At Least We Made It This far
by shmowzow11
Summary: Set in the first 'Transformers' movie. Also, my first 'Transformers' fanfic; so if you don't like it, don't read it. Sam Witwicky has an adopted sister named Desirée, who's been mute since she was taken from her real parents at the age of eight. Once Sam gets his first car, a chain-reaction of events unfold, especially when Desirée meets a blue-and-red Peterbilt.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Desiree McIlvane-Witwicky. You probably want to hear some inspiring life-story from me, huh? Well let me tell you something, the name "Witwicky" isn't my _actual_ last name. I was adopted by the Witwicky family when I was eight; I had been forcibly removed from my parents because they were _very_ abusive. When I was taken from my parents, I couldn't talk, I could barely walk, I was dehydrated, and an unhealthy weight. I was starved, basically.

My father was Romanian-American with a serious alcohol problem.

My mother was Italian-American and addicted to hard-core drugs.

My parents, Antonia and Turan, never really loved each other. They fed off each other's addictions. When Antonia found out she was pregnant, she _wanted_ an abortion, but she didn't. Instead, she kept on using drugs and even added alcohol to the mix. I came out with some problems. During the first few months of my life I was in protective services because my parents had to go to rehab if they wanted to keep me; which, surprisingly, they wanted to. They went to rehab, I went to live with them when I was six months, and everything went downhill from there.

Their addictions came back, I was the center-piece of their abusiveness. I would be hit, punched - you name it.

But, of course, a miracle happened and I was taken from them when I was eight and put into foster care until the Witwickys came and took me home. I wasn't legally their child until I was ten, and my parents were imprisoned for what they did to me. I don't remember how long, and I am trying my hardest not to remember them. But it's difficult. I haven't spoken a single word since I was taken into the Witwicky home.

Judy, my foster mother, is energetic and peppy and happy. Ron, my foster father, is the more serious one. Sam, my foster brother, is awkward and a bit socially impaired, in my opinion. Especially since his only friend is Miles - who, in my opinion, is a _freak._ And in case you're wondering, Sam's older than me by six months.

Judy and Ron have tried sending me to speech therapists. None of them have worked. They've tried waiting and seeing what happens. That hasn't worked. Eventually, they decided just to let me be. I'd talk when I'm ready.

I highly doubt I'd ever talk. Not with those memories going through my head.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**MY LAST FANFIC, "NO SAFE PLACE," WAS TAKEN DOWN BY ME IF YOU WERE WONDERING. I WAS CONSIDERING REWRITING IT SINCE I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE IT THAT MUCH. SO, IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE REVIEWING ASKING ME WHERE IT WENT, THERE YOU HAVE IT.**

**ANYWHO, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! AND PLEASE LEAVE SOME SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS IF YOU CAN.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

Ron and I waited patiently for Sam to get out of his class. Today was the day he either got a new car or not. Ron had told Sam in order to get a car, he needed two thousand dollars and three A's. So far, Sam only has two A's and two thousand dollars. This project is going to be Sam's biggest moment.

Sam ran to the car, an excited look on his face. I could only imagine how it was going to turn out.

"So?" Ron asked.

I bit my bottom lip.

"A-. It's an A though," Sam said, sounding a bit breathless.

Ron took the paper with Sam's grade on it and nodded approvingly.

"It's an A," he admitted.

"So I'm good?" Excitement oozed out of Sam.

"You're good."

* * *

><p>On the way to whatever dealership Ron was taking us, I tapped Sam on the shoulder. When he turned I smiled and nodded, my way of saying congratulations.<p>

Sam smiled in return. He knew my unspoken language better than anyone, which made him and I best friends and have a good brother-sister relationship.

"I have a little surprise for you, son," Ron said, pulling into a Porsche dealership.

"What kind of surprise?" Sam looked around. "No. No, no, no, no, Dad! You gotta be kidding?"

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." He burst out laughing.

I couldn't help but giggle - partly out of relief. If Sam had a Porsche for his first car, I would be pissed. Ron had got me a piece of rundown machinery for my first car. I had to find the right parts to fix it up before I could drive it.

"You think this is funny?" Sam looked at Ron and I.

"Yeah, I think it's funny," Ron admitted proudly.

I smirked at Sam.

"You really think I'd get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron scoffed.

Pulling up to an old-looking rundown dealership, I pulled a slightly disgusted face.

* * *

><p>"What is this? You said half a car not half a piece of crap, Dad," Sam said irritably.<p>

"At your age I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine," Ron said simply.

While Sam complained, I decided to take a look around. Pulling my ashy blonde hair into a ponytail, I studied all the cars. Rundown, old, chipped and fading paint. None of them looked appealing. But when I came across an older looking yellow-and-black Camaro, I thought it looked a little better than the rest. It gave off a lively feel, which seemed odd to me. The car gave me the feeling it was alive.

Turning to where Sam and Ron stood, an African American man was talking to them. I whistled in their direction and pointed to the car.

Sam walked over and looked at the car carefully.

"It's nice," Sam said. "Nice pick, Desiree."

The guy walked up behind the car and put his hands on the trunk.

"It's got racing stripes," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah - what the heck is this?" The man, the owner, looked down at the car, as if seeing it for the first time.

I saw Sam climb in and put his hands on the steering wheel. He looked comfortable.

"It feels nice," he said. I smiled.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the classic nature if the vehicle - with the sleek wheels and custom paint job..."

"But it's faded," Sam interrupted.

I looked at the man with arched eyebrows.

"Yeah but it's custom," the man said.

"So it's custom faded?" Sam questioned.

I looked at the man and back at Sam.

"It's your first car I wouldn't expect you to understand." I glowered at the man, crossing my arms over my chest. "Five grand," the man said to Ron.

Ron shook his head. "Not paying over four."

"Get out the car," the man said.

"You said car picks the driver," Sam exclaimed.

"Sometimes cars pick a driver with a cheap-ass father," the guy said.

I scowled at the man. He was really getting on my nerves.

As Sam climbed out of the car, the man had climbed into a car next to the Camaro. Once Sam had shut the driver's side door, the passenger's side swung open into the car the owner was in.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'll just get a sledgehammer and knock this right out," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Once the owner managed to get out, he began walking over to the other side of the dealership, talking about some car he liked. Before we could even see the car he was talking about, a high pitched sound erupted, causing the glass on all the cars to explode.

Sam shielded me from the broken glass.

Once the glass had settled on the ground, I took a quick look around. All the cars were destroyed. Except for the Camaro. I frowned at it.

The owner looked around, completely horrified. Quickly looking back at us, he gasped "Four thousand."

Sam smiled but I continued to frown at the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

Once we got home, Sam immediately went to his room. He'd been trying to bid his great-grandfather's glasses on eBay. He was basically putting everything his grandfather owned on eBay. Ron and Judy had taken up going outside. Judy was probably working on her garden and Ron was more than likely working on his path. He hates it when people step on the grass, so he made a path to make it better.

In my room, decorated with Blood on the Dancefloor posters and various kinds of music for my guitar, was down the hall from Sam's and completely off limits. I sat on my bed and pulled out my laptop from underneath the covers. I checked my emails, did a little surfing on the Internet, and decided to do some searching for some spare parts for my poor car. I still needed a few more parts to get the engine running, then I could finally whip that car out on the road! No more rides from Ron and definately no rides from Sam. And no more taking buses either.

"Desiree! Miles and I are going to the lake. Wanna come?" Sam called; he was downstairs.

I knocked on my door three times. _Yes, sure, why not? _I paused for a minute then knocked two more times. _Just a minute._

"Well hurry up! Miles is waiting."

_I don't understand how Sam is friends with that kid. He's weird, perverted, and obnoxious! He keeps trying to flirt with me and he knows I can't say anything! I swear to God if he tries anything today I am going to..._ My thoughts were interrupted by Sam knocking on my door, yelling at me to hurry up.

I slapped my wall with the palm of my hand, telling Sam I would be another minute.

* * *

><p>After picking up Miles, and making him sit in the back since I got shotgun, we headed to the lake.<p>

"So, Desiree, doing anything this weekend?" Miles tried giving me a flirty look. I grunted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Quit flirting with my sister Miles," Sam said.

Miles frowned and left me alone. I gave Sam a thumbs-up and he rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

><p>Once we made it to the lake, we got out. I noticed all the people but there was one person Sam had his eyes on. Mikaela. I have to admit, Mikaela is really pretty, but Sam has had an obsession with her since the moment he laid eyes on her.<p>

"Hey, bro, nice car. It's nice." A tall, muscled thug called out. I saw Mikaela wrap her arms around his waist. Her boyfriend. I had to resist cringing. He was one of those arrogant types. "Hey," he called again. I leaned on the hood of the Camaro. I looked over to see Miles climbing a tree and I sighed, feeling a little embarrassd.

The guy walked over to Sam. I stood up, ready to intervene. "So what're you guys doing here?"

Sam looked at the tree Miles was currently climbing and back at the guy. Duncan I think was his name.

"We're gonna climb this tree," Sam said matter of factly.

"I see that," Duncan said. "It looks fun."

Mlies struggled a bit.

"Yeah," Sam said.

I didn't like where Duncan was going to take the conversation. It didn't seem right.

"I thought I recognized you," Duncan said. "You tried out for the football team last year right?"

I grimaced. Sam was not built for football. He had gotten a concussion from that attempt.

"Oh no, no!" Sam exclaimed. "That wasn't like, uh, a real tryout."

I saw a cocky smirk come on Duncan's face at Sam's stuttering. I almost felt bad for him.

"I was researching a book I was writing," Sam explained.

I rolled my eyes. Sam was a horrible liar. He couldn't lie himself out of anything. It was saddening.

"Oh yeah?" A cocky smirk spread right across the asshole's face. "What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

I walked up next to Sam and gave Duncan a look of disdain. He didn't even acknowledge me.

"No, it's a link between brain damage and football," Sam said. I laughed. Duncan glowered at me. I glowered back. After a minute of glaring, Duncan glowered at Sam. "It's a good book; your friends will love it," Sam went on. "It's got mazes in it, little coloring areas, pop up pictures - it's a lot of fun."

Duncan was going to say something else. He took a step toward Sam. I put myself in front of him right as Mikaela showed up, stopping her jackass boyfriend.

_How could anyone find someone like that attractive? _I thought bitterly. _Probably his looks. No other way than that._

I had spent the last three and a half years practicing martial arts. I knew how to fight. And if it came to a fight, I'd take that asshole down.

"Get out of the tree right now," Sam muttered to Miles, who hung upside down by a branch. "Get out of the tree right now, please."

I smacked Miles upside the head once he got down.

"Ow," he exclaimed.

We walked to the car to leave but I turned for a minute to see Mikaela and Duncan get in a fight. Mikaela stormed off and I smacked Sam's arm, pointing in Mikaela's direction.

When he looked, a look swept across his face.

_"Who's gonna drive you home?" _the radio sang. I looked at it with a suspicious look. I saw a look of confusion on Miles's face too.

"Hey man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked.

I stared at the car for a minute longer before turning to look at Mikaela. The outfit she wore was almost nauseatingly revealing. It made me regret showing Sam.

"I'm driving her home tonight," Sam said in almost a trance like state.

I bit my bottom lip, starting to bite on my thumbnail afterwards.

"What?" Miles gave Sam a shocked look. "She's an evil jock concubine man, let her walk."

I gave Miles a disapproving look. The way she dresses may not reflect her personality. But you never know.

_She could be just like Antonia, in a way. Remember how Antonia used to dress very revealing? And all those men she would bring over? You didn't forget did you?_ I stiffened. Antonia did dress revealingly. Once the money ran out for all her drugs, she started to prostitute around. Turan didn't care at all. It brought money. And all those men...

I shoved those memories down. I couldn't afford any Hauntings (the bad memories) right now.

My internal struggle was interrupted by Sam calling my name. Miles stood outside of the car, giving Sam a look of disbelief. Sam kicked him out! I climbed in the back, smirking at Sam. I knew he'd want Mikaela sitting with him. It was obvious.

* * *

><p>After Sam had picked up Mikaela, we drove to her house. She had introduced herself to me, in a very polite way, much to my surprise.<p>

"She doesn't talk," Sam said. "She's mute. But her name is Desiree and she's my little sister."

I smiled and held up six fingers.

Sam chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Mikaela looked at Sam with slight confusion.

"I'm older than her by six months," he said simply.

"You guys don't look related," Mikaela said. "Are you a stepsister?" Mikaela looked at me. I shook my head.

"Foster sister," Sam said. "It's something we don't like to mention."

"Oh," Mikaela trailed off. "Well, um, it's wonderful to meet you Desiree."

I smiled at Mikaela and nodded at her.

* * *

><p>It was already past sundown and we just stopped at Mikaela's home. She and Sam had been talking the entire time. From what I've gathered, Mikaela is a really nice girl. She seems a little troubled though. But I guess she needed someone to listen to her.<p>

"I had fun," Mikaela said. "Thanks for listening."

"Oh yeah," Sam said, smiling only a little.

"You think I'm shallow?" Mikaela gave Sam an almost desperate look.

"No, no!" Sam exclaimed. His awkwardness was oozing. He was talking to his lifelong obsession. "I think there's a lot more than meets the eye...with you."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Okay," Mikaela smiled awkwardly. "I'll see you at school."

"Alright," Sam said.

"See ya, Desiree," she said. I waved a goodbye. Once she was out the door and far enough away. I laughed at Sam. He glared at me.

"There's more to you than meets the eye," he mimicked himself and scoffed. Then he smiled and we drove off.

Once we got home, I took a shower, put my hair in a ponytail, put on my pajamas, and went to bed.

**QUICKY A/N:**

**TWO CH.'S IN ONE DAY! THAT'S AN ACCOMPLISHMENT! THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA DO FOR TODAY! REVIEW PLEASE! SO FAR THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN HAVE BEEN VERY NICE. OH AND I'M SORRY IF IT SAYS THAT I ONLY HAVE ONE LETTER ON EACH CH. I UPDATE, I'M AWARE OF IT. JUST GIVE MY STORY TIME OKAY? I DON'T KNOW WHETHER OR NOT I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW SINCE I'LL BE BUSY. I MIGHT GET ONE CH. IN TOMORROW. WELL, GOOD DAY/NIGHT TO Y'ALL!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

It was pretty late into the night when I heard something outside. I couldn't quite make out what it was, I was too tired. But I woke up when I heard the sound of an engine and Sam yelling. Opening my door, I saw Sam running and yelling something, my sleep-fogged mind couldn't really make out his words. But wherever he was going, I didn't want him going on his own.

Grabbing a sweat jacket from my closet and slipping on my favorite tennis shoes, I ran after Sam just in time to see him get on his bike. I whistled at him so he'd know I was there and grabbed my bike and followed him.

* * *

><p>In front of us was Sam's car. And it was driving itself. Sam was yelling at someone over his cell to bring the police, but I kept my focus on the Camaro. The only things that went through my mind was how in the <em>hell<em> was a car driving itself?

The Camaro kept driving until it came to a junkyard. By then, Sam was off his phone and was trying to keep up with his runaway car.

"What the hell is up with this car?" Sam exclaimed.

I simply shook my head.

Sam and I dropped our bikes and silently followed on foot. We hid behind a pile of junk and when we looked up, what looked like Sam's Camaro in the distance was a giant robot.

My blood ran cold and my heart felt like it dropped into my stomach. That couldn't be Sam's car. But it drove in that direction, didn't it? I felt like hyperventilating.

_What the hell is that thing? _I thought.

A light came from the robot thing's chest, nearly revealing where Sam and I were hiding. Sam tried to stand up but I yanked him down, giving him a stern but frightened look.

"Oh my God," Sam muttered.

I gulped thickly and nodded. I started biting my thumbnail and took calming breaths. I wouldn't have a panic attack. Not now.

The light from its chest shot up at the clouded nighttime sky. Sam and I both looked up, wide eyed with horror and disbelief. It was a face. Well, at least it _looked_ like a face. There were sharp angles about it that made it look strange.

I felt my hands trembling and my throat go dry. What was it trying to do? It looked like it was summoning something. Were there others like it out there? My heart skipped a beat. The sudden realization that the thing was possibly _inviting_ others like it here made me nearly faint. I looked at Sam. His face was almost unreadable. There were too many emotions on his face.

Sam pulled out his phone and put it on record.

"My name is Sam Witwicky and my sister Desiree is with me," he said quickly. "If anyone finds this my car is alive okay?" He held his phone up to capture the robot. I wrapped my arms around my knees, pulling my knees to my chest and biting my bottom lip. What if it found us here because of Sam? I wanted to look and see but I couldn't handle it the first time.

Sam continued his 'farewell' and my mind was spinning was thoughts and scenarios. That lively feeling I got from the car wasn't some weird feeling. If Sam's car did turn into a giant robot, then that meant that there were probably more of those on earth. They could hide themselves in the form of cars or planes or whatever! When I didn't hear Sam's voice, I turned and he was gone.

_Fuck!_ I thought. When I stood up, the robot was gone. But I saw Sam sneaking over to the thing's direction. He was walking slowly and carefully. I took one step and two dogs started chasing after Sam. They had chains around their necks, which obviously wasn't carefully tied down. I yelped and ran too.

Sam and I jumped up on some old barrels and the dogs ran around us, jumping and biting. I screamed and tried kicking them off. Sam was trying his best to keep them at bay as well.

What a wonderful way to spend a night, right?

Before we even had time to react, the Camaro crashed into where Sam and I were and scared the dogs off. I scrambled off the barrels and scurried as far away from the car as I could. No way in hell would I let that thing near me.

"Please don't kill us I'm sorry," Sam cried. The car circled the barrels before Sam tossed his car keys onto the dirt. "Take the keys I don't want them! Car's yours!"

Sam grabbed my hand and we ran like hell.

* * *

><p>Forgetting the fact we brought bikes to the junkyard, we were stopped before we could make it halfway. The cops.<p>

"Good you're here," Sam said.

I looked at Sam and back at the cops. They came out with their guns aimed at us.

_They probably think we're the criminals, _I thought miserably. _Two kids in a junkyard in the middle of the night? That's suspicious! There's no one else around and that freak car is nowhere to be seen. How the hell is Sam going to explain this? _

I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Let me see your hands," one of the cops ordered.

"No, no, no," Sam said. "The guy's inside."

Sam thought his car was stolen. He didn't notice it driving itself or the fact it turned into a giant robot. But I saw him look at the robot. He's in denial. That has to be it. I could hardly believe it myself, though.

I put my hands up slowly.

Sam tried to reason with the cops but they wouldn't listen.

"Walk towards the car," the cop said. Sam and I did just that. "Put your head on the hood."

Sam slammed his head on the hood. I sighed and put my head on the hood.

* * *

><p>After being driven to the station, Sam and I had to wait for Ron to pick us up. After some questioning, of course. I sat stiffly next to Sam. I eyed the cops in the room carefully, one was bearded and caught me staring. I scowled at him and looked away. I always hated the police.<p>

Once Ron showed up, tired and irritated, the questioning began.

Sam tried his best to describe what happened. How he thought his car was stolen to being alive. I took a quick look at Ron and he looked really annoyed and frustrated. Finding your kids at the police station isn't a good wake up call.

"I can't be any clearer on how crystal clear I am being," Sam said slowly, explaining for the hundredth time. The bearded cop looked at Sam with mock belief, but I could see a smugness under his gaze. "It just stood up."

The cop nodded slowly, not buying Sam's story for a second. I frowned.

"Wow," the bearded cop said. I felt the urge to punch the cop. He obviously thought we were lying and maybe on something. "That's neat." Pulling out two small containers and tissue, he handed it to Sam and I. "Okay, fill 'em up," he said.

I glared at the cop. I threw the cup back at him and crossed my arms defiantly.

"We're not on drugs," Sam said.

The cop gave me a hard stare. I returned it. After a second the bearded cop's buddy tossed a pill bottle.

"What's this then?" He looked at the bottle. "Mojo. Is that what kids are doing these days? A little bit of Mojo?"

"That's for my dog," Sam said.

I snickered at the cop.

"It's a chihuahua," Ron tried to explain.

Pulling back his jacket, the cop showed Sam the gun he had in its holster. "What was that?" the cop said, smirking. Sam looked at him confusedly. "You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent?" I gave the cop a disgusted look. Sam looked really uncomfortable. "Make something happen. Cause I will bust you up."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. The cop looked at me, as if I were to be intimidated.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam said.

I nodded.

* * *

><p>After Ron drove us home, I went to the bathroom to shower off all the grime and sweat from last night. Sam had gone to his room. My mind kept flashing back to Sam's car. Or whatever it was. How could a car just transform? Was that just some sort of hallucination? I sighed.<p>

After my shower, I brushed my hair but kept it down. Sam's car was still missing. Wiping the steam off the bathroom mirror and looked at myself.

Tired hazel eyes, damp ashy blonde hair, pale skin marred with scars. I touched a scar on my neck, shaped just like a cigarette. I had those all over my arms. That was the only cigarette burn that wasn't on my arms. I looked down at my hands.

Memories of the abuse swam through my mind. Antonia shoving lit cigarettes on my arm when I wouldn't do as I was told. Turan slapping me and punching me and kicking me when he was raging drunk. All the men Antonia would bring in...their hands all over me. Tears leaked from my eyes. A strangled sob ripped through me. Taking a deep breath, I wiped my eyes and took a minute to calm myself down.

Once I got dressed, I grudgingly left the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**4**

When I walked into the kitchen, Sam was rummaging through the kitchen. Mojo had jumped onto the windowsill and growled a little.

"Desiree is there anything you want?" Sam was still looking through the fridge. He looked at me and frowned. My eyes were probably red and puffy and I looked like absolute shit. "What happened?"

I shrugged. I hadn't had an episode in a long time. Ron and Judy had sent me to serious therapy sessions when I was younger cause I kept having Hauntings. I occasionally would have a nightmare, but those were so rare I barely even react to them anymore.

Before Sam could say anything else, Mojo started barking.

"Stop with the barking Mojo, please," Sam said. Looking out the window over the kitchen sink, Sam's face paled. I shuffled over and saw the Camaro slowly roll up the driveway. It revved its engine and Sam stumbled backwards.

I gritted my teeth. Because if that freakish car, Sam and I had to spend the morning in the police station and get in trouble with Ron.

Sam ran to the home phone and dialed a number. He grabbed Mojo and tried to get as far away from the windows as he could.

_It already saw you,_ I thought. _What's the point in hiding if it knows you're here?_ Whoever Sam called picked up the phone and he started babbling right away.

"Miles, listen to me," he stuttered. I rolled my eyes; figures he'd call Miles. "My car stole itself." Miles said something I didn't bother to make out. "Satan's Camaro in my yard and it's stalking us."

I walked over to where Sam huddled and took the phone from him. Once I hung it up I gave him a look. That car has been nothing but trouble. Sam, in his dazed attitude, grabbed my hand and made me run with him out the front door.

I yanked my hand from his. He frantically searched for something to escape on in the yard. Since we left our bikes at the junkyard, there was only Judy's bike. Sam climbed onto that while I found one of my old skateboards. I went through a phase.

The moment we stepped foot off the driveway the Camaro was on our heels. Seeing Sam riding Judy's pink bike was slightly amusing, my earlier bitter mood gradually disappearing.

Looking behind us, the Camaro wasn't too far behind. Sam kept yelling at it to go away but the car was unfazed.

Sam looked behind him for a split second near a Burger King before the front tire of the bike got caught in a cracked, upturned piece of sidewalk. Sam flipped off the bike, landing hard on his back. I skidded to a stop, immediately helping him up.

"Sam?" I looked up and saw Mikaela eyeing the both of us. Her friends were snickering in the background but that didn't matter at the moment. I tried to look over their heads, checking to see if the Camaro was behind them, but I couldn't tell.

"Hi," Sam said in a pained voice. Once I got him up, he rubbed his lower back and winced. I wiped the dust off him the best I could without hurting him anymore.

"That was, uh, awesome," Mikaela said uncertainly.

I gave her a look. She grimaced a little. Sam stumbled a little to Judy's bike. I picked up my skateboard and looked at Sam, waiting for him. Once he got the bike up, he climbed on.

"It felt awesome," he grumbled.

"Are you OK?" Mikaela asked.

I sighed impatiently. Granted, I didn't want to get dragged into this crazy moment, but Sam wanted me to come. Even if he didn't voice it or didn't mean to do it.

"I'm not okay. I'm losing my mind a little bit," he said quickly. "Getting chased by my car gotta go!"

Sam and I took off, earning a suspicious look from Mikaela.

* * *

><p>I don't know how that Camaro worked. In specific moments, it vanishes without a trace. In moments like this, where Sam and I are no longer surrounded by familiar people and we're on the move, it's following us.<p>

Sam and I did everything we could do evade the Camaro but it was on our trail and refused to let us out of its sight.

Following Sam underneath a highway, we were able to lose the Camaro behind some abandoned cars. We still heard its engine from our spot, but the sound of a police siren echoed from where we were.

I looked up and saw a cop car parked in front of us, its lights flashing. Sam dropped Judy's bike and ran over to the car. I stayed where I was. I didn't see any cop cars behind us on our little escape route.

My suspicion levels went up a little.

"Officer!" Sam called. The driver's side door opened quickly, knocking Sam over. Once he got up and the driver's side closed, he went to the hood of the car, leaning on it. "Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever. My sister and I were followed here and my car is over there and it's been following us here. So get out of the car."

The car revved its engine, surging forward a little. Sam was knocked over, putting his feet on the front of the police car as it continued moving forward. I rushed over and tried moving Sam out of the way but the car kept moving and I kept stumbling to keep up.

I froze when the car's headlights came out of the car, spiked protrusions surrounding it. Sam looked at it with a horrified expression. I grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled him onto his feet. The car surged forward once more...and transformed into some robotic thing.

Sam looked pale as he looked up at it. "Oh God no!" He cried. He grabbed my hand and we ran. The thing only had to take a couple of steps to keep up with us. We could hear it crashing through all the garbage. My head was pounding. A police car was a giant robot. A _police car. _There's been one in disguise this entire time. I was panicking. If Sam's car was one of those things, and a police car was one of those things, there is definitely more.

The cop-bot hit Sam with its hand. Sam hit a nearby abandoned car. I was flung off to the side, my arm aching. I saw the cop-bot hovered over Sam. Slamming its fists on either side of the car Sam was on.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I held my aching arm and winced.

"Are you username: LadiesMan217?" the robot exclaimed; its voice metallic but deep, sounding almost like a man.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam cried.

"Are you username: LadiesMan217?!" The robot brought its face closer to Sam. I scrambled up and tried to get to Sam, but the robot slammed its fist down near the car. I gulped thickly.

"Yeah." Sam's voice trembled.

The cop-bot's red eyes focused intently on Sam. "Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" it exclaimed.

Sam was able to climb over the abandoned car and run. I ran after him, just in time to hear the robot flip the car Sam was on and chase after us. Its heavy footsteps echoed behind us, making us run even faster than before. My mind was still trying to process that a giant police car robot was chasing us and that it nearly killed Sam. Once we were out in the open, Sam noticed Mikaela coming toward us on a moped. Sam yanked her off her ride, knocking her onto the ground.

"What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela snapped.

I pointed behind us. My eyes were wide and I could barely catch my breath. Sam quickly looked behind us and pointed.

"There's a monster that just attacked us," he said. The cop-bot came smashing through all the garbage that was in the way, its red eyes fixed on Sam. Mikaela tried to scoot back, her eyes wide.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the Camaro sped toward the cop-bot and tripped it. Without a second to loose, the car sped and skidded to a stop in front of us, opening the doors on its own.

"You have to get in the car," Sam said to Mikaela. She looked terrified, struggling in Sam's arms as he tried to guide her to the Camaro. I climbed into the back and buckled myself in. Once Mikaela and Sam got in, the car sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

There was no way.

There was _no fucking way_!

After a high-speed chase with the cop-bot, having transformed _back_ into a police car, Sam's Camaro took us to some abandoned warehouse, where Sam and Mikaela had repeatedly mentioned we were going to die. Somewhere during the crazy ride, I had been unbuckled and I was near having a panic attack from all that was happening. It was already dark out, so Sam and I had spent the day running from his Camaro.

Who turned out to be a giant robot too.

That night at the junkyard was real. Sam's Camaro did turn into a giant robot.

The cop-bot had parked near us, the Camaro drove out a distance away, swerved so we all fell out, and transformed into a giant yellow-and-black robot. But it was different than cop-bot. Instead of coming at us, yelling about Sam's eBay page, it stood in front of us, almost protectively.

Its hands were balled into fists. When the cop-bot transformed, it punched Camaro-bot in the face and the two began fighting.

_Blue eyes, _I noticed. _The cop-bot had red eyes and tried attacking us. Camaro-bot had blue eyes and tried protecting us. Maybe Camaro-bot isn't a bad one. _

While Camaro-bot and cop-bot fought, I noticed cop-bot's chest open up and a scrawny, silvery, miniature robot with a gigantic head jump out. The moment mini-bot touched the ground it went after us. The two bigger bots continued fighting.

Mikaela ran off somewhere while the mini-bot attacked Sam. I picked up a big sized rock and began beating its head and its body. Once it got its beady eye on me, it began attacking me. I screamed, clawing and trying to yank the mini-bot off me.

Sam tried getting mini-bot off me. In a blurred moment, I heard a sound that wasn't me, mini-bot or Sam. Mikaela had found an electric saw and cut its arms off. She kept hacking it until its head was the only thing still working. Angrily, I kicked the head.

Dropping the electric saw, Sam led us back to where the two bigger bots were fighting.

The Camaro-bot was still standing, looking down at us with its bright blue eyes.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"A robot," Sam said.

I snorted. Damn right it was a robot. That much was obvious. Rubbing my still aching arm from earlier, I felt an uneasiness as Camaro-bot stood not too far from us.

Sam walked toward Camaro-bot, I reached out for him but he waved my hand back.

_I swear to God if that thing were to hurt Sam, all hell would break loose, _I thought worriedly. Sam continued a few more feet toward it.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us or it would have done it already," Sam said.

I wanted to scream at him. Slap him upside the head for being an idiot. Something to let him know he was doing something completely idiotic.

"Really? Cause they just had a giant death match," Mikaela hissed.

I gave a grunt in agreement.

Camaro-bot put its fists on its hips almost in a proud manner. Sam stopped not too far from it but still a good distance away.

"I think it wants something," Sam said.

I pursed my lips. My hazel eyes studying Sam carefully. He wasn't scared. Cautious, yes; but this time he wasn't scared. I looked up at the Camaro-bot; it observed us carefully, but focused on Sam mostly. Its blue eyes shone brightly. It wasn't making a single move toward us. It was letting us make the moves.

"What?" Mikaela looked at Sam with disbelief written all over her face. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head. She looked back at Sam.

"Can you talk?" Sam called out.

_"XM Satellite Radio...digital cable...broadcasting system,"_ it said. _His_ voice, since he looked like a robotic man anyway, was spoken through various radio stations. My brows arched. He didn't have a voice either? Or was he built to speak through radio stations?

"You talk through the radio?" I walked up next to Sam. I observed Camaro-bot with interest.

_"You're wonderful, you're wonderful." _He clapped his massive hands and pointed at Sam appreciatively.

"So what was that last night?"

Camaro-bot pointed to the sky. We all looked up. _"Message from Star Fleet, captain...inanimate vastness of space..raining down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah." _

Mikaela stood next to me. "Are you like an alien or something?"

Camaro-bot gave a chirping sound and pointed at Mikaela. Kneeling down, Camaro-bot transformed back into a Camaro. Opening the passenger's side door, the radio crackled to life. _"Anymore questions you wanna ask?" _he said.

I looked at Sam and Mikaela. They looked completely amazed. I smiled at Camaro-bot. His message was clear. He wanted to show us something. I went and climbed into the back seat and buckled up.

Sam and Mikaela followed shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

The ride overall was pretty relaxing. Camaro-bot put some music on the radio. I sat in shotgun while Sam and Mikaela took the back. It was quiet for a majority of the ride, aside from the music.

"This car is a pretty good driver," Mikaela said. I could feel the uneasiness that came off her. I glanced through the rear-view mirror and saw Mikaela didn't have a seatbelt and was sitting uncomfortably in her seat. Sam looked completely flustered. I smiled to myself.

Sam murmured his agreement.

"Why don't you take the front?" he suggested.

"I'm not gonna sit there he's driving," she hissed.

I chuckled to myself. Hearing them bicker made this situation feel almost normal.

"Maybe you should sit on my lap," Sam suggested.

I burst into a fit of giggles. I could feel Sam's glower at the back of my head. I never thought I would have heard those words come from Sam Witwicky's mouth.

"Why?"

"I have the only seatbelt here. Safety first."

I decided to keep any laughter I had in. The idea was thought out. I settled for a smirk. Sam would have some teasing going on later.

Shuffling in the back let me know Sam and Mikaela were adjusting. Once I heard that seatbelt click, I let out a breathy giggle. I never viewed Sam as a smooth-talker, but somehow he just managed to smooth-talk the girl of his dreams onto his lap. Inside an alien robot.

The two kept talking quietly amongst themselves for another minute before Mikaela blurted: "You know what I don't understand? If he's supposed to be this super advanced robot, why he transforms back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Camaro-bot hit the breaks suddenly, halfway through a tunnel in a busy highway. Opening the doors, we were forced out onto the side of the road.

"See? Now you pissed him off," Sam snapped. I crossed my arms over my chest. Watching Camaro-bot drive off was difficult. He was our only ride. I could understand Sam's frustration; Mikaela didn't need to offend Camaro-bot, but my big brother didn't have to raise his voice at Mikaela. I looked at him and shook my head.

But not a minute after kicking us out, a newer, sleeker version of Camaro-bot stopped in front of us. I got that lively feel and I knew that was him. A wide smile spread across my face. I looked at Sam and Mikaela. I opened the passenger's side and climbed into the back. There was even nice leather seats. After Sam and Mikaela got in, Camaro-bot continued his journey.

* * *

><p>When we reached our stop, a closed-off factory, Sam, Mikaela and I climbed out. Looking up at the sky, we saw what looked like four meteors falling from the sky. It was beautiful to see, but eerie at the same time. I looked down at Camaro-bot, still in his car form. I looked back up and the four meteors were even closer.<p>

They made a loud crackling sound the closer they got, causing the three of us to jump. I briefly saw Mikaela and Sam grab each other's hands.

Once the meteors were closer, they went in different directions. The ground shook as they flew by. One crashed in a nearby field. We rushed over, just in time to see a gigantic metal pod-looking thing in a crater of dirt. Weird symbols were on it, and a heat radiated from it. Not a second later the pod-thing began to shift and change. Sam, Mikaela and I rushed back to Camaro-bot.

He took us to another location after that.

* * *

><p>The other location was a wide alleyway between two abandoned buildings.<p>

"Are those headlights?" Mikaela asked.

I squinted a little, and saw incoming headlights. Getting out of Camaro-bot, we gathered around him just as a large blue-and-red truck came strolling in front of us. I had seen a truck like that before...

A siren went off behind us. Three other cars came driving up. A black TopKick, a rescue Hummer, and a silver sports car.

Camaro-bot backed up right as the blue-and-red truck came to a hissing stop in front of us. On the rim of the grill, the same design Camaro-bot used decorated it. I gave a surprised look.

The truck began transforming, as did all the others. We all looked at the vehicles transform, completely mesmerized. The once-blue-and-red truck stood taller than all the rest and gave off an air of authority. Red flames from the paint-job climbed up his arms and legs. The blue-and-red robot knelt down in front of us, his neon blue eyes shining on all of us. I shuddered.

"Are you Samuel James Witicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" His voice had that metallic edge, it was also very deep. Baritone deep. I couldn't stop staring at him. Unlike before, where I was completely terrified of these things, I felt...safe. Something about them - Camaro-bot just a little more so, since we knew him longer - gave off an air of protection and security.

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered.

I gulped.

"Yeah," Sam said uncertainly.

"My name is Optimus Prime," the blue-and-red bot said. This time, he looked at all three of us. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the green Hummer said. His voice sounded a bit older.

"Autobots," Sam repeated.

I gave a thoughtful hum.

Optimus looked at me. I froze.

"Are you Desiree Selma McIlvane?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and glared at him.

"It's Witwicky," Sam interrupted. "Her last name is Witwicky. And she can't talk."

Optimus looked at me carefully. I gave a single nod. So far, Optimus has scored one no-go from me. I only use Witwicky as my last name. Not...the other one.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" We turned and saw the silvery sports car robot look at us before doing a backflip.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus said. By then, Optimus stood at his full height.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said, sitting on an abandoned car. I whistled and clapped my hands. "I like this femme," Jazz said.

A confused look plastered on my face. "It's what we call our females," Optimus said. I looked up at him and nodded a thanks.

"How do you know to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned earth languages from the worldwide web," Optimus stated. Motioning to the TopKick-bot, who was stout and had two cannon-things on his arms, looked down at us. "My weapon specialist, Ironhide."

Flipping the cannons on his arms, he aimed them at us. "You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide's voice was laced with what sounded like an Americanized British accent. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded that way to me.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus warned.

I chuckled.

"I was just kidding," Ironhide said. "Just wanted to show 'em my cannons."

"My medical officer, Ratchet."

The Hummer, Ratchet, sniffed the air. "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

I looked between Sam and Mikaela and took a step away from them. Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Mikaela just looked away. Clearing my throat to ease the tension, I gave Optimus a strained smile, hoping he would continue.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

_Bumblebee. Sure is better than Camaro-bot. _The thought made me chuckle.

Bumblebee did a little dance, obviously showing off. _"Check under the rep yet second to none," _played through Bumblebee's radio.

"You're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee gave a chirp of approval.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet explained, shooting some sort of laser into Bumblebee's neck. "I'm still working on them."

My heart sunk for Bumblebee. It's one thing being traumatized into silence, but having your voice damaged in battle was horrible. I whistled up to Bumblebee, giving him an apologetic smile. He chirped down at me.

Mikaela looked up at Optimus, utter seriousness in her voice. "Why are you here?"

Optimus's voice became grim. "We are here looking for the All Spark, and we must find it before Megatron."

I hummed the confusion I was feeling, looking up at the leader curiously.

Optimus went on to explain that about a war that destroyed their planet and the All Spark being lost in space. Megatron, the leader of their enemies, went looking but crashed to earth. That's when Archibald Witwicky, Sam's great-grandfather, came into the picture. Sam told me many times about how his great-grandfather explored the arctic circle with a group of men, but Optimus explained that Archibald Witwicky found Megatron's frozen body and activated some sort of map, and it got imprinted into the glasses.

I looked at Sam, praying he hadn't lost or sold those glasses.

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to earth's survival," Optimus said. The Autobots looked down at us expectantly.

"You better have those glasses," Mikaela said.

I nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**7**

By then, Bumblebee had transformed back into his Camaro form, opening the doors for us. All the other Autobots had transformed as well. I whistled over at Sam and motioned him to come over. I motioned if it would be OK to ride with Optimus. A teasing smirk spread across Sam's face.

"Optimus, would it be OK if Desiree rode with you?" Sam asked.

There was a moment of silence before the driver's side door opened and Optimus's voice came through the radio. _"I do not mind. If that is what she wishes."_

I gave a sheepish smile, watching Sam go back to Bee and climbing in the driver's side. I climbed into the driver's side of Optimus and we all drove off.

* * *

><p>It was quiet for most of the ride. Bumblebee led the way, and everyone else just followed.<p>

_"I am sorry for upsetting you earlier," _Optimus said. His voice startled me, making me jump a little in my seat. I looked at the radio with an astonished face. _"I did not realize you were Sam's relative." _

I shook my head with a smile. Hearing him apologize like that warmed my heart. At least he sounded sincere. I gave a little hum of acceptance and leaned back in the seat. The whole inside of the truck was comfortable; it made me feel like this was the safest place to be.

I don't know what made me want to ride with Optimus, maybe I just wanted to know him better.

I tapped the leather with my fingers gently. My habit of biting my nails leaving my fingernails stubby.

_"I can feel that,"_ Optimus said. I immediately took my hand back, placing it on my lap. I shot Optimus an apologetic look and looked down, embarrassed. I heard him chuckle. _"Don't be embarrassed. The feeling was like a faint tickle. It wasn't too distracting."_

I bit my bottom lip and tucked some of my hair behind my ears. I did my best to keep my hands on my lap. If Optimus could feel everything I touched, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

After a few more minutes if silence, the radio crackled back to life. _"A scar... There's a scar on your neck. How did that happen?" _His voice had lowered to a concerned rumble. I stiffened. I thought I had done a good job at hiding it. I did with the others. But this is an _alien robot _- the leader of them, as a matter of fact. However long this war has been going on between his soldiers and Megatron's, he probably knew how to observe every detail. I felt my stomach twist. He had been observing me.

Subconsciously, I tugged the top of my shirt higher, trying to cover the scar. My embarrassment grew. No one ever asked how I got the scars. I made sure they never noticed. My cheeks lit up with a deep red. I felt the backs of my eyes sting. How humiliating, the first thing Optimus notices about me is my scar.

_"I upset you again."_ Optimus's voice sounded as if he were scolding himself. Maybe he just let his curiosity get the best of him. _"I apologize, again. The subject seems to be a sensitive one for you. I stepped somewhere I wasn't welcomed."_

I shook my head with a strained smile on my face. Holding back the tears that wanted to invade, I looked out the window. We were almost home.

* * *

><p>Sam made sure to park all the Autobots where Ron and Judy couldn't see them. Sam and I were already in trouble - it was past curfew. Sam had told Mikaela to watch them while he and I went to get the glasses.<p>

Running across the grass, we were just about to get in through the screen door when Ron stood on the other side.

"Thanks for staying on my path," he said once we reached the door.

"Right the path." Ron tried opening the door but Sam shut it, leaning his full-weight onto the door so Ron couldn't open it. I stood next to Sam, not near the door. I gave Ron my best apologetic smile. "I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now, how about that?"

I nodded in agreement.

"You know, if I bail you out of jail, take your car, and decide to do all your chores," Ron said.

I cleared my throat a little, giving a simple shrug. I faintly heard the sound of something moving behind us. _Please tell me they're not transforming, please tell me they're not transforming..._ I prayed. I took a quick look behind me and saw Optimus stand up.

"Life is great," Ron continued.

"Life is fantastic," Sam said. He took a quick look behind him and paled when he saw Optimus stand up. "The trashcans, sorry, Dad, I'll do the trashcans."

"I don't want you to strain yourself," Ron said, trying to open the door.

I felt the ground shake a little, turning I saw Bee kneeling down, looking around the corner at Sam and I. I held back a surprised shriek. I leaned against the wall, trying to hide Bee from Ron. While Sam and Ron continued their little argument, I turned and saw Optimus carefully stepping over the fence that went around our backyard.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ I tried hiding the look of total desperation on my face; if Ron noticed how distressed I looked, he would get suspicious. But the way Sam and I looked - sweaty and filthy and seeming a bit paranoid - it would be enough to raise Ron's suspicions.

Once Ron left, Sam and I ran over to where Optimus and the other Autobots stood. Directly in the middle of the lawn.

I tried waving them off, but they looked down at us, as if standing in the middle of someone's lawn at eleven o'clock at night was the most normal thing in the universe.

"What're you doing? What're you doing?!" Sam hissed.

Optimus took a few steps around the lawn. I shoved my fingers in my hair in frustration. Sam pleaded with them to stop; not before Optimus stepped on a portion of Ron's path and broke the fountain center piece. And the look on Sam's face...he seemed like he was a hop away from having a nervous meltdown.

"Oops, sorry, my bad," Optimus said. The way he said it made me smile a little. He said it almost innocently, but he was sincere in doing so. I didn't blame them for being so out of their element - they were on an alien planet, despite what we think of them, and the people here aren't just smaller than them by a long shot, they could kill us without even intending to.

Sam frowned, a look of pure panic on his face. "You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay!" When he saw Mikaela, he rushed over and started talking to her. She seemed to be in more of a panic than Sam.

I motioned for them all to be quiet. If Ron or Judy came out and saw five gigantic robots in the yard, they would freak out. No surprise that Judy would get violent. When she's made you'd better watch out, she will not hesitate to kill you. When Sam and Mikaela came back, Mojo had made his way outside and stood by Ironhide's massive foot. And peed on it.

Aiming his cannons at Sam (who had picked up Mojo) and the chihuahua, Sam tried explaining that Mojo was a pet.

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" Ironhide growled.

"No, no! He's a chihuahua! We love chihuahuas!" Mikaela and I ran up next to Sam. I nodded frantically, giving thumbs-up.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot," he puffed.

"He peed on you?" Sam put Mojo carefully, scolding him as he did.

In an attempt to make Ironhide feel better, I ran to the garage and took out one of my oil-stained rags, wiping his foot. I backed away quickly, giving him a reassuring smile. Ironhide simply grunted a thanks and put his cannons away.

Sam and I walked to the porch. I took one look at the lawn and winced. Ron and Judy were going to be pissed. Beyond pissed. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Try to hide," Sam hissed up at them. I rushed in as quietly as I could.

"Just hurry," Optimus said, impatience leaking into his voice.

* * *

><p>As I helped Sam look through his room for the glasses, I was frustrated at how messy his room was. Clothes and junk were everywhere. If there was one thing I did not want to see, it's an angry group of alien robots.<p>

I tapped Sam's shoulder and pointed to the window. Optimus had brought Mikaela up by the palm of his hand.

"Time is short," Optimus warned.

"They really want those glasses," Mikaela said.

"Please hurry," Optimus begged.

Sam did a little more searching. "They're gone," he said. I clapped my hands in anger and annoyance. "They were in the backpack, now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed. So what do you wanna do?" Mikaela asked.

"Just give this area a clean sweep," Sam said. As they began searching I looked out the window and gave a yelp. I suppose the best way to hide an Autobot is to have him transform back into their vehicle mode. Cause that is what they did. Their way of hiding is turning back into their vehicle mode in the middle of the destroyed lawn. I sighed loudly, leaning against the window-frame. "This isn't hiding," Sam said. "This is my backyard, not a truck stop."

I facepalmed. I know the Autobots were trying their best, but parking themselves in the middle of the lawn was not their best move. Sam and Mikaela immediately went back to work. I turned around and looked through a few things, but the sound of something whirring and the clanking of metal not even five minutes later made me get Sam's attention.

I looked out the window quickly and saw Optimus leaning carefully against the house before I moved over for Sam.

"Oh no!" Sam exclaimed. I heard Optimus say 'oops' before Sam continued his rambling. "You need to listen, okay? If my parents come out and see you they're gonna flip out. My mom's got a temper."

"We must have those glasses," Optimus said.

"I know you need the glasses," Sam said. "You want me to look? I've been looking."

I saw Optimus rub the bridge of his nose in a very human like manner. "Keep searching." Annoyance leaked into Optimus's voice. I couldn't help but smile at the very human-like motions Optimus was doing. Sam went back to searching; I whistled to Optimus and motioned for him to relax and calm down. He gave a single nod and I could have sworn I saw a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY, EVERYONE! HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN TRANSFORMERS EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS. FIRST, I WANTED TO HEAR WHAT Y'ALL THINK OF DESIREE'S IMPORTANCE IN THE STORY. LIKE, WHY OPTIMUS SEEMED INTERESTED IN HER DURING HER, SAM AND MIKAELA'S FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH ALL OF THE AUTOBOTS, AND HOW SHE COULD SENSE THAT BUMBLEBEE HAD A LIVELINESS TO HIM IN VEHICLE MODE. I WAS THINKING OF GIVING HER CHARACTER SOMETHING MORE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

Just a moment of silence so we could work. That is all we asked. And what do we get? An Autobot that runs into a power line, a power outage, one of them _falls,_ and it feels like a mini earthquake just happened. I could briefly hear Ron and Judy make a commotion downstairs. Sam groaned in irritation and looked out the window desperately. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying my best to control the amount of pressure and irritation and frustration that was going through me. Ask us to look for some dead guy's glasses? Sure, why not! Ask the intelligent, totally advanced alien race to keep it quiet and hide so we can work? Impossible.

We tried to continue in the dark, but the Autobots decided in that moment, the moment they already made _incredibly_ worse, that they would turn on _their_ lights, shine it on us, and encourage us to keep working. Then I heard Ron and Judy banging on the door, yelling at us. All the noise and commotion filled me to the brim with panic and anxiety and I gave a sharp shriek. For a minute, I saw the light in the Autobot's eyes flicker.

They turned off their lights and Mikaela hid behind a pile of stuff in Sam's room. Right about the time Sam opened the door, the Autobots had hidden and I had calmed myself down.

"We heard someone scream," Judy said.

"Desiree was helping me clean my room and saw a spider," Sam said. "What's with the bat?"

"We heard voices and noises..." Judy started.

Ron pushed himself past Sam and started inspecting the room. I saw Judy look at me worriedly. I could tell why. I was sweaty and dirty and my clothes were ripped a little. I ran my fingers through my hair and frowned.

The ground trembled again and I took it as the Autobots trying to avoid detection. I scowled. They were causing trouble. Sam and his parents started arguing, and my scowl deepened. What I didn't expect was to see Mikaela jump up from her hiding place, smiling awkwardly at Sam and his parents.

"My name is Mikaela," she said. "I'm a friend of Sam and Desiree."

Judy giggled and nudged Sam.

"She could hear what you said, Mom," Sam said loudly. I noticed a pink blush on his cheeks. I hadn't been paying attention, but whatever it was that Judy said, it was embarrassing. "Where's my backpack?"

"In the kitchen," she said.

* * *

><p>Mikaela had gone in the direction of the bathroom to put on a shirt Judy had loaned her. I followed Sam downstairs and found the backpack on the kitchen counter. I smacked Sam upside the head; making us go through his messy room when it was right here the whole time.<p>

After rubbing his head and scowling at me, I grabbed the backpack and shoved it at him. My mood was foul and I wanted to give those damned robots those glasses.

_They'll be gone before you know it. No more Bumblebee, no more Autobots. No more Optimus. They'll all be gone. The war will continue somewhere else. Somewhere far away from here._

A part me was relieved that the war wouldn't be here, but once the Autobots find that All Spark, they'll be gone in the blink of an eye. My heart sunk a little. The Autobots, as clumsy as they were here, grew on you in a way you didn't expect. True, they had been trouble since we brought them home, but they tried their hardest to make it easy for _us. _The defenseless humans who couldn't _possibly_ handle such a brutal war. Did they really think we couldn't handle ourselves? I frowned. Somewhere deep down, I knew that if under any circumstances, the war were to continue on earth, humanity would know how to handle itself. A bunch of giant robots with ego problems wouldn't be able to stop us.

Mikaela returned to us, smiling. Sam had found the glasses, saying he'd give the glasses to Optimus and we had to make a distraction. When we left the kitchen, a bunch of men in suits and lab coats were all over the house. One of the suited men was in front of Judy, who had taken her bat and tossed it to one of his buddies.

"How you doing, kids?" He put on a fake grin and approached us. "Your name Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam looked at them suspiciously. I hadn't even heard these men enter the house. Did they ring the doorbell or knock? I saw men in lab coats through the windows, scanning Judy's plants and ripping them out of the soil and pots.

_The Autobots! Where the hell did they go? Oh no..._

The guy nodded in my direction. "You Desiree?" I pursed my lips at him. He spoke in an arrogant, condescending manner, as if he expected us to do what he pleased. They didn't look like ordinary government goons.

I gave a curt nod.

"You two are gonna have to come with us," he ordered.

"Woah, woah," Ron interrupted. "That's way out of line." He and Judy stand in front of us protectively.

"Sir I'm going to ask you politely, back off," he ordered.

"You're not taking my kids," Ron warned. I smiled a bit.

"You gonna get rough with us?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm gonna call the cops," Ron proclaimed. "There's something fishy going on here."

Mojo had run in, barking up at the suited men. I felt my fists clench. The suited guy acts as if he was entitled to do what he wanted with us, as if he could push us around and we would give in easily. In my head I was running through plenty of scenarios of how I could take him down for being so arrogant and condescending; for thinking he could come into the house I lived in and take things cause he felt like it. But I kept those thoughts to myself.

_You're starting to think like Turan. All this violence suddenly going through you...this guy is really grinding your gears isn't he?_ I shook the thought out. Turan was only violent cause he was drunk. I swallowed thickly. One of the other suited goons whispered to the other, handing some scanning device to him.

"Kids, step forward please," he ordered. Sam and I took a step forward. He aimed the wand-scanning-thing in our direction and it beeped like crazy. His eyes widened as he looked at us. "Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em!"

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**LOOKING THROUGH THE REVIEWS I GOT, I GOT A QUESTION ON WHY DESIREE DOESN'T TALK AND WHETHER OR NOT I WILL GO INTO DETAIL, I WILL LATER ON IN THE STORY. I HAVE GIVEN LITTLE HINTS THROUGH THE CH.'S AND MENTIONED HOW SHE HAS SCARS ON HER BODY. AND I DECIDED THAT I WILL GIVE DESIREE SOMETHING, A LITTLE EXTRA. IT WON'T BE SOMETHING HUGE, JUST SOMETHING TO MAKE HERSELF MORE USEFUL. I HAVE BEEN UPDATING LIKE CRAZY THESE PAST FEW DAYS AND MY HANDS ARE HURTING! BUT I LOVE THIS FANFIC AND I LIKE MAKING YOU GUYS HAPPY! SO, REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND I WILL BE SURE TO MENTION DESIREE'S LITTLE ENHANCEMENT LATER ON!  
><span>**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	10. Chapter 10

**9**

After being handcuffed and shoved into a black SUV between Sam and Mikaela, and watching the suited men take Ron, Judy, and Mojo away, I felt a knot of anger in my stomach. Whoever these guys were, they obviously enjoyed doing this kind of crap to people.

The skinny guy in the passenger's seat took out a plastic bag, dropping Sam's cell phone into his hand.

_Oh jeez, _I thought. I didn't even notice Sam dropping it. _Wait, how did these guys even get Sam's phone?_

The guy looked through Sam's phone for a minute, occasionally asking questions about Sam's eBay page.

"Last night at the station, you informed the officers your car _transformed,"_ he said. "Enlighten me."

Then the sputtering of excuses rolled out of Sam and Mikaela's mouths. Honestly, I don't blame them for trying to protect the Autobots, they're a great bunch, but trying to convince some guy who thinks he's some high-and-mighty government goon isn't going to be doing them or us any good.

"This was a total misunderstanding," Sam started, "that my car had been stolen. From me. From my home. But it's fine now cause it's back."

I nodded in agreement. Glancing between the man and Sam, I could tell that the skinny didn't believe the story for a second.

"Well not by itself," Mikaela added. "Because cars don't do that cause that would be crazy!"

We all started laughing, knowing it was forced. But just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?" skinny guy asked.

The stunned silence lasted for a minute. We hadn't anticipated him to be so straightforward. And a government goon asking about aliens? Made me think he wasn't a government goon after all. I gaped at him for a moment before closing my mouth, Sam ending the silence.

"You mean like ET?" He scoffed, not a good attempt to show some creepy guy in a black suit you don't know anything about aliens.

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela said, sounding more convincing.

I nodded.

"See this? This is a 'do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge," skinny guy threatened. "I could lock you up _forever." _He pulled out a badge from his inner coat pocket. I saw Sam looking at it, almost believing the guy. This guy wasn't apart of any government branch. Doesn't matter if he has a badge or not.

Looking at the guy's face, he looked utter serious. He meant his threat. The smugness from earlier was gone.

"Don't listen to him, he's just pissy he's gotta go back to guarding the mall," Mikaela insulted, looking him directly in the eye.

I snickered. Never knew she had it in her.

"You two, in the training bras, do not test me," skinny guy said. "Not with your daddy's parole coming up."

I visibly stiffened. Did he mean Mikaela? I hadn't known her father was in jail, if he was talking to her. That familiar bubble of panic rose in my throat and I felt like throwing up. Biting my bottom lip to stop it from trembling, I looked down. When I looked back up at the guy, he had a smirk on his face. Felt like I got punched right in the stomach. He was talking to me too. Turan had gotten out of prison. What about Antonia? I felt tears slowly fill my eyes.

I felt Sam stiffen beside me, glowering at him. I forced the tears away and took a deep breath. Looking at Mikaela, I saw a look of anger on her face. Sam followed my gaze, momentarily distracted.

"Parole?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she lied.

When she caught my gaze, she looked away.

"Grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" I glowered at him. He was purposely doing this, trying to get a rise out of us.

"You know those cars he taught me to fix, well they weren't always his," she said solemnly.

"You stole cars?" Sam had a look of betrayal and hurt on his face.

"We couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometime he had to tag me along." I felt sympathy and regret for Mikaela. She had to go with her father to steal cars.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it." This guy was getting some sick enjoyment out of degrading kids; but the look he gave Mikaela, that disgusting 'I'm-checking-you-out' look, I felt more panic rise up in me. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."

Mikaela shot him a disgusted look. I shook my head in disdain. Was this how he dealt with people? Degrade them then sexually harass them? I would've done _anything _not to have been handcuffed.

"It would be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life," skinny mocked. I felt my anger rising to a whole new level, it was almost unbearable. I considered Mikaela a friend. Anyone who messes with the people who matter to me will deal with a whole lot of hell.

I felt my anger dissipate when something smashed into the windshield, the car swirling violently. Looking out the windows, bright light surrounded us.

_It was nighttime. Where did that light come from?_ I felt that panicky feel consume me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. The car hit something else and came skidding to a stop. The light shone through the hole of a windshield; everyone was yelling and trying to figure out what was happening. I felt that lively sensation again. Opening my eyes slightly, nearly blinded from the light, I felt a little more calm. It had to have been the Autobots right?

Metal fingers shot through the top of the car and picked it up. The car groaned against our weight and the car fell, the top completely ripped off. Looking up, I squinted against the bright lights. Sam and Mikaela were breathing heavily, the suited men looked shaken up but not entirely frightened.

It was Optimus. He turned his lights off and tossed the top of the car to the side. When I looked at his face, it was covered by some metal mask. I hadn't felt so relieved in such a long time.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime," Sam said, suddenly feeling confident. I gave a small smile.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus said; his voice oozed its baritone authority. I felt a light shiver go up my spine. The driver of our SUV pulled out a gun, along with the other suited men who had followed behind us. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," Optimus ordered. Coming up behind us, the others surrounded the SUV. Ironhide aimed his cannons at the others, even Bee had a cannon ready. I saw the guns being pulled from the men's hands. Jazz's hand had used some magnetic stuff to take them.

I felt all giddy and excited. But the thought of how these men were prepared stunned me. It was as if they knew something like this would happen.

Optimus knelt down, the metal mask retreating to show his face. He looked at the men with a frown. "You don't seem afraid," he rumbled. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"There are S7 protocols okay?" skinny man said in a wobbly voice. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

_They're hiding something. How would they know the Autobots would possibly be here?_

"Get out of the car." Optimus's voice lowered. Those bright blue eyes - optics? - not leaving those men for a second.

"Now!" one of them thundered. As they climbed out, so did we. Mikaela was able to get all of our handcuffs off. Right after she got mine off, she froze.

"Your eyes." I touched underneath my eyes in confusion. Sam walked over and froze. "They're blue. Like, bright blue."

_Blue? No, my eyes are hazel. I've been told I have Antonia's eyes. Unfortunately. That doesn't make sense though! Blue? _I felt a knot in my stomach. Blinking a few times, I saw the expressions change on their faces.

"It's normal," Sam said. "That's weird."

I took a cautious step back. I lowered my gaze. When I looked up, their attention was on skinny guy. I saw them take his badge, Sam say something snarky, and Bee "urinate" all over skinny guy. I giggled at that.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered. I heard the faintest trace of amusement in his voice. He's got a sense of humor. When I looked up at Optimus, I let my smile drop a little. He looked all business.

I walked over to Sam and Mikaela, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mikaela told me briefly of the plan to handcuff all the men together and have skinny guy handcuffed to the pole. In only his underwear. I smirked.

"Alright tough guy, take it off," Mikaela ordered. I stood next to Mikaela while Sam finalized the handcuffing.

"Your clothes. All of it. Off."

"What for?" skinny guy exclaimed.

"For threatening my dad." I smirked at the guy, feeling pride swell in my chest for her. I hadn't realized just how strong she was.

Skinny guy took his jacket, pants and button-up shirt off. Not without threatening us first. Once we had him handcuffed around the pole, in his underwear and with one of his companions handcuffed to his arm, we walked away, feeling pretty good.

Until I heard the sound of helicopters in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**10**

We all paused as the sound of helicopters approached us. The Autobots took a defensive form around Optimus. Along with the helicopter sounds, the sounds of screeching tires on the road caught our attention. I looked back at the men - one of them had a cell phone in his hand. They had the entire conversation down. Those bastards had brought reinforcements. I scowled.

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide exclaimed. Using one of his cannons, he shoved it into the pavement. The sounds of the incoming cars screeched. He used his cannon to stall the vehicles.

The Autobots, except Optimus, transformed into their vehicle modes and sped off under Optimus's command. I looked up at the leader, concerned. Why hadn't he transformed? He knelt down on one knee, lowering his hands.

We climbed obediently onto his hands and he stood up, placing us gently on his shoulders. He was getting us out safely. Well, as safely as he could. I clung firmly to him as he carefully ran. Lights from helicopters overhead beamed down at us, I looked at Optimus. He was trying not to destroy anything as he got us away from the scene. The leader who seemed fearless and stoic was gentle and caring. Optimus continued running; having gone back into town, trying his best to not step on the cars in the road. He was able to avoid the helicopters, leading back to a bridge.

Optimus climbed underneath the bridge, the chopping sound of the helicopters telling us they were nearby.

"Hold on," Optimus whispered. The helicopters flew underneath the bridge, unaware that we were above them. We clung onto Optimus, watching the helicopters fly off, completely unaware. I shrieked when, for a moment, Optimus almost lost his grip; Sam and Mikaela almost falling off. Sam had grabbed Mikaela, while he tried to hold onto Optimus for support. I scrambled over to Sam just before he fell and grabbed his hand. Their combined weight was too much. My grip on Optimus slipped and we all fell; Optimus swung his legs out, I guess his only other method of giving us something to hold onto.

_Oh God we're going to die!_ We tried grabbing Optimus's feet, but I watched helplessly as Sam and Mikaela continued falling. I saw Bee jump out and catch them, skidding on his stomach as he held them high off the ground. The helicopters and more SUVs surrounded them; they shot at Bee, holding him down. Bee stood protectively in front of Mikaela and Sam. He was flipped onto his stomach, chirping painfully.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Optimus had brought a hand down, placing me on one of the concrete beams. Why wasn't he doing anything? I saw the men in the SUVs tackle Sam and Mikaela, dragging them back. I whimpered. _I should be down there. I should be the one being taken, not them. Why isn't Optimus helping Bee? Does he not matter?_

I saw those men spray something at Bee, and those pained chirps stopped. They froze him. I covered my mouth, the tears falling uncontrollably. Sam and Mikaela were whisked away, I felt every emotion inside of me go haywire. How could Optimus just let this happen?! He let those men do that to Bumblebee! He let them take my brother and Mikaela away! He just watched...and did nothing.

Optimus hadn't said a single word the entire time. I sniffled and watched them leave. Optimus wasn't a leader, he was a coward.

I heard a voice above us. Looking for a minute, I saw Jazz climb down. He looked at me for a second, his optics flashing something. He looked at Optimus with a solemn expression. I would have been at awe at how humanly their expressions were, but I felt too...numb.

"Optimus," Jazz called. "Are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

I looked at Optimus, wiping the tears from my face. Optimus swung from under the bridge like it was nothing.

"There is no way of saving Bumblebee without harming the humans," Optimus said solemnly. He glanced at me, I looked down. I felt a heaviness in my chest. They were probably - no, they _were_ - going to experiment on Bee. All the pain he was going through...and Sam and Mikaela...what about them? They're important too.

"But it's not right," Jazz exclaimed.

"Let them leave," Optimus sighed. Holding out a hand for me, I grudgingly climbed on. Optimus's fingers closed around me carefully as he dropped to the ground. Landing on his feet, he gently put me on the ground. I saw a glimmer of something in the corner of my eye. The glasses. I picked them up - they were in good shape. Nothing bad happened.

I sighed and put them in my jacket pocket, as carefully as I could.

* * *

><p>Once Jazz and Optimus transformed into their vehicle modes, I decided I wanted to go with Jazz. At least he had some common sense. He understood the severity of leaving Bee with those bastards.<p>

_"Your eyes were a real bright blue back there,"_ Jazz said; his usually playful voice sounded exhausted. _"You were leaking too."_

I gave a half-shrug.

_"Ya know, it's kinda hard understanding you, femme,"_ he said. _"Witwicky said you can't talk, but it would be easier to understand you if you had something to write with."_

Something to write with? It sounded like a good idea, but it looked like Optimus had somewhere to be. Optimus. His name made me pull a sour face.

_"You're mad at Prime? Don't be, I'm a little mad too, but he does what he does for a reason. I've known Prime for centuries. Fought with him since the very beginning. Seein' Bee get taken - it's hard. Bee's the youngest soldier Prime has. Don't give me that look."_

Bee's the youngest? I felt the tears come back.

_"Hey, I'll ask Prime if I could take you somewhere - so you could be easier to understand. Humans are confusing,"_ Jazz said, trying to reassure me. He was silent for a second or two. _"He said yeah. Him and the others are gonna go on ahead; so it's just you and me, femme."_

* * *

><p>I silently gave Jazz directions to the nearest store. Giving him a smile as my thanks, I climbed out and went in. I saw some of the looks the people gave me. I was filthy, sweaty, my clothes were ripped and gross, my ashy blonde hair was covered in grime and filth. I was able to find a drawing notebook and a pack of sharpies. Checking my pockets, I found a few bucks that were crumpled in my back pocket.<p>

_Should be enough,_ I thought solemnly. I walked up to the counter and paid. The cashier gave me a disgusted look. When I walked out of the store, Jazz opened the driver's side for me.

**Thanks** I wrote.

_"No problem, little femme,"_ he said.

* * *

><p>We were able to find the other Autobots by early morning. Once I got out of Jazz, he transformed. Optimus knelt down and looked at me carefully.<p>

"May I have the glasses, Desiree?" he asked. That deep baritone rumble made my heart flutter a bit. Those blue optics seemed exhausted the closer I looked. I frowned. Reaching into my pocket, I took out the glasses and placed it into his hand. "Thank you," he rumbled.

I clutched my book closer to me, trying to force that fluttery feeling down. I wanted to be mad at Optimus, I really did.

"Please. Let this work," he said. I saw how tired he looked. The way he moved had a stiffness to it. I opened my drawing book and began writing. I heard Jazz encourage Optimus. I looked up to see Optimus's optics shoot out a blue light into the lenses of the glasses. "The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is two hundred and thirty miles from here," he instructed.

I went back to my drawing book.

Ratchet spoke up next, "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

"They must know it's here as well," Ironhide added.

I whistled up at Optimus. He looked down at me, kneeling when I shoved my drawing book in his direction.

**What about the others? Bee, Sam and Mikaela. We can't just abandon them.**

"We won't abandon them, Desiree," he rumbled. "Bumblebee is a good soldier. And I'm certain wherever he is now, he will protect Mikaela and Sam."

**What about my eyes? I know it isn't relevant to your situation, but Sam and Mikaela and Jazz said they turned blue.**

Optimus looked at what I had written, the down at me. Those blue optics held so much emotion for an alien robot. I guess spending enough time around us made him pick up a few human traits.

"This is strange," Optimus rumbled. "Bumblebee mentioned you sensing his Energon Signature."

I drew a question mark.

"An Energon Signature is something all Cybertronians possess," Ratchet said. "But it is different between Autobots and Decepticons. We have been able to hide our Signatures, we don't want Decepticons knowing our locations."

**The other guys have one too?**

"Yeah," Ironhide said. "They're decent enough at hiding theirs as well."

I frowned.

**But I was able to feel it. How was I supposed to know if you were hiding it?**

Optimus lowered his hand and I climbed on. He lifted me up so I was eye level with him. "You were able to sense our Signatures even when hidden?" I nodded.

"She must be pretty strong, Prime," Jazz said, "if she's able to sense you."

I looked at all the Autobots. They hadn't a clue as to why I could sense their 'Energon Signatures,' then something must be seriously wrong.

"Ratchet, would you be able to do a scan on Desiree?" Optimus suggested.

**Not now. We have to get to the others. Ratchet said the other guys were on their way right? We need to leave.** I held the sharpie just above the paper for a moment. Optimus said the All Spark was two hundred and thirty miles away? Quickly, I wrote down a message and showed Optimus.

**I think I know where it's being kept.**


	12. Chapter 12

**11**

Thanking Jazz for the help he had been, I decided to ride with Optimus, deciding to stop being immature and handle the situation in front of us in a more level-headed manner. I couldn't go freaking out at every wrong turn that was thrown in our direction.

_"You believe the All Spark to be at the Hoover Dam?"_ he asked.

**It has to be. There's no other place I can think of here where it could be hidden.**

_"Thank you, Desiree,"_ Optimus said. _"You have done so much; risked so many things. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you."_

**You can repay me, Optimus. Win the war.**

I heard him chuckle over the radio, the sound pleasant and reassuring. A heavy wave of energy surged through me.

**We're getting close. I can feel the energy.**

_"The All Spark is raw power. It is considered the most powerful energy source in the universe."_ I scoffed. _"Desiree, if it comes to the point where I am unable to stop this war here, I want you to put the All Spark into my chest. Its power will merge with my Spark and it will be destroyed."_

My blood ran cold. If it did get down to that point, that slim chance where the Autobots just couldn't do it, that kind of power could and would kill Optimus. I quickly scribbled in my notebook.

**You would die too, wouldn't you? I can't do that - you can't make me promise something like that! We need** **you! **

"A necessary sacrifice, to bring peace to this planet," Optimus rumbled. My heart was pounding in my chest, blood rushing to my head. Taking a calming breath, I sat back in my seat, rubbing the leather seat gently. This time, Optimus said nothing about the contact. It was more of a reassurance to me. It occurred to me just how much Optimus meant to me, just how much _I _needed him. If he sacrificed himself for _humanity..._I shook my head.

* * *

><p>The closer we got, the stronger the energy became. But it was moving, as if it was no longer in the dam. Up ahead, I saw a whole group of army vehicles roar past, with Bumblebee in the center. In car mode, of course.<p>

Optimus and the others swerved to their side, following. I rolled down the driver's side window and poked my head out. I could see the silhouette of Sam and Mikaela in Bee. Mikaela reached over to the back.

The All Spark.

I gave a shout, seeing Sam and Mikaela turn to us.

* * *

><p>When we were on the highway to Mission City - thanks to Sam calling me and filling me up on the juicy details - I felt another energy hit. The 'Energon Signature' thing. I turned and saw a row of vehicles quickly approaching us. One of them was the cop car from before.<p>

My mind spun with how they would be handled.

One of the bad guys - some tanned colored, military looking vehicle with an extension that looked like an arm - drove closer to Optimus, shoving other cars off the road for easy access.

_"This is going to be difficult,"_ Optimus murmured. Once the tanned car started transforming, Optimus quickly told me his plan. _"I am going to have to transform, Desiree. Listen to me carefully, I will be able to rearrange my chest chambers so you will be able to stay safely there. You won't be too close to my Spark, but you won't be in any danger of the Decepticon."_ I gulped. The plan sounded like suicide to me! How the hell would I be safe in his...chest? There wasn't any room to argue though. He didn't see any other option and neither did I.

So the plan went into action.

Optimus transformed, but quickly took me out before any of the moving parts crushed me and put me in some space in his open chest plates. Once they were secure, the fighting progressed. There was a lot of crashing and yelling in a metallic like sound that I presumed was Cybertronian. Eventually the fighting stopped; and since Optimus was still standing, I presumed he won.

Taking me out of the chamber, Optimus placed me on the ground and transformed back into the blue-and-red Peterbilt.

* * *

><p>Once we reached Mission City, I bolted out of Optimus with a quick thank you nod and ran over to where Sam and Mikaela would be. I followed the All Spark's energy and found the two of them near the center of the city. Mikaela was attaching Bee to a tow truck and I quickly saw why. His legs had been blown clear off.<p>

He gave me an appreciative chirp. I smiled up at him, hugging his hand.

While Sam and Mikaela helped get Bee in place, I saw a cube set next to Sam. I picked it up and felt a shudder go through me. My chest got warm and an ache - like a headache in its beginning form, but not quite there - in the back of my skull. I put it down quickly.

"Sam!" I turned and saw a white man in army greens and a gun run up to us. He gave me a quick once over before his attention went to Sam. "I can't leave my guys back there. Take this flare, there's a tall white building with statues on it; go to the roof, set the flare..."

Sam quickly started arguing.

I had helped Mikaela a little, trying to make myself useful.

I saw army guy grab Sam by the collar of his shirt and yank him down. "Listen to me, you're a soldier now," he snapped. "I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands while we hold 'em off. Or a lot of people are going to die." He shoved the cube into Sam's arms and looked at me for a split second. I stood beside Sam and gave the military man my best confident look. His gaze focused on my eyes, and I knew they were that blue that was mentioned so many times.

He tried getting Mikaela to leave, but she fought him off, strong in her fight to stay and help Bumblebee. I gave my yellow-and-black friend a pat on the shoulder, looking at Sam nervously.

The sounds of gunfire and screams of panic and jets and helicopters overhead let me know just how severe the situation was. I hadn't seen Optimus since we departed, so I only assumed he was handling the enemy.

"We will protect you," Ironhide swore. He had his cannons ready. Ratchet stood behind him, weapons out.

I smiled up at them, their bravery making me feel more confident. But Optimus's words rang through my head. I eyed the cube warily. Optimus wanted that thing to kill him if all else failed. I swallowed thickly.

We both took off to the building when Mikaela stopped us. "Whatever happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you," she told Sam.

I nudged his arm. Giving Mikaela a long look, we both took off.

* * *

><p>Every idiot and their mother seemed to be on the streets of the city. Sam nearly got run over by a car, I was almost trampled by a group of screaming people. After finally getting close to the building, a Decepticon landed right in front of us. It transformed into a military jet and took off, leaving us stunned for a second.<p>

I grabbed Sam's hand and we continued running.

Right when we made it to the building, and running up the first flight of stairs, the entrance of the building exploded. A feral roar cried out. I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth. The energy was strong, not as strong as Optimus's, but pretty strong.

"Give me the cube, boy!" the voice bellowed. We continued running up the stairs. My mind kept on screaming how we were being chased by Megatron. My breathing was short and clipped. My heart pounded painfully in my chest. On maybe the fifth floor, the ground burst as Megatron ripped his clawed hand through, shoving his head in with a roar.

Once we reached the top, Sam lit the flare, holding it above his head and screaming. A military helicopter came toward us. Once we reached the ledge of the building, and the copter was close enough, Sam almost got the cube over...until it was shot down. A Decepticon was perched on a nearby building, missiles aimed at us. The roof exploded as Megatron burst through. His red eyes went to Sam, the All Spark safely in his arms. He looked at me, his red eyes glimmering as he noticed my blue eyes.

"I see the femme absorbed some of the All Spark's power," he growled. Sam tried putting as much space between himself and Megatron as possible. I backed up, the backs of my knees hitting the building's ledge. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshing," he stated. I gulped. Both? Police sirens could be heard and I looked down for a second. It was a long way down. "Give me the femme and the All Spark and you may live to be my pet."

I bit my bottom lip. He was lying.

"Never," Sam yelled.

"Oh, so unwise." A sneer formed on Megatron's face. Before we had time to react, he pulled out a weapon, it was on a long chain. He crashed it near us, breaking off the end of the building we stood on.

As we fell, I heard myself screaming "Optimus."

* * *

><p>Optimus had caught us, trying to get us die safely before Megatron crashed on top of him. Optimus landed on his back, us clutched between his hand and chest plates.<p>

"Sam, Desiree." We looked down at Optimus's face. "You both risked your lives to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory," Sam said. The ole Witwicky motto.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

My heart clenched. "'O," I stammered, trying my best to say 'no.'

"Get behind me," Optimus instructed. As he sat up, he placed us in the crater he had made upon landing.

As Sam and I tried going through the wreckage, Sam said, "You spoke." And he was right. I did. My words were horribly slurred and my voice hoarse like I had a horrible sore throat. I nodded. I hadn't spoken a word my entire life, and in this moment I had finally used my voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**12**

Megatron and Optimus fought - and from the looks of it, Megatron was winning. He mercilessly tossed Optimus around as if he were a rag doll. Sam and I tried to get away - there were too many things getting in our way. The city looked like it might as well have been a battlefield. The road was destroyed, cars were upturned and crushed, buildings were wrecked and wrecked helicopters, military jets, and dead Decepticons littered the ground.

"You still fight for the weak," Megatron bellowed. "That is why you lose!"

I saw him pick up Optimus and throw him violently to the ground. I wanted to yell for him to get up, not to take that bastard's crap, but Sam put his hand over my mouth. Optimus wanted us safe. But I wanted _Optimus_ to get out of this OK too.

The violent, sloppy way of Megatron's fighting made me wonder how he could overpower Optimus. Optimus was strong too; sure, you might not think he was at first, he's gentle and concerns himself more with the safety of others than how to fight. I might not have seen him fight that Decepticon on the highway, but I could tell he was a well-trained leader and knew how to take down an enemy.

Seeing him being tossed to the ground, treated as if he were a piece of garbage, it got me upset.

" 'elp," I said, looking at Sam. My voice still had that hoarse sound and my words slurred together, making it almost impossible to understand. I pointed between Sam and I then pointed to where Optimus and Megatron were fighting. _" 'elp!"_

"You want us to help?"

I nodded.

"What can we do?" Sam looked conflicted.

* * *

><p>I tried explaining the best I could - with my clipped speech and slurred words - about shoving the cube into Megatron's chest. That we needed the perfect opportunity for it to work. I could tell for the most part, Sam had a hard time keeping up. My speech was horrible. But I hoped he understood the general idea.<p>

"You think it'll work?" Sam asked. He shuffled on his feet, looking back at the two leaders fighting.

" 'as to," I slurred. I spoke slowly, carefully trying to make my words understandable.

"God I hope you're right," he muttered.

I turned and saw another Decepticon headed in our direction. It must've been a helicopter or something before because it had blades spinning on where its hand should be, its red optics focused on Optimus.

When I looked at the fight between Megatron and Optimus, I was relieved when Optimus finally got the upper-hand.

Momentarily, the other Decepticon turned away from where Megatron and Optimus fought, looking down and aiming its guns at something. I was able to see a group of military guys huddled together between the safeties of two buildings.

The guy from before, the one who snatched up Sam, grabbed a stray motorcycle, gun in hand, and rode to where the Decepticon stood, shooting at them. The guy flipped the motorcycle over, skidded on his back and shot at the Decepticon in the chest. After a few shots, it fell onto the ground and didn't get up. Bright blue liquid dribbled out of the wounds.

_Energon,_ I thought. The roar of military jets overhead and the missiles they dropped hit Megatron endlessly. The military men ran out and shot at him, the continuous bombardment causing Megatron to stumble and fall on his hands and knees. Sam and I tried running in his direction, but skidded to a halt at Megatron's falling form. His red optics looking at us with a crazed expression. We tried scooting back. Sam and I had fallen onto our backs, looking at the Decepticon leader fearfully.

Optimus struggled to get up a few feet away from us, ordering us to shove the cube into his chest. I looked at Sam and nodded.

He shot up, ran underneath Megatron, and shoved the cube into his chest, Optimus protesting in the background.

Megatron's chest plates were forced open as the cube merged itself into his Spark. The metal around his chest plates heated up and turned bright orange and red, the metal melting a little. Megatron gave a choked, strangled sound as the last of the cube combined with his Spark. Falling to the ground, Megatron seizured for a second before falling still; his red optics shut off.

He was dead.

I stood up and ran over to Sam, hugging him tightly. I felt him hug me back. When we let go, I saw Optimus walk over, an expression of pain on his face.

"You left me no choice, brother," Optimus said. I looked up at him. Did he say brother? Megatron was his brother? I felt a twinge of sadness in my chest. He had to fight his brother, the ruthless leader of his enemies, and watch him die. By us.

The military guys cautiously approached Megatron's body, guns ready.

" 'one," I tried to say.

"Done," Sam translated. "We're done."

Mikaela drove in with Bumblebee still strapped on. I smiled and waved at him. He chirped and waved back. The other Autobots gathered. In Ironhide's arms, he held Jazz, who had been torn in two. I gasped.

"Sam, Desiree, I owe you both my life," Optimus said solemnly. "We are in your debt."

I patted Optimus's chin guard and smiled. His facial plates turned up into a smile. As he stood up, Ironhide approached him.

"We couldn't save him, Prime," he said gravely.

I whistled up at Ironhide and motioned him to put Jazz's body down. When he did, the two halves close together, I tried to remember what Megatron had said. Something about the All Spark and me. I focused whatever energy I might have had in me and felt a warm sensation in my chest. It went down my arms and ended at my hands. My hands glowed a bright blue and I placed one hand on Jazz's upper body and my other hand on the lower half. The bright blue energy left my hands, spreading across the two halves and joining together, pulling Jazz's body together. The energy glowed brighter for a second before disappearing. It had joined the body together. A firework of sparks erupted in Jazz's chest chamber and his optics lit that bright blue color.

Sitting up, his optics focused on his surroundings before focusing on me.

"Little femme, you saved my life," he said in surprise.

" 'rend," I slurred, a smile on my face.

"And you can talk," he bellowed.

I saw the astonished looks on the Autobot's faces. I saw disbelief on the faces of the military guys and Sam and Mikaela.

"She must have absorbed some of the All Spark's power," Ratchet confirmed. "But she is a human. That kind of power would have killed her."

"After everything she's shown us," Ironhide said, "she can handle that power just fine."

I smiled sheepishly.

"We gained new comrades," Optimus said, looking at us. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bee said.

Sam, Mikaela and I looked at Bee in shock.

"Today is just full of surprises," Mikaela murmured.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus said, sounding proud.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bee stated.

"If that is his choice." We all looked at Sam.

Sam looked up at Bee; he looked between Mikaela and I. I gave him a big smile; Mikaela smiled too.

"Yeah," Sam said to Bee. I cheered and hugged Bee's leg. He flinched a little before I slurred an apology. Bee's big hand gently patted my head.

I turned and saw Optimus walk over to Megatron's body, kneeling down to look at the massive, melted hole in his chest. Carefully, Optimus put his hand in and pulled out a shard. The All Spark's shard. He gripped it tightly in his hand and stood up.

* * *

><p>In no time, military men and government goons were all over the place. They picked up the remains of the dead Decepticons, taking multiple trips to gather it all. The Autobots went into vehicle mode, except for Bee of course, and took us to our respective houses. Ironhide had decided he would stay with Lennox, the man who had helped Sam, and Mikaela drove Bee to our home. Sam and I rode with Optimus. Optimus stated how thankful he was for me bringing Jazz back and how much he owed us for saving their lives.<p>

"Really, Optimus, it's no big deal," Sam chuckled.

"Y-oo ahr 'rend," I said slowly. It sounded so much easier in my head to say things. My heart fluttered when I heard a chuckle over the radio. I felt the seatbelt tighten just a little over me. I blushed. In this entire crazy turn of events, I didn't consider or think about having feelings for a giant alien robot. There simply was no time to think about it. But, now that the Decepticons were gone and the All Spark destroyed, I might have some free time to ponder the way Optimus makes me feel like I'm a little girl with a crush.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**THE NEXT FEW CH.'S WILL BE MY WAY OF ENDING THIS FANFIC. I WAS THINKING OF ADDING THE SECOND TRANSFORMERS MOVIE IN HERE BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO PUSH MY LUCK WITHOUT Y'ALL TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK. NOW THAT MEGATRON DIED AND EVERYTHING CALMED DOWN, I WAS GOING TO MAKE ONE OF THOSE CH.'S DESCRIBE DESIREE'S SILENCE AND THE ABUSE HER PARENTS PUT HER THROUGH (IF THAT'S WHAT Y'ALL TRULY WANT).**

**I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN FOR THIS FANFIC. Y'ALL ARE THE REASON I KEEP WRITING. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THE SECOND TRANSFORMERS MOVIE ADDED INTO THIS FANFIC OR SEPARATE. HAVE A NICE DAY/AFTERNOON/NIGHT!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	14. Chapter 14

**13 - time skip**

It has been a month since Mission City. All the damage has been pretty much repaired and the whole incident was covered for. Lennox allowed the Autobots to live on base - except for Bee, who wanted to keep living with us. Ratchet forced Bee to live on base so he could work on the damage that was inflicted on his legs.

And, after a month of trying to get back to normal, we were all together, in a field just a couple miles from Mission, having some relaxation time. Optimus was the only one who transformed. Sam and Mikaela, who had been dating since after the attack, we laying on Bee's hood kissing. I snickered at that. I could only imagine the discomfort that poor Camaro felt. I, on the other hand, was sitting up against the trunk of a tree, deciding to put that drawing book I bought to good use.

Since the Mission City incident, I went to speech therapy regularly. My speech improved greatly, but there was still improvement to be made. I stuttered a lot, and stumbled over words and spoke slowly. Everyone showed patience in me and that kept me moving forward.

For the past hour, I had spent it drawing Optimus. He was looking up at the sky, his hands on his hips. I loved art just as much as I loved music. Since the Mission City incident though, my eyes hadn't returned to their hazel color. I had to explain to my school I bought those color-changing contacts. I still possessed the power of the All Spark, and Ratchet said it changed with me. The power underwent changes the more I learned to control it.

"Y-You okay, O-Optimus?" I called up.

He peered down at me, those neon blue eyes hypnotizing. "I am well, Desiree," he rumbled. I smiled. A cold breeze caused me to shiver, clutching the art book to my chest. Optimus transformed down into his Peterbilt and popped the driver's side door.

I climbed in and nestled into the leather seat. The heat from the vents warmed up the inside and I gave a content sigh. Optimus and I gained a friendly relationship the last month. Admittedly, I wanted it to be a little more than 'friendly,' but he was humanity's protector. Him and the other Autobots. Not to mention their leader. Even if I was lucky enough to get that kind of relationship with him, the Autobots would think I wanted it for the power. The position. I already had gained the power of the All Spark - even if I didn't exactly want it.

_"I wish to ask you something,"_ Optimus said over the radio.

"Ask away," I murmured. It was so cozy in the cabin, I felt like taking a nap.

_"Sam mentioned you being his relative, I do not understand how you and Sam are related. Humans look almost similar to whomever they are related to. How are you and Sam related?"_

That question caught my attention. I looked at the radio silently. He asked The Question. I hated when I was asked The Question. But Optimus wasn't a nosy human, he was a curious robot. He wasn't familiar with humans and their ways. None of the Autobots were.

"A-Adopted. I-I was adopted," I stuttered.

_"I do not understand,"_ Optimus said.

"M-My parents were n-not fit t-to raise me-e," I said slowly. "T-They shouldn't h-have had children t-to begin with."

_"You have siblings?"_

"H-Half-siblings," I stammered. "From p-previous relationships t-they had with other p-people. I h-have six b-brothers and three s-sisters."

_"On Cybertron, our creators were able to raise their Sparklings effectively. There are no 'adopted' Sparklings on Cybertron."_

"L-Lucky." I felt the air change in the cabin. There was a staticky charge almost, making the hairs on my arms stand up. "O-Optimus?" A glow above the passenger's seat caught my attention. The glow took a humanoid form before it exploded into tiny blue sparks. Sitting in the passenger's seat was a young man in his late twenties or early thirties. He had blue-black hair, stubble that dusted across a strong jaw, and his eyes were neon blue. Even sitting down he looked incredibly tall. I would imagine him being at least six foot-six. He wore dark blue pants with red stitching riding up the bottom, looking like flames. His T-shirt was a lighter colored blue with red on the tips of the sleeves. The Autobot emblem was stitched on his chest. He had lean muscles that showed through his blue shirt.

"O-Optimus?" I whispered.

A smile graced his face. His blue eyes twinkling and he looked so human I felt my mind go blank.

"This is a 'Holoform,' " he said. His voice still held that deep baritone, rumbling through his chest while he spoke. But it was gentle and soft. His hair was swept away from his face, in a way I couldn't help but think looked really adorable on him. "It gives us the chance to be human, so to speak. Ratchet worked on it when he wasn't fixing Bumblebee's legs. It is incomplete though." His hand - his large hand - reached over for my face...but slipped through. "We can't touch anything. Ratchet is working on it though."

My mouth hung open in an unladylike manner.

Optimus chuckled.

"Y-You look s-so human," I said. I tried to poke his face but my finger slipped through. I felt little staticky zaps and drew my finger back quickly.

"That is the idea," Optimus rumbled. "I have one more question for you, Desiree."

I looked at Optimus.

"Why were your parents unable to care for you?" He rested his hand on his chin. I was briefly distracted by him. But I swallowed down the distractions and absorbed what he asked me.

"T-They were a-abusive," I said quietly.

"Abusive?" He looked at me strangely. Apparently Cybertron was paradise.

"S-Someone willingly i-inflicts damage o-on another p-person," I stammered. "They h-hurt them."

Optimus's eyes flared, his mouth set in a thin line.

"M-My father a-abused me physically. My m-mother abused my mentally a-and emotionally." I paused, trying to figure out how to say the next part. "M-My mother and f-father were never l-legally married, b-but I got my m-mother's last name, M-McIlvane. S-Since they never m-married, m-my mother A-Antonia, brought o-other men over a-a lot. T-They u-used to d-do things-s." I bit my bottom lip. I felt the backs of my eyes sting.

"Things?" Optimus rumbled. He was so innocent to humanity it was adorable.

"S-Sexual things," I stuttered, my cheeks heating up. Embarrassment knotted in my stomach.

Optimus observed me, his blue eyes flashing. "Your creators allowed such... How could they allow this?" His voice lowered an octave, almost to a growl.

I snorted. "T-They n-never wanted k-kids. When I-I came a-along, they t-treated me like t-trash. I-If nothing went t-their way, I-I got beat. I-If they were mad, I-I got near. I-If they didn't get t-their drugs o-or alcohol o-on time, I-I got beat. They w-were unstable. I-I was the e-easiest thing to g-get their a-anger out on."

Optimus's eyes were wide. His lips were a thin line. His muscles were stiff, as if he were ready to attack at any moment.

"I-I was taken b-by the police o-on my eighth b-birthday," I said. "T-The best d-damned b-birthday I ever h-had. T-The social workers and police s-said it was the w-worst case of child a-abuse they h-had seen. S-Sam's parents were so d-different from my p-parents. S-Sam's were nice a-and loving and f-fun. B-But I-I grew up O-OK."

Optimus leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. His neon blue eyes blazing a fiery blue. "I will protect you, Desiree," he rumbled in that growl-like voice. "I swear on my life. I will keep you safe from harm."

I chuckled. "T-That is v-very sweet," I said slowly. "I-I've been t-taking m-mixed martial a-arts for over t-three years. I c-can take care o-of myself."

"I know you can. I have witnessed you do it many times. You are strong, Desiree, and I have sworn my life to make sure yours continues. I never back down from anything." His voice was stern, showing there was no room to argue.

"T-Thank you, Optimus," I said gently. If he wanted to protect me, then that is his choice. He gave a single nod, his eyes not leaving mine. Those neon blue eyes... they looked at me with such intensity. I bit my bottom lip. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

The moment was ruined by a shrilly scream. Jumping out of the cabin, we saw Sam and Mikaela gaping at a young kid - probably eighteen or nineteen - with a head of messy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He had a dimpled boyish grin, black skinny jeans, a yellow-and-black checkered belt, a bright yellow shirt with the Autobot emblem stitched in with black. He wore black Converse with yellow shoe laces.

"You should've seen your faces!" he bellowed.

"Bee?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah? You seriously couldn't recognize me? I'm wearing black and yellow! Those are my colors! C'mon, Sam!" Bee pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Just like Optimus, Bee was graced with lean muscles. Bee's voice was deep, but not as deep as Optimus's. It was deep for a teenager.

"You're human though," Mikaela said. "Why?"

"It's called a 'Holoform.' Supposed to help us stay disguised if we decided to hang out with you guys in public. Cool, huh?" Bee looked down and studied himself. "Wouldn't imagine myself looking so young though." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I saw your hand phase through the windshield!" Mikaela exclaimed.

Bee laughed. "We can't touch physical matter yet. For now, we're just holograms." Bee gave that boyish smile before looking at us. "Hey, Optimus and Desiree! Wow, Prime! You look awesome!" Bee gave Optimus a thumbs up.

Mikaela and Sam looked at Optimus and their mouths fell open. Optimus looked almost graceful as a Holoform. He stood with the posture of a leader. Mikaela whistled as she gave the leader a once over.

"Bumblebee, do not do that," Optimus said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Fine," Bee said. "But they were getting all over me and it was gross."

Optimus fixed Bee with a look. I snickered. Bee muttered something and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yo! If it's a party we're havin', at least tell me," a voice called out. I turned and saw a man lean against Jazz in his vehicle mode. Eventually Ironhide and Ratchet activated their Holoforms.

I smiled. Life would be interesting with friends like these.


	15. Chapter 15

**14**

The rest of the day went by quick, too quick for me. All the Autobots in their Holoforms made it interesting. Jazz was a tall, lean and dark-skinned looking man. His hair was black and ended an inch below his shoulders. During the month after Mission, Jazz and I developed a brother-sister relationship. He always asked how I've been and if people have been giving me crap about my stuttering. I always remind him that I have Sam and Mikaela, but he said he wouldn't hesitate to "roughen up some bitches."

Ironhide's Holoform looked kinda like I'd expect if he were human. He stood at about five-eleven, six-food even; compared to the other Autobots, who had lean muscles, Ironhide was a little more bulky. He had a scar running down his left eye and short, spiky black hair. He had a look of intimidation that probably came naturally to him. Someone you wouldn't want to get into a fight with.

Ratchet looked like a guy who was probably in his mid forties. He had brown hair peppered with grey. He had a shadow of stubble as well, but was far enough along to look more like a beard.

By the time we all decided to wrap it up and leave, the sun was setting.

Bee took Sam and Mikaela home; Optimus offered to give me a ride. After saying goodbye to everyone, I climbed into the Peterbilt and started the drive home.

* * *

><p>Optimus decided to keep the Holoform going, at least to give the image of someone driving. I was exhausted and if I fell asleep to a truck driving itself, I would get weird looks.<p>

"You should sleep, Desiree," Optimus rumbled. I tried to keep my eyes open for the ride, trying to push down the exhaustion I felt. "You had an eventful day, get some rest. I will wake you when you are home."

"D-Do you remember w-where it i-is?" I mumbled.

"Yes," he rumbled. "Sleep now."

* * *

><p>I felt the seatbelt tighten around me, only a little. I groaned and opened my eyes. The Holoform looked at me carefully. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.<p>

"We made it safely," Optimus rumbled. "I just needed to wake you up."

I gave him a tired smile. "Thank you." Optimus opened the passenger's side door and gave me a small, breathtaking smile. "I had fun," I said gently.

"I did too," Optimus said. I was about to climb out when I felt a little zap on my upper arm. I turned to Optimus and saw his retreating hand. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

><p>Bee and Sam came home fifteen minutes after I did. Optimus drove back to base, where the other Autobots lived. Except Bee. With his legs fixed, he lived with us.<p>

I had taken a shower after getting dropped off and put on my pajamas. Shuffling into the kitchen, I took out some ice cream from the freezer and stuffed my face.

"Who were you talking to?" I looked up and saw Judy standing in the kitchen entrance. "Your father went to bed. I wanted to make sure you and Sammy got home safely."

"T-Thanks," I mumbled.

"You were talking to someone in that truck," she said. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I blushed and shook my head. _If only..._

Judy sat down at he kitchen table, across from me, and gave a mischievous smile. "So it's a guy?" I blushed a deeper red. She laughed. "I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you, sweetie. What's his name?"

"He's an Autobot," I muttered.

The mischievous smile dropped from her face. "He's one of them?" I nodded. "Those alien cars?"

"They're not alien cars," I said. "T-They transform _i-into_ cars."_  
><em>

"I saw someone in that truck with you, Desiree," Judy said. "It couldn't be one of them."

"T-They made a h-holograph s-so they can l-look human," I muttered. I rarely talked about the Autobots with Ron or Judy. They didn't understand them, or didn't make an effort to try. And having an Autobot living in their garage made them uncomfortable anyway.

Judy looked at me for a moment before that mischievous smile came back to her face. "The next time he gives you a ride, invite him inside. I would _love_ to talk to him."

* * *

><p>I ended up going to bed at one in the morning. My mind kept reeling on how I could explain to Optimus that Judy thought he was my boyfriend and how she wanted to meet him. By the time I went to sleep, I was frustrated and annoyed.<p>

By the time my alarm went off, I was already in a bad mood. I was tired, my stomach hurt from eating so much ice cream, and I hated Judy for wanting to meet Optimus. He was a friend, not a _boy_friend. Even though deep down I really wanted him to be my boyfriend, but if anyone saw Optimus's Holoform with me if we ever became a couple, certainly things would go wrong. He looked like he was in his thirties, late twenties at least, and I'm eighteen. Maybe friendship was the only logical relationship Optimus and I needed. I shook my head, shoving thoughts of Optimus out. I didn't need to be brooding about him.

Getting dressed, I practically shoved Sam out of the bathroom so I could brush my hair. I walked into the kitchen and gave a short scream. Bee was standing near the fridge, trying to open it. His hand phased through each time, with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Who is this?" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm Bumblebee," Bee introduced. "I'm Sam's Camaro."

By then, Sam and Judy had run in; Sam looked irritated, Ron and Judy looked confused.

"How do you work this thing?" he asked.

"You just open it," Judy said.

"What do you put in it?"

"Food."

"Really? Huh. Autobots can't eat food; it'll clog our systems. We can drink liquids though. Ratchet said we can drink as much alcohol as we want but never get drunk." Bee looked at all of us with that dimpled boyish grin.

"Bee, I think it's time to go," Sam cut in.

"Fine, see you guys later," Bee said. Waving to Ron and Judy, the Holoform erupted into a bunch of bright blue sparks.

Ron and Judy looked at Sam and I. I shrugged and left the kitchen. Grabbing my backpack and putting on my favorite pair of tennis shoes, we went to school.

* * *

><p>"Looks like you and Optimus are getting close," Mikaela said. It was free period and Mikaela and I had it together.<p>

I shrugged. I hadn't thought of him all day, and I tried focusing on finishing a math worksheet I never started.

"Oh come on, Desiree, I know you like him," Mikaela said excitedly. "Just tell him. He might like you too."

"Optimus and I are friends, Mikaela," I said slowly. "I-I don't want t-to ruin that."

"He might like you though!" she exclaimed. "You guys have spent a good amount of time together since what happened in Mission, and I _know_ he likes you."

I scowled at her. "T-There is n-no way h-he likes me," I stuttered. "Besides, I-I just want t-to finish school f-first."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, I was exhausted. I spotted Bee parked near the sidewalk and walked up to him. The Holoform formed and he rolled down the window.<p>

"I got a message from Prime," he said. There was no smile, only a mischievous glint in those baby blue eyes. "He said he wanted to pick you up."

"S-Seriously?" I groaned.

"Ratchet needs to run some tests on you, that's why," Bee explained. "Just to see how you're doing."

"I-I had a test done t-two weeks ago," I exclaimed.

Bee held his hands up in surrender. "Prime's words, not mine. Besides, you'll be in safe hands. Prime has a knack for finding pretty ladies." I flushed and felt my hands curl into fists. Bee quickly dissipated the Holoform with a laugh.

"Desiree!" I turned and saw Mikaela and Sam walking to me. "Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"I-I can't," I said.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"O-Optimus is picking me up," I stuttered. Mikaela gave a tiny smirk. I felt Bee tremble a bit, as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Ratchet needs to run some m-more tests."

"Oh," Sam said. "Do you want us to wait with you? I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

I was just about to open my mouth to say something when a deep voice cut me off.

"There is no need, Sam." We turned and saw Optimus's Holoform standing behind us. I hadn't heard the Peterbilt roll up, I frowned up at Optimus. "I will be taking Desiree to base, she will be safe with me." He gave Sam and Mikaela a warm, friendly smile. I waved goodbye and went with Optimus.


	16. Chapter 16

**15**

When Ratchet finally finished all the tests, I was even _more_ tired than before. He had be doing physicals, he scanned me, he made me focus the energy on blasting objects away to test hand-eye coordination, he had me do _more_ physicals. I had to run, do push ups and sit ups, pull ups, jog in place, crunches, lunges - it seemed endless. By the time he finished, I felt like burying myself in my bed and never getting out.

"We should take her home," Lennox said. "She's been here too long anyway."

"He's right," Jazz said. "We can't keep her here all night. Humans need to recharge themselves."

Ratchet looked at me expectantly. "You seem to be balancing out the All Spark within your body. Your organs have not shown any signs of rejecting the energy."

I was laying on the ground, half conscious. I gave Ratchet a sloppy thumbs up before dropping my arm tiredly.

"I'll take her home," Optimus rumbled. "She can have some rest on the drive there."

* * *

><p>I don't remember how I got into the cabin of the Peterbilt or when exactly we arrived at home, but I was so tired Optimus couldn't wake me up for at least ten minutes. The sudden slap on the passenger's side window jolted me up, screaming. Looking out the window, I saw Judy and Ron.<p>

I climbed out of the cabin and mumbled a bye to Optimus.

"Is this the gentleman, Desiree?" Judy asked; she peered through the window and saw Optimus's Holoform in the driver's side.

I looked at Optimus and Judy with tired, half-open eyes.

"It's one in the morning, Judy," I mumbled. "I-I'm tired a-and Optimus has t-to leave."

Optimus gave Judy and Ron a warm smile, his neon blue eyes bright in the night. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he said politely, "but I must return to the base. Maybe, another time, we can meet more formally."

Ron frowned at the Autobot leader. "I look forward to it."

"I would like to extend my apologies for keeping Desiree out this late," Optimus rumbled. "I will speak to my medical officer and have the next appointment between the two of them scheduled for an earlier time. It should not conflict with any academics or plans Desiree has."

"Thank you," Judy said, a mischievous glint was in her eyes.

Optimus gave a single nod.

"G'nignt, O-Optimus," I mumbled.

"Good night, Desiree," Optimus rumbled.

* * *

><p>Ron and Judy decided to keep me home so I could rest. My body ached and my head pounded with the worst migraine of my life. Ratchet had me overdo it with the energy last night and I had to pay the price for it.<p>

"Desiree, sweetie, maybe you should come out of your room," Judy called.

I grumbled under my breath, pulling my comforter over my head. I felt comfortable and warm under my covers. Why would I want to get up? I heard my bedroom door open slightly; I would have gotten angry at anyone who entered my room, but I didn't feel like putting any effort into anything.

Judy pulled the comforter down and I hissed. The sun was already up and it shined brightly onto my face.

"You slept through most of the afternoon," Judy said firmly.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Get up," she ordered.

I grunted and rolled over, my back facing Judy.

"You can't stay in bed all day, sweetie," Judy said. "Sam and your father would think something is wrong and you'll get sent to the doctor."

Grumbling, I looked up at Judy with a scowl on my face. I rolled myself out of bed, and walked stiffly out of my bedroom.

"That young man who drove you home last night was good looking," Judy said in a conversational tone. "Quite the looker. I can see why you like him." When I didn't respond, Judy continued. "What was his name?"

I scowled at her.

"Don't give me that look," Judy said. "I'm just agreeing with you. The young man is quite attractive. I heard you say his name last night; what was it?"

"O-Optimus," I stuttered.

"Optimus," Judy repeated. "Certainly not a name you'd hear a regular person name someone."

"H-He's not a 'regular person,' " I grumbled.

"You sure he's not your boyfriend?" she teased.

I got up to leave when she started apologizing. "I was just teasing, stop being so grumpy," she exclaimed.

"I-I don't feel l-like being teased."

* * *

><p><strong>OPTIMUS POV<strong>

The Autobot leader had been doing nothing most of the day. In fact, none of the Autobots had done anything eventful. Sam, Mikaela and Desiree were at the place they refer to as 'school.' Lennox and Epps explained that 'school' was a place where kids go to get an education. Optimus could barely understand - they spoke of various kinds of schools. Private school, home school, academies, college, high school, middle school/junior high, elementary...none of the human educational system made sense to Optimus. Then again, he still had much to learn.

Lennox said the military would be opening a new branch for the Autobots, since they chose to stay on earth, hidden in plain sight, they might as well have a special military division.

Optimus found the idea appealing. Him and the Autobots would be helping another race from any major threats - and any new Decepticons who decide to show any destructive tendencies on the planet.

The Autobot leader had sent a message out to any remaining Autobots via ComLink, informing them of their refuge on earth and how the few humans who knew of their existence accepted them. He hadn't had any responses, and any hope of finding out if any surviving Autobots were making their way to earth - safely - dimmed.

"Prime." The sound of Jazz's voice struck him out of his thought. Jazz had activated the Holoform, since the base wasn't big enough for them to transform. Optimus activated his and walked over to his first lieutenant. "You've been acting pretty distant lately; everything all right?"

Optimus pulled up a smile, a tired one but still a smile. "I am doing fine, Jazz. You should not worry about me."

Jazz looked at Optimus carefully. "Listen, I know you're hoping that no stray 'Cons come here and you're hoping some new Autobots show up, but you really need to relax. It's been over a month without a single Decepticon sight. And it might take any new recruits a long time to get here anyway."

Optimus nodded silently.

"You're thinking about Desiree too, aren't you?" Jazz questioned.

Very briefly, every now and then, a thought about how Desiree was would slip into the leader's processors. The human girl who absorbed the All Spark's energy - would Decepticons go after her? The human girl who was tormented by her parents...who was silenced for so many years. And now spoke; learning to control the All Spark's power; who mentioned being well equipped in self-defense; and held a special spot in his Spark. Though the Autobot leader would have his processors crammed with other worries, a single thought of that special human pushed aside any worries or anxieties.

"Every now and then," Optimus rumbled.

"She's a strong femme. She's really fiery," Jazz said.

A real smile spread across Optimus's face. "She is. Desiree holds so much...attitude, as Sam would say."

Jazz laughed. "He sure wasn't kiddin' when he said she's got a spark in her."

Optimus chuckled. A spark...not that of a Cybertronian, he knew that much. A spark of life and survival and kindness. She held virtues that were almost Cybertronian in level. Her ability to love deeply, protect those who mattered the most to her. That was one reason he admired her. Despite a history of violence in her youth, she came out of it stronger and more passionate about loved ones.

He knew more than he thought he would about her life - however short compared to his - but she knew very little about his. One day, if they ever managed time together without the interruptions of others, Optimus would tell Desiree about himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**16**

For the past two weeks, the only Autobots I had been in contact with were Bee and maybe Jazz on occasion. The others were too busy to visit. Jazz said it was because the government was opening a new military operation called NEST. It was a secretly run operation that was only known by a handful of humans and the Autobots. Jazz said Lennox and Epps were the ones in charge of new recruits once it was up and running, and once they got new recruits; Optimus would be the commander, in a sense, since he had been fighting the war almost the longest. Everything would be viewed by Optimus, approved or denied, brought through to the government, and then it would be finished.

Since there weren't any known Decepticon threats and for the most part, no new incoming Autobots, NEST was still on the drawing board. But Lennox wanted it formed immediately, just in case something like Mission City happens again, the Autobots would have more training, and anyone who joined NEST would have enough training to at least _assist_ the Autobots in destroying a Decepticon.

"Desiree, Mom and Dad are heading out to see a movie," Sam said, "and I'm going over to Mikaela's, wanna come?"

I shook my head with a smile. "I-I'm good. Thanks."

"OK," Sam said. As he headed out, I asked him to say hi to Mikaela for me. When I heard the front door close, I frowned. It was early Saturday afternoon and I was stuck doing physics homework. I looked down at the open textbook and the notes and worksheets in front of me.

_Break time,_ I thought. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs. Since everyone was gone and it was so quiet, I was able to enjoy a little time to think. The Autobots were super busy with their military stuff; I missed them. Bee would occasionally go over to the base to talk with the others, but he mostly hung out here, using the Holoform to annoy everyone. But, since he left with Sam, I was able to have some peace.

Grabbing the carton of milk from the fridge, I plopped myself onto the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. After five minutes of aimlessly flipping through the channels, I put it on Doctor Who, a British show that mildly captured my interest. I hadn't the faintest idea on what was going on, since I never saw it before, but I found the show amusing to an extent. An alien - who looked human - who travelled around in a blue call box that's bigger on the inside. He fixed things throughout the universe with a fancy screwdriver and most of his friends were women. Halfway through the next episode, a rumbling was outside, what seemed like on the driveway.

Putting the empty milk carton on the coffee table, I stood up and looked out the window. It was Optimus. Confusion washed through me. He had never willingly come to visit before. Maybe he was fetching Bee. Or he had to talk to Sam about something. I saw the Holoform climb out of the driver's side and walk to the front door. I opened it before he reached the porch.

"What're you doing here?" I asked; it might have come across as sounding rude, but I wanted an answer. "If you're looking f-for Sam or Bee, they're a-at Mikaela's."

"I came here to see you," Optimus said, once he reached the front door. "Your stuttering has improved."

I gave him a shocked look. "Me? And t-thanks I guess."

Optimus gave me that warm smile and my knees would have buckled of I hadn't been leaning on the doorframe. His outfit was different. He wore a white shirt with the Autobot emblem stitched onto the right breast pocket, an old-looking pair of blue jeans with red tennis shoes. He tried to look...casual. His stubble seemed darker, but that could have been me. Those neon blue eyes looked so gentle and innocent, my heart melted at the pure innocence that he displayed in those usually guarded eyes.

"No one's home but me," I said uncertainly, "w-wanna come in?"

Optimus gave a murmured thank you before stepping in. I shut the front door and locked it. Turning around, I saw Optimus observing everything. He looked at the television, still showing that British show, he looked briefly in the kitchen, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Can I-I get you something?" I asked nervously.

Optimus looked at me and shook his head.

"I-Is there any reason you came to see m-me?" I stuttered. "Did R-Ratchet need you t-to tell me anything?"

"I wanted to see you," Optimus stated simply. "I came here under my own desire to see you."

My cheeks heated up. He wanted to see me? Just because he wanted to? My head felt fuzzy; my chest aching, my heart pounded almost violently against my ribs.

"T-That was generous of y-you," I squeaked.

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. "I have something to show you."

"Y-You do?" My eyebrows shot up. Optimus walked up to me, I had to lean back to see his face; I tried to calm my racing heart and my stomach - which seemed to do backflips and erupt with butterflies.

"Close your eyes," he murmured. He got on both his knees, getting to my five foot-four eye level. I did. I felt something warm and rough on my cheek. The warm-rough feeling travelled to my hand, where something traced circles on the knuckles. "Open," Optimus murmured. When I did, I looked down at my hand. He was holding my hand. His large hand enveloped my small one, his thumb tracing circles on my knuckles. It took me a minute to finally realize what was happening.

"Y-You're touching me," I gasped.

A bright smile lit up Optimus's face. His eyes danced with so many emotions. It was hard to believe he was actually a robot. I reached out and touched his face - his stubble was rough on my hand, but the skin was soft underneath. I ran my fingers through his hair - it was silky. I poked his chest - it was firm.

"W-Wow," I whispered. In my stunned exploration of poking Optimus, I forgot he was still holding my hand. "You feel h-human."

"Ratchet finished it last week," Optimus rumbled, squeezing my hand. "All the Autobots got the installment. Now we can touch physical matter." His hand left mine and cupped my cheek. I blushed. He removed his hand and stood up. I realized, in the second he was close to me, I just barely reached his chest.

"I-I was watching TV," I sputtered, trying to calm myself down, "if you'd like to watch some too."

"Of course."

* * *

><p>While we watched various channels, until Optimus stopped at the history channel, it was quiet. Optimus seemed interested in a documentary on World War II, but I tried to figure out how to start up a conversation.<p>

"These Nazis," Optimus said, "were trying to wipe out an entire race of humans?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they thought they were the dominant race." I tried explaining the best I could; Optimus's eyes narrowing in thought.

"They almost sound like the Decepticons - killing those they don't see fit, trying to conquer everything in sight."

I looked at my hands. "What was Cybertron like? Before the war."

Optimus looked at me, his mouth set in a frown. "It was...simple. Much more advanced than here, but simple at the same time. Everyone was pleasant and kind and generous."

He went on to explaining the culture, how there were no 'Autobots' or 'Decepticons,' everyone was the same. Well, neither good nor evil, just neutral, living their every day lives. Optimus explained that before the war, he was just Orion Pax, a Cybertronian with no thoughts about being the leader of a centuries-old war.

"You weren't Optimus P-Prime before the war?"

He shook his head. "I earned the title Prime; along with that, a new name. When a new Prime is chosen, their original names change to fit their status as Prime. Mine went from Orion to Optimus."

I gave a thoughtful hum. "Were you ever married on Cybertron?"

Optimus shook his head, a look of sadness and regret swept his face. "I had been in a courtship, a femme named Elita-1. She perished on Cybertron. Before the war, I had considered Bonding with her - a Sparkbond. But Megatron desired to use the All Spark for evil, and the war broke out. By the time I had heard of Elita's death, the planet was nearly destroyed."

There was so much sadness in his voice. I hesitantly put a hand on his upper arm. He looked at me with big, sad blue eyes. "I'm sure Elita wouldn't want you being upset," I murmured. He looked down at my hand. "You two didn't Sparkbond?" He shook his head. "O-One day, you'll find a-a girl who can make you feel wonderful. She will love y-you unconditionally and give you so much to look forward to. Maybe you'll Sparkbond with her. She may n-not be an Elita-1, but you could love her j-just the same."

Optimus looked me in the eye. His face was solemn. His hand covered mine, his fingers slipping between mine. His rough, calloused palm pressed against the top of my hand; I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I may have found one," Optimus said in his rumbling baritone. "A femme who is special to me."

I smiled. "G-Good. That's good."

"I don't know exactly how humans interact in their courtships, but I would do anything to experience it with her."

He had found a woman; someone to make him feel complete. I felt my heart breaking; in the time Optimus and I spent apart, though the relationship we shared was a mutual friendship, I felt my feelings grow stronger for him. Seeing him sit next to me, holding my hand, made my nerves zap and my heart race. But he had found someone to...I forced the smile.

"H-Human relationships a-aren't hard," I reassured. "Take i-it as it comes. It c-could get better or i-it might not work. You n-never really k-know." I gave a nervous chuckle. "I-I've never been in a r-relationship before; I-I probably have n-no idea what I-I'm talking about."

Optimus's thumb traced shapes on my hand, his blue eyes watching me carefully. "No human male has ever courted you?" I shook my head. He leaned in, not too close but not that far. "Will you allow me to be the first?"

I jumped up. "W-Wha...I-I-I..." I shut my mouth and pursed my lips. I looked at him with wide eyes. "W-W-What did y-you just s-s-say?" I stuttered slowly.

He stood up. "I wish to court you. What do human femmes call it...? A 'boyfriend.' "

I gave a squeaked sound. "Me?" I squeaked, pointing at myself. He nodded. "You?" I pointed at him. He nodded. "T-T-Toge..." I choked over the word.

"Together," Optimus finished.

"Why me? I'm not complaining o-o-or anyt-thing but I-I-I just..."

Optimus put a hand up, stopping my stuttering mess of a sentence. "You are a strong femme. Strong and talented and beautiful. I remembered when you spoke of your parents, and I was amazed at how you recovered."

"B-But..."

He shook his head. "Seeing you working with Sam to stop Megatron, how well you handled all of this, showed your true strength. I would have imagined any other femme running from such a situation."

"M-Mikaela didn't..."

"Desiree, this isn't about Mikaela or the war or the Autobots," Optimus said. "I want to court you. I have had strange feelings in my Spark, ones I can't control. I do worry about my soldiers and any attacks stray Decepticons might cause, but I wanted to have you with me. I want to experience something with you; something great."

I looked at the Holoform. He looked like a handsome adult; someone all the ladies swoon over. He was the leader of an alien race, a robotic creation. Highly advanced, in the middle of a war. What if the Decepticons came back? What if one of us died? I bit my bottom lip. My heart was screaming yes, do it!, but my head was trying to rationalize it.

"Optimus, I will accept your courtship," I said slowly; trying to control my stuttering. "But I want to take it slow; no rushing into anything too big. I-I want to see how t-this turns out in t-the beginning. OK?"

He nodded. "If you wish for it to be slow, then I will respect your wishes."

"I'm going to n-need a little b-bit to sort this all o-out," I sighed. I was happy and stressed out. I ran my fingers through my hair.

Optimus tilted my face up, his fingers gently cupping my chin. "I understand. I came off a bit sudden, didn't I?"

I nodded. "I'm still agreeing to the c-courting, but I-I need to get m-my mind set. It's a b-bit...scrambled."

Optimus nodded. "If you wish me to leave..."

I shook my head. "Y-You drove all the way here; I-I'm not gonna k-kick you out. I'm not t-that mean."

He chuckled.

"L-Let's finish watching T-TV," I said with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**17**

Optimus stayed a while longer until he got called back to base. Giving me a smile and a goodbye, I hugged his waist and felt his arms wrap around me gently.

When we separated, the Holoform dissipated and I heard the rumble of the Peterbilt's engine. After it faded away, I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. I was thrilled, nervous, concerned, and excited. What if the Autobots didn't accept me and Optimus's relationship? What if the whole thing didn't work out? Optimus was so sudden that I was caught off guard! First he talked about how his girlfriend on Cybertron died, then he was asking me if he could be my boyfriend! I wanted to say yes immediately, but I wanted to know if he wasn't saying it out of some deep emotional state. If he realized what he said later on, he might not want to continue... this. But he said Cybertronians are capable of loving on a deeper level than humans. Certainly Optimus wouldn't end it just like that? Whatever was going on?

I groaned. First relationship of my entire life, and it's with an alien robot. One who's the leader of other alien robots, fighting a war that might end up on earth again, transforms into a truck, and has me completely head-over-heels. Life was already confusing before, but now...

I flopped on the couch and frowned. How would I tell Sam? Or Ron and Judy? Mikaela would probably freak out. She had figured out my feelings for Optimus before anyone else. Sam was a bit oblivious to it - he saw Optimus and I as being good friends. I bit my bottom lip.

"Desiree, I saw Optimus drive past, did he stop by?" I looked and saw Sam at the doorway.

"H-He just wanted to t-talk," I said.

Sam frowned. "Talk? He's never come by the house to just talk. He's never come by the house unless he was dropping you off."

I shrugged. "He w-was feeling overworked I-I guess."

Sam looked at me for a minute before nodding. "Did he tell you Ratchet finished the Holoforms? Bee pulled a nasty prank on Mikaela and she accidentally punched him."

I grimaced. "He mentioned it. I think." I tried to lie my way through the conversation Sam started. Maybe he was suspecting something more. "How hard did Mikaela hit Bee?"

"Pretty hard. She's got a powerful arm, that's for sure."

I stood up and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I'm going to c-check on Bee," I said simply.

* * *

><p>When I went into the garage, I patted Bee's hood.<p>

"C'mon, little Bee, let me see the damage," I announced.

He didn't respond.

"Is this the silent treatment? W-What did I e-ever do to you?" I put my hands on my hips and frowned at Bee in an expression of mock hurt. Bee blinked the headlights a few times but didn't activate the Holoform. "I'm sure I can figure out a way to _make_ you activate the Holoform. I-I just want to s-see if you're OK."

The Holoform activated and Bee stepped out of the Camaro. He looked perfectly fine.

"Any injuries inflicted on a Holoform are instantly deactivated once the Holoform is dismissed," Bee grumbled. He looked like a little kid when he was upset.

"S-Something like that was b-bound to happen sooner o-or later," I said. "Y-You're lucky it was Mikaela. I-If Ron or Judy had dealt w-with this, you would b-be living on base with t-the others."

"It gets so boring in here though," he exclaimed. "There is never anything to do. Sam doesn't want me in the house cause his creators don't feel comfortable around me, and when I try to do something to entertain myself, everyone's mad at me."

"N-Not everyone enjoys p-pranks being pulled on t-them," I said slowly. "Ron and J-Judy just don't know how to deal with an alien r-robot living in their garage. I-I'm sure they'll c-come around eventually."

Bee grunted.

I put my hand atop his head and ruffled his messy blonde hair. He shrunk away from under my hand and pouted. "Don't mess up my hair, I work hard to make it like this."

"Y-You sound like a human girl," I smirked.

Bee gave me a playful look. "It's nice to keep your hair looking good. It gets attention."

"Who d-do you want attention f-from?" I asked.

Bee shrugged. "If we're gonna live on earth now, then I guess we're gonna have to deal with human femmes. Jazz mentioned one femme catching his eye. He might consider courting her if he gets to know her more."

"H-He didn't tell m-me that," I grumbled.

"They've been busy lately. Lennox said that NEST has been approved but the details of it are being worked out. They're trying to figure out when to get it up and running, getting enough money to get medical stuff for Ratchet, training areas for us and any new Autobots, stasis chambers for us and the humans, all that stuff."

I whistled. "Sounds l-like a lot of w-work."

Bee nodded. "Optimus was already appointed the one in charge, Lennox would be in charge of training new human recruits. Epps talked about retiring soon - maybe working part time as a mechanic or something. He said being out in the battlefield made his mate worry too much and he didn't want that pressure."

"T-That's understandable," I sighed. "Do you know when NEST will be up and running?"

"Maybe in the next two years, depending on how quickly everything moves along. I might have to move on base once it's up. Sam doesn't need protection anymore. The All Spark is gone, Megatron is dead. What does he need protection from?"

I shrugged.

"If I do have to live on base, I'll miss you guys," Bee said sadly; those baby blue eyes looked so sad.

"S-Sam and I will be in c-college by then," I said. "I-I'll mail you t-the address of my college a-and you could v-visit.

Bee smiled. "That would be fun! Maybe I could visit everyday?"

"College t-takes a lot of work," I said. "I-I heard there's a l-lot of pressure and all t-that. Maybe y-you could visit once in a w-while."

Bee's smile fell a little. "OK."

I hugged Bee. "Don't l-look so down. T-There's still plenty of time."

Bee returned my hug. "I'm really happy you're my friend."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I heard a knock on my door.<p>

"Ironhide is outside, Desiree," Sam called. "He said Optimus and Lennox need you."

Groaning, I looked at my alarm clock. Eight-thirty.

"Now?" I sighed.

"Now."

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and put on whatever was in my closet. Lazily brushing my hair and putting it in a messy bun, I shoved sandals on my feet and shuffled out the door. Ironhide waited patiently on the driveway.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled.

"Oh shut up," I yawned. "You're such a kid."

"It took you too slagging long to get out," Ironhide exclaimed. He turned on the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"It's eight in the morning, you rickity truck," I mumbled. "And a Sunday too."

"Rickity? I run perfectly. And I'm a _robot_, not a truck."

I snorted. "I know what you are, old man. I was kidding."

He snickered.

"I swear to God, you're like an annoying little brother," I sighed.

"Primus have mercy on any siblings you have."

I didn't bother telling Ironhide I had never met any of my brothers or sisters. I never knew what happened to them. Antonia and Turan never mentioned them. I spent a long time believing I was an only child, but the social workers talked about children from previous relationships; I was surprised. I thought that maybe they were in foster care too, but they never said whether or not they were.

"You're hilarious," I said.

"I know," he replied smugly.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>By the time we made it to base, it was almost ten-thirty. I gave Ironhide a simple thank you and climbed out. I saw Optimus and Lennox standing near the center of the base, Optimus's Holoform activated, talking intensely about something.<p>

I walked over and tapped Optimus on the shoulder (having to jump up a few times to do so). When he turned and saw me, he gave me a special full-smile that lit up his face. I stood next to Optimus and looked up at Lennox.

"OK, what's the dealio?" I asked.

"Optimus and I, Ratchet too, think it'll be better if you moved onto base after high school," Lennox said.

"W-What?" I looked between Lennox and Optimus.

"It will be safer for you to be with us," Optimus rumbled. "We can help you control the All Spark, and any Decepticon attacks that may happen, you'll be well-protected."

"I-I can protect myself." My voice rose an octave. "If you want m-me to control this _t-thing_ that's in my body, then I-I should be entitled to protect myself."

"Listen, Desiree," Lennox started, "I know you're frustrated but this is for your own good. If you're on base with the Autobots, and a few soldiers of our own, then you will have a greater chance of not getting killed. Decepticons could still be out there and if they find you, they will kill you to get that power."

"I d-don't want the Autobots or any human soldier dying for me," I snapped. "I w-will control this and I w-will _not_ be a liability. I hate being helpless and I'm done with other people coming to my rescue."

Lennox and Optimus looked stunned. I set my jaw and crossed my arms. If they wanted me to learn to control this thing, then I would learn to control it.

"I want to g-get started now," I demanded. "Get Ratchet o-or Ironhide, I don't care. I-If you want m-me to learn so badly, I will and I-I will show you I'm not a h-helpless little g-girl."

Optimus smiled proudly at me; Lennox looked surprised. Ironhide was called over - his Holoform activated - and was ordered to get me started on a strict training schedule.


	19. Chapter 19

**18**

I had to admit, Ironhide made an intense teacher. He was strict, blunt, and pushed you to the limit. He made me spend an hour on trying to create beams of energy to knock down targets. Then he made me try with moving targets. Then he made me focus more on physical training - running, dodging, being able to avoid everything he threw in my direction. By the time it was around five in the afternoon, I was exhausted. I thanked Ironhide for the training, asking him if he could do this every weekend.

"I can't do this every weekend," he said, "but the next time I have the chance, we will be training." I nodded. "For now, just run. It'll help."

Giving him a quick hug, I went over to where Optimus stood. It was a silent agreement that Optimus would drive me home. Given there was school the next day, Optimus wanted the training not to last too long.

"You're improving," Optimus said. We were already leaving the base; I sat in the passenger's seat, sweaty and tired. He took my hand in his and held it firmly. I gave him a small smile. He was keeping his word on giving this relationship a slow start, and allowing me to unscramble my brain. The Holoform's hands were so big; I held my hand up, comparing my hand to Optimus's. I pouted.

"You have big hands," I muttered. "I have midget hands compared to yours."

My fingers were tiny compared to Optimus's; he gave a deep chuckle.

"I apologize," he rumbled. His fingers laced through mine. "I think you look perfect." He gave a warm smile - I don't even think he realized how charming he was - and put our joined hands down.

"I-I need to keep an e-eye on you," I giggled.

"I don't understand," he said.

"You're a charmer," I said. "If y-you were set loose onto society, women would be fainting from how c-charming you are."

Optimus's brows arched. "Charming? I don't understand how I could be considered 'charming.' "

"Just the things y-you say," I said. "Pointing o-out the little things you see - that charms a w-woman."

"So...I charm you?" Optimus looked at me for a moment. "When I compliment you, I am charming you?"

I giggled. His innocence was adorable. "You a-are adorable. In a way, y-you are really c-charming. Whether you i-intend to be or not. Y-You see the g-good things in e-everyone. I-If you s-say that to a w-woman, she will s-swoon over you."

Optimus gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. "Well, I will have to watch what I say."

"I don't mind a c-compliment now a-and again," I sighed. "It's the o-other women on this p-planet I'll need t-to protect y-you from."

"I will remember that," I heard him murmur.

* * *

><p>By the time Optimus dropped me off at home, I gave him a quick hug before climbing down. I was surprised when Ron and Judy didn't come running down questioning Optimus and I.<p>

I waved at Optimus as he drove off, a warm feeling in my chest. I stood there for a minute longer, not really thinking about anything. When I went inside, I nearly ran into Ron and Judy.

"Where does he keep taking you?" Ron asked.

"You were gone all day," Judy added. "Sammy said you needed to be somewhere."

"I had another e-evaluation," I said. "O-Optimus just drops me off. I-Ironhide picked me up t-this morning."

Ron and Judy looked at me closely.

"We just worry about you," Judy said. "We heard that your..._he_ was released on parole and if he saw you..."

"Tell us where you're going next time," Ron interrupted.

"D-Don't worry," I said, my voice soft. "I-I won't let him get me. I c-can defend myself. Y-You didn't take me to self-defense l-lessons f-for nothing."

"It's not about that," Ron said. "You've changed. We know you've changed a lot. We don't want you getting taken away."

"I'm eighteen," I reassured. "T-They can't t-take me away, can they?"

Judy gave me a strong hug. The thought of Turan being on parole angered me. I remembered Simmons - the guy who took Sam, Mikaela and I - saying that 'your daddy's parole coming up.' I could have sworn he was looking at Mikaela and I. And Judy and Ron confirmed it. Turan wouldn't have known I live with the Witwickys, that I live thousands of miles from that shitty apartment he, Antonia, and I used to inhabit.

He wouldn't have known I had to start school later than everyone else and that I was so far behind that the teachers thought I wouldn't make it through. That I had nightmares and needed to go to therapy. That he and Antonia fucked me up so badly that I tried on numerous occasions to just kill myself. That both of them made me have to take antidepressants, anti-anxiety pills, sleeping medication just to make it through the week. That my only friend was Sam and that I got bullied for not talking and got called every name in the book. I always hated looking at mirrors and I always hated short-sleeved shirts and capris and shorts and skirts and dresses because it would show my scars. I hated being related to them.

So I hugged Judy, I hugged her and tried to make her and Ron feel better. I wanted them to know that I wasn't that helpless little girl anymore. I wasn't that little girl who was rescued from the two addicts, half-alive and covered in bruises, cuts and scabs, and bodily fluids. I wasn't that little girl who looked like a skeleton and would have eaten herself to death if the social workers hasn't taken the food from me. The little girl who was terrified to leave the security of the foster home to live with the Witwickys.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said quietly. "I'm sorry."


	20. Chapter 20

**19**

I spent the remainder of my evening in my room. I had a shower and put my pajamas on; placing my hair into a messy ponytail. Sam had given me a hug and a little lecture after my shower, telling me to be careful with Turan on the loose. As for Antonia, she still had some time to finish before she got released.

I stayed on my laptop, checking my email and watching YouTube videos. I didn't get off my laptop until the battery died; closing it and plugging it with the charger, I laid down on my bed. It had to be around eleven, and I felt a heavy ache in my body. Ironhide knows how to make people _work_. I sighed. Rolling onto my side, I tucked my arm under my head and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep, but my head was buzzing with thoughts.

Graduation was in a couple months; if Lennox and Optimus were serious about me wanting to live on base, I would have to figure up a backup plan for college. I could try online college, but I wasn't sure how that would fit in with the schedule I'm sure I would be under.

I frowned and opened my eyes. I felt a dull ache in my chest. It moved to the back of my head - it felt like an upcoming headache; but it only stayed at a dull throbbing, not really painful, just a nuisance.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a gasp. My hair stuck to my forehead, wet with sweat. I gasped for breath and tried to stop my racing heart. I had the most realistic dream - everything felt so <em>real<em>. I rubbed my eyes.

I hardly remembered the dream. That's what I hated the most about dreams - once you woke up you forgot it.

I remembered seeing red optics, a pyramid, a weird curved-shaped device, and hearing Optimus's metallic laced baritone saying _Run_ and then it slowly faded out. I shuddered. I grabbed my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. Resting my forehead on my legs, it was probably some sort of weird...vision. I looked at my alarm clock; three in the morning. I threw my head back on my pillow and shoved my comforter off. I stared at my ceiling, littered with posters of Blood on the Dancefloor. I scowled at it.

I tried to calm myself down so I could go back to sleep, but those red optics and Optimus's voice hung in my head and I couldn't go back to sleep.

* * *

><p>After I crawled out of bed, I locked myself in the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I had dark circles under my eyes; and the originally vivid blue of my eyes were dull and lifeless.<p>

I brushed my hair and left it down. Putting on some old sweatpants and a faded T-shirt. Shuffling out of the bathroom, I went into the kitchen and took out a bagel and cream cheese and nibbled on my breakfast.

I heard a sound and looked up, Sam grimaced when he saw me. "You don't look too good," he said. "Not a good night's sleep?" I shook my head. He took out some cereal and fixed himself some cereal. He sat down and began eating his cereal; I continued nibbling my bagel. My thoughts went back to that weird vision - whatever you would call it. I had drawn the optics of the Decepticon - cause they're the only Cybertronians who would have red optics - and colored it in. I shivered in fear.

"You'll be OK?" Sam asked; his mouth full of cereal. I nodded. "You sure?" I nodded.

"Let's just go, Sam," I muttered. Throwing out my barely-eaten bagel, I took my backpack and went to go wait with Bee.


	21. Chapter 21

**20**

The drive to school was filled with chatter by Mikaela and Sam. I made it known that I wasn't in the mood for talking and settled for looking out the window. I felt an uneasy feeling settling in my gut and the desperate need for answers. Since Bee was the only Autobot I could think of asking, I waited until Sam and Mikaela got out at school to ask Bee.

"I had this weird _dream_ last night," I started, "a-and it felt _real._ There was a Decepticon in it and this weird thing - I don't know how to describe it - and I heard Optimus whisper 'run.' Do you think you could, I d-dunno, _translate_ it."

Bee activated the Holoform and gave me a pointed look. "You said a 'weird thing'; what did it look like?" I pulled out my drawing book and flipped to the page. When I showed it to Bee, his eyes widened. "Primus, I've heard of this. It's history for us but I can't remember..." He cursed under his breath. "You could show it to Optimus the next time you see him. I think it had something to do with the Primes."

"P-Primes? There were more than o-one?" I looked at Bee with wide eyes.

"I don't exactly remember the details," he said. "Like I said, it's history to us. But you mentioned a Decepticon?"

I nodded. "I-I only saw the eyes, but they were bright red and I c-could sense something _really_ b-bad about him. And then I heard Optimus s-say run and then g-go quiet."

Bee gave a hum. "Maybe you had some weird All Spark vision. An upcoming danger or something."

"M-Maybe," I sighed. "It's b-bothering me though. I have t-to know what this m-means."

"You'll figure it out," Bee said. "Now get out; you're gonna be late."

* * *

><p>During my free period, I tried distracting myself by doing some civics work; I had a big civics final coming up and I wanted to study. But every time I tried to work, I ended up drawing strange symbols and feeling those Decepticon eyes burn into my head.<p>

"Desiree!" I snapped out of my trance and saw Mikaela looking at me worriedly. "I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I'm t-trying to do some h-homework."

Mikaela looked at my paperwork and a strange look swept her features. "This doesn't look like _work_, Desiree," she hissed.

I looked at the strange symbols on my paper and groaned. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration and crumpled up the paper. I threw it in my backpack. Mikaela looked at me worriedly. I felt my fingers tap impatiently on the table and I _felt_ the symbols in my head. They kept asserting themselves into a pattern and kept repeating itself.

"Desiree, you look really pale," Mikaela said.

"I-I should g-g-go..." I stopped myself; my stuttering became worse. "S-S-Sa-am." Mikaela got out a phone and called Sam. I felt my leg bouncing under the table. The symbols rearranged themselves and I felt my fingers snatch my pencil. My mind drew a blank at that moment, but when I snapped out of it, I saw those symbols carved into the table and weirded out looks from everyone. I had gripped the pencil so tightly it snapped in two in my hand. When Sam came to get me, I was trembling.

* * *

><p>Since Bee was our ride, and he wasn't anywhere on campus, Sam called home. When no one answered, he cursed. The symbols were arranging themselves and rearranging themselves in my head.<p>

"F-Fallen," I muttered. "B-Beware of the F-Fallen. The Fallen will r-rise a-and..." The symbols swirl into a jumble in my head and the Decepticon emblem rose. I blinked a few times before I fainted.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was on a metal table. My head pounded like a motherfucker, my mouth was dry, and my throat burned. I heard distant voices and tried focusing on that. One of them was a rumbling baritone...<p>

_Optimus? I-Is that Optimus?_ I blinked a few times, trying to focus my blurry vision. I saw Optimus's Holoform standing near the doorway of a room. He spoke to Ratchet and Ironhide in a hushed voice.

I tried to open my mouth and call his name, but I saw Ironhide look at me and murmur something to Optimus. Ratchet and Optimus walked over to me - Ironhide left the room - and the two Autobots looked at me carefully. I tried to sit up, my arms trembling. When I did, Optimus wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You gave everyone quite a scare," Ratchet said calmly.

I leaned into Optimus's embrace, feeling his firm arm keeping me close to his side comforting me. I faintly smelt metal mixed with a hint of pure masculinity on Optimus. It filled my nostrils and calmed my racing head.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," I stuttered hoarsely.

"Sam and Mikaela said you whispered something," Ratchet continued. "Something about the Fallen."

I shook my head. "I-I-I b-barely ruh-re..." I shut my mouth. "I-I don't r-recall that m-much."

Optimus's hand gently rubbed my arm. "Take your time," he rumbled, his chin rested atop my head. "You can do it."

"Mikaela showed us a picture of this." Ratchet held Mikaela's phone in his hand; the markings I carved into the table at school. "This is Cybertronian. And Bumblebee mentioned the drawing you showed him earlier."

I scooted closer to Optimus, burying my face into his side. Despite the Holoform giving the illusion of Optimus being a human, it felt like there was metal just beneath the skin. He was so warm and comforting and gentle. I felt him kiss the top of my head and murmur something.

"I-I-I had a d-dream," I said slowly. I looked up at Ratchet. "T-There was a Decepticon and a w-weird looking thing that d-didn't look like it c-came from here a-and I heard Optimus say r-run."

Optimus looked at me oddly. "Run?"

I nodded. "L-Like you w-were telling someone to g-get away. B-But you sounded w-weak."

"Can we see the drawing?" Ratchet asked. I nodded.

"Where's m-my bag?"

"I'll get it," Ratchet said. Once he left the room, Optimus looked down at me, his blue eyes concerned.

"I'm worried about you," he rumbled, burying his nose into my hair. I heard him inhale and tighten his hold only a little.

At that moment, I desperately needed the comfort; Optimus was bringing all the comfort I needed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He was so stable and comforting and I adored him for doing what he was doing. I felt Optimus stroke my hair with his other hand, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I'm worried about _you_, you silly man," I mumbled against his shirt. "What if something happens to you?"

"If something ever happens to me," he rumbled, his voice an octave lower, "I will make sure you and everyone are safe beforehand. I would never forgive myself if you or anyone got hurt under my care."

When the door opened, Optimus and I broke apart. Ratchet seemed unfazed at seeing his leader embracing me. He held my drawing book in his hand; his eyes focused on me. Handing me the drawing book, I flipped to the page. I showed the picture and Optimus took a closer look.

"This is ancient," Optimus murmured. "The Matrix of Leadership. It was used millennia ago by the original Primes."

I looked at the drawing closely. The..._Matrix_ looked so small in comparison to the Autobots. I looked at Optimus carefully; his face was stoic and I could see his eyes studying every detail.

"It disappeared long ago," he rumbled.

"D-Do only Primes know t-this?" I asked quietly.

Optimus looked at me, his expression firm. "You dreamed of the Matrix of Leadership and a Decepticon, yes?" I nodded. "And...I was there...?"

"Only y-your voice," I said.

"This must be some sort of warning," Optimus confirmed. "Something big is going to happen; and if it involves the Matrix and a Decepticon, then we are in grave danger."


	22. Chapter 22

**21**

"I can't move _now_," I exclaimed.

Lennox, Optimus, and Ratchet stood around me. It was obvious that whatever you would call what I saw while I was sleeping - a vision, a dream, a nightmare, whatever - worried them. Optimus had his hand on the small of my back, trying to reassure me the best he could.

"It's for your protection," Lennox said. "You saw something that had a _Decepticon_ in it. We can't have you out there unprotected."

"F-First off, I have _s-school_ to finish," I snapped, "and secondly, I _can d-defend myself."_

Optimus lowered so he was looking me in the eye. "We can't risk you being injured. You've shown us you can defend yourself, Desiree, but we want to make sure you're safe regardless."

I looked at Optimus's face, twisted with worry. His hands firmly gripped my shoulders. I hated the idea of the Autobots and Lennox's soldiers risking their lives for me. I didn't need protection, but they wanted to do just that. They were stubborn as mules and I should have known better than to argue my safety with them. Putting a hand on top of Optimus's, I gave him a weak smile. He didn't want to see any harm come to me - we were _courting_. I patted his hand and gave a defeated sigh.

"If you guys can figure out how to get me to school on time," I said defeatedly, "I-I'll do it."

* * *

><p>It took a lot of convincing of Ron and Judy to allow me to live on base. Ron's main worry was a base filled with men - and I assured him that most of them were married (even though I only knew that Lennox and Epps were married) - but that didn't dim his concern. Judy didn't want to have her little girl move so far away; but I reassured her that I would visit as soon as I could. Sam worried that I would have another fainting episode, but I assured him that there were medics and also Ratchet if something like that happened again.<p>

Sam and Mikaela and Bee helped with bringing my clothes over. I asked them not to bring too many things, only the comfortable clothes I would wear. Lennox was generous enough to give me a room to myself and even allow me to use the nearby bathroom for myself. I tried telling him that I didn't need my own bathroom, but he argued that I didn't need to be sharing with a bunch of guys.

That made me chuckle.

"It'll be different without you," Sam said.

"I-I'm sorry," I said sadly. "They're r-really stubborn. But you g-guys could visit and I c-could visit once I-I get the chance."

Bee's Holoform ran and tackled me with a hug. He may be annoying, but he's almost like a brother; just like Jazz is to me. He hugged me tightly and once he let me go, I stumbled to regain my footing.

"I'll be sure to visit here more often," he promised. "You better behave too."

I snorted. "_I_ should behave? M-Might I remind y-you that you g-got punched by Mikaela?" He pouted. "I want y-you to behave, OK? I won't be a-able to put you in y-your place."

He chuckled. "Cause what would I do without you?" Playful sarcasm dripped from his voice.

I smiled. "I have n-no idea."

I gave him one last hug and the Holoform dissipated. Mikaela and Sam gave me a hug, a tearful one by Mikaela, but I reminded her that I would still be going to school with her. Wiping her tears, she gave a small chuckle and nodded. Once they climbed into Bee, I waved at them as they drove off.

"I apologize." I turned and saw Optimus's Holoform. "You have had to change so much; you don't deserve it."

I gave a shrug. "You g-guys were r-right. If something big h-happens and I'm out i-in the open, I could get k-killed." Optimus wrapped an arm around my waist. "You use the Holoform a l-lot."

"The base isn't big enough for us to transform," Optimus explained. "We can't transform outside without risking damage to the vehicles out there."

I leaned against his side. "Did you w-want me to move to base s-so you could spend time w-with me?" A teasing tone underlined my words. Looking up at Optimus, I saw the corners of his mouth had turned up into a small smile.

"I admit that I have been missing your company," he said sheepishly. "But I wish to see you alive and well. You looked so fragile before." He pressed his chest against my back, both his arms encircling my waist. "You have no idea how helpless I felt; how frustrating it was not to make you better."

I looked up at him. "I'm s-sorry," I said softly. "I didn't m-mean to make you w-worry."

Optimus gently turned me around, his hands placed innocently on my hips. His face looked calm but I saw the worry in his eyes. He knelt down and kissed me on the cheek. The kiss was so innocent, so harmless, but it held so much. He looked me in the eye when the kiss ended and pressed his forehead on mine.

"I know you are strong," he rumbled, "and I know you want to prove your strength to us, but you mean so much to me." His voice lowered an octave. "I would lay down my life to ensure you lived."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't you dare," I said firmly. "Don't y-you _dare_ get y-yourself killed. Especially b-because of me."

Optimus kissed my forehead and stood to his full height. "I swore my life to you. I will protect you no matter what."

* * *

><p>It had been three days since I moved to base, and everything seemed normal. I woke up early, Optimus drove me to school, I trained with Ironhide after school, did some homework, ate with Lennox and Epps, hung out with Jazz, and made sure to squeeze some alone time in with Optimus before I went to bed.<p>

"You seem to have adjusted nicely," Optimus commented. He and I were sitting on the hood of the Peterbilt, me sitting between his legs with his arms wrapped around me. His chin rested on my shoulder, his stubble tickling my neck.

I gave a hum in response. I had decided that, while I enjoyed how Optimus had been taking this whole courtship slow, I wanted us to do a little more. I bit my bottom lip.

"I owe y-you guys a lot for letting m-me live here," I said softly.

Optimus looked at me. "You don't need to repay us, Desiree."

"Yes I do," I said. "You guys have been s-so patient with me. Especially y-you."

"What are you implying?"

"Do you w-want this to...s-speed up a little?" I looked up at Optimus. "Us, I mean."

"Speed up? I don't understand what you mean," Optimus said.

"We have been courting for a little while," I said. Optimus nodded. "And y-you respected my request f-for it to be a s-slow starter." He nodded again. "B-But I think it s-should, you know, not be _as_ slow. U-Understand?"

Optimus was silent for a minute. "I'm...trying."

I sighed. Turning to face him, I took his hands from around my waist and held them. "I-I want this" - I used one hand to point between him and I - "to be more... How d-do I say this? I want i-it to be more romantic."

"Romantic?" Optimus repeated.

"Yeah. You respected the s-slow start, but I think w-we should expand t-this; one step a-at a time."

Optimus looked deep in thought. "I have tried making the courtship as comfortable as I can with you. As human as I can make it."

I smiled up at him, reaching out and putting a comforting hand on his cheek; the stubble itching my hand. "I a-adore you for doing that," I said softy. "Really, I-I do. But for humans, r-relationships n-need to move forward."

Optimus gave me a confident look. "I will do my best to make this...romantic." His eyes showed a determination that made me giggle. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. His arms kept me in place, one of his hands stroking my hair.

"D-Do the other Autobots know a-about us?" I asked tiredly.

Optimus was silent for a moment. "I believe they figured it out."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HAVE BEEN UPDATING CH.'S LIKE A MADMAN! I HOPE YOU LIKED THESE FILLER CH.'S. I WILL PROBABLY HAVE A COUPLE CH.'S THAT HAVE TIME-SKIPS IN IT SO I COULD START ON ROTF. I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE STARTING UP ANOTHER FANFIC FOR THE SECOND TRANSFORMERS MOVIE SO I WILL BE ADDING IT TO THIS ONE AND I WILL BE SHOWING SOME ADVANCEMENTS IN DESIREE'S AND OPTIMUS'S RELATIONSHIP. BUT, FOR NOW, I WILL BE GIVING THESE POOR HAND A BREAK FROM "AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR." PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME HOW THIS CH. WAS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	23. Chapter 23

**22**

It had already been two weeks. Optimus hadn't mentioned anything about making the relationship more, but I could tell he was hiding something. The Autobots seemed to be hiding something as well. I tried asking Jazz and Ironhide, but they simply shrugged or avoided answering. I eventually gave up and decided they'd reveal whatever they were hiding when they were ready. I had to admit, living on base had been a little boring, doing the same routine everyday. Sam and Mikaela's visits became less frequent but Bee visited as many times as he could. Sometimes I would get calls from Ron or Judy, asking how I'm doing and wondering when I would be coming home and how I have been doing at school.

I became a little lonely without the Witwickys. I missed Judy's energy and Sam's presence and Ron's presence too. I would have visited Ron and Judy but I didn't have the time to. I had immediate training once I got back to base and Lennox and Optimus wanted to make sure that any stray Decepticons didn't discover my whereabouts; I had to return to base immediately after school. But during my stay at base, there were hardly any Decepticon attacks. There was one stray Decepticon that tried to destroy downtown Mission, but it was easily destroyed before anyone got seriously injured.

Lennox had mentioned that NEST had been made an official military group, a secret one obviously, and that they would be moving to a bigger base that had been being built for quite some time. It would be big enough for the Autobots to transform on the inside; barracks big enough for the Autobots to live in, along with barracks for the humans; enough room on the outside for the Autobots to transform freely without being noticed by humans. The way Lennox described it, it's far from other people and completely undetectable. Sam and Mikaela would evidently have to stop visiting and I would simply have to settle with calling Ron and Judy with the phones they have on base. I was sad that I would be moving so far away, and a little disappointed that I had to move again. I had adjusted to living at base, but this whole new military faction was going to have to start somewhere...secret.

"W-What does NEST stand for anyway?" I asked Lennox. It was packing day and I was almost done packing my few belongings. Lennox was checking to make sure everything was packed and put away. Optimus and Ironhide would be taking most of the belongings of the soldiers who wanted to be apart of NEST and since I only brought a few fresh clothes, a hair brush, a toothbrush and some toothpaste, and only two pairs of tennis shoes, it could basically fit inside one dufflebag.

"Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. I mentioned starting a combined military group with the Autobots; and if NEST _does_ work, then the Autobots have to share their intelligence and personnel with us," Lennox explained. "The Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act was passed to enforce the Autobots to share that."

I frowned. "There w-was a _law_ passed? W-We don't have to force them to t-tell us information they d-don't want to s-share."

"That's where you're wrong, Desiree," Lennox said. "If the Autobots are to stay on earth, peacefully, then we need to know exactly what we're up against and the Pentagon is giving us orders to follow. If we don't follow the orders we're given we'll get shutdown and the Autobots would be forced to leave."

I sighed. I barely understood the whole big deal with politics. But if I have to stay with Lennox and the Autobots, I would have to learn quickly. It was important I understood what was going on in case someone was sent to evaluate or ensure everything was in order.

"What time are we leaving?" I zipped my dufflebag and put it on the floor.

"Tonight," he informed. "Diego Garcia is very far from here; and if we have to get to the new base by morning, we have to leave soon. Since the new base is really far off, I spoke to your parents to call and let you finish school online. They said they'd call your school."

I nodded. "Did they say when t-they'd call back?"

"As soon as the school approves of it," Lennox said. "Your mother said you're just a couple months away from graduation, hopefully online school won't throw you off schedule."

"Thanks," I said.

"If you're done packing, you can go relax," Lennox said, "we don't leave until tonight, anyway."

I nodded. There was still enough time to enjoy a little relaxation before the big move.

* * *

><p>Optimus and I had spent the past hour together, occasionally discussing the move to Diego Garcia. Optimus seemed prepared for the new start.<p>

"I thought that we could do something before the departure," Optimus said. "Just the two of us."

I smiled up at him. His neon blue eyes glittering. The both of us sitting on the hood of the Peterbilt, his arm wrapped around his waist as I sat next to him. My head resting against his side, the warmth of the Holoform's body feeling nice.

"I miss seeing the real you," I said.

Optimus looked down at me. "Once we get to the new base, I will not use the Holoform as frequently. Do you not like the Holoform?"

"I l-love the Holoform," I said. "But it's been so long since I've s-seen _you_ and I miss seeing t-the real y-you."_  
><em>

Optimus nuzzled my hair, his lips brushing my neck. "I promise, once we move to base, I will limit the use of the Holoform." His lips brushed the skin of my neck as he spoke, sending shivers up my spine.

"Y-You mentioned something f-for the two of us," I whispered.

Optimus looked at me, smiling softly at me. "I had thought of us going on a 'date.' That is what human courtships do, yes?" I giggled and nodded. He gently cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"D-Do you know what we'll be doing?" I murmured.

"Of course," he said softly. "But you will have to wait."

* * *

><p>It was around five in the afternoon, and with Lennox's approval, Optimus and I went into town for the 'date' he had planned. Optimus had parked in front of a small cafe. Once the Holoform was activated, we got out of the Peterbilt and entered the cafe. Since the Autobots can't consume food, Optimus settled for a cup of coffee. I got a latte and Optimus and I found a table to sit at.<p>

Optimus took a tentative sip of the caffeinated drink and his nose scrunched up. "It has a...bitter taste," he murmured. The face he made was adorable.

"You probably ordered black coffee," I giggled. "I-It has a bitter taste."

He nodded. I took a sip of my latte and smiled. "Desiree," Optimus said. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," I said. He was trying to make it normal. He looked adorable, his blue eyes looking at me with so much adoration and innocence. I felt a warm, loving feeling spread across my chest. I wanted to describe the feeling as something close to love, but I shook the feeling off, I wanted to keep the relationship in that slower start. "H-How about you?"

Optimus nodded. "I am good now." His voice had lowered to a low rumble. He looked like he desperately wanted to say something, but he held it back.

"What is it?" I said softly.

"I am feeling an urge," he rumbled. My cheeks instantly heated up. He chuckled, his hand reaching over and gently stroking my cheek. "Let me finish, Desiree. I am feeling an urge to kiss you. I have tried not to force it upon you - I do not want you to feel pressured."

I put my hand on top of his. "I don't mind," I said quietly. "You c-could never make m-me feel pressured."

Optimus seemed relieved.

"But," I started, "we a-aren't ready yet."

He nodded.

* * *

><p>Optimus took us to a nearby park after we left the cafe. He held my hand, and we had some small talk. I knew Optimus was trying - he seemed so awkward and out of his element - and it made me giggle. I rested my head on his shoulder and talked to him about anything I thought of. School, how Sam and Mikaela were, my parents, etc.<p>

Optimus listened and asked a question or two every now and again. I'd let him talk and listened and sometimes I would ask questions. He told me a little more detailed time of his life as Orion Pax, and how he'd had an ordinary life before the war. He told me how he met Jazz and the other Autobots, how Megatron was like a brother to him, they weren't related in a sense of same parentage, but they respected each other before and viewed each other as brothers. I felt my heart get heavy with grief. Optimus had lost so much in the war, and it made me sad that he could still loose so much.

"It is getting late," he rumbled. "We should go back to base."

"Yeah," I said softly. "T-Thank you for today, Optimus."

The Autobot leader looked at me with a calm look on his face. He gave a heartwarming smile and nodded. "You are very welcome, Desiree."


	24. Chapter 24

**23**

I was aware that the new base would be far, but I hadn't known it would take so _long_. The Autobots and the soldiers were loaded into a large, military helicopter and we started our long flight to Diego Garcia. I had taken to sitting in Optimus in his Peterbilt form. He didn't activate the Holoform, and I found some comfort in that. I loved the Holoform and how it allowed us to have moments of human contact, I missed being able to be with _Optimus_.

_"How are you holding up, Desiree?"_ Optimus rumbled through the radio.

"I-I'm fine," I said weakly. Anything that required flying always made me nervous.

_"You look pale, Desiree. Are you feeling ill? I could get Lennox..."_

"N-No," I interrupted. "I just don't like flying. I get r-really nervous and u-uncomfortable."

_"Don't worry,"_ Optimus rumbled, I felt the Peterbit's air-conditioning cooling the cabin. _"I will be right here."_

I gave him a weak smile and snuggled into the leather seating. I murmured a thank you and tried to calm down that biting nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

><p>Once we landed in Diego Garcia, Optimus allowed the soldiers to get off first before driving off with the Autobots close behind. I stayed in the passenger's side, relieved that the horrifying ride was over. The soldiers gathered into some of the military vehicles that were brought on military helicopters not too far behind - with only Lennox and Epps riding in Ironhide - and we began the journey to the new base.<p>

After the long drive to base, I climbed out and looked around. My brain couldn't comprehend how far we've come. Optimus drove into a large platform, a trailer containing everyone's belongings attached behind him. The other Autobots followed Optimus - along with the military vehicles - and everyone climbed out and got down to business. Lennox started shouting orders and I realized how _big_ the base truly was inside. Optimus got the trailer removed from behind him after everyone's belongings had been discarded and he was finally able to transform. He rolled his shoulders in a cracking motion. I saw a look of relief in his blue optics.

The other Autobots made motions like that after their transforming; Optimus looked down at me. Kneeling down, he lowered a hand. Climbing on, Optimus lifted me up and held me close to his shoulder; I climbed onto his shoulder and smiled.

"Feeling better?" I asked playfully.

A rumbling chuckle reverberated from the leader. "Yes. Only being allowed to use the Holoform has been a difficult way of blending in. It feels better to have enough room to transform."

I smiled. Optimus began walking around, observing the new base - our new home. He studied every detail, observing how everything was constructed for Autobots and humans to work together.

"T-This should be f-fun," I said. Optimus gave a single nod. "Some o-of the technology h-here seems g-good enough to detect D-Decepticons."

"If we are to eliminate any new Decepticon threats, it has to be," he rumbled.

"Prime, Lennox needs a word with you," Ironhide called. Optimus placed me gently on the ground, his large metal forefinger stroking my hair gently before leaving. I bit my bottom lip, trying to contain the smile that wanted to spread across my face.

"Prime's been a lot happier since you came along." Jazz stood behind me, looking at his leader talking to Lennox. "I've been suspecting maybe a bit of, I dunno, a certain little femme capturing his Spark."

"I really like h-him," I said. "Like, a _lot_. Optimus is just s-so nice and sweet and c-compassionate." I felt my cheeks heat up. "I w-want to see him happy and n-not feel so pressured a-all the time; he deserves i-it."

Jazz knelt next to me, his hand gently patting my head. "The other Autobots figured it out pretty quickly. Prime tried keeping it discrete, but we're quick to catch on." I blushed. "Don't worry, little femme. I haven't seen Prime this happy in a long time. He really likes you, I can tell. He might even love you."

I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "L-Love me?" I blushed a deeper color red.

"Yeah," he said. "Prime doesn't really let others in; he's a leader, lettin' others in on a personal level isn't a good thing to do during war. But if he finds someone who he truly cares for - a close friend or maybe a potential mate - he will open up."

"Potential m-mate?" I squeaked.

Jazz bellowed a hearty laugh. "I haven't seen Optimus this love struck since Elita, little femme, and I hardly knew him before the war." Once his laughter calmed down, he looked at me. "I'm tellin' ya, little femme, if Optimus is capable of seein' something worth lovin' in you, then there is doubt in my processors you could be a potential mate for him. And being a mate for a Prime is a big deal."

I looked at Optimus longingly. He and Lennox were obviously discussing something important. I sighed.

"Trust me, Optimus wouldn't have picked you if there wasn't something worth lovin'," Jazz said simply.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I DID A LITTLE CHANGING TO THE LAST CH., AFTER BEING INFORMED OF A MISTAKE I HAD MADE BY A KIND REVIEWER. I WILL START THE "REVENGE OF THE FALLEN" ARC IN THE NEXT CH.! HOPEFULLY THESE FILLERS WERE A GOOD BUILD UP INTO THE NEXT START. I WOULD LOVE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED POSITIVELY ON THIS FANFIC! BEING MY FIRST 'TRANSFORMERS' FANFIC, IT MEANS A LOT THAT I HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE ENJOYING THIS.**

**THE "REVENGE OF THE FALLEN" ARC, LIKE I MENTIONED BEFORE, IS BEING ADDED TO THIS FANFIC, PROBABLY AS A PART 2 OF THE FANFICTON. IF I DECIDE TO ADD THE THIRD MOVIE TO THIS, I'M A BIT UNCERTAIN. I MIGHT MAKE THE THIRD TRANSFORMERS MOVIE A SEPARATE FANFIC, DEPENDING ON HOW THIS ONE TURNS OUT. IF ADDING ROTF TURNS OUT A SUCCESS, I MIGHT ADD THE THIRD.**

**ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN 'TRANSFORMERS,' ONLY MY CHARACTER(S) AND ANY FILLERS I PUT IN THE STORY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	25. Chapter 25

**24 - two years later**

In the two years since we had moved to Diego Garcia, a lot of things had changed. A new group of Autobots had joined, much to Optimus's relief. Decepticon attacks had become more frequent, so the Autobots travelled to wherever the attacks were and settled the problem. Optimus refused to bring me to help, despite my begging. He still thought I was some helpless little human.

It had been at least a week since the Autobots' last mission, and I saw Lennox and Optimus discussing something. Lennox stood on a metal platform so to be at eye level with the Prime. Lennox motioned to big computer screens and I saw Optimus nodding, occasionally saying something.

_Another mission,_ I thought. I stood away from everyone, not wanting to be in their way. I had graduated high school on time with the online classes I had taken. I got accepted to an online college, much to my relief. I had finished some morning work and was taking the early afternoon off of schoolwork. I crossed my arms over my chest. Ironhide had been training me during his free time, when he wasn't on missions or training the new Autobots. Today, though, he couldn't because of the new mission. He was preparing his cannons and making sure all his weapons were in order.

It took me a minute to realize Lennox was calling my name until I saw Optimus call me over. I walked over to where Lennox stood on the platform and looked between the two of them with an irritated expression.

"You're coming with us on this mission," Lennox said bluntly.

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "You've been training nonstop with Ironhide and I'm sure you're caught up on your schoolwork."

I felt excitement shoot through me. I was finally going on a mission. A _mission!_ I gave Lennox a big smile and thanked him.

"Where's it gonna be?" I asked.

"Shanghai," Optimus informed me. "A signal has been showing a Decepticon has been hiding there."

I looked at Optimus and nodded. I was still mad at him; after going through countless training sessions with Ironhide to get better at controlling my power, he thought of me as weak and defenseless. I was going to prove myself - I wouldn't be that helpless little human.

* * *

><p>By the time we reached Shanghai, it was nighttime. I rode with Lennox in Ironhide; we were dressed in black, trying to camouflage in the darkness.<p>

Once Ironhide came to a stop, we got out and let him transform.

"All right, Ironhide," Lennox said, "we've got echoes. We're close."

I felt the faint wave of an Energon Signature.

"He's here," Ironhide said with a sniff. "I smell him."

Lennox looked at me; I gave him a single nod. I followed the Signature to a construction sight; the soldiers had their weapons ready, walking silently around the area. I saw Lennox and Epps crouch slightly next to me, their guns ready. I felt the energy form in my hands, little blue orbs of All Spark energy dancing in the palm of my hands. I learned that if I put enough power into the little orbs I could create, it would cause massive damage into an enemy.

"Be steady," Lennox said into a communicator, "we're right on top of him." Epps had a device held up, a heat signature appeared, showing the Decepticon was really close.

"You ready?" Epps asked me.

I nodded silently. The blue orbs circled in my hands; I felt the Energon Signature changing. He was getting ready to transform. "He's getting ready," I whispered to Lennox.

Right after I said that, the Decepticon transformed, crashing everything in our direction. Large iron rods flew at us; the soldiers tried avoiding being crushed. I managed to blow some of them away. When I looked back at the Decepticon, it was fully transformed and gigantic. Everyone was already shooting at him, explosions and orders filling the nighttime air. I focused on the Decepticon and shot the little blue orbs at him. It disintegrated some of the metal; the Decepticon cried out in pain.

The Decepticon quickly escaped, heading toward the city, I overheard Epps yelling orders into something.

Helicopters, equipped with guns and missiles, shot at the Decepticon before it got too far. He turned and swung his hand at the nearest helicopter. It crashed to the ground. I cursed. Running past all the debris and soldiers, I got close enough to shoot more energy at him, more of his metal disintegrating. With the continuous shooting at the Decepticon, he quickly retreated.

"Arcee twins! Target coming your way!" Lennox cried into his communicator. I felt another Energon Signature and saw a silver and black car race off. A Decepticon. The Arcee twins were good at fighting. I had watched them briefly train; they know how to accurately get a target.

I ran back to where Lennox stood. A silver Corvette rolled out in front of us. I snorted. Sideswipe, one of the new recruits, and completely absorbed in himself. He's a really nice Autobot - I've spoken to him on occasions - but he thinks too much on how to make himself look better.

"Bring in Sideswipe," Lennox ordered to one of the soldiers. The soldier gave Sideswipe the OK and he quickly transformed. His wheels making up for his feet and gave him an upper-hand at agility.

"Clear a path," Sideswipe ordered. He quickly went after the Decepticon, still in vehicle mode and had been led here by the Arcee twins. Sideswipe shot out a dagger into the Decepticon's hood and quickly split him in half. Reattaching the dagger to his arm, he retracted it.

"We need to bring Optimus," I said breathlessly. "That bastard's heading straight to the city."

"She's right," Epps said. "Big man needs to join the fight."

Lennox nodded. Ironhide transformed back; I climbed in just as the soldiers ran into their vehicles. We sped off after the Decepticon. Unlike the Autobots having a humanoid form, and the few Decepticons I've seen, the one rampaging on the highway had a head and two arms in the center of two big wheels. One wheel would always be on top, switching with the one at the bottom to add more damage. I saw Epps order something into his communicator.

_"You're doing good,"_ Ironhide said gruffly._ "The All Spark's energy is eating away at the metal. You did very well."_

I gave a small smile. "Thanks, old man," I said jokingly. Ironhide gave a short laugh. While we sped down the highway after the Decepticon, I stuck my head out the driver's side window and saw Optimus's form come out of the helicopter he was in. I looked to where the Decepticon was, it was closer to the city.

_"We've caused that bastard enough damage. Prime will finish the job quickly,"_ Ironhide said.

"I know," I murmured.

I saw Optimus land on his feet, after safely making it out, quickly transform into the Peterbilt, and then transform back once he was close enough to the Decepticon. I bit my bottom lip. Once we were close enough, I jumped out of Ironhide and he transformed. Optimus had jumped onto the Decepticon and began shooting at his face. The Decepticon stumbled over and fell onto his side, skidding away from the Prime.

I patted Optimus's foot. I saw his optics look at me before he focused on the fallen, but still living, Decepticon.

"The All Spark," he growled. Optimus took a protective step beside me. Everyone had caught up at that point, their guns ready. Optimus had a giant gun in his hands. The Decepticon looked at us, his face ruined by Optimus shooting at him.

"Punk ass Decepticon," Ironhide spat.

All Spark energy crackled at my fingertips. I looked at the Decepticon hatefully.

"Any last words?" Optimus rumbled.

The Decepticon looked up at Optimus. "This isn't your planet to rule," he warned. "The Fallen shall rise again."

A knot of dread formed in my stomach. The Fallen? That name sounded familiar. I looked up at Optimus. His optics looked at me for a moment before aiming his gun at the Decepticon's head.

"That doesn't sound good," Epps muttered.

"Not today," Optimus said darkly.

He shot the Decepticon.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SO? I WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS JUST TO SEE IF IT'S GOOD. OR MAYBE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE ADVICE. THANKS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	26. Chapter 26

**25**

On the ride back to base, it was quiet. Some of our men had died from the Decepticon attack. I sat between Lennox and Epps. I was tired and wanted a shower. I tucked my hands into my sleeves and looked down. It was hard believing that the Decepticons could ruin so many lives.

Some of the Autobots were in the same helicopter as us, some rode in another. Ironhide, the Arcee twins and Sideswipe rode in the other helicopter. I looked briefly at Optimus, he hadn't said a word since he left Shanghai. Sighing, I stood up and gently patted the driver's side door. I saw the Holoform activate. Optimus's Holoform stepped out of the Peterbilt and looked at me with a tired expression. A look of guilt mixed in as well.

"Lennox," Optimus rumbled, "I am responsible for the men who perished tonight. If I had been down there with you, I might have saved them."

"You can't blame yourself, Optimus," Lennox sighed. "We did what we had to do. It's never easy loosing good soldiers."

Optimus gave a single nod. He looked at me, his gaze softening. He hugged me tightly; despite being me being dirty. My arms wrapped around his waist, my face buried in his chest. In the two years I had lived in Diego Garcia, everyone eventually found out about me and Optimus's relationship. It has escalated some since its beginning, and was accepted by the Autobots and the soldiers. My earlier anger at Optimus vanished with exhaustion. I knew that Optimus felt responsible for the loss; he wanted to shoulder everyone's guilt and burdens. He felt responsible for everything. I felt the hum of his Holoform's Spark in his chest; instead of a heartbeat like a human would have, the Holoform had a Spark in its place; a Spark didn't beat, it was the raw energy that kept all Cybertronians alive.

"I need to talk to you when we get back," I mumbled against Optimus's chest.

* * *

><p>When we got back to base, everyone shuffled into their barracks. Optimus and I met at the metal walkway, where humans could be at eye level with the Autobots. Once Optimus transformed, I looked at him with a solemn look.<p>

I reached out and gently touched the metal plating of his cheek. His optics whirred shut at my touch. I gave a soft chuckle. Optimus enjoyed human contact, he admitted it many times to me. He found it to be fascinating how humans seem to react differently to human touch.

"You wanted to talk," he rumbled quietly.

"That Decepticon...what he said," I murmured. "He mentioned the Fallen." After two years, my stuttering eventually went away. Not for good; I just got better at controlling it.

Optimus's optics whirred open and looked at me. My hand moved to his chin guard; I frowned slightly. Years of fighting Decepticons left the metal dented, scratched, and marred.

"I remember that name."

"That fainting spell you had two years ago," Optimus rumbled, "the one that led you to stay with us. Ratchet was informed that you mentioned something about the Fallen."

I dropped my hand at my side. "If this is really happening, Optimus, then something really bad is going to happen." I looked up at the Prime with a worried expression.

Optimus's forefinger gently stroked my hair. I felt better but worry and fear still knawed at my stomach. "Desiree, please don't worry," he rumbled. He gently nuzzled me, I leaned into his touch. "We will get through this. I promise."

I smiled. "You need to stop promising me things," I said softly. "I owe you too much already."

Optimus gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. "You owe me nothing but companionship," Optimus said. "You need to rest."

"I'm filthy though," I whined.

"It's late, Desiree," he rumbled. Standing back, he transformed back into the Peterbilt, opening the driver's side.

I climbed down the stairs of the walkway and climbed into the Peterbilt. He drove me to my barrack; I gently gave the leather seat a pat and climbed out. Before he could leave, I called Optimus back.

"Could y-you stay with me tonight," I said, grimacing at my slip-up. I saw the Holoform activate and step out of the Peterbilt. Optimus walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His kissed me gently before we went to my room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up sore and still tired. And alone. I knew Optimus wouldn't be able to hold the Holoform all night, but I was grateful he tried. Leaving my room with some clean clothes, I shuffled to the bathroom and took a warm shower. When I got out, I was putting my damp hair into a messy bun.<p>

I walked quickly over to Lennox when I saw him. "Would it be OK if I visited Sam? He's leaving for college soon and I promised I'd be there when he left."

Lennox thought about it for a moment before saying yes. "Bumblebee still lives there, right?"

"Yup." I had been getting weekly phone calls from Sam and Ron and Judy; occasionally I'd get a call from Mikaela. They all seemed happy and healthy, but strung their concerns and how much they missed me.

"Fine. You should probably tell Optimus," Lennox said with a tiny smirk. "Don't want him freaking out finding out you're gone."

I stuck my tongue out at the older man. Since moving onto base, Lennox served as an older brother-like figure. He could be fun to be around but enjoyed teasing me. Jazz still served as my closest Autobot friend - aside from Bee - and my Autobot big brother. I heard Lennox laugh as I walked away, trying to find my Autobot boyfriend.

In the two years that Optimus and I have been together, we've never been intimate. I told Optimus that I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. I asked Ratchet if it were possible for humans and Autobots to...have little ones. The medic simply shrugged his shoulders.

"If a human can absorb the All Spark's power and control it within two years, who knows?" was his answer.

Optimus was still in his barracks when I found him. I walked up to the Peterbilt and placed a hand gently on the grill. "C'mon, big boy, wake up," I said. I heard the engine rumble a little before the Prime's voice could be heard.

_"Desiree?"_

"That's right, my beautiful Autobot boyfriend," I giggled.

A chuckle rumbled through Optimus. I stood back as he began transforming. It still amazed me how such a tall creature could turn into a human vehicle. "Beautiful?" Optimus asked; he knelt down on one knee, looking at me playfully.

"Damn right," I said. "Just look at you! You're better looking than any human man on this planet."

Optimus chuckled. "Thank you." His facial plates turned up into a smile.

"I have something to tell you," I said.

Optimus observed me carefully.

"I got permission from Lennox to visit Sam," I said. "I just wanted to tell you."

Optimus gave a deep rumble. His hand lowered, I climbed up and he held me up to his chest plates. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

I shook my head. "Bee is still there. I'll be fine."

Optimus gave a rumble. "Desiree, I will worry about you. Are you certain you don't need me?"

"I will be fine," I said gently. "Don't worry, Optimus. What's the worst that could happen?"


	27. Chapter 27

**26**

The ride back home was nerve-wracking. I had changed so much in two years. I had grown a couple inches, my hair was longer, my eyes still glowed that vibrant blue; physically, I was more in shape from all of Ironhide's training sessions, I was sharper, mentally, too. My voice held a confident authority behind it, one that wasn't too demanding but wasn't uncertain.

Optimus had informed me he contacted Bumblebee via ComLink and told him of my arrival. He chuckled at the younger 'Bot's excitement.

Lennox told me the helicopter I was taking was going to land at the old base near Mission, where Bee would pick me up and take me home. I was excited to finally go home, but nervous because it would be the first time in two years I'd be _home_. I considered the base in Diego Garcia a second home, the Autobots, Lennox and Epps being my other family.

I bit my bottom lip. I hope I didn't look _too_ different for them.

* * *

><p>Once I got off the helicopter, I was tackled by Bee's Holoform. I laughed and caught myself before I fell on my butt. I returned the hug with a happy giggle.<p>

"I'm _so_ happy you're back," Bee exclaimed. "When Prime said you were coming back I nearly had a Spark-attack! I couldn't wait to see you!"

Gently prying the Holoform off, I smiled brightly at him. "It's nice to see you too, Bee," I said. "But I won't be visiting long. I'm just staying 'till Sam goes to college."

Bee pouted. "I thought you were staying for good. It's been two years already."

I smiled sadly. "I know and I'm sorry. But the guys at base need me. I can't just pack up and leave."

Bee looked disappointed, his shoulders sagging.

"Why don't you catch me up on all the juicy details," I said, trying to cheer him up. "Especially on Sam and Mikaela."

Bee's baby blue eyes lit up. "Get in and I'll you _everything_."

I smiled mischievously.

* * *

><p>Bee kept the Holoform activated throughout the entire ride home. He told me everything he knew of Sam and Mikaela's relationship. I was impressed on how much information he'd gathered. When Sam figured out I was with Optimus, he teased me about it for weeks; with the things Bee just told me, I could blackmail him for life.<p>

Pulling into the driveway, I gave the Holoform a hug before it deactivated. Climbing out of the Camaro, I knocked on the front door; butterflies making my stomach ache.

When the door opened, I was greeted with Sam's surprised face.

"I told you I'd visit," I giggled.

Sam gave me a bear hug before letting me to to breathe. "Desiree, you've _changed_," he exclaimed.

I faintly heard Judy's voice in the background; I smiled up at Sam and put my hands on my hips.

"Is that the 'welcome home' greeting I get?" I laughed. Judy ran to the front door, screaming excitedly when she saw me. She jumped at me, hugging me with all her strength. Ron walked over and gave me a pat on the shoulder. I smiled at them all. "OK, Mom, that's enough hugging." I gently pulled the older woman off me; tears ran down her face as she looked at me.

"My baby girl is all grown up," she cried.

"Judy, let's get back inside," Ron suggested, leading his wife inside.

"How's everything on base been?" Sam asked.

"Great. There've been some new Autobots that joined," I said cheerfully. I didn't dare mention the Shanghai incident; if Ron or Judy knew I accompanied the Autobots on a Decepticon mission, they'd force me to move back. I wouldn't mind moving back with Ron and Judy, except being twenty years old and in college and living with your foster parents didn't stand out to me.

Sam nodded. "That's cool. How about Optimus?" A teasing smirk came across his face.

I scowled at him. "He's been amazing. And don't go teasing me about Optimus! Bee told me some juicy tales about you and Mikaela."

Sam paled, muttering something under his breath. I gave a chuckle before I noticed all the boxes that laid on the living room floor.

"Look what I found," Judy cried; she came downstairs holding baby shoes. "It's your little baby booties."

I gave a laugh. Judy was taking the whole college-and-moving-out package poorly.

"Ma," Sam sighed. I patted Sam on the back, eyeing him with an amused expression.

"You can't go," Judy wailed. "Neither of you should go! You both need to stay here."

"We can't, Mom," I said. "We have to go eventually."

"Desiree's been living on her own for two years, Ma," Sam said, "I can live on my own too."

Ron rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"See this, Dad," Sam called. "This is how you're supposed to react when your kids go out into the cruel world to fend for themselves, OK?"

"You didn't even shed a tear when I left," I said in mock hurt.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, my heart bleeds for you two. College. Bummer."

"Love you too, Dad," I laughed.

"You both come home every holiday," Judy sniffled. "Not just the big ones. You have to come home for Halloween."

"I can't come home for Halloween, Mom," Sam said.

"Neither can I," I said.

Judy kept babbling, saying her and Ron would visit us in costumes. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. She was desperate.

"Would you let the kids breathe, for crying out loud?" Ron exclaimed. I smirked. "There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip."

"Trip?" I looked at Sam.

"Road trip." I nodded. I grimaced when Ron smacked Judy's backside.

"Guys, really?" I said; I looked between the two of them in disdain. Seeing them act like that around each other, in front of Sam and I, was uncomfortable and unwanted.

"What?" Ron said.

"Dad, we saw what you did there," Sam sighed. "This isn't a rap video."

"It's like a coach thing," he defended.

"That was really creepy what you did right now," I said.

"Your mother and me are proud of you both," Ron said in defeat. "You're the first Witwickys to go to college."

"Now I'm crying again!" Judy wailed. "This sucks!"

* * *

><p>Ron and Sam had a little spat with each other, in Sam's room; mostly Ron trying to tell Sam about the amount of women and temptations college has and how he thought about his son's relationship with Mikaela.<p>

"Your sister goes to online college," Ron said. "She's smart."

"I know, Dad," Sam said. "But Mikaela and I will last."

"Mikaela's great, but you gotta give each other room to grow OK?" Ron said. "You're no different than any other couple your age."

"Except we discovered an alien race together," Sam countered.

"I was there too," I added. "Just sayin'."

Sam and Ron ignored my comment and continued their little spat. When the phone rang, I picked it up. "Yo," I said.

"Desiree?"

"Hey, Mikaela," I said happily. Sam walked over and tried taking the phone from me. I nudged him away and kept talking.

"Could I talk to Sam?" she asked.

"Sure thing," I said. Clicking the speaker phone button, I handed the phone to Sam.

"Hey, beautiful," Sam complimented.

I snorted.

"I'm breaking up with you Sam," Mikaela said nonchalantly.

"Really? Sure? I'm not hearing a lot of conviction," Sam replied. I noticed a ripped up piece of clothing in one of the boxes and picked it up.

"Well I am," Mikaela countered. "So there's no reason for me to come say goodbye to you."

"You kept this?" I mouthed to Sam. He shrugged and kept talking. I looked at it carefully; the jacket Sam wore during the attack at Mission City. All ripped and still a little dirty. Putting a hand in one of the pockets, my fingers felt something cold and bumpy. Pulling my hand out, a sliver of something old, a metallic colored grey, and feeling like some sort of metal was between my thumb and forefinger. Sam's attention went to me, his conversation with Mikaela slowly halting.

"Is this...?" Before I could register what it was, I felt a painful zap go through me; hissing, I dropped it onto the floor. The sliver melted the flooring and fell into the kitchen below. I looked up at Sam. He looked at me; both of us mirroring the horror we felt. He quickly ended his talk with Mikaela and hung up. "T-That was a p-piece of the..."

"Yeah," Sam interrupted.

The smell of smoke filled our noses. During the whole time of Sam talking to Mikaela and me dropping a sliver of the cube, Ron had left the room. I panicked; the whole situation was sudden. A faint wave of Energon Signatures hit me.

"Dad, we got a fire," Sam yelled.

We rushed downstairs and I cursed. The stupid sliver turned the blender, cappuccino machine, ejector, mixer, and waste disposal into Decepticons. Sam and I ran back upstairs; Sam holding a water bottle in his hand, pouring it over the smoking hole in his floor.

The Decepticon kitchen things managed to open Sam's door and start attacking us, I tried fending them off with some defensive All Spark moves, but they were overwhelming. I tripped over one that went behind me. I saw Sam open his window and I scurried over and climbed out. I was thankful that Judy had installed that wooden rose climber, high enough for Sam and I to jump onto before jumping onto the lawn below.

"What's all the racket?" I saw Ron walk over and look at Sam and I; his attention drawn to Sam's room, the sound of shooting and evil kitchen appliances making him hesitate.

"Dad!" I called.

The shooting eventually followed us outside. Ron threw himself on the ground as the Decepticon kitchen-bots shot at us. While Sam and Ron tried avoiding getting hit, I focused on trying to kill those little bastards.

"Bumblebee!" Sam cried.

_Oh no,_ I thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**27**

Bee managed to kill all the little Decepticon bastards. And destroy the lawn. And put a giant flaming hole in the side of the house. I faintly heard Judy run out of the house; when I looked at her, she had hit her head on her potted plants. I grimaced. Once those little bastards were dead, Bee looked down at us with a happy chirp.

"Get in the garage," Sam snapped.

"Bumblebee, get in the garage please," I said. I looked at Sam.

Bee gave chirping sounds, his arms at his side defeatedly.

"Just get in the garage," I begged.

"Holy mother!" Judy cried.

Bee waved at us dismissively before crawling back into the garage. I saw fire trucks coming up our driveway before I glared at Sam.

"Why are you mad at him?" I hissed.

Sam threw his hands in the air. "Look at what he did."

"I saw what he did," I snapped. "You called him out." I put my hands on my hips. I heard the sirens of police cars and saw them park around the house. I groaned. This was _not_ the family reunion I had in mind. I started biting my thumb nail; the nervous habit resurfacing itself after such a long time.

Sam went inside as the firemen and policemen searched inside the house and around the outside. Ron and Judy tried explaining the situation as a 'house-related problem.'

"Desiree!" I saw Mikaela climb off a motorcycle and rush over to me. We hugged quickly before Mikaela looked at the damage. "What happened?"

"There was a sliver of the cube in Sam's jacket," I said quietly. "I touched it; it zapped me; it brought the kitchen to life."

"But..." She looked at the massive hole in the house.

"Bee took care of it," I grumbled.

When Sam cam rushing out, he handed Mikaela a vile. He whispered something to her; Judy stormed up to us.

"Sam Witwicky," she called. I tried backing off, but she took my hand and dragged me back.

"Yes Mom?" Sam said.

"Hi Mikaela," Judy greeted; Mikaela gave a smile and a nod. "I have a bald spot." Judy pulled some of her hair aside to show her. I shifted nervously where I stood; all the attention focused on the house...how could it be explained so simply? "When you go, he goes," Judy said to Sam and I. "I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage."

Ron rushed over and quieted Judy. Sam, Mikaela and I walked over to the garage. I wanted to tell Judy that Bee wasn't some 'psychotic alien,' he was a living creature and protected us from Decepticons. But I knew that arguing with Judy would get me nowhere. She was stubborn and whatever she believed to be true, there was no way to change her mind.

We all walked into the garage and saw Bee smacking his forehead.

"You know you're in trouble," Sam said. "Bee, I wanna talk to you about the college thing."

_"I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!" _his radio sang.

I looked at Sam with a slight frown.

"I'm not taking you with me," Sam said over the music. Bee looked at him, a pained expression on his face. My heart sunk.

"Sam," I whispered.

Mikaela went outside.

"Here's the thing, freshmen aren't allowed to have cars," Sam explained. "If it were up to me I'd take you with me. But it's not. Look, you're an Autobot; you shouldn't be living in my garage. You're suffocating in here."

Bee looked down sadly. I walked over and put a comforting hand on his leg. He chirped sadly.

"It's hard enough, don't make it harder." Sam reached up and lifted Bee's face to look at him. Since Bee was crouching in the garage, it was easy to reach his face. I gave Sam a disapproving look. He frowned at me. "Look, the guardian thing is done. OK? You did your job." I looked up at Bee with a sympathetic look. I had never seen him look so depressed. "I'm safe now. You need to be with Optimus Prime and the others."

"We could live on base together," I said reassuringly. Bee seemed to perk up a little at that. His hand came down and nudged me playfully. "It'll be fun."

"I just wanna be normal, Bee," Sam added. "That's why I'm going to college. I can't do that with you around."

Bee looked away from Sam, covering his eyes as he 'cried.'

"Hey, don't cry," I said. I looked at Sam sharply.

"It's not the last time I'm going to see you," Sam reassured. "You'll always be my first car."

Bee waved Sam away, looking away. I sighed and gave Bee's leg one last reassuring pat. I turned to leave, giving Sam a heated glare. After everything Bee had done for us, Sam was going to throw him away. I stepped out of the garage to see Mikaela in a strapless white dress holding flowers. My brows rose.

"Someone's looking fancy," I said with a smile.

Mikaela smiled. "Hopefully Sam gets the hint though."

I giggled. "He might."

* * *

><p>Once everyone had calmed down, and Mikaela had left, we all loaded Sam's belongings into the family car and drove to his college. I had given Bee a hug before I left, telling him that he would always be welcome at base. He had given me an appreciative chirp.<p>

Once we made it to Sam's college, I held one of Sam's boxes and followed him to his dorm.

"What you said to Bee back there was rude," I said. "You made him cry."

"Desiree, I've helped the Autobots already, they don't need me."

"You don't know that," I countered.

"And you do?" Sam said, exasperated.

"I've lived with them for two years, there's been more Decepticons around the globe," I said loud enough for only Sam to hear. "One of them had a warning."

"You went with them?" Sam stopped walking and looked at me.

"One mission," I said nonchalantly. "The Decepticon mentioned the Fallen. Remember that? Optimus does."

Sam shook his head and continued walking. As we walked into one of the dorms, a kid was putting a poster on the wall. Computers, monitors, all kinds of electronics were scattered around the dorm.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Hey," Sam said uncertainly.

The kid turned around and looked at us. I put the box down at the foot of the bed and backed up. I felt an ache in the back of my head.

"You must be Sam right? I'm Leo," he said. He looked at me and I stiffened. "Who're you?" His tone tried to go on a flirtatious sound, but made me feel uncomfortable.

"His sister," I said in a sharp tone. "I'll get the rest of your stuff, Sam."

Walking down the hall, I accidentally bumped into a blonde girl. She had an hourglass figure and eyes that were too observant; too calculating. I felt a warning bell go off in me and a very faint Energon Signature let me know she wasn't exactly _human_.

"Sorry," I said slowly.

"Don't worry about it." If you didn't listen carefully you wouldn't have heard the cold undertone of her voice. I felt her eyes following me down the hall. I wanted to tell Sam, but there was no telling how he would react. I decided to give Lennox a call when I had the chance.


	29. Chapter 29

**28**

Once I made it outside and found the car, Ron and Judy were gone. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone, dialing Lennox's number.

_"Hello?"_ he said.

"Hey, Lennox," I replied.

_"Hey, how's it going with Sam?"_

I knew Lennox was trying to start up a nice conversation, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with conversation.

"Pretty bad."

Lennox must have heard something wrong in my voice; _"What happened?"_ was his reply, in that protective older brother and commander-of-an-alien-run-military voice.

"When I was helping Sam with the rest of his packing, I found a piece of the cube," I said quietly. "It was in the pocket of the jacket he wore during the attack on Mission."

The other end was quiet.

_"Are you sure? It was really another piece?"_

"It burned through the floor in Sam's room and brought the kitchen to life," I hissed. "And I'm pretty sure a Decepticon is living in Sam's college."

_"A Decepticon wouldn't be living in the college,"_ Lennox said._ "Unless they had Holoforms."_

"Are you seriously doubting me? I felt an Energon Signature," I hissed. "It was disguised as a college student - a lady college student. And I know for certain it wasn't a Holoform."

_"I'm not doubting you, Desiree. It's just been... We've been really busy since you left. Director Galloway was sent to base and he's been a total ass wipe to the Autobots. I've had a lot on my mind."_

"Director Galloway?" My nose scrunched up. "They sent someone down to base? Was he disrespecting Optimus?"

_"He was disrespecting everyone,"_ Lennox said. _"Listen, if you want to come back to base, I'll send a 'copter in to bring you back."_

"The offer's tempting," I mumbled. "But I'm going to stay a little longer. Thanks though."

_"No problem. Optimus is coming over later to talk to Sam."_

I frowned. "Did Sam do something wrong?"

_"I gotta go, Desiree. Be careful, OK? Everyone's worried about you."_

I chuckled. "I'll be careful. Tell them I'm fine." Once I hung up, I frowned. Optimus was coming to talk to Sam? It must be important.

When I heard shouting, I jogged over to see Judy running around; Ron and Sam trying to calm her down. I rushed over and put my hands on her shoulders. Her breath smelled like...I groaned. "C'mon let's go," I said gently. Ron and I led Judy to the car, leaving Sam embarrassed.

* * *

><p>During the ride home, Judy finally calmed down. She fell asleep and we finally enjoyed a little peace and quiet. I thought back to what Lennox said, some director guy treating them like shit and telling me to be careful. I sighed. When you're apart of an alien war, it was hard trying to be careful. Once we did finally get home, I felt a dull headache start to come on. I took a few calming breaths and ignored it the best I could.<p>

Going to my old room, it still looked the same as when I left it. It was quiet without Sam; I missed him but I knew he was growing up. My laptop was still at base so I couldn't really do anything.

"I'm going out," I called. When no one answered, I went out the front door and to the garage. The house was still being repaired, and since we didn't really feel like living in some hotel until it was finished, we stayed. I went to the garage and up to Bee, currently in car mode. "Let's go out. There's nothing to do."

The Holoform activated and smiled at me. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Bee kept the Holoform up and we had some small talk. Bee seemed really lonely without Sam; but I didn't dare mention him.<p>

"Prime is going to be coming," Bee said solemnly.

"I know," I said.

"It's really important," he continued, "that Sam goes back to base with him. I might go too. Sam was right, I guarded him; I did my job."

"Something big is coming, Bee," I said quietly. "I can feel it."

Bee looked at me; any traces of mischief in his eyes replaced with solemn seriousness. "I can too. It's..."

I looked at Bee worriedly. The sudden cut-off made my chest constrict painfully.

He cursed. "The All Spark's been taken."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"The piece of the All Spark Optimus took out of Megatron's chest; it's been taken."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! HOPE YOU'RE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. AND, ANSWERING A QUESTION FROM A REVIEWER: WILL DESIREE TURN CYBERTRONIAN?**

**THE ANSWER, MY FRIEND, IS NO. I'M SORRY BUT I AM NOT THAT SURE WHERE I COULD FIT IN A HUMAN-TO-CYBERTRONIAN CHANGE LIKE THAT. IT'S A NICE SUGGESTION, BUT I JUST CAN'T FIT IT INTO THE STORY NOW. THANKS FOR ASKING THOUGH!**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR TRANSFORMERS REVENGE OF THE FALLEN. I OWN DESIREE, ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I CREATE, AND THE LITTLE FILLERS I PUT INTO THE STORY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	30. Chapter 30

**29**

Bee was quick to react. He drove us to Sam's college; and he drove like a bat out of hell. If seeing him depressed after finding out he couldn't go with Sam to college seemed bad, seeing him panicking and furious all wrapped up in one was _horrifying_. By the time we got to his college, it was already nighttime. Bee set off his alarm, his only way to get Sam's attention. There was some big party going on, and hopefully Bee was loud enough to be heard over the music.

_God, where is he?_ I thought anxiously.

It took Sam about four minutes to come running out and look at us in horror.

"What're you doing?" he hissed at us.

"Get in," I snapped.

Before Sam could answer, a big burly guy stormed out.

"Freshman! Is that your car?"

I poked my head out the window, forcing my most cheerful smile. "It's mine," I called. "I'm sorry! He's my brother; I needed to talk to him." I gave Sam my hardest stare and he quickly got it. Before we could even pull out, that blonde girl I bumped into and that roommate if Sam's - Leo was it? - came out and looked at us. Blondie's face looked at Bee carefully, her eyes calculating. Leo looked at Bee with an amazed expression. I growled in frustration.

"You have a ride?" Leo said with a big smile. I kept my eyes on blondie, my danger bells ringing off the charts and that faint Energon Signature filling my senses.

"I _love_ Camaros," blondie said; her voice sounded flirtatious. She looked at Sam with an expression that was nauseating.

I looked at her and tried for my best smile, knowing it looked more like a snarl. "He has a girlfriend and we're kinda in a rush," I said in a curt tone. The engine blared to life. We backed out of where Bee had parked - practically crashing into some bushes in a quick attempt to park - and sped off.

* * *

><p>By early morning, Bee had taken us to a cemetery. An odd place to meet up but no doubting it was probably the most <em>private<em> place. Slowly coming to a stop, we climbed out and saw Optimus standing carefully between the headstones. When he saw me, he leaned down and gently stroked my hair; his sign of affection._  
><em>

"You won't give me a day, huh?" Sam called. Optimus stood at his full height and looked down at Sam. I gave Sam a pointed look; living a normal life didn't mean he had to be rude to the Autobots. "You won't give me one day in college?"

"Optimus, I'm sorry," I sighed, apologizing for Sam's behavior.

He shook his head and looked at my brother with a grave expression. I felt that dull headache surge, I grimaced. "I'm sorry, Sam," Optimus rumbled. "But the last fragment of the All Spark was stolen."

I frowned. Lennox must have forgotten about the one I mentioned to him. I dismissed the thought.

"Like, the Decepticons stole it?"

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my skull. I held back a whimper. I swallowed my pain and took a deep breath.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request," Optimus said. "But I am here for your help Sam. And yours as well, Desiree." I looked up at him, trying to hide the pain in my expression. "Because your leaders believe we have brought vengeance upon your planet; perhaps they are right."

"No you didn't, Optimus," I said, forcing my voice to stay steady. "You guys didn't bring anything bad on this planet. You've done what the government requests of you."

"That is why they must be reminded by other humans of the trust we share."

I felt another sharp pain. Those symbols danced in my head. But they were forming something - some sort of map. Blinking back the pain, I gave Sam a quick look. He seemed conflicted.

"This isn't my war," he concluded.

"Not yet," Optimus rumbled. "But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost." He shook his head; regret evident in his expression.

"We won't end up like Cybertron," I exclaimed. "We can fight, Optimus. We'll help you win this war."

Optimus looked down at me, his expression softening. He knew how fiery I got when it came to helping them; how badly I wanted to protect them.

"I know," Sam said; he looked down briefly before glancing up at the Autobot leader. "I want to help you, I do. But I am not some alien ambassador. I'm a normal kid with normal problems." I gave Sam a look of disbelief. He was seriously giving up on them. He was done; he thought the war had ended back at Mission. He didn't realize just how complex it really was. "I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I really am." He turned to leave; he looked at me and I shook my head.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us on a moment of our choosing," Optimus said.

"You're Optimus _Prime_," Sam said in a defeated tone. "You don't need me."

"Sam," I called; he looked at me. "Please think about it." He looked at me for a moment longer before climbing into Bee and driving off.

Optimus looked down at me with a solemn expression. "You're in pain," he rumbled. He knelt down and gently stroked my hair. I leaned into his touch and sighed.

"Let's go somewhere else," I mumbled exhaustedly. "Let's just go for a drive. Is that OK?"

"I'm needed back at base," he rumbled, "but the helicopters are not returning for about an hour and a half. Is that enough time?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Optimus activated the Holoform during the drive. I nestled into the passenger's side; my head hurting and everything tired. Optimus's hand held mine, occasionally he'd glance at me.<p>

"You look ill," he rumbled, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"There was another shard," I murmured tiredly. "It was in Sam's jacket...the one he wore during Mission City..." I yawned.

"Another one?" Optimus looked deep in thought. "Where is it now?"

"It zapped me," I mumbled. "I had it in my hand and it zapped me and brought the kitchen to life..." I felt my eyes droop. I quickly shook my head, wincing at the pain. "It's with Mikaela. Sam gave it to Mikaela and it's safe."

A deep rumble reverberated in Optimus's chest. "How are you feeling?" He looked at me worriedly.

I smiled gently at him, reaching out and rubbing his stubbled cheek. "Tired," I chuckled softly. "I stayed up all night with Bee. We were talking, ya know? And then he said the shard you guys had protected got stolen and you know the rest."

"Sleep," he rumbled.

"I'm going to stay here Optimus," I mumbled sleepily. "It's not that I don't want to help you..." My eyes slowly started to close. "...it's just...something's going to happen to Sam..."

I fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**30**

**No One's POV**

Optimus drove Desiree back to her home as quickly as he could. He was already running late, which was something he rarely did. Once he drove up to the driveway, he looked at the hole in the house, patched up until it was repaired. He looked down at the sleeping girl beside him - _inside_ him. She looked relaxed. He smiled softly. He nudged her gently but she didn't wake up. Sighing, the seatbelt snapped off her. He got out of the Peterbilt and took Desiree in his arms; her eyes fluttered open, looking up at Optimus tiredly. She gave a tired smile and wrapped her arms around his neck lazily, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're late," she mumbled.

"I know," he rumbled; he walked up the driveway carefully. He kissed the top of her head, looking down at her adoringly. Adjusting the girl in his arms, he knocked on the front door. Ron opened the door and looked at the Autobot leader with a scrutinizing expression. "I apologize for bringing Desiree in like this," he said softly, "but she had a long night and she needs to rest."

Ron looked at the Autobot leader, to the sleeping girl in his arms. He didn't know what to think of what he saw before him; but he let Optimus in and led him to Desiree's room.

"Put her on her bed and get out," Ron said in a curt tone.

Optimus nodded. He walked into Desiree's room, looking around before he placed her on her bed. She curled on her side, her tired eyes looking up at him. Optimus knelt down and kissed her forehead softly.

"I have to go," he rumbled. He stroked her hair before he planted another gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe," she mumbled.

"I will." He smiled down at her.

"I love you," she yawned.

He froze. It had taken two years to hear those three words, but he was unsure if she realized what she had said. Cybertronians loved on a deeper level, and he knew down to his Spark that he loved Desiree, so he smiled and said "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I KNOW THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CH., BUT IT'S A FILLER SO IT WASN'T GOING TO BE LONG LIKE OTHERS. I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT ANYWAY.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	32. Chapter 32

**31**

I woke up much later feeling groggy. It was dark out and my eyes felt gritty, as if there were sand coating them, and my head pounded with a headache. Shuffling out of my room, I checked on Ron and Judy, both were asleep. I changed out of my clothes in my room and checked my cell phone was in my old pant pocket - when I checked it, I had missed calls from Judy, Lennox, and Ron. I had a few voicemails and some text messages from Sam. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes in frustration.

The Cybertronian symbols danced in my vision once my eyes were closed, as if they were imprinted to the backs of my lids. I opened my eyes quickly. Going down to the garage, Bee was parked there, the Holoform pacing the garage in what looked like a panicked pace.

"Bee? What's wrong?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I tried to blink the last bit of sandy tiredness from my head - along with the symbols that danced in my vision.

Bee looked at me with the most fearful expression. His baby blue eyes were brighter than ever; he seemed paler, if a Holoform _could_ pale. "Megatron's been revived," he said. "The Decepticons used the fragment they stole to revive Megatron."

Any grogginess I had quickly vanished. "They _what_?"

* * *

><p>Bee explained the information he knew. Optimus had told him to return here to protect me and Ron and Judy. I sat down on one of my workbenches, panic, fear, anger, and rage surged through me. My hands were in my hair, as if that could help me absorb the information I was told.<p>

"We need to get to Sam," I said in a harsh tone; I looked up at Bee's Holoform. "We need to go now."

* * *

><p>I called Lennox to fill me in on more of the information. He had a little more information on the occurrence, but couldn't talk anymore; the base was under command to ready themselves; to prepare for taking down the Decepticons and Megatron.<p>

The symbols danced in my vision, arranging themselves into some sort of map. It was trying to give me a message but I couldn't understand what it was saying.

"Bee? Remember when I had that weird dream?" I asked shakily. "The one from two years ago?"

He was speeding down the road, the Holoform activated in an instant. "Yeah. You were asking me about the Fallen and that weird looking thing. Why?"

"Optimus mentioned that the government thought you guys were bringing vengeance on this planet," I said; the symbols danced in my vision. That curved shaped device appeared beside the symbols. Why couldn't I remember its name? It was important.

"I was there," he said.

"What if this has to do with the Fallen?" I asked. When Bee didn't answer, I looked at him; his eyes were on my arm. I looked at my arm, under the sleeve of my t-shirt, my arm glowed faintly. Lifting the sleeve, I stifled a scream. The symbols I saw in my head were writing itself onto my arm. On the palm of my hand, the curved shaped device had been drawn. "Bee?" His eyes went to me. "Whoever this Fallen is, he's obviously a big deal." He nodded. "I went on a mission in Shanghai before I came to visit and the Decepticon we took down told us the Fallen will rise again. A warning for us."

"Rise again?" he repeated.

"He must have been defeated a long time ago," I said; looking at my arm, the writing had stopped, but the symbols glowed a faint blue. "He had come to earth for something, and he must have been defeated a long time ago by something really powerful. Maybe early time Autobots."

Bee shook his head. "We need to get to Sam."

* * *

><p>It was daylight when we reached the college. Deciding not to have a repeat of when Optimus came to talk, we parked across the street. I told Bee to dismiss the Holoform and I ran across the street to the college.<p>

Once I made it on campus, I struggled to remember where Sam's dorm was. After frantically trying to remember, I ran into the building and stumbled to a halt. The blonde girl from before stood in front of me. She looked at me innocently; I felt her eyes go to my arm. I tugged the sleeve down.

I tried to walk around her, putting as much distance between her and me as possible, but she blocked my path.

"I don't have time for this OK?" I hissed.

"I knew there was something special about you," she said. I tried thinking of a way to get to Sam; she was a Decepticon and if she got near him...

"Special? I'm not special, I'm _human_."

She slowly walked closer to me, something flashed in her eyes. "I know you have something I need - something _we_ need." She stopped a foot in front of me. She opened her mouth to say something else, but I cut her off by punching her as hard as I could. Needless to say it hurt me more but it gave me that distraction I needed. I bolted to where Sam's dorm was; a metallic hissing sound came from behind me before something hard and wet wrapped itself around my neck, tightening the instant it was wrapped around.

Some of the students saw what was going on and bolted. She threw me against the wall and I fell on my knees. Putting enough energy in my hands, I touched the metal around my neck and it burned it off. Ripping the remains off my neck and throwing it on the ground, I kept running. She gave a screeching sound, a deafening cry like metal scraping metal.

Right as I found Sam's room, I bumped into Mikaela and Leo. Mikaela was trying to get in to talk to Sam and Leo was flirting with her. I heard Sam's annoyed voice in the background.

When they saw me, breathless, pissed off, and a bruise I'm guessing was already forming around my neck, Leo knew to step out of the way.

Sam saw me and his eyes widened. "Desiree..."

"Get off your ass, we're leaving," I ordered.

"What're you talking about?" Mikaela asked.

"There's a Decepticon here and it almost choked me to death," I hissed. "I'm getting Sam out of here."

"A Decepticon?" Sam looked at me with a look bordering disbelief. "How could a Decepticon disguise itself here?"

"It was disguised as some blonde chick and..."

"Alice?" I looked at Leo. "You're talking about Alice? She isn't an alien."

Before I could continue, that screeching metallic sound filled the hallway. I cursed. Turning, I saw blondie - Alice - at the other end of the hall, coming toward us. She opened her mouth and extended what was her tongue. The end was smoking; she had tried strangling me with her tongue? I shook the thought off. Rushing over, I yanked Sam out of his room and I asked Leo if there was another way out. Blasting off a little orb of condensed All Spark energy, I followed him and Mikaela and Sam. I heard an explosion, not a big one, just big enough to give us a getaway.

* * *

><p>Leo ended up taking us to the library which was across campus. We hid behind a pile of books, Leo whispering something to us. I took a few calming breaths.<p>

"I can tell you missed me a lot, Sam," Mikaela hissed.

"It's not my fault, OK?"

Whatever they were arguing about came to a halt when I gave them both a glare.

"Right now is not the time to argue," I hissed. "There's a Decepticon on its way here and the two of you are going to fight?"

"He missed our date," Mikaela whispered harshly. "We were going to do this webchat and he missed it."

"You all will listen to me OK? Now is not the time to argue about missed webchat dates or whatever," I growled. "There's a _Decepticon_ here. It will not hesitate to kill us. I wanted to get Sam out of here safely. You will all shut up or so help me I will settle this with a more physical approach." My hands crackled with All Spark energy. That shut them up. I wouldn't dare hurt them but I didn't want to hear their bickering._  
><em>

A loud explosion in the library caused everyone to scream. Jolting up, I saw the Decepticon, no longer disguised as a human, hissing and screeching in a huge hole it made in the wall.

"Run!" I screamed. I saw them run down some stairs and I saw the Decepticon look at me angrily. Some of the metal had disintegrated from the explosion near Sam's dorm. It said something in Cybertronian and lunged at me. Dodging, I shot a beam of energy and hit it in the shoulder. Running down the stairs, I found the others running toward an exit.

Running off campus, I saw Mikaela dart in another direction. Grabbing a metal box just a few feet from us - one I didn't realize she had come with - she caught up with us.

Mikaela opened the driver's side of the first car she saw and motioned us in. I motioned for Sam and Leo to climb in the back as I took passenger. Mikaela tried to hot wire the car.

"It's coming," Sam shouted.

The Decepticon jumped onto the windshield and tried breaking it. Closing my hand into a fist, I used as much energy as I could to make a super-condensed energy orb. Its tongue appendage broke through the windshield, wildly whipping at us. When the tongue retracted, I threw the orb at it. It caught in the Decepticon's chest plates; by then Mikaela got the car to work.

"It's going to explode, hurry!" I cried. Mikaela was able to whip the Decepticon off the car, as it crashed to the ground, and it exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IF THIS WAS POORLY WRITTEN. I TRIED WRITING IT SO IT COULD STILL KINDA BE TRUE TO THE MOVIE BUT FIT INTO THE STORYLINE AS WELL. BUT TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	33. Chapter 33

**32**

We drove as fast as we could; the metal box Mikaela had shoved onto my lap. I tried to calm my racing heart and felt a slight burn on my arm. I winced.

"What else don't I know?" Leo exclaimed.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, a helicopter flew in toward us. An Energon Signature filled my senses. Mikaela tried swerving away from it; but a hook shot through the roof of the car and lifted us up. A passing car hit the back of us; the back door opening after being crushed. Sam stumbled through the opening, gripping the car like crazy.

"Dammit Leo," I shouted. "Get him."

The higher we were lifted in the air, the more the car began to spin and tumble. We managed to lift Sam back into the car; the Energon Signature was all around us; a Decepticon had taken us. I cursed. My head was spinning and my heart was racing. I felt panic bubble in my stomach and I tried to calm myself down.

After what felt like forever, the hook retracted and we fell into an abandoned factory. We all screamed as the car fell; crashing through the factory's roof and falling on upside down on the concrete floor. The air bags went off on impact. Before we could comprehend what had happened, a saw split the car in half. The two sides falling slightly on their sides; we scrambled out of the car's remains but when we looked up, a Decepticon stood over us.

"Oh God," I said shakily; I felt the metal box drop from my hands. We were surrounded.

The Decepticon knelt down and leered at me, spitting oil on me. I shrunk down, trying to cover myself. In that moment, I contemplated every attack I could use on the Decepticon, but my mind seemed to have scrambled; I couldn't remember anything.

The Decepticon stood up and slowly backed away. Looking behind Mikaela, I saw the last Decepticon I ever wanted to see. My hands went over my mouth, my eyes wide.

She looked behind her and froze. Megatron's red optics focused on me. I gulped and tried to create some sort of weapon.

"Come here, girl," Megatron leered. His metal was rusting and chipped; he looked old and worn out. I took a few hesitant steps toward him. "Closer," he growled. My brain didn't want to process that _I_ was the one the Decepticons were after; I had touched the other All Spark fragment; there was something in my head that burned onto my arm. I wanted to believe they were after Sam...I wanted to protect Sam. He was the main target of the Decepticons the first time; I wanted to believe he was their target again."You remember me don't you?" I walked down some stairs, my eyes not leaving Megatron's optics.

"Yeah," I said; trying to keep my voice steady.

Megatron's arm shot out and hit me. I fell off the stairs and on a long metal table; I barely heard Mikaela and Sam's screams. Falling on my back, I gave a strangled noise. I didn't want to show weakness. I focused the energy into my hands and glowered up at Megatron.

Megatron stood over me; his long, rusted fingers holding me down. I struggled to move; trying to attack him. But my mind seemed to be focusing on more than one thing.

"I'm going to _kill you_," he snarled. "Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do." I struggled under Megatron's grasp. I looked at my stomach when a miniature Decepticon with big optics crawled up me. It studied my face carefully.

One of its insect legs slashed my face. It used its tiny hands to inspect my nose before looking up at Megatron. It snapped its fingers and two Decepticons flew in with some slithering thing; they dropped it into the Decepticon's hand and looked at me. Forcing my mouth open, the slithery Decepticon slithered in my mouth and down my throat. I felt it wriggling inside of me; I gagged and heaved. My head suddenly exploded in pain. It shot out of my mouth in less than a minute and back into the miniature Decepticon's hands.

Hooking it up with itself, the Decepticon's big optics glowed as images flashed out. My memories mixed in with the symbols that were in my head. I looked in horror.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon's source," Megatron announced.

Throwing the slithery thing aside, the miniature 'Con looked down at me. "We must have the brain!" it announced.

"My brain? No, no, no!" I exclaimed. "You're not having my brain!"

"You have something on your mind, something I need," Megatron said, an evil smirk spread across his rusted facial plates.

"You're not having my brain," I shouted. The mini 'Con took out a saw and brought it closer to my forehead. I struggled harder in Megatron's grasp. A loud crash distracted both Megatron and the mini 'Con. Megatron's grasp on me loosened a little; I was able to break free and shoot out a beam of energy at the mini 'Con. It disintegrated instantly. Looking to where the crash happened, I saw Optimus. Bee crashed through the wall, a cannon ready. I ran up the stairs to where the others stood. Sam gave me a hug and I hugged him fiercely.

Megatron and his lackey began shooting at Bee and Optimus. Something about that seemed familiar; not the fight itself, but the outcome, what happened afterward. A feeling of dread knotted my stomach.

We started running toward the nearest exit, Sam holding my hand; I briefly saw Leo helping lead Mikaela out.

While we ran, I saw Optimus fight; the way he held such raw fighting, it made my heart flutter...but the dread made my chest constrict painfully. I remembered this...almost remember, I shook my head.

By the time we made it outside, Bee transformed into car mode, Sam, Mikaela and Leo climbed in. He sped off to a safer spot just as Megatron crashed through the outside of the factory. I was going to stay and help. I heard the screams of protest as Bee took off, but I shook that off. Optimus jumped out of the damaged hole and transformed into Peterbilt form just as Megatron transformed into some mutated vehicle and sped off.

"You should have gone with the others," Optimus exclaimed. "You would be safe."

"And leave you to do all the fighting?" I snapped. "I don't think so."

"Desiree, I swear to Primus, you don't worry about your own safety." Optimus sped after Megatron; I saw my hands glow bright blue.

"I worry about your safety Optimus," I exclaimed. "I remember this...remember seeing this. I'm not leaving you."

Optimus's Holoform activated for a minute as we drove further from the factory and into a wooded area.

Optimus's blue eyes flared a blue I had never seen. "You mean the world to me, Desiree. I love you more than anything and if you got hurt or killed I would never forgive myself. Why can't you see that?"

I gave him a tight smile. "I do see it, Optimus. And I love you too; more than you'd think. But right now we need to kick some Decepticon ass."

* * *

><p>Optimus kept on Megatron's trail. He held the Holoform for a majority of the chase. The Holoform's hand held mine, despite the energy I had built up. It didn't seem to bother him; but I quickly dismissed the energy anyway - only in that hand. Driving down a patch of grassy earth, we lost sight of Megatron. Optimus dismissed the Holoform. A blast behind us confirmed that he was hiding in the shrubbery.<p>

Optimus quickly transformed and he managed to have me held securely in his hand. Megatron transformed and tackled Optimus to the ground. Optimus accidentally let go of me; I stumbled down a nearby hill, out of the way of their fighting. I stood up once I stopped falling and rushed over to where the two leaders fought. I wanted to help; but they were all over the place. If I didn't shoot correctly, I'd hit Optimus.

"Hide Desiree!" Optimus called.

I saw Optimus hit Megatron with an upturned tree; then he was tackled to the ground again. Optimus managed to get up and backhand Megatron to the ground. Optimus quickly activated an Energon sword and lunged toward the Decepticon leader.

"I have to do something," I whispered desperately. "Oh God, what should I do?"

I ran a little closer to the two fighting leaders. Seeing Optimus's raw fighting was mesmerizing; I knew as a leader, he needed to be skilled in fighting, but centuries of fighting Decepticons made Optimus look beyond skilled. His movements were calculated in a split second, his blows effective and causing damage instantly.

"Decepticons!" Megatron called. A helicopter Decepticon, probably the one that took Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and I earlier, transformed midair and landed to a skidding halt on the ground.

I formed a super-condensed All Spark bomb and shot it at the helicopter Decepticon's shoulder. It hit between the metal and exploded, the metal disintegrating quickly. It tried shooting at me, but couldn't get a clear shot. Ultimately giving up, it went to try and help Megatron.

"Dammit," I hissed.

The Decepticon who spat on me earlier crashed onto his feet and looked at me in disgust. "Here, girl," he hissed. I tried shooting multiple energy orbs at him while he chased me, but only a few hit him. The metal disintegrated quickly, but didn't seem to phase him. Megatron tried abandoning his battle with Optimus to get to me; but Optimus punched him to the ground.

I looked at the cluster of Decepticons in horror. Three Decepticons against Optimus? Where were the other Autobots? I kept running, trying to put as much distance between myself and the Decepticons as I could.

I slowly stopped when I saw Optimus almost rip one of Megatron's legs off, hold the Decepticon who spat on me in a strangle hold and throw him to the ground. I ducked behind one of the many upturned trees when the Decepticon began shooting wildly.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet," Megatron snarled. "The girl can lead us to it."

"You don't touch her," Optimus snarled.

I saw Megatron lift Optimus and throw him to the ground. I ran from behind the tree and tried to find an opening to attack. I saw Megatron kick Optimus in the face, causing the Autobot leader to stumble to his knees.

"Optimus!" I screamed.

As he stumbled to get up, the others shot him into Megatron's grasp. I remembered; Optimus saying 'run' and his voice going quiet. He died fighting them. Tears ran down my cheeks.

That was what the dream was about. Optimus would fight Megatron and some of his Decepticons, he would die, but tell someone to run before he was truly gone. He was telling me to run.

Megatron elbowed Optimus in the face; once Optimus stumbled backward, he shot Optimus and he flew to where I stood. I ran out of the way. Optimus crashed onto the ground and skidded.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron countered.

"Optimus, listen to me," I said in a panicked voice. "You can't fight them. I know how this ends; please, Optimus."

"You'll never stop," Optimus said. He looked horrible. He stood up and charged at them. I felt like the tears were never ending.

"Optimus, no!" I screamed.

"I'll take you all on!" Optimus exclaimed. He activated another Energon sword on his other hand; fighting the Decepticons ruthlessly.

Optimus stabbed them, they shot at him. I watched helplessly as he continued to fight them; his fighting getting sloppy. I shook my head. He managed to cause serious damage to Megatron before focusing his attention to another Decepticon. He didn't notice the helicopter Decepticon sneaking up on him, guns ready.

After ripping the arm off the Decepticon he fought, Optimus's Energon swords turned into hooks; he stabbed helicopter Decepticon in the eye and climbed onto its back. Using the other hook, Optimus ripped the face of the helicopter Decepticon in half.

I felt numb. There was absolutely nothing I could do. No matter what I did to help, though I was useless this entire time, Optimus would still die in the end. I gave a strangled sob. Optimus couldn't die; I didn't want to believe it but it was bound to happen.

"Desiree where are you?" Optimus called.

A hand curled around Optimus's shoulder. My eyes widened. A blade shoved itself into Optimus's chest. I felt a scream rip itself through me. Optimus's hands gripped the blade helplessly.

"You're so weak," Megatron growled.

He held Optimus up. He shot Optimus through the chest.

My eyes were wide; tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks. I covered my mouth to stifle the scream.

_Run._

Optimus's body fell to the ground. His optics struggling to stay on.

He looked at me.

"Desiree, run," Optimus said weakly. "Run..." His voice trailed off; his optics went out.


	34. Chapter 34

**33**

I was numb. Physically and emotionally numb. I stared at Optimus's body; the gaping hole in his chest. He was dead. _Dead_. I heard sounds, they were distant. _Run_. I felt my legs move. _Run_. I ran. I don't know how far I ran exactly, but I saw the Autobots in a clearing in front of me. I stopped. I felt something stirring inside me. I saw Sam and Mikaela and Leo look at me with wide eyes.

"She's losing control," a voice called out.

I saw tendrils of energy coming from my hands and arms - it was almost like electricity; it rose from my arms and wrapped itself around my body. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

_Optimus is dead. You didn't save him. He's dead because of you._

I felt the stirring in me worsen. I gave a strangled sob. Optimus was dead. He was really gone. Before anything got too out of control, the stirring stopped; the tendrils of energy dissipate. Something warm spread across my body; something warm and comforting and loving.

I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I was in the back of Bee, nestled in the back seat. My chest hurt; my eyes stung from crying; my throat was raw from screaming. My head repeated the image of Optimus dying. I looked at my hands. He was gone. I looked at the hand decorated in Cybertronian. That curved shaped thing was still on the palm of my hand. No one said a word. They all knew.<p>

I saw Bee's Holoform in the driver's seat. I looked back at my hands. Leo wasn't in the car.

"How long was I out?" I asked softly.

"About an hour." Mikaela's voice was soft and hoarse.

"You feeling OK?" Sam asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but settled for a nod. I looked ahead; a heavy silence falling over us.

* * *

><p>We continued driving for a long time. Bee ended up driving us to an old brick building outside of the city. We got out of Bee. I saw two red and green small cars. Leo climbed out of the red one and was unnaturally quiet. We walked into the building, long since abandoned.<p>

Leo played the news on cell phone; I leaned against the wall, about two feet from where he stood. My brain was trying to process the day's events.

"Hey, Desiree, you've gotta check this out," Leo called. I studied the markings on my arm. A heaviness filled my chest. Sam and Mikaela were a few feet from me, talking quietly to each other. "They've got my picture! We're dead! FBI, CIA - we are wanted fugitives!"

I quickly went outside. I had cried myself into a depressed stooper; now I was pissed. Leo worried more about being a fugitive than aliens hell-bent on wanting to destroy our planet.

"This thing is going on a whole other level, alright?" Leo said, following me.

Turning around, I gave him the most angry stare I could. My hands crackled with energy; he stopped dead in his tracks. I snatched the phone from his hand and used the energy to destroy it, dropping the remains on the ground.

"They can track us with that," I said in a bitter tone. "Phones have trackers. I just did us a favor."

"They can track us?" Leo exclaimed. "Like satellites?"

Storming over to where the Autobots stayed - an overgrown patch of grass, big enough for them to transform and still have enough room.

"Technically I'm not with you guys," Leo said. "I'm a hostage. This is kidnapping."

"Yo! Leo!" one of the Autobots exclaimed. The two smaller cars that followed Bee on our way here called themselves Skids and Mudflap. The Twins. They were loud, obnoxious, their voices laced with a hillbilly accent.

"Hey, Mudflap, what we gonn' do about this shrimp taco?" Skids asked - I looked up at Skids; green with two 'bucked teeth' extending out of his mouth.

"Cap 'is ass, throw 'im in a truck, ain't nobody gonn' know nothin', know what I mean?" Mudflap said.

"Not in my trunk," Skids said.

I looked at the thee of them; my anger rising.

"I'm hearing you, I'm right here," Leo exclaimed. "Nobody's popping any caps in any asses and I've had a hell of a day."

"Why don't'cha get a haircut with yo bitch ass," Skids exclaimed.

"Listen, Desiree, I'm gonna go to the authorities and tell them the truth," Leo said. "I had nothing to do with it."

I looked at him. "Then go! OK? I won't stop you." My voice had raised to a yell. "You've had one hell of a day? I just watched someone who means the world to me die out there. I don't care if you go! No one asked you to stick around."

Leo looked at me with a shocked expression. I turned and tried to calm myself down.

"Everything OK?" I turned and saw Sam and Mikaela look between Leo and I worriedly.

"Peachy," I grumbled.

I stormed off.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, I walked back over to where the Autobots were. Tensions had died down. Sam and Mikaela and Leo and the Autobots were sitting in a circle. I was mildly surprised to see Leo had stuck around; he looked up at me with an apologetic stare. I gave him a single nod.<p>

Sam and Mikaela gave me a fierce hug. I hugged them in return. I was too exhausted to cry; I was certain I had used up all my tears.

"There's nothing you could've done," Mikaela said.

"I could have done plenty," I said flatly. "I was always talking big - saying how I'd take down the Decepticons and help them win the war. My big words caused Optimus to die." I looked up at Bee; his optics observed me sadly. "I'll understand if you hate me, Bee. I'll understand if they all hate me." Bee gave a sad whirring chirp in response. I stood near an old car. "I caused this. This is my fault. I'm sorry."

_"Young fella, you are the person I care most in my life,"_ Bee's radio said. _"If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."_

I gave a humorless chuckle. He used Forrest Gump to communicate; I hadn't realized he could use quotes from movies to communicate. I frowned.

"He's dead because of me," I murmured. "He came to protect me and he's dead."

_"There's some things you just can't change. His sacrifice would not have been in vain; hallelujah,"_ Bee said.

"You can't blame yourself," Sam said.

"Who should I blame? The Decepticons? I already hate them. I can't hate them anymore than I do now." I looked at everyone. "He was protecting me. He died because of me. I'm a liability. I've been a liability from the first day I set foot on base." I sighed. "I'm gonna turn myself in. That's the only good thing I can do."

Sam and Mikaela exclaimed their protests; Leo looked at me with a worried expression. Bee transformed back into a Camaro.

_"We've got to stick together...Everything we worked for will be wiped out - in one day."_

I looked down at Bee. His attempts to keep us together were heartwarming. A sudden thought crossed my mind. I looked up at Skids and Mudflap.

"You two," I said. They looked at me. Holding up my exposed arm, the one with Cybertronian etched on it, I walked up to them. "You know the things that've been rattling in my head? These?" They looked at my arm.

"That's old school, yo," Skids said. "That's, um, Cybertronian."

"It means something," I said. "It's a message. To that Energon source - a map. Can you read this?"

They shook their heads. "We don' really do much readin'," Mudflap said.

"If you can't read it we have to find someone who can," I said.

"I'm sorry for my panic attack earlier," Leo piped in. I looked at him. "You have a problem? I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Sam said.

"RoboWarrior."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! IT WAS SO HARD WRITING IN OPTIMUS'S DEATH! HE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS BESIDES BEE AND JAZZ! LEO ONLY A LITTLE, THOUGH. SINCE JAZZ IS MY FAVORITE I COULDN'T JUST KILL HIM OFF LIKE HE WAS IN THE FIRST MOVIE!**

**ANYWHO, 'TRANSFORMERS' AND 'TRANSFORMERS REVENGE OF THE FALLEN' ARE NOT MINE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE DESIREE, FILLERS, AND A COMPLETE LOVE FOR THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES; THOUGH I HAVEN'T SEEN THE LATEST MOVIE THEY'VE MADE.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	35. Chapter 35

**34**

We decided to take Leo's word and after the Twins transformed back into cars, we all went into Bee and drove off.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the passenger's seat, I looked back at Leo.<p>

"You better be sure about this," I said.

"I am," he said. "But we need to worry about us - especially you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I gave him a hard stare.

"We're being hunted by the government," Leo said. "You're their number one target. You need to disguise yourself or something."

"He's got a point," Mikaela said. "We could go to a store or something and buy a hoodie for you to wear."

"I don't like this," I grumbled. "But I'm trusting you, Leo." I gave him a pointed stare. "Don't let me down."

* * *

><p>We managed to ease ourselves - well, not me, Sam and Mikaela and Leo did - into a small clothes shop and buy a hoodie and a hat and sunglasses. They hurried out and handed me the merchandise. I put on the hoodie and the sunglasses; stuffing my hair into the hat before putting it on my head.<p>

We sped off.

"This guy RoboWarrior? Everything about anything alien you're supposed to know," Leo said. "One time we hacked his site and _maybe_ I saw some of your, uh..." He looked at me, waving his hands in front of him, as if trying to explain it better with his hands. "Alien drones or whatever."

I gave him a small smile. "Autobots," I corrected. He was trying and I appreciated it.

Parking in front of an old building in the more rundown part of the city, we climbed out. I adjusted my sunglasses, praying no one saw the vibrant blue of my eyes. Leo went up to one of the buildings before looking around.

"This is it," Leo said.

I scrutinized the building. "You're positive?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait here; I'll give you the go-no-go alright?"

Once he went in, I frowned. I followed after him, telling Sam and Mikaela to wait. The inside was cold and there was meat hanging from hooks. A line of elderly people were gathering near the cash register or ordering the meat on display. I looked around in disbelief.

"Number forty two," a voice called; one that sounded very familiar. "We got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here. Cash only. Who's next?"

When he turned around, I felt my heart drop. Simmons. Leo brought us to Simmons. I gave a silent sigh of irritation.

"I told you to cure the lox in the brine then smoke it," a small elderly woman said to him. My brows arched.

"Ma, you want me to cut my hand off or what?" Simmons retaliated.

His mother? He lived with his mother? I looked at Leo; he seemed a little embarrassed, but I tried to keep my hopes a little high and keep my trust in him.

Leo went up to the counter.

"Take a number, young man," Simmons said.

"RoboWarrior?" Leo asked. "Know him?"

Simmons looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Never heard of him," he said.

"Never heard of the realeffingdeal-dot-com?" Leo exclaimed.

"You must be talking about that amateur with a blog operation with Gameboy level security," Simmons stated.

I crossed my arms over my chest. I shouldn't have been surprised Simmons would still want to be involved in alien affairs, but I was. But I was proud of Leo for doing this for us.

"RoboWarrior," Leo confirmed.

I motioned Sam and Mikaela in. Looking back at Simmons, I took my sunglasses off.

"That's him!" Leo exclaimed. "That's him! That's the guy right there!"

Simmons looked at us. "No," he said; he seemed to be in disbelief. So did Sam and Mikaela.

"Happy to see us again?" I asked.

"Alright! Meat store's closed!" Simmons yelled. "Everybody out!" The elderly people looked around in confusion before slowly making their way out the door. "That means you, lady." Simmons led them all out.

"You know this guy?" Leo asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"You are the case that shut down Sector 7," Simmons replied angrily to us; once all the customers were out. "Got it disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing."

I put my hands on my hips. "You were hiding a hostile alien robot and the one thing they were after to destroy the world in the Hoover Dam," I exclaimed. "We just helped get rid of it."

"All because of you," Simmons snapped; pointing at Sam. "And your little criminal girlfriend - look at her, so mature." He looked at me. "Oh you can talk now, isn't that great? You were the one who encouraged this."

"Don't talk to me like that," I said. "You arrested us, tried to experiment on Bumblebee, kept the leader of the Decepticons frozen in the Hoover Dam, and had the All Spark just within reach for Megatron! Don't get angry at us for your mistakes."

Before he had time to retaliate, his mother stormed in yelling at one of the employees; some guy in his forties or fifties, a heavy accent, pounding on raw meat.

"You don't get Christmas bonus just standing there," Simmons said. "You want those new teeth you saw?"

"Like dream," the guy snapped.

"Help her out."

"Living with your mom?" I said with a slight smirk.

"No my mom lives with me; there's a big difference," Simmons said quickly. He looked at me. "They've got your face all over the news, alien girl."

"I know," I said solemnly.

"And NBE-1's still kicking huh? How'd that happen? Don't answer! I don't know what you're hiding! I don't want anything to do with it; so goodbye to you. You never saw me; I got..."

"Can you listen to me for a minute?" I begged. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "I need your help."

"Really?" he drawled sarcastically. "You need _my_ help?"

"Look." I took off the hat and hoodie and looked at him desperately. "I'm slowly losing my mind. I had a little parasite bot plunged into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive, so you think you've got it bad?"

Simmons looked at me carefully. "You said it projected images off your brain?"

I nodded.

He pointed behind him. "Meat locker! Now."

* * *

><p>Simmons had a little secret passage in the meat locker. Dead pigs and other raw meats hung from chains and the smell of raw meat seeped into the little hideout Simmons had.<p>

The hideout was pretty much a room under the meat locker; filled with old VHS's and newspaper clippings, a mini TV showing the news, lamps left on, windows, files filled with all kinds of paperwork.

Simmons found a file underneath a pile of newspapers and other paperwork.

"Alright, kid," he said; flipping the file open, he showed me a picture of a Cybertronian symbol. I looked at it. "Any of these look familiar?"

Pulling up my sleeve, I matched the symbol with one on my arm. "Where did you get these?" I snatched the file from him.

"Before I got fired..." He opened file cabinet drawers and started climbing on it. "...I poached S7's crown jewel. Over seventy five years of research which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?" He grabbed a box from a pile of VHS's and paperwork and threw it down at us. Leo caught it. "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings on ancient ruins all over the world." He climbed down and took out various pictures of old artifacts. "China. Egypt. Greece." He put an old black-and-white video on an overhead-looking projector. We gathered around it. It showed two guys standing near ruins. "Shut down in 1932." In the next clip, there were more men, two dressed in archaeologist uniforms. The symbols were etched on the stone above their heads. "These the symbols you're seeing?"

I hummed in response.

Simmons pointed to the pictures. "Same thing here, right?"

I studied the pictures.

"So tell me: how did they end up drawing the same things all over the world? Huh?" I looked up at Simmons. In each picture, the same symbols were drawn on the ancient ruins. "Aliens. And I think some of them stayed," Simmons concluded. "Check this out." He picked up a file. "Project Black Knife." He opened it and started taking out the contents. "Robots. In disguise." He showed pictures of different vehicles. Cars from the 20s, old models of planes. "Hiding here. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country."

"Energon Signatures," I said.

Simmons gave me a nod before continuing. "I begged on my knees with S7 to investigate it but they said the readings were infinitesimal. They said I was obsessed." He slammed his fist on the table. "Me? Can you imagine that?"

I shrugged in response. "Megatron said there was another Energon source," I said. "Here."

"On earth?"

"On earth," I said.

"A living source," Simmons said.

"These symbols - maps in my head - will lead them there," I said.

"Did you talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"A few times," I said. "They didn't have any specific answers. I'm guessing the source is before them. Wherever the Energon source is, it predates the Autobots."

"So it comes before them?"

"That's right."

"Well...unless we can talk to a Decepticon," Simmons said uncertainly. "I'm not on speaking-terms with one."

"Actually, I am," Mikaela said.

We all looked at her.

* * *

><p>She had gone back outside to get something and when she came back, she had that metal box from before.<p>

Something was hitting the inside of the box and saying something, but the words were muffled.

When Mikaela opened the box, a small blue Decepticon tried jumping out, but there was a chain wrapped around his neck and Mikaela grabbed it, yanking the Decepticon back.

The closer I looked, I saw one of his optics was damaged.

"Behave," Mikaela ordered. She took out a handheld torch and put it close to the Decepticon's face.

"You're training a Decepticon?" I asked.

"You're carrying one around like a chihuahua," Simmons said.

The Decepticon turned and glowered at Simmons. "You wanna throw down, you pubic fro head?"

"Charming," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Mikaela said gently. "I'm so sorry about your eye. But you know if you're good, then I'm not going to torch your other eye. OK? I'm not going to torch it. Just tell us what these symbols mean."

He looked down at the pictures. "I know that," he said. "That's the language of the Primes."

"Language of the Primes?" I asked.

"I don't read it, but these guys..." He pointed to the pictures of the car and the plane. "Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"These guys can?" I asked, holding up the picture of the car.

"Yeah, oldest of the old," the Decepticon said, pointing to the car photo. "They've been here thousands of years looking for somethin'. I dunno what - nobody tells me nothin'. They'll translate these symbols for ya. And I know where to find 'em."

"Show us," Simmons said.

The Decepticon turned to a map Simmons had of the US. Green lights - looking almost like laser pointers - beamed to where the translators were.

"The closest one's in Washington DC," Simmons said.

"Let's go," I said.


	36. Chapter 36

**35**

The drive to DC wasn't too long; maybe a two and a half hour drive from where we were. When we got to DC, using the map we took from Simmons' hideout and the location marked, we had ourselves parked across the street of a museum.

"Smithsonian Air and Space museum," Simmons said; looking at it through a pair of binoculars. We all gathered near the front of Bumblebee. "A land of dreams in there," he said, lowering the binoculars. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

Ripping his pants off, Simmons handed them to Sam.

"What is that?" Sam asked; I looked away, trying to hide my obvious disgust at the choice of..._undergarments_ Simmons wore.

He quickly explained himself, obviously having no shame, and switched into a tan jumpsuit, fake badges on the sleeves. "OK, watches synchronized; sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name." He tossed Sam a pill bottle; zipping up the front of the jumpsuit. "OK, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's a high-concentrated polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. OK. Now let's get this show on the road."

I slipped one of the pills under my tongue after Sam and Mikaela. I was about to hand the bottle to Leo but I saw Simmons leaning over him and saying something loud enough for only Leo to hear.

"We need to go now," I said.

* * *

><p>Before we left, Simmons handed Leo a taser, saying that it was apart of the plan.<p>

Once we got into the building, Sam and Mikaela snuck off to hide until the next phase of the plan; Leo went into the men's room and Simmons went off somewhere else.

I snuck over to where the planes were and quietly searched for Energon Signatures. After five minutes, Sam and Mikaela ran up to me; Simmons dragged Leo behind him. After a minute, Leo regained himself - Simmons saying he was an amateur and tased himself - and got himself together so we could continue with the plan. Sam took out the cube fragment while Mikaela took out the Decepticon, Wheelie, and Simmons took out some radiation scanning device.

"I haven't sensed anything so far," I said.

"Keep searching," Simmons called.

I was at a slow jog, trying to see which of the planes could possibly have an Energon Signature.

"Desiree, c'mon," Sam called. Wheelie had transformed into a toy car and was going in another direction. I jogged over to them. When Wheelie picked up speed, we started running. We stopped in front of a Lockhead SR-71 Blackbird.

Simmons and Leo managed to catch up with us; Simmons' radiation detector giving off a signal. I felt a very weak Energon Signature emitting from it. Wheelie transformed and looked back at us.

"Definitely a Transformer," I said.

"There he is," Wheelie said. "This guy's a legend. Like, chairman of the board." He turned to Sam. "Point the shard. And watch the magic happen."

Sam pointed the shard at the Blackbird; it immediately flew from the tweezers Sam held it with and was absorbed into the metal. It gave a loud whirring sound. Mikaela quickly checked the underside and froze.

"It's a Decepticon," she called.

"A Decepticon?" Simmons said. He yelled at us to find a place to hide; once the sound of it transforming happened, we were hidden.

Something wasn't right though. With the Autobots' transforming, it went smoothly; I took a peek from my hiding place and saw the Decepticon struggling to transform. Pieces fell; the metal caused sparks while moving to their respective places.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" His voice was laced with a British accent; sounding old and angry. He had metal beams hanging from his jaw, almost like a beard; he was hunched over and held what looked like a cane; obviously coming from his own body. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" he bellowed. Shoving a plane suspending from the ceiling, he stormed over to where we were hiding. We all got out from our respective hiding spots and looked up at him with cautious stares. "Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!" He held his cane up, his legs trembling. Pointing to the other end of the museum, he hobbled away; calling out demands.

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well," Wheelie said.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela said quietly.

Smashing the wall down, Jetfire hobbled outside, muttering and grumbling to himself.

"Wait," I called. We all ran outside; rows of old military jets and planes lined the outer parts of the back of the museum.

"The museum's going to be very angry," Simmons exclaimed.

We eventually caught up to Jetfire; Bee and the Twins right behind us.

"I'm on a mission," Jetfire announced; his hand on the wing of one of the planes. We all yelled at Jetfire to stop; he was inadvertently destroying some of the planes and jets. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"We just want to talk," I called.

"I've no time to talk," Jetfire exclaimed. He slammed his cane on the ground; looking at us with scrutiny. "I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doombringer! What planet am I on?"

"Earth," Sam said.

"Earth? What a terrible name for a planet," Jetfire said in a scrutinizing tone. "Might as well call it dirt. Dirt planet. Dirt." He knelt down to see us better. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still goin' on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons," I said.

Jetfire gave a noise of disdain before spitting oil on the dry ground. "Well I changed sides to the Autobots," he announced.

"What do you mean changed sides?" I asked.

"It's a choice," he said smugly. "An intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life full of hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freakin' Decepticons?" Wheelie asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they would have destroyed the whole universe," Jetfire said; using a motion similar to an eye roll.

Wheelie fell to his knees at Mikaela's feet and began kissing her feet. "I'm changin' sides; I'm changin' sides," he said.

"You're cute," Mikaela said. Wheelie gripped Mikaela's leg and started...

"What are you allowing to happen to your leg?" Sam asked.

"At least he cares, Sam," Mikaela said.

"Well he cares and he's nude and he's perverted," Sam declared.

Sam kicked Wheelie off Mikaela's leg and ordered him to stop.

"What were you saying?" I called.

"I told you my name is Jetfire and stop judging me," he bellowed. He slammed his cane near us; we all fell backwards, trying to calm him down. "I have missions of my own. My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father was a wheel - the first wheel! Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No," I said.

"Nothing!" Jetfire bellowed. "But he did so with honor, dignity..." Before he could continue his babbling, a loud rumbling noise and a 'whoosh' echoed behind him and a parachute activated, causing the ex-Decepticon to lose his balance and fall onto his back.

We all scrambled up and ran over to his form. He lifted himself into a half-sitting position, grumbling to himself.

"My boosters are fried," he cried. Sitting up all the way, we looked up at him.

"I think we can help each other," I said, trying to ease the situation. "I know things you don't know; you know things I don't know."

"I don't think he knows anything," Leo said. I gave him a look.

* * *

><p>Focusing on my arm, the symbols that were etched on came off and floated in the air; forming a circular formation.<p>

"These symbols are in my head," I said. "They're symbols - very vivid symbols, but they're in my mind."

Jetfire looked at the levitating symbols then down at me. "Why, you've got the power of the All Spark. It's a powerful energy. Very powerful. It's giving you maps, showing you everything my race has done through history. Every moment we've been on this planet."

"OK. But Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen," I said.

"The Fallen? I know him!" Jetfire's voice bellowed angrily. "He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for; it's always apocalypse, chaos! These transcriptions - they were apart of my mission. I remember now! The Dagger's Tip and the key!"

"Slow down," I said. "What's the Dagger's Tip?"

"No time to explain," Jetfire said; he leaned over us, his free arm encircling us. Electricity crackled around us. "Stay still or you'll die!"

* * *

><p>In the blink of an eye, we were shooting out of the ground, flying through the air and landing painfully on sand. We were all shot out in different directions. I landed near Bee, who looked at me to see if I was hurt. I heard Sam's cries, telling me he was in pain.<p>

We all found each other and gathered at Jetfire's feet.

"That really, really hurt," Simmons said. "You're lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, OK? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my..."

"Oh shut up," Jetfire snapped. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"When did you tell us?" Sam yelled; Mikaela was bandaging his hand. "You didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Egypt!"

"Don't get snippy with me, fleshling," Jetfire exclaimed. "You were duly informed."

"Jetfire, can we focus please? We need answers now," I said. "Tell us what you know."

"This planet was visited by our race before," he began, "by our earliest ancestors a millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll perish; oxidize and rust! Like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, OK?" Simmons said. "Beginning; middle; end. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes," Jetfire began. "Our original leaders. And they set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen."

"So what was his deal with us?" I asked.

"He despised humans," Jetfire continued, "and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

"I've heard of that," I murmured. "Optimus mentioned it once."

"A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers; so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is. And if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"How do we stop him?" I asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," Jetfire concluded.

My heart clenched. Optimus...

"You mean Optimus Prime?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"So you've met a Prime?" Jetfire exclaimed in wonder. "Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive? Here? On this planet?"

I felt my eyes sting. "He's dead. He sacrificed himself to protect me." I wanted to tell Jetfire that Optimus was magnificent; he was the greatest being in the entire universe. But I wasn't sure how I could say that. And I knew it wasn't important at the moment.

"Without a Prime, it's impossible," Jetfire said gravely. "No one else could stop the Fallen."

I bit my bottom lip, processing the information Jetfire told us. "The Matrix...if it's powerful enough to start the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus's Spark and bring him back to life?" I asked.

"It was never designed for that purpose," Jetfire explained. "But it's an energy like no other."

"How do we find the Matrix before the Decepticons get me?" I asked. "You must have a general idea on where it is right?"

Jetfire slammed his cane on the ground. "Follow your mind, your map. What is imprinted on your flesh, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Now go!" Jetfire waved his cane at us, causing us to take cautious steps back. "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

"Thank you, Jetfire," I exclaimed.

"Go, All Spark!" he bellowed. "All of you, bring this wretched war to an end."


	37. Chapter 37

**36**

We all got into Bee - a little cramped with Simmons added to the group - and we were able to find a main road after a little searching.

"Here's what my CIA contact says," Simmons said; having been on the phone for the past ten minutes. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip.'"

I nodded. "So that's the Dagger's Tip."

"It's part of the Red Sea," Simmons continued. "Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade." Holding up some GPS looking device, Simmons read off the coordinates. "29.5 degrees north; 35 east. Here it is."

He handed it to me - sitting between Leo and Mikaela - and I looked at it carefully. I nodded and handed it back to Simmons.

"We've gotta get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip," I said.

"How're you gonna do that?" Leo asked.

I looked at him. "I'm gonna make a phone call."

* * *

><p>The sounds of sirens made me curse under my breath. I saw Sam check the rear view mirror and state the obvious.<p>

"We've got cops."

Bee sped off in a different direction; the cops swerved to a stop before chasing us. We had a chase through an Egyptian town, Leo exclaiming how he couldn't go to prison.

"We gotta get off this road," Simmons said. "We need to lay low."

The chase continued; us trying to evade the cops. After finally being able to loose them, we were able to find someplace safe to give Lennox a call, Mikaela disguised to keep watch. The sirens could be heard in the distance.

"They're gone," Mikaela called.

Bee was using one hand to grip the top of a building, the other to stop Skids from falling. Mudflap was able to grip the top of the building without falling.

"This is called blendin' in like a ninja," Skids said.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in yo face," Mudflap exclaimed.

"We're running out of time," I said. "I gotta make a call to Lennox..."

"If you try calling him they'll track you here within seconds," Simmons hissed. "CIA all over this place."

"You're gonna call," I said firmly.

Simmons looked at me in disbelief. "OK," he said after a minute of silence. "That's a good idea."

"Call him."

"Lennox, I'm with the kid," Simmons said quickly into a phone. "The kid. The one with the attitude. We need the truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not going to believe where we are. Code Tut; as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a dollar bill. Coordinates 29.5 north; 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it down."

We were gathered around Simmons, Leo went off to do surveillance.

"I gotta go," Simmons said quickly; a figure with his face covered ran toward us.

"It's me! Leo!" He took off the covering and it was, indeed, Leo. "Cops are coming; we gotta go!" He put the cover back up and we took off.

* * *

><p>We were on the road again. The air was tense and I felt restless.<p>

"Simmons, let's go over what Jetfire said," I sighed.

"When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip," he said.

"Three Kings will reveal the doorway," we finished.

"You know what that means?" Simmons asked.

I thought about it. "No; what does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

We slowly came to a stop.

"Checkpoint," Sam said.

"Don't have a passport," Leo said.

Soldiers looked at us; I tried to discretely sink lower into the seat. If they recognized me, we would be in a whole lot of trouble.

"Passport!" a soldier yelled.

"They got cameras," Sam murmured.

Simmons whispered something to Sam before looking out the passenger's side window - rolling it down.

Wheelie had transformed and poked his head out the window. "A freakin' munchkin," he muttered. "The little people are mean. Tell 'im he's tall." He hid once the soldier came to the window.

"Dagger's Tip," Simmons tried to explain, using his hands to show what he meant. I quickly put my sunglasses on, hoping they hadn't noticed my eyes. "Egypt; Jordan. We wanna go there." Simmons motioned to us; we put on our best faces for the soldier. "My family," Simmons lied. He motioned to Sam. "This is my son. My other son; my daughters. Tourists. From New York."

"New York," the soldier exclaimed; his face went from serious to excited.

"Yes."

The soldier said something in Egyptian to the other soldiers and they allowed us through.

"I have a bad feeling," I said, once we were far enough away. "There were security cameras. They could have seen us."

"Don't worry, kid," Simmons said. "We'll be fine."

* * *

><p>We drove a little while further, making some turns, and got out to climb a steep ledge, a pyramid at the top. Bee and the Twins transformed and we quickly started climbing.<p>

Once we made it to the top, we quickly approached the pyramid, the Twins being their usual loud selves.

Sam ran up to what was probably some old store - boarded up and the doors locked - and started messing with the lock. Once he got it open, we ran in.

"Low profile," Sam said. "Don't make a scene."

He shut the door.


	38. Chapter 38

**37**

We camped out near the pyramid; in an old construction hut. Sam and Mikaela were talking; I sat off against the wall, praying to whoever was up there that the Matrix could bring Optimus back to life. My mind had been so distracted lately that I didn't think about Optimus once; when Jetfire said the Matrix was a power unlike any other, I wanted to believe that meant Optimus could get brought back, that it could revive Autobots instead of turning on that machine.

"Hey." I saw Leo sit down next to me. He gave me a small smile and I returned it. "You feeling OK?"

I nodded. "I have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Leo nodded. "You're Sam's sister right?"

"Yeah," I said. "His foster sister."

"I thought...I dunno. You didn't look like you could be related to him," he said with a shrug. "You look different compared to him."

I gave a chuckle. "I never got a chance to say thank you. You've been a real help, Leo."

He gave a sheepish smile. "It's nothing. I've been too busy complaining this whole time to be actual help."

"You told us about Simmons," I said. "I didn't realize how much we needed his help."

"I can't believe you _know_ him," Leo said, exasperated. "You and Sam must've had, like, some adventure before."

I shrugged. "The Autobots needed Sam's help. You heard about Mission City?" He nodded. "It all started over Sam's great-grandfather's glasses and the All Spark."

Leo gave a hum in response. "What's the All Spark?"

I smiled slightly. "It was a cube - this giant, ancient cube that used to be on the Autobots' and Decepticon's home-planet Cybertron. Optimus said the All Spark was really powerful and the war started over who got possession of it. The All Spark got lost in space, came to earth; Megatron crash landed trying to retrieve it; and Sam's great-grandfather got the cube's location on his glasses."

"On his glasses?" Leo looked at me with his eyebrows up.

"Some weird imprinting," I said lamely. We didn't talk for a few minutes.

"Optimus meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

The question caught me off guard. Leo had never met Optimus but he knew how much the Prime meant to me. I nodded.

"He was one of those...Autobots?" Leo looked at me uncertainly.

"Their leader," I said solemnly. "He was - _is_ - the most compassionate, loving, caring being ever. That's why I need this Matrix to bring him back to life; not just for me, but for the whole planet." I felt the backs of my eyes sting. "He and I had a relationship; we had been together for two years and we had just told each other 'I love you.' "

Leo put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "I may not understand everything that's happening, but I think you're really strong."

I fought the tears back and smiled up at Leo. "Thanks. You're a really amazing friend."

* * *

><p>Simmons had called Leo to help him with surveillance. With a goodbye he went to help the older male. I stood up and went outside; Sam and Mikaela had dozed off near the hut's entrance. I stood at the entrance and looked at the stars. I sighed. I never understood how people could see constellations; they just looked like a bunch of glowing dots. Optimus had tried explaining constellations to me; from his own knowledge from space, but I hardly understood him. My gaze went over to the pyramid, and three of the stars were glowing brighter than the rest.<p>

They were in a row. Like they were pointing somewhere...

"When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip," I muttered, "Three Kings will reveal the doorway." _Three Kings will reveal the doorway..._ I looked at the stars. A sudden realization hit me. I ran back into the hut and woke Sam and Mikaela. "C'mon." They followed me to where Leo and Simmons were - both asleep and Leo leaning against Simmons - and I woke them up.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Look at the sky," I said, pointing to the sky. The nighttime sky turned a dark gray with the rising sun. "You see those three stars?" It took them a minute but they nodded. "You see the last one touching the horizon? That's Orion's Belt. Optimus showed this to me once and he tried explaining it me but I didn't understand it - that doesn't matter now, but! That is the Three Kings! When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway. That's the doorway."

I saw the impressed looks on everyone's faces.

"This is where we need to go," I said excitedly. "We need to follow Orion's Belt!"

"They all point due east," Simmons said, "towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

* * *

><p>By mid morning we were already on the road. I shifted restlessly in my seat. We needed to get to the Matrix. I felt fear and determination constricting my chest.<p>

"That was amazing, what you did back there," Sam said. "Good job, Desiree."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. Lennox should be landing about now, don't you think?"

"Give them some time," Simmons said. "We'll know when they show up."

I bit my thumbnail; trying to calm my restless nerves. I took calming breaths and tried to get comfortable. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

After about an hour of driving, and Simmons giving directions, Bee and the Twins stopped a couple miles from the road and we continued on foot. We climbed some rocky mounds and followed a narrow path.

"It should be around here somewhere," Simmons muttered.

"There," I said breathlessly. What looked almost like the entrance to an ancient castle or temple - if that's what you want to call it - was carved in the highest rock mound. I quickly jumped off the narrow path and walked up towards the entrance. The openings were huge; I felt my heart speed up at the sight of it.

Bee and the Twins had found their own way of catching up to us; and they all gathered around the entrance.

I ran in and looked around. "It's around here somewhere," I said.

"Looks like archaeologists have already been here," Leo said.

I felt panic and anxiety lurch in my stomach. I looked around desperately. Where was it? I felt tears prickle in my eyes. My breathing became shaky.

"It's here." I tried keeping my voice steady but it cracked anyway. "I know it is."

Simmons and Leo started arguing; Mikaela watched in irritation and Sam just rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It can't be over," I said shakily.

"It's over," Simmons said harshly.

"Why should we even listen to yo punk ass?" Mudflap exclaimed.

The Twins started arguing; pushing and punching, I tried to ignore all the noise and negativity. I didn't need that kind of circulation. I buried my face in my hands; quickly drying my tears.

Skids threw Mudflap against the wall behind me, I dodged out of their way. In no time, Bee picked them up and threw them both to the ground, stopping the fight. I looked at the wall; I giant crack was where Mudflap had come in contact. I pealed away some of the broken pieces and a giant metal hand decorated in Cybertronian was on the other side. There was no way to enter; I looked up at Bee.

"Bee?" He gave a chirp in response and activated his cannon. Aiming, he shot an opening for us. I felt a wary smile spread across my face. I gave Bee a thank you and crawled into the opening. It was big enough for the rest of us to crawl in; Bee standing guard near the entrance. The tomb was eerie. The faces of the dead Primes seemed to follow you; their hands extended and their fingers curled. It smelled like dust and metal; it was cold and it gave a groaning sound, as if it were to collapse.

Sam and Mikaela had borrowed flashlights from Simmons and led the way. I looked around in amazement.

"The tomb of the Primes," Simmons said quietly.

"Desiree," Sam said. I quickly walked up to him. His flashlight pointed at a delicate looking curved device. I looked at the palm of my hand. It matched.

"It's the Matrix," I said breathlessly. I knelt down. My hands were shaking; my stomach knotted and my heart sped up. I brought my hands forward to pick it up - as carefully as I could. The center glowed blue for a split second.

Then it turned to dust in my hands.


	39. Chapter 39

**38**

I stared at my hands; tears threatening to fall. I felt anger and fear and disbelief spin inside of me. Some of the powder slipped through my fingers, adding to the pile on the palm of one of the dead Primes.

"No," I whispered. I shook my head. I felt the burning tears falling; my hands trembled. "N-No. I-I-I..." I shut my mouth quickly.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust," Simmons said sadly.

I picked up a handful, dropping it onto the pile. I gave a strangled sob. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I could hardly pay attention to who it was but I thought it was Sam.

"This i-isn't how it's s-supposed to e-end," I said shakily.

"You hear that?" Simmons said excitedly. A dulled sound echoed into the tomb. "US Air Force! C-17's."

He ran out of the tomb with Leo behind him.

"You can't bring him back, Desiree," Sam said gravely. "There's nothing left."

Taking off one of my shoes and then my sock, I took handfuls of the powder and filled the sock with it. If I couldn't use it as a whole to bring Optimus back, I'd have to compromise.

"Look around you," I exclaimed. "We didn't go through what we went through for no reason at all. There is a reason we're here; the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose." Scooping the last of the powder into the sock, I tied the top and held it firmly in my hand. "I know this is going to work," I muttered.

"How do you know it's going to work?" Mikaela asked.

"I believe in it," I said.

"What if it doesn't?" Sam asked.

"Are you seriously giving up?" I exclaimed. "Two years, is that all it takes?"

"I moved on," Sam said.

"When? When could you have moved on?" I cried. I shook my head. "You may have given up on them, but I know this is going to work."

Quickly getting up, I left the tomb.

* * *

><p>Once we got outside, the sun was halfway set. I saw Simmons and Leo standing on one of those rocky mounds. The C-17's circled the sky; opening the backs and I saw the figures of Autobots and soldiers jump out.<p>

"They're dropping the big boy," Simmons said.

I saw Optimus's figure falling; my stomach clenched and my heart ached. I held the powder-filled sock tighter in my hand.

"We need to get moving now," I said flatly.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee and the Twins had transformed and we all piled into Bee. We sped toward wherever they landed at. I sat in the passenger's seat, staring out the window.<p>

In the distance, a flare decorated the sky. "You see that?" I asked.

"It's a flare!" Simmons exclaimed.

I felt determination build up in me. Bee sped up just a little. An explosion near where we were caused Bee to swerve out of the way. The explosions kept happening; coming around us and making us panic. Sand and smoke spread around.

Leo started yelling, making the situation even more hectic. Mikaela tried telling him to calm down and Simmons eventually tased him until he passed out.

"I can't stand that guy," Simmons said in an irritated voice.

We managed to make it to a construction site in one piece; swerving through some of the construction machines. Before we were even halfway through the site, a Decepticon military jet transformed and landed on his feet, shooting missiles at us.

"Hide in the dust!" Simmons exclaimed. The Decepticon had shot so many missiles at us that the entire construction site was almost covered in smoke and dust. We hid in the dust; trying to get as far away from the Decepticon as we could. Once we made it out of the dust and away from the Decepticon, we came to a stop and got out.

"We need to split up," I said. "Simmons, Leo, you need to lead the Decepticons away. I'm gonna get to Optimus."

Sam and Mikaela stood next me.

"We'll draw their fire," Simmons said. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that does work, kid." His words were sincere; I felt touched that Simmons would say something like that. I gave him a nod and thanked him.

We ran toward the village.

* * *

><p>We ran for our lives through the sand and debris. I worried for Simmons and Leo. What if Leo had another 'panic attack?' He needed to get his act together if we needed to get through this alive.<p>

I could just see the village in the distance; I tried to speed up, but it was hard trying to run in the sand.

They popped two more flares. We stopped running at the edge of a ledge; the three of us out of breath and sweaty from the desert heat. I looked at Sam and Mikaela. We gave a slow jog down a rocky path.

Once we made it to the bottom, we started running again. I planned on getting to Optimus as quickly as I could. Sand had gotten in my shoes; my legs ached; my lungs burned; my skin was covered in sweat and grime. My hair was damp with sweat, my bangs sticking to my forehead.

I wasn't going to let that slow me down. I kept running; pushing myself to go faster. I silently thanked Ironhide for all the training he had put me through. I tried to keep my mind clear; my only goal was to get to that village and bring Optimus back.

"Desiree, slow down," Sam called.

"I can't," I wheezed. "We're still a mile away. We need to keep moving."

We had to practically climb up a mound of sand and carefully run down. We had run past old buildings - homes at one point, I thought - and ran through a building that looked like it might have been a temple.

I was thankful there wasn't any sand in there; it made running a hell of a lot easier.

We ran through the temple-like building and made it to an exit. A loud crackling made us look up.

"They're sending in new Decepticons," I said bitterly. They crashed in the village; sending up dust and smoke. "We have to keep moving."

We managed to make it to the outskirts of the village. Hiding behind a building, I peeked over and saw the military jet Decepticon flying circles around the village.

"Guys," Mikaela hissed. We followed her into a house and quickly closed the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**39**

"I don't think he saw us," Sam said. Mikaela knelt down near the wall, I stood near the door.

"We're gonna have to make a run to Optimus as fast as we can," I said quietly. Sam and Mikaela looked at me.

"What if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asked.

"It's gonna work," I said stubbornly.

"What if it doesn't?" She looked at me worriedly.

"It will work," I said, more to myself than her. A loud crash caused us all to flinch; the house creaked and groaned. Mikaela put her hands over her mouth, trying to steady her breathing. Sam motioned us to be quiet. Loud footsteps just outside the house caused us to stay as still as we could.

Energon Signatures hit me like a ton of bricks. There were a _lot_ of Decepticons out there. One of them said something in Cybertronian. The ground shook with their heavy walking; I bit my bottom lip, pressing my back gently against the wall. Sam picked up a long, narrow sword and gently pressed it through the wall. He peaked through and looked at us; he looked pale. We didn't say a word.

The Decepticons continued to talk in Cybertronian, it seemed like they had surrounded the house. Sam backed up from the wall, trying to be as quiet as he could.

The house shook and dust fell from the ceiling. A Decepticon was right by the house; I quietly took a step away from where I stood; Sam peaked through the little hole in the wall before jerking back. He dug his fingers in and pulled out a Decepticon fly; a mini satellite was on its back and it was screaming in Cybertronian, its voice high pitched. Sam managed to kill the Decepticon fly. Once its cries stopped; no one moved. The ceiling got ripped off and the military jet Decepticon glowered at us. He reached an arm in to grab at us but we were already out the door.

The house was practically built in with other buildings - destroyed, partially, by the Decepticons and falling apart - and we used that as an advantage. We climbed up to the rooftops of other buildings; trying to distance ourselves from the Decepticons.

When we got to the very end, Sam said "Get ready to jump."

One of the Decepticons shot at us the minute we jumped. The house we were on fell apart. We all landed painfully on the ground, quickly getting up and running. Dust and debris and smoke shot out in different directions.

"We've got about a half mile," Sam said. We managed to stop behind the protection of a half-fallen stone wall. Most of the action seemed to be in the more populated part of the village, near the center; smoke and fire rose in the sky. I swept away my sweaty bangs and tried to catch my breath.

"The soldiers know we're here," I said breathlessly.

We took a minute to catch our breaths then took off.

* * *

><p>We kept running and at a pretty good pace. Sam held Mikaela's hand; my mind went back to Simmons and Leo. I was hoping they were OK; I didn't want to find out something horrible happened to them.<p>

I thought about the Twins and Bee too. I wanted everyone to be safe. That made me even more determined to revive Optimus. As we got closer to where the action was, the less places there were to hide. We had to settle with running fast and hard.

"I see someone up ahead," I called to Sam.

He squinted his eyes.

We ran even faster, Mikaela trying her best to keep up. I saw the person - two people, actually - run toward us.

I was surprised to see Ron and Judy, they called out to us.

I stopped when I felt an Energon Signature and a thumping sound. I looked around. A Decepticon jumped over the wrecked building behind us; we all jumped out of the way, it started shooting warning shots at us. The Decepticon was red and had a single pointed end as its leg and bounced on it. It had whips on its arms and its guns ready. I saw Sam with Ron and Judy; Mikaela just a few feet from them. I was half-laying just a few feet from the four of them. I scrambled to my feet and looked up at the Decepticon. Its optics focused on me; saying something in Cybertronian.

Ron and Judy yelled at me, Sam and Mikaela were trying to tell me something but I focused on the Decepticon.

"Guys just stop," I yelled. "They don't want you; they want me."

That didn't stop their yelling. They continued yelling at me, the Decepticon aiming a cannon at them.

"Don't hurt them," I yelled at the Decepticon. I held up the dust of the Matrix, still safe in my sock, for the Decepticon to see. "You want this? You don't want them." The Decepticon looked at the sock; pointing the cannon closer to them. I felt panic rose in my throat. I heard a soft whistle behind me. Bee stood hidden between a gap in the buildings, motioning me to be quiet. "You don't want them," I said quietly. "I know you need me! I know about the Matrix. Here's what you want right here - Bumblebee!" I cried out for Bee; who jumped from the rooftop and tackled the Decepticon to the ground.

Sam, Ron, Judy, and Mikaela ran over to me; Ron and Judy stood in front of me protectively. Bee fought the Decepticon ruthlessly. Another Energon Signature hit me; I saw a silver panther-looking Decepticon sneaking up behind Bee. I pushed through Ron and Judy and shot out a beam of energy at the smaller Decepticon. Its metal instantly began disintegrating; it struggled to move; I shot out one more energy beam before it finally died.

Bee had finished off the Decepticon he was fighting and looked at us proudly.

* * *

><p>We ran, trying to find a safe place to hide Ron and Judy. There was no way they would have been able to keep up with us; and there was no way they would have been able to let us go anyway.<p>

A loud crash caused the ground to shake violently; Ron and Judy looked disoriented and were trying their best to keep up with us. The sounds of gunfire and missiles being launched was our background noises.

"I don't know what's going on," Ron yelled, "but we gotta move!"

An explosion nearby caused the ground to shake violently; momentarily causing us to loose our balance.

"Bumblebee!" I screamed. Bee came up to us, looking around to find any threats. "You get them somewhere safe." I pointed to Ron and Judy. Bee gave a chirp of approval, transforming to his car form. I turned to Ron and Judy. "You need to get in the car," I said quickly.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "This is not a discussion! You are my daughter - you're my kids!"

"I know," I said, trying to calm him down. "Bee is going to get you to safety. You need to get in the car. Ron, please. You need to run, OK? You don't stop; you don't hide; you run. I'll find you when you're safe. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No," Ron said.

"Please, you gotta let me go," I said.

"Dad," Sam said; he stood next to me. "She needs to go."

"Ron," Judy said; in a voice so serious I hardly would have guessed it was her. "Ron. Let them go."

I looked at them desperately. I knew they were terrified and confused; I knew they didn't want their kids going off when we could die at any minute. But I wanted to know they were safe. I wanted them to be out of harm's way before I could continue.

"You come back," Ron said. Judy grabbed his hand and they ran up to Bee. Once they were safe and Bee was driving off, we continued toward the action.

* * *

><p>We kept running; I could see the outlines of Decepticons in the village, shooting at where the Autobots and the soldiers were. I saw helicopters fly in, only to get shot down by the Decepticons. I cursed under my breath.<p>

It was obvious we were getting tired, but we kept running. After what felt like forever, we took a stop behind a partially fallen wall. I saw Arcee and Ironhide just ahead.

Arcee said something to Ironhide.

"Desiree!" he called.

Arcee came over and stood in front of us. "Follow us to the pillars," she said, "we'll take you to Optimus."

A Decepticon shot at her before she could get moving. Once she recovered, her and Ironhide started shooting down the Decepticons. We started running, trying to get out of the crossfire.

"Now, Desiree!" Ironhide called. "Get to the pillars!"

We got closer to the village, but we had to dodge missiles being launched at us, explosions left and right; and trying to dodge through all the wreckage. Smoke, dust, debris - it seemed like everything was being thrown at us to stop us from reaching Optimus.

Military jets - real military jets - flew overhead, dropping missiles on the Decepticons below. The closer we got to the pillars, the more Decepticons there were and the more shooting there was.

We dodged Decepticon bodies; tried to evade dying Decepticons from falling on us; we tried to stay as far away from the gunfire as we could, but everyone was shooting at each other.

I held my hand in the air, yelling at the Autobots and the soldiers. I saw Sideswipe stop what he was doing and look at us. That moment of stopping caused him to get shot. We ran for our lives. An explosion erupted behind us; we picked up the pace. A couple of missiles shot from behind us. We fell onto our stomachs, trying not to get hit.

We got up and continued running; the soldiers kept firing at the Decepticons. I saw Lennox and Epps and a few other soldiers quickly find a secure place to hide not too far from us. I led Sam and Mikaela to where they were. Lennox gave me a concerned look, quickly inspecting me for injuries.

Mikaela, Sam and I were out of breath; we huddled together, trying to catch out breath.

"You better have a good reason for us being here," Lennox said.

"Where's Optimus?" I gasped.

"Right there, across the courtyard," Lennox said. I saw apart of Optimus, covered up and secure.

"I need to get to him now," I said firmly.

"We got an air strike coming," Lennox said.

I looked Lennox dead in the eye. "I gotta get to him right now." I held up the sock; I knew he didn't understand what I needed to do, but I couldn't wait for air strike to come.

Lennox motioned us back. A Decepticon stood behind our safe spot; shooting at the Autobots and soldiers.

"Incoming!" a voice called. "Stick the landing!" Looking up, I saw Jetfire land on his back. Getting up, he went over to the Decepticon and beheaded it. Once the Decepticon was dead, another one - looking like a giant scorpion - shot out of the ground and burrowed into Jetfire's side. He managed to get it out and smash it with his fist; he fell onto the ground, holding his damaged side. "I'm too old for this crap," he muttered.

Lennox and Epps gave orders into their communicators; with us sitting by.

"We'll make a break through the B's on my command, OK?" Lennox said; he looked at us. "You guys stick with me, understand? You stay on my ass."

"I hope these F-16's got good aim," Epps said.

"Why?" Lennox asked.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke," Epps said. I saw orange smoke rose in the air around us. I felt my heart drop.

"You mean that orange smoke?" Lennox asked.

Epps gave Lennox a look. "It wasn't my best toss, OK?"

They looked at us and yelled run. The sound of oncoming jets was heard over the sound of gunfires and explosions and orders being yelled. Lennox grabbed my free hand and we ran like hell.

I managed to slip my hand from Lennox's, falling behind a little. The jets started shooting at the Decepticons endlessly. I took a quick turn in the opposite direction Lennox and everyone else was going and tried going to where Optimus was. The sound of explosions was deafening. Dust and smoke and debris flew up, falling on us ruthlessly. I had been so distracted by getting to Optimus I became oblivious to everything else.

A shot fired behind me, dust and debris flying at me. Before I had time to react, a sharp pain shot through my body, sending me flying a few feet. The pain was overwhelming; the pain finally going away once everything went black


	41. Chapter 41

**40**

**No One's POV**

Desiree's body lay motionless on the ground; her clothes burned from the force of the shot, her exposed skin cut and bloodied.

"Desiree!" Mikaela cried. Lennox and the others turned and saw the girl's motionless body. Panic rose in Lennox; he hadn't been paying close enough attention. He was so focused on just getting to a safer location...getting his _soldiers_ to a safer location. He remembered grabbing Desiree's hand; when did she let go? Why hadn't he noticed it?

He saw Megatron's form being shot by the Autobots and his soldiers; transforming and retreating from the scene. Mikaela and Sam had already approached the girl's form. Epps was right behind them.

Sam looked at his sister's form in fear and anxiety. She looked almost dead. For the first time, he didn't know what to do. He felt Lennox shove him and Mikaela back, but he couldn't process what was happening. She had been running with them, hadn't she? He felt an overwhelming amount of anxiety rush through him.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. The battle continued around them; every gunfire, every explosion and every order that was called seemed slower, more distant. Sam looked at Desiree's hand, the one holding the Matrix dust. The sock had been ripped open. The dust was spilling out of the sock, mixing with the sand.

Mikaela was crying beside him; he wrapped his arms around her, not knowing how to comfort her.

Lennox tried CPR; Epps called in medics.

"Lennox do something!" Mikaela cried. Lennox tried CPR just a little more, checking for a pulse immediately afterward.

A helicopter flew overhead, blowing sand everywhere. Sam and Mikaela moved closer to Desiree. Lennox tried CPR again, checking her pulse. He looked at the two panicking friends. He felt panic screwing with his body. His hands were trembling; he tried to compose himself. They were in the middle of a war; he couldn't lose his composure. But Desiree was like a sister - a _daughter_ even - in the commander's eyes. He felt a fierce protectiveness of her that was similar to what he'd feel for his young daughter.

Sam felt his eyes fill with tears. His heart speeding and his breathing become uneven. He saw his parents running toward the huddle before soldiers held them back. Their faces twisted in horror when they saw Desiree.

Bee looked at them in panic. When he finally approached them, and saw what had happened, he fell on his knees. He chirped sadly. Two people...he lost two people who were important to him. His leader, now his friend...

Lennox and Epps pulled Sam and Mikaela away from the girl's body; medics rushed over and quickly evaluated her body. Sam and Mikaela tried to fight back the older men's strong grip, but they refused to let them go. The medics started with CPR again; check a pulse; try again.

"Ready to shock," one of the medics said. One of the medics took out a defibrillator and shocked Desiree. They tried again; after the second attempt, they shook their heads. Mikaela screamed; Sam broke free from the grip on him and scooted over to his sister's body. Lennox felt numb. He looked down at the girl helplessly. He wanted them to try again but he knew they wouldn't. What else could they do?

"Desiree, you listen to me, OK?" Sam said; tears ran down his face. He heard Mikaela's cries in the background. "You need to come back. I need my baby sister and we can't finish this without you. We came her for a purpose remember? You can't die here; that can't be your purpose! Optimus needs you - _we_ need you." He tried to wipe his tears but they kept flowing. "C'mon Desiree! You wouldn't give up that easily! You would keep fighting!"

* * *

><p><strong>Desiree's POV<strong>

_Where am I? I'm dead...? Am I dead?_ I stood in the center of a big, rocky field. I tried to figure out what was happening, but I was so confused.

"We have been watching you," a metallic voice called out, "for a long, long time." I saw giant figures appear in front of me; I could barely see them. I felt a faint Energon Signature.

"You fought for Optimus, our last descendant," another one said. My eyes widened; the Primes?! I was seeing the Primes...hearing them talk to me. "With courage and with sacrifice; the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret."

"Not only that," another Prime said. "You gave him love and loyalty and devotion. Your heart has stayed true to your feelings for Optimus, even after all this time."

"With the power of the All Spark at your command, a heart worthy of Optimus's Spark, and pure virtues, you are a worthy candidate for Optimus's affections," another Prime said.

"The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it's earned," one concluded. "Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his Spark, and know that your destiny with Optimus is only just beginning..."

A bright light blinded me before I felt myself falling...

* * *

><p>I awoke with a gasp; seeing Sam's form leaning over me, crying.<p>

"Sam..." I said hoarsely. I felt dull pain in my body, but shook it off. He looked at me wide-eyed. I sat up slowly, trying to find the energy to finish this blasted battle. Looking down, I saw the Matrix in one whole piece; grabbing it firmly in my hand, the center glowed brightly. It felt warm in my hand. I walked over to Optimus's body, having some help from a few soldiers on pulling the tarp covering his body back, and climbed onto his chest. I looked at Optimus's face - and felt my heart clench.

Holding the Matrix in both my hands, I lifted my arms over my head and plunged it into Optimus's chest with all the force in me. His body convulsed before I saw his optics light up. Stumbling off of him, I felt every feeling I could possibly imagine go through me. Optimus slowly sat up, resting on his hands and knees, before he looked down at me.

"Desiree, you returned for me," he rumbled. I saw the pure affection in his gaze; the softening of his features and the longing hidden just beneath his words.

"A living Prime," Jetfire exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"

Optimus looked up at Jetfire solemnly. I felt a hand on my back. Turning I saw Lennox looking down at me; I gave him a small smile.

I saw Optimus struggling to get up. He was weak. By the time he finally managed to stand on his feet, a sudden burst of energy erupted and a Decepticon stood in front of Optimus. The force of the energy knocked Optimus onto his side, causing all of us to fall back. I looked up at the Decepticon, he didn't look like he'd taken any vehicle as disguise...the way he looked... I almost slapped myself for being so stupid. It was the Fallen, the first Decepticon.

The Matrix floated out of Optimus's chest and into the Fallen's hand. "My Matrix," he growled. He put his foot on Optimus's chest, stepping down on him, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Optimus stayed on the ground, too weak to get up. He struggled to move, I felt my heart break for him.

"Get up; get up; get up!" Sam cried.

"Get up, Prime," Ironhide called.

"Oh no," Jetfire said solemnly; his hand still held his damaged side.

"He's gonna turn on the machine!" Sam cried. "You gotta stop him! You gotta get up! Optimus!"

"Ratchet," I cried; I ran over to the medical bot and looked up at him. "Do you think, maybe, I can help Optimus? I know I can destroy enemies with the All Spark's power, do you think I can loan - or whatever - Optimus enough power to defeat the Fallen?"

Ratchet looked at me carefully. "It might kill you."

I felt my eyes well up with tears. "I don't care! Optimus will need it more than I do."

Epps cried orders into the communicator. Tanks shot out their ammunition; missiles were launched; guns fired at the pyramid that held the sun-destroying machine. In an instant, all the tanks were lifted up, and crashed onto the ground. The Fallen had some sort of magnetic power over us.

Ratchet looked down at me. "Go to Optimus," he ordered. I ran over to Optimus's form; having been able to lift himself onto his elbows. "Prime, bring Desiree to your Spark."

Optimus looked down at me worriedly; he placed me against the ruined metal of his chest plates; I saw his Spark in the wreckage, a large orb of raw energy.

"Desiree, focus your energy into Optimus," Ratchet called. "The energy you've used has been for destruction; focus positive energy into it and put it into Prime's Spark."

I concentrated on all the positive energy I could. My hands felt warm; when I looked at my hands, tendrils of electric-like energy flowed from the energy surrounding my hands. I shot the beam of energy from my hands into Optimus's Spark; I heard him growl and the metal become warmer. His Spark became brighter; from the light blue it was to a blinding white. I felt lightheaded, my chest ached; my hands started to burn. Putting all the energy I could into Optimus's Spark, I felt my legs give out; I landed on Optimus's upturned hand.

I blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I KNOW NEAR THE END OF ROTF, JETFIRE GAVE HIS LIFE SO OPTIMUS COULD DEFEAT THE FALLEN; BUT I FELT LIKE JETFIRE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED. SO, AS YOU'VE READ THIS CH., I DECIDED THAT DESIREE SHOULD GIVE THE NOW-REVIVED OPTIMUS A LITTLE ALL SPARK BOOST. I WILL EXPLAIN HOW THAT WORKS IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**OH, AND WHEN DESIREE MET WITH THE DEAD PRIMES, ONE OF THEM SAID HER AND OPTIMUS'S DESTINY TOGETHER WAS JUST BEGINNING...WONDER WHAT THAT MEANS? **MYSTERIOUS GRIN****

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TRANSFORMERS; ONLY DESIREE AND MY PRECIOUS FILLERS.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	42. Chapter 42

**41**

When I regained consciousness, I was on the ground, and Optimus was gone. I felt panic rise in me; I tried to stand up, but I got dizzy.

"Slow down, Desiree," Lennox said. "Optimus went to fight the Deceptiocons."

"B-But they're..." I pointed to where the pyramid was; it was pretty far from where we stood.

"You enhanced his Spark," Jetfire said. "He was able to get to the pyramid much faster than he would have if it wasn't enhanced."

"W-What does that mean?" I said.

"Our Sparks give us life," Jetfire said, "and also gives us a sort of power when it comes to fighting. Your merged your power with Optimus's Spark; that enhanced his abilities to fight. Since his Spark is giving him more power, he was able to get to the pyramid faster; you understanding me, All Spark?"

"A little," I said. I grimaced; a pounding headache pulsed in my head. Slowly, I managed to get up. I looked at the pyramid; Optimus was over there, fighting the Fallen and any other Decepticon over there. His chest plates were still destroyed; his Spark was vulnerable. What if he died again? I pushed the thought down. Optimus would defeat the Fallen and he would come back OK.

* * *

><p>It had taken a while, but Optimus had returned in one piece. He informed of the Fallen being defeated, but Megatron and Starscream - the military jet Decepticon - getting away.<p>

Optimus had knelt down, his finger gently stroking my hair affectionately. I saw the glow of his Spark, but at the close proximity, I saw the glow getting dimmer, and an energy returning to me. I wrapped my arms around Optimus's finger, giving him the closest thing to a hug. I saw his facial plates lift into a smile. He stood up and walked over to the other Autobots; I felt like the happiest person in the world.

I turned to walk over to Sam and Mikaela, but I saw them hugging and decided not to intrude. When I saw Lennox approach me, I gave him my biggest smile. He gave me the most fierce hug he could. I wrapped my arms around him, returning the embrace.

"You had me worried out there, Desiree," he said; removing himself from the hug, he placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm happy you're safe. Don't scare me like that again." It was almost like a parent scolding a child.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry, Lennox."

He smiled and ruffled my hair. Lennox gave me one last embrace before going back to Epps and his men. I saw Epps give me a smile and a single nod before following Lennox.

"Desiree." I saw Sam and Mikaela walk over and hug me. Once the embrace ended, Ron and Judy walked over. They looked relieved to see us but worried seeing us in our condition. Filthy, bloody, clothes ripped and tired. They hugged Sam and I.

I never realized just how many people cared about me.

* * *

><p>It was past sundown when we were able to leave. I was relieved to see Simmons and Leo alive and well. When Simmons saw Optimus, he gave me a single nod. I had rushed over and given him and Leo a hug; surprising them both. I told them how happy I was to see them alive; and how relieved I was that the whole ordeal was finally over.<p>

We had been taken to a military ship that would take us back to the US. We slept on board, and finally had time to relax.

I had woken up around noon - just a rough guess - when I heard a knock at my door. Shuffling out of the cot, I opened the door and saw Optimus's Holoform. He looked down at me with the most loving expression.

"Hey," I said quietly.

His hand gently cupped my cheek; his thumb stroking it in a loving manner. He gave me a small smile. "I missed you," he rumbled.

I smiled and placed my hand over his. "I missed you more." He gave a rumbling chuckle before leaning in to kiss me. The feeling of him kissing me felt unreal. I felt myself smiling, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my tiptoes just to reach him. Even as a Holoform, he was still tall.

When we broke apart, he placed his forehead on mine. Those bright blue eyes looked at me, studied me. He buried his face into my hair, I felt him take an inhale and shiver slightly.

"It frightened me when you did that," Optimus rumbled.

"Did what?" I asked softly.

"Put that power in my Spark." He pulled away and looked at me solemnly. "I thought you had..."

I held a hand up. Optimus looked at me solemnly; those blue eyes showing all the worry he had to offer. "I'm sorry I made you worry," I said. "But you don't know how I felt when I saw you die." I saw him flinch - you wouldn't have seen it, but I saw. "I cried and I felt broken. If I hadn't known the Matrix could bring you back to life, I would've thought you would be gone forever. I would be so devastated if you couldn't be brought back."

I buried my face in Optimus's chest, trying to hold back the tears. I hated crying - officially, the worst kind of thing a human could do. I felt Optimus gently stroke my hair; he rested his chin atop my head. The hum of his Spark gave me that calm I needed. It reminded me he was alive; he was really here.

"Meet me on deck," he rumbled. "I wish to talk to you and Sam."

I nodded. I felt the Holoform dissipate; the bright blue sparks dancing around as they hit the ground.

* * *

><p>I had some fresh clothes in the room I was in. After changing, I went on deck and found Sam looking at the ocean. Optimus wasn't on deck yet; I saw Mikaela and Leo, and gave them a good morning.<p>

I walked over to Sam and nudged his shoulder. He smiled at me.

"Did you see Optimus already?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said lightly. I still felt that tingly sensation from the earlier kiss. "Did you tell Mikaela you love her?"

He gave me a look of mock irritation before nodding.

"See? It's not that hard," I teased. He laughed. Hearing heavy footfalls behind us, I turned and saw Optimus in his true form. He looked at me with a small smile.

"Thank you both, for saving my life," he said.

"Don't thank me, Optimus," Sam said. "Desiree did all the work this time."

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. I looked at the Prime's chest; Ratchet had been able to fix it up very nicely. I giggled and looked up at Optimus's face; he looked up into the sky, I smiled and put his hands on his hips. The motion was adorable.

* * *

><p>Once we had made it to a military base, we all got off. The Autobots stayed in their vehicle modes; Optimus being a little careful to transform.<p>

"I guess you guys are going back to college and everything," I said. Sam, Mikaela and Leo looked at each other.

"Are you still going to live on base?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I want to, but I'm gonna try and find a place of my own. An apartment."

"If you want, you could live with me," Mikaela offered. "My dad just got out of prison and I'm trying to help him get on his feet."

I smiled. "That's very generous of you. I'll think about it. Thanks."

"You're my only girl friend," Mikaela laughed. "I wouldn't mind having you stay with me."

I laughed. "Thanks." I turned and saw the Autobots and the soldiers. I felt conflicted. I loved living with them, but I wanted to find a place of my own. "I think I'll go with the Autobots," I said. "I don't want to leave Optimus."

"That's fine," Mikaela said. "If you ever drop by and need a place to stay, just give me a call."

I smiled. "I'll be sure to." I gave her a hug. Before they had a chance to leave, I called Leo back. "I was wondering - and I will probably have to talk to Lennox and Optimus - but you should work with NEST."

"NEST?" he asked.

"Us." I pointed to the Autobots and the soldiers. "We're a military group. You don't have to do any real fighting; you could be a tech or a medic or an engineer."

"I'm good with computers," he said excitedly.

I smiled. "Would you be interested?"

"Why not? I'm no good in the battlefield anyway," he said with a laugh.

I giggled. I asked for his number and put it in my phone. "I'll ask Lennox and Optimus," I said. "I hope they'll let you work with us."

I gave him a hug and saw him walk away with Sam and Mikaela.

"Next time I come to visit, Witwicky, I expect it to be better than this," I called to Sam. He gave me a smile and a thumbs up. A helicopter waited for the trio. Once they boarded, I watched sadly as it took off.

"You feeling OK?" Lennox asked.

I shrugged. "I'm gonna miss them," I said.

Lennox patted me on the back. "You'll be able to visit them."

"I visit them for the first time in two years and we end up in Egypt," I said. "Not the kind of family reunion I had in mind."

Lennox laughed. "Seems like things get crazy when you're all together."

"Yeah," I said with a laugh. "It really does."

* * *

><p>We made it back to Diego Garcia safely. I told Lennox about offering Leo a place as a tech, and he said he'd think about it. I thanked him and went to my barrack. Everything was the way I left it. I got some fresh clothes and took a shower. Once I got out, I decided to find Optimus. I was guessing Ratchet was finishing up the last of repairing Optimus's chest plates.<p>

In the med bay, I saw Ratchet doing a test on Optimus.

"What are you doing in here?" Ratchet asked, not looking up from his screen.

"Don't mind me," I called. "Just came to see how Optimus is doing."

Optimus was standing, a few wires were hooked up in his chest. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm doing well," he rumbled.

"That looks painful," I said. "What're you doing?"

"Examining Optimus's Spark," Ratchet said.

I looked up at Optimus worriedly. "Is it malfunctioning? Please don't tell me something bad is going to happen."

"Calm down," Optimus rumbled. "I'm going to be fine."

I looked at Ratchet. "Well, what's up with his Spark?"

Ratchet studied the screen more closely. "It seems his Spark has no serious damage, but..."

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus said.

"It seems as though your Spark has made an imprint on Desiree," Ratchet exclaimed.

"W-What?" I squeaked.

"In Egypt, when you gave Optimus some of the All Spark's power, his Spark reacted," Ratchet explained. "Cybertronians' Sparks only leave imprints on those of a potential mate. While you were giving Optimus some of your power, his Spark had reacted and gave you a faint imprint."

"So, what does that exactly mean for me?" I asked nervously.

"You have a faint Signature," Ratchet said. "The imprinting couldn't complete itself; Optimus was needed elsewhere and his Spark couldn't finish."

"But I still don't understand what that means for me," I said.

"Prime has chosen you, Desiree, to be his mate."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HELLO! HOPE THIS WAS A GOD CH.! I'M REALLY HAPPY; I'VE GOTTEN 100+ REVIEWS AND THAT IS AMAZING! THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST FANFICTION I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! ANYWAY, I WAS ASKED IF I WOULD BE ADDING THE FOURTH TRANSFORMERS MOVIE INTO THIS FANFIC.**

**THE ANSWER TO THAT, MY FRIEND, IS THIS: I AM NOT TOTALLY SURE. I HAVEN'T SEEN THE FOURTH TRANSFORMERS INSTALLMENT AND AFTER I PUT IN THE THIRD TRANSFORMERS (IF YOU GUYS WANT THAT) I MIGHT TAKE A BREAK FROM THIS FOR A LITTLE BIT. I'M NOT SURE, I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**ANOTHER THING, I KNOW THAT WHEN I UPDATE A CH., IT ONLY SAYS "PROLOGUE" AT FIRST. I'M COMPLETELY AWARE OF THAT. I PUT IT THERE. I KNOW IT SAYS PROLOGUE. I PUT IT THERE UNTIL I GET THE CH. COMPLETED. I'VE GOTTEN A FEW REVIEWS SAYING THAT THE CH. I UPDATE SAYS ONLY "PROLOGUE," I KNOW IT SAYS THAT. GIVE THE STORY TIME AND THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE UP SHORTLY.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE EXCEPT DESIREE, FILLERS, AND ANY NEW CHARACTERS I MIGHT ADD!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	43. Chapter 43

**42**

After Ratchet finished his tests on Optimus, I took the Prime out for some privacy. I asked him to activate the Holoform and meet me in my barrack. When we went into my barrack, I looked at him nervously.

"Did your Spark really imprint me?" I asked shyly.

He took a step toward me, nuzzling my hair. "Yes," he rumbled. "It was not an action I intended to happen."

"Did you want it to happen though?" I asked.

He looked at me with a calm expression. "One day; with your approval."

I rested my head against his chest. He wanted my permission to make it official. I thought about it for a moment.

"Ratchet said there's a faint Signature," I murmured.

Optimus gave a deep rumble; his arms wrapping around my waist. "I apologize," he said. "My Spark...it wanted to claim you. It wanted to ensure that you are..._mine_."

"Sounds like you've got a possessive side," I teased.

Optimus gave a deep, rumbling chuckle; his arms tightened just a fraction. I sighed.

"You don't need my permission for things you can't control," I said softly. "I wouldn't have minded you telling me. If your Spark was feeling..._possessive_, there was no way you could have stopped it from doing what it did."

Optimus took a deep breath. "In some ways, I _can_ control it," he rumbled. "It knows how strongly I feel for you and reacted on instinct. For an imprint to become official, I have to subconsciously enforce it as well."

"Can the Holoform do it?" I asked.

"No," Optimus.

I craned my neck to look at Optimus. "Dismiss the Holoform. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it _right_."

* * *

><p>Once the Holoform was dismissed, I left my barrack and told Lennox Optimus and I were going to have a drive. He smirked and told me to be safe; I flipped him off, knowing he was teasing me for other reasons.<p>

Optimus waited outside, in Peterbilt form, and opened the driver's side door. He started driving once I was buckled in.

_"You don't have to do this for my sake,"_ Optimus said through the radio.

"I'm doing it for both of us," I said. I gently patted the dashboard and smiled.

Optimus didn't say anything for a while. I rested my head against the comfortable leather seating. I could feel the nervous tension in Optimus.

"Calm down, big guy," I chuckled. "It's just an imprint."

_"That is where you're wrong,"_ Optimus rumbled. _"By allowing me to perform this, you are also agreeing to be my mate."_

"So I automatically become your mate when I'm imprinted?" I asked.

_"No. This is merely my Spark showing that you are taken; no other can have you. The imprinting is just the first step."_

I nodded.

* * *

><p>We found a more private place to be. I got out and stood back to let Optimus transform. He knelt down and lowered his hand; once I got on he held me to his chest plates.<p>

"I don't want you hurting yourself Optimus," I said worriedly. "I should've thought this through more. You just got repaired; I don't want you pushing yourself."

Optimus shook his head. "It won't cause any strain on my part, Desiree."

I saw a faint glow from beneath the chest plates. Warmth radiated from his chest; the metal moved slightly. I felt worry rise when his metal plating moved; I wanted to tell Optimus to stop, but I didn't. His chest plates didn't move too far; I saw his Spark, covered by a special protection; tendrils slipped through the cracks and wrapped around me.

"Optimus?" I said quietly.

"It will be OK," he rumbled. "Do not worry."

Optimus's Spark lit up a little; the tendrils moved gently across my skin, almost like they were feeling me. The heat from the Spark became warmer; the glow became brighter and I shut my eyes, almost blinded. The heat slowly vanished; the tendrils of energy retreated back to its source.

"Is that it?" I asked.

Optimus held me away from his chest, the plating moving into its respective places. The look on the Prime's face was relaxed; his optics looked at me adoringly. He gently cradled me against the metal cheek of his face.

"It was successful," he rumbled contentedly.

I smiled. "I'm glad. Let's go back to base, big boy."

Optimus placed me gently on the ground, stroking my hair lovingly, and transformed back into the Peterbilt.


	44. Chapter 44

**43**

"I can't believe he actually _imprinted_ you," Jazz exclaimed.

"Ratchet said that I already had a faint one," I said; Jazz had activated his Holoform, sitting next to me in the cafeteria as I ate my food. "I just wanted it to be official."

Jazz pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just can't _believe_ it."

"Optimus said that this was the first step of this mating thing," I said. "What happens next?"

Jazz looked at me carefully. "After the imprinting, the one who cast it will usually feel the need to _dominate_ whomever bears the imprint. The more primal instincts will be activated; but knowing Optimus, he'd do his best to fight it."

"Primal instincts?" I felt myself shifting nervously in my seat.

"Yeah," Jazz said. "Imprinting is the _Spark's_ way of claiming; the instinctual part is a more..._physical_ way of claiming."

I felt my face heat up. Physical? "What about Sparkbonding? Optimus mentioned it once."

"Sparkbonding is pretty intense, little femme," Jazz said solemnly. "Only Cybertronians are capable of doing it."

"What if Optimus and I can?" I asked. "After everything we've been through, what if it's possible?"

Jazz shrugged. "It's never been heard of. Only Cybertronians are known for Sparkbonding."

I sighed. I wanted to believe that, when it came to that point, Optimus and I could try. I wasn't ready for something that intense; but I wanted to know if it was at least _possible_ to try.

* * *

><p>After the talk with Jazz, I was going to check on Jetfire. Ratchet had been working on repairing him for a while; the damage he'd gotten was pretty bad and Ratchet had made sure to be very careful with repairing him.<p>

Walking into the med bay, I saw Jetfire on a large metal berth, Ratchet standing over him.

I saw Ratchet's optics flicker to me before focusing back to Jetfire.

"I'm just here to see how the old man's been doing," I said before he could snap at me. "Don't go having a heart attack."

"Since having a 'heart attack' is physically impossible for me, Jetfire is doing fine," Ratchet said.

"He's not awake is he?" I tried to look at his face, but it was too high up.

"Of course not," Ratchet scoffed. "I offlined him. This is a delicate procedure; I can't have him alert for it."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Calm your circuits, Ratchet; I just asked a question."

He didn't respond, focusing on the task in front of him.

"When do you think he'll be finished?" I asked.

"I don't entirely know," Ratchet grumbled. "He retained severe damage; he's lucky to still be alive."

I smiled. "He's pretty strong for an old-timer."

"A Decepticon turned Autobot," Ratchet said. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"He said it was an intensely personal decision," I said with a laugh. "He did help us kick some Decepticon ass in Egypt."

Ratchet grunted in response.

Rolling my eyes, I said my goodbyes and left the med bay. Bumping into Lennox on my way out, I apologized.

"Calm down," he laughed. "I just came to tell you something."

"What?"

"Remember that kid you suggested? The one who's good with computers?" he said.

My face lit up. "Leo?"

"Him. Well I talked to Optimus and he said he'd like to give him a chance," Lennox said. "He already knows about the Autobots; and he's seen firsthand how Decepticons are."

"You're letting him work here?" I asked excitedly.

"He's going to be training here for a little bit," Lennox said.

"But...Leo's in college now," I said. "We can't just take him out of college."

"I know," Lennox reassured. "We'll ask him to come in when it's convenient for him. It won't interfere with his schedule; at least I hope it won't."

I gave Lennox a hug. "Thanks! You are amazing!"

* * *

><p>I had called Leo afterwards and told him about the good news. He seemed really excited; I congratulated him and asked how Sam was doing.<p>

_"He's been behaving,"_ Leo said.

"Good," I laughed. "Give me a call if he's acting stupid. I'll fly over there and smack some sense into him."

_"I'll remember that,"_ he said with a laugh. _"I've gotta go, Desiree. Thanks for doing that; I owe you big time."_

"Aw no problem," I said with a giggle. "You don't have to repay me, Leo. I'm just happy you're going to do this."

After our goodbyes, I hung up and felt happiness surging through me. Everything seemed to be working out for the better. Sam was able to go back to college; Leo got accepted as a tech; Bee started living on base, which made the both of us happier; the Decepticons were in hiding; Jetfire got accepted by the Autobots...I couldn't think of anything being able to ruin the good times we were in.

I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Craning my neck, I saw Optimus's Holoform looking down at me; his face was graced with a warm smile, those bright blue eyes showing all the love and affection in the world.

"Hey," I said happily.

Optimus buried his face in my neck; inhaling deeply. "You seem to be in a good mood," he rumbled in that baritone.

I wrapped my arms around Optimus's waist, resting my cheek against his chest. "I am," I said simply.

Optimus lifted his head and planted several kisses on my lips. "Tell me," he said softly.

"I can't if you keep kissing me," I said with a smile. He gave me one last kiss before looking down at me. "I'm just happy at how everything turned out. We're all safe and healthy and alive and the Decepticons are in hiding."

Optimus gave me another kiss - a little longer than the others - before he looked at me with a relaxed expression. "Once the Decepticons have recovered from the events that occurred in Egypt, they will come out of hiding," he rumbled. Something about his voice made a shiver go up my spine. I leaned into his embrace, my knees feeling like jello. "But for now, we should enjoy the peace we have."

He leaned in and kissed me again.

"You feeling OK?" I mumbled into the kiss.

He trailed kisses from my lips, to my jaw, then down my neck. I shivered. I tried to focus on what Jazz said earlier; but Optimus was being so...touchy-feely that I couldn't focus.

"I'm finding it difficult to stay away from you," he murmured.

"We've only been away from each other for two hours," I said.

He gave a deep rumble from within his chest. "The imprinting," he rumbled; his arms tightening just a fraction. "I want to...Primus knows I want to..."

I gently pushed Optimus back. "Jazz explained it to me," I said; with Optimus not kissing me, I could finally focus; the fuzzy in my brain from him being so _close_ dissipating. "I know the imprinting has some effects on you."

Optimus's blue eyes watched me carefully. My hands were on his chest, keeping him at arm's length. His large hands covered mine easily.

"Doesn't it allow you to have some restraint?" I asked.

"It's difficult to restrain it," Optimus rumbled. "Once the imprint as been successfully placed, the one who performed the act finds it difficult to be away from their potential mate. The Spark knows that the imprint was successful, but it opens up instinctual actions - the body's reassurance that they are meant to be together."

I blushed slightly. "I never knew you guys were so...possessive."

"Cybertronians feel a deep love for their mates," Optimus explained.

I hummed in response. "I believe you. But, if we don't do the...physical stuff now, how bad does it become for you?"

"It is agonizing," Optimus murmured. "I've never done this before; these sensations are new to me. But not being _with_ you is unbearable."

I looked at him carefully. He looked like he was battling some internal war. He was trying not to force himself onto me; but his instincts were taking over.

"We've been together for two years," I said quietly. He nodded slowly. "And you've been respectful of my requests." I thought for a minute, biting my bottom lip. "I don't want you feeling miserable because of me." I leaned forward and stood on my tiptoes; planting a kiss on his cheek. He gave a deep rumble. "Let's go," I said quietly.

He followed me to my barrack, locking the door behind him once it was closed.


	45. Chapter 45

**44**

I slowly sat up, clutching the sheets over my chest. My abdomen was sore, making me grimace slightly. I felt the bed shift slightly; I turned and saw Optimus sit up as well. I looked at him in awe, my cheeks flushing bright red. His broad chest - a large scar twisting the skin of the Holoform's chest - and shoulders; the neat musculature of his stomach...the way he had oozed complete masculinity. I felt my stomach flutter at the sight of him.

He looked at me, a look of complete relaxation across his features. I flushed a deeper red and clutched the sheets even closer to me. I felt Optimus's fingers cup my chin and turn to face me. He looked at me lovingly; his eyes shining with so much love.

"Desirée," he murmured; his brought his face closer to mine, his lips brushing mine. He pressed his lips against mine; I closed my eyes and smiled. His lips moved easily against mine; I felt my heart flutter. "My beautiful Desirée," he murmured into the kiss.

I pulled myself from the kiss with a giggle. "Calm down, Optimus," I said softly. I put my hand on his stubbled cheek; his eyes fluttered shut, leaning into my hand. "I love you."

"You don't know how much I love you, Desirée," Optimus sighed contentedly.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your system," I murmured, "are you feeling better?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, a smile gracing his face. "Yes," he rumbled. "But I'm looking forward to a lifetime with you."

I laughed; swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Optimus rumbled worriedly.

I gave Optimus a shy smile. "This was my first intimate moment with someone," I said sheepishly. "I'm just a little sore; that's all." The weight shifted on the bed and I heard footsteps; Optimus knelt in front me. I blushed, he was still undressed; that didn't seem to bother him one bit. I clutched the sheets closer, trying my best to cover my exposed body.

"I didn't hurt you...did I?" he murmured worriedly.

I kissed his cheek innocently. "No; you could never hurt me."

Optimus still looked worried. In one swift motion, Optimus scooped me in his arms; I gave a screech of surprise, he held me bridal style, close to his broad chest. My arms were wrapped around his neck; my body stiff from surprise.

"What are you doing Optimus?" I asked.

"I do not want you putting more strain on your body," he rumbled. He nuzzled my hair. "I want you to relax."

"I need to take a shower," I said. "You don't have to carry me Optimus. I'll be fine."

Optimus cradled me closer to his chest. "No," he rumbled. "You need to relax."

I tried to wiggle my way out of Optimus's grasp, but he held me firmly on his arms. I gave an audible sigh. "Optimus Prime, look at me," I said firmly. He lifted his face and looked at me; his eyes big and innocent-looking. I felt my heart melt. I cupped his stubbled cheek; my thumb stroking the skin lovingly. "I'm fine," I said softly. "You don't need to carry me around. It's nice and awfully thoughtful of you, but I can _walk_."

Optimus gently placed me on my feet. I felt the soreness in my abdomen intensify just a little. I gave Optimus a reassuring smile. I walked with a bit of stiffness, but just fine otherwise.

"I'm going to take a shower, Optimus," I said, digging through my clothes for something fresh to wear. I looked at him with a small smile. "Dismiss the Holoform, I'll want to see the real you when I'm done."

With a single nod, the Holoform dissipated.

* * *

><p>After my shower, I pulled my ashy blonde hair into a messy bun and left the bathroom. I walked out to find Optimus; the shower helping ease some of the uncomfortable soreness.<p>

"Desirée!" I turned and saw Lennox walk over to me.

"What?" I put my hands on my hips.

"You and Optimus were in your room for a long time," he said with a smirk. "You two weren't doing anything were you?"

I heard the tone underlying his words; that of an older brother or a father who wanted to know what their sister or daughter was doing with her boyfriend. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I'm twenty years old, Lennox," I said. "What Optimus and I do together is none of your business."

Lennox laughed. "I'm just teasing you. Don't worry, I know Prime wouldn't hurt you. Did you at least use protection?"

I felt my cheeks heat up an even deeper red. "I hate you," I grumbled playfully.

"You two be careful next time," Lennox said. "Don't want any little Primes running around the place."

"And what if I _want_ some little Primes?" I countered playfully.

"We don't even know if you _can_," Lennox said.

I felt the smile on my face dim a little. He was right. Ratchet had never run any tests to see if humans and Cybertronians could have children; I was hoping that it was a possibility. I brightened my smile and laughed.

"I have to see Optimus," I said.

"You were with him most of the afternoon," Lennox scoffed. "Don't you think you've had enough of him?"

"No," I said with a mischievous smile. "He's my big, sexy robot; I can have him all for myself if I want to."

Lennox laughed. "He belongs to you now?"

"Damn right," I laughed. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a Peterbilt with my name on it waiting for me."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**FIRST OFF, I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE; ONLY DESIRÉE AND ANY NEW CHARACTERS I CREATE AND MY PRECIOUS FILLERS.**

**ANYWHO, WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK? I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S GIVEN THE POSITIVE REVIEWS FOR THE PAST FEW CH.'S I PUT UP; I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY. I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK, MY FRIENDS, AND I HOPE Y'ALL CAN GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINIONS ON IT!**

**SHOULD I MAKE IT POSSIBLE FOR OPTIMUS AND DESIRÉE TO HAVE A LITTLE PRIME(S)?**

**JUST TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS Y'ALL HAVE GIVEN ME! I ALWAYS LOVE SEEING WHAT Y'ALL THINK OF MY STORY; THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	46. Chapter 46

**45**

When I finally found Optimus, he was talking with Ironhide. I gave a big smile.

"There goes my quiet time," Ironhide said; playful sarcasm oozing from his voice.

I put my hands on my hips and gave him my brightest smile. "You know you just _love_ hearing me talk, _old man_," I remarked. "It's the highlight of your day."

Ironhide gave a hearty laugh; his optics looking at me playfully. "I'd rather fight Decepticons than hear you," he countered.

"Aw, that hurt." I gave him a mock sad look, putting my hand over my heart. "And here I thought we were friends."

Ironhide laughed again. "We may be friends, _human_, but you're still one slagging annoying one."

"Is that so, old man?" I arched my brows; giving him a playful smirk.

Ironhide smirked back. It still amazed me at how human-like their expressions were. Sometimes I had to remind myself they're _robots_.

"It is. For one so tiny, I never would have thought you to be so _annoying_."

"At least I don't need help getting to the other side of the base," I giggled. Ironhide and I usually did that to each other; to anyone who didn't know the kind of friendship I had with the weapon specialist, it would have come across as us insulting each other, but it was just playful banter. A little bit sarcasm mixed in there as well.

"That's enough you two," Optimus rumbled. He looked at Ironhide and me with an amused expression. "I will finish this with you at a later time, Ironhide; thank you."

"Don't mention it, Prime," Ironhide said gruffly. "I'll see you around, Sparky."

I rolled my eyes. One of the nicknames I got from the Autobots - aside from little femme and All Spark - is "Sparky." I learned a long time ago to just accept the nicknames I'm given; no matter how much you hate it, arguing will never make it go away.

Optimus knelt down on one knee; his hand carefully scooping me and lifting me to his chest. "Are you feeling better?" he rumbled.

The soreness in my abdomen was still there; but walking had helped ease the discomfort.

"Yeah," I said; I held one of Optimus's fingers, keeping me steady in his hand. "I just needed that shower."

He gave a rumbling chuckle. He lifted his hand to his face; looking at me carefully. He placed me on his shoulder and I held on tightly as he began walking.

"You know, I'm really happy I met you guys," I said. "It's been like an adventure with you guys."

"Thank you, Desirée," Optimus rumbled; he walked outside, the crisp air catching me off guard. I snuggled closer to Optimus, resting my head against the side of his. "Though I regret bringing this war to your planet; I am thankful it brought me to you."

I smiled sheepishly, a blush rising to my cheeks. "You're such a cheesy old robot," I giggled playfully.

Optimus gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. "I may be cheesy, but I would move stars to find you," he rumbled.

I blushed an even deeper red; trying to hold back a smile. "You really know how to sweet talk a girl," I said.

"Sweet talk?" Optimus's optics flickered to me; his voice laced with confusion.

"Saying you'd move stars to find me and that you're happy that you found me here, that's sweet talking," I said. "All these wonderful things you're saying...it's sweet."

Optimus held his hand up, I climbed onto the palm of his hand as he moved it to closer to his face. "I mean them, Desirée," he rumbled; nuzzling me. "Because of this war, I was able to find you. I was able to find something beautiful out of this wretched fighting. And know that I would move stars to be with you."

I gently kissed the metal of his cheek, resting my forehead against it. "I love you Optimus," I whispered.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of just talking, we went back inside. Optimus gently put me down and I gave him a thanks. He went to go finish whatever he was talking about with Ironhide; I went to the med bay to see how Jetfire was doing.<p>

"Must you always invade my work area?" Ratchet said irritably. He stood near a holographic screen, typing things in.

"I wanted to see if Jetfire was OK," I said. "Is he still offline?"

"Yes," Ratchet said. "He'll be online in a little bit. Happy now?"

"You're so grouchy," I said.

"I'm frustrated," he snapped, "because a little human won't let me work in peace."

"This is the first time in a couple hours I've come by to check on him," I said. "Don't get your circuits in a knot."

Ratchet snorted and continued typing.

* * *

><p>After leaving the med bay, I just walked around. I had managed to catch up on everything I missed on my online college and finished the lesson for that day. There wasn't really anything for me to do.<p>

"You OK?" I turned and saw one of the soldiers - Graham, I think was his name - look at me. The English soldier wasn't too bad looking, but we hardly knew each other.

"Yeah, I'm just bored," I said politely.

"I thought you were talking with Optimus," Graham stated.

"I was; but he needed to talk to Ironhide about something," I said.

Graham nodded. We kind of stood there in an awkward silence; I tried to think of something to say but my mind was drawing up blank.

"What part of England are you from?" I asked, trying to find anything to talk about.

"London," Graham said.

"I've always wanted to go to London," I said with a small smile. "It looks like a wonderful place to live."

"It is." He gave me a small smile. "Have you ever visited other countries?"

I shook my head. "I've always wanted to, just never had the money."

Graham gave a nod. "Maybe you could ask Lennox. The Decepticons are in hiding; they won't be coming out for a while. I'm sure Lennox wouldn't mind."

"That's a good idea," I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, smiling in return.

* * *

><p>By the time I found Lennox, he was just finishing something with Epps and a few other soldiers. He looked frustrated.<p>

"Something wrong?" I called.

Lennox looked at me and sighed. "They're sending Director Galloway here," he said with a scowl.

I scrunched my nose. "Why?"

"We may or may not have had him launched out of the plane we were in during the whole Egypt fiasco," Lennox said mischievously.

I laughed. "You _launched_ him out of the plane?"

"He launched himself out," Lennox said. "We gave the idiot a parachute, opened the back, and he released the 'chute."

I snorted. "The guy is supposed to be a director?"

Lennox rolled his eyes. "He's going to be arriving tomorrow. I'm warning you now, Desirée, the guy is a real prick. He hates the Autobots the most, who knows why."

"If he messes with Optimus you guys will have to chain me down," I said in a dark tone. "I will not hold back."

"A part of me really wants to see what you'd do," Lennox said. "But I don't want to get in trouble for any serious damage you will cause."

"Tell them it was self defense," I said with a smile.

"He looks like he hasn't won a single fight in his life," Lennox said. "Besides, he's a coward anyway."

"Just what we need," I grumbled. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Graham gave a nice suggestion if us going on a little vacation," I said. "Can we? Please!"

Lennox frowned. "Decepticon rogues could pop up any time," he said.

"It's barely been two days," I whined. "We can go on a mini vacation! C'mon!"

"I don't know Desirée," Lennox said.

"_Pleeeeaase_," I begged.

"Fine," Lennox laughed. "We'll go on a mini vacation."

I gave Lennox a big hug, thanking him. "You're the best, Lennox."

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SINCE Y'ALL LIKED THE IDEA OF ADORABLE BABY PRIMES (I HAVE TO SAY, Y'ALL ARE SOME FUNNY PEOPLE ON THE REVIEWS YOU LEAVE), THERE SHALL BE BABY PRIMES! IT WON'T BE COMING UP RIGHT AWAY, THOUGH, BUT Y'ALL WILL KNOW WHEN IT IS.**

**I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE; BLAH BLAH BLAH; I ONLY OWN DESIRÉE.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN SO FAR. THEY'RE ALL VERY WONDERFUL - AND AMUSING - AND I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO LEFT THOSE WONDERFUL AND AMUSING REVIEWS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	47. Chapter 47

**46 - the next day**

The sound of someone pounding on my door woke me from my sleep. Opening the door, I saw Lennox and Epps.

"What?" I grumbled tiredly.

"Galloway is almost here," Epps said in an irritated tone.

"Get dressed, Optimus wants you there for it," Lennox finished. Neither of the men looked particularly happy that this Galloway person was coming. I had heard enough stories to know the guy was an arrogant piece of shit. I never even met the guy and I had zero respect for him.

"Fine," I sighed. Shutting my door, I looked through my clothes for something to wear, nothing too nice; I settled for some old, baggy pants and a T-shirt. Brushing the tangles out of my hair, I put on some tennis shoes and left my barrack. Men and women were moving all over the place, making sure their paperwork was neat and it looked somewhat _presentable_. I found Lennox and Epps talking to Optimus on the metal walkway; I decided not to disturb them.

I found Ironhide and decided to bug him instead.

"Hey, old man," I called. "You excited to see ol' Galloway?" The last part was pure sarcasm; very bitter sarcasm.

Ironhide snorted; his optics showing pure irritation at the human man's name. "I find that human to be quite offensive," he said in his gruff, mutated English voice. "He treats us with little respect. He called Optimus scrap metal after Megatron killed him."

I felt anger surge through me. "He _what_?!" I exclaimed.

"You weren't informed of this?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't think I got the memo," I said angrily. "I swear to everything holy, I am going to need someone to tie me down! I'm so tempted to just punch that man into next week."

"You're starting to get a little violent, Sparky," Ironhide said with a smirk. "Maybe you've been hanging around me too long."

I snorted. "Next I'll be swinging cannons at everything and blowing stuff up." I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him and smirked playfully.

Ironhide took out his cannons and aimed them at me. "You got a problem with my cannons?"

"Oh, dear me, no!" I said sarcastically. "I'm just surprised you can hit a target! You're such an old-timer." I knew Ironhide would never intentionally hurt me. He's made it clear that he would never hurt anyone he considers a friend.

"We're going to see who can hit a target, human," Ironhide replied gruffly; a smirk on his facial plates. "I've had more experience shooting; you've hardly been practicing."

I laughed. "I'm pretty damned good if I do say so myself. I'm more worried about you. Your sight might be going."

Before our little game could continue, someone announced Galloway was on base. I heard Ironhide grumble under his breath.

"It was fun while it lasted," I said bitterly.

Ironhide gave a single nod, putting his cannons away and walking over to the metal walkway. I followed far behind him; not really wanting to meet the guy who's been so disrespectful to the ones who matter to me, and because my stride was greatly dwarfed by Ironhide's.

By the time I had climbed the metal walkway, Galloway had already made it halfway to the elevated platform. I stood near the back; not really wanting to be in the way of Lennox or Epps. By the time Galloway made it to the top, he took one look at me and scowled.

"I don't remember _civilians_ being authorized here," he snapped._  
><em>

"This is Desirée Witwicky, she's authorized," Lennox said in a curt tone.

"_This_ is the kid I've heard about?" He gave me a scrutinizing look. "She's the one who has the..._mutation_."

"I don't have a mutation, sir," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"The Pentagon knows all about you," Galloway snapped. "You have some sort of...genetic instability or mutation - I don't care. Something inside you allowed you to absorb that precious All Spark of theirs back in Mission."

I felt a surge of energy go to my hands. I took a few steps toward him. "Director, why don't you stop acting like a hostile prick and get on with what you came here for," I said in a dark tone.

He took a step back, looking down at my hands before clearing his throat. I narrowed my eyes.

"With the Decepticons gone, what exactly do you plan on doing now?" he grumbled.

"The Decepticons aren't gone, sir," Lennox said; his shoulders were stiff and he looked completely irritated at the man in front of him. "Most of them were killed in Egypt, but the ones who survived went into hiding - possibly around the globe."

"The last time I was here, I was told that these machines would be leaving," Galloway started.

"They're not _machines_, they're living beings," I interrupted.

"I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you," Galloway barked. I wanted to curse the guy out, I felt the curses on the tip of my tongue, but Lennox shook his head. I kept my mouth shut and settled for a glare. "The Decepticons were obviously after them in the first place."

"The Decepticons weren't after all the Autobots," Lennox said.

Optimus took a step forward. "I was their main target for their plan to work," he rumbled. "With me out of the way, their plans could move forward. It had nothing to do with my soldiers. They were not targeted by the Decepticons' plan."

"With you dead, how come they didn't leave the planet?" Galloway demanded. "You were killed and they chose to stay..."

"It's not what Optimus would have wanted," Ironhide barked.

"NEST was supposed to be deactivated once that thing let the world know those things exist, but the Pentagon let the operation keep running," Galloway barked. "More of our human soldiers had died in Egypt trying to settle another alien blood feud!"

"Hey," I called, my hands clenched into fists.

"I am talking," Galloway yelled.

"And I'm not listening," I yelled back. "I don't know what kind of point you're trying to make and frankly, I don't care. The Autobots and the soldiers were able to handle the situation in Egypt; any soldier who died in Egypt is a tragedy but you will not treat the Autobots with disrespect cause your ego is bigger than your dick! I don't care if you're a director you will learn to respect the Autobots and treat them as equals."

Galloway looked almost terrified. Everyone was quiet, looking at me in shock. I took a few steps back and stormed down the stairs. I heard Lennox call my name but I kept going.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later, I heard heavy footfalls near where I was stationed. I had been sitting outside, my knees pressed against my chest; my face buried in my knees. I had tried to calm the unsettled anger that burned in my stomach. I felt a finger gently nudge me, making me jump a little. I looked up and saw Optimus kneeling in front of me.<p>

"Is he gone?" I asked bitterly.

"Yes," Optimus rumbled.

"I hate him," I snarled. "That asshole has the audacity to treat you guys like shit! After everything you guys did for us! He's an ungrateful prick."

Optimus gave a deep rumble. "I admit, I find it difficult to keep a calm composure with the things he says, but I think you showed a good amount of bravery."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't being brave, I was pissed off."

"I believe what you said to Galloway put some, if not that then little, sense into him," Optimus rumbled.

I huffed. I heard the sound of Optimus transforming. Hearing the driver's side door open, I felt the Holoform's arm wrap around my shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Galloway is an ignorant man," Optimus rumbled. "He finds power in degrading others. Whether or not he will change is of no concern of ours."

"It kind of is," I grumbled.

"Lennox made sure to make a call to have Galloway no longer authorized here," Optimus said; kissing the top of my head.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes," he rumbled. I leaned my head against Optimus's side, feeling the anger slowly calm down. "Lennox informed me of this 'vacation.' The one you pleaded with him to have."

I giggled. "I want it for all of us. I'm hoping to bring Sam and Mikaela too."

Optimus cupped my chin with his fingers. "It sounds like a brilliant idea," he rumbled.

"We could go to a different country," I said excitedly. "Just you and me and everyone who matters!"

Optimus gave a deep chuckle. "Your excitement; it's adorable."

I giggled. Wrapping my arms around Optimus's waist, I buried my face in his chest. "And then when we stay at hotels for the night," I said bashfully. "Just you and me..."

Optimus gently pried me off, looking at me amusedly. He gave me a chaste kiss before a chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Are you turning into a...pervert?" He had to pause for a minute, thinking of the right word to say.

I burst out laughing. My earlier bad mood completely vanished. "Oh my God, Optimus, you're perfect," I exclaimed through my giggles. "I love you; really, I do."

Optimus gave a bright smile, kissing my forehead. "I know you do, Desirée," he rumbled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I FELT LIKE THIS WAS SLOPPY BUT I HAD THE IDEA IN MY HEAD AND I NEEDED TO GET IT DOWN BEFORE I FORGOT!**

**ENJOY, MY FRIENDS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	48. Chapter 48

**47**

Thanks to Optimus brightening my mood, I went back inside feeling more relaxed. Optimus dismissed the Holoform but didn't transform out of the Peterbilt. He drove right behind me. I knew I was getting stares from some of the other soldiers, but I didn't let that bother me; I focused on the rumble of the engine coming from Optimus, keeping me in my good mood.

I heard Lennox call me over, still standing on the metal walkway, and I gave a sigh. I turned to Optimus and thanked him for brightening my mood. The engine revved a little before I heard his voice through the grill of the truck.

_"You are most welcome, Desirée."_

I gave the grill an affectionate pat before I walked up the stairs and stood next to Lennox. The look on his face made me feel like a child who got caught doing something they weren't supposed to do. I shrank back a little, feeling dread knot its way in my stomach.

"Before you lecture me, did you honestly expect me to keep my mouth shut?" I said.

Lennox stood there for a minute, not saying a word, before he broke out laughing. The action caught me so off guard I jumped at the sound of it. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open in an unladylike manner, trying to figure out what was going on. I wanted to say Lennox was doing this to mess with me, that he'd start yelling at me right away. But he kept laughing and my confusion grew.

"I still can't believe you said that to Galloway," he said through some chuckles. He gave me a slap on the shoulder; smiling appreciatively. "You have quite the way with words."

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad? I hate Galloway," Lennox exclaimed. "I'm just hoping we get someone better than him; you don't know how many times I wanted to beat that guy to a pulp."

I nodded; still a little confused by Lennox's action. But if he was happy at what I did, then I should just let it happen.

* * *

><p>"Have you figured out where you want the vacation should be?"<p>

Epps, Lennox and I were in the cafeteria eating and talking. It was pretty late and we were trying to figure out what to say. The earlier humor and surprise of what I had said to Galloway had died down; and there needed to be a new topic in the conversations.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I was thinking England but..."

"England sounds like a nice place," Epps said. "But how are we gonna get the Autobots over?"

I frowned. I hadn't thought of that. "Can't we just fly them over like we normally would?" I asked.

"We could," Lennox said. "There's a branch in England that works for NEST; we could try and land them there."

"You gotta passport?" Epps asked.

"Yeah, I think," I said. I never really knew if I had a passport or not. Now that we were really going on vacation out of the country, I realized that I would need a passport.

"If you don't have one that's OK," Lennox said. "We'll get you one just in case."

"Thanks." I gave them a small smile.

* * *

><p>Before I went to my barrack, I found Optimus in his; he didn't seem to be sleeping at all. He wasn't in his Peterbilt form; he was in his true form, looking at a holographic screen on a gigantic metal desk. I hadn't realized that, in a way, Optimus's barrack was designed almost like a human's, just bigger and made of metal.<p>

"Optimus?" I called out sheepishly.

He looked down at me, his optics seeming surprised that I would be in his room.

"Desirée," he rumbled. He knelt down, his finger gently stroking my hair affectionately. "What are you doing here? It's late and you need to recharge."

"I was, um, wondering i-if you would sleep with me tonight," I stammered; my face bright red. "N-Not in the perverted way...I-I just need someone with me tonight...never mind I'm wasting your time."

Optimus held a hand up, silencing my embarrassed ramble. "There is something that bothers you?" he asked.

"I... There are these nightmares that I'd have and...I just wanted someone with me," I said nervously.

"If it is comfort you want," Optimus rumbled, "then I will give it you."

Transforming into the Peterbilt, he activated the Holoform and followed me to my barrack. I thanked him and apologized - quietly so I wouldn't wake the other soldiers - and he simply chuckled.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I awoke from a dreamless sleep feeling energized and recharged. I felt the bed shift slightly, an arm drape over my waist. I felt a prickle of panic rise in me; turning my head carefully, I saw Optimus's Holoform asleep beside me. He was shirtless and wore pajama bottoms. I couldn't help but notice how relaxed his face looked.<p>

He looked so sweet and calm. Slowly turning around, I gently placed my hand on his cheek; it was warm and the blue-black stubble on his cheek made my hand itch. I hadn't noticed that, in the position he was in, it was almost like he was cuddling me. I smiled; he looked so gentle. Scooting closer to his tall frame, I tucked my head under his chin and curled my body close to his. Heat radiated off his body; the smell of metal mixed with the smell of masculinity filled my nose and made my head fuzzy.

He had kept the Holoform up all night for me. I placed a soft kiss on his chest; the hum of his Holoform's Spark tickling my lips. I wrapped an arm around his middle.

I felt Optimus shift a little; his arm tightening just a fraction. A deep rumble vibrated up his chest and I felt his body stiffen a little. Pushing himself back, he looked down at me, his bright blue eyes looking so relaxed.

"You didn't have to keep the Holoform up all night," I murmured.

Optimus rolled onto his back, pulling me so my head rested on his chest. I placed a hand over his Spark; his large hand engulfing mine.

"You requested comfort," he rumbled. "I wanted to ensure you got it."

"You must be tired," I sighed.

"A fair price to pay," he sighed.

I planted a kiss on the broad chest; feeling a little bit of guilt for what I had asked Optimus to do. His arm was draped over my waist lazily.

"You should dismiss the Holoform," I said. "You need to sleep."

"I do not sleep, I recharge," he said.

I lifted my head and looked at him playfully. "Well I'm sorry, big boy," I giggled. "Dismiss the Holoform and _recharge_."

"Not yet," he rumbled. "I wish to stay a little longer like this."

I planted a kiss on the Prime's chin before laying my head back on his chest.

* * *

><p>Optimus kept the Holoform up for a few more minutes before he dismissed it. I slowly got up and put on some lazy clothes. Shuffling out of my barrack, I found everyone was kind of in a calmer mood. No one was running around, everyone seemed to be content with walking around and taking their time.<p>

"Have a nice recharge, Desirée?" I heard Sideswipe's voice call out. I turned and saw the silver Autobot quickly approach me, looking down with an amused expression. "Optimus hasn't gotten out of recharge yet. I wonder what little femme could have caused that?"

"Oh shut up you overgrown toaster," I called playfully. "Optimus and I didn't do anything. Get your mind out of the gutters."

"Did you just call me an overgrown toaster?" Sideswipe exclaimed in mock hurt.

"You got it," I laughed.

"That hurt, femme, that really hurt," he exclaimed dramatically. "I think you just broke my Spark." He placed a hand over his chest plates.

"You're such a drama queen," I laughed. "I take it you had a swell night."

"You got it, femme," he said. "No more Decepticons means more time for recharging. Haven't felt this good in a while."

"You are such a lazy robot," I exclaimed playfully. "All you ever do is sleep."

"I'm not lazy, I just worry about looking good," he countered.

"Cause that's what Decepticons fear the most, an Autobot with style," I said sarcastically.

Sideswipe waved dismissively. "You're such a sarcastic human," he sighed playfully.

I scoffed. "If I wasn't sarcastic then what else would I be?"

"Nicer," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

I playfully hit his foot. Having robotic aliens as friends was certainly the strangest thing that ever happened to me.


	49. Chapter 49

**48**

We spent most of the day discussing the upcoming trip. Lennox agreed to letting the trip be in England, and we would spend up to a week in London. I had hugged him and thanked him nonstop for ten minutes. Epps had gotten a chuckle in, saying my excitement was almost childlike.

Lennox said he'd work on getting me a passport and calling up the English NEST branch to allow the Autobots to get off there. I had asked Lennox if Mikaela and Sam could come along and he seemed a little hesitant; I reminded him that it was just a vacation and he didn't have to worry about Sam and Mikaela doing anything stupid.

"Well, Sam might," I said jokingly. "He doesn't intend to, though."

"You're mean to that kid," Lennox laughed.

"He's my brother, that's my job." I gave him a bright smile. "I still can't believe we're going to England."

"This whole thing was your idea," Lennox said.

"No, Graham gave me the suggestion to ask you, so it was _his_ idea," I said.

"Fine, it was Graham's idea," Lennox corrected; playfully rolling his eyes.

"Graham's from London," I said. "Maybe he can give us Americans a tour."

"Only if he wants to," Lennox said. "He might just go and visit his family. They still live in London."

"Yeah, he might just do that," I said.

* * *

><p>Lennox said he made preparations for a passport to me made for me and it would be arriving by the weekend. He said that we would be leaving in the next week, and we should probably figure out what to take to London.<p>

"Isn't this exciting?" I exclaimed. Optimus looked at me with an amused expression. His Holoform was in my barrack, sitting on my bed and watching me pack my things.

"Our departure to England is still seven days away," he rumbled.

"I know," I said. "But I want to make sure I have everything I need packed now and I'm just really excited!"

I felt Optimus snake his arms around my waist when I passed the bed. He gently pulled me down and sat me on his lap. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"The whole ordeal _is_ exciting, as you'd call it," Optimus rumbled. "But your excitement is overwhelming."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I've never done something like this before and I got carried away."

"Do not apologize; I understand why you felt like that," he rumbled. "But you should take this in a more calming manner."

"OK," I mumbled. "I'll finish packing later."

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle, holding me a little tighter.

* * *

><p>The next week passed quickly. Quicker than I expected. I was able to finish all my packing and managed to get Mikaela to come. Sam had finals during that time and he needed to study. I told him I'd get him a souvenir and he thanked me.<p>

I called Ron and Judy and let them know of where we were going. Judy had basically screamed her feelings; saying she'd always wanted to go to England, but I said it was a little late to invite anyone else. Ron had said that the two of them were planning another road trip, since the previous one they had resulted in a Decepticon kidnapping them and taking them to Egypt.

I told them to be safe, they told me to be careful, and we hung up.

My new passport had finally come in and I thanked Lennox for going through all that trouble for me. He said he didn't mind at all.

Apparently, since I had invited Mikaela to our little England adventure, that sparked in Lennox and Epps bringing their wives. I had found the act to be adorable; but since Lennox's wife couldn't find anyone to watch their young daughter, she decided to take the little girl with her. Epps' wife managed to find a babysitter for their three kids, Epps' in-laws. They had agreed to watch the three young kids while Epps and his wife had a trip to England.

"So," I said with a smirk. "Your wife, huh."

Lennox shot me a look.

"Was it her idea to come?" I asked. "Or did you want her to come out of the goodness of your heart?"

"I called her and told her we were going to England, she asked if she could come, and I said sure," he explained.

"But you didn't want me to bring Mikaela or Sam," I pouted. "That's being hypocritical."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I didn't bring Sarah along," Lennox said.

"Oh, so you _didn't_ tell her to come out of the goodness of your heart?" I asked with a mischievous smile. "How impolite."_  
><em>

"Oh shut up," Lennox sighed. "I'm not the only one who invited their wife."

"I know," I said simply. "You invited your wife and daughter."

I broke out in a fit of giggles. Lennox gave me a pointed look, before shaking his head and walking off. He knew I didn't mean anything bad from what I'd said. I always found something to tease him with. I wasn't making fun of his wife or daughter and he knew that; it's the idea that a military man like Lennox telling his wife she can go on the vacation planned for us because he doesn't want to get in trouble with her amused me.

* * *

><p>"The branch in England is allowing the Autobots to land there," Lennox said. "I told them we were going to be flying in as well and they didn't seem to have a problem with it."<p>

"What about everyone else?" I asked.

"Mikaela and the others will be taking airplanes to England," Lennox said. "Once we land, we'll drive to the airport and pick them up."

"Sounds like a plan, then," I said. "When are we leaving?"

"Half an hour. We need to make sure the Autobots are secure and everyone who's coming has their belongings in securely as well."

* * *

><p>Once all the important stuff was taken care of, we began our flight to England. I had called Mikaela before we left and she said she had just boarded her plane. She said she'd give me a call or a text saying when she lands.<p>

With the Autobots riding separately, I felt a little lonely. Sure I had Lennox and Epps to talk to, but the older men were busy discussing something. Graham was sitting farther up and I didn't feel like walking all the way up to where he was sitting just to talk to someone. So I sat in my seat, playing games on my phone occasionally, and daydreaming when I had nothing else to do.

After a while, my butt was getting numb from sitting for so long and I was feeling restless. I needed to get up and move around but I just kept fidgeting in my seat. My phone's battery was low, I was getting numb-butt, and I felt like I needed to run a marathon.

"How much longer until we're in London?" I asked irritably.

"Just a few more hours," Epps said.

I frowned. It was definitely a long trip.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY, ONE OF MY UNCLES HAD COME TO VISIT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN ABOUT TEN YEARS. THE FAMILY AND I DECIDED TO GO AND VISIT HIM UP IN SEATTLE, SINCE HE WAS STAYING IN A HOTEL UP THERE, AND SPEND THE DAY WITH HIM. I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO POST A NEW CH. CAUSE WE LEFT PRETTY QUICKLY; SEATTLE IS A LONG DRIVE FROM WHERE I LIVE.**

**SO, THAT'S THE REASON FOR THAT. ENJOY THIS CH. AND I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE EXCEPT DESIRÉE AND FILLERS.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	50. Chapter 50

**49**

When we finally landed at the base in England, I hadn't felt so relieved. I stood up, stretched, and tried to regain feeling feeling in my numbed backside. After loading off and getting all of our belongings, we saw the carrier for the Autobots land. After they safely got off, we were able to go to the airport.

* * *

><p>"This whole time-change is throwing me off," I said exhaustedly. I rode with Optimus, the Holoform activated in the driver's side. "I'm not adjusting well to this!"<p>

Optimus chuckled. "We were able to adjust our times to match with the time here."

"That's cause you're robots," I whined. "You can do anything."

Optimus placed a hand gently on my forearm. The feel of the Holoform's hand was comforting; I felt goose-bumps on my skin. I smiled faintly at the contact.

"You will be alright," he rumbled. "There will be time for you to adjust."

"You'd better be right, robot," I said; half-jokingly.

"I know you will, human," he rumbled, chuckling lightly.

* * *

><p>When we reached the airport, it took a while for Mikaela and Lennox and Epps' wives to find us. It was pretty crowded. Mikaela rode in Bee; Lennox's wife and daughter rode with him in Ironhide; Epps' wife rode with him in Jazz. I caught a quick glimpse at Lennox's daughter; she had to be no older than two, three maybe. She looked like a mix of Lennox and her mother.<p>

I felt a smile rise on my face. He had a nice family going.

After everyone was settled, we took off to the hotel. Graham said he'd gotten a pretty good hotel for us to stay at; and when we arrived, it was a very nice hotel. Optimus kept up the Holoform, so did the others, and followed us humans into the hotel. Optimus held my hand firmly in his; his blue eyes observing every detail of the hotel's interior. His eyes watched each person we walked past, every person who was in front of us.

"Don't be so hyper alert," I murmured. "We're on vacation. We're here to relax."

"It is an instinct, Desirée," he rumbled. "Centuries of fighting this war, I don't think I will ever break this habit."

"At least try to calm down," I sighed.

We all hung back as Graham spoke at the front desk. It was a little uncomfortable, with the stares of passing people; I felt them, what felt that way to me, scrutinizing us. The foreigners. I tried not to let any negative thoughts fill my head. I wanted this. I wanted a vacation, I wanted to go to England, and I wouldn't let my paranoid brain ruin it for me.

After a few minutes, we were all given room keys and went off to find our rooms. Graham made sure that we all got rooms on the same floor; and with the amount of people we had, it would be roommates for us. Since the Autobots could dismiss the Holoforms at any time, they didn't need to worry.

"I guess this makes us roommates," Mikaela said; nudging my shoulder playfully.

"I don't mind," I laughed. After taking a ride up the elevator, we found our floor and our rooms.

"I appreciate you inviting me," Mikaela said. "It's nice to do something fun for once. With Sam in college, I hardly get to see him."

"What about your online dating," I asked.

"We try it every once in a while," she said sadly. "But he has finals and I'm still trying to help my dad out and I feel like Sam and I are getting distant. He's worrying more about how to be normal than being a good boyfriend."

"I'll give him a call," I said. "He shouldn't be treating you like that. It's not fair to you."

"Don't worry about it," Mikaela said. "I'm going to give this a little longer; if Sam doesn't change I'm going to dump him. It took him too long to say he loves me and now he's being a total dick when it comes to us."

"Mikaela." It startled both of us to know Optimus hadn't dismissed the Holoform; he'd been listening to the entire conversation. We hadn't entered our room yet, just standing by the door.

"Jesus, you scared me Optimus," she laughed. "I'm sorry. I thought you dismissed the Holoform."

Optimus gave her a friendly smile. "I apologize for startling you. But I do not understand what 'dumped' is. You and Sam are courting, why would you...?"

"Oh, that's right," Mikaela exclaimed. "Dumped means I'm leaving him. It's not working between Sam and I, so I would end the relationship - or Sam would end it - and we go our separate ways."

Optimus frowned. "Separate ways?"

"Yeah, we'd find new people to be with," Mikaela said. "It's pretty common with humans to not stick around with partners who don't have that special connection with anymore."

"That does not make sense to me," Optimus rumbled. "Humans seem to abuse their affections with other humans."

"We're not perfect," I said. "Humans make a lot of stupid decisions. Way too many, if you ask me."

"It's what makes us human," Mikaela said.

"Dismiss the Holoform," I said softly. "Mikaela and I are going to get settled. You don't need to stick with us girls." I gave him a warm smile.

Optimus smiled warmly at me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he gave me a soft kiss. After pulling away, he dismissed the Holoform.

* * *

><p>"You and Optimus are too adorable," Mikaela giggled.<p>

We were in our room, unpacking a few clothes and our pajamas. It was midday but I felt exhausted; and not just from the ride over.

"Shut up," I mumbled, my face heating up.

"I'm serious," she laughed. "You've got him wrapped around your little finger. I bet he'd move the sun for you."

I scoffed. "I don't have him wrapped around my little finger. He's just a very affectionate Autobot."

"How far have the two of you gone?" Mikaela giggled.

My face turned tomato red.

"You guys..." Mikaela smiled so wide I thought it would reach her eyes. She erupted into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God you guys really did it?"

"Is that any of your business?" I grumbled.

"Oh please, Sam's mother knows we did it," Mikaela said nonchalantly. "I found out later she was home the entire time."

"Is that why you refused to come by after that?" I asked.

"Yes," she exclaimed. "My boyfriend's mother heard us have sex. It's embarrassing."

I nodded. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "I am not liking jet lag," I said bitterly.

"None of us are," Mikaela said. "We'll shake it off soon. Let's just have a little nap and we will feel better sooner."

* * *

><p>The nap Mikaela suggested turned into us being passed out on the bed. I opened my eyes tiredly when someone pounded on our door. Mikaela was still sleeping. Slowly walking to the door, I saw Graham stand on the other side.<p>

"Everyone's waiting for you and Mikaela," he said.

"What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Noon," he replied.

I frowned. "It can't be noon; Mikaela and I took a nap later than that."

"You slept through the rest of yesterday and last night," Graham said with a chuckle. "We're going sightseeing. Lennox wanted me to get you two."

I nodded sleepily. "I'll wake Mikaela."

After closing the door; I shuffled over to my bed and laid back down. I wanted to go back to sleep, but my brain had processed what Graham had said. Groaning, I stood back up and took a shower. Changing into some clean clothes and putting my hair into a ponytail, I threw my towel at Mikaela.

She screeched when the damp cloth hit her; flailing and falling out of bed.

"Wha...? Desirée what the hell?" she moaned. "What is this and why is it wet?"

"It's a towel and I just got out of the shower," I said. "Graham stopped by. We're going to see the sights. Go get dressed."

Groaning, Mikaela forced herself up and stomped into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After making it to the lobby after half an hour, I saw the looks of relief on everyone's faces.<p>

"Took you long enough," Lennox mumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "We're here so let's go."

After leaving the hotel, the Autobots activated their Holoforms and followed us. We decided to walk.

"You must be Desirée," a young blonde woman said. "I'm Sarah, Will's wife."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

She held the little girl securely in her arms. The little girl's big eyes looked at me curiously. "This is Annabelle," Sarah said.

"She's adorable," I complimented. "How old is she?"

"Almost three," Sarah smiled.

"She is very adorable," I said.

"Thank you. Will mentioned you a lot," Sarah said. "He talks very highly of you."

"Wow," I laughed. "I'm a little surprised. I always tease him back at base. It's funny seeing him get annoyed."

Sarah laughed. "He says you're like a sister to him."

"He's definitely like a brother to me," I said with a chuckle. "He's annoying like one."

"And you're not?" Lennox countered. "I'm happy I don't really have a sister if I'm stuck with you."

"You're hilarious, champ," I said. "And did you just compare me to brothers?"

"You're not very ladylike," Lennox said with a smirk. "You put sailors to shame with how bad your cursing is."

"Only when I'm angry," I said with a smirk.

"Your burping is torture too."

"If you give me soda."

Sarah laughed. "You guys sound like you could be siblings."

I gave a light chuckle. "Having a guy like this around for company," I said playfully, "you learn to warm up to him."

* * *

><p>After an eventful day of seeing the sights, we all walked tiredly back to the hotel. While everyone went to their rooms, I decided to stay with Optimus. He kept the Holoform up and we went back to the Peterbilt. There was a cabin in the back, a nice place to sleep in case I fell asleep in the Peterbilt.<p>

"I find your planet to be interesting," Optimus said. "It holds so much history."

"It does," I yawned. I looked at Optimus, wearing a snug white shirt and a nice pair of dark blue pants. "You look very nice."

Optimus gave a deep chuckle. "Thank you," he rumbled. "You look very nice as well."

I blushed. I leaned over and kissed his chin; scooting over and cuddling his side. I placed my head against the crook of his neck, loving how solid he felt. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me close.

Leaning up, I gave Optimus a deep kiss. I felt my heart speed up and butterflies in my stomach. He eventually got the message I was giving and we went to the cabin.


	51. Chapter 51

**50**

When I woke up, I was in my hotel room. My mind went back to last night, and I thought maybe I dreamt it. When I tried to sit up, a dull ache was in my abdomen and I still wore my clothes from the day before. Optimus must have dressed me and brought me back to avoid suspicion and worry.

"You and Optimus were out late," Mikaela said with a teasing smirk.

"So?" I mumbled tiredly. I placed my hand on my stomach, trying to use pressure to ease the ache.

"Unless the two of you were talking about how yesterday was, I would be thinking you two were doing some _active_ alone time."_  
><em>

"Shut up," I grumbled. Slowly getting up, I grimaced when the ache spread. I shuffled past Mikaela with a change of clothes and took a shower.

* * *

><p>After a shower and joining everyone for breakfast, I felt a little better. I was still really tired but I would manage.<p>

While everyone talked, I sat quietly, nibbling on my breakfast. I kept my mind busy and tried to figure out what else there was to do before we left. I hadn't noticed I spaced out until Mikaela shoved my shoulder. I squeaked and looked at her in surprise.

"You were zoning out for a second," she said. "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah I was just thinking," I said.

"Well, we were talking about doing some more sightseeing," Mikaela said. "You feeling up to it?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun," I said, forcing a smile.

* * *

><p>The past few days have been really fun. We got to see a lot of the beautiful sights England has and we had a lot of fun. I hadn't been feeling all that well; occasionally I'd get migraines or nauseated. I felt like I had to throw up but nothing would come out. I tried putting on a brave face and doing what everyone else was doing, but Mikaela was the first to notice I wasn't myself.<p>

"Desirée, you're really pale," she said worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said in a quiet voice; a migraine ripped in my head. "Really, you guys don't need to worry about me."

"I'm going to worry, you look sick," she exclaimed. We were in our hotel room, just enjoying a little time of quiet before going on the next adventure. "I'm getting Lennox, this isn't natural."

She left before I could say anything. I rubbed my temples to try and ease the pain; the pounding and horrible pain in my head just intensified. I grimaced. I was never one to admit that I could be sick; I always tried to put a brave face on and not ask for help if it got too bad. Judy would say I was stubborn as a mule sometimes.

When the door opened, I heard Mikaela's voice and when I saw her and Lennox, his face twisted with worry.

"You're not going with us," Lennox said. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine," I said weakly. "I can go. Please?"

"No," he said firmly. "If you're not feeling better by the time we get back, I'm thinking of cutting this trip short."

I felt my heart drop. "Don't do it because of me," I whimpered.

"I'll have Bee watch over you," Lennox said. "If you get worse, he'll notify Optimus or me."

When Mikaela and Lennox left, I saw the Holoform of Bee activate in my room. He looked at me worriedly. He quickly walked up to me and put a gentle arm around my shoulders.

"You'll be fine," he reassured.

"I always mess things up," I said sadly; I winced when the pain surged.

"It's not your fault," Bee said softly. "Sometimes you can't help getting viruses."

"I don't think I'm sick though," I muttered. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe we can give this a couple more days and if you feel better then you'll know it was just a virus."

I frowned. The pressure in my head expanded; I felt something warm drip from my nose. Putting the palm of my hand against my nose, I looked at it and saw blood. My eyes widened. Bee stiffened, his baby blue eyes wide. He seemed to be concentrating on something and I was sure he was talking through the ComLink.

I rushed into the bathroom and took several sheets of toilet paper and held it against my nose. The blood quickly absorbed into the paper and I had to rip off more to stop the bleeding.

In no time at all, I heard the door swing open and pounding footsteps in my room. I looked over and saw Optimus at the doorway of the bathroom. He saw the bloodied paper against my nose and the blood slightly smeared on my face. Lennox and the others rushed in and froze when they saw me.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

><p>We left that night. There was no room for argue. I was too sick and no one wanted to endanger me. After my nose had stopped bleeding, Lennox called base back at Diego Garcia and told them to be ready to pick us up. We only stayed in England for five days. I felt absolutely terrible for ruining the vacation. It seemed that was something I was good at - ruining things.<p>

Once we loaded up and took off, I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't care that the flight back was really long. I didn't care at all. All I cared about was the ruined vacation and how everyone was bending over backwards worried for me. I was given painkillers to ease the migraine, but the nosebleed seemed to relieve a lot of the pressure. My nose ached and stung and I felt uncomfortable.

Deep down I wanted to go home, but I didn't. Lennox could call Ron and Judy and they would be worried sick for me. They were probably on their road trip and I didn't want another one being ruined.

I fiddled with my fingers, my mind going through all kinds of ideas. I didn't want to think about anything. I really didn't.

* * *

><p>Once we landed, we all got off and gathered our things. Lennox told me that Ratchet was going to do a few tests to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with me. I grudgingly followed Lennox to the med bay and Ratchet was already there, transformed and waiting.<p>

"I'm just going to do a scan," he said matter of factly. "Stay still." His optics glowed and a light shone from my head and slowly down my body. "Blood pressure seems to be rising," he said. Once the light reached my stomach and lower, he paused. He gave another scan and gave a humming sound. "Desirée, it seems your monthly cycle has been delayed by two days."

I frowned. "So? Sometimes periods are late."

"My scans are reading something very...interesting," Ratchet said. "You and Optimus have had intimate moments, yes?"

I blushed slightly and nodded.

"It seems...you have a very small Spark in your uterus," Ratchet said simply.

"I'm sorry?" I looked at the medical officer uncomfortably.

"You are in the early stages of pregnancy," Ratchet said.


	52. Chapter 52

**51**

"I'm _what_?!" I felt panic rise in me.

"Pregnant," Ratchet stated simply. "You and Optimus are having a Sparkling."

"T-This is some sort of prank, right?" I asked desperately. "I'm not _really_ pregnant, right? Ratchet?"

Ratchet gave me a look. Transforming back into the rescue Hummer, he activated the Holoform. Pulling up a smaller version of what his true form would use, a holographic screen came up and showed a diagram of my body.

"My scan put your data on my database," he explained. Pressing some buttons on a keyboard, it showed the inside of my body, a small light was shining inside me. A very small light. "If you see right there, that's an immature Spark," Ratchet said. "It is growing at a rate that is faster than a human child; it isn't developing too quickly, but it is causing a strain on your body."

"How is this even possible?" I asked shakily.

"I designed the Holoforms to be similar to that of a real human body," Ratchet explained. "The only difference is the Energon for blood and a smaller version of our Sparks in place of a heart. I would imagine any intimate moments between you and Optimus were just like a regular human male's."

I felt lightheaded. I knew I wanted kids one day, I knew I wanted kids with Optimus if it were possible, but now that it was actually happening, I didn't know what to think. I swallowed thickly.

"So, is this going to be like a regular human pregnancy?" I asked. "You know, having the baby after nine months and everything?"

"From my calculations, this pregnancy will last nine months, but you must be very careful," Ratchet warned. "This has never happened before. A Cybertronian has never had a Sparkling with another race before. I will have to watch you carefully. I fear that the farther this progresses, the more your body will strain to maintain life for the Sparkling and keep you in good health."

"I'll get sick?" I asked.

"Not now," Ratchet said. "But you might later on."

"I was getting migraines and I would feel like throwing up," I said uncertainly. "Was that because of...?"

"The Sparkling? Very well might have been," Ratchet said.

"What about my nosebleed?"

"Your body's way of relieving pressure," Ratchet said.

"What will happen once I go into labor?" I felt a knot of dread in my stomach; I placed a hand gently over my stomach, trying to comprehend what was being told to me.

"I don't know," Ratchet said. "I believe the Sparkling will be more human in appearance, naturally. But it all depends on how big the Sparkling develops and how quickly, as well."

I looked down at my stomach. There was a little creature growing in me. A Sparkling; a baby; a _hybrid_. I frowned. I looked up at the diagram; the little light...that was growing in me. That little light could potentially put my life in danger. I didn't believe in abortion, so I knew for certain I would be keeping the baby.

"Thank you, Ratchet," I said.

The medical officer's Holoform looked at me carefully. "Remember what I told you, Desirée; _be careful_. Any added stress put onto your body in this condition is harmful. You could have a miscarriage, as your race calls it, and your life could be in danger."

"I will," I said.

* * *

><p>After leaving the med bay, I felt numb. I felt excited, scared, nervous, confused...I saw everyone huddled together, talking amongst themselves. When they saw me leave the med bay, they rushed over.<p>

"What's wrong?" Mikaela asked.

"Um, I need to talk to Optimus," I said nervously. "In private."

I saw the Prime's Holoform look at me in a worried surprise. He followed me to a more secluded area of the base; I could feel everyone's eyes following us.

"Ratchet said I'm pregnant," I said quietly.

Optimus's eyes widened. He looked to my stomach then back at me.

"Pregnant?" he asked shakily.

"He did a scan and he said I have a Spark in my..." I pointed to my stomach and looked at him worriedly. "He said it's an immature Spark but it'll cause a lot of strain on my body."

Optimus cradled my face in his large hands. "We're going to be creators," he murmured. I saw his face light up. He gave me a chaste kiss before gently embracing me.

"Optimus," I looked up at him. "Ratchet said this pregnancy is high-risk. I can get sick later on in the pregnancy; I can't stress; this baby could cause a lot of problems to my health."

"Desirée, I will make sure nothing happens," he rumbled. "I will care for you; I will make sure you're comfortable and the Sparkling develops healthy."

"It's growing quicker than a human baby would," I said grimly. "This pregnancy is very delicate."

"Then we will make sure you don't do anything," Optimus rumbled protectively.

* * *

><p>Everyone was surprised when we told them the news. They were happy for us, but the stunned silence let Optimus and I knew they weren't expecting this. I was led by Optimus to my barrack; I sat down carefully on the edge of my bed, Optimus sitting next to me. His arm was gently wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close to his side.<p>

"Have you ever wanted kids?" I asked.

"Maybe," he rumbled. "If I found the right femme, Sparkbound with her, I would consider having Sparklings with her."

"We're not Sparkbound," I said with a humorless chuckle. "I doubt it's possible for me to Sparkbond; I have a heart, not a Spark."

"We have a Sparkling developing in you; and you're doubting the possibility of Sparkbonding?" Optimus chuckled deeply. "You have proven to be quite an amazing femme. I believe, with you, anything is possible."

"I'm just saying that I'm human," I said. "I might be having your baby, but I don't know just how effective a Sparkbond could be."

Optimus kissed my temple. "When you are ready, we should try. I believe it will work."

I smiled, leaning into his embrace. "You're such an optimist."

He gave a rumbling chuckle. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**WHAT DO YOU SAY? DESIRÉE IS PREGNANT AND OPTIMUS TOOK IT WELL! THE PREGNANCY SEEMS TO BE QUITE THE CHALLENGE, DOESN'T IT?**

**I OWN NOTHING OF TRANSFORMERS; ONLY DESIRÉE, THE BABY, AND FILLERS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	53. Chapter 53

**52**

The past few days were a bit awkward for me. Anytime I'd try to do something, Optimus and the others would be on me in an instant. It wouldn't be stuff that'd put me through any kind of stress. I could be getting up to go to the bathroom and suddenly Optimus is in his Holoform carrying me the rest of the way.

I knew that Optimus had to tell the others that this whole pregnancy was dangerous, but they were acting like I was incapable of doing _anything_. I couldn't go to the bathroom without assistance; I couldn't walk around base by myself; I couldn't _sleep_ without being questioned for ten minutes by Optimus to make sure I'm OK. I understood the fact that this was unnatural and something like this had to be closely monitored, but what I was going through was completely irrational. If I needed their help with anything, I would ask. Instead, they're coming at me with anything they can think of to make it feel 'easier' for me._  
><em>

I'm grateful for what they're trying to do; it's sweet that they're at least trying to make this comfortable for me, but I didn't need assistance with everything and to get questioned before I go to sleep.

"Optimus," I sighed; the Holoform was in my barrack with me, staying close by in case I needed something. "You really need to back off some. I know you're trying to help, but this is going way too far."

"I'm trying to make this comfortable for you," he rumbled.

"I know," I said. "I know you're trying and thank you for doing so; but I don't need to be carried to the bathroom, I don't need someone with me when I walk around the base, I don't need to be questioned before I go to bed every night. I'm really grateful that you want to help, but maybe with the little things."

Optimus looked at me carefully; those bright blue eyes studying me. He gave a single nod. "I apologize," he rumbled. "I was unaware of how this would make you feel; I thought I was helping."

"You _are_," I said, I put my hand on his cheek. "You're helping more than you realize. Just having you here with me is helping."

Optimus gave a small smile.

"Just promise me you'll give me some breathing room?" I asked softly.

"I promise," he rumbled.

* * *

><p>I stood in the bathroom, my shirt lifted to reveal my stomach. Ratchet was right, the baby was growing faster than a human baby. There was already a small bump; slowly getting bigger as the days went on. You would have to look closely at first to see it, but standing sideways, it's a little more obvious.<p>

I gently placed my hand over the bump; I sighed. So far, so good. Ratchet said in his daily check ups that the baby was developing at a quicker rate, but, for the most part, is healthy. My blood pressure was a little higher than normal; but there were no significant changes that needed to be checked.

The bump felt a little warmer than the rest of my body; the skin firm and stretched a little. I had already gone up a few bra sizes since I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to know when Ratchet would find out the baby's gender, he said it wouldn't be for awhile. But since this is the biological descendent of a Prime, I should expect a baby boy. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care what gender the baby was, but I knew that this baby wasn't expected to be a boy. I would have been happy with a girl; just as I would be happy with a boy.

The main concern I had was what happens if Decepticons discover the baby.

_"Your Sparkling will be well protected," Ratchet said._

_"That doesn't answer my question," I said firmly. "What will happen if the Decepticons find out?"_

_"A number of things could happen," Ratchet said. "The Decepticons could kill your Sparkling; a half-human descendant of a Prime, I would believe something like that would terrify them. If they don't kill the Sparkling, they could find you at any time during this pregnancy and just kill you. Why do you think we don't let you leave base? Once the Sparkling is born, the Decepticons could steal it away and raise it to be a Decepticon, bringing misery and destruction wherever it goes."_

_"I don't understand how they could be terrified of a baby," I said. "I don't want them anywhere near my baby; but it's harmless compared to them."_

_"You are such a naïve human," Ratchet sighed. "This Sparkling is a biological descendant of a living Prime. We can sense this baby is going to be as strong as Optimus, if not stronger; maybe even become a Prime when it's older. And if a hybrid Sparkling can become a Prime, then what else can happen? Optimus is one of the strongest warriors left from Cybertron, his only match being Megatron. If the Decepticons sense this Sparkling's importance, they will not hesitate to kill the Sparkling when it's born; kill you and the unborn Sparkling; or take the Sparkling and raise it as a Decepticon. Do you understand now?"_

_"What about the All Spark?" I asked. "Could I pass on some of this All Spark mojo to the baby?"_

_Ratchet thought it over. "It's a possibility."_

_"So this baby is going to be one hell of a problem?" I asked._

_"A problem or a miracle," Ratchet said._

I didn't want to believe that Decepticons wanted to kill my baby. Or maybe even me. All the possible outcomes of what the Decepticons could do to my baby were terrifying. I found it frustrating when I was told I couldn't leave base; I didn't want to be cooped up in the same old place for nine months! But if the Decepticons found out about the baby, anything could happen.

A sharp knock on the bathroom door took me out of my anxieties.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Optimus," the deep baritone responded.

Opening the bathroom door, after pulling my shirt down, I saw Optimus's Holoform standing on the other end. He smiled down at me; I gave him my brightest smile. He had kept his promise of not being so over-helpful, only coming to my assistance when I truly needed it.

"Are you feeling ill?" he asked. "You have been in there for quite some time."

I shook my head. "Just thinking. You know, when my stomach gets bigger, I'm going to need bigger clothes."

"You are not allowed to leave base, Desirée," Optimus rumbled.

"Well when I get as big as a barn, I won't be able to fit in any of my clothes," I said. "I'm not friends with any women on base; only Arcee. Who's going to help me get the clothes I need when I get bigger?"

Optimus narrowed his eyes slightly. He frowned. "Lennox and Epps are creators, they can find the proper clothing you need," he rumbled.

I put my hands on my hips. "How are you going to convince two military men to buy pregnancy clothes for me? They wouldn't step foot in the women's section if they had to. Especially for pregnancy clothes."

Optimus looked down at me, his face stoic. I could tell he was trying to find a logical reason to keep me on base; but I already got a bump and it was getting bigger. I wasn't going to wait until I could barely squeeze into my clothes anymore to go out and buy the proper clothes!

"I will speak with Lennox," he rumbled, "to see what can be done." He didn't look too pleased.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest; the smell of metal mixed with his masculine smell made my head fuzzy my heart speed up a little.

"Don't be mad," I mumbled against his chest. "I just wanted to be ready. I'm going to get really big and I won't be able to fit into anything."

Optimus's strong arms gently wrapped around me, holding me close. "I am not mad," he said. "I worry for you and the Sparkling."

I didn't say anything else, just enjoying the feeling of him holding me. I knew he was going to worry; he'd worry his entire life with the baby around. I gently kissed Optimus's chest, resting my cheek against it, feeling the hum of his Spark against my cheek.

"Do you think the baby is going to be a boy?" I asked. "Ratchet said the baby would most likely to be a boy."

"Whatever gender the Sparkling turns out to be," Optimus rumbled, "I will love it either way."

I smiled gently. "This baby is going to have one, big crazy family."

Optimus rumbled. "Yes, I think it will."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**TO THE LAST REVIEW I GOT, I AM AWARE THAT I DON'T HAVE TO USE ALL CAPS FOR THESE AUTHOR NOTES. I CHOSE TO USE ALL CAPS. IF ANYONE ELSE HAS A PROBLEM WITH ME USING ALL CAPS FOR MY AUTHOR NOTES, I WON'T CONTINUE WITH THE CAPS.**

**ANYWHO, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS! ALMOST 200 REVIEWS, THAT'S PRETTY COOL!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	54. Chapter 54

**53 - the next day**

"The Sparkling is developing nicely." Ratchet had me laying on a smaller metal berth in the med bay, performing a special kind of ultrasound. The screen showed the baby, still kind of blobbish but the features were starting to form. Optimus sat beside me, looking at the screen in calm curiosity. I couldn't help but look at the screen in wonder, I was helping this grow. "How are you feeling, Desirée?" Ratchet's Holoform looked at me expectantly.

"Fine," I said with a smile. "Just a little tired."

Ratchet nodded slowly, typing into a keyboard. "That's all for today, Desirée."

"Thanks, doc," I said, pulling my shirt down. I got some help from Optimus in climbing down the metal berth. "See ya tomorrow!"

Ratchet grunted, not looking away from screen.

* * *

><p>"Lennox said that he does not mind you getting new clothes," Optimus said. He had dismissed the Holoform and had transformed into his true form. I stood on the metal walkway, my hand placed carefully on my swelling stomach.<p>

"Really?" I looked at Optimus warily. "He didn't say anything else?"

"Lennox meant it," Optimus rumbled. "He had one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"I accompany you." Optimus's forefinger gently cradled me; he looked at me adoringly, his blue optics showing so many emotions. I gave him a small smile, leaning into the large, metal finger.

"I don't mind that," I said with a laugh. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten bored with me."

Optimus's expression became a little more confused. "Bored with you?"

"Ever since finding out I'm pregnant, you've been spending time with me nonstop." I gave him a pointed look. "It's been a month and I have a feeling the Decepticons are going to be coming out of hiding soon."

"Rogue Decepticons, maybe," Optimus rumbled. "Without Megatron to lead them, there is nothing for them to gain."

"They can still get a feeling of accomplishment just by causing destruction," I pointed out. "World domination doesn't have to be their number-one priority."

Optimus took an intake cycle of air, his optics shuttering close before he released the compressed oxygen. His face became solemn. "Decepticons will always desire the domination of other worlds," he rumbled. "Yes, they cause destruction in their wake, but their goal is to enslave and destroy the lives of others."

"Which is why you should start spending more time with your soldiers," I scolded softly. "Your men come first. You guys need to train; we've gotten plenty of new recruits since Egypt, and I haven't seen you train anyone in a long time. Don't tell me the great Optimus Prime is getting soft." The last part came off playfully; Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. He gently nuzzled my form before pulling away.

"After this, I will start training again," he rumbled.

"Good," I giggled.

* * *

><p>"The only reason I'm allowing you to go is because Optimus is going with you." Lennox gave me a slightly irritated look. "I don't want you leaving base, but there aren't many people who would be able to get you the things you need."<p>

"I'll be fine," I said. "Optimus will keep an eye out for me. Stop being such a worry wart."

"I'm going to be a 'worry wart' as long as Decepticons are out there," Lennox said in a sharp tone. "Now they have an even bigger reason to take you out."

"The last time the Decepticons came after me, it was for the symbols in my head," I said coldly. "They didn't exactly win that battle."

"They were going to _dissect_ you," Lennox exclaimed. "Quite with the easy-go-lucky attitude and look at the big picture, Desirée! You're an easy target for the Decepticons!"

"I _am_ looking at the big picture, _Lennox_," I said in a low tone. I tried keeping myself calm; I didn't need any added stress. "I've been looking at it since day one. If you actually knew me, you'd know I'm more observant than you give me credit for. I've had my life in danger since I became friends with the Autobots; since Optimus and I became a couple and since I got knocked up with his kid. I am completely aware of what's going on. Don't you go lecturing _me_ on what I already know."

Lennox looked at me for a minute before running a hand through his hair; sighing in frustration. "I didn't mean to get you upset," he grumbled. "The 'copter's waiting for you."

Without a single goodbye, I turned and left.

* * *

><p>The ride to Mission was rough for me. I got nauseas and got a horrible headache. Luckily I didn't throw up or get a nosebleed. Optimus rode in alt. form, and I could tell he picked up on my discomfort; he activated the Holoform and tried comforting me.<p>

Once we landed, Optimus dismissed the Holoform and opened the driver's side door for me. I climbed in and he tried to carefully roll off the helicopter and onto our old base. After the helicopter flew off, Optimus began his careful drive to the nearest mall.

_"Are you feeling nauseas still?"_ Optimus asked.

"Only a little," I mumbled, my hand gently on my stomach.

_"How much further to the mall?"_

"We're about halfway there."

* * *

><p>I was relieved when we finally reached the mall. I had to make Optimus pull over because I ended up throwing up on the side of the road. That raised a concerned flag for Optimus. I told him vomiting was normal for pregnancies, though that was the first time I had thrown up the entire time.<p>

Optimus activated the Holoform, grasping my hand in his and holding it firmly.

"You OK, big guy?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse.

"Yes," he rumbled.

I giggled. It was obvious the hand-holding was for possessive reasons. The mall was filled with all kinds of people, but mostly consisted of teens and attractive looking older men. Though I already had a _man_ to call my own.

"I do not like the looks these disgusting males are giving you," Optimus growled, low enough for me to hear.

I bit my bottom lip to suppress a smile. Definitely possessive. He moved his and to my waist, his arm wrapped around and bringing me closer to his side.

"Well too bad for them," I said with a smile. "I've already got a sexy boyfriend and a baby on the way."

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle.

We managed to find a clothing store and I found the section in the women's part for expecting mothers. Optimus stood next to me, looking a little awkward and sheepish. I giggled.

"You're not having fun?" I teased.

He chuckled and looked at me adoringly. "As long as you get the things you need."

I laughed. "Said like a true man."

After purchasing all my clothes, I decided to do some window shopping. I went to the baby section of the store and looked at all the cute baby clothes.

"Maybe I should get a few of these," I murmured distractedly.

"Do you have enough money to buy more belongings?" Optimus rumbled.

"I brought my credit card just in case," I sighed. "I wish I knew what gender the baby is. I could always get neutral colors." I looked up at Optimus. "What do you think?"

"Whatever makes you happy," he rumbled.

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes; he leaned down and I pecked him on the lips. "You're such a laid back old robot," I murmured.

I saw the smile grace his lips. He tried to turn his head, not wanting to reveal that gorgeous smile. I giggled quietly.

Before I could even take a look at any of the baby clothes, I heard someone call my name. Turning my head, my eyes widened and I felt my blood run cold.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**CAN YOU GUYS GUESS WHO IT IS?**

**~SMITHY**


	55. Chapter 55

**54**

I felt my stomach churn in fear and panic. Turan stood in front of me; a woman by his side with a pregnant belly.

_No,_ I thought. _Not another one._

The woman looked like she was going to pop at any minute. Two other kids stood next to her; a good amount of distance stood between the two younger looking kids and Turan. Were they kids from a previous relationship? I saw the uncomfortable looks they'd give Turan; shifting on their feet and trying to distance themselves without being noticed. The youngest child, a little girl, couldn't have been older than ten; her brother looking like he was maybe twelve.

"What's wrong, _Desirée_?" Turan spat. "Aren't you happy to see me? It's been twelve years."

He looked so sickly. Turan couldn't be older than his mid to late forties, but he looked like he was in his fifties. His receding black hair was graying; he had tattoos littering his bony arms; he looked skinny and underfed. His facial hair was matted and greasy. It looked like he hadn't bothered bathing in a while.

I stood there, frozen. It felt like my voice had been sucked right out of me. My hands trembled; my stomach churned and my heart sped up. It felt like I had been punched in the stomach; I couldn't breathe.

Optimus took a protective step in front of me, eyeing the shorter man in wariness. Turan looked at Optimus with a smug expression. He didn't stand a change against the Autobot in a fight; that much was obvious. But Turan was always one to believe he was the "manliest" kind of man there was. Arrogant, violent, a drunk, and a convict. A baby machine too.

"This man...is he your father?" Optimus rumbled darkly.

Turan sneered at Optimus. "Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Commander Optimus Prime," he rumbled; his eyes narrowing to the smaller man.

"_Optimus_?" Turan scoffed. "The fuck kind of name is _that_? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Turan scowled at the Holoform. "Yeah, that fucking whore is my useless bitch of a daughter. Who gives a fuck?"

"I do," Optimus growled. "You inflicted years of abuse upon her. I thought parents were to love their children?"

Turan gave a sharp laugh. "That fucking bitch was an unwanted mistake. I wanted Antonia to get an abortion; she wasn't going to get one. She was too busy getting fucking high to get rid of you." Turan gave me a nasty look. Tears fell down my face. I tried to control myself. I couldn't afford any of this.

"Do not speak to her like that," Optimus warned; his voice a deep growl.

"What're you gonna do, huh?" Turan tried sizing Optimus up, but physically had nothing compared to Optimus. The Prime's Holoform was graced with lean, well defined muscles. Not to mentioned Optimus's height - he towered over Turan.

"I will not fight you," Optimus snarled, "in a public setting. Especially in front of them." Optimus waved to the heavily pregnant woman and her kids.

Turan mustered up his best glare, trying to intimidate Optimus. I felt the tension growing; thick enough to almost be cut with a knife. I was able to calm myself down. Walking up to Optimus, I put my hand on his forearm; his eyes flickered to me before looking back at Turan.

"You are not worth the effort," Optimus growled. "You are a worthless excuse of a man."

* * *

><p>We were able to leave the mall without buying anything else and without a physical confrontation. I was happy a fight hadn't started; Optimus would have beaten Turan up and down the store.<p>

I hadn't said a word since we left. I felt terrified. Turan was in Mission City. Out of all the places he could live while on parole, he chose Mission. We were about halfway to the old base, Optimus already contacted Lennox back at Diego Garcia, and the helicopter was supposed to be there shortly.

_"Desirée..."_ Optimus's voice crackled through the radio. I didn't say anything. _"Speak to me, Desirée."_

When I still didn't say anything, the Holoform activated in the passenger's seat. Optimus's blue eyes looked at me worriedly. I felt almost paralyzed with fear. If Turan lived in Mission now...I could never go back. How could I explain that to Sam and everyone else? I still had to tell Sam and Ron and Judy I'm pregnant. I couldn't go back. Turan would find me again and the next time I went back I might not have Optimus with me.

"Desirée," Optimus rumbled. His hand rested on my shoulder. I flinched away from his touch. "Don't be afraid. Please, Desirée. He won't hurt you."

I looked at Optimus; I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling. My mind was spinning and I couldn't concentrate. Memories and flashbacks filled my head - back to when Turan would abuse me so violently that it felt like I was dying. Kicking and punching and slapping and choking and the screaming...the smell of alcohol mixed with vomit and body odors. Being locked in my bedroom for days; being starved and having to piss myself cause I wasn't allowed to leave and use the restroom. My room reeking of urine and the smell of body odor.

Antonia coming in high on whatever, showing her nameless men the fragile little girl they kept locked in the bedroom. Then I'd feel their dirty hands all over my body...

Antonia burning my arms and my neck with lit cigarettes; holding a knife to my neck saying she could kill me in my sleep. The smell of all kinds of drugs was stuck to her skin, clothes and breath. Days without food, water, fresh air...I was surprised I lasted as long as I did.

"Desirée?" Optimus looked at me desperately. His blue eyes were wide with fear and worry. "Desirée!"

* * *

><p>When we finally arrived at base, I was brought to the med bay. Ratchet checked the baby. I barely paid any attention to my surroundings; I faintly heard Ratchet say something, I looked at him.<p>

"Did you hear what I said?" The medical officer's Holoform looked at me expectantly. "The Sparkling is fine. Understand? It's fine."

He turned my head to the screen; the baby looked the same. I looked at it blankly.

Ratchet sighed and dismissed the Holoform.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Optimus stood outside the med bay with Ratchet.

"She seemed to have gone through some sort of panic attack," Ratchet explained. "The Sparkling is healthy, but it did cause a slight strain on her body. I'm going to keep her here overnight to keep an eye on her."

Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Can you tell me what caused her to have the panic attack?" Ratchet asked.

"She saw her male creator at the mall," Optimus rumbled. His optics held guilty sadness. He had wanted to pummel the pathetic human male for all the damage he had caused.

Ratchet frowned. "Her male creator?"

"Her real one," Optimus rumbled.

Ratchet took an intake cycle of air. Releasing it, he looked at Optimus exhaustedly. "She is not permitted to leave base under any circumstances," he said. "I fear if she had another episode, or one similar to this, she will not only lose the Sparkling, she will have serious health problems."

Optimus looked at his medical officer wearily. "I understand," he rumbled. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Keep a good eye on her, Optimus," Ratchet informed. "She's in a very delicate condition right now. We can't afford a repeat of today."


	56. Chapter 56

**55**

I laid on the metal berth, slowly regaining my composure. Ratchet had returned to the med bay, typing into his holographic computer. I swallowed thickly.

"Ratchet...?" I asked hoarsely. "When will I be able to leave?"

"You're staying overnight," he said gruffly. "I need to monitor the Sparkling and you."

I grimaced. Was it _that_ serious? I slowly sat up; gently placing a hand over my stomach. It felt bigger. I sighed.

"Did you run any scans?" I muttered.

"Yes," Ratchet grumbled. "So far, you're in a healthy condition and so is the Sparkling."

I sighed. My legs dangled off the side of the metal berthed, my feet not quite touching the ground. I frowned. I wanted to forget the entire day! But I knew it would take some time.

"Where's Optimus?" I asked exhaustedly.

"He was waiting outside the med bay for some time," Ratchet said in his gruff tone. "He's probably in recharge."

I nodded. "He deserves a rest. I'm really grateful for what you're doing, Ratchet."

Ratchet grunted in response. I chuckled at the grumpy old robot.

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz POV<strong>

Jazz had heard about what happened to Optimus and Desirée at the human mall. Though he hasn't seen a lot of the little femme lately, he still had that brotherly protectiveness and hearing that she was being threatened made him so angry he almost burst a processor!

He had talked to Optimus, saying the next time they go back, he wanted to join them. Optimus, in his calm manner, said that Desirée was not to leave base under any circumstances until the Sparkling was born. Jazz had felt a sense of relief but was still angered. He managed to calm himself down; though it took a long time.

Jazz felt a little guilty for not spending as much time with Desirée as he used to; he had been..._busy_, to say the least. He had begun training again - as did the other Autobots - but his processors had been thinking about a femme - a human femme - that had been an interest of his for quite some time. She worked on base as a tech, and the two of them would occasionally talk and he found her to be interesting and funny and intelligent.

Her name was Celia Wilkes.

The dark silvery colored Autobot had no idea if Celia had any feelings for him; he was a robotic alien, he'd understand if she didn't. But he found himself enjoying her company and liked getting to know her. He had been a bit of a show off at times, and she always laughed when he did a little flip and said she found him to be "entertaining."

_Better than nothing,_ he'd think. And since hearing Celia's laugh made his Spark swell with mixed feelings of accomplishment and determination, he would always try and surprise her with new tricks.

If Optimus was able to get himself a human femme _and_ a Sparkling, who's to say Jazz couldn't try?

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was able to leave the med bay. Ratchet did another scan and ultrasound and the baby had gotten bigger. My stomach now had a noticeable bump and my shirts were getting a bit snug. After leaving the med bay and giving Ratchet a heart-felt thank you, I saw Bee's Holoform run up to me. I squeaked, holding my arms out in front of me protectively.<p>

Bee came to a skidding halt and looked at me with a big smile.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

"Better than yesterday," I laughed.

"That's good," Bee said. "We were worried sick about you."

I frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I heard you're not allowed to leave base until the Sparkling is born," he said grimly.

I groaned. "That's too long!"

"It's for your safety," Bee said firmly. "No one wants you getting hurt."

I looked at Bee, he looked so much older when he was serious. I gave him a small smile, feeling my heart swell. I gave Bee a hug.

"I love all of you," I said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I ADDED THAT JAZZ PART IN THERE, IT'S BECAUSE I GOT A REQUEST TO ADD THE ROMANCE OF THE OTHER AUTOBOTS! I'LL ADD THEM IN EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, JUST IN CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED AND WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH THE OTHERS!**

**I MIGHT WRITE ONE-SHOTS OF THE OTHER AUTOBOTS AND THEIR OC'S AFTER I FINISH THIS FANFICTION AND BEFORE I WRITE THE OTHERS IN MY MIND!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	57. Chapter 57

**56 - one week later**

"We're going to have a new recruit come in," Lennox said.

"Really?" I asked. "Who?"

"Her name is Abigale Payson," Lennox said; he pulled up a picture of her on his computer. We stood on the metal walkway, I looked at her picture. She had reddish auburn hair; emerald green eyes; freckles dotting her cheeks.

"She looks so young," I said softly.

"Recently graduated high school," Lennox said. "She's eighteen."

"Are you sure you want someone that young here?" I asked worriedly.

"We had you here and you were young too," Lennox said.

I sighed. "That's different. What's she going to be doing?"

"She's pretty good at engineering," Lennox said. "You've done some repairing right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you can help her out," he concluded.

"I don't mind," I said, smiling. "When does she arrive?"

"I had already spoken to her parents," Lennox said. "They didn't like the idea but I was able to convince them to let her stay."

"But when does she arrive?" I repeated.

"In a few hours," he said. "She lived petty far."

* * *

><p>When the helicopter carrying Abigale Payson landed, I waited nervously outside. The past week, NEST had been getting new recruits by the pound. I held my hand over my stomach - now even bigger than before - and saw a petite girl climb out of the helicopter. It was hard to believe she could be eighteen, she looked so small.<p>

"Hi," I said with a smile. Her emerald green eyes looked at me, then at my stomach. "I'm Desirée Witwicky, you must be Abigale." I held out my hand, looking at her cheerfully. She took my hand and I gave it a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"C'mon, I'll show you around," I said. Lennox made sure the Autobots were in their alt. mode, didn't want to scare away the newbies. "That's where the soldiers do their planning," I said, pointing to the metal walkway, "and that's the med bay." We walked past the training area, "The soldiers go there to train. Outside we have our practice area for shooting targets."

Abigale nodded silently.

"Our barracks are over there," I said, pointing to where the rooms were. "I'll show you to your room."

She followed me silently to her room, next to mine.

"Your room's next to mine," I said with a cheery smile. "If you have any questions, just stop by and I'll answer them!"

"Thank you," she said politely. "How far along are you?"

I looked at my stomach and chuckled. "I'm two months."

Abigale's eyes went to my stomach curiously before she frowned. "Are you having twins?" she asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Congratulations," she said with a small smile.

"You like kids?" I asked.

"I love kids," she said. "Can't have any of my own, though." The last part came out sadly; I frowned.

"Why not?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"When I was little, I was sick and I had to take some serious medication," she explained. "The doctors said the medicine had an after-effect and I couldn't have children as a result."

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

She smiled sadly at me. "It's fine. I used to get in fights at school because I get so motherly and protective of kids. The other kids at school thought it would be funny to make fun of me because of that." She trailed off slightly, I felt something stir in my chest.

"Did they bully you over anything else?" I asked firmly.

She blushed a little, her hair hiding her face.

"Abigale," I said sternly.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not in the best shape," she said softly. I gave her a quick once-over. She wasn't overweight, but she wasn't skinny; she was just a little...chubby. A nice figure but with a little extra.

"You look perfect," I said honestly.

"The kids at school would call me fat and ugly," she said.

"Well they're idiots," I said. "You're not fat and you're not ugly. You have a beautiful figure and you are a very beautiful young woman."

Abigale looked up at me with wide eyes.

I smiled at her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're friends, Abigale. If you need someone to talk to, just come find me and we'll talk. I'm not allowed to do anything big cause I'm pregnant, but I'll be able to instruct you on your engineering." I saw a small smile form on her face. "Now go put your stuff in your room, missy. I'll be waiting out here."

"Thanks, Desirée," she said shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>Abigale POV<strong>

Desirée had proven to be a really nice woman. I found myself feeling really comfortable around her. She's the kind of person who doesn't need to try to make friends with people, it just comes naturally to her. I never really went out of my way to make friends; I have a few, but I'm kind of introverted. I felt a little bit of jealousy when she told me she was expecting twins, but I shoved the feeling down. I shouldn't be jealous of her, she's nice and honest and the first person to actually think I'm not ugly or fat. Well, aside from my mom and stepdad.

I never knew my real dad, and Mom refused to talk about him. I found out Ricky was my stepfather when I was in middle school; it hurt cause I thought he was my actual father. I got over it and Ricky and I still have a pretty good relationship.

"You almost done in there?" Desirée called through the closed door.

"One more minute," I called. After putting the last of my belongings away, I stepped out of my room and followed Desirée to where some Hummers were parked. We walked past a yellow-and-black Camaro, I slowed a bit and looked at it appreciatively.

"Abigale?" Desirée turned and looked at me. Looking at the Camaro, a look flashed over her face before quickly vanishing. "You feeling OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "Whose car is this?"

"It's a military vehicle," Desirée said. "There are a few others here on base."

I gave a hum, studying the car carefully.

"C'mon, we should go," Desirée said. "We've got a schedule."

"OK," I said.

Desirée informed me on how to fix the cars if there were leaks and how to check an engine and change any parts that didn't work. I wasn't an expert when it came to engineering, but Desirée seemed to know a lot more.

"How do you usually work?" she asked.

"I usually work at my own pace," I said. "I'm not really good under pressure."

Desirée smiled widely. "Good. I'm not really the pressurizing type. If you're comfortable at your own pace, then by all means continue!"

I smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna go talk to Lennox really quick," she said. "I'll be right back."

I watched her walk away. I sighed. It was weird living on a military base; but at least I managed to make a new friend. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, making me jump. I turned and saw a guy who was probably a year or two older than me. He had messy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a dimpled, boyish grin. He wore mainly yellow and black and stood a good foot over me. Not to mention he seemed really in shape.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Bee, what's your name?"

"A-Abigale," I said; a blush rising to my face.

"Nice to meet you, Abigale," he said, that boyish grin still on his face. "I saw you looking at that Camaro earlier."

"It's a nice car," I said quietly.

"It is," he said, something flashed in his eyes and quickly disappeared. "It's my car. Maybe I can take you for a ride in it some time."

"That would be amazing," I said excitedly. Bee chuckled lightly. I blushed and looked away.

"You're an awesome fem...kid," he stuttered. I looked at him curiously. He was dressed really casually for someone in a military base.

"Are you a soldier?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said after a minute. "A, uh, special kind of soldier."

Before I could ask another question, I heard Desirée yell at Bee.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Talking to Abigale," he said with a mischievous smirk. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me against his side.

"You're supposed to be training with Optimus, remember?" She gave him a look and his eyes widened a little.

"Right," he said quickly. "I'm sorry, Abby, I'm gonna have to go. Maybe I'll see you later."

"O-OK," I stuttered. I watched him walk away quickly, I looked at Desirée, she kept her eyes on him the entire time. "Why'd you do that?"

"Bee's the troublemaker," she said nonchalantly. "Always pulling pranks. I've known him for two years, Abigale; trust me, he loves that kind of thing."

"We were just talking," I said.

"I know," Desirée said, "but Bee wasn't following his orders."

"Who's Optimus?"

Desirée hesitated for a moment. "Optimus is my boyfriend," she said, "and he's the commander here."

My eyes widened. "You're sleeping with your boss?"

"Technically, he's not my boss," Desirée said. "I've known him and the...soldiers for two years. I work with Optimus, not for him."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"I think you'll like it here, Abigale," Desirée said. She shot me a cheerful smile. "I really think you will."

I smiled up at her. "I do too."

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Abigale was a very polite kid. She seemed to be a little withdrawan in my opinion, but I tried to think that maybe she wasn't the kind of person who felt comfortable in a public area. She mentioned being - what was it? - introverted, I think was the word.

"How's she adjusting?" I turned and saw Epps standing next to me.

"She's adjusting well, so far," I said. "I'd say she will turn out just fine here."

"That's good," he said.

"I caught Bee talking to her," I said.

"He used the Holoform?" Epps asked.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "The silly robot doesn't know when to stop."

Epps chuckled. "All the new recruits will have to find out eventually."

"I know," I said simply. "But I'm curious to see how Abigale reacts to it."

Epps looked at me curiously. "Why?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I'm just really interested in her. She seems like a really good kid."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**WE HAVE A NEW CHARACTER! ABIGALE PAYSON WAS CREATED BY "CreativityIsWriting" AND IT WAS ALSO THIS WONDERFUL REVIEWER WHO SUGGESTED THE IDEA OF THE OTHER AUTOBOTS HAVING THEIR OWN OC'S. CELIA WILKES WAS CREATED BY ME AND I WILL GO INTO MORE DETAILS ON THESE PAIRINGS AS THE STORY GOES ON.**

**JAZZ, OPTIMUS, AND BEE HAVE THEMSELVES AN OC, IF ANY OTHER REVIEWRS WOULD LIKE TO SUGGEST AN OC TO IRONHIDE AND THE OTHER AUTOBOT MECHS WHO ARE AVAILABLE, I WILL HAVE NO TROUBLE ADDING THEM TO THE STORY!**

**CreativityIsWriting, I HOPE ABIGALE TURNED OUT NICELY IN THE STORY! I TRIED KEEPING HER CHARACTER THE WAY YOU DESCRIBED HER! THANK YOU, FRIEND, FOR GIVING THE SUGGESTION AND THE CHARACTER IDEA FOR THE STORY.**

**I HOPE THIS STORY IS STILL TURNING OUT NICELY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	58. Chapter 58

**57**

Abigale adjusted to life on base pretty quickly. Lennox said that Leo would be coming to base soon for some training and that Epps found another candidate for being a tech on base. Since NEST, for the most part, was more about training for upcoming Decepticon attacks - for those who have been apart of NEST long enough to know what a Decepticon is - and techs weren't in big numbers and since it's been a while since any rogue Decepticons showed their faces, or just a Decepticon in general, the human soldiers trained like crazy.

"Her name is Marlina," Epps said. "She's been an expert on computers since she was fifteen."

Lennox and I looked at the picture Epps pulled up if her. She was twenty-one, only a year older than me. Her red hair had black highlights and ended maybe an inch below her chin. She looked pretty average.

"If she's an expert, we should ask her to join," I said.

"We can't keep asking ordinary people to join NEST, Desirée," Lennox said sternly. "We can't afford any civilian deaths or injuries."

"Lennox, this place could go for some more techies," I said. "Being a civilian shouldn't be a big deal. If she's good with computers, give her a chance!"

Lennox frowned and sighed. He looked at me with a slightly annoyed expression. "You really now how to convince a person," he said.

I smirked. "I try my best. Now you boys have fun; I'm going to give Abby her lesson for today."

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Optimus's Holoform waiting near the bottom. I smiled at him and gave him an awkward hug. Only two months along the pregnancy and I looked maybe four and a half months. Ratchet was right about the baby growing quickly. It hurt to walk sometimes; my knees would hurt or my hips would start aching. Most of the time my lower back would start having sharp pains, I told Ratchet about that, he said my body was trying to keep up with the baby, but at the rate the baby was growing, my body wasn't fast or strong enough.

"It's been a while since I've seen you," I said with a smile.

"Training the Autobots has been difficult," he rumbled. He held my hand as I walked over to where Abby was. "Using only the Holoforms because of the new soldiers has been making the others restless."

"I'm sorry," I said; I gave Optimus's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Lennox said that we might be moving to DC. Is that true?"

"Your leaders are considering the idea," Optimus rumbled. He looked at me with a gentle expression. "How is the Sparkling doing?"

"Getting bigger," I said exhaustedly. "My body can't keep up with the rate the baby's growing. I'm getting really tired and everything aches and hurts."

Optimus placed a hand on my stomach; I flinched slightly, it started to become very sensitive to contact. But the Prime's hand was gentle and soothingly rubbed my swollen stomach.

"Rest," he rumbled gently. "You can't keep pushing yourself."

"I'm not pushing myself," I argued softly. "I'm just giving Abby some lessons on how to fix cars. I'm not fixing the cars with her."

"All those fumes are not good for you or the Sparkling," Optimus murmured. "You can't keep working there; you could get ill."

I gave Optimus a small smile. "I love that you're worrying about me, Optimus, and I promise I won't spend as much time over there."

He gave me a bright smile, his blue eyes lighting up.

"But I still have to teach her the basics," I said. "Once she's able to do the fixing on her own, I will only step foot over there if she really needs help with something."

Optimus gave a single nod. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>When I reached the repair area, Abby and Bee were sitting together and talking. There was an obvious blush on the human girl's face and a bright smile at the Holoform; Bee was giving her his signature dimpled, boyish grin. His baby blue eyes watched her carefully. I didn't know what they were saying, but occasionally they'd laugh and I would see Abby tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and it looked almost like the two were flirting.<p>

I smiled. Since coming to base, Abby and Bee had a connection immediately. It was pretty clear that there was some feelings between the two, and it was fun watching it slowly unfold.

"Alright love birds," I called, "break time is over."

The two looked at me before Bee gave his goodbyes, giving the young girl a hug before walking past me.

"Can I talk to you later?" he whispered to me.

Giving him a curious look, I nodded before gently nudging him to the training area.

I smiled at Abby, who looked at me shyly. "You and Bee look like good friends," I said with a mischievous smirk.

She blushed and looked down. "He's really nice," she said quietly.

I motioned her to stand up and she walked over to one of the Hummers that needed repairs. Popping the front, I sat down on a nearby bench and watched her evaluate the engine.

"Do you have a crush on him?" I asked playfully.

Abby stiffened a little before hunching over the car. I smiled. "You can tell me anything, remember? I won't tell."

"H-He's cute," she stuttered.

"He's a good Aut...soldier," I corrected. "Pretty young for his team. He's only nineteen." It was hard lying to her; she was a nice kid and I wanted her to know what Bee and the others really were.

Abby turned and looked at me. "It feels like everyone here is hiding something," she said with a frown. "There's always this big secret and anytime I ask, the question is never answered."

I tried to keep a neutral face. "There is no secret, Abby."

"You guys are a military group," she said, "with cars you'd see someone driving down the road in. You've got trucks and Camaros and sports cars. Why do you need sports cars?"

"I told you they're military vehicles," I said in a stern tone.

"They never go anywhere," she exclaimed. "Since I've been there, those cars have been collecting dust here."

I gave Abby a pointed look. "You've been on base for three days, Abigale," I said. "Those are specialized cars for the military. There hasn't been any kind of request for them to leave base, so they stay until that request is made."

Abby gave me a look, seemingly shocked at what I'd said.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "Let's just get today's lesson started, OK?"

* * *

><p>Lennox told me that Epps had given Marlina a call and asked if she would like a "job interview." He had flown to wherever the woman lived and set up a spot for them to do their interview.<p>

"How's it going with Abby?" Lennox asked.

"Fine," I said tiredly. "She's getting suspicious. She knows we're hiding something."

I saw the eighteen year old chatting with Bee's Holoform for a little bit. I always gave Lennox or Epps an update on how she's doing. I had told Bee to meet me in the med bay; Ratchet had another check up he wanted to do on me. The farther along I got in the pregnancy, the more frequent the check ups became.

"She can't know about the Autobots yet," Lennox said. "None of the newbies can."

"She's going to be really confused when she finds out what Bee is," I said.

Lennox looked between the two. He sighed. "I'm sure they can figure something out."

"What if they can't?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know," he said simply. "If they can't then they can't. There's nothing for us to do about it."

I nodded silently. I saw Bee give me a brief look before giving Abby another hug goodbye. He walked over to me and we both walked to the med bay together.

"How's Optimus doing?" I asked.

"He's been training us and some of the new recruits pretty hard," Bee said. "He said that he got a message from some surviving Cybertronians. They're on their way here."

"That's awesome," I said with a smile. "When are they coming?"

"It's going to take a while," Bee said. "Optimus didn't give us an exact time, he said the message was breaking up."

Entering the med bay, Ratchet's Holoform was waiting. I laid down on the metal berth and pulled my shirt up. I had already started wearing the pregnancy clothes, none of my old clothes fit me.

Ratchet performed the ultrasound and I smiled when I saw the baby. It was really starting to look like a baby. Though it was only two months, all the features of the baby were defined. The legs and arms and head - maybe too developed for two months into the pregnancy - but this was emotional for me.

"The Sparkling is healthy," Ratchet said.

"Since it's developing quicker than a normal baby, why hasn't the eyes opened?" I asked.

"The Sparkling's eyes are in the final stages of development," Ratchet explained. "The eyes will open once its development is complete."

"Are you able to tell the gender now?" I asked.

Ratchet looked a little closer. "Not entirely," he informed.

I sighed. I was getting a little impatient with waiting. I wanted to know what the baby's gender was!

"Hush up," Ratchet said. "The Sparkling's gender will be developed soon. You're only two months in."

"I'm getting impatient," I groaned. "The rest of the baby is growing faster than usual but I still can't know what the gender is!"

Ratchet grunted and began typing in his holographic computer again.

I slowly sat up and pulled my shirt down. Bee helped me down from the berth and steadied me when I landed on my feet.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked.

We started leaving the med bay and I saw the awkward shiftiness in Bee's eyes.

"Is this about Abby?" I asked.

He gave me a surprised look. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"You guys are so adorable together," I said with a slight smirk. I was walking to my room, going to take a nap from a very long day. "And it's pretty obvious you two are liking each other."

"It's only been three days, Desirée," Bee said with a frown. "She can't like me after three days."

"I dunno," I said, trying to hold back a smile. "Sometimes a person's feelings take a liking to something pretty quick."

Bee seemed to think over my words before shaking his head. "Abby and I are just friends, Desirée Witwicky," he said; he looked at me with almost a kicked puppy expression.

I smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Act nice, compliment her when it's necessary, and don't pull any pranks on her," I said quietly.

He gave me a small smile and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**NEXT CH. I WILL INTRODUCE MARLINA AND LATER ON, ANOTHER OC.**

**MARLINA AND ABIGALE ARE NOT MY OC'S. ABIGALE BELONGS TO "CreativityIsWriting" AND MARLINA BELONGS TO "Jazz's Favorite Human Girl."**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TRANSFORMERS. I ONLY OWN DESIRÉE, CELIA, THE BABY AND A LOVE FOR THE MOVIES!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	59. Chapter 59

**58**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY NEW CH.'S FOR THE NEXT WEEK AND A HALF. I'M SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CH., AND I KNOW IT ONLY SAYS "PROLOGUE," PLEASE STOP REMINDING ME IF THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU'RE REVIEWING ON WHEN I UPDATE A NEW CH.**

**ANYWAY, I'M SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T A CH., I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING WEEKENDS {MAYBE, DEPENDING ON IF I AM FREE ON WEEKENDS} AND I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING THESE PAST TWO DAYS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	60. Chapter 60

**59**

"How's the baby doing?" I asked.

Ratchet looked at the screen carefully; typing everything into his holographic computer. The baby was starting to look like a _baby_. I was only three months, but I looked nearly five months. It was getting harder to do things; I tried spending less time in the repair bay, the fumes were getting me sick and I'd get bad migraines.

"Fine," Ratchet said gruffly. "Your blood pressure is too high."

"What do you suggest I do then?" I asked.

"You need to stop helping Abigale with repairing those vehicles," Ratchet stated.

"Who's going to teach her to repair them?" I exclaimed. "She needs someone to teach her!"

"There are qualified mechanics on base," Ratchet stated simply. "They will continue Abigale's lessons in your absence."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Rest. Not only is your blood pressure getting higher, you're running a slight fever," Ratchet explained. "Your immune system is weak; your body won't be able to fully fight off any infections you get. Rest and try not to be so stubborn."

I frowned. "Can you see the baby's gender?"

Ratchet looked at the screen carefully. His Holoform's vivid blue eyes studying the baby's form. He frowned slightly.

"What is it? Is the baby still undetermined?" I asked worriedly.

"No," he said gruffly. "The Sparkling's gender is developed; I wasn't expecting this..."

"Ratchet you'd better tell me what's going on, dammit," I snapped.

"Your Sparkling...it's female." Ratchet looked at me with a shocked expression. It was the first time I'd seen a look like that on the medical officer's face. "A biological descendant of a Prime...and it's a female."

"Is that bad?" I asked confusedly. "Who cares if it's a girl?"

"In all of Cybertronian history, the Primes have been mechs," Ratchet explained. "Males, as you'd call them. It's rare that a Prime would have a _biological_ descendant; it was thought impossible that a Prime would be a _femme_."

"Well, there's a first for everything, right?" I placed my hand carefully on my stomach. Since the baby was growing so fast, I could feel it - her - moving in me. Ratchet said that her growing would gradually slow down the further the pregnancy went. The baby's organs needed to finalize their development.

Ratchet looked at my swollen stomach and then at me. He frowned slightly. "I'll need to start seeing you more often," he said in a stern tone.

"I already see you twice a day," I sighed.

"I'll need to see you in the evenings," he continued. "Before you go to recharge. This pregnancy is getting more and more intense on your body."

I gave an audible groan. "Fine, whatever; when do I start?"

"Tomorrow," Ratchet said, looking at me. "For now, I want you to rest. I mean it, Desirée; no sneaking off to help Abigale. I've already spoken to Optimus..."

"You used the ComLink?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "I don't like it when you guys use the ComLink when I'm around." The last part came out as a frustrated grumble. I frowned and gave the medical officer a pointed look.

He continued talking as if I hadn't said anything. "...and he is informing Lennox and Epps of what needs to be done."

I gave another audible sigh. After a minute of struggling to get up, I managed to sit up and carefully move my legs over the side of the metal berth. I placed a hand on my big belly. I gently climbed off the metal berth and waddled out of the med bay. I kept one hand on my lower back, trying to ease the painful pressure that ached my back.

I saw Optimus's Holoform approach me, looking a little concerned.

"I received Ratchet's message," he rumbled. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, everything's fine," I gave him my best smile. "He said my blood pressure's a little higher. I have to rest."

"The Sparkling..." He placed a hand gently on my stomach. I felt the baby shift a little; it was kind of an uncomfortable feeling, but I felt reassured, knowing my baby was growing and healthy.

"Fine," I said, placing my hand over his. "She's just fine."

Optimus gave a sigh of relief. After a minute, he seemed to catch my words. "She?" He looked at me confusedly; those bright blue eyes wide with innocent confusion.

"Yes, Optimus," I said with a small, worried smile. "She."

Optimus's eyes widened even more. He looked down at my stomach, kneeling down as if to study it more. He put his other hand on my stomach and gently rubbed it. He very carefully rested his forehead against the swollen skin; his eyes fluttered close.

"Optimus?" I looked down at him; I had no idea what he was doing. "Why are you down there and what the hell are you doing?"

He looked up at me with the brightest smile I'd ever seen on him. I felt surprise rise up in me.

"We're having a femme," he rumbled.

"You're not upset?"

Optimus's Holoform stood at its full height, looking at me lovingly. "Why would I be upset?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and brought me in for a hug, kissing the top of my head. "Our Sparkling is healthy, you're healthy. I'm the happiest mech ever."

I tried to wrap my arms around the Prime's waist, but it was difficult with my stomach in the middle.

"I should probably rest now," I murmured. "Ratchet's orders."

* * *

><p>I decided to tell Abby of the current situation. But by the time I was near the repair bay, I saw her and Bee's Holoform sitting against one of the Hummers. They were sitting pretty close...<p>

Abby was blushing lightly; the both of them laughing and talking. I saw a look in Bee's eyes that looked very similar to what Optimus would give me...a loving, caring expression. Bee was good at keeping certain emotions hidden around others who didn't know him well, but I saw the look; and Abby seemed to be returning it. I gave a small smile and walked away. I didn't want to disturb them.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" I turned and saw Epps and a woman standing next to him. The woman's hair was red with black highlights; she looked pretty average in appearance and her hair ended maybe an inch or so below her chin.<p>

"I'm going now," I said.

"Before you go, this is Marlina Chapmin." Epps nodded to the woman next to him.

I held out my hand for her. "Pleasure to meet you."

She took my hand and gave it a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you too."

"I'm Desirée Witwicky," I said. "Did Epps show you where the techs go?"

"I'm taking her right now, Rae," he said. I sighed at the nickname. Little femme and All Spark were nicknames I was used to hearing; Epps giving me the nickname "Rae" was something I wasn't used to. I rolled with it though. "You go rest, OK? I'm giving her the grand tour." He shot me a smile and led Marlina away.

"It was nice meeting you, Marlina," I said to her.

"Call me Marli," she said with a smile.

"Only if you call me Desirée." I shot her a friendly smile as she turned to follow Epps. I sighed and went to my barrack; by the time I closed the door and was on my bed, I was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! I HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD. AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THE NEW CHARACTER, MARLINA.**

**MARLINA AND ABIGALE ARE NOT MY OC'S! MARLINA BELONGS TO "Jazz's Favorite Human Girl" AND ABIGALE BELONGS TO "CreativityIsWriting."**

**I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AT ALL NEXT WEEK. JUST A HEAD'S UP.**

**SO, THE SPARKLING'S A GIRL! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT EVERYONE THINKS THE SPARKLING'S NAME SHOULD BE. I THOUGHT ABOUT MAYBE NAMING THE SPARKLING "NOVA," BUT I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	61. Chapter 61

**60 - 2 months later**

The past two months have been exhausting! I've been under constant surveillance by Ratchet and Optimus; there have been a few rogue Decepticons wrecking havoc in various areas around the globe; my fever has been on a roller-coaster. One minute I'm running a dangerous fever, then I'm at normal temperature; then it's a little elevated, the next it's a little lower than normal. The baby's been moving and kicking more. Ratchet said her reflexes have been improving. He also said that since I'm getting bigger, I should consider being bed-ridden. I thought the idea was a good idea. At five months, everything ached and hurt and felt uncomfortable. My legs couldn't handle the amount of extra weight from the baby; my back felt like it was about to snap in two.

Ratchet said the joints in my knees were inflamed; the muscles in my lower back were slightly inflamed; my heart was pumping more blood than normal to accommodate for the baby and I; and I would get frequent migraines. Apparently my brain was feeling overworked, in a sense; trying to keep my body up-to-date with every little change that was happening.

Ratchet said that I would have to be immobilized immediately. My knees were basically going to give out under the weight of the baby, my leg muscles were wearing down. Ratchet said the baby was basically wearing my body down.

The further this pregnancy went, the scarier it became.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Things at NEST were getting difficult. The number of rogue Decepticons being located were rising and it was starting to get more difficult to hide the little secret from the newbies. It was getting even harder to explain why Desirée's pregnancy was making her sick. Abby was worried about her. The older woman was pale and thin; her eyes had dark circles underneath; she looked exhausted all the time and slightly out of breath; she seemed to be in a constant struggle.

Though her relationship with the mysterious soldier Bee was deepening, she couldn't help but wonder what was so top secret about NEST. There would be moments when they were about to say something but quickly change the subject or avoid answering certain questions.

The mystery of NEST didn't go unnoticed by Marli either. The woman found that this specific military seemed more concerned with technicological ways of handling things than a typical military would handle situations. She found that NEST being in possession of civilian vehicles were strange and how said vehicles were constantly going out to handle "international problems" was even weirder and more mysterious. But she kept her mouth shut. She was a techie, that was her job and she would keep her nose out of business that didn't concern her!

With each passing day, the incoming Cybertronians coming in earth's atmosphere was drawing a little closer. Though it wasn't close enough to be landing on earth, each passing day gave the Autobots hope that there might be a slim chance there were other Autobots out there. But the thought of more Decepticons landing on earth hung in their processors. It was a dreadful thought. The possibility of bringing more hostiles to the planet they were sworn to protect made them feel uneasy. But they knew that once the Cybertronians finally landed on earth, they'd know for certain that they would either have allies to help them protect humanity or more problems on their hands.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULDN'T UPDATE AT ALL THIS WEEK, BUT I COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE WEEK! ANYWHO, I'M SORRY THIS UPDATE WAS SO SHORT AND POSSIBLY BADLY WRITTEN, BUT IT IS NEARLY TEN AT NIGHT AND I HAD A LONG AND BUSY DAY! MY NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBABLY BE THIS WEEKEND SO I HOPE I STILL HAVE YOUR INTEREST.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT/AFTERNOON/EVENING!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	62. Chapter 62

**61**

"How are you feeling, Desirée?" Ratchet asked. Optimus's Holoform was beside me, gripping my hand gently as he observed his medical officer do his usual routine.

"Gross," I mumbled. I did feel gross. I felt sweaty and dirty and disgusting. I had splitting headaches sometimes and other times I'd throw up violently and then I would feel like my body was on fire.

"The Sparkling is healthy," Ratchet said, "but your body is trying to fight off an infection. It seems your immune system is weaker than I thought."

"Is there medication to help Desirée fight off the infection?" Optimus asked worriedly. He gently squeezed my hand, trying to show a sign of reassurance.

"If you want to bring harm onto the Sparkling, then I will give her medication." Ratchet looked at the Prime wearily. "I am trying my best for her, Optimus. All you can do is wait this infection out."

"H-How bad is it?" I asked weakly. I felt exhausted, mentally and physically. I tried to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids felt heavy.

"A mild infection," Ratchet explained. "It will go away within a week at most. Keep her in bed, Optimus."

I gave a weak, humorless chuckle. "I wouldn't be able to go anywhere even if I tried," I grumbled.

* * *

><p>Optimus had carried me bridal style back to my barrack. Laying me gently on my bed, he laid himself next to me, gently stroking my swollen stomach. The touch was almost feather-light; he knew my stomach was sensitive to touch and tried not to put so much pressure on it.<p>

"I worry for you," he rumbled. Those vivid blue eyes watched me carefully.

"I'm a big girl," I whispered. "I'll be fine."

"I want to protect you," Optimus rumbled, his voice sounding so vulnerable. "But how can I protect you from the Sparkling?"

I shook my head. "You can't protect me from everything," I mumbled; grimacing when I felt the baby kicking and shifting. Optimus's hand stopped where she was kicking. He looked at my swollen stomach with a look mixed with awe and concern. She was a strong kicker and each time she moved it hurt a little.

"Your body can't handle this," Optimus rumbled worriedly.

"I'm more than halfway through the pregnancy," I whimpered. "Four months will go by in the blink of an eye."

I could feel the worry and anxiety rolling off of Optimus. I looked at him and smiled gently at him.

He kissed me gently, the kiss relaxing me slightly. It had been a while since Optimus and I could have time together. I missed his kisses and hugs and his shy, sweet personality. Pulling back, Optimus gently cupped my cheek before giving me one last kiss.

"Sleep," he rumbled quietly.

I fell asleep feeling more relaxed than I had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

As the Prime left human woman's barrack, he felt his Spark rattle with worry. He wanted to have the Sparkling arrive safely, but he wanted Desirée to come out healthy and safe. He was conflicted. He wanted to protect his potential Sparkmate, but how could he protect her from their own Sparkling?

He ran a hand through his blue-black hair in frustration. He couldn't do anything and that angered him. Optimus wasn't one who let emotions cloud his rational judgment, but he knew that, for Cybertronians, if their potential Sparkmates were in danger of any kind, emotions would take over. His Spark wanted to protect her; he wanted to protect her! But what could be do besides stand and watch?

"Optimus!" The Prime turned to see Lennox walking over, a young femme standing next to him. She had long pink hair, the tips dyed silver; her eyes were golden in color and she seemed to be in a very healthy shape. "This is Blossom Steelers. Blossom, this is Commander Optimus Prime."

The girl - Blossom - held out a hand and Optimus shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a big smile.

"Thank you," Optimus said, trying to force himself to sound calm and collected. "It is nice to meet you too, Ms. Steelers."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SO, THERE IS A NEW OC. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE AND I KNOW IT SAID I POSTED THE PREVIOUS CH., JUST IGNORE IT PLEASE.**

**ABIGALE, MARLI AND BLOSSOM ARE NOT MY OC'S.**

**ABIGALE BELONGS TO "CreativityIsWriting."**

**MARLI BELONGS TO "Jazz's Favorite Human Girl."**

**BLOSSOM BELONGS TO "Alice Gone Madd."**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	63. Chapter 63

**62 - two months later**

The past two months had been dreadful. The infection I had took a little longer than a week to get rid of. I'd get bad fevers and splitting headaches and by the time the infection passed, my body was even weaker than before. I hadn't left my barrack since I got the infection. Ratchet made sure I stayed on bed rest and made sure I'd have some company.

Abby and Bee would visit occasionally; they announced to me one day that they had officially started dating and I tried to make myself look surprised. It was so obvious that those two were a match made in heaven. I had congratulated them but deep down I was a bit worried. I wanted to know how Abby would react when she found out her boyfriend was an alien robot.

Jazz and Ironhide visited as well. I hadn't seen much of the two and I was happy to finally see them. Jazz told me about how he had started seeing a human femme named Celia; it seemed that everyone was finding themselves a significant other. Though they tried to hide it, I could see the worry in their eyes. I was pale and thin and washed out. I tried to put up a good face and act like I was before, but it was difficult.

Even Jetfire had come and visited, after Ratchet installed a Holoform into his programming. Jetfire was still loud and eccentric. I felt happy that everyone was worrying about me, but I hadn't told Sam or Ron and Judy about the pregnancy and I only had two months left until the baby was born. I was hoping maybe Mikaela would tell Sam that I was expecting but she had told me that this was between family.

"How you doin', little femme?" Jazz asked; he had visited for a few minutes and sat on the foot of my bed.

"A little tired," I sighed.

He nodded briefly.

"Can I ask a favor?" I looked at Jazz tiredly.

"What?" Jazz leaned forward a little, ready to do whatever I requested. I felt a small smile rise on my face.

"I haven't told my family about the baby," I mumbled. "And I'm getting pretty close to a due date. Do you think I could call Sam and everyone and tell them?"

Jazz hesitated for a moment. He thought about it for a minute before giving an audible sigh. "I guess you could; but I should probably ask Optimus."

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Jazz had gotten Optimus and left while we talked about it.<p>

"Are you sure you wish to tell them?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "They're my family. I haven't heard from them in so long!"

Optimus kissed my forehead before nodding.

"I have my cell phone charging over there." I pointed to the table near the corner of the room. Optimus stood up, walked over, unplugged it, came back and handed it to me. Giving a small smile as my thanks, I turned my phone on. I had a few text messages from Ron and Judy; but nothing else. Dialing Sam's number, I felt a tightening in my chest, my nerves suddenly flaring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Sam." I smiled nervously.

_"Desirée! Hey, I've been worried about you. Why haven't you called or anything?"_

"I-I'm sorry." I grimaced at the small stutter. "I've been busy."

_"You feeling OK? You stuttered a bit."_

"I, uh, I'm fine," I stammered. "Um, if I told you something that's pretty big, how w-would you react?"

There was a brief pause before Sam replied, _"How big is it?"_

"P-Pretty big."

_"What is it? Did you and Optimus break up?"_

"N-No," I exclaimed. "But, um, just imagine this first! How would you react if, um, I might be pregnant?"

There was a long pause. I felt my heart clench.

"Sam?"

_"Pregnant?"_

"Y-Yup." I bit my bottom lip.

_"Is it Optimus's?"_

"Yeah," I said nervously.

_"How far along are you?"_

"Seven months?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but my nerves were so out of control I felt nauseas.

_"Seven months!?"_ I held the phone away from my ear. _"Why didn't you tell me!? Seven months! Jesus, Desirée!"_

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "It's been really stressful. I didn't know how to tell you either."

_"Did you tell mom or dad?"_

"No," I mumbled. I felt my heart drop. I still had to tell Ron and Judy.


	64. Chapter 64

**63**

After finishing my little talk with Sam, I dialed the home phone. I felt the baby shift and kick a little, making me grimace. Optimus sat next to me, gently rubbing my stomach to calm her down. I gave him a pained smile as my thanks.

_"Hello?"_ My heart dropped when I heard Judy's voice. I knew she would pop a blood vessel when I told her; she would either be really excited or go out of control ... maybe both.

"Hey, Mom," I said, trying to sound like my usual self.

_"Desirée Witwicky, you are in big trouble!"_ she exclaimed. _"You haven't called us at all and I was going to go down to that base and see what was so important my baby couldn't call us."_

I heard Ron say something in the background, too far away to hear. Judy yelled at him before returning the conversation back to me.

"You can't come to base, Mom," I sighed tiredly. "I've been busy, stop freaking out."

_"I'm not freaking out!"_ she exclaimed. _"My little girl is living on a military base and there are a lot of men on that base ..."_

"Mom, there are plenty of women on base," I said, "and most of the men here are married, remember? Besides, I'm with Optimus."

_"Optimus!? The ... truck?"_

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

There was a long silence before Judy continued talking. _"That's nice, I suppose."_

"I, uh, need to tell you something," I said, trying to change the subject. "It's important."

_"Are you coming to visit?"_ She sounded hopeful, and I instantly regretted what I was about to tell her.

"N-No, I'm not, um, coming to visit," I stuttered nervously. "I-I'm pregnant."

The silence on the other end made me more frightened than what I'd imagined Judy would say. It was a long, heavy silence. Something that Judy never becomes when someone tells her big news.

"Mom?"

_"You're having a baby with a truck!?"_ I held the phone away from my ear. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. She sounded furious. _"Desirée Selma Witwicky I am coming down to base now and you are going to explain everything!"_

"Mom!" I snapped. She stopped her ranting. "You are _not_ coming down to base, understand? You are a civilian, they would never allow you to come here. And I can explain myself _perfectly_ over the phone."

_"Fine,"_ she grumbled.

"Optimus and I are a couple," I said in a sharp tone. "He has the Holoform, we've been intimate while he uses the Holoform. I thought I wouldn't be able to have children with him but I got pregnant."

_"How far along are you?"_

"Seven months."

_"Dear Lord, Desirée, you're telling this now!? Do you at least have everything ready for the baby?"_

I frowned. "No, I'm on bed rest."

_"Do you have any friends on base who are women?"_

"Yes."

_"Have them and Optimus go baby shopping! That baby is coming into the world in two months and you haven't done a single thing to prepare yourself."_

"Well this hasn't been the easiest pregnancy, Judy," I grumbled.

She sighed on the other end. _"Fine, I'm sorry. I just want what's best for both of you. I'm still angry you didn't tell me sooner."_

I gave a nervous smile. "I figured."

_"Oh, you've been on speaker phone this whole time. Your father is a little fumed. He looks like he's about ready to kick some truck ass."_

I frowned and rolled my eyes. I'd like to see him try and kick Optimus's ass.

"Bye," I said tiredly. After hanging up, I gave an audible groan.

"Your creators are just worried for you," Optimus rumbled.

"I know," I mumbled. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them. "We need to get clothes and a crib for the baby."

Optimus looked at me for a moment then nodded slowly. "Do you wish for me to go retrieve the items for you?"

"You, Abby, and Bee could go shopping," I said. "Abby's good when it comes to children and she's going to need the extra help lifting heavy stuff."

Optimus nodded and smiled softly. "Is there anything else we would need for the Sparkling?"

I smiled. "Tons of things."

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Optimus had mentally saved all of what Desirée had told him into his processors. He told Lennox of what she needed and he sighed.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked. "The soldiers still need some training."

"The Sparkling will be arriving soon," he rumbled lowly. "Desirée and I wish to be prepared."

"Fine," Lennox said defeatedly. "Who did Desirée want you to bring?"

"Abigale and Bumblebee," Optimus informed.

Lennox was silent for a moment, "Bring Jazz too. Just in case you need a little more help."

Optimus nodded and went to find the others.

* * *

><p>Optimus had used the ComLink to inform the needed Autobots for the trip, but he needed to find Abby to tell her.<p>

Once he found her, in the repair bay working on one of the Hummers with one of NEST's mechanics, he frowned slightly.

"Abigale," he called out firmly.

She turned and looked at the Prime's Holoform with a shocked expression.

"Hello, sir," she said quietly.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," Optimus said. She walked up to Optimus and looked up at him nervously. "Desirée requested you go ... shopping for the requested materials for the baby." He had to quickly correct himself before he said Sparkling. She didn't know about the Autobots and she didn't know the Sparkling was half-Cybertronian.

"She wants me to go baby shopping for her?" Abby's eyes lit up a little.

"Jazz, Bumblebee and myself will accompany you," Optimus informed.

"Bumblebee," Abby said slowly. "Bee? That's his full name?"

"Abigale," Optimus said sternly. She quickly apologized. "Lennox said it was OK for this trip to happen. He ..."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, sir, but how is Desirée doing?" Abby looked up at Optimus with a pleading expression. "The last time I saw her she looked sickly. Is she getting better?"

Optimus was slightly taken aback by the young femme's worry, but felt his Spark warm when he saw how much she cared for Desirée.

"She is still very weak," Optimus rumbled. "But she will get better soon."

Abby nodded silently, thinking.

"We will be leaving soon," Optimus rumbled. "If you want to bring anything with you for the trip, get it now."

"Yes sir," she said absently. Quickly walking away, Optimus watched her go to her barrack and he smiled. She seemed genuinely concerned for Desirée's health.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY THESE LAST FEW CH.'S HAVE BEEN SHORT AND SLOPPY. I'VE BEEN RUNNING ON FUMES LATELY. ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN THE THREE NEW OC'S, AS YOU KNOW, AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	65. Chapter 65

**64**

**No One's POV**

Optimus, Abby, Jazz and Bee left for Mission City to get Desirée's items an hour later. Optimus had informed Desirée of their departure and kissed her goodbye. By the time they reached Mission City, with the Holoforms activated the whole time, landing at their old base, the Holoforms and Abby gathered in their respective vehicles and drove to the nearest shopping area. Optimus led them to the mall him and Desirée had gone to when they were shopping for Desirée's pregnancy clothes; the Prime's Spark rattled a little in wariness and anger - what if Turan was at the mall again? A part of Optimus would be relieved Desirée wasn't there, but another part of Optimus - the more protective side - wouldn't stop to hurt, maybe even kill, the man who didn't deserve to be called her "father."

By the time they reached the mall and climbed out, Abby was in shopping mode. Unlike other girls who would go crazy in a mall, Abby was dedicated to getting only what was necessary. Immediately going into a store and into the baby section, she started rummaging through clothing for newborns.

"Sir?" She looked up at Optimus shyly. "What's the baby's gender?"

"Fe ... A girl." He tried not to grimace at his slip-up. She wouldn't know what a femme was. Abby didn't say anything at the "commander's" slip-up. She continued looking through the baby clothes.

"Bee?" She looked at her Holoform boyfriend and smiled gently. "Would you mind looking for cribs?"

"Sure," he said with a smile.

"I'll go with him," Jazz said. The two Autobots left, leaving Abby and Optimus together.

"Do you want to go help them?" Abby asked. "I don't mind picking out the clothes."

"I know they will get the job done without my help," Optimus rumbled. "I would also like to thank you."

"For what?" Abby looked up at Optimus with a confused expression.

"For being Desirée's friend." Optimus gave her a thankful smile. "It's nice finally seeing her make new friends."

Abby looked down and shrugged. "It's no big deal, sir," she mumbled. "She's like a sister to me."

Those words made the Prime frown slightly. A sister ... He remembered when he considered Megatron to be similar to a brother. Before he became obsessed with destruction and killing. The thought of the friend-turned-enemy made his Spark ache; it's been a while since anyone has heard word from the Decepticon leader. Since Egypt, he's been doing a good job at hiding, undetectable.

Optimus was snapped out of his worries by a hand touching the Holoform's forearm. He looked down at Abby, holding some baby clothes up for him.

"Is this OK?" she asked.

Optimus forced a smile and nodded.

"I think I've gotten enough," she concluded. "We should probably find Bee and, um ..."

"Jazz," Optimus said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't worry; you've never spoken to him before." They both started walking to where Bee and Jazz had taken off. The walk over was quiet and slightly awkward on Abby's part; she didn't know how to talk to the leader. She knew he was Desirée's boyfriend, but he looked intimidating. He was taller than Bee and Jazz and radiated a fierceness that said he might have killed before. Aside from his intimidating appearance, Abby hadn't expected him to be so polite and quiet. Only speaking when it was necessary, and showing kindness that surprised the mechanic-in-training.

The way he walked was like a leader, tall and straight, his bright blue eyes darting around to inspect every little detail of every little thing.

One thing that caught the mechanic-in-training's attention was that, so far, all of the soldiers had bright blue eyes. Even Desirée had bright blue eyes, but she wasn't a soldier. Abby found it odd. Sure Lennox and Epps were soldiers too, and there were others soldiers on base, but the most important soldiers had those bright blue eyes.

"There." Optimus's deep rumbling voice snapped Abby out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Bee and Jazz looking at all of the cribs the store had to offer.

They walked over to the two and looked at the cribs the store sold.

"What about this one?" Bee asked. He pointed to a simple crib.

Abby looked at it carefully. "Maybe."

"This one looks nice." She went to look at Jazz's suggestion and nodded, saying she'd think about it. Most of the cribs looked nice, but they were pretty expensive. She sighed and decided to go with the one Bee picked. It was the cheapest, after all.

After getting a box containing all of the crib's parts, and having Jazz and Bee carry it since they insisted on doing so, they went to the cash register; only to have to wait in line.

"Well, look who it is," a voice said behind them. The group turned and saw a man with a woman and some kids standing behind them. The man was sickly looking, the woman holding a newborn baby and her two eldest kids standing far away from the man. Optimus stiffened beside Abby. She looked up at him with a worried expression. "Where's Desirée?" He smirked up at Optimus. He knew that it bothered the leader.

"Who's this?" Bee asked. He stood next to Abby, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Jazz stood next to Optimus, looking at the sickly man with a wary expression.

"I'm Desirée's father," the man said with a sneer.

"This is the guy who ...?" Jazz murmured to Optimus. The Prime nodded.

When Turan looked at Abby, his sneer deepened. Bee's arm tightened around her waist, he glared at the pathetic excuse of a man.

"You look just like your mother," Turan said, smirking slightly. Abby felt her heart speed up, her blood run cold. How did he know her mother? Abby never knew her real father ... her stepfather had been the closest thing to a father she had known. "Except," he added, "she was a total bitch. Always complaining and calling the cops when we fought. She was a bitch and a whore."

By then, Abby hadn't noticed that Bee's arm was no longer around her waist. The girl's eyes filled with tears as she heard Turan say all those things about her mother. She didn't notice that Bee had stormed over to the man until she heard a sickening crack. Turan had stumbled back as Bee's fist connected to his face. Blood spurted from Turan's nose and split lip. The woman gasped and quickly moved back, making no attempt to help the stumbling man. Her kids clung to her and looked wide-eyed at Bee.

* * *

><p>The situation was handled with Turan being taken out by security, the woman and kids hanging back for a moment to thank Bee for what he'd done.<p>

"My name is Winona," she said quickly. "That girl ... Desirée? Would you mind giving her my number?" She asked Abby to hold the baby, a little boy named Ian, found a pen and scribbled her number onto Bee's hand. "She deserves to see her brother," Winona said. "I'd like to get to know her too." Abby handed the woman her baby back and smiled tightly at her. Winona apologized for what Turan said before leaving.

* * *

><p>After paying for everything, they loaded everything into separate cars and drove off. Everyone was silent. Bee tried to comfort Abby, but she was traumatized. That man had harassed her mother ... the man she had never seen before and he commented that she looked like her mother!<p>

Optimus was furious. He was proud that Bee had handled the situation in a more controlled approach. Yes, he physically hurt Turan, but if Optimus had tried to handle the problem, Turan would be in an ambulance.

Jazz was furious as well. He was furious when that pathetic human male had caused Desirée emotional trauma the first time she and Optimus went out; but now he was beyond that. Seeing him in person brought out that brotherly-protectiveness he felt toward the pregnant femme.

They all knew that the trip back to Diego Garcia would be a long one.


	66. Chapter 66

**65**

**Desirée POV**

I woke to a soft knock on my door. Optimus came in and sat on the foot of my bed; he looked exhausted.

"Dismiss the Holoform," I murmured. He shook his head silently. "Optimus Prime, you and the other Autobots have been using the Holoforms nonstop since the new arrivals came, rest! You look exhausted."

Optimus looked at me tiredly, those vivid blue eyes seeming dimmer than usual.

"Did something happen?" I felt a knot of worry in my stomach. "What happened?"

"We encountered your ... _father_ at the mall again," Optimus rumbled. I felt my heart drop. "He was dealt with. Bumblebee punched him."

I gave a small, strained smile. "Good ol' Bumblebee, eh?" I chuckled softly. "What was he doing this time?"

"He said crude things about Abigale's creator," Optimus sighed.

"Her mother?"

Optimus nodded.

"How would he know Abby's mother?" I felt uneasiness biting at my stomach. I shifted uncomfortably in my bed, trying to think of other reasons he could know Abby's mother.

"I believe that he may be Abigale's father," Optimus rumbled. "She never knew her biological father, Desirée. Only the one her mother ..."

"... married," I murmured. I felt tears in the backs of my eyes. The possibility of Abby being my half-sister made me happy and scared. What if what Turan said ruined our friendship? I didn't want that. Optimus came closer and gently wrapped an arm over my shoulders. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Everything will be all right," he rumbled quietly.

* * *

><p>I was able to convince Optimus to dismiss the Holoform and rest. It was pretty quiet in my room for a little bit. When I heard my door open, I was surprised to see Marli and another girl walk in. I hadn't seen the other girl before; her hair was dyed pink and silver with black tips; her eyes were gold with a mischievous glint in them and she looked to be in perfect shape.<p>

I was surprised to see Marli, I hadn't really spoken to her that much.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"I don't think you've met her yet." She nodded to the pink-headed girl next to her. "This is Blossom, she came to work here two weeks ago."

I gave the girl a small smile. "Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Desirée Witwicky."

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"What're you here for?" I asked.

"Soldier," she said. She seemed like the kind of person who would be a soldier; she was fit and seemed like all the physical training they'd put her through would be easy.

I nodded.

"What do you do?" Blossom asked.

I chuckled humorlessly. "I used to be a soldier." I wanted to tell her that I wasn't exactly a _normal_ "soldier", that the only reason I was in Diego Garcia with everyone else was because I had the power of the All Spark, but I wanted to be vague.

"Used to be?"

I waved at my stomach. "I'm pregnant," I said with a lopsided smile. "I highly doubt I'll be any use in battle with a newborn." The last part came out sarcastically.

She shrugged. "You could still go out once the baby's old enough."

I shook my head. "I've been through enough battles. Trust me."

"How old are you anyway? You don't seem old enough to have been in the military long."

"Twenty-one, now," I murmured. "And I've been apart of the ... this military long enough to see a lot of good soldiers die."

Blossom was silent for a moment, looking at me with a solemn expression.

"Are those contacts?" I asked.

"What?" Blossom frowned at me.

"Your eyes, they're gold." I looked at her. "Do you have those color changing contacts?"

"Um ..."

"I think it's time for us to go," Marli said. "Well, Blossom anyway; you've got more training."

Blossom nodded. "Nice meeting you, Desirée."

"You too."

After Blossom left, Marli smiled at me. "She's a good kid," she said.

"Seems like it, asks a lot of questions though," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I hear she's been seeing one of the soldiers here," Marli said.

"Who?"

Marli's face scrunched a little in thought. "Swipe? Something-swipe ..."

"Sideswipe," I sighed. The silver Corvette ... I hadn't seen much of him at all! I've mainly seen Ratchet, Optimus, with Jazz and Bee on occasion. I missed the other Autobots.

"Yeah him," Marli said. "Seems like everyone's getting themselves a relationship."

I nodded with a smile.

"You look like you're about to pop." Marli's green eyes looked at my gigantic stomach. It was true - seven and a half months pregnant and I looked _way _past my due date.

"I know, I feel like I'm about to pop," I admitted. "I'm only seven months though."

"Jesus," she muttered.

I chuckled a bit humorlessly. "I'll be happy once this pregnancy's over."

"I'll bet," she muttered. "I gotta go, Desirée. Nice seeing you."

"You too, Marli," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - one month<strong>

A knock on my door woke me from my sleep. Looking at my clock, it was nine in the morning. Lennox and Epps walked in, Graham right behind them.

"We need to talk, Desirée," Lennox said.

"What for?" I said with a yawn.

"Optimus and us thought it would be necessary to show the new recruits the Autobots," Graham said.

"Decepticon attacks are getting a little more frequent," Epps said. "More rogues are popping up around the world and we can't keep making up excuses."

I looked at the three of them. "What about the others? What do they think?"

"They agree," Lennox said. "They've been using the Holoforms for too long. They need to transform."

"Are you aware that some of the Autobots are in relationships?" I stated.

"I'm aware," Lennox said. "Whatever their partners or whatever think of this is between the two of them."

I frowned and thought for a minute. Lennox was right, they were using the Holoforms continuously since the new arrivals came on base. They've made sure to be careful in their choices of words; trying to make themselves as human as possible. Revealing themselves as robotic aliens would be a shock.

But ... Abby, Marli, Celia and Blossom ... their boyfriends were the robotic aliens. I knew Optimus was an Autobot; watching him transform wasn't unusual to me. It would be for them. But they were going to find out eventually ...

"Do it," I said defeatedly. "They'll have to know eventually right?"

Lennox nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

All the Autobots - their vehicles - were in the main hangar and their Holoforms were activated, all standing near their respective vehicle. Lennox had gathered all the new recruits into the main hangar.

Murmurs of confusion filled the hangar as they all tried to comprehend why they were all gathered.

"I'd like to introduce you, firstly, to the veterans, in a sense, in front of you," Lennox called. "Commander Optimus Prime; the medical officer, Ratchet; weapons specialist, Ironhide; soldiers, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee; strategic specialist, Arcee ..."

The newcomers listened as Lennox named off all the "people" in front of them. They were all a bit confused, some of them wondering why they needed to know the soldiers in front of them; others - like Marli and Abby - wondering if NEST's big secret was finally going to be revealed.

"Now," Lennox said, after finishing introductions, "what is going to happen now will be a bit ... startling. I'm asking all of you to keep in mind that they are still the same."

Lennox nodded to the Holoforms. The Holoforms were dismissed, erupting into the bright blue electric sparks. Right as the Holoforms were dismissed, the vehicles transformed.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SO THE NEWCOMERS HAVE WITNESSED THE AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM. I WILL CONTINUE THIS NEXT CH. AND NEXT CH. WILL ALSO BE WHEN THE SPARKLING IS BORN! I HAVE BEEN ON THE SPARKLING ARC WAY TOO LONG AND I NEED TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY.**

**ANYWAY, A KIND REVIEWER ASKED WHEN I WOULD ALLOW THE AUTOBOTS TO TRANSFORM AND SO, THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

**AS YOU KNOW, I DO NOT OWN THE THREE OC'S! "CreativityIsWriting", "Alice Gone Madd", AND "Jazz's Favorite Human Girl" OWN THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS.**

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	67. Chapter 67

**66**

**Author's Note:**

**I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A CH.! I WILL POST THE END OF THE SPARKLING ARC TOMORROW. ANYWHO, I STILL HAVEN'T DECIDED ON WHAT THE SPARKLING'S NAME SHOULD BE! I WOULD LOVE TO THANK ANYONE WHO GAVE NAME SUGGESTIONS; I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY! I DON'T KNOW WHICH NAME TO PICK, HONESTLY.**

**SECONDLY, I AM SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THE CH. YOU ALL WERE, HOPEFULLY, EXPECTING TO READ. BUT I WILL UPDATE THAT CH. TOMORROW!**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ADD THAT A KIND REVIEWER ASKED IF I WOULD BE DOING ANY STORIES OF THE OTHER AUTOBOTS AND THEIR OC'S! I HAVE NO PROBLEMS DOING THAT; BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT RIGHT AWAY - I HAVE SCHOOL COMING UP VERY SOON AND MY UPDATES WILL BE HAPPENING LESS AND LESS. I PROMISE I WON'T FORGET YOU GUYS THOUGH!**

**AND AS FOR THOSE AUTOBOT/OC STORIES, I WAS THINKING OF MAKING THEM A ONE-SHOT OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP(S), BUT I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW I WOULD START IT. SO QUESTION TIME: SHOULD THESE STORIES BE A ONE-SHOT OR A MULTI-CH.?**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR MY RAMBLINGS! STAY TUNED TOMORROW IF YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW THE SOLDIERS' REACTIONS TO THE AUTOBOTS AND HOW DESIRÉE DEALS WITH HER LITTLE GIRL FINALLY BEING BORN!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	68. Chapter 68

**67**

**No One's POV**

The new recruits stared up at the Autobots in a terrified silence. They tried to comprehend how the so-called "humans" in front of them had basically exploded into electrical sparks and became ... robots. Robots capable of disguising themselves as humans; disguised as human _vehicles_. They could blend in perfectly and no one would even notice.

"These are the Autobots," Lennox announced. "Survivors of a war that destroyed their planet, but the war had been brought to earth. They've been protecting humanity from their enemies, the Decepticons, since their arrival on earth."

The silence became heavier. The air swirled with feelings of discomfort, fear, and disbelief. They couldn't understand how it came this far.

"How do they do that?" someone called. Lennox immediately searched to find out who asked the question. Abby looked up at the man with wide eyes and a pale face.

"Do what?"

"Disguise themselves as _humans_," she exclaimed. She pointed at them sharply. "How do they disguise themselves as us? They're..._robots_! They can turn themselves into humans _and_ cars!? How do they do that?"

"They were installed with a program by their medical officer, Ratchet, to give off a holographic image of what they'd look like as a human," Lennox explained. "It's designed so they can blend in with us. Same as when they transform into cars. They are trying to blend in with us."

Abby shook her head. She was in denial, same with all the others.

"Are you telling me they've been hiding on this planet this entire time?" she exclaimed.

"Was it them that attacked Mission City?" Blossom asked hastily. She stared at Lennox with a hard expression. She didn't want to show her fear. "Was it? What about that worldwide hack not too long ago?"

"Yes, we were there at Mission City," Optimus's metallic-laced rumble startled them. They all looked at the blue-and-red Prime, shrinking back a little. "We were protecting your race from the destruction of the Decepticons."

"As for the hack, that was the work of a Decepticon," Lennox said. "Giving a word off to every government of the world that Desirée had secrets and knowledge that she was keeping about the Autobots. Which she does."

"They made her a fugitive?" Marli exclaimed. She looked up at the Autobots sharply, glaring at them. "You allowed those _things _to make her a fugitive!?"

"There was nothing we could do," Ironhide added. "We had problems of our own to handle, we couldn't stop Desirée from becoming a fugitive."

"The result of my death in battle caused the Decepticons to reveal our existence on this planet," Optimus rumbled. "Desirée, Sam and their companions were trying to revive me."

"Those human disguises," Abby said in a trembling voice. "Do they even feel? Or are they programmed...?"

"The Holoforms are designed to act just like humans," Ratchet informed in his gruff voice. "They feel and react the same way a human would."

Abby looked up at Bee; Celia looked at Jazz and Blossom looked at Sideswipe. They couldn't believe that the _humans_ they thought they knew were actually alien robots. Lennox watched them carefully. He didn't utter a single word for the duration of their moment.

"Can...you feel?" Blossom asked. "In general, like this. Can you feel?"

"We are capable of emotions," Arcee said. "In any form we choose to be in, we are capable of feeling."

"We're not just mindless robots," Sideswipe said. "We can think and act on our own; we don't need some controller to tell us what to do."

"This is unbelievable," Marli said. "This cannot be happening."

"It is real," Epps piped in. "They've been undercover on this planet, helping us minimize threats around the globe."

"Desirée knew about this all along?" Abby asked.

"Since the very beginning," Lennox said. "She's known about the Autobots since they came here; helped us in Mission City and in Egypt."

The silence enveloped them again.

Before anyone could say anything, a sharp scream ripped through the silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

My water had broke and the contractions came immediately after. They were painful, very painful, and it felt like my whole body was burning and tearing apart. I gripped my belly desperately, trying to find something to ease myself. Another contraction hit and I tried to hold back the soul-ripping scream that wanted to come out. I whimpered; hot tears rolling down my face as I took short, pained breaths to try and calm myself down.

The door to my room opened and I saw the Holoforms of all the Autobots and everyone else clustered around the doorway. Ratchet managed to shove his way through with a wheelchair.

He carefully placed me on the wheelchair and rolled me into the med bay. Only Optimus was allowed to be in there and he looked like he was panicking. I had never seen Optimus panic over anything so that made me panic. I felt Ratchet hook me up to monitors and IV's and do quick scans on the baby.

"She won't be able to birth the Sparkling naturally," Ratchet said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Optimus snapped.

Another contraction hit and I screamed.

"Her body won't be able to handle all the pressure," Ratchet said, running around and grabbing medical tools. "If she births the Sparkling naturally, she and the Sparkling will perish."

"Do. Something," I growled. Optimus took my hand; I gripped it tightly.

"I am," Ratchet said gruffly. "I'm prepping to give you a C-section."

Another contraction hit and I let out a soul-ripping scream. My throat burned from all the screaming; my head pounded; my heart beat painfully against my ribs; my lungs ached and burned from lack of oxygen.

Ratchet finished his prepping, quickly standing over me with an oxygen mask in his hand.

"Don't worry, Desirée," he assured. He placed the oxygen mask over my mouth and nose, I felt myself getting tired. "Don't worry..."

* * *

><p>When I regained consciousness, I felt like my head had been stuffed with cotton balls. My lungs burned, my throat was raw, my hands ached. But what took me a minute or two to realize was I couldn't feel anything from the waist down. I couldn't feel or move my legs.<p>

I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the cottony feeling in my head.

"Desirée, calm down." I craned my neck to see Optimus looking at me with a smile on his face. Those vivid blue eyes sparkling as he observed me.

"I-I can't f-feel my legs," I slurred.

"The numbing will wear off soon," Optimus rumbled.

I gently put a hand on my stomach, smaller now that the baby was gone, but still a little big. Baby weight.

"The Sparkling is with Ratchet," Optimus rumbled, stroking my hair. He kissed me gently on the lips. "She looked beautiful."

I gave a small smile.

After what felt like hours, Ratchet came back in holding a bundle. He looked at the baby briefly before handing her to me.

"Healthy for a premature baby," he said gruffly.

"She wasn't very far from being on time," I said with a smile. I looked down at her and felt my heart melt. She had blue-black hair; those vivid blue eyes.

"If you ask me," Ratchet said, "she looks just like you, Desirée."

I chuckled. "Thank you, Ratchet."

She was a big baby, I'd give her that, but I was happy she was OK.

"Why'd you knock me out when you were prepping the C-section?" I asked.

"The procedure was very delicate," Ratchet said. "For an ordinary human baby, the procedure wouldn't be so difficult, but this Sparkling was causing some damage in you. We couldn't afford to have you alert for it."

I nodded.

She looked up at me and made baby noises, I couldn't believe that I had helped make this little baby grow. I looked at Optimus, who was observing her carefully and cautiously.

"Hold her," I said quietly. Optimus seemed stunned at my request. "She's your daughter too. Hold her."

"I-I don't..." he stammered.

"Optimus Prime, I've seen you take down Decepticons like they were nothing," I said sternly. "Are you telling me you're scared to hold your own daughter?"

Optimus looked at her briefly before holding his arms out. I smiled and gently placed her in the Prime's arms.

"Support her head," I murmured. Optimus held her close to his chest, looking down at her cautiously. "Don't be afraid. You're doing a wonderful job."

Optimus nodded once before calming himself down. She continued her baby noises, Optimus's face softened. He smiled at her, and I felt myself tearing up a little. He looked happy. Really, really happy.

"Ratchet, do you think the others could come in?" I asked. Ratchet hesitated a moment before nodding. He allowed the others in; they all gathered around us, looking at the bundle in the Prime's arms.

"Desirée?" I looked up at Abby. She looked at me nervously; so did Blossom and Marli.

"You guys OK?" I asked.

"We found out," Blossom said, "about the...um..."

"Autobots?" I suggested. They nodded. I sighed. "You guys were bound to find out eventually."

"You're not really a soldier are you?" Blossom asked.

"Not like Lennox or Epps," I said. "I'm kind of my own soldier. I've been helping these guys out since they first got here. They're like another family to me."

"Can I hold the baby?" Abby asked, changing the subject. She looked between Optimus and I. Her green eyes sparkling with excitement as Optimus handed the newborn to her. I watched with a smile as everyone had the chance to hold her and comment on her.

By the time she reached Optimus again, I was tired.

"Have you decided on a name?" Marli asked.

"Yeah what's her name!?" Blossom added excitedly.

"Saoirse," I murmured tiredly. "Saoirse."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**THE SPARKLING ARC IS DONE; THE NEW RECRUITS HAVE REACTED TO THE AUTOBOTS; THE SPARKLING'S NAME IS SAOIRSE.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO GAVE THE NAME SUGGESTIONS; THEY WERE ALL WONDERFUL NAMES. THE NAME SAOIRSE WAS SUGGESTED BY "WolfAssassin369". THANK YOU FOR THE NAME.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	69. Chapter 69

**68**

**No One's POV**

Since revealing the Autobots, things on base became tense. Not everyone felt comfortable with having the Autobots around. They were able to transform freely, but the new recruits made a point of avoiding all the areas where the Autobots were. They'd whisper amongst themselves, saying how they didn't like the idea of giant alien robots being on base with them. Eventually, Lennox decided to break the tense silence.

He told the new recruits that they would be given an option of staying in Diego Garcia, or they could be transferred to another branch of NEST. A good portion of the new recruits decided they wanted to be transferred. Lennox had said the Autobots only live in Diego Garcia; they wouldn't be able to properly live in any other military base.

* * *

><p>After the transfers, the tension had died down, but any of the new recruits that stayed still had a knot of discomfort in their stomach. They didn't know what the Autobots were capable of doing; yes, they had saved the world twice before, but what would happen if one decided to change sides? The Autobots could kill them easily just by stepping on them!<p>

"They still aren't adjusting well," Lennox said to Desirée. Epps and Graham stood behind him, looking a little frustrated. "Most of the recruits wanted to be transferred, and whoever's left probably don't feel safe."

"I'm sure they'll adjust over time," Desirée said, smiling gently. "You can't just expect them to get used to them in a few days, do you?"

"She's gotta point, Lennox," Epps said. "These new recruits can't just get used to a bunch of alien robots overnight."

"We've lost about a quarter of our new recruits," Lennox said irritably. He scowled.

"Then we'll do with what we've got," Desirée said simply. She held Saoirse close; the baby making gurgling baby noises. "Lennox, we still have enough soldiers and techs and everything else to keep NEST running smoothly. Don't worry so much."

He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "Decepticon rogues are becoming more frequent; I'm going to worry."

"Lennox, the Decepticons are going to be coming out of hiding eventually," she said. "These ones just couldn't wait to stir a little trouble." Before Lennox could open his mouth, Desirée gave him a pointed look. "The rogues are weak compared to the Autobots, we know that. The newbies will adjust to being with the Autobots. Have patience, OK?" He nodded. "Didn't you say Leo was going to be coming over at one point?"

"I heard he was coming some time this week," Epps said. "Something came up at college or whatever and he couldn't come in right away."

Desirée nodded, adjusting Saoirse carefully. The baby started whining.

"We'd better go," Graham said. Desirée shot him a grateful look. "It was nice seeing you, Desirée."

"It was nice seeing you guys too," she responded with a smile. "Do you think you could send Optimus in?"

"I got him," Epps said.

The three men left.

* * *

><p>After activating the Holoform, Optimus went into Desirée's room. The Prime had been helping with Saoirse as much as he could. With so many Decepticon sightings around the globe, it was hard to be of any help. His Sparkling had been born five days ago, and he had missions during those days. Desirée worried for him and the others.<p>

"I wish I could go with you guys," she sighed.

"You need rest," Optimus rumbled, he held Saoirse in his arms, she had needed to be fed and her diaper changed. She may be half-Cybertronian, but she looked human. She had human functions.

"I know," she said. "A part of me really misses the action. But I think I've had enough action to last a lifetime."

The Prime smiled. She and her companions had been the reason the Autobots were able to fight. Desirée, Sam, Mikaela, even Simmons surprisingly, had given them the power and determination to keep fighting for humanity. They had shown bravery when any other human would have ran. That was what Optimus found interesting in humans. There were humans who wouldn't have been able to comprehend the Autobots, who wouldn't have shown bravery and selflessness; Optimus understood and acknowledged that and accepted that. Then there were the humans like Desirée and the others, who were suddenly thrown into the center of an ancient war and chose not to run. Sam had decided he wanted a normal life after Mission City, but still helped when the Fallen was going to destroy their sun in Egypt.

Then there was Leo. Desirée had talked about Leo occasionally. He had been thrown into the war suddenly by accident. Desirée said he didn't really take it all that well at first, but when the time called for it, he had when tremendous bravery. And Simmons, despite being an ex-Sector 7 agent, had helped the Autobots in their greatest time of need.

Mikaela had shown great strength as well. How she had used a tow truck back in Mission City to help Bumblebee when his legs were damaged, how she had stuck by her friends' side in Egypt; humanity had proved itself strong in the Prime's eyes - or, optics, really.

What Optimus thought was the greatest kind of bravery was the kind Desirée had shown. She had learned to control the All Spark's power, she had been supportive of the Autobots since they first met. She had beaten the odds and still showed strength in the end. Optimus found that to be very brave.

"Have you gotten any leads on where Megatron is?" Desirée asked. Optimus had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realized Saoirse had fallen asleep. He placed her in her crib - which Lennox helped him assemble before the Sparkling's birth - and looked at Desirée with a solemn expression.

"No," he sighed. "Wherever he is, he doesn't want to be found."

Desirée nodded silently. "He has to pop up eventually. He can't hide forever."

"It isn't that simple, Desirée," Optimus rumbled.

"I know," she sighed. "He can't be hiding anywhere populated. His vehicle modes are always big and pointy."

The Prime nodded silently.

* * *

><p>It had been five days since Abby had been near Bee. She was slightly terrified of him. Well, not <em>slightly<em>, she was _completely_ terrified of him. The entire time she thought she knew Bee was one big disguise. He was a giant alien robot. He had tried using the Holoform to talk to her, but she simply ignored him; she tried keeping a calm outward appearance, but inside she was _horrified_. He had lied about a huge part of himself. All the senior NEST personnel did. She couldn't believe Desirée was one of the people who knew. And had a _baby _with one.

Desirée said she was having twins the first time they had met. After Saoirse was born, Desirée explained everything. She had lied about having twins because who would have believed her when she said her baby was half-alien robot? Only the people who truly know of the Autobots' existence. The magnitude of the NEST secret still made the young girl believe she was dreaming. She was in slight denial.

Her friendship with Desirée was strained a little, but Abby wished it would be worked over. She considered the older woman her friend. And she didn't want to lose that.

* * *

><p>Like Abby, Blossom found herself in slight denial. She couldn't believe she had been working as a soldier in a military base filled with ROBOTS. She had tried to think of a logical solution behind everything that had happened, but her mind was still a little scrambled. Her and Sideswipe talked briefly for the past five days, short and awkward conversations. She couldn't understand how the guy she thought was her boyfriend was a silver Autobot...with wheels for feet and transformed into a Corvette.<p>

She focused more on her exercising to distract herself from the intensity of NEST. She would usually pull a few pranks to distract herself from big situations (she loved pulling pranks!) but she was still trying to believe what she was seeing.

* * *

><p>Celia found herself wondering how she could have missed it. Jazz? An alien robot!? How could she have missed it!? He looked like an ordinary human. He <em>acted <em>human! She could touch him and he could touch her. How could that...Holo-whatever touch you if it was a hologram?

She had told Jazz she still wanted a relationship, but she needed time to have everything sink in. He had understood. Celia was pretty level-headed and calm most of the time. She had spent the past five days letting everything sink in. Jazz had respected her boundaries.

Celia probably would never understand how there could be aliens disguised as cars and machines on earth, but she told herself that she would learn to cope with it.

* * *

><p>"How have you been feeling lately?"<p>

Marli sat at the foot of Desirée's bed. Optimus had left over an hour ago. Saoirse was still sound asleep.

"Tired," Desirée said. "Ratchet said I'm healing up fine. There shouldn't be any scarring."

Marli nodded solemnly.

"Still not used to everything?" Desirée shot her a sympathetic look.

"I don't know what I'm used to anymore," the older woman sighed. "I can't believe there's aliens here. I never believed aliens existed to begin with."

"The world's full of surprises," Desirée mumbled. Marli nodded.

"Saoirse is a really adorable baby," Marli said.

"Thank you." Desirée smiled. "She's a really calm baby. Only cries when she's hungry. But that's rare."

Marli nodded silently. "I need to ask one thing," she said after a minute, "if you're not one of them, then what are you?"

"I'm human," she responded simply.

"But..."

"Back in Mission City," Desirée said, "the Autobots and the Decepticons fought for the All Spark, an ancient and powerful power source shaped like a cube. The Autobots wanted to destroy it, the Decepticons wanted to use its power to bring all machinery to life and take over everything. My brother, his now girlfriend, and I were helping the fight against the Decepticons, I touched the All Spark and I gained some of its power." She pointed to her eyes. "That's why my eyes are like this."

"You're not going to turn into one of them?" Marli looked at Desirée hesitantly.

"Ratchet said it isn't physically possible," Desirée said with a shrug. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't tell the others, but I'd rather be human than an alien robot."

Marli cracked a small smile.

"What about Saoirse?" she asked.

"Ratchet said she will always look human," Desirée said. "He said we should wait and see what happens with her. She's too young right now to know if she has any kinds of alien powers or whatever in her."

Marli nodded. If there's one thing she knows, she had the craziest job in the world.


	70. Chapter 70

**69**

**Author's Note**

**HEY-YO! JUST A HEAD'S UP, I START SCHOOL THIS TUESDAY SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY NEW CH.'S AS MUCH. I WILL TRY UPDATING MORE OVER THE WEEKEND, DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH HOMEWORK I GET OVER THE COURSE OF THIS SCHOOL YEAR!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	71. Chapter 71

**70**

**Desirée POV**

The past few weeks on base had been pretty hectic. With Saoirse being born and the number of rogue Decepticons steadily rising, the soldiers and Autobots were practically living away from base. I worried every time they went on a mission. Thoughts of maybe Megatron being one of those Decepticons rampaging through cities and towns around the world kept popping up in my mind. And, if Megatron happened to be one of those Decepticons, would he try and kill Optimus again? Questions I didn't want to ask myself and worries that kept me up at night, worried and scared.

Leo had started working at base the day before, finally finishing up that college stuff he had to do. He was surprised when he found out I was a mother, but congratulated me. He seemed to fit in just fine at NEST, though he said he'd have to return to college when it was necessary; he wouldn't be able to stay at base all the time, but Lennox had figured he might be able to work whenever it was convenient to him. But he couldn't tell anyone, of course. He was apart of a secret, military of aliens and humans.

Whenever the soldiers and Autobots weren't fighting Decepticons, the rare moments when they got a break, Optimus and a few of the other Autobots would help me with Saoirse. She was a very mellow baby. She never cried if she had to, only when she needed a diaper change and on rare occasions if she was hungry. I could tell she had Optimus wrapped around her little finger. All she had to do was look at him with her big blue eyes and make those baby noises and he would do anything to make her happy.

I found Optimus's fatherly side to be very adorable but also very admirable. He loved Saoirse, that much was obvious, but he would always make sure he was there for the important moments. He wanted to be there in case she started crawling, but I told him he'd have to wait a while longer; he wanted to be be there when she spoke and started walking and he wanted every special moment in Saoirse's life down. I told him he didn't need to wait for those moments, just having Saoirse alive and well was a special moment.

Ratchet had allowed me to leave the med bay (the C-section had left my body extremely weak and I needed to stay long after Saoirse was born) a couple days ago. There wasn't any scarring on where the procedure had taken place, which I was thankful for, but there was some significant baby weight I planned on losing soon. There was also one thing that had been bothering me since all the craziness had started. I remembered the day Optimus told me him and the others had encountered Turan at the mall again. Turan had mentioned knowing Abby's mother. I hadn't spoken to Abby or the others lately, but I needed to see Abby.

"Hey." I walked up next to the younger girl, she was repairing a vehicle on her own, occasionally asking for help from one of the NEST mechanics.

Abby looked at me and smiled. It was a small smile, but it made me happy. Abby's eyes went to Saoirse in my arms, her smile faltered for a minute before she regained her composure.

"Remember that day you met Turan at the mall?" I asked.

"Turan?" She looked confused.

"The man who said he knew your mother," I said nervously.

Something flashed in Abby's eyes before she nodded.

"Well, um, I was wondering if we could take a DNA test or whatever," I said nervously. "Something to see if we're really ..."

"Sisters," she finished. "If the test comes back positive, would Optimus be my brother-in-law?"

"No," I said. "Optimus and I aren't technically married. But Saoirse would be your niece."

She nodded. "There was a woman with him named Winona. She said that her baby was your brother."

I frowned. A woman? The last time I encountered Turan at the mall I had just found out I was pregnant and ...

The woman! The woman who was heavily pregnant. Did she have other kids? I could barely remember if she did or not.

I sighed. "It's unfortunate that she would want to be with him," I said. "He shouldn't be allowed to have anymore children."

"How many kids does he have?" Abby asked.

"A lot," I mumbled angrily. "All from previous relationships." I shook my head. "Listen Abby, I don't really want to talk about him. Do you want to take the test or not?"

Abby looked taken aback from my statement. She nodded hesitantly.

* * *

><p>I thanked whoever was up there that the Autobots were having their rare day off. I had explained the situation to Ratchet and he nodded. I had found Optimus and asked him to watch Saoirse while I went to the med bay, he looked worried but only nodded wordlessly while I headed off.<p>

After the tests were done, Ratchet said it would take a few minutes for the results to arrive. Abby and I sat on separate metal berths, not really looking at each other. After about five minutes, Ratchet had the results.

"Well," he grumbled, looking at the screen of his holographic computer intensely. "It seems that the results show that Turan is, in fact, your father, Abigale."

I glanced at Abby worriedly. She looked pale.

"Abby ..." I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't sure how to. She looked at me, her eyes watery and her mouth a thin line. I wanted to apologize, but I wasn't sure how to word my thoughts. She didn't have to endure Turan's abuse, which was the one thing I was happy for; she didn't have Antonia for a mother either, which was another thing to be hapy about. She grew up living a normal, healthy life. I frowned and looked at my feet. I didn't know how to approach the situation.

"Thank you, Ratchet," I said glumly. I find one of my half-siblings, and it turns out she's one of my good friends. I pushed myself off the metal berth and shuffled out of the med bay.

* * *

><p>I had been lucky enough to have Optimus to myself that night. He and I sat on my bed, just talking and enjoying each other's company.<p>

"You look upset," Optimus rumbled. I had laid my head on the Holoform's lap and enjoyed his calming presence.

"Just a rough day," I mumbled. I felt one of Optimus's hands gently stroke my hair, his fingers slipping threw. It always entertained me at how much he loved my hair. He said that it felt lovely, which always made me blush.

"Tell me," it didn't come out as a command, but a suggestion. I was thankful that Optimus didn't feel the need to force me to tell him what bothered me, he let me say what it was when I was ready.

"I asked Ratchet to run a few tests on Abby and I today," I sighed. I rolled over so I could see the Prime's Holoform's face. His brows scrunched in confusion and worry. I reached up and gently patted his stubbled cheek. "Nothing to worry about," I said gently.

"What was it for?" he rumbled.

"A DNA test," I said quietly. Saoirse was sleeping soundly in her crib.

Optimus's vivid blue eyes became a little brighter.

"Ratchet said that Abby is my half-sister," I said softly. "She's Saoirse's aunt; half-aunt, but that sounds weird."

Optimus's hand continued to stroke my hair, he looked like he was thinking deeply.

"What?" I sat up and looked at him.

"She didn't have to endure _him_, did she?" His voice was an octave lower, sounding almost like a growl.

"No," I said uncertainly. "He must have left before she was born. I think she has a stepfather."

"A stepfather?" Optimus looked at me confusedly.

"It's a man who takes on the father role of kids who aren't his," I said, trying to explain it the best I could. "Whoever Abby's stepfather is, he's not related to her by blood, but he still acts as a fatherly figure for her."

Optimus nodded silently. I studied him carefully.

"She grew up fine, Optimus," I said quietly. I rested my head on his shoulder, scooting closer to him. "Don't worry. Turan won't hurt her and I will make sure of that."

Optimus looked at me. He nodded slightly.

"Turan won't bother us," I said confidently. "We've moved on and there's nothing he can do to stop us."

"Desirée." I looked at Optimus, his blue eyes shining. He gently rubbed his thumb against my cheek. I saw him smile softly. "You were crying," he said softly. He kissed my forehead before hugging me close to his chest. I buried my face in his broad chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Let's not speak of this any further." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

We stayed that way for a while before I finally went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE, I HAD MARCHING PRACTICE ALL MORNING (YES, I'M IN MARCHING BAND) AND I GOT HOME ABOUT AN HOUR AGO AND MY INTERNET WAS GETTING FIXED BECAUSE IT WAS ACTING STUPID THESE PAST FEW WEEKS.**

**AS I PROMISED, I UPDATED THIS CH. OVER THE WEEKEND! I MADE IT THROUGH MY FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL AND I ALREADY HAVE AN ESSAY FROM MY ENGLISH CLASS. ANYWHO, I HOPE THIS CH. WAS ENJOYABLE AT LEAST.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES OR THE THREE OC'S.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	72. Chapter 72

**71**

Things had gotten a bit tense between Abby and I. We didn't really talk anymore and we didn't seem too comfortable around each other. I didn't know what to say to her or what to do; it bothered me.

"You feeling OK?" I turned and saw Leo standing behind me. I was in the main hangar, holding Saoirse and just thinking. There wasn't much Decepticon activity, mostly trying to detect them.

"A little tired," I said honestly.

Leo nodded.

"How's Sam been doing?" I asked. "I forgot to ask sooner."

"Fine, as far as I know," Leo shrugged. "We don't really talk that much. He's kinda distanced himself."

"Really?" I felt my heart drop.

"Trying to go for that 'normal life' deal," he mentioned. "I've heard him get into fights with Mikaela."

I frowned. Why would Sam act like that? He seemed to be getting along with Leo after the whole Egypt fiasco, and getting in fights with Mikaela? That wasn't OK. I gave an audible sigh.

"I'm sorry," I said irritably. "He's an idiot sometimes."

"Can you blame him though?" Leo asked. "After everything you guys had been through, having a normal life sounds pretty good."

"Do you want a normal life?" I asked. "We'll understand if you do, you don't have to work at NEST."

He shook his head. "I like working here, gives me something to do. Besides, I haven't seen you in a while."

I smirked. "Are you flirting with me Leo?"

He chuckled. "No, you're a mother now. Besides, I wouldn't want to get squashed by your alien boyfriend."

"You would've flirted with me if I _wasn't _a mother?" I arched an eyebrow, an amused smirk on my face.

"I'm not answering that question," he exclaimed, smiling. I laughed. Leo was a bit of a flirt, even if some of his conquests didn't return it, he still tried. I knew he was only joking with me; we had a good friendship and it would be a shame if it was ruined by one-sided feelings.

"When do you think college is going to start up again?" I asked.

"Not for a while," he answered. "Summer break. I finally got everything sorted out and now I can finally get some relax time."

I nodded. "I'll miss you when you go."

"I'll miss you too." Leo gave me a frown. "You still have those marks on your arm?"

I looked at my arm. The markings were still there, the map to the Energon source. Even though the Energon source was destroyed and the Fallen was killed, the marks never came off my arm. Neither did the symbol of the Matrix on my palm. It frustrated me a little; I didn't want a reminder of that period, but no matter what I tried to do, the markings stayed.

"Yeah," I said, sounding a little annoyed. "It won't come off."

"Maybe it's a tattoo," Leo suggested.

"A tattoo of something I don't want," I grumbled. I scowled at the markings before Saoirse's whining distracted me. "I gotta go." I gave Leo a smile before heading back to my barrack.

* * *

><p>After taking care of Saoirse's needs, I decided to do some practicing. I hadn't done any practicing (of the All Spark's power) in too long. I couldn't do it with Saoirse though.<p>

Walking over to where Abby was, with a lot of hesitation and second-thoughts, I awkwardly cleared my throat to get her attention. I had noticed that she and Bee had started talking again; their relationship seemed to have been repaired and they looked like they were before Bee's secret had been revealed.

Abby looked at me, a slight frown on her face. I gave her an awkward smile and adjusted Saorise in my arms.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd watch Saoirse for a little bit," I said.

Abby looked at the bundle in my arms before looking at me. Her eyes seemed cautious and a bit angry, but I couldn't understand why she'd be angry.

"C'mon Abby, Saoirse is your niece," I pleaded. "I need to get some training done and you're really good with kids. Please?"

Sighing, she nodded and I carefully placed Saoirse in her arms. "I'll be done in about an hour, maybe a little longer," I said.

Abby only nodded, looking down at Saoirse with those cautious eyes.

* * *

><p>The sound of heavy footfalls and the Energon Signature that filled my senses let me know one of the Autobots was approaching. I practiced nonstop for almost two hours, trying to improve myself and hopefully shake off some of the baby weight.<p>

"Desirée, you shouldn't push yourself so hard." I quickly looked up and saw Jazz standing behind me. It had been a while since Jazz and I had any time to talk; he had been going on missions with the others basically every day. The Decepticons were getting bolder, they weren't holding back anymore.

"I'm just a little rusty," I said, slightly breathless. "Besides, I'm trying to work off the extra weight."

Jazz knelt down and looked at me carefully, his facial plates turned down into a frown. His optics studying me.

"You're pushing yourself too hard, little femme," he warned. "I don't think Ratchet would appreciate you taking a visit to the med bay."

"Ratchet's just a cranky old man," I said jokingly. "I'll be fine, I just need to get some training done."

Jazz transformed and activated the Holoform. His hands were brought up to my shoulders, I looked up at him with a frown. The Holoform of the dark-skinned man looking down at me worriedly.

"You never pushed yourself this hard," he commented.

"I didn't have a baby before then," I said irritably.

"You're training for Saoirse?" He arched a brow.

"If a Decepticon tries attacking here I need to be prepared," I snapped.

"That's good," he said. "But no Decepticon has been detected here."

"They could be anywhere," I exclaimed.

Jazz wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me away from the training area.

"I know," he said. "But you and Saoirse and every single human on this base are well protected. Stop worrying."

"That's easy for you to say," I grumbled.

"It isn't," he said. "I know you're going to keep worrying and it's going to drive you crazy. You're my friend, Desirée, and if you are feeling this way then I'll feel worried about you and Saoirse."

"I don't need you worrying about me," I said.

"I'll worry about you all the time," Jazz said. "So will everyone else. You're the reason we keep fighting. You never gave up on us, even when Sam did."

I frowned at the mention of Sam. I hadn't spoken to him or anyone else in a long time.

"I've gotta get Saoirse," I sighed. "Abby's been watching her, I shouldn't keep them waiting."

Jazz nodded before letting me go get Saoirse.

* * *

><p>When I finally found Abby, she was talking to Bee, Saoirse still securely in her arms. I thanked Abby and said hi to Bee before returning to my barrack. I was hoping to have some time with Optimus, but he was in the middle of an important meeting with Lennox and Epps.<p>

To pass the time, I fed Saoirse and changed her diaper, played with her for a little bit then put her down for a nap. While she rested, I decided to call Mikaela. It had been too long since the last time we spoke.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Mikaela," I said.

_"Desirée? Oh God I was just going to call you!"_ she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

_"Sam and I broke up!"_

I frowned. "When did that happen?"

_"Last night. We got in a fight and I dumped him! He didn't even care."_

I could hear the sniffles on the other end. "I'm so sorry, Mikaela," I said quietly. "I'll talk to Sam. Is that OK?"

_"If you want to talk to him, go ahead. He's your brother. I seriously thought Sam and I would last."_

"Don't cry, Mikaela, OK?" I said. "I'll give Sam a call and give him some sense and maybe things can work out with you two."

_"No, I'm done with Sam Witwicky,"_ she said curtly. _"You can talk to him, but I'm not getting back together with him."_

I sighed. Sam had really made a big mistake. "OK, well, I'll give Sam a holler," I said defeatedly. "Just calm down Mikaela."

After hanging up, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I loved my friends to death, but they certainly knew how to make life more dramatic.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, BLAH BLAH BLAH - THE THREE OC'S ARE NOT MINE!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	73. Chapter 73

**72**

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, holding my cell phone in one hand. I was going to call Sam and tell him how completely _ridiculous _he was acting, but I had to prepare myself. I didn't want to start yelling at him, I'd wake up Saoirse. After taking a few calming breaths, I dialed Sam's number and waited.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Sam," I said with forced cheerfulness.

_"Hey, Desirée,"_ he said. His tone sounded light, but I felt anger bubble in me.

"Why did you dump Mikaela?" I asked harshly.

There was a moment of silence before he answered.

_"We had a disagreement,"_ he said. _"She wanted one thing, I wanted another, we fought over it."_

"I don't know what your problem's been, but you've been a real asshole," I hissed. "Leo says you hardly talk to him anymore, you break up with Mikaela over a _fight_ and you don't even bother calling _me_ anymore!"

_"I'm being an asshole!?"_ he exclaimed. _"I had to fight an alien war against my will and wanting to have a normal life makes me an asshole!?"_

"You're cutting out all the people who care about you!" I exclaimed, trying not to raise my voice too much. "Did you even call to see how I've been feeling lately? I had a baby, Sam! A _baby_! Not once did you call and ask how either of us were feeling! And what about Leo? I thought the two were friends after Egypt. You looked like friends! And Mikaela? You've loved her since you first laid eyes on her and you dump her over an _argument_!?"

_"She wanted to keep in contact with the Autobots! I didn't want that!"_ he snapped.

"Have you ever stopped and wondered what everyone else wanted?" I barked. "You keep talking about wanting a 'normal life', but what about everyone else? What about what _they_ want?"

_"I've saved the world, Desirée! At this point, I'm focusing on what I want."_

"The world didn't _want_ you to save it, Sam," I spat. "You didn't have a choice. Mikaela wanted to keep in touch with the Autobots, she never said to move in with us did she?"

_"No,"_ he grumbled.

"Then why did you dump her? Didn't you say before you left for college that you guys would last? She loved you Sam, but you're too _selfish _to realize it!" I felt a surge of energy burn in my chest.

_"Mikaela and I didn't last! I was stupid to think that!"_ he yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" I hissed. "My _daughter_ is sleeping. You have turned into a complete asshole, Sam Witwicky. I don't know what gives you the right mind to treat people like this but it is unacceptable."

_"I'm not a child,"_ he hissed.

"Quit acting like one," I retorted.

_"Ever since you stayed with the Autobots, you've changed,"_ Sam snapped.

"Don't change the subject!" I exclaimed.

_"You spend more time with alien robots than trying to be with your family,"_ he hissed.

"Sam Witwicky, I swear to God ..."

_"Wait, this was never your family! Your parents were abusive drug addicts."_

I stood there, frozen. Did he really just say that? After all the years that I've known Sam, did I really want to believe those words came from his mouth? I felt angry tears prickle in my eyes, my heart rate speeding. My jaw clenched as I tried to fight the tears.

"You are the most insensitive, selfish person I know," I said lowly. "I'm ashamed to call myself your sister. I hate you."

_"Desirée ..."_

"I don't want you in my life, I don't want you in my daughter's life, I don't want to hear from you _ever_!" I screamed, tears rolled down my cheeks. "You are an asshole!"

* * *

><p>I hadn't realized just how loud I had gotten until Optimus and Lennox came in. Saoirse was crying and I sat at the foot of my bed trying to calm the burning anger inside of me. I wanted to punch something; I had never felt an anger that deep before. Sam had tried calling me back after I hung up, but I broke my phone. Optimus took care of Saoirse while Lennox tried to calm me down. They both knew I wouldn't tell them so they tried to avert my attention to other things.<p>

Once I had calmed down and Saoirse had stopped her crying, Lennox left and Optimus gave me a hug. The Holoform, even though it gave the illusion of a human body, felt sturdy, as if metal was just underneath the skin. I had buried my face in Optimus's chest and inhaled his scent. We didn't talk. Optimus just held me, one of his hands gently running up and down my back, his chin resting atop my head.

For the first time in years, I felt broken and alone.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IF THIS CH. WAS SHORT AND/OR POORLY WRITTEN! I BARELY SLEPT A WINK LAST NIGHT AND I HAD MARCHING PRACTICE PRETTY EARLY THIS MORNING.**

**FOR NOW, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**I WILL TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT CH. LONGER AND/OR MORE ENJOYABLE.**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH, TRANSFORMERS ISN'T MINE AND NEITHER ARE THE THREE OC'S.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	74. Chapter 74

**73 - time skip: 2 Years**

The Decepticon activity had gone up since the Egypt battle. NEST was moved to Washington DC, but I decided, with the amount of money I had saved up, to buy an apartment nearby. I didn't want Saoirse to spend her entire life on a military base, and Optimus and the others understood.

With Saoirse already two years old, and I hadn't spoken a word to Sam since our argument, I was going to ask Lennox if I could go on any missions. Mikaela had finally gotten her father on his feet and he was doing fine on his own, and she moved in with me. She loved Saoirse to death and always talked about how adorable she looked.

She had Optimus's blue-black hair and those big, vivid blue eyes. She had pale skin and a smile that could light up an entire city. She was smart too. Optimus made sure to visit as frequently as possible. He wanted to make sure Saoirse had her father in her life.

Though it had been two years since the argument with Sam, I still kept in contact with Ron and Judy. I sent them pictures of Saoirse and told them as much as I could. I even told them about Abby. They were proud of that.

At first, after finding out Abby was my half-sister, our friendship was tense, but after getting to know each other all over again, we became friends again. The idea of her being my half-sister was surreal. And I met with Winona, the woman who was with Turan at the mall. Her little boy, Ian, was precious. She had left Turan after an argument and he tried to hit her. The neighbors called the police and he was taken in.

Winona and I tried to keep in contact as much as possible. I wanted to be there for Ian, seeing as Abby and I were his sisters too, because he was so young and seeing him grow up was important to me. I also got to know Winona's two other children, Daniella and Zack.

"Children from a failed marriage," Winona said sadly. "My ex-husband, their father, decided he wanted to cheat on me with my older sister. I found them in bed, after I picked Zack and Danni up from school. Luckily they didn't see it, but I had to call my mother to pick them up because I was about ready to kick somebody's ass."

She told me about the bitter divorce and how she was grateful enough to get full custody of Daniella and Zack. Her ex-husband moved away to who-knows-where but ended the fling he had with Winona's sister. Winona said she wished she could have figured out what she did wrong so she could fix the marriage, but she didn't. Her ex-husband said he wasn't satisfied with what they had, that he wanted 'more'.

"I must have a thing for bad guys," she said with a bitter laugh. "Honestly, I was on the rebound when I met Turan. The kids were with my parents, I was at a bar and I see Turan, a skinny, disgusting little thing, not too far from where I was sitting, half-drunk. I decided to get myself completely drunk because I was _desiperate_."

She talked about the pregnancy with Ian being accidental, but she told Turan anyway. He was allowed to move into Winona's two bedroom apartment and the abuse started immediately.

"He verbally abused the kids, he physically abused me." Winona looked ashamed. "I tried to make him stop, but for a guy who's so skinny he is pretty strong. He'd punch me, slap me, shove me, he threatened to stab me in the stomach." She curled her lip up in a sneer. "I wanted to have him involved just a _little _in Ian's life, but he was a piece of trash. I'm happy he's gone."

* * *

><p>"Any new missions coming up?" I looked at Optimus's Holoform with a small smile. Deceptions were becoming so frequent, sometimes the Autobots had to go from one mission to another in one day.<p>

"Lennox said that there was something in Chernobyl that we needed to investigate," he rumbled. Saoirse was snuggled on his lap, sound asleep. Optimus gently stroked her curly hair, looking down at her with a smile.

"Chernobyl?" I looked at Optimus in confusion. "Isn't that the place with all the radiation?"

He nodded. "There was a call that something alien was found there. We are needed to investigate."

I sighed. Plopping myself on the couch, beside the Holoform, I leaned my head on Optimus's shoulder.

"What about the new Autobots? What are they like?" I asked softly.

"They adjusted to life on earth nicely," he rumbled. "They still find it hard to believe that we could have an alliance with the humans. They don't believe in their capability to fight."

I scoffed. "If they'd been here sooner, they would know we could fight."

Optimus chuckled, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. It was the few moments like this where I almost felt like we were a normal family. Optimus and I hadn't Sparkbound yet; we couldn't find the time. But I knew he'd do it when he was ready and I would have no problem doing so as well.

The moment was ruined when my phone buzzed. After breaking my old one, Lennox was generous to go out and buy me the latest iPhone. Picking it up off the coffee table, I checked the text message.

Abby: Hey do you think you could come down to base ? I have something I need to tell you!

Desirée: ? Is it serious!? Did you get hurt!?

Abby: No! It's good news! I promise now hurry!

I looked up at Optimus. "Abby needs me at base," I said. "She says I need to hurry."

"Mikaela isn't around to watch Saoirse," Optimus rumbled. He was right, Mikaela had found herself a new boyfriend, some guy named Ethan, and they were spending the day together.

"I could bring her with me," I said. "I always have extra supplies in the car."

Optimus scooped Saoirse up as he stood at the Holoform's full height. Saoirse sirred in Optimus's arms but didn't wake up. We both went to my car - a 1989 Sunbird GT - Saoirse was placed in her baby seat in the back and buckled in. Once the Holoform was dismissed, we both headed to base.

* * *

><p>After finally making it to base, I found Abby in the med bay. Bee's Holoform stood next to the metal berth Abby sat on and Ratchet's Holoform was going over some scans. When they saw me, Abby's face lit up and a bright smile lit Bee's face. Ratchet gave a single nod of acknowledgment.<p>

"What's wrong?" I asked, I held Saoirse at my hip, trying to figure out why they were smiling.

"Well, I figured something out today," Abby giggled.

"Spit it out, then," I said.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a big grin.

I paled. "Pregnant?"

"Ratchet did the scan and everything," Bee said. "She's pregnant."

"There's more!" Abby exclaimed excitedly.

"More?" I whispered.

"Ratchet said I'm having twins!" She squealed happily. "Isn't that fantastic!?"

I could understand Abby's excitement. She thought she couldn't have children, now she was having twins. Twins ... I could hardly handle being pregnant with Saoirse, how could Abby be expecting to handle two? I swallowed thickly.

"It's wonderful news." I forced a smile. "Saoirse will finally have some cousins."

Abby didn't seem to catch on to my forced happiness; a little of it was real, but I was worried sick for her. What if her body couldn't handle the stress? She gave me a fierce hug. I gave her one back, trying to keep Saoirse adjusted comfortably on my hip.

"Congratulations, you two," I said softly. I gave Ratchet a goodbye and turned to leave. Optimus, in his real form, stood outside the med bay. Kneeling down, he gently stroked my hair, a motion I was familiar with. "She's pregnant. Ratchet said her and Bee are having twins."

A rumble vibrated through the Prime as he considered what I'd said. "She wil be fine, Desirée," he said in that metallic baritone.

"I hope so," I mumbled.

* * *

><p>I spent a little more time on base, saying hello to everyone. Epps had gone into retirement over the past two years. He didn't want his family worrying about whether or not he'd come back alive. Instead, he helped some of the Autobots, the Wreckers is what Optimus said they were called, at a specialized rocket launching and landing spot.<p>

Marli had gotten into a relationship with one of the newer Autobots, and they seemed really happy.

Blossom's relationship with Sideswipe seemed to be very good. The two seemed to even each other out in a way. Her, Marli and I spent a few minutes talking and catching up with each other.

Arcee, Jazz, and the Twins had decided they were going to track down Decepticons around the world and eliminate them, like a NEST strike team on the road. Celia completely understood why Jazz had to go, but he said once he is able to, he would come back. He also gave me a promise that he would be back to see Saoirse grow up.

Leo, having graduated from college, had decided he would feel more comfortable working for NEST at home, but if they needed him at base for any reason, he would be there in an instant.

Once I left base and went back to my apartment, I fed Saoirse, starting my daily routine of caring for her. She wasn't even mad when her nap was interrupted earlier, she woke up giggling and happy.

"You are just a happy baby," I cooed. I gently poked her nose, she broke out into a giggle fit. I laughed quietly. Optimus had to stay on base, the Chernobyl mission was coming up soon and he couldn't afford to miss anything. "Daddy is going to be gone for a little bit," I said softly, gently stroking her hair. "He has important business to take care of. He'll come back soon, baby girl, OK?"

She looked up at me with those innocent eyes. I smiled sadly. She was learning to speak. She could say some words, but she still had that baby talk too. I kissed Saoirse's forehead and sat down.

I hadn't gone on any missions since Saoirse's birth, which I was grateful for but a little irritated with. I wanted to help the Autobots, but Saoirse's safety was my first priority. I told myself countless times that, even though I loved helping the Autobots, I've had my share of violence and fighting. I needed to be there for Saoirse. Ratchet had said that if the Decepticons picked up on Saoirse's existence, they would try and kill her. She was already familiar with the Autobots and NEST, even if she was too young to understand; there would be no point in the Decepticons trying to kidnap her and use her as some sort of weapon. It was still too early to see if Saoirse had inherited any kind of alien powers.

Hearing the door opened, I heard Mikaela's voice echo through the apartment.

"Ray? Saoirse?"

"In here," I called.

Mikaela came into the kitchen with a smile on her face

"I take it the date went well?" I said with a smile.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Ethan is such a nice guy, Ray. He's funny and smart and ..."

"Five years older than you," I said with a smirk.

She playfully glared at me. "Coming from the girl dating a centuries old alien robot."

"Touché," I laughed.

"When are you and Optimus getting married." Mikaela walked over to where Saorise sat in her highchair, playing with some Cheerios I placed on the tray.

"I don't think we're getting married, Mikaela," I said.

"You guys have a kid and you've been together for years," she said in exasperation. "You're not getting married? Are you kidding me?"

"We never really talked about it," I said with a shrug. "We want to Sparkbond but we can't find the time. Decepticons are popping up like zits."

Mikaela sighed. "Don't let Decepticons stop you from getting Sparkbound or whatever you want to do! Just do it."

"The Autobots are leaving for Chernobyl soon," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Chernobyl?" Mikaela looked at me with a scrunched up face.

"Something alien was found there," I said simply. "Whoever called them over must have thought it was important."

Mikaela looked down at Saoirse. She gave Saorise a kiss on the cheek.

"One day, your mommy and daddy are going to get married," she said in a playful whisper. "They're too chicken to do it now." She looked at me with a playful smirk.

I laughed and flipped her off.

"There is a baby here," Mikaela said with a smile.

We both laughed.

I was grateful to have Mikaela living with me. I would have gone insane if it hadn't been for her.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I DECIDED TO START THE DOTM ARC. SORRY IF IT SEEMED LIKE I RUSHED IT.**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TRANSFORMERS RELATED, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE THREE OC'S.**

**A REVIEWER ASKED ME WHAT INSTRUMENT I PLAY FOR MARCHING BAND AND THE ANSWER, MY FRIEND, IS CLARINET. I PLAY THE CLARINET. THANK YOU FOR ASKING!**

**I WOULD LOVE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CH., YES I MADE SAM OUT TO BE A COMPLETE JERK, AND, UNFORTUNATELY, HE WILL BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH CARLY, JUST LIKE HE WAS IN THE MOVIE. I KNOW, I DON'T LIKE HER EITHER; I'M TRYING TO KEEP THE FANFIC REAL TO THE MOVIES.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	75. Chapter 75

**74**

It had been about a week, and Optimus and the others were almost done preparing for their Chernobyl trip. I had tried to be as supportive of them as possible.

Optimus said they would be gone for a max of five days. The trip was supposed to be a high-security one, if it did involve alien stuff in any way, they needed to make sure that everything was secure and everyone was ready.

While everyone prepared for the potentially-dangerous trip to Chernobyl, I was also trying to handle Saoirse. She had started the infamous 'terrible twos', and it was getting really hard to deal with it. Going from my sweet little girl to the sudden transformation, though I knew it would be temporary, frustrated me.

I tried to have enough patience and tell myself that Saoirse was going through what most infants went through, but I was steadily starting to loose my patience. I was trying to mentally and emotionally prepare myself for the Autobots' dangerous mission to Chernobyl and take care of Saoirse, but I was feeling overwhelmed and frustrated.

Mikaela had been going out with her new boyfriend so much lately I didn't get a lot of help and I didn't have anyone to talk to. Ron and Judy had gone on a road trip so I couldn't call them - they told me that they didn't bring any cell phones, they didn't want any interruptions during their trip.

Sam and I still weren't on talking terms. He would try contacting me on occasions but I still held a grudge from what he'd said. Might sound immature, but he was being selfish and rude.

Optimus rarely came by the apartment to help out with Saoirse and make sure I was doing OK. I appreciated the little help he gave, but I was hoping he didn't have to go on the Chernobyl trip and help me, but he was the leader, and his soldiers needed him.

* * *

><p>I had been lucky enough to put Saoirse down for a nap. I knew she would probably be asleep for maybe an hour, an hour and a half tops. I sat down on the couch in the living room, finally being able to relax for a little bit.<p>

A soft knock rasped on my door, making me wince. When I didn't hear Saoirse's cries from my bedroom, I quietly opened the front door and sighed in relief when I saw Optimus's Holoform stand on the other side. He smiled softly at me.

"Saoirse is napping now," I whispered.

He nodded, walking in as I stepped aside. He gave me a fierce hug after I closed the door, burying his face in my hair.

"How's Abby doing?" I asked.

"She's getting bigger," Optimus rumbled. His lips were close to my neck, just barely brushing the skin of my neck. I shivered. "Ratchet is making sure she's healthy, Bee's Sparklings too."

I grabbed Optimus's hand and led him to the couch. We both plopped down. I cuddled into the Prime's side, resting my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, keeping me close to his side.

"When do you leave?" I murmured. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Early tomorrow morning," he rumbled. He kissed the top of my head. "Lennox allowed me to visit you and Saoirse for a little bit."

"That's generous of him," I sighed. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his side. "Please be careful OK?"

"I promise," he murmured.

"I love you," I mumbled. "Once you guys come back, I'll be there. Is that OK?" I looked up at him solemnly.

"That is fine," he murmured. He kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Optimus stayed a little while longer, even spending some time with Saoirse when she woke from her nap. She was happy to see Optimus, but was still a struggle.<p>

After about two and a half hours, Optimus had to return to base. After kissing me goodbye and giving Saoirse a gentle hug and kiss, he dismissed the Holoform and left. I spent most of the late afternoon trying to occupy Saoirse and keep my mind at ease.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CH.! I KNOW I SAID I WOULD ONLY UPDATE OVER THE WEEKEND, BUT I WAS FEELING A BIT STRESSED AND I FELT THE NEED TO UPDATE! IF THIS CH. WASN'T WELL WRITTEN, I APOLOGIZE, I TRIED TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.**

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES ARE MINE AND NEITHER ARE THE THREE OC'S.**

**I WAS THINKING, ONCE I FINISH THIS FANFICTION, I WOULD START A THOR FANFIC (OF EITHER MOVIE), A CAPTAIN AMERICA FANFIC (OF EITHER MOVIE), OR A FANFIC OF STAR TREK (THE MOVIE VERSION). I'M NOT SURE WHICH ONE I REALLY WANT TO DO THOUGH!**

**ANYWHO, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	76. Chapter 76

**75**

I drove myself and Saoirse to base early to watch the Autobots, Lennox, and some of the other soldiers leave to Chernobyl. I gave brief goodbyes to everyone and watched worriedly as they took off. I gave a deep sigh, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. After a few minutes, I set her down and we walked back into base.

* * *

><p>I drove back to the apartment, surprised when I saw Mikaela there. She sat on the couch, watching TV.<p>

"I thought you were with Ethan today," I said.

"We got in a fight," she grumbled. I set Saoirse down near her toys and sat next to Mikaela. She had an irritated look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked. I listened to Mikaela, giving her the best advice I could. I couldn't give her the _best_ advice, I wasn't too knowledgeable in relationships; but I tried my best. She ended up going out to give Ethan a call and I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

* * *

><p>While Mikaela was out, I spent my time watching Saoirse and worrying about everyone. I had asked Optimus if he would give me a call so I'd know how he was doing, but he couldn't. He said he couldn't risk disrupting the mission. It ticked me off a little, but I let it slide.<p>

After about an hour, Mikaela returned with a smile on her face.

"How'd everything go?" I asked.

"Fine," she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going out, could you watch Saoirse for me?" I asked. Mikaela nodded and I headed out the door.

* * *

><p>After arriving at base, and giving Abby a call saying I was coming over, I sighed. Abby was starting to show a little. It was hard to believe she was having twins! I felt terrified for her.<p>

Going inside, I smiled when I saw Abby waving at me. One hand was placed gingerly over her kind-of-swollen stomach.

"Hey," I said with a semi-forced smile. "You holding up all right?"

She nodded. "I feel a little groggy, but I'll be better soon."

I bit the inside of my cheek, resisting the urge to tell her it would get more difficult. I simply gave a nod.

"Where's Marli and Blossom?" I asked.

"Cafeteria," Abby said.

"C'mon," I said. "I want to spend some time with you guys."

"What about Saoirse?" she asked.

"A friend's watching her," I smiled. "You guys can take some time off right? There's nothing for you to do?"

"Not for me," Abby said. "Ratchet said I couldn't do anything cause I'm pregnant."

"Good," I said. "Let's get Marli and Blossom."

* * *

><p>The four of us spent a few hours just talking and walking around. Lennox had told Blossom she wasn't quite ready to face any Decepticons, she was still mastering whatever techniques he was teaching the recruits.<p>

Marli talked about her relationship with one of the Autobots, Dino. They seemed to be getting a long just fine.

After we all left and I went home, I thanked her and spent the rest of the day with Saoirse.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Days Later<strong>

The past five days passed slowly. Between checking on Abby to see how she was doing and taking care of Saoirse, everything seemed really routined and boring. But I went to base pretty early in the morning to make sure everyone came back safe and sound.

What I wasn't expecting was Optimus to be upset and a new director, Director Mearing.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG. I KID YOU NOT, I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN ALMOST TWO DAYS! I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE THESE CH.'S BAD ON PURPOSE! I'M SORRY!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	77. Chapter 77

**76**

I walked through the entrance of the NEST headquarters, Saoirse placed on my hip. She had been relatively calm and I appreciated it. All the soldiers training and Autobots giving the soldiers demonstrations on how to take down Decepticons didn't surprise me in the slightest.

I said hi to Blossom and Marli, giving Abby a wave before I went to find Lennox. He was talking to a few soldiers before he noticed me.

"I can't talk right now," he muttered.

"Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically.

"We have a new director coming and we just got back from the Chernobyl trip and I'm trying to take care of everything." His gaze shifted. I turned and saw two women - one with an armful of purses and bags and a blonde woman on a cell phone - walking over to where Lennox and I were. Lennox quickly walked over to her, the blonde woman hung up her cell phone and immediately started drilling Lennox.

I stayed behind, knowing Lennox didn't need me interrupting anything. I sighed and adjusted Saoirse on my hip.

Looking around the familiar area, I noticed all the soldiers and Autobots busying themselves with their respected tasks. But out of all the Autobots, Optimus was the only one who hadn't transformed. He was parked in front of a metal table with some big, metal ball in the center. From the looks of it, the ball seemed like it had been ripped out of something.

I frowned. Out of the mass of soldiers running around and everyone doing their jobs, I managed to find Graham on the metal walkway. When he saw me, he gave a nod.

"Hey," I said. "What's up with Optimus?"

"The mission to Chernobyl," the English soldier said. "Turned out there was something Cybertronian there."

"That metal ball?" I looked back at the table. Optimus still hadn't transformed.

He nodded. "It was apart of a Cybertronian ship - something the Autobots used. An engine piece, I think."

I gave a hum in response. "I guess that makes sense. Optimus seems pretty pissed."

Standing near the walkway's edge, I placed Saoirse down but held her hand. She squirmed a little but decided to plop herself down.

I saw Lennox and the blonde woman - the director - approach Optimus.

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing? Our Director of National Intelligence?" Lennox said, his voice sounding tense.

My eyes narrowed a little. Was she going to end up being another Galloway? She looked like she meant business. I scooped Saoirse and walked down the walkway, giving Graham a thank you before I left.

"He's in a bad mood," Dino said, his voice laced with what sounded like an Italian accent. "He's-a not talking to anybody today." When Dino saw me, he gave a single nod of acknowledgement. I gave a small smile and a nod in return.

I stood near Ironhide, who was off to the side. The Autobots seemed to acknowledge my presence, but their focus was on Optimus and his bad mood.

"Who's this?" Mearing said.

"One of our soldiers, Desirée Witwicky," Lennox said.

"The Witwicky kid?" Mearing gave me a once-over, quickly looking at Saoirse before looking back at me. "Ms. Witwicky, I've heard a lot about you."

"Good, I hope," I said in a professional tone.

She arched an eyebrow. "You're well known, Ms. Witwicky," she said sternly. She turned back to Optimus. "What is this? The silent treatment?"

"We've seen that and this is not that," Ironhide said casually.

"Definitely not," Que, one of the other new Autobots, added.

"This is worse," Ironhide concluded. "Prime! Make something of yourself!" Ironhide lightly punched the hood of the Peterbilt before standing back. As Optimus transformed, Ironhide added a "He's pissed".

When Optimus's transforming finished, he slammed his fists on the ground, but still careful not to have been too close to Mearing.

"You lied to us," he rumbled. "Everything humans know of our planet we were told had been shared. So why was _this _found in human possession?" Optimus pointed to the metal ball. Even when he was angry, he tried to keep his voice as calm and leveled as possible. It amazed me at how he tried to keep his composure.

"We were in the dark on this also," Mearing said. If she had been startled in the slightest at Optimus, she made a good point of not showing it. "It was Director Only clearance at Sector 7 until now." She turned to her assistant. "The bag," she demanded.

"Which bag?" she mouthed.

Mearing shot an irritated look at her assistant. "Hermès. Birkin. Green ostrich!" She turned to Optimus and rolled her eyes. I tensed a little. Mearing's assistant handed her the right bag before scurrying from the Autobot leader's towering form. Opening the green bag, Mearing continued talking. "This is a secret few men know, and even fewer remain alive. Allow me to introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first men to step foot on the moon." Mearing walked over to the men and shook their hands. "Sir? Optimus Prime."

The men looked up at Optimus in wonder.

"From a fellow space-traveller, it's a true honor," Aldrin said.

"The honor is mine," Optimus said. His voice sounded more sincere talking to the men.

Mearing began talking again, after walking up to the metal walkway. "Our entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event," she began.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship," one of the men said. "No survivors onboard."

"We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief," Aldrin added.

"A total of thirty-five people knew the real plan at NASA," the other man continued.

"Soviets managed to land unmanned probes," another man continued. "Somehow they must have ... picked up that fuel rod."

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly," Mearing continued, "believed they had it mastered and tried to harness it at Chernobyl."

"We landed at six missions in all," one of the other men concluded. "We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever when the moon program was shut down."

"Did you search the crash vault?" Ironhide asked.

"The ship's name was the Ark," Optimus said. "I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And ... its captain."

The regret was evident in Optimus's voice. I felt a heavy feeling of guilt for them. The Autobots were so close to winning the war, and their only hope crashed. I frowned, looking down for a brief moment before looking back at Optimus.

"Who was its captain?" Mearing asked.

Optimus approached the walkway, looking at Mearing with a firm expression.

"The great Sentinel Prime," he rumbled. "The technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it, before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the capacity to get there. And ... you must pray it's in time."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY ABOUT THE EARLIER CH. ISSUE. I WAS HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE INTERNET AND I TOOK THAT CH. DOWN AND DECIDED I SHOULD TRY NOW SINCE THE INTERNET HASN'T BEEN ACTING UP AS MUCH!**

**ANYWHO, I HOPE THIS CH. WAS INTERESTING!**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES OR THE THREE OC'S.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	78. Chapter 78

**77**

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO UPDATE OVER THE WEEKEND, BUT THE FOURTH TRANSFORMERS MOVIE WAS RELEASED ON DVD AND ONCE I FINISH THE DARK OF THE MOON ARC, I WILL START ON THE FOURTH.**

**SORRY THIS WASN'T A CH.!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	79. Chapter 79

**78**

After Mearing had finished the discussion and everyone went their separate ways, I found Optimus outside base, looking as if he were thinking intently. Placing Saoirse down, she toddled over to Optimus's foot and placed her hands on the metal. It still surprised me at how the Autobots could _feel _with their metal. Ratchet had mentioned once or twice that Cybertronian metal was the equivalent of human skin.

Optimus looked down in surprise, before his features softened at the sight of Saoirse. He knelt down and I rushed over to move Saoirse from his foot. Optimus scooped us up and cradled us to his chest. Saoirse was beginning to understand that the true form and the Holoform of the Prime was her father. She noticed how the Holoform and Optimus's true form were gentle and loving and had that same deep rumble.

"You looked pretty upset back there," I said. "Sentinel must've meant a lot to you."

"He was Prime before me," Optimus rumbled. "He was my teacher. When I saw the Ark leave Cybertron that day ..."

"It hurt?" I looked up at him with a solemn look. He nodded.

Saoirse wriggled herself from my hold and crawled over to Optimus's thumb. She wrapped her small arms around it and giggled. I was beginning to believe she _knew_ Optimus would do anything for her. The sweet innocence on her face made anyone's heart melt.

Optimus's facial plates turned up in a smile as he watched her. I walked over and pried her from his thumb, holding her at my hip.

"We missed you," I said quietly. "It was hard not having you guys here."

Optimus's other hand came up and gently stroked my hair, bringing me closer and nuzzling me to his face. His optics whirred shut.

"Was there any Autobot you missed more?" he rumbled. I caught the playful tone in his voice. I giggled.

I shifted Saoirse on my hip.

"Well, there was one ..." I murmured.

"Tell me," he rumbled, that deep rumble making me giggle like a schoolgirl.

"I missed _you_," I giggled. "And Saoirse is here. We should keep it PG."

"PG?" He pulled away and looked at me. It amused me at how he still didn't understand much about earth, despite being on earth for so many years.

"It's a rating," I said. "Something for movies."

A deep whirring noise, like he was taking a deep breath, shuttered through him. He nodded and placed us down.

"You're going to go retrieve Sentinel aren't you?" I asked.

"Ratchet will be joining me," he rumbled.

"Do you think you can activate the Holoform for a minute?"

After a moment's hesitation, he transformed and activated the Holoform. I walked over and hugged him, Saoirse still on my hip. He wrapped his arms around us, resting his chin on my shoulder. The feel of the Holoform's stubble on my cheek itched, but the sensation was familiar and welcome.

"Be safe," I murmured. "I don't want the two of you getting injured."

"I promise you, we will be fine," he rumbled.

I pulled back and gave him a kiss. After the kiss ended, Optimus scooped Saoirse from me and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, as far as they could go, and he gave her a shower of kisses. He absolutely adored Saoirse.

It made me smile every time I saw Optimus interacting with Saoirse; it was obvious he loved her unconditionally. He acted more of a father than most human men would.

"I'll come back unharmed," he rumbled. He kissed the top of Saoirse's head. She looked up at him with those big, blue eyes and he smiled.

"Da," she exclaimed.

He hugged her, gently, before handing her back to me.

"I take it you and Ratchet are leaving soon?" I asked.

He nodded. "We need to get there as soon as possible. If the Decepticons discover its whereabouts, it could be disastrous."

"Well, I wish you luck," I said. I had wrapped my arms around the Holoform's waist and rested my head against the solid chest.

His arms wrapped around me tightly. He didn't say a word. That was something about Optimus that I loved. He doesn't always have to express himself in words, his actions simply say it all.

Pulling back, I gave him a small smile. The Holoform deactivated and the Peterbilt's engine roared to life. Watching it slowly drive back inside, I frowned. I felt something heavy, and I could have sworn it was a feeling of absolute dread.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR THE POSSIBLY BAD FILLER CH., IT'S PRETTY LATE HERE AND I HAD A REALLY LONG DAY AND I AM REALLY TIRED! I'VE BEEN SLEEPING MORE, BUT HAVING TO GO TO A FOOTBALL GAME FOR MY SCHOOL EARLY INTO THE EVENING AND COMING BACK LATE INTO THE EVENING IS TIRING.**

**I ALSO UPDATED A FILLER TODAY WAS BECAUSE MY MARCHING BAND IS GOING TO HAVE ITS FIRST COMPETITION TOMORROW AND IT IS ALL DAY. I JUST WANTED TO GET A CH. OUT OF THE WAY. I'LL PROBABLY BE BACK FROM COMPETITION AROUND 2:00 OR 3:00, BUT DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU LIVE THE TIME COULD BE DIFFERENT. I LIVE IN WASHINGTON, PACIFIC TIME FOR ME.**

**ANYWHO, I WATCHED THE FOURTH TRANSFORMERS MOVIE ON DVD AND I ACTUALLY LIKED IT! A LOT! A FEW THINGS BOTHERED ME BUT, OTHERWISE, I LIKED IT!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	80. Chapter 80

**79**

It took a lot of immediate preparation for Optimus and Ratchet to be able to have themselves launched to the moon. I decided to stay on base, to watch them leave. It had also been a while since I'd spent time with anyone.

"Has Decepticon activity gone up a lot?" I asked Lennox.

"It's been growing steadily," he said. "Since we had that encounter in Chernobyl, we've had a steady growth. It's being handled by Arcee and the others."

"It's been a long time since I've seen them," I murmured. "How's Jazz doing?"

"He's doing good." Lennox looked at me. "Talks about the Decepticons getting stronger. Ran into one last week, almost killed the Twins."

My brows furrowed. "That's not good." I shook my head, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Desirée..." Lennox started.

"I've been out of the whole alien warfare for two years, Lennox," I exclaimed. "Saoirse is safe. No Decepticons have come after her. I want to know for myself that Decepticons are getting their asses handed to them." I snapped my mouth shut. I was getting heated and I needed to calm down. "I'm gonna find Abby really quick," I muttered.

* * *

><p>It had been Ratchet's idea to have Abby continue living on base. When I saw her in the med bay, she looked really tired. Dark circles outlined her eyes, her skin was pale, her reddish-auburn hair looked dull. She gave a small smile when she saw me, waving slightly.<p>

"You're getting bigger," I commented. It was true. Her stomach looked bigger - twice as big as when I was pregnant with Saoirse.

"The twins are kicking up a storm all the time," she said in a small voice. "Ratchet said there's a little bruising internally because of it. I'm on bed rest until he says otherwise."

"Good." I put a hand gently on Abby's shoulder. "Ratchet's the best when it comes to medicine. Don't argue with him OK?"

"I don't," she chuckled humorlessly. "It's mostly Bee who does the arguing. He's always pushing Ratchet's buttons."

"Hey!" I turned and saw Bee's Holoform walk in, a look of mock hurt on his face. He gently wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders and kissed her temple. "I'm not arguing with him. He's an old mech and he's just grumpy."

Abby smiled softly and rolled her eyes. "It's nice to have you around, Desirée. It's been a little boring without you."

"She's right," Bee said. "No one around here is as fun as you." Abby elbowed Bee in the side and he winced. He shot her a puppy look and she shook her head. "Visit more often. Please?"

I nodded. "I'll try."

"How's Sam been doing?"

I knew Bee meant nothing more than casual conversation, the mention of Sam brought a bitterness inside of me. It's been such a long time since I've spoken to him. Two years. I scowled.

"You two _still_ aren't talking?" Bee looked exasperated. "It's been two years."

"I know," I snapped. "It's just hard to forgive him. He's so selfish and immature sometimes I don't want anything to do with him!"

"You guys will have to make up eventually," Abby added. "You can't keep fighting forever."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, I haven't heard an apology from him yet."

"He'll apologize eventually," Bee said, trying to sound supportive.

"It's been two years, Bee." I gave him a doubtful look. "He's not going to any time soon."

* * *

><p>After leaving to give Bee and Abby some alone-time, I walked around base for a little bit. When an announcement stated that everything was ready for Optimus and Ratchet to launch, I quickly found Lennox and asked him to take me to where the launch was happening.<p>

Once we got there, I got out and placed Saoirse on the ground beside me. Optimus and Ratchet had already loaded onto the rocket.

"Hey, kid!" I turned and saw Epps walking toward me. I smiled and embraced him. After we let go of the hug, Epps looked down at Saoirse. "She's getting big," he commented.

"Just trying to make it through the terrible twos," I said with a chuckle. Saoirse had been behaving herself lately, which I appreciated, but I knew I couldn't stay much longer. "I'm probably going back to the apartment after this. How's retirement going?"

"Great," Epps said. "No more Decepticons firing at my ass. I can go home to the wife and kids without them worrying so much."

I smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you can still help out."

"I could never _really _leave," Epps chuckled. "They grow on you."

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Despite the mission to the moon being a quick one, it had lasted a couple hours. Ratchet and Optimus had to collect as much as they could before coming back to earth. Once they did land, I had been given a phone call saying the two Autobots returned safely with the off-lined Sentinel Prime.<p>

Mikaela had the evening free, so I asked her to watch Saoirse for a little while.

After making it to base, I saw Optimus and Ratchet discussing something. I knew the rocket they used to get to the moon was quick, but I didn't expect it to be able to bring Optimus and Ratchet back in a span of a few hours.

_Cybertronian technology,_ I thought. In more ways than one, Cybertronian technology was more advanced than ours. Always had been. I shouldn't have been surprised when the rocket was able to bring those two back safely.

What surprised me the most was seeing a large Cybertronian body laying on a large metal berth in the middle of the main hangar. Wires and other various attachments were placed in the center of the chest, multiple computer screens quickly flashing different information.

"Is that Sentinel?" I murmured to myself. I was so focused on what was before me, I didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind me.

"Yes," Optimus rumbled. "We're downloading all the information needed into his database. Once it is complete, I will revive him."

"With what?" I looked up at him curiously.

Before Optimus could answer, we all turned in the direction of someone screaming. Bee had transformed back into the Camaro form and sped off. Lennox took off in the direction of the commotion.

"I'll be right back," I murmured distractedly. I rushed after Lennox.

* * *

><p>Near the entrance, I heard Sam's voice. The metal detector was beeping and he was being scanned by NEST security. When he saw me, his voice faltered a bit. I noticed a blonde woman, tall and very pretty, standing off to the side, watching as security continued to search Sam.<p>

"Follow me," Lennox said. Sam and the woman followed. I noticed Sam holding her hand. His new girlfriend...

"Listen," Lennox began, "we're in the middle of something right now. So I'm sending you over to our director afterwards."

"Isn't it a bit odd Sam's suddenly showing up all of a sudden?" I murmured to Lennox.

"Whatever the reason is, he can settle it with Mearing," he told me.

* * *

><p>I could tell Sam desperately wanted to say something to me, but I continued to ignore him. I had started a small chat with the blonde woman he was with. She was British and her name was Carly.<p>

She seemed like a really nice woman.

Once we made it to the main hangar, and everyone had settled in their respective positions, Mearing was talking to a group of military men.

I watched as some of the NEST soldiers carried long, rectangular cases away.

Sam had started talking about something, when I tuned in, I looked briefly at Lennox.

"...He told me to warn you, he was talking about the dark side of the moon then they killed him."

My mind went instantly to Decepticons.

"Wait, dark side of the moon?" I looked at Lennox. I was a bit confused, having not heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Why would the Decepticons want to kill humans?" Carly asked. I bit the inside of my cheek. She didn't know just how deadly the Decepticons were. "I thought their war was with the Autobots."

"It is," I said.

While Lennox began a better explanation for Carly and was filling Sam in on what was going on, Mearing came over.

"Excuse me," she snapped. "Colonel Lennox?"

Lennox looked at Mearing in surprise. "Director Mearing, this is Sam Witwicky, a civilian..."

"I know his name, Colonel," she snapped. "I want to know who gave him clearance?"

"Who gave me clearance?" Sam exclaimed. "How about Optimus Prime, when he touched down in suburbia looking for our house." He nodded to me. I stiffened.

"Director I'll take..." I tried, but Lennox cut me off.

"This is the National Intelligence Officer, in case you..." Lennox said to Sam.

"Hi," Sam said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Disrespecting a federal officer? Huh! That'll get you somewhere." Mearing kept her composure as she regarded Carly. "Who's she?"

"My girlfriend," Sam said harshly.

"What is this, like a date?" I wasn't expecting the harsh reply Mearing gave. Despite two years of silence between Sam and I, that fire of protectiveness exploded in me.

"She knows about the Autobots," I cut in. "She knows about Bumblebee."

"And she comes from a military family," Lennox added. "I can vouch for her."

"Hey, I have an idea," Sam said. "How about we get back to the important topics, like the fact that I almost had my face cut off my a Decepticon? As a taxpayer, I would like to lodge a complaint, as a matter of fact."

"Will you shut up," I hissed at him. The shock on his face quieted him for a minute.

"OK, OK, listen all right?" Lennox said. "One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe."

"Here's the thing," Mearing began. "Colonel Lennox, we cannot entrust national security to teenagers, unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now? No. Good. I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you saw in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?" She looked at Sam with utter seriousness.

"I take my orders from the Autobots," he replied. "I know them. I don't know you."

I scoffed. _Now _he was taking orders from the Autobots?

After the little argument with Sam and Mearing ended, an announcer let us know the revival of Sentinel was going to begin.

"Sentinel Prime," Lennox explained, after we all gathered behind a protective glass. I left the room, telling Lennox I was going to watch from the walkway. "These things run on Energon, and he's out of it. He's in a...sort of sleep mode."

Optimus's chest plates shifted, revealing the Matrix. The curved device levitated between his hands, glowing brightly.

"Sentinel Prime," Optimus rumbled, "we bid you return."

He pushed the Matrix into Sentinel's chest.

Sentinel jolted to life.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	81. Chapter 81

**80**

Immediately, Sentinel knocked Optimus onto his back, pulling out a sword and holding it against Optimus's neck. Sentinel spoke in something I couldn't quite catch, possibly Cybertronian. I felt energy crackle around my hands at Sentinel's sudden burst; a rational part of me said he was scared, he didn't know where he was or what was going on. Another part of me told me to attack, he was trying, even if he didn't mean to, to hurt Optimus.

"Hold your fire!" Lennox cried. I hadn't realized some of the NEST soldiers had their weapons out, ready to fire.

"Sentinel," Optimus said. Sentinel had moved the blade of the sword to Optimus's temple, holding the tip against the metal. "It is I, Optimus Prime."

I noticed Sam rush to my side, looking at the struggle in disbelief.

"It is all right, you are safe," Optimus said. Sentinel slowly calmed down, lowering his blade from Optimus.

"There is nothing to fear," Ratchet said.

"We are here," Optimus said. Sentinel got off of Optimus, standing at his full height, looking at everything carefully. "You are home, Sentinel."

Optimus stood up, looking at his old teacher carefully.

"The war." Sentinel's voice sounded older and gravelly, with that metallic edge to it. Almost like Jetfire, metal hung around Sentinel's mouth, resembling a beard, only Sentinel's looked more _like_ a beard. "The war!"

"The war was lost," Optimus said. The Matrix had slowly returned back to Optimus. "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here on planet earth, its human race is our ally."

"My ship," Sentinel said. "We came under fire. The pillars! Where are the pillars?"

"You saved five of them," Optimus informed. "Including the control pillar."

"Only five?" Sentinel sounded angry. I noticed Mearing coming around, looking at the older Autobot carefully. "We once had hundreds."

"Excuse me," Mearing called out. "May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe," Sentinel explained. "Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" she asked.

I felt my head spinning with everything that was happening. They had a teleportation device? I leaned against the railing of the walkway, watching them interact in stunned wonder.

"Yes," Optimus said. "For resources for refugees."

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs," Mearing accused. "A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?"

"It is our technology and it must be returned," Sentinel stated, eluding Mearing's accusation.

"Yes, if humans _say so_," Mearing stated. "You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! We kind of have to clear customs first. A little formality called paperwork, kind of separates us from the animals."

I rolled my eyes, in a way I agreed with her. They couldn't just assume bringing a teleportation device to earth would be OK without our permission, but she was being very harsh. I sighed.

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine," Sentinel said. "The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world."

"There is someone I wish for you to meet," Optimus said. Mearing had left with Sam and Carly, Lennox stood next to me. Sentinel looked at his former student expectantly. I noticed Optimus's gaze turn to me, I stiffened. My heart sped up, I quickly stood up straight. I thanked myself for having Mikaela watch Saoirse. "Desirée Witwicky."

Sentinel's gaze turned to me. His optics whirred open a little wider, but he kept a calm demeanor. "She holds a great power in her," he stated. "For such a small human, how did she get such power?"

"Desirée holds the power of the All Spark," Optimus explained.

Sentinel stood closer to the walkway, observing me carefully. What looked like he was taking a breath, a shocked look came across his face.

"She bears your Energon Signature, Optimus," he exclaimed.

Optimus stood next to his old teacher, his gaze not leaving me. "I have chosen Desirée to Sparkbond with me, Sentinel." Optimus looked at him, looking nervous almost. "There is more..."

"More?" Sentinel looked at me with almost a scrutinizing look.

"Optimus and I have a baby," I added. I held Sentinel's gaze, trying not to let my fear show. "Optimus and I are parents."

"Parents?"

"Desirée and I have a Sparkling," Optimus said. "A daughter."

"You've bred with the humans?" Sentinel looked at Optimus.

"We didn't think it was possible," Optimus said.

"Sentinel, sir, don't be upset at Optimus," I said. "He's doing what he has to do to keep the Autobots alive and well and he's been keeping earth safe since the day he came here. The others have as well."

"Tell me, All Spark," Sentinel said to me. "What did you find in Optimus to have formed such an _interesting_ courtship?"

I looked at Optimus, he was looking at me. I felt my stomach jumping. I looked back at Sentinel.

"I found someone who's willing to sacrifice his beliefs to protect the ones who matter to him," I said.

"Explain," Sentinel ordered.

"I've known Optimus for a little over four years," I said, "that may not seem like a long time for you but it is here. Optimus is selfless, humble, gentle, understanding - he has all the great traits of a leader. I've seen Optimus take down Decepticons as if they were nothing to protect his soldiers and friends. He died trying to protect me." I felt my heart clench at the mention of that. "I love that about Optimus. That's just one of the things I love about him. Optimus is so humble. You rarely find a leader who is as humble as Optimus. He's so talented and he doesn't even know it. He acknowledges everyone else's talents but doesn't realize he's just as great as everyone else. And when I see him with our daughter I'm reminded every day how loving he is. Optimus is a better father than most human men on this planet." I saw Optimus's facial plates lift into a small smile. "I could go on forever, Sentinel, but those are a few of so many things I love about him. The things I found in him."

Sentinel observed me carefully, not saying a word. Optimus didn't say a word either. I kept firm eye contact with Sentinel, not showing any signs of weakness. At least I hoped I wasn't.

"Optimus, though I would have chosen differently, I believe you have chosen a worthy match," Sentinel said carefully. "I wish to be introduced to this Sparkling of yours soon." He turned and started walking away.

Optimus looked down at me with a smile. I smiled up at him. "Go spend time with him," I said. "I'll still be here."

With a single nod, Optimus followed Sentinel.

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee is leaving with Sam and Carly," Lennox said. "Mearing's orders."<p>

I gave Lennox a look. "Bumblebee?"

"It's what Mearing wanted," he said. "Abby has been informed of the situation. It's temporary, until Mearing says it's safe for Sam to be on his own again."

"That's weird," I mumbled. Giving Lennox a thank you on the information, I rushed to the front of the building, just in time to see Bee transform into his Camaro form. "Activate the Holoform?"

I noticed the light inside and the Holoform stepped out. I hardly noticed Sam and Carly beside Bee, looking at me.

Giving Bee a hug, I smiled at him. "No pranks?" I smiled at Bee's Holoform.

"No pranks," he chuckled. I smiled wider. "I'll keep Sam and his new femme safe. Don't worry."

I nodded. When the Holoform was dismissed, I walked over to where Sam and Carly stood.

"It was nice meeting you, Carly," I said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you too." She smiled. I could tell Carly was a genuinely nice person. "I hope I can get to know you better."

"Same with you," I smiled. I looked at Sam, my smile faltering.

"Desirée," he said. "It's nice seeing you healthy."

I nodded wordlessly. I looked at Sam closely. He had really grown. It made me sad; I missed the awkward teen who was in love with Mikaela. That ship had sunk. Sam and Mikaela ended and they both found new relationships.

"You better hold onto her, Sam," I said in a stern tone. I nodded to Carly. "She's nice."

"I know," he said. "I will."

"Don't bullshit me," I warned.

"I'm not," he said firmly. I gave Sam a look. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said that day. It was a shitty move and I shouldn't have said it."

"Damned right," I snapped.

"I don't want you to be mad at me forever," he said. "You're my sister and I missed you. I haven't even gotten to see my niece yet."

"You never asked," I said.

"You never answered," Sam retaliated. "Don't stay mad forever. It's not healthy."

I watched them climb into Bee and drive off.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**WELL, SENTINEL MET DESIRÉE! NOW HE'S GOING TO MEET SAOIRSE SOON. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**JUST A HEAD'S UP, WHEN I START TF4, I WILL BE SO DEPRESSED! AND ONE REVIEWER MENTIONED I WILL BE HAVING A LOT OF FILLERS UNTIL TF5 COMES OUT. BUT ARE THEY REALLY MAKING A FIFTH TRANSFORMERS?**

**ANYWHO, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	82. Chapter 82

**81**

I stayed on base a little longer. Sam mentioned a Decepticon attacked him at his job earlier. That concerned me. It was nice seeing Sam for the first time in two years, but I was getting worried. Megatron managed to escape from the battle of Egypt, pretty beat up I'm sure, but Decepticons were beginning to pop up more than usual. Megatron had to be up to it.

Optimus was still out with Sentinel, Bee went off with Sam and Carly, and Jazz didn't live on base anymore. Those were the ones I went to when I needed advice or just someone to talk to. Sighing, I walked up to Lennox.

"I'm going to find Sam," I said.

"What?" He looked at me for a moment in disbelief.

"I just need to make sure he's OK." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "If Optimus wonders where I am, tell him I'm at Sam's."

* * *

><p>I was given Sam's address, called Mikaela to let her know I wasn't going to be coming back until very late and went to Sam's apartment.<p>

I had his number saved as one of my contacts and gave him a message that I was coming over.

By the time I made it to Sam's apartment, I found Bee crouched in the living area with Sam, Simmons, and a guy I didn't recognize standing around a table.

"Simmons?" I gave him a shocked expression.

"How're you doing, kid?" He gave me a nod.

"It's been two years," I said with a smile. "You never once gave me a call so I knew how you were doing."

Simmons smiled. "I'm doing good, kid. Sam says you're a mother now."

"A little girl. She's two," I smiled. When I looked at the other guy, Simmons was quick to introduce us.

"This is Dutch," he said. I gave Dutch a nod of acknowledgment and he gave one back.

"Why'd you come here?" Sam asked.

"You're still my brother aren't you?" I asked. He nodded. "I can't let you have all the action. Besides, I'm worried about you."

Looking around, Sam's apartment was relatively big and bare. Simmons and Dutch managed to fill in most of the space with various computers and other kinds of gizmos. I gave Bee a nod and a smile, he chirped down at me.

"Got to break this case down," Simmons said. "What you have here is an astronaut epidemic." He pointed to various pictures of men pinned to a wall, sticky notes over the ones who were killed. "MIA. Dead. Died in a car accident. Killed. DOA. Car death. It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car."

I studied the pictures. My eyes narrowed a little.

"I'm sure they could drive," I said. "You said Decepticons were killing people?" I looked at Sam.

"Yeah," he said.

"These guys were astronauts," I said. "Or, if they weren't, worked with NASA as something else. The Decepticons are killing specific people who are apart of NASA."

A knock on the door interrupted what Simmons was probably going to say. Sam answered the door, barely opening it. An older looking fellow leaned against the doorframe, saying something to Sam.

Opening the door for the man to come in, he looked at Bee in amazement. Simmons and I gave each other a look as the guy approached Bee.

"He's my boss," Sam murmured as he walked past me.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

Sam held paperwork in his hands, reading it as he looked it over.

"Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter," he said. "It says NASA launched it in 2009. See, forensics say Wang may have messed with the code, preventing it from mapping the far side of the moon, which is also the dark side."

"Wang's the guy who worked at your office?" I asked, I still kept an eye on his boss.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"The Decepticon who killed him, what did it look like?" I looked at Sam.

"Almost like a bird," he replied.

I hummed in response.

"Fucking awesome." We turned and looked at Sam's boss, standing at Bee's feet.

I shook my head and turned around.

"They infiltrate us, intimidate us, coerce us to do their dirty work," Simmons concluded. "And once they're done, kadoosh! A double-tap to the cerebellum."

"Humans are working for the Decepticons," I said.

"I don't think this is about Decepticons looking for something on the moon," Simmons said. "I think it's about something ... they wanted to hide."

Before we could continue, Sam's boss started making a commotion behind us. Bee looked uncomfortable and the guy was making a fool of himself.

Bee kept waving at him to go away, I saw one of his hands clench into a fist, his mask lowering over his face. The guy was trying to fight Bee.

_"Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?"_ came through Bee's radio as he kept trying to keep the guy away from him. Simmons mouthed something to Sam. Finally getting frustrated, Bee brought out one of his cannons and aimed it at Sam's boss. Instead of being terrified that Bee was basically hovering over the guy, his cannon inches from his body, Sam's boss started laughing.

I looked at Sam, wide-eyed. He shook his head.

"Sir," Simmons said in a stern voice. Bee removed the cannon so the guy could get up. "We're having a pretty high-level alien intel confab here, that I don't think you're cleared for, errand boy."

He scrambled to his feet and started moving to the front door. "You're right," he said. "It's a bitching robot."

"I think it's time to go, Bruce," Sam said.

Bruce kept looking at Bee, looking like an excited little kid. "Thank you so much for this..." Before he could say anything else, Sam shut the door in his face.

A laptop that was on the table transformed and a small Autobot with wild looking glowing wires resembling hair stood there, the tips of the wires smoking.

"I'm smoking over here." His voice was deep and gravelly. I saw a motorized toy truck drive across the table. Wheelie. "Downloaded missing Russian cosmonauts. Turns out the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon." Wild looking Autobot jammed his fingers into a printer and it started printing off information. "The moon! In 1972. And two of their cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I found them alive!"

"You're a genius, Brains," Wheelie said.

Before we could continue, the front door opened and Carly walked in. Bee looked up and gave a surprised chirping sound. He stood up abruptly, hitting his head on the ceiling.

The chandelier that hung from the ceiling fell from the force.

We all stood there, frozen.

"Hi," Sam said.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Simmons asked.

Carly gave Simmons a look. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Turning to Dutch, he called, "Frisk her." Sam started to argue but Carly held up a hand and gave Dutch a 'don't touch me' look. He backed off.

"Sam?" Carly gave him a look.

"Angel," he stuttered. "Uh, I was working. I'm sorry about this." Carly made her way out of the room with Sam at her heels. Simmons and Dutch started bickering and I groaned.

"Bee, I'm going home, OK?" I said. He gave a chirp and gave me a gentle nudge. Before I left, I said goodbye to everyone.

* * *

><p>When I made it back to my apartment, exhausted, I found Optimus's Holoform sitting on the couch, Saoirse on his lap.<p>

"Lennox said you went to visit Sam," he rumbled. He looked up at me with stern blue eyes.

"I did," I closed the door behind me, leaning on it tiredly. "Simmons was there too."

He stood up, holding Saoirse close to his chest. "Mikaela said you were gone all night," he said.

"We were going over what was going on," I said. "There are Russian cosmonauts hiding in America. Here. And I was thinking of helping Sam with this."

"What about Saoirse?" Optimus walked over to me, he looked concerned.

"I can't bring her, Optimus," I yawned. "I can't risk her getting hurt or killed."

Optimus's mouth thinned. "But you're willing to risk your life?"

"To protect my family, yes," I said. "This isn't unnatural territory, Optimus. The Decepticons are coming out of hiding. First the guy you fought in Chernobyl, now they're killing NASA workers and humans are working with them. Doesn't that concern you?"

"Yes." His voice lowered an octave. "But I will not risk your life. You can't get involved."

"As long as I'm apart of your life Optimus, I will _always_ be involved," I said firmly. "And don't you ever change that. I'm doing this for Saoirse, I want her to be safe. I'm going to fight this battle, Optimus."

Optimus embraced me, Saoirse nestled between our chests. I kissed the top of the toddler's head.

"I want you safe," Optimus rumbled lowly. "I want to Sparkbond with you."

"We will," I said quietly. "Optimus, I've been fighting with you and the others for years, believe me when I say I will be fine. Please."

He nodded, resting his chin atop my head.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SO I'M SORRY-NOT-SORRY FOR THIS RANDOM HALF-FILLER CH. BUT I HAVE A QUESTION, KIND REVIEWERS! HOW AND WHEN SHOULD THE SPARKBONDING ARC HAPPEN? I'VE BEEN MEANING TO PUT IT IN, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW. SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	83. Chapter 83

**82**

After Optimus had left, and Saoirse had been put down for a nap, I instantly fell asleep. It had been a long night and I was beyond exhausted. What felt more like minutes after falling asleep, I heard a soft knocking on my door.

"What?" I mumbled.

"You got a call from Lennox," Mikaela's voice called. "He'd like to see you at the base. Is something wrong?"

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"How long was I asleep?" I yawned.

"About an hour and a half." Mikaela opened the door a little, leaning against the doorframe. "Lennox sounded pretty urgent on the phone. You'd better go."

"Are you going anywhere?" I looked at Mikaela tiredly.

"Yeah," she said apologetically. "I'm letting up with Ethan and I have to leave now. I can't watch Saoirse."

"It's fine," I sighed. "Thanks, Mikaela."

* * *

><p>After driving to base, I took out Saoirse and held her firmly at my hip. I felt an unsettling churning in my stomach when I entered. I found Lennox on the metal walkway, talking to a few soldiers.<p>

"Where's Optimus?" I asked.

"He said he'd be gone for a little bit," he said. "Went to visit you and went for a little drive; he'll be back in a few minutes."

I nodded. "What did you need?"

"We got a call from Sam." Lennox looked at me. "The Decepticons are going after Sentinel. He found some new information on those pillars and the moon mission."

"What does that have to do with me though?" I asked warily.

"Since you're able to take down Decepticons pretty easily," Lennox began, "I want you to protect Sentinel. He's on his way here right now."

My eyes widened. Sentinel was on his way here? Of course he was! He was an Autobot. But why did Lennox trust me to protect him?

"What about the other Autobots?" I asked worriedly. "I can't defend Sentinel with Saoirse here!"

"The others will help you protect him," Lennox said firmly. "As for Saoirse, don't worry. She'll be in safe hands." He looked over at a soldier who whispered something in his ear. "Mearing's on her way here."

After he left, I stood frozen on the walkway. I couldn't comprehend the request Lennox asked of me. I swallowed thickly, taking a few calming breaths before walking down the stairs. I placed Saoirse down for a minute, holding her hand firmly. I looked at my free hand, I focused enough energy into that hand for it to glow a bright blue, tendrils of energy forming around it. I hadn't used the All Spark energy in a while. Not since Saoirse was born. Sure, I practiced on occasion, but it had been so long since I'd used it against a _Decepticon__._

I looked down at Saoirse. She was looking at my hand in wonder. I immediately stopped focusing and the energy evaporated.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I said in a gentle tone. I picked her up and hugged her. Kissing the top of her head, I tried to swallow the relentless anxiety building up in me.

Soldiers were running around, weapons armed and ready. Orders were being called. I saw Sideswipe and Ironhide speed by, the ball of anxiety deepening. I put Saoirse down and frowned. Sentinel and the others were almost at base.

Scooping up Saoirse, I ran out to the back of the base, where the Autobots drove in, and saw Sentinel transforming. Bee, still in Camaro form, was parked near Sam and Lennox. Ironhide stood off to the side; Sideswipe farther out.

Sam tried to tell Lennox something and I watched desperately, trying to make sense of everything.

"Ironhide," Lennox called. Ironhide looked down at him. "Help Desirée protect Sentinel, get him inside."

"Consider it done," he said gruffly.

"You gotta guard him," Sam said. "He's the key to the whole thing."

"Indeed I am," Sentinel said slowly. I watched him closely, a sudden realization slowly hitting me. "What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made. With Megatron."

Sentinel turned around, and once he faced us, a gun was pointed at Ironhide. Once he fired, I instantly shot out a beam of energy that disintegrated the bullets he fired.

Saoirse started crying and everyone had fallen from the impact of the fires that had been shot. Bumblebee had transformed, Ironhide had time to put distance between himself and Sentinel. I felt the anxiety explode in me. An Autobot had been helping the Decepticons this whole time. One we let into our base and allowed access to our information.

I stumbled backward, clutching Saoirse tightly to me, trying to calm her down.

Sentinel fired continuously, aiming at everything and everyone. When he noticed me, he immediately grabbed me and Saoirse, carefully, and transformed, driving off. I tried to get out, but I couldn't.

_"There's no use struggling, All Spark,"_ Sentinel said through the radio.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. I held Saoirse close to my chest, her cries dying down to whimpers.

_"I wouldn't expect a human to understand,"_ he scoffed. _"Once the plan is in full-motion, humanity will do what it was created to do."_

"You lay one hand on my baby," I threatened.

_"The abomination will be disposed of properly, but not right now."_

My heart dropped. Disposed of? Sentinel planned on killing Saoirse? I began fighting more; Sentinel strapped the seatbelt around me until he came to a stop. Letting me out of the car, he stormed into the base and began shooting everything. After trying to find a way to escape through the crowd, a group of men in the chaos of everything grabbed Saoirse and I and dragged us away.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Optimus quickly drove up to the wreckage of the base. Transforming, he looked around. Everything was destroyed. A feeling of guilt and anger rattled his Spark, he couldn't begin to understand why this had happened. But he did know.

"Take a look Optimus!" Mearing shouted. He saw Sam, Lennox and Mearing looking at him, dirty and shaken. "This is all on you."

Optimus's frown deepened.

"Optimus," Lennox called. When the Prime looked at him, a terrified look was on the young man's face. "Desirée and Saoirse..."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**CLIFFHANGER! SINCE I GOT A NUMBER OF REVIEWS ASKING NOT TO KILL OFF A CERTAIN WEAPON SPECIALIST, I KEPT IRONHIDE ALIVE FOR YOU GUYS! BUT, SADLY, DESIRÉE AND SAOIRSE WERE TAKEN BY THE INFAMOUS SENTINEL PRIME.**

**HOW DO YOU THINK OPTIMUS PRIME WILL TAKE THIS? HIS ALMOST-SPARKMATE AND SPARKLING KIDNAPPED BY HIS FORMER TEACHER...**

**ANYWHO, I HAVE DECIDED THAT, INSTEAD OF UPDATING ONLY DURING THE WEEKENDS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, I WILL UPDATE RANDOMLY DURING THE WEEK. I'LL STILL DO WEEKEND UPDATES, BUT I KIND OF ENJOY UPDATING DURING THE WEEK!**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH, NOTHING OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIE IS MINE, ONLY DESIRÉE, SAOIRSE, AND SUCH. I DON'T OWN THE THREE OC'S, WHICH I SHOULD PROBABLY BE HAVING MORE OF A ROLL IN THE STORY TO WHICH I APOLOGIZE, OWNERS OF THE THREE OC'S.**

**ANYWAY, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	84. Chapter 84

**83**

I held Saoirse tightly to me. The men hadn't said a word since they took me from base. Saoirse had calmed down and was falling asleep; I stroked her hair, looking at the men, burning holes in the backs of their heads.

_I'll figure a way out,_ I thought. _I'll get Saoirse out safely. Lennox must've told Optimus we were missing._

One of the men's cell phones started ringing. The one in the passenger's seat answered his phone and muttered something in response. I felt tears stinging the backs of my eyes. I took a quick peak out the window; we were on a freeway and it was night out. We'd been driving for a while and it made me nervous. I was already freaking out on the inside, I tried to keep a calm demeanor for Saoirse's sake.

The man in the passenger's side got off his phone and whispered to the driver. Suddenly pulling off the freeway, they drove down an intersection before slowly coming to a stop.

A sleek silver car was parked at the side of the road. The driver pulled me out of the car and led me to the silver car. An Energon Signature filled my senses. I tried to struggle against the man's grip, but when he pulled out a gun and held it to Saoirse's head, I stopped. I was beyond furious. I wanted to do something so badly, but they were using my own daughter against me. The Decepticon's door opened and I was shoved in.

Once I was seated, the Decepticon sped off.

* * *

><p>After driving for hours, my phone started ringing.<p>

I looked at my pocket. It was dimly lit from my cell phone. Saoirse had fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. The Decepticon hadn't spoken to me since the switch; the tension was so thick if could be cut with a knife.

Taking the phone out of my pocket, I answered.

_"Desirée?"_ Sam's voice brought comfort to me.

"Hey," I said steadily. "What's up?"

_"What's up? Are you seriously asking that question?"_ he exclaimed. _"They're sending the Autobots away, Desirée. The government is planning on sending them away."_

I felt my heart speed up. "They can't," I whispered.

_"Optimus had a fit when he found out you were taken,"_ Sam said. _"He went after Sentinel. Listen, we are doing everything we can to find you. Do you know where you are?"_

"No," I said. "Sam, don't let them send the Autobots away. Please."

_"I can't, Desirée,"_ he said._ "The decision's final. They're sending them out now."_

A surge of panic rose in me. "Sam please listen to me ..." Before I could finish, I heard a loud noise from the other end. Then silence. "What was that?" I heard a siren go off. "Sam?"

_"A Decepticon just blew up their ship,"_ Sam said in a small voice.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES. IF YOU FEEL LIKE THIS ARC OF THE FANFIC IS MOVING TOO QUICKLY, I APOLOGIZE.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	85. Chapter 85

**84**

I barely paid attention to where we were going after that phone call. I was numb. Optimus was killed. Again. I looked down at Saoirse, still sound asleep. I sniffled, trying to gain some composure. The Decepticon coming to a sudden stop jerked me from my thoughts.

The door opened and I stumbled out. We were in front of a very fancy looking building. A helicopter was stationed not too far from where Saoirse and I were dropped. Men in suits were going in and out of various vehicles, loading it with the pillars stolen from NEST.

A suited man escorted Saoirse and I into the building. We were placed in a room guarded by men with guns. What I didn't expect to see was Carly seated at one of the glass tables.

When she saw me, a look of shock and horror crossed her features.

"Carly?" I stuttered.

"Desirée?"

* * *

><p>After Carly told me how she got taken, and by whom and explained the whole situation, as far as she knew, I felt anger rise in me. After a couple minutes, a smartly dressed man came in and took us both by the arms.<p>

"I don't think I introduced myself," he said, "to our new guests. I'm Dylan, and you will do exactly as I say." After leading us down some hallways, Dylan continued talking. "I was supposed to leave for Chicago over an hour ago but I was told that there would be some new guests, you know how the Decepticons are. You always give them their way."

I glowered at him.

Looking at Carly, he continued talking. "You should really look at this as a partnership," he said. "You gotta stand on the side of progress if you wanna be apart of history."

Pushing us into the helicopter, it took off. I tried my best to calm Saoirse down, she had become irritable from all the commotion. Not to mention she hadn't been cared for since we left base.

I gave Carly a worried look; she frowned. In the time it took me to leave my apartment and get to base, I thought it wouldn't be long. I was wrong.

Not long after the helicopter took off, Dylan's cell went off. I barely paid attention to what was being said between Dylan and the person on the other end, but when he hung up, he had a smug look on his face.

"We all work for the Decepticons now," he said.

* * *

><p>Once we landed in Chicago, we were driven to Trump Tower. We were given the lower penthouse as a place of temporary stay. Since Saoirse was fussing, Dylan allowed me to clean her up, only with supervision.<p>

Returning to the room Dylan wanted Carly and I in, he rushed back in, holding a glass of water and holding his cell phone in his other.

"Follow me," he said. "I'm watching him drive up right now."

Taking us into an elevator with one of the pillars, we stood there in a short but tense silence.

"They said they were here for our resources," Carly said. "To rebuild their planet."

Dylan shot a look her way. "But one resource in particular," he said. "One unique to our planet."

"Us," I said quietly.

The elevator doors opened and suited men took the pillar out as we exited.

"You're both very smart," Dylan said, leading us to a balcony. "You see, they can't rebuild without a slave labor force. How many rocks up there offer six billion workers?"

"You're OK with this?" I snapped, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. "Transporting humans onto Cybertron?"

"They're not shipping people," Dylan said. "They're shipping their planet here."

"Oh my God," Carly said. Looking at where she was staring, Sentinel was standing on one of the buildings. "What's Sentinel doing here?"

"Watch," he said. "They're spreading hundreds of pillars around the globe right now. In just a few hours, they're gonna launch them into orbit and bring Cybertron into our atmosphere." Pointing to the pillar closest to Sentinel, Dylan continued. "The red one there controls the rest. He triggers that, it starts the whole thing." Dylan had led us outside. Disbelief twisted away at me. I couldn't believe humans were not only helping the Decepticons, they had no problem letting a giant alien planet come into our atmosphere.

"Be gone, insect operatives," Megatron sneered, his optics narrowing a little at the sight of me. "Your work is done."

"Your excellency," Dylan said, bowing. "He's such a dick." The last part was muttered to us. I tried to understand what had just been explained, but before I could, everything went downhill from there.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, ONLY MY CHARACTERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	86. Chapter 86

**85**

The sounds of sirens and the screams of everyone below caused anxiety and anger to rise in me. Dylan grabbed Carly and I and led us back inside.

"You want this to happen?" Carly exclaimed.

"I want to survive," Dylan said. "I want forty more years."

"What about everyone else?" I snapped. "Did you ever think _they_ wanted forty more years?"

"You think I asked for this?" he hissed. "I inherited a client."

"Yeah, and when Cybertron's here and we're all their slaves, I guess they'll still need a human leader." Carly gave him a sharp look.

"When we survive, you listen to me," Dylan muttered.

* * *

><p>Once we were inside, Dylan led us out the front. I had Saoirse on my hip, holding her close. I had to figure out a way to escape, but the pillars were probably ready by now and what could I do then? People were running all over, police cars and fire trucks sped down the roads.<p>

I glanced at Carly, she looked pale. I bit my bottom lip. Sam and the others were bound to come. I kissed Saoirse on her forehead and stroked her curly hair.

"Daddy," she exclaimed.

"Daddy's coming," I said softly. "Daddy's coming."

* * *

><p>By the time we had reached our next destination, Dylan took us to the balcony. The Decepticons started shooting at us, Cybertronian airships shooting at everything. Buildings were crumbling, streets were upturned, cars were in flames. I held Saoirse close to me, her tears wetting my shirt.<p>

Panic bubbled up in me. With the Autobots gone, how were the remaining soldiers going to defeat the Decepticons?

Running back into the building, we all stood frozen. Dylan started pacing, running his hands over his face. I knelt down and hugged Saoirse close to me; tears filling my eyes.

"I guess they didn't tell you about this part, did they?" Carly asked weakly.

"You think I'm at every meeting?" Dylan said harshly. "Look, I'm safe. They said I'm safe."

* * *

><p>I had sat down on a nearby sofa, cradling Saoirse. She had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. I stroked her blue-black curls, trying to calm the whirlwind of emotions inside of me.<p>

Carly sat down by a piano, looking deep in thought.

"You OK?" I called out. Saoirse stirred in my arms but didn't wake.

Carly looked at me, her face almost expressionless. "I'm worried about Sam," she said. "Do you think he's coming?"

"Of course," I assured. "You're his girlfriend, he'd always find you."

"And you're his sister," she said. "He'd come for you too."

I nodded silently. I kissed Saoirse's forehead, sighing shakily. Carly had someone to rescue her; Optimus and the other Autobots were shot down by the Decepticons. How would Abby react to that? Oh God Abby ...

I held back a strangled sob. Was she OK? Was she alive?

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down. I had to be strong; for Saoirse.

"How could Sentinel betray them?" I said sadly. "He was Optimus's teacher."

"People do anything when they're desperate," Carly said. "Making an alliance with Megatron seemed like a good idea."

I shook my head. "I just can't believe this," I sighed. "He knew about this from the start. He wants to enslave us. I just ..." I sighed, pursing my lips.

"Desirée, I can't believe this either," Carly said, looking at me solemnly. "But I know Sam will come for us. Trust him."

I looked down.

* * *

><p>No one said a thing for a long time. Dylan's men gave us food and allowed us to use the restroom, but kept a very close eye on us. I spent most of my time trying to entertain Saoirse. She had calmed down some since the attack started, and she seemed oblivious to my forced happiness.<p>

After the last of Dylan's men went to guard the entrance to the large room we were in, Carly bolted from the seat she was in and quietly went over to the telescope on the far side of the room.

I watched her go, looking at something closely. When she looked away, a smug look was on her face.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Sentinel has all the power in the arrangement," she whispered to me.

"So?"

"So, Megatron is basically Sentinel's bitch," she said. "Sentinel runs the show, Megatron is the sidekick."

My eyes widened. Of course! Megatron could never think up something as elaborate as that! Sentinel could.

* * *

><p>As the day went on, I processed the information Carly told and tried to think of a way to escape. The shooting had calmed down and the screams from down below had quieted. It was unsettling, not knowing what was going on.<p>

Saoirse was playing around with my hands, giggling and beaming up at me. I tried to keep myself optimistic for her.

"Where are they?"

Carly and I turned. It sounded like Sam.

I scooped Saoirse and held her close to me. Carly went to walk in the direction of the voice; before I could stop her, she screamed.

Hearing a gunfire, I rushed after Carly and saw a Decepticon clawing at Sam's shoulders. A gun was carelessly aimed at its head. I grabbed Carly and pushed her behind me, trying my best to protect her and Saoirse.

The Decepticon picked Sam up and threw him over the balcony ledge, Carly tried to run after them, but was held back by one of Dylan's men.

While Carly struggled in the man's grip, a loud noise silenced the screams she was making.

Sam was perched on one of the Cybertronian ships, looking at us.

"Carly," I yelled, pointing to Sam. She turned and yanked herself from the man's grip and ran toward Sam.

I followed, running as fast as I could. Once Carly made it over, she carefully went inside the machine. I looked at Sam desperately. I couldn't jump holding Saoirse, could I? Sam turned and motioned the ship forward. I carefully stepped on once it was close enough and made it as quickly as possible to Sam.

* * *

><p>The ship had taken off once we were all safely inside. I almost broke down when I saw Bee piloting the ship. He gave me a chirp, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Before I could ask how the Autobots survived, the ship jerked forward.<p>

The ship kept falling, I gripped Saoirse tightly, shielding her.

After the top opened and we managed to climb out, I inspected Saoirse immediately for injuries. As far as I could see, she only had a cut or two but was fine overall.

Looking around, I saw sports cars, equipped with various guns, coming toward us. The Wreckers. Behind them was Ratchet, Ironhide, and Sideswipe. Optimus came in another direction.

Immediately bolting from the Autobots were NEST soldiers. Before I had time to react, I felt two strong arms around me. It took me a minute to realize it was Optimus's Holoform. He held Saoirse in one arm, helping me with her, as I hugged him back.

"How did your survive?" I whispered, burying my face in his chest. "Sam saw your ship ..."

"We were never in the ship," he rumbled. He pulled back, looking at us with a fierce expression. "I promise you, I will protect both of you with my life."

I smiled, cupping the Holoform's stubbled cheek. "I know," I said softly. "But we've got a fight to finish."

Nodding, the Holoform was dismissed, the bright blue sparks falling to the ground. Once Optimus transformed, his weapons ready, we were ready to go.


	87. Chapter 87

**86**

**QUICKY A/N:**

**JUST A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE I POST THE CH. SOON! I JUST WANT AN HONEST ANSWER: I KEPT IRONHIDE ALIVE BECAUSE A LOT OF YOU GUYS WANTED IT, IN DARK OF THE MOON, QUE DIES. DOES ANYONE WANT QUE TO LIVE OR NOT?**

**QUESTION 2: ONCE I START AGE OF EXTINCTION, A LOT OF THE OLD CHARACTERS DIE. OUT OF THE AUTOBOTS FROM THE GROUP NOW, WHICH ONES SHOULD BE IN AGE OF EXTINCTION, IF AT ALL?  
><strong>

**I KNOW THERE ARE SOME AUTOBOTS THAT YOU GUYS, PERSONALLY I THINK, CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG, REALLY LIKE. I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP TO THE STORYLINE OR JUST ADD AN AUTOBOT OR TWO IN THE MIX.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	88. Chapter 88

**87**

Turning, I saw Epps, equipped with all the necessary weapons. He gave me a slap on the back, nodding at me before approaching Sam.

"You're crazy," he said.

"What is that?" Sam pointed to something not too far off. "Is that us?" Walking over, we observed it.

"This thing's a military UAV," Epps said. Looking over his shoulder, he called out to one of the other soldiers. "Stone, check and see if it's still working."

"Yeah, it's still got power," he said.

Sparks were coming from the UAV; it laid on its side, we all knelt down to look at it.

"Flight Control, do you copy?" Epps said. On the top of the drone, a rounded area held a camera, covered in dust from Chicago's destruction. "Can you rotate? Can you do something?"

Epps smacked it a couple times out of frustration. It didn't move, not showing a single sign that it was still working. I frowned; it had to still be working! After a few minutes, the rounded end started rotating. Epps gave a relieved sigh.

"Chicago's ground zero, do you understand?" Sam said. "Do you hear us? Do you understand?"

"Sentinel Prime is here and he has the pillars to the space bridge," Carly added quickly. "They're on top of a building on Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now, the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola."

"You need to destroy the pillar," I said. "You've gotta shoot down the pillar or they're going to transport Cybertron here, do you understand?"

After sending the message, we hurried back to the Autobots. I held Saoirse close to me. I worried on where to keep her safe, but the idea of not having her with me frightened me more. Optimus knelt down and looked at us.

"We need to move before the fighters spot us," he said. "Stay here until we scout a route ahead." Optimus stood and walked off with Sideswipe. I watched him leave, feeling a nervous twist in my stomach.

"You think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?" Sam asked. Turning, I saw one of the soldiers holding a rocket launcher, the rest digging through ammunition.

"We're eight blocks away," Epps said. "We gotta get closer to take a shot."

"Not closer, higher." One of the men pointed to one of the tall buildings, partially destroyed. "We need clear line of sight."

"That's just across the river," Epps exclaimed. "We're gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up."

"We only got one shot." The soldier going through ammunition held up the missile.

"One shot's all we need," I said, giving a small smile.

* * *

><p>As we prepared ourselves, I took a long look around. There was so much destruction. I could only imagine how many people died. My heart dropped.<p>

I couldn't think about that now. I had to think about the mission, not feeling guilty. I would save that for later.

Once we were prepared, we waited until Optimus and Sideswipe came back, giving us access to the safest route. Once the Autobots had transformed into their car modes, we all gathered into an Autobot. Speeding down the destroyed road, we prepared ourselves for the danger ahead.

I took a ride with Optimus, since I knew I'd feel more comfortable with him and that I could help him since he was taking up the rear. Before we made it even halfway to our destination, something rammed into Optimus's trailer, causing him to swerve and knock his trailer off. We kept driving, but I watched helplessly as the one item containing his valuable weapons was left behind.

Finding refuge in a semi-destroyed building, one big enough for the Autobots to transform, we all gathered near the doorway, our weapons ready.

"That is one scary-ass Decepticon," Epps exclaimed.

"They got my trailer," Optimus rumbled. "I _need_ that flight tech." Loading his gun, Optimus scowled. "Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once." Turning behind him, he looked at the Wreckers. "Wreckers, we need a diversion."

"Let's get some," Roadbuster exclaimed, his Scottish accent lacing his words.

"You got that right," Leadfoot said, his British voice low and gravelly.

While the Wreckers, along with Optimus, left, Epps approached us.

"We're going to circle around that glass building," he said. We looked to where he was pointing. The glass building was tilting almost at the top, but it was the closest one. "We'll get high enough to get the rocket shot. While you guys draw us fire. Let's move!"

With that, we turned on our heels and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SO FAR, I'VE GOTTEN SOME REVIEWS AND SOME MESSAGES TELLING ME WHETHER QUE SHOULD LIVE OR NOT AND WHICH AUTOBOTS SHOULD BE SPARED OR NOT FOR AGE OF EXTINCTION. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO MESSAGED/LEFT A REVIEW FOR MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE. **

**AS FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PREGNANT ABBY, ONCE DARK OF THE MOON IS OFFICIALLY OVER, I WILL HAVE TOLD WHAT HAPPENED TO DESIRÉE'S PREGNANT HALF-SISTER.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	89. Chapter 89

**88**

Before we even had time to make it to the entrance, we were stopped by Que.

"I can't let you go out without my urban combat prototypes," he exclaimed, dropping a bunch of weapons at our feet.

"We gotta go, Que," one of the remaining Wreckers said. "Come on."

"Wait," Que exclaimed. "They're inventions for kicking ass."

We hesitantly dug through them, not really knowing what to do with it. Sam held up one of the weapons and looked up at him.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Those are boomsticks," he explained. "Armed in thirty seconds." When Sam picked up a metal glove looking thing, Que kept explaining. "Grapple gloves, for climbing."

* * *

><p>As we ran from the building, some of the Autobots staying with us to help, Optimus and the Wreckers were fighting Decepticon drones. Bee had transformed and Sam and I quickly climbed in.<p>

As we got closer to the building, Bee slows and we climb out. We ran into the building, weapons ready. We ran through the lobby, people hiding behind anything they could find.

"Go for the stairs," Epps cried.

"This way," Sam called. We all ran up the stairs, trying our best to make it to the designated point to fire the missile in time. I tried my best to keep up with the others, with Saoirse on my hip and trying to balance her and stay with everyone else, it was difficult.

We kept running, going up flights of stairs and trying to avoid frightened people and debris from the damage. Once we were high enough, we stopped.

"Come on, we're high enough," Sam said, panting.

After taking a minute to catch our breath, we all composed ourselves and prepared ourselves for attacking. We stopped near the center of the room, the man who was going to shoot the missile stood a few feet away, looking almost panicked.

"Get your fat ass over here," Epps exclaimed. "Set up the rocket! They're coming."

I placed Saoirse down, holding her hand. The top of the building was slanted, groaning with the weight being shifted to one side. I paid extra attention to what was happening outside - every Cybertronian ship that flew by in the distance, and checking every other building for a possible Decepticon hiding out. With their ships automatically armed and ready, we were at a huge disadvantage, but if we could destroy the control pillar then it would be a little easier to take down the Decepticons.

"There," Carly said, pointing. "The building with the dome."

"Oh God," someone muttered. The room started groaning, leaning over more to the side. We all tried to keep our balance, hoping nothing would happen.

"The building," one of the soldiers said. "They're shooting at the building!"

"This is not a good idea." The man holding the launcher looked nervously out a broken window.

"What?" Sam looked at him disbelief.

"This is not a good idea," the man repeated, "this building is unstable."

Sam walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Listen, stop for a second," Sam said. "If we don't do what we came to do, it doesn't matter, we die right? That's your target. Come on." Sam pointed to the building before standing next to Carly.

The man adjusted the weapon on his shoulder, taking aim. "I don't even care if the building collapses," he said. "I'm having a heart attack anyway."

The building started tilting more again, shouts and orders coming out. I picked up Saoirse immediately and held her to my chest. Desks tipped over, chairs tumbled toward us. Everything kept tilting and falling, us skidding and grabbing anything to steady ourselves. We grabbed onto the pillars, leaning against it, holding on for dear life.

"It's OK," Epps exclaimed. "It stopped." The room was more slanted and it was harder to stay balanced. We were able to stand carefully without relying on the pillars for help, but it was harder to move around.

"Guys, look," Carly cried. Pointing to the farthest window, a Decepticon ship was flying toward it.

"Everybody hide," Epps exclaimed. We all hid, Saoirse and I hiding behind one of the pillars, Sam and Carly doing the same. Some of the soldiers hid behind upturned desks and anywhere else they could find.

The room kept groaning, even though it wasn't moving that much. It was almost devastatingly quiet until a Decepticon burst through the windows. I heard Carly give a surprised screech before Sam calmed her down. I held Saoirse closer to me, she squirmed a little in my arms, but I held tightly. The Decepticon's gun moved cautiously between the pillars Sam, Carly and I were, I closed my eyes for a second to compose myself.

The Decepticon's attention was averted when a pair of wheelie chairs rolls and tumbled down the slanted floor.

Before I had time to react, something had been thrown at the Decepticon and exploded, causing all of us to jump.

"Run!" Epps cried. We ran as fast as we could on the slanted flooring, the soldiers shooting endlessly at the Decepticon. We ran directly toward the windows in front of us, the Decepticon shooting at us.

"Jump out the windows!" someone called. Once we did, we were sliding down. Fast. All of us screaming, trying to figure out how to stop.

I held onto Saoirse as tightly as I could, desperately trying to keep myself from loosing my grip.

The top of the building was basically up against the nearest building, the middle section completely destroyed.

"Shoot the glass!" Epps cried. The soldiers started shooting the glass, eventually some broke and we all fell through. Making sure to land on my back, we continued sliding. I made sure to cover Saoirse so she didn't get hurt by all the debris that cluttered the area.

In what felt like a minute, a sharp pain went through my side and back. I had hit one of the nearest pillars, I gritted my teeth against the pain. I immediately checked Saoirse, she was crying and shaken, but otherwise fine.

Once everyone was safe, for the few seconds we had, we all had a quick minute to catch our breath.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I'VE READ ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS LEFT, AND FOR NOW I KNOW THE FEW, AND I MEAN FEW, MAYBE TWO AT LEAST, AUTOBOTS THAT WILL BE USED IN AGE OF EXTINCTION. SOME OF YOU GUYS LEFT SOME VERY INTERESTING REVIEWS WHICH I WILL TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! **

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	90. Chapter 90

**89**

"Is everybody OK?" Epps called. He barely made it out; he was just barely hanging out the broken window, gripping a wire for support. The others were gripping wires and other things to keep them in place.

"The hell was that?" one of the men exclaimed.

As we cautiously tried to get ourselves up and steady, some items from the floor we were on were falling through broken windows. Epps hadn't gotten up yet, just peering over to the ground below.

"This evil thing's looking at me," he called. A loud noise in the distance caused us to pause for a minute. A Decepticon was right beneath us; from the sound of it, it was a strong one. I held Saoirse close to me; she had stopped crying, just looking at me with those big blue eyes. It hurt me that I had to make her endure what was happening, but everything happened quickly, and I was more determined than ever to get her out alive. At least we made it this far, right?

"Evil's gotta ugly Decepticon with it," Epps called, stumbling to his feet. Once we were all on our feet, we tried to make our way to the safest place. A loud crash caused the building to shake a little, making us stumble. After regaining our balance, we kept running.

After running into some people who didn't evacuate the building, we managed to get them out as safely as possible - just by telling them to leave. At that point, they'd listen to anyone. Sam and Epps rushed to the window, everyone else was worrying about getting the civilians out safely.

"We gotta move," Sam cried.

"Why do the Decepticons _always_ get the good shit?" Epps exclaimed. We all ran as fast as we could, trying to get out. The further we ran, the closer the noise got to us. We tried going faster but we had to stop. Whatever Decepticon was sent into the building, it wasn't moving anymore. I looked out a nearby broken window; a mess of a Decepticon looking snake was wrapped around the middle of the building, tightening its grip. The top half continued to tilt, slowly falling over the more the Decepticon tightened.

In no time at all, we were all on our backs, tumbling down as the top half of the building was completely on its side, practically on top of neighboring buildings. I kept Saoirse in a death grip, trying to protect her the best way I could. After the top half completely fell, we all fell the rest of the way down. I landed on my back against a pillar, Saoirse safe. I turned my head and saw everyone else on a pillar. Except Carly. Sam was holding onto her, she had fallen threw the pillars; he looked like he was in pain from the extra weight but he wasn't going to let her go.

I watched as Carly was given to one of the soldiers below, who managed to land on a piece of debris safely, and was put somewhere safer. I tried to calm my racing heart, trying to catch my breath.

The noise started up again. Looking out the windows, the Decepticon snake was weaving around the top half of the building.

Carly cried for Sam; we all struggled to try and get to safer grounds. Since the top half managed to land on another building - an apartment building, from the looks of it that had a balcony, just our luck - someone broke the window and we all climbed in. The Decepticon was big, its mouth like a parasite. Sharp pieces of metal circulated around the outside and inside of the Decepticon, extra tentacle appendages with razor sharp ends kept the Decepticon in place, burrowing in the building.

The apartment we broke into was abandoned, and we managed to make it to the bottom, after shoving our way through some people in a frenzy. Making it outside safely, we kept going, trying to put as much distance between ourselves and the destroyed building, the rocket launcher long forgotten.

We made it to an alleyway, debris everywhere. From where we were, we could see where Sentinel was. Blue tendrils of energy surrounded the cupola he was in.

"He's activating the pillars," I said.

Before we could make it out of the alleyway safely, we were getting shot at. Who was shooting at us, we didn't know, only that in a split second decision, the soldiers were gone. I looked behind me for a second and they were gone. Carly and Sam were running ahead.

"Sam!" I called. He turned and looked at me. "We can't be in the open, we need to hide."

He nodded, grabbing Carly's hand, he looked for a place to hide.

After turning some corners, we stopped at an abandoned school bus. I adjusted Saoirse on my hip, she clung to me, her face buried in my side. I kissed the top of her head, promising myself I'd never make her endure something like that again.

We stood still for a minute, not saying a single word. It was very quiet; an unsettling quiet. I looked around - not a Decepticon in sight. One was hiding somewhere. It was uncomfortable, not knowing when one would suddenly appear. There were so many Energon Signatures all over the city I couldn't focus on one.

In our moment of keeping still, a Decepticon landed on its feet behind us. Starscream. We all stumbled away from him, Cybertronian markings covering the metal.

Starscream slammed his fists on the ground, kneeling to glower at us.

"What a treat," he hissed. "You and me, alone!" We bolted from where Starscream was, he flipped the bus over and was on our tail in no time. We hid by the upturned bus, hoping he wouldn't get us. He was blinded by his own rage it didn't seem like he was focusing.

"He's after me, not you," Sam said. He pushed Carly and I into the bus, windows broken. Carly climbed in without hesitation.

"He's gonna come for Saoirse," I said quickly. "Doesn't matter if I hide, the Decepticons want her."

Sam looked at me, wanting to argue. It was true. Sentinel threatened to kill Saoirse when the time was necessary and I knew it was getting close to that time. I could only imagine what would happen if they'd discovered Abby. I felt a sting of worry shoot through me. After getting through this I would never put my loved ones in danger again. I would stick by Abby's side and help her raise her twins, she'll have Bumblebee to help and I'll have Optimus to help too. We both climbed into the bus and ran.

"You can't hide!" Starscream exclaimed. He activated a revolving saw, cutting the bus open. It reminded me of when Megatron kidnapped us, just before Optimus died. I shook the thought out of my mind, there was no point focusing on the past. "I love it when your little insect feet try to _run_!"

We had made it out of the bus safely, but Starscream lunged at us, spitting oil down on us. We stumbled when Starscream landed with a loud thud beside us. Carly managed to get a safe distance, but Sam and I were beneath him.

"Thought you were working for us, _boy_," he spat. He looked at me with a sickening sneer. "I'd love to see that abomination get killed."

I held Saoirse closer to me. Focusing as much energy as I could into my right hand, I shot at Starscream, hitting him in the shoulder. He threw himself back, trying to grip what was left of the disintegrating metal.

In the time it took me to shoot him in the shoulder, Sam pulled out the grapple glove Que had given us. I stumbled back, giving Sam room to do what he needed.

I ran over to Carly, trying to comfort her. She was a wreck, everything suddenly being aliens - hostile aliens - and explosions was something she wasn't used to. She had seen the Autobots a couple times, but having to run from the Decepticons so many times was catching up with her.

I peered over to where Sam and Starscream were. Sam managed to activate the grapple glove, a hook shooting out and sticking into Starscream's optic. Starscream struggled to get Sam off, waving his arms around helplessly. The metal of his shoulder was still disintegrating, which made it difficult for him to really move his arm.

Starscream had gone just about crazy. He was jumping and throwing himself all over the place, trying to get Sam off. I tried to find a way to shoot more energy, but with Sam dangling from the Decepticon like that, there was a possibility I'd hit Sam.

I heard voices approaching. Turning, I saw Lennox and more soldiers running up, their guns ready.

When Lennox saw us, he knelt down and quickly inspected us. When he saw Starscream overhead, he stiffened.

"Lennox, you've gotta save Sam," Carly exclaimed.

"That's what I'm doing," he said sharply. I looked over again, Sam wasn't dangling from Starscream, he had been thrown through the window of a nearby building. Using that opportunity, I shot out another beam of energy, completely shooting off the half-attached limb. He screamed even louder, trying to get Sam off and ease the pain of his lost arm.

Soldiers started firing at Starscream. He was shooting back, but his shots were sloppy. While Starscream was distracted with the soldiers, Sam had jumped out of the window and onto the Decepticon's face, shoving something into Starscream's other optic.

By then, Starscream had lost all control. He began clawing at his face, Sam jumped off of Starscream, still dangling off of him though. He struggled to remove himself from the Decepticon, but Starscream was moving around so much Sam couldn't quite get a grip on it.

When Sam was close enough to the ground, Lennox grabbed onto Sam and tried helping, but Starscream started dragging his face onto the pavement, dragging Sam and Lennox along. I tried to figure out a way to break them lose without causing any damage to them, but Starscream was moving all over the place and Sam and Lennox were going every which way that I couldn't get a clear shot.

Starscream started activating the jets and flew a little, kind of a jump and fly to get the items off his optics, but that caused Sam and Lennox to get yanked up too.

After some more struggling, Lennox managed to cut Sam off, both men falling and getting caught by Bumblebee at the last second, right before Starscream's head blew. I smiled. Sam had used one of Que's bombs.

Bee had transformed back into a Camaro, away from Starscream's falling body, Sam and Lennox on top and safe.

After regaining themselves, we were running again.

* * *

><p>"Bee's gonna be with the rest of the Autobots," Sam called to Lennox.<p>

While we ran, I noticed the bigger Decepticon ships lowering themselves, not to attack, but to summon the smaller ships. The fighter ships all flew into the bigger one, which meant Sentinel was almost ready to activate the pillars.

I felt a jolt of determination go through me. We had fought the Decepticons countless times, and each time they lost. Chicago was not going to be where they won. They would not get the chance to bring Cybertron into earth's atmosphere, not while the Autobots were fighting.

We managed to closer to a bridge without Decepticons intervening. Sam grabbed Lennox and pointed to the building Sentinel was at. As they talked, I frowned. The cupolas were all having the blue tendrils surround it. Sentinel was beyond prepared, he was ready.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**LAST CH. I SAID I WOULD ALLOW TWO ORIGINAL AUTOBOTS, AT LEAST TWO, TO STAY FOR AGE OF EXTINCTION, BUT FOR THE MOST PART, SOME PEOPLE REALLY WANTED IRONHIDE AND SIDESWIPE AND RATCHET TO BE ALIVE. I DON'T MIND THAT, BUT THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO ADD. AGE OF EXTINCTION CAN'T BE ALTERED TOO MUCH, OR IT WOULDN'T BE MUCH TO WRITE ON.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL, FOR BEING THE GREATEST REVIEWERS EVER! AND ONE QUESTION, OWNER OF THE CHARACTER Abigale, I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU HAD SPECIFIC NAME REQUESTS FOR YOUR CHARACTER'S TWIN SPARKLINGS OR IF YOU WANTED A SURPRISE NAME.**

**AS FOR THE OWNER OF THE CHARACTER Blossom, PLEASE SEND ME ANY REQUESTS YOU WANTED ON YOUR CHARACTER FROM THE SUGGESTION YOU MADE, PLEASE, UNLESS YOU WANTED A SURPRISE AS WELL.**

**THANK YOU!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	91. Chapter 91

**90**

Tensions were beginning to rise. I kept looking back at the building Sentinel was in. Shifting nervously, I wondered where the other Autobots were, where Optimus was.

"How do we get the bridges down?" Lennox asked. We walked near the edge of the closest bridge, weapons ready.

We walked quietly around, the soldiers spreading out and keeping watch. I glanced over at Lennox, talking to Epps. I found Sam and Carly standing off to the side, talking quietly. I shifted Saoirse on my hip; she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

When I turned to look at Sam and Carly again, they were still talking.

"Sam," I called. I quickly walked over to where they were. "I'm going to find the Autobots."

"Desirée, you can't," Sam said, "didn't you hear Epps? Decepticons have them surrounded."

"We're going to have the Decepticons kill them?" I spat. "No, I'm going to find them and I'm going to get them out. I want you to watch Saoirse."

"Are you crazy?" he hissed. "You're not going."

"What is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. "Sentinel's going to activate that pillar any minute and you're arguing with me? I don't have time for this."

Sam sighed. "I'm going with you."

I arched a brow at him.

"You're my sister," he said. "We haven't seen each other in two years and I'm not letting you go alone. Bee's there, too. I can't let the Decepticons get him."

I was taken aback by his words, but nodded.

"I'll come too," Carly said. I looked at Carly and smiled. Looking back at the soldiers, distracted amongst themselves and their surroundings, we managed to sneak off.

* * *

><p>When we found where the Autobots were being held, we hid inside an upturned car. One of the Decepticons threw Ratchet on the ground, another grabbing Bee's arm and yanking it violently behind his head, aiming a gun to his back.<p>

"What do we do?" Sam whispered.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I muttered. I watched them closely, they weren't really doing much, just tossing the Autobots around. It wasn't hard to see the Decepticons really wanted to kill them; they had their weapons ready to do so.

Looking toward the building Sentinel was at, a beam of blue light shot into the sky. I felt my heart drop. It was only a matter of time before Cybertron fully entered our atmosphere.

Before I had a chance to tell Sam anything, I saw Dylan storm up to the group, his suit tattered and scratches and bruises marring his face. He looked absolutely pissed. He paced around, looking at the captive Autobots with wild, angry eyes.

He said something to the nearest Decepticon, who laughed darkly.

"No prisoners," he said darkly. "Only trophies."

My eyes widened. They planned on killing the Autobots. One part of me wasn't surprised, the Decepticons enjoyed killing and the misery of others, but another part of me was completely shocked. From the looks of it, the Decepticons were saving the Autobots for something else.

I saw Que turn to Bee, his hands behind his head.

I saw Sam quickly dig through the backpack he brought with him and take out another one of the weapons Que made for us. He tried activating it but it malfunctioned, making him curse and slam a fist on the ground in frustration.

The Decepticon standing behind Bee yanked him forward, practically dragging him to the center of where they all stood. Bee tried fighting him off, but the Decepticon threw him on the ground, aiming the gun to the back of Bee's head.

I tried to create enough energy to shoot the Decepticon with, but I was panicking. Bee looked defeated, his optics looking downward. His arms fell to his sides. I felt tears burning my eyes. Looking down, I held Saoirse against me, not wanting her to see what was going to take place. Before the Decepticon had a chance to pull the trigger, something crashed behind them. The Decepticon lowered his gun for a second, giving Bee the distraction he needed to take him down.

Looking up, the fighter ships were falling from the sky, crashing around us. Taking the opportunity for granted, the other Autobots fought off the remaining Decepticons, Sam, Carly, and I stumbling out of the car.

I felt relief that the Autobots managed to free themselves from the Decepticons, but anger that I wasn't any help.

Looking up, the bigger ship - the one that took the fighter ships - was crashing into the river. We took that chance to run.

* * *

><p>Bee and the other Autobots quickly transformed after killing their Decepticon captors. By the time we reached the soldiers, they were taking down a group of Decepticons. Some of the Wreckers drove in, their built-in weapons shooting at the Decepticons.<p>

"Where's Optimus?" Sam exclaimed. We ran out of Bee, giving him a chance to transform.

"I don't know," I said. "He has to be around here."

"Last I saw him," Sam started, "he took down that big Decepticon thing in the building."

I looked at Sam. "He's the one who took it down?"

"After that, I don't know." Sam looked at me, frowning.

"He'll show up," I said. "He wouldn't let the Autobots fight on their own."

Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Que, and Dino were all firing endlessly at the Decepticons. Sam, Carly and I ran out of the crossfire, catching our breath in a transit waiting area.

"I'm getting really tired of doing nothing," I said angrily.

"There's nothing much we can do," Sam said.

I scowled, not answering.

Looking up to the sky, Cybertron was closer than we had realized. Bigger too. That much shouldn't have come off as a surprise, but no one was really prepared for the intensity of it. I held Saoirse closer, swallowing thickly.

Everyone kept firing at each other, Cybertron kept getting closer. I felt panic bubble up in me. It was one thing to ensure the safety of your people, but enslaving an entirely different species and taking over their atmosphere with their own planet was beyond disturbing - beyond evil.

I looked around, something catching my eye in the distance. It was Optimus! He was using his flight tech to come in.

Sam called out to him, holding Carly behind him.

We watched as Optimus ruthlessly fought and killed each Decepticon - shooting at them, cutting them in half with his Energon sword. There was no mercy, no hesitation. I watched in awe as he fought, each move seemed planned at a split second, and not one Decepticon was spared. After killing the last Decepticon in sight, he used the gun installed in the dead Decepticon's hand to shoot at one of the cupolas, a pillar falling with the rubble.

"I don't think the pillar's been destroyed," I said. "Just ... turned off or something."

"We gotta destroy it," Sam said. "He can't reactivate that pillar."

Sentinel tried to catch it, but couldn't get it in time. The pillar fell to the ground, I felt temporary relief wash through me. Looking up, Cybertron had stopped.

I tried to think of a plan, something to help the Autobots. I saw Sam run off in the direction of the pillar.

"Carly," I said slowly, "remember what you told me about Sentinel and Megatron?"

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BAND PRACTICE STARTED LATER THAN USUAL TODAY. I HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD ENOUGH, AND I DON'T MIND MAKING CORRECTIONS TO ANYTHING I DID WRONG!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	92. Chapter 92

**91**

Carly listened carefully as I told her my plan. She thought about what I'd said for a minute, before nodding slowly.

"It just might work," she said, smiling softly.

"Megatron's not one to let others take control," I said. "He's been out for this planet since he came here. Trust me, this will work."

Looking up, I saw the pillar was reactivated. Cybertron was even closer than before. I cursed under my breath. Carly nodded, looking quickly up at the sky. Carly and I ran. We tried to dodge the constant firing between the Autobots and Decepticons; running back and forth between quick rest areas. More fighter ships, ones who hadn't been destroyed, came flying down, shooting. Explosions were around every corner, burning cars and debris falling everywhere.

"He's over there." I pointed to where Megatron sat, up against a partially destroyed building; rusted and filthy. A good portion of his head missing, he looked almost pathetic. Carly and I walked under his legs, climbing up on a pile of debris to see him better.

"Have you come to surrender?" Megatron's voice sounded weak, tired. Little insect bots crawled over the damaged part of his head, chains rattled as he moved his head.

"Was it all worth it?" Carly asked.

"Of course," he said.

"All your work to bring Sentinel back," I said, "and now clearly he has all the power."

Megatron looked at us with a sharp expression, his wary red optics burning brighter.

"It's actually almost tragic," Carly added.

"You dare lecture me, slave?" he exclaimed, bringing his arm up, causing us to stumble back a little.

"Your Decepticons are finally conquering this planet and their leader won't be you," I said fiercely.

"It will be me, it will always be me," he growled.

"In any minute now," Carly said in a low voice, "you'll be nothing but Sentinel's bitch."

Megatron lifted his arm, as if he were about to attack us, but paused. He thought about our words, a growl escaping him. I grabbed Carly's arm and we scurried away from him. From the look on his face, he was going to handle Sentinel. The Megatron way.

* * *

><p>Running from where we had been with Megatron, we had to dodge more bullets and missiles from the battling sides. I saw the Autobots trying to take down Sentinel, only for him to be taken down by one of the soldier's weapons. He fell on his hands and knees, transforming as fast as he could to escape.<p>

Before he had a chance to make it very far, he was taken down by Optimus.

"Desirée!" I turned and saw Lennox run up to me, grabbing my arm. He pulled me back, I struggled against his grip, trying to get to Optimus. "Let him handle this," Lennox said. "You need to keep Saoirse safe."

I looked down at Saoirse. She wiggled in my grip, seeing Optimus run off to fight Sentinel. I held her up and hugged her to my chest. I was taken by Lennox to the safest place he could offer, while the rest continued their onslaught on the Decepticons. I saw Carly a fair distance away, safe from the crossfire. I held Saoirse to me, kissing the top of her head.

I tried to calm my racing heart, controlling my unsteady breathing. I had never witnessed the Decepticons attack so brutally before. I watched the Autobots attack, struggling to keep the Decepticons back. I saw Megatron run past us, his optics focused on one target, ignoring the rest of us. I felt relief flood threw me, the plan had worked. But I prayed he only went for Sentinel.

"The pillar's still connected," someone called. I ran out of the area Lennox put me in, seeing Bee and a few other Autobots rush toward the pillar that had been shot down. I saw Sam stand near it, looking down. He looked up when he saw Bee tackle the pillar, crushing it in his grip.

I ran toward Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder. We saw a bright light shoot down from Cybertron and take all the fighter ships up. Once all the ships had been taken, we saw the larger planet cave in, looking almost like it was becoming a black hole, but it wasn't.

Looking at Sam, his face was scratched and bloodied. He was trying to catch his breath. He gave me a fierce hug, making sure not to hurt Saoirse as he did so. I hugged him back, feeling relieved.

"I need to find Optimus," I said after the embrace ended.

* * *

><p>When we finally found Optimus, one of his arms had been ripped off, but Megatron and Sentinel laid dead at his feet. Optimus held one of his guns in his hand, looking at the bodies on the ground. Throwing the gun on the ground, he looked at us.<p>

Bee had given Sam, Saoirse, and I a ride to where Optimus was. When we got out, we looked up at him carefully.

Lennox called out to Sam, before nodding in another direction.

Optimus knelt down and looked at Saoirse and I. I was pretty beat up, not too badly, mostly some scratches and bruises, but everything ached and hurt. I held Saoirse at my hip, she looked up at Optimus and smiled. I smiled at him, giving a shaky laugh.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked at him. He gently picked us up, holding us close to him. Saoirse hugged one of Optimus's fingers, I patted his metal cheek.

"Thank you," I said. "For everything." I rested my forehead against the metal before leaning back. Gently prying Saoirse off of Optimus's finger, he set us down, stroking my hair affectionately before standing at his full height.

I saw Carly and Sam embracing, which made me smile. The Autobots stood near the edge of the bridge, observing everything quietly.

"Lennox," I called. "After Sentinel destroyed base, what happened to Abby?"

"She was moved to a safer location," he said.

"The babies?" I felt worry knot in my stomach.

"Both were fine," he said, a slight smile on his face. I nodded; Lennox gave me a pat on the back, gently ruffling Saoirse's hair. "You did a good job."

"I hardly did anything," I admitted.

"You kept Saoirse alive," he said. "You helped Sam and Carly stay together. You kept Ironhide alive when Sentinel was going to kill him."

I shrugged.

I saw Bee walk over to Sam and Carly, gently nudging me with a chirp as he walked by. I smiled up at him.

I saw Sam walk over and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for protecting Carly," he murmured.

I smiled, "It's nothing." Carly came up and hugged me.

"I don't know what I would have done without you," she said, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

"Really, it's nothing," I said. "I hope to see you again, maybe we could hang out."

She nodded. "A girls' day out," she exclaimed. "Sounds nice."

Before Sam had a chance to leave, I grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry about that day," I said. "The day we fought? I shouldn't have held a grudge for so long."

He shook his head. "I said something that was really shitty. You shouldn't apologize."

"I want to, OK?" I looked at him solemnly. "I refused to talk to you for two years. That's a bitch move."

He shook his head. "I'll think before I say anything," he said. "Siblings fight, Desirée, it's natural."

I nodded. Watching Sam and Carly walk toward where Bee stood, I smiled. Things had finally calmed down. Everyone could finally relax.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPE THIS WAS A GOOD WRAP-UP OF DARK OF THE MOON. NOW ONTO SOME FILLERS - LEADING UP TO AGE OF EXTINCTION. **

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS - ANY OF THE MOVIES - OR THE THREE OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	93. Chapter 93

**92**

It took a long time for someone to get all of us. The wreckage of Chicago was beyond comprehensible. Before a NEST helicopter came to pick us up, there were government men all over the place, inspecting the left behind bodies of the Decepticons, before gathering them up and putting them into military helicopters.

By the time a NEST helicopter came to get us, it was way past sundown. Government men were still going over Chicago, inspecting every building, looking for survivors.

As we all gathered in, quiet and tired, we took off.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" I asked. Lennox sat next to me. It was the first conversation anyone attempted to start since we left Chicago. "We can't go back to DC."<p>

"There's a base a couple miles from where the other one was," Lennox said. "It was built just in case; it's not as big as the old one, but it'll have to do until it's rebuilt."

I nodded. Saoirse had fallen asleep; everyone was pretty much asleep or too lost in their thoughts to concentrate on anything. Optimus couldn't transform because of his arm, so we had to have him lay down in order for us to take off. The other Autobots went on separate helicopters.

I sighed and shifted in my seat, trying to get comfortable. I had asked Ratchet to run some tests on Saoirse and I to make sure there wasn't any serious internal damage.

"Is Abby at the other base?" I asked quietly. I stroked Saoirse's hair, looking down at her. She had a few scratches, but nothing too serious from what I could tell. I just wanted her safe and taken care of.

"She is," Lennox said. "I made sure a couple medics stayed behind to take care of her."

I nodded. Just a few minutes after that, I was asleep.

* * *

><p>Once we landed in DC, we all travelled to the other base Lennox talked about. He was right, it wasn't as big as the last one. Just big enough for the Autobots to transform, but just barely. Optimus was taken first by Ratchet to the med bay, his arm waiting to be reattached. I walked around with Saoirse for a little bit before paying a visit to the med bay.<p>

"Is he offline?" I asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said gruffly. "This is a very complex procedure, I can't be bothered right now."

Nodding, I turned to walk away.

"You fought bravely, by the way." I turned and looked back at Ratchet, his focus still on Optimus's arm. "Saving Ironhide like that, risking your life - it was brave."

I gave a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>After leaving the med bay, I went to go find Abby. Before I could find the barracks, I found Blossom leaning against a nearby wall.<p>

"You OK?" I asked.

She looked at me with a small smile. "Tired," she said.

"Were you out there?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Scariest crap I've ever seen." She shook her head, her golden eyes looking almost distant. "It's always like that isn't it?" She looked at me for a moment.

"It was never this brutal," I admitted. "Megatron was always doing the damage."

Blossom gave a humorless chuckle. "Well, I'm happy it's over," she said.

I nodded. "Why don't you go to bed," I suggested. "You look beat."

"Waiting for Sideswipe," she said with a small smirk. "I wanna talk to him."

Chuckling, I said a goodbye to Blossom and went to find Abby.

* * *

><p>When I found Abby, she was in her bed, sound asleep. Her stomach was even bigger than I remembered. Deciding not to wake her up, I closed the door quietly; I didn't want her worrying. When I left, I bumped into Bee's Holoform.<p>

"I just checked on her," I said quietly, adjusting Saoirse. "She's asleep."

He nodded. "Good," he said, shifting on the balls of his feet.

"If you want to check on her, good ahead." I stepped aside to let him pass. "Just be careful, OK? She's probably exhausted."

Bee nodded, rushing off to the room I just left. It made me smile to see him worry so much about her. I could tell Bee would be a wonderful father to those twins.

* * *

><p>Since I didn't have a crib for Saoirse to sleep in, I let her sleep in my bed - after I found a barrack. I kissed her forehead, brushing some of her hair from her face. She must have been so confused and scared, all the running and screaming, nothing making any sense. I curled myself around her, my back facing the door. A two year old - having to endure the violence of the Decepticons.<p>

I would ask Lennox if there was anything salvageable at the old base, clean clothes for Saoirse, anything. Or maybe I could be flown into Mission and buy some new clothes and supplies - even supplies for Abby, since she did the same for me. But I knew, for the next month or so, NEST soldiers will be working on debriefing and getting some stability back. There will be paperwork to fill out, government leaders to talk to, questions that demanded answers. I felt my heart drop. I could only imagine how everything would turn out. The government would be pissed - it was one thing when the Decepticons attacked the last two times, there was some damage, but it wasn't severe. Chicago was almost a wasteland from all the destruction; not to mention the countless people who died. I'm guessing more people died back in Chicago - more civilians - than any other battle sight we'd been at. That felt terrible. People who lost loved ones, friends, co-workers - it was heartbreaking.

I couldn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

><p>I drifted in and out of sleep throughout the night; by early morning, I was told to go to the med bay. Scooping up Saoirse, she wiggled in my arms, not liking the sudden movement.<p>

I entered the med bay and saw Optimus sitting on a giant metal berth, carefully moving his reattached arm. When he saw Saoirse and I, he knelt down and gently stroked my hair. The tip of his metal finger just barely brushing Saoirse. Ratchet told me to get on the metal berth - the one at human level - and activated the Holoform and started examining Saoirse and I.

"There's no internal damage," he concluded. "Some scrapes and bruises. You've got the worse of it, Desirée. I want you to be careful."

I nodded.

"Luckily, none of the cuts are deep enough for stitches," he concluded, "but there is a possibility of infection. You'll wear these bandages until you're fully healed." Placing the bandages on our cuts, I gave Ratchet a thank you before standing up.

Optimus followed out of the med bay, since Ratchet had nothing else to examine of fix on him. He carefully transformed and activated the Holoform. I didn't say a word as he followed Saoirse and I to my barrack.


	94. Chapter 94

**93**

I turned to Optimus, a solemn expression on my face. I gently place Saoirse down, she toddled over to Optimus's leg, her tiny arms wrapping around the Holoform's leg. Optimus gave a small, sad smile, gently picking her up and kissing her forehead.

"You shouldn't be using the Holoform," I sighed. "Ratchet just fixed your arm."

Optimus shook his head. "Don't worry about me," he rumbled. "I'm fine."

"I'll always worry about you, you silly robot," I murmured. "I worry about all of you."

I watched as Optimus cradled Saoirse to his chest, gently stroking her curly hair. She seemed content in the Holoform's arms, just as she would if Optimus were in his real form. I wondered how'd she'd handle Optimus going back and forth between the Holoform and his real form. She seemed to be handling it well, but only because she was still very young. I frowned.

"What's the matter?" Optimus rumbled.

"I'm just tired," I mumbled. My eyes felt gritty and my body ached. I didn't want to sleep at all last night, but there were moments I drifted and I'd have flashbacks of Chicago, jolting me out of the sleep.

"Rest." Optimus gently placed Saoirse on my bed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You've been through enough; your recharge is important."

I shrugged. "I just want to talk, if that's OK."

Optimus hesitated for a moment before agreeing. We both sat at the foot of my bed, Saoirse crawling clumsily over to us, a bright smile on her face.

"What happened in Chicago," I started, "was the worst I've ever seen of the Decepticons."

Optimus wrapped an arm over my shoulders, keeping me close to his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, looking down. I felt Optimus kiss the top of my head, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"But what worries me the most is how easily Sentinel betrayed you guys." I looked at Optimus. "If an old Autobot leader can work with the Decepticons without a second thought, who's to say another one won't do the same thing? Or humans won't try again?"

"I understand your concerns," Optimus rumbled. "But I assure you, no human or Autobot will attempt to do that. Not again."

"I don't want you to think I'm doubting your soldiers," I said. "I know they'd never betray you like that. I'm just scared. I'm scared for you and Saoirse and everyone." I felt tears prickle in my eyes. "Sam told me you went after Sentinel after Saoirse and I were taken. Then the government tried to ship you guys off. I can't handle the idea of loosing any of you."

Optimus held me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around the Holoform, finding comfort in its sturdiness. I felt Optimus rest his chin atop my head. The hum of his Spark calming me a little.

"I want to Sparkbond," I whispered.

Optimus pulled back, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"You heard me, Prime." I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled. "I want to Sparkbond. Now, later, I don't care. But I want it to happen soon. I'm ready."

"Desirée," Optimus began.

"I'm not saying this because I'm emotional," I said in a harsh tone. "Well, maybe a little. But I'm ready, Optimus. I want to Sparkbond with you, I want to make _us_ official the Cybertronian way."

Gently tucking strands of hair behind my ear, Optimus studied my face closely. He gave a sigh, his vivid blue eyes softening. He gave a small, reassuring smile, kissing my forehead.

"If we do this," Optimus said lowly, "I also want us to do the traditional human bonding."

It took me a minute to realize what he was saying.

"Marriage?" I whispered. He nodded. "That takes a lot of preparation, Optimus."

"I know," he rumbled. "But I want it to be the best of both worlds. If we are to unite the Cybertronian way, I also want us to unite the human way."

I nodded. "For the wedding, I don't want anything fancy or big or sparkly." I gave Optimus a tired expression. "Just a small ceremony with everyone who matters - quick and easy. We can hire a priest or find someone on base who's qualified to do that sort of thing."

Optimus nodded. "Traditionally, the bride is to wear a white dress." Optimus looked at me, a brow arched.

I frowned. I was never one to wear dresses, it would show my scars. But after years of learning to accept the way I looked, I decided, for this one moment, I'd compromise.

"I suppose I could," I said uncertainly. "Not a fancy dress, though. Just a dress I can take home the day I buy it."

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. "I thought human weddings were something of intense planning and excitement for the bride," he said.

"We're not having a normal wedding," I said with a humorless laugh. "Besides, I'm not a fan of big parties or events. I never even considered getting married when I was younger."

"You weren't?" Optimus tilted his head slightly, looking at me curiously.

"The idea of having an entire day about me getting married to someone?" I shook my head. "Not something I would want. I rarely had birthday parties when I was younger. Big events with tons of people make me uncomfortable." Before Optimus could open his mouth, I held a hand up. "But I'm agreeing to the wedding. I love you, Optimus. You know that. You'll always know that."

He smiled and nodded, kissing me softly on the lips. Saoirse sat comfortably between us, looking between us innocently.

"I know that it is custom for the male to buy his bride a ring," he rumbled, looking down sheepishly. "I haven't bought one yet."

"It's fine," I smiled. "You could go out and get one any time."

"If we are to Sparkbond soon, the wedding should be soon as well," he rumbled. "I could use the Holoform for the wedding. Since the Sparkbonding uses my true form, I want to use the Holoform for the wedding."

"If you're going to use the Holoform," I said with a small smile, "you'll need a tux."

We kept talking for a little while longer about the Sparkbonding and wedding. We decided a good time to do both would be in three weeks' time. It would give us enough time to get the materials we needed. We agreed the wedding wouldn't be too big, there wouldn't be a reception. Quick and easy. We'd try and find a priest who'd make it official, and it would be done. As for the Sparkbonding, a private matter. Optimus explained that the procedure was intense and just between the two willing participants. There wouldn't be an audience for something like that.

In no time, I had fallen asleep, no frightening images of Chicago woke me that time.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	95. Chapter 95

**94**

The past week on base had been hectic. There was a meeting with all the government leaders in a month, and Lennox was still trying to get everyone organized. With Chicago still being under government observation - counting up the people who died and trying to figure out how to repair all the destruction from the Decepticons - and news of Chicago's attack had become international news. There were people who viewed the Autobots and Decepticons equally dangerous, people who survived Chicago who voiced their anger for the Autobots, just as they did for the Decepticons.

We tried to ignore all the negative talk the people were giving, trying to focus on getting everything in order, but the weight of it all was slowly building. They didn't like us. They hated us. I tried to think that they were still recovering from the attack, that it would fade with time, but I had never seen an attack as intense as the Chicago one.

Lennox said no one was permitted to leave base until everything settled. We all agreed that the Autobots leaving base would be an obvious mistake, and people could recognize me by my eyes and it would be dangerous to subjugate Saoirse to that kind of treatment. I had to agree with them. After everything she had been through, I did _not_ want her being treated badly by other people.

* * *

><p>"How have you been lately?" I turned and saw Ironhide's Holoform approach me. He looked exhausted, his eyes heavy, his mouth set in a deep frown.<p>

I shrugged. "Just trying to get through the day, I guess," I sighed.

"You look tired," he said in his gruff voice. "Why don't you recharge?"

"I'm fine." I shook my head, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. "I've been getting plenty of sleep."

"Desirée," I looked at him with a frown. "Humans get dark circles around their eyes when they don't recharge for long periods."

"Don't worry about me, old man," I said half-jokingly. "Everything's been so different since we came back, it's hard to sleep."

"You'll have Optimus worry out of his processors," Ironhide exclaimed. "He's worried for you and Saoirse ever since the attack."

"Saoirse and I are fine," I said solemnly.

Ironhide grunted, rolling his eyes. "I know that," he said. "But Optimus cares deeply for you and Saoirse. He almost lost his processors when you and Saoirse were taken by Sentinel."

I frowned. "I don't like him worrying so much," I mumbled. "There's so many things that need to be dealt with, not me."

Ironhide pursed his lips. "You're a Prime's potential Sparkmate," he said in his gruff voice. "He will worry about you _no matter what_. Not to mention you had a Prime's _Sparkling_. You've given Optimus plenty of reasons to worry about you."

I hugged Saoirse closer to me. Ironhide had a point, Optimus and I had a serious relationship, and we did have Saoirse as a result. Frowning, I shifted nervously.

"I just don't like Optimus worrying about me," I said sadly. "Every time he worries, I worry."

"He loves you, Sparky," Ironhide grunted. "And when Optimus loves something, he will always worry."

* * *

><p>That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Ironhide's words. Saoirse was sound asleep, oblivious. I was happy she was doing better.<p>

_"And when Optimus loves something, he will always worry."_

I sighed. Optimus worried about so many things; he was the leader of the Autobots, he always worried about whether or not he'd get them out of a battle _alive_ or not. I hated when Optimus worried about me, but I was touched. He loved me and that was what mattered.

Rolling onto my side, I sighed. I hoped everything would sort itself out, and everyone could go back to the way they were.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IF THIS UPDATE IS SHORT AND/OR POORLY WRITTEN. I HAD A POWER OUTAGE ALL YESTERDAY AFTERNOON AND EVENING SO I COULDN'T UPDATE. I THINK I'VE MENTIONED THIS BEFORE, I AM UPDATING AT RANDOM.**

**ANYWHO, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	96. Chapter 96

**95**

The next morning was uneventful. People were still bolting around, trying to organize everything. Lennox had retreated to his barrack, ordered by Epps to get some sleep. The retired NEST soldier stuck around to help around the place, making sure people did what they needed to do.

I saw Blossom and Sideswipe talking on the other side of base, Sideswipe's Holoform easily keeping pace with the young soldier as she did her assigned tasks. I saw Marli at a computer, typing out paperwork and printing it off. I saw Celia rushing around base, handing folders and papers to different soldiers, looking tired and slightly out of breath.

Optimus was discussing something with Ironhide, who was trying to help the Autobots with _their_ tasks. Saoirse clung, tiredly, to me, her face buried in my shoulder. Seemed like everyone had something they needed to do but me. While the action continued, I went to pay Abby a visit; Ratchet had moved her from the barrack she rested in to the med bay. He had told me the last time I'd visited that the Sparklings were healthy and should come out healthy. Abby had a slight fever when Ratchet brought her in, she looked deathly pale and all the liveliness had been drained from her eyes.

Softly knocking, I walked into the med bay and gave a small smile. Abby laid on a metal berth, layered to make it comfortable for her. Her stomach looked like the babies were going to pop out any second, she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair dull and lifeless.

"You feeling OK?" I asked carefully. Normally I'd see Bee at her side, holding her hand and telling jokes to cheer her up, but he was so busy he rarely came to see her.

"I don't feel good," she said hoarsely. "I threw up a lot last night. Ratchet said it's because of the babies."

Pulling a chair up beside her bed, I placed Saoirse on my lap and tried to reassure her.

"Just think about it," I said with a smile, "those babies just a few months away from being born!"

"Five months," she moaned. She gently placed a hand on her gigantic stomach. "I don't know if I can wait five months."

"If I can do it, you can do it." I looked at her carefully. "Trust me, it's worth it once they're born," I added.

She scowled and nodded.

* * *

><p>After my visit with Abby, I walked around base. I heard news that the old base was already under construction, which made me relieved. The base we currently lived in was too small and too cramped.<p>

"Desirée." I turned and saw Sideswipe's Holoform rush toward me. Even as a Holoform, he was quick. He stopped, coming to a skidding halt, in front of me, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked. It had been a while since I'd spoken to Sideswipe. With everything that happened, there was no time to _talk_ to anyone, really.

"I heard that you and Optimus plan to Sparkbond soon," he said.

"Who told you that?" I asked curtly. "It's none of your business, by the way."

"I kind of overheard Optimus discussing it with Lennox." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's kind of a big deal to be Sparkbound to a Prime. It's like being married to royalty almost."

"I'm not doing it for royalty," I said sternly. "I love Optimus, that's why I'm Sparkbonding with him."

"I know _that_." Sideswipe rolled those vivid blue eyes. "I'm just excited. Optimus never really loved anyone after Elita-1. He had friends! But courtships? Not really something he sought out."

I nodded, my heart clenching at the name of his dead love. I knew he felt immense guilt for her death, even if it wasn't his fault. But I couldn't help but feel happy and sad for Optimus. He had someone before me whom he loved deeply, but she died before he could Sparkbond with her.

"You probably don't want to talk about her, do you?" He looked at me carefully, as if he could sense my discomfort.

"I don't mind." I shot Sideswipe a semi-forced smile.

"Well, I hope everything works out OK," he said carefully. "This is the first inter-species Sparkbond in our history."

"Same here," I said, before rethinking my words. "First inter-species marriage, I guess."

"Are you and Optimus doing that human tradition?" he asked.

"Optimus wants to," I said, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. "He said he wants us to have the best of both worlds."

Sideswipe chuckled.

"What?" I gave him a frustrated look. Sideswipe looked at me with a smile, a smile that lit up his face.

"Only Prime would want his Sparkmate to experience _both_ traditions," he said. "He's always thinking of other people."

"He's just generous at heart," I said.

"Generous at _Spark_," Sideswipe corrected, smirking.

"You know what I meant." I smiled, giving him a playful shove.

Before we could continue, Blossom jogged up to us, smiling."Hey," she said. "Optimus needs to see Sides, mind if I borrow him?"

"Go ahead," I said. "I'll see you later, Sides."

"You too, femme," he said. Once he dismissed the Holoform, I looked at Blossom with a smile.

"I'd like to stick around but I've got a lot of work to do," Blossom said, an apologetic look on her face.

"No, I get it," I said. "Go do your work."

* * *

><p>I decided to go outside and have some fresh air. I would have let Saoirse walk around, but there were so many people running around, I kept her near me. Lennox had told me that the moment there was something for me to do, he'd let me know. It's been a little over a week and I still had nothing to do. I guessed anything I had to do was when the meeting with government leaders came around, but I kept that hope low.<p>

I heard heavy footfalls and saw Optimus walking toward me. He knelt down beside us, observing us carefully. Up close, I could see the exhaustion in his optics, the stiffness in the way he moved. He was tired; always tired. He always put others above himself, made sure everyone else was happy and safe and healthy, and even then he didn't give himself a moment.

"You OK, big guy?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he rumbled. He gently stroked my hair, using his metal forefinger to hug me close to his face. His finger just barely brushed Saoirse.

"You look tired, Optimus," I sighed, resting my forehead against the metal. Saoirse gently patted the metal, giggling. "Go recharge."

"I have more to do here," he rumbled, his facial plates turning in a frown. "I have no time to recharge."

"You'll work yourself to death," I said. "I don't want you being sick cause you won't recharge."

"Cybertronians do not get sick from lack of recharge," he stated matter-of-factly. "We get software viruses."

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Just sleep. You're tired."

He gently shook his head, retreating a little to look at us. "Once everything settles," he rumbled, "I will be able to recharge more frequently."

"We're getting married in two weeks, remember?" I poked his chin guard playfully. "I still need a dress and you still need a tux."

Optimus's optics whirred shut. "I remember," he sighed, his facial plates lifting ever so slightly into a smile. "How could I forget?"

"You've been so busy lately," I started, looking at him mischievously.

"The Holoform can produce clothing," he rumbled, "as well as wear human clothing."

"Well aren't you lucky," I sighed. "I need a dress but can't leave base."

"You could ask Abby if she had any of the white gowns," Optimus rumbled. "Or Marli, maybe even Blossom."

"Blossom probably wouldn't," I said. "She doesn't seem to fit the 'girly-girl' profile. But I could ask Marli or Abby." I snickered. "Look at you, telling me where to find a white dress."

He gave a rumbling chuckle. "I only wish to see you happy on our first union."

"It's hard to believe we're getting married twice," I scoffed.

"Yes," he rumbled quietly. "But I get to get to experience it with you." He nuzzled me, Saoirse slapping the metal playfully. "I can finally be happy."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS! I AM REALLY EXCITED TO START AGE OF EXTINCTION, BUT I'M SCARED TOO! I HOPE I DO A GOOD ENOUGH JOB.**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, REVENGE OF THE FALLEN, DARK OF THE MOON, OR AGE OF EXTINCTION. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE THREE OC'S; THOSE THREE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	97. Chapter 97

**96**

I sat in the cafeteria, tapping my fingers on the table. Optimus said he could spend about ten minutes with Saoirse, giving me some time for myself. I offered to watch her, but it was getting hard to keep out of everyone's way with Saoirse. She wanted to go all over the place, she wouldn't keep still.

I had an apple in front of me, uneaten. I rolled it around. There was nothing for me to do. Lennox still hadn't given me something to do; anytime I worked up the nerve to ask, he was talking to another soldier and couldn't see me. Anytime I tried talking to Epps, he was too busy. The only thing I was good for was watching my own daughter.

_Maybe I shouldn't have come back,_ I thought miserably. _I'm dead-weight. If they haven't given me something to do by now, they never will._

I tried to shake off the pity party I threw myself into, but thoughts of how useless I was kept filling my head. I frowned.

_Maybe if I try and ask Lennox again ..._ I shook the thought out of my mind. He was busy and I couldn't keep bothering him. I could imagine how frustrated he was getting with me. Groaning in annoyance, I hit the apple, causing it to roll off the table.

"Are you OK?" I turned and saw Blossom sit next to me, her dyed hair was pulled into a messy bun.

"Just peachy," I drawled sarcastically.

"I've noticed." She looked at me carefully. "Where's Saoirse?"

"With Optimus," I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. "I should probably be finding them."

Blossom nodded, looking at the table for a minute. "Sideswipe was talking about, maybe, wanting to settle down some," she blurted.

"Settle down?" I quirked an eyebrow at her statement.

"Yeah." She shifted nervously in her seat. "I told him I'd think about it, but I'm not too sure I'm ready yet."

"Then tell him," I said dryly. "Don't wait till the last minute."

"What if I hurt his feelings?" Blossom looked at me wide-eyed. "I can tell he wants it, but ..."

"Sideswipe is smart," I sighed. "If you explain you're not ready, he'll understand. OK?"

She hesitated before nodding. Sighing, she thanked me.

"I should be going," I grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime had the Holoform activated as he held Saoirse. She weighed next to nothing to Optimus, easily being carried in one arm. She giggled as she slapped the Holoform's broad chest, sometimes pulling at the Holoform's shirt collar or slapping his chin.

Optimus still managed to give orders when necessary, while giving Desirée her ten minute relaxation time, and observed everything carefully. He tried to interact with Saoirse when he found those minutes where he could focus on her.

He had noticed the frustration radiating from Desirée. She wanted to make herself useful, but what was there to do? Everyone was handling everything for the most part, the only thing she could do was sit back and watch.

_She never liked sitting back_, Optimus thought amusedly. In the years he'd known Desirée Witwicky, he knew she was headstrong and stubborn. She hated being dead-weight and always wanted to be out fighting Decepticons when she could. It was almost instinctual for her. He admired her passion to fight along side the Autobots, but she had done so much Optimus couldn't possibly _think_ of _anything_ for the young femme to do. The one thing that had filled his processors was the day of their Sparkbonding. They didn't pick an official date, but he knew that they wanted it done soon. As soon as possible!

Once they were Sparkbound, everything in their life, every single moment, would be intertwined. Optimus would be able to see what her life was like beforehand, all her memories. Desirée would experience the same thing, but since Optimus's life was so long, it would be hard for her to focus on any of it. But he was excited nonetheless. Excited. A feeling he hadn't felt in centuries. He would smile, only a small one, at the excited feeling rattling his Spark. It was a feeling only Desirée allowed him to feel.

Looking down at Saoirse in his arms, he noticed how similar she looked to Desirée, but how some of the features were similar to the Holoform's. She had the blue-black hair and the vivid blue eyes. She looked like perfection. Every little detail, from the curls on her head to her kicking feet. He adored every little thing about his Sparkling. Her smile lit up an entire room, her giggles could make the bitterest person smile. Whenever she attempted to talk, one couldn't help but smile. Optimus knew she would be intelligent, and maybe - just maybe - she could inherit the title of Prime when she was older.

Eventually Optimus would fulfill his duties as Prime, and someone else would get the title. Since Saoirse was his biological offspring, it only seemed logical!

Then again, he wanted her to live a human life. He didn't want her exposed to the war, but they were already too late. Saoirse was exposed and there was no changing it. But it didn't matter how human they made her life, she would always be half-Cybertronian. Half _alien_. She could develop abilities; since she couldn't transform, she could control technology.

Desirée worried for when the day came where Saoirse could develop unexplained powers. Optimus worried, as well. His Sparkling would always have a difficult life. Not really fitting in with the humans, but not quite as normal with the Autobots. She would always have humans and Autobots who supported her, who knew she was half-Cybertonian and accept her anyway.

Optimus felt his Spark rattle at the thought of his only Sparkling feeling unwanted. She belonged in two great species, and she would learn to accept who she is, graciously. But in that moment, that moment where she was oblivious to her obvious differences, Optimus would try and enjoy those moments with her the best he could.


	98. Chapter 98

**97**

After getting Saoirse from Optimus, I decided to try and pay Marli a visit. It had been a while since I'd seen her. When I found her, she was leaning back in her chair, rubbing her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"You doing OK?" I asked.

Marli looked at me tiredly, her green eyes dull. "I've been working nonstop since we came here," she muttered. "What do you think?"

"Sorry." I held one hand up in surrender. "Listen, why don't you take a quick break."

"I can't," she said frustratedly. "I have paperwork to type."

"How much paperwork do they _need_?" I exclaimed.

"A lot obviously." Marli looked at me with a deep frown.

"Take a break, I'll tell Lennox." I gave a reassuring smile. Marli studied me carefully before sighing in defeat.

* * *

><p>I managed to talk to Lennox and convinced him to give Marli a break. When I told her, she rolled her eyes and went to the cafeteria.<p>

"Why're you following me?" she asked.

"I haven't seen you in a while," I stated. "Is that bad?"

"When you said break, I thought you meant break from everyone." She scowled slightly.

"You always this grumpy when you're tired?" I chuckled.

She muttered something under her breath. Making herself a cup of coffee, she looked at me with a frown. I adjusted Saoirse on my hip, trying to figure out something to talk about.

"You're with Dino right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she snapped.

"Just asking," I said defensively. "Blossom said Sideswipe's been thinking of settling down a little."

"Good for them." Marli poured her coffee when it was ready and found the nearest table to sit at.

"You and Dino aren't planning on settling down?" I asked.

"I highly doubt he'd want to," she said, sipping her coffee. "If he does, he didn't tell me."

I nodded.

"Besides, don't you think there's been enough babies here?" She looked at me expectantly. "You have Saoirse and Abby's having twins. I'd say that's enough."

I shrugged. "I guess you're right," I mumbled. "But I'd be happy to see how Blossom and Sideswipe turn out. They balance each other."

"I'm just saying, the last thing this base needs is more babies." Marli continued sipping her coffee, looking deep in thought. "Is there any real reason you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah," I said defeatedly. "Do you happen to own any white dresses?"

"White dresses?" She gave me a weird look.

"Yes," I said simply.

"Why? Are you getting married?" It came out as a joke, and I chuckled a little at it.

"Yeah," I said. "Optimus and I are getting married soon."

Marli looked at me in surprise. Her mouth hung open for a little bit, trying to soak in what I'd told her. Shaking her head, she sipped her coffee again.

"I think I do," she said. "I'll have to check."

I nodded.

"I don't know if it'll fit you though," she said.

"As long as I have a dress, I don't care." I shrugged and looked at Saoirse, placed on my lap. She was playing with my fingers, giggling and smiling. She was such a happy baby, always finding something to smile about.

"When's the wedding?" Marli asked.

"About two weeks," I said. "It was kind of last minute deciding."

Marli nodded. "Well, if I find a white dress, you can keep it," she said. "I don't really wear dresses as often as I used to."

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem," she said.

* * *

><p>That evening, I had placed Saoirse down for bed. I was pulling my hair into a ponytail when someone knocked on my door.<p>

"Who is it?" I called.

"Optimus," was the reply.

"The door's unlocked." I heard the door open and the Holoform's footfalls. Seeing Optimus approach me, I smiled. "How've you been lately?" I asked.

"Exhausted," he rumbled. "Everything is getting settled, but there's still so much to do."

"I'm sorry," I said, wrapping my arms around the Holoform's waist. Resting my head on his chest, I felt the steady hum of the miniaturized Spark and Optimus's arms wrap around my waist. "When do the government guys come by?"

"In three weeks," he rumbled. "We have given them all the paperwork we have so far, but that isn't good enough for them. I fear something bad will happen."

"They're just looking for answers," I said. "I'm sure they just want some honest answers."

"The Decepticons nearly destroyed an entire human city." Optimus pulled back and looked at me, his blue eyes clouded with worry. "Your leaders will not accept 'honest answers' from an attack like that."

I placed my hands on the Holoform's cheeks, feeling the stubble scratch the palms of my hands. I gently kissed him and rested my forehead against his.

"Once they show up, I know for certain you guys will figure something out," I whispered. "I believe in all of you."

Optimus closed his eyes and buried his face in my neck. He held me tighter, sighing. "You always look on the brighter side of everything," he rumbled, his lips just barely brushing my neck.

"I learned from the best," I murmured. I frowned. I tried to look at the brighter side of things, but what if Optimus was right? What if something bad happened? NEST could get shut down, the Autobots could get sent away. They could really be sent somewhere else. I pushed the thought aside. "I might have found a white dress," I said, trying to distract myself.

Optimus pulled back, looking at me carefully. "Really?"

"I talked to Marli," I said softly. "She said she might have one."

Optimus smiled and nodded, kissing my forehead softly. "Good," he rumbled.

"We still need to figure out a date," I said, playfully poking his chest. A deep chuckle rumbled through Optimus's chest, that smile on his face making my heart speed up.

"Did you have a date in mind?" he asked softly, brushing strands of hair from my face.

"Maybe Saturday," I said, closing my eyes against the featherlight touch. "We're not going to be _too_ busy are we?"

"No," he rumbled, "we shouldn't."

"What about the rings?" I asked curiously, looking up at him.

"I'm working on that." A mischievous smirk graced the Holoform's lips. I felt my heart flutter at that smirk. He kissed me softly before dismissing the Holoform. Biting my bottom lip excitedly, I could only imagine what was in store. But that shadow of worry covered my happy thoughts. The worries of NEST being disbanded, the Autobots being sent away. Who would deal with the Decepticon threats? I frowned, feeling my chest constrict tightly.

I tried to force as much determination into myself as possible! They wouldn't shut down NEST or send the Autobots away. They needed the Autobots. Besides, what could they _possibly_ do to the Autobots?_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, PLEASE!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	99. Chapter 99

**98**

"Here," Marli said. "This is the only one I could find." She tossed me a white dress. It was long, ending inches above my ankles as I held it up to me, and was strapless.

"It's beautiful," I said, smiling sheepishly.

"I wore it once, forgot about it up until now," she said. "You can keep it."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"I told you before I'm not much of a dress person anymore," she said with a shrug. I nodded silently. "Why don't you try it on?"

"OK," I sighed.

* * *

><p>After coming out of the bathroom, with the dress on, I walked back to Marli's barrack as quickly as I could. I walked into the barrack and found Marli sitting on her bed. When she saw me, a surprised look came across her face.<p>

"Wow," she said. "It looks gorgeous on you."

"I don't think so," I murmured shyly. The dress was a little longer on me, since Marli was taller than me by a few inches, but fit decently at the top.

"I can make a few adjustments to it if you want," she said. "By the time I'm done with it, Optimus won't even know what hit him!"

I smiled sheepishly. "What did you use this dress for?" I looked at Marli curiously.

"Nothing, really." Marli looked at me with an indifferent look. "I saw it in a store and thought it was pretty." She shrugged. "Go put your clothes back on. I'll work on this when I get the time and bring it to you. Does that sound OK?"

"Yeah, thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Things had calmed down a great deal since everyone's arrival back at DC. The last of the paperwork was being sent to the Pentagon and the White House, since every government leader was outraged by the events of Chicago. Optimus, gladly, spent that time relaxing, as much as a Prime could in those few moments of calm. He hadn't seen much of Desirée since the night before, and Saoirse was being watched by Bee, who only told Optimus that Desirée had some personal business to attend to.

"She said she didn't want to disrupt you," Bee had said, using the Holoform to watch over the toddler. "She didn't really say _what_, but she said it was 'girl business'."

Optimus had offered to watch Saoirse for a little bit, but Bumblebee said he had no problem watching over her, saying his Sparklings were going to be on their way in no time and he wanted _some_ experience with one. The Prime had no problem with his soldier watching Saoirse, but he still worried about her. Desirée had told him the Autobots are like Saoirse's uncles, with Arcee being the exception of aunt. But Saoirse only knew the Autobots around her; she had never met Jazz or Arcee or the Twins. Optimus had contacted them via ComLink and told them to come to DC, but they said it would take a while for them to arrive.

Jazz had seemed rather excited to come back to base, not only to see Celia, but to see Desirée and Saoirse as well. Distance hadn't dampened the friendship Desirée and Jazz shared.

Though Optimus was saddened at not seeing Desirée much that day, he was somewhat relieved. He had something that required her not to be present. While in human tradition, the human male goes out and buys a ring for their partner, Optimus knew he couldn't leave base to do so, so he improvised. He _made_ a ring for Desirée. The delicate silver ring was made out of Cybertronian metal, the small gem at the top was created with Energon, glowing a bright blue. Optimus wondered if Desirée would accept the ring or not. It wasn't anything human, but they weren't necessarily a _traditional_ couple.

Ratchet had helped make the ring, helping Optimus with the design and keeping it as accurate as he could. The only reason Optimus chose his medical officer was because of Ratchet's attention to detail and his steady hands.

The ring was still being completed, and Optimus was nervous about how it would turn out. He wasn't really used to human traditions yet, especially romantically, but did his best to keep up. He knew Desirée appreciated it, and was very patient when he would get confused. No matter how many years the Prime lived on earth, humanity still baffled him.

_"Prime,"_ Ratchet said through the ComLink, _"it's ready."_

* * *

><p>After obtaining the ring and thanking Ratchet, Optimus kept the precious item in a safe spot where he hoped Desirée wouldn't find it. He planned on giving it to her on their wedding day!<p>

With the Holoform activated to find the suitable hiding spot, Optimus got distracted when Lennox called him.

"Yes?" Optimus asked.

"I heard from Sideswipe you and Desirée are getting married." A smirk lit up Lennox's face.

Optimus frowned. He remembered discussing the Sparkbonding with Lennox, never the marriage. He was going to mention it soon, but ...

"That is correct," he rumbled.

"When's the wedding, big guy?" Lennox slapped the Holoform on the shoulder, a grin on the man's face.

"Saturday in two weeks." Optimus observed Lennox carefully. "We have everything needed for the wedding."

Lennox seemed taken aback by the Prime's words, but nodded slowly. "A bit sudden, if you ask me," he said with a shrug. "But that's my opinion. Anyway, since you're getting married, on Friday, to celebrate your last day as an unmarried Autobot, you're going to have a bachelor's night."

"Bachelor's night?" Optimus looked at Lennox confusedly. "What is a 'bachelor's night'?"

"It's a party where a bunch of guys come together to celebrate the groom's last day as an unmarried man," Lennox explained. "There's beer and everyone gets pretty drunk. My bachelor's party was pretty fun, but it wasn't as great as marrying Sarah the next day."

Optimus nodded slowly. "I assume the femmes do the same?"

"A bachelorette's party," Lennox said. "I don't know what they do for the bride and I'd like to keep it that way." He shrugged. "I told Epps, he likes the idea. I'm sure Sideswipe told the other Autobots, and if he hasn't he will very soon."

Optimus's processors were spinning with the information Lennox told him.

"These parties that are thrown, is it something all humans do?" Optimus asked.

"As far as I know, yes." Lennox looked up at the Prime with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I'm sure we can figure out a way to make yours memorable."

Optimus's mouth twitched, hiding an amused smirk. "The only memorable moment I wish to remember is being with Desirée," he rumbled.

Lennox laughed. "Calm down, lover boy," he snickered. "Save that for the wedding night."

Optimus looked at Lennox for a moment, wanting to ask what he meant, but decided against it.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

After I left Marli's barrack and put my clothes on, I found Bee and thanked him for watching Saoirse. She seemed to be enjoying Bee's company, giggling and smiling whenever Bee did something funny. I could tell, with the way he interacted with Saoirse, he would be a wonderful father. While I thought of all the Autobots being Saoirse's uncles, with Arcee being the exception of aunt, along with some of the human soldiers, Bee would be one of the closest thing to an _actual_ uncle. While I knew Abby and Bee weren't in any way married or Sparkbound, Abby was still my sister and he got her pregnant.

In the time since Jazz and the others left base to hunt Decepticons on the road, I thought of Arcee as kind of an acquaintance. She and I didn't talk all that much beforehand, but when news of me being pregnant swirled around base, she had shown a very patient and friendly side with me, though we still rarely spoke. Arcee did fill that role of being an 'aunt' after Saoirse was born, without either of us really saying anything on the matter. She wanted the best for Saoirse, just like everyone, including myself, wanted for her. If Saoirse ever wanted to talk to her when she was older, their relationship would be good enough to where Saoirse wouldn't feel intimidated or embarrassed to do so.

I gave Bee my thanks and went to find Optimus. When I found him, Lennox was just leaving and I saw something in Optimus's hand. My curiosity skyrocketed as I walked over.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**PLEASE ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	100. Chapter 100

**99**

When Optimus saw me approach, I saw him quickly hide something in the pocket of the Holoform's pants. I felt a bit disappointed that he wouldn't show me, but it wasn't going to stop me from asking.

"Hey," I said softly. I adjusted Saoirse before deciding to place her down. She toddled over to Optimus, hugging the Holoform's leg.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Optimus chuckled, kneeling down and picking her up. She gave him her thousand-watt smile and erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry I haven't seen you all day," I said, shooting an apologetic look at the Holoform.

Optimus shook his head, smiling. "It's nothing," he rumbled. "Bumblebee said you had something you needed to do."

I gave him a smirk. "Yeah," I said. "And you won't know until the wedding day!"

He gave a rumbling chuckle, carefully leaning over to kiss me. Though I knew the Holoforms were illusions of what the Autobots really looked like, I couldn't help but fall in love with Optimus as a Holoform and in his real form. The Holoform showed what he'd look like as a human, but he still kept that humble, sweet, understanding personality. Not to mention he looked unbelievably attractive in any form he took on.

Breaking the kiss, I gave a quick peck on the cheek before smiling up at him.

"Are you excited for the wedding?" I asked shyly.

"More or less," he rumbled. "But I will find more excitement in our Sparkbonding."

I felt my gut twist. "I'm scared about that," I said, shifting nervously on my feet. "What if it doesn't work?"

"It will," he said confidently. "Look at everything you have done. Sparkbonding will be nothing compared to _anything_ you have endured."

"I'm only human," I said softly. "I know you believe this will work, Optimus, but you have to understand that it might not."

Optimus frowned, his eyes blazing. "You don't think it will work?" he rumbled, his voice lowering an octave.

"I never said that," I said defensively. "I'm hoping it will work, but there's a chance it won't. I'm not Cybertronian, Optimus. I'll be happy whether it works or not."

"What of human unions?" Optimus rumbled, his eyes blazing. "Those don't work out either."

I gasped. "You listen to me, Optimus Prime," I said sharply, "but you need to know that I'm not properly built for Sparkbonding. I never said I was unwilling to _try_ and I'm _definitely_ not aiming to offend you. But don't you think you're overreacting? I'm just saying that it might not work with me. I'm _human_."_  
><em>

Optimus looked down, his eyes returning to their gentle blue color. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I thought you were doubting this - us."

"I would never doubt us," I said softly. I kissed him softly, pulling back to look at him lovingly. "I just wanted you to know. I will Sparkbond with you, but I'm afraid of what will happen. I should've said that instead, huh?"

Optimus smiled softly, giving a single nod. I chuckled.

"Marli found a white dress for me," I said, changing the subject. "She's fixing it up when she gets the chance."

Optimus nodded. "I have a ring," he rumbled. My eyes lit up at the mention. "But, you can't see it until the day of the wedding."

I pouted, causing him to chuckle.

"Everyone is bound to find out about our engagement," he said. "Whether Lennox or Sideswipe tell, everyone will find out."

I laughed. "OK, I can wait."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - 1 week until wedding<strong>

With only one week until the wedding, I was getting more anxious. Optimus managed to keep his calm demeanor the whole time. If he was at all anxious, he wasn't showing it or voicing it. Things did manage to calm down significantly after everything had been completed and turned over to the Pentagon and White House. Marli managed to fix the dress and gave it to me. Optimus, being who he is, respected not seeing the dress until the day of the wedding. Whenever we were together, we discussed what plans we had after the wedding and preparations for the Sparkbonding. We told Ratchet the concerns of Sparkboding with a human, and he said he would be prepared for any troubles that arise.

During the past week, I checked on Abby. She had gotten so much bigger, and Ratchet was able to determine the the sexes of the twins - a boy and a girl. She said that she was excited, she was getting one of each. It was a surprise finding out she was expecting twins, but it was amazing finding out she was having a son and a daughter.

When Bee found out, he'd nearly burst with happiness. He had told Abby on multiple occasions afterward how much he loved her, which made me smile. Abby had found someone who would take great care of her.

But what really caught me off guard was Blossom, who came up to me asking for some ... _obvious_ advice.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**100 CH.'S! I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS FANFIC TO GET THIS FAR! I'LL MAKE SURE THE WEDDING/SPARKBOND ARC STARTS SOON! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TRANSFORMERS OR THE THREE OC'S! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	101. Chapter 101

**QUICKY A/N: THIS CH. IS GOING TO HAVE SOME TIME SKIPS IN IT, JUST SO EVERYONE KNOWS! THANK YOU.**

* * *

><p><strong>100<strong>

"Are you feeling OK, Blossom?" I looked at the pink-haired soldier carefully. She looked a little pale and her eyes were wide.

"I just need some advice on something," she said nervously.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This _friend_ of mine just discovered that she might be pregnant," she explained. "What should she do?"

I arched a brow. "So your _friend_ doesn't know if she's really pregnant?"

"No," Blossom said. "She's having the signs, but she's not sure if she's really _pregnant_."

"Right," I said slowly. "Has she taken a pregnancy test?"

"No."

"Has she spoken to Ratchet at all?"

"No."

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at Blossom carefully. It was pretty obvious who her _friend_ was supposed to be. I was just waiting for her to admit it.

After a moment of silence, Blossom broke down. She wasn't crying, just a panicking mess.

"I'm seriously freaking out, Desirée," she exclaimed. "I saw how Abby looked! She looks sick."

"I thought Sideswipe wanted to settle down a little," I countered.

"I told him I wasn't ready yet!" she exclaimed. "I mean, I acted stupidly but I don't know if I really _am_ or not."

"Talk to Ratchet," I said firmly. "He'll be more accurate than a pregnancy test."

"He's dealing with Abby," Blossom hissed.

"Would you rather find out now or later?" I asked.

"Now, I guess," she said.

"Then go," I ordered. "No if, ands, or buts. Tell me what you find out when he's done. Understood?"

Blossom seemed shocked at my orderly tone, but nodded. I could understand her fear. Abby _did_ look sickly. I know _I_ looked sickly. The whole idea that humans and Autobots were able to reproduce was mind-blowing. But the way the pregnancy took ahold of the woman's body was terrifying. Abby was getting closer to her due date, which I know she would be relieved for and Bee would be ecstatic for. I could tell he wanted to be a father very bad! And if Blossom were to find out she were pregnant, I was a little worried on how Sideswipe would react. He was a wonderful Autobot, a little vain, but he knew how to think of others before himself.

Having Saoirse with me, I decided to go back to my barrack. She was getting fidgety and I was going to out her down for a nap anyway. Picking her up, I walked back to my barrack, feeling slightly frustrated but a little happy. I could understand Marli's frustration perfectly. With Abby having twins and me having Saoirse, the baby supply should've stopped, maybe. There was enough to worry about aside from who's having a baby with who. But if Blossom and Sideswipe were having one, there would be no stopping it.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - 5 days before the wedding<strong>

I made sure to try on the dress every now and then, just to make sure it still fit. It did, which I was happy for, but it still frightened me that something could happen and I wouldn't be able to fit in it. I was deciding on how I would have my hair styled, which I wanted to tell myself didn't matter, the wedding would be done in an instant, but it still got to me.

I talked to Lennox on whether it would be OK or not to get a priest or some religious figure to help make the wedding official, on base, and he seemed hesitant.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," he said. "People are still making a big deal about Chicago. If you bring anyone from out there in here, they'll probably freak out. And that's _if_ they even agree to it."

"Is there someone on base who's qualified to make this kind of thing official?" I asked frustratedly.

"Yeah," he said. "I think so."

"Whoever it is, please have them do the wedding," I begged. "It would suck big time if Optimus and I couldn't make this official."

"Don't worry," Lennox said, smiling. "It'll work out."

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - 3 days until the wedding<strong>

Turned out Blossom's fear was true. Her and Sideswipe were expecting. It took Blossom a few days to recover from the shock, then she went into panicky mode again. I reassured her that everything would be fine if she listened to Ratchet.

She nodded and thanked me, still freaking out. I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her. She was still pretty young; I was twenty when I found out I was pregnant with Saoirse, but that wasn't too young.

I decided to call the family to let them know of the wedding. When I called Sam and Carly, they congratulated me, but Sam was mad I didn't tell him sooner. I asked if they'd be able to make it to the wedding, since Lennox and the Autobots would have no problem with them. They said they'd love to.

After calling Ron and Judy, who freaked out majorly after finding out, agreed to come.

I told Lennox of the family's arrival. He seemed irritated I'd invite them without permission first, but agreed. He was familiar with Sam and Carly; they were people he trusted. Ron and Judy, he hadn't met them in person. I asked if it would be OK to invite just a few more people, and he agreed with a sigh.

I called Simmons and Leo, who said they'd try and make it. I called Mikaela, who was worried sick about me. She said she'd love to come. When I told her Sam and his new girlfriend were coming, it didn't bother her one bit.

Though it was Mikaela's idea that I should have a bachelorette party. So I called up Carly to see if she liked the idea.

Apparently any plans I had on Friday were pushed aside.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - the bachelorbachelorette party**

**Optimus POV**

Lennox had made it known to every Autobot on base, and any soldiers as well, of the bachelor's party. Optimus was a bit nervous of it would turn out. He'd never done something like that before; he didn't know what was acceptable or not. Lennox said it was a bunch of guys coming together, drinking their alcohol, and celebrating the groom's last day as an unmarried man.

Optimus didn't understand why humans would celebrate something like that. Lennox said the same about the bachelorette's party; which he was told last minute Desirée would be having. She said it was taking place at her old apartment, the one she shared with Mikaela. Lennox wanted to refuse Desirée, telling her it was downright dangerous for her to leave base, but Ironhide offered to give her a ride. He'd protect her from any human who threatened her. He would have the Holoform activated the whole time.

It was only when Ironhide offered his protection that Lennox started to reconsider.

After Ironhide and Desirée and left, Lennox said the party would officially begin once the weapon's specialist returned.

"Time to get the high-grade out," Sideswipe whooped.

"High-grade?" Epps asked. All the Autobots, including Lennox and Epps, were in a separate, more private hangar. One that wasn't used as frequently anymore.

"Our version of alcohol," Ratchet explained. It had taken a lot of convincing to get the medical officer to get out of the med bay and join them, though he made it very clear he would not consume anything alcoholic.

"It's been _centuries_ since I've had high-grade," Sideswipe exclaimed. "This is going to be awesome."

"But this is for Optimus," Lennox reminded Sideswipe. "He's the 'bot of the hour."

Optimus shifted on his feet, not really accustomed to the attention he was receiving. He was used to being the leader, the one who only required attention when giving a battle strategy or a battle speech. Anything that wasn't about taking down Decepticons he wasn't used to. It had been centuries since he'd done anything that didn't require him to be Prime.

When Ironhide returned, with the Holoform deactivated, Optimus felt his Spark rattle a little, feeling nervous. Once the high-grade came out, he knew they were in for a _long_ evening.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

After Ironhide dropped me off, and Mikaela said her greetings to the weapon's specialist, he went on his way. Carly arrived a little later, giving me a hug and a congratulations. I was lucky enough to have Marli and Blossom watch Saoirse for the remainder of the evening, giving them instructions on how to take care of her.

Once Carly and Mikaela got to know each other, though it was tense at first, things evened out and the party started.

Mikaela got out some beers, a mischievous smirk on her face. I immediately regretted coming.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD. SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE ALL THE TIME SKIPS! THE WEDDING IS SO CLOSE, AND SO IS THE SPARKBONDING!**

**I OWN NOTHING TRANSFORMERS, ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	102. Chapter 102

**101**

I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Beer cans littered the area. I was curled up in a ball on the sofa, Mikaela was nowhere in sight and Carly was curled up on one of the recliner chairs. I blinked a few times, trying to get the bleariness out of my eyes; my stomach was cramping and everything seemed achy. After carefully getting myself off the sofa, I stretched and rubbed my lower back, wincing.

Finding Mikaela passed out in her bedroom, I snickered, before rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand. Last night had been crazy. I found some Tylenol in the bathroom and took some, gulping down a handful of water from the sink to wash it down. Sighing, I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was wild, my eyes were dull, I looked like absolute shit. Despite last night's obvious drunken fun, I remembered a few details.

O.O.O.O

_No one was really drunk yet, just slightly buzzed. Mikaela and Carly seemed to have kicked it off well, and the more beer they drank, the more they seemed to enjoy each other's company. I was taking small sips, not wanting to be too hungover for the next day._

_"You have to tell us what Optimus is like," Mikaela said, her words almost slurring together._

_I gave Mikaela a lopsided grin. "You know what he's like," I said._

_"No," she whined. "The way he acts around you. He was so serious when I was with Sam."_

_I could tell the beer was starting to catch up with her. She already started her second can and she was downing it as fast as she could. Carly was halfway finished with her first while I hadn't even finished a quarter of my first._

_"He's funny," I said, "in an awkward way. Like, he hasn't told jokes a lot before but when he does it's adorable. He's pretty romantic, too."_

_"What does he do?" Carly giggled beside Mikaela, who had finished her second can of beer._

_"Tell us!" Mikaela exclaimed. I sighed, extremely happy I didn't bring Saoirse with me._

_"There was one time, before the whole Egypt thing, where he took me out to see a movie." I smirked slightly. That night had been so entertaining; it was obvious Optimus had tried his best to make it as human as possible. "Lennox had told him that sometimes going on a movie date is fun. Afterward, Optimus was just driving around and..."_

_"What happened?!" Mikaela and Carly cried in unison._

_"I'm getting there OK?" I chuckled. "Well, Optimus activated the Holoform and he decided we should take a walk around the park and it was a beautiful night out and Optimus said that my beauty outshines any star. If he could, he'd pluck a star out of the sky and name it after me."_

_The two women squealed, voicing how adorable and romantic and sweet that was. I blushed scarlet. When Optimus had said that, I hadn't blushed a brighter red in my life. And I hadn't felt such an overwhelming amount of love for one being._

O.O.O.O

The sound of something buzzing in the other room distracted me from my thoughts. Shuffling into where I woke up, I found my cell phone ringing, left on vibrate so I wouldn't be disturbed.

"Hello?" I mumbled tiredly.

_"Where the hell are you?!"_ Marli exclaimed. _"You do know your wedding is today, right?"_

It took me a minute to process her words before it finally hit me. The wedding! I cursed under my breath, thanking Marli profusely for calling before I hung up. Taking a quick shower and putting on some clean clothes, I scribbled a quick note for Mikaela and Carly before heading out. I called Sam to pick me up, since I didn't trust myself driving in my current state.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

When Optimus found himself coming out of recharge the next morning, his processors hurting, he scowled in pain before slowly getting up. If last night had shown the Prime _anything_, it was that the bachelor's party was something he would never repeat. The amount of intoxication the fell upon all of them was overwhelming. Optimus reminded himself of why he never consumed high-grade so frequently before.

He slowly sat up from his spot on the ground and saw all the Autobots laying in various spots on the ground; all but Ratchet, who wasn't in the hangar at all. Optimus remembered that the medical officer didn't want to consume any high-grade, finding the Cybertonian alcohol to be disgusting. Optimus chuckled lightly, though it hurt to do so, at his medical officer's blunt disdain of the whole idea of the bachelor's party in general.

Slowly rising to his feet, Optimus pressed his fingers to his temple, trying to ease the pain in his processors. Hearing the hangar door open, the Prime scowled, the noise causing more pain. The other Autobots shuffled and groaned out of their recharge, in equal, if not more, pain than the Prime.

"About slagging time you woke up," Ratchet barked.

"Shut up," Sideswipe groaned, waving a hand in the medical officer's direction.

"I will _not_ shut up," Ratchet huffed. "It was _your_ fault for consuming so much of that blasted drink." Ratchet's facial plates twisted into a scowl. "I'd like to remind a certain _Prime_ that he is having a wedding today."

Optimus's optics widened slightly in realization. He hadn't had the time to remind himself. He murmured a thank you to Ratchet before slowly walking out of the hangar, glad he'd never have to endure such a ritual ever again.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

When Sam dropped me off at base, I thanked him. He said he'd drop by the apartment again to pick up Carly. We gave a quick hug before I rushed inside. The Tylenol worked its magic and my headache dulled, still bothersome, but easily ignored.

As I rushed to my barrack, I ran into Marli, who looked genuinely pissed off.

"You're late," she snapped.

"I'm hungover," I said sharply.

"Optimus and the others woke up five minutes ago," Marli exclaimed. "Pretty sure Optimus would've had a stroke if you didn't show up."

"First, Optimus can't have a stroke and secondly, I was going to remember eventually." I found my barrack and rushed in.

"Eventually?" Marli looked at me in disbelief. "I'd have been surprised if you remembered at _all_. You're hungover and you look like a mess."

"I know," I snapped. "I took some medicine and I'm feeling a little better."

Marli gave me a look of disapproval.

"Look at me like that all you want, but that's not going to change anything," I grumbled. Finding the dress in my closet, I had Marli help me out it on and start on my hair and make up.

* * *

><p>Since I didn't want anything fancy, Marli just brushed my hair and put it in a messy bun, sweeping some hair off to frame the side of my face. She didn't put too much make up on, just some lip gloss and a little bit of eyeliner.<p>

I thanked her, giving her a quick hug before she left. Since it was a Saturday, and everything that needed to be signed had been turned into the Pentagon and whatnot, it wasn't too busy on base. I was grateful for that much.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime was given some medication from Ratchet to help ease the pain in his processors. He did the same for all the other Autobots. After thanking him, Optimus went into his barrack and transformed. Activating the Holoform, Optimus focused on changing the clothing to look like a suit, something traditional.

Bright blue electrical pulses enveloped the Holoform's original choice of clothing before the pulses erupted into tiny blue sparks, and a suit was in its place. Optimus gave a sigh of relief.

Reaching into the Peterbilt and took the ring out of its hiding place. He held it firmly in his hand, praying to Primus Desirée liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I paced around the room, fiddling with my hands. It had been over an hour since Marli left. Blossom had come in half an hour after Marli left, congratulating me and giving me a careful hug. I could tell the whole pregnancy was still a shock to her, but she was trying hard to get over it.

A sharp knock on my door disrupted my worries.

"Who is it?" I called anxiously.

"Lennox."

I gave out a puff of air. "Come in," I called.

Lennox walked in looking tired. When he saw me, he gave a wide smile. "I never thought I'd see the day Desirée Witwicky gets married," he joked.

I giggled. "I never thought I'd _get_ married," I said.

"You look beautiful," Lennox said sincerely.

"Don't go crying yet," I smiled.

"I'm sure I will cry." The way he said it, so seriously, caught me off guard. "I'm telling you, Desirée, you're like a little sister to me. I'm not kidding when I say I will kick Optimus's _ass_ if he hurts you. I don't care if he's an alien."

Lennox's words struck a chord in me, making me tear up a little.

"N-Now you're gonna make me cry, you big jerk," I joked. I was able to calm myself down, giving Lennox a hug. "I don't know how many families one person can possibly have."

"You're one of a kind," Lennox said, ending the embrace.

"Where's Saoirse?" I asked worriedly.

"She's with Epps," Lennox said. "Don't worry, she's safe and sound."

"I'm guessing you and Epps are hungover?" I asked, smirking.

He shrugged. "She wasn't crying when Marli and Blossom let Epps see her," he said. "Almost everyone's here."

I nodded. "Who isn't here yet?"

"Sam, Carly and Mikaela," Lennox said. "We'll start once they get here."

* * *

><p>Once everyone had showed up, I felt terrified. Ron and walked in and gave me a hug, clearly trying to fight back the tears of seeing his little girl all grown up. Judy was hysterical; but Ron managed to calm her down.<p>

I wanted to introduce them to Abby, but there wasn't enough time and she couldn't leave the med bay.

Everyone respected my idea of a short, simple wedding. Lennox managed to find someone with the qualifications, who also knew of the Autobots, to make the wedding official. And as Ron walked me down the isle, I saw Optimus in his Holoform, with the tux he said the Holoform could create, and the Peterbilt parked nearby, standing near the front of all our friends and family. I felt my heart melt. I saw Saoirse sitting contentedly on Judy's lap, giving her thousand-watt smile.

The Autobots were in the back, in their true forms, which made me happy.

When I made it to Optimus, Ron gave him a hard stare before sitting next to Judy. Optimus and I listened as the man before us said the necessary verses and explanation of how sacred and valuable marriage is. I could feel the pure happiness radiating off the Holoform the whole time. While I knew the Autobots didn't believe in any earth religions, and I wasn't particularly religious myself, I knew Optimus didn't mind. He wanted the marriage, to be with me in the human way, just like I wanted to Sparkbond with him.

When it came time for the rings, I felt my heart skip a beat. Lennox walked up, holding a single silver band with a bright blue gem on top, out to Optimus. I could see the emotion on his face, fighting back the tears of happiness. Seeing that warmed my heart.

"Optimus Prime, do you take Desirée Witwicky to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or for worse, till death parts you?"

Optimus looked at me with utter seriousness, those bright blue eyes lighting up.

"I do," he said proudly. I felt my heart speed up as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Desirée Witwicky, do you take Optimus Prime to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, till death parts you?"

"I do," I said, smiling shyly. I saw the bright smile spread across the Holoform's face, his eyes shining even brighter.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." With that, Optimus swooped down and captured my lips in a breathtaking kiss. Everyone cheered; the Autobots gave their shouts of approval. When the kiss ended, I looked up at Optimus and gave him a bright smile. I buried my face in his chest bashfully, his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him.

Optimus rested his chin on my shoulder, nuzzling his face in my neck. I felt him inhale before shuddering. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you more," I whispered.

"Primus, if I'd known you existed sooner, I would have moved planets to find you." We pulled back from the embrace, looking at each other lovingly. He cradled my face in his hands before kissing me gently.

I felt my heart soaring. That kiss told me everything Optimus didn't say in words. Smiling into the kiss, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPE YOU LIKED THE WEDDING! IF THERE ARE ANY PLACES YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE, TELL ME AND I WILL DO SO.**

**NEXT, THE SPARKBONDING!**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, NONE OF THE FOUR MOVIES; OR THE THREE OC'S. I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	103. Chapter 103

**102**

Afterward, everyone gathered around to say their congratulations. It was emotional, seeing everyone gathered in one place, happy and safe for once.

"Congratulations, kid," Simmons said. He gave me a short hug.

"Thanks, Simmons," I said, smiling. "Oh! I want you to meet my baby girl." Rushing over to Judy, who was holding her granddaughter proudly, I was able to get Saoirse from her and rush back to Simmons. "This is Saoirse."

Having Saoirse placed on my hip, her looking up curiously at Simmons, made me smile.

"She's a beauty," Simmons complimented. "Looks just like her mother."

I gave Simmons one last hug, thanking him for coming. Even Dutch came, though I only met him once before. He congratulated me and gave me a firm handshake before leaving with Simmons.

Leo was the next to congratulate me, giving me a big hug and even getting a chance to hold Saoirse. She was instantly attached to him, entertained by him.

"You're good with kids." I smiled at him.

Leo shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Not really," he said.

"Saoirse thinks you're pretty funny," I said.

"She's a happy kid, that's for sure." Leo handed Saoirse back, smiling broadly at me. "I'm happy for you and Optimus. You both deserve this."

"Thank you," I said. After he left, it was one person after the other, giving their congrats and saying how happy they were for us. It was overwhelming, seeing all the people I love in my life, looking so happy for Optimus and I. They weren't in danger. No Decepticons were chasing us down. Everyone was safe and well.

Optimus stood next to me, holding my free hand. For once, I felt like nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p>When I awoke the next morning, I felt something heavy draped over my waist. I stiffened for a brief second before I remembered last night's events. My cheeks heated at the thought. It had been about two years since Optimus and I did anything intimate, because of Saoirse. We were trying to be extra careful, but last night was the first night Optimus and I were together as a <em>married<em> couple, and any carefulness we tried kind of left our minds.

While I was flattered Optimus kept the Holoform up and running all night, I knew the _real_ Optimus was probably exhausted. Shifting in the Holoform's grasp, I saw Optimus's bare chest, the scar Megatron left marring the area where the miniaturized version of the Spark was, and the content look on Optimus's face as he slept. I knew the Holoforms didn't actually _sleep_, they gave off the illusion of being human, but when it came to things like eating and sleeping, that wasn't in their programming.

I slowly sat up, managing to not wake Optimus up in the process, and looked at him carefully. Since he wasn't wearing anything, his lean muscles were exposed - from the waist up, anyway. I bit my bottom lip, blushing furiously. Even as a Holoform, Optimus was beautiful. He wasn't too thin, but his muscles weren't too bulky. He was tall and he knew his strength but he was so gentle with everything. Optimus didn't like hurting anything, he only fought when the people that matter to him are in danger.

O.O.O.O

_"Do you miss being Orion?" My head rested on the Holoform's bare chest, the muscles firm underneath. Optimus had one arm draped lazily over my waist, his other hand gently running through my hair._

_"Sometimes," he murmured, his voice sounding content. "I wondered what would happen if the war never broke out. But I wouldn't have met you."_

_"You'd still have Elita," I murmured, feeling a sting in my chest._

_Optimus shifted under me, sitting up. Sitting on my knees, I looked at my hands._

_"I would," he murmured, his fingers gently cupping my chin, making me look at him. "But if I knew then what I know now, I'd look for you in a Spark-beat."_

_"You'd leave Elita to find me?" I asked, sounding doubtful. "You told me you wanted to Sparkbond with her."_

_Optimus gave me a gentle kiss. "You're not listening," he rumbled. "I'd search every end of the universe to find you, every asteroid, every planet. What I shared with Elita was in the past. I'm no longer Orion Pax; I'm Optimus Prime." His hand gently cradled my cheek. He looked at me lovingly. "I miss being Orion, but after centuries of fighting this war has taught me to let go of the past. Holding onto something that is no longer here will be of no use to me in a time like this."_

_"But..."_

_Optimus gently brushed his thumb over my mouth. "I love you," he rumbled. "I will always love you. What we just did...wasn't that enough evidence? Is Saoirse not enough evidence?"_

_I sighed. "It is enough," I said softly. "We wouldn't have Saoirse if we didn't love each other."_

_"Exactly," he rumbled. "If I was given the chance to go back to being Orion, I wouldn't. I would never give up what we have."_

O.O.O.O

I planted a gentle kiss on the Holoform's lips. Optimus shifted a little underneath me, his eyes fluttering open. When he saw me, he smiled, bringing me down to his chest. I curled up against his side, loving the cuddling, but I knew Optimus would be exhausted.

"Dismiss the Holoform," I murmured, kissing the Holoform's chest.

"No," he rumbled.

"Optimus Prime." I looked at him with a serious expression. "Listen to your wife. Dismiss the Holoform."

Optimus observed me carefully, a small smile gracing his lips. His hand came up and cradled my cheek. "My wife," he murmured. Gently bringing his lips to mine, we kissed for what seemed like forever. "Mine," he mumbled into the kiss.

"Not completely." I pulled away, slightly breathless. "We still have to Sparkbond."

Optimus sat up, smiling the brightest smile I had ever seen on him, well, since Saoirse was born. He showered my face in kisses, planting a heavy kiss on the lips before brushing those damned lips down my neck.

"Stop," I whined. "You're tired!"

"I am," he rumbled.

"Dismiss the Holoform," I exclaimed. He planted soft kisses on my shoulder and neck, occasionally just teasing me with dragging them to my jaw to plant kisses along my jawline.

"Not yet," he whispered.

"Optimus..." He silenced me by kissing me hard on the mouth, making me squeak. Before I knew it, he was hovering over me.

* * *

><p>Optimus laid beside me, looking utterly pleased with himself. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I shuddered slightly, feeling tired but relieved.<p>

"I'll dismiss the Holoform now," he rumbled, smirking slightly.

I nodded wordlessly, draping an arm over my eyes. After a few minutes, I took my arm down and the Holoform was gone. I smiled to myself, Optimus had used the opportunity to have sex again. He must've been basking in some kind of afterglow, I had never seen him boldly _start_ something like that. He usually allowed me a little dominance, but he was obviously enjoying the married life so far.

Sitting up, I groaned. My abdomen was aching. Rubbing my stomach with a frown, I sighed. I swung my legs over the side of the bed. Looking at the ring on my finger, I smiled. Optimus said the metal was made from Cybertronian metal and the gem was made from Energon. It was a one-of-a-kind ring.

I had a feeling Optimus and I were going to have a very interesting new life together.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**IN THE NEXT UPDATE, I WILL BE PREPARING THE SPARKBONDING ARC; I JUST WANTED TO ADD A LITTLE FLUFF IN THE AFTERMATH OF THE MARRIAGE.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE BUT MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS. HAVE A GLORIOUS DAY/EVENING/MORNING/NIGHT!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	104. Chapter 104

**103**

It had been a few days since Optimus and I became married. Since Optimus wasn't actually a _human_, my last name never changed. But I could tell that Optimus was still basking in some kind of afterglow, every time he saw me, he'd get extremely affectionate and I _loved_ it. I was still finding it hard to believe that Optimus and I made it as far as we did in our relationship.

But over the past few days, Optimus and I were preparing for the Sparkbonding. We decided we would do it in a secure, private location. Lennox did say that if we really wanted to do it, he'd allow us off base only that time. Ratchet said he would have the med bay open and have everything ready in case something happened to me. While I was excited about the idea of being Sparkbound to Optimus, a logical side of me kept saying it probably won't work. Jazz mentioned the process of Sparkbonding to be intense and only known to work on Cybertronians. I agreed with him a little, but I _wanted_ it to work. I _needed_ it to, just like Optimus did._  
><em>

Optimus and I were working on finding a secure location to do the procedure and figuring out a good day. Lennox said that the government guys were coming soon, so a good time to do it would probably be after they've left. The idea frustrated Optimus but it seemed reasonable to me. If the Sparkbonding happened and Optimus was distracted by any after-effects, it would be pretty bad once the government guys showed up.

* * *

><p>"Is there any kind of preparation on my part?" I asked. Optimus was in his true form, looking at me as I stood on the metal walkway. It was a pretty calm day and everyone was kind of relaxing a little. "I don't want to find out last minute there was stuff I had to do."<p>

"I'm the only one who would need to prepare," Optimus rumbled. Saoirse was being watched by Bee. The two had bonded fairly well and it warmed my heart seeing them interact.

"Why would you need to prepare?" I looked at him confusedly.

"Sparkbonding is intense," he rumbled. "It takes great preparation for it to be successful."

"I thought it was your _Spark's_ decision," I said.

"It goes deeper than that." Optimus gently stroked my hair with his forefinger, his optics whirring shut. "Sparkbonding needs preparation of the body and mind. Sparkbonding merges two lives together; sharing every memory, every feeling. I will know what you are feeling, what you remember, just as you will for me."

"That's a little unfair," I murmured. "You're such an older fellow, how could I _possibly_ hold _all_ your memories?"

A deep chuckle reverberated through the Prime's form. "I suppose it _is_ a little unfair," he rumbled. "And I never knew my age bothered you." His tone was playful, making me snicker.

"Oh_ heavens_ no," I giggled. "I have a thing for older guys."

I saw Optimus's facial plates lift into a smile, observing me lovingly. His finger gently nudged me to his face, his metal lips gently kissing the top of my head awkwardly. It was the first time his true form ever kissed me, and a deep blush spread across my cheeks.

"Good," he rumbled. "I was afraid you were having second-thoughts about being with an old mech like me."

I rested my cheek against his chin guard, the cool metal causing goose-bumps to rise on my skin. His finger cradled me close to his face.

"Never."

* * *

><p>Finding Bee in the main hangar, Saoirse was toddling around, giggling and smiling. When she saw me, her smile brightened as she tried to make her way to me. I knelt down and spread my arms, ushering her over. When she made it, I scooped her up and showered her with kisses.<p>

"You're a great creator." I looked at Bee with a smile. I could see the longing in the Holoform's eyes.

"So will you," I said. "Abby doesn't have that far to go."

"Three and a half months," Bee sighed. "Ratchet said he might have to deliver them early. They're causing too much pressure on Abby's body."

I frowned. "Well, I'm sure they'll all come out healthy," I assured him.

"You think so?" Bee almost sounded doubtful. His baby blue eyes clouded with worry.

"Bumblebee, you are _not_ giving up are you?" I shot him a heated glare. The last thing Abby needed was her _boyfriend_ doubting her health afterwards and the health of the babies after they were born.

"No," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Abby needs you to believe in her," I encouraged. "She needs someone who won't just give up because of what Ratchet said. She will be fine. The babies will be fine. Saoirse loves you, so you're _obviously_ going to be a _fantastic_ father. Do you understand me?"

Bee nodded wordlessly.

"Besides, Abby's my sister," I said with a smirk. "If I find out you did _anything_ to upset her, I'll have to kick your ass."

Bee looked at me wide-eyed.

I walked over, placing a finger on his chest. "I'm not kidding," I said in a low voice. "You got my sister pregnant. You own up to your responsibilities. If I find out you so much as made her _irritated_, I'll smack you into next week. Do we have an understanding?"

Bee swallowed thickly, nodding.

I pulled back and smiled sweetly. "Good," I chirped happily. "You're the closest thing to a real uncle Saoirse has, wouldn't want you ending up in the med bay!" Turning on my heel, I waved goodbye to Bee, smirking a little to myself.

* * *

><p>Finding the part of base where the Autobots could train, I found Ironhide practicing his cannons. When he saw Saoirse and I, he stopped.<p>

"Look who it is," he smirked. "It's _Mrs. Prime_."

I rolled my eyes. "You're hilarious, old man," I scoffed.

"Aren't I?" I could see the playfulness in his optics. Putting his cannons away, he walked over to us and knelt down. "I never got the chance to say thank you," he rasped.

"For what?"

"Saving my life." He nudged me gently with his hand. "I owe you for that."

I shook my head. "You don't owe me anything," I smiled. "Anyone would have done it."

"And you did," he said gruffly. "I owe you, Sparky, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What could you _possibly_ do for me?" I asked doubtfully. "The Decepticons are pretty much useless with Megatron and Sentinel dead."

"Just because those slagging pieces of scrap metal are dead, doesn't mean the Decepticons aren't dangerous," Ironhide said. "Besides, once you and Prime Sparkbond, I'll be your soldier too. It's in my programming to protect a Prime's Sparkmate."

I shook my head with a frown. "You're my friend," I said sternly. "Every Autobot I know is my friend. End of story. I could never ask any of you to be my soldiers."

"It isn't up to you," Ironhide said. "Once you and Prime Sparkbond, it'll be official. Every Autobot will be at your command."

I frowned, holding Saoirse closer.

"Desirée, you are the one human we admire," Ironhide said gently.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've been with us for years," Ironhide said. "You've fought countless Decepticons and saved some of our lives. While we strive to protect all of humanity, you're the real reason we do so."

I looked at him carefully, my heart warming at his words.

"You could have left at any time," Ironhide said, "but you stayed and fought. Your courage is what reminds us that humanity is truly worth saving."

Smiling at him, I patted the metal of his leg. "You better not be going soft on me, old man," I said jokingly.

He scoffed, standing to his full height. "Of _course_ not," he replied.

"Good," I exclaimed playfully. "And thank you for what you said, Ironhide."

Ironhide took note to the seriousness in my tone and nodded. "Of course, Desirée," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	105. Chapter 105

**104**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**THIS UPCOMING SATURDAY, I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPLOAD ANY NEW CH.'S. MY MARCHING BAND IS HAVING AN ALL DAY COMPETITION, EARLY IN THE MORNING TO VERY LATE IN THE EVENING (DEPENDING ON WHETHER WE MAKE FINALS OR NOT).**

**THANK YOU.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	106. Chapter 106

**105 - Time Skip - 1 week**

The past week was tense; the government guys were arriving in less than an hour, and the soldiers and Autobots were trying to have everything in order for when they arrived. I kept a close eye on Saoirse, making sure she didn't interfere with anyone.

"Lennox," I called. The older man turned from what he was doing and looked at me. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Lennox turned to whoever he was talking to, finishing whatever he was discussing, before looking back at me. "No," he said. "I'm sorry, Desirée, but I need to get back to work."

* * *

><p>I shifted nervously on the balls of my feet, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. The government guys were dropping by in less than ten minutes. Everyone was making some final adjustments before they arrived, shooting around base.<p>

Feeling an uneasiness in my stomach, I quickly walked to the med bay, looking to Abby as a distraction.

* * *

><p>When I sat down next to the metal berth, Abby looked at me exhaustedly.<p>

"You OK?" she murmured.

"No." I clutched Saoirse close to me, brushing her curly hair out of her face. "The government guys are coming by any minute and I-I don't have anything to do."

Abby shifted awkwardly on the berth, looking uncomfortable and in pain. She put a pale arm on my shoulder, looking at me with a tired smile.

"I'm sure there's something for you to do," she rasped. "You could stay here for a little bit. I could use the company."

I gave her a strained smile, nodding. "How've you been holding up?"

"Ratchet says I'm improving," she said. "I had a mild infection; that's why I felt so sick."

"And you're getting better?" I asked.

"That's what Ratchet said." Abby closed her eyes for a minute, breathing deeply. "These babies will be the death of me."

"They sure as hell won't," I said sharply. "You're six months pregnant, Abby. Don't let these babies make you give up hope; you're almost there."

"I don't know," she murmured. "Every time they kick it hurts. Every time they move it hurts. I want them out now."

I grabbed Abby's hands, holding them firmly and looking her dead in the eyes. "Don't you dare give up," I said. "If you keep up this bad attitude, it'll only get worse. I promise you, once these babies are born, it will be the happiest moment in your life. I'll help you and Bee out, if you want that!"

"I'd love that," Abby smiled tearfully. "You don't know how much that'd mean for me."

I gave her a smile, nodding.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

A helicopter landed. Once the engine was shut off, the back opened and a group of well-dressed men walked out. Entering the base, they were led to the metal walkway, where Lennox was discussing something quietly. Seeing the men, the soldier Lennox was talking to hurried away, leaving the older man standing stiffly on the walkway.

"Colonel Lennox," one of the men said, "let's begin."

Lennox turned to the Autobots, who stood away from the walkway. Optimus calmly walked up to the metal walkway, giving a single nod to the men, who looked at him indifferently.

"Colonel Lennox, what happened in Chicago was unacceptable," one of the men said. "The amount of people who died was dangerously high. This was, by far, the worst alien onslaught humanity has ever faced."

"I know, sir," Lennox said professionally. "But..."

"Not only that," another continued, "you trusted the Autobots in their word that Sentinel was one of them, an _Autobot_. Because of their mistake, it nearly destroyed Chicago and thousands of human lives."

"You cannot blame Lennox for this," Optimus rumbled. "It was my fault for the whole incident. I told them whom to trust."

The men looked at Optimus, frowns settling on their faces. One of them stepped forward, looking at Optimus with a deep frown.

"Because of you, humans no longer trust the Autobots," he said. "You're a threat to our kind - all of you are. You made humans think they were safe, then you transport a Decepticon to our planet, one who planned on enslaving us to restore your planet."

"Sentinel was Prime before me," Optimus rumbled sharply. "He made an alliance with Megatron long before he came to your planet. My soldiers had nothing to do with Sentinel's betrayal."

"It was your naïvety that made this disaster," the man said. "Your blind trust in Sentinel created this. The damage you and the Decepticons inflicted on Chicago cost us more money than we care to admit. Not only that, looking back at previous incidents with you and the Decepticons, the battle of Egypt was one that cost the government _millions_." Optimus's optics narrowed at the man in front of him. "The destruction of an Egyptian pyramid and Egyptian villages was beyond _unacceptable_. Your sole duty was to protect humanity, that is what you were sworn to do, instead you created years of soldiers being killed fighting for you, civilians being slaughtered, and the destruction of cities and foreign lands."

"Sir..." Lennox started.

"Attinger," he said sharply, not taking his eyes off Optimus.

"Mr. Attinger, sir, you can't call the Autobots dangerous," Lennox said tensely. "Despite _everything_ that's happened, the Autobots managed to take down the Decepticon threats."

"The Autobots are dangerous." Attinger looked at Lennox with a stern expression. "Humanity doesn't trust them anymore. This is _humanity's_ planet. They aren't welcome here anymore."

"Unless your president requests it," Optimus rumbled darkly, his optics narrowed, "the Autobots are still allowed refuge on this planet."

"I'm aware," Attinger said sharply. "But once this meeting is over, it goes straight to the president. He's already considering shutting down this little group of yours. And when he does, the Autobots will have to leave." Attinger's mouth pursed into a thin line. "And as for the Witwicky girl, she'll be taken into custody. There are a few..._tests_ we need to run."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR THE SLOPPY UPDATE. IF I HAVE ANY MISSPELLED WORDS, PLEASE TELL ME. IF I GOT A CHARACTER'S NAME WRONG, PLEASE TELL ME. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FOUR TRANSFORMERS MOVIES; I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE THREE OC'S.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	107. Chapter 107

**106**

It felt like only minutes that Abby and I were talking. When the door leading into the med bay opened, I turned to see Ratchet walking in, his optics observing me carefully.

"Is the meeting over?" I asked.

Ratchet nodded wordlessly. I frowned. Ratchet always had something to say; he was always grumpy and grumbling about how _something_ frustrated him.

"What happened?" I asked worriedly. I held Saoirse a little closer to me, a knot of dread curling in my stomach.

"The meeting wasn't a very successful one," he grumbled.

"Can you just tell me _what happened_?" I snapped._  
><em>

"Your leader is considering shutting down NEST," Ratchet said. "If it comes to that, we have to leave."

"No..." I started.

"Let me finish," Ratchet snapped. "If the Autobots leave, you will also go into human custody."

"Custody?" I repeated.

Ratchet nodded. "There are _tests_ they would have to run."

I bolted out of the med bay.

* * *

><p>When I found Optimus, he was standing outside, his hands balled into fists. His anger at the situation was <em>very<em> clear.

"Optimus?" I called hesitantly. He turned and looked down at me, his optics whirring worriedly. He knelt down and gently stroked my hair. "Ratchet told me what happened."

Optimus frowned, his optics looking downward. "They can't take you," he rumbled darkly. "I will _not_ allow it."

"Don't be upset," I murmured. Shifting Saoirse on my hip, I walked up and gently put my hand on his chin guard. His optics whirred shut as he leaned into my touch. "If they have to take me in, there's nothing anyone can do."

"They wish to run tests on you," he growled.

"You guys ran tests on me," I assured, kissing the metal lovingly.

"Ones you could endure." Optimus looked at me, his optics fiery. His forefinger brought me closer to his face, the closest thing he could give to a hug. "Your government called us a threat to your kind and wishes for us to leave." He gently nuzzled Saoirse and I. "Humanity no longer trusts us after Chicago, nor do they feel feel safe with us here," he rumbled. "But I will _never_ let them touch you."

"There's nothing you can do," I murmured.

"I will fight them until the end of time," Optimus growled, pulling back. "Whatever happens to me doesn't matter, but if they dare lay a _finger_ on you or Saoirse, I'll do everything in my power to stop them."

Though he worded it differently, I caught the underlying meaning of what he said. Optimus was willing to _kill_ them. Humans.

"Optimus Prime," I whispered. "Are you threatening to _kill_ them?"

His face lowered a fraction, looking almost ashamed of himself. I placed a hand on the bridge of his nose, his optics looking at me.

"This isn't the Optimus I know," I whispered. "He'd _never_ threaten to kill humans, no matter the circumstances."

"If they took you," he rumbled lowly, "I could never forgive myself. You're my entire being, Desirée, and I will fight till the ends of the universe to keep you by my side."

I placed a gentle kiss on his upper lip, lingering there for a second before looking at him sadly. Rubbing his cheek, I placed my forehead there before sighing.

"You got a little intense there," I murmured.

"I apologize for scaring you," he rumbled. "But I will _not_ apologize to what I do to them if they take you or Saoirse away."

I gently kissed Optimus's cheek before pulling away. "Don't kill them," I said softly. "You're my Optimus, I know you would _never_ hurt a human intentionally."_  
><em>

Optimus looked at me carefully, his optics still fiery.

"I'll try," he promised.

* * *

><p><strong>That Night<strong>

I had Saoirse sleeping in my bed. Lennox said the old base was nearly halfway completed, which made me happy. I couldn't sleep. I sat at the foot of my bed, thinking of how to deal with the information I'd been told.

The government was planning on shutting us down. The president just needed to give them the go-no-go, and it'd be official. So many people rely on NEST, where would they go if it got disbanded? Where would the Autobots go? Some of them had families!

My thoughts were disrupted after hearing a soft knock on the door. Opening the door, I saw Optimus's Holoform standing there, looking at me solemnly.

"What's wrong?" I murmured.

"I just wish to talk," he murmured. "Please."

"Yeah," I said. Gently closing the door behind me, I looked at Optimus with a frown. "Saoirse's sleeping."

He nodded. "The Sparkbonding...when should that occur?"

I looked at him carefully before processing his words. It slipped my mind for most of the day, the Sparkbonding. I bit my bottom lip before answering.

"The day after tomorrow?" I suggested. "Would that be enough time?"

Optimus didn't answer before nodding slowly. "It should be," he murmured. "I will inform Ratchet in the morning of the arrangement."

"OK." I stood on my tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on Optimus's lips, smiling when his arms encircled me. I faintly saw the Peterbilt parked nearby, the engine grumbling to life. Breaking the kiss, I took Optimus's hand and led him to the Peterbilt.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I woke up in my bed next to Saoirse, my pajamas on. The soreness in my abdomen reminded me of what occurred last night. Saoirse was still sound asleep, making me smile.<p>

Slowly sitting up, gripping my stomach with a groan, I threw my legs over the side of the bed, sighing. I wondered if Optimus was still angry about the meeting. Maybe. He was good at keeping his emotions hidden; hearing him threaten to kill those guys scared me, and I supposed he'd want to keep any remaining anger hidden, out of consideration of not wanting to scare Saoirse and I. I frowned. He was probably still angry, furious even. Those guys threatened his family. _Anyone_ would be furious if their family was threatened.

Steadily, I got myself out of bed and found some clean clothes for Saoirse and I. Once I got her up, we headed to the bathroom so I could clean her up and myself, and get started with the day.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**THIS IS THE ONLY CH. I'LL POST UNTIL SUNDAY. MY COMPETITION IS TOMORROW AND THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO LEFT SUPPORTIVE REVIEWS ON THE AUTHOR'S NOTE I LEFT.**

**ANYWHO, A LOT OF REVIEWS THAT WERE POSTED FOR THE LAST CH. WERE VERY INTERESTING! AND I THINK A REVIEWER, MAYBE TWO, ASKED IF DESIRÉE'S DNA WOULD CHANGE SO SHE WOULD LIVE LONGER WITH OPTIMUS. AND, MY FRIENDS, YOU WILL FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS TO DESIRÉE IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**THE SPARKBONDING/WEDDING ARC ENDS NEXT UPDATE.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	108. Chapter 108

**107**

After getting Saoirse cleaned up and dressed, I did the same for myself. Pulling my hair into a messy bun, I scooped up Saoirse and left the bathroom. My abdomen was still a little sore and my legs were a bit stiff, but I didn't let that bother me.

Since the government guys had finally made their visit, everyone was calmer. There was no rush to sign and send paperwork, trying to prep the extra base for them. Everyone was just walking around, not really bothered by anything or anyone. The only ones who looked truly anxious was Lennox and the Autobots. I hadn't been at the meeting, but what I heard from Optimus and Ratchet let me understand their anxiety.

If the president shut down NEST, a lot of good soldiers would have nowhere to go. Including the Autobots. They'd have to leave, and where could they go? Bee and Sideswipe had babies on the way; Saoirse probably wouldn't remember Optimus, considering how young she was. But the decision was still being made.

But that one man who called the Autobots a threat...that bothered me. The Autobots were definitely _not_ threats. I hadn't been watching the news lately, so I didn't know what the people outside thought of them. It had been at least month since the Chicago invasion, tensions were still bound to be there, but I imagined them not being as _intense_.

I knew in the far corner of the cafeteria, there was a television no one really watched. I turned and went to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>I managed to turn the TV on and put it on the local news. I placed Saoirse on my lap, watching the news nervously. The Chicago invasion was still the main topic, people talking about their opinions on the Autobots <em>and<em> Decepticons, a lot of them saying the Autobots and Decepticons were one in the same. That infuriated me.

Basically everyone's opinion on the Autobots were one in the same - dangerous, a threat to humanity, they needed to leave.

The news anchors talked about the government's undecided decision on whether or not NEST should be shut down.

I had never felt so much anger.

* * *

><p>I visited Abby in the med bay, Bee's Holoform was sitting next to the metal berth, holding her hand as she slept. I smiled softly.<p>

Bee looked at me, giving a lopsided smile.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Good." Bee looked down at Abby, his smile faltering slightly. "Ratchet said he's going to be prepping for a C-section."

"Now?" I looked at Abby worriedly.

Bee shook his head. "He said he'll perform the procedure when Abby's at _least_ two months away from her due date."

I frowned slightly. Abby looked deathly pale. Dark circles surrounded her eyes, she looked frail. I sighed.

"She'll be fine, Bee," I said. I adjusted Saoirse on my hip. "Don't worry so much."

"I can't help it," he murmured. "I saw how you looked before Saoirse was born. She's having twins. She looks like death, Desirée."

I placed a hand on Bee's shoulder. "Ratchet will help Abby feel better. She will be just fine, OK?"

Bee didn't say anything. He kept looking at Abby, worry clouding his baby blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Optimus has been looking for you." Lennox stood behind me, a mischievous glint in his eyes.<p>

"Where is he?" I asked.

"His barrack." Lennox nodded in the direction to where the Autobots lived. He smirked slightly, making me stick my tongue out playfully at him. As I walked in the Autobots' barracks, I heard Lennox chuckle behind me.

Finding Optimus's barrack, I saw him walking around, stopping when he saw me walk in. He knelt down and gently stroked my hair, his finger gently brushing Saoirse before he stood up.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

He nodded. "I found a secure location for the Sparkbonding to proceed."

I gave a small smile. "That's good," I said.

"It will be a few miles out," he rumbled. "Lennox approved of the location."

"Can you tell me?" I asked.

A chuckle rumbled its way through Optimus's body. "It's a surprise," he chuckled. "I promise, you will love it."

I smirked at him. "I hope so," I said playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

Optimus spent the remainder of yesterday and even the night talking about the Sparkbonding. He discussed very briefly of how Sparkbonding would work in our case. Optimus said that he'd hold me to his Spark, and that I would have to be in direct contact with it. He said once I'm touching his Spark, everything would be up to him.

"Are you ready?" Lennox looked at me. Optimus had been discussing some last minute things with Lennox most of the morning. "Optimus is waiting outside; do you have anything you'd like to bring with you?"

"Yes," I laughed. "I need to go, Lennox."

"Fine, fine," he chuckled. "Go."

* * *

><p>After Optimus and I left base, Optimus activated the Holoform. He looked calm, something I loved seeing. He held my hand, his thumb gently rubbing my knuckles.<p>

"Are you excited?" I asked.

"More than anything," he murmured, bringing my hand up to kiss it. He gave me a warm smile. "Once we get closer to the location, I want you to close your eyes."

I pouted. "Why?" I whined.

"Surprise, remember?" He smirked.

"Do you think Saoirse is OK?" I asked, changing the subject. "Ironhide will take care of her, won't he?"

"Of course," Optimus rumbled. "Ironhide is good with Sparklings. He's been around Lennox's Sparkling enough to know how to care for one."

I chuckled. "Mr. Big, Tough-Guy is a softy." I looked at the Holoform, giving him a big smile. "How long would this usually take?"

"For Cybertronians, Sparkbonding is immediate," Optimus informed. "This has never been performed on a human, I don't know how long it would take."

I nodded.

* * *

><p>As we got closer to the location, I closed my eyes as Optimus said. We'd been driving for over an hour and a half, and it was getting nerve-wracking, not knowing where we were going. Optimus avoided the questions about it, simply putting it on a different topic.<p>

The one thing I enjoyed about the trip was Optimus was taking roads used less by humans to avoid detection. It was hard at first. A lot of the people who saw the big blue-and-red Peterbilt shot dirty looks and murmured amongst themselves. But as the drive progressed, we managed to have our own route.

I felt the Peterbilt come to a slow stop, the Holoform putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Open your eyes," he rumbled.

When I did, I gasped. I didn't know where we were, but it was an open field in a semi-wooded area. It was big enough for Optimus to transform without being detected, and it was beautiful.

"Optimus, this is beautiful," I said softly. I climbed out of the Peterbilt. The Holoform deactivated as he transformed. Optimus knelt down and gently stroked my hair.

"I knew you would like it," he rumbled.

"Let's get this started," I said.

Optimus's facial plates lifted into a smile. Optimus held his hand down, palm up. I climbed on, holding one of his fingers as he stood at his full height. His chest plates shifted, and he held me close to his chest.

I looked at him before climbing in. His Spark chamber wasn't too far in. I looked in wonder at the protected blue life-energy in his center. It was big and gave off a gentle hum. Tendrils slipped through the little openings in the metal and touched my skin; it was warm.

"What now?" I called.

"You must touch my Spark," Optimus rumbled.

I tried to figure out how to do that. His Spark was well-protected, I couldn't really figure out _where_ to touch it.

"Where?" I called. "It's surrounded by metal."

After a minute of silence, I heard a hissing sound. The metal surrounding the Spark opened slightly. The bright blue energy buzzed and hummed. I gasped, it was giving off a warm air, tendrils gently touching me. Blinking off my surprise, I hesitantly touched the exposed Spark. It didn't feel solid, but it didn't feel like a liquid or anything else. It felt like a balloon, almost. I couldn't quite explain the texture, but it felt almost balloon-like.

Optimus gave a rumbling sound.

"Now what?" I called. I gently dug my fingers into the energy, it felt warm and lively.

"Place your forehead on my Spark." I did. "Close your eyes."

As I closed my eyes, I felt the Spark heat up under my hands, only slightly. But the warmth surrounded my body, I felt like I was being pulled _into_ the Spark. I felt a dull pain in the back of my skull. I bit my bottom lip, trying to contain the whimper. I saw flashes of images in my head, playing quickly like a movie. Cybertronians, ones I didn't recognize. They didn't look like the ones on earth, probably back on Cybertron. Words hung above their heads. The images slowed down and the words translated themselves to English. I saw Ironhide, Jazz and Bumblebee. All of them in their original Cybertronian forms. I saw Arcee and Sideswipe; Ratchet and the Wreckers. Optimus didn't know them all that well, then.

I could feel the emotions Optimus felt on Cybertron. Happiness, calm. I felt his emotions - love - when an image of Elita-1 appeared. I felt his emotions when Megatron, who looked different, betrayed him and Cybertron to steal the cube, anger and betrayal. I saw the moment Optimus went from Orion to the Autobot I love. His rage and guilt over Elita's death. His uncertainty over leading the Autobots. His fear of killing Megatron. His sadness when Cybertron was destroyed. His fear of not being a good enough leader.

I saw images of him coming to earth. Images of him first meeting Sam, Mikaela and I. His emotions of being on a new planet - scared, cautious. The images kept flashing before my eyes, his emotions filling my head. When they stopped, I gasped and opened my eyes, pulling back. I panted and shivered, the warmth no longer surrounding me.

"Optimus," I rasped.

I slowly walked out of his chest chamber, his hand still extended palm up. His optics were closed. When he opened them, he looked at me.

"Did it work?" I rasped.

"I feel the connection," he rumbled.

I nodded. His chest closed up, he cradled me to his face.

"I saw your memories," he rumbled. "My Desirée, you had to endure..."

"Stop," I murmured. He looked at me, his optics were sad but loving. "I saw your memories. You sure have a lot."

He gave a rumbling chuckle. "I'm an old mech," he rumbled.

"No you're not." I playfully slapped his cheek. "You're my Optimus and you're young for your age."

"I'm a centuries-old mech, Desirée," he chuckled. "You - you're the young one."

I smiled. "Twenty-two makes me young?"

He chuckled, awkwardly kissing the top of my head. "When we return to base, I will have Ratchet check to make sure everything is OK."

I nodded, smiling softly. "I'm happy for you, Optimus."

His facial plates lifted into a smile. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE! YESTERDAY'S COMPETITION WENT WELL. MY BAND DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE FINALS, BUT WE HAD FUN ANYWAY!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	109. Chapter 109

**108**

Once we returned to base, Optimus and I went to the med bay. Ratchet was giving Blossom and Abby a check-up. Blossom had gotten significantly bigger since the last time I'd seen her, Abby looked just about ready to pop.

Ratchet observed Optimus and I briefly before his attention was focused on the two pregnant women in front of him.

"I'll take care of you in a minute," he said gruffly. He finished his exam on Blossom before ushering the two out. Blossom helped Abby into a wheelchair and wheeled her out of the med bay, giving Optimus and I a small smile on their way out. "Desirée, sit on the berth."

I placed myself onto the berth and Optimus stood behind me. Ratchet had the Holoform activated and ran a full body scan on me. I waited patiently as he continued his examination, going between Holoform and true form, and occasionally checking on Optimus to see how he was doing.

After about half an hour, Ratchet finished typing his info into the holographic computer of his and sighed. He looked down at me, in his true form, and frowned.

"Let me guess," I started, "bad news?"

"Depending on how you look at it," Ratchet answered.

"Is there something wrong?" Optimus asked, looking at me worriedly.

"I wouldn't say something's _wrong_," Ratchet drawled, "just...abnormal."

"That could be taken as 'wrong'," I said stiffly.

"The Sparkbonding was successful," Ratchet said, ignoring my comment. "Though it caused some stress on Desirée's body. A significant amount of stress. But it also caused an abnormality in her body's cell development."

"I'm not turning Cybertronian, am I?" I exclaimed. "No offense, but I kinda like being human."

Ratchet scoffed. "Of _course_ you're not turning Cybertronian. I told you it's physically _impossible_ for flesh to become metal."

"Then what is it?" I snapped.

"Your body is still functioning normally," Ratchet explained, "but it isn't getting older."

"What?" I looked between Optimus and Ratchet, not really understanding what the medic was saying.

"The Sparkbonding has ceased your aging," Ratchet said simply. "You no longer have the ability to age."

* * *

><p>I hung out in my barrack after that. I had retrieved Saoirse from Ironhide, giving him my thanks. I noticed the Autobots had begun acting strangely; whenever they saw me, they'd stop whatever it was they were doing and stand almost at attention, as if waiting for me to command them. I would never be able to command the Autobots to do anything; whether I was in a relationship with Optimus or not. I considered them my friends. I was the puny human, I had no authority over them.<p>

Saoirse was toddling around my barrack, babbling and giggling, looking at me happily. I couldn't help but smile at her oblivious happiness. Saoirse was so happy about every little thing, nothing ever bothered her. I could tell she had some of Optimus's observant nature, always looking at everything. She was gentle like him too. Occasionally she'd get a little rough when she wanted to play, but she never intentionally hurt anyone. I could tell Saoirse loved the attention she was given, but she absolutely _loved_ the attention Optimus gave her.

Whenever those two were together, Saoirse would smile brighter than a star and have energy that just radiated her innocent joy of being with her father. It made me smile seeing Optimus and Saoirse interact, I could see the love in Optimus whenever he saw Saoirse, the way she just released a warmer, gentler side of Optimus. It made me happy she had such a loving father in her life.

I stood up from my bed and scooped Saoirse up. I showered her with kisses and hugs, feeling happy my little girl was safe.

Decepticon activity had been at an all-time low. Those Decepticons bold enough to try and cause harm were immediately taken down by the Autobots, though the people who were just saved gave the Autobots total disrespect. Optimus hadn't gone on the missions, only because out of the whole month, two Decepticons were dumb enough to get out of hiding to try and cause destruction.

Sighing, I left my barrack.

I was still trying to process the information Ratchet told me. I wasn't aging anymore. How would I explain that to Sam and the others? I'd see my family grow old and die. My friends too. It made my heart ache. I didn't want to see everyone I love die! I looked down at Saoirse. What if I outlived her? Would she live long? What if she didn't, being half-human? I frowned.

"If it isn't Lady Prime." I turned and saw Que standing behind me. I smiled up at him.

"How've you been, Que?" I asked.

"Fine, Lady Prime," he said. "A bit worried out of my processors, though."

"Why?" I asked.

"With your government still deciding our fate here, I can't help but worry."

I shot him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Que. I wish there was something I could do."

"Oh, don't worry about it, Lady Prime." Que gave a warm smile.

I chuckled. "You don't have to call me 'Lady Prime'."

"You're Sparkbound to Optimus," Que said. "Because of that, you're to be called 'Lady Prime'."

"Is that how it usually goes?" I looked down for a minute.

"A Prime's Sparkmate is important," Que informed. "If a Prime were to die in battle, his Sparkmate would take control until a new Prime was appointed."

I felt my heart clench at the thought of Optimus dying. It was bad enough I lost him once and almost lost him in Chicago. I couldn't stand the thought of losing him again.

"It was wonderful seeing you, Que." I forced a smile.

"Same to you, Lady Prime."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**IT WAS THE SUGGESTION OF TWO KIND REVIEWERS ASKING THAT DESIRÉE'S DNA ALTERED SO SHE COULD LIVE AS LONG AS OPTIMUS. AS FOR SAOIRSE, I'LL PROBABLY HAVE HER LIVE LONGER AS WELL, BUT I'M UNDECIDED.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS UPDATE!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	110. Chapter 110

**109**

The past few days had been very stressful. Saoirse's birthday was coming up and I had started getting horrible migraines. I tried various painkillers and drinking lots of water and just about _anything_ to stop the pain, but nothing worked._  
><em>

On top of that, Optimus told me Jazz and the others would be behind schedule on their return to the second base and that our original base had some complications on being rebuilt and would take longer than expected to reach its finish. I tried not to let any of that bother me.

I kept telling myself the reason I was having horrible migraines was from my body adjusting to the sudden changes, but when nothing helped ease the pain, I thought maybe it _wasn't_ the Sparkbond after-effects catching up to me. After asking Optimus to watch Saoirse, I went to the med bay._  
><em>

"Is there a problem?" Ratchet looked at me, his facial plates set in a deep frown.

"I've been having migraines and it's not going away." I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. "I've tried everything and nothing's working."

"Your body is still adjusting to the Sparkbonding's effects." Ratchet typed something into his holographic computer before observing me carefully. "I'd imagine you experiencing some pains."

"I don't think it's that, Ratchet," I grumbled. "I'm feeling a lot of pressure and pain in my head and it's _killing_ me."

"Pressure?" Ratchet's optics snapped back to me after observing his computer. "What kind of pressure?"

"It's like my nose is clogging up and it's all in the front of my head." I pressed my fingers to my temples, rubbing it soothingly. "Nothing is working. What's wrong with me?"

Ratchet looked at me carefully before activating his Holoform. He walked up to me and guided me to the metal berth, gently sitting me down. His vivid blue eyes studied me carefully as his frown deepened.

"I'm going to perform a scan." He dismissed the Holoform before his optics unleashed a light that slowly went up and down my body. He gave a hum before he ended the scan.

"What did you see?" I looked at him exhaustedly.

"I'll let you know what I find," he said gruffly. "You may go now."

I grumbled my thanks before leaving.

* * *

><p>After going back to my barrack and taking a much needed nap, I was awoken by sudden knocking on my door. Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed. Saoirse was sound asleep under the covers, making me grateful whoever was knocking didn't wake her up.<p>

Opening the door, I was surprised when I saw Lennox on the other side, looking furious.

"What is it?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"Have you seen the news?" he exclaimed.

"I try and _actively_ avoid watching the news," I murmured tiredly. "What's the big scoop this time?"

"People are selling Decepticon parts." Lennox's eyes blazed with fury. Hearing his statement knocked out any tiredness in my brain.

"_Selling_?" I hissed.

"The guys who investigated Chicago after the invasion didn't do a good job." He ran a hand through his hair, looking genuinely pissed off. "People were finding Decepticon parts - _live_ Decepticon parts. Working guns and weapons."

"You're telling me that the guys who were supposed to _get rid_ of the remains just happened to leave live Decepticon parts for people to _sell_?" I scowled at Lennox.

"Yes."

"Which countries bought them?" I muttered.

"We're suspecting the Russians, maybe the Israelis," Lennox admitted. "We're not sure if they actually have them."

"Find out, then," I hissed. "If you guys _suspect_ other countries have Decepticon parts, then you need to find out!"

"What do you think we're doing?" Lennox looked almost desperate. "If someone figures out what they're made of and maybe how to _build_ them, then _we're_ in trouble and _they're_ in trouble!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm myself down. I could feel the headache pulse in my head, the pressure resurfacing after my nap helped me forget it momentarily.

I heard Saoirse's whimper in the bedroom, making me sigh audibly.

"I'd _love _to help," I started, "but I don't feel good and Saoirse is waking up."

Lennox nodded solemnly, leaving.

I rubbed the palms of my hands over my face, trying to figure out why everything was going to hell fast.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE, PLEASE ENJOY!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY TRANSFORMERS MOVIES OR THE THREE OC'S.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	111. Chapter 111

**110**

When I managed to calm Saoirse down, I felt a knot of dread in my stomach. People were obtaining Decepticon parts and selling them. Internationally. If people discovered how to _build_ a Transformer, what would happen to the originals? At this point, I didn't care if it was Autobot or Decepticon parts - people will figure out how to build their own, one that didn't have a mind of its own or knew how to care for itself.

If humans managed to uncover what a Transformer was made of, there'd be no telling what they would do for more. A thought skidded across my mind: they'd kill Decepticons, maybe even Autobots, for more. That's the only thing humans are good at. After they find something _great_, they'd do _anything_ for more.

I stood up and walked out of my barrack, Saoirse on my hip. When I got out, everyone was huddled near a computer or a television, the news blaring. News anchors talked about how left-behind Decepticon parts were up for bid by people in Chicago - guns, various weapons, limbs, heads. Some said they were scientists and wanted to experiment on the parts, others said they would be willing to sell it for the highest dollar.

I felt anger boil in me.

Humans had a knack for making disasters, whether it was unintentional or not, but I could tell this big chase on who can buy which weapon would end in the _biggest_ disaster. Possibly on the Autobots' side.

Storming into the med bay, I found Ratchet standing with his hands on his hips.

"Ratchet?" He turned and looked at me, his eyes blazing.

"You humans have made a terrible mistake," he warned. "You allowed Decepticon weaponry to be left behind. Now human scientists announced they were going to _experiment_ on them."

"Listen, Ratchet, I can understand your anger..." I started.

"Can you?" he countered. "The last thing we need is humans making man made versions of us, discovering what we are made of. Humans just don't learn their lessons."

"I'm sorry OK?" I exclaimed. "It won't stop people from selling Decepticon parts, but what do you want me to tell you? Humans are idiots by nature."

"Idiots, no," Ratchet said. "Careless, yes. You don't know what you're getting yourselves into." Before I could say anything, Ratchet went to typing on his computer. "I've gone over your scans from earlier."

"What is it?" I asked defeatedly.

* * *

><p>I stormed out of the med bay, panic bubbling in me. The moment I was out, I went to find Optimus. He was standing near the metal walkway, watching the news on Lennox's computer.<p>

"I need to borrow Optimus for a minute," I told Lennox. He nodded and Optimus followed me outside.

"I can feel your panic," Optimus rumbled. "What's wrong?"

"I got _splendid_ news from Ratchet," I said fearfully, sarcastically.

Optimus's optics whirred open a little wider. "What is it?" Optimus had known I'd been feeling under the weather the past couple days.

"He told me we're having another one." I looked down at Saoirse then back at Optimus.

After a minute if trying to understand what I meant, his optics widened.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip 1 month<strong>

It had been a month since the dreadful news of Decepticon selling and the little surprise in me; but Abby's twins had been born two weeks ago. A healthy baby boy and girl, Abby coming out healthy as well. Bee was ecstatic. His little boy looked like a near splitting image of him, while the little girl had Abby's eyes and Bee's blonde hair.

Abby and Bee both agreed to name the girl Athena and the boy Alec. Pretty simple names, but very beautiful choices.

Everyone was happy once Athena and Alec were born. We all congratulated them and had a chance to hold them. Saoirse was interested in seeing her baby cousins, finding the newborns fascinating.

Once everyone had a chance to hold them, we allowed the couple to have some much needed family time.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I, UNFORTUNATELY, OWN NOTHING IN THE MOVIEVERSE OF TRANSFORMERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE AMAZING THREE OC'S THAT HAVE MADE THIS STORY EVEN BETTER.**

**I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY PRECIOUS FILLERS!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	112. Chapter 112

**111 Time Skip 8 months**

I lay on the metal berth, my head fuzzy and everything from the waist down numb. I thought enduring Saoirse's pregnancy was bad, this one was brutal. Optimus and I discussed that neither of us were willing to have any more children; one was pushing it, two was crossing the line.

But I was happy when Ratchet said the baby was healthy, that I was healthy. Though I could've cared less about my health, the baby's health was the only thing my hazy-mind focused on.

Optimus had the Holoform activated, Saoirse sitting on his lap.

When Ratchet walked back in, holding the bundle in his arms, I gave a tired smile. Optimus and I - mainly me, Optimus would've been happier either way - wanted the gender to be a surprise, and seeing the baby for the first time, I couldn't help but ask.

"Another femme," Ratchet said. "Congratulations."

* * *

><p>There were some visitors for us. Bee came to visit, excited that Athena and Alec had another cousin. Even Blossom came to visit. She ended up having a daughter, who was born prematurely but ended up in perfect health after a while.<p>

Sideswipe, Ironhide, Dino - mostly everyone came to say their congratulations on our second baby.

* * *

><p>"You missed your big sissy's birthday party," I whispered. "It was a lot of fun!"<p>

Saoirse's birthday party was pretty fun. Marli was generous enough to make her a cake and buy some candles. Saoirse's party was just between close friends and family. Sam and Carly called to wish her a happy third birthday; Ron and Judy did the same, as did Mikaela.

Saoirse ended up getting cake all over her face but had fun nonetheless. It warmed my heart to see her having such a wonderful time. Abby couldn't make it, but sent her best wishes to her niece.

I kissed the baby's forehead. Saoirse had fallen asleep on Optimus's lap, but he hadn't left just yet. He observed the baby and I interact. He'd held her too, being his usual loving, fatherly self; even allowing Saoirse to look at her.

"Have you thought of a name?" Optimus rumbled quietly.

"I've thought of a lot of names." I looked at Optimus tiredly. "I can't pick one."

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. "I'm sure you will pick the best name for her."

Looking down at her, I thought over which names I liked the most, then tried to decide which one I wanted the most. After a few minutes, I gave a small smile.

"Eden," I told Optimus. "I think her name should be Eden."

* * *

><p>After spending my time in the med bay, Ratchet allowed me access to leave. After another successful C-section, I was told by Ratchet that there wouldn't be any scarring, but I still had that blasted baby-weight Eden inflicted on me.<p>

I offered to take Saoirse from Optimus and put her down for a nap, but he insisted that he'd help. He took Saoirse while I held Eden and we both went to my barrack.

Optimus laid Saoirse on my bed as I carefully sat down, holding Eden close to my chest. I looked at her and Saoirse. Eden had my ashy blonde hair, though it was still baby fuzz, looking a little more like a mixture between Optimus and I. She had slept a lot since she was born, only waking up for minutes at a time to check her surroundings before nodding off again.

"Who was that guy who wanted to take me into custody?" I asked. "I never caught his name."

Optimus stiffened slightly next to me. "He called himself Attinger."

"Attinger," I repeated. "What was his problem with you guys? He sounded like another Galloway."

"Believe me, Desirée," Optimus warned, "he was _worse_ than Galloway. Attinger was more calculating, he knew how to get to us. Instead of viewing us as mindless machines as Galloway once did, Attinger viewed us as threats. He believed we were all Decepticons, and we weren't allowed on this planet."

"That's ridiculous," I muttered bitterly. "Who does he think he is?"

"If he ever steps foot on this base again, I want you and the girls to stay here," Optimus warned. "He's a calculating, cold human. If he finds out about Saoirse and Eden, he will perform experiments on them as well."

"Over my dead body," I hissed. Eden wiggled in my arms, opening her eyes slightly to look at Optimus and I. I looked at Optimus solemnly. That Attinger guy was out to get the Autobots, possibly my baby girls.

There was no way in _hell_ I'd let that creep near my family.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	113. Chapter 113

**112**

The past few weeks had been interesting. With everyone's new baby, or babies, finally having been born, there was a _lot_ of commotion. The new mothers were struggling to understand how to take care of their newborns, I'd help, along with trying to take care of Saoirse and Eden, then tell the Autobot fathers the proper way to take care of their kids and how _intensely_ fragile newborns were on earth.

Bumblebee was the easiest to teach about earthling babies, but his twins were the hardest. They cried a lot, more than Saoirse or Eden (so far) did; the twins were always fidgeting or sleeping and it would get difficult to try and do anything with them if everything seemed to irritate them.

Abby was handling motherhood very well. She took care of Athena and Alec better than I could have. She was gentle with them, tried to show as much patience as possible. Ratchet had given her permission to leave the med bay after her C-section not too long ago, only saying to be extra careful. Alec and Athena seemed to work better whenever Abby or Bee were around; only when they were with me did they give me trouble.

"I'm sure it's just newborn problems," Abby would say.

"Saoirse never acted like that and Eden doesn't," I grumbled back.

"Eden's still a newborn," Abby responded. "I'm sure she's acted like that."

Abby didn't know how Eden acted, despite how much quality time we spent together, with me teaching her and Bee how to care for their babies. Eden was pretty low key; she was more sensitive than Saoirse was when she was a baby, but still very mellow.

Eden only cried when she was hungry, needed a diaper change, or was tired. Those were rare, though.

She was quieter than Saoirse; occasionally babbling in her baby language, but otherwise not trying to communicate as often. I had informed everyone of Eden a few days after she was born. Sam and Carly were excited; Ron and Judy were happy but upset I waited too long to tell them; basically everyone was happy to hear it, but disappointed to hear about it at such a later time.

Blossom and her baby girl were fun to work with. Blossom's daughter, Musa, was an easygoing baby. Easy to handle, fun to have around. Sideswipe quickly adapted to fatherhood, making sure to take care of Blossom _and_ Musa the best he could.

* * *

><p>"Why did you stick around?" Lennox and I were in the cafeteria. I had Saoirse sitting next to me, Eden held in one arm, as carefully as I could, while I ate.<p>

"What do you mean?" I asked, my mouth full of food.

"You didn't have to stay after Chicago," Lennox said. "Why'd you stay?"

I shrugged. "I didn't think it would be bright to go out into the world after that." I looked at my food blankly, my appetite gone. "I didn't want to make it seem like I didn't care about you guys."

"We know you care," Lennox said. "But you had a normal life. You and Mikaela and Saoirse were living in an apartment together, I thought you'd want that."

"Well, I have Eden and I don't feel safe outside of base," I said. "I missed you guys a lot! I wanted to stay for a little bit."

"It's been pretty much a year since Chicago," Lennox sighed.

"And no one's letting the Autobots hear the end of it." I frowned. Chicago was slowly being rebuilt. Since almost the whole city was destroyed during the attack, it would take a long time for it to be safe and sound again. "What about those people selling Decepticon parts?" I asked blandly, gently stroking Eden's baby hair.

"We were able to find out that the Russians bought some of the parts." A scowl twisted Lennox's face. "The Israelis may have bought some; we're not sure yet."

"Are you guys focusing on _just_ Russia and Israel?" I looked at Lennox with a frown. "No other countries bought Decepticon parts?"

"A majority of the parts are being kept here for experimentation," Lennox grumbled. "We tried reasoning with the companies, telling them that what they were experimenting on wasn't safe, but they refused to listen. The scientists wanted to keep working on the parts."

I sighed. "This is unbelievable," I muttered. "How could we allow Decepticon parts to be sold and experimented on?"

"This is something we've never dealt with," Lennox explained. Eden wriggled a little in my arms, her vivid blue eyes looking at me tiredly. "Whatever the Autobots and Decepticons are made of can_not_ be discovered."

"Do _we_ even know what they're made of?" I countered.

"All we know is that it's some sort of alien metal," Lennox said lamely. "It's unstable, so they're able to change their shape. I'm only guessing, I honestly don't think what I'm saying is making _any_ sense."

"I don't know." I frowned. "Couldn't you guys get a warrant or something and take away the parts?"

"We were told to stand down by the Pentagon." Lennox looked at me tiredly. "They don't want us interfering with anything or anyone for the time being."

"Even with Decepticon drones?"

"We haven't seen any Decepticon drones in months," Lennox said. "God only knows what happened to them."

"I'd imagine a lot of them died back in Chicago," I said with a shrug.

"I'm sure a lot did, but there's always a few that survive." Lennox was right, in every attempt the Decepticons made to take over the world, only a handful survived the aftermath. Though we hadn't encountered any for months, the possibility one still lived was likely.

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of my bed, looking at the sleeping forms of Eden and Saoirse. I could tell already Saoirse loved being a big sister. Despite being only three, she loved Eden and found the baby to be funny and "squishy", as she'd put it.<p>

Optimus had been busy with trying to help Ironhide with upgrading some of his cannons, Ratchet helping too. He said he'd be done within the end of the week. I understood that he was a leader, but I rarely saw him, and we lived on base together.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I kissed Eden and Saoirse on the forehead before getting up and sitting against the wall.

I couldn't sleep that night.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IF THIS UPDATE WAS SHORT OR POORLY WRITTEN, MY IPOD'S BATTERY IS PRETTY LOW.**

**ANYWHO, HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HOPE EVERYONE HAS A SPLENDID TIME TREAK-OR-TREATING, OR WHATEVER YOUR HALLOWEEN TRADITION IS!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	114. Chapter 114

**113**

The next morning, I woke up with a stiff back and bleary eyes. I probably fell asleep late in the night. I was curled on the floor, my back popping when I slowly stood up. My joints ached and my eyes felt like they had been covered in sand. Eden had started whimpering on my bed, Saoirse sitting next to her, playing around with her little sister's hands.

"Stop it, Saoirse," I scolded tiredly. Saoirse looked at me innocently before placing Eden's hands down as gently as she could. I stretched everything before shuffling to the bed, picking up Saoirse with one arm and placing her on the ground, then picking up Eden and walking to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After taking care of Eden and Saoirse, and eventually having a moment to get myself all cleaned up, we left the bathroom and went to find Optimus. He was still helping Ironhide in the upgrading of his cannons, but I was hoping they'd be having a mini break time.<p>

Taking a few minutes and detours around base, I was able to guide Saoirse to the repair bay and saw the three Autobots standing near a large metal table, mostly all of Ironhide's collection of weaponry placed on it. The cannons were being looked over by Ratchet, who'd say something to Optimus and Ironhide, then tell Optimus something under his breath.

Ironhide's optics flickered to me before a playful smirk graced his facial plates. Optimus and Ratchet turned and looked at me, a loving expression gracing the Prime, a look of indifference on the medic.

"What're _you_ doing here, Sparky?" Ironhide barked playfully.

"Just checking up on my favorite Autobots." I adjusted Eden ever so slightly in my arms. Optimus knelt down and gently stroked my hair, his large finger just barely brushing Saoirse before his gaze fell to the bundle in my arms.

"You brought the Squishies with you, huh?" Ironhide's smirk deepened a little. He _knew_ Saoirse and Eden were one of Optimus's weak spots, he'd do anything for his daughters!

"Why _wouldn't_ I have my children with me?" I snapped playfully, giving the weapon's specialist a smirk. We both knew each other well enough to where our playful banter could sound like an argument or sarcastic and rude, but it wasn't. Not _completely_. Ironhide and I never argued about anything, but sometimes our fun was based on sarcasm and jokes that could be a bit rude or offending, but anyone who knew of the friendship Ironhide and I shared would know the rude or offensive words were just empty; we meant nothing by them._  
><em>

"I thought you'd loose them by now." Ironhide scoffed, rolling his optics dramatically.

I gave a sharp laugh. "Thanks for believing in me, old man," I countered. "At least I'd be able to find my children."

"I've never had a Sparkling," Ironhide barked, his smirk deepening.

"Good." I laughed. "They'd regret having you as a father!"

"Enough," Ratchet interrupted. "Desirée, if you have nothing else to do, it would be appreciated if you could leave. Ironhide's weapons must be completed as soon as possible and we cannot afford any distractions."

"Fine, fine." I looked at the three Autobots, smiling softly at them. "I'll see you guys later, I guess."

"See you later, _Lady Prime_," Ironhide exclaimed as I turned. He knew being called _Lady Prime_ bothered me. I didn't have any authority over them, even if being married and Sparkbound to Optimus automatically put me in that position.

"Shut up, you old fart," I countered, smirking at the stout weapon's specialist. A roar of laughter escaped the weapon's specialist as I left the repair bay.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus's POV<strong>

Optimus was pleased when he saw Desirée and the Sparklings approach the repair bay. He hadn't seen them as often as he would've wished, but Ironhide needed his help in the upgrading of his precious cannons. Who was Optimus to deny his soldiers assistance?

Ratchet and him discussed the upgrades, going over blueprints Ratchet had put together and telling Ironhide how those new designs would help make the cannons more efficient.

When Desirée had come to visit, he was happy to see Saoirse and Eden look healthy. Eden seemed to have gotten bigger since he saw her last, but Desirée didn't seem to think so. The link of the Sparkbond allowing the leader to observe his human's memories and emotions, helping Optimus know what his wife/Sparkmate had done since he'd started helping Ironhide. Deep in the Prime's Spark, he wished Ratchet hadn't sent Desirée and the Sparklings away, he wanted to talk to her! But he knew he had to finish Ironhide's cannons soon.

As he continued helping the medical officer with Ironhide's cannons, his processors reeling with his inner suspicions. The Decepticons hadn't been heard of in months. It was unnatural; either they were still in hiding, or another force was taking them down, which worried him deeply. If the Autobots weren't the ones taking down the Decepticons, who were the ones taking them down?

"Optimus?" He looked at Ironhide, clearing his processors. He couldn't afford to worry about the Decepticons; he had to worry about Desirée and their Sparklings, his soldiers. They needed him and if he was too busy worrying himself to a Spark-attack, what good would he be? "Were you listening?" Ironhide asked.

"No, I'm sorry," he rumbled. He listened to Ironhide as he told Optimus what Ratchet explained to him.

He had to keep himself calm for the sake of his family and soldiers, but he couldn't help but think that maybe there was something more going on behind the scenes. Something the humans weren't telling.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	115. Chapter 115

**114**

Lennox and I stood on the metal walkway, looking at various computer screens. Lennox was trying to see if he could catch any Decepticons on radar; it had been over six months since there was a Decepticon sighting, rare for them. Saoirse was distracted by some paper and a pencil, drawing scribbles all over it. I held Eden close to my chest, frowning slightly.

"This isn't right," I said. "Decepticons wouldn't be hiding for this long."

"I know," Lennox murmured. "There's nothing we can do about it."

I frowned. The Pentagon made it clear that if we made one wrong move, there didn't have to be a decision to be made, we would be shut down immediately. As for what was going on about NEST and the Autobots with the government and everything, it was decided to be a matter of discussion between America and other political leaders around the globe. No information was given, but it was nerve-wracking.

Eden started whining, telling me she needed to be tended to.

"I gotta go," I muttered. Lennox nodded. Picking up Saoirse, I turned and left.

* * *

><p>After I took care of Eden, I took care of Saoirse. I put them down for a nap and sat at the foot of my bed, rubbing my hands over my face. Things were not looking up. NEST was struggling, millions of people around the world hate the Autobots, and there was nothing we could do to stop it.<p>

I could see how stressed out a lot of the soldiers were. NEST was the only thing they knew; if the government disbanded us, they'd have nowhere to go. A lot of people depended on the military as a form of support, if these soldiers were suddenly placed back into normal society after everything they endured, it would be a culture shock and unsettling. I looked at Saoirse and Eden. They were so young. If the Attinger guy took us, there'd be experiments done to us for sure. I didn't want that for them. Attinger and anyone else could experiment on me all they wanted, but not on my babies.

A soft knock interrupted my worries. Getting up, I opened the door and saw the Holoform of Optimus. He gave me a soft smile before embracing me.

"Finally finished Ironhide's cannons?" I murmured. I felt him nod, burying his face in my hair. "Good. The girls missed you."

"I apologize for not helping with them," he rumbled.

I shrugged. "It's no big deal," I said. "They're napping now."

He nodded. Walking into my barrack with me, Optimus smiled when he saw their sleeping forms. It warmed my heart to see him love them so wholeheartedly. He knelt down and kissed their foreheads lightly, whispering in their ears.

"You're a wonderful father," I smiled. Optimus looked up at me, a blue hue dusting his cheeks. It took me a moment to remember that the Holoform had Energon in replacement of blood.

"Thank you," Optimus rumbled. He smiled softly, his vivid blue eyes twinkling.

Optimus and I sat down at the foot of my bed, his arm wrapping around my shoulders, kissing my temple. He rested his cheek atop my head, the silence comfortable. I closed my eyes for a minute, enjoying Optimus's company.

"You're worried," Optimus murmured.

I opened my eyes, frowning slightly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I put my best smile on, looking up at Optimus. The Holoform frowned, not believing me.

"You don't need to lie, Desirée," Optimus said. "Tell me what's bothering you."

"Everything," I sighed defeatedly. "The stress is just overwhelming and I can't handle it."

Optimus kissed my forehead lightly, nodding in understanding.

"I'm sorry," he rumbled. "You shouldn't have to feel that way."

"And _you_ don't have to apologize," I murmured. I sighed, fiddling with my fingers. Feeling useless and worrying so much made me feel almost pathetic. I'd worry about my friends and family any day, but having it be intensified because of what the government could possibly do to us was beyond necessary. I felt anxiety building up in me, hiding behind the corner, just _waiting_ for something to set me off. I didn't want my fate or the fate of the people who mean the world to me to be in the hands of people who wouldn't think twice about taking it away.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" he murmured.

"No," I chuckled. "This is just fine."

Optimus and I didn't say anything for a while, just sitting and holding each other. Saoirse and Eden slept for a little while longer, waking up only an hour later. Optimus helped me take care of them, feeding Saoirse and getting her cleaned up and dressed. I took care of Eden, giving her to Optimus when I finished with her.

"Are you feeling OK?" I asked.

Optimus looked at me and frowned slightly. Eden was in his arms, talking her baby babble. He didn't answer, just looking down with a sigh.

"Optimus?" I murmured.

"I've been..._concerned_ lately," he rumbled.

"About what?" I felt a knot of fear tighten in my chest.

"It's about the Decepticons." I bit my bottom lip worriedly. "We haven't picked up a single reading in months."

"So?"

"I don't believe the Decepticons are in hiding," Optimus concluded. "I believe humans are hunting them down."

"Like, civilians?" I looked at him worriedly.

He shook his head. "Something about your government seems off," he rumbled. "Ever since our meeting with Attinger and the others, it's almost as if your leaders have been hiding something."

"They might," I shrugged. "They're always hiding something."

"But I feel it is something more," Optimus rumbled. "Whatever it is, it isn't good."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	116. Chapter 116

**115**

The days slowly rolled into weeks. Jazz and the others managed to make it to base, quick to pick up on all the misery that was radiating off of everyone. The Twins, who would have been rough housing within minutes, didn't even pick up an argument. No one was in the mood to hear them fight each other. Arcee and Jazz asked Optimus what was going on, after filling them in, they both were horrified.

Jazz had finally seen Saoirse and Eden for the first time. He was surprised about Eden, but still congratulated me anyway. He even gave Bumblebee a congratulations on his twins, stating how proud he was the scout Autobot was a father.

I knew Jazz wanted to see Celia, so I told him that we could catch up later. With a nod, he went to find Celia.

* * *

><p>Lennox had told everyone that the decision on NEST would be coming to a conclusion within a few days, possibly. The leaders were still going over some final discussions before their decision could be known. It was an uncomfortable feeling, not knowing what their final decision was. I wanted NEST to continue operating; the alien-human alliance with our military worked phenomenally for <em>years<em>. Taking down countless Decepticon threats, saving the world from their wrath. Of course there would be some damage, a lot of people would die in the process, but it always worked out in the end.

I held Eden, sitting in the cafeteria. Optimus's Holoform was holding Saoirse on his lap, absentmindedly stroking her blue-black hair. We hadn't said a word since entering the cafeteria, both of us just thinking intently. I could tell the idea of the government having humans hunting down Decepticon drones still bothered Optimus; if his suspicions were true, how did the _government_ obtain the technology to take them down? Only the Autobots possessed the weaponry to kill Decepticons.

I tried to tell Optimus maybe there weren't as many Decepticon survivors as we thought, Chicago was a pretty intense battle, not as many hostiles made it out alive. He only shook his head, saying he knew for a fact there were more Decepticons out there. Who was I to question his judgment?

"I would've thought you'd want to spend some time with Jazz and the others," I said, trying to start conversation.

"Jazz is with his femme," Optimus rumbled. "The others are busy. I haven't been with you as frequently as I should have."

"Yes you have."

"I've left you to raise our Sparklings by yourself," Optimus rumbled, "because I can't manage to split my time between you and my soldiers."

"You're a leader first," I said firmly. "We'll always wait for you, Optimus."

"You shouldn't have to wait," Optimus exclaimed.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I snapped. Eden wriggled in my arms, her blue eyes looking around tiredly. Saoirse looked between us confusedly. "You're a leader, Optimus. Your soldiers will always need you."

"It's unfair to you and the Sparklings," Optimus rumbled darkly. "I should be helping you."

"Which is worse, the girls seeing their father a good portion of the time or not at all?"

Optimus seemed a bit taken aback by my words, looking at Saoirse and Eden with a slight frown before sighing.

"Not seeing me would be the worst," Optimus sighed. "It feels as though as I haven't been good enough for them."

"You've been a wonderful father, Optimus," I exclaimed. "You've been a _wonderful_ father. You will always be good enough for the girls." Optimus gave a small smile. "Don't doubt yourself, Optimus."

Optimus nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>By the end of the week, Lennox called everyone into the main hangar. He and Epps stood on the metal walkway, their faces looking tired.<p>

The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. I held Eden close to my chest, Saoirse was held close to my side.

"NEST has officially been shut down," Lennox announced. "We are to gather all our personal belongings and be out immediately." The murmurs of everyone filled the air. I felt my blood run cold. "It's been an honor serving with you all. Thank you."

Everyone shouted their disbelief. I gathered Saoirse in my arms and shoved my way through the crowd. Finally making it to the metal walkway, I was able to Lennox's and Epps' attention.

"What do you mean NEST is shut down?" I asked loudly.

"They don't need us anymore," Epps said. "They shut us down and eliminated our alliance with the Autobots."

I felt my heart drop. They eliminated our alliance with the Autobots? How could they do that?

"What about the Autobots?" I exclaimed. I held Saoirse and Eden closer to me.

"They're still deciding," Epps said.

"Go get your things, Desirée," Lennox said solemnly. "There's nothing for us to do now."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**NEST HAS BEEN SHUT DOWN! THAT MADE ME REALLY SAD. WELL, I HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	117. Chapter 117

**116**

I looked at my now empty barrack. Lennox had given me some duffle bags to put my things in; though it wasn't much, it felt heavier. Everything felt heavier - the air, the silence, the looks of total defeat in the ex-NEST soldiers' faces. I couldn't _believe_ NEST was finished. It didn't feel as though it had been years since it started. It felt as though it started yesterday.

I would imagine Lennox and Epps going back to their families, finding new jobs somewhere. Epps was retired before. He wasn't an actual soldier anymore. Lennox...he'd been in the military for as long as I'd known him. Ever since Mission City, I never knew Lennox as anything other than the soldier-then-Colonel. I didn't know how Lennox would adjust to normal civilian life. Epps would probably handle it a little better, but I didn't know.

My thoughts went to my friends. What would happen to Abby? Would she move back with her parents? What would Bee do? He'd more than likely follow Abby anywhere she went. Same with Blossom and Marli. Sideswipe and Dino would go with them too. I didn't want to split with all the friends I'd made. Jazz and the others hadn't even stayed long and they were already having to deal with finding a new place for temporary stay.

I felt my eyes water a little.

A hand on my shoulder jolted me from my thoughts. I saw Optimus and the other Autobots, their Holoforms activated, standing behind me. Optimus had been watching the girls while I packed. He held Eden in one arm, effortlessly holding Saoirse in the other.

"Everyone's heading out," Ironhide said solemnly. "I'd say it's about time you guys go too."

"What about you guys?" I asked shakily. "Where will you go?"

"I'm going with Lennox," Ironhide sighed. "I'll be staying there for the time being."

"I'm taking Epps," Jolt said. I had never taken the time to speak with Jolt. From what I'd seen with him, he was a loyal soldier to Optimus.

"Marli," Dino said simply.

"Celia," Jazz added.

"Blossom." I looked at Sideswipe sadly. I'd grown fond of the silver Autobot. He'd been like a brother almost.

I glanced at Bee, who looked almost torn. "Are you going with Abby?" I asked.

"I should," he said, almost sounding doubtful of his answer.

"You really should," I said. "She needs you now more than ever."

Bee nodded.

When I looked at Ratchet, he simply shrugged. "I'll figure something out," he said gruffly.

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

Before I could say something else, Jazz interrupted. "You need to go, little femme," he said, smiling sadly. I felt my heart warm a little at my old nickname.

"Yeah," I said, trying not to cry. "Thanks, you guys. I'm so happy I got to help you guys."

As I turned to pick my duffle bags up, I felt a force on my side. Bee had practically tackled me with a hug. He buried his face in my neck. In no time at all, the other Holoforms had joined the hug, except Optimus. I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

When the hug ended, we said our last farewells and I watched sadly as the Holoforms deactivated. Exploding into the bright blue sparks.

* * *

><p>As Optimus drove down the highway, I had my cell phone out. I called Sam, I was hoping he'd let Optimus and I stay at his place until I could find another apartment.<p>

_"You guys can stay as long as you'd like,"_ Sam said.

"Thanks," I murmured. I hadn't explained the full situation to him; I was scared of what he'd say. He told me Carly loved the idea of me staying, even if it was temporary. Hanging up, I rubbed my face with the palms of my hands.

_"Are you OK?"_ Optimus asked through the radio.

"No," I said. I glanced at Eden and Saoirse. Eden was placed in her baby carrier, securely placed in the truck, same with Saoirse. "I can't believe what just happened."

_"I can't either, Desirée,"_ Optimus rumbled. _"We will get through this."_

I nodded wordlessly.

* * *

><p>When we reached Sam's apartment, Optimus activated the Holoform to help with our belongings. I felt almost embarrassed asking Sam and Carly for a place to stay. But it was better than asking Ron and Judy.<p>

Using my free hand, I knocked on the door and waited patiently. When Sam answered the door, he gave us a smile.

"Hey," he said. When he saw me holding Eden, he smiled broadly. "Is this Eden?"

I nodded.

"Can I hold her?" he asked.

I carefully placed Eden in Sam's outstretched arms. He stepped aside and allowed Optimus and I access to enter. As we walked in, Sam complimented on how adorable Eden looked.

"Thanks," I said.

"You never really said why you needed a place to stay," Sam said, looking up from Eden.

I frowned. I saw Optimus place the duffle bags down, holding Saoirse in one arm.

"NEST was shut down," I said.

Sam looked taken aback. "Shut down?"

I nodded. "It was the government's request," I said sadly. After a minute of two, Sam handed Eden back, frowning at me.

"I'm sorry," Sam said.

"It's no big deal," I sighed, shrugging. "Where's Carly?"

Sam noticed my obvious change in subject and took it. "She went to buy some things for when you guys showed up," he said.

"That was nice of her," Optimus rumbled.

"I don't know how long we're going to be staying," I said. "Just until we find a new apartment."

Sam looked worried, but nodded wordlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR THE PROBLEM WITH THIS UPDATE. MY INTERNET WAS ACTING UP SO I COULDN'T PUT IT UP RIGHT AWAY. ANYWHO, ENJOY.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	118. Chapter 118

**117**

Sam gave the girls and I the spare bedroom. Optimus had thanked Sam for allowing us to stay with him and Carly, then dismissed the Holoform. Sam held Saoirse and helped bring the few belongings the girls and I had into the spare bedroom.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Sam," I said softly. I placed Eden on the bed, her bright blue eyes observing the new surroundings. I took the duffle bags from him and placed them at the foot of the bed. Saoirse was put down, toddling around, looking at everything curiously.

"You're my sister," Sam said. "I'd always let you stay here if you needed to."

I nodded. I watched Eden and Saoirse closely; trying to figure out what to do next.

"Do you know when Carly's supposed to be back?" I asked softly.

"She should be back soon," he said. I nodded, shuffling awkwardly on the balls of my feet. After a few minutes of an uncomfortable silence, Sam left the room, closing the door gently behind him.

* * *

><p>I had taken out some paper and a pencil for Saoirse to draw on. While she distracted herself with her drawings, I sat next to Eden, gently stroking her cheeks. She kicked her legs, making her baby noises, grabbing at my hands.<p>

"Are you having fun?" I asked Saoirse. She looked up at me with her big, blue eyes. Holding up the lined paper and I saw the scribbles she drew. I smiled softly. "Good job, baby girl." I walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"Ma!" she exclaimed. I chuckled softly, sitting at the foot of my bed. Optimus hadn't reactivated the Holoform since we came to Sam's apartment. I hadn't left the guest room since Sam brought us here. I nibbled on my thumbnail, trying to cheer myself up. I couldn't afford to keep wallowing in regrets. I had to take care of my daughters. They would always be my priorities.

A soft knock snapped me out of my thoughts. Opening the door, I saw Carly standing on the other end, giving a small smile.

"Hey," I said softly.

"Hey," she said. "Sorry I wasn't here when you guys arrived."

"It's OK." I stepped aside and let her in. When she saw Saoirse and Eden, she gushed on how gorgeous they looked. It made me happy that Carly and Sam had such a loving relationship. I could tell that Sam was happier with Carly; it would have been nice if he were still with Mikaela, but they just couldn't make it work.

"I hope Sam and I could have children one day," Carly sighed dreamily.

"Already planning ahead, huh?" I chuckled. I had to admit, Carly had something about her that made my bad mood disappear for a little bit. I was thankful for that.

"I can dream, can't I?" she giggled. "I bought you and the girls some stuff."

"You didn't have to," I said.

"I know, but I _wanted_ to," she huffed. "We're basically family now!"

"OK, thank you." I smiled at her as she excitedly took out what she bought. Baby clothes for Eden; clothes for Saoirse; some clothes she thought I'd like. Other materials we might need - diapers, toothbrushes, hairbrushes, etc.

The closet in the guest room was big enough to put a lot of the clothes Carly bought. I had to give her credit, her taste in clothing was _way_ more sophisticated than mine.

"How much do I owe you?" I asked when she finished.

"You don't have to pay me back." Carly shook her head, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"I have a good amount of money saved up," I said. "I don't mind paying you back."

"Desirée, you might not feel comfortable with all of this," Carly said with a small, lopsided smile, "but Sam and I are doing this because we love you. I _wanted_ to buy you and the girls all of this. Please don't feel the need to repay me _or_ Sam."

I nodded wordlessly. "How did you afford all of this anyway?" I asked.

"I had some money saved too," Carly said. "Dylan used to give a lot of money." The mention of Dylan's name brought a sour taste in my mouth. He was twisted and demented. Carly noticed the look on my face and smirked. "Trust me, the feeling's mutual," she said. "He deserved what happened to him."

Whatever happened to Dylan in Chicago, he obtained fatal injuries, and was one of the thousands of people who died in the invasion. I would never find it appropriate to be happy over someone's death, but Dylan was one of a select few.

"Thank you for all of this," I said gratefully. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem!" she exclaimed happily. "I'm sorry about what happened with NEST." The last part came out sadly. I only assumed Sam told her about how much the old military faction meant to me.

I shook my head. "It's fine," I said, trying not to let it bother me. "No more Decepticons firing at my ass, that's what I like the most so far."

Carly chuckled. "That's a good way of seeing it."

"I hope it stays that way," I sighed.

* * *

><p>I was able to organize the clothes Carly bought, tend to Saoirse and Eden's needs, and decided to do a little looking around. I scooped Eden up and lead Saoirse out of the bedroom. The apartment was big. I had to redirect Saoirse a few times so she didn't get into anything she wasn't supposed to.<p>

_I'm proud of how Sam is turning out,_ I thought. It made me smile, thinking of how Sam was leading a successful life.

Sam and Carly had retreated to their bedroom, giving me some time to look and think. I decided to go outside and pay Optimus a visit. I hadn't seen him since he dismissed the Holoform.

"How're you holding up?" I murmured. Saoirse placed her small hands on the Peterbilt's tires. She giggled and would occasionally hit the tire with her hands.

_"I'm still adjusting,"_ he rumbled through the grill.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I know things haven't been the best lately, but it could get better, right?"

_"It's a possibility."_ I put my hand on the grill, gently tracing the Autobot symbol on the rim.

"Carly bought us some clothes," I said. I gently pried Saoirse off of the tire, holding her on my hip. "Could you activate the Holoform?"

After a few moments, the Holoform climbed out of the driver's side and took Saoirse for me. I smiled up at him and we both went back inside.

* * *

><p>Optimus, the girls, and I stayed with Carly and Sam for almost a month. I was still trying to find an affordable apartment to live in. Optimus had activated the Holoform and was watching over the girls while I searched.<p>

"How're the girls doing?" I asked Optimus.

"Fine." I turned and saw Optimus laying down, Saoirse giggling and hugging Optimus's leg, Eden laying on his chest. I smiled at the sight.

Turning back to the computer, I kept looking to find good apartments.

"Desirée, Optimus." Sam had rushed into the room Optimus and I were in. Optimus scooped Eden and sat up, looking at Sam with a firm expression. "You've gotta see this."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THE CH.! I DON'T OWN ANY TRANSFORMERS MOVIE! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE THREE OC'S OR THEIR SPARKLING(S)! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	119. Chapter 119

**118**

We rushed into Sam's bedroom, the television was on.

_"...the shut down of NEST, government officials from around the globe have agreed to put together an elite force to eliminate all remaining Decepticon threats. The suggestion was given by CIA official, Harold Attinger, who had voiced his opinions of ending the threat of alien terrorists ourselves for over a year now. The time it will take for everything to be put into place is currently unknown."_

We all looked at the television in a heavy silence. It had been nearly a month since NEST was shut down and Attinger already convinced government officials to start a human-run operation? How would they be able to get the weaponry to take down any remaining Decepticon threats? Were they even _hunting_ Decepticons?

I looked at Optimus, who held Eden a little closer to his chest; his shoulders stiff. I felt a gnawing feeling in my gut, Optimus was pissed. His eyes blazed a color blue that was too intense for me to make out. Putting Saoirse down, I gently took Eden from Optimus's grip and watched as he walked out of the room in a silent fury.

"Is he OK, Desirée?" Carly asked softly.

I sighed and frowned. Throwing aside any worries I had, I told them all that I knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime felt anger boil in the deepest parts of his circuits. He couldn't fathom how the humans could easily toss them aside and just start over like nothing happened. Like all the years of hard work to keep earth safe from Decepticon threats didn't matter.

Not only that, the mention that the Attinger man was the one who _created_ the newer human operation caused his Spark to rattle in complete rage. He didn't want to lose his composure in front of the others, which was why he left. Desirée could easily see the fury in his eyes, the stiffness in the Holoform's shoulders.

Optimus took calming breaths, keeping the Holoform activated for Desirée and the others, so they didn't believe he was _too_ upset. It didn't take just anyone to realize Optimus was furious - Desirée was his Sparkmate, the only being in the universe who would know the Prime's true emotions. While humans were not built to detect emotions as accurately as a Spark could, Desirée had gut-feelings. Not always accurate, but she had a general idea on what the feeling could be.

Leaning against a wall, Optimus frowned. For years, humans had an alliance with the Autobots, a _strong_ alliance. One incident where the trust of one Autobot was misplaced, and that alliance shattered at the request of their leaders. Only to be replaced by a human operation - one who thought the Autobots were incapable of handling it themselves. After centuries of fighting the Decepticons and knowing how to take them down, humans considered Autobots untrustworthy, a threat just as big as the Decepticons themselves.

Closing his eyes, Optimus tried to clear his processors of all the negativity he felt. While he was no longer a commander in NEST, he was still an Autobot leader. He couldn't allow his anger to take control so easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Sam and Carly looked almost mortified after I told them. I told them about Attinger, what I knew about him, and about Decepticon parts being sold internationally. They didn't say a word after I finished. Saoirse had plopped herself down and had began entertaining herself with her feet.

"He thinks the Autobots are dangerous?" Sam asked. I nodded.

"That's ridiculous!" Carly exclaimed. "He's putting a bunch of bullshit into everyone's head. Does _anything_ the Autobots do matter to him?"

"Apparently not," I sighed. "Optimus doesn't trust him. He said Attinger won't hesitate to experiment on the girls and I once he gets the chance."

"This guy sounds suspicious," Sam said, "and the idea of him creating his own operation is _not_ a good idea."

"I know," I said solemnly. "But there's nothing we can do now."

"How do we know he's _really_ going to be hunting Decepticons?" Carly asked.

"We don't," I said curtly. "That's what I don't like. Optimus was worried that the government was doing something like this before NEST got shut down."

"What do you mean?" Sam said.

"He thought humans were hunting down remaining Decepticons," I said. "We hadn't picked up on any in months, and Optimus worried about humans being sent to go kill them."

"How would they be able to kill them anyway?" Sam said. "They don't have the technology to do so."

"I know," I muttered. "But I'm starting to think maybe there's something helping them."

"A Decepticon?" Carly asked.

"It's a possibility," I said. "They were having humans do their dirty work."

"But why would Decepticons have humans kill other Decepticons?" Sam said. I thought about it. He had a point. But, there's a chance they could be desperate. The Decepticons were in a very bad situation; but I highly doubted they'd kill their own kind.

"I don't think it's safe for us to be here," I said. "I can't put you guys in danger because of us."

"Where would you go?" Sam exclaimed. "You guys don't have anywhere to go. How would you be able to protect your girls with nowhere to go?"

"I can't risk you guys getting hurt or killed," I said harshly.

"I don't want you, the girls or Optimus getting hurt or killed," Sam said firmly. "Remember what it was like to watch Optimus die?" I flinched, holding Eden a little tighter. "Stop being so stubborn, we'll watch you for as long as we need to."

"Which won't be long." Optimus stood in the doorway, the Holoform looking absolutely exhausted. "Once we find a stable living environment for Desirée and the girls, we will be gone."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IT'S TAKING SO LONG FOR THESE UPDATES TO HAPPEN. MY INTERNET HAS BEEN ACTING UP SO MUCH LATELY, IT'S BASICALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO SUCCESSFULLY HAVE ONE POSTED CORRECTLY.**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE KIND REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN LATELY! YOU ALL ARE WONDERFUL, LOVELY PEOPLE!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	120. Chapter 120

**119**

"What about this?" Optimus's Holoform peered over my shoulder, looking at the apartment I had up. It was affordable. I was certain that if I could manage a part time job, _maybe_ I could manage with rent and everything that came with it. Optimus observed it carefully, his eyes slowly scanning every little detail of what was in front of him.

"It looks nice," he murmured.

"I can afford it," I said. "If I can find a job and work part time, we could probably be able to keep up with rent and everything."

Optimus nodded wordlessly, placing a hand on the small of my back. Kissing my temple, he rested his head on my shoulder. I felt a flutter in my stomach; I could only assume he was still furious about Attinger and his operation being successful. I agreed with the concept of Optimus being pissed; so was I. They shut NEST down but allow someone like _Attinger_ full control of a new Decepticon-hunting group.

"I would have no problem watching the girls." Optimus frowned slightly. He had to change a lot since we left base. He hadn't transformed in such a long time; I couldn't imagine the discomfort he was feeling. Having the Holoform activated all day was probably the most exhausting thing for him. Saoirse and Eden had been placed down for a nap; Eden was almost three months old, she was a very alert, very low-key baby. Nothing upset her, she only cried when she had to.

"Dismiss the Holoform," I said flatly. Optimus looked at me confusedly. "You heard me, Optimus. _Dismiss the Holoform_."

Optimus did as I said, getting up from where I sat, I asked Sam and Carly to watch the girls for a little bit.

* * *

><p>Optimus and I had gone for a drive. Since everything had gone downhill, we never had a chance to have alone time. The girls took up a majority of our time; looking for a secure location took up most of the remaining time; and just trying to deal with day-to-day stuff made alone time sound like a myth.<p>

I told myself that I had no problem spending time with the girls. I love with with all my heart! But trying to squeeze in some alone time with Optimus was nearly impossible. Parenthood was just something that had to be taken care of first.

"Do you think you could find somewhere to transform?" I asked drily.

_"I can try," _Optimus replied through the radio. As the drive continued, and the further we got from civilization, I found myself relaxing a little. I just wanted a few minutes with Optimus; not even ten minutes. As long as I could have five minutes alone with him, away from all the worries everyone was causing, I'd be happy.

After driving for about twenty minutes, maybe half an hour, Optimus found a secluded enough area and transformed.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

Rolling his shoulders in a cracking motion, Optimus looked absolutely relieved.

"Was there any reason you wanted this?" he rumbled; kneeling down, his giant metal forefinger stroked my hair in that familiar affectionate motion.

"You looked stressed," I said, patting his hand. "I want you to have a break."

"I cannot afford breaks." Optimus stood at his full height, his optics looked at me tiredly.

"You hadn't dismissed the Holoform in months," I exclaimed. "You look exhausted! Don't go pushing yourself too hard."

"I will push myself to the limit to ensure your safety and the girls' safety," Optimus rumbled. His optics lit up fiercely; his hands clenching into fists. His strong sense of protection for the girls and I was evident. He was protective by nature.

"You could die if you push yourself too hard," I said softly. "You need to calm down just a _little_."

Optimus shook his head stubbornly. "I can't live with the idea of you or the girls getting injured or killed." His thoughts were still going back to Attinger. His intentions were understandable; keeping his family safe from anything or anyone who could and would cause harm, but he was becoming focused on Attinger and Attinger alone.

Not only that, his faith in humans had declined a fair amount since NEST's disbandment. He rarely spoke to Sam or Carly. I would see his eyes darken when we watched the news or we were just all together. He would only talk to them occasionally; not really trying to start up conversation.

"I cannot," he replied firmly.

"Optimus, I understand that you're looking out for the girls and I," I sighed, "but you've been distancing yourself from Sam and Carly..."

"With Attinger out there, no human can be trusted," Optimus said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"It's a government run operation," I said.

"The man who would not hesitate to experiment on you and the girls in a Spark-beat, and you're creating excuses for him." Optimus's optics shone brighter, his fists clenching tighter.

"I'm not making excuses for anyone," I snapped. "I'm trying not to let this get to me. You think this doesn't bother me? I'm worried _shitless_ with this guy out there! I'm trying to keep a level-head and you're refusing to have a little faith in us." I found myself nearly screaming by the time I finished ranting. Optimus observed me carefully; his fists unclenching. My heart pounded against my ribs and my face felt hot. I had never yelled or screamed at Optimus, but him accusing me of making up excuses for Attinger's reasons infuriated me.

"I'm sorry," Optimus rumbled softly. He knelt down, hesitating in his motion to touch me. His facial plates turned downward, looking apologetic. "I did not wish to anger you."

"I'm trying so hard, Optimus," I said softly.

"I can see that now," he rumbled. "I was blinded by my own worries and emotions to notice everything you've done."

* * *

><p>We arrived back at Sam's apartment later than I expected. What worried me the most was the eerie silence that hung in the air. Rushing to the guest room, I saw Carly asleep on a seat next to the bed, the girls sound asleep on the bed. I sighed in relief. They were OK.<p>

I looked at Saoirse and Eden. They didn't quite understand everything that happened. Being so young, they wouldn't know what was happening until years later. I hoped and I prayed to whoever was up there that Saoirse and Eden would grow up safely and healthy. I didn't want them worrying about whether the government would experiment on them, or why they were treated differently than everyone else. Just because they're different, shouldn't make a difference; they deserved to grow up normally.

I sighed. With Attinger's hunting squad being put together, normalcy would be the last thing on the family list. It was never really there to begin with, but I had a plan on having them grow up in a loving environment; but everything that would happen next crushed my hopes and my trust.


	121. Chapter 121

**120**

I was able to get Carly up and thanked her for watching the girls. She shuffled out of the bedroom, mumbling something under her breath. I looked at Saoirse and Eden, fast asleep. Whatever Carly and Sam did to tire them out after Optimus and I left, I was grateful.

I sat on the foot of the bed, gently kissing Saoirse and Eden on their foreheads. Optimus didn't bother activating the Holoform once we returned, saying he would like to reserve his energy, only activating the holographic, humanoid version of himself for a certain amount of time during the day.

I sighed. I could understand Optimus's sudden change. Humans had proven to be unreliable, pretty much untrustworthy. We were willing to toss the Autobots aside for a man who couldn't tell the difference between the good guys and the bad guys.

_He's the one who's dangerous,_ I thought. _I don't understand how someone like him could be in the CIA. He doesn't deserve to be in that kind of position._

I nibbled on my pinky nail, deep and distracted by my own thoughts. Attinger had about a month and a half to assemble his group of Transformers-killers; and if they had been spending all this time taking down Decepticon drones, without any of the weaponry the Autobots use, they had someone who was Cybertronian who was giving them all the weaponry they needed to take down Decepticons and Autobots, eventually.

Optimus mentioned, once upon a time on Cybertron, how all the Cybertronians were neither Autobots or Decepticons before the war broke out. Were there still survivors from Cybertron's destruction who were undecided?

Scowling, I rubbed my face with the palms of my hands. Standing up, I left the room and went to the kitchen. I was surprised when I saw Sam leaning against the wall, holding a can of beer in his hands. He looked mildly surprised when he saw me walk in.

"It's pretty late," he said, taking a sip of his beer.

"Couldn't sleep," I murmured. "Why're you still up?"

He shrugged. "I'm not tired." Taking another sip, he gave an audible sigh.

"Did the girls behave themselves while Optimus and I were out?"

"For the most part," Sam replied. "Saoirse threw a mini temper tantrum when she got caught trying to look through Carly's things."

I chuckled. "What about Eden?"

"Not a single tear was shed from her," Sam smirked. "She is the most calm baby I've seen."

"How many babies have _you_ seen, Witwicky?" I said playfully.

"Touché." He took a long sip of his beer.

"Any new stories on Attinger's little commando group?" I asked flatly.

Sam sighed, taking another sip before throwing the empty can in the trash. Rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, he shrugged slightly.

"They call themselves Cemetery Wind," he said uncertainly. "They're saying they are going to be working alongside the Autobots to take down the Decepticons."

"That's _bullshit_," I spat. "Everyone's buying that story?"

"Yes," Sam muttered. "He was on the news earlier, he's _really_ convincing."

I cursed. Attinger was persuasive; cold, calculating, and _persuasive_. At this time, after Chicago, people would believe _anything_ that would assure them the problem was being solved. I scowled slightly.

"When's this _Cemetery Wind_ starting up?" I spat.

"Not for a little while longer," Sam said. "They're still prepping."

"I can't believe this," I muttered bitterly.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning feeling groggy and unhappy. I looked down at Saoirse and Eden; Saoirse had just started waking up while Eden was slumbering away.<p>

Scooping them up, I found some clean clothes and took them to the bathroom. Once I got them all cleaned and dressed, along with myself, I took them to the kitchen and fixed them some breakfast.

"Good morning, Desirée." I saw Carly out of the corner of my eye, stretching her back and yawning.

"Good morning." I gave Saoirse a few handfuls of cereal, watching her observe it before eating it. Fixing Eden some milk, Carly was generous to get me some formula for her, and started feeding her.

"Did you have a nice rest?" Carly mumbled tiredly.

"I guess," I shrugged. "You?"

"Sort of." Carly looked at me tiredly. "Are you going somewhere today?"

"I'm probably going to look at an apartment I found," I said. I saw a small smile form on Carly's face. "I don't want to become a burden to you and Sam. It's unfair to you guys."

"You're not a burden," Carly protested. "I've had the greatest time since you guys came. The girls are such a pleasure to have and it's been so long since I've had any girl company."

"You and Sam have your own lives," I said. "I want you to live your lives without worrying about us. I'm going to talk to Optimus and I'm going to check out that apartment."

"I understand," Carly said. "You want your independence back and you want to give Sam and I our lives back. But if you're not careful, Optimus could get taken. So could you and the girls. If there's any suspicious alien activity, you're supposed to call the police and I don't know what happens next, but the government takes away the alien threat and anyone who's harboring them."

"Takes away the threat?" I looked at Carly, feeling a knot of dread form itself in my stomach.

"Cemetery Wind isn't qualified to handle the alien threat yet," she said. "They haven't got the confirmation to actually take down any threats, Autobot or Decepticon."

"It amazes me on how much the news tells on them." I eyed Carly, a little suspicious on the amount of information her and Sam knew.

"Sam called Simmons," Carly admitted. "Simmons has CIA contacts who told him everything."

I rolled my eyes. Simmons, reliable as always. When Eden finished her breakfast, I burped her and cleaned her bottle.

"Thanks for worrying about us, Carly," I said honestly. "I owe you and Sam a lot."

"You don't have to repay us. You and Optimus have done enough for us."

Smiling at the British woman, I watched as she turned to leave. I would miss her and Sam, they'd helped Optimus, the girls, and I in our moment of need.

Maybe, one day, I could figure out a way thank them for their hospitality.


	122. Chapter 122

**121**

"It's a beautiful apartment," I said, giving a warm smile to the woman giving the tour. She was a slightly older woman, probably in her mid-forties, with warm greenish brown eyes and a big smile.

"Thank you," she said.

"What's the deal on rent?" I asked.

"It's at the end of every month," she explained. "If by any chance, you can't pay the rent by the end of the month, just let me know. But if you keep dodging it, letting it pile up, you'll get an eviction."

I nodded. The apartment would be big enough for the girls and I to live in. Optimus could occasionally have the Holoform activated and stay with us; I knew he was still trying to limit the amount of usage the Holoform normally got lately, but it wouldn't hurt him to try once in a while.

"Do you happen to have a job?" she asked.

"Not yet," I said. "My husband and I are still looking." The last part wasn't a _total_ lie; Optimus wouldn't be able to find a job. I hadn't done a great deal of searching on local businesses who were hiring, but I planned to take a look once everything with the apartment got settled.

She nodded. "Did you hear about that new alien-hunting division?" she asked. "It's supposed to kill the rest of those alien terrorists."

"I haven't." I felt my muscles tense at the mention of them. The woman looked at me, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It's been all over the news," she exclaimed. "They're going to work with the Autobots to kill the rest." A slight scowl settled on her face. "If you ask me, they're _all_ dangerous. Nothing more than killing machines. Mindless killing machines."

"This apartment would be perfect," I said, changing the subject. If I hadn't been holding Eden and Saoirse, I knew I would have hit that woman. I didn't have the patience to deal with people like her.

"Right," she said. We went over finalizing everything - paperwork and whatnot - and I thanked her when I left.

* * *

><p>The drive back to Sam and Carly's apartment was quiet. I had told Optimus what had happened and he only sighed. There was no turning back. I could tell he could only handle so much bullshit. Everything about Cemetery Wind was on the radio, all the information that was cleared to be shared.<p>

When Optimus heard that the new division was going to help the Autobots in their hunt for remaining Decepticons, he immediately shut the radio off. He hadn't said a word since.

Saoirse and Eden had fallen asleep on our way back to Sam and Carly's, which was good. Optimus and I needed to think; everything that was going on was too intense to _not_ think over. I hadn't spoken to Lennox or Epps since we went our separate ways. I only assumed they needed time to get adjusted to civilian life, wanting that special time with their families.

I considered calling them, maybe asking for advice. But I knew they'd probably shrug me off, telling me let go of the alien stuff. They were really upset when NEST was shut down, more upset than they were willing to show the day Lennox announced its shutting down. I shook the idea from my head. I wouldn't bother them anymore. They've had their fair share of war; they didn't need me reminding them of that. Their wives and children were probably wanting to have quality time with them, happy to have the family alive and together.

"Are you still upset?" I asked.

The radio stayed quiet until it flickered to life. _"Yes,"_ he rumbled.

I hummed in response.

_"I'm trying not to let this anger me too much,"_ he replied. _"But the lies your kind is capable of, it's becoming difficult to control my anger."_

"I'm sorry," I said.

_"It isn't your fault,"_ he rumbled. _"I worry for the Autobots. What if something happens, and I can't protect them?"_

"You're not giving them enough credit," I said. "I know for a fact they can handle their own." I could feel the uncertainty in the cabin. "Optimus Prime, they're _your_ soldiers. You've been fighting with them for who knows how long! They can handle their own against a bunch of assholes with a gun."

_"It's not just that,"_ Optimus said. _"Where would they get the weaponry to hunt down Decepticons? They say they're working with the Autobots to hunt and eliminate remaining Decepticon threats, but we haven't been given permission to work with any military group since NEST. How would they be able to eliminate Decepticons?"_

"I don't know," I said quietly.

_"There's something your government is hiding, something too powerful to stay hidden."_ I eyed the radio, shifting slightly in my seat. _"There is no chance of this division being able to eliminate Decepticons with regular human weapons."_

"I was thinking, maybe, there was a Cybertronian helping them," I said uncertainly. "One who wasn't Autobot or Decepticon."

_"It's a possibility,"_ Optimus said. _"But an undecided Cybertronian hasn't been heard of since before the war. It was always Autobot or Decepticon."_

"Maybe there's a lot more we don't know about," I said quietly.

* * *

><p>Optimus's Holoform helped me with the girls as we came back into Sam and Carly's apartment. Both were gone, probably on a date or something. Saoirse had regained her hyper energy and was doing her run-toddle around the apartment, giggling and babbling. Eden was OK in just napping and being held.<p>

"Thanks for coming," I told Optimus.

"You're welcome." Optimus kissed me softly, lingering after the kiss ended. His lips brushed my jaw and pressed firmly on my neck.

I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold back a giggle. Gently nudging him back, I shot him a playful look. He gave a warm smile, the first smile he gave in months. Kissing his chin, I took Eden from his hold and kissed her forehead.

"I missed your smile," I said.

Optimus placed his hands on my hips, peppering my face with kisses. Planting a final kiss on my lips again, he pulled back and smiled at me.

"I missed us feeling like a family," he murmured. Giggling, I smiled up at Optimus. We would try and make the most of our current situation. Enjoying those few moments of being a semi-regular family.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS BUT NOT THE THREE OC'S AND THEIR BABIES!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	123. Chapter 123

**122**

It took a couple hours to get all our stuff from Sam and Carly's apartment and bring it into the new one. Optimus had the Holoform ready and helped me bring in some boxes while Sam and Carly were nice enough to watch the girls.

"I'll go get the girls," Optimus said, placing the last box next to the others. He left the apartment, closing the door gently behind him. I looked around; Ms. Flannery, the woman who let Optimus and I rent the apartment, had it furnished and looking beautiful. I got a bit of an uneasy feeling from her. When she first saw us roll in, she made a point to say how similar the Peterbilt looked to one of the Autobots. Optimus just gave a small smile while I said I thought the design - the flames and everything - were pretty cool to have on such a big truck.

She nodded after thinking over my words.

As I started to unpack, organizing my clothes and the girls' clothes, I heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I called.

"It's Flannery." Opening the front door, I put on my best smile for her. "Was that young man your husband?" I nodded. She gave a giggle; I stepped aside so she could walk in. "He's certainly a handsome young man," she said.

"He is." I tried to push down the uneasy feeling crawling its way up my spine.

"How old is he?" Flannery looked at me, her greenish brown eyes glittering.

"Thirty-five," I lied.

"Certainly doesn't look his age." She clasped her hands in front of her. "How long have the two of you known each other?"

"A couple years," I said. I tried digging through the box of clothes, but Flannery's questions kept coming.

I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye. "I'd imagine so," she said, smiling. "But you can't look older than your mid-twenties." She shot a curious glance my way.

"I'm twenty-four," I said; giving her a small, strained smile.

"I was close," she exclaimed. I nodded wordlessly. "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable. It's been a while since anyone new came here, so I get a little excited when someone new comes by."

"Was your husband in the military?" Flannery asked. I purposely hadn't told her Optimus's name; if the Autobots were TV-famous for being publicly hated by millions of people, then I'd bet their names were probably revealed to the world.

"Yeah; why?" I studied Flannery carefully.

"He just looks like he's been in the military," she said, shrugging.

"He's been in the military for a few years," I said. "He isn't anymore."

"Oh?" Flannery looked surprised. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I kept trying to distract myself with unpacking, but Flannery's constant questioning was even _more_ distracting. "He can spend more time with the girls."

Before Flannery could continue her interrogation, I saw Optimus walk in, stopping suddenly at the sight of Flannery. The older woman gave Optimus a sheepish smile before looking at me.

"She was just coming to talk," I told him. He was easily carrying Eden and Saoirse in his arms, nodding wordlessly as he eyed Flannery suspiciously. She gave me a small wave at me and a nod at Optimus before hurrying out.

"What did she talk about?" Optimus rumbled, placing Saoirse in one of the more spacious areas of the living room.

"Us." I continued looking through the clothes and organizing them.

"Us?"

"Yeah." I looked at Optimus through my eyelashes; he looked confused. "Asking how old we are, if you've been in the military."

Optimus stayed silent for a few moments, as if to think over his words and what I just told him. Sighing, he didn't ask anything further. I kept digging through the clothing boxes, mentally cursing Carly for buying so much! I understood the British woman's way with fashion, but she knew how to cross a line between enough and too much.

"Do you need any help?" Optimus rumbled.

"Nope!" I said. "It's mostly my stuff and the girls'. If you could watch Eden and Saoirse for me, that'd be really nice."

Optimus nodded, holding Eden a little closer and watching the hyperactive three-year-old toddle and observe her new surroundings. Putting all of Saoirse's and Eden's clothes in their room (Eden would be sleeping with me in my room until she was old enough), I went to putting my clothes away.

From my multiple stops of living room and bedrooms, I saw briefly how Optimus interacted with the girls. He was smiling, chuckling; enjoying himself. The rare time we had as a family was helping him forget his worries as Prime. In the bubble of our family, there was no _Cemetery Wind_ or public hatred of the Autobots. There was only us. There was no way that the world's disgust for the Autobots could destroy our moment of peace, no CIA hunting squad trying to tear apart the beings I hold dear. But I knew I was being naïve; maybe I wasn't; I was probably just trying to forget. I couldn't say what I was trying to do, but I believed nothing could ruin the happy, loving family I had.

I could see the love in Optimus's vivid blue eyes as he watched Saoirse giggle and play around; the way Eden would try and talk with her baby babble; how he'd just have the most fun watching his daughters try to get his attention. Saoirse and Eden loved him like there was no tomorrow. What baffled me the most was how devoted Optimus was to his daughters; he never backed down. He always apologized whenever he had something else to do, he tried to make up for the lost time. He wasn't like most human parents - mothers and fathers alike - who wouldn't give a second thought at abandoning their children. Cybertronians loved deeper than any human I knew. Optimus proved that every time he spent time with the girls.

* * *

><p>"You can dismiss the Holoform." It took a while, but the unpacking was finally done. The only thing left to do was get rid of the boxes. Optimus and I both agreed to do that in the morning.<p>

"I'll stay a little longer," he rumbled.

Nodding, I stretched and yawned, exhausted from the long day. I had placed Eden in her crib (that Sam and Carly bought as a going-away present; they even assembled it) and placed Saoirse in her bed as well. Since the room I was staying in was a little more crowded with Eden sleeping in it, Saoirse got the spare room. I kissed Optimus quickly before going in the master bedroom's bathroom and taking a shower.

When I got out of the shower, Optimus was walking around the living room, observing everything closely. He smiled at me when he saw me enter the living room.

"This is a lot better, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes," he rumbled.

"Maybe we could get Sam or Carly to watch the girls so we can go out sometime." Optimus thought about my words, nodding slightly with a small smile. "You seem more relaxed," I commented.

"I am," Optimus said. "I'm still concerned about what's occurring, but finally being able to spend time with you and the girls has made everything better."

I smiled. "I'm happy about that."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**NONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES AND CHARACTERS ARE MINE, UNFORTUNATELY. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE THREE OC'S AND THEIR BABIES. THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL, FOR BEING SUCH GREAT REVIEWERS!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	124. Chapter 124

**123**

As the days drawled into weeks, and the weeks drawled into months, Optimus and I learned to adjust to apartment life in no time.

The news on Cemetery Wind had become less and less frequent. They were still on from time to time, but not as much as they were at first. They were officially announced a CIA faction a couple weeks ago, but since there hadn't been a single Decepticon sighting in months, as far as I could tell, but it made me wonder how they'd be able to take down Decepticons _if_ they encountered one.

Optimus had been watching us a little closer, keeping a close eye on anyone and everyone.

We hadn't heard from the other Autobots since we went our separate ways. I could tell not hearing from them for so long worried Optimus; he wanted to know if they were OK. I suggested he could get them through the ComLink, but he seemed hesitant, saying he'd just wait and see how everything turned out, then he'd try and contact the others.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee POV<strong>

The scout Autobot felt worried. He'd heard about the new operation to hunt down Decepticons; the founder of Cemetery Wind claimed they worked alongside the Autobots to hunt down remaining Decepticon threats; which was an obvious lie. Bumblebee knew millions of humans despised the Autobots, just as strongly as they despised the Decepticons.

Abby seemed concerned as well, for the safety of the Sparklings and for Bumblebee. She tried to tell Bumblebee multiple times that she didn't like the idea of there being another Decepticon-hunting operation; she thought there was something seriously wrong with Cemetery Wind. The yellow-and-black Autobot couldn't help but agree with her.

Along with the safety of his girlfriend and Sparklings at risk, Bee felt immense worry for Optimus and Desirée. He hadn't heard from them in months. If something had happened to them, how would he or any of the other Autobots know?

Abby, himself, and their Sparklings had spent the last couple months residing with Abby's mother and stepfather, knowing there was already tensions with Abby's creators finding out their child had mothered twins - half alien twins.

Bumblebee took the time to keep the Holoform activated has much as he could, no matter how exhausting it was. He was going to keep a very close eye on his small family, praying to Primus nothing could go wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe POV<strong>

The silver Corvette Autobot felt a heaviness in his Spark. The Autobots had since cut off all contact with one another since their separation; he'd tried telling himself that a couple of them were creators, they were raising their Sparklings just like him. But he couldn't help but feel as if there was something wrong. Or, something _wrong_ was going to happen.

In the months he spent with Blossom and Musa, he'd enjoyed the experience of parenthood, but felt the dread of an oncoming problem. If Sideswipe knew any better, he'd say he was getting a little paranoid.

His processors filled with all kinds of excuses for why he felt the way he did. Parenthood - he was worried constantly for Musa's health and how he raised her. Relationships - since Musa's birth, his relationship with Blossom seemed to have gotten better, but was a bit tense. He felt as if Blossom didn't have the patience for him sometimes. His processors were trying to distract him from what he was truly feeling - dread and wariness. He _wanted_ to believe it was just little things making him feel that way, but it was far from that.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"We're doing fine...Yes, the girls have been doing OK...I _know_, Sam...OK, bye...Yes, bye." Hanging up my cell phone, I tossed it onto my bed carelessly. It had been a couple months since Sam and I spoke, both of us were busy. Optimus hadn't activated the Holoform all afternoon; I could only assume he was resting for a little bit.

Saoirse and Eden were in my bedroom - Saoirse playing with some toys I'd bought her and Eden just kicking her legs and waving her arms, making her usual baby noises.

"Your mama needs to get a job," I said to Eden, poking her tummy gently. "We can't live off of mama's money forever."

"Mama!" Saoirse exclaimed, smiling up at me.

"That's right, sweetie." I kissed Saoirse's forehead and gave Eden a shower of kisses on her face. Scooping them both up, I took them into the living room and placed Saoirse in her little play area and held Eden in my arms. Saoirse kept herself busy with her toys, Eden grabbed at my hair and tried shoving it in her mouth. I pulled my hair out of Eden's little grip and gently tapped her nose with my finger. "No," I said firmly.

After a couple minutes, a sharp knock on the door pulled me from the silence enveloping the apartment.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Flannery."

Opening the door, I saw Flannery standing as stiff as a statue; men in black outfits and sunglasses stood behind her. I felt my heart quicken a little, my muscles stiffen as well.

"What's going on?" I asked slowly.

"These men would like to ask you some questions," Flannery said, trying to make herself sound calm.

"Can we come in?" one of the men asked. Flannery immediately stepped aside as I watched the men walk in, looking around as if I had something to hide.

"Who the hell are you?" I immediately stood in front of Saoirse, who watched the men curiously from her play area.

"Ma'am, my name is James Savoy," one of the men, looking older than the rest, said. "We received a phone call about a suspicious looking truck."

"I don't own a truck," I said slowly. "Why would you be looking for a _truck_ anyway?"

"This truck cost human lives," Savoy said in a cold tone. "My men and I work for a special CIA task-force. This truck needs to be taken in."

I felt my stomach do back-flips, my heart basically constricting in my chest.

_Shit!_ I thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE! IF YOU FEEL LIKE I RUSHED INTO THIS, I'M SORRY. AT THIS POINT IN THE STORY, ABOUT TWO YEARS PASSED SINCE THE CHICAGO INVASION.**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, REVENGE OF THE FALLEN, DARK OF THE MOON, OR AGE OF EXTINCTION. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE THREE OC'S OR THEIR SPARKLINGS. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	125. Chapter 125

**124**

Savoy studied me carefully. Even though I couldn't see his eyes under his sunglasses, I could see the cold calculating gaze studying my movements. My eyes briefly went to Flannery, who stood stiffly by the doorway; a look of almost _guilt_ on her face. I felt anger bubble over in me. She always seemed uncomfortable around the Peterbilt, as if she could _sense_ it wasn't exactly a _truck_.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Savoy," I said, trying to sound calm. "But I don't own a truck."

"Really?" Savoy took a few steps toward me, I scooped up Saoirse and took a few steps back.

I nodded at him, keeping a close eye on his movements. Eden and Saoirse were unusually quiet. I glanced down at them briefly, Saoirse's attention was on Savoy, looking at him confusedly. Eden was half-awake, not really paying attention to what was going on around her.

"This woman over here says you do," Savoy said. "A big, blue-and-red truck. We're looking for a truck that looks just like that."

I felt my blood run cold. I wanted to look out the window, see if Optimus was still out there; I didn't want to give Savoy the satisfaction of knowing he was right.

"There could be more than one with that design." I held the girls a little closer to me. Savoy's face remained emotionless, his men continued to look around my apartment.

"Were you there at the Chicago invasion?" he asked.

"Yes." I glared at him. I knew he was smart enough to see through my lies, but I was hoping I was giving Optimus enough cover to leave.

"Then you know firsthand how dangerous these _things_ are." He took his sunglasses off and looked at me with a cold stare. "We need to find this truck."

"I don't know where h...it is," I said; mentally grimacing at my slip-up. Savoy immediately caught on to what I said; walking closer to me with a look on his face.

"Did you say he?" Savoy asked. I stiffened at his close proximity, holding the girls closer to me. His eyes narrowed slightly when I didn't answer, almost a satisfied look on his face. "Take her in." The men approached me, I felt panic rise up in me. Before I had time to do anything, there was a loud noise and we all stumbled. Looking around, the side of the apartment building was destroyed. Optimus had transformed and busted a hole in the wall, one of his guns ready.

Aiming the barrel of the gun close to Savoy and his men, a growl erupting through the Prime, before he gently took us in his other hand. I heard Savoy yelling orders and running from the destroyed apartment. Optimus quickly transformed, being careful not to hurt the girls and I in the process.

Speeding down the road, Optimus activated the Holoform, trying to calm us down.

"Why the hell didn't you leave?" I exclaimed. The Holoform gripped my shoulder tightly, his eyes wide.

Optimus didn't say anything, Saoirse and Eden were crying. I tried to calm them down, but I was in no way calm myself. Looking through the rear view mirror, black cars were speeding behind us.

It wasn't a minute after discovering Savoy and his men were following us, gunfire exploded around us, causing the girls to cry even harder. I held them against me, trying to protect them the best I could. If one of those bullets hit through Optimus...

Before we had time to do anything, a loud explosion hit nearby. Optimus quickly transformed, holding us in his hand as carefully as he could as he ran. The gunfire kept firing, another explosion hit, just grazing Optimus's free arm. Quickly transforming back, Optimus drove as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>It took hours to finally get away from Savoy and his men. The girls managed to calm down, but the air in the cabin was tense and heavy.<p>

I held Saoirse on my lap, holding Eden in my arms. I wasn't thinking about bringing their proper car seats when everything happened; I kissed the top of Saoirse's head, kissing Eden on the cheek.

"Why didn't you leave?" I asked softly.

_"I wouldn't allow those men to take you,"_ he said.

"It would have allowed you enough time to escape," I said. "I could've figured out a way to escape."

Optimus activated the Holoform in the driver's side, looking at me with blazing blue eyes. "I would not allow those men to take you or the girls," he rumbled. "I don't care if I was given enough time to escape; you're my Sparkmate and they are my Sparklings."

I didn't say anything after that.

* * *

><p>We drove for a couple more hours until the girls started getting restless. I gently handed Saoirse to the Holoform; trying to feed Eden.<p>

The silence hung in the air; Saoirse occasionally making whining noises and trying to move out of Optimus's grip.

When I finished feeding Eden, I burped her and held her close to me, trying not to cry.

"Could I turn the radio on?" I asked softly, switching Eden with Saoirse. The radio switched on; finding a station to listen to. After finding a station, I murmured my thanks and tried to calm Saoirse down. The station Optimus put it on was one of the news stations, talking about an "alien terrorist" on the loose, possibly being harbored by a human. "I'm going to have to get supplies for the girls," I said softly. I managed to calm Saoirse down, Eden falling asleep in the Holoform's arms.

"How?" Optimus looked at me tiredly.

"I don't know," I said softly. "Eden needs fresh diapers and Saoirse needs fresh supplies as well. I could try and get formula for Eden and some solids for Saoirse..."

"Not now," Optimus rumbled.

"Eden is bound to dirty her diaper," I murmured, looking at the bundle in Optimus's arms. "We don't have anything in case she does."

"I know," he rumbled. "But we need to think this over. Your government is hunting me down; which means you're a fugitive as long as we're together." He held a hand up before I could say anything. "If I let you and the girls go, you'll be even more vulnerable than if you stay with me." I frowned. "We need to be careful."

"I can be careful," I said. "I have some money on me; I'm sure it's enough for formula and some diapers."

Optimus nodded silently, cradling his youngest daughter against his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I'M SORRY IF THIS UPDATE IS POORLY WRITTEN. THE NEXT FEW UPDATES MIGHT BE A LITTLE BORING, WITH OPTIMUS AND THE OTHERS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SURVIVE WITH CEMETERY WIND HUNTING THEM DOWN.**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, REVENGE OF THE FALLEN, DARK OF THE MOON, OR AGE OF EXTINCTION. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE THREE OC'S AND THEIR BABIES. I ONLY OWN FILLERS AND MY CHARACTERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	126. Chapter 126

**125**

Optimus ended up parking in a secluded area. I managed to find an old-looking store and bought some diapers and formula for Eden. The worker of the store didn't give any hassle and I was grateful for that. Looking at the mount of change I had, I tried to see if I could buy some food for Saoirse and baby wipes. I didn't have enough for both, so I settled on buying food for Saoirse.

"I was careful," I told Optimus when I made it back to the Peterbilt. The Holoform watched the girls as I did my shopping, which I was grateful for.

"Thank you," he rumbled. Saoirse and Eden had fallen asleep hours ago. I managed change Eden's diaper, but had a little trouble in cleaning her up once I took the dirty diaper off. Once I finished taking care of the girls, I went to the little room in the back of the cabin and placed them on the small bed. I looked at the Holoform tiredly. It was very late into the night; Cemetery Wind agents were hunting us down.

"You should probably contact the others," I said. "They need to know what's going on."

The Holoform nodded, erupting into the bright blue sparks right as the radio sizzled to life, Optimus's voice coming through.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee POV<strong>

_"Calling all Autobots..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Jazz POV<strong>

_"...we are under targeted attack..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

_"...cease all contact..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet POV<strong>

_"...with humans!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I looked at the girls with a frown. Cease all contact with humans...I looked at the girls, a tightening in my chest making me feel even more worried. Would it be better if the girls and I left? What about the other Autobots, the ones with families of their own? What would happen to their babies and everything? Would they abandon them?

I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want any more drama for the night. So, I just fell asleep, worry gnawing at my gut the entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee POV<strong>

When Abby's parents discovered Bee was an Autobot, they immediately called the police. Bee took Alec and Athena, taking them and Abby to the Camaro. Handing the twins to Abby, he dismissed the Holoform.

Abby held the twins against her, confusion and fear burning in her. Sensing her emotions, the twins starting squirming, getting irritated. Bee drove off; in the rear view mirror, Abby's mother and stepfather were standing by the front door, watching the Autobot drive off with their daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

The weapons specialist, in his truck form, started the engine and drove down the Lennox driveway. Lennox and his wife had heard the message Optimus made; their trust in the Autobot hadn't lessened since NEST's disbandment, but that didn't mean anyone else in their neighborhood didn't hear the Autobot leader's message.

To those who heard Optimus's message, they made phone calls to have Cemetery Wind come.

Ironhide had left the Lennox residence before they could arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe POV<strong>

Sideswipe, Musa, and Blossom were on the road when they received Optimus's warning. The silver Corvette Autobot felt the eyes of Blossom on him, terrified. Sideswipe tried to reassure Blossom, brushing it off as nothing too serious. But they both knew it was more than what the silver Autobot was trying to brush it off as.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet POV<strong>

The medical officer, not really having anywhere to stay, drove as quickly as he could after receiving the Autobot leader's warning.

It was the first time Optimus had communicated with any of the Autobots in a long time; which raised concern for the medical officer. Ratchet knew that if he stayed in human populated areas, he'd be taken by the infamous Cemetery Wind. Surely the Autobots were shown to the public, at least what they were shown as in vehicle form.

The human population was well aware of what they looked like in their humanoid forms.

Optimus's message seemed clear - he wanted the Autobots to hide. But where could the Autobots _possibly_ hide where the humans couldn't find them?

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

The next morning, I woke up with a stiff back and an aching neck. The Peterbilt was on the road again; the girls still sound asleep. The Holoform was sitting in the driver's seat, looking deep in thought.

"Hey," I called tiredly.

Optimus looked back at me, his blue eyes dull and tired. He gave an exhausted smile, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Did you have a nice recharge?" he said.

"Sort of," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "Did you rest at all?"

"For a little bit." The Holoform looked out the window, a frown evident on his face. I moved my way up to the passenger's side, curling up against the window.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself too hard," I murmured. "It's not healthy."

"I'm working on getting us to safety," Optimus rumbled. Looking out the window, we were taking some sort of back road, one not used by many people.

"Where are we?" I asked, frowning slightly.

"West Virginia."

I glanced at the Holoform worriedly. "West Virginia?" I asked. He nodded. "You mustn't have slept at _all_ last night."

"Just enough to get us as far as we have," Optimus said.

"Pull over," I said. The Holoform glanced at me, his face set in a slightly confused frown. "You heard me, Prime. If you're barely sleeping a wink at night how are you going to get us to safety? Find somewhere to sleep and sleep."

The Holoform sighed, knowing there was no room for argument. After driving for a couple minutes, Optimus found a spot and pulled over.

* * *

><p>While Optimus rested, I took the girls out and we sat up against the Peterbilt. I had cleaned up Saoirse and Eden. Looking through what I'd bought, I cursed under my breath. A bottle. I didn't have a bottle to give Eden her formula. Sighing, I went with breast feeding, since that was the only logical thing to do.<p>

Once I had the girls fed and cleaned, I held Eden and had Saoirse sitting on my lap. It was a pretty sunny day, the morning air crisp and a little chilly. I felt my stomach start to rumble, making me sigh. I had no more money left, I couldn't go and buy more food or supplies. I was sure, by now, my face was all over the news and I would be recognized as the "alien terrorist" lover by anyone I encounter. I was a wanted fugitive.

Again.

The girls had since fallen asleep, giving me a chance to think. Optimus was being chased by a crazy alien-hunting CIA faction, so were the other Autobots. Since Optimus didn't want the girls and I on our own, fending off Cemetery Wind and hostile civilians, the girls and I were wanted fugitives. I'm sure, for the Autobots with families of their own, those babies and significant others were fugitives as well.

I thought of some scenarios, should Cemetery Wind catch up to us. If, by any chance, they find us, they'd capture the Autobots and take us humans and the children in and throw us in jail; or they'd kill the Autobots on sight and kill us afterward.

It was difficult to believe how quickly humans can turn against something like they did the Autobots. The Autobots did nothing but protect humans, trying to show how good and valuable they were to us by destroying Decepticon threats. But in no time at all, we just tossed them aside and decided to hunt them down. Looking up at the Peterbilt, I frowned slightly. I'm betting everything that his trust in humans plummeted. The very species he swore to protect tried to _kill_ him. I couldn't understand why, Sparkbond and children aside, he'd want to keep me around. If he didn't trust humans like I thought, he shouldn't trust me. But I knew he could never lose trust in me, I hoped.

_Stop doubting yourself!_ I thought bitterly. _Optimus kept you around because he still trusts you!_

Closing my eyes, I gave a long sigh. How were we going to survive this?


	127. Chapter 127

**126**

**Author's Note:**

**HELLO! I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT, IT MIGHT NOT BE IMPORTANT OR IT MIGHT BE FOR YOU GUYS, BUT A KIND REVIEWER REMINDED ME THAT, BY NOW, SAOIRSE IS FOUR NOW, HEADING TOWARD HER FIFTH BIRTHDAY AND BY NOW EDEN SHOULD BE TWO, TWO AND A HALF!**

**LIKE I SAID, A KIND REVIEWER REMINDED ME OF THIS. IT COMPLETELY SLIPPED MY MIND, AND THANK YOU TO THE REVIEWER WHO LEFT THAT HELPFUL COMMENT!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	128. Chapter 128

**127**

After a couple hours, Optimus awoke from his slumber. I picked up the girls and climbed into the passenger's side, holding them firmly on my lap.

As Optimus drove, doing his best to avoid detection, I felt my head spinning. We were being hunted down by the CIA. I didn't want to believe something that serious could possibly happen, but it was. And there was nothing we could do to stop it.

For a majority of the ride, it was quiet. I was busy entertaining the girls and Optimus was focusing on getting us to safety. It was only a matter of time before Cemetery Wind found us and took us down. I looked at Saoirse; she was getting closer to her fifth birthday. It was hard to believe how many years flew by since she was born. And Eden? She was already two. She'd be closer to her third birthday in no time. I didn't want my babies to grow up so fast. Having them stay young forever would be something I'd absolutely love.

_They're gonna grow up hating authorities,_ I thought. _They'll have no respect for someone with a badge - or any kind of authority in general._ I frowned. They were going to grow up fearing and hating law enforcement, maybe even Optimus and I. Though it wasn't exactly our fault for the outcome of Chicago and everything before that, they'd grow up hating authorities because they'd spend years running from them with Optimus and I. They'd probably hate Optimus and I because they weren't fully human and they weren't fully Cybertronian. Being half of each would always frustrate them, from what I was guessing. They were too young to understand they were the result of a human and Cybertronian coming together, but once they discovered the truth when they were older, it would be only a matter of time before the grew to despise it.

I'd tell them they weren't the only ones like that. There was Alec and Athena and Musa. They'd understand the girls' frustration. Not being able to fit in with humans and not being able to fit in with Cybertronians. Their lives would be a constant struggle to find where they belong.

_"Are you well, Desirée?"_ Optimus asked through the radio.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled.

_"I apologize for this,"_ he rumbled. _"You and the girls don't deserve this."_

"Please don't apologize," I sighed. "I should apologize."

_"For what?"_

"Being human." I frowned. "We've been treating you guys like you've got the plague, it's unfair to you guys."

Optimus activated the Holoform, looking at me with sad blue eyes. "It isn't your fault," he rumbled.

"It's everyone's fault here," I said. "Humans are paranoid, selfish, untrustworthy..."

Optimus put a hand up, silencing my ramble. "You have proven to be none of that." He looked at me with a soft smile. "After all these years, you and a select few of humans have proven to be selfless and trustworthy."

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, the stubble rough against my skin but welcome.

"I wish everyone could see the good in you," I said. I looked down at the girls, they had fallen asleep on my lap. "Sometimes I hate being human."

Optimus brushed some hair from my face, his eyes firm and his mouth set in a thin line. "Don't say that," he said firmly. "You being human is one of the many things I love about you." I looked at Optimus carefully. I knew he'd never lie to me, he could be blunt when he needed to be. Smiling, I gave a single nod.

* * *

><p>We continued driving for a majority of the day, making sure to avoid as much human detection as possible. We had a few stops so I could get the girls fed and cleaned up, then continued our journey.<p>

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know." The Holoform sighed, looking almost defeated. "I just want to get you and the girls somewhere safe."

"OK," I said softly. I had just finished giving Saoirse and Eden some food, and they were settling down.

"Mama." I looked down at Saoirse. She looked at me with those big, blue eyes. "Is Daddy OK?"

I felt my heart drop a little. Saoirse knew when something wasn't exactly right. I knew she'd grow up to be a smart kid, same with Eden, but it startled me on how easily she could pick up on some of the troubling things.

"Daddy's just fine," I said, smiling. "Right?" I looked at Optimus, whose eyes studied Saoirse for a brief moment before flashing a smile. He scooped her out of my grip and held her to his chest.

"Daddy's OK." He kissed her forehead. "Are _you_ OK?"

Saoirse nodded, smiling her thousand-watt smile. "Yes!" she squealed. "Daddy, where're we going?"

Optimus gave me a sidelong glance before looking back at Saoirse. "It's a surprise," he said softly. "We'll be there in no time, OK?"

She nodded.

"Now, listen to your mother, OK?" Optimus kissed Saoirse on the top of her head.

Looking down at Eden, I saw how content she looked sitting on my lap. She had become a little irritated, since she was teething and didn't have any of her toys. I gently stroked Eden's ashy blonde curls, happy both my girls were safe.

As we continued to drive, the girls drifted off. Saoirse was given back to me so Optimus could focus more on driving. I took the girls to the back of the cabin and placed them on the small bed in the back.

"We need to figure out where we're going," I told Optimus. "We can't keep driving all day and hiding out in alleys at night."

"I know," Optimus sighed. "I'm trying to figure out where to go."

It was getting close to sundown, and I was getting frustrated. I hadn't eaten all day or freshened up. Optimus glanced back at me before a determined look set upon his face.

"You haven't had any nourishment all day," he said. "I'm going to find somewhere you can get food."

"I don't have anymore money." I frowned; the idea was kind, but it wasn't well thought-out. "I spent it all on the girls."

Optimus didn't say anything for a little bit, just looking straight ahead before looking back at me with a look.

"Are you suggesting I steal?" I asked. Optimus's eyes lowered. "Optimus, I'm happy you're worried about my health, but I'm positive my face is all over the news. I can't just waltz right into a store without being recognized."

"I know the idea isn't the best," Optimus rumbled, "but it seems to be the only option we have now."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sure the CIA blocked my bank account." I tried to think of other methods but came up short. "Fine, damn-it. Just make sure you park far enough away to where no one sees you."

* * *

><p>Optimus parked far away from a 24-hour store, the Holoform moved back to watch the girls as they slept. Looking back at the Peterbilt, I felt fear and uncertainty clawing at my stomach. I knew I couldn't take anything too big and bulky, and I'd have to be in and out before anyone could really notice.<p>

Entering the store, I made sure to make little eye contact with anyone else. The sun had already gone down and there were only a handful or two of people still shopping.

In the corner of the store, by the check-out areas, I saw a television set on the news station; the volume was very low but there were captions showing what the news anchors were saying.

Quickly making a line toward the food section, I took whatever was small enough to fit in one pocket then quickly making it to the hygiene section and took whatever what would fit in my pocket. Taking a glance at the television in the corner of the store, I saw a picture of my face on the screen. My heart dropped.

There were only two employees at the check-out areas, looking at the television and mumbling to each other. The other customers were just going through their shopping routine, getting whatever they needed.

Looking away from the television, I saw a woman walk by out of the corner of my eye, slow down a little when she saw me. I saw her eyes dart to the television before her eyes widened. I mentally cursed myself and tried to get out as fast as I could. By the time I reached the front of the store, the woman yelled something and I took off.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL, FOR BEING SUCH FANTASTIC REVIEWERS! LATER ON IN THE AGE OF EXTINCTION ARC, A NEW CHARACTER WILL BE REVEALED. A CHARACTER THAT DOES NOT BELONG TO ME; THIS NEW CHARACTER BELONGS TO "Silent Shooter". THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	129. Chapter 129

**128**

By the time I reached Optimus, I was out of breath and terrified. I was able to keep everything I took in my pockets, which I didn't think would happen since I was running so hard.

"Someone at the store recognized me," I panted. "We need to go _now_."

* * *

><p>As we drove, Optimus stopped periodically for resting periods before driving again. Whenever he stopped to rest, I'd stay awake to alert him of anything suspicious. Honestly, I was thinking <em>we<em> were the suspicious ones. It wouldn't be hard to notice a big, blue-and-red Peterbilt parked somewhere with a girl and two small children in the back. I pushed down my inner nagging and just remained focus on keeping us safe.

While Optimus slept, and the girls had been put down for a nap, I stood outside the Peterbilt, squatting and thinking. I kept my eyes alert while I thought, keeping a watch out for any sudden movements and whatnot. Since my levels of paranoia skyrocketed since Cemetery Wind found out about Optimus at our old apartment building and that woman in the store recognizing my face (since my face had been on the news, it would be easy to put two-and-two together), I wondered about when and where Cemetery Wind would strike next and what would happen once we ran out of supplies.

I'd _have_ to risk getting into a situation like that again to make sure Saoirse and Eden had the necessary supplies and I did, as well. I couldn't send the Holoform in; a logical part of me was saying that if I sent the Holoform, if it got recognized as one of the Autobots, it could just dismiss and we'd be on the road. The not-so-rational part of me kept saying that it wasn't worth the risk. It would be better if _I_ got caught so Optimus and the girls would have enough time to escape. As long as I'd know Optimus and the girls were somewhere safe and sound, I wouldn't care if I got captured; I'd figure out a way to escape, no matter what._  
><em>

I looked up at the sky, it was a light grey. Optimus had been sleeping for a good hour and a half.

Carefully climbing back into the cabin, I checked on the girls. They were both fast asleep. I felt relief wash through me. Gently closing the door, I stood outside and leaned against the side. I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to calm my flipping stomach.

I felt the crisp morning air bring goose bumps on my skin. Rubbing my hands together, I tried to keep myself warm. Sighing, I considered waking Optimus up, but he'd been working hard and I didn't want to interrupt his resting because I was cold. He allowed me time to sleep while he drove, so it would only be fair that I allowed him the same luxury.

* * *

><p>When the sun just about rose, I felt the rumble of the Peterbilt's engine cause me to jump from my thoughts. I turned to see the window being rolled down, the Holoform peaking out, smiling softly.<p>

"Thank you," he said softly. "Are you ready to go?"

I gave a small smile, nodding.

"I hope you had a nice rest," I said.

He nodded. "It was nice, thank you." Optimus glanced at me. "Why don't you go rest?"

"I'm fine." I shook my head. "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. That morning air woke me right up."

"Desirée..." he started.

"Please," I sighed, "I'm not in the mood to be dealing with this right now. Thank you for worrying, but right now let's focus on getting somewhere."

With a firm nod, Optimus kept his focus on the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee POV<strong>

The scout Autobot made sure he took on a new appearance to throw off the Cemetery Wind agents. Instead of his usual Camaro appearance, he took on the appearance of a 1976 Camaro, praying to Primus that the agents wouldn't find them. He was trying _so hard_ to keep himself and his family safe. Abby and the Sparklings handled the situation better than he expected.

He'd noticed that Abby seemed to have forced her calm appearance. She was trying to keep a calm appearance for Alec and Athena. He didn't have to be Sparkbound with her to know she's been trying to brave it out since Optimus gave that message. No amount of reassurance would calm her down. He was starting to wonder how he was going to work the whole situation out.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

As the day continued, we managed to make it to Kentucky. The girls had awoken from their nap hours ago, sitting with Optimus and I, entertaining themselves with the surroundings. Saoirse would go between talking to Optimus and I, while Eden made loud noises and giggled.

I tried to keep a positive attitude to keep the girls happy, and I could see Optimus trying to keep his attitude happy for the girls and I. It was difficult, trying to out on a happy face at a time like that. But we did. And it was the only thing that kept our minds off of what was actually happening.

* * *

><p>As we settled down for the night - or, early morning. We didn't stop driving until maybe two-thirty in the morning - I had the girls cleaned and fed and put to bed. Optimus had dismissed the Holoform and was sleeping. I sat in the passenger's seat, not quite ready to fall asleep yet. Optimus managed to find a secluded area for us to sleep for a little bit. I looked back at the girls through the rear view mirror. Eden was snuggled up against the blanket while Saoirse was snug under the rest.<p>

I sighed. I pinched the bridge of my nose. How could things _possibly_ get any worse?

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**IN EACH UPDATE, I WILL HAVE THE DIFFERENT POV OF THE OTHER AUTOBOTS. I HOPE THIS UPDATE AND THE LAST WERE GOOD.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE OR THE (SOON-TO-BE) FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN FILLERS AND MY CHARACTERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	130. Chapter 130

**129**

**Jazz POV**

Jazz glanced ever so often at Celia, wondering what was going through her mind. They hadn't had a real conversation in days; something that rarely happened. Jazz kept the Holoform up for the duration of their cutting off contact from humans. The Autobot couldn't help but worry as to why Celia hadn't spoken to him. He felt guilt and regret rattle his Spark.

Was it a good idea to bring her along? Was it even _safe_?

Of _course_ it was good to bring her along. Cemetery Wind would have taken her from him.

As for safety, not exactly. Celia would have been in danger whether she were romantically seeking his attention or not. He was an Autobot, she was a human. Decepticons and Autobots fought and it always ended horribly. Something got destroyed, humans were slaughtered by their fighting - it was hard to avoid.

"You've been really quiet lately," Jazz said softly.

"I'm fine," she said softly. The young woman looked pale. Obviously being on the run wasn't her cup of tea. Jazz reached over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He didn't know how else to comfort her. She gave him a strained smile; Jazz thought about all the ways he could make it up to her in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"Mama?" I looked down at Saoirse. "My tummy hurts."

I mentally cursed. Optimus slowed his driving down, pulling off the road so I could take Saoirse out. Optimus was nice enough to activate the Holoform and watch Eden.

"Do you feel yucky?" I asked worriedly. Saoirse had her face buried in my neck, I sat on the ground, hugging her. She nodded. "Are you going to throw up?" She nodded. I sighed. Looking at the Holoform, who stood close to the Peterbilt, I gave him an almost desperate frown. He walked over and gently pried off Saoirse, after handing me Eden.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked softly.

"No," she whined.

"It could be from all the driving," I guessed. "Why don't we just stay here for a little bit."

Optimus nodded, gently stroking Saoirse's blue-black curls.

* * *

><p>Despite the feeling of wanting to throw up, Saoirse didn't. I ruled it off as motion sickness and tried to get her to eat some of the remaining food. She whined and struggled, but obeyed when Optimus told her to eat.<p>

When she was done, Optimus and Eden went back into the Peterbilt while I stayed out a little longer with Saoirse.

"Is your tummy feeling better?" I asked softly.

"A little," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling good." I kissed the top of her head.

"When can we go home?" She looked up at me with those big blue eyes and I felt my heart break in two.

"We can't just yet," I said quietly.

"Why?"

"We just can't," I said.

"Why can't we see Uncle Sam?" she asked. "I wanna see Uncle Sam!" Tears started flooding her eyes. I hugged her to me, her face buried in my shirt. I felt like my world had crashed around me. Saoirse didn't deserve this. Eden didn't deserve this. They were kids - living on the run with their alien father and human mother wasn't the kind of life I imagined for them.

"Saoirse, I'm so sorry," I said softly. I stroked her hair, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall. "Everything'll be OK. Stop crying."

After a few minutes, Saoirse stopped crying. She pulled away from my shirt, sniffling and rubbing her puffy eyes. I gently brushed her hair from her face, kissing her forehead.

"All better?" I asked softly. She nodded. Wrapping her arms around my neck, I huffed as I picked her up and brought her back to Optimus and Eden.

* * *

><p>Once everything had calmed down, we were on the road again. Saoirse was sitting on my lap, trying not to fall asleep. Eden was on Optimus's lap, already sleeping. Optimus held my hand the entire ride, his thumb tracing circles on my knuckles.<p>

"We need to find an actual place to sleep," I said softly. "The girls can't keep sleeping in here."

Optimus glanced at me, frowning.

"I'm not trying to offend you." I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "But I think the girls should have a place to sleep at night."

"Where can we go that will accept us?" he asked. "You're a wanted fugitive and so am I. I don't trust humans around you or our Sparklings."

"I understand," I said. "But how much more can the girls take? They'll start to really wonder what's going on."

Optimus closed his eyes and sighed. "I know," he whispered. "I know."

"You don't trust humans, I understand that," I said. "But one night, Optimus. Just one night will make them happy."

"I'll think about it," he rumbled.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>By sundown, Optimus sighed. "I'll find us a place to stay."<p>

I gave Optimus a small smile. We hadn't discussed the suggestion for a while, but the fact he still remembered warmed my heart.

"Thank you," I said softly. I felt my stomach twist with worry. I sighed softly, leaning back in the passenger's seat. I bit my bottom lip, trying to figure out a way to get he girls and I into a motel, or wherever Optimus had in mind, without being detected.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE! TOMORROW'S VETERANS DAY SO I'LL PROBABLY HAVE AN UPDATE OR TWO TOMORROW.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL DAY/AFTERNOON/EVENING/MORNING/NIGHT.**

**I DON'T OWN THE FOUR TRANSFORMERS MOVIES OR THE SOON-TO-BE FOUR OC'S! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	131. Chapter 131

**130**

After driving around for about an hour, Optimus stopped not far from a motel; one that didn't look too sleazy, looking pretty decent from the looks of it. I took the girls out of the Peterbilt, walking to the front and planting a kiss on the grill with a small smile.

"We'll be fine," I murmured.

The engine rumbled, the metal heating up. _"I hope so,"_ he said through the grill. _"Good night. I'll see you in the morning."_

"Good night." I planted another kiss onto the grill before cautiously walking to the motel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

The weapons specialist had traveled a great amount of distance since leaving the Lennox household. He had grown to miss the small family. Lennox's daughter had grown fond of the stout Autobot. Though she was just a small child in Ironhide's optics, his Spark was heavy with sadness. He'd looked to Annabelle Lennox as a daughterly figure; having no Sparklings of his own, the young human girl was the closest thing he had to one. Aside from Desirée's Sparklings.

Ironhide's processors spun with the worries of what happened to Prime and his family. The only time he'd heard from Optimus was from the warning he sent through ComLink.

He sighed. Cut off all contact with humans...his Spark rattled at the mention of the species. While very few had shown remarkable trustworthiness and dedication toward the Autobots, millions of others had shown their true nature. Humans were a bunch of backstabbing, lying, selfish creatures. He couldn't imagine why he wanted to protect them in the first place.

He did it because Optimus saw good in them. He saw a young species who had so much more to gain. Out of all the humans on the wretched planet, Ironhide was grateful he met the ones he did.

Sam had been a great help, despite the need for normalcy.

Desirée was a human who showed great dedication and loyalty. Ironhide would have been lying if he said she wasn't the only reason he kept protecting humans. She had shown her love and fierceness for the Autobots, considering them another family. Ironhide had to give her credit, despite being human, she loved just as deeply as a Cybertronian.

Even Mikaela, whom he hadn't seen in a long time, had shown great bravery. She had used her knowledge of vehicles to help in Mission and her comfort was what helped in the battle of Egypt.

Epps and Lennox had shown their trustworthiness every time they went into battle.

Humans like them were the _only reason_ he stayed on earth to protect them. Personally, he'd _never_ consider turning into a _Decepticon_, the punk-ass weaklings who couldn't handle the Autobots in the slightest. If it hadn't been for Optimus's hope for humanity and the select few who helped him along the way, Ironhide knew he wouldn't have stayed on earth for any other reason.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I took a deep breath, steadying my breathing and my pounding heart. It was now or never. I wouldn't ask Optimus to do anything like what I was about to do ever again; I just wanted to give the girls _one night_ where they could sleep in a bed and feel relaxed for the first time in a long time.

They'd been on the run for about a month. Maybe a month and a half. In all honesty, I had lost track of the days. I couldn't tell if maybe we'd been traveling for a week or maybe a couple days. However long we'd been on the road, I knew for certain that we had distanced ourselves enough from where Cemetery Wind had been to where we could have a temporary moment of relaxing, not getting too relaxed to let our guards down, but enough to where we weren't feeling as pressured and paranoid. If that made _any_ sense.

Readying myself, I cautiously pushed the door open. No one was at the front desk; the lights were still on and the place was still open. The employee was probably doing something else, probably helping someone else.

_Should I just go?_ I thought. Giving my head a sharp shake, I quietly walked up to the front desk, grabbing a random room key, looking around. Glancing down the hall, leading to the rooms, I took a confident breath before walking down the hall, praying I'd find a room where no one was in it.

Finding a room near the end of the hall, I gently placed Saoirse down. The four-year-old plopped herself on the ground, barely half-awake. She leaned against my leg, her eyes closing and falling back asleep.

Hesitantly, I opened the door. No one was in the room. Sighing with relief, I scooped up Saoirse in one arm, huffing and mentally cursing, I scurried into the room and tried to close the door as quietly as I could. Placing the girls on the bed, I hurried back to the door and locked it.

Keeping my hands on the lock, I gulped. I started to wonder why I thought it was a good idea to do it. I thought giving the girls one night where they could sleep in a room with a bathroom and whatnot was brilliant when I thought it up, now second-thoughts clouded my mind. Looking back at the girls, they had stayed asleep and were happily snuggled into the bed.

Sitting down on the bed, I sighed. I rubbed my eyes and frowned. I'd have to get the girls up pretty early so Optimus could get us somewhere safe, more stable. Half-laying on the bed, I sighed.

"I don't know what to do," I whispered desperately. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down the anxiety in me.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I jolted up, my eyes feeling sandy and gritty. There was a pounding on the door, someone yelling on the other end. Saoirse and Eden were starting to wake up and whining a little. Looking around frantically, I felt my heart pounding in my chest.<p>

I tried to calm my sharp breaths. The knocking became harder and harder, the yelling becoming louder. A window was nearby, and it didn't look high enough for someone to hurt themselves if they climbed out.

In the time it took me to open the window and run back and get the girls, the door had been bashed open. To my horror, I saw the Cemetery Wind agents on the other end. I cursed under my breath. The one who interrogated me at my old apartment - God knows I couldn't remember his name - looked at me with a cold expression, his sunglasses once again covering his eyes. Carefully getting out of the window, it wasn't _too_ high off the ground but I still needed to steady myself when I reached the ground, I ran as quickly as I could. Holding two toddlers while running from a CIA alien-death-squad wasn't as easy as I thought it'd be.

When I was halfway through the parking lot, I saw Optimus roll in, coming to a skidding halt. The passenger's side door opened and I jumped in. The Holoform was instantly activated as he sped off, the agents already in their cars and in pursuit.

"I'm sorry," I gasped. "This wasn't one of my better ideas."

"It's not your fault," he said, his eyes darting to the rear view mirror. Gunfires sounded around us, Optimus trying his best to avoid being shot. "You were trying to look out for the girls."

"I feel like an idiot right now." I held the girls close to me, they were fidgeting and crying.

"Desirée, it's _fine_," he said. "We'll have time to talk about this later."

"Fine," I muttered.

* * *

><p>Those Cemetery Wind bastards were more persistent. Stayed on our tail longer than I would have liked, but Optimus managed to lose them. We kept on a pretty fast pace, doing our best to get as far away from there as possible.<p>

"Do you have anywhere in mind?" I asked tiredly. The girls had exhausted themselves out, kind of just sitting on my lap sullenly. Saoirse had decided she wanted to sit on Optimus's lap while Eden wanted to try and chew on my hands.

The Holoform had been dismissed for a while. The radio crackled to life.

_"Yes. But first, tell me what happened."_

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I APOLOGIZE IF THIS UPDATE IS POORLY WRITTEN. I TRIED TO MAKE IT INTERESTING AND A LITTLE ACTION PACKED. ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE; NOR DO I OWN THE SOON-TO-BE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	132. Chapter 132

**131**

**Sideswipe POV**

The silver Corvette Autobot, Blossom, and Musa were trying to be as silent as possible. Cemetery Wind agents had been called - someone had called and reported them. Sideswipe tried his best to hide himself and his family the best he could. His Spark rattled with anxiety and worry. Blossom held the little over one-year-old Musa close to her chest, the infant wiggling, whimpering.

The Holoform had been activated, trying to help the young woman comfort Musa. The air was tense, his vivid blue eyes watched as Cemetery Wind agents slowly walked around, scanning the area.

Blossom closed her eyes and tried steadying her breathing. What if they were found? There was no way in hell Sideswipe would let them take her and Musa away; he'd fight them till the end before allowing that.

_Please let us be safe._ Blossom let out a soft, shaky breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Optimus wasn't mad when I finished explaining what happened. He assured me that I was trying to do something good for the girls, he was just worried about us.

I was grateful Optimus wasn't upset, but still a little upset with myself for thinking doing _that_ was smart. The girls had taken to sitting on the bed in the back. Supplies were short and we tried to make it last as long as we could. I sighed._  
><em>

_"Are you OK, Desirée?"_ Optimus asked.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, biting my nails. I looked through the rear view mirror, no one was following us.

_"They aren't following us, we're safe."_

"For now," I muttered bitterly. "You said you know where we're going, yeah?"

_"Yes,"_ he said.

"Where're we going?"

_"I'm working on a safe route to Mexico."_

I looked at the radio in shock. _Mexico_? How would we be safe in _Mexico_? Pushing down the nagging anger bubbling in me, I worked on calming myself down.

"Why Mexico?" I asked.

_"We would be safe there, even if it's just for a short amount of time."_

I nodded. Optimus had gone through with my idea, so it would be fair to have his work out as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime was filled to the brim with worry and slight paranoia. Humans couldn't be trusted. He could only pray to Primus his Autobots were still alive and well. Desirée was trying hard to make the girls feel comfortable and happy; he felt an intense amount of guilt in his Spark for dragging her and their Sparklings into such a situation as this. But Attinger - that weasel - would have jumped at the opportunity to capture Desirée and the girls, doing what he pleased to them.

Optimus found himself in a place he thought he'd never be in. He had lost faith in humanity. He tried to tell himself that once Chicago was rebuilt and everyone was back to their normal lives, everything would be the way it was before. The anger toward the Autobots would diminish, NEST would be up and running again, the Autobots would continue their duties of protecting the humans from threats.

No. Instead, his Autobots were scattered around the country, fending for themselves against the human threats. He felt anger rise in him. How _dare_ the humans treat them like that! Optimus had thought the humans a young race, still learning what they needed to do. Now they were hunting them down, one by one.

Optimus tried to calm the boiling anger in his processors. He couldn't be angry at _all_ humans. Desirée stuck by his side. She wasn't stupid. She had caught on to his hidden anger; she _knew_, but didn't say a word.

The Prime loved his Sparkmate unconditionally, even if his faith in humans had all but vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

We kept driving all day. Occasionally Optimus would stop for us to do our personal needs, then back on the road.

The girls had managed to stay up for a majority of the trip; Saoirse talking between Optimus and I while Eden just cuddled on my lap, playing with my hands. They both seemed happily oblivious to what had happened, or maybe they just chose to forget. Saoirse was smart enough to know that there was something terribly wrong, but knew better than to ask just yet.

"Daddy, how come you talk from that?" Saoirse pointed to the radio.

_"I don't always talk from here, Saoirse,"_ he said.

"Sometimes you're super tall and sometimes you kinda look like Mama," she said, looking around curiously. "Why do you do that?"

A heavy air hung in the in the cabin. I shifted in the passenger's seat, not really knowing what to do.

_"The tall form is my true form; you know that, right, Saoirse?"_ She nodded. _"I only use the tall one around you, your mother, and sister because you're my family. The other one you mentioned is so I can spend time with you, your mother, and sister in public."_

"Why?"

_"Not everyone would like to see a really tall person, would they?"_

"But you don't hurt anyone," Saoirse said. "You're super nice, Daddy! Everyone else is just stupid."

_"Saoirse, don't say that,"_ Optimus said sternly. _"I appreciate you calling me nice, but not everyone would like the idea of me walking around in my true form."_

"Saoirse, sweetie?" She looked at me. "Daddy's not something everyone's used to seeing. He's special; not everyone would feel comfortable with seeing him be super tall, that's why he only does it around us." She looked down for a minute. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah," she chirped. I kissed the top of her head, gently ruffling her curly blue-black hair. It was only a matter of time before she truly understood everything. I felt a headache starting to come on.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE UPDATE.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	133. Chapter 133

**132**

"Saoirse's birthday is coming up." It was nighttime, and because of Optimus's schedule of only stopping when necessary, we managed to get to Arkansas by late evening. Optimus had activated the Holoform, the both of us sitting on the hood of the Peterbilt while the girls slept.

"It is," Optimus said softly.

"She'll be turning five," I said softly. I felt my heart break a little. Saoirse would be turning five...in no time at all, Eden would be turning three. I bit my bottom lip sadly. "What are we going to do? Her birthday's in two weeks."

"We'll figure something out." Optimus held my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me."

I sighed, nodding silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet POV<strong>

The medical Autobot had evaded Cemetery Wind agents for a while. When humans discovered him in vehicle mode, recharging somewhere he considered safe from humans, he ended up in a chase with those alien-killing humans. They shot at him, somewhere farther away, missiles had been launched, nearly hitting him. Ratchet felt lucky he made it out alive.

While he'd never admit it, the humans were near frightening. They were hunting down Autobots and Decepticons like they were insects, killing them off one by one. The medical officer felt anger that they'd turn their backs and betray the Autobots in the blink of an eye.

Ratchet tried desperately to find somewhere less populated by humans. They couldn't be trusted. Ratchet wanted to know what happened to Optimus and the others. He hadn't heard from any of them in a long time. He considered sending out a message via ComLink, but he pushed the thought out of his processors. Humans had learned to develop Energon tracking devices when NEST was still functional, surely they were able to develop _something_ to track their ComLink messages.

Ratchet could only _imagine_ the measures humans would take to hunt them down.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

As the days dragged on, we eventually ran out of supplies. I sighed, knowing I'd have to go into some store and try and steal more things. I had started telling myself that if doing something like that were to become successful, I'd have to push down my anxieties and anger and just do it as quickly and as carefully as I could.

Climbing out at the first store Optimus parked at, I gave the girls a kiss on the forehead while the Holoform watched over them.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," I murmured. "You guys'll be OK?"

"Yes." Optimus kissed me softly on the lips, his mouth lingering for a second before pulling back. "Be careful. I mean it."

* * *

><p>I quickly walked through the aisles of the store, I took what I needed and put them in my pocket if it fit. If there aisles with people in it, I made sure to actively avoid them and try to stay a good distance away.<p>

For the items that were too big to fit in my pockets, I managed to hide them in other ways. When I finished getting what I needed, I tried to figure out a way to leave without getting detected. After spending a few minutes of pretending to look for supplies, and avoiding detection from other customers, I slowly inched my way to the front of the store and managed to slip out of the store. When I got to the parking lot, I walked as quickly as I could out of there to find Optimus.

* * *

><p>Optimus rolled up when he saw me, opening the passenger's side door and letting me in. I gave a sigh of relief when the passenger's side door closed.<p>

"How did it go?" he asked. Saoirse climbed onto my lap, hugging my as I took what I'd stolen out of my pockets and whatnot.

"Better than the first time," I said. I had put everything into the back, placing it onto the bed. I had managed to take some cookies for Saoirse's birthday and a few cards. It wasn't much, but it was the closest thing I could do for a decent birthday.

"That's good," he rumbled. He looked slightly confused when I managed to take out a container of hair dye. "What's that?" He pointed to the bottle.

"Hair dye," I said. "It'll temporarily change my hair color." Optimus looked at me, still looking slightly confused. "Optimus, don't worry. It's just to help disguise me when I have to do this again. I even managed to snag some cheap sunglasses." I held up a pair of plastic sunglasses, the lenses dark enough to, hopefully, hide my eyes. "I hopefully got us enough essentials to last _maybe_ till the end of next week. If we don't eat it all first."

"You seem to be getting better at this," Optimus rumbled.

"I wouldn't say that." I shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm just doing what's necessary."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this," he said softly.

"Don't apologize," I said sharply. "We didn't know this would happen. It's not your fault." I looked at the girls. Saoirse was digging through the essentials, looking pleased with what I'd taken. "Saoirse, don't go eating anything. We need to make this last."

Pouting, she put the cookies I'd snagged down. Eden was sitting on the bed, looking at some of the things I'd taken as well. I reached back and picked her up, placing her on my lap.


	134. Chapter 134

**133**

A sharp knock on the door interrupted me.

"I'm almost done," I called. Looking at the bathroom window, my hair was scrunched up, damp with dye and water. My hands were slightly stained, I held back an audible sigh.

"Desirée, you should hurry," Optimus called.

"I'm almost done," I repeated. "I'll be done in a minute." Optimus managed to find a park and I quickly found the bathrooms, using a little bit of All Spark energy to keep the bathroom lit. I had spent the past hour, two hours, dying my hair. After waiting five minutes, I quickly got some paper towels and tried to dry my dampened hair. Taking one last look at myself in the mirror, I grumbled under my breath. The dye was darker at first, I hoped it lightened as it dried.

Slipping out the door, after throwing the trash out, I saw the Holoform standing anxiously near the door, Saoirse and Eden in his arms

"Sorry it took so long," I said softly. The sky was a light grey, the sun _just_ peaking over the horizon. "Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

As the weapon specialist drove, he felt as though he had been watched. His processors couldn't comprehend the unsettling feeling that wracked his Spark. Frequently he'd made sure he wasn't being followed, and while he couldn't see anyone, that feeling of being watched stayed with him as he drove.

Paranoia had overwhelmed his circuits; his processors trying to fill him with more worries and unwanted anxieties.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

By midmorning, my hair was pretty much dried, the windows cracked to give some fresh air. I was leaning against the window, letting the breeze hit my face. Optimus kept the Holoform activated, keeping the girls company.

I heard the girls' giggles as Optimus played with them, making me smile softly. They seemed to be unfazed by my new hair color. Saoirse asked why I'd change my hair color; I could only respond that I wanted to try something new. Watching the surroundings absently, I sighed. We had a few stops to clean ourselves up and do our personal business then back on the road.

"Mama!" Saoirse exclaimed. "My birthday is coming."

I looked at her and smiled, kissing her forehead. "You're right, sweetie," I gushed. "How old will you be?"

She held up five fingers, a smile beaming from her face.

"That's right," I exclaimed sweetly, peppering her face with kisses. "You are a little smarty-pants."

She giggled, squirming under my touch. I saw the warm smile on Optimus's face as I showered Saoirse in kisses. Once I finished, she continued giggling, squirming slightly. I chuckled to myself. She had grown up fast - too fast for my liking, but I was happy she was alive and safe.

"We'll be stopping for a little bit," Optimus said. "It will be the last stop for the rest of the early afternoon." I gave Optimus a worried frown, he reached over and gently cradled my cheek in his hand. "It will be fine, I promise."

* * *

><p>As we rested, I gave the girls some food. Optimus had deactivated the Holoform, feeling more comfortable, for the most part, just parked beside us. I nibbled on some food I rationed myself; my eyes darting around anxiously.<p>

I felt the metal of the Peterbilt heat up, the engine giving a gentle rumble.

_"Everything will be fine,"_ he said softly.

"I hope so," I murmured. "I can't help but worry. These guys could be anywhere; they could be _hiding_ anywhere."

_"I will protect you, all of you."_ He gently rumbled the engine again, the metal heating up ever so slightly. _"Desirée, I will gladly lay down my life before I let anyone hurt you or the girls."_

Glancing at the girls, they were happily eating their food, Eden observing it before putting it in her mouth, Saoirse just chowing down on her food. Occasionally Saoirse would say something to Eden, who'd just look at her older sister with those big blue eyes, trying to make sense of what she just said.

"I don't want you getting yourself killed," I said quietly. "I don't know what I'd do if you died. I don't know how the girls would end up if you died." I fiddled with my fingers, trying to calm down the whirlwind of emotions in me. "I still remember the day Megatron killed you before the Egypt fight. I could _never_ forget what happened that day." I pursed my lips. "Then the Decepticons almost killed you when you were being shipped away. How am I supposed to feel if you died again? I can't go out and find some other magical remedy to bring you back to life." I felt tears sting in the backs of my eyes. "I was lucky the Matrix could even reactivate your _Spark_. I can't handle the thought of you dying again."

_"Desirée...my Desirée, don't cry."_ I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes, trying to calm myself down. The girls hadn't noticed, which I was relieved for. _"I'm so sorry that you still have to endure that. But you must know that I will not sit back and watch as these pathetic excuses of human beings harm my family. What I'm telling you is true and will always be true. I will lay down my life without a moment's hesitation to ensure yours and the girls' safety."_

I gave the grill an affectionate pat, trying to fight back the emotions threatening to overflow. I didn't want Optimus to die for us. The girls would grow up hardly knowing their father. I didn't know what would happen if a Cybertronian's Sparkmate died, especially if the Sparkmate was human. I wanted to believe that Optimus was saying this as some kind of comfort, that he didn't _actually_ want to get himself killed. But Optimus was still the selfless leader, the loving Autobot, father and husband who wouldn't resort to any kind of violence unless his loved ones were in danger.

The Prime had always been a gentle, loving being. I could always tell he'd doubt his leadership, wondering if he had been leading his solders right, or if he was the right choice as Prime. That was one thing I loved about him - his humility.

I gave my best smile, pushing down all my emotions. If Optimus was set on giving up his life for us, no matter how badly I wanted to protest, I'd have to be prepared. There was no guarantee anyone could survive with Cemetery Wind on their tail. But I chose to believe we could anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. BUT HERE'S A NEW CH. FOR YOU GUYS!**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FOUR TRANSFORMERS MOVIES OR THE SOON-TO-BE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	135. Chapter 135

**134**

**Optimus POV**

The Prime could feel Desirée's emotions like the light of day. She was sad, slightly angered. He felt his Spark rattle a little in worry. He had an idea on _what_, and _who_, upset her so much.

Saoirse and Eden were sound asleep in the small bed in the back, Desirée sitting back with the girls, keeping an eye on them, but occasionally slipping out into her own thoughts. Optimus felt himself growing worried. Desirée was trying her best to make the small family stay together, but he was beginning to wonder if she was going to consider leaving - taking the Sparklings and leaving.

His Spark ached at the thought.

They had stayed on the road for a few hours now, not taking any breaks. Optimus was still figuring out the safest escape route. His processors were trying to go back and forth between the distraction of an escape route and worrying about what could possibly happen between Desirée and himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe POV<strong>

The silver Corvette Autobot came to a steady stop. Blossom and Musa had become a bit restless, and Sideswipe could sense the uneasiness on the young woman's body.

He activated the Holoform, looking at his small family tiredly. They'd been on the run for so long. They were lucky to escape the Cemetery Wind agents, but he could tell it was still truly bothering Blossom.

"How are you feeling?" Sideswipe asked gently.

Blossom's gold eyes looked to the Autobot, wide-eyed. Musa had started whining, telling him she needed to be tended to. Since they had been on the run, they had resorted to stealing essentials to ensure the two femmes could continue to live healthy lives.

"Musa's getting upset," she murmured, her eyes lowering to the infant in her embrace. "I should..."

"Blossom." Sideswipe looked at her worriedly. "Please."

"I'm fine." She avoided his gaze, closing her eyes. "I need to take care of Musa. Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I jolted awake when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I blinked a few times, calming myself down when I saw the Holoform kneeling by me, looking exhausted. The girls were still asleep, nestled in the blanket.

"What?" I mumbled.

"We're being followed," he said softly. "You need to lie low."

I blinked back the tiredness in my head, wanting to look behind me. Optimus gently kept me down, shaking his head.

"Stay down," he rumbled softly. The Holoform deactivated. I scooted back to the girls, trying to protect them the best I could. We sped around, quickly jerking corners. The girls quickly awoke, confused and dazed. I felt my heart rate go up; my breathing becoming erratic.

"Are they still following us?" I hissed. The radio stayed silent; I bit my bottom lip, trying to calm myself down.

_"Just stay down,"_ he said harshly. I pursed my lips.

As the speed-chase continued, I closed my eyes, holding the girls close at my sides. I couldn't tell how long the chase went on, but I felt the metal tremble when gunfire shot out, grazing the metal. I cursed under my breath. The girls were crying, gripping my shirt for comfort. The sound of helicopters overhead made me let out another spew of muttered curses. There were explosions all around us, gunfire and the sounds of tires screeching on the ground. It sounded horrific.

Taking a sudden sharp turn, I almost lost my balance, though I was sitting, by the abruptness of it. I let out a breath of air I'd been holding. I held the girls tighter, knowing I'd lose my mind if I didn't have them by me for a _second_. I put my head down, trying to use my body to protect them. Before I had a moment to think, Optimus transformed, immediately taking us out the moment he was able and holding us, carefully but firmly, in his hand. He ran as fast as he could, trying to put as much distance between us and the pursuers, obviously Cemetery Wind. How they managed to find us was beyond me.

As the Prime ran, missiles flew past him, exploding all around. Taking longer, wider strides, Optimus quickly transformed back into a Peterbilt, the girls and I safely in the cabin. I made sure to cover the girls, in case someone shot through Optimus - which I hoped they wouldn't - I'd have them protected the best I could. I didn't know if I could use any All Spark energy to great protective barriers, I only knew how to fire out destructive energy beams. An idea crossed my mind.

Rolling down the driver's side window, with the girls close to the ground, I looked behind us. A fairly big amount of black SUVs were behind us, men with various types of guns shooting at us. I could hear Optimus's protests, but I chose to ignore them. Focusing enough energy, I shot it at the SUVs, hitting some of them. The ones I hit burst into flames, skidding to a screeching halt. Before I had time to get enough energy in my other hand, I felt a pain on my arm. Looking at it, I saw a gash. A bullet had grazed my arm, but might as well have hit it. I felt blood trickle down my arm and I immediately went back into the cabin. I firmly placed my hand over the wound, my arm trembling, pain surging through me.

_"What were you thinking?"_ Optimus exclaimed.

"Protecting us," I said through gritted teeth.

_"You've been wounded."_

"Really?" I drawled sarcastically. "What gave it away?"

As the chase continued, I tried my best to protect the girls while Optimus figured out how to evade the Cemetery Wind assailants. I was starting to feel nauseas and a little lightheaded. It was late when Optimus finally managed to get them of our trail. I was trembling, feeling sick, the pain numbing.

Optimus activated the Holoform, immediately scooping me out of the cabin and placing me on the hood of the Peterbilt.

"If only Ratchet were here," he muttered. "It is a very deep wound, Desirée."

"I could have figured that out," I grumbled. "I'm guessing I lost a lot of blood, too, huh?"

Optimus nodded. "I have no medical supplies," he said, his fists clenching.

"I have an idea," I said bitterly. "But you wouldn't like it. I-I don't l-like it either." I shook my head sharply. "Honestly, I have been acting idiotically lately, you'd hate it right away."

"What is it?" he exclaimed.

I took a deep breath before explaining my horrible-stupid idea.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE. I OWN NONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES, I DON'T OWN THE SOON-TO-BE FOUR OC'S EITHER. I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	136. Chapter 136

**135**

**Jazz POV**

"How much longer are we going to run?" Celia asked quietly.

Jazz could tell Celia was running on fumes. She couldn't handle anymore run-ins with Cemetery Wind, if they shot at them _one more time_, Jazz had a feeling she'd just leave, turn herself in or whatever those exterminators planned to do with her.

She had grown distant, looking almost nonexistent. Her eyes were always in a far-off place, her face almost emotionless. Suddenly Cemetery Wind didn't sound as terrifying as how Celia was ending up.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"No," Optimus snapped. His eyes flashed a blue so bright it was almost blinding. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, his mouth set in a deep frown.

"How do you expect the bleeding to stop?" I hissed, the bleeding had stopped a little, but I was still loosing a lot. "My ideas haven't been the greatest and I've only gotten us in trouble but this is the only thing I can think of that will close the wound."

"But..." Optimus tried to argue.

"Optimus Prime, if this wound doesn't close or have something to protect it, I will get an infection," I snapped. "If I get an infection, it could possibly get me very sick! Now is not the time to argue on how this should be treated."

He looked conflicted. I could tell he thought the idea was beyond _bad_, it was downright _dangerous_. But he nodded slowly.

"Take the girls somewhere where they don't have to see it," I said through gritted teeth. Optimus was hesitant before he went into the cabin.

* * *

><p>When I was certain Optimus had taken the girls far enough away, I took my hand off the wound; the palm of my hand was covered in blood, making me grimace. Shaking my head sharply, I focused some All Spark energy into my hand, just enough to where I could feel heat coming off it. Taking a deep breath, I put it over the wound and intensified the heat.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime tried to keep the girls distracted. He felt panic race its way through his circuits.

Saoirse had asked what happened to Desirée and why they were leaving her. Optimus tried explaining that she had been hurt and needed some privacy to take care of it. The eldest daughter looked almost on the verge of tears. Prime had managed to calm her down, telling her and Eden stories and telling a joke of two along the way.

After waiting about ten minutes, Optimus had become restless, glancing back to where the Peterbilt and Desirée were. His lips pursed in a thin line.

Scooping the girls up, he gave them his best smile. "Let's find your mother," he said gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I had managed to bite back screaming in pain. My plan had worked for the most part, I managed to close the wound, but I could tell there would be some scarring afterward. The blood around the wound had been scorched.

My arm burned and stung. Slowly sitting up, I fought back the urge to throw up. The smell hung in the air around me, making me head pound and my stomach lurch. I managed to get myself off the hood of the Peterbilt, landing on shaky legs. I saw some blood was on the hood, making me grimace. I could only imagine how much blood I'd lost _in_ the Peterbilt.

"Desirée." I saw Optimus approach with the girls, his eyes widening in worry and fear.

"I-I got b-blood on the hood," I murmured. "I'll clean it up."

Optimus rushed over and took one quick look at me before his mouth set in a thin line.

"You need to rest," he said softly. "You're pale."

I tried to argue, but Optimus put the girls and I in the cabin, kissing me gently on the forehead. He placed me on the bed in the back, having the girls with him while he drove.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my eyes feeling gritty, we were still driving. My arm still hurt, making me wince. The Holoform was still activated, but I couldn't hear the girls.<p>

"Optimus?" I said in a tired voice. I saw the Holoform's eyes look through the rear view mirror. "Where're the girls?"

"Asleep," he said.

"They're not here..." I started.

"I have them," Optimus responded. "Don't worry, I've taken care of them."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About four hours." I blinked a few times, mildly surprised by Optimus's response. Four hours...I didn't expect to be out for that long. "I fed the girls before they went into recharge. They did any personal business beforehand as well."

"Good," I mumbled, laying back down on the bed. "Do you know where we are?"

After a moment of silence, Optimus spoke. "Missouri?"

"We're in Missouri?"

"I believe that is the name." Optimus glanced through the rear view mirror again before focusing on the road. "Are you feeling better?"

"My arm still hurts," I said.

"I'd imagine it would," Optimus responded. "Please don't do something wreckless like that again."

"Fine," I sighed, draping my good arm over my eyes. "I take it we're still going to Mexico?"

"Yes."

"Which part of Mexico?"

"I don't know yet," he rumbled.

"What about Mexico City?" I suggested.

"Mexico City?"

"It's the only part of the place I _actually_ know." I moved my arm off my eyes, staring thoughtfully at the roof of the Peterbilt. "I've never been to Mexico, so I don't know how safe it'll be; it was only a suggestion."

"Thank you for suggesting," Optimus said, a smile evident in his voice. "I will think about it."

"Why don't you rest?" I asked.

"Because I can't afford to have another run-in with Cemetery Wind," he said. "You're injured. I can't have them shooting at us again."

"They hit you too, didn't they?" I asked. When Optimus didn't answer, I sighed. "Are _you_ hurt, Optimus?"

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better," I scolded. "If you're hurt just tell me."

"A bullet grazed me," he said. "It doesn't hurt now, but I'm sure it left a scratch."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked.

"It's OK," Optimus said gently. "I've been shot at plenty of times, Desirée. A bullet grazing me doesn't mean anything. Human bullets are relatively small compared to Cybertronian bullets. They don't hurt as much as they do sting."

"OK," I murmured. "But if you need to rest, don't be afraid to do so, Optimus. You're going to have to rest eventually."

"I know," he rumbled. "Thank you for your concern, Desirée."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS UPDATE!**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE, NOR DO I OWN THE SOON-TO-BE FOUR OC'S. THE FOURTH OC WILL BE INTRODUCED LATER ON IN THE FANFIC. THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY FILLERS AND MY CHARACTERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	137. Chapter 137

**136**

After a few days of driving, and gathering more essentials, things had managed to stay tense but calm. Saoirse's birthday was close and I had managed to buy more goodies for her and a little notebook and pen for her to draw on as a present.

I managed to snag some bandages and medication for my arm and anything else that might come along.

"Have to tried contacting the others?" I asked.

The radio crackled to life. _"I've thought about it,"_ he said. _"But the transmission could be detected by them. I can't risk putting my Autobots in danger like that."_

"But don't you want to know if they're OK?" I asked. "It's been a little over a year since you've spoken to any of them, let alone try and _contact_ them."

_"I want to know how they're doing just as badly as you,"_ he sighed, _"and sending out a ComLink is something that I have been tempted to do for quite some time."_

"Then do it," I exclaimed. "They can all meet us in Mexico. They'll be _safe_ for the time being. Cemetery Wind would be scrambling all over the _country_ trying to figure out where the Autobots went."

Optimus was quiet for a little bit, seemingly thinking over what I'd told him. A sigh echoed through the radio before he agreed.

* * *

><p>When Optimus told me the ComLink had been sent, I nodded.<p>

_"I couldn't get ahold of Arcee,"_ he said, his voice laced with worry. _"I couldn't get ahold of the Twins, either."_

"Maybe they were resting," I suggested.

_"No, they still would have received the message."_ Optimus's voice had lowered an octave. _"Something happened to them."_

I couldn't disagree with him. If the ComLink didn't reach Arcee _and_ the Twins, something must have happened. My heart thudded painfully in my chest. There was no doubt in my mind Optimus and I were thinking the same thing - Cemetery Wind. They already took down three Autobots. I felt my eyes sting.

A sudden sting on my arm made me grimace. I looked at my arm, the wounded one, I saw three Cybertonian words etched on my wrist. I scowled, but my face fell. I realized what they meant and it broke my heart.

* * *

><p>Optimus was quick to find out.<p>

And quick to his anger as well.

He let us out and quickly transformed, slamming his fists on the ground. I kept Saoirse and Eden close. I felt Saoirse's hands grip my clothes, burying her face. Eden gave a small whimper.

Optimus kept his head down, his fists pushing further into the ground. He was trembling slightly. I looked away.

I took the girls somewhere not too far from Optimus, but far enough to give him some privacy. Deep down I knew he was grieving and genuinely pissed off at the loss of his Autobots, but another part of me wondered if there was any avoiding it. An alien-hunting, CIA operated corporation would surely catch up eventually. It pissed me off that I allowed myself to think that way. Arcee was a great Autobot, so were the Twins.

"Why is Daddy upset?" Saoirse asked.

"Some good friends of his got hurt very badly," I said.

Saoirse frowned, her eyes looking sad. "Was it those mean guys?" she asked. "They always chase us and they hurt you."

Her observation skills dumbfounded me. I just sighed and gave a slight nod. I didn't give Saoirse enough credit; she was more observant than I thought. She, of course, knew that those agents were the bad guys and were somehow responsible for the deaths of the Twins and Arcee.

"Mama, why did they hurt Daddy's friends?" Saoirse looked at me with those big blue eyes.

"Because they're different," I said.

"Am I different? Are they gonna hurt me?" I saw tears well up in Saoirse's eyes. I hugged her close to me, her face burying in my shirt.

"They will not lay a _finger_ on you or your sister," I said firmly. "Your father and I will protect you for as long as we're still living."

I kissed the top of Saoirse's head, wiping the tears from her face when the embrace ended. I adjusted Eden on my hip, kissing the top of her head.

"Saoirse, your father and I will protect you no matter what," I assured her. "Your sister and you will _never_ have to worry about them. You both are safe."

"Promise?" Saoirse sniffled, sticking her pinkie finger in the air.

Smiling at the gesture, I gave Saoirse her pinkie promise.

* * *

><p>Optimus calmed down by the time we came back. He was sitting on the ground, looking at nothing in particular.<p>

"Are you OK now?" I asked carefully. It wasn't the right question to ask, but it was the only thing I could think of asking.

Optimus looked at us, his expression filled with sadness and anger. He slowly transformed back into the Peterbilt and opened the driver's side. I put the girls in first and climbed in wordlessly.

* * *

><p>As we continued our quiet journey to our destination, I comfortingly gave the leather seating a pat.<p>

The remainder of the day, and into the night, no one said a single word. Optimus would stop when it was necessary, and then drive some more when our business was taken care of.

Saoirse knew that Optimus was still upset and chose to try and play with Eden and I, trying not to make too much noise in case Optimus would get angry at her.

"My birthday is in a few days," Saoirse said. She was sitting in the passenger's side, looking up at me with a small smile.

"I know," I said gently. "Are you excited?"

She nodded.

"How old will you be?"

"Five," she said, beaming up at me. She held up five fingers to prove it.

"Good job," I said with a smile. "Soon Eden will be having her birthday."

"She'll be turning three," Saoirse said.

"That's right," I murmured. I leaned over, carefully, and kissed Saoirse's forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**NONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES OR THE FOUR OC'S ARE MINE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**I'M SORRY IF THESE FILLER UPDATES ARE BORING, I WAS JUST TRYING TO SHOW HOW THEY WERE GOING TO SURVIVE WITH HUMANS HUNTING THEM DOWN. THE NEXT FEW UPDATES I'LL TRY AND HAVE MORE ACTION IN IT.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	138. Chapter 138

**137**

Saoirse's birthday arrived without any problems. Cemetery Wind hadn't tried shooting at us, mostly because they couldn't _find_ us. I was grateful about that. Saoirse absolutely loved what her presents were, enjoying the sweets I'd happily taken for her.

Despite still mourning over the loss of the Twins and Arcee, Optimus still put on a smile and wished Saoirse a happy birthday.

Saoirse was nonetheless happy about her birthday, despite the obvious forced happiness from her father. Seeing her so happy was enough to make me smile and feel relieved.

* * *

><p>Once Saoirse's little birthday celebration was done, and I threw away all the garbage, we were on the road again. Saoirse was happily drawing in her notebook, occasionally showing Eden her drawings.<p>

Optimus was still not talking, which worried me greatly.

"I think you need to talk about this," I said softly. The radio stayed silent. "Optimus, please. You can't keep this bottled up; it'll make you feel worse if you don't let anyone know how you're feeling." When the radio stayed silent still, I sighed. "I know you don't really have a lot of options on people to talk to, but is it really healthy to keep everything bottled in? I know you're upset..."

_"You can't possibly know how upset I am right now,"_ he said in a dark tone.

"I may be human, but I'm Sparkbound to you, remember?" I exclaimed. "I can't pinpoint what your _exact_ emotions, but I _know_ you're upset. Pissed, even. Arcee and the Twins were my friends, just like they were your soldiers and friends. I can understand why you feel the way you do, but if you think bottling up will make you feel any kind of relief, then you're wrong."

_"I'm not doing this to feel any kind of relief,"_ he exclaimed. _"How I'm feeling is beyond any explanation. I'm upset more with myself than anything else. I couldn't protect them. They were slaughtered..."_

"Optimus," I said softly. "Don't blame yourself."

_"Their death is on my hands,"_ he murmured. _"Humans killed them without a second-thought. If I can't protect my soldiers from humans, how can I protect my family?"_

I felt my heart clench. I wondered if he felt any kind of distrust toward the girls and I. Closing my eyes, I sighed. I had shown support for Optimus, trying my best to let him know that I wouldn't betray him like so many others had. Looking back at the girls, they were still playing together. Saoirse glanced at me and smiled, focusing her attention back on her notebook. Eden was sitting next to her, smiling.

"Do you think _we're_ a threat, Optimus? The girls and I? We _are_ human, after all."

_"Desirée..."_

"It doesn't matter if they're half-human," I said in a low voice. "Are they dangerous? If all humans are dangerous, I'll just take the girls and leave."

In no time, Optimus activated the Holoform, looking frustrated and slightly hurt.

"I wasn't intending to insult you," he said softly. "I'm not in a good spot right now."

I crossed my arms over my chest, looking out the window.

"We've made it this far, Desirée," Optimus said, putting a hand in my shoulder. "We can't allow fighting to destroy it."

"You're just looking out for us," I said flatly, "and pissed off over the death of your soldiers. Ever since we were on the run, things haven't been the same. I've been trying so hard to keep myself together, but we've been at this for so long." I looked at Optimus sharply. "Will we _ever_ be safe? Be honest with me, Optimus. We could go all the way to _Europe_, but will we be safe?"_  
><em>

"I don't know," he said, looking defeated. "I just wanted to keep you safe. I wanted to believe that I could do that."

"You've done a pretty good job so far," I said. I grimaced, the way I said it almost came out sarcastically. "I'm sorry..."

"No, you're right." His eyes lowered. "If you feel you would do a better job protecting the girls on your own, I won't stop you." He looked at me sadly. "But I want you to know that I still love you. Despite everything, that will always remain. Same for the girls."

* * *

><p>As we continued driving, the girls had fallen asleep. Optimus and I hadn't spoken much for the most part; my mind replaying what Optimus had said.<p>

Looking out the window, I but my bottom lip, wishing the fight we had never happened.

The longer we drove, I started to feel something I hadn't felt in years. An Energon Signature. My eyes darted around, trying to find the source, but it was hard to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. There were some abandoned cars, but none of them looked like they could be a Decepticon.

"Optimus..." I started. Before I could finish, an explosion just a few feet in front of us caused Optimus to come to a skidding halt. After a minute of shock, Optimus sped off in another direction. More explosions occurred around us, causing him to speed up a little more, swerving out of the way of the explosions. Looking through the rear view mirror, I saw something in the distance. It was coming fast. It didn't look like it belonged to Cemetery Wind, but there was an obvious Energon Signature radiating off of it and it caused panic to bubble up in me. I grabbed the girls and held them close, not wanting them to get hit.

"Is it a Decepticon?" I asked.

_"No,"_ Optimus growled.

"Why is it shooting at us if it isn't a Decepticon?" I exclaimed.

_"I recognize him."_ The darkness in Optimus's tone sent shivers down my spine. Whoever it was, it sped up before transforming, only a few feet behind us. Optimus quickly took us out before transforming himself. The pursuer had a mask covering his entire face, looking at Optimus before looking down at the girls and I.

_If he's not a Decepticon and he isn't an Autobot, then what is he?_ I thought worriedly.

Optimus took out one of his guns, holding it firmly in his hand, standing protectively in front of the girls and I.

"Lockdown," Optimus growled. That was his name? It sent shivers of fear up my spine.

"Tell me, Optimus," Lockdown said, a British accent lacing his words. "Did you think you could run forever? That you could find some sort of safe haven? No. There's something more important for you - someone who isn't _pleased_ with how you've been handling yourself." Removing the mask from his face, Lockdown's face looked almost human like. "Species mixing with species? It's caused a lot of _anger_, Optimus. Now, you're being summoned back."

Optimus growled, his optics shining brighter than ever. Lockdown gazed at the girls and I.

"They might even want to see the mixed-breeds," he said, scrutinizing us, "to determine their punishment."

"You don't touch them," Optimus snarled. Before Lockdown had a chance to reply, Optimus began firing at him. The two began fighting, Lockdown's fighting techniques not nearly as good as Optimus's, but it was almost at the same level.

In that moment, I considered staying and fighting, but knew better than to do that. The girls didn't need to witness the fight. Scooping Saoirse in my free arm, I ran as fast as I could from the scene, trying to put as much distance between myself and Lockdown as I could. I could hear the crashes, the gunfires - it echoed in my head, making my head feel like it was exploding.

I looked back at them. Optimus struggled to get up. Lockdown looked at where I stood, ripping something off himself. Optimus chose that moment to transform, speeding over to where I stood before Lockdown threw what was in his hand. When Optimus reached us, he opened the passenger's side door; I scrambled in and covered the girls the best I could.

As Optimus sped off, a loud continuous explosion echoed behind us. The ground shook. Looking through the rear view mirror, the area the explosion had hit had been turned to metal.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR THE DELAYED CH. MY BATTERY DIED HALFWAY THROUGH THIS UPDATE. I FINISHED IT UP ONCE MY IPOD STARTED WORKING AGAIN.**

**ANYWHO, I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE AND I DON'T OWN THE SOON-TO-BE FOUR OC'S. I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	139. Chapter 139

**138**

"Who the _hell_ was that?" I exclaimed.

_"That was Lockdown,"_ Optimus said darkly, _"a ruthless bounty hunter from Cybertron."_

"He's not a Decepticon?" I gave the radio a look of disbelief. "He tried to kill you."

_"Lockdown is neither a Decepticon or an Autobot,"_ Optimus said. _"He would travel to other worlds, taking prisoners for his bosses..."_

"He talked about something being angry at you." I held the girls tightly to me. "Who could possibly be _so_ pissed off they'd send a bounty hunter to earth?!"

_"Maybe, just maybe..."_ Optimus trailed off for a minute, a feeling of worry and dread knotting my stomach. _"Who Lockdown works for isn't important right now; I need to get you guys to a safer location."_

I pursed my lips. Looking through the rear view mirror, I didn't see anyone following us. But that didn't mean we weren't being watched.

* * *

><p>"That bomb...the one Lockdown had..." I looked at the Holoform with a firm expression. "It turned everything it touched to metal."<p>

Optimus closed his eyes and sighed. He looked genuinely frustrated and slightly pained. I had offered to tend to any wounds he got, but he refused to stop for me to do so.

"Those explosives contain a special technology," he started, "one that was used from an ancient technology, one my kind's Creators used."

"Creators?"

"Yes," Optimus said, sounding almost upset. "They created us, using the metal from the explosion to create us."

"If these 'Creators' are the ones who created you guys, why would they hire someone to hunt you down?"

Optimus didn't answer. I felt a heaviness in my chest, making me feel uncomfortable. I frowned, shifting slightly. Those Creators, who were willing to create the Cybertronians, seemed to be just as willing to send some bounty hunter to take Optimus and have their way with him.

"Have you ever..._seen_ them before?" I asked.

Optimus looked at me and sighed. "I don't think this subject is appropriate right now," he said.

"You're right," I said. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said. "Lockdown will continue to search for me. He doesn't stop his hunt for the target until they've been captured."

"Just you?" I frowned. "Don't you think it's weird that he'd be going _just_ for you? With everything that's happening..."

"I'm sure he's going after the others." A dark look crossed Optimus's features, his shoulders tensing. "No one is safe while Lockdown is here. He will stop at nothing to get his target."

"And that worries me," I said softly. "We don't have _just_ Cemetery Wind hunting us down, we have a bounty hunter _and_ Cemetery Wind hunting us. If this hunter stops at nothing to get his targets, he could be the one that killed Arcee and the Twins. He could be using the Autobots to try and get information on you."

Optimus scowled. His hands clenched into fists. His fierce protectiveness for his soldiers showed just how much of a leader he was. It made me smile, but it disappeared instantly. Optimus had, in a way, little people to count on. Humans had betrayed his trust, his so-called _Creators_ sent a bounty hunter hellbent on taking him.

I felt myself getting angry and frustrated. Optimus and the Autobots were only seeking refuge and acceptance after their planet's destruction, and we led them on for _years_, making them believe they can trust us and then we toss them aside and hunt them down like animals. Then those so-called _Creators_ send out a bounty hunter to kill the Autobots _just to get to Optimus._ It was something that made me furious._  
><em>

"This is _bullshit_." Optimus looked at me sharply. "You don't deserve this - _none of you_ deserve this! You guys haven't done anything wrong and we treat you like this?! This doesn't even remotely..."

"Desirée." Optimus put his hands on my shoulders, looking me in the eyes. "Don't be upset for us."

"I'm _going_ to be upset," I hissed, trying not to wake the girls up in the Peterbilt. "How do you _expect_ me to feel? Happy?!"

"I don't _expect_ you to feel any certain way for me." Optimus looked tired, the way his blue eyes lost their brilliance. "In this situation, we need to worry about staying together and staying alive."

Shoving his hands off my shoulders, I poked his chest firmly. "I'll always love you," I said in an irritated tone. "You can always know I feel that way for you. Got it?"

With a rumbling chuckle, Optimus nodded wordlessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

After receiving Optimus's message for the first time in what felt like _eons_, Ironhide set a course for Mexico. Ironhide felt relief when he got the message, assuring him the Prime was still alive. If he made it to Mexico without any issues, he'd be able to see Desirée and the Sparklings. It'd been too long since he'd seen them.

But despite the mild excitement at seeing his old friends, he was still wary. After spending all that time avoiding humans and trying to survive secretly, Ironhide felt guilty at the uncertainty that also wracked his processors. Desirée was still _human_. He may look at the small femme as a friend, but his trust in the human species all but vanished. Desirée had stayed by the Autobots' side since the beginning, Ironhide _understood_ that. But how could he feel fully comfortable around the Prime's Sparkmate?

He'd undoubtedly feel the same uncomfortable emotions around Bumblebee's family; even Sideswipe's family. Surely the other Autobots would feel the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Looking at the nighttime sky, Optimus felt himself relaxing very, very slightly. All the stars that littered the sky reminded him of his centuries of space-travel. He had witnessed the beginning of a new star, the destruction of an older one. He had been on countless planet, explored all parts of the galaxy. He understood more about space than he cared to admit. Looking at the sleeping human, he sighed quietly. It had been about an hour or two since they decided to go back into the Peterbilt.

Surely, if Desirée hadn't been human, Optimus would have offered for her to see what he'd seen. Witness the vastness of space. But she _was_ human...she couldn't help being born the way she was.

He frowned. His eyes studying the woman, curled up near the bed with their girls in. When his eyes found the sleeping form of the girls, his features softened. How Desirée had managed to have them grow healthy during her pregnancies was beyond him. The Prime couldn't understand how he could have helped in making them.

He smiled softly. While no one would ever _truly_ understand Saoirse and Eden, in his eyes, they were perfect. They could call them whatever they wanted - abomination, mixed-breed, it doesn't matter! Optimus would fight till the end of time to make sure Saoirse and Eden felt safe and loved.

The same went for Desirée. She could dye her hair every color in the spectrum, and he would still think of her as beautiful. If the Sparkbonding process hadn't halted her aging, Optimus would still feel intense love for her, no matter the age.

Smiling to himself, Optimus dismissed the Holoform, going into recharge.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

In Chicago, the nearly-rebuilt city had since found itself the home of KSI, a newly-founded company set in making everything better for everyone.

It had been pretty easy starting the corporation up in Chicago. The people of the city were still a bit of a wreck from the Decepticon-Autobot attack. A little over two years _certainly_ wasn't enough time to recover from such a _traumatizing_ event.

While KSI promised a new and better tomorrow, there was a dirty little secret the company had. In those years since the invasion, scientists were able to figure out what a Transformer was made of. An unstable kind of metal that could turn into anything. KSI was working on trying to _control_ that unstable metal - Transformium, they called it. The company hired some of those scientists, along with many more, to work on those Decepticon parts in the KSI facility; only if they swore _never_ to utter a single word outside the company._  
><em>

A lot of the scientists weren't allowed to leave. They kept the Decepticon parts under certain conditions that had to be monitored at all times.

Somehow, in the wreckage, someone had managed to get Megatron's _head_; the dead Decepticon leader's processors exposed.

Brains had also been discovered in the wreckage of Chicago, alive but weak. KSI kept him prisoner. They had some plans for the mini Autobot to do.

It was simple, really. Once the new company figured out how to control _Transformium_, they'd be able to build their own Transformers.

Something Joshua Joyce was determined to do.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE. I OWN NONE OF THE FOUR OC'S (THE FOURTH, NEWER OC WILL BE INTRODUCED LATER ON). I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	140. Chapter 140

**139**

_"I should contact the others..."_

"That's a bad idea," I said, glancing at the radio. "If this Lockdown guy is waiting for you out here, who's to say he isn't waiting for the others?"

_"They don't know he's here,"_ he responded. _"That's even worse."_

I didn't respond. He was right; none of the Autobots knew Lockdown was here. Or, they _could_ know. Who knows? I'm sure they've had their moments of being shot at by Cemetery Wind, certainly this _bounty hunter_ was with them. No doubt in my mind at all._  
><em>

"I'm sure they know," I assured. "At one point or another, they've had a run-in with Cemetery Wind; and if they did, which I'm sure they did, Lockdown was probably among them."

_"Lockdown rarely faces his targets in such close proximity,"_ Optimus said darkly. _"He's better at eliminating his targets from a distance."_

"He doesn't take prisoners...?" I shifted in the leather seat, glancing back at the girls. Saoirse was still drawing in her notebook, but rarely said anything. Eden was sleeping.

_"Unless it is requested he take prisoners, no, he doesn't."_ I swallowed thickly. Whoever these _Creators_ are certainly had a bone to pick with Optimus. Whatever the reason, whoever they were, they were hellbent to get Optimus, no matter the cost. If Lockdown is so determined to get Optimus, then Mexico wouldn't be as safe as we once thought. If Optimus's _Creators_ are so desperate to have him back, no planet in the universe would be safe for him.

"I'm starting to think Mexico won't be as safe as we thought." I looked at the radio, scowling slightly.

_"It will have to do for now,"_ Optimus said.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

While KSI was busy with their _Transformium_, there had been a special task that Brains had to do. If they planned on creating their own Transformers, bigger and better than the originals, they needed all the information they could gather! Brains could gather that much-needed information and help the new, corrupt business with their plans. And what luck that they managed to snag Megatron's _head_! If Joshua Joyce could, he'd dance with joy!

The scientists had the most trouble. Trying to get the Transformium to obey commands and keep the Decepticon parts under lock and key...it was exhausting. Not only that, Attinger's little bounty hunter had sent in three Autobot bodies. Ready to be melted down for more Transformium. The scientists, the workers, were convinced that those three Autobots that had been brought in were Decepticons, they were the bad guys that tried to enslave them in Chicago.

While the scientists observed the bodies that had been brought in, they noticed the way the three Autobots died were almost similar. They'd been shot in the shoulder; massive damage, almost cutting their arm clean off. Bulletholes from the Cemetery Wind agents who hunted them down. A big hole in their chest, sparks scattering inside.

Who cared how they died anyway? The more Transformium they had, the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe POV<strong>

The silver Corvette had seemed uncertain after receiving Optimus's message. Mexico? Not the _ideal_ place for hiding from humans, but if Optimus feels it's safe enough, then why would he argue?

Blossom had been unusually quiet, just holding Musa and looking deep in thought. They'd been attacked by Cemetery Wind, constantly on the run. She seemed almost unresponsive to anything, only snapping out of her trance when Musa cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

As we continued on our way to Mexico, I kept looking at my wrist. Those names...the names of my friends. What would have happened if we'd been there? They'd still be alive? Maybe. If Lockdown had been among the agents who took down Arcee, Skids, and Mudflap, there would be no telling who would have come out alive.

_"How is your arm?"_

I glanced at the radio. I had barely been paying attention to my arm. I'd have to be reminded to change the bandages and put medication on the scarred skin. The skin looked almost waxy; the scar was pink in color, wrinkling the skin a little. It stung a little, but it was getting better.

"Good." I gently put a hand over it. "How're you holding up?"

_"I've been better,"_ he said.

"I asked you if I could heal your wounds..." I said irritably.

_"And I don't need you doing that,"_ he said.

"Lockdown messed you up, Optimus," I scolded. "Don't act all macho, I _know_ you're in pain." When he didn't respond, I sighed in frustration. Optimus could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a gasp. I shuddered against the leather seat, wrapping my arms around myself. Optimus had long since found a place for him to recharge. I was supposed to stay awake for a little bit to find any suspicious activity, but I must've drifted off.<p>

Blinking a few times to clear my blurry head, I sighed.

I couldn't tell if what I dreamt of was a nightmare or some kind of weird vision. I swallowed thickly. I didn't want another All Spark vision. It looked real, though. Felt real, too. I scowled. If it was another All Spark vision, I'd be beyond pissed. I didn't have time to worry about whether or not some stupid _vision_ was real or not. I was stressed out enough already.

_Should I ask Optimus when he wakes up?_ I thought. I shook my head sharply. _No! It's not that important; probably some stupid nightmare._ I rolled my eyes. _Besides, what's so important about some Seed anyway?_

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE'S THIS UPDATE. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE. I DON'T OWN THE SOON-TO-BE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**AND, AS FOR A QUESTION FROM A REVIEWER ON WHETHER SKIDS AND MUDFLAP DIED OR SIDES AND SUNNY, IT WAS SKIDS AND MUDFLAP. I THINK I PUT IT IN SOMEWHERE IN THIS UPDATE AS WELL.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	141. Chapter 141

**140**

**Ironhide POV**

Ironhide just barely escaped an ambush with his life. He'd been attacked by some unknown source, then Cemetery Wind was right behind him, almost running right into him. He was shot at, almost run off the road. Ironhide's biggest mistake was transforming while being chased. A missile hit one of his arms, almost ripping it right off. He tried his best to transform, despite the pain, and sped away; using all kinds of twists and turns to throw them off. It took two and a half hours to get them lost. The extent of Ironhide's injuries were beyond what he expected. He half expected to die, the pain was so severe. He had bullet holes littering the TopKick's metal, the windshield was broken and cracked, the metal dented and scratched to add with the bullet holes.

Ironhide's processors were struggling to keep him online. He was drifting into recharge, the pain causing him to slowly loose his grip on staying awake. While he drifted into recharge, the pain too much for him to handle, Ironhide swore he saw a figure approach him.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"I have a really bad feeling," I said. The next morning, after drifting in and out of periodic naps, I felt groggy and frustrated. An unknown feeling bit at my stomach, making me rub it to try and soothe the unwanted feeling. I had given the girls their breakfast and put them into some cleaner clothing; they seemed happier than they previously were, the shock of Lockdown's interference hopefully calming down.

_"About what?"_ Optimus asked.

"I dunno," I mumbled. "My stomach's been feeling weird since this morning." There was a long, drawn-out silence. "I'm not _sick_, Optimus."

_"You never know, Desirée."_ Concern laced Optimus's voice.

"I could be stressed," I sighed, scowling slightly. "Or I could be hungry."

_"Desirée, you've been pushing yourself lately,"_ Optimus said. _"Get some rest. I'll watch the girls."_

"_I've_ been pushing myself?" I exclaimed. "I've barely pushed myself to do _any_thing. _You_, Optimus, have been pushing yourself."_  
><em>

_"To ensure the safety of my family."_

"If you push yourself too hard, you'll probably hurt yourself." I patted the dashboard gently. "You've got a lot of damage already. I'd feel horrible if you hurt yourself even more."

* * *

><p>Soon the days drawled into weeks, and we were that much closer to getting to Mexico. We had gathered some more essentials and tried to be as careful as we could. With Lockdown still on the loose and Cemetery Wind basically everywhere, we weren't safe. Optimus and I both agreed that no one could be trusted; anyone with a badge was the enemy.<p>

Our only worry, besides trying to look out for each other, was whether the other Autobots were alive.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

A young woman, no older than her early to mid-twenties observed the beaten up TopKick in front of her. Her emerald green eyes glittered with worry. She saw the vehicle speed by before slowly coming to a stop near her driveway. Strangely enough, she didn't see a driver inside.

_A Transformer?_ she thought. Wiggling the passenger's side door open, she heard it creak and groan open, making her wince. Pulling her black curly hair into a ponytail, she tried to figure out how she'd get the beaten up Autobot into her garage.

"Don't worry," she whispered. "I'll get you better...I hope." She knew there wouldn't be any responses, but she felt better talking to the weapon specialist anyway. "My name is Mya. Mya Mae Summers. I'm no mechanic, I was a soldier before. I'll fix you up the best I can."

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"We're in Oklahoma, right?"

_"Yes,"_ Optimus said. _"We're getting close to entering Texas."_

"Hard part is figuring out how to get to Mexico undetected," I said.

_"I could transform..."_

"Optimus, you need to think." I gave the radio a firm look. "Transforming would be easy, but I'm sure as hell positive the border patrole would have Cemetery Wind at our ass at the push of a button."

_"Lockdown, as well,"_ he sighed.

I nodded. "There has to be another way to sneak by without you transforming," I said.

_"We will have something figured out,"_ Optimus said softly. _"It may not be the safest location for now, but it's the only option we have at the moment."_

"I know," I said. "We've survived worse situations, right?" A joking tone laced my voice. A rumbling chuckle was heard through the radio's speakers.

_"Yes, we have."_

"You're Optimus _Prime_," I exclaimed, a smile spreading across my face. "You're a strong, independent Autobot! I'm sure this is mild compared to the things you've endured."

A laugh echoed through the speakers, one that caught me by surprise. I had never _really_ heard Optimus laugh openly. A chuckle, sure; that's what he did. But a laugh? Never heard it before.

It sounded...nice.

It was deep and truly happy sounding and radiated through his entire form! I couldn't stop the giggle that escape my lips.

_"Desirée Witwicky, I am nowhere near being strong or independent."_

"Is that so?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I looked at the girls through the rear view mirror. They looked startled by Optimus's sudden laughter. Optimus murmured his answer, a chuckle still lacing his words. "Well let me tell you something, Optimus, you are the strongest and _most_ independent Autobot there is."

_"Thank you, I suppose."_ The smile could be heard in Optimus's voice.

"I'm serious," I said, smirking. "You don't realize how strong you are! I've seen you fight Decepticons. You've taken Decepticons down like they're nothing."

_"I've fought Decepticons for centuries, Desirée."_

"Doesn't matter," I scoffed. "You're way more talented than you realize. Don't second-guess yourself."

A deep rumble came through the radio speakers. _"Thank you, Desirée."_


	142. Chapter 142

**141**

One thing I learned, out of a _lot_ of things, is that not only does time mesh together, days seem like weeks and weeks seem like months, but leaving family behind creates a big hole of guilt and regret. I could imagine the worry Sam and the others would experience since I'd disappeared. I'm sure they saw the news. I was an "alien harboring fugitive". The government was hunting us down. I hadn't said goodbye to them. I hadn't _spoken_ to them in over two years.

Sam and Carly could have gotten married. Maybe they split up. Carly could have gotten pregnant, maybe the baby was born already. Maybe they had more than one baby. I'd never know.

Ron and Judy were probably handling the problem terribly. Judy was hysterical, most likely; Ron was trying to tough it out, supporting Judy while trying to keep himself in check.

What about my friends? Leo? Simmons? Did they know? Did they _care_? I'd known Simmons longer than I'd known Leo; granted, Leo was a nice guy, but our friendship was still working out. Simmons and I had fought the Decepticons together more than once. He was experienced. An ex-S7 agent; his whole _life_ was based on aliens.

I thought about Mikaela... What if she married her boyfriend? Got pregnant or split up? How was her dad doing?

I'd never know how they all ended up.

And that broke my heart.

* * *

><p>By the time we made it to Texas, it was the middle of the day. Saoirse and Eden were sitting up front with me, looking out the windows curiously.<p>

"Are we living here forever, Daddy?" Saoirse asked.

_"No, it's a temporary stay."_

"Mama!" I looked at Eden, who was excitedly pointing at everything. I kissed the top of her head and brushed her ashy blonde curls out of her face. I looked at the radio. Optimus hadn't activated the Holoform at all since the fight with Lockdown. His energy was probably at an all-time low.

"Maybe you should take in a different form," I suggested.

_"I will, when I find the right one,"_ he responded.

"It could still be a truck," I continued, "but less noticeable." Optimus agreed and the drive continued in silence. Occasionally Saoirse would ask a question or say something; sometimes Eden would try and say something, too. Optimus and I acknowledged what they said.

* * *

><p><strong>Marlina POV<strong>

The older woman was in shock. Dino had been killed...she didn't want to believe _Dino_ had been _killed_! Cemetery Wind...they slaughtered him right in front of her. Shot him down. Dino had been protecting her, trying to give her enough time to escape. But they were surrounded. When she saw the Autobot fall to his knees, trying to reason with the humans shooting at him, they didn't listen.

He died.

"Ma'am, you're going to have to come with us." An older man with sunglasses approached Marli, a smug look on his face.

"You killed him," she spat, her eyes stinging, tears threatening to fall.

"That was a Decepticon," he said, a slight smirk on his face.

"I don't think you understand, _sir_," she spat, shooting daggers at the older man, "he was an Autobot. He fought _for_ us."

The older man, Savoy, observed Marli quickly before taking her, practically dragging her since she was fighting, to one of the black SUVs.

"I know you're confused," he lied, "thinking that piece of alien junk was an Autobot, but it's a Decepticon. Why else would it try to shoot at us?"

"You were _attacking_ him!" she exclaimed. "He was defending himself!"_  
><em>

Savoy ignored her, pushing her into one of the SUVs. Looking at the body of the dead Autobot, he felt a feeling of satisfaction wash over him. Marli continued to yell at him from inside the SUV. She was an emotional wreck. She wasn't scared about what Cemetery Wind would do to her; what else could they take from her?

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I felt another sting on my wrist. The sensation brought a feeling of panic in me. Another Autobot had been killed. I took a quick look at the radio. Optimus hadn't said anything for a while.

I swallowed thickly. Four dead Autobots. I couldn't read Cybertronian; but I knew Arcee and the Twins were dead since Optimus couldn't reach them. What if Jazz had gotten killed? I tried to contain the whimper, but it slipped through my lips.

_"Desirée? What's wrong?"_

"I'm... It's nothing," I said, forcing a smile.

_"You're lying,"_ he rumbled.

"Optimus, please..." I begged.

_"Tell me."_

It wasn't a command. He was asking. Concern laced his voice and I knew he'd keep asking until I told him.

"Another Autobot died," I said shakily. A heavy air hung in the cabin.

_"How do you know?"_

I showed him my wrist. The air became heavier. I could sense the anger and regret and guilt radiating off of Optimus.

_"Primus have mercy..."_ he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, I hesitantly put my hand on the dashboard. I wasn't sure if Optimus wanted any form of comfort or not. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>After a couple hours of driving, we stopped. Optimus wanted to rest. I took the girls and left, trying to give Optimus some quiet time. We were nearby so he wouldn't worry. I told Saoirse and Eden we needed to be super quiet so we wouldn't wake Optimus from his nap.<p>

"Why is Daddy's friend dead?" Saoirse looked at me with a curious expression.

"He was hurt." I swallowed my tears down. "He was hurt very badly."

"He could get better!" she exclaimed.

"He couldn't, Saoirse," I said. "Daddy's friend was just like him." Before she could say anything else, I changed the subject. She didn't need to worry about the Autobots.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**LAST UPDATE I INTRODUCED A NEW CHARACTER, Mya Mae Summers. SHE IS NOT MY OC. Mya Mae Summers BELONGS TO "Silent Shooter". THANK YOU FOR ALLOWING ME TO USE YOUR OC.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	143. Chapter 143

**142**

**No One's POV**

Mya tried her best to figure out how to repair the truck in front of her. It was very beat up! She groaned in frustration. She wished to whoever or whatever was up there that she had gotten a bit of understanding on how to fix machines. She was a soldier. She knew how to fight. Fixing machines? Not her part of the contract. But it had been a while since she had seen any action.

It had taken _hours_ to move the TopKick from where it was to her garage. She knew trying to fix a possible-Transformer in her small garage wasn't smart, but she didn't have many options.

_Maybe I can call someone to fix it...?_ She gave her head a sharp shake. Everyone knew that if you saw any suspicious alien activity, call 911. If Mya called someone to fix a TopKick with bullet holes and other strange injuries, 911 would be called before she could explain what was going on.

She gently patted the vehicle, giving an apologetic smile. "I'll figure something out," she said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I played with the ring on my finger. My mind had drifted off into other thoughts. It had been a relatively quiet day; we kept driving, stopping for essentials if we were low, then driving some more. We had worked more on managing our time, not stopping so frequently.

Eden's birthday was about a month away, and I had managed to take a few birthday cards while I was getting the essentials. I wanted to be prepared.

Optimus was still mourning over the latest Autobot death. I still didn't know who Cemetery Wind had killed, and I didn't think it would be appropriate to ask Optimus who it was.

"Mama?" I looked back at Saoirse and Eden. They were both sitting on the bed in the back of the cabin; Saoirse kinda doodling in her notebook, Eden playing with some toys I'd managed to take.

"Yes?" I said softly.

"I'm tired," Saoirse said.

"Take a nap, then."

"I'm tired of this," Saoirse said, pouting.

"Well, I'm sorry," I said defeatedly, "there's nothing we can do."

Tears filled Saoirse's eyes. "I don't like this," she hiccuped. "You and Daddy are always upset!"

I felt like a knife had been pushed into my heart. I knew Saoirse was aware of some of what was going on, but I hadn't realized that how Optimus and I were acting bothered her so much.

"Saoirse..."

"I wanna go home!" she cried. Eden jumped at the sudden outburst, looking at Saoirse confusedly.

What surprised me the most was seeing Optimus activate the Holoform. He turned to where Saoirse and Eden sat, his eyes looking regretful. My heart ached.

He scooped Eden and Saoirse and placed them on his lap, kissing the tops of their heads.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly, his voice shaking. "I know this is difficult, Saoirse, but we can't stop." He gently wiped Saoirse's tears, kissing her on the cheek. "Your Mama and I aren't trying to be upset all the time; we're just worried." Optimus looked at me. I had never seen him look so vulnerable. "But you must be strong and brave for your sister," he said gently.

Saoirse sniffled, wiping her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Are you OK?"<p>

Saoirse looked up at me. It was nightfall and I was putting them to bed.

She nodded wordlessly.

"Saoirse, I know you don't like this," I said gently, "but we're taking a little trip to Mexico. We'll have fun there, OK?"

"Promise?"

"I promise." Kissing Saoirse and Eden goodnight, I sat in the passenger's seat, thinking about how I could _possibly_ make this up to them in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe POV<strong>

Sideswipe, Blossom, and Musa had made it over a week without detection. Blossom had tried convincing the Autobot to change his appearance. It was obvious that he was an Autobot, his picture, along with pictures of the others, had been out all over the news. Sideswipe only said he'd change when it was necessary.

"_Now_ isn't necessary?" Blossom hissed. "They _know_ what you look like! Why can't you just change it?"

_"Damn-it, Blossom, I know what I'm doing!"_ Sideswipe exclaimed. _"We can't afford to argue over everything!"_

The woman scowled, holding Musa firmly.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Mya managed to get some bullets out of the damaged metal. It had taken hours to get them out. She tried distracting herself from the intensity of the situation by humming softly to herself, throwing the bullets into a nearby bucket.

"You must've put up some fight," she murmured. As she pulled out the last bullet, the TopKick made a whirring noise and transformed, causing the woman to stumble back.

With his good arm, Ironhide aimed his cannons at Mya, the garage destroyed.

"Human _scum_," Ironhide spat, "I'll _kill_ you! _Stay back_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"Do you know where the others are?" I asked.

_"No,"_ Optimus said.

"I think they'll make it to Mexico safely," I said, trying to give a reassuring smile.

There was a heavy silence before Optimus answered. _"I've been trying to keep a positive outlook for my Autobots,"_ he murmured, _"but I lost four already. I'm starting to wonder if any of them will make it."_

"Of _course_ they'll make it," I said. "The four that didn't make it will always hang in the back of your mind, but seeing the others safe and sound will give you hope, won't it?"

_"We'll see when we get there,"_ he rumbled.

I nodded wordlessly, hoping he believed what I'd told him.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day was quiet.<p>

While the girls interacted and Optimus focused on driving, I was distracted by my thoughts again. How would the Autobots react to seeing the girls and I? They had spent almost three years being hunted down by humans...I could imagine a great amount of suspicion and animosity. They'd probably have that kind of behavior toward Bee and Sideswipe. Dino, too.

I chewed on my bottom lip.

Suddenly, having the reunion in Mexico seemed terrifying.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE!**

**Mya Mae Summers IS NOT MY OC. SHE BELONGS TO "Silent Shooter". NONE OF THE FOUR OC'S ARE MINE; THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE, ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	144. Chapter 144

**143**

**Mya POV**

The woman looked in horror at the Autobot before her. Ironhide's cannon was inches from her face, a look of panicked guard on his face. She held her trembling hands up, swallowing thickly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," she said in a small voice. "You're really hurt. I'm trying..."

"Why should I believe a _human_?" Ironhide snarled, aiming the cannon a little closer.

"Because I can fix you," Mya exclaimed. "My name is Mya. If you want to leave go ahead, but how far will you get with injuries like _that_?"

The weapon specialist glared at her, but thought over her words. He could barely transform properly with his damaged arm. If she could fix him like she claimed she could, he'd _have_ to trust her.

"Once I'm repaired, I'm leaving," he snarled, a look of disgust on his face. "I don't trust _humans_."

"OK, don't trust me." Mya put her hands down, looking at the anxious Autobot before her. "But at least be patient."

Ironhide's optics followed the human femme as she tried to move through her garage. No human could be trusted. Not even Mya.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

We had reached as far as we could before reaching the Mexican border. It had taken a long time to try and get there undetected. As far as we could tell, no Cemetery Wind agents had been contacted and Lockdown wasn't on our track. Eden's birthday was coming up in just a few short weeks and I was hoping to give her a worry-free birthday.

"Do you have any idea on how to get over the border?" I asked Optimus. We were parked at a rest stop. I had the window rolled down slightly, watching cars and trucks drive by. The highway wasn't too far off, but still a semi-comfortable distance away.

_"My suggestion of transforming and getting us over that way still stands."_

I frowned. "The border patrol could have Cemetery Wind and Lockdown on our asses in a minute."

_"I see no other options,"_ Optimus rumbled over the radio.

"We could _drive_ over," I said. "Dying my hair was probably a decent enough cover and maybe I could do something with my eyes..."

_"Desirée...don't these 'border patrol' humans require human identification in order to cross?"_

"Passports and stuff like that," I said, scowling slightly. "I left my passport at the old apartment."

_"We need to think of something soon,"_ Optimus sighed. _"We can't afford to stay here much longer."_

* * *

><p>We stayed a little longer at the rest stop before driving off again. We didn't have all day to sit around in the same spot.<p>

"Do you think there are any more Autobots out there?" I asked.

_"I don't know,"_ Optimus said softly. _"If there are, I'd pray to Primus they wouldn't come here."_

I didn't say anything. If there was the slightest chance of surviving Autobots still traveling through space, trying to find some place to call their new home, I'd hope they would come here. Sooner, actually. I would have wanted them to have come sooner. There was no chance of them lasting on earth with the current situation.

"I would've loved to have met the Autobots before the war." I looked at the rear view mirror.

_"They were mostly the same,"_ Optimus rumbled. I looked back at the girls. Saoirse and Eden were playing with some toys; they seemed completely content.

"Were you friends with any of them before the war?"

_"No. I was acquainted with a few of them; but I didn't get to know them better until I became Prime."_

I nodded wordlessly. "Once this is all over, I'd like us to settle down somewhere."

_"Desirée..."_

"Stop," I said. I started chewing on my pinkie nail. "When this is over and everyone comes out OK, we should settle down, give the girls a real home."

_"I imagine the only way this will end is when we're all gone,"_ Optimus said darkly.

"Don't talk like that." I smacked the dashboard. "No one else will get hurt. They'll be with us. Remember? Everyone will be alive and healthy and _survive_."

A heaviness hung in the air.

"You guys have survived out in space for God knows how long," I said. "You're all survivors. You're _fighters_. Quit being so pessimistic."

_"I've tried seeing on the brighter end of this situation. I wanted to believe humans acted out like this was out of anger from Chicago. This is more than anger. This is vengeance."_

I didn't say anything. There wasn't anything to say. Vengeance seemed like an appropriate term for what was happening. Humans were causing their extinction. Didn't the people know that the Decepticons had started the whole Chicago battle? The Autobots were trying to resolve it.

I closed my eyes. My heart ached for them. The past couple years hadn't been easy for them. They wanted to find a place to stay.

I gave my head a sharp shake. We needed to figure out a strategy to get over the border. Spending valuable time thinking about how unfair everything was didn't really seem necessary.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE BUT MY BATTERY IS DYING! SINCE THANKSGIVING IS THIS WEEK, I GET A FOUR AND A HALF DAY WEEKEND! I SHALL TRY AND POST LONGER CH.'S! I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A NICE THANKSGIVING (OR WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU MIGHT CELEBRATE AROUND THIS TIME).**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THESE FILLERS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	145. Chapter 145

**144**

By sundown, Optimus and I couldn't think of any other methods of getting over the border to Mexico. We discussed it for hours, trying to come up with different solutions. Attempting to drive by wasn't going to work. Having Optimus transform seemed like the only solution that would actually _work_. At least, we hoped it would.

I told the girls that Optimus would have to transform at one point and would be carrying us in his hand. They tried to ask why, but I hushed them up. We couldn't explain it any further. If we wanted our temporary freedom, we'd have to go through with the plan as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>"You're positive this is going to work?" I glanced at the radio anxiously.<p>

_"It's our best shot."_

I bit my bottom lip. We knew the consequences of what we were about to do. We talked about it. Optimus said he'd keep us safe no matter what. I wanted to believe him, but I wasn't sure what to think.

I had the girls on my lap, both nestled comfortably in my arms. I swallowed thickly.

"Let's get this over with," I grumbled anxiously.

* * *

><p>We had stopped driving when we were about a mile from the border. The girls and I climbed out of the Peterbilt, my eyes darting around. I felt paranoia bubble in me, my heart beating painfully in my chest. Optimus transformed, trying to be as quiet as he could. Every metal piece sliding into its respective spot seemed to echo in the quiet night. Every hiss from his transforming seemed ten times louder than I remembered.<p>

Once he finished, he knelt down and held his hand out, palm up. I put the girls on first before climbing on myself, keeping the girls as close to me as I could. Optimus's fingers curled around us, an attempt of protecting us.

The ordeal started with Optimus in a slow jog, his footfalls quickly shortening the distance between us and the border. I felt my stomach jump and my heart stop in my throat. As we made it to the border, the shouts of the border patrol people below caused my blood to run cold. Despite all the reassurance Optimus gave me, I still felt as though every fear in me had been released all at once.

The girls squirmed in my arms. I held them tighter. I wasn't, for the life of me, going to let them go.

* * *

><p>After Optimus had made it over, he quickly transformed, making sure the girls and I made it in the cabin safely. He sped down the road as quickly as he could. Cemetery Wind would be on our tail in any minute. Undoubtedly Lockdown would assist them as well.<p>

I kept holding onto the girls. My fear had skyrocketed! Saoirse and Eden continued squirming in my grip, getting a little frustrated at my behavior.

"I don't think they'll follow us here," I said shakily. "They can't hunt us down in another country. There has to be some law against that."

_"Surely the Mexican government will be informed."_ Optimus sounded frustrated, but somewhat relieved.

"That was terrifying," I gasped. My eyes continuously darted to the rear view mirror. I chewed on my bottom lip.

_"But we made it,"_ he said.

I didn't bother responding. While Optimus's suggestion to got us to our destination quickly, it was reckless to a certain degree. I was too exhausted to argue with Optimus and I was too anxious, my mind keep putting unwanted thoughts in my head.

_"Get some rest, Desirée,"_ Optimus rumbled. _"I promise you, things will get better."_

Putting the girls on the bed in the back, I curled on the passenger's seat and fell asleep. By then, I was in no mood to be talking any further with Optimus.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee POV<strong>

The scout Autobot had contemplated how he'd try and make it to Mexico. Abby had thought going to Mexico seemed reasonable after some thought. The American government couldn't just intrude on Mexico's land to continue their hunt, could they?

Bee wasn't so concerned about the human government; he worried for his family. Alec and Athena had become accustomed to their running lifestyle. It wouldn't be a surprise in the Autobot's optics that the two infants grew up hating authority.

Even with everything collapsing around them, Abby tried her damned hardest to give the twins a nurturing life.

She made sure they had enough to eat, enough clothes to wear, enough love to last their lifetime. Bee tried his best as well. He would make sure the twins and Abby were well-protected, that they had someone to talk to when things became overwhelming. Bee did have some run-ins with Cemetery Wind; but they weren't as frequently had he thought they'd be. Since he took on a new form, the humans didn't suspect he'd be an Autobot. They only saw him as his previous form.

Once Bee figured out how to get himself and his family over to Mexico, to join with Optimus and his family, certainly they'd figure out a new plan for themselves.

Bee was angry at himself to admit it but, if he didn't have a family, he would have no problem leaving earth.

Leaving and never coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I wasn't sure how long Optimus had been driving, but when I woke up, sandy eyed and sore, I was certain Optimus hadn't slept a wink last night, driving mile upon mile.

"Have you been driving all night?" I yawned.

_"Yes,"_ Optimus rumbled.

"You need to rest," I murmured.

_"Not now. I have to keep going."_

"Optimus, so far we're safe," I said gently. "You can rest for a little bit."

A heaviness hung in the air. Optimus wouldn't listen. He was trying to distance us from them. I couldn't get through to him now; he was determined to get us to safety, any kind of safety.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IF THIS UPDATE IS SLOPPY. I AM RUNNING ON FUMES RIGHT NOW. ANYWHO, I HOPE THIS UPDATE IS DECENT ENOUGH FOR YOU.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY FILLERS AND MY CHARACTERS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	146. Chapter 146

**145**

"How long do you think it'll take for them to find us?"

The Holoform had been activated; sitting in the driver's seat. Optimus looked exhausted, his eyes heavy with exhaustion, a deep frown set on his face.

"I don't know," he mumbled. I was able to convince him to stop driving for a little bit, but he wouldn't rest just yet. "I would believe it will take them a long time."

Leaning over, I placed a hand on the stubbled cheek. Optimus looked at me, leaning into my touch. I gently kissed him and smiled.

"I owe you so much," I said quietly. "You have no idea how much I owe you."

"Desirée, you owe me nothing," he rumbled, his eyes fluttering shut. "It is my duty to keep you and the girls safe."

My hand moved to his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. I studied the Holoform closely. Despite his handsome appearance, he represented the humanized version of the real Optimus. He would experience some of the things the real Optimus would. I saw scars marring the Holoform's skin; purple bruises under the Holoform's eyes. I felt guilt bubble in my stomach.

"Your health should be your duty, too." I kissed the Holoform's cheek, the blue-black stubble scratching my lips. "You could get sick, Optimus."

"I will worry about myself once I know my loved ones are safe." Optimus gave a tired smile.

"You look like shit, Optimus," I said flatly. "You barely sleep, you're all beat up...you shouldn't be wasting all your energy on just us. You need to squeeze in some time for you."

The Holoform didn't say anything for a few minutes. He closed his eyes and frowned.

"I apologize for making you worry," he mumbled tiredly.

"It's fine," I said gently. "I always worry. Dismiss the Holoform and get some rest, OK?"

And that's what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe POV<strong>

The Autobot was desperately trying to figure out how to make it over the border. It had taken a long time to carefully make it to the border to Mexico; the only problem was getting himself, Blossom, and Musa over safely.

Tensions had been high between the Autobot and Blossom. Sideswipe was trying to figure out how to keep his loved ones safe, but Blossom seemed to be trying to ignite a fight whenever she got the chance. He tried brushing it off as her being paranoid, maybe even anxious, but the consistency of it all was causing Sideswipe to get angry. He couldn't tell if it was because she was just truly pissed off or something else was involved.

The one thing he was absolutely thankful for was that she wasn't trying to start any arguments. She was letting him think clearly.

After entering the Mexican territory, Sideswipe would make sure he'd have a nice, _long_ talk to Blossom.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

The woman carefully tried to figure out how to repair Ironhide's arm. She wasn't a natural-born mechanic, she made sure to inform the weapon specialist of that. He simply grunted, not giving her any kind of answer other than that.

"You put up one helluva fight," Mya said.

Ironhide's optics narrowed.

"What is that supposed to imply?" he spat.

Mya's green eyes looked up quickly before looking back at the destroyed arm.

"I'm not going on offending you," she said defensively. "Whatever attacked you, you put up one helluva fight."

"An ambush by _humans_," he growled.

Mya didn't say anything for a minute. "Which side were you on?" she asked.

"What?"

Mya looked up at him, expectantly. A deep frown set on her face.

"Were you an Autobot or a Decepticon?" she said slowly.

Ironhide scowled at her. "I _am_ an Autobot," he muttered. "If I were a Decepticon, you'd be dead already."

"Fair enough." She continued working on the damaged arm, a look of determination on her face.

"You said your name was Mya." It wasn't a question, but she nodded her head anyway. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because you need it," she said. "And if you're an Autobot, you fought _for_ us. You deserve _some_ respect, right?"

The weapon specialist was taken aback by the sincerity in her words. It had been a while since any human had viewed him as an actual living being, not some mindless, murderous robot. He felt something in his Spark that was unfamiliar to him after all the time he spent running.

Trust.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I had taken the girls out of the cabin to give them some fresh air. The new environment caught their immediate attention. They wanted to touch everything; run everywhere. I made sure they never left my sight.

"Don't touch anything," I ordered. "Your father's sleeping; if he wakes up _at all_ because you're misbehaving, I will not only be upset with the two of you, but you both will be punished. Understood?"

Saoirse nodded. Eden, who was standing next to her sister, smiled up at me.

Close enough.

"Is this our new home, Mama?" Saoirse asked.

"For now," I said. "Your father and I will need to talk a little more about where we're going to stay."

My thoughts wandered to the other Autobots. Were they even close to being here? We didn't give them a specific area to meet us... Surely, they'd be able to find us, right?

I wondered if I'd ever see Sam and the others again. I felt anger surge in me. I was determined to have all of us make it out alive.

I felt a sting on my wrist again, making me stiffen. I chewed on the inside of my cheek, trying to calm down the clench in my stomach. I gave a silent sigh. The instinct to check my wrist crossed my mind, but I couldn't read Cybertronian. Maybe I could talk to Optimus about it later.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS GOOD.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE FOUR TRANSFORMERS MOVIES, I ALSO DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	147. Chapter 147

**146**

When I heard the rumble of the engine, I knew Optimus had woken up. I put the girls in before climbing in myself.

"Did you have a nice rest?" I mumbled.

_"It was refreshing,"_ he said. He sounded more awake. _"Is there something bothering you?"_

"I, um, think another one died," I murmured. "I don't know who it is. I can't read Cybertronian and I was too scared to check."

A heavy silence hung in the cabin. The radio crackled to life, a shaky sigh escaping the speakers.

_"May I see your wrist?"_ he asked quietly. I held it up to the rear view mirror and waited for him to say something. I swallowed thickly. The heaviness in the cabin intensified just a little; I felt anxiety biting inside of me, just waiting to come out.

"Who was it?" I whispered shakily.

The silence hung in the air for a few minutes before the radio crackled to life.

_"Jazz."_

* * *

><p><strong>Celia POV<strong>

Tears ran down Celia's face. She looked at the body of Jazz; those Cemetery Wind bastards hooking it up to some device to be taken away. He tried fighting them off, protecting her from the constant shooting. What neither of them expected was a missile to be shot through Jazz's shoulder, nearly ripping his arm right off.

Celia couldn't figure out how to help the Autobot. She tried reasoning with the Cemetery Wind agents, telling them Jazz was an Autobot and to stop shooting him.

They didn't listen.

Jazz had been hit again by the unknown missile-shooter, still struggling to get up.

The men stopped shooting when they noticed the figure walking up to them.

"Where is Optimus Prime?" he asked Jazz.

Jazz shook his head, his dimming optics showing defiance.

Jazz's Spark was ripped out of his chest, tossed aside by the unknown attacker before them. It was no secret Cemetery Wind was involved with him. Without another word, he transformed and drove off.

Confusion ate away at the back of Celia's mind. Cemetery Wind was supposed to _get rid_ of Transformers - Decepticons, they lied - but they had a Transformer, possibly a Decepticon, working for them.

Without a single word, she was grabbed by one of the agents and put into the back of an SUV. Her eyes never left Jazz's body. As the car began driving away, what they had planned for her seemed like nothing compared to what she had been through.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I fought back the tears. Jazz. They killed him. I was hoping, _praying_, he wouldn't be among the ones who died. I'd known Jazz since he came here. He was like my alien big brother. I swallowed my tears down and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," I said in a trembling voice.

_"Desirée, don't apologize,"_ he said in a low voice.

"Well, I am." I looked at the radio, teary-eyed. "I'm sorry they took Jazz and the others. I'm sorry for being human. I'm sorry you're stuck here..."

I felt the tears roll down my cheeks. I looked down and tried to stifle the sobs. Feeling something touch my shoulder, I flinched away. It was the Holoform. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. I buried my face in his chest and cried.

I cried for Optimus, for the Autobots, for my girls...I cried for Cemetery Wind. I cried for every soldier Optimus lost before he came here up until now. I cried for NEST and Lennox and Epps. Sam and my other friends and family.

"Don't apologize for being human," Optimus rumbled.

"You should hate me," I said, my words muffled from the Holoform's clothing.

Optimus gently pried me off of him, those vivid blue eyes looking at me sadly. "I know Jazz was one of your closest friends; he was a good friend of mine, as well," he said softly. One of his hands cupped my cheek, his thumb gently stroking my cheek. "But you mustn't say things like that. I love you unconditionally. You being human makes me love you even more."

"You shouldn't," I whispered. "After everything that's happened..."

"I don't and won't hate you," Optimus said firmly. "You had nothing to do with the slaughter of my soldiers. You have stayed with me and the others for many years, showing how selfless and caring you are." Optimus wiped the tears from my face, his lips gently brushing mine. "I love you, Desirée Witwicky. From the day I first saw you, you made me feel complete." He kissed me softly. "You make me feel like I can do anything," he mumbled into the kiss. "I don't care that you're human; that never changes how I feel for you."

When he broke the kiss, he smiled softly. I sniffled. I returned the smile. Giving my forehead a gentle kiss, Optimus dismissed the Holoform.

I looked at the girls, who looked at me confusedly.

"I'm sorry," I said, my voice thick from crying. "Mama's feeling better now."

* * *

><p>"I don't know how we're going to communicate with them," I muttered. "I can't speak Spanish."<p>

_"I can,"_ Optimus said. I gave him a confused look. _"When we came here looking for the All Spark, I was able to download how to speak different earth languages from your planet's Internet."_

"Oh," I said, not knowing what else to say.

As we drove, the people who saw us gave us strange looks. I sighed.

"I guess you could teach me how to speak Spanish," I said, smiling slightly. "If you wanted to."

_"I have no problem teaching you,"_ Optimus said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

The woman sighed in frustration. She was trying to fix Ironhide's arm the best she could. She could sense the weapon specialist was getting impatient and that was worrying her. She didn't want him thinking she had no idea what she was doing. In a way, she kind of didn't, but she was getting the hang of fixing him up. She only hoped she was doing it _right_.

Occasionally she would glance up at Ironhide, sometimes he'd be observing her, other times he would just look deep in thought. He never spoke to her unless he really needed to. She made sure never to speak to him unless it was important, thinking over her words so she wouldn't offend him.

Mya was starting to get comfortable with his presence. She knew once the weapon specialist was fixed and ready for his go, he'd leave. That made her upset; she enjoyed Ironhide's company. But he had duty elsewhere. Not to mention he had to avoid humans...

"Listen," Mya started, "when I'm done with you, be careful, OK?"

Ironhide looked at her carefully.

"You're a good guy," Mya continued. "I really want you to be safe out there. Maybe you could come visit sometime."

"Your concern for my well being is something I thank you for," Ironhide said, "but I doubt I will see you again."

"It's a small world, you never know." Mya scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to figure something out. "Seriously, though, keep yourself safe. Promise?"

Ironhide didn't say anything for a minute, just looking at the human femme fixing his arm. She wasn't scared. She wasn't _angry_.

"I promise," he said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE YOU GO! I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS GOOD, AND IF IT WASN'T, AT LEAST TOLERABLE.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE AND I DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S, AS YOU ALREADY KNOW. I ONLY OWN MY FILLERS AND CHARACTERS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	148. Chapter 148

**147**

I scrunched my face in frustration. Optimus had been helping me learn Spanish, and it's been difficult. One thing I loved about Optimus was his endless patience.

"Take your time, Desirée," Optimus murmured, the Holoform put his hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. I sighed in frustration.

"I don't understand how you can do it so flawlessly," I grumbled.

Optimus gave a slight smirk. "I'm an alien robot," he said. "I can download it into my system and, in turn, do it 'flawlessly', as you put it."

"I wish I can do that." I rubbed my faced with my hands. We'd been driving for the past couple hours, the girls went down for a nap. If we needed directions to get somewhere, Optimus did all of the talking. While I wouldn't admit it, I enjoyed hearing Optimus speak Spanish.

Optimus gave a deep chuckle.

"Do you know where we're going to stay?" I asked.

"No," he said, frowning slightly. "I was hoping to find someplace to rest for the night."

I nodded. "Like a motel, or something?"

He nodded.

* * *

><p>After finding a place to sleep for the night, I asked Optimus if he would stay for a little bit, so I could learn more Spanish.<p>

"_Ayuda_," Optimus said.

"_Ayuda_," I mimicked. "Did I say it right?"

"Yes," Optimus chucked. I smiled.

"I'm doing better than I was before," I exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, you are." A deep chuckle rumbled through his chest. Leaning over, he gave me a chaste kiss. "I should dismiss the Holoform."

Giving him a quick peck on the lips, I saw the Holoform dissipate into bright blue sparks. Looking at the girls, they were sound asleep. I gently kissed them on the forehead; I sighed. I let them take the bed, they deserved to be comfortable. Taking the chair near the other side of the room, I brought my knees up, trying to get myself comfortable. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe POV<strong>

Sideswipe had managed to make it across the border. Blossom had warned him of the chance of Cemetery Wind being contacted. The Autobot didn't worry about that. His main concern was making it to Optimus - and keeping his family safe - as quickly and safely as he could.

He knew he wouldn't be able to handle the Autobot slaughterers, but if he made it to Optimus and the others in one piece, with Blossom and Musa still with him in the end, they'd be able to take down the human murderers.

"Do you know where Optimus is?" Blossom asked.

"He didn't give us an exact location," Sideswipe said. "I'm sure I could use the ComLink to find out."

"It would be a good idea to try," she said, "but be careful. Those guys can still track you down."

"I know," he said. "But I don't think they have access to come here."

"Whether they do or not, they can still get permission by their government to come here and get to you."

Sideswipe didn't say anything. He knew she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

By the next morning, I checked out. The person at the front desk spoke a good amount of English, understanding what I was struggling to say in Spanish.

When I found Optimus, the engine gave a gentle rumble.

"Did you have a nice rest?" I asked softly.

_"Yes. Did you?"_

"It wasn't bad." I shrugged. "I let the girls take the bed."

Climbing into the cabin, I dressed the girls in cleaner clothes and gave them some breakfast. Optimus pulled out and we drove.

"Do you have an idea on where we're going?" I asked.

_"I had time to think last night. Maybe we could take refuge in Mexico City."_

Thinking it over, I agreed with him. We were given a temporary time of relaxing; I wanted to enjoy that temporary time!

"Maybe... Maybe you should contact the others," I said after a few minutes of silence. "I don't think they know exactly where to meet us. It would be better and safer if they had a general idea on where to meet us."

_"Not yet,"_ he said. _"I want to wait a little longer."_

I didn't say anything else. He probably wanted to wait until the others made it over safely. Giving a silent sigh, I adjusted myself in the seat.

"How long do you think we'll be here?" I asked.

_"I don't know,"_ he rumbled. _"Hopefully we can stay long enough to calm down from everything."_

"Hopefully..." I sighed. As we continued our drive, I worked on keeping the girls entertained and keeping myself on the positive side.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I'M SORRY THAT THIS UPDATE SEEMS SLOPPY. I DIDN'T GET A LOT OF REST LAST NIGHT...**

**I USED GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR THE SPANISH IN THIS UPDATE. Ayuda IS 'HELP' IN SPANISH.**

**ALSO, I GOT A REQUEST FROM A KIND REVIEWER ASKING THAT, AT ONE POINT DURING THE FANFIC, ELITA-1 WILL APPEAR TO TRY AND PUT A WEDGE IN DESIRÉE AND OPTIMUS'S RELATIONSHIP. AT ONE POINT, I BELIEVE I MENTIONED ELITA WAS NO LONGER ALIVE, BUT DO YOU THINK THAT THIS KIND REVIEWER'S SUGGESTION SHOULD BE ADDED TO THE STORY? I SPENT A WHILE THINKING OVER WHETHER I SHOULD OR NOT, BUT I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE, BLAH BLAH BLAH... I DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S EITHER; ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**ONCE AGAIN, I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS UPDATE AND ITS SLOPPINESS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	149. Chapter 149

**148**

"Happy birthday, Eden!" I kissed Eden on her forehead, hugging her gently. Optimus had activated the Holoform for Eden's birthday; a smile on his face. Saoirse was jumping around with excitement.

The look of complete happiness on Eden's face, from all the attention she was getting, warmed my heart. Optimus gently took her from my hold and held her against his chest. She happily hugged him and giggled.

"Happy birthday," he rumbled, gently stroking her curly ashy blonde hair out of her face. I smiled at that.

As we celebrated Eden's birthday, it actually felt normal. We were all happy, no one was shooting at us; it felt like, for the first time in a long time, it felt like we were a normal family.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, Eden and Saoirse were both passed out in the cabin. About an hour and a half of celebrating Eden's birthday and having a fun time, they partied themselves out. It made me chuckle.<p>

"I can't believe how quickly they're growing up," I said softly. Optimus kept the Holoform activated to help me clean up the garbage.

Optimus came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt his lips tickle my neck. A shiver went up my back, a giggle escaping my lips.

"They must grow up eventually," he rumbled against my neck. He planted a gentle kiss on my neck, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"I know." I shifted in his arms, resting my head on his chest. The steady hum of the miniaturized Spark relaxing. I closed my eyes and sighed. "But they're my babies. I don't want them to grow up too fast."

I felt Optimus stroke my hair, resting his chin atop my head. I felt an ache in my chest.

"Remember when we Sparkbound, and Ratchet said I stopped aging?" I murmured.

"Yes," Optimus said softly.

"What about the girls?" I felt myself frown. "What if they don't live as long as we do?"

Optimus tightened his arms a little, pulling back to look at me.

"Don't worry about that," he said gently. "We'll enjoy the time we have together and find out when the time comes."

I frowned.

"Don't worry." He kissed me gently. "We will enjoy the time we have together, Desirée. I promise you, everything will be fine."

Nodding, I continued clearing the garbage out of the Peterbilt.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

"OK, I _think_ I'm done." Mya looked up at Ironhide nervously. His arm _looked_ OK, now she only needed Ironhide to confirm that her hours of endless repairs were done _right_. Backing up, Mya watched nervously as the Autobot cautiously started working his arm, his bright blue optics watching his arm closely.

After a few minutes of careful observation, Ironhide turned and looked at Mya.

"You did a good job, human," he said gruffly. Relief washed through her. "I'm impressed."

"Thank God," she exhaled. "I don't know how I did that..."

"You were lucky, I suppose." Ironhide gently placed his arm down. "Thank you, Mya."

"You're going to leave now, aren't you?" Mya asked softly.

"I have to," he responded. "Thank you for your kindness."

Mya nodded wordlessly. As the weapon specialist transformed back into the TopKick, the human woman sighed. She was so consumed in her sadness over her Autobot friend's leaving (she didn't think Ironhide considered her a friend, but she considered _him_ a friend), she didn't hear the vehicles pulling into her driveway.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"We're getting close to Mexico City right?" I asked.

_"Yes,"_ he rumbled. _"We should arrive there soon."_

After a few minutes of silence, Saoirse scrambled to the front of the cabin.

"Daddy?"

_"Yes?"_

"Are you still upset?" I gave Saoirse a curious look. She was looking at the radio intently, her big blue eyes looking almost serious.

_"About what?"_

"Your friends getting hurt."

There was a long silence. I felt myself stiffening.

_"I'm not upset. I'm sad. They were good friends of mine, and I'm feeling like I could have done something more to help them."_

Saoirse placed her hands on the radio, frowning. "Don't be sad!" she exclaimed. "If you're sad then everyone's sad."

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. I couldn't help but smile. Saoirse was so sweet. I looked back at Eden, who looked at all of us with a smile on her face. While Saoirse was pretty talkative, Eden didn't really say much. I figured she'd talk more when she got older.

* * *

><p>"I seriously think you should contact the others," I said. We were resting for the night, the girls sound asleep. "They don't know where to find us."<p>

The Holoform had been activated; both of us sitting on the hood of the Peterbilt. We were enjoying that rare feeling of relaxation, something we hadn't felt in a long time.

"I will," he rumbled. "I just hope the rest made it over safely."

"It's OK, Optimus," I said gently. "I bet they made it over without _any_ problems."

Optimus frowned slightly. "If only it were that simple," he murmured.

"Hey." I turned to look at him. "I know this is stressful for you, but you've gotta have some faith. It might seem kinda pointless now, but you've got to believe in them." Optimus looked at me, his eyes looking almost doubtful. "They're going through _hell_ to make it over here in one piece," I said. "They need their leader to believe in them. _You_ are the one giving them hope. You're the light at the end of the tunnel."

"I don't..."

"Optimus, you've given them so much," I said. "You've kept them alive this long. Don't you dare interrupt... You fought _for them_ - your _soldiers_, your _friends_! You're giving them the hope they need to keep fighting. Just try and have some faith in them."

Those vivid blue eyes studied me carefully. I knew Optimus had no faith left, no hope. His trust in humanity had disappeared. I didn't want him to think that surviving with no hope was the _right way_ of surviving.

He needed to know that he could have hope _and_ survive.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE YOU GO! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE, NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY FILLERS AND MY CHARACTERS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	150. Chapter 150

**149**

Optimus had sent out a message to the others. I felt a sense of relief wash through me, but I felt a faint wave of worry wash through me as well. I could only hope the others made it across safely; I don't think Optimus could handle another loss.

"How many do you think made it?" I asked.

_"I don't know,"_ he said.

"Well, I'll be happy to finally see them again," I said softly. "It's been _way_ too long."

Optimus didn't respond. I looked out the driver's side window, fascinated by the scenery. Optimus still helped me in learning Spanish; which I appreciated greatly. I was never that type of person where learning a new language was a piece of cake. Well...considering that I didn't actually _talk_ until after I met the Autobots...

I was just grateful that I had Optimus to help me. Even Saoirse and Eden were picking up on some of it. I thought nothing of them learning how to speak Spanish; depending on how long we planned on living in Mexico, it would be wise to have them learn early on.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Before Mya could even open the garage door, there was pounding from the other side. She flinched at the furious knocking on the other side; she briefly heard Ironhide curse.

"Who's out there?" she hissed at him.

_"I'll explain later; get in."_ The passenger's side door flew open. Without even thinking, Mya climbed in and flinched when the door slammed shut. She stiffened when the seatbelt clicked around her on its own; her heart pounding painfully against her ribs. The engine revved before Ironhide broke through the garage door and sped off, hitting the black SUVs in his way. Mya gave a fearful scream, covering her head.

"You're crazy!" she exclaimed.

_"If you expect to get out of this alive, I suggest you shut up,"_ Ironhide growled. He had received Optimus's message to meet him in Mexico City; that's where he intended to go.

If he made it to Mexico City alive, he'd finally be able to see which of his comrades were still alive. His thanked Primus that Optimus was still alive. The Autobots would be nothing without him. He knew Optimus was Sparkbound to Desirée, and if something killed Optimus, she'd take temporary control of the Autobots until a new Prime was chosen. His processors thought that one of Optimus's daughters would be chosen...they were too young, though.

Ironhide shook the thought from his processors. Optimus wouldn't die. He _couldn't_ die. A wave of determination washed over his Spark. He'd get to Optimus and make sure no human scum try and kill him or his family. He still had a fractional amount of trust in Desirée; she was an old friend, an old ally._  
><em>

Mya observed Ironhide carefully, her green eyes looked at every little detail. She wondered what he'd do with her. Did he plan on dropping her off at the first place he could think of, once those guys in the black SUVs were gone? Looking through the rear view mirror, she saw a large amount of those SUVs following them, shooting at them. What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe POV<strong>

After successfully receiving Optimus's message to meet in Mexico City, and making it to Mexico safely, Sideswipe made it his mission to get himself, Blossom, and Musa to the country's capital in one piece. He'd make sure of it.

"We'll make it there safely, don't worry," he told Blossom, the pink-haired woman shifting anxiously in her seat. She wasn't too comfortable with the change of scenery, but knew the American government couldn't just invade another country without Mexico's permission - though it wasn't an _invasion_, just...trying to find some fugitives. Dangerous fugitives, in their eyes.

Sideswipe hadn't felt such relief when he heard Optimus telling that message in _centuries_. He didn't even feel that sensation when he found Optimus and the others alive on earth those years ago. He has spent too much time wondering if any of his old companions were still alive or not. He'd figured that a few must've died already, something that made his Spark break, but that was out of his control.

His main concern was making it to Mexico City alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"OK..." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I recited everything Optimus taught me; hoping I'd get it right. Looking at him nervously, I saw the Holoform smile. He nodded, giving me little tips on how to correctly pronounce some of the words.

We were a couple hours away from Mexico City, and we all were relieved on how simple the ride over was. No Cemetery Wind on our trail, no Lockdown shooting at us; we were finally able to get where we needed to go in peace.

Optimus was able to help the girls and I with learning Spanish (Saoirse wanted to learn cause she thought it looked fun and Eden loved doing what her big sister was doing), I was finally able to give more of my free-time to Saoirse and Eden, and Optimus was able to spend more time with them, as well.

It felt like we were finally one happy family.

Saoirse and Eden were smiling more and Saoirse seemed less and less bothered by what was going on around us. Eden seemed to be the happiest. She always said something interesting (tried to, at least), she was always giggling and laughing. Before, Eden rarely spoke, though she's the exact opposite of her sister, who loves talking. The whole ordeal of Cemetery Wind shooting at us constantly and Lockdown getting so close to killing their father, it was almost as if she was afraid to talk. Since coming to Mexico, and feeling the lighter somewhat easier feeling between everyone, she started opening up and talking, which I found to be fantastic.

I looked at the rear view mirror. There was something quickly approaching us. I squinted to see what it was, but I couldn't really tell.

My heart dropped. It couldn't be Lockdown. Cemetery Wind couldn't have gotten permission that quickly! Optimus must've sensed my distress and looked at the rear view mirror, his mouth settling in a thin line.

Scooping up the girls, I took them to the back of the cabin, hugging them close to my body. When the vehicle, assuming it was since it moved so quickly, came up beside Optimus, I was filled with an Energon Signature...and no gunfire. I looked at the Holoform, whose gaze had relaxed significantly.

"Who is it?" I called.

Optimus glanced at me, those vivid blue eyes dancing with happiness.

"Sideswipe," he answered.

My eyes widened. _Sideswipe_?!

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE'S ANOTHER UPDATE! SINCE MY THANKSGIVING BREAK OFFICIALLY ENDS TODAY, I THOUGHT I'D POST ANOTHER UPDATE FOR YOU GUYS.**

**AS YOU KNOW, NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE, NOR ARE THE FOUR OC'S! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**

**(P.S., I KNOW, WHEN I UPDATE A NEW CH., IT SHOW THE PREVIOUS CH., AND I APPRECIATE THOSE WHO TELL ME THAT. BUT! I AM AWARE THOSE PREVIOUS CH.'S WERE PUT UP WHILE I WORKED ON THE NEXT ONE. THANKS FOR TELLING ME, BUT I ALREADY KNOW.)**


	151. Chapter 151

**150**

Slowly, we pulled over. Putting the girls up front, they followed Optimus out (except for Eden, who sat in the passenger's seat until Optimus scooped her out). When I scrambled out, I saw the familiar Corvette. The Energon Signature that radiated off it...

"Sideswipe?" I asked shakily. Before I could get a response, I saw the passenger's side door open and Blossom climb out, holding Musa in her arms. The pink-haired girl looked at me wide-eyed. I covered my mouth with my hand, surprise and relief filling me.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed. She gave me an awkward one-armed hug, a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are OK," I said, feeling a whirlwind of emotions filling me.

"I can't believe it either." Blossom pulled back and smiled, wiping the tears from her gold eyes. "I didn't think we'd make it."

"How've you guys been?" I asked. I took Eden from Optimus.

"Not bad," she said, sighing. "We've been surviving the best we can."

"You and Sideswipe holding up all right?"

Blossom's golden eyes glittered, the corners of her mouth twitching. I felt worry knot in my stomach.

"We've been...better," she sighed. "This whole running and hiding has put a strain on our relationship. I haven't been making it any better."

Before I could say anything, I felt something on my shoulder. Jumping, I saw Sideswipe standing behind me. His blue eyes looked at me cautiously. I gave him a strained smile; hugging him the best I could while holding Eden.

"Nice to see you, Desirée," he said. "You look well."

"Thanks, Sides." I gave him my best smile. "You do, too. How's Musa doing?"

"She's doing well." He gave a small, lopsided smile.

"She has to be at least two, right?"

"Yes." Blossom gave a small smile. "How's Saoirse and Eden doing?"

"They're good," I said. "Eden just had a birthday not too long ago."

We talked for a little while longer before Optimus asked to speak with Sideswipe for a moment. Saoirse was mesmerized by Blossom, Sideswipe, and Musa. It made me smile, knowing she knowing she had someone other than Optimus and I and Eden to have as company.

"Can I play with your baby?" Saoirse asked excitedly, her big blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

"I'm sorry, but we can't right now." Blossom shot the five-year-old an apologetic smile. "Maybe you and Eden can play with Musa another time."

"Yeah, Eden could play with you guys, too," I said. Saoirse seemed excited about being able to play with the two-year-old. It was good she had someone who was just like her, aside from Eden. Someone who was half-Cybertronian as well.

"I take it we're the first to meet you guys?" Blossom asked, adjusting Musa on her hip.

"Yeah," I sighed. "Things have been pretty rocky these past couple months. We've already lost five Autobots."

"_Five_?!" she hissed. "Jesus... Do you know which ones?"

"Arcee, the Twins - Skids and Mudflap - and Jazz. I don't know who the other one is." I felt a dull ache in my chest. I tried so hard to push the pain down, but I knew it was important to bring her up-to-date on what was going on. Looking at where Optimus and Sideswipe were talking, just out of earshot, I could see the pain on Sideswipe's face. I felt my heart break.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Optimus watched sadly as Sideswipe rubbed his face, he looked miserable.

"That many?" He looked up at Optimus solemnly. "How could...?"

"I failed to protect them," he said softly. "If I had been there to protect them, _maybe_ they would have survived."

"Don't blame yourself Optimus," he sighed. "You couldn't have done anything about it."

Optimus's vivid blue eyes dimmed slightly. He wanted to protect his soldiers so _badly_; but how could he? He had to balance keeping his family safe and wanting to keep his soldiers safe.

"I wish I could have," Optimus murmured; he glanced at Desirée and his family, his eyes drifting to Blossom and her Sparkling. His Spark ached with regret, his processors filling with unwanted thoughts. Optimus shook his head, his mouth pursing into a thin line. "I could have saved them," he murmured.

"Optimus, I know you feel terrible about this, but there's nothing we can do about it now." Sideswipe put a hand on Optimus's shoulder. "The only thing we can do is keeping ourselves alive. Our families too." The Holoform glanced at Blossom and his Sparkling, who seemed to be in a deep discussion with Desirée. Saoirse was sitting at Desirée's feet, Eden in her arms.

"I can only hope that the others are still alive," Optimus murmured. "I've spent too long wondering whether or not I'd ever see a living Autobot again."

"I know for a fact that the others are alive," Sideswipe said, looking at the Prime reassuringly. "Don't give up, Optimus. We believe you can help get us through this."

The way he said if reminded Optimus of what Desirée had told him. He needed hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

"Where are we going?!" Mya exclaimed. Ironhide had managed to evade the Cemetery Wind agents. Her heart pounded painfully in her chest; her green eyes wide with panic. "And who the _hell_ were they?!"

_"Don't act stupid,"_ Ironhide barked over the radio. _"Every human on this blasted planet knows who that is!"_

"Listen, if there's _anything_ you should know, it's that I don't pay much attention to what's going on in the world." Mya's emerald green eyes narrowed as she glared at the Autobot. "Who were they?" she hissed.

_"Cemetery Wind,"_ he growled.

"OK, _thank you_." The woman tucked some her black hair behind her ears; the curly mess coming out of its ponytail in the midst of the chaos. "Doesn't explain why they were _shooting_ at us, but..." she muttered under her breath.

_"They were shooting at me, not at you."_

Mya stared at the radio, slightly surprised. The subject seemed like a sensitive one to him, so she pushed it no further.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Once everyone was reacquainted and caught up, we all went back on the road, Sideswipe close behind us as Optimus drove. I could tell Optimus was relieved one of his Autobots had made it safely to him, but his worry was still there, it wasn't hard to miss. I knew he'd feel more at ease when all of his soldiers arrived in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY FOR THIS UPDATE. I ORIGINALLY DIDN'T PLAN ON UPDATING AT ALL TODAY, BUT I HAD NOTHING TO DO SO...**

**ANYWHO, I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. MY IPOD STARTED GLITCHING AND ACTING ALL WEIRD AND I MIGHT BUY A NEW ONE (IF I DON'T GET A NEW ONE FOR CHRISTMAS OR MY BIRTHDAY). I'D USE A COMPUTER TO UPDATE MY NEW CH.'S BUT THE LAST TIME I TRIED, THE COMPUTER CRASHED, SO, I'M NOT LUCKY WITH TECHNOLOGY.**

**WELL, ENOUGH OF MY BABBLING! I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR BEAUTIFUL OC'S! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY PRECIOUS FILLERS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	152. Chapter 152

**151**

Our ride was relatively quiet. I figured Optimus was still communicating with Sideswipe via ComLink, while I spent my time playing with the girls. Saoirse was excited to know who Blossom and her family were and how they knew Optimus and I.

"You guys were friends?" Saoirse asked. I nodded. Her vivid blue eyes glittered, getting even wider. "Mama, do you think I can meet any others?" She looked absolutely excited.

"Well, there's your Aunt Abby and Uncle Bee," I said, my voice drifting off. My mind wandered to them. Were the twins alive and well?

I shook my head, discarding the unwanted worry (though my mind kept telling me the worry wasn't unwanted, I just didn't want to endure any more pain and anxiety than I wanted, and already had, to put myself through).

"They have twins, your cousins." Saoirse's eyes clouded over very slightly with confusion. I ruffled her hair. "You were young, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember them that well," I said. "They'll be meeting up with us soon." _Hopefully,_ I thought.

Saoirse seemed excited at the idea of meeting them. Eden looked somewhat interested, but mostly kept her attention on trying to get _my_ attention.

I placed a kiss on Eden's forehead, stroking her curls. It amazed me on how both girls' hair were curly. As far as I knew, no one in my biological family had curly hair. Antonia's hair was slightly wavy; Turan's hair was just a matted mess, I couldn't quite tell.

I smiled. Despite the fact that I knew Turan had been released from prison, long before Saoirse and Eden were born, and I had close encounters with him _while_ pregnant with Saoirse, I was relieved that I didn't get to see him anymore. Same with Antonia. While I had no idea what happened to her, I was just relieved I didn't know. I didn't _want_ to know. Not to mention that I didn't want Saoirse and Eden exposed to their toxic natures. They were even more toxic when they were together.

"You know, once everything's back to normal," I said, "I'm going to call all of our family and friends and I'm going to throw a party."

_"A party?"_ Optimus's voice made me jump. I nodded. _"Why?"_

"To celebrate us being here," I said. "I'll call Sam and Simmons and Leo; even Lennox and Epps. My parents, too. It's going to be a big party, just us and the people who matter."

_"We don't know how long this will last,"_ Optimus said.

"I know." I frowned slightly. "But I want to throw a party once this is all over! I want to celebrate us being alive. It's a 'we-made-it-through-hell-and-back' party."

"What's 'hell', Mama?" Saoirse asked.

"I should probably watch my language," I sighed. "Don't say that; it's a bad word, OK?" Saoirse nodded. I looked at Eden, she didn't seem to be paying any attention at all. "Have you heard anything from anyone else?" I asked Optimus.

_"No, but they'll make it eventually."_

I nodded. Optimus was looking at a more positive outlook. It made me smile slightly. He was trying his best, you had to give him credit!

"They'll make it," I assured. "If the speed-demon can make it here in record time, so can the others."

Optimus chuckled at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

For a majority of the ride, Mya didn't say a word. She would just anxiously glance around, trying to figure out what was going on. Ironhide wouldn't - at least she _thought_ he wouldn't - explain a lot of what was going on. He only said Cemetery Wind was out to get him.

_If I'm going to be tagging along, I might as well know what I'm getting myself into._ Mya tried to think of appropriate ways to ask Ironhide, but she was afraid of how he'd react. Certainly he would be genuinely pissed if it were brought up. The whole _subject_ of conversation seemed like too much trouble for him.

"How long have you been running from...the, uh, Cemetery Wind?" Mya grimaced slightly, wondering where her sudden burst of confidence came from.

Ironhide didn't answer.

"Um, are you OK?" Mya glanced around worriedly. "Is something broken, or whatever?"

Ironhide _still_ didn't answer, making the black-haired woman scowl.

"Listen, I want to know how long they've been chasing you," she said irritably. "I'm trying to be nice and not make you angry..."

_"Which you are,"_ he interrupted.

Mya threw her hands in the air, her eyes wide. "I've been nothing but _nice_ to you since you broke down in front of my house," she exclaimed. "The least you can do is have a little bit of gratitude." When the other end was silent, she scoffed. "Figures," she muttered.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Mya sunk into the leather seating, glaring out the window.

_Last time I do anything nice for someone..._

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

In no time at all, we finally reached Mexico City. Optimus made sure to park about a mile away from the capital, giving the girls and I, with Blossom and Musa too, time to stretch and look.

"I can't believe we're going to be winding down," Blossom said, her voice laced with doubt. "It seems too soon."

"Yeah." I held Eden at my hip, her small hands gripping my shirt. "But it's nice."

Blossom simply shrugged, her golden eyes observing the scenery around her. She had put her pink hair into a ponytail, unruly strands framing her face. She had grown a lot since the last time I saw her. It made me sad, seeing how quickly she had to become an adult. It was obvious she loved Musa just as much as she loved Sideswipe; but suddenly being thrown into a full-on manhunt (or, alien-hunt) without a moment's thought made her grow up even further.

She saw how bad Decepticons could be; but how could she handle the bad in humans? Humans were the allies of her boyfriend, of my husband and Sparkmate. Then, humans turned their backs on the Autobots and all Sideswipe found himself with was a Sparkling and a terrified human companion. That's all Optimus found himself with too. Bumblebee as well. It didn't seem fair, the Autobots with families finding themselves conflicted. Their trust in humans plummeted since NEST's fallout and Cemetery Wind's beginning. They didn't want anything to do with humans, but they fell in love with one. Started a _family_, intentionally or not.

"I dunno if I can adjust to this," Blossom said sadly. "It's too...overwhelming."

"The best plan we could come up with," I said.

"Why couldn't we have gone to Canada?" Blossom looked at me, adjusting the two-year-old in her arms.

"They would've turned us in immediately," I said.

"Who's to say they won't?" Blossom frowned. "If the whole world knows the Autobots are dangerous, then they know that we're helping the Autobots escape."

"Optimus and I, Optimus mostly, spoke to a few of the people here," I said. "They didn't call anyone, there weren't any Cemetery Wind people. As long as we stay under the radar, we're safe."

"This can't hold up forever," Blossom said.

"We know," I said. I adjusted Eden on my hip, watching as Saoirse excitedly looked around, getting the attention of Optimus's and Sideswipe's Holoforms. They both looked genuinely amused by the five-year-old's excitement. "We'll just have to make it last."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE, MY FRIENDS, IS THE LATEST UPDATE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, I HOPE YOU REVIEW ON THIS, I HOPE YOU'VE HAD A LOVELY MORNING/AFTERNOON/EARLY EVENING/LATE EVENING/NIGHT! JUST HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEK IN GENERAL.**

**AS USUAL, NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE. IT BELONGS TO WHOEVER MADE THE MOVIES! I DIDN'T BOTHER TO REMEMBER! JUST LIKE I DON'T OWN THE MOVIES, I DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S! THOSE LOVELY LADIES BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNER.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL. I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY SEASON! HAPPY/MERRY WHATEVER HOLIDAY YOU CELEBRATE (IF YOU CELEBRATE ONE)!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	153. Chapter 153

**152**

"You know Spanish?" Blossom looked impressed. We had walked into the capital city and decided to look around. Optimus and Sideswipe had their Holoforms activated and came with us. Their respective vehicles were parked near the edge of the city, but kept just out of sight of the people.

"I know _some_ Spanish," I corrected. "Optimus has been teaching me; I'm still learning."

"Do you think you could teach me some words?" she asked. Blossom held Musa a little closer to her. I could tell she didn't quite like living in Mexico yet; her eyes darting to every person who walked a little too close.

"Um, sure, I guess." I adjusted Eden on my hip, the three-year-old enchanted by everything before her. Optimus was generous enough to keep an eye on Saoirse while he spoke with Sideswipe. "English is _inglés_; good morning is _buenos días_ and good night is _buenas noches_..."

"Can you say any sentences in Spanish?" Blossom asked.

I thought over what Optimus had said, trying to remember how to pronounce the words.

"_¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?_" I said slowly, trying to not stumble over my words. Blossom looked impressed.

"What did you say?"

"_Can I help you with something?_" I saw the slightly impressed look on Blossom's face. I smiled shyly. Optimus had taught me the different ways Spanish words are changed to fit correctly into sentences. It took a while to remember and pronounce correctly, but Optimus had been patient.

Looking back to where the Holoforms were, I saw the serious looks on Sideswipe's and Optimus's faces. They looked deep in discussion and I didn't want to disrupt them.

"What do you think they're talking about?" I murmured.

"I don't know," Blossom sighed. "It doesn't really matter. It's probably important between them!"

I sighed. I kinda wanted to know what they were talking about, but I knew it wasn't my business.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Mya fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Things had been tense, if not a little awkward, between her and Ironhide. Her attempts of trying to start some kind of conversation with him had stopped after their argument. She didn't think too highly of him at the moment.

_"Are you OK?"_ Ironhide asked over the radio.

Mya made a point of ignoring him. He had refused to talk to her, despite her nice attitude when she was fixing him up. She stared out the window, pursing her lips.

She heard Ironhide sigh over the radio, sounding almost frustrated. She felt a bit of amusement in his frustration. Mya's eyes glanced at the radio briefly before returning to gaze out the window.

_"Is this really necessary?"_ he muttered irritably.

Mya sighed, still not answering.

Before the human woman had a chance to react, or even _think_, Ironhide activated the Holoform and scowled at her. The woman's eyes widened. She didn't expect him to become..._human_. She tried to not get _too_ bothered by the Autobot's sudden human transformation, but it did. And she tried her best to not let it show.

"What the _frag_ is wrong with you?" he barked.

"Suddenly you care?" Mya snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Since when did you start caring about what's wrong with me?"

"Since you stopped talking." Ironhide's tone made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Mya's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Last time I tried talking to you, you were being an asshole," she growled. "Why should I talk to someone who's being an asshole?"

Ironhide's eyes narrowed slightly. He felt slightly insulted by her words. He wasn't going to admit that he was, in a way, being rude. She fixed his arm, she took him in when he was vulnerable. Not once did Mya show any trace that she was going to call Cemetery Wind.

"Don't go start acting like you _suddenly care_," she finished with a snap. The two glared at each other for a minute before looking away. The intensity thickened.

"Fragging stubborn human," Ironhide muttered.

"Obnoxious, irritating robot," Mya said bitterly. Ironhide stiffened slightly. He was tempted to kick her out, not a care in the _world_ would be felt if Cemetery Wind took her. But she'd probably contact them. The thought made his Spark rattle angrily.

Mya didn't know the kind of impact she was having on the weapon specialist.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Once we finished our little look-around of Mexico City, Optimus and Sideswipe brought us back to where they'd parked. Their vehicle modes had remained untouched, unnoticed, by the people of the country's capital.

"I think we should stay here until the others arrive," Blossom said. Sideswipe took the infant from her, holding her against his side as his free arm wrapped around Blossom's waist.

I looked at Optimus. "What do you think?" I asked.

Optimus took a glance at all of us before nodding his head slowly. Giving Sideswipe a nod of thanks, and a friendly smile to Blossom and Musa, he gave me a chaste good-night kiss before deactivating the Holoform. Sideswipe handed Musa to Blossom before giving them a kiss good-night.

"Things seem to be working out for you and Optimus," Blossom said. She gave a half-smile, leaning against the flashy Corvette.

"It's getting better," I said, shrugging. "It's been a little rocky, but we're getting over that."

"That's good." Blossom nodded slowly, absorbing what I'd told her.

"I hope things can stay this calm," I sighed, hoping I hadn't jinxed anything.

"Maybe." Blossom gave a slight shrug. "Things look good so far; let's try not to think too far ahead."

"I'm so happy I have you guys here," I said, chuckling slightly. "I love Optimus's company, and I love spending time with the girls, but I was starting to miss everyone."

A hum was her response, before a slight frown settled on her face.

"Same," she said. "It felt like I was living in a little protection bubble for _so long_ that it's weird not having it."

"It's still there, just not as intensely."

Blossom nodded slowly before yawning. "I'm heading off," she smiled. "It was nice talking to you, Desirée."

"You, too, Blossom." I gave her a smile before heading off to the Peterbilt. The girls had been out down for bedtime and I was ready to get some sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! HERE'S THIS UPDATE! THERE WAS A STEVIE WONDER CONCERT IN SEATTLE YESTERDAY (THAT MY SISTER WAS NICE ENOUGH TO BUY TICKETS FOR OUR MOM AND I), WHICH WAS THE REASON I DIDN'T UPDATE (THE STEVIE WONDER TICKETS WAS AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT MY SISTER GOT FOR OUR MOTHER, SHE WAS NICE ENOUGH TO INVITE ME AS WELL).**

**NEEDLESS TO SAY, I AM TRULY EXHAUSTED. I DIDN'T GET HOME UNTIL AROUND ONE IN THE MORNING AND THEN I HAD TO GO TO SCHOOL TODAY.**

**ANYWHO, THE CONCERT WAS FUN; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE (NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S); MARLI, ONE OF THE OC'S I DO NOT OWN, WILL BE BROUGHT UP AGAIN IN LATER CH.'S; THE OTHER AUTOBOTS (AND THEIR RESPECTIVE LOVED ONES) WILL BE COMING IN LATER ON IN MY UPDATES; AND, FINALLY, THE AGE OF EXTINCTION ARC WILL BEGIN!**

**ALSO, I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWERS TO MY FANFIC! IT'S BEEN AN HONOR WRITING FOR ALL OF YOU! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND WONDERFUL REVIEWS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**

**(P.S., I MIGHT START USING IT AGAIN, BUT YOU GUYS CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER IF YOU WANT TO. IT'S "Bri Smithelberry". AND ANY SPANISH IN THIS UPDATE I GOT OFF OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE.)**


	154. Chapter 154

**153**

I was jolted up when I heard something outside. I wasn't sure if Optimus or the others heard, but I gave a quick stretch, feeling my joints and back snap and pop, before looking out the window. It was pretty dark out and my eyes were still clouded with sleep. Before my sleepy mind could fully comprehend there was a _noise_ outside, I drifted off to sleep again.

The noise was louder and I felt myself groan. Whatever was out there was persistent. Looking out the passenger's side window, I saw a dark figure. My suspicions rose a little.

"Hey, Optimus," I mumbled tiredly.

The radio crackled to life, Optimus's tired voice coming through the speakers.

_"What?"_ he grumbled.

"There's something outside," I yawned. "Should I go check it out?"

There was a long silence before he responded._ "No, go back to sleep."_

"But..."

Optimus hushed me, telling me he would handle the situation. I fell back asleep without any trouble after that.

* * *

><p>The next morning, it was silent and that bothered me a little. Stretching my aching muscles and rubbing the sandy tiredness out of my eyes, I checked on the girls in the back.<p>

They weren't there.

My panic skyrocketed. The girls were gone. _How could the girls be gone_?!

"Optimus," I cried. When the radio didn't answer, I felt myself hyperventilating. Was he using the Holoform? He could be with Sideswipe and Blossom. Was he? My brain didn't want to function on just _one_ thing, it was scrambling on all _kinds_ of things. Someone sneaking in and taking the girls...wouldn't Optimus know if someone attempted that? I'd think he would.

Scrambling out of the cabin, I quickly looked around. Sideswipe was still parked nearby. I felt my panic go down a little, but I was still freaking out.

In no time, I found Optimus's and Sideswipe's Holoforms just a few feet away from where their real forms were. Blossom and Musa were next to Sideswipe. I felt myself calm down when I saw Saoirse and Eden with Optimus, then I felt angry and embarrassed.

Storming up to Optimus, ready to give him a piece of my mind over scaring me by taking the girls, until I saw him talking to someone who _wasn't_ Sideswipe or Blossom; not even _Saoirse_. It was Bee and Abby.

Bee and Abby...the twins...they held one infant in their arms. They'd gotten so big.

I froze in my tracks. Was it Bee I heard last night? I blinked a few times, trying to believe what I was seeing.

Walking next to Optimus, I saw Saoirse glancing up at the two infants that Bee and Abby held. Eden looked curious as well, but her attention wasn't directed at her cousins, but the two people (one person and one Autobot) holding them.

"Desirée..." Abby's eyes widened slightly, a relieved look on her face. She gave a small smile, adjusting the baby in her arms.

"Abby...Bee..." I looked at them cautiously, wondering if what I was seeing was correct. I didn't want to believe it, but I was. I looked at Alec and Athena; they were big and alert and talking nonstop. They were enchanted by their surroundings, occasionally slapping their respective parent to get their attention.

"They've gotten big," Abby said softly. "Saoirse's already five! These guys are just over two."

I gave a strained chuckle. "You both... You guys are OK?" My voice was trembling; I felt my throat tighten. Swallowing the tears that threatened to flood my eyes, I managed to calm myself down a little.

"Yeah," Bee said, smiling gently. "Just barely made it over."

Rushing over, I hugged them both as carefully as I could. They were both stunned by my sudden action, but hugged me back the best they could.

"I'm so happy you both are OK," I whispered. I was happy they managed to crawl out of everything alive. After finding out Jazz was killed, I didn't know _how_ I'd handle another Autobot getting killed.

Once the hug ended, I saw the smiles on their faces, the tears in Abby's eyes.

"Can I hold one of them?" I asked shakily. Abby handed me Athena, who immediately wrapped her tiny arms as far as she could around my neck. Her eyes studied me carefully. "They're over two?"

"Their birthday was not too long ago," Bee said, his baby blue eyes looking at the two of them lovingly. "I'm happy we made it out alive."

"So am I," I said. I didn't know if Optimus or Sideswipe told them about how many Autobots had been killed already; neither of them looked upset or troubled. I'm sure Optimus would tell him at a necessary moment. I just didn't want them to know right away...

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Mya, once again, found herself looking out the window at the same old scenery. They hadn't made it to the border yet, but Ironhide said they were getting closer. That was the only time he spoke to her.

Occasionally she'd see a sign, a bulletin board, reminding everyone of the "Battle of Chicago". She heard of it, but didn't want to believe it. _Aliens_ in Chicago? How ridiculous did _that_ sound?

What about that supposed "invasion in Egypt"? The one the government said was a worldwide hack? Or the "Mission City invasion"? All these supposed alien activities that were leading to things getting destroyed and people getting killed. Mya wasn't one who easily believed everything she heard. If she had been there, witnessing everything for herself, _then_ would she believe what everyone was talking about!

Then she met Ironhide...the broken-down Autobot who just happened to break down near her old driveway. She didn't understand how she could quickly trust an alien robot, maybe it was because he was an Autobot. Didn't the Autobots fight to protect the humans, once upon a time? She didn't understand why Ironhide hadn't kicked her to the curb. He made it very clear he wasn't fond of her, despite her kindness from before.

She felt her lips purse in a thin line. Ironhide was just being cautious. He was defensive, obviously skilled in weaponry seeing from how many cannons he seemed to possess. He spent years on the run, trying to protect himself from the human enemy.

The sympathetic part of Mya's brain was trying to make excuses for why Ironhide was acting the way he was; but the more unsympathetic part, the one who was still angry at Ironhide, tried rationalizing his attitude with him being an asshole altogether.

An asshole, period; any other argument would be invalid!

She was conflicted. How would she be able to trust the Autobot who saved her life if he couldn't even trust her to _talk_ to him?!

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Abby and I spent our time catching up while Optimus and Sideswipe spoke with Bee. I offered to help watch over the twins while the Holoforms went to talk more privately. Blossom had wanted some quiet time, so she and Musa went in their direction for some peace and quiet.

"Eden's already three?" Abby sounded amazed. She looked at the toddler, with her younger cousins. Saoirse sat on Abby's lap, smiling brightly.

"Yeah," I said. "Her birthday wasn't too long ago. I don't want them to grow up too quickly."

"I feel ya." Abby looked sadly at Alec and Athena. They were very entertained with Eden, finding their older cousin to be hilarious. "I'm just praying we can keep them alive," Abby said softly.

"You will," I said determinedly. "You guys made it this far, I know you can make it the rest of the way."

Abby didn't say anything, only looking at the kids interact so easily with each other.

"You're my aunt Abby?" Saoirse looked up at Abby with that thousand-watt smile.

"Yes, I'm your mother's sister," Abby said, smiling.

"Mama talked about you sometimes," Saoirse said. "I don't remember you too well, but you're really fun!"

"Well thank you, sweetie," Abby said, chuckling.

"Can Blossom be my aunt, too?" Saoirse looked at me excitedly.

I was slightly taken aback by the question, but hesitantly shrugged.

"If that's OK with her," I said.

"I think she should be," Saoirse said. "She's your friend and I like her."

I chuckled at that statement. Saoirse didn't need any valid reason, she just needed to like them.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE IS THE NEWEST UPDATE, MY FRIENDS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW, BECAUSE I BELIEVE TOMORROW I HAVE S.A.T TESTING IN THE MORNING. WANNA GET INTO A GOOD COLLEGE!**

**ANYWHO, BLAH BLAH BLAH NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE BLAH BLAH BLAH! I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE FOUR OC'S: Blossom, Abby, Mya, and Marli.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	155. Chapter 155

**154**

The kids played with each other for a little while longer (Musa coming along a little later) before we decided playtime was over. The kids had their excitement for the day; they needed to eat and have a nap.

"I love the person who invented naps," Abby sighed. "It's been heavenly having those two daredevils sleep."

"It's nice," I said. I looked back to where the Holoforms were; Bee looked almost pale. _Could_ the Holoforms pale? It didn't matter. Bumblebee looked upset. Genuinely troubled. From the looks on Sideswipe's and Optimus's faces, they had informed Bee on the current situation of Autobot casualties. His baby blue eyes seemed dimmer, the usual mischievous glint that would light up his face and eyes had disappeared...I didn't even see it when I first saw him. There was nothing left of the old Bee. No pranks or jokes or the usual goofiness that came with Bee being himself. He was more serious, an angry (almost frustrated) look hid beneath his forced calm gaze.

"I'm sure they're fine," Abby said. I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Bee looks upset," I said.

Abby didn't say anything. She chewed on her bottom lip, looking almost conflicted.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime felt horrible for telling Bumblebee the deaths of some of the Autobots. Bee was the youngest soldier, yes, but he looked up to those dead Autobots; he respected them, tried to be a good a soldier as _they_ were. Now they were dead. Optimus knew that Bumblebee would try and suppress the overwhelming emotions spinning inside of him; he was, in a way, an emotional - if not a little over dramatic - Autobot. He felt a little more intensely._  
><em>

Optimus saw nothing bad in that. Having emotions was good. Optimus couldn't think of a life _without_ them. But Bee wanted to prove he was strong, he didn't want his feelings to overpower him. Bumblebee was often talked down upon for being the youngest soldier the Prime was happy to have. A lot of Optimus's earlier soldiers, the ones who (Primus rest their Sparks) couldn't make it off Cybertron or perished not long afterward, told the scout Autobot he wasn't a good soldier! When Bee had first been assigned to fight alongside Optimus (the Prime remembers it vividly) Bumblebee had never fought another living being. He never _imagined_ having to spend centuries killing Decepticons in order to survive.

The Prime saw something in the little scout that was fantastic. In a way, Optimus and Bumblebee were similar; neither wanted to be in the war, but it was inevitable. Optimus had been named Prime, it was his duty to keep his Autobots safe and keep the Decepticons from destroying everything.

"You're sure it's only them?" Bee asked solemnly.

"Desirée would have told me," Optimus rumbled. Though he still held immense guilt over the slaughter of the five soldiers, he had to keep moving forward. Focusing on the past wouldn't help him in the present. "As far as I can tell, the others are alive."

Bee rubbed his face with his hands. Looking at Optimus and Sideswipe, he frowned.

"Primus knows I would have left this planet the moment I was able to," Bee sighed. "But I can't. I can't just leave Abby and the Sparklings."

"I think we _all_ should have left when we had the chance," Sideswipe said. "Humans are backstabbing weasels."

Optimus remained quiet. He looked at Bee and Sideswipe indifferently. They acted as though the families they helped create meant nothing. Desirée and the girls meant everything to him...

"We brought this war to their planet," Optimus said. "If we left, the Decepticons would have taken the humans prisoner, if they didn't choose to kill the humans first."

That silenced them momentarily.

"We came here for the All Spark the day we came here," Bee said, his voice strained. "_Just_ the All Spark. A quick mission to get the Decepticons off earth. Now look at us. Humans are picking us off one by one."

"If we hadn't stayed, humanity would have perished nonetheless," Optimus countered. "What the humans are doing now is unspeakable; but you wouldn't have met Abby and Blossom wouldn't have known you existed." Optimus gave a pointed look to both Autobots. "You wouldn't have your Sparklings. I suppose leaving earth was a wise decision at the time, but now...?"

He trailed off, hoping they'd figure it out for themselves. They were being selfish. Whether they intended for it to sound that way or not, it was selfish.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Saoirse and Eden were fast asleep once they were put into the back of the cabin. I leaned against the side of the Peterbilt, sighing. I didn't really know how to react with Sideswipe and Bee around. Blossom and Abby were wonderful company, but I didn't know how to react anymore. I felt emotionally drained. Everything felt too intense.

I looked over at where Optimus and the others were. They were still talking. I felt a pang of guilt in my chest. Bee looked upset still; I could see Optimus's shoulders tense. He was trying to keep his composure.

_I hope he's not pushing himself too_ _hard,_ I thought. I looked down, trying to clear all the negativity from my mind. It was the only thing I could do to keep myself from becoming too overpowered by the negativity. I saw Optimus glance over at me, his blue eyes looking almost worried. I knew he could pinpoint my exact emotions but he made sure to not make it as noticeable when he felt it.

I tried to make myself look neutral, but I _knew_ he caught on.

The one thing that frustrated me about Optimus's ultimate emotion pinpointing was that no matter what I felt, Optimus would always know.

Looking up, I saw Optimus say something to Sideswipe and Bumblebee before glancing at me quickly. Swallowing, I shifted under his gaze.

Walking over, Optimus stood in front of me, smiling softly. He gently brushed some of my ashy blonde hair behind my ear, leaning over and brushing his lips against my cheek.

"What are you doing?" I murmured.

"Kissing my wife," he rumbled. I felt goose bumps rise on my skin. Optimus rarely referred to me as his _wife_, only his Sparkmate. I thought the term would come across as too human for him.

Before I had a chance to respond, he pressed his lips against mine and kissed the daylights out of me. It would have been a lie to say Optimus was a horrible kisser when he had the Holoform activated. He could kiss a woman till she felt lightheaded and weak in the knees.

His arms wrapped around my waist and brought me close to him; the muscled body feeling strong and sturdy. I felt myself blushing a deep red; while before I had no problem with him showing so much affection, we didn't really have anyone but ourselves and the girls. Sideswipe and Bumblebee had joined the group and his affection couldn't exactly be _ignored_. It was either subtle affection when he was feeling shy about it or he would go for it without any hesitation when he felt bold.

He was having one of those _bold_ moments.

"Optimus..." I mumbled into the kissed, feeling my head fill with fuzzies; what those kisses did to my brain. My hands were pressed against his hard, broad chest. "What...mph!...are you doing?"

Pulling back slightly, Optimus looked at me lovingly. "I'm showing you affection," he rumbled, his voice had lowered an octave, causing me to shiver.

"Listen, if you're doing this to make me feel OK, I don't want it." I tried wriggling out of his iron clad grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"We haven't been very affectionate toward each other," Optimus said. "You're feeling lonely and depressed. You may be my wife, but you're also my Sparkmate."

"I don't want want pity love," I snapped. "I want you to love me without relying on the Sparkbond. It doesn't feel real when you're forcing it."

Optimus sighed, dropping his arms from my waist. "I don't know what to do," he said. "Everything has been so unpredictable...I can't do anything to make you happy." I tried to say something, but I knew it wouldn't make the problem any better. "I can protect my family, but I can't make the femme I love happy," he said, almost sadly. "What kind of mech am I?"

"Optimus Prime," I said. He looked at me, almost confusedly. "You want to know what mech you are. You're an Autobot and your name is Optimus Prime. You used to be Orion Pax, a guy from Cybertron."

"It should be my top priority to make you happy," Optimus said.

I shook my head. "Once again, I make unwanted drama," I scoffed. "We're running for our lives from the American government; they're hunting us down like vermin. I shouldn't make you put me on the top of your to-do list because I'm being childish and pouting. You need to worry about keeping your soldiers safe."

"This isn't unwanted drama, Desirée," Optimus said, looking almost offended that I'd say that. "I love you. Primus knows I do. But if you're unhappy, I should make it my mission to make you happy again. I'll always protect my Autobots, but I'll always protect you and the girls."

I opened my mouth to say something but he gave me a gentle kiss, less assertive than the previous one, a soft enough kiss to stop me from what I was going to say.

"I have to protect you from your loneliness," Optimus said softly, "from your sadness. If I can't do that, then I've failed as a Sparkmate _and_ as a husband." He gently kissed me again. My heart swelled from what he'd said. It was very rare that Optimus would say such heart-felt things like that. He always tried keeping himself composed; but I could tell he was a very emotional Autobot.

He was sweet and sensitive and timid. He tried his best to make others happy and that was something I truly admired. I could see why he was chosen to be Prime.

"You will _never_ fail as a Sparkmate or a husband," I said gently, my hands cradling his stubbled cheeks. "I've always believed you would be wonderful at both and you _have_! Don't doubt yourself." Optimus gave a small, sheepish smile. He shuffled where he stood, his hands resting innocently on my hips. "I'm happy now," I said softly, kissing him under his chin. "I'll always be happy when I'm with you."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SO HERE YOU GO! I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE (BLAH BLAH BLAH, YOU'VE HEARD THIS ALL BEFORE) AND I OWN NONE OF THE FOUR OC'S.**

**AS FOR MY EARLIER UNCERTAINTY ON MY POSSIBLE S.A.T TESTING TOMORROW, I AM GOING IN TO MY HIGH SCHOOL FOR MY SECOND S.A.T! IT WILL BE EARLY MORNING TESTING SO I WILL BE WAKING UP EARLY TOMORROW...ON A SATURDAY. BUT, I SAID I WOULDN'T UPDATE A NEW CH., I PROBABLY WILL ANYWAY.**

**ANYWHO, ONCE I AM FINISHED WITH THIS FANFIC (OR, JUST FINISHED AGE OF EXTINCTION AND A FEW MORE FILLERS), I MIGHT PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD FOR A LITTLE BIT AND START ANOTHER FANFIC. I'M DEBATING STAR TREK (MOVIEVERSE VERSION), THOR, OR CAPTAIN AMERICA. I'LL PROBABLY HAVE IT FIGURED OUT IN A LITTLE BIT, I DON'T KNOW.**

**ENOUGH WITH MY POINTLESS BABBLING!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	156. Chapter 156

**155**

**Ratchet POV**

The medical officer was working over a safe route to make it to, what Optimus called, _Mexico City_ safely. He _knew_ it would be important to know the landscape of earth to better survive in certain situations, but he just didn't find it to be very interesting. Wherever he ended up was where he stayed. Also, having the patience to _learn_ and _memorize_ all the human towns, villages, cities, and places just didn't come easily to Ratchet.

Sure, he could just download everything about it, but that would take up important space.

The only thing Ratchet had downloaded were the many languages spoken by humans. Seemed fitting in case they found themselves in a foreign country, and when the Autobots landed on earth all those years ago, they couldn't speak anything but Cybertronian.

Ratchet made a point to look up Mexico City and mark it as his destination. Optimus found some importance in it. Ratchet would have to see what was so special about it when he got there.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I sighed. "We can't keep hiding you guys here, someone could try and steal it or vandalize it."

Optimus had his hands placed innocently on my hips, a slight smirk on his face.

"Stop worrying," he chuckled. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You need to find a new alt. mode," I said. "The Peterbilt is on every news station and eventually _someone_ is going to recognize it."

"I know," Optimus said, gently kissing my forehead. He brushed some of my hair from my face. "I promise you, Desirée, I will find a new alt. mode. You won't have to worry anymore."

I nodded wordlessly. Looking over at Sideswipe, who hadn't found a new alt. mode, made me frown. The little speed demon wouldn't want to change from that speedy Corvette into something not so...flashy. Or fast. Or not good looking.

Blossom mentioned she had gotten into plenty of fights with her somewhat vain boyfriend on changing his appearance. He would say he's "working on it", but wouldn't change.

"He's a mule sometimes," Blossom had said irritably. "I don't know how I put up with him. Love, I guess."

"I'll talk to Sideswipe as well," Optimus murmured, resting his chin on my shoulder. His stubbled cheek itched, but it made me giggle. "He should listen to Blossom; she knows what she's talking about."

"Are you trying to do something, Optimus?" I smirked. "You're awfully sweet at the moment."

His arms slid around my waist, bringing me closer to his body and burying his face in my hair. I gave a surprised yelp. Optimus planted a kiss on my neck and shoulder before just settling into a hug.

"You sure are touchy feely, Optimus." I chuckled nervously. I didn't want the others to notice...

"I was thinking," Optimus started, "maybe, we could start, you know..."

"No, I don't." I tried to get out of Optimus's firm grip, but he refused to let go.

"How old are you, Desirée?"

"Um, twenty-five?" It came out more as a question, I wasn't sure where Optimus planned on going with the conversation. "Why?"

"You're still young." He pulled back and looked at me.

"I guess so." I felt a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Just get to the point, Optimus."

"I believe we should try being more intimate," Optimus said calmly.

My eyes widened. "Oh, no," I said. "Last time we were intimate, we had two kids. That wasn't pleasant."

I managed to get myself out of Optimus's grip and take a few steps back.

"I want our relationship to become better," Optimus said. "Doesn't that make a relationship better?"

"I guess," I threw my hands in the air. "We're not an ordinary couple, Optimus! I don't know _how_ we could be intimate. Morning-after pills and condoms probably wouldn't work."

Optimus's brows furrowed.

"Protection," I exclaimed. "You're an alien robot! Condoms are for guys, girls, too, I guess, and the morning-after pill is for girls. For people who are in a human-with-human relationship. Not a human-with-Autobot relationship."

"Why are you so against this?" Optimus looked as if he was losing his patience.

"I'm not against it," I snapped. "I'm afraid of getting pregnant again."

Optimus looked shocked.

"You don't know what it's like," I said. "Guys are all the same! Doesn't matter what _species_ they are." I felt my chest constrict. "It hurt, Optimus! Every single day I was pregnant with those girls, it hurt. I felt like someone was ripping my body from the inside out. I felt like I was on fire and I couldn't move a lot or it hurt even more!"

"Desirée..."

"No!" I exclaimed. I felt a surge of panic wash through me. "We don't know if any protection would work on you or me because we aren't an ordinary couple..."

Before I had time to react, I was enveloped in Optimus's embrace. I froze in my spot, my muscles stiff and my heart pounding against my ribs painfully.

"I'm sorry," Optimus said. "That was an idiotic request. I thought, maybe..."

"It's OK," I said tiredly. "I shouldn't have freaked out."

"Do you regret having the Sparklings?" Optimus rumbled.

"No," I said. "They weren't planned, but I love them with all my heart! Optimus, I wouldn't regret having them."

"I didn't know if you truly were happy having them."

"I love them with everything in me," I said. "Being a mother is amazing and them having you as a father is fantastic." Optimus smiled softly. "I'm going to be honest, Optimus, OK?" He nodded. "I didn't know if I ever wanted kids in the future. I was leaning toward not having any; but when I met you I wondered what would happen if we had kids and that excited me. I didn't know if it was possible for us to have kids...I didn't know if you _wanted_ kids."

"It crossed my mind occasionally," Optimus said. "But in the middle of a war, something like that was the last thing on my mind."

I groaned in frustration. I was getting tired of creating so much drama! There were other things to worry over, and I was acting like a spoiled brat.

"Optimus, I'm sorry," I said, feeling drained.

"Don't apologize," he said. He put his hands on my shoulders, giving a reassuring smile.

* * *

><p>"Are you and Optimus OK?" Blossom looked at me worriedly. Optimus went back to talk to Bumblebee and Sideswipe; us girls and our kids hanging back.<p>

"We're fine," I said, smiling a little forcefully. "Just getting a little stressed out."

"Did you guys get it figured out?" Abby said. I watched Eden and Saoirse try and play with Musa and the twins. It was obvious the younger kids were entertained. Saoirse was being extra careful as she interacted with the small kids.

"We did." Optimus and I made an agreement that when we were comfortable, and when things weren't so stressful, we would work more on our intimate part of the relationship.

"That's good," Blossom said. "Sideswipe was a little worried. Optimus looked a little stressed out."

I nodded. I took a deep breath and let it out in one, silent sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IF THESE PAST UPDATES HAVE BEEN BORING. I'LL MAKE SURE TO HAVE THE FUTURE UPDATES BE MORE EXCITING! I HOPE YOU ENJOY (IF NOT TOLERATE) THIS CH.!**

**I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE AND I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE FOUR OC'S. ONCE AGAIN, I ONLY OWN MY FILLERS AND CHARACTERS.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS BEEN HAVING A WONDERFUL WEEKEND SO FAR, OR WHATEVER DAY IT IS WHERE YOU GUYS LIVE!**

**THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS YOU HAVE LEFT, IT MAKES ME HAPPY KNOWING I HAVE PEOPLE WHO ENJOY MY FANFIC!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	157. Chapter 157

**156**

As everyone finally adjusted to life in Mexico, Optimus decided we should find somewhere in the Mexican capital to stay for the time being. It was still an unfamiliar surrounding; we never really spent too much time getting ourselves accustomed to our surroundings there, we mainly spent our time on the outskirts of Mexico City, enjoying our limited company.

"Would you be able to talk to them?" Abby asked. "About getting us a place to stay?"

"I might," I said uncertainly. "I don't know a lot of Spanish, but..."

"Whatever you know, I'm sure it'll be helpful." Blossom gave a reassuring smile. I nodded, giving her a small smile.

The Holoforms had been dismissed for a little over an hour. I'd suppose the others were feeling exhausted after having it activated for so long. Saoirse and Eden were huddled around Musa and the twins, trying to entertain each other.

I found it heartwarming how easily they connected with the other kids, Abby, and Blossom. Saoirse was the most easy to get a connection with. She could get anyone to want and be her friend! Eden was always trying to do what Saoirse did, but added her own little style to it. It was pretty easy to get Eden to befriend you. She was the more easygoing of the two.

"Do you think they'd let us have a place to stay?" Blossom asked. "We don't have any money. We're going to have to pay."

"That's true," I said, chewing on my bottom lip. "We didn't really think it all the way through."

"Maybe we can get a job," Abby said. "Just long enough for us to get some money and find a good place to stay."

"That could take a long time," Blossom said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"It's not a bad idea." I looked at Abby and slowly nodded. "Depending on how much they pay and how fast we work, we might get enough to get a temporary stay."

"But there's also the problem with _time_," Blossom said. "How _long_ is it going to take? It's only a matter of time before Cemetery Wind gets permission to hunt us down here, then what?"_  
><em>

A heavy silence hung in the air. The kids quickly caught on to the change in atmosphere, looking at us curiously. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying to think of the best possible solution for us. What were we supposed to do? We were in another country, pretty much homeless, and fighting over how to get the money to survive.

I scowled. _Survive_. That word was overused..._annoying_! I couldn't stand it. Shaking my head, I sighed.

"Well, we have to figure something out," I said. "We want to find a decent place to stay for however long we're here, how're we gonna do that?"

"That's the hard part," Abby said.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

The silence that hung between the human femme and weapon specialist was so thick, it could be cut with a knife. They were still (somewhat) angry at each other, both just too stubborn to admit they were being immature, childish. Mya settled for studying her surroundings, looking out the window and enjoying the scenery.

_The sooner this whole thing blows over, the quicker I can go home._ Mya chanted that in her head, trying to tell herself that she would be better off without Ironhide. What really frustrated her was the pang of guilt and anger that she'd think that way. _He shouldn't be making you feel guilty,_ she thought.

Mya's eyes glanced at the radio, studying it carefully. How was Ironhide able to talk through that? She rolled her eyes. She didn't know and she didn't care!

_Do I?_

Those two words that popped into her head made her chew her bottom lip guiltily. She didn't _want_ to care! But she did...Ironhide was an acquaintance, at least. She was foolish enough to think he could be her "friend". Ha! As if he could be considered her _friend_. Comparing Ironhide to something like friendship brought a sour taste in her mouth.

_"Why are you making that face?"_ Ironhide demanded.

"Why aren't you focusing on the road?" she countered bitterly. Mya crossed her arms over her chest.

_"I'm multitasking,"_ Ironhide grumbled in that gruff voice of his. What truly irritated Mya was that accent of Ironhide's. She couldn't figure out what kind of accent he was supposed to have. Was it some sort of Americanized British accent?! She didn't know! But she didn't feel like asking. It wasn't worth her effort.

"I can make any face I want." Mya glowered at the radio. "Unless it's bothering you." The last part came out sarcastically.

_"Is this how it's going to be between us? Bitter?"_

"Why're you asking me?" Mya rolled her eyes dramatically. "You're the one who couldn't find the time to treat me respectfully."

_"If we plan on staying together, we have to cooperate."_

"Last time I checked," she exclaimed, "this wasn't my decision! I didn't ask to be apart of this."

_"You don't want to stay?"_

Mya would have thought she heard a pained undertone in that question, but shook it off.

"As if it'd matter to you," she scoffed.

The Holoform activated beside her, still shocking the day lights out of her.

"It would matter," he said gruffly.

"You're a horrible liar," she muttered.

"Mya, I know we haven't been on the best of terms," Ironhide said, "and I _have_ been a slaggin' jerk, but we can't keep being upset with each other. It won't help with anything."

Those green eyes observed the Holoform carefully (almost scrutinizingly so). He sounded sincere. He _looked_ sincere. Sighing, she nodded her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

After telling Optimus and the others that we planned on going to find that place to stay, they offered to activate the Holoforms to accompany us. We were quick to turn them down. They needed rest. I still had the All Spark to kick some ass if need be.

And...after spending almost an hour and a half trying to get a nice place to stay, and being rejected every time, our hope had been ripped apart, stomped on, and kicked around.

We stood in the lobby of the last living area we could find for the day. The kids were getting fussy; we were fussy. I sighed.

"We might as well go back," I said glumly.

"E-Excuse me." A thick accented feminine voice sounded behind us. We turned and saw woman smiling shyly at us. She had to be in her early thirties. Pointing to herself, she said, "Rosalyn."

"Nice to meet you, Rosalyn," I said. I tried correcting myself in Spanish, but she shook her head.

"I can speak English," she said, chuckling. "You need a place to stay?"

We nodded.

"We don't know how long we'll be here," Blossom said. "And we can't keep living in our cars cause of the kids."

Rosalyn nodded, giving us a sympathetic look. "I understand," she said. "I have three kids. Two girls, one boy. We were in a similar situation once."

"I'm sorry," Abby said, frowning slightly.

Rosalyn shook her head. "It's fine," she assured us. "We were able to get a nice home here. You all can stay with us; if you want."

We looked at each other, a silent agreement going between us.

"That would be wonderful, Rosalyn," I said, smiling. "Thank you."

"Oh, it's fine," she said, laughing. "Do you have anything you can bring with you?"

"In our cars, just outside the city." Blossom looked toward where the Autobots were parked. They couldn't be seen easily from where they were parked, but we knew they were there, watching to make sure nothing happened.

Rosalyn nodded and followed us.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE'S AN ÜBER LATE UPDATE! YEAH! UPDATE AT ONE IN THE MORNING! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, I AM BARELY EVEN AWAKE RIGHT NOW SO IF I MADE ANY GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME ABOUT IT! I ALWAYS APPRECIATE WHEN SOMEONE HELPS ME WHEN I MAKE ERRORS WHEN WRITING.**

**NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE BELONGS TO ME. NEITHER DO THE FOUR OC'S! I OWN ROSALYN, HER FAMILY, MY FILLERS, AND MY OTHER CHARACTERS!**

**(HEAD'S UP, ROSALYN AND HER THREE KIDS WILL BE AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER FOR THE DURATION OF THE STAY IN MEXICO CITY. I'D GIVE MORE, BUT SPOILERS!)**

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS UPDATE AND EVERY UPDATE AFTERWARDS!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	158. Chapter 158

**157**

"Those are some interesting vehicles," Rosalyn said, studying the Autobots. Her eyes didn't show any sign of suspicion.

"It was all we could bring with us," Blossom said. We had all gone into our respective "vehicle" to get our personal belongings out. I could tell Optimus was suspicious of the woman helping us, and I guess he had a reason to be. I glanced at the rear view mirror, hoping he'd understand that Rosalyn was being nice and giving us a place to stay.

"Are you going to bring those with you?" Rosalyn waved to the Autobots, frowning slightly.

"Uh, no," I said, glancing nervously at them. "I mean, I'd love to, but it would draw a lot of attention."

"Yeah," Abby said. "We're just trying to lie low for a little bit."

Rosalyn gave a single nod. "Well, I'll make sure no one tries to bring harm to your vehicles," she said.

I held back a smirk. If she truly didn't know that the vehicles that sat before her were Autobots, then she didn't know they could handle themselves.

"That's very nice of you," Blossom said politely. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>As we walked back to Rosalyn's place, some of the looks from the people were a bit unsettling. It was still kind of hard believing that Mexico would be our home. I believed that we could live here for as long as we were able; but no one knew how long that would be.<p>

"I have a question," Rosalyn asked.

"OK," Abby said.

"Why did you want to come to Mexico?" She looked back at us.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"Three Americans and their children wanting to live in Mexico? I'm just curious on why you chose _here_, of all places."

"It was my husband's idea," I said. "We had some trouble back in the States and he suggested Mexico."

"We all had a bit of trouble back home," Abby said.

"I didn't know you were married," Rosalyn said, looking at us.

"We're not married," Blossom said, chuckling. "She's the only married one."

"I never caught your names."

"I'm Abby."

"Blossom."

"Desirée."

* * *

><p>Once we reached Rosalyn's house, three young kids ran out and hugged her, another woman standing near the doorway and smiling. She said something in Spanish, and Rosalyn replied.<p>

"That's my sister," Rosalyn said. "We're twins."

"Really?" Blossom looked between the two women in surprise.

"Not the identical kind," Rosalyn laughed. "Her name is Emilia."

We watched as Emilia walked over, observing us. She said something in Spanish to Rosalyn, their conversation lasting a couple minutes.

"_Hola_," Emilia said to us after a few minutes.

Rosalyn shot her twin a dirty look. "_Inglés_."

"Fine," Emilia said, holding her hands up. "Nice to meet you. I'm Emilia."

We introduced ourselves to her and she smiled. Emilia had big hazel eyes; her skin was lightly tanned; having light brown, curly hair in a ponytail. She didn't look anything like Rosalyn. Rosalyn had dark brown, wavy hair; slightly slanted brown eyes; a more slender build than her sister (despite having three kids); and her skin wasn't as tanned as Emilia's.

"These are my precious nieces and nephew," Emilia said proudly, looking at the three kids, whose big eyes were watching us carefully.

"This is Rosalína, she is six; Violet, she's four; and Rory, he's three," Rosalyn said.

"Those are beautiful names," I said.

"Rosalína was our mother's name," Emilia said. "Violet was our grandmother's name. Rory was their grandfather's name."

"Their father's father," Rosalyn said solemnly.

Emilia shot Rosalyn a look.

"Well, they're beautiful names nonetheless," I said, trying to ease the tension.

* * *

><p>"There are enough rooms for you all to stay in," Emilia said. Rosalyn went to the other room, taking care of her kids. "It's a pretty big house. There's a restroom down the hall and to the left. If you need anything, ask Rosalyn or I, we'll help."<p>

"Thanks for everything," I said.

"Don't thank me," she said. "Thank Rosalyn."

* * *

><p>That night, the girls slept beside me on the bed, which was relatively big.<p>

It had to be past midnight, but I couldn't sleep well. I felt slightly uncomfortable, living in a stranger's house. Rosalyn and Emilia were wonderful; Rosalyn's kids were polite and I felt honored that someone as nice as Rosalyn would offer us a place to stay, but it made me slightly uncomfortable. No one had ever been so nice after everything that happened.

I thought about the possible danger we could bring Rosalyn and her family. The possible danger that would befall Rosalyn's kids. They were young...

Carefully getting out of bed, I shuffled to the kitchen. I wasn't comfortable enough to try and get a drink or food.

"You OK?"

I jumped. Rosalyn stood behind me, wearing her pajamas. I smiled awkwardly, nodding wordlessly.

"The kids kept me up," she said. "Rory more so. Sometimes he doesn't want to be put to bed so he'll be as stubborn as he possibly can."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's OK," she chuckled. "Rory's always been fussy. What about your kids?"

"Oh, well, Saoirse is the eldest," I said. "She's more talkative than Eden, her baby sister. They usually do as they're told. They're very easygoing."

"You said you were married?" Rosalyn asked.

"Yeah." I shifted on my feet, trying not to look uncomfortable. "He was in the military. I was too. I got injured; bad enough to where I had to leave the military."

"What about your husband?"

"Same for him, too," I said. "Then we got in some trouble and we ended up here."

"I'm sorry," she said. She frowned slightly. "You and your friends can stay here for as long as you want."

"That's nice of you, thanks." I gave her a small smile. She wasn't going to interrogate us on why we had to leave America. She didn't seem at all scared. Rosalyn was the first person who was just genuinely nice. Her whole family was generous.

I just hoped nothing bad would happen to them.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE IS THE LATEST UPDATE. I'M SORRY IF THEY'RE BORING, I WAS HOPING I COULD PUT IN DESIRÉE AND HER FRIENDS/FAMILY FINALLY FINDING SOMEPLACE STABLE TO LIVE!**

**LIKE I MENTIONED EARLIER (I THINK), ROSALYN AND HER FAMILY WILL BE IMPORTANT.**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S! I OWN MY FILLERS AND MY CHARACTERS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	159. Chapter 159

**158**

I woke up feeling exhausted. Last night's talk with Rosalyn was nice. I got to know her a little more, and it made me respect her a little more as an individual.

O.O.O.O

_"The kids' father wasn't the best," Rosalyn said, looking almost embarrassed. "We weren't married, but we were engaged. He was unfaithful and abusive."_

_"Why did you stay with him, then?" I eyed her worriedly._

_"I just had Rosalína," she said timidly. "I thought, maybe, having a baby would change his whole..."_

_"Everything?" I finished. She nodded._

_"His name was Lucian," Rosalyn said. "He was Italian. Part Italian from what he told me. He said his grandmother was German." She sighed. "That doesn't matter... After Rosalína was born, Lucian became more erratic. He would scream at me in front of her; he'd threaten to kill me if I left. Then I got pregnant with Violet..." Her eyes watered._

_"You don't have to keep telling me," I started carefully._

_She laughed harshly. "It's fine," she mumbled. "Emilia's the reason I'm still alive. She's the reason the kids weren't hurt or killed by Lucian."_

_"What about Rory?" I asked quietly._

_"By the time I left Lucian for good, I didn't know I was pregnant." She shrugged. "I found out two weeks later I was a little over a month along. I never told Rory about his father."_

_I didn't say anything. If she didn't tell Rory about his father, no matter how much of a scumbag he was, he'd ask questions, he'd want to visit. Not to mention the hostility he would have toward Rosalyn. I chewed on my bottom lip._

_"I know it's not right to keep Lucian a secret from Rory," Rosalyn said exhaustedly, "but I just... It feels like I'm protecting him for now. I know he'll ask questions and want to see him, but after I called off the engagement and left, I haven't heard from him since."_

_"Whatever you think is right, I won't judge you," I assured her, "and I'm proud of you for doing what you did. This Lucian guy sounds like a total asshole. You're brave."_

_Rosalyn shook her head. "Emilia helped us..." she muttered. "She bought the house, took care of the kids when I was recovering...she's more of a mother than I was."_

_"You needed time to get better." I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Emilia was being a really good sister, helping you like that. You're brave, Rosalyn. You just needed a little nudge!"_

O.O.O.O

I rubbed my eyes. I looked at the girls, they were still sound asleep next to me. It was the first time in too long that they had a real bed to sleep in. They looked content. I didn't want to wake them up.

Getting myself out of the comfortable bed, I stretched and yawned. Emilia was nice enough to let me borrow some of her clothes.

A soft knock interrupted me from my thoughts. Looking at the door, I saw Rosalyn's eldest daughter - Rosalína - poke her head in.

"_Buenos días, señorita Desirée_," she said softly.

"_Buenos días_," I said, smiling. "Did you have a nice rest?" I tried and failed trying to figure out how to say that in Spanish. Rosalína's expression looked slightly confused before she nodded. "That's good," I said, laughing.

"_Mamá_," Rosalína said, "she...wants to see you." Her English was very good.

"Thanks, sweetie," I said. "Just let me get the girls cleaned up."

Rosalína stood next to me, looking at Saoirse and Eden curiously. Looking down at the girl, I saw how similar she looked to Rosalyn. She had Rosalyn's eyes and skin tone, but her hair was a caramel brown.

"What are their names?" Rosalína asked.

"Saoirse and Eden." I pointed to the two of them as I said their names.

"_Mamá_ says their _papá_ was in the military," she said. She watched as I picked up Eden and as Saoirse scrambled out of bed.

"He was," I said. "He and I both. Then we both got hurt; really, really badly. We had to quit because of it."

I saw Saoirse study Rosalína carefully. Those blue eyes meeting the brown ones. Saoirse's blue-black curls were wild, framing her face. Rosalína studied Saoirse carefully.

"My name is Saoirse," the five-year-old said cheerfully, those blue eyes lighting up.

Rosalína looked at me, unsure what to do. I chuckled, grabbing my daughter's hand.

"Rosalína is busy right now," I said carefully.

"You have a pretty name!" Saoirse exclaimed.

"Um, thanks," Rosalína said nervously.

"She's always like this," I said to the six-year-old. "Don't worry, we'll be down in a minute. Thanks."

The six-year-old girl gave a sheepish smile before scurrying out of the bedroom. I looked down at Saoirse, who was smiling brightly at where the poor Rosalína had been.

"C'mon, squirts," I exclaimed, "cleaning time!"

* * *

><p>After we were all washed and clean, I took the girls to the kitchen. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table, eating something Emilia had cooked.<p>

"About time you showed up," Emilia said jokingly. "The little ones were about to eat your food!"

I smiled. It was still weird, knowing this small family was so accepting and easygoing. They didn't question us; they didn't treat us like freaks. They didn't ask why our kids had glowing blue eyes (with the exception of one of Abby's twins, who had her eyes) and why I had strange markings on my arms. I tried covering it up as frequently as I could, I didn't feel all too comfortable with them, nor did I trust them entirely yet.

Saoirse ran to the table, scrambling to sit between Abby and Rosalína. Saoirse gave the other girl her thousand-watt smile, the other girl smiling shyly.

Sitting next to Rosalyn and Blossom, I placed Eden on my lap. Emilia served us our breakfast, a fancy looking one from the looks of it, and we all dug in.

* * *

><p>"I forgot something in my truck." I was helping Emilia and Rosalyn with the dishes. They insisted I not help, since I was their guest, but I didn't want to feel useless.<p>

"Oh," Rosalyn said. "Do you need to get it?"

"Yeah, it's really important," I said. I bit my bottom lip. I didn't want to lie to them, but I needed to talk to Optimus. He was worried sick!

"Do you need help?" Emilia asked.

"No, no! It's fine!" I held my hands up, giving them a small smile. "But, if you could tell the others I'll be right back..."

"Do you want us to watch the girls for you?" Emilia asked, giving a lopsided smile.

"It's fine, really!" I said, chuckling. "You both have done so much for my friends and I already. Besides, I think they would like a little sightseeing."

Emilia and Rosalyn nodded, seemingly unfazed by my little white lie. Groaning internally, I continued helping them with the dishes. _Why do they have to be so nice?!_ I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE. I NORMALLY WOULDN'T UPDATE ON A MONDAY ANYMORE, BUT I JUST FELT LIKE IT!**

**ANYWHO, HERE YOU GO.**

**NONE OF THE CHARACTERS OR STORYLINE IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES ARE MINE NOR ARE THE FOUR OC'S. I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**OH! I BELIEVE IT WAS ASKED BY A KIND REVIEWER THAT OUR GROUCHY MEDIC OFFICER, RATCHET, BE WITH EITHER EMILIA OR ROSALYN. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	160. Chapter 160

**159**

Taking the girls and thanking Rosalyn and Emilia, we left to go to the Autobots. I was scared; I didn't know how Optimus would react to my sudden disappearance with a stranger.

I wanted Optimus to know the girls were OK and well-kept. Bee and Sideswipe would probably interrogate me, asking questions nonstop on where Abby and Blossom were and how their Sparklings were doing. I kept thinking of how I'd explain to them that Rosalyn and her family were nice, generous, good natured people.

"Mama, are we staying here forever?" Saoirse asked. She was holding Eden's hand, who was toddling beside her.

"No, we're not." I glanced at everyone who walked by us, everyone standing and talking to someone else. It was hard to trust anyone, no matter the location.

"Why?"

"This is like a road trip," I said. "We'll stay here for a while and then go somewhere else."

"Where's Daddy?" Saoirse asked.

"We're going to visit him," I said.

"Can he stay with us?!" Saoirse looked at me excitedly. I bit my bottom lip, unsure on how to answer her seemingly innocent question.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I don't think there's enough room at Rosalyn's, Saoirse."

Before Saoirse could say anything else, I gave her a pointed look. The conversation was over.

* * *

><p>By the time we reached where the Autobots had stayed, I was relieved. They were all alive.<p>

Immediately, Optimus activated the Holoform, climbing out of the Peterbilt as fast as he could and embraced the girls and I.

"You have no idea how much I worried for you," he rumbled, nuzzling his nose into my hair.

"I'm sorry." I kissed his shoulder, hugging him tightly. Saoirse and Eden hugged the Holoform's legs, happy to see their father. "I should've come sooner."

"Who was that human?" He pulled from the hug and looked at us with an expression of concern and slight suspicion.

"Her name is Rosalyn," I said. I put my hands on his shoulders, trying to ease the obvious tension. "She gave the girls and I a place to stay." Taking a quick glance behind Optimus's Holoform, I saw Bumblebee and Sideswipe had activated theirs. "Abby and Blossom are safe," I assured them.

"The Sparklings?" Bee asked.

"Alive and healthy."

Both looked slightly relieved, but still tense.

"Rosalyn's wonderful," I said gently, giving Optimus a small smile. "She has three kids and her sister lives with her. Rosalyn and her sister have been kind and generous."

Optimus sighed, looked conflicted. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he frowned at me.

"I don't trust her," he said. "I am thankful that she's taken care of you and everyone else, but she's still human."

"Give them a break," I hissed. "I'm still getting used to them myself, but I know they're trying their best for us!"

"How long until we're discovered here?" he countered. "Cemetery Wind will stop at _nothing_ to annihilate us. Lockdown will kill anyone in his way. You can't put their lives in jeopardy."

"I know I'm putting their lives in jeopardy," I exclaimed. "I regret it. They're wonderful people and Rosalyn has the sweetest kids. I don't want them to get hurt!" I silenced Optimus before he could say anything else. "I'm not leaving them either. I owe them. I'm in their debt, Optimus. No hotel or motel or whatever would take us cause we don't have money. Rosalyn opened her doors for us and is keeping us safe; this is something the girls need."

Optimus studied me, his eyes expressionless. I could tell he was hurt. I made it seem like his efforts weren't good enough. I sighed; if I kept talking, I'd make the situation worse.

Turning, I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

The human femme and Autobot were planning on their passing over the border. Security at the border intensified since some of the other Autobots snuck their way over to Mexico. Mya tried to be more mature and accepting of Ironhide; though they still didn't talk, the tense air that surrounded them eased. Ironhide seemed less gruff, but still held a cautious distance.

_I wonder what he's going to do?_ Mya thought. Her green eyes studied everything in front of her. Ironhide hadn't transformed; just parked a few miles from where the border was. Neither of them spoke, just observing.

Mya gave a sigh, feeling truly bored.

_"You seem stressed,"_ Ironhide guessed.

"I'm not," Mya said in a bored tone.

_"What's bothering you?"_ Concern laced Ironhide's voice, making the human femme's eyes look at the radio with a slight frown.

"I'm just bored." She shrugged. "We're not really doing anything."

A long silence filled the air. Mya couldn't help but wonder what Ironhide was thinking about.

_"I'm thinking of a strategy for us to enter the other country,"_ Ironhide said.

"I figured you would be," Mya sighed.

When the Holoform activated that time, Mya wasn't as surprised. She looked at the false human before her and sighed. She didn't understand him.

"Something is troubling you, Mya," Ironhide said in that gruff voice. "What is it?"

"I never got your name," she responded, abruptly changing the subject.

The weapon specialist gave a frustrated sigh. "My name is Ironhide," he muttered. "It would be _wise_ if you answered my question."

"I don't understand any of this," Mya said. "I don't understand why you're so distant or why you can't just trust me. We've known each other for a little while, why can't you trust me?"

"It's not that easy," Ironhide said, looking away. "I can't trust any human like I used to."

"You can trust _me_," Mya exclaimed. "I'm here for you! If I can - by some miracle - fix your arm, you can at _least_ confide in me when you're troubled. Is it that hard?"

"Yes." The Autobot looked at her with a mixed expression. Mya saw the pain, the confusion, in his eyes. She felt her heart break for him. "Humans have changed. They've turned their backs on me - on the others. Why should I trust them?"

Mya studied the Holoform, wanting to take back all the frustration she caused him.

"Not all humans are bad," she said softly. "Not all humans turned their backs on you."

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Coming back to Rosalyn's house, in a sour mood, I forced a happy face as I entered. Rosalína was playing with Violet in the living area, both looking up when the girls and I came in.

"_Señorita Desirée_!" Rosalína called happily. The six-year-old and I got along well, so far. Violet looked at us curiously.

"Hey," I said. "I'm going to take a nap. Would it be OK if Saoirse played with you guys?"

Rosalína said something to Violet in Spanish, who, in turn, hesitantly nodded. I could tell the six-year-old was still a little shy, if not nervous, of Saoirse's blunt excitement.

"Saoirse, don't cause any trouble for them, OK?" I said, picking up Eden.

"Yes, Mama," she called.

"Rosalína, sweetie, don't be afraid to tell me if Saoirse is acting up," I said. The little girl nodded. I could hear them talking, giggling and laughing as I left.

* * *

><p>"Did you find what you were looking for?" Emilia smiled. I bumped into her as I walked to my room.<p>

Forcing a smile and shrugging, I shook my head. "Wasn't there," I said.

"That's a shame," she said. "Oh! Rosalyn and the others went into town for groceries."

"Thanks." Taking Eden with me, since she was a little fussy, we both went into my room for a nap.

* * *

><p>I awoke to a knocking on the closed door.<p>

"Who is it?" I called tiredly.

"Rosalyn."

Sighing, I got up and stretched, making sure to be careful of Eden.

"Is something wrong?" I called, shuffling over to open the door.

"Um, there are a group of young men outside," Rosalyn said nervously.

I opened the door and looked at her, confused. "Young men?" I repeated.

"Yes." Rosalyn glanced behind her. "Young men." She wrung her hands, as if unsure on what to do.

"Do you know these young men?" I asked slowly, trying to catch on to what she was trying to say.

"No." She shook her head quickly. "But one of them said he is your husband."

"Husband...?" After a second, I understood what she was talking about. I felt embarrassment and anger bubble in me.

They didn't need to worry about Cemetery Wind, I was going to kill them myself.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE! I'VE RECEIVED SOME GREAT REVIEWS SO FAR!**

**FOR THE RATCHET/OC MATCH-UP, IT'S:**

**ROSALYN - 2**

**EMILIA - 1**

**WELL, IT WAS THE LAST TIME I CHECKED.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE IMMENSELY (AND KNOW I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S) AND I OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS AND FILLERS!**

**IF YOU WANT TO, YOU CAN FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER (Bri Smithelberry) AND I HAVE A TUMBLR (rainbowexplosion13), I DON'T KNOW IF A LOT OF YOU HAVE ONE BUT YOU COULD FOLLOW ME THERE, TOO.**

**ANYWHO, ENOUGH WITH MY POINTLESS RAMBLINGS, ENJOY THIS UPDATE!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	161. Chapter 161

**160**

I rushed out of the room, thanking Rosalyn, before I let my embarrassment and anger take over. Looking at everyone huddled around the doorway, Emilia shielding the kids, who peaked from behind her, I saw the wide-eyes and pale faces of Blossom and Abby.

Standing outside, I saw the Holoforms of Bee, Sideswipe, and Optimus. They were looking around casually - as casually as they could make themselves look - until they saw me walk in. Bee and Sideswipe saw the anger in my eyes and shifted on their feet; Optimus looked indifferent, trying to mask his emotions.

"What are you doing here?" I exclaimed. Rosalyn rushed beside me, holding Eden in her arms. Saoirse was trying to squeeze her way through the adults, trying to get to her father, but eventually plopped herself down with a huff, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We came to check on you," Optimus rumbled.

"How did you know they were staying here?" Emilia asked defensively.

Optimus held up a note, folded neatly in his hand. I looked at it confusedly.

"Desirée left a note," he rumbled. "We didn't get it until just now."

"You told them where we live?" Emilia looked at me with a pointed look.

"He was gone." I knew Optimus was lying, but I played his little game anyway. "How was I supposed to let him know?"

"We have a phone," Rosalyn said, handing me Eden. Optimus's eyes watched us closely.

"He doesn't have a cell phone," I said. "None of them do."

* * *

><p>Rosalyn told Emilia to let them in. I could tell Emilia didn't trust them; she kept looking at them with a wary expression.<p>

Optimus and I went into my temporary room to talk more privately. I asked Abby if she could watch the girls.

"Now you're following us?" I hissed.

"We may have fought before you left," Optimus rumbled quietly, "but you're still my Sparkmate. I have worried about you since you left with them."

"I've told you they're wonderful people," I snapped. "Why can't you believe me?"

"I'm trying." Optimus looked down, almost shamefully. "But you _know_ why I can't."

"Just take the time to get to know them," I pleaded. "I wouldn't have stayed as long as I have if they weren't good people, Optimus. Please, I am begging you to give them a chance."

Optimus thought it over for a minute, before slowly nodding. He leaned in to try and kiss me, but I backed up. He gave me a shocked look.

"I'm angry at you," I said, glaring at him. "You still don't trust me."

"I do trust you," he said, taking a cautious step toward me.

"If you trusted me, you would've believed that Rosalyn and her family were good people." I crossed my arms over my chest. "But you wanted to try and prove me wrong, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't..."

"Then why are you _really_ here?" I questioned. "Don't give me any bullshit."

"I wanted to see you," Optimus began.

"You did see me, remember?" I glared at him. "I tried telling you about Rosalyn and her family, and we ended up disagreeing. Again."

"We haven't fought like that in a long time," Optimus said firmly.

"Yeah?" I scowled, placing my hands on my hips. "Then why are we still fighting over this? Why can't you just take my word? I am telling you the honest to God truth, and you can't believe me."

"You're trusting them too quickly," Optimus exclaimed.

"_I'm_ trusting them too quickly?" I scoffed. "I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt. They gave us a home to live in. You? You don't trust _at all_. I don't even know if this can work with us, Optimus."

"We're already Sparkbound," he started.

"I don't care." I looked at Optimus, his eyes widening just a fraction. "I thought, maybe, you could have some trust in me. Obviously you can't. Until you can prove me wrong, I don't want to go anywhere else with you."

* * *

><p>I had spent some time with the girls, leaving the Holoform frozen in the room. I tried not to let my guilt overrun me. Optimus couldn't trust me. Whatever I left him feeling after I left, I didn't dare dwell on it. I worried more about the girls.<p>

"Can we see Daddy?" Saoirse asked.

"Daddy!" Eden exclaimed.

"No," I said gently. "Daddy's busy."

"I can't see my own daughters?" Turning, I saw the Holoform looking at me sadly. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes twinkling with sadness.

"I don't know if I trust you with them," I said flatly. He flinched slightly at my words. "_Can_ I trust you with them?" I glared at him.

Optimus lowered his gaze. "Yes," he whispered.

"Fine," I said. Optimus looked up. "But I'll have to watch and make sure."

He pursed his lips, those pain-stricken eyes looking at me pitifully. I felt the guilt gnawing at my stomach, but I pushed that feeling down. I didn't need to be worrying about myself. I was done worrying about myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee POV<strong>

"He looks really sad." Abby observed the pained expression on the Prime's face, the stone cold expression on Desirée's.

"I've never seen them fight like this." Bee adjusted Alec in his arms, looking at the couple sadly. "They'd make up right away; I don't like how this is turning out."

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Abby looked up at Bee, feeling a bit of worry.

"It could be," Bee responded. "That's a _lot_ of negativity coming from Desirée. It could possibly fracture the Sparkbond."

Abby felt her stomach drop. _Fracture_ the Sparkbond?!

"On Cybertron, a Sparkbond is the bonding of two Sparks," Bee said, "but bonding a Spark and a _human soul_ is like...how do humans say it?...walking on eggshells?" Bee looked at Abby. "That Bond is already unstable, in a sense, that there is only one Spark keeping it together. A human soul is kind of unpredictable."

"How is a human soul unpredictable?" Abby asked, looking at Bee carefully.

"For a time, a human soul dedicates itself to something," Bee said. "Humans have that phrase 'put your heart and soul in it', right?" Abby nodded. "Well, Desirée put her _heart and soul_ into her love of Optimus. She even endured the Sparkbond to prove it. If that changes, with all that negativity she's giving off, the Bond might fracture and Optimus will be left with nothing but a Spark-break."

"A Spark-break?"

"A broken heart, in human terms." Bee looked at the Prime solemnly. "Once a Cybertronian has a Spark-break, they can never love another being. Their Spark will always remember their first."

"That's horrible," Abby whispered. She felt tears prickle in her eyes. "Couldn't Desirée and Optimus try again?"

"Sparkbonds only happen once," Bee said. "It's a lifelong commitment. If it breaks, the Spark will never want to go through it again. Like I said, they will always remember their first."

Abby looked up at Bee, tears threatening to fall. When she glanced back at Desirée and Optimus, she felt her heart break in two. It was obvious Optimus was in a deep depression, Desirée looked angry still. She had to be warned of what she was doing, before she lost Optimus's Spark forever.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE! I AM HOME SICK SO I THOUGHT I'D GIVE YOU GUYS A NEW CH.!**

**I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW; IT'S MY BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY TOMORROW. I PROBABLY WON'T.**

**ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CH. (I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S). SO FAR, ROSALYN IS STILL IN THE LEAD FOR RATCHET'S SPARK!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	162. Chapter 162

**161**

It was nighttime, and the Holoforms "left" for the night, since they didn't want to make Rosalyn and Emilia uncomfortable. I had put Saoirse and Eden down for the night, just thinking over the day's events.

A knock on my door interrupted me from my thoughts. Opening my door, I saw Abby standing there.

"Is something wrong?" I asked confusedly.

"Can I, uh, just talk to you?" She looked genuinely worried, if not looking concerned. Opening the door a little wider, I let her in.

"What about Alec and Athena?"

"They're already in bed." She noticed Saoirse and Eden sleeping on the bed, her gaze softening only a little. Turning back to me, she pursed her lips. "You and Optimus need to stop fighting."

"Excuse me?" I gave Abby a pointed look.

"You and Optimus need to stop fighting," she repeated. "You have _no_ idea what you're doing."

"Abby, I don't need you poking around in my personal business," I snapped.

"If you and Optimus keep this up... If _you_ don't stop, you'll fracture the bond." Abby looked almost desperate. I eyed her cautiously, still not truly believing her words.

"I'll _fracture the link_?" I asked, disbelief lacing my tone.

"Yes," she exclaimed. "Bee said the Sparkbond will fracture and you'll break Optimus's Spark."

"Listen, that's a nice way to try and make things better, but how can a little fight do something like that?"

Abby looked at me, her shoulders slumping. "You're human. The only reason the Sparkbond is working is because of Optimus. He's doing all the work; you're just tagging along for the ride."

I stiffened.

"You don't believe me." It didn't come out as a question. In all honesty, I didn't really believe it. Optimus and I fought before, and not _once_ was there a threat to the Sparkbond. "Why can't you just believe me?" I felt my heart quicken a little.

_Why can't you just believe me?_

I looked down, almost shamefully. I felt my cheeks heat up. I got angry at Optimus because I thought he wouldn't and couldn't trust me; but I was the one with the trust issues.

Looking up at Abby, I felt my chest ache guiltily.

* * *

><p>Abby informed me of everything Bee had told her. It didn't make much sense to me; but I listened. I needed some time to calm myself down, but how much time was I willing to give myself?<p>

Once Abby left my room, I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking over what she told me. All this negativity, it's like a withdrawal of my "soul" from the Sparkbond. Optimus would have this Spark-break because I was idiotic enough to act childish and pout over something so little.

Did Optimus and the withers go to a different location? I hoped not. I'd have to find them. Now? Maybe. I couldn't leave the girls by themselves for the night; I couldn't bring them with me so late into the night. I was conflicted.

I couldn't wake Rosalyn or Emilia and ask them to watch the girls till morning, that was asking too muh. Besides, it seemed like Emilia was a little irked that Optimus and the others found out where we've been staying. Despite trying my best to think of a solution, I couldn't. I'd wait until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime felt an ache in his Spark. Desirée had expressed a side of her he'd never seen before. Icy, almost oozing with a cold anger. He could somewhat understand her anger; but he wasn't doing it to prove her wrong or anything like that. He was worried. The humans caring for them - what were their names? - seemed like tolerable humans to him, he didn't know if he had the time, or the energy, to get to know them like Desirée suggested.

Out of all that happened, Desirée's icy anger wasn't the main part of his troubles. It was that she refused to be with him. She thought it "wasn't going to work". How could she think that? Did Sparkbonding with him mean nothing to her?

The Prime felt as if his Spark was breaking in two.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Ironhide seemed to be genuinely conflicted on how to get the two of them across the border. There had been too many Autobots making it over successfully. Mya just sat patiently as Ironhide's frustrations took control of him. She didn't say a word. If there was something she understood, it was that Ironhide got irritated quickly, especially in a rushed situation, and it was best to let him work out his frustrations and irritations on his own.

_"This is fragging impossible,"_ he hissed over the radio. Mya still didn't say a word. Occasionally he'd say something, or just curse. She knew it was unwise to try and calm him down. He was a headstrong Autobot, believing in what he could do for himself. He didn't need someone to care for him - especially a _human._

More time passed. They were both quite aware that the border patrols had gone up in security; possibly even having Cemetery Wind agents to help them. Mya felt her heart quicken. Cemetery Wind...not something she wanted to think about.

_"Don't worry, Mya,"_ Ironhide said gruffly, his voice still laced with irritation. _"We'll figure out a way to make it over."_

Mya's head was screaming that she didn't _want_ to go to Mexico. She had a life! She didn't want to be a fugitive! But she didn't tell Ironhide that. There was no telling _what_ he'd do if she said anything like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

The next morning, I told Rosalyn and Emilia I couldn't stay for breakfast and asked if they could watch the girls. They hesitantly agreed and watched as I left in a hurry. I needed to know if Optimus was where we left him, Bee, Sideswipe the day we came to Mexico City.

Finally making it to that familiar spot, I found them still there, much to my relief. I put a hand on the grill of the Peterbilt, biting my bottom lip nervously.

"Optimus?" I said gently. The engine rumbled to life. I took a deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE YOU GUYS GO! I HOPE THIS WAS A DECENT UPDATE. YESTERDAY WAS MY BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY, SO THAT WAS WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE AT ALL.**

**ANYWHO, I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE BRILLIANTLY MADE FOUR OC'S! AND, I BELIEVE I'VE MENTIONED IT BEFORE, I HAVE A TWITTER PAGE I HAVEN'T USED IN A WHILE! I HAD A RARE MOMENT OF CHECKING IT AND SAW A KIND FOLLOWER SUGGESTING TO HELP ME WITH A THOR FANFIC, POSSIBLY A THOR/TF CROSSOVER. THANK YOU FOR SUGGESTING THAT!**

**SO, ENOUGH BABBLING FROM ME. I HAVE A LOT OF HOMEWORK TO FINISH THIS WEEKEND. HOMEWORK I SHOULD'VE FINISHED A WHILE AGO...**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	163. Chapter 163

**162**

The grill warmed up a little. I tried to hold back a small smile.

_"Yes, Desirée?"_ His voice was soft, making my heart sink. I closed my eyes, I wanted to mentally prepare myself.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I didn't mean to upset you back there."

There was a moment of silence. I wondered if Optimus even accepted it. The silence made me nervous; the heaviness that seemed to fill the space between us made me feel less confident. I told myself that whatever Optimus said, I deserved. He didn't need that kind of treatment from me. Not after everything he's done.

_"Why?"_ he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why what?" I felt nervous, shifting on the balls of my feet.

_"Why are you apologizing? Every time one of us apologizes, a new argument breaks free."_

"I'm apologizing for being a bitch," I said. "I wasn't being fair to you. I could've broken the Bond and your Spark. You deserve someone who's grateful for everything you've done and won't go and bitch at you over every little thing."

The Holoform activated and stepped out of the driver's side. He stood in front of me, a solemn look on his face. I held eye-contact, trying to show that I meant what I said.

_You deserve whatever he gives you. Optimus needs someone who's supportive, reliable, and trustworthy. What've you done? You made Optimus even more miserable. He doesn't need that kind of stress on him. You'd be lucky if he even allows you to talk to him anymore._

Optimus's vivid blue eyes softened just a fraction. The tiniest fraction. His hand gently cupped my cheek; I felt the teensiest bit of hope flutter in my chest. I didn't _dare_ think he forgave me that quickly.

"We have a lot to work on," he rumbled, his voice oozing seriousness. "I hadn't noticed how troubled our relationship had become; but I'm willing to fix it. Are you?" I nodded. Optimus leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'll try and get to know the humans caring for you and the others. What are their names?"

"Rosalyn and Emilia," I said softly.

He nodded, dropping his hand from my cheek. He gave a small, soft smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet POV<strong>

The medic Autobot was getting close to Mexico City. He thanked Primus that he was able to make it over without any trouble. Though he expected the trouble to arise eventually, he wanted to bask in the moments of calm.

Ratchet wondered how many of the others had made it to Optimus in one piece. The thought hung restlessly in his processors from time to time, making his Spark rattle with worry. Occasionally he'd wonder about the human companions. He wondered about Blossom and Abby. There was the other human companion for Dino...Marli! He wondered if they made it as well.

In a time where no one can be trusted, it was difficult to understand why those humans would stick around. Desirée, however, was a different story. She stuck with the Autobots no matter _what_.

She detested the idea of betraying the Autobots. She despised humans who treated them with no respect. He remembered in great detail the day she told Galloway off. He hadn't felt so proud for a human in a long time.

_She's a different kind of human,_ Ratchet thought. _The kind who isn't afraid to be seen with the alien friends...the alien Sparkmate. She's shown more loyalties to the ones who matter, than I've ever seen in a human._

He wondered if he should send out a ComLink, telling Optimus he was on his way. He thought against it. Last thing he'd need is being tracked down and killed in a foreign country.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

"I still think you should just walk over," Mya said. She and Ironhide had contemplated multiple ideas on how to get over the border. Cemetery Wind agents, along with the border patrol, walked and secured the border, making sure no potential threats make it to the other side.

_"How well do you think that will work?"_ Ironhide muttered.

"Better than shooting the place up," Mya said, giving the radio an 'are you kidding me' look. "They're still human."

_"Humans that will kill you and I in the blink of an eye,"_ he countered. _"You have to think this through. All humans are the enemy at this point."_

Mya didn't _dare_ say anything. She just let Ironhide ramble a little; sometimes that's just what he needed, a good ole rambling. Mya knew if she interrupted Ironhide's ramble, he'd get irritated.

Once he finished, Mya still didn't say anything. She just sat in her seat, looking at the radio blankly.

_"Is something the matter?"_ Worry laced Ironhide's voice.

"I'm just going to miss it here," she said softly. "Texas is a pretty nice state. Spent a long time here."

_"I'm sorry, Mya."_

The apology caught the human femme off guard. She wasn't expecting Ironhide to suddenly apologize over something. It was..._strange_, hearing those words.

"Don't apologize, really." Mya gave a strained smile. "I guess this could be fun! I've never been to Mexico before."

A chuckle came from the radio. She was certainly one-of-a-kind in Ironhide's optics.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Optimus decided he'd come back to Rosalyn's house with me. I asked Bumblebee and Sideswipe if they wanted to come, but they were pretty exhausted and said they'd rest for a little bit.

Keeping the Holoform activated, I told Optimus everything I knew on Rosalyn and Emilia (minus Rosalyn's abusive ex-fiancée). I told him how Rosalyn mothered three beautiful kids, Emilia's her twin sister, neither of them are currently married, and they're both the nicest people that we met.

"They seem admirable," Optimus stated after I finished.

"They are." I smiled. "Emilia's the more outspoken on, in a sense. Rosalyn is the nicer, 'sees-the-good-in-everything' kind of person. She's always helping people."

Optimus nodded wordlessly. I could tell he was thinking over what I told him, processing it.

"Just talk to them," I said, "get to know them. They're really nice. Emilia's wonderful with kids, Rosalyn is too, obviously."

"They're the ones watching over the girls?" Optimus glanced at me, those vivid blue eyes glittered worriedly.

"Yes." When I looked more closely, I saw the faintest glow of doubt in his eyes. "Optimus," I sighed, "I wouldn't have left the girls with them if I didn't think they could handle it. I trust them. They know how to take care of children."

He nodded.

When we got closer to Rosalyn's home, I tried to muster all the confidence I could. Hopefully I could explain why I brought Optimus back, and explain to Abby the plan for the rebuilding of the relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HOW IS EVERYONE DOING! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE DOING WONDERFULLY. ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS UPDATE, AND I APPRECIATE ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS I GET FROM YOU LOVELY PEOPLE!**

**IF I DIDN'T HAVE YOU GUYS, I PROBABLY WOULD'VE ENDED THIS FANFIC A LONG TIME AGO!**

**NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE AND NEITHER ARE THE FOUR OC'S. THOSE OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! I ONLY OWN MY FILLERS AND MY CHARACTERS.**

**I STILL NEED TO FINISH THAT HOMEWORK I SHOULD'VE STARTED A LONG TIME AGO! SO THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE ONLY UPDATE I DO TODAY. AND THIS UPCOMING WEEK IS PRETTY BUSY FOR ME BECAUSE I HAVE A BAND CONCERT THIS THURSDAY, TWO AFTER-SCHOOL STUDY THINGS MONDAY AND WEDNESDAY, AND THEN WINTER/CHRISTMAS BREAK STARTS THIS WEEK AS WELL AND I STILL NEED TO BUY PRESENTS FOR THE FAMILY.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE WAS A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY SEASON! WHATEVER YOU CELEBRATE, MAY IT BE FANTASTIC.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	164. Chapter 164

**163**

I watched as Optimus - very awkwardly, might I add - interacted with Rosalyn. Emilia joined their little get-to-know-each-other group after a couple minutes. I could still see the bit of wariness in her eyes at the sight of the Holoform; it made me feel a little uncomfortable, the way Emilia didn't trust him immediately, but she had every reason to feel the way she did.

"How are you and Optimus?"

I jumped. Abby stood beside me, giving a little smirk. I didn't see Alec or Athena, so I only assumed she put them down for a nap.

"We're working it out," I said simply. I saw Abby roll her eyes. "Don't make it into a big deal. We'll be fine."

"I'm not making it into a big deal." Abby put her hands on her hips. "I just worry for you."

"You don't have to worry for me," I muttered.

"It may have been a few years since I found out, but you're still my big sister." Abby's green eyes glittered. "I'll always worry about you."

"That's nice, Abby," I said. "But I never had a blastiological sibling before. I knew they were out there, but I never met them."

She shrugged. "My mom and stepdad had a few kids together not too long after they got married. I have three bothers and a little sister."

"I only had Sam." Abby looked at me. "My foster brother."

"You still had a sibling," Abby reasoned.

"He wasn't blood-related," I said sadly. "After I was taken from Turan and Antonia, I hoped I might find some of their other kids in foster care. I didn't. I felt alone."

Abby didn't say anything, we just looked back at Optimus and the others. From the way they seemed to seem a little more at ease with each other, except Emilia, who was still a bit edgy, I would say things were turning out for the better.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Mya's heart was practically pounding out of her chest. Ironhide had figured out a way over the border...and it was in the strangest way possible.

O.O.O.O

_After finally figuring out a solution for crossing the border, Mya and Ironhide both agreed on one solution. They'd attempt to just ram their way through the border patrol and Cemetery Wind agents. Ironhide agreed to Mya's "no-killing-humans" rule with a mutter under his breath and a rattle of frustration in his Spark._

_At this point of his stay on earth, running from humans and hoping they wouldn't find him, he didn't care one bit if a few humans died at his hand. They more than likely slaughtered some of his friends like they were vermin._

_So, as Ironhide prepared himself, and Mya prayed to any powerful entity above, he sped toward the border._

O.O.O.O

In the simplest of terms, Ironhide did run over a few of the patrols and some agents. Never in the young femme's life had she been so scared. Even when she served in the military, she was never as scared as she was with Ironhide. He had no hesitation, he didn't hold back. Every word he spoke, every action he took, was to the point and done without the slightest bit of regret.

There was some shooting, which was to be expected. Mya kept telling herself she would have to get used to it. She was a former soldier. She had been around shooting. But what she experienced wasn't just humans fighting humans, it was humans fighting aliens. She had a feeling they knew she was in there, but wouldn't stop just for her.

"That was crazy," she gasped, "what you did back there."

_"It got us over, didn't it?"_ His time held an edge of sarcasm, which caused the woman to scowl.

"You're insane," she muttered.

He only grunted in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"He seems really nice," Rosalyn said. She glanced at Optimus, who spending time with Saoirse and Eden. Rosalyn's kids were intrigued by the Holoform, trying to get his attention, to be acknowledged. It only made me wonder how long it had been since those three had a male in their lives.

"He is," I said quietly.

Rosalyn smiled when she saw how Optimus interacted with her kids. They truly enjoyed his presence.

"You know," I said, "I was thinking, if the kids and I, and everyone else, are going to stay here, we might as well have a job or something."

Rosalyn thought it over, her eyes twinkling. "I have a friend who runs a market," she said. "He's a very trustworthy man."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Alexandre, but everyone calls him Al."

I hummed in response.

"His father was good friends with Emilia and I's father," she explained, "helping us financially when we needed it."

"That's nice," I murmured.

"I'll put in a good word for you," she smiled. "Al would love some help! He's getting older and needs as much help as he can get."

"Thank you, Rosalyn."

* * *

><p>"You did really good today," I said to Optimus. We were outside. Optimus said he had to dismiss the Holoform, he was getting exhausted.<p>

"They seem like trustworthy humans," Optimus rumbled. "The woman, Rosalyn...her Sparklings are amusing."

"They're still little, remember that." I gave Optimus a slightly stern face.

He nodded with a chuckle. Giving me a goodnight kiss, his lips lingering for a moment afterward, he walked off, giving the illusion that he had somewhere else to be. I knew that Rosalyn or Emilia would be watching Optimus, probably Emilia. They wanted to make sure he didn't come back to attack us, from what I was guessing.

Rosalyn seemed to trust Optimus wholeheartedly. She said he was kind, a gentleman. I knew she wasn't romantically interested in him, as far as I could tell, and she was just being nice to him.

_Maybe she's grateful her kids have a "guy figure" in their lives,_ I thought. Shrugging, I went back inside.


	165. Chapter 165

**164**

**Optimus POV**

After the Prime dismissed the Holoform, he gave himself a chance to think over everything he had done. Rosalyn and her twin, Emilia, seemed trustworthy for Desirée and the Sparklings. Abby and Blossom seemed to enjoy living there as well.

Saoirse exclaimed her enjoyment, living in Rosalyn's residence.

Optimus felt a pang of loneliness in his Spark. He was accustomed to Desirée and the Sparklings living in the cabin of the Peterbilt. It had been that way for the first couple years of their evasion of Cemetery Wind. But he knew they were safe; that was all he needed to know.

_She trusts them,_ he thought, his processors going over what Emilia and Rosalyn had told him about themselves. He didn't find them to be shady or strange. They didn't seem to be acting strangely. _If she can trust them, I'll try to, as well_.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Prime awoke to something in the distance. It was a sound; pretty far off, but close enough to be heard coming. He wasn't sure if Bumblebee or Sideswipe heard the oncoming, unknown thing. He focused on the object approaching, readying himself to transform if he needed to.<p>

As the object got closer, he realized it was steadily coming to a stop the closer it got to them. His processors tried to figure out who it was; once it was close enough, he realized it was an Autobot.

Ratchet.

The medical Autobot came to a stop before the three before him. He didn't transform, he didn't activate the Holoform, he just opened the ComLink.

_"It's nice to see you again, Optimus,"_ he said in his usual gruff-y voice. He sounded exhausted. _"I was hoping more would have made it."_

_"There were some casualties,"_ the Prime responded, _"but I'm just happy you're alive and well, old friend."_

After a moment of silence, Ratchet continued speaking: _"Where's Desirée and the others?"_

_"Staying at another human's residence."_ Optimus knew Ratchet would find it strange that he'd just let his Sparkmate and two Sparklings live in a stranger's house. But Ratchet came a little later; certainly he'd understand an explanation...after Ratchet rested, of course.

_"Another human? You're letting her and the Sparklings stay with another human?"_

_"They're human femmes,"_ Optimus replied. _"I've met them, Ratchet. They're trustworthy humans. I know they'll take care of my family."_

_"I take it the other humans and Sparklings are living there now, too, aren't they?"_ Ratchet's voice laced with disbelief. He was trusting complete strangers to care for his family! His only Sparkmate and Sparklings. Bee and Sideswipe trusted the "human femmes", too?

_"Yes."_

_"I don't understand how you can trust these 'human femmes' so easily, Optimus,"_ the medical officer exclaimed. _"What if they do something? They could harm the others, maybe even kill them."_

_"Desirée would have left if she didn't trust them,"_ Optimus said. His voice sounded curt.

Before the argument could continue, Optimus told the medical Hummer to go into recharge. For once, Ratchet didn't argue.

* * *

><p>Optimus spoke to Bumblebee and Sideswipe for a little bit while Ratchet was in recharge. Eventually, they activated their Holoforms and went to visit their families. The Prime decided to stay with Ratchet; and he wanted to know if any other Autobots would arrive.<p>

It had been a while since he had seen the other Autobots. He not only wanted to know if they were alive, but he wanted to be able to enjoy their presence for as long as he could. Primus only knew when Cemetery Wind would be given access to Mexico to continue their hunt.

_How long will the human government up there take to grant them access?_ the Prime thought. _Will it be quick, considering the circumstances?_ Optimus prayed that it took the American government a long time to give Cemetery Wind any access to Mexico. He didn't want that for his family.

* * *

><p>Soon, Ratchet awoke. He spoke to Optimus via the ComLink before deciding to check out the residence Desirée and the others were living in.<p>

Optimus was on his own.

Activating the Holoform, Optimus leaned against the side of the Peterbilt. In his true form, he was feeling the stiffness and discomfort of not having transformed in so long. It was unpleasant.

He considered transforming, but he wondered how many humans of Mexico City would see him and recognize him! He wasn't willing to take that risk.

Looking up at the sun, the clear sky, there was another reason the Prime chose to stay on earth. While he had a family and friends whom he held dear, earth was a relatively beautiful planet. Unlike Cybertron, where everything was metal and only a variation of different grays, earth had all kinds of colors.

And everything was alive and connected.

The trees, the animals, the oceans and rivers, the dirt and sand! Somehow, everything had a unique connection and made earth beautiful. Noises from the insects and animals; the peaceful silences, sometimes; the fresh air, mixed with the fragrances of nature.

Humanity lived on such a beautiful planet, yet they destroyed it to fill their own needs and pleasures. It rattled Optimus's Spark in anger and confusion on how selfish humans could be.

_We were no different,_ he thought miserably.

Centuries of war over power led to Cybertron, their only home, to be destroyed as a result. While the Autobots fought the Decepticons so they wouldn't have power, they still contributed to their planet's downfall.

When he and the other Autobots arrived on earth in search of the All Spark, the Prime swore he'd not lay a finger on the humans in violence. He was Prime, for one, and he just downright hated violence.

War required a lot of violence, sometimes. There would be violence all around Optimus, whether he wanted it or not.

Closing his eyes, the Prime allowed himself to enjoy the sunlight.

_I made a promise to never harm humans,_ he thought carefully, a frown settling on his pursed lips. _Did I make the right choice?_

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THESE UPDATES HAVE BEEN ENJOYABLE! IF THIS UPDATE WAS BORING, I APOLOGIZE. I TRIED TO SHOW WHAT GOES ON WITH OPTIMUS PRIME.**

**NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE (THE FOUR OC'S AREN'T MINE EITHER). I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**I'M SORRY IF THIS UPDATE AND/OR THE PREVIOUS ONE WAS SLOPPY. I FINALLY FINISHED MY HOMEWORK AND TURNED IT IN TODAY! AFTER STAYING UP TILL ONE IN THE MORNING FINISHING IT UP...**

**ONE THING I LEARNED, NEVER PROCRASTINATE ON IMPORTANT SCHOOL WORK. I'M JUST EXCITED WINTER/CHRISTMAS BREAK IS COMING UP!**

**ANYWHO, I WILL SEE YOU LOVELY REVIEWERS ANOTHER TIME.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	166. Chapter 166

**165**

We ended up staying with Rosalyn and Emilia for many months. About six, if I am correct. They eventually became comfortable around the Holoforms when they visited; especially Emilia, who no longer seemed wary of them. I was surprised, ecstatic even, to see Ratchet amongst the Holoforms. I caught up with Ratchet immediately, telling him everything. He examined the scar on my arm; the pink, marred skin sparking Ratchet's interest.

He said the skin didn't heal that well; from his examinations, the nerves from where I used the All Spark's energy were severely damaged. After his intense examination of that, he got caught up by Optimus and I.

Anytime Ratchet came to visit, though, I would see a light sparkle in Rosalyn's eyes.

It seemed that Ratchet was oblivious to Rosalyn's maybe-feelings for him.

Rosalína and the girls became good friends. It was nice seeing them interact; seeing Saoirse and Eden have friends, have social skills.

* * *

><p>During the six months we stayed at Rosalyn's, Optimus and I were able to get some trust and work things out in our relationship.<p>

We had been successful so far, and keeping it that way was my main goal.

"Have you and Optimus considered having more children?" Emilia asked. We had spent the afternoon together, Rosalyn took her kids, Abby, Blossom, and their kids to the market. And, true to her word, Rosalyn spoke to her friend, Alexandre, and landed me a job at his market.

"No," I chuckled. "Saoirse and Eden were high-risk pregnancies, I don't want to go through another."

"Ah," she said. We were in the kitchen, just relaxing. Alexandre, the generous man that I respected, gave me the day off.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" Emilia looked at me curiously.

"Do you want kids?"

Emilia's eyes looked downward. She shrugged. "Rosalyn was always good with kids," she murmured.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling worry in me. I looked over at Saoirse and Eden, who were sitting in the living room, playing with some of Violet's and Rosalína's toys.

"Don't apologize," Emilia said, frowning slightly. "It's just difficult for me to have kids."

"You could try a surrogate, or adopt." I bit my bottom lip, chewing on it nervously.

"Too expensive." She shook her head. "I put a lot of money into this house for Rosalyn. I don't have much left."

"Why not get a job?" I asked.

"I watch the kids while Rosalyn goes to work," she said. "It's easier with your friends, but they have kids of their own."

I nodded. Emilia seemed like she would be a delightful mother; strict but fun. Having difficulties getting pregnant was an unfortunate circumstance.

"Besides," Emilia said, "I don't think I'd want to have any children here."

"Why not? This is a beautiful house."

"I never really liked Mexico," Emilia said, shrugging. "I wanted to live somewhere else ever since I was a little girl! It just seemed more exciting."

I nodded wordlessly. Emilia seemed like a down-to-earth kind of person, but her dreams seemed big enough (from what I could tell).

"I'm sure you'll find the right place," I said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalyn POV<strong>

As the young woman looked through the market, her friends and their children at tow, she kept thinking about one thing: Ratchet.

The man ("man") she'd witnessed come into her home multiple times with Optimus and the others caught her attention. Though he looked like he could be in his forties, the brown hair peppered with grey, the more developed facial hair also peppered in grey, Rosalyn couldn't help but feel something for him. He was fascinating and she was too shy to approach him.

Desirée mentioned he was a military doctor before coming to Mexico. If there was one thing that the young woman noticed about Desirée's choice of friends, they were in the military at one point, but somehow got in trouble and had to leave America.

She never asked why they got in trouble and what for; it wasn't her business. Despite having lived in the same house as her for a little over six months, Rosalyn noticed that Desirée and the others seemed to be hiding something. Their significant others were hiding something as well.

_You can't expect them to tell you everything,_ she thought nonchalantly. _They'll tell you what they're comfortable telling._

"Abby?" Desirée's half-sister turned and looked at Rosalyn, smiling gently. "Why does Desirée always cover her arms?" That was also on Rosalyn's mind. Why Desirée always kept her arms covered; she wore jackets, long-sleeved shirts, sweaters - anything to cover her arms.

"I...don't know." Abby looked at Rosalyn carefully. "Why?"

"She's always covered up," she said. "It's pretty warm out, and Desirée is wearing sweaters and jackets."

"I don't know how to answer that," Abby said.

Abigale knew what Desirée was hiding under those long sleeves; many scars. She even saw the massive scar on her arm. Desirée said she'd been shot and had to seal the wound somehow. The scar was pink and wrinkled the skin in an odd way. It looked almost raw, in a way. Not to mention other, smaller scars. Ones from Turan and Antonia, others from years of fighting with the Autobots.

Rosalyn nodded.

_She'll tell me one day,_ Rosalyn thought. _Maybe._

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

The day passed quickly. Rosalyn and the others returned from the market with fresh produce and other edible items.

Optimus and the other Holoforms came over and spent some time with us. I could see the pinkish tint on Rosalyn's face when she saw Ratchet. It was crystal clear the woman was infatuated.

"How long do you think it'll take him to notice?" I whispered to Optimus.

"What do you mean?" he rumbled, brushing his lips against mine.

"Ratchet," I giggled, playfully slapping that firm chest. "How long do you think it will take him to notice?"

"Notice what?"

I snorted. "To notice Rosalyn likes him," I scoffed. "She's crushing on him so much."

Optimus looked at Rosalyn and the Holoform of Ratchet. He noticed the blush on Rosalyn's cheeks and her timid glances at the medical officer. The corners of his mouth twitched.

"You see it?" I murmured.

He nodded, his chest vibrating with a low chuckle.

"Ratchet may be observant in the medical field," Optimus rumbled, "but romance was never his strong point."

"I can tell." Ratchet's gaze seemed unaware of the woman who sat nearest to him. We were all in the kitchen; some chairs brought in for the extra company. Ratchet would occasionally look at Rosalyn, his gaze unchanged. She would look down timidly. "I'll bet you they'll get together," I said, smirking.

Optimus looked at me playfully. "Do you, now?" He smiled.

"Yeah," I said. "I don't know who'll make the first move. I'm going on Ratchet."

The Prime chuckled, shaking his head amusedly. Everyone was distracted by their own conversations. They didn't know what Optimus and I were talking about, nor did it look like they cared.

"Let's wait and see," Optimus rumbled.

I smirked. It would be interesting, to say the least, watching Rosalyn's feelings grow for the medical officer.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I WAS VERY BUSY. YESTERDAY WAS MY BAND'S WINTER CONCERT AND IT WENT WONDERFULLY! TODAY, A CLUB I'M APART OF THREW A YULE-TIDE PARTY. NOT AS FUN AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE...**

**ANYWHO, TODAY WAS MY LAST FULL DAY OF SCHOOL AND NOW I'M STARTING WINTER BREAK! I'M TIRED, I WASN'T PLANNING ON UPDATING TODAY BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING TO DO, AND I GOT ACCEPTED INTO A COLLEGE! GRANTED, IT'S A COMMUNITY COLLEGE, BUT STILL! I'M PRETTY EXCITED!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE, NOR DO I OWN THE THREE OC'S. I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAS WONDERFUL HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	167. Chapter 167

**166**

"_Hola, señor Alexandre_," I said.

The older man looked at me and smiled. He was a sweet guy; he didn't ask for much when it came to help, and he had an unbelievable amount of patience.

"Hello to you too, Desirée," he chuckled. I had told him I was practicing my Spanish, since I wasn't that good at it. He didn't mind at all.

"What can I do today?" I gave him a friendly smile.

Giving me my instructions, I started working right away. Alexandre didn't have me working with the customers yet; some of them didn't speak English and he wanted me to get better at speaking Spanish before I help anyone. I was OK with that. I wasn't ready to help them out either and as long as I got chores to do, I honestly didn't care.

"Desirée, I have to go for a minute," Alexandre said. His bluish grey eyes looked at me tiredly. "I'll be back in five minutes, OK?"

"Sure thing." As he left, I looked around the shop nervously. Occasionally Alexandre would leave to go get something, but that was when the shop was getting near closing. It was around the time for it to open and I didn't know what to do. I saw someone walk in and look around. Biting my bottom lip nervously, I watched the person closely.

Anytime a customer came to buy something from Alexandre, it was out of instinct that I'd watch them. Very, very closely. Anyone of those customers could be Cemetery Wind agents.

It was a young man with deep brown eyes and a messy head of curly brown hair. His skin was slightly tanned, as if he had only been out in the sun for a few hours (after the sunburn went away). His brown eyes darted around the store, as if searching for something (or someone, my paranoid mind kept reminding me).

"Do you work here?" he asked when he saw me. An accent laced his words, it didn't sound like he was from Mexico. I nodded slowly.

"If you're asking me to find something for you, I can't." His eyes looked too calculating to me. It made my suspicions skyrocket, my paranoia too. "I just got hired."

He nodded, pursing his lips. "Do you know where I can find someone who can help me?"

"He left for a few minutes," I said. "He'll be back in five minutes, if you want to wait."

He thought about it for a second before shrugging. "Why not? But I might find what I'm looking for before he comes back."

I continued doing what Alexandre told me to do, and I kept feeling like the guy was staring at me. I tried my best to ignore it, but it was making me very uncomfortable. After what felt like an eternity, Alexandre returned. Immediately, the guy and Alexandre started talking. I felt myself let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

After the guy found what he was looking for, and payed for it, he left. I watched him go with a scowl on my face.

"Who was that guy?" I muttered bitterly.

"I don't know," Alexandre said. "He's gone now. Let's not worry about him."

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

The man left the store, knowing the female employee was watching him. She had her guard up very high. He could see the wariness in her eyes, her vibrant blue eyes. He smirked slightly. He'd give Attinger a call; they found what they were looking for.

Desirée Witwicky was hiding out in Mexico City, working and acting as if nothing was going on. The only problem was that he didn't know where the Autobots were. He couldn't blow his cover though. He worked with Cemetery Wind because the invasion of Chicago not only killed some of his close friends, but also his sister. He absolutely despised Cybertronians, whether they were Autobots or Decepticons or neither. They were all the same to him.

Evil, murdering machines.

He wasn't American, obviously, but he was able to serve as the eyes of the agency. He enjoyed his work. It gave him something to do.

Taking out a cell phone, he dialed Attinger's number.

"I found the Witwicky girl," he said. "As for the others, I'm still searching."

Hanging up the phone, he continued his search.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Once work ended, I told Alexandre good night and headed back to Rosalyn's. My mind still worried about that guy who showed up earlier. He didn't seem right. There was something about him that made me feel uncomfortable, unsettled. It was as if he was waiting for me to say something or do something that would give me away as the "alien-loving fugitive". I frowned. I made sure I looked around, as casually as I could, to make sure I wasn't being followed. If that guy was working for Cemetery Wind, there was no doubt he'd use me to figure out where everyone else was. I was thankful the Autobots, the ones who made it so far, didn't choose to stay with Rosalyn at her house; they didn't need to be exposed to that kind of violence.

_Eventually, they might be. You're staying with them, aren't you? The violence will come to them whether the Autobots are with you or not. You're all wanted fugitives. Cemetery Wind will not hesitate to kill you, your kids, Abby, Blossom, their kids, and Rosalyn's family. They were nice enough to give you a place to stay; is your life more important than theirs?_

I bit my bottom lip. I didn't want them to be exposed to what's a daily norm for us. Being shot at, threatened, being in constant danger, and always being paranoid. It's not a good life, especially with children involved.

By the time I made it to Rosalyn's, I felt horrible. Saoirse and Eden gave me a big hug; I put on my best smile for them. I didn't want them to worry.

Everyone else looked like they were enjoying their day. Forcing my worries down, I decided to go along with them and put on a happy face.

There was no point in ruining everyone's happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! HERE'S THE NEW UPDATE, EVERYONE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND I HOPE EVERYONE IS ENJOYING THEIR HOLIDAYS, WHATEVER IT IS YOU MIGHT CELEBRATE. IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE ANYTHING, THAT'S JUST FINE! I HOPE YOU HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEK.**

**MY IPOD IS CURRENTLY GLITCHING AND I'M GOING TO BE UPDATING FROM MY PHONE UNTIL I CAN GET MY IPOD FIXED OR MAYBE REPLACED, I DON'T KNOW YET.**

**ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY SEASON AND A FABULOUS NEW YEAR!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	168. Chapter 168

**167**

**No One's POV**

After the call confirming the Witwicky girl's location, Attinger felt determined he'd get rid of the world's threats once and for all. Desirée's life meant nothing to the man; she harbored alien power inside that human body, she was just as horrible, just as _tainted_, as the Autobots and Decepticons. Human casualties happen all the time, though. Attinger could just say that he tried to rescue the poor human girl from the grips of the Cybertronians, but she was shot down.

It seemed rational. The people would believe it. An unfortunate circumstance for Desirée's foster family, but certainly one they could overcome. She was never their biological child.

As for the humans who have been captured so far, the only ones being Marli and Celia, they've been held in protective custody for the time being. Attinger was thinking, maybe, they could be tried for treason. "Humans harboring alien fugitives", is what it would be called.

He was still waiting on approval from both governments to be able to step foot into Mexican territory; Attinger knew if he sent Cemetery Wind agents down there without any kind of approval, he'd hear an earful of it from the higher ups.

He wasn't in the mood, nor did he have the time or patience, to deal with the higher ups. All he wanted was the world, _his _world, cleansed of the Cybertronian menace.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"I'm feeling a bit overheated," I sighed, waving a hand in front of my face. It was a really warm day and I decided to wear one of my favorite long sleeved shirts.

"Maybe you should change shirts," Emilia suggested.

I shook my head. "I'll have plenty of water." I wasn't comfortable showing off my scars. I found them embarrassing. Emilia and Rosalyn would immediately ask questions, which would mean telling them the _truth_! Whether they knew of the Autobots or not, if they were informed that we were fugitives of the US because we were in relationships with alien robots, they'd freak out and kick us to the curb.

"Your cheeks are very red," Rosalyn said. "You should really change shirts, Desirée."

Looking at Blossom and Abby, they nodded as well. Abby seemed somewhat hesitant. Only she and Optimus knew of my discomfort in showing my arms.

"Fine." We had been in the dining area, just relaxing. Sitting up and stretching, I tried to think of a split-second, little white lie to tell them.

Putting on a short sleeve shirt, I shuffled back into the dining area. The sleeves of the shirt hardly covered the scar on my forearm; from where I'd been shot by Cemetery Wind. The smaller scars littered my arms, noticeable and ugly. I put my arms close to my sides, hoping no one would notice.

"What happened to your arms?!" Emilia looked at my arms in horror. Her eyes were big and round, her face pale. I felt everyone's eyes go straight to my arms. Rosalyn looked horrified, Abby looked uncomfortable, and Blossom frowned slightly.

"It was nothing," I said, trying to sound casual. "Really!"

"Your arms are covered in scars," Rosalyn said shakily.

"It was from my time in the military," I lied. Half-lied, actually. Some of the scars I did obtain from my time in NEST, others...no. "I had some accidents, it's no big deal."

"Is that why you had to leave?" Rosalyn asked, looking at me with tear-filled eyes. I nodded.

"That's a big scar," Emilia murmured, her gaze fixated on my forearm.

"She's not comfortable talking about this," Abby said. "Just drop the subject, OK?"

Rosalyn and Emilia looked at Abby briefly before looking at each other. They murmured their apologies to me before trying to focus on something else.

* * *

><p>I sat on the edge of my bed, watching as Saoirse and Eden slept. They were happy, sociable. Rosalína and Saoirse were close friends, Eden and Violet were, too. Rory tended to play with the girls when he felt like it. Sometimes he would play with Alec, but he only had fun when the Holoforms visited. Optimus was his favorite.<p>

Optimus enjoyed interacting with Rory. The little boy needed a male figure in his life; whether it was from a holographic projection of a man, or an actual man. But, one thing I noticed was Rosalyn's feelings for Ratchet grow. He still seemed oblivious.

I could tell sensing the poor woman's affections just wasn't doing it for Ratchet. He was just downright unaware.

"I honestly think Ratchet is in love with medicine," I told Bee, "that's why he hasn't noticed Rosalyn."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Bee snorted. "He was like this on Cybertron, too."

"That's unfortunate." I shook my head. "It's unacceptable, too."

"He notices her a little more," Bee assured.

"Sort of." I glanced at Optimus; he was talking to Sideswipe, Saoirse and Eden sitting next to him. I gave a small smile. "I think he'll notice eventually."

"I doubt it," Bee said. "Medicine is something he's great at. Courting? I don't think so."

"Let's give the poor guy a chance," I said, smirking. "I say he's got it in him."

Bee shrugged. We both looked at Ratchet's Holoform skeptically. He wasn't going to notice Rosalyn in a romantic sense, if at all.

Biting my bottom lip, I looked at Bee.

"Hey," I said, "can I ask you something?" Bee looked at me carefully, his baby blue eyes studying me. "It's more of advice, actually."

"Go ahead," Bee said.

I sighed. I wondered if it was bad to ask Bee instead of Optimus. If I went to Optimus afterward, certainly he'd understand I needed someone else's opinion on it first, right? Of course he would! I just needed someone else to tell me their point of view before I was given Optimus's.

Quietly, I told Bee about the strange man I encountered in Alexandre's store.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE, I WAS WAS DOING SOME LAST MINUTE CHRISTMAS SHOPPING. ENJOY THIS CH.!**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	169. Chapter 169

**168**

When Optimus and the others decided to leave, I told them I'd follow. Bee had given me some good advice, but told me that Optimus should be informed if I was that suspicious of him. In the past six months, Ironhide managed to make it to Mexico City safely; and with a woman with him. The woman was unexpected, but we accepted it. Ironhide had come in hurt. Lockdown decided, last minute, that he'd show the weapon specialist that he meant business. Shot Ironhide, severely injuring him.

The woman, Mya, refused to leave his side. Ratchet's been working hard to fix the injury, and the one that was inflicted on his arm.

Mya had said she repaired the best she could, but she was thanked for her efforts regardless.

"Do you think he's doing better?" I asked.

Optimus's shoulders sagged. "I don't know," he rumbled.

"He should be healing," Ratchet informed. "Cybertronian metal can heal, slowly. Ironhide was hurt, badly. I don't have much to work with here; we will have to hope he can recover properly."

"What about Mya?" I asked. "We can't just leave her there."

"She refuses to leave his side." Ratchet shrugged. "This two must have quite a connection."

"Will he still be in recharge?"

"You're asking a lot of questions," Ratchet said.

"I'm sorry." I looked down. "I'm just worried. I don't want to anything happening to him."

"None of us do," Bee said.

"He'll be fine," Sideswipe assured.

I gave a nod. I felt slightly reassured; Ironhide had survived worse. He'd get through his injuries. I suggested multiple times using the All Spark energy to heal the wounds, but that was immediately shot down. All Spark energy wasn't going to have the same results on Cybertron metal as it would on human skin.

* * *

><p>When we made it to the spot, Ironhide was still in alt. mode. Mya was leaning against the side of him, her green eyes looking down.<p>

"How's he doing?" Ratchet asked, in full medic mode.

"Sleeping all day." Her voice sounded distant; her skin was filthy, her black hair matted. I saw some small scratches littering her skin. "Should I wake him up?"

"No, let him rest," Ratchet informed. "He greatly needs the rest."

While Ratchet tended to the weapon specialist, I turned to Optimus.

"Optimus?" He looked at me, those vivid blue eyes seeming dimmer than usual. "I need to tell you something."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bee briefly glance at Optimus and I before his Holoform dissipated.

"What is it?" he asked.

I went on to explain what I told Bee, closely watching Optimus's reaction. His shoulders stiffened, his eyes started becoming brighter. Once I finished, his lips were a thin line; his hands clenched.

"It's not that big a deal," I assured.

"What if he is one of them?" he hissed, talking only loud enough for us to hear. "They know where we are now."

Cupping Optimus's face, I looked at him with a tired expression. "He may not be," I said. "It's just a hunch, that's why I asked for advice. If he is one of them, what do we do?"

"Leave," he said.

"And go where?" I frowned slightly. "Ironhide's injured, we can't move him yet. And if there are any others out there..."

"They'll find us," Optimus said. He gripped my shoulders, his blue eyes gleaming with seriousness and anger. "We will survive, Desirée."

I looked at him. There was still that distrust in his eyes, but he was trying so hard to trust Rosalyn and the others. He wanted to trust them, but he just couldn't. I wasn't going to be upset about that.

"I should go back," I said softly. "The girls..."

Optimus nodded. Giving me a kiss, he deactivated the Holoform.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

She watched helplessly as Ratchet continued to try and help Ironhide. Mya was a little embarrassed to admit that she had some feelings hovering for him. They'd been together for a while, and she would feel absolutely terrible if something happened to him.

Ironhide saved her life one too many times. For a creature who despised humans, it baffled her on how quickly he'd protect her.

_He's a good guy,_ she thought.

Looking over, she saw Desirée, the woman she barely knew, embrace one of those holographic projections, kiss him, then leave. Mya watched Desirée closely. Her eyes were the same bright blue as the Autobots' eyes, but she was human. Her ashy blonde hair looked dull. She had a good figure, but her exposed arms were dotted with scars.

"How long has Desirée been with you guys?" Mya asked Ratchet.

The medical officer froze for a second before continuing his work. "Many years," he said vaguely. "She's one of our closest friends."

Mya looked back at Desirée's form. She had a feeling Ratchet didn't say that about just anyone. Mya felt some respect for the woman. The Autobots had immense respect for her. Maybe, one day, she could have them respect her like that, as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

When I made it back to Rosalyn's, Saoirse and Eden were having some lunch.

"Hello, my little angels," I said, kissing the tops of their heads.

"Mama, Miss Rosalyn said Violet's birthday is coming up," Saoirse said.

"Really?" I looked at her with a small smile.

"Mhm." She looked at me with those big blue eyes. "Let's bake her a cake."

"Whoa, now," I said. "That's a thoughtful idea, but we can't just take some of Miss Rosalyn's things to make a cake, sweetie. We're the guests here."

"I don't mind." I jumped when I heard the voice behind me. Rosalyn stood near the entrance, smiling. "And you guys are more than just 'guests'. The children admire all of you. Especially Optimus." I gave an embarrassed smile. "If you want to make Violet a cake, go ahead. I don't mind."

"Thanks, Miss Rosalyn!" Saoirse exclaimed.

I chuckled. She was always full of energy. Watching Rosalyn and Saoirse get the proper ingredients and cooking supplies, I had a moment to think. Lockdown nearly killed Ironhide and Mya. That man at the store was possibly a Cemetery Wind agent. What if we were really found? Where could we possibly go? Ironhide was still being repaired.

"Mama, c'mon!" Saoirse exclaimed. Eden was trying to help out too. I helped her down from her chair and she was doing her best to help. Rosalyn picked her up, giving her some instructions on how to help.

I forced a smile. If I could make it seem like everything was normal, then that's how it was going to be.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! HERE'S THE NEW UPDATE. SO, A KIND REVIEWER SAID THAT, SINCE THERE WAS A SIX-MONTH TIME SKIP FOR THE CHARACTERS, IRONHIDE AND MYA SHOULD HAVE ALREADY MADE IT TO MEXICO CITY. I'D LIKE TO SAY THANK YOU, KIND REVIEWER! THAT COMPLETELY SLIPPED MY MIND.**

**ANYWHO, I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	170. Chapter 170

**169**

Violet's birthday was nice. It was obvious she had a great time. The cake that Saoirse wanted to bake turned out nicely! The kids had a fun time, as well. It made me smile, seeing them all have fun like that. After years of fear and tension, they needed some fun with kids their age.

"I'm gonna go talk to Optimus for a little bit," I told Rosalyn. She nodded, giving me a small smile.

I took a look at Saoirse and Eden, they were having so much fun. When Saoirse saw me, she gave the biggest smile I had ever seen. Eden looked like she was having the time of her life. Smiling back, I watched as those two daughters of mine went back to playing and having fun.

* * *

><p>Once I made it to the spot, I froze. Ironhide had transformed. He looked weak, but the fact that he managed to transform made me feel relief.<p>

"Been a while, Sparky." His usual gruff voice sounded a bit pained, but hearing it was what brought a few tears to my eyes. His optics were watching me carefully. "Are you crying, Sparky?"

Scoffing at his sarcasm, I quickly wiped my eyes. "Course not, old man," I retaliated. "Why would I cry over you?"

I saw his facial plates lift into a small smile. He tried to move, but winced.

"I told you not to move, you slagging idiot," Ratchet snapped. I hadn't noticed Ratchet's form behind Ironhide.

The weapon specialist made a motion similar to an eye roll.

Calming myself down, I saw Mya approach me.

"Are you two always like that?" she asked.

I nodded. "He's a close friend of mine. Known him since he came here."

"Ratchet said you're one of their closest friends," she said, looking at me.

I felt stunned. _Ratchet_ said that? I tried not to look so surprised, but I couldn't help it. Ratchet rarely said anything nice to anyone unless they truly deserved it.

"He did?" I asked softly.

"He did," she said. "You must be really important to them."

I swallowed thickly. Mya didn't know the Autobots that well; she had acquainted herself with Ironhide, sort of getting to know the others, but she didn't experience the same things I did with them. If she decided to stick around, maybe whatever happened next would be it.

"I'm not that important," I murmured. "I'm just another human."

Mya's green eyes watched me for a minute before going back to Ironhide. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, she seemed to focus more when her hair wasn't in her face. I could tell she was a few years older than me; maybe two or three at least.

There was something about her that seemed familiar. I tried not to focus on that.

"Hey, old man," I called, "glad to see you're up and better."

"I've been better, Sparky." He winced at something Ratchet did. "I'll be happy once I'm all fixed."

"You're healing at a slower rate," Ratchet said. "It would be a lot easier if I had more to work with."

Ironhide grumbled under his breath.

"Ironhide, don't go giving him a hard time," Mya said, her hands on her hips. "He's trying to help you."

The weapon specialist's optics looked at Mya before he slowly nodded. I sensed quite an attraction between the two of them. I wasn't sure how far they had gone in it, if they acknowledged it at all. Certainly Ironhide would try and ignore it. He tries putting on the "tough guy" image and ignore what doesn't come across as "tough" to him. Mya, however, is the kind of woman who goes straight to the point.

Keeping my mouth shut, I stayed for a few more minutes, talking to Bee and Sideswipe for a little bit. I talked to Optimus as well. He said he'd might drop by later in the evening to spend some time with us, which I had no problem with.

"Hey, Ratch, you should drop by the house," I said.

Ratchet's optics looked over at me before focusing on Ironhide's injuries. "I can't," he said. "Not tonight, at least. I need to repair as much of Ironhide's injuries as I can. Since he's online, it's only a tad easier to work with."

I nodded. "OK, get better, old man." I gently patted Ironhide's leg before saying goodbye to everyone else. I felt a lot better knowing everyone was doing OK.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

The informant still had no word on where the Autobots were located, but that didn't matter. Wherever the Witwicky girl was, they surely followed. Cemetery Wind was prepared for their departure into the Mexican capital, both governments had agreed to allow the group to find the fugitives. Mexican officials sent out broadcasts, warning of the American and alien fugitives hiding out in their land.

Attinger was hellbent on finding them and bringing them to justice. He was winning back his planet from the ones who tried to destroy it. He felt it was his responsibility; no one else tried what he was doing. True, he lied about hunting only Decepticons, but Autobots proved to be just as dangerous. No one was asking questions, everyone seemed content with what was happening.

It was only a matter of time before every Cybertronian scum had been killed. It had been years since scientists has discovered what they were made of. Transformium, that's the name of it.

Melting down dead Cybertronians for Transformium, because that's what Joshua Joyce wants, gives humanity the opportunity to have better Transformers. Ones without a conscience, who obey every command without a say in it.

A man made, mindless Transformer is the best kind of Transformer.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

When I made it back to Rosalyn's house, it was quiet. I assumed the kids were napping and the adults were relaxing. But when I entered the home, the kids were still awake, just not moving or saying a word. Rosalyn and Emilia looked at me as I came in. Their skin was pale, their eyes wide. The radio was on, a news reporter was talking in Spanish, I couldn't understand what she was saying.

"You're harboring alien fugitives?" Rosalyn said in a shaky voice. "This whole time, you've been harboring aliens?"

"Rosalyn, I can explain," I tried. "Just hear me out, OK?"

I swallowed thickly. Saoirse and Eden hurried over to me. Blossom and Abby walked over and stood by me as well, holding their kids.

Where the hell would I begin?

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVE! MERRY/HAPPY WHATEVER ELSE YOU CELEBRATE! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CH.!**

**I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS. HAVE A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY SEASON AND A FABULOUS NEW YEAR!**

**YOU'RE ALL THE GREATEST! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MAKE THIS FANFIC HAPPEN IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR YOU GUYS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	171. Chapter 171

**170**

I saw the absolute horror on their faces. I didn't know where to begin. When they came to earth? When this whole disaster started?

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"The beginning," Emilia said harshly.

"There's a lot of beginnings with them," I said. "It sounds stupid, I know, but where _specifically_."

Emilia and Rosalyn looked at each other for a minute. They seemed unsure. Rosalyn looked at me and bit her bottom lip.

"The very beginning."

I swallowed thickly. I looked at Abby and Blossom, they seemed uncomfortable. I saw the way Rosalyn had grabbed her kids, holding them tightly against her. I suppose I was doing the same to Eden and Saoirse. We were scared if what one another would do.

"It's a long story," I warned.

"We don't care." Emilia glowered at us. "Tell us."

* * *

><p>I told them the whole story, beginning up until the present. It took hours. I felt drained by the end. Rosalyn and Emilia looked deep in thought; Rosalyn's kids looked between their mother and aunt confusedly. I wanted to know what they were thinking, but I knew they'd turn me in nonetheless. Same with the others. Years of running leading...all gone to waste.<p>

Rosalyn and Emilia murmured amongst themselves for a moment before they looked at us.

"You can turn us in," I said firmly. "I'm done with running."

"We should." Emilia glowered at us. "You're harboring alien fugitives, you manipulated our trust! They could have killed us."

"The Autobots don't kill humans," I said firmly. "I've known them for years. They've never laid a hand on me, or anyone, in violence."

"That doesn't mean that they won't try," Emilia hissed. "They're machines. Machines can kill."

I pursed my lips. My eyes narrowed slightly. Rosalyn whispered something to Emilia, but she shook her head violently.

"The Autobots haven't laid a hand on you or anyone else here in any form of violence," I snapped. "If they wanted to hurt you, wouldn't they have done it already?" Emilia flinched. "I trust them with my life. They've never done anything wrong. They've protected humanity from danger for a long time..."

"What they did in the past doesn't matter," Emilia exclaimed.

"How dare you!" I exclaimed. "If they didn't do what they did, we'd all be dead."

"How dare _you_," Emilia shouted. "You manipulated our trust! You lied to us. You let aliens into this home! We could've died! I don't care what they did in the past! Then you have children with one of them."

Everything moved in slow-motion. Before I could stop myself, I had slapped Emilia across the face. Looking stunned, she held her cheek. Her eyes were wide, her mouth gaping open. Insults I could handle; but when someone insulted my children and tried insulting my husband, I would raise hell to the person who tried.

"You can talk shit about me. I don't care if you do. But you don't talk shit about my girls or my husband." I could see the terror in Emilia's face. It brought some satisfaction, but I felt guilty deep down. Taking Saoirse's and Eden's hands, I went to the room Rosalyn was generous enough to give to me.

"Where are you going?" Rosalyn asked.

"I'm leaving," I said firmly. I looked back at them, my face emotionless. "I've over stayed my welcome. I'm sorry. I can't put your lives in danger."

"You can stay a little longer." Rosalyn shifted nervously where she stood. Emilia was burning holes and shooting daggers in her sister's head.

"I can't." I frowned. "Endangering the lives of civilians is selfish. I can't allow that."

"What about your children?"

I looked down, almost shamefully. "Where can I keep them where they won't be discovered? They're always in danger, no matter where they're kept."

"Just stay the night," Rosalyn pleaded. "If you want to leave, leave in the morning. I don't want to you getting hurt."

I felt grateful for Rosalyn's generosity. She was the only one who stayed her nice, selfless self despite everything she was told.

"I owe you so much, Rosalyn," I said, feeling guilt and sadness eat away at me. "But there's no guarantee I won't get hurt."

Turning, I took the girls back to the bedroom for the last time.

* * *

><p>That night, I couldn't sleep. The Holoforms tried to visit, but I explained the situation to Optimus. They a received the message from the Mexican government and came to warn us.<p>

I explained to Optimus that Rosalyn was allowing us to stay the night, and leave in the morning. He agreed that was a good idea. Ironhide still wasn't fully recovered, but he didn't want to hold anyone back. He'd try and make it as far as we could go.

What worried me the most was that Optimus had received a message via ComLink that more Autobots were on their way to earth. They were already entering orbit, only a matter of time before they landed.

Optimus informed them of the situation and they understood completely.

_I wish things had ended up differently,_ I thought bitterly, _that way the new Autobots didn't have to go into hiding. It's horrible; finding out there's more survivors of your thought-to-be dead race, but they're being hunted down by the inhabitants of the planet they're taking refuge on._

I closed my eyes, trying to focus myself to fall asleep. It was past one in the morning.

I needed all the energy I could use.

* * *

><p><strong>Emilia's POV<strong>

The woman was still infuriated by Desirée's betrayal. She reproduced with alien killing machines, betrayed her own kind. Emilia was disgusted. Blossom and Abby were just as bad as their friend. Those...abominations they called children were mixed-breeds. The result of an unholy union.

Dialing the number from the broadcast into a nearby phone, Emilia felt a sense of power. She'd have those monsters turned in for what they committed.

She'd save her family from the threats in her sister's home.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! I HOPE EVERYONE'S HAVING A WONDERFUL DAY.**

**HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR, AS WELL.**

**NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE AND THE FOUR OC'S ARE ALSO NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**I ONLY OWN MY FILLERS AND MY CHARACTERS.**

**YOU'RE ALL BEAUTIFUL, YOU'RE ALL FANTASTIC, THANK YOU FOR READING MY FANFICTION!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS (HAPPY HOLIDAYS) AND HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~ SMITHY**


	172. Chapter 172

**171**

Someone shook me awake. Blinking away the bleariness in my eyes, I saw Rosalyn standing over me.

"What?" I mumbled tiredly.

"You need to leave now," she whispered. Her eyes darted to the door, sitting up on my elbows, I saw it was partially closed.

"Is something wrong?" I yawned.

"Emilia called them." Rosalyn grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of bed. I stumbled to my feet, trying to understand what was happening. "She called those alien bounty hunters. You need to leave."

My brain finally processed what Rosalyn was saying, and I felt my heart pound against my ribs. I quickly picked the girls up. The sudden movement confused them. As quietly as I could, I switched out of my pajamas and into some more appropriate clothes. I did the same for the girls. Rosalyn was in a frantic rush to get me out of the house. I could faintly hear voices outside my door, I silently cursed.

Shoving my feet in tennis shoes and pulling my hair into a messy ponytail, I grabbed a sweat jacket and tried figuring out how to get out without being seen.

"Go through the window." Rosalyn opened the window for me. Her hands were trembling; I set my jaw. "I'll hold them off for as long as I can."

"Come with us," I whispered. Rosalyn looked at me with wide eyes. "Take the kids and come with us. It might not seem like a good idea, but if they find out you were helping me..."

Rosalyn looked conflicted. If Cemetery Wind found out that she was assisting in a fugitive's escape, they'd give her hell. Not to mention what would happen to her kids. Their father wasn't involved with them, and if she was taken by them...

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Rosalyn, listen to me," I said, grabbing her shoulders, "those guys are bad news. They will arrest you for sure once they find out you assisted a fugitive in escaping. Please."

She bit her bottom lip. "You go on ahead," she said. "I'll get the kids. Just go."

"I'll send one of the Autobots to get you and the kids." I carefully climbed through the window.

"Don't worry about me," she whispered. "Just go. Be safe."

* * *

><p>I managed to sneak my way back to where the Autobots were. I was thankful I made it unnoticed, but I was scared for Rosalyn and the kids.<p>

"Optimus, we need to go," I exclaimed. Looking at Bee and Sideswipe, I saw Blossom and Abby already loading their kids and few personal belongings into the back of their respective other.

_"I know, I was told of the situation."_

"Someone has to go get Rosalyn and her kids," I said, after putting Saoirse and Eden in. Optimus tried arguing but I cut him off. "She was the one who helped me and the girls escape. Rosalyn can't stay there."

_"I'll retrieve her,"_ Ratchet said.

I thanked him before climbing into the cabin and taking off.

* * *

><p>Optimus managed to take on a new form, hopefully to trick the agents who were after us. I held Saoirse and Eden close to me, my panic off the charts.<p>

"Where are we going?" I asked shakily.

The Holoform activated beside me, his face near expressionless.

"Are we going back?" I felt my heart drop.

"If we manage to throw them off our trail, then we will be safe for the moment," he rumbled.

"They're expecting us to cross that border," I exclaimed. "We're not safe there!"

"Where do you suggest we go?" he snapped. I flinched. "The humans you told me to trust betrayed you. Cemetery Wind almost captured you and the girls. From now on, we can't trust anyone."

I pursed my lips. I felt hurt, but I knew Optimus was just frustrated, scared even. Emilia was the one who betrayed my trust. True, I lied about a lot of things, but I hoped that she'd be more understanding. I mentally slapped myself for being so naïve.

* * *

><p>Despite the new truck form Optimus took on, he was still pretty fast. I constantly checked the rear view mirror for any traces of those black SUVs, but it wasn't until an hour later they actually showed themselves.<p>

Optimus, who deactivated the Holoform after our little argument, cursed through the radio. Saoirse and Eden clung to me; crying and screaming. I tried soothing them the best I could.

Things got even worse when the shooting started. Some of the bullets grazed Optimus, causing him to curse. I held the girls down, using my body to protect them. I closed my eyes, trying to control myself.

"Where are the others?" I exclaimed.

_"They went on their own,"_ he said, sounding infuriated. _"Ironhide said it would be easier if we found our way back separately."_

I had to admit, it sounded like a good idea, but Ironhide was still injured. I wasn't sure how much of his injuries Ratchet managed to repair.

Before I had a moment to react, Optimus transformed. He held the girls and I close to his chest chamber, using his free arm to pull out a gun. Aiming it at the SUVs below, he started shooting at them. A lot of them swerved and crashed into one closest to them, others were hit directly by the bullets and exploded. I had never seen Optimus hurt humans before, and it was terrifying.

Without given a moment to transform back, something shot by Optimus, just barely grazing him. He held us closer to his chest, before kneeling over, trying his best to protect us.

Since most of the SUVs were destroyed, I managed to convince Optimus, through all this chaos, to put us down. When he did, he seemed more focused on finding whoever tried shooting at him, though it was no shocker knowing who was behind it.

Optimus and I both knew it was Lockdown. He was a bounty hunter.

"Protect the girls," Optimus exclaimed. We couldn't figure out where Lockdown could be hiding; he was good at long-distance attacks. For a moment, there was no shooting, no noise. A heaviness hung in the air. I looked around.

Debris from the wrecked SUVs surrounded one side of us; the smell of burning metal and other unspeakable things made the air smell horrid. Optimus kept his gun ready, standing protectively in front of the girls and I.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

My racing heart sounded like a drum in the heavy silence. My breathing sounded even louder. Saoirse and Eden whimpered, gripping me as if I'd disappear if they let go.

Spending so much time on my surroundings, I didn't notice an agent from one of the damaged vehicles managed to get himself halfway out of the wreckage, aiming a hand gun at me.

Since I didn't notice right away, and my adrenaline was pumping through my body like crazy, I didn't feel the two bullets go through my shoulder. I had moved that last second to protect the girls.

Since I didn't feel those two bullets hit my shoulder, I didn't have time to react to Optimus getting hit. A few bullets and a missile just missing his Spark. He slowly transformed, cursing painfully.

When I looked behind me, seeing that agent half-buried in the wreckage of his vehicle, I felt a rage inside of me that I had never experienced before. Using all the energy I had, I shot a whitish-blue beam of All Spark energy at him.

Grabbing the girls, I ran back to Optimus. He was too weak to function, so I had to figure out how to make it back to the States in one piece. Quickly taking off my sweat jacket, I felt a jolt of pain in my shoulder.

I saw the bloodstain on the sweat jacket; the dark red, coppery smelling stain. Feeling my shoulder with a shaky hand, I winced, trying to hold back a cry.

Shaking my head, I'd have to figure out a way to stop the bleeding later. If Ratchet managed to find us, the others as well, I'd be lucky to be able to ask him to help me with the wounds.

Optimus had gone unconscious from the severity of his injuries. I cursed.

Taking a deep breath, I managed to start the engine and sped in the direction we needed to go. I only hoped I could get us back alive.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HELLO, EVERYONE! SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT THIS UPDATE ON, BUT HERE IT IS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT, FRIENDS!**

**NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE AND THE FOUR OC'S ARE ALSO NOT MINE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS, OR IF YOU DON'T CELEBRATE ANYTHING, I HOPE YOU HAD A FANTASTIC DAY. ALL THAT'S LEFT IS THE NEW YEAR, AND I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A WONDERFUL TIME WITH THAT!**

**ANYWHO, DESIRÉE IS INJURED, OPTIMUS IS INJURED, EMILIA TRIED TO TURN THEM IN, THE AUTOBOTS HAVE SEPARATED, AND I HOPE THERE WAS ENOUGH ACTION IN THIS UPDATE!**

**THE AGE OF EXTINCTION ARC HAS FINALLY STARTED!**

**HAVE A FANTASTIC NEW YEAR, FRIENDS! HAVE TONS OF FUN.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	173. Chapter 173

**172**

I had no idea how long I'd been driving, but my vision was getting blurry, my shoulder felt numb, my head was spinning, and I felt nauseated. I quickly pulled over, putting it in park. Optimus still hadn't regained consciousness, which worried me deeply. I knew he wasn't dead, I could still feel the Bond.

Resting my head on the steering wheel, I closed my eyes. I had pulled over once before to try and make something to stop the bleeding, but it only slowed it down a little. The entire shoulder area of my shirt was bloodied, blood had dripped down my arm and dried.

"Mama?" I looked at Saoirse and Eden. They both looked terrified. Saoirse crawled over and gently touched my shoulder, I flinched. "You need to rest, Mama," Saoirse said.

"I-I can't," I murmured softly. I knew I lost a significant amount of blood. I was probably going into shock, if I hadn't already. "I'm gonna keep going..." I said that more to myself, I needed to keep motivating myself to keep going.

If I could do that, I'd be able to find someone to help me and Optimus.

* * *

><p>After taking a moment to collect myself, I took to the road again. I blinked back the blurriness that invaded my vision, the fuzziness that filled my brain. My heart pounded painfully in my chest, my breathing becoming labored.<p>

"You can do this, Desirée," I whispered to myself. "You can do this. Just keep going. Do it for Optimus and the girls."

With a shaky hand, I rolled down the driver's side window, just a little, to get fresh air. It was already midday (I think) and I prayed I was getting closer to the border. I knew we wouldn't make it past Texas, so I'd have to settle for the first Texan town (or city) I ended up in.

Hearing a short honk behind me, I pulled over. I looked through the rear view mirror. Ratchet was behind us. I gave a short, shaky laugh.

When he parked beside us, I climbed out. Rosalyn and her kids climbed out, as well. When she saw my shoulder, she paled.

Instantly, Ratchet's Holoform activated. He rushed over to me and looked at my shoulder.

"What in the name of Primus happened?" he exclaimed.

"Cemetery Wind found us," I murmured. I closed my eyes for a second to catch my breath. "Optimus took care of some of them."

"What happened to Prime?" Ratchet looked at the unconscious Autobot leader worriedly.

"Lockdown." I frowned. "Optimus got injured. He's unconscious."

Ratchet cursed. "I don't know if I have enough time to work on him, but I can try and work on you."

I shook my head. "Optimus..."

"You're bleeding to death," Ratchet exclaimed. "I _have_ to work on you now."

* * *

><p>I had to take my shirt off for Ratchet to begin helping me. He said the bullets went straight through, so I didn't have to worry about them being stuck inside me.<p>

Rosalyn was smart enough to bring a few first-aid things, and Ratchet was able to use those for my injuries. He used my bloodied sweat jacket as a sling, saying I couldn't use that shoulder until it fully healed. Which would be a while.

"Couldn't I just heal it with the All Spark?" I asked tiredly.

"No." Ratchet finished up, looked exhausted. "Last time you did that, it damaged the nerves in that area and left the skin scarred."

"I can handle scarring," I said.

Ratchet shook his head. "You lost a good amount of blood," he said, "but I don't have the proper equipment to give you any. You'll just have to rest. A lot."

I nodded, slowly standing up.

"How did that happen?" Rosalyn asked.

"Someone tried shooting at me." I winced. "Maybe at the girls, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. But I got shot."

"I hope you get better," Rosalyn said.

"Thanks." I looked at Ratchet, the Holoform's hands covered in my blood. "Thank you, Ratchet," I said sincerely. "I owe you a lot."

The Holoform shook his head. "You don't owe me anything," he said, his voice not sounding like its usual gruff, angry tone. "You're my friend. You and Optimus both. I'd do anything to keep you safe."

* * *

><p>Once Ratchet dismissed the Holoform, and Rosalyn and her kids climbed back in, I waved them goodbye. Rosalyn said, before she left, that Ratchet wanted to make sure we got out of there safely. I smiled at that. Once they were out of sight, I carefully made my way back into the smaller cabin of the truck.<p>

Optimus wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. I only guessed as much. Unless he was fixed, he was going to remain unconscious. Ratchet didn't have the proper materials to work on Optimus's injuries, which was why he only worked on me. Not to mention time wasn't on our side.

The girls had taken a nap on the passenger's seat. I was happy about that.

Turning the truck on, I began driving, determined to make it to my destination.

* * *

><p>It took all day and well into the night, but I managed to make it to the border. I parked about a mile away. It looked like security had gone up since we made it over. With Optimus out cold, I'd have to figure out a different t way to make it over.<p>

A thought came up, making me frown. It was reckless, stupid, the only one I could think of.

* * *

><p>I swallowed thickly, if Optimus were conscious, he'd be beyond pissed. The idea I was going to act out wasn't even stupid. Saying it was stupid was an understatement.<p>

I looked at the girls, they were still sound asleep. I sighed. I put the truck out of park and sped to the border, my good hand glowing faintly with energy. I didn't want to have it hurt Optimus.

Once I was close enough, I used my other hand to grab the steering wheel and used my good hand to shoot out a beam of energy. The energy ate away at everything it touched. I quickly put my hand back on the wheel, my shoulder throbbing, burning with pain.

I sped up, crashing through the area I'd hit with the All Spark energy and went on my way. I could hear the cries of the people back there, and I prayed that they wouldn't shoot. I had a feeling they'd already called Cemetery Wind, but that wouldn't mean I'd stop.

I needed to keep going, to get us to safety.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, I stopped near the entrance of some town. I was exhausted. Ratchet told me I needed a lot of rest, and I did the exact opposite. The girls had woken up, a little disoriented. I told them to get more rest.<p>

"Paris, Texas," I murmured. I sighed. It'd have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE'S YOUR NEW UPDATE! I'M SORRY IF THERE IS ANYTHING THAT'S INACCURATE IN THIS UPDATE, I ONLY WROTE WHAT I THOUGHT WAS ACCURATE.**

**ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT NONETHELESS. AND YOU GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES OR THE FOUR OC'S.**

**MY FILLERS AND MY CHARACTERS ARE THE ONLY THINGS I'LL EVER OWN.**

**HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR! 2015, WOOHOO!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	174. Chapter 174

**173**

Driving around, and looking at the surroundings nervously. I wondered if Optimus's new form was recognizable to any of the people. I prayed it wasn't. There were a few looks thrown our way, which made my heart drop to my stomach; I tried to not let those looks bother me. They didn't recognize us. I had to keep telling myself that.

But I also had to find a place to hide Optimus until I found someone who was willing to repair him or until Ratchet came back and was able to fix him.

_Where's a good place to hide an Autobot_, I thought. I bit my bottom lip. I parked in front of a rundown theater, leaning back in my seat, hoping I'd figure something out.

Climbing out, I walked over to the other side, carefully taking the girls out of the passenger's side. Saoirse stood close to me, looking at her new surroundings with an almost terrified expression. Eden was clinging to me as if her life depended on it. Which, in a way, her life _did_ depend on it.

"I'll find someone to fix Daddy," I murmured. "Don't worry." They didn't say anything, only clung to me tighter. I looked around worriedly. "Where am I going to hide you?" I looked at Optimus helplessly. Sighing, I frowned, hoping I'd have some miraculous idea.

Looking at myself, I sighed. My shirt was covered in blood and I had a bloodied sweat jacket as a sling. Anyone who walked by gave me weird looks.

_I'll need new clothes,_ I thought. _So will the girls._

I didn't have any money. I wouldn't have been able to buy any clothes or food, anyway. I had enough money to get materials for the girls and I in Mexico; Rosalyn was nice enough to get me a job. I didn't stand a chance outside of that country. After everything that happened in Mexico City, I didn't stand a chance anywhere.

Looking back at Optimus, I felt my heart breaking. There was nothing I could do to help him. Ratchet and the others were long gone. And didn't Optimus say, a while ago, that new Autobots were on their way to earth? How would they react to finding out their leader was basically in a coma? Optimus hadn't regained consciousness since we escaped, I couldn't figure out how to help him if I didn't know where the damage was. Bullet holes dotted the metal, the windshield was cracked in a few places, dust and dirt had been splattered all over the metal.

"We've certainly gotten ourselves into some trouble," I whispered.

"Mama?" I looked down at Saoirse. "Is Daddy ever gonna wake up?"

Kneeling, I placed Eden down, giving both of them a reassuring smile. "Your father will wake up," I said. "He's just hurt. He's trying to save his energy so when he's better, he'll be OK."

Saoirse's expression looked tired; she nodded slightly.

"Once Daddy wakes up, everything will be a little better. I promise." Holding my pinkie finger up, I gave them a hopeful look. Saoirse wrapped her pinkie finger around mine, Eden mimicking the motion. "I promise," I repeated.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of trying to figure out where to hide Optimus, I figured I'd hide him somewhere inside the theater. It was closed down, from what I'd gathered, and seemed to be filled with meaningless garbage anyway.<p>

After climbing back into the driver's side and putting the girls into the passenger's side, I started the engine and pulled out from where I was parked.

Driving around, I found the back of the old theater, near a garbage filled alleyway. Chewing on my bottom lip, I tried to figure out how stuffing Optimus into an old movie theater was a good idea. It wasn't a good idea. It was a terrible idea. But what else was I supposed to do? Leave him out in the open?

I cursed under my breath.

I hated finding myself in situations I couldn't figure out. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, I had to take charge of the situation; I had to be the stronger one for the time being. The girls needed someone to take care of them, to be there for them. Optimus needed someone who would repair him. I had to be that person who took care of the girls and found that someone to help Optimus.

"Girls, after this, we are having a vacation." I looked at my daughters with a tired, lopsided smile. "How does that sound?"

"I don't know," Saoirse said.

"OK, vacation's on hold." I frowned slightly. "But when this is done, we'll have a nice home and you guys will go to school and have a proper education."

A silence hung in the air. My thoughts wandered to what it'd be like to live normally, to not live in fear all the time. Pushing those thoughts down, I put the main focus of the mission as my number one priority.

"We need to figure out how to get Daddy in there," I said to them. "How're we gonna do that?" They didn't say anything. I didn't expect them to really know, I just needed someone to talk to. I'd have gone out of my mind if I didn't have the girls with me. Climbing out, I helped Saoirse and Eden out and thought about, maybe, pushing Optimus into the old theater.

Looking at the back of the theater, I found an opening. It seemed big enough for Optimus to fit through. I looked back at the girls, Saoirse was holding Eden's hand, standing near me.

"You girls stay right here, OK?" I said. "I'll be in and out in no time."

Quickly climbing into the driver's side, I started the engine. I felt dread in the pit of my stomach, clawing its way up. I slowly drove forward, constantly checking the rear view mirror. Saoirse and Eden were out of sight of anyone. I was able to find them, their vibrant blue eyes following.

I managed to make it into the theater in one piece. Quickly looking around, I saw I was in the movie room. There was a lot of garbage, junk and dust littering the whole area. I turned off the engine, after nestling Optimus in a far off spot, placing a lot of the garbage I found on top of him.

"I'll come back," I whispered to the grill, touching the Autobot emblem gently. "I'll come back for you."

When I heard voices and footsteps, I hurriedly left. Peaking around, I saw an elderly man and another man behind him - his son? - inspecting the area I'd just left. Turning, I quietly left, taking the girls and walking as fast as we could to find a safer location.


	175. Chapter 175

**174**

I had spent the past five minutes trying to find clothing. Some of the other customers were giving me strange looks. I tried not to let it bother me. But seeing a woman with two small children, and her shirt's covered in blood, it would be hard _not_ to look.

Picking through some t-shirts, I knew I didn't have any money to buy the clothes. But I remembered the time I had to steal necessities before we went to Mexico. I'd have to figure out how I'd get clothing out of here unnoticed.

I pursed my lips. Carefully, I took the makeshift sling off, gritting my teeth against the burning sensation that shot through my shoulder. I slowly wrapped it around my waist. Grabbing a handful of t-shirts and jeans that mildly caught my attention, and a few clothes I found that would hopefully fit Saoirse and Eden, I walked up to the cashier.

"Would it be OK if I tried some of these on?" I asked sweetly. Optimus's words had finally hit me after Emilia's betrayal. I didn't trust anyone. I kept telling myself that there was still goodness in people; but it finally sunk in that people were lying pieces of trash.

The young man's eyes darted to my bloodied shoulder. He looked pale.

"Son?" I gave my best concerned face. "I'd like to try some of these shirts on. Is that OK?"

"U-Um, you're covered in, um..." He pointed at my shoulder with a shaky hand.

I had done a good job at hiding the pain so far. When I looked at my shoulder, I just smiled.

"Oh that?" I rolled my eyes playfully. "Don't worry about that. The bleeding's stopped. There was some medication applied to it, too, so there's no infection."

The young man's grayish-blue eyes widened, his lips pursing into a thin line.

"So, can you point me in the general direction to the fitting rooms or a bathroom?" I asked, my patience slowly slipping. "I'm on a tight schedule."

"Just take it," he stammered.

"I'm sorry?" I feigned shock.

"Take it, all of it!" He looked as if he were about to pass out. "Just go!"

"Don't you want me to pay for this?"

"No!" he exclaimed. "Just leave, already."

Hiding my smirk, I thanked him.

* * *

><p>After changing clothes, I was leaning against the side of a building, my shoulder burning and stinging.<p>

I couldn't really observe how the wounds were; I couldn't make myself look.

_I can't go to a hospital,_ I thought. _They'd have Cemetery Wind on our ass in no time._

Looking down at Saoirse and Eden, they looked lost.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"We miss Daddy," Saoirse said shakily.

"Daddy..." Eden whimpered.

Looking down at them sadly, I tried to figure out how to comfort them. But nothing came to mind. It didn't matter what I tell them, they'll always want Optimus. They want to know why he's not waking up, why I had to hide him. Why, why, why.

A lot of their wants, I didn't know how to give. Optimus was unconscious, the other Autobots were somewhere else. There was no way I could contact them without Optimus.

Saoirse and Eden had endured all kinds of hell because of what Optimus is, because of the "side" I chose.

Attinger probably had his men searching every crack and hole to figure out where we all hid ourselves.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, "but Daddy's hurt. Mama's friend, Ratchet, isn't here to fix him. But I'll find someone here who can."

"Daddy says not to trust anyone," Saoirse exclaimed.

"I never said I was going to trust them." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Listen, I'm doing the best I can for you girls. I'm trying to find a way to help your father and keep us out of danger. I don't know a single person in this town; I'm scared; I'm in pain; I just want this all to be over..." I cut myself off before my rambling could continue. Honestly, I didn't want them to think I couldn't function properly without Optimus to support me. It was clichéd. I was doing just fine, so far. I was going to stay strong.

Motioning them to follow me, without another word, we walked down the sidewalk, pretending we knew what we were doing, where we were going.

* * *

><p>I managed to find a grocery store, a small one, but it would have to do. I asked one of the employees where the bathroom was located, and immediately went in the direction she told me.<p>

Since the bathrooms were at the other side of the store, I was able to take some small things and hide them in the pockets of my sweat jacket.

When I made it to the bathroom, I oozed at myself in the mirror. The brown dye I'd put in my hair pretty much faded; my ashy blonde hair sticking out. My skin was deathly pale, purple bruises outlined my eyes. Lack of sleep. My hair was a little stringy.

Gently pulling the shoulder part of my shirt down, I saw two rounded wounds in my shoulder. The skin around it was stained red and puffy. There was no bleeding, it was crusted over with dried blood and maybe even some dirt. I swallowed thickly. I'd have to take some medication on my way out.

* * *

><p>The girls and I left the store with some bandages, various types of medication, toothbrushes, hair brushes, hair dye, sunglasses, some food, toothpaste, and personal necessities.<p>

I didn't want to admit that I was getting better at the whole stealing thing. Normally, I'd feel terrified doing something like that; it was illegal. But that didn't matter anymore.

The girls were wearing some of the new clothes I'd gotten them, having them change in the bathroom of the grocery store.

We kept a steady pace walking around the Texan town. I observed every person we walked past. I looked at every store, every vehicle, every road. I kept a close eye on everything. As we were about to cross the street, a car with a surfboard on top sped by, the music blaring. It parked near the old theater. I noticed a man standing in front of an old pick-up truck, all kinds of junk in the back. He was standing across the street from the theater.

Quickly taking the girls across the street, I noticed the driver of the surfboard car get out. He had wild looking hair, but I didn't pay much attention to him. The two men spoke for a little bit.

"Excuse me!" I called. They looked at me. "Are you a mechanic?" I looked at the other man warily. My shoulder throbbed.

"Yeah," he said. "What's the problem?"

"My truck broke down here," I lied, "and we're kinda stuck here. Do you think you could fix it?"

"Sure thing." He gave me a lopsided smile. "I'm Cade Yeager."

"Ray," I said, resurfacing an old nickname. "Ray McIlvane." I tried not to cringe at using my old last name. I stuck my hand out, giving Cade a smile, as well. He shook my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**DESIRÉE HAS MET CADE YEAGER! MAYBE HE CAN HELP REPAIR OPTIMUS AND HELP DESIRÉE.**

**ANYWHO, IF I OWNED THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE, I'D BE THRILLED, BUT I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE; NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD THIS. BUT HERE IT IS, READERS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE THE GREATEST NEW YEAR EVER.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	176. Chapter 176

**175**

"I have some business to take care of here very quickly." Cade and his friend looked at the old theater. "Do you wanna wait out here, or...?"

"Would it be OK if I went in with you guys?" I asked, trying to force the happiness in my tone. "The girls and I were doing a little sightseeing and the theater looks pretty cool."

Cade let us come with him. They met with an older looking fellow, dressed up in a cowboy outfit, and conversation flowed awkwardly between the three men. Cade Yeager was nice enough, gullible, but nice. Whatever those two were planning to do in an old theater, was none of my business nor did I care. If Cade was a mechanic, I needed his assistance. He could help wake Optimus up and we could leave.

Looking at Cade warily, I wondered if he was really up to fixing an injured Autobot.

* * *

><p>The cowboy man led Cade and his friend, Lucas, to another room. I went into the movie room. Optimus was still nestled in his spot, untouched. I gave a sigh of relief; how would I explain that my truck was in a place like this?<p>

After a couple minutes, Cade and Lucas came in, looking through all the junk.

"Remember this place when we were kids?" Lucas asked. "How many girls you think you brought here in high school?"

Cade looked around before something caught his eye. "I only remember one." A slight smirk came across his face. I held the girls a little closer to me. Picking up a football, he gave Lucas a call and threw it at him.

It hit Lucas in the head, causing him to stumble back. He grunted in pain, holding the area he'd been hit. I gave a silent chuckle.

"That's why you didn't make the varsity team," Cade said.

Picking up the football, Lucas threw it. The ball bounced off one of the seats and broke something further back. I winced.

"Leave it." The wild-haired man waved his hand dismissively.

"Mr. Yeager," I called. He looked at me. "I found my truck." I pointed to it. Cade made his way over to the beaten Autobot-in-disguise.

He climbed onto the driver's side, taken aback when it suddenly jerked to the side. I held back the paranoia that itched inside of me; would he know my "broken down truck" was a Transformer? When he opened the driver's side door, a bunch of shells fell out, clattering against the ground.

"What happened to it?" he called to me. "And how did it get in here?"

"Probably a prank or something." I kept my voice as steady as I could. "But the engine doesn't work. Won't start at all."

Cade gave me a look before nodding.

* * *

><p>After getting Optimus out, and hooking him up to a tow truck, Lucas was generous enough to give the girls and I a ride back to Cade's home.<p>

"How old are your girls?" Lucas asked.

"Five and three," I said. "Two and a half year age difference."

"I have a daughter too," Cade said.

I felt a mild amount of surprise at that. I didn't really expect him to have any kids.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Her name's Tessa," he said. "She'll be leaving for college soon."

"Congratulations," I said. "You're married then?"

A heavy silence took over the car. Lucas and Cade shared a look before answering my question.

"No," Cade said. "Tessa's mother died when she was little."

I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. I pursed my lips, looking down for a minute. I wasn't sure what to say other than to say I'm sorry.

I felt a sharp sting in my shoulder. I tried holding back a wince, but I suppose I made a noise that caused them to look at me briefly. Lucas asked if I was OK. I simply nodded, swallowing thickly. I needed to put some medication and fresh bandages on the wounds or they'd get infected.

* * *

><p>After making it to Cade's home, a big and very nice looking farm, we all piled out of Lucas's car.<p>

The tow truck came up behind us, parking. As the tow truck driver unhooked Optimus, a girl with blonde hair came storming out. She wore extremely short shorts, a white tank top, and a plaid button up shirt she left unbuttoned. She had to be seventeen, at least.

"A truck?" she exclaimed. When she saw me and the girls, she seemed taken aback.

"I'm only repairing it because she asked me," Cade said.

"Once my truck's fixed, I'll be out of your hair," I said calmly. "How much do I owe you?" I looked at Cade.

"Whatever you think it's worth," was his reply.

"I'm in a bit of a financial problem right now, but once I have the money I'll pay you." A look came across the girl's face. Almost as if she expected that kind of answer. "Are you Tessa?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, giving me a once over.

"I'm Ray," I said.

She hesitated before nodding, looking at her father.

"I'm sorry for asking, but do you have a bathroom I could use?" I asked.

"Tess? Do you think you could show her?" Her father shot her a look. "And your shorts are shrinking by the second, OK?"

She shot him a look before storming back inside with me following.

* * *

><p>After thanking Tessa, I gently closed the bathroom door. Pulling my shirt down, the bullet wounds were a darker shade of red. It was bleeding only a little. Taking my sweat jacket from around my waist off, I managed to find the bandages and medicine I needed to try and clean it up.<p>

Biting my tongue against the pain, I cleaned the wounds, but had a harder time trying in the back. Cursing under my breath, I tried figuring out a way to get there. Saoirse and Eden were out of the question.

A soft knock on the bathroom door made me jump.

"You OK in there?" Tessa called.

"Yeah," I called. "Um, Tessa?"

"Yeah?" I could hear the discomfort in her voice.

"I, um, need your help with something." I cringed. Asking a seventeen year old girl to help me clean up bullet wounds? I must've been out of my mind.

After a long pause, she answered. "With what?"

"I don't really feel comfortable talking like this, do you think you could come in?" The bathroom door slowly opened and Tessa, who looked like she was ready to bolt at any sudden movement, hesitantly came in. She took one look at my shoulder and paused. Her skin turned ghost white, a look of horror on her face.

"Are t-those bullet holes?" she gasped.

Sighing through my nose, I gave her a tired expression. "I just need someone to clean the back," I said softly, embarrassed.

Tessa hadn't moved from her spot. Walking over to her, I gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, they're bullet holes. I was shot at." Tessa looked mortified. "I got them yesterday at a confrontation. I was lucky that it hit my shoulder and not my girls. I'm just asking if you can clean the back."

"You don't need me, you need a hospital," she hissed. "Does my dad know about this?"

"No," I said.

"What?"

"No, your father doesn't know; and no, I don't need a hospital." I gave Tessa a tired look. "I'm asking, begging if you will, for help. If I went to your father with this..." I motioned to my shoulder, "...he'd take me to the hospital." Before she could say anything else, I held my hand up. "My girls and I have been through enough right now. I'm just asking for one favor from you. Mr. Yeager is already fixing my truck, I hope, and I'll be gone just like that."

* * *

><p>Tessa ended up helping me, and promising she wouldn't tell Cade. It took a lot of convincing, but she promised.<p>

Cade had told me that I could spend the night in the guest room, saying he'd have the truck fixed as soon as possible. I thanked him. Lucas had left hours ago, saying he'd be back tomorrow.

I had changed the girls into fresh clothes after cleaning them up. Once they had eaten, thanks to Tessa's cooking, which was surprisingly good, they had fallen asleep easily.

"Where's their father?" she asked. She was fixing something for her father, since there wasn't enough food left over from earlier.

"He's in the military." I sat at the kitchen table, watching her closely. She was a very nice girl, beautiful as well. It was a misfortune that her mother wasn't around.

"Are you guys married?" She glanced at me. I nodded.

"For a couple years now," I said softly. She nodded.

"It must be lonely," Tessa murmured.

Staring blankly into space, I hummed.

Lonely...

* * *

><p>I stood outside on the front porch. The sky was clear of any clouds. Tessa had gone out with some friends, Cade coming in from his work area in the barn.<p>

"I thought you'd be in bed." Cade gave me a friendly smile.

"Couldn't sleep," I said, giving a nervous smile.

He nodded. He stood next to me, unaware of my discomfort. I didn't want to come across as rude and ungrateful. But I kept reminding myself that this could be a repeat of Emilia. They'd get angry at us once they figured out my "truck" to be an Autobot.

"Tess said you have a husband in the military," he said. I nodded. I kept my eyes on the nighttime sky.

"He's a commander," I murmured.

"Must be stressful."

"It has its perks." I shifted on the balls of my feet. "We get to see a lot of new places." After a long pause, I glanced at Cade. "Listen, Mr. Yeager, I want to thank you for everything."

"First, you don't have to keep calling me 'Mr. Yeager'," he said. "Call me Cade. And it's no big deal."

"I promise I'll pay you for your troubles," I said seriously.

Before he could say anything else, a loud crash came from the barn. I followed him and saw a whole mess of robotic creations. Wires, scrap metal. But one of those...robotics that Cade had was on fire. Grabbing a fire extinguisher, he put out the fire, cursing.

"Unbelievable," he exclaimed.

"I didn't know you invented," I said slowly.

"To help Tessa get through college," he grumbled. I bit my bottom lip, nodding slowly. The guy who told me he was a mechanic was actually an inventor. But he was handy with mechanical things, which was a plus. Looking at Optimus, a determined look came upon his face.

"I'll see you in the morning," I muttered. A feeling of relief coming across me, but a feeling of dread, as well.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	177. Chapter 177

**176**

The next morning, I was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door. The girls were starting to wake up, fidgeting beside me.

"Ray? Are you up?" Tessa's voice came through the closed door.

"Just a minute," I called. Stumbling out of bed, I got the girls out of bed, got us some clean clothes, and opened the door. Tessa still stood on the other side, looking at me carefully.

"Dad's been working on your truck all night," she said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'll have to thank him for his work," I said.

With Tessa's help, I managed to make it to the bathroom. Thanking Tessa, I gently closed the bathroom door.

* * *

><p>After getting the girls and myself all cleaned up and dressed, we went downstairs. Tessa was fixing breakfast; she glanced at us briefly before she went back to cooking.<p>

"How's your shoulder?" she asked.

"Fine," I said. "Thanks for asking." Sitting at the kitchen table, I helped the girls sit as well. "Do you think your father will have my truck done by this afternoon?" I asked.

"Depends on how much damage there is."

I nodded. Had Cade figured out what my "truck" was? If he had, wouldn't he have come bursting in, shouting questions and accusations at me? He'd call for Cemetery Wind in no time. I hoped that wouldn't happen.

* * *

><p>After breakfast was finished, the young girl retreated to her room. Cade still hadn't made an attempt to leave his barn. He must've been working hard. The damage was probably more severe than I thought. I looked at Saoirse and Eden, they were playing with each other. I heard footsteps go to the front door and open it.<p>

Hearing Tessa talk to someone, it sounded like Lucas. I didn't bother listening in to what they were discussing; I didn't care what was happening to them personally. They had their problems, I had mine.

Tessa came into the area the girls and I were occupying, looking stressed and slightly annoyed. "Lucas is here," she said. "We're going to the barn, do you want to see how your truck's doing?"

I followed the two of them to the barn, a crumpled piece of paper was in Lucas's hand. I had no idea what the problem was, but I knew it was bad for them.

* * *

><p>When we made it to the barn, Tessa called out to her father. A muffled reply came from inside the barn.<p>

In no time, Cade opened the barn doors and quickly motioned us inside.

"Look at the hole in the radiator!" he exclaimed. "Look at the size of it. Something blew a hole in it."

The radiator had been taken out, Cade's equipment scattered on the floor, a metal walkway and a ladder stationed near Optimus.

"Yeah, so?" Lucas said.

"It's not normal steel," Cade went on, "the shrapnel in the engine? Ripped all the connections apart. And watch! This took some Cade genius, when I hook this up to a working battery?"

I swallowed thickly. I needed to keep myself calm. Cade had figured it out. He was an inventor, I forgot that important fact. That majorly important fact. I felt like the panic and anxiety that was simmering inside just erupted.

He hooked up the working battery. Sparks flew everywhere. A rumbling, static sound filled the silence. The rumbling sound started shifting, almost sounding like words.

_"Calling all Autobots...Calling all Autobots..."_ Optimus's voice rang out. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. I felt lightheaded. He'd figured it out; but Cade was more amazed than disturbed.

Disconnecting the battery, Cade looked at me with wide eyes. "Ray? I don't think it's a truck. I think you found a Transformer."

* * *

><p>Lucas ran from the barn, wanting to call 911. Tessa followed, Cade following behind them.<p>

I stood there, momentarily paralyzed. I loosened my grip on the girls. They went over to Optimus.

"Girls, get back here," I called hoarsely. "You'll mess up Mr. Yeager's things."

The others had been talking for a few minutes outside the barn. I knew the next step was Cemetery Wind. I had to get the girls and myself prepared.

When they came back into the barn, I walked over to the girls, my eyes lingering on Optimus. I pursed my lips. Taking Saoirse and Eden, I walked back to where I stood.

"Don't say anything," I murmured to them.

"Twenty-five grand!" Tessa exclaimed. "That pays for my college, it pays for the house."

Money? Were they planning on selling Optimus? My eyes narrowed slightly. I felt myself tense ever so slightly.

Cade put on some protective materials before looking at his daughter. "Oh, Tessa?" he said. He picked up a hammer and hit the front of Optimus. We flinched, Tessa out of fear; me, because I wasn't expecting that. "Would an alien-killing-machine let me do that?" I glowered at him. He didn't seem to notice.

I held the girls a little closer to me. None of them seemed to notice my discomfort at their blatant dislike for the Autobot leader.

"You wanna hide in the house, go ahead." Tessa nodded, quickly going back to the house. I stayed, watching as Cade was working on Optimus.

* * *

><p>I watched as Cade kept working, calling out to Lucas, asking for certain supplies.<p>

While he was working, Cade pulled something out.

"What is that?" Lucas asked. "Looks like a missile."

The thing sputtered to life, flying out of Cade's hands and bouncing off of everything in the barn. I covered the girls, surprised the missile was still active. It flew out of the barn, in what seemed like a second.

A short scream came from the house, but that didn't distract Cade in the slightest.

I felt a surge of Optimus's Energon Signature, making me gasp. In the split second it took us to realize Cade had found a live missile, Optimus had transformed.

"I'll kill you," he growled, once his transformation was complete. Optimus stumbled, trying to stand up but constantly falling on his hands and knees. He looked confused, disoriented. Cade and Lucas fell back in shock at the Prime's sudden transformation. I held the girls tightly, surprised that Optimus was being so aggressive.

"Optimus!" I tried calling over the commotion, it didn't seem to calm Optimus's aggressive paranoia.

Struggling to pull his gun out, Optimus fell on his knees again, looking around wildly. I briefly saw Cade run somewhere, then I heard Tessa's scream.

"Desirée! Where is my Desirée?!" Optimus growled. Stumbling to his feet, Optimus's optics focused solely on Lucas, Cade, and Tessa. Aiming his gun at them, he cried, "I'll kill you. Stay back!"

Cade cried for him not to shoot, standing protectively in front of his daughter.

"Optimus!" I cried.

The Prime's optics looked at me, his gun not lowering.

"Desirée..." he rumbled.

"We're fine," I said. "We're OK. Right? How are we, Optimus?"

His gun still didn't lower, his optics softening slightly. I felt relieved he had calmed down some.

"Who's Desirée?" Tessa called.

"And who's Optimus?" Lucas exclaimed.

I looked back at them. Optimus's optics immediately went to them.

"I'm Desirée and this is my husband," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS GOOD. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! HOPE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL 2014.**

**NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE AND THE FOUR OC'S ARE ALSO NOT MINE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	178. Chapter 178

**177**

"Husband!" they exclaimed. I flinched. They looked at me in a stunned silence.

"You said your husband was in the military," Tessa exclaimed.

"He is." I shifted nervously on my feet.

In that moment, Lucas used the opportunity to try and run to call the authorities. Optimus lowered his gun slightly, causing Lucas to his hit head and fall on his back. I looked up at Optimus, frowning slightly.

"Easy, human," he rumbled.

Lucas slowly stood up, a red bump on his head where he hit it off Optimus's gun. I sighed softly.

"As much as I'd like to explain the situation, he's hurt." I motioned to Optimus. Their gazes shifted from me to the injured Autobot before them.

Cade hesitantly stepped forward. "He's not gonna hurt us," he said.

Optimus aimed his gun at Cade. "Weapons...systems...damaged," he said.

"A missile hit your engine," Cade said carefully.

I looked up at Optimus sadly. He looked almost terrified. His optics looking at the three humans angrily, almost fearfully. He took small steps back whenever Cade tried to come near him.

"We took it out of you," Cade continued. "You're hurt really bad. We're just trying to help you."

Optimus's optics went to me for a moment. I gave a single nod.

"You're in my home now, I'm an engineer. My name is Cade Yeager."

Lowering his gun hesitantly, Optimus wiped some dust off of his face with his free arm, his rage finally going away.

"Cade, I am in your debt," Optimus said defeatedly. Sparks flew from his chest, he looked too weak to stand. "My name is Optimus Prime." He paused momentarily. "My Autobots...they're in danger." Panic laced his voice. Before we could say or do anything, his legs gave out. A piece of Optimus's finial piece on his head fell. "We need to go," he stammered. "We need to go now."

"How far do you think you're gonna get?" Cade asked. "Tessa, come here. He needs our help."

"Optimus, he's going to fix you," I assured him. "I promise you, you'll be fine." Optimus glanced at me, trying to understand what was happening.

"What happened to you?" Cade asked.

"An ambush," Optimus rumbled, watching Cade and Tessa carefully. He carefully stood up. "A trap. Set by humans."

"Is that why your shoulder..." Tessa started, looking at me.

Cade and Optimus looked at me. I stiffened. "It doesn't matter what happened to me," I assured them. "I'm fine."

Optimus made a heaving motion, similar to a cough. Dust came from his mouth.

Tessa stood next to her father, looking at Optimus fearfully.

"We escaped, and I took this form," Optimus continued. The heaving continued.

"If you're on our side," Tessa said, "why would humans hurt you?"

"They were not alone. My Autobots can repair me." He held the wounded parts of himself.

"Yeah, if you can reach 'em," Cade said. Picking up the finial piece, he glanced at Optimus. "What about me?"

Optimus and I shared a glance. I nodded.

* * *

><p>Cade asked Tessa to go back into the house to get a pen and paper. He said he needed a list of things in order to successfully repair Optimus.<p>

As he wrote down what he needed, I felt a sharp, burning sensation in my shoulder. I hissed.

Optimus looked at me worriedly; Cade paused what he was doing to look at me. I shook the sensation off; I probably needed to change my bandages.

"Desirée..." Optimus began.

"I'm OK, big guy," I said through gritted teeth. "Don't worry about me."

"You're injured," Optimus said.

"Your condition is more important," I said firmly. "I'll live."

I watched as Cade and Lucas walked out of the barn, Cade murmuring something to his friend. Tessa stayed behind for a little bit.

"Tessa, can you get my stuff from the bathroom please?" I asked. "I'm gonna have to change my bandages."

* * *

><p>Once Lucas was gone and Cade came back, Tessa had returned with my medical supplies. I lowered the shoulder of my shirt and took my old bandages off. It was slightly bloodied; the wounds looked a little infected.<p>

Cade had started working on Optimus with what he had, but I could feel him and Optimus watching.

"They shot you?" Cade exclaimed.

"I'm fine," I swallowed thickly. "Just worry about Optimus, please." Saoirse and Eden watched, wide-eyed, as Tessa helped me clean and bandage my wounds.

"Desirée, why didn't you tell me?" Optimus rumbled.

"You were hurt." I slowly put my shirt on right. "We had enough problems going on, I didn't want to add another." My shoulder burned from the medicine I'd put on.

"Your health is important to me," Optimus rumbled. "Your life is important to me."

"So is yours," I said.

Tessa went back to the house. I thanked her for her trouble, she only nodded. Saoirse and Eden walked up to me, looking almost terrified.

"Mommy's OK," I kissed the tops of their heads. "Daddy's OK, too. I promised he would be."

"Mama, he was scary," Saoirse said.

I hugged them both. "He was scared," I murmured. "But everything's fine now."

"Promise?" Eden asked.

I nodded. "Promise."

* * *

><p>As Cade continued working, a semi-comfortable silence hung in the air. Occasionally Cade would throw a question or two, try to start a conversation. It was showing he was trying, that he cared.<p>

After finishing a part, he walked up to Optimus.

"Took one helluva hit, you know," he said. Optimus was kneeling, watching Cade as he approached. "Must've just missed your power source."

"We call it a Spark," Optimus said. His chest plates were open, revealing his Spark. Cade climbed up the ladder, stopping halfway to look at the Prime. "It contains our life force, and our memories."

"We call it a soul," Cade said. He applied the piece to the exposed Spark, being careful not to directly touch it. Optimus assisted a little, as well. As he climbed down the ladder, Cade glanced at me. "So, um, Desirée?" I looked at him. "Your girls? Are they, um..."

"They're Optimus's daughters too," I said. Eden had fallen asleep. Saoirse was watching it all carefully. She seemed mildly interested in how her father was being repaired.

Cade looked between Optimus and I, clearly confused.

"That's a story for another time," I said. "Shouldn't Lucas be coming back?"

"There was a lot of things I needed. He probably went to see someone about his head, too."

I looked at Optimus, who didn't seem too bothered that he injured someone. I gave a small smile and shook my head.

We fell back into a silence. The only noise was Cade's tools as he worked.

_Optimus seems pretty OK with letting Cade work on him,_ I thought. _He doesn't have much of a choice in the matter. I'd have to figure out a way to thank Cade and Tessa for being so generous. Didn't Tessa say something about needing money for college?_ I frowned slightly. I hadn't checked my bank account in five years. There was no doubt in my mind it had been blocked, probably removed. I told Cade I'd pay him for fixing my truck. Optimus was no truck. Now he's fixing my Autobot husband.

I fully expected Cemetery Wind to have been contacted. Lucas seemed quick to try and do so. Was he still willing to do so? He's helping Cade rebuild Optimus...but he could be using that opportunity to contact them.

I cursed silently.

"Cade? Why are you willing to help me?" Optimus asked, pulling bullet shells out. He looked at the human male carefully.

"Maybe cause you trust me to," Cade answered.

I felt myself feeling slightly shocked. Cade accepted the Autobot leader and fugitive in his home without a second thought. Maybe, just maybe, Cade was a human to be trusted.


	179. Chapter 179

**178**

The sound of a car speeding up the driveway let us know Lucas had returned. We heard him say something, but his voice was slightly muffled from the closed door of the barn. I still had my uncertainty about Lucas; he seemed willing to just turn Optimus in for money, apparently.

From what I'd seen so far, Cade was doing a good job fixing Optimus. Even though he didn't have all the materials he needed, Optimus was gradually looking better. It relieved me to see that.

He walked into the barn and handed Cade the supplies he needed. I watched Lucas carefully. He seemed a little...off. Like he was hiding something. I narrowed my eyes a little. He _was_ hiding something. There was a vibe he was giving off, one that made my stomach churn.

Cade and Lucas talked for a little bit before Lucas went back outside.

I hadn't realized Optimus was watching me until I looked at him. He had sensed my suspicions, but neither of us wanted to say it.

Cade continued working on Optimus until Tessa called. He put his stuff down. Hesitantly, he left.

* * *

><p>He had left the door slightly ajar. I peeked, just to see who was there. Black SUVs were scattered on the lawn; men dressed in black, wearing their sunglasses, were slowly inspecting the property. I stiffened.<p>

"Someone called them," I hissed to Optimus. "You need to hide."

Optimus tried to argue but thought better of it. From where he was kneeling, I saw there was a space underneath big enough for him to hide in. I was able to move a lot of Cade's junk and Optimus carefully got in.

I boarded up the top, hoping I wasn't making a lot of noise. I heard arguing outside. I quickly found a place to hide with the girls. They were being quiet, which I silently thanked them for.

The barn door opened and the sound of footsteps, slow, carefully placed footsteps, made up for the noise in the tense, quiet barn. I wasn't sure how many men had entered, but they murmured amongst themselves, I knew they'd have devices for scanning Energon Signatures, but I knew Optimus could hide his. Would they still be able to find him, though?

They weren't searching as thoroughly as they could have, not even that long in their search in the barn, one of them concluded nothing was in the barn. I felt slight relief when I heard them leave.

There was a few minutes of silence before the arguing started up again. I heard the sound of guns, Tessa's cries. Whatever was going on out there, it wasn't good. I debated going out there, but I was already working on a shoulder wound and trying to keep the girls safe.

_"You're going to shoot my little girl?"_ I heard Cade shout. He kept shouting at the Cemetery Wind agents, Tessa's cries mixing with it. _"I told you everything that I know! They're gone, they left. They were in the barn, I swear to God! Just let her go!"_

I closed my eyes, pursing my lips. Cade was trying to cover for us. He was trying to protect us and his daughter. I didn't know what to do. I considered throwing some mini All Spark bombs at them, but that would cause them to inspect the barn and discover us.

I mentally cursed myself. I didn't want them to get hurt.

Their cries and pleas got louder. Was Optimus going to do something? I swallowed thickly.

I didn't move a single inch from my hiding spot. Though it was eerily silent, I had a feeling there were still agents lurking around, just waiting to find us.

A gunshot from outside made me flinch. I could still hear their cries; it was a warning shot.

Not even a second later, Optimus burst from his hiding place. I abruptly stood up, holding the girls. I saw Optimus hit some of the lurking agents away, a look of pure rage on his face. Taking his gun, he burst through the side of the barn. I stood there for a single moment, stunned, before I rushed out. I saw Cade grab something; Optimus shot at the Cemetery Wind agents, they shot back; I helped Tessa up, trying to get her away from the crossfire. Some of the agents were injured from Optimus.

"Cade! They're trying to kill you, get out of here!" Optimus ordered. We all stayed down as they continued firing at one another.

As we ran, a loud explosion shook the ground. We looked back and the Yeager property had been blown up.

We kept running; until we made it to a large pool of water where a racing car came to a skidding halt. The driver, a scruffy looking young man, opened the door and yelled at us to get in the car. I looked back, Optimus was still fighting them.

"Desirée!" Tessa cried.

I looked at her. Did I want to leave Optimus? No. But...I shook my head. I managed to squeeze my way in. There was no way in hell I would've been able to fit in the race car, but there was no time for arguing.

We weren't on a road. The driver was taking us as quickly as we could from the property. I kept wondering how it was either a miracle or a weird coincidence that a race car driver would show up the day we needed a quick escape.

"What's happening, baby, who are they?" the driver exclaimed, an Irish accent lacing his words. He quickly looked behind him before focusing on his driving.

"It's the truck," Tessa said quickly, "they want the truck!"

I looked between Tessa and the driver. He looked a few years older than her. I felt the motherly instincts kick in: why was he calling her baby?

"Who are they?" Cade asked. "Who're you and who're you calling 'baby'?"

The driver and Cade exchanged a look. It didn't take rocket science to put two-and-two together, but Cade didn't seem to believe it.

"I know you heard me," he snapped.

"I'm her boyfriend!"

"He's my boyfriend!"

Tessa and the driver said it at the same time.

"What?!" Cade exclaimed. "You're not her boyfriend!"

"His name's Shane and he drives, dad!" Tessa explained.

We continued speeding down the way; constantly looking back for the black SUVs. Other black vehicles, built for the terrain, came in other directions.

"What kind of cars are those?" Lucas called. "They're so scary!"

I could tell he was putting up a façade; he was the one who called them. He was the one who ruined that little moment of peace.

I couldn't blame just Lucas. I asked a civilian to fix a damaged Autobot. If I had known it would've led up to this, I wouldn't have done it.

Shane did his best to swerve away from the incoming vehicles. Cade was giving him orders, telling Shane to lose then in a nearby corn field.

We made our way through the field, knowing they'd be right on our tail. The girls squirmed in my arms, frightened and uncomfortable in the small area.

A helicopter flew overhead, a specialized gun attached to it.

Since no one was really paying attention, we didn't notice one of the vehicles cut us off last minute and ram into the driver's side. Tessa gave a surprised screech.

Glass shattered from the impact, but Shane managed to get us away from the incoming vehicles.

We crashed through a fence and sped through some backyards, the helicopter following us the entire time.

Some of the vehicles followed us from the corn field, almost cornering us. We lost them. We managed to make it to a highway, Shane swerving in front of cars, putting some distance between us and them. There were still plenty of them behind us, trying to keep up

I struggled to look back. Some of the cars were equipped with guns.

"Mr. Yeager, this is not how I wanted us to meet, OK?" Shane said. "I'm Shane, and I'm a..."

"And I am not talking to you, drive the car," Cade snapped.

A few of them caught up to us near an intersection, but Shane did a last minute U-turn in front of an incoming truck. The truck came to a stop as we sped off.

The ones who followed us let off some warning shots, shooting a nearby building. Shane managed to avoid getting the car shot and went even faster, if that were possible.

Making it to a main road, we would have gotten blocked off, but there was a gap between two buildings just big enough for the car to fit through and make an escape.

"This may be primarily my fault, OK?" Lucas admitted. "They said they were going to bring a check! They didn't say anything about a death squad!"

We swerved and drove until Shane took an abrupt turn, stopping. He was planning on driving through a bingo building. I held the girls closer to me, tensing.

"Hold on," he exclaimed.

He made it through the building, and once we made it to the other end, the speeding commenced.

"We lost them," Lucas said. "Good job, stranger of the corn fields."

I found myself getting angrier each time Lucas spoke. Now wasn't the time for him to attempt to lighten the mood (if that was what he was trying to do), we were in the middle of a high-speed chase.

We managed to make it to an old factory. Optimus and Lockdown had arrived there, as well; their fighting continuing on top of some of the older, surrounding buildings. Some of the Cemetery Wind cars had followed us, with Lucas confirming that they were behind us.

"Lose them in the factory, Shane!" Tessa exclaimed.

Shane made an abrupt turn.

"I thought you knew how to drive this thing, go!" Cade yelled.

Driving through a chain-linked fence, we took some more turns to lose our attackers. Optimus and Lockdown's fighting continued on the rooftops of nearby buildings.

Optimus managed to find us and destroy some of our attackers. The remaining ones were able to get out of the way of Optimus. Shane sped up, trying to get to whatever destination him and Tessa were talking about.

"Take them upstairs," Tessa said quickly. Going to an old parking garage, Shane sped up; taking us to each level in that rundown place. Our remaining pursuers were on our tails instantly.

"We'll lose 'em on the fifth floor," Shane said.

The vehicles had us cornered in no time. There was no way we would be able to get out of it.

"Do that thing, Shane," Tessa said.

"You know it."

"What thing?" Cade exclaimed.

"What we're about to do is going to be kinda scary," Shane informed.

I scowled. It couldn't be as scary as being chased by gunned government men. But if this kid was honestly a race car driver, then certainly he would have some tricks up his sleeves.

Shane shifted gears and sped up. Doing that, we left our attackers behind. It was a moment of relief, but the fear still hung above our heads. The relief was short lived when they started shooting at us, but none of the bullets hit the car. Not yet, at least.

"Tessa, grab my stick, grab my stick!" Shane exclaimed.

Cade gave the young Irishman a look of horror. "What?!

"She's got the best hands in the business," Shane said proudly. Tessa squirmed her way so she was leaning toward the front, grabbing something. Shane made a very sharp turn toward a ramp after telling Tessa to pull. Cade tried to tell him no, but it was too late. We had already driven off the edge of the ramp. Time seemed to have slowed down once we were off that ramp. Somehow we managed to make it safely to another ramp just at the bottom. A few of the Cemetery Wind SUVs tried mimicking what we did, without the ramp of course, but they ended up crashing.

We came to a stop, Shane cursing.

"The rim's cracked," he said.

I hadn't realized how tightly I'd been holding onto the girls until the car came to a stop. Optimus had found us, having transformed back into his truck form, and honked the horn at us. He came to a skidding halt, waiting for us.

"Optimus," Cade sighed in relief. "Come on, move, move!"

We all got out of the car, running toward the Autobot leader.

We stopped when we heard Lucas's voice behind us. He struggled to get out. We stopped for a minute to wait for him. Once he made it out, he ran toward us.

I looked up. Lockdown was coming toward us from one of the rooftops. He pulled out a grenade and was getting ready to throw it.

"We have to go!" I exclaimed.

The moment the grenade hit the ground, it exploded. The sound of the ground cracking, the feeling of it shaking, made us run faster. It wasn't a normal grenade; the sound of it exploding kept happening around us. Smoke and debris was quickly catching up with us. By the time the grenade had truly stopped its destruction, we had managed to make it to Optimus on time. But as we gathered into the cabin, we saw Lucas's body, the skin being burnt off and his clothes burned, standing upright, in the middle of a running position. He didn't make it. But the strangest thing of all, his remains looked as if they were coated in metal.


	180. Chapter 180

**179**

Cade stood there, almost in the driver's side, looking at Lucas's remains in disbelief. Soot was scattered around. The entire area the explosion hit was covered in some dark metallic material. Shane told Cade to get in; once he did, we were on the road.

Optimus drove off as quickly as he could. I could hear Tessa's sniffles. Her and Cade had lost a friend of theirs. I knew there was nothing I could say to make the situation better, it'd be wise to let them mourn over Lucas. No one said a single word. The gravity of what had happened was still hanging in the air, no one really wanting to accept it just yet.

* * *

><p>Stopping at a rundown gas station, we all climbed out. Once everyone was out, Optimus transformed. Shane looked surprised, not entirely scared, at Optimus's change. Once he was done, Optimus slammed his fist on the ground, dangerously close to where Tessa and Shane were standing. The look on his face, the look of anger and regret, made my heart clench.<p>

"My deepest sympathies, for the loss of your friend," Optimus said. "Stay here until I'm sure we weren't followed. We are all targets now."

Optimus transformed back into the truck and drove off. I watched solemnly; as badly as I wanted to go with him, I knew he wouldn't let me, and I knew he wanted some time alone. He wanted to think about everything that happened.

"So we're hiding out now, that's the plan?" Shane asked, wrapping his arm around Tessa's waist. "We're taking orders from a _truck_?"

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked sharply.

Cade turned around, his face hardening at the sight of Shane holding his daughter. Shoving his way between the two, he muttered something under his breath before grabbing Tessa's wrist and walking off.

* * *

><p>We all went into the old gas station, an awkward silence hung between Tessa, Cade, and Shane. The girls and I sat a few feet away, watching the interaction with mild interest.<p>

Cade was giving Shane a death stare; Tessa was trying to distract herself; Shane was just standing uncomfortably. It made me wonder what would happen once Saoirse and Eden were old enough to consider dating. I held them closer. They weren't going to date until they were thirty. I wasn't ready for them to start liking boys or anything.

"On the bright side, you guys met," Tessa said dryly.

"Where's he from?" Cade asked.

"I told you, he's a driver from Texas."

"Texas?" Cade looked at Tessa for a minute before looking at Shane again, his eyes shooting daggers. "Where? Dublin, Texas? Shamrock, Texas? Why does he sound like a leprechaun?"

"You'd get your ass kicked in Arlen for saying that," Shane said defensively.

"So he drives? What do you mean he drives?" Cade said, unfazed by what Shane had said. "Like, for a living?"

"Yeah," Tessa replied quickly. "At least he makes a living."

"Thank you," Cade said.

"I race rally cars," Shane said. "One driver, one navigator. Her." Shane pointed to Tessa. "By the way, I'm totally legit. I just got picked up by RedBull. And just so you know, my _life savings_ was in that car back there."

"This is not happening." Cade shook his head in disbelief.

"It definitely is," Shane said. Cade looked at him, a stare off taking place between the two men.

I looked between the three of them. In the midst of being hunted down by the government, Cade was more focused on his daughter's Irish boyfriend. I sighed silently. I didn't want to interfere with any of their personal business; I didn't care in the slightest what they did with their lives on a personal level. Though Optimus still hadn't come back from checking the perimeter, I wasn't in the mood to hear them bicker about Tessa's dating life.

"How old are you?" Cade stood up from where he sat, approaching Shane.

"Twenty," Shane said, shifting where he stood.

"She's a _seventeen year old girl_," Cade said lowly. "So we can work this two ways: one, I punch you right in the mouth and you call the police on me; or two, I just call the cops on you, this is illegal. She's a minor!"

"We're protected by the 'Romeo and Juliet Law'," Shane said.

"We dated for a little while I was a sophomore and he was a senior, it's fine," Tessa tried to justify.

"No, it's not fine," Cade snapped.

"We got a pre-existing juvenile foundation relationship," Shane said. "Statute two-seven-zero-five-dash-three." Shane took out his wallet, showing Cade the evidence of what he was talking about.

"Texas Statute?" Cade said. "Is that a real law? Romeo and Juliet, huh? You know how those two ended up?"

"In love," Tessa said. I shook my head at her.

"Dead," Cade said. "Do your parents know about this? Is your father OK with you dating a seventeen year old girl?"

"He took off when I was five, but if I ever bump into him I'll ask him," Shane said.

"You know, Tessa, I trusted you," Cade said.

"To what? Never have fun? Take a risk? Be a normal teenager like you?"

"I am your father, OK? And I have been busting my ass to take care of you."

"Is that what you were doing when you brought them home?" Tessa motioned to the girls and I. I stiffened. "All you had to do was report it, and now Lucas is dead. Now my life is over, thank you. You've taken really good care of me."

Cade looked back at the girls and I. "I'm sorry," he sighed, looking defeated.

"It's fine," I said briskly. "Is it OK if I talk to her?" Cade seemed taken aback, but nodded. "Watch the girls?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>When I found Tessa, she was sulking not too far from the gas station. When she saw me coming, she glowered at me before looking away. I knelt down next to her, looking ahead.<p>

"What do you want?" she muttered bitterly.

"What you said back there was a bitch move," I said bluntly. She flinched. "You're ungrateful to your father. I don't know much about your family, Tessa; but I know a hard-working father when I see one. Cade may have chosen a strange way to try and make a living, but you shouldn't treat him like shit."

"What did your father do for a living?" she shot back.

"He did drugs and abused me."

Tessa stiffened, looking at me almost apologetically.

"I don't need your pity or your apologies," I said. "I've had a better life. I have a great foster family who would've moved mountains to see me do well in life. Cade's been trying to make sure you have something great to look forward to. He told me your mother's dead, Tessa. I'm guessing if she hadn't died, maybe things would've been different for you."

"They had me when they were teenagers," she said. "Dad says I'm the 'surprise test', but I know I was an accident."

"Sometimes people make choices that have certain consequences," I said. "You weren't an accident, Tessa. I don't even know if a 'surprise test' is the best way to describe it, either. You being born is proof on how much your parents loved each other. True, they were a little young, but they loved you and took care of you nonetheless. Be grateful you have a father who's willing to do anything to take care of you. He could be gone in the blink of an eye, and then what? You'll never be able to thank him for all the things he's done for you, no matter how small."

Tessa didn't say anything. Giving her a pat on the back, I stood up and walked back into the gas station, not before I told her not to stay out too long.

* * *

><p>As the sun went down, Tessa was able to find a place to sleep. I found a place for Saoirse and Eden to sleep as well; and after they were all asleep, I was able to relax for a little bit. Optimus still hadn't come back, and I was getting a little worried.<p>

Cade and Shane hung around where I was relaxing. Cade standing near the doorway, looking exhausted.

"They were willing to kill her," Cade murmured. I looked at him.

"They still are," Shane said quietly.

I looked down. I winced when my shoulder started hurting again, I gently put pressure on it, trying to ease the pain.

"Are you OK?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine," I said weakly. "I should lie down."

"Your shoulder?" Cade looked at me worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Yeager," I gave him a tight smile. "I'll be fine."

* * *

><p>After resting for a couple hours, I woke up. My shoulder was stiff, aching every time I tried to move it. Cade and Shane were still there. Cade was holding some mechanical bug; it had an antennae sticking out of the front.<p>

"What is that?" I asked.

"I'm gonna use it to find some fingerprints," he said. After finding some tools, Cade took it apart and started studying it. I watched tiredly as Cade took apart each piece of the device and studied it.

There was a small computer near where Cade was working. When he removed one piece, the computer sparked to life. I stood up and walked up behind him, looking at the screen. It was showing one of the Wreckers.

"That's Leadfoot," I murmured.

"You knew him?" Cade looked at me.

I nodded.

_"I'm an Autobot, I'm an Autobot!"_ he cried. He was shot with a missile through the shoulder, the Cemetery Wind agents shooting nonstop at him. My heart dropped. They videotaped the Autobots they killed.

I felt anger bubble up in me.

* * *

><p>"Grab whatever you think we can use as supplies," I said, once Tessa was up. Everyone looked through everything, grabbing whatever they thought was necessary. Optimus had returned in the early hours of the morning, coming to a hissing halt in front of the station. "Light bulbs, anything."<p>

"Tess, take that computer," Cade said.

The things we needed were put into some boxes left around the station. I grabbed the girls, while Tess and the others grabbed the boxes, and loaded into Optimus.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY, EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU HAD A WONDERFUL NEW YEAR! HERE'S THIS UPDATE! AND, IN ONE OF THE REVIEWS I RECEIVED FOR A PREVIOUS CH., A KIND REVIEWER SUGGESTED MAYBE I START A STORY ON SAOIRSE AND EDEN WHEN THEY'RE OLDER. HOW THEY'RE ADJUSTING TO BEING THE DAUGHTERS OF OPTIMUS AND BEING HALF-CYBERTRONIAN. I THINK THAT'S A REALLY GOOD IDEA. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**HAVE A FABULOUS 2015!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	181. Chapter 181

**180**

Cade had figured out how to control the mechanical bug thing (he said he stole it from the Cemetery Wind agents who raided his farm), and asked Optimus if he could stop and test it out. Optimus pulled over at a rocky ledge, overlooking a little area designed for tourists (from what I guessed).

We all watched as Cade put together all the materials he needed for the his theory to work. After all of his things were set up, Cade got the thing up and flying. He used the computer as a way of seeing where he was going. He attached one of his credit cards to an arm he made from the antennae and flew it to the spot. We all watched quietly, giving Cade the concentration he needed. I knew Optimus was mildly interested, even though he didn't transform.

It took a few minutes, and scaring an old guy down below, but Cade managed to find an ATM and maneuver the drone to put his credit card in.

"I knew it," Cade murmured. Looking over his shoulder, we all saw that his account had been declined. Maneuvering the drone back to us, before anyone else showed up, Cade put it, and everything else, away; not before writing a written message. And I was pretty sure I knew who he was sending it to.

* * *

><p>Once we were on the road again, after watching the cops pull into the little spot and handcuff the few people there, the silence commenced. No one spoke about what happened; no one really wanted to talk about anything. Optimus just kept us distanced from the actual threat.<p>

It was about, maybe, half an hour into our drive, Optimus sent out a message.

_"Calling all Autobots, calling all Autobots,"_ he said. I felt the corners of my mouth twitch. We'd finally get to know who made it. While I knew I had a list of the ones who were slaughtered by Cemetery Wind, I had learned to ignore the sensation of their names being etched into my skin. I had a feeling it was long, and I wasn't ready to look at that.

As Optimus continued driving, a white truck drove by, giving Optimus a chance to quickly scan the nicer looking truck and change his appearance. We all jerked forward; as the cramped space of the old, beaten truck became bigger. The old seats became nice leather and everything looked brand new. The sounds of the outside changing and shifting surrounded us as we tried to comprehend that the Prime found a new disguise.

As we drove down the road, there was a different feeling in the air. It was more...confident. We all just looked at each other, stunned.

"That was insane!" Shane said. "It was awesome, but it was insane, right?"

In the distance, we saw the figures of something approaching us. The Energon Signatures gave me the chance to know they were Autobots. I let out an airy laugh. I prayed Bee and Sideswipe, Ironhide and Ratchet, were just a few among the ones who made it. I desperately wanted to see Blossom and Abby, to see how their babies were doing. I wanted to see Mya, Rosalyn and her children. It felt like forever since I saw them last, and a lot of things could change in forever. They drove off in different directions, seemingly hiding in the rocky mounds of our new surroundings to transform.

Our surroundings became less of flat land, and more rocky. The ground jutted out more, the road becoming rockier than it previously was. While I guessed maybe Texas had naturally rocky plains, I wasn't too sure. Maybe the rockier area we were driving to was a safe cover for everyone to transform.

Driving our way down, I felt more Energon Signatures. Looking out the windows, I saw one Autobot on top of a rocky mound, his gun out, cheering. A helicopter flew above us, as if patiently waiting for Optimus to transform. As Optimus came to a stop, a green Autobot came up beside him, a smile on his facial plates.

I didn't recognize him as any of the Autobots I knew.

"Mr. Leader of the Free Galaxy's back," he exclaimed, a semi-thick British accent lacing his words. The helicopter flew down, transforming before he touched the ground. "I knew you'd make it. I never doubted you."

The once-helicopter Autobot, who was designed almost as if he were a samurai, hit the green one on the forearm before giving a bow to Optimus. "We've been waiting," he said, an accent lacing his words as well.

"You know them?" Cade asked.

I shook my head. "They're new," I said simply. We all got out of Optimus. Looking around, I saw Bee's form walking up to us, nodding once. I had the biggest smile on my face. If Bee was alive, then Abby and the twins were as well.

"Hell yeah." A heavy looking Autobot, with what looked to be symbolizing a cigar in his mouth, weapons of various kinds covering his body, and what looked like a beard and mustache covering his face, stood nearby, looking at Optimus proudly. "Gang's back together."

We all piled out of Optimus. The others uncomfortably shifted where they stood, clearly not used to being surrounded by Autobots. While I wasn't very comfortable with the new ones yet, I was happy to see Sideswipe and everyone else make out alive. Everyone turned to see Optimus transform, which was a little more intense since he got a newer form, and he stood with the air of a leader, looking around briefly at the Autobots around him.

"Humans have asked us to play by their rules," Optimus began, "well, the rules have just changed."

"Human beings," the heavier one muttered, dropping various guns on the ground as he walked. "Bunch of back stabbing weasels."

Sideswipe gave a snort, using a motion similar to an eye roll. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Find your inner compass," the blue one said. "Loyalty's but a flower in the winds of fear and temptation."

"What the hell are you sayin'?" The heavier one looked at the blue one with a scrutinizing look.

"It's a haiku." The way the blue one said it so simply, it made me shake my head. There were obvious tensions between all the Autobots, and hearing those two wasn't making it better.

"Hear we go," Ironhide muttered bitterly.

"Cut the crap before I drop a grenade down your throat." The heavy one grabbed a grenade and yanked the blue one forward. The blue one grabbed a sword and held it to the other's throat.

"Try it, you'll be dead," he hissed.

"Oh please do it," the other begged.

_"You know what...Save us so much time!"_ Bee said through his radio, throwing a hand in the air. They all looked frustrated with each other.

I shook my head. They weren't like that before. But time and change made them become the way they were.

"Well, raise your hand if you're thoroughly disenchanted by our little pleasant earth vacation," the green one said. His optics quickly glanced down at us humans - Abby and the others managed to gather around us, giving Cade and the others strange looks. The green one quickly pulled out a gun and aimed it at us. "So who's the stowaways?"

The respective Autobots quickly stepped forward, putting their two cents in for the green one aiming his gun at us. Cade put his arms up, trying not to look intimidated by the large barrel in his face.

The heavier one took out a machine gun and aimed it at us, as well.

"Enough, Hound - both of you." Optimus's voice was sharp. They both lowered their guns, surprised by Optimus's sharp tone and the various Autobots who took offense to it, as well. "One of those humans is my Sparkmate. They all risked their lives for mine. We owe them."

* * *

><p>By the time the sun went down, we had a campfire going while the Autobots got themselves caught up. I found out the names of the three new Autobots by Ratchet, who activated the Holoform to check my injuries.<p>

Cade and the others were genuinely surprised by Ratchet's sudden change from alien robot to human holographic projection, but he simply ignored their shock. Rosalyn told me about how they had a close encounter with Cemetery Wind, that they hid inside an old boat and almost got killed if it wasn't for Ratchet's quick thinking. Blossom, Abby, even Mya, told me their stories of survival with their respective Autobot.

"What about you?" Abby asked, cradling Athena and Alec on her lap.

"Well, after we left Mexico City, we had an encounter with some Cemetery Wind agents." I winced when Ratchet put some of the medication on the wounds. "Optimus managed to get the agents out of the way, but he got hurt by Lockdown. A Cemetery agent shot me twice in the shoulder, too. I had to drive us up to the States and made it to Texas in one piece."

"Is that where you met them?" Blossom asked.

I nodded. "They helped fix Optimus." As our conversation slowly died off, we started paying attention to what the Autobots were discussing.

"We are all that is left," Drift, the blue one, said.

"They're picking us off one by one," Crosshairs said angrily.

"We're a pathetic, little group," Sideswipe said. "And you make the leader."

"So that's our best case scenario?" Shane asked. "Autobot witness protection?"

"Hey, Speed Racer, you're welcome to leave anytime," Cade said.

"Well, for the record, _super dad_," Shane said in retaliation, "I'm not hiding with you. I'm hiding out with that big guy." He pointed to Optimus.

"Hey," I snapped. They looked at me. "Just shut up, both of you. Now is not the time to bicker. We've all had a rough few days, I get it. Doesn't mean you have to fight all the time."

"If you think you've had it bad, these past few days, try doing this for five years," Abby said. "You honestly have no idea what we've been through."

That shut them up.

Right after our little dispute, Bee and Drift got into a confrontation, which resulted in Drift holding his blades to Bee's throat.

"I've been waiting for them all to dispatch each other," Crosshairs said with a twisted smile. "So I can take charge with no trouble at all! Just me reporting to me."

When their fighting broke out, we all abruptly stood up, not expecting the tensions to go that far. Abby looked horrified that Bee was in a position like that.

Cade turned to Optimus. "Sure looks like you've been missed," he said sarcastically.

"Autobots, Lockdown is hunting us," Optimus said, trying to ease the violent tension. "And humans are helping. We need to know why."

"Listen, I don't know why," Cade began, earning all the Autobots to look at him, "but I have an idea on who."

* * *

><p>Drift had let Bee go, transforming into a car - I'm guessing he has the ability to transform into more than one vehicle - and let Cade use him to demonstrate what he'd found. Using the drone, he was able to find those recorded tapes of the fallen Autobots before they were killed, their last fighting moments.<p>

Cade had the driver's side window rolled down, Drift managing to enhance the size of the videos and projecting them on the side of a rocky cliff.

"They recorded footage of an Autobot raid," Cade said. It showed footage of Arcee being taken down. It was hard to watch. The Autobots were taking it the hardest. "Watch what happens here."

Optimus was sitting on a large rock, watching it all solemnly. The others stood around, watching. An eerie silence hung in the air. The infamous missile that's always launched hit Arcee, knocking her over onto her side. Next came the footage of Leadfoot, desperately trying to defend himself.

"Oh, that's Leadfoot," Hound muttered.

Optimus looked away.

"They rip them apart," Cade explained.

"Savages," Hound said.

"This truck comes and hauls 'em off." The footage came to an end. Cade kept explaining. "KSI. Defense, aerospace, government contracts...and they designed this drone."

"So these guys hunt you down and pass you off to this KSI?" Shane asked.

I looked at the Autobots. They looked broken, helpless. Hopeless. Ironhide's injury looked better than last time I saw him, but he still looked a little bad. Mya sat near him. The weapon specialist's facial plates had been turned up in disgust at what Cade had shown all of us. Bee looked disappointed. Sideswipe looked expressionless. They looked completely hopeless.

"The company's headquarters in Chicago could be where they're taken," Cade said.

I shook my head. "Why Chicago?" I sighed. Shane and Tessa gave me a strange look but didn't say anything.

"No way to get inside without a battle," Hound said, taking his cigar out and blowing out smoke.

"Well? What if you had some human help?" Cade suggested.

"What are you two, partners now?" Tessa challenged.

"Sweetie, we're targets now, too, and we need to know why. Or we'll never get our lives back."

"Autobots, I have sworn to never kill humans," Optimus said in a low voice.

"Big mistake," Ironhide muttered.

"But when I find out who's behind this, he's going to die."


	182. Chapter 182

**181**

Everyone transformed back into their respective vehicles, and we all got into our respective Autobot partner. We took to the road immediately, heading straight toward Chicago.

* * *

><p>It took a long time to finally reach our destination, no matter how fast we drove. But when we made it to Chicago, the city looking brand new since the invasion, we found a large abandoned building that was big enough for the Autobots to transform.<p>

It also gave us time to think of a plan.

"There's a full-on manhunt out for us," Cade said. "So we have some new rules. Anyone who's got a badge is not our friend. We're gonna divide and conquer. Desirée? You, Tessa, and Shane are in charge of food and the essentials. Nothing else. Chicago KSI headquarters is like a fortress, I'm gonna find a way into their top secret military info. Gonna find something to blackmail the company and the government. We're gonna get our freedom back."

"Well said, Mr. Yeager," I said with a nod.

"Told you to call me Cade," he replied.

I shrugged. "I'm gonna have to borrow one your soldiers, Optimus," I said. "Is that OK?"

"I have no problem with that," he rumbled, giving me a small smile. All the Autobots had transformed, using the opportunity to be in their humanoid form to their advantage.

"Are you staying here?" I looked at Cade. He nodded. "Could you watch the girls?"

"Yeah," he said.

I looked up at Optimus. "Cade's gonna watch the girls, Optimus," I said. "If you wanna help, go ahead; unless you were gonna start planning something."

Optimus shook his head. "Go on, Desirée. Take Ironhide with you."

The stout weapon specialist gave me a small smirk.

"My favorite old man," I said jokingly. "Has your eyesight gotten any better, buddy?"

Ironhide scoffed before transforming._ "I don't know, Sparky, wanna test how well I can shoot with my bad eyesight?"_

I playfully scowled at him. "I dare ya, you rickety old engine."

As we piled into Ironhide, I could see the curious looks on Tessa and Shane's faces. They didn't expect me to be so easy going, playful even, with an Autobot.

"Have you always been that way?" Shane asked. "The two of you?"

"Ironhide and I have known each other for a long time," I said. "He's like an older brother."

_"She's saved my Spark more times than I can say,"_ Ironhide said through the radio. _"She's one of the few humans I actually trust."_

* * *

><p>Once we made it to a store, selling all the essentials we'd need, I told Tessa and Shane we'd split up.<p>

"Get the things we actually need," I said. "It's really important, understand? When you're done, meet me near the front."

They nodded and we split up. I tried to make myself as unnoticeable as possible. I took a bag, not a big one, pretending to inspect it as an employee walked by. Once he was out of sight, I started walking around the store, carefully picking out the essentials we needed. Packaged foods, deodorant, hair brushes - all the things that was important for us. I made sure I got some things for Saoirse and Eden, as well.

Once my little "shopping trip" was finished, I hung near the front, pretending I was interested in some of the merchandise. I wasn't close to the cashiers for them to think I was suspicious; but I started getting impatient when Shane and Tessa didn't show up.

When they did, I gave them a sharp look. "What took you so long?" I hissed.

"This isn't easy," Tessa said, "we almost got caught."

"That's why you try and not make it so obvious," I murmured.

"We tried," Shane said. "Not as easy as it looks."

"You've probably been doing this longer than us," Tessa murmured.

"I have."

* * *

><p>When we made it back to the building, I gave Ironhide a thank you. The girls rushed over and hugged me, I gave them the items I took from the store.<p>

"Were they behaving themselves?" I asked Cade.

He nodded. "You have some good kids."

"Thanks." I smiled at him. "They get it from their father."

"Oh, I found a whole box of clothes," Cade said. In the background, Drift was practicing with his blade. Bee was sitting near one of the walls. "Sweetie, you can get some long pants, and loose the short-shorts, OK?"

Cade sat near a table in the center of the room we were in. We all dumped our takings onto the table.

Tessa handed a big bottle of powdered stuff to her father.

"It's protein," she said.

Cade looked between his daughter and her boyfriend, a look of frustration and disbelief on his face. "Look, I said the essentials, OK?" he said.

"It wasn't easy," she said. "We almost got caught."

I saw a bottle of mouthwash on the table.

"Why did you get mouthwash?" I asked, eyeing Tessa and Shane suspiciously.

"I like to stay fresh when I'm making out with his daughter," Shane replied, almost smugly. I put my hands on my hips, giving him a look.

Tessa chuckled.

Cade looked at the Irishman before taking the mouthwash and chucking it across the room. Drift looked confused by Cade's action, Bee simply laughed. Everyone else just watched the scene unfold with amusement.

"Yeah, that's not happening," Cade said firmly. "Ever."

"Ever?" Tessa said with a nervous smile.

Cade gave her a look.

I shook my head, holding back a smile. I went and stood next to Abby, the girls following.

"This is why I don't want my girls dating," I told her.

She nodded. "Not until they're way older."

"Way older," I said.

* * *

><p>Once we organized our stuff, Cade said he was going to work on his break-in of KSI headquarters. Asking Optimus for a lift to the headquarters, they left, not before Cade brought his mini drone with him.<p>

As we waited, one of the Autobots walked up to me. Crosshairs, I think was his name.

"You're Optimus's Sparkmate?" he asked. I nodded wordlessly. "I never thought I'd find out Optimus would get a Sparkbond with a fleshling."

"He's full of surprises," I murmured.

"I never would have guessed it would work on a fleshling, either." Crosshairs confused me. Sometimes he would work well with Optimus and the other Autobots, other times he'd rather be on his own, dealing with the enemy himself and wanting nothing to do with the Autobots or Optimus.

"I guess humans are stronger than you'd think."

Crosshairs grunted. "I don't know about that. I hardly trust humans."

"Then why are you still here?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Where else would I go?" he asked. "I may not get along with these slagging Autobots most of the time, but they're still my kind. I'd be killed on my own."

"You always talk about being on your own," I said.

"Cause I can do well on my own," he said smugly. "But Optimus needs all the help he can get. For some reason, he saw goodness in your kind. I'll never understand how he saw it, but he did. Now that he doesn't trust human beings anymore, he just wants to put an end to our extinction."

"What about the kids?" I asked.

"The kids? They may be half-Cybertronian, but they're still half-human." Crosshairs shrugged. "It doesn't matter anyway. Once this whole ordeal's over, we're leaving this planet."

"Leaving?" I asked.

"To a planet that won't try and exterminate us," he said.

"Your kind isn't going to stop until we are all dead," Drift said solemnly. "Our leaving will save us from our execution."

I looked down. Saoirse and Eden were playing with the other kids, seemingly unaware of what Drift and Crosshairs has said.

Though I didn't ask it, I wanted to know how they'd leave without a ship. But I knew they'd figure something out. They always did.


	183. Chapter 183

**182**

When Cade returned, he had scanned a photograph of one of KSI's employees with the mini drone. Bee was able to scan the picture of the guy onto a blank card Cade planned to use to sneak into their headquarters.

He said the full plan would take place early tomorrow morning, but he'd do a quick look-around to see what we were up against.

Taking Drift with him, Cade spend thirty minutes, maybe an hour, doing a quick look.

* * *

><p>"Couple times a day these guys are moving in vehicle shipments into KSI for something called 'scanning'," Cade explained when he came back. He discarded of his now useless drone. "Major security all over." Drift was able to make a holographic projection of KSI's layout, we all stood over and watched, minus Hound, who was cleaning his weapons. "Our best chance of getting in is the classified research entrance. I'm gonna drive in with Bee tomorrow morning."<p>

That night, everyone settled in. Optimus hadn't transformed, just watching to make sure everyone was doing OK. Cade fixed himself a glass of water. Tessa and Shane had found some candles and somehow lit all of them before settling on a nearby couch; Tessa basically laying on top of her boyfriend.

When Cade saw them in that position, a slight scowl came on his face.

Clearing his throat loudly, he called, "Excuse me! There's no smooching in front of me, OK?"

Optimus crossed his arms over his chest, amused at the sight. Tessa and Shane separated, but not before Cade's daughter put her two cents in.

"You're so square," she said. "Who even says 'smooching'?"

I gave an airy chuckle.

"No respect," Cade said to Optimus. "It's just impossible sometimes."

"Yeah," Optimus said with a slight shrug. "I went through that with Bumblebee."

"I'm actually jealous of you," Cade murmured. "Your girls are still young. They won't be obsessed over boys for a couple years."

"They're not dating at all," I scoffed. "Not until they're thirty."

Cade laughed at that; Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. Saoirse and Eden were sleeping with their twin cousins in Bee's vehicle form. The scout Autobot offered to let them rest with him and the others, and Optimus and I didn't mind at all.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Desirée?" Optimus rumbled.

I gave a sloppy shrug. "I'm not tired," I said nonchalantly. "Besides, I want to spend some time with you guys." I didn't want to tell Optimus it was because he'd probably be leaving the plan it once Lockdown and KSI had been finished; he didn't need me putting my worries on him.

Cade gave me a friendly smile. "I should probably be heading to bed," he said, yawning. "Gotta big day tomorrow."

"G'night," I said. He waved his good night before finding himself a place to rest.

Tessa and Shane had found themselves separate places to rest, but close enough to each other where they wouldn't get in trouble. I rolled my eyes at that.

"You're worried," Optimus rumbled, kneeling down to look at me.

"I'm scared," I corrected.

Optimus reached out and gently stroked my hair, a sensation I hadn't experienced in a long time. I shuddered at the feeling, it was pleasant.

"Why?"

"This whole mess scares me," I said, trying to avoid the real reason. "Lockdown's hunting you, KSI is melting Autobots to make new things...I'm scared."

Optimus didn't say anything, he just looked at me. His optics studied me closely, as if checking to see if I had lied. Transforming into his new truck form, he activated the Holoform. I had almost forgotten he could do that.

The Holoform approached me, his large hands gently cupping my face. "What's the real reason?" he murmured, brushing his lips against my forehead.

"When this is all over, when you guys have finished your plans to stop KSI, are you guys going to leave?" I asked softly.

"Leave?" Optimus looked at me for a minute, as if he were trying to comprehend what I said. "What do you mean 'leave'?"

"Leave the planet," I clarified. "Are you all planning on leaving the planet?"

Optimus's shoulder sagged. His eyes looked down. "I don't know," he said softly.

I pursed my lips, forcing down the emotions I felt. "Oh."

"Desirée..." Optimus began.

"I'm tired." I shoved his hands off of me, backing up a bit. Optimus looked pained, trying to find the words to say. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I turned and left.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up early, telling Cade that I was joining them on their little journey to KSI. Cade seemed hesitant, asking if Optimus would be upset with that.<p>

"I just want to help," I said curtly. "Abby and Blossom agreed to watch the girls; Optimus will be occupied anyway."

Cade nodded slowly.

* * *

><p>In the end, Shane, Cade, and I were the ones who went with Bee. Shane's face had been used on the ID so we'd get in without any trouble; I made sure to wear something somewhat professional (a nice pair of blue jeans, a nice white long sleeved shirt, and a dark blue jacket).<p>

Bee, who hadn't chosen a new form, would be used as a decoy for "scanning" while Cade looked around.

As we came to a checking point, men in uniforms holding guns inspected any oncoming vehicles.

We came to a stop, a few cars ahead of us were being inspected.

"Calm down, calm down," Shane murmured to himself. He was wearing sunglasses, his hands trembling as he tried attaching his ID to his jacket.

"You know, at a time like this, the idea is to _keep_ cool, not _look_ cool; so why don't you lose the glasses?" Cade kept his voice level, looking straight ahead.

Shane quickly took off his sunglasses, trying to calm himself down.

"About a month ago, the middle of the night, I thought I heard noises in my house, was that you?" There was a tone in Cade's voice that only a father would have. That tone of 'I'm-gonna-kill-you-if-I-find-out-you-touched-my-daughter' tone. I looked at Shane before I looked at Cade; he was trying to hide the anger in his expression.

"What?" Shane hissed. "Come on, no way."

"Don't lie to me, kid," Cade said. "You see that guy with the gun?" The question was vague, but I knew Shane was getting even more frightened by Cade's interrogation, his fatherly protection mode.

"There's so many guys with guns," Shane said, trying to calm himself down.

"Let's go out and tell them we're about to break in and it's your idea," Cade said, "cause I don't care. I'm old. I've already lived long enough."

"You have a really bad habit of having these conversations at the wrong time, man." Shane gave his girlfriend's father a desperate look.

"You wanna come clean or do you want me to make a mess?" Cade threatened, looking at one of the armed men in front of us. Since Cade's window had already been rolled down, he motioned one of those men over. "Sir, can I talk to you for a second?" he began, shifting so he'd open the door.

My eyes widened when the armed man stepped forward toward Cade.

"It was me, it was me!" Shane hissed before the man got too close.

Cade told the man never mind before shutting the slightly opened door. He had a semi-satisfied look on his face.

By then, we had moved up and the armed men were inspecting Bee. I tried to avoid eye contact, making sure I had my sunglasses adjusted right. One of the armed men took a look at Shane's false ID, looking at Shane to make sure it was really him.

"Taking in for scanning?" the man asked. Shane nodded, trying to look calm and collected. "Alright, you're good."

Once the man was gone, Cade gave Shane a quick death glare as we drove on.

"I'm literally going to kill you," Cade threatened.

* * *

><p>Once we were inside, we found a large area where some sleek looking cars were parked. Some employees, a few dressed in hazmat suits, others dressed professionally, walked by, not even glancing at us.<p>

A larger doorway on the other side of the room was where we went through. A commercial with a woman dressed in a small white dress was on a large screen on the wall.

**"We took all the alien technology, and made it better in every way. Introducing 'Stinger'..."** A large pink, black, and silver robot stood in the center of the room. It almost looked like Bee...except bulkier and shinier. A model of it in car version was parked beside it. Miniaturized cranes held the humanoid version of it up.

"It kinda looks like you, Bee," I said, once we came to a park. Cade and I got out, looking around slowly.

The engine revved at that.

I honestly wasn't impressed with all the high-tech stuff. KSI was known for trying to "create the future", but it was a superficial, corrupted business.

"They're trying to build their own version," Cade said.

"At least they're making cooler cars than this," Shane said. Bee's radio chirped; the steering wheel shooting out and hitting Shane in the face, keeping him stuck in his seat.

"You never insult how Bee looks," I said, not even phased by Bee's aggression. "Especially with what's been going on lately."

_"You talk to me like that?"_ Bee's radio said. Cade rushed to their side, trying to ease the situation. _"Now get out of here."_

Shane stumbled out of the driver's side, looking slightly pained.

The commercial had started up again, but with a different ending. **"...'Stinger', inspired by Bumblebee, but better in every way..."**

Bee's radio chirped angrily, he started driving around near the model, leaving tire marks on the clean floors. We tried to calm him down, but Bumblebee was infuriated.

When we heard voices, Bee came to a skidding halt. We all looked to where the voices were coming from, hoping they hadn't heard the commotion.

A well dressed man and a bunch of other people were walking by, the man talking to an Asian woman.

Bee kept revving his engine, interrupting their conversation.

"Hey!" the man called. "You three! Grease monkeys. The hell is going on here?" He said the last part quietly once he approached us. "What's with this vintage crap? We're not scanning collector junk. What do you think it is that we make here? We make poetry. We are poets. Alright? You work for me? Make one mistake. One. Understood?"

Cade started agreeing with him. Once the drama king walked off, leading the Asian woman and the others in another direction, Cade turned to us.

"Watch him while I see what I can find," he murmured. "Quietly get out of here."

Cade took off while Shane and I stood around Bee awkwardly. The moment Cade was out of sight, Bee transformed, looking at the mimicked version of himself angrily.

"Bee, calm down," I said.

_"I'm perfectly calm,"_ the radio played.

"You gotta breathe or do whatever it is you do..." Shane tried.

_"I'm calm, I'm calm!"_ Bee reached up and grabbed the model's face, scrutinizing it. _"I'm not touching it...I'm barely touching it, I'm barely touching it."_

I ran a hand through my hair.

"Bee, please stop!" I hissed.

Shane looked just as distressed as me.

"Turn back into a car right now," he ordered.

_"Get outta my face."_ He waved the Irishman off dismissively.

Walking up to the screen, another commercial, one interviewing different people, had started.

**"So our designs started with 'The Bumblebee'...**

**But really, this alien's design was...decrepit and, let's face it, antique..."**

Bee cursed at the screen, his hands clenching into fists.

**"...kinda old and ratty and used and ugly..."**

Bee's anger skyrocketed. _"Oh, hell no!"_ he played. _"You think you're...Better than me!"_ Bee turned and stormed over to the Stinger model, kicking it down. The wires holding it up snapped as it lurched forward.

Shane and I tried to calm the rampaging Autobot's temper, but he was beyond infuriated. When we heard footsteps, Bee transformed beside Shane and I, seemingly proud of his work.

A man and his assistants walked into the room, seeing the mess the Autobot had created.

"What did you do?" he snapped. Bee's radio started playing 'Can't Touch This'. Shane and I stood there, not sure what to do or say. "My office, five minutes!"

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**THIS IS THE LAST CH. I UPDATE FOR MY WINTER BREAK. I GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW. THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE, AND FOR ENJOYING THIS STORY SO MUCH. I HOPE YOUR HOLIDAYS WERE FUN, AND YOUR NEW YEAR FANTASTIC.**

**THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME 800+ REVIEWS, I DIDN'T THINK I'D GET THAT MANY.**

**HAVE A FANTASTIC 2015, EVERYONE!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ , REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	184. Chapter 184

**183**

Shane and I managed to sneak away before we had to go to the man's office. Bee had given us a ride from where we were to where the Autobots were being kept. Shane ran from the passenger's side and into Drift, where Tessa was safe. I stayed in Bee for a while longer, thinking over what I'd seen.

KSI was creating man made Transformers. I swallowed thickly. Getting out of Bee, I gave him an absent-minded pat on the hood before I leaned against a nearby wall.

After about a five minutes to gather my thoughts, I decided to go sit with Ironhide. I suppose Optimus was expecting I'd be with him, but I wasn't in the mood for his company. I hadn't spent as much time with Ironhide and the others since they arrived in Texas; I wanted their company.

Closing my eyes, I sighed.

* * *

><p>After about half an hour, Ironhide's radio clicked to life, but it wasn't the weapon specialist's voice, it was Cade's.<p>

_"I'm in. You see my camera?"_ A screen came up on the roof of Ironhide. I looked up. _"They're melting Jazz."_

Jazz's head was perched on a mantle, half-melted. Men in hazmat suits with torches, robotic torches melted the metal.

I had told Cade about Jazz, about how Optimus's late first lieutenant had been killed by Cemetery Wind. I felt Ironhide's frame rattle with anger. I could sense the others getting angry as well. Humans were melting down Autobot parts and turning them into man-made machines.

Hearing the sound of metal shifting, I saw Optimus transforming, looking genuinely infuriated at what he'd seen and heard.

"They slaughtered Jazz!" he exclaimed, slamming his fist on the ground, knocking over a street lamp. Bee revved his engine before turning and driving off somewhere. "I'm going to tear them apart!"

I got out of Ironhide, watching as Optimus stomped around, cursing to himself in Cybertronian. I never saw him look so angry before. It was terrifying. Before the others took off, Sideswipe activated his Holoform, those blue eyes blazing.

"We're going to drop you guys off at a safe location," he said, his voice empty of all emotions. "Nearby, so we know where to find you."

I nodded. Climbing into Hound, they all sped toward the KSI headquarters.

* * *

><p>The moment we were dropped off at the safe location, the Autobots went on to start their raid on the corrupted business.<p>

Saoirse and Eden ran out of Abby's grasp and to me. They hugged me tightly. I felt physically numb. They just showed us the aftermath of the Autobots they killed. Jazz, Arcee, Skids and Mudflap...every Autobot they hunted, they melted down to make their "better" models.

After five years on the run, my emotions hadn't hardened, I didn't become someone who was emotionless from what I'd gone through. I tried to keep myself calm for Saoirse and Eden; for Optimus.

But, honestly, I didn't like feeling the pain, the regret. It was easier to shove them down...shove everything down and lock it up.

I hugged the girls back. Trying to comfort them. Aside from what we just saw, Optimus and the others would be leaving once they figured out a way to stop KSI. Leaving and never coming back, and I wondered which one would was worse. What I saw, or what I expected.

* * *

><p>When the Autobots came back, in vehicle mode and everything, Cade was with them. We all piled separately into an Autobot, knowing they'd be in a bit of a rush.<p>

While we were speeding down a highway, I felt an uneasy feeling in my stomach. Looking out the windows, using the rear view mirror, I saw a large grey and black car speeding toward us, a pink, black, and silver one trailing behind. There wasn't an Energon Signature, and I knew they weren't the original Transformers.

The grey one started swerving before it split into thousands of small, cube shaped pieces and became its artificial Transformer. It skidded into the other road, ramming into oncoming cars. Activating a sword on its arm, the artificial sliced a car in half. It was doing what it pleased, apparently that wasn't something that was supposed to happen.

It kept attacking other vehicles, until it suddenly stopped and came into our road. Activating some missiles, they were launched at us.

We all swerved off the road, driving on the grassy land, trying to avoid being hit. Once there were no more missiles, we were back on the road, distancing ourselves.

I held the girls close to me, hoping to protect them the best I could.

A high pitched sound came behind us. Looking through the rear view mirror, I saw that Stinger model driving after us, emitting some high pitched sound the closer it came.

I bit my bottom lip.

With Stinger right behind us, and the grey one transformed back into its big form, they shot more missiles at us. The Autobots did their best to swerve out of the way, avoiding as much damage as they could.

It seemed those artificials weren't meant to think for themselves. Humans wanted make their own, control it on their own, and if their precious creations developed a conscience, their whole plan could fall apart.

Because they dodged the missiles, it caused a truck to lose control and crash into some other cars. With us speeding to get away from Stinger and companion, we didn't have time to react to the crash. Bee had transformed beside us in a split second; jumping over the wreckage and over a bridge, catching Cade, Tessa, and Shane while he did so. Optimus transformed split second as well, doing the same as Bee. He held the girls and I close to his chest.

Optimus protected us as he crashed through the back end of a truck. Bee tossed the three humans he held to Optimus before he crashed with us, Bee dangling from the bridge upside down.

When he shot missiles at the grey artificial (Optimus had transformed back, trying to drive off as quickly as possible), it split off into those small cubes and came back together as its vehicle form, leaving Bee there alone, stunned.

Shane and Cade peered out the windows, Tessa, the girls and I were in the back of the cabin, anxiously sitting there.

"Come on, Optimus!" Cade exclaimed.

The Prime sped up, trying to put as much distance between us and them. I hoped we'd get out of this alright. We suffered enough from Cemetery Wind already, we didn't need anything else to get upset over.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE IS TO YOUR LIKING. AFTER I FINISH THE AGE OF EXTINCTION ARC, AND A FEW FILLERS AFTER THAT, I WAS CONSIDERING TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING FOR A LITTLE BIT. I DON'T KNOW, I'M JUST NOT FEELING IT AS MUCH ANYMORE. IF I DO TAKE A BREAK, I PROMISE TO COME BACK SOMETIME LATER.**

**SORRY FOR MY RAMBLING. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT'S IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES. NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S, WHO WERE GIVEN TO ME BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS FOR THIS FANFIC. I HOPE THEY TURNED OUT TO YOUR LIKING.**

**HAVE A GREAT REST OF YOUR WEEK, EVERYONE!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	185. Chapter 185

**184**

**Mya POV**

The green eyed woman anxiously sat in her seat as Ironhide sped down the road. They'd seen what happened with Optimus and Bee; it scared her that there were artificial Transformers. Ironhide was angered humans had the nerve to attempt and create their own robots. Killing Autobots and melting their parts to create falsified versions of themselves? It was incomprehensible.

Ironhide, along with the others, had split up. That multicolored artificial had vanished, as far as the weapon specialist could tell, along with the large grey one.

Optimus was farther ahead, trying to keep his humans safe.

Mya felt worry knot her stomach. She was appreciative that Desirée and her new companions had accepted her and Ironhide; it meant a lot to her. Not to mention the young woman's children, who seemed scared but accepting of the newcomers in their life.

_"Don't worry about them,"_ Ironhide grunted. _"Desirée and Optimus are powerful, nothing can stop them."_

"What about their kids?" she asked.

_"They will be safe,"_ was his gruff reply. Mya shifted nervously in her seat. Desirée was a woman who could hold her own, but she was broken at the same time. Mya couldn't understand how Desirée was able to keep herself grounded after so many years of being shot at, being threatened.

Desirée Witwicky's life was constantly in danger. Mya tried to comprehend the magnitude of that. She wondered if she could handle a pressure like that.

She shook her head. Mya was able to make it this far without backing out. She'd make it till the end of the road with the Autobots; and, though she was too stubborn to admit it, she'd make it all the way with Ironhide at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Missiles were being launched at us from the grey robot chasing behind us. Cars had been caught in the crossfire, crashing and exploding. Cade told us to jump out. That grey artificial was shooting nonstop, it was only a matter of time before Optimus got hit.

Holding the girls close to me, we jumped out of Optimus. We hit the grass on the side of the road. I tried not to roll over onto the girls as I hit the ground.

Optimus ended up getting grazed by some of the missiles once we were out, causing him to transform. Optimus skidded to a halt on the road, his foot just barely hitting an oncoming car. Slowly sitting up, I held the girls and looked over at Cade and Shane. Tessa wasn't with us.

Looking back at Optimus, I saw Tessa half-laying beside Optimus, looking completely terrified.

The grey robot transformed and started fighting Optimus; Cade called out to Tessa, trying to figure out how to get his daughter out of the way of the fighting robots.

"Cade, watch my girls," I exclaimed. I gave Saoirse and Eden a kiss and a quick hug before Cade took them and looked at me confusedly. I ran out to the road. Tessa was pushed up against the front of the now-abandoned vehicle. I could barely hear Cade's cries. "We need to go," I said hurriedly. I grabbed Tessa's arm, trying to lead her away from Optimus and his enemy.

Tessa scrambled up to get catch up with me, but we were cut short in our escape by the fight in front of us.

Cade and Shane managed to make it a safe distance away on the road, Cade yelling at us to go to the field. I noticed the girls were clinging to Cade, the older man standing protectively in front of them.

Tessa and I scrambled toward the field. Not even a minute later, Optimus was hit and came to a skidding halt in front of Tessa and I.

Tessa and I scrambled out of the way. Optimus went back to the fight, activating his Energon sword and trying to shove it into the enemy's chest. There was already an existing opening in the artificial's chest, a bright orange glow coming from it. The other guy didn't seem fazed. Shoving Optimus out of the way, something shot him in the back.

The time we watched the fight, no one noticed the giant alien ship that was about a mile out. Optimus turned around.

Tessa gripped my arm, holding it tightly.

An Energon Signature filled my senses.

"Tessa, stay behind me," I murmured. I saw Lockdown approach us. A mask was covering his face, an air of intimidation radiating off of him. A gun formed on Lockdown's face, shooting Optimus in the chest, but not mortally wounding him. He fell onto a car behind him, wincing in pain.

Quickly looking behind me, I saw Tessa run inside a semi-wrecked car we were pressed against.

"Tessa!" I hissed, going in after her. "Get out, you can't stay in here."

She shook her head. "Optimus, get up!" she hissed.

"I can't," he said, trying to move. "Get out of here."

Instead of doing what Optimus said, Tessa crawled to the back of the car. I threw my hands up in exasperation. She just didn't get it.

"I almost feel sorry for you, Prime," Lockdown said. "Your allegiance, these humans, to have loyalty for a cause...is that the cause? They'll always betray you."

Optimus scowled up at him. "Who sent you here?" he rasped.

"Where do you think you came from?" Lockdown asked, the mystery in his words intriguing me. "You think you were born? No, you were built. And your Creators want you back. We all work for someone." Turning, he walked away, grabbing onto a lowering part of his ship before being lifted away.

"Who are the Creators?" Tessa gasped.

"I-I don't know." I gulped.

A mini ship came and hovered over Optimus, dropping a net over him and the car. I cursed, feeling the car jerk in as it was being lifted off the ground.

I saw Shane (who held the girls) and Cade running toward us, motioning for us to get out, yelling at us. Cade ran alongside the car, kind of skidding on the ground as the mini ship started going up. He tried getting Tessa out, she wasn't making it easy for him. As we started lifting off the ground, Tessa started freaking out.

I yelled at Shane, his attention going from Tessa to me. "Watch my girls!" I cried. "OK? Watch them!"

He tried calling something, but Cade and Tessa's yelling drowned him out. I saw the girls crying, squirming in his grip.

As we went higher, Cade and Shane calling out to us, Optimus's last words to them were to watch over the Autobots, and keep his daughters safe.


	186. Chapter 186

**185**

Once we made it aboard Lockdown's ship, the net was taken down and Optimus was hooked up to smaller, wheeled robots. Lockdown had us trailing behind, leading Optimus somewhere. The ship was designed strangely, various creatures were locked inside large domed cells, all kinds of screeching and noises came from all directions. The strong scent of metal, fuel, and other indescribable scents hung in the air. Tessa clung to me, looking around in absolute horror.

"Remember this ship, Prime?" Lockdown spat. "Built for you Knights, you great Crusaders - explore the universe. Well I engineered it for my own personal prison, now."

Leading us to a room on the ship, Lockdown slowed his pace. Scrap metal was all over the ground, giant worm like arms were ripping apart dismembered robotic bodies and dropping dropping the pieces in a bright red and orange pit, heat radiating off of it even from a good distance away. Blades spun inside the pit, sparks and staticky sounds came from parts above the pit. Smaller robots who wheeled themselves through the pile of scrap metal and other garbage looked through it, examining what they found.

"Take those humans to the trash," Lockdown commanded. The little wheeled robots led us into the trash pit as he led Optimus away.

The car had been flipped onto its proper place, having been brought onto Lockdown's ship on its side. Tessa opened the door very slowly, peeking her head through.

Two of the garbage robots, with one large arm in the back and large (almost cartoonish) looking optics looked at us before giving a loud, metallic sounding screech. One of them lunged at Tessa, she tried kicking it away as she tumbled out of the destroyed vehicle.

I scrambled to the opening and shot a beam of bright blue, bordering on white, energy at them. The metal immediately disintegrated, silencing their deafening screeches.

I grabbed Tessa and yanked her up, practically dragging her behind me as we ran from the junk pit.

"How did you do that?" she exclaimed.

"That's a story for another time," I snapped.

We slowed down a little, out of breath and shaken up. Tessa found a gap between two large walls; we walked between those walls, pipes and wires put in their proper place on the gigantic walls. The noises of other creatures echoed through the ship, the smell still mixed in that metallic smell.

We had no idea where Optimus or Lockdown were, we had no idea where we were. The noises caused us to be jumpy, on edge. Tessa looked so vulnerable, so small and weak. In a way, I understood how she felt. It was terrifying, suddenly being thrown into something you don't understand.

"Tessa?" I called to her.

"Yeah?" Her voice was trembling, I felt my heart drop, my motherly instincts kick in.

"I'll protect you, I promise."

* * *

><p>After going through some twists and turns, going up some ladders, Tessa and I found ourselves on the very top level of the ship. When we saw Lockdown, we hid behind a jutting part. We were far enough where no one could see us, but close enough to hear what Lockdown was saying.<p>

Some humans had made their way onto Lockdown's ship, and he was handing them something.

"As much as I've enjoyed the hunt," Lockdown began, "I won't miss your wretched planet. Our deal is done. One Prime, for one Seed. Handle it with care. I trust your species is ready."

"Don't worry about our species," a voice replied.

We saw the humans put the "Seed" into some case.

"Farewell, earth." The way Lockdown said it, almost pitifully, made me wonder how much power was stored in that Seed. Turning around, Lockdown walked away without looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom POV<strong>

The human femme was given Saoirse and Eden to watch as Cade, Shane, and the Autobots went to board Lockdown's ship before it launched. Blossom and the rest of the human women and their children were given a safe location to stay in until their friends and significant other returned to them.

The people of Chicago were terrified at the sigh of an alien ship over their shining new city. They went through one alien attack, they didn't need another. They couldn't afford another.

"Mama..." Saoirse sniffled.

Blossom looked at the two small children helplessly. She didn't know if Optimus or Desirée would make it out alive, if at all. The ship looked ready to take off.

Eden whimpered in Blossom's arms, clinging to her helplessly.

"Your Mama will be just fine," the pink haired woman assured them. "I promise you, she will be just fine."

"What about Daddy?" Saoirse sniffled, looking at Blossom with those big, blue doe-eyes.

"Girls, your father is _Optimus Prime_," she said. "He will get out of anything to find you both."

That seemed to calm them down for the time being. All there was left to do was pray that the girls' parents actually made it out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Tessa and I maneuvered ourselves around the ship, trying to find Optimus without getting detected. It was a pain in the aft that the ship was so big, and it didn't help that Lockdown could have drones lurking anywhere on the ship.

We tried being as quiet as possible, hiding behind any crevice we could find at the sound of any footsteps, any scraping sound we heard.

I stopped for a moment, for a split second, I thought I heard something outside.

"What is it?" Tessa whispered.

"Nothing," I muttered, I shook my head.

We kept walking.

* * *

><p>The ship kind of lurched around, causing me to curse under my breath. I leaned against the wall for support.<p>

"Wait," Tessa whispered, "I think I hear something."

We looked through a hole in the wall and saw hunched-over, four-legged creatures running down the hallway. Patches of fur spiked up on their backs, their metal paws scraping against the ground. Growls rumbled deep in their chests.

Tessa and I tried to stay as still as we could, hoping those things wouldn't notice us.

But they did, and I don't think we ran so fast in our lives.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS GOOD! I WOULDN'T NORMALLY UPDATE TODAY, BUT I'VE BEEN IN A RELATIVELY CREATIVE MOOD LATELY AND I FELT LIKE GIVING YOU GUYS SOMETHING TO READ. I'VE DECIDED, THAT ONCE THIS IS FINISHED AND EVERYTHING'S OUT OF THE WAY, I'LL DO A MINI STORY ON SAOIRSE AND EDEN, HOW THEY FEEL GROWING UP WITH PRIME AS A FATHER AND WHATNOT.**

**THE ONE THING THAT I JUST DON'T LIKE ABOUT AGE OF EXTINCTION IS THAT (SORRY FOR THE SPOILER, IF ANY OF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE) OPTIMUS LEAVES. I WANT TO STAY TRUE TO THE MOVIE WHILE PUTTING MY STORYLINE IN THERE, BUT I DON'T WANT OPTIMUS TO BE SEPARATED FROM HIS FAMILY.**

**I'M PROBABLY GOING TO PUT THAT INTO THE END OF THE AOE ARC, SO I CAN AT LEAST KEEP THAT UNCHANGED.**

**AS FOR EVERYTHING AFTER THE AGE OF EXTINCTION ARC, AND IF OPTIMUS DOES LEAVE LIKE IN THE MOVIE, I'LL HAVE HIM COME BACK AND START ON A REVIEWER'S SUGGESTED ELITA-1 ARC. FOR ANYONE WHO DOESN'T KNOW, A WHILE BACK, A KIND REVIEWER WANTED TO KNOW IF I COULD HAVE ELITA-1 BE ALIVE AND CAUSE SOME TENSION BETWEEN OPTIMUS AND DESIRÉE. I BELIEVE I MENTIONED A LONG, LONG TIME AGO IN MY MUCH EARLIER UPDATES THAT OPTIMUS BELIEVED ELITA TO BE DEAD, BUT (SPOILER ALERT!) SHE ISN'T.**

**THAT'S ALL THE INFORMATION I HAVE TO GIVE. YOU GUYS KNOW NONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS STUFF IS MINE, I DON'T FEEL LIKE I SHOULD KEEP UP THE DISCLAIMER. I ONLY OWN WHAT I MAKE UP, WHATEVER ISN'T MINE IS OWNED BY THE PEOPLE WHO OWN TRANSFORMERS OR A KIND REVIEWER WHO LET ME BORROW THEIR CHARACTER OR THOUGHT OF ONE FOR ME TO USE.**

**SO, THERE YOU GO.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	187. Chapter 187

**186**

As Tessa and I ran, we could hear them pounding after us, their paws slamming and scraping against the ground. Their growls made a shiver of fear go up my spine. We tried finding a way to lose them, but it seemed impossible. The further we ran, the more of those creatures seemed to appear.

Tessa made a sharp turn at an opening, causing my to make a skidding halt and almost fall trying to catch up with her. Those hairy, robotic monsters tried catching us, but ended up toppling on top of one another.

We were able to squeeze ourselves through a narrow opening in a doorway styled like a vent. The creatures slamming themselves against it, oil and other liquids dripping from their mouths. Tessa gave a screech in surprise before we scooted away from the doorway.

Cages hung from the ceiling. We couldn't move a few steps without bumping into one of them. Once those monsters had finally left, louder footsteps came down the hallway. One of Lockdown's men inspected the door we squeezed through, pulling it off and saying something in Cybertronian.

Lockdown's man held a metal ball in its hand, parts of it glowing bright red.

Tessa climbed on one of those dangling cages, an alien strapped upside down inside the cage. I followed her lead.

The aliens in the cage were making wet, gurgling sounds, making Tessa uncomfortable.

A metal ball rolled underneath the cages we stood on, scanning the area. We tried to stay still, but those alien prisoners were causing their cages to shake with all of their movements.

I saw the alien in Tessa's cage extend its tongue and wrap it around her ankle. She winced, trying to carefully pull her leg from its super long tongue. She closed her eyes, looking disgusted. Once the scanning ball was out of sight, I quickly jumped from my cage before the alien's tongue decided to wrap me up. Tessa had fallen trying to get her leg free, but there was a strong grip in that thing's tongue.

Reaching for a jagged piece of scrap metal, Tessa cut its tongue off, green colored blood spurting from the wound. Tossing the tongue aside with an 'ew', she gave the alien one last disgusted look.

We heard voices above us, not sounding Cybertronian.

"Dad!" Tessa cried. "Help me!"

I pursed my lips. Cade was here; and if I didn't know any better, I'd guess Shane was, as well.

We immediately got running, following Shane's and Cade's voices. Finding them, Cade looked relieved to see his daughter again.

"Shane, I love you, I love you, you saved me!" Tessa cried, hugging her boyfriend. Shane looked absolutely flustered. Cade looked irritated by that point.

"Yeah, he saved you," Cade said sarcastically. "Yep. I think you and him have a lot to catch up on. I mean, you should've seen him in there. Our hero - come on!"

We all followed Cade out of the room.

* * *

><p>It was bugging me on where Cade and Shane found their guns. They weren't human guns, obviously; but if the ship was big enough for a weapons room, with guns big enough for human use, than it would be wise to possibly have Tessa arm herself. Out of the five of us, Tessa was vulnerable, a reliability. She didn't have any special powers, she didn't have any weapons. For a lack of a better word, she was dead weight.<p>

We kept on running around various parts of the ship, making our way outside. A bunch of thick cables were in a nearby building, probably some kind of anchor.

"What about Optimus?" I asked sharply.

"The others went to go get him," Cade said. "The ship was going to launch into deep space, we had to get you guys first."

I felt my chest ache painfully. Even if it wasn't because Lockdown captured him, wouldn't Optimus and the rest want to go back into space? Surely they'd figure a way to escape, they were the Autobots, for crying out loud. They had a solution for everything.

"I'm not doing this," Tessa said breathlessly. "I'm not doing that."

Cade jumped onto one of them, the cords were shaking, looking a little unstable.

"Yes we are," Cade said. I hesitantly stepped on one, Shane doing the same. "It's stable, c'mon."

"No way." Tessa shook her head.

"Sweetie, you know why I'm here? I'm here to protect you." Cade watched as Shane helped Tessa onto one, scowling slightly.

"You're doing great at that." A hint of sarcasm leaked into the seventeen year old's voice.

"I want you to trust me," Cade said. "We're getting down, let's go."

We all took hesitant steps. The cables curved significantly near the building. Jets flew overhead, distracting me momentarily.

"The cables are thinning here," Shane announced.

"Be careful," Cade said.

The cables thinning out and separating caused us to drift apart. Tessa carefully knelt down, trying to scoot her way across, but she froze.

"Tess?" We all looked at her. "Don't look down," Cade said. "Alright? Don't look down. We'll be at the building in no time."

"You OK, Tess?" Shane called. The cables shifted under our weight, trembling as we moved on had to grab onto nearby cables for support.

"Keep stepping," Cade suggested.

Tessa's screams caused us to stop, looking to see what was causing her so much distress. She was practically sitting on the cables, gripping it tightly with her hands. She was breathing heavily, looking completely horrified.

"Sweetie, you need keep moving, OK?" Cade said carefully. "Come on."

Tessa shook her head. "I'm freaking out," she said, looking down.

"You need to move now," Cade snapped.

"I'm not moving!" she cried. "I'm going back to the ship."

She started scooting back. I felt my temper flare.

"Back to the ship?" I shouted. "How long are you going to last on that thing?! They'll kill you before you know it. Do you understand what I'm telling you?! They will kill you, slaughter you! They hate you, Tessa! Lockdown and his crew despise you, they'd rather you be dead. You want to go back to the ship? Go ahead! They'll kill you within seconds." They all looked taken aback by my outburst. "You listen to your damn father, Tessa," I said, forcing myself to sound calm. "He came all this way for you. Stop whining and complaining and actually listen to the people who are helping you."

Tessa tried standing, but military jets flew by, causing the cables to tremble violently. Shane went over to try and help her. On the other end, those monsters who cased Tessa and I earlier ran out, jumping onto the cables.

"What is that?" Tessa exclaimed, not turning around.

Cade looked at them in shock before answering his daughter's question. "Tessa? Don't look back."

"Don't say that to me, now I want to turn around," she said. The creatures effortlessly walked across the cables, snarling and growling.

"It's nothing major," Cade tried to assure her.

"Well that means it's totally major!" she cried.

"I'm going to point this gun in your direction," Cade said, "it's going to feel like it's in your direction, but it's not."

The creatures got closer, the hairs on their back prickling.

"You better hurry," Shane said.

"You're trying to kill me?" she exclaimed.

"I had to bust my ass to get up there on that spaceship," Cade snapped.

"Shoot it!" Shane called.

"For the love of..." I muttered. Since they weren't exactly in my way, I shot out a beam of energy at the creatures. I made sure to avoid the cables. The remains of the beasts fell from the cables. Shane and Cade looked at me. "Move," I said harshly. A few more of the creatures came running out, snarling at us.

Being a bit smarter than their dead companions, they used their jagged metal teeth to tear apart the pieces holding the cables in place. Swaying from the creatures, we stood completely still, feeling completely terrified.

The cables were sagging more and more as they chewed on their end. When it felt like we were going to drop, Bee appeared, killing two of the beasts. One of them stayed out of Bee's vision, quickly snapping the connections and they all eventually snapped. Bee jumped after the descending cables, using all his might to try and reach us.

We all had lost our grips on the cables, but Bee managed to snag one. He caught us easily, before he slammed into the building, skidding down the side of it, holding us close to him. He was able to stop himself halfway, all of us looking down, wide-eyed.

"You are the best, Bee!" Cade exclaimed. "You are the best."

_"You're damn right...And don't you ever forget it,"_ he responded.

"You see that!" Cade cried. "We're off the ship, right?"

Bee remained clinging to the side of the building, trying to figure out how to get down. A smaller ship flew toward us.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee! Friendly!" It was Crosshairs. He stole one of the smaller ships, navigating it so we were able to climb in. "Enemy ships are coming in hot." Looking at us, he slammed his fist on the back of the ship. "Get on!"

Bee let us get in first before he loaded himself in. Once we were all safe and sound, Crosshairs flew off at full speed.

Enemy ships flew behind us, shooting. Crosshairs effortlessly avoided their shots, using the tall buildings as cover.

"We've got three ships on us!" Cade yelled.

"I'm givin' it the juice!" Crosshairs responded. Whatever he did, we went even faster. As Crosshairs tried losing them, they kept shooting at us. "C'mon, Bee! Take 'em out!"

Bee took out his cannon. A wire shot out of his other arm, connecting with a boat near the Chicago River and throwing it at the nearest ship. Missiles from our ship hit a bridge, the debris causing some of the others to crash.

"If you're going to do something you better do it!" Shane exclaimed.

Crosshairs continued to avoid the enemy's shots before getting off of controls and putting a hand on Bee's shoulder.

"I'm sick of this crap," Crosshairs snapped. "You fly! I shoot!" He shoved Bee to the controls, scowling at the ships behind us.

"Hey!" Cade cried. "You better let me shoot these big ass guns or make the ship go faster!"

"Listen up! Crash Course - tracer guns! Punch forward to fire; slide back to reload." Crosshairs' instructions were quick and hard to hear over the engines.

"What?" Cade exclaimed.

"Punch, hold, slide repeat!" Crosshairs snapped. "Punch, hold, slide, repeat!"

"What are you talking about?" Cade stammered.

"Good luck," the green Autobot replied.

"Where are you going?" Cade shouted.

"To lay some hate." Jumping from the ship, and some parachutes activating, Crosshairs took out his guns and started shooting at the enemy ships.

What did we get ourselves into?


	188. Chapter 188

**187**

"Punch, hold, slide, repeat!" Shane and Cade exclaimed, confirming what Crosshairs informed. Pushing one of the levers closest to them, the guns started firing at the remaining enemy ships Crosshairs didn't get.

Bee did his best to avoid getting shot, but worked it so we were given a chance to take the enemies down. Shane and Cade quickly learned how to work the weapons, getting excited every time one got hit.

The other ships started coming in faster, and Bee lowered the ship so we were going under a bridge. Bee tried avoiding cars and being shot at; Cade and Shane tried shooting at the enemies, but it was difficult when a bunch of cars and people were in the way. They ended up taking down two enemy drones, the ships exploding and crashing. The sounds of cars honking their horns and seeing them speed past us, it was weird. Then, suddenly, Bee jerked the ship up and we crashed through the top. The Autobot tried getting control of the ship, but it ended up crashing through a truck shipping beer and the part Shane and the rest of us were on crashed on top of a car a few feet away.

Smoke and fire surrounded the area where we crashed. The piece that fell off the ship was sparking and the exposed wires were giving some sparks as well.

Cade checked to see if Tessa was OK, relieved when she didn't looked too injured.

"OK, sir?" A man came out of the car we landed on, looking a bit shaken up and angry. He didn't look severely injured. "You better have insurance."

Cade gave him a look. "Insurance?" he said. "It's a freaking spaceship." He grabbed the man by the collar. "You don't get insurance on a freaking spaceship. Good luck with that, buddy." Shoving the man away, Cade picked up one of the many beer bottles littering the ground and opened it on the man's car door. He took a sip from it, not taking his eyes from the man, before he threw it on the ground. Turning to Tessa, he said, "Sweetie, hand me my alien gun." The man looked petrified.

"Here you go," Tessa said.

The man was running down the road by the time Cade turned around.

"Trust your dad," Cade said.

* * *

><p>Lockdown's ship was still hovering over Chicago, the sound of people screaming filled the air. After a minute or two, it flew off but a remaining part of the ship stayed, probably a mini ship.<p>

Bee was able to find the Abby and a few of the others (Crosshairs picked up some of them, telling Bee via ComLink to pick up the rest) and drove to the location the ship that detached itself from Lockdown's landed. Crash landed would be a better word.

We all piled out of Bee, walking toward the giant ship.

"Let's give Bumblebee the good news," Crosshairs said. "We got a ship now. We're leaving."

The other Autobots stood around, not saying a single word. And I knew I wasn't the only one with a heartbroken expression. Abby had given me Saoirse and Eden, both unharmed. I refused to look at Optimus.

"You humans," he said quietly. "After all we have done...You don't know what you've wrought upon yourselves."

"What?" Cade exclaimed. "What did we do now?! What are you talking about! I mean, I'm doing stuff out of my league here!"

"You don't see who's controlling who," Optimus continued. "Within that man made prototype I fought, I sensed the presence of Megatron."

My blood ran cold. They found remains of Megatron and experimented on it? That big grey truck was a Megatron copy?

"You mean that Decepticon that started the Chicago war?" Cade asked.

"How do you think KSI built those bots in the first place, hm?" Looking to where the voice was, we saw Brains. "They had a whole mess of dead Decepticon heads and they were downloading their minds. And I was in charge of autopsy duty. They hooked me up to Megatron and that mind wasn't as dead as they thought. He fed them the science, all so they could build him a brand new body! Then he inspected it, with his evil, nasty chromosomes. KSI might have named it the slappy name 'Galvatron', but that's just Megatron reincarnated."

"You knew this and didn't warn them?" I asked.

"Little girl, you go to a pretty dark place when you're on death row," Brains said darkly. "He's been playing KSI all this time. All so that he could manipulate 'em into going after the Seed."

"Wait, the Seed?" Shane asked.

"Those nasty soldiers who were chasing us," Tessa said quietly. "I saw them board the ship and they took something that they called the Seed."

"Sixty million years ago, give or take, an eon..." Hound started.

"Thousands of planets were Cyberformed with Seeds," Optimus continued. "They turned your organic life into our elemental metals. Our Creators destroyed your world, to make us."

"And that's what Galvatron wants to happen again," Brains exclaimed. "He wants to detonate that Seed in the biggest city and kill millions. He's going to show the world 'Baby, I'm back'."

"The blast-wave will incinerate that city in molten metal," Optimus explained. "He'll have enough to build a massive army. And annihilate your species forever."

"You dumb, greedy bastards just brought extinction on yourselves," Brains said. "Not my problem, though. I'm free, at last. Everything worked out good for me."

"We gotta get the Seed," Cade said. "Before Galvatron does."

* * *

><p>Abby and the rest of us hung back as the Autobots and Cade thought up a plan.<p>

"They're just gonna leave," Blossom said. "It's like we didn't mean anything to them."

"Cybertronians are supposed to love deeply," Abby spat. "They don't seem to mind leaving us."

"After everything they've been through, leaving is their only option." I held Saoirse and Eden close to me, happy to finally have my girls back.

"You're OK with them leaving?" Mya asked.

"At this point, I don't care," I said. "I've been through enough emotional bullshit. If Optimus and the others are so excited to leave, they should leave."

"But what about your kids?" Rosalyn asked. "You want them to grow up without a father?"

"If he really wanted to be their father, he'd stay," I said flatly. "Now I know what he really wants. And it's not his kids."

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime could feel the anger and pain coming from Desirée. She was giving up on him. He knew she was. His Spark ached with regret. He wished things could have turned out differently, that he didn't have to see her upset all the time.

The old Desirée Witwicky would have looked at everything positively. The Desirée he saw before him was dark, angry. He tried not to let his emotions show. Optimus had to stay strong for his soldiers, it was his duty as Prime...

But how was he expected to stay strong when his Sparkmate was in constant anger and pain? He hadn't done a good job at protecting her or their Sparklings. He'd only done a good job at protecting himself and his soldiers.

And Crosshairs...he was eager to leave earth behind. No second glances, no hesitation. Optimus felt the need to leave, as well, but he still had Desirée and his Sparklings. Some of the other Autobots had their own Sparklings and loved ones on earth, as well. His facial plates turned down into a deeper frown.

After a few hours of planning, Cade left the group. He went over to the other humans, their humans, and led them somewhere else. Optimus's optics followed Desirée and his Sparklings. Not once did Desirée Witwicky look at him.

Not once did she even acknowledge him.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Since that ship crash landed near a railroad, where a bunch of old trains and other stuff were placed all over the railroads and everything, Cade found something to break the chain lock on a doorway where some trains were parked.

"Dad, I'm tired of running and stealing," Tessa said.

"A place to sleep," Cade said, dismissing what his daughter said.

"Just another break in," Shane said.

When we were all in the train, and mostly everyone found a place to sleep, Shane, Cade, and I were the only ones who were awake.

"When I was your age," Cade said, "I liked to get a little wild. I liked cars, girls...then there was Tessa. When she was born, all I wanted for her was to be happy, healthy, and safe. Somehow I thought I'd be enough to protect her. But I won't be. I'll never be. So somebody better be." He looked at Shane. "Thanks for being here today, Lucky Charms," he said.

"Well, thanks for not shooting me when you had the chance," Shane said.

"Oh I have more," Cade warned.

Shane nodded. "Yeah, I can see that."

"How's your shoulder?" Cade asked, looking at me.

I looked at them for a moment, surprised, before I shrugged.

"It's fine," I said dismissively. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>The next morning we woke up early. We wanted this finished as soon as possible.<p>

"We've intercepted the encrypted communications," Drift informed us. "Joshua Joyce is headed to his factory in Guangzhou, China."

Cade and Shane walked away, saying they'd be back in a few minutes. While we waited, Optimus approached the girls and I.

"Desirée..."

"I don't want to talk to you," I said sharply.

He looked down for a moment. "I know you're upset, but you must understand..."

"I understand perfectly," I snapped. "Megatron's been reincarnated, he's been controlling us for five years, humans are gonna be extinct, and you guys want to leave." Optimus looked shocked. "I know humanity messed up these past five years. We've done unforgivable things to you guys, but I never would've guessed you'd just pack up and leave right when something gets rough."

"How many of my Autobots must be slaughtered because of humanity's mistakes?" Optimus said.

"How many people are you going to hurt because you want to leave?" I countered. "Cybertronians love on a deeper level than humans. And you want to pack up as if nothing happened between us." I nodded. "Good luck out there. Maybe you'll find some other lucky lady to have a family with."

* * *

><p>"How fast can that thing get us halfway around the world?" Cade asked, having finished whatever he and Shane were doing.<p>

"Very," Drift said, smirking proudly. "It's a spaceship."

Helicopters flew overhead, catching our attention. The helicopters circled around where we were. The distant sound of sirens was added to the mix. We all ran toward where the sirens were coming from and when we found a road from where we were perched, dozens of police cars and black SUVs were driving toward us.

"If we're traveling, now's the time," Hound said, his guns ready.

"All I want is for us to have our lives back," Cade said, looking at Tessa. "It's your call, whatever you want. Are we safer on our own, or are we safer with them?"

After a few moments, Tessa turned and walked toward the Autobots. I turned and walked behind her.

"She's a keeper," I heard Shane say. "Must take after her mom."

* * *

><p>We loaded onto the ship.<p>

"Move," Optimus ordered. "We're retrieving the Seed. Then we're done defending the humans."

"Done?" Cade exclaimed. "What do you mean you're done?"

"It means finished, see ya, goodbye," Crosshairs clarified.

By the time the police and the other law enforcement people made it to us, we were already taking off. I sat down, keeping the girls close to me. They were enchanted by the scenery. Occasionally they'd go to Optimus, and they'd tell him how they thought everything looked cool and big. I tried to push down that warm feeling in my chest. They loved their father unconditionally. I still loved Optimus, deep down. I wanted him to stay, the rest of the Autobots, too, but they've served us long enough. Maybe them leaving was a good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Cade POV<strong>

Cade Yeager sat with the alien gun on his lap. Tessa and Shane were sitting near a large window, watching the scenery. Though he wouldn't admit it, and despite his cowardice on the ship when they went to save Desirée and Tess, Cade found his daughter's boyfriend to be decent enough for his only child. He didn't completely trust the Irishman yet, but maybe he will one day. Maybe.

Glancing over, Desirée and her girls were interacting, a smile on Desirée's face. A real smile. Cade thought of Desirée as a good friend, and, in a way, filling that motherly role Tessa hadn't experienced in years. But despite that smile on his friend's face, he could see the pain. Optimus was her husband. And he wanted to leave.

Cade could see the pain on just about everyone's faces. Desirée's friends and family were broken people (and Autobots). All they've known was pain.

Optimus stood nearby, but close enough to Cade that if they wanted to talk, it wouldn't be overheard by the others.

And Cade wanted to talk.

"When you said you were done fighting for humans, you didn't mean that, did you?"

"How many more of my kind must be sacrificed to atone for your mistakes?" Optimus rumbled.

"What do you think being human means? That's what we do. We make mistakes. Sometimes out of those mistakes comes the most amazing things. When Desirée asked me to fix you, I wanted a reward. That was it. That was why. For money. And that was me making a mistake. Without it, you wouldn't be here. Desirée wouldn't have a husband, and your kids wouldn't have a father. Your kids need both parents, Prime. If you've got no faith in us, I'm asking you to do what I do. I'm asking you to look at all the junk and see the treasure. You gotta have faith, Prime."

Optimus looked at Cade warily.

Cade hoped what he said made any sort of difference. He didn't want any of his new-found friends to look so upset and hopeless.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**Hello! I hope you like this update! Sorry it took so long to put up, but here it is. It's getting a little closer to the end of AGE OF EXTINCTION.**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my sister took me to see that new Hobbit movie, and it was really good!**

**Anywho, enough of my ramblings. You already know nothing in the TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE is mine. I only own my fillers and my characters. You guys know the four OC'S aren't mine, either. I shouldn't have to keep doing a disclaimer every update, but...oh, well.**

**Have a lovely weekend! I hope this update was to your liking, if you want me to make any changes, just let me know! I hope you liked seeing the end in Cade's POV. I might do more of that as the story progresses.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~ SMITHY**


	189. Chapter 189

**188**

We made it to China safely. Hovering over the Guangzhou for a moment, trying to figure out where Joyce could possibly be.

Shane and Tessa were able to find Joyce, he was on the roof of one of the buildings, trying to get our attention. The back of the ship was aimed toward him, the back door opening.

"Joshua!" Cade yelled.

"Hey, baldie!" Hound added.

Bee cautiously took some steps forward, ready to fight if he needed to. We all kind of huddled near the opening, Hound with his guns ready, the rest of us just anxiously waiting for the Seed to be handed over.

It was surprising, how Joshua Joyce was willingly handing over the one thing he needed for his corporation to become unstoppable. Maybe he found his common sense.

"Bring it over now!" Cade yelled over the engines. "Let's go!"

The ship lowered so Joyce would be able to hand the Seed to Cade without any trouble. Joshua ran over to where Cade was, standing near the edge of the ship's opening.

"Looks like we're about to have company," Hound said.

Right when Cade grabbed onto the Seed, still in its protective casing, missiles hit the ship and the impact made Cade fall out. Tessa, Shane, Bee, Hound, the girls and myself lost our balance and fell out, as well.

Joshua stumbled back, tripping and falling. We all watched as the ship flew off before crashing somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Running on the roof, Cade helping Joshua hold the Seed, we hoped to evade detection of the artificials and any Cemetery Wind agents that might have come to China.<p>

My thoughts kept going back to everyone who remained on the ship. I wanted to know if they were alive; were the kids OK; were Abby and the others unharmed. It angered me, knowing that not only did we allow Megatron to manipulate us for five years, that we told ourselves it was the Autobots' fault for everything that happened in Chicago, and every other place the Decepticons tried to destroy.

Slaughtering Autobots because it seemed like the right thing to do; collecting Decepticon parts for experimentation; using said parts, with dead Autobot parts added to the mix, to make man made Transformers...driving the remaining Autobots away, making them feel so threatened, so vulnerable, the only way they could ever feel safe is for them to leave the planet.

It was unforgivable, what humans have done these past five years. And if the Autobots are so hellbent on leaving for their own safety, then we'd show them, this little group of ours, one last time that there are humans who will always fight for what they believed in.

Looking over the ledge of the rooftop, we saw the artificials climbing up nearby buildings.

"I've got ten down below," Hound called.

"I thought you said you had one prototype get infected," Cade snapped at Joyce.

"Now he's got operational control over my other fifty," Joyce said.

We turned and quickly tried to walk away. The tension had escalated, and we were trying to figure out how to get the Seed away from Galvatron and his goons.

"I may have started the apocalypse," Joshua started, "but you brought your family. And that's, you know, terrible parenting."

"I'm about one second away from knocking you out, taking the bomb and just leaving you here," Cade threatened.

He muttered something under his breath.

* * *

><p>We were, in no time at all, dodging missiles and gunfire as Hound and Bee tried to fight off the artificial Transformers.<p>

Bee ran up behind us, protecting us from the man made Transformers as they shot at us. But he had to go and help Hound with the ones attacking down below.

Luckily, for us, the rooftop we were on had an elevator.

Opening the elevator door, Cade looked back at us.

"Into the elevator!" he ordered. We all huddled into the small elevator. Before the doors closed, someone shot just above our heads. I held the girls close to me, curling myself over them. Looking up just for a moment, Savoy was on the rooftop of a neighboring building, his gun aimed at us. He fired again, and when the bullets stopped, we tried closing the elevator doors.

"He's reloading," I said.

Joshua pushed nonstop on the button that was supposed to close the doors.

"It's not closing," he exclaimed.

"There's too much weight," Cade concluded, running out of the elevator, he told us to go to Bumblebee.

"Dad, no!" Tessa cried.

As Cade ran on the rooftop, yelling at Savoy, the gunfire followed him. The elevator doors closed and we all descended from the rooftop.

* * *

><p>We knew Savoy would tell Attinger which elevator we'd be on, depending on if Attinger was anywhere nearby. A plan had to be thought up, or we'd be dead before we even got out.<p>

Shane tried to reassure a crying Tessa that her father would be OK, holding her hand.

"We're not going down to the very bottom," I said after a minute of silence.

"What?" Tessa said. "Dad said..."

"I know, but they're expecting us to be there." I looked at Tessa. "We'll find Bumblebee and your dad, OK?"

She nodded.

Joshua pressed a button to a random floor. Once we reached that floor, we ran.

* * *

><p>The floor we ended up on was the hallway of an apartment building. Joyce was yelling about our 'alien bomb', and anyone in our way immediately tried moving. I knew they probably didn't understand us, and just moved out of the way because of a group of people with a mysterious case; and if they knew English, they moved because they heard 'bomb'.<p>

We had to come to a skidding halt. Some old women were slowly making their way down the hall, not paying Joyce any attention as he tried telling them to move.

"How do you say 'get the fuck out of my way' in Chinese?" he exclaimed.

* * *

><p>We were relieved once we weren't behind the old women anymore. We rushed down stairs and long hallways, pushing ourselves through crowds of stunned citizens who had no idea what was going on.<p>

Finally making it to the bottom, we found Bee and he led us to where Hound was. They both had their weapons ready, ready to attack any threat that came their way. Joyce had placed the Seed down, running and inspecting where we were, calling someone's name in surprise.

"We got three more coming in from that way," Shane called. When Joshua came back, a blonde woman was behind him. Cade found us in no time, out of breath and a little bloodied.

Tessa and Cade embraced. When the hug ended, Joyce approached Cade.

"We got a real dilemma here," Joshua said. "I created incredible robots, but it's all designed to kick that fat Transformer's ass." He pointed to Hound, who slowly turned and looked down at the man. "So really, this is a no-win situation. It's over."

Hound took his giant metal cigar out of his mouth and flicked it at Joyce. "That was mean," he muttered.

"Hey!" Joyce yelled, after regaining his balance. "I'm sorry if you can't handle the cold-hearted truth!"

"Guys, shut up," I exclaimed. "We need to figure out how to stop them. They want that Seed, and they'll stop at nothing to get it. Not to mention Lockdown probably figured out Optimus escaped and will be coming back here for him."

They thought about what I'd said before nodding. Now wasn't the time for arguing.

* * *

><p>Hound sent out a ComLink to Optimus. He was stuck with a bunch of humans. The backstabbing weasels.<p>

Optimus replied with something causing Hound to grumble under his breath and transform. Bee did as well, knowing whatever Optimus said, it'd involve protecting us. We walked alongside them, since it'd be pointless to need a ride in the kind of chaos happening in the streets.

Policemen were trying to redirect some of the traffic, hoards of people running down the street. We gave Hound and Bee enough room to drive ahead; the traffic becoming less of a hassle the further they went.

Missiles started firing again. Bee and Hound ended up transforming as the rest of us tried finding refuge in part of a crumbled building.

"Stay behind me, I'm coverin' ya," Hound told us. "If I stop coverin' ya, it means I'm dead. But that ain't gonna happen."

He started firing off a big machine gun at one of the artificials on a rooftop.

"Hound, I can help you," I called.

"I don't need your help, human," Hound called back. "Just stay there."

Without further argument, Hound ran off, firing endlessly at the enemies. Cade and the rest ran off, I trailed behind with the girls, hoping I'd figure out how I could help the Autobots.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HELLO! I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE. I APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO PUT THIS UP.**

**THE FOUR OC'S AREN'T MINE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS. YOU ALREADY KNOW THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE ISN'T MINE.**

**I NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING, I HAVEN'T HAD A GOOD COUPLE OF DAYS. FRIDAY WAS OK, BUT STILL WASN'T THE BEST. ANYWHO, ENJOY THIS UPDATE.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	190. Chapter 190

**189**

As we ran, we tried to avoid being shot at and the terrorized citizens trying to get out of the way, as well. It seemed the more the Autobots fought, the more artificial Transformers showed up and tried to shoot them down.

"Bee, twelve o'clock!" Hound exclaimed. Hound and Bee were trying to find some cover and shoot at the man made Transformers. Bee, with his mask down and a cannon out, looked over a partially fallen building he was taking cover behind, looked over and saw a group of man made Transformers. He shot missiles at a group that tried overpowering Hound, causing us to come to a skidding halt. It seemed like those man made prototypes were everywhere.

Finding the first building, that wasn't destroyed, we could take temporary refuge in, we all huddled in. It looked like some kind of tea shop. It was mostly made of glass, but it was the closest one we could think of hiding in for the time being.

Cade and Joyce put the Seed down for a minute before Joyce took a quick look around, almost scrutinizing the place we'd chosen. A few terrified civilians were trying to run out of the building.

"Oh, this is the perfect place to hide," Joyce exclaimed, "a big glass box! No one'll ever find us here!" His temper tantrum was annoying, childish. In a moment like this, throwing a fit because the place we chose to hide in was mostly made of glass wasn't at all necessary. I was about a second away from slapping him. Yes, it wasn't the best building to hide in, but it was the only one in the area that hadn't been blown to bits. Plus, we needed to figure out a way to get the Seed away from Galvatron and his drones.

* * *

><p>It felt like we stayed in the shop a lot longer than we should have. The fighting outside kept going. We all watched Hound and Bee fight the prototypes endlessly, but it was obvious they were getting tired. And Hound was running out of weapons.<p>

The screams of the civilians still filled the air. We were unsure on what to do; Cade still had his alien gun, but looked hesitant in trying to interfere in the battle.

"We got boxed in," Hound exclaimed. "We got 'em everywhere! C'mon, Cade! Shoot!"

As the fighting commenced, and Hound was calling the prototypes all kinds of names, one of them shot a little too close to where we were holed up. Any remaining glass on the windows exploded from the impact, some of the wall came down, the debris raining down on us as we tried to not get hurt.

"I can't believe I'm putting my life in your hands!" Joyce snapped, hiding underneath a nearby table.

Cade walked over to where the man was hiding. "Be my guest, take the gun," Cade offered. Joyce shook his head, refusing to take the weapon. "Go ahead. Take it." The more Cade offered, the quicker Joshua would be in his refusal to take it. "Then stay under there and shut up," Cade snapped.

"All right," Joshua concluded.

Cade ran to an opening, the gun ready.

"Runnin' out of guns and ammo!" Hound announced. He used one of his guns to shoot down some prototypes who tried approaching him. He had a car in his other hand, using it as a shield from any shots that came his way. Throwing his only protection at an artificial, one shot at him, the impact of it causing him to stumble into a bridge behind him. It didn't look good. Hound was down to using handguns, his usual big weapons useless; all of his ammo seemed to have vanished.

I gave Saoirse and Eden to Tessa, asking her to keep a very, very close eye on them. I rushed over to Cade, who was trying to shoot at the enemies. I put as much All Spark energy into my hands and shot at any of the prototypes that came too close to our building. They might have been rebuilt by humans, but they were still made of Cybertronian metal. The metal instantly disintegrated once the energy came in contact. The prototypes didn't show any kind of emotion, but there was a bit of struggle as their metal was being eaten away.

Cade landed the final blows on them. A shot in the head. Hound gave praise to Cade and I, looking like he truly appreciated the help we were giving.

Once Hound truly ran out of guns of any kind, he went to using knives. He'd stab any prototypes he came in contact with. Cade and I tried to find the right opportunity to shoot some of the prototypes Hound and Bee were fighting with, but any time it looked like we found an opening, Hound would throw himself in and take them down.

As the heavy-looking, weapon-loving Autobot took down his latest target, a large grenade was thrown into our building. Nothing had been pulled, so it wasn't active. But that didn't stop us from looking at it in horror.

"Pull the pin!" Hound ordered. "I'm dyin' out here!"

Joshua and Cade worked together to get the pin off of the grenade. With the pin being pulled, the grenade became active. Joyce freaked out and gave it to Cade, who had no idea what to do with it. After a moment of quick thinking, Cade gave the grenade to Hound, who tossed it to wherever his targets were. The grenades didn't look like it helped one bit. More of the prototypes showed up, Bee and Hound struggled to fight them back.

"Got some bad news, Cade," Hound said gravely. "I'm out of ammo. Out of ideas."

The shooting kept getting more intense, the two Autobots' attempts at keeping them back became less and less. Hound had already run out of ideas. Bee was pretty much being overpowered. It was hard for Cade and I to try and help; the prototypes seemed to surround them.

Those rare moments Cade and I found the right moment to shoot, we did. But it was getting harder to find those moments. If we didn't plan our shots right, we'd hit one of the Autobots, and they were looking pretty beat up already. I took a quick look back in the building. Tess and Shane were protecting Saoirse and Eden the best they could. I could see the tears running down Tessa's face; the tears running down Saoirse and Eden's faces; Shane trying to look strong for the sake of his girlfriend and my children. I felt more determination surge through me. I had to protect them. Cade and his family gave up everything for my family and I. They didn't deserve to be in the middle of the fighting.

* * *

><p>The fighting seemed to last forever, and it looked like we were getting nowhere. Hound and Bee were pretty much being overpowered by the prototypes, Cade and I seemed pretty useless in trying to keep the prototypes away from the Autobots. Optimus and the others hadn't come to help, so it seemed like we were going to be defeated.<p>

When Hound finished his last target, after being knocked down and almost killed, we all rushed out. The heavy Autobot didn't get up.

"Get up, Hound," I exclaimed.

"I can't go on," he murmured.

"You gotta keep fighting," Cade cried.

Hound looked at us solemnly. "Tank's empty, bro," he said.

"There's more of them coming," I said. "If you don't get up, you're going to die. Let's go."

That seemed to put some motivation in the Autobot. Cade and I stood at a distance, trying to find the right moment to shoot at the enemy. A prototype that was punching Bee was hit with a burst of flame, which caused us watch in mild surprise.

"Optimus is here!" Hound hollered. When Hound said that, a flicker of relief lit up in me. But what I wasn't expecting was to see Optimus...riding a robotic T-Rex. Strangely enough, the robotic dinosaur and Optimus worked well together. Prime ordered Bee to jump, and he was grabbed by a Pteranodon robot. The flying robotic dinosaur that took Bee had two heads on two long necks, but one of the prototypes took that moment to grab Bee's feet as he was being lifted off by the dinosaur robot.

I saw Drift fighting ruthlessly in the distance, taking down the prototypes as if they were nothing. Optimus and his T-Rex were doing their share of fighting. Fire spewing from the T-Rex's mouth, Optimus holding a sword in one of his hands. It wasn't his Energon sword, probably one he took from the spaceship.

With the help of the new company, Optimus, and the rest, things seemed to have gotten a bit easier.

* * *

><p>The last of the prototypes had been taken down, and Optimus came in on his T-Rex. We hesitantly gathered around.<p>

"You." Optimus pointed his sword at Joshua. Cade put his half of the Seed down, shoving Joyce forward. "Step forward," Optimus ordered. "Your science will be responsible for humanity's extinction."

"All right," Joyce started. "I know that you're sensitive to this whole...bio-ethical dilemma..."

"Maybe all he wants to hear you say is some things should never be invented," Cade interrupted.

The face of the T-Rex lowered to Joyce's level, giving off a metallic roar. The roar caused Joyce to cower back.

"We'll lead you out of the city," Optimus said. "Get that Seed safely to the hills."

Optimus and his T-Rex went off. We turned around and went through a safe route Drift had for us.

* * *

><p>As we were going, Joyce complained about the T-Rex getting close to him. Saying it almost 'ate' him, and all that crap. Cade put his half of the Seed down and jumped into a van that still looked in good shape.<p>

The sound of the engine rumbling to life was the nicest sound to hear. We all piled in, the Seed safely placed with Joyce.

Cade had jumped into the driver's seat, but Shane was able to convince him otherwise.

* * *

><p>We were all able to find Optimus, who had gotten off of his T-Rex and transformed back into a truck. The other Autobots weren't too far behind. The dinosaurs ran beside us, almost protectively surrounding us.<p>

The Seed, placed securely on Joyce's lap, suddenly expanded, causing its casing to come apart. We all jumped in surprise.

"What did you do?" Cade asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Joyce said defeatedly, holding his hands up. "I-I don't...It's an issue."

"Did you press something?" I asked.

"Is it going to blow up?" the British woman, Darcy she said was her name, asked, looking frightened.

"I don't know," Joyce said.

"The thing's beeping now," Cade exclaimed, "it's probably going to do something!"

"Is it going to blow up?" Darcy asked again.

"I don't know!" Joyce shouted.

"If it starts beeping that might signal a problem," Cade said.

"I'm just saying, that it's a steady blinking light, which could be a timer of some kind." Joshua looked at it closely. "Unless it's signaling a location."

"To who?" I asked.

* * *

><p>The further we drove, the more anxious we became. The steady beeping of the Seed was putting everyone on edge. I held Saoirse and Eden closer to me, trying to calm down my nerves.<p>

We had all witnessed Lockdown's ship approaching, and knew he'd be coming for Optimus. The closer we got to the bridge, the more spread out the robo-dinosaurs became. They trailed behind us, looking around cautiously.

Before we could make it any further, a bunch of buses and boats and other large objects dropped, having levitated in the air for a moment. Some of the buses and whatnot dropped into the ocean, causing the water to splash onto the car. Shane tried backing up, but more ships - much larger ships and vehicles - dropped. Bee and Optimus had to transform to avoid getting crushed. Shane tried speeding up, still going in reverse, but more and more things were falling and a lot of the stuff that fell into the ocean caused loads of water to wash on us.

The farther Shane went in reverse, the more people there were. They were blocking our way.

More mechanical things were being taken up, then dropped around us.

"It's like a big magnet," Joyce exclaimed.

"It's sucking up metal and dropping it," Cade concluded.

The Seed's beeping became faster, causing us to become more frightened. Shane tried going faster, but more things were being dropped on us and Lockdown's ship was almost overhead.

More and more ships, large metal devices from buildings, other vehicles and appliances were being sucked up by Lockdown's ship and dropped around us. Shane tried making turns to avoid getting hit, but there was no way we'd be able to avoid the giant ship that was crashing down. But, somehow, Shane avoided it and all the wreckage it created. By driving into an abandoned building.

An abandoned building that must've been some sort of restaurant.

In that moment we took to catch ourselves, the car started floating. We all struggled to get out of the car, falling onto the hard ground painfully. I made sure to land on my back, not wanting Saoirse or Eden to get hurt.

Cade ran over to help Joyce get the bomb out, but since it was made of metal and Joyce was buckled into the levitating car, Cade and Joyce were getting taken by the magnetic force coming from Lockdown's ship.

"I'm going up! I'm going up!" Joyce looked around helplessly, Cade dangling from the casing of the Seed, trying to use his weight to hold it down. Darcy grabbed one of Cade's legs, trying to add additional weight. Joyce wasn't the only one who was still trapped into the flying car. Shane hadn't unbuckled himself from the vehicle either.

Tessa, the girls, and I watched helplessly as Darcy, Cade and Joshua floated up with the car, through the ceiling of the building. Through some sort of miracle, Cade, Darcy, and Joyce made it out safely with the Seed. Shane must've found his way out, landing on the roof, possibly.

We all scrambled out of the way once the vehicles and whatnot crashed down.

* * *

><p>After finding Shane safely on the roof, we were able to get everyone together. We tried to find the Autobots.<p>

We found Bumblebee riding the flying dino-robot. He waved at us, making the flying dinosaur robot stop, hovering above us.

"We'll find someplace safe," Joyce said, as we all ran to the destination Optimus had given us.

* * *

><p>The Autobots still fought attack ships that came from Lockdown. We tried making it to the safe location in one piece.<p>

Approaching Optimus, we slowed.

"Autobots, get that bomb over the bridge and out of the city," Optimus ordered. Lockdown's ship came closer to us. The magnetic force coming from Lockdown's ship sucked Optimus and one of his dinosaur robots up. I felt panic surge in me, the girls screamed at seeing their father being sucked up. Optimus tried grabbing something to hold onto, but kept going up.

Though I wanted to help, I had to keep going with Cade and the others, we had to get the Seed out of the city.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure what happened, but there was an explosion and suddenly everything - and every Autobot and robotic dinosaur - that had been sucked up by Lockdown's magnet dropped.<p>

Bee and Crosshairs were waiting in vehicle form for us. Abby and everyone else weren't with them. I'd imagine they were safely waiting where the spaceship had crash landed.

"I've got it!" Joyce exclaimed. "I'm getting this bomb out of here."

Joyce climbed in with Crosshairs, the Seed trailing behind him as the rest of us climbed in with Bumblebee. Shane, who was holding Cade's gun for him, gave it back to the older man.

"Look, Optimus is out there all alone," Cade said, holding the gun close to him.

"Wait, what?" Tessa, who was already safely inside of Bee, tried climbing out. Shane held her back. "You can't help him."

"I have to, Tessa, he came back for us."

"Dad, don't leave please," Tessa begged.

"I'll find you, I'll get through this," Cade promised.

"Dad, no, you'll die!"

"You gotta stay with Shane and..."

"I'm going with you," I said.

Cade didn't argue with me. He grabbed Shane by the collar, making him promise to watch over Tessa.

"Watch my girls," I murmured to Shane, looking at him desperately. "Please. I want you to watch them. Both of you." Shane nodded. I leaned closer to him. "If I don't come back, I want you guys to watch over them, OK? I trust you guys." Shane looked mortified at what I'd said. "I mean it," I said firmly. "Promise, Shane."

He gave a single, reluctant nod.

Cade told them to get in the car. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. When they did, Shane holding Saoirse and Eden like his life depended on it, I gave the Irishman a look. I was hoping he'd keep his promise.

Cade and I shared a look before we took off. It was a look of understanding. We both knew we'd probably get killed trying to help Optimus. We both knew there was a possibility we wouldn't see our children ever again.

And that was a sacrifice we were willing to take.


	191. Chapter 191

**190**

Cade and I ran toward Optimus, a heaviness weighing down on us. We saw Lockdown drop from his ship, causing a mess of things before he even landed. By the time we reached where Lockdown had landed, he and Optimus were already fighting. Cade had his gun ready; I made sure I was fully loaded, both of us waiting for the right moment.

Lockdown's fighting skills were brutal, ruthless. He was easily able to knock Optimus's sword out of his hand, kicking and punching, elbowing and kneeing Optimus; practically knocking Optimus onto his hands and knees. The only form of protection the Prime had was a shield, and Lockdown still managed to land some hits on him. Cade and I didn't even get a moment to find an opening before someone opened fire on us. We tried shielding ourselves from the bullets (thankfully we didn't get hit), before Attinger showed up.

The older, gun wielding man was only a little bloodied, not too beat up. He marched over and held his gun inches from us, a look of hatred on his face.

"You see, it takes patience to make a man," he said, trying to maintain an even voice. "The patience to watch and wait, to protect all of us quietly - for God and country without any recognition at all!"

The sound of the two Cybertronians fighting behind us halted for a moment before Optimus called out to us.

"There are no good aliens or bad aliens!" Attinger exclaimed. "It's just us and them." He looked at me, almost disgustedly. I knew he had some deep rooted hatred for the Autobots and the Decepticons; but I felt like when he saw me, he felt something deeper than hatred, something that couldn't be expressed in words. "And you both chose them."

Before Attinger had a chance to pull the trigger, a loud _boom_ caused the delusional man to fly back. Cade tried protecting me from the blast, the dust that flew in our faces.

We looked at Attinger's body. Optimus had shot him at a relatively close range, so it wouldn't take much to know the man was dead. He was dirtied, bloodied. I swallowed down the sickening feeling bubbling in my stomach. Optimus Prime had killed a human. Though Attinger greatly deserved it. Lockdown and Optimus resumed their fighting. The Cybertronian bounty hunter jumped on Optimus, pinning him to a wall and shoving the Prime's sword through his chest. The sword didn't hit Optimus's Spark, but it pinned him to the building behind him.

"You save the humans instead of saving yourself," Lockdown snarled. "You bring shame upon us all."

Cade picked up his gun, both of us sneaking over to where Lockdown was holding Optimus. Cade started firing off, I shot the beams of energy. A few times our shots hit Lockdown. Optimus used that opportunity, where the bounty hunter was distracted by us, to kick Lockdown's feet from under him. Not even that stopped him from shooting at us. Cade and I took refuge behind a fallen brick wall, using the chances we had to shoot at the enemy.

As we took a moment to get ourselves securely hidden, we saw Bee speed past. I felt my stomach drop. Tessa and Shane came out of the car; Saoirse and Eden were in their arms.

"She never listens," Cade said. "Never."

Bee sped over to where Lockdown and Optimus were, Optimus saying something to his soldier as he quickly transformed. Fighting Lockdown, to protect Optimus from further damage, Bee tried his best to take down the enemy.

Using Bee as a distraction, Cade and I rushed out, shooting at Lockdown. Bee prevented the bounty hunter from shooting at us; instead, he used his cannon and shot Lockdown off his feet.

Cade yelled something at Tessa and Shane, before continuing his onslaught of Lockdown. The metal where I'd hit him was being eaten away; the shots from where Cade hit him had some metal being blown off. Lockdown finally had his attention on us, glowering at the two humans who _dared_ try and attack him. We heard Optimus's cries behind us, yelling at us to leave. I could hear the panic in his voice, feel that knot of panic in my stomach. Even though we didn't have a moment of peace (and I had been a total bitch to him for the longest time), I would always be his Sparkmate, and if I died trying to protect him, it would be downhill from there.

Whether or not Optimus would leave would be up to him. If Cade and I didn't make it out of the fight alive, Optimus would still have Saoirse and Eden. Tessa and Shane would be alive; Joyce would have done one good deed since we encountered him.

"It's my fight now," Lockdown barked. He picked up Bee and threw him on the ground. "You're all going to die!"

The bounty hunter kept firing at us. We kept firing back. His metal was being eaten away by the All Spark's energy; chunks of it blown off by Cade and Bee firing at him; but that didn't stop him from attacking us. Optimus struggled to get his sword out of him.

In the midst of the fighting, a tow truck sped by, the wire wrapping around Lockdown's legs and yanking him to the ground. Cade and I moved out of the way.

Cade and I took that moment to shoot at Lockdown while he was trying to comprehend what had just happened. As he tried to get up, a giant knife in his hand, Cade and I shot at his legs. We were easily overpowered by him; his knife would have killed Cade if he hadn't used his gun as a means of protection. It might have been small, but the gun was strong and was able to deflect Lockdown's stab attempt.

Lockdown swung his arm over our heads, almost wildly. We shot at him the best we could, trying to get him away from us.

"You see my face, your life is done!" Lockdown exclaimed, holding his cannon inches from us. Cade's gun had been knocked from his hands. We had been so busy trying to fight off Lockdown, we didn't notice that Optimus had been freed. He jumped on Lockdown's back, his sword over his head, and shoved the blade through the bounty hunter's Spark.

Oil spilled from Lockdown's mouth as the blade went completely through him, before slicing up and cutting Lockdown in half from the chest up. The dead bounty hunter's body was tossed aside, Optimus standing over us, looking stoic.

The Prime's optics flickered to where Cade and I laid on the ground. Something flickered in his optics, but I knew it wasn't the right time to discuss it.

"Honor, to the end," he rumbled.

* * *

><p>Even though Lockdown had been killed, there were still prototypes who managed to survive. They shot at Lockdown's ship; Optimus protected us, shielding us from the prototype's shooting.<p>

"I'm setting off Lockdown's grenade," Optimus rumbled. He shoved the grenade into a nearby building before putting his free arm over us. "Hold tight."

I held Saoirse and Eden close to me. I was grateful Shane kept his promise, though Cade and I didn't die (which I was also thankful for), at least Shane, and Tessa, made an attempt to keep my babies safe.

Right before the grenade went off, Optimus had activated some rockets and we took off.

* * *

><p>When we landed, there were police cars and military vehicles surrounding us. Optimus put us down. He stood at his full height, observing us carefully.<p>

Cade and Tessa embraced; but my focus went to my girls. I knelt down and hugged them both fiercely. They returned it. I tried holding back the tears that stung my eyes; I didn't want to look weak. Five years of trying to be strong, and crying was something I hadn't done the entire time. I kissed the tops of their heads, thanking my lucky stars and whoever was up there that Saoirse, Eden, and Optimus were safe.

"I love you both so much," I said softly. "So, so much."

Pulling back from the embrace, I looked at them. They were dirty, but didn't look harmed otherwise. I gently kissed them on their foreheads, giving them my best smile.

"Mama, we were really scared," Saoirse said, her eyes tearing up.

I fought back my tears. I nodded wordlessly.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through this," I said, my voice thick from the tears that wanted to fall. "But it's over now. We're safe. We're OK. Right?" Saoirse nodded. I looked at Eden. She sniffled, nodding. "That's right," I said. I gave them a quick hug.

Standing up, I held them both close to me. I saw Cade give Shane a manly hug, a big smile lighting his face.

I gave a small smile.

Cade looked back at me, motioning me over. Reluctantly, I walked over to where the family was. Joyce, who was given a ride to where we were, got out and walked toward us.

He put his arm around my shoulder, giving me an awkward hug. I chuckled.

"We don't have a home, dad," Tessa said. "It blew up."

"I might be able to help with that," I said sheepishly. They looked at me. "I have some friends...back when I was in the military. They might be able to pull some strings. And I have some money saved up, too."

The rest of the Autobots showed up, even the dinosaur robots in a different form.

"Brave warriors, you are free!" Optimus exclaimed. The robo-dinosaurs transformed into their prehistoric forms and ran off. Where they planned on going, we didn't know, but they were free to do what they pleased.

Looking around the group, I was so relieved to see Ironhide and the others; safe and alive. I knew they wanted to leave, but seeing them all together, one last time, made me smile.

"This Seed belongs to our Creators," Optimus said. "Whoever they are, there remains a price on my head. I endanger you all if I stay. I shall take it where it shall never be found."

I felt tears swell in my eyes. I tried my damned hardest to keep myself calm, holding those tears back. I chewed on my bottom lip, trying to contain the sobs.

"Will we ever see you again?" Cade asked.

"Cade Yeager, I do not know," he answered. "But whenever you look to the stars, think of one of them as my soul. Defend this family, Autobots." Optimus's optics flickered to me. "Defend _my_ family. As they have you. Defend all they can be."

Optimus walked over to me, kneeling down. His finger ran over my hair in that familiar gesture. I tried my best to smile, holding back those tears that were so eager to fall.

"I love you," I said, my voice cracking. "Optimus Prime, I will always love you."

The Prime leaned forward, giving me an awkward kiss on the head. I closed my eyes, biting my bottom lip. I faintly tasted blood.

"I will always love you, Desirée Witwicky," he rumbled. His finger gently stroked Saoirse and Eden. "I will always love you and our Sparklings. I'm honored to have such a beautiful family."

I took a shaky breath, nodding slowly.

"No matter the distance, our bond will never break," he rumbled. "Remember that, Desirée."

I nodded slowly, fighting the emotions that threatened to explode.

"Daddy..." Eden looked up at Optimus.

The Prime gently kissed his children. "Be good for your mother," he rumbled.

"Try and come back," I said quietly.

"Desirée, I think that's unwise," Optimus said.

I shook my head, looking at Optimus through blurry eyes. "You're Optimus _Prime_," I said, giving a shaky chuckle. "You can do anything."

Optimus looked at me for a moment, his facial plates lifting into a sad smile. I knew he wouldn't be able to promise me he'd return, but I was hoping he could at least _try_.

"I will see what I can do," he responded.

"Good," I said quietly.

Standing up, Optimus looked at everyone around him. Though Joyce got the Seed out of the city safely, and it stopped beeping, there was still the fact that it was on earth.

The rockets Optimus activated, and he took off. We all watched him go. I closed my eyes, holding Saoirse and Eden close to me.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. Looking, I saw Tessa, giving me a small, reassuring smile. I leaned slightly into her embrace.

"Joshua?" The man looked at me. "Do you have a cell phone I could use?"

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I need to call someone," I said, "someone I haven't seen in a long time." Slightly taken aback by how vague my answer was, Joshua handed me his cell phone. It took me a minute to remember the number. It's been over five years, I hadn't called anyone in that span of time. Once I remembered the number, I dialed it in and waited. I felt a flood of emotion wash over me when he answered. "Sam?"

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HELLO! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THE COMMENTS YOU GUYS LEFT FOR MY LAST UPDATE. WELL, THE AGE OF EXTINCTION ARC HAS OFFICIALLY ENDED. IT IS ABSOLUTELY SAD THAT PRIME LEFT. BUT I HAVE A FEW IDEAS ON WHAT COULD HAPPEN IN MY NEXT UPDATES.**

**THAT LAST UPDATE WAS THE LONGEST ONE I'VE EVER WRITTEN! OVER 3,000 WORDS! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP. I HAD A WHOLE BUNCH OF FEELINGS GOING OVER ME WHILE I WROTE THIS UPDATE. IT'S NOT FUN WRITING OPTIMUS LEAVING HIS FAMILY BEHIND, BUT THERE'S A SLIGHT POSSIBILITY HE'LL RETURN, THOUGH!**

**ANYWHO, THE REST OF THE AUTOBOTS ARE SAFE AND ALIVE. AND IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHERE ABBY AND THE OTHERS ARE, THEY'RE STILL ALIVE, THEY'RE STILL WHERE THE SPACESHIP IS LOCATED. IN THE NEXT UPDATE, EVERYONE WILL BE REUNITED, SO DON'T WORRY!**

**I'M SORRY FOR ALL THE LATE UPDATES, BUT I'VE BEEN STAYING AFTER SCHOOL ALL THIS WEEK BECAUSE OF STUDYING AND THIS WHOLE WEEK HAS BEEN CRAZY! MY SCHOOL'S BEEN ON TESTING SCHEDULE (STATE TESTING RETAKES FOR ANYONE WHO'S FAILED) AND THOSE TESTS ARE IMPORTANT IF ANYONE IN MY SCHOOL PLANS ON GRADUATING. AND I HAD TO RETAKE ONE OF THEM AND I'VE BEEN VERY STRESSED OUT LATELY.**

**BEFORE I FINISH MY POINTLESS RAMBLINGS, I'D LIKE TO GIVE AN ENORMOUS THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWER WHO SAID THAT I SHOULD BECOME AN AUTHOR. YOU, MY FRIEND, AND EVERY SINGLE PERSON WHO'S COMMENTED AND WHATNOT ON THIS STORY, ARE THE REASON I STILL DO THIS. YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL HUMAN BEINGS. THANK YOU FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND FUN AND EXPRESSIVE AND JUST AMAZING! I HOPE TO KEEP YOU ALL ENTERTAINED IN THE FUTURE.**

**OUT OF ALL THE FANFICS I'VE WRITTEN OVER THE YEARS, THIS HAS BEEN, BY FAR, VERY FUN TO WRITE. I HOPE YOU GUYS STICK WITH ME TILL THE VERY END.**

**THANK YOU, MY FRIENDS! THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**UNTIL I WRITE AGAIN, AND IT WILL BE SOON,**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	192. Chapter 192

**191**

I asked Sam if he could meet me in Texas, that I'd tell him everything when we arrived. He agreed, sounding reluctant over the phone. I heard the worry in his voice; the raw emotion.

Hearing my brother's voice after five years made me more emotional than I wanted to be. Cade and the others were curious on who I was talking to, but I told them that they'd find out once we got back to the States. We all just needed a moment to relax, to have everything we endured sink in. But standing around in China wasn't the place we pictured that happening.

* * *

><p>We made sure to pick up Abby and the others from their spot where the spaceship crashed before any other phone calls could be made. I wanted to know for myself that they were all alive and well. And seeing them alive, only scratched and a little bruised, made me relieved but also sad. They were still injured. Rosalyn had said that they stayed because the Autobots wanted them safe, which I thought was smart thinking. I gave them all a hug, trying to make myself look as pleasant as I could at the moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Once we were all safe and sound, Joyce got us a plane back to the States, thanks to his influence. Even though KSI was pretty much useless now, that didn't mean Joyce lost any of his influence on others. He was able to get us a plane, though it took hours for it to arrive, and we all got on and tried enjoying our flight back to America. Joshua was even nice enough to get a plane big enough for the Autobots to get in.<p>

* * *

><p>The entirety of the plane ride was in silence. No one was really willing to start a conversation, we were just trying to comprehend what just happened. The Autobots didn't activate their Holoforms, no one moved from their seats.<p>

Saoirse and Eden were upset that Optimus left, as I expected them to be, and I tried explaining that he had some important business he needed to take care of, but he'd come back the moment he was able. That didn't seem to ease their anger and sadness; but it was the best explanation I could give them. After a while, they fell asleep next to me. I couldn't quite let my exhaustion take over, my mind was still buzzing, still whirring with my unbearable thoughts. _Would Optimus survive in space? What would happed if those Creators found him? Was he ever going to come home?_ My mind wouldn't focus on one thing.

Closing my eyes, I tried telling myself that Sam would be waiting for me; I'd finally see my brother after so long. Maybe I'd see Carly! I desperately wanted to see them. I wanted to see how much they've changed in those years; and, admittedly, I wanted to have some normalcy, just an ounce, for my family's sake.

Saoirse and Eden needed to have a stable living environment, but I wanted to make sure Cade and Tessa had one, as well. I wanted to know that they were living safely, that they had a place to call their own.

_They'll be just fine,_ I thought solemnly. _They don't need you doing this for them...But you promised, right? Their barn was blown up; they don't have anywhere to go. Neither do you._

I looked at the others, Tessa had fallen asleep beside her father. Cade looked deep in thought, absentmindedly rubbing his daughter's shoulder as she slept. Shane was looking out the small window, a blank look on his face. Joshua was trying to get himself comfortable, sitting next to Darcy and an Asian woman named Su Yueming. Su looked slightly familiar, but my brain couldn't make the connection. Leaning my head back against the seat, I frowned.

Giving Saoirse and Eden one last look, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was awoken by someone nudging my shoulder. Jolting out of my sleep, I saw Cade standing nearby, looking exhausted himself.<p>

"We've landed," he murmured.

Nodding, I slowly stood up. Saoirse and Eden were awoken from their sleep and we all got off the plane. Seemed the kind of planes Joshua could get were faster than we thought. Probably a KSI-enhanced plane (or something along those lines). I asked Joyce if I could borrow his phone again so I could give Sam a call. When he gave me his phone, I dialed Sam and felt relief when he answered.

_"I'm at the airport,"_ he said. _"My plane just landed..."_

"I'll come pick you up," I said flatly.

_"No, you could send one of the Autobots to get me."_ I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I wanted to come and get Sam myself; I wanted to spend a few quality moments with him. _"Desirée?"_

"I'm still here," I murmured. "I'll send Bumblebee to get you, if you want. Is that OK?"

_"Um, sure, thanks,"_ Sam said uncertainly. _"I'm excited to see you, Desirée. There's a lot we need to catch up on."_

"Yeah, there is." I frowned, closing my eyes. "I'll see you when you get here, Sam."

After hanging up the phone, I gave it back to Joyce. I told Bumblebee where Sam was and asked if he could pick my brother up. Bee's engine revved a bit before he drove off in the direction I had given him.

"Is Sam a friend of yours?" Tessa asked quietly.

I nodded silently. "He's my foster brother," I murmured. "He's one of the closest people I have to a family."

The silence that overwhelmed us caused an awkwardness to develop between us. I looked at the Autobots, still in their vehicle form, parked a distance away from us. I frowned.

"Ironhide? Guys?" I called softly. A few of them responded, giving a little rev of the engine or murmuring their response over the radio. "Could you activate your Holoforms?"

Hound, Drift, and Crosshairs didn't have Holoforms installed in their systems yet; so they just stayed in their vehicle forms.

Once their Holoforms were activated, much to the surprise of the other humans (who didn't know the Autobots like the rest of us did), but stood beside their respective vehicles, just looking at us solemnly. I looked at all of them carefully. The Autobots I had encountered all those years ago, when they were in search of the All Spark, were gone. The friends we lost in the five years of trying to evade Cemetery Wind were also gone - Jazz, Arcee, the Twins, Jetfire...They were never coming back. KSI had melted down their bodies to make those prototypes.

The Holoforms looked almost lost, defeated. Despite the Seed being out of earth's atmosphere, Lockdown dead, Attinger and Savoy dead, they still looked wary of humans.

"I'm so sorry for everything," I said softly. "I know my apologies won't erase all the crap you guys were forced to go through, but I want you to know that I'm truly and honestly sorry. You probably want nothing more to do with humans, and I understand that. If you want to leave, you can leave."

"Prime told us to defend you guys," Sideswipe said, standing next to Blossom and Musa. "That's what we're going to do."

"He may not be here at the moment," Ironhide added, "but Prime's still our leader, and what he says goes."

"And since Prime's currently unavailable, you're in charge until he gets back," Ratchet added gruffly.

I shook my head. "I don't want to be in any position," I murmured. "I'm _human_. I can't be trusted."

Ironhide approached me, those vibrant blue eyes observing me very closely. I avoided the stout Holoform's gaze, hoping the earth would eat me up then and there.

"Can you look at me?" he grumbled. Hesitantly, I looked up at Ironhide. A deep frown was set on his face, his eyes holding too many emotions that I cared to count. "You're still Optimus's Sparkmate, and since he's occupied, we're trusting you to lead us until he gets back."

I eyed him warily. "_Trusting_ me?" I said doubtfully.

He gave a sharp nod. "You've fought for us more times than we care to count," Ironhide said in his oddly accented voice. Placing a hand on my shoulder, reassuring and gentle, Ironhide's expression softened a fraction. "We will always trust you."

* * *

><p>It took a while for Bee to return with Sam. The Holoforms had deactivated, after spending a moment talking with their significant others and spending time with their children. The girls and I kind of stood out of their way, after watching their interactions silently, just waiting for Sam and Bee to come back.<p>

The yellow-and-black Camaro drove in, slowly coming to a stop so Sam could get out. He'd really aged well since the last time we saw him. When he saw us, still pretty bruised and scratched up, I saw the emotions he was trying to fight back.

I tried for my best smile, holding the girls close to me. They looked up at Sam silently, not really knowing how to react.

"Desirée?" he said in a cracked voice, tears filling his eyes.

"Hey, Sam," I said softly. "It's been a while."

He rushed over and gave me a fierce hug. And five years of emotions came out in the sobs that wracked my body.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I'm sorry if this update is really sloppy. I am really tired, and I tried making this update as interesting as I possibly could! Just give me a review, whether it's telling me what I can do to change this update, or telling me what you think of this overall update.**

**I'd like to thank everyone for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten for the past updates. I greatly appreciate everyone being so wonderful.**

**So, everyone's been reunited. In the future updates, the character Marli will be brought back. I'm not sure when, but I'll bring her character back. It's been too long without her!**

**Please give some reviews, everyone! I love the support you guys have given!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	193. Chapter 193

**192**

It felt like forever when I finished crying. It felt weird, releasing all those pent up emotions. I wasn't sure if Sam was comfortable or not seeing me so beat up and worn down; it made me wonder if he even wanted to come see me at all. But he kept holding me, telling me that I was OK, that he was happy to see me alive.

My tears finally running out, I pulled away from Sam's embrace, feeling too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

"Where's Optimus?" he asked softly.

I bit my bottom lip, wiping any extra tears that fell. "He had some business to take care of," I muttered.

"He left?" Sam's voice was laced with surprise. I wrapped my arms around myself, looking down at the girls. They stood silently beside me, observing my interaction with Sam carefully. "Desirée? He left?"

I nodded wordlessly.

"Desirée, you need to tell me what happened," Sam said gently, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You disappeared for _five years_! What happened?"

I looked up at him. His face was contorted with worry and fear. He hadn't witnessed me look so weak and helpless in a _very_ long time. His hands gently squeezed my shoulders, his lips pursing in a thin line.

"It'll take a while," I murmured.

"I've got the time." Sam tried for a smile. I nodded. "It'll be OK."

I nodded.

* * *

><p>I tried my best to tell Sam everything that happened over the past five years. I told him about KSI and Cemetery Wind; how there was a price over Optimus's head. I told him about meeting Cade and the others. I tried explaining about how Megatron was reincarnated as Galvatron, the Decepticon parts and Autobot parts that had been used to create man made Transformers.<p>

Sam listened intently, not interrupting. His face didn't show any emotion as I told him everything that happened. I didn't like talking about it; I would have preferred putting it all behind me, focusing at the sight of a brand new future. Though it felt like those horrible moments would haunt me forever unless I got it off my chest.

After telling Sam everything, and it taking many hours to do so, I watched him sheepishly. I expected him to blow up, to yell and curse and stomp around. I expected him to be angry, furious, raging! Instead, all Sam did was nod. He kept his expression neutral, his eyes down. A part of me was convinced he was keeping all his anger inside, so he didn't give the others a bad impression.

"So all this time, we've been used," he said, forcing his voice to sound calm. He crossed his arms over his chest. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "I think we should finish this somewhere private, Desirée. But not now."

I watched as Sam walked over to Cade and the others, introducing himself, trying to be polite. Sam scowled slightly when he saw Joshua. The former-KSI man didn't seem to catch the look being thrown his way, just focusing on being polite and shaking Sam's hand.

Looking at Saoirse and Eden, I tried giving them a smile. "That's your Uncle Sam," I said to them. "You both were relatively young when you first met him."

"Is he nice like Aunt Abby?" Saoirse asked.

"He's very nice." I kissed their foreheads. "Uncle Sam is the nicest person on the planet!"

Saoirse's eyes lit up a little. Eden gave a small smile. I hugged them close.

"You might get to meet your Grandma Judy and Grandpa Ron soon," I said. "They're super fun."

"Really?" Saoirse looked at me, those big blue eyes lit like a Christmas tree. Eden hadn't lost that smile on her face, making a very small smile come across mine.

"Yeah. Grandma Judy and Grandpa Ron are super fun! They love you both very much." Looking back at Sam, I saw him talking to the Autobots' Holoforms. They seemed a bit at ease seeing Sam. Bumblebee was the one who looked like he was hit the most at seeing Sam. The two of them had a friendship that lasted so many years.

"Mama?" I looked down at Saoirse. "Are we never seeing Mr. Yeager again?"

I frowned slightly. I wasn't sure how to answer that. The plan was to give Tessa and Cade a home and then try and find a place for the girls and I to stay. Did Cade and Tessa not want to see us again?

"I don't know," I said. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>After everyone was acquainted with each other, we started discussing a way to find the Yeagers a new home. It took a long time discussing the possibilities, and it was getting exhausting after a while.<p>

Cade still wanted to live in a farmhouse, a big property for new inventions he wanted to make. Tessa was planning on finishing her schooling before heading off to college. Since meeting the Autobots, Cade had tons of ideas for new inventions. Ratchet offered some services in helping build those mechanical items; even though the discovery of how to build Transformers had already been discovered, Ratchet held a belief in not allowing himself to give Cade any information on how to build Cybertronian weaponry. If Cade wished to build new technological advances, he'd have to create his own design, no mimicking any kind of guns or knives or swords he saw the Transformers use.

Cade Yeager was a little disappointed; he was clearly interested in building machines based off of what he'd encountered with the Autobots and whatnot, but he respected Ratchet's wishes and knew they had been through enough humans-being-stupid situations.

"I should have access to my bank account," I told Cade before closing the discussion for the night. "I know I had a lot of money saved up between now and the last time I used it. If you still want to live in a big property farmhouse, I'll be able to give you the money."

"Desirée, you don't have to give us money," Cade said.

"Your old home was blown up because of me." I shrugged nonchalantly. "Giving you the money for a new farmhouse is the least I can do to make up for that."

"What about you?" Shane asked. "Where will you go?"

I shrugged. "I'll find something," I said. "The girls need a safe place to live. There could be apartments up for rent."

"You could live with us," Tessa exclaimed.

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." I started.

"If you're giving us the money for a new home, the least you can do is live with us," Cade said.

I shifted awkwardly on the balls of my feet. I wasn't expecting them to want me to live with them. In all honesty, I expected us to part ways; maybe come together occasionally and talk about our separate lives. The Yeagers were a struggling family before I met them, that much was obvious. I had figured out that Cade's old home was pretty much for sale because of his trouble with money. He couldn't provide financially for Tessa when she'd go to college.

"We like your company, Desirée," Tessa said. "Besides, you're like the motherly figure I haven't had in years."

That struck a chord in me. Tessa thought of me as a motherly figure. That made me even more unsure; I could never stand between Tessa and her late mother. I swallowed thickly.

"I-I don't know," I said softly. I looked at the girls, they seemed happy that Cade was giving us the opportunity to stay with them. A connection had developed between my daughters and the small family; and I had to admit, it felt like I developed a connection with them, too. "If Saoirse and Eden are OK with it, then I'm fine with it."

Saoirse's and Eden's faces lit up like fireworks. They gave me a hug, laughing and squealing. I saw the smiles on the faces of everyone else. I looked back at Sam, who gave a small smile.

"You've found a good set of friends," he said to me. "I'm happy you have them."

I gave a sheepish smile, nodding wordlessly. "Do you think you could stay a little longer?" I asked softly. "I want to catch up."

"I was planning on staying for a little bit," he said.

"What about Carly?"

Sam's smile widened. "She wasn't able to make it," he said. "She's on bed rest. She's pregnant."

My eyes widened. "_Pregnant_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HELLO, EVERYONE! I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS DECENT ENOUGH. AND I HAVE GOTTEN ANOTHER REVIEWER ASKING FOR ELITA-1 TO BE ADDED TO THE STORY (IN THE POSSIBILITY THAT OPTIMUS RETURNS) FOR SOME TENSIONS! SORRY IF THIS UPDATE WAS BORING.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL PEOPLE, AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT I HAVE YOU GUYS TO HELP MAKE THIS STORY MORE INTERESTING.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	194. Chapter 194

**193**

"She's five months pregnant," Sam had informed me. "Carly's been having a few complications and the doctors said she needs to be on bed rest."

I looked at Sam in silence for a couple minutes. He'd told me they're expecting a little boy, their first child. I was kind of expecting that they'd have been married with maybe two kids already. Instead, I was informed that Sam and Carly were engaged and only just having their firstborn.

"I thought you guys would've been married by now," I whispered.

Sam shook his head. "Carly wanted to waited until you came back. She was set on you coming back."

"Why?"

"She wanted everyone there for when we got married," he replied.

I looked down. Carly had been waiting for me. All these years, she could have been getting on with her life, but she wanted me there. I sighed.

"Once Cade and Tessa get their new farmhouse," I said solemnly, "I want to go back with you and visit Carly. I'll bring Saoirse and Eden."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. I nodded. "Carly would be thrilled to see you again."

I gave Sam a lopsided grin. "Honestly?" I said doubtfully.

"Honestly."

* * *

><p>We all found a hotel, getting separate rooms. Tessa, the girls, and myself shared a room; the guys got their own. Sam had to get an extra room for Blossom and the others, since there were so many of us. It was relaxing, having an actual room to sleep for the night. Not having to break into places to find shelter. Sam had used his money to give us a place to stay until we got Tessa and Cade their new farmhouse.<p>

"Sam seems nice," Tessa said. She was playing the Saoirse and Eden, who seemed to greatly enjoy the older girl's attention. I gave her a small smile.

"He's been my best friend for so many years," I said. "I owe him a lot. His parents, too."

"What happened before?" Tessa asked carefully. "With your real parents?"

I pursed my lips. "They weren't fit to have children," I said. "They were toxic, unstable."

"Is that why you were put in foster care?"

Discussing the subject of Antonia and Turan always put me on edge. Tessa's question was innocent enough, but I always had that instinct to go on the defensive when they were mentioned. It was an unwanted subject. Tessa seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it any further and dropped the subject.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

The young woman felt a little overwhelmed. She had spent so much time with Ironhide - getting to know the weapon specialist, sure they didn't talk very often, but they had a genuine trust for each other. While she felt embarrassed to admit it (even in front of Desirée and her companions, despite the fact that most of the women had relationships with one of the Autobots), Mya had feelings for Ironhide. She never vocally expressed those feelings to him, that would cause an awkward strain on their friendship.

Aside from the horrible thoughts that he probably didn't feel the same way.

"You OK, Mya?" Rosalyn asked. The Hispanic woman was putting her three children down for the night.

"I'm fine, thanks." Mya tried to sound natural, but Rosalyn gave her a look.

"If there's something wrong, you can always tell me," she said. "I've always had a knack for helping people."

Mya shifted uncomfortably at the foot of the bed. She hadn't really spoken much to the other women. Abby and Blossom had spent most of their time talking, their children resting beside them. Rosalyn seemed content in entertaining her own children. Mya preferred sitting off to the side, letting her mind wander.

"Unless you don't want to talk about it." Rosalyn looked at Mya carefully. "I'll understand either way."

"It's not that I don't want to tell you," Mya said carefully. "It's just embarrassing, that's all."

Rosalyn nodded.

"Well, you can trust us," Blossom interrupted, exiting the bathroom. The pink haired woman stood near Mya's bed in her pajamas, her hair wet from a shower. "Nothing like swapping embarrassing stories to pass the time."

Mya avoided Blossom's gaze, feeling her cheeks heat up. Rosalyn scolded Blossom, who shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"It's not important," she grumbled.

"You've got us dying to know," Abby said. "C'mon, it can't be _that _embarrassing!"

Mya didn't say anything for a few minutes. She tried figuring out how she'd put her thoughts into words. The black haired woman was never any good when it came to vocalizing emotions...

Growling in frustration, Mya glowered slightly. It was proving a little difficult for her to find the right words.

"I might..._like_ one of the Autobots," she said, grimacing slightly. "I just..." She buried her face in her hands.

"You don't know if he likes you?" Blossom finished. Mya gave a sharp nod. "I think we'll just have to find out!"

Mya looked up at Blossom in horror. Figuring out if Ironhide liked her or not seemed extreme! She wasn't about to put herself up for any kind of embarrassment. Just _telling_ them that she had feelings for him was embarrassing enough.

"No," she exclaimed. "What if he doesn't like me back?"

"Then this special bot must be blind or something." Abby shot Mya a sympathetic look. "I'm sure he likes you."

"He might even _love_ you!" Blossom declared.

Mya's face flushed a deep red. Rosalyn hushed the two women up, saying how unnecessary it was to embarrass Mya any further. The black haired woman mumbled a thanks to Rosalyn, turning her back on Blossom and Abby.

_They're crazy if they think they'll get any kind of answer from Ironhide,_ she thought bitterly. _There's no way he'd like me...No way at all!_ She felt her flaming cheeks calm down, a look of absolute dread on her face. As far as she could tell, the weapon specialist hadn't been giving any signs he found her attractive in any way. She wasn't very good at reading his expressions, or listening to the way he spoke to her. He just seemed to enjoy her company.

Mya felt her heart drop. Her feelings for Ironhide were suddenly clouded with a shadow of doubt.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalyn POV<strong>

The Hispanic woman felt a mixture of sympathy and pity for Mya. In a way, she knew exactly how Mya felt. She had grown to like Ratchet in a romantic way. But the gruff medical officer didn't seem to want any kind of affections. The pity? Well, in case Mya's special bot didn't like her back. Rosalyn couldn't help herself but feel a little bit of pity for the woman. She seemed so out of her element. They all seemed out of their element.

Rosalyn couldn't help but wonder what would happen if Ratchet returned her feelings. Would he want to take care of three human children? He didn't seem like the type of Autobot who really wanted to involve himself romantically with anyone, with or without children. Rosalyn felt a pang of hurt in her chest. He seemed to have some sort of liking to her, but it could be his natural instinct to protect.

Rosalyn tried giving hints of her affections to Ratchet, but he either ignored all her attempts, or was simply oblivious. Eventually, she gave up, telling herself that he was simply too busy (or didn't care) to take notice to the little human femme with her three small children.

Unlike Mya, who had been easy to read when it came to her feelings, Rosalyn was good at masking hers. After dealing with the father of her children, heartbreak and disappointment was no stranger to her.

If Ratchet didn't return the feelings he had for her, then she'd leave it at that.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

The next morning, we all got up relatively early to go look at local farmhouses for Tessa and Cade. Sam had scheduled some appointments with realtors to show them around, showing them as many as he could in a day. We all came with them, wanting to know which ones they picked. A lot of them didn't look big enough for any of Cade's possible inventions to be stored in, or for a soon-to-be college student to be living in.

Cade had a specific size for the property. He wanted it to be big. And since he had convinced me that I needed to stay with him and Tessa, he made sure my opinions were voiced as well. In all honesty, I thought the ones we saw so far were nice, but it was going to be the Yeagers' home, and I didn't want to interfere with what they expected.

Sometimes even the Autobots' Holoforms would join us. They seemed just a tad fascinated in the houses that were being shown to us, but I had a feeling they used the Holoforms to keep a closer eye on us. Optimus had told them to protect us while he was gone, and using the Holoform, even momentarily, was their closest way of doing so at the moment.

* * *

><p>Looking at the latest farmhouse, I could tell Tessa and Cade were impressed by it. They voiced how they pretty much liked everything about it!<p>

"What do you think, Desirée?" Cade asked.

I looked around, observing everything. It was a nice looking place - it had a big property, big enough for Cade's standards, at least. There would be plenty of room for Cade to build his inventions, Saoirse and Eden would have enough room to explore and play. It seemed nice enough.

"I like it," I answered.

"You've said that for all of them," Tessa said, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you _really_ think of it?"

"It's big and it seems like a fantastic home," I answered honestly. "It would be a nice place to live."

An excited smile spread across Cade Yeager's face as he went to tell the realtor the big news. It would take a bit to get everything finalized, but Cade should be hearing back from the realtor by tomorrow at the latest.

"I won't be able to move in right away," I said as we were leaving.

"Why?" Cade asked.

"Sam's taking me to visit his wife, my sister-in-law," I said. "She's pregnant and it's been a while since I've seen her. I want to make sure she's OK."

"When do you think you'll be back?" Tessa asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "A couple days, maybe. I haven't seen my family in five years. I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Why not have a get together?" Joshua said. I had forgotten that Joshua had stayed with us. Him, Darcy, and Su had requested they get separate rooms from the rest of us, and we respected their privacy. "It could be like a family reunion."

"That's not a bad idea," Cade said. "It could be here."

"I don't know if they can make it," I said.

"They'll have to," Sam said. "They know us, Desirée. Ma and Dad would _have_ to come. As for everyone else, I'll have a talk with them."

"Sounds fun," Bee said, the Holoform walking beside Abby. He shot us a smile. It looked almost like that mischievous smile he used to give.

Biting my bottom lip, I tried to figure out if it were possible to invite everyone to a family reunion. I'd have to wait until Carly had her baby. Sam said she was about five months, right? Four months seemed like a long time. I wondered if Lennox and the others were even wondering what happened to me these past years. They were probably distracted by their families, their lives.

Simmons, Epps, Lennox, Leo even - they have their own problems, their own worries and lives and families they have to worry about. What about Mikaela? She had been my best friend ever since high school. Would she even be interested?

"I-I could give it a try," I said uncertainly. "But it has to be after you guys have your baby."

"Deal," Sam said. He shot me a reassuring smile, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**TO THE GUEST WHO LEFT THE VERY LONG REVIEW ABOUT OPTIMUS'S RESONSIBILITIES AS A HUSBAND/FATHER/SPARKMATE AND HOW DESIRÉE IS, IN HER OWN WAY, AT FAULT FOR SOME OF THE THINGS THAT LED UP TO AGE OF EXTINCTION, I ABSOLUTELY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING AND IT DIDN'T COME OFF AS INTENSE! I LOVE THE REVIEW YOU MADE, AND I HOPE I GET TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN! I'D ALSO LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE ELSE WHO LEFT WONDERFUL REVIEWS FOR THE PAST COUPLE UPDATES! I HOPE I GET MORE WONDERFUL REVIEWS FROM YOU GUYS IN THE FUTURE.**

**DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT A "FAMILY REUNION" BETWEEN DESIRÉE AND ALL HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY WOULD MAKE UP FOR A GOOD CH.? LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAVING A WONDERFUL DAY!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	195. Chapter 195

**194**

Once everything was finalized for the Yeagers to get their new home, I gave them a goodbye as Sam and I prepared to leave. I told them that I'd probably be gone for about five days, a week at least. I just wanted some time to catch up with Carly, see how she was doing.

"I hope you have fun," Cade said, giving a one-armed hug. "You deserve a little time off."

"Thank you, Cade," I said. "The Autobots are staying with you guys."

"I still think you should bring Bumblebee with you." Cade gave a stern look at Sam and I. "Optimus said they have to watch over us."

"I know, but I'll be fine." I understood Cade's worries, but I could still defend myself. "You guys stay out of trouble. I'll be back soon."

Giving them hugs and a final goodbye, Bee drove us to the airport.

* * *

><p>It took way too long, in my opinion, to get to Sam and Carly's place. It took a few plane rides to get there, and a lot of anxiety on my part. I was still worried on whether I'd still be recognized as that "alien loving fugitive". Sam tried reassuring me, telling me that there was bound to be a leak of information on what's been happening the past couple years.<p>

I tried to believe what he was saying, but my mind was wild with all these scenarios and thoughts. By the time our last flight landed in DC, where Sam and Carly thought was a nice place to settle, I was mentally wrecked.

"Just calm down," Sam exclaimed. "Everything's going to be all right, there's no need to panic."

I grunted. Holding Saoirse and Eden close to me, I looked at everyone warily. We were in DC. Washington DC. I felt panic and anger whirl inside of me. The occasional person would throw a strange look my way, but shrug it off the moment they passed. I swallowed thickly. Sam had a car he left in the parking lot of the airport and took us to it. The car itself was relatively big (which I suppose it had to be if he was expecting a baby) and very roomy.

"Have you thought of any baby names?" I asked, trying to distract myself. Once we were on the road, I felt my heart beat painfully against my chest.

"Carly and I like the name Daniel," Sam said. "We're still thinking of other names, though, just in case we change our minds."

"Daniel's a nice name." I tried not to look out the windows. I saw Sam look through the rear view mirror, where I was sitting with Saoirse and Eden.

"Don't look so tense. If you want people not to notice you, you're doing a bad job at it." I chewed on my bottom lip. Was I? I was trying not to look suspicious.

_You're trying too hard,_ I thought. _Someone's bound to notice you. Just shut up and listen to Sam!_ I hesitantly relaxed a little, trying to get comfortable in the car seat. The remainder of the ride was quiet.

* * *

><p>Sam and Carly lived in a lovely suburban home. Whatever jobs they took on since I saw them last, it paid well.<p>

"It's a beautiful house," I said quietly. We all got out of the car and Sam led us to the front porch. Once we were inside, it was even bigger. The house was very roomy - with a second story, a big kitchen and living areas, everything just looked bigger.

"Thanks," Sam said. "Carly and I are just renting this place for a little bit. We're still saving up for a house of our own."

I nodded wordlessly.

"Sam?" Carly called. "Are you back so soon?"

Sam motioned us to follow him to the upper level. Their room was at the end of the hall.

"Yeah, I'm back sweetie," Sam called back before entering the room. "I just ran into some old company."

"Old comp..." Carly's words trailed off as she saw the girls and I. Tears filled her eyes immediately, a lopsided smile on her face. "Desirée?"

"Hey," I said nervously. "Sam said you're pregnant! Congratulations!"

"I can't believe it's you!" Carly sobbed. "I knew you'd show up. I told Sam that you would!" I gave a chuckle. Wiping the tears from her eyes, Carly motioned me over. "Did he tell you we're engaged?" I nodded. "I didn't want the wedding to happen until you showed up," she continued. "It wouldn't be a wedding without you or your precious girls."

"Thank you," I murmured.

"What happened to you?!" she exclaimed. "You disappeared for five years! You didn't leave a note or call...you just _left_!"

I looked down for a moment. "I'm sorry for making you guys worry," I said.

"We saw you on the news for quite some time," Carly added. "It said you were harboring alien fugitives..."

I felt almost ashamed. "I was going through some problems these past five years," I said, avoiding Sam's and Carly's eyes. "I didn't want you guys to worry about us. It wouldn't have been right to drag you guys in all of this."

"Not knowing what happened to you was horrible," Carly said, grabbing my hands. Saoirse and Eden had climbed onto the bed beside Carly, observing her swollen stomach carefully. "Your parents called every day hoping we heard from you. Your mother had panic attacks, from what Ron said, from not knowing what happened to you!"

I tried controlling the emotions I felt. Judy had panic attacks? I felt guilty. Beyond guilty. I felt like a monster.

"Are they OK?" I asked softly.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Have you told them?" Carly looked at me, worry and tears filling her eyes.

I shook my head. "I don't know how to tell them."

"We'll save that for another time," Sam concluded. "We came here to have a good time. It was Desirée's idea to come by and visit, she wanted to know how you were doing."

Carly's expression immediately flipped to a bright smile, her original tears and worry vanishing. Right away, Carly started filling me in with everything that's happened with her and Sam. She started babbling about wedding ideas, bridesmaids outfits, location, the time of day, etc. She told me all the names she planned on giving her little boy, but Daniel was the name she loved the most.

For the first time in a while, I was distracted from all of my worries. I felt an ounce of normalcy.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD! I'LL ADD MORE TO THE SMALL REUNION IN THE NEXT UPDATE. I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THIS STORY SO FAR; I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ALMOST AT 200 CH.'S! IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE I'VE DONE THAT MANY.**

**ANYWHO, I SAID I'D BRING BACK MARLI'S CHARACTER, AND I WILL. I JUST HAVE TO FIGURE OUT HOW I'M GOING TO DO THAT. I DON'T KNOW IF I'M GOING TO BRING CELIA (JAZZ'S OLD GIRLFRIEND) BACK, HER CHARACTER DIDN'T SEEM TO BE THAT IMPORTANT. GIVE ME AN IDEA ON HOW YOU'D LIKE TO SEE MARLI COME BACK, THOUGH! WHAT YOU THINK HAPPENED TO HER!**

**OH! I ALSO GOT A REQUEST (A QUESTION, MAYBE) ON WHETHER MARLI AND CADE COULD POSSIBLY GET TOGETHER. WOULD THAT BE OK WITH THE ORIGINAL OWNER OF MARLI? SHE ISN'T MY CHARACTER, SO I DON'T WANT TO PUT HER UP WITH SOMEONE THE ORIGINAL OWNER WOULDN'T LIKE.**

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY, WHICH IS AWESOME! BUT I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW, WHICH ISN'T SO AWESOME.**

**HAVE A FABULOUS WEEK, EVERYONE!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	196. Chapter 196

**195**

The rest of the day went on in a somewhat uneventful way. Sam showed me to my guest room, telling me that if I needed anything, all I could do was ask. After he left, I looked around the room. Saoirse and Eden seemed to like the room, running around excitedly as they took in every little detail they saw. I sat on the foot of the bed, sighing deeply.

_It was nice of Sam to let me stay here,_ I thought solemnly. _I'll have to repay him, somehow._

Saoirse and Eden scrambled up next to me, telling me how excited they were in their new environment. I gave them a small smile, feeling a spark of relief at their enthusiasm. I listened to them chatter, nodding and listening intently. They both seemed to really like Sam and Carly, I reminded them that they met the couple when they were practically babies.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after Sam went and spent some time with Carly in their bedroom, he came down and spent a few minutes with me. I had placed the girls in bed over an hour ago, spending most of our time in a relaxed silence.<p>

"Carly's gotten better since you showed up," Sam said. He took a bottle of beer out of the fridge, taking small sips of it throughout the evening.

"Really?" I asked.

Sam nodded, taking a long sip of his beer. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back against the couch. A deep frown set on his face, and it looked like he was deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered.

"Sam, you can tell me," I said. Seeing him look almost troubled bothered me. He simply shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm just trying to get used to everything now," he said. "I almost forgot how it felt to have you around." He shot me an apologetic look. I knew he didn't mean anything offensive, he was just telling me how he honestly felt. He set his half-full beer bottle on the coffee table in front of him, his eyes looking at me solemnly. "Why don't you try calling Ma and Dad tomorrow?" he suggested. "They'll be happy to know you're safe."

Was it too soon to call them? I didn't want them to overreact - certainly Judy would. I didn't want them to overreact, it would be unnecessary to cause such chaos. If I called them, they'd find themselves at Sam's house in no time.

"I don't want them to overreact," I murmured. "Isn't it too soon to call them?"

Sam picked his beer up, sipping it as he absorbed my words. Rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand in slight frustration, before he gave me a slightly defeated look.

"It'll be better if they know now than later," he sighed. "If we wait too long, they'll overreact even more."

_It makes sense,_ I thought wearily. _If I wait too long, they'll be even more emotional. I wouldn't be able to stand that. But it still feels like it'll be too soon._ I tried to shake the doubt and uncertainty from my mind. It wouldn't do any good to argue with Sam. He was right. If I waited any longer to tell Ron and Judy, they'd be even more emotionally unstable than I probably guessed they were at the moment. _You're not on the run anymore, you need to learn to trust others again. If you don't, how can you expect to adjust to society again?_ I chewed on my bottom lip. Cemetery Wind had been settled, Attinger and Savoy were killed - I had to keep reminding myself that. We were no longer being hunted by Lockdown or the government - the Autobots weren't being killed and hauled off as parts for those prototypes - as far as I knew, that was finished.

We had Joshua with us, the man who was in charge of KSI. If he had learned anything during our time together, it was that what he'd done was beyond acceptable. If he had learned anything, he'd tell his old employees to stop all the building of the prototypes and (hopefully) help us with any prosecution or whatever would come in the future to put an end to the government's onslaught of alien hunting.

_Sam's just trying to help you. Listen to him! You're not on survival mode anymore. It's no use trying to be so stubborn or frightened all the time._

I glanced at Sam, who looked exhausted. I sighed. "I'll call them in the morning," I said flatly.

Sam gave me a look, his lips pursed. "You will?" I nodded. "OK. Thanks."

I nodded wordlessly. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I was terrified.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom POV<strong>

Blossom and the others weren't staying at the hotel anymore, since Sam and Desirée had left. The Yeagers were generous people, that much was true. They gave the company a place to stay until they find a home to call their home.

The Autobots were anxious with Desirée gone - they wanted to know if she was OK. Blossom and the others tried assuring them that the young woman would be just fine, she'd be with Sam and any enemies had been killed back in China.

"Galvatron hadn't been taken down," Sideswipe reminded them.

It bothered the pink haired woman that all the Autobots were so anxious and unsettled by Desirée's absence. She tried to keep herself calm, spending as much time with her daughter as she could.

"Sideswipe?" Blossom asked carefully. The Holoform of the Corvette Autobot looked at Blossom. "Spend time with Musa."

He seemed slightly taken aback by the demand, but nodded firmly. Sideswipe had been so distracted lately that he hadn't been spending as much time as he could have with his family.

"I'm sorry for not being there as often," he murmured, sitting beside her. Musa was playing with Alec and Athena, but when she saw her father, a bright smile on her face. Blossom watched as Musa and Sideswipe interacted. She had almost forgotten that he was such a wonderful father. He didn't get enough credit for the kind of father he was. In Blossom's eyes, it felt like people didn't take Sideswipe's fatherly side seriously, that he was only doing it as a front.

"You don't need to say sorry," she said with a smirk. "We're not on the run anymore. I wanted you to spend time with us, that's all."

Sideswipe sent a smirk Blossom's way. "I almost forgot how nice it is to be normal," he said.

Blossom shrugged nonchalantly. "It's not that hard to get used to," she responded.

"Yeah," he murmured. He pursed his lips. "Do you think Optimus is going to come back at all?"

Blossom rested her head on Sideswipe's shoulder, frowning. "You're asking the wrong person," she answered. "Desirée may have a better answer than me. When she gets back, you could ask her."

The Holoform nodded wordlessly. Was Desiree having fun with Sam? Was she safe? Since Optimus was currently unavailable, Desirée was the temporary Prime. They all knew that Prime's Sparkmate didn't like having any sort of authority over them.

"This is going to be a long week, isn't it?" he sighed.

After a moment of silence, Blossom gave a hum, agreeing with him. Sideswipe wrapped an arm around Blossom's shoulders. They both watched Musa in silence, their minds wandering.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

The next morning, I was awoken to the feeling of Saoirse moving around on the bed. Opening my eyes, I saw Saoirse trying to climb over Eden and climb off the bed.

"Saoirse, stop it," I grumbled tiredly. My little girl's big blue eyes looked at me, freezing in her spot. Eden eventually woke up to Saoirse's movements.

"Mama! I wanna spend time with Uncle Sam!" Saoirse exclaimed. I gave a slight chuckle at her enthusiasm. Slowly stretching and getting out of bed, I put Eden on the ground and watched as the two of them ran as fast as they could to their uncle's bedroom. I had told Sam before I went to bed that he should probably close the door for the night; the girls were a bundle of energy and it'd be good to have his bedroom remain private.

He chuckled and said he'd keep that in mind.

Walking out of the bedroom, I saw Sam open his bedroom door and scoop the girls in his arms.

Sam chuckled at the excitement on his niece's faces. When he saw me, a slight smirk came across his face.

"Remember to call Ma and Dad today," Sam said.

A slight grimace came across my face. I wanted to enjoy the calm before the storm.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HELLO, EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAVNG A WONDERFUL WEEK SO FAR. I'M SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG TO GET PUT UP, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS STUFF AND I ALSO DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**HAVE A FABULOUS WEEK, EVERYONE! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING PEOPLE!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	197. Chapter 197

**196**

I looked at the phone in my hand nervously. It had been fifteen minutes since I picked up that phone, and I still hadn't dialed their number. Sam kept the girls occupied while I tried to call my foster parents. I frowned deeply.

_Just do it; just do it; you can do it! Just call them!_ my mind screamed. Swallowing thickly, I looked at the number Sam had written down for me, feeling slightly intimidated at the piece of paper. I felt small. Calling Ron and Judy wouldn't be _that_ bad, would it? _Of course not_! They'd feel relieved, knowing their daughter was alive and safe and healthy...and their granddaughters, too.

Taking a few calming breaths, I dialed the number into the phone and waited anxiously for them to pick up.

* * *

><p>It took a few rings, but I felt my heart stop when Ron picked up.<p>

_"Hello?"_ he asked. He sounded older, tired almost. I felt a lump in my throat.

"H-Hi, Dad," I said shakily.

There was a long, heavy pause. If I hadn't known any better, I would've guessed he hung up. I bit on my thumbnail, a habit I thought I had forgotten over the years.

_"Desirée?"_ His voice had sounded hesitant.

"Yeah?" I said quietly. "It's me, Dad..."

I heard him yell something on his end, probably calling over to Judy. I felt my eyes tear up. Ron sounded emotional, and it made me emotional. Ron Witwicky wasn't the kind of man who showed people what he was feeling, it was only rare he let any kind of emotion show.

_"Desirée, how...what happened to you?!"_ Ron exclaimed.

Quickly wiping the tears from my eyes, I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"I'm so sorry for making you guys worry so much," I said quickly. I felt a pang of panic and fear rush through me. "I was in a very bad situation and I didn't know what to do..."

_"Sweetie?"_ Judy called. _"Are you OK? Please tell me you are!"_

"I'm fine," I said shakily. "I'm so sorry for making you guys worry so much."

_"You had us worried sick!" _Judy exclaimed. _"You vanished for five years, Desirée Witwicky! Five years! I thought you were dead! And we didn't know what happened the girls! You just took them and disappeared!"_

I felt tears run down my face. "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I-I didn't mean to make you worry so much. I was in a very bad situation...I couldn't tell you or anyone else. I thought it was for the best of you."

The other end was silent for a moment, before a sob came from the other end. I tried to control my own tears. They had assumed the worst, that the girls and I were probably dead. I tried wiping the tears from my eyes, but they kept flooding my eyes.

_"Are you staying with Sam?"_ Ron asked, forcing his voice to sound calm.

I murmured a 'yes', closing my eyes tightly.

_"We're coming to visit and you're giving a full explanation!"_ Judy exclaimed, the thickness of her voice giving a clear indication she was in tears. The sound of her sobs were also an indication, as well. _"You better be there when we arrive, Desirée Witwicky! We have a lot to discuss!"_

I nodded silently. "I'm sorry for making you worry," I repeated. "Please don't be upset. I'm alive, the girls are alive and Sam's been taking care of us!"

_"We're still coming to visit,"_ Ron said firmly. _"We need to know for ourselves that you three are OK. Do you understand?"_

I gave an airy chuckle at the fatherliness that Ron gave. He was trying so hard to calm himself down. I sniffled, rubbing my eyes with my free hand.

"I get it," I said, exhaustion filling me. "This wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting."

_"What were you expecting?"_ Judy exclaimed.

"A lot of yelling and crying." I pursed my lips.

_"We're saving that for when we visit."_ I had to give a little chuckle at Judy's answer.

"Please don't. Carly's pregnant, I'm certain the last thing she needs is you yelling at me." I knew Carly didn't need that kind of drama, she was already worrying about whether she'd be fine and whether her baby would be fine. If Ron and Judy came in yelling and crying, she'd be even more stressed out. I heard the two of them murmur amongst themselves for a moment.

_"Your mother and I will try and not yell,"_ Ron said, _"for Carly's sake."_

I thanked them, telling them profusely how much I love them. Once they told me, multiple times, how much they loved me and how excited they were to finally see the girls and myself alive and healthy, I hung up. I hadn't felt such emotional distress before.

Ron and Judy were going to make a scene for sure. It would be overwhelming, seeing them so emotional.

* * *

><p>"How did it go?"<p>

Sam had fixed the girls some food while we were in the kitchen. Carly had already been given some food and had some quality time with all of us (and privately with Sam).

"I don't know," I said. "Fine, I guess." I looked at the girls, who were chattering away with each other, their eyes gleaming and wide smiles on their faces. "They're going to be dropping by really soon."

Sam shrugged nonchalantly. "I figured they would. It's the first time they heard from you in a long time. They need to do this."

"I'd suggest trying to keep Carly occupied," I said. I already knew that option didn't need to be said. "I tried convincing them not to go screaming and yelling, Carly wouldn't want that kind of stuff, would she?"

Sam gave a lopsided smile. "_I_ wouldn't want that," he said honestly. "But you know how emotional Ma gets - she's going to yell. Dad's gonna have to calm her down somehow. I'll explain the whole thing to Carly, just let them get some shouts out."

I nodded wordlessly.

Fiddling with my fingers, I wondered how soon Ron and Judy would be dropping by, and just how dramatic the reunion would be.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**Here's the latest update, guys! I'm sorry it's so late, it's nearly ten-thirty at night where I'm at. I am sooo tired! But, you probably don't want to hear that...Anywho! I'm sorry if Ron and Judy didn't have the kind of reaction you were hoping for in this update, I'll try and give them that proper reaction next update.**

**I tried making this somewhat emotional, if it didn't seem like it, tell me and I'll try making adjustments to it.**

**And, the review I got from C. Auditore, thank you for the review. I greatly appreciate it. Thank you for also reminding me about the perks of Desirée's and Optimus's Sparkbond, I was so busy trying to make my updates and whatnot, I completely forgot about that! A magnitude of thanks for reminding me.**

**A magnitude of thanks for every wonderful person who's reviewed this story! I wish I could give you all a hug for being such fantastic people. Whenever I read the reviews you all leave, I am happy and honored to know there're people who think this story is worth reading! I hope I can still hear from all of you, if not most of you, in any future stories I write (whether I decide to write another 'Transformers' fanfic or I write a fanfic based off another movie, etc.).**

**Stay snappy!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	198. Chapter 198

**197**

It took about a day and a half for Ron and Judy to finally make it. Their reaction was heart-wrenching. Tears filled Judy's eyes, Ron fought off his. Before I had time to react, they had thrown themselves on me, hugging me fiercely. I tried my best to hug them back, trying to control my overflowing emotions. Judy sobbed loudly, clutching my tightly.

"I'm so happy you're OK!" she exclaimed. She kissed my forehead multiple times! She held my face in her hands, her eyes red and puffy. Ron struggled to keep the tears in his eyes from falling. "Where're the babies?"

I sniffled a few times before leading them to where Sam was keeping Saoirse and Eden occupied. When Sam saw us enter where they were, he gave his parents a quick hug before giving me a look. I watched as Sam left the room, probably going to talk and spend time with Carly. Once he was out of the room, I turned back to Ron and Judy. I felt an anxiousness that was chewing inside of me relentlessly. It was a feeling I hadn't felt in a long time.

Their attention had immediately been occupied by Saoirse and Eden. They picked up the two young girls and hugged them just as fiercely as they hugged me. I could see the look of utter confusion on my daughters' faces, looking at me desperately, as if they were silently pleading for help.

I tried explaining to them, the best I could, that their grandparents would be paying us a visit soon, that they already met Saoirse, but Eden hadn't met them yet.

Saoirse seemed excited; Eden looked indifferent about it.

I could tell Eden wasn't the kind of person who seemed excited when it came to meeting new people at one time. She already met Sam and Carly, introducing her to two more people she hadn't seen before didn't really make her enthusiastic.

When I took them from Ron and Judy, I saw my parents become an emotional wreck.

Placing Saoirse and Eden down, and they stood close to me.

"Saoirse's birthday is coming up," I said awkwardly, trying to stop the tears that were trying ruthlessly to fall. "She'll be turning six."

Judy let out a sharp wail, startling the girls and I. "_Six_?!" she exclaimed. "She's growing up so beautifully!"

I closed my eyes, trying to control my breathing and my emotions. I took a calming breath and felt myself slowly relaxing.

Kneeling down, I looked at the girls and offered them the best smile I could. "These are your grandparents." They looked between Ron, Judy, and myself. "Grandma Judy and Grandpa Ron," I said, pointing to them. "You met them, Saoirse. Remember?" Saoirse shook her head. I kissed their foreheads. "They love both of you very much. Go spend some time with them."

* * *

><p>While Ron and Judy spent time with their granddaughters, I was given enough time to think up <em>some<em> possible excuses and/or reasons as to why I had to vanish for five years without any kind of call or letter. I occasionally glanced their way, and saw that Saoirse and Eden had no longer looked hesitant of their grandparents, and seemed slightly at ease in their presence.

For the duration of Ron and Judy's visit, Sam hadn't come back to spend time with us. He knew I needed to get, in a sense, re-acquainted with my foster parents.

I had changed since the last time I saw everyone. Nowadays, I had become way too paranoid, anxious, and tense. I didn't trust people as easily as I should; I didn't think I was safe anywhere. With Optimus gone and the Autobots still in Texas, I felt as if Cemetery Wind and other government goons would pop out any minute and try to inflict damage on all of us.

_Cemetery Wind can't hurt you anymore. You're overthinking this. You saw Lockdown get killed; you saw Attinger get killed; Cade said he saw Savoy fall to his death back in China. Stop worrying so much! Ron and Judy came all this way to see you and the girls; and you're worrying about a government attack?!_

I shook my head sharply.

"Desirée? Are you OK?" I saw Judy look at me curiously. She seemed a bit suspicious.

"I'm fine," I grumbled. I rubbed my temples, trying to ease my overly-active brain. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Judy stood next to me, her hand gently placed on my shoulder. She looked almost hesitant, as if she wasn't sure if I wanted to be touched or not. Ron looked at us intently; his face was stoic.

"You don't have to keep it bottled in," Judy assured me.

Forcing a smile on my face, I gave a nod. How was I supposed to tell them what was bothering me? They wouldn't understand it. They wouldn't be able to comprehend what I went through.

"What happened to you?" Ron said.

_Oh God... How am I supposed to explain this lightly? I had a whole system of how I was going to handle this... Don't panic! If you panic, they'll think it's something even worse than it's supposed to be. Wasn't it pretty bad to begin with? Gah! Just calm down...you can do this..._

"Uhm, something..._very bad_ happened," I said vaguely.

"Stop being so vague," Judy snapped. "We have been worried sick about you! All you've done has been vague about what you've been doing these past few years! You better tell us what happened, or so help me..."

Ron put a hand on Judy's shoulder, stopping her from her ranting.

"Desirée, you have a lot of explaining to do," Ron said calmly. "Just tell us what's been going on. Please."

Pursing my lips, I tried to think of the best way to start. I struggled with my words, trying to figure out how I could possibly start the explanation.

* * *

><p>Just as it took to explain everything to Sam, it took a few hours to explain everything that's happened. Ron had to hold Judy back from interrupting what I was saying.<p>

When I finished, I saw a furious look on Judy's face. Ron was struggling to absorb the information I told him. The silence in the room was almost deafening. Even Saoirse and Eden were quiet. I swallowed thickly.

"They've been hunting you down for _five years_?!" Judy exclaimed. I flinched at the tone of her voice. I had a feeling she'd be furious; it was to be expected. But it still caused some fear in me.

"It's going to be handled accordingly," I said, trying to ease the situation. "We're going to put up a trial for..."

"How is that going to work out?" Judy exclaimed. "It's the _government_! They'll do _anything_ to cover their asses! How are you going to have this work out?!"

"I don't know!" I shouted. "I don't know! I'm still trying to wrap my head around being normal again! Can you just give me some time to figure everything out? We're all just adjusting to normal life again."

Judy looked at me with pursed lips. She was struggling with herself. Rubbing her eyes furiously, she gave a sharp intake of breath before sitting on the sofa, looking defeated.

"Desirée." I looked at Ron. "Everything that's happened to you isn't your fault. The fact that you came out of this alive - you and the girls - is a sign that everything worked out perfectly. I'm sorry you had to endure something like that; neither you nor the girls had to undergo something like that." He approached me, putting a firm hand on my shoulder, looking conflicted in his emotions but trying to put a smile on his face. "You're a Witwicky. You can handle this."

Chuckling, I gave a single nod. Dealing with the fighting between the Autobots and Decepticons, it was something I was accustomed to. But what I had to deal with, having Saoirse and Eden endure the terror of it, and having complete strangers get involved with it, was something I wasn't expecting. I hoped no one had to get involved or have something like this happen to us again. I didn't want anymore family and friends, even complete strangers, getting in the crossfire of the Autobots and Decepticons.

While everyone tried to comprehend the information that had been released, we tried to settle our emotions and keep ourselves calm. Saoirse and Eden tried playing with Ron and Judy, trying to keep them occupied. I felt a little guilty - it seemed like they felt they had to ease tense situations, using themselves as distractions when something went wrong. But I was a little happy they tried.

I knew, before Ron and Judy left, _if_ they decided to leave, they would want to discuss what I told them even further. For now, though, everyone tried to enjoy each other's company. That was all we could ask for at the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**IN THE NEXT UPDATE, I'LL TRY AND PUT MORE POVs IN THE CH.'S. I'LL TRY AND ADD OPTIMUS'S POV IN A FEW OF THE NEXT UPDATES AS WELL! IF THERE IS ANYONE WHO ISN'T PLEASED WITH THIS UPDATE - RON AND JUDY'S REACTION, DESIRÉE DEALING WITH RON AND JUDY SUDDENLY APPEARING, ETC. - JUST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL TRY AND FIX WHAT I CAN.**

**AND AS FOR BRINGING BACK MARLI (AND CELIA, FROM SOME OF THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN) I HAVE RECEIVED SOME REVIEWS FROM KIND REVIEWERS ASKING THAT MARLI AND CELIA COME BACK AFTER BEING EXPERIMENTED ON BY CEMETERY WIND AFTER BEING CAPTURED BY THEM (AFTER JAZZ'S AND DINO'S DEATH). I HONESTLY THINK THE IDEA OF MARLI AND CELIA COMING BACK, HAVING BEEN EXPERIMENTED ON, SEEMS LIKE IT'LL BE A NICE ADDITION TO THE STORY. BUT! OWNER OF MARLI'S CHARACTER, DO YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO HAVE MARLI BE EXPERIMENTED ON? IF I MAKE ANY CHANGES, I WANT TO MAKE SURE IT'S OK WITH YOU!**

**ANYWHO! I HOPE EVERYONE'S HAD A WONDERFUL DAY. SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK LONGER TO POST, BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT, AT LEAST.**

**MY SCHEDULE'S CHANGED A BIT SO I MIGHT BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON MONDAYS AND WEDNESDAYS NOW. I'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE FOR THE MOST PART.**

**STAY SNAPPY!**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	199. Chapter 199

**198**

**Optimus POV**

The Prime had wandered in the vastness of space for Primus knows how long. He hadn't bothered keeping up with how long he'd been gone from earth. In a way, he was enjoying his time away from the small planet, but on the other hand, he deeply missed his soldiers and family. His processors were thinking up all these scenarios on what could possibly have happened since his departure.

How was Desirée doing? Their Sparklings...were they OK?

Optimus was a father and a leader, two positions he balances the best he could. Not having found a secure location to hide the Seed, or any leads on who or what his Creators are, Optimus Prime found himself getting frustrated. How was he expected to find any information on his Creators if he didn't know if anymore of his kind still lived! Lockdown was his only information source, but he needed to be killed to ensure safety for himself and the ones dear to him. His Spark rattled angrily. Prime wasn't going to give up.

His processors brought up the almost-promise he had with Desirée before he left. He'd try and come back to earth. For how long, that was uncertain. But if he were to return to earth for any reason, the Seed would have to be securely hidden (in a location only _he_ knew of) and hopefully gathered some information on the Creators.

For however long the Prime was gone, his Spark was filled with Desirée's mixed emotions. He was getting overwhelmed. He'd feel her sadness, regret, frustration and discomfort. She was always anxious and uncomfortable, and he could only imagine why. She was suddenly having to adjust to normal human living, he concluded. Optimus wondered how the Autobots were holding up, protecting the Yeager family and his family. Was Joshua Joyce proving to be a trustworthy human? Prime would hope so.

Optimus shook the thoughts from his head. He glanced behind him. Despite having rockets built in with his newer form, he still near earth's solar system. He wanted to carefully inspect the areas of space before he went too far. It seemed...right, to do something like that. Frowning, Optimus continued his journey. He was determined to find out what the Creators wanted with him, and to make sure the Seed was nowhere near earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Marli POV<strong>

Marli had been kept basically as a prisoner since her capture by Cemetery Wind. She didn't know if anyone else she knew had been imprisoned, or if they had to endure the kind of torture she did. The scientists that occupied where she was kept did daily "check ups" on her (which were basically them experimenting on her, testing out all kinds of things on her).

Since she had been taken, she had become emotionally detached. No one had come to save her. Dino had been killed before her eyes, she became a guinea pig for the same people who took the one being she loved away.

Did the others even _care_ that she was missing? Did they even notice? Obviously not. If they noticed, they'd have come to rescue her. If they cared, they would have rescued her! No. They didn't care.

While they were out in the world, free, she was trapped. Imprisoned.

Better off dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

The young man had been quietly chatting with his fiancée for a while. Occasionally they'd hear Judy yell something, they even heard Desirée yell. That surprised them both.

Sam only assumed they were blowing off steam.

He wondered what would have happened if Desirée hadn't contacted him. What if he found out she had been killed? Her and the girls? How would Carly take that? How would his _parents_ take that?

They raised Desirée from the broken eight year old girl, abused and neglected by her toxic parents, to the woman who could talk and fought with alien refugees and had two beautiful daughters! Desirée was just as much a sister to him, as she was a daughter to his parents. Ron and Judy wanted more children after Sam, but going through another pregnancy wasn't what they wanted.

Sam's parents had raised him exceptionally. He became the kind of man they were proud to see (with some help from the Autobots, as well). Sam found himself a beautiful woman he was going to marry; the two of them were going to have a baby boy. Desirée's return, halfway through Carly's pregnancy, her difficult pregnancy, helped the young couple see a light at the end of their tunnel. Desirée and her daughters made it out of five years of torture - Sam and Carly needed to remind themselves that Desirée's life hadn't been all that easy most of the time, that whatever they went through, they'd be strong and do their best to make it out victorious.

Glancing at his closed bedroom door, Sam wondered what his parents and sister were talking about. He wondered if his parents were going to be staying with him for the time being or if they got a hotel room.

Giving a silent sigh, Sam tried distracting himself. He and Carly tried starting up a conversation, but it only seemed to work for a little bit, then Sam's mind would wander back to what could possibly be going on downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Ron and Judy were leaving for the evening. They had a hotel room they got for the time they were staying. I told them I only had a few more days left in DC before I had to go. They were disappointed, but happy they got to spend time with the girls and myself.

I told them I was living with some friends in Texas, and if they ever needed to contact me, they could fly down and pay a visit. Judy was quick to say she would the moment they were able to (Ron said once they had enough money saved up, since taking a trip down to DC cost more than they cared to admit). Giving them a hug goodbye, and making sure Saoirse and Eden gave them a hug goodbye, I quietly shut the door behind me once they left.

An emotional wreckage was all that was left from their visit. It was harder to deal with them emotionally!

Saoirse and Eden were all tuckered out from spending the day with Ron and Judy, so I put them to bed and went into the kitchen. Since Ron and Judy spent most of the day catching up, I didn't get a chance to eat anything.

"They left already?" I jumped at the sound of Sam's voice. Turning around, a beer in one hand and some food in another, I nodded sheepishly.

"I hope you don't mind if I get some food," I said, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't have anything to eat today..."

Sam chuckled. "If you're hungry, you can get yourself some food," he replied. "Just don't touch any of the chocolate syrup or celery. Carly's still having some weird cravings."

Crinkling my nose, I shut the fridge. "Chocolate and celery?" I shook my head. "When's her next appointment?"

"Two and a half weeks." Sam pursed his lips. "She's really trying to do better for herself and the baby."

"I'm happy for her," I responded, sipping my beer. "She looks like she's been through quite the battle."

Sam nodded. "This pregnancy's been bad for her," he said. "She's had some bleeding and the doctors said if she isn't careful, she'll miscarry."

I winced. "That's unfortunate," I mumbled. "I take it you guys aren't having any other kids after this?"

"No more." Sam shook his head. "This one is the last one."

I gave Sam a look. "I thought Saoirse would be my last pregnancy. I ended up having Eden."

Arching an eyebrow, Sam looked at me with an amused expression.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Eden to death, but two surprises in two years wasn't what I had in mind." I shrugged, sipping more of the beer. I nibbled on some of the food I took from the fridge and gave Sam a look. "If, by some miracle, you and Carly are expecting another little one, it might not be as bad as this one."

"How would you know?" Sam said.

"I had babies with an alien robot," I said. "I'm not saying what Carly is going through doesn't sound awful, but try getting pregnant with an alien baby and see if it's a piece of cake."

Sam gave an airy chuckle, shaking his head. "Whatever you say, Desirée."


	200. Chapter 200

**199**

My visit with Sam wasn't long enough, but I had I had stayed as long as I promised everyone in Texas I would. I made sure to spend as much time as I could Ron and Judy; I tried spending time with Carly and Sam, as well. I could tell Saoirse and Eden looked like they had a fun time, as well. They really seemed to be comfortable with Ron and Judy, and they seemed to easily warm up to 'uncle Sam' and 'auntie Carly'.

Sam was nice enough to give us a ride to the airport and buy us tickets in advanced. It was an emotional farewell between all of us, but they promised to visit us once Daniel (the official name of their baby boy, they told us) was born, helping me contact Lennox and everyone else for our little 'family reunion'.

After our final farewell at the airport, and a promise to tell Carly our final goodbyes as well, the girls and I boarded the airplane and headed back to Texas.

* * *

><p>Once we landed, the girl and I found Bee waiting in the crowd of cars at the airport. The Autobots had counted down the girls and I had been gone and made sure to wait for us the moment we returned. I smiled at that, patting the dashboard gently. Bee didn't activate the Holoform, but he did speak through radio clippings.<p>

The drive took a couple hours, and was pretty quiet when Bumblebee wasn't attempting to talk with radio clippings. As far as I knew, everyone was OK, living safely on their own while I was with Sam and Carly. I didn't really have much to say to Bee, there wasn't much to talk about. The girls weren't really talking, they were just sitting there, nodding off.

* * *

><p>Once we reached the Yeagers' farmhouse, I got out of Bee, holding the girls, and thanked him for his troubles.<p>

Bee just gave a little rev of his engine, before settling in park on the large driveway.

The girls and myself walked up to the front door; I knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer. When Tessa answered the door, she gave me a big smile and announced my arrival to her father.

"It's good to have you back," Cade said, coming to the front door.

I gave a small smile. "It's good to be back," I responded. Placing Saoirse on the ground, she shuffled into the living room and plopped herself on the ground, falling asleep instantly.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked tiredly.

"They went shopping," Tessa said. "Ironhide and Sideswipe took them to the store to get some food and other things."

I nodded wordlessly. Sitting on the couch, I placed Eden beside me. She hadn't woken from her sleep, kind of falling on her side, curling up in a small ball. Brushing some of my hair out of my face, I sighed silently.

"Rough trip?" Cade asked. He shot me a sympathetic look.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "It was fine," I responded. "It was nice seeing everyone."

"Your brother seems like a really nice guy." Tessa sat on the armrest of the couch.

"He is." I leaned back on the couch, crossing my arms over my chest. I took a big breath and sighed.

_I'll have to put the girls to bed,_ I thought solemnly. _That's if I know which room is mine. If Cade still wants me to stay with him, anyway._

"Isn't he engaged?" Cade asked, looking deep in thought. He scratched the back of his neck distractedly.

I nodded. "His girlfriend of a couple years," I said solemnly. "She's pregnant. Sam and I were thinking of having our family reunion after the baby's born."

* * *

><p>We talked for a little while longer before Cade told me he saved a room just for the girls and I. Helping me with the girls, he led me to the spare room and seemed pleased with how it looked.<p>

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "I still owe you money."

Cade seemed slightly confused by what I said. Giving him a small smile, I thanked him for helping me with the girls and put them on the comfortable looking bed.

"When you fixed Optimus the first time we met," I said softly. "I promised I'd pay you. I'm going to get you the money."

Cade gave me a firm 'no'.

"You don't need to pay us." He looked utterly serious, crossing his arms over his chest. "After everything that's happened, we don't need anything from you. You protected my daughter and myself from danger; that's good enough."

"What about getting Tessa through college?" I asked worriedly. She always gave a twinge of motherly concern for me. I looked at Tessa as almost a surrogate daughter.

"Joshua is helping us financially," he responded. "He has a conscience, after all. Until we're able to support ourselves, and I can start a better business in repairing and building, he's going to be giving us some support."

"I wouldn't have expected that," I murmured.

"He's a decent guy if he's not complaining." Cade gave a slight smirk. "He's also going to help us in suing the government."

_Suing the government...with Joyce? He's the one who was in charge of KSI...the guy who helped Cemetery Wind slaughter Autobots and melt them down for newer, better versions of Transformers. How well will this go for us if we go through with this?_

Nodding silently, I took a moment to have what Cade told me.

_If we're legitimately going to bring the government to court - though I don't think the entire government was aware of the situation with Cemetery Wind and KSI - then we're going to need some intense emotional and mental preparation. Would it be smart to have the Autobots be there? They wouldn't be able to fit in a courtroom, obviously...the Holoforms, possibly. But without Optimus... And so many of those Transformers prototypes had been killed in China! Galvatron's the only one we know that's still alive, right?_

I mentally groaned.

Glancing at Cade, I gave him my best smile, thanking him for his generosity. He nodded his acceptance, throwing a friendly smile my way. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I looked at the girls solemnly.

I felt a dull sensation in the pit of my stomach, like a feeling I couldn't quite recognize. Rubbing my stomach absentmindedly, my mind wandered to Optimus. Despite the distance, I could still feel his emotions. Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back and pursed my lips. Swallowing thickly, I tried imagining what Optimus was doing, where he was in space.

Opening my eyes, feeling the sting of tears in the backs of my eyes, I gave a shaky sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Optimus had stopped his search momentarily. He glanced behind him, toward the solar system his Sparkmate and Sparklings were inhabiting. His Spark ached.

His optics shuddered close. The Prime prayed to Primus that Desirée and the girls were safe and sound. When his optics opened, he frowned. He could still feel Desirée's emotions, even at a distance such as theirs. He still needed to find a secure location for the Seed, he couldn't return to her yet. Before he departed, he was certain he wouldn't be able to return to earth. Feeling Desirée's emotions were overwhelming him. She felt so much negativity, and he wasn't there to comfort her.

_She's surrounded by friends and family,_ he thought sadly. _She'll be just fine._

Turning around, reluctantly, the Prime resumed his search for the Seed's location and to gain information on the Creators.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I SHOULDN'T HAVE PUT A CH. UP TODAY, BUT I WAS FEELING CREATIVE SO...IT'S KIND OF IRONIC (I THINK) THAT I'M ABLE TO WRITE A CH. FOR THIS FANFIC, BUT I CAN'T WRITE AN ESSAY FINAL FOR MY ENGLISH CLASS. OH WELL! JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT UPDATE BETTER THAN THIS ONE.**

**I WAS THINKING OF POSSIBLY HAVING SOME TIME SKIPS IN THE FUTURE UPDATES, AND CARLY AND SAM'S SON WILL BE BORN AROUND THOSE TIME SKIP UPDATES. AND HIS NAME'S OFFICIALLY DANIEL, FOR THOSE WHO LOVE THE OLDER GENERATION OF TRANSFORMERS STUFF.**

**I GREATLY DISLIKE DISCLAIMERS, SINCE ALL OF YOU KNOW I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS AND FILLERS, BUT THE TRANSFORMERS STUFF ISN'T MINE, THE FOUR OC'S AREN'T MINE, AND ALL THE MOVIES I USED IN MY FANFICTION ARE NOT MINE. THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES BELONG TO WHOEVER DIRECTED IT. I ONLY OWN WHATEVER'S MINE AND A LIKING FOR THE MOVIES.**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS YOU'VE LEFT! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I REACHED 200 CH.'S FOR THIS FANFICTION. I AM GENUINELY SURPRISED.**

**THIS FANFIC HAS RECEIVED THE MOST REVIEWS AND HAS MORE CH.'S THAN ALL MY OTHER FANFICS. SO, THAT'S AWESOME!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	201. Chapter 201

**200**

The past couple of weeks seemed to have passed in a blur. I made a daily routine while I stayed with the Yeagers - take care of the girls; help Cade around the house while Tessa finished school; help Tessa with any homework if Cade was busy; spend time with the Autobots; find a good school to enroll Saoirse and Eden in.

In a way, I felt as if living so normally was something I'd never get used to, but feeling so calm and relaxed was a nice feeling. Occasionally I'd feel a sensation, a feeling from Optimus. I had no idea whether he'd come back or not after his space traveling, but having that gut feeling he was still alive out there was enough reassurance. I was terrified to ask Ratchet what would happen if Optimus somehow died out there; it was a touchy subject. I was afraid Ratchet would say something horrible would happen.

I wouldn't be able to handle any kind of information like that.

* * *

><p>Tessa had returned from her school over an hour ago, sitting in the kitchen and doing her homework. Cade had gone to the barn to work out designs for some new ideas he had for inventions. Ratchet had gone to the barn to help him. Abby and the others, with the help of Joshua Joyce, had found apartments for themselves. Daily, the Autobots would spend time with their significant other.<p>

While I knew the medic Autobot was trying to control his emotions, I knew he had developed feelings for Rosalyn. Her children looked up to Ratchet as that fatherly figure they greatly lacked.

I was also seeing some feelings spark between Mya and Ironhide. They were both too stubborn to vocally admit their feelings, but the tension between them (strictly a romantic feeling, nothing physical) was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

They all visited every day, the girls enjoying playing with their cousins and the other kids. It was hard not to smile at them. They looked like they were finally having a normal life. They needed to feel as though the world wasn't going to crumble at their feet all the time, that they could feel safe and have a place to call home.

Sometimes, though, since Tessa had returned from school, it'd feel as though she was watching me. I tried to ignore my anxious suspicions, but eventually glanced at her. Her eyes immediately went to the work in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" I called to her.

There was a silence for a few minutes before she answered. "You've been really quiet lately."

Shrugging, I didn't respond. I wouldn't have guessed me being quiet would have been worrisome. I just needed some time to think, and being quiet was something that helped me think. Though the thought of not talking for long periods of time made me uncomfortable (after spending years of my early life not talking at all), I still made an effort to communicate with others, even when I won't be feeling up to it.

"Is something bothering you?" Tessa asked.

"I'm fine." I scratched the back of my neck absentmindedly.

_Tessa's smarter than you give her credit for. If she can figure out that not talking that much is a problem, then she can figure out you're lying to her! Give the girl a break..._

I gave a slight scowl. I looked at the girls in front of me. They were playing with each other, giggling and smiling, their bright blue eyes sparkling and twinkling.

"You don't sound _fine_, Desirée." The way Tessa said it made me flush slightly in embarrassment and almost shame. I didn't like it when people could easily tell how I felt. It made me feel exposed. "What's the problem?"

"I'm just worrying about Optimus," I answered. It was a half-lie. I worried about Optimus Prime every day. My real worries were everywhere - I worried about Saoirse and Eden; I worried about Optimus's safety; I worried about Sam and his family; I worried about Ron and Judy...the list could go on and on. I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Oh..." Her voice was quiet. She didn't really understand how I felt, she probably sympathized - pitied, even - me, and that made me uncomfortable and angry. I didn't _want_ to be _sympathized_ or _pitied_! I didn't want Tessa or anyone else pretending they understand how painful it is...

"I don't need to be pitied," I said bitterly. "I hate it when people pity me!"

"I'm not pitying you," Tessa exclaimed. "Desirée, I'm not pitying you. I'm not sure how to react to this. I know the last thing you'd want is someone pitying you or feeling guilty for you. But I'll always be here if you need someone to talk to."

I didn't say anything.

_Tessa's too nice. She wants to help with all this emotional crap? That's a whole load of crap I'm not sure she's ready to handle. If she's serious about wanting to listen to everything that's bothering me, then she'll have to be very prepared. I've got a lot to say._

Looking back at Tessa, I felt a small smile creep on my lips. "Thank you, Tessa," I said sincerely. She looked at me carefully before nodding slowly. "Do you need any help with your homework?"

"Yeah," she said. "I don't really understand some of this."

Giving Saoirse and Eden one last glance, I stood up from where I sat on the couch and headed over to where Tessa was sitting.

* * *

><p>That night, after Saoirse and Eden were to put to bed, I laid in my bed, looking blankly at the ceiling. I gave a silent sigh, rubbing my scratchy eyes. Looking at the alarm clock Blossom had bought me, it was past two in the morning. I scowled.<p>

_It's hard to sleep when your mind's running a thousand miles an hour,_ I thought exhaustedly. _I just want to get a few hours of sleep. Is it that hard to do?_

Closing my eyes, I tried clearing my mind; I didn't want to have my mind rambling with all these unwanted thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE'S A VERY LATE, VERY SLOPPY UPDATE FROM ME. JUST TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO FIX AND I'LL DO IT. THAK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND READING!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	202. Chapter 202

**201**

I looked at a possible elementary school I wanted to enroll Saoirse and Eden in. Tessa and Cade suggested the school, and it looked like a good one for the girls to attend. If Saoirse got in, she'd be in the first grade. I wasn't sure if she'd be as caught up as the other students; I tried teaching her as much as I could - Eden, too - in the few years I had.

Sighing in frustration, I exited the site I was on and rested my chin on my hand.

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong?"<p>

Bee's Holoform sat next to me, after spending a majority of the day with Abby and the twins. He had helped me a little with Saoirse and Eden. I leaned back on the sofa, scrunching my nose.

"I want to enroll the girls in school, but I don't think they'll be able to catch up with the others."

Bee put a comforting arm around my shoulders, an almost half-hug.

"They'll be able to catch up," Bee said.

"I haven't been a great teacher for them," I said, feeling frustrated with myself. "What if they do as well as I hope they can?" I fiddled with my fingers, feeling insecurities bubbling in the pit of my stomach. If they were to be in the elementary school Tessa and Cade seemed to like, what if they got made fun of by the other students? What if they ask about their eyes, or where their father is?

Scowling, I tried to push down the feelings I absolutely despised.

"Saoirse and Eden are brilliant Sparklings," Bee assured me. "They're Optimus's Sparklings. It's only natural they're intelligent."

I shot him a playful look. Bee shot a mischievous, lopsided smile. I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"I just want them to be doing well here," I said solemnly. "I don't want the other kids to be making fun of them or anything like that. They've been through enough hardship, already."

"Desirée, you know if _anything_ happens to Saoirse and Eden, the people responsible have to deal with us, right?" Bee shot me a serious look. "A Prime's Sparklings are very important figures for Cybertronians. Though a Prime hasn't had a biological descendant in centuries..."

"These are five..._six_ year old kids, Bee." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't start making excuses for them," he warned. "Abby says humans get more cruel the older they get. She says girls are especially cruel, sometimes, when they get older."

I snorted, rolling my eyes sarcastically. "I _know_," I said exasperatedly. "No one's safe from you guys."

Bee smirked. "I know," he said smugly. "A Prime's Sparkling is very important. So is his Sparkmate."

I smirked, rolling my eyes. The Autobots always mentioned how important a Sparkmate is to a Cybertronian; and when a Sparkling comes around, as well, _that's_ when a Cybertronian gets very protective.

"I'm well aware of the regulations of being a Sparkmate," I said, scoffing.

Bee gave a gentle nudge, trying to reassure me. "Give the girls a chance before you start really worrying," he said, giving me his best smile. "You need to just wait and see what happens. The moment you're sure something's happening, the moment you _suspect_ something's happening, that's when you take action."

"But I can't help but worry, they're my babies!" I exclaimed. I shot Bee a firm look.

Holding his hands up in surrender. "Listen, I'm telling you to just give them a chance!"

"I will," I mumbled. "But I'm still worried. They're half-human, Bee. The only visible difference with the girls and other kids their age is their eyes. I don't know if they'll develop any weird powers or not! I want them to go to school and feel normal - I don't want them having secrets from any friends they make, I don't want them feeling unsafe. They're wonderful, smart kids, Bee."

"I know."

"But not everyone will look at them as equals." I looked at Bee. He was looking deep in thought. "You have Alec and Athena. What if Abby wants them to go to public schools and people look down on them?"

"I'll handle the situation," he said firmly.

I gave him a look. "Once Alec and Athena are old enough, and the possibility of Abby wanting them to go to public school arises, you'll understand why I'm feeling this way!"

"Desirée, calm down," Bee said. He gave me a look, his baby blue eyes serious. "I know why you're worrying so much. You don't want Saoirse or Eden feeling unwanted or unsafe. I don't want Alec or Athena feeling that way, either. Just take a deep breath. Try and schedule an appointment with the human who's in charge of the school and just try and see if it's the school for the girls."

"Cade and Tessa say they think it's a good school," I said. "I'm trying to trust their judgment." Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I sighed. "I'll take your advice, though, Bee. Thank you."

Bee nodded. Standing up, the Holoform stretched before sighing. Giving me a nod goodbye, he dismissed the Holoform.

Aside from the girl's playing nearby, the house was quiet. Cade and Tessa weren't home. Bee had been my source of interaction at the moment. The other Autobots had spent their time socializing me, but they were all resting at the moment.

I sighed. Maybe I did worry too much.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE'S ANOTHER LATE UPDATE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE. IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO ME TO CHANGE, JUST LET ME KNOW! ALSO, GETTING AN AWESOME SUGGESTION/REQUEST FROM A NICE REVIEWER, THERE WILL BE AN ADDED SURPRISE TO THE STORY.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIE FRANCHISE, NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	203. Chapter 203

**202**

The days slowly rolled into weeks; and the weeks slowly rolled into months. I ended up enrolling Saoirse into the elementary school (I'd wait a little longer to put Eden in) Tessa and Cade suggested. Saoirse was able to catch up with the other kids quickly. It made me feel relieved - she seemed to enjoy school so far. Saoirse made a few friends and the her teacher seem to adore her.

Rosalyn talked about getting her children into the school, but it would be difficult for her. She wanted to get the proper paperwork and whatnot to be able to stay in Texas, but she was nervous. I told her if she just asked Ratchet, maybe he could help her with getting everything sorted out.

Saoirse's sixth birthday had come and passed. We all threw her a big party. Cade went and bought her the biggest cake he could and everyone bought her tons of presents. I had a hunch that she was a bit hurt that Optimus wasn't there to celebrate it with us, but she didn't show any sign of it. Eden's birthday was coming in quick, and everyone seemed excited about that as well.

"I don't want Eden's birthday to come," I muttered. I was at the shopping center with Tessa, Darcy, and the others. Cade and Shane stayed to watch over the girls while we went shopping. "They're growing up too fast."

"That's what kids do," Darcy said. "Babies one minute, college the next."

I felt my heart break at that. I didn't even know if the girls really wanted to go to college. While Saoirse seemed to enjoy elementary school, and Eden wanted to go because Saoirse was, I wasn't sure if college would really be something they wanted. I didn't doubt they'd be intelligent in school, but...

I pouted. "They're my babies," I whined. "They can't be growing up so fast! It's unfair."

* * *

><p><strong>Cade POV<strong>

As Cade watched over Saoirse and Eden, with some help from Shane, he came to realize why people seemed to adore the two of them so easily. They were a bundle of energy, sweet and understanding, but have an understanding far beyond their years.

Cade kind of wished he could have given Tessa a younger brother or sister to have played with, but when her mother died, Cade refused to date another woman. The older man saw how much Desirée cared for her daughters. She struggled a little, even with the support of those around her. In a way, Desirée desperately needed Optimus. She wouldn't admit it - oh no! Desirée was too stubborn, too proud. She believed she could handle any situation herself before having to rely on anyone else.

Desirée said, only once to Cade, that she wished Optimus hadn't left. She was worried about him. But after that, she closed herself up and tried to be the best she could for her daughters.

Since the time Cade had been introduced to Desirée and her family, her daughters had adopted him as their 'uncle'. The same went for Shane. Anytime they spoke to the two males, it was 'uncle Cade' or 'uncle Shane'! Tessa, on the other hand, was like their big sister. She helped them with little things when the time came.

The Autobots had since accepted that they probably were never going to leave earth. They still held _some_ wariness - the tiniest bit of resentment - toward the planet, but Optimus had asked them to protect the Yeagers and his family. The Autobots also needed some kind of leader until Optimus came back, and they looked to Desirée for leadership.

Cade never understood why being in a relationship with Optimus was so important, or why the girls seemed to important to them either. While the children of the other Autobots held some importance, it seemed if they were related or involved with Optimus in any way, not a single scratch or bruise or feeling of being unsafe would befall them.

That's how Cade saw it, anyway.

"Uncle Cade!" Saoirse exclaimed. "Can we play outside?"

Cade smiled down at Saoirse and Eden.

"Sure thing," he said. "Put some shoes on and I'll let you guys go, OK?"

"You guys be careful, though," Shane warned, his Irish accent lacing his words. In the time he spent around the children of his friends, he had grown an almost fatherly instinct. He became worried whenever one of them got hurt, he tried to make them laugh if they were having a bad day. Cade noticed a significant change in the Irishman as well. He wasn't the same guy he met on his old property when they first met. Cade saw some maturity in the twenty year old. Cade still kept a close eye on him, though. "Don't want your mom getting upset that you got hurt."

"OK, Uncle Shane!" Saoirse said, beaming up at the Irishman.

"I'll go help them," Shane said, following after the girls as they ran into their bedroom.

Watching Shane, Cade sighed. He saw how well Desirée and the others raised their children. The Autobot fathers helped their significant other raise their children, too. Desiree didn't have that at the moment. Everyone pitched in to help her, but that wouldn't fill in the role of Optimus. The girls asked about him once or twice, and Desirée would try and give them the best answer she could. She wasn't sure if Optimus would ever come back, it had been two months already with no sign of him.

He hadn't contacted the Autobots at all.

After Optimus left, there was a sparkle in Desirée's eyes, and Cade saw that as hope that Optimus would return and everything would go back to the way it was. But after a month with no contact, the sparkle in her eyes dimmed, after two months, the sparkle disappeared altogether. She understood Optimus was trying to protect them, she understood he was trying to find out who the people hunting him were. But, Cade saw how defeated Desirée looked at the end of the day.

Once the girls were in bed, she'd stay up and go sit out on the porch, or sit on the couch. Not really talking to anyone, just thinking.

_She's strong,_ he thought. _No one would be able to handle what she has. But she keeps herself bottled up. She has plenty of people to talk to, but she doesn't want to talk._

That made Cade frown.

Desirée was a trusted friend. She protected his daughter, and saved their lives. Her behavior worried him. When he heard Saoirse and Eden calling him, he shook off his worried expression and followed the girls, Shane trailing behind, outside to play.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

As we returned back to the Yeager residence, I noticed it was a bit quiet. Anxiously, I called Saoirse's and Eden's names. When they didn't answer, I began to panic.

"Don't worry," Abby said, almost dismissively. "Cade and Shane have them outside."

Rushing to the nearest window, I peaked into the backyard and saw the girls playing outside, Cade and Shane standing by and watching over them.

I gave a sigh of relief.

Tessa went out back to spend some time with her father and boyfriend, the rest of us putting away the groceries. It was silent, for the most part. The twins, Rosalyn's children, and Musa were the background noises.

When everyone came back inside, everything was pretty much put away (including Eden's birthday presents).

"Thank you for watching the girls," I said, giving Cade a smile.

"No problem." Cade returned the smile. "You don't even need to ask, Desirée. I love spending time with them, they're great kids."

I nodded my thanks. I was grateful to have such wonderful friends.

* * *

><p>Once the girls were in bed, I sat on the edge of my bed, my mind spinning with thoughts. It had been difficult to sleep lately. Occasionally I'd feel some of Optimus's emotions, just dull gut feelings, and it would keep me up at night.<p>

Checking on the girls, I silently walked out of the bedroom and went out to the backyard, sitting on the back porch steps. The air was crisp and chilly, the nighttime sky was clear. Sometimes being outside gave me a chance to feel relaxed. Every time I looked up at the stars, I would pretend it's Optimus. I frowned.

He was gone. He went to put the Seed somewhere safe, to find out who and what his Creators are, and why they want him dead.

I had become so frightened that I'd never see him again, I was becoming some weak little frightened human. I had been fought against Decepticons around the globe, I had helped the Autobots protect humanity more times than I could remember. I was strong.

But humans made man-made Transformers. Galvatron had tricked humanity into giving him a new body and he took complete control over the prototypes. The prototypes had been killed, Galvatron wasn't dead.

If Galvatron figures out a way to build a _new_ army, and without Optimus's help to bring them down, we'd be in trouble. Those dinosaur Transformers Optimus had found back in China, they disappeared without a trace. It was only the Autobots parked in Cade's driveway. Which wouldn't be enough to defeat any new threats that arise.

"You know it's one in the morning, right?"

I jumped at the voice behind me. Cade stood there, looking exhausted.

"I thought you were in bed," I stammered.

"I thought you were, too," he responded.

Looking down, I shrugged.

Cade sat down next to me, sighing. "If you're having trouble sleeping, you should talk to Ratchet about that."

"I was gonna go to bed in a few minutes," I said.

"You look worn down." I felt Cade gently nudge my shoulder. His voice was gentle. "Take it easy, Desirée. You've been working yourself to the bone these two months, you'll get yourself sick."

"I just need something to do," I said, shrugging nonchalantly. "Saoirse's in school now, and Eden's going to start next year. I want her prepared."

"It's not just that." Concern laced Cade's voice. "I'm getting worried about you, Desirée..."

"There's nothing to worry about," I interrupted.

"You don't let others in," he continued, as if I hadn't said anything, "you stay up really late. This isn't natural."

"I don't need to be lectured on what's 'natural'," I said curtly.

"Staying up all night isn't natural; not letting others in isn't natural." Cade put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You have friends and family who are willing to listen to anything you have to say. Stop feeling like you have to bottle it in."

"I can handle my problems on my own," I said.

"How's that going?"

I flinched.

"Desirée, you can't expect people to help you if you don't ask for it," Cade said softly. "Everyone here worries about you. Stop trying to carry the burdens."

Giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze, he stood up and went back inside. I sat there for a little longer, before going back inside, as well.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**THIS IS THE LATEST UPDATE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, BY THE NEXT UPDATE, IT WILL POSSIBLY BE TIME FOR SAM AND CARLY'S SON TO BE BORN AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, THE FAMILY REUNION AFTER THAT!**

**YOU GUYS ARE SPECTACULAR PEOPLE! I ENJOY YOUR REVIEWS AND I'M HAPPY YOU GUYS ARE STILL READING THIS FANFIC.**

**AS PROMISED TO A KIND REVIEWER, THE ELITA-1 ARC WILL START SOON. WHICH MEANS THAT OPTIMUS MIGHT BE RETURNING SOON.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	204. Chapter 204

**203**

As the months slowly rolled by, I tried my best to be as open as possible with everyone. Saoirse adjusted quickly to school, her teacher would talk about how Saoirse is just a bundle of energy and how she befriended just about everyone in her class. Tessa eventually graduated with, from what I've been told, flying colors! I was proud of her.

What I was very anxious for, was the birth of Sam's son. Before I had left with Sam, Cade had given him the phone number of the farmhouse and Sam had been giving me updates on how Carly's progression had been. She had gotten better over time, but went into early labor. Being two weeks early, Sam's son, Daniel, had to stay in the hospital for a little bit for the doctors to make sure he was OK and got any proper medical attention.

I wished I could have been there, but I didn't have the time.

Sam understood my position, and said once Carly and Daniel were healthy and ready to go, he'd come by and visit.

I couldn't have been happier for them.

* * *

><p>It had been about two weeks, and Sam had called to let me know that Carly and Daniel had been released from the hospital, that everything had turned out OK with them. Daniel was in good health and Carly had, so far, been healing up fine.<p>

"Will they be able to come over here for the reunion?" I asked softly.

_"Daniel's still too young to be flying on a plane,"_ Sam replied. _"Maybe you can have it here."_

I thought about it for a minute. I had to keep in mind that that what Sam was going through; agreeing with him, I'd have to figure out a way to get over to DC. Sam had helped me get there. I had tried checking my account in the bank, and it was frozen. I wasn't allowed any access into my account.

_"I'll try and help as much as I can,"_ Sam said. _"I wish we could go over there, but..."_

"I understand." I closed my eyes, pursing my lips. "I'll try and make it over soon. I've been pretty busy these past few months."

_"Is everything going well over there?"_

"Yeah, everything's fine," I answered. "But I have one a question."

* * *

><p>I looked at the numbers I had written on the napkin. Sam had told me the numbers of some of our old friends. He had kept in contact with some of them, occasionally he'd speak to the others.<p>

I felt anxious. What if they didn't want to talk to me? What if they didn't want to see me? I hoped they'd at least want to spend a little time with us. I bit my bottom lip.

Stifling a groan, I knew I'd have to do it if I was serious about this. Picking up the phone, I dialed in the first number.

As I waited, I felt my heart pounding painfully in my chest. I didn't want to do this, but I wanted to at the same time.

_"Hello?"_

I jumped a little at the sound of his voice, stifling a surprised squeak.

"Hey, Lennox," I said nervously. "It's Desirée .."

After a long, heavy pause, Lennox responded in cautious surprise. _"Desirée?"_

* * *

><p>The talk with Lennox lasted for about half an hour. Apparently, he'd worried pretty worried about what had happened. He said that when Ironhide left, he was a little worried.<p>

_"Sam had called and said that you disappeared without a trace,"_ Lennox had said. _"That's what really worried me."_ What I wasn't really expecting was Sam and Lennox keeping in touch with each other. I had thought Sam stopped keeping in touch with everyone after Chicago. _"I saw you on television and it said you were harboring alien fugitives,"_ Lennox exclaimed, the worry lacing his voice. _"You were basically an international fugitive."_

I tried reassuring Lennox, telling him that I was fine and the girls were fine. I told him that some of the Autobots hadn't made it, but Ironhide and a handful of others were the ones who made it out alive. I didn't give him all the details, only that I had been in a pretty bad situation - the Autobtots even more so - but made it out alive and well.

When Lennox had finally calmed down a little, I went straight to the point and asked if he'd like to have a little reunion at Sam's house. I told him that he'd have to call Sam to discuss a good time to go over, since he and Carly just had their first baby.

Lennox agreed. _"I want to make sure you're all OK,"_ was his answer.

* * *

><p>After calling Lennox, I called Simmons and Leo. Sam still kept in touch with Leo - which surprised me even more so, I wouldn't have guessed they'd still keep in touch - and I heard an earful from both of them.<p>

Listening to them, express their concerns and worries and anger about what had happened to the Autobots and the girls and myself, I let them vent. Once they were done, I had told them about the reunion Sam was helping me put together and they immediately agreed.

By the time I finished calling everyone on the napkin, I had gotten approval from all of them. I told them to give Sam a call to make sure there was a good time to have the reunion. Carly just had a baby, and I'm certain they didn't need a bunch of people just showing up and getting Daniel all frustrated.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, I had already picked up Saoirse from school and enjoying a relatively quiet time with my girls. Cade and Tessa were going over how to financially get through the college Tessa had gotten accepted into. The Autobots were visiting their significant others, spending time with their children. Crosshairs, Drift, and Hound were the only ones who didn't have a significant other to visit.<p>

Ratchet had spent the past four months installing the Holoform program into the remainder Autobots' systems.

While they didn't really use their Holoforms constantly, sometimes they did when it came to going into public settings.

Seeing their Holoforms was exactly what I expected.

Drift was tall, lean, and had Asian features. Drift's Holoform was handsome looking, earning looks from women who walked past him.

Hound, just like Ironhide, was stout, but the only difference between Ironhide's and Hound's Holoforms were Hound's Holoform was heavier around the midsection. A long beard hung around Hound's jaw and a very expressive face.

Crosshairs' Holoform was tall - taller than Drift by a few inches. He was lean, and had the whole tough guy image going on.

While I was distracted in my thoughts, I hadn't even noticed a figure sitting next to me until I noticed Saoirse and Eden stop what they were doing and glance at them.

Looking beside me, I jumped. Drift's Holoform was sitting beside me - not too close, though.

"You scared me," I exclaimed, holding my hand over my chest.

Drift's eyes widened, those blue eyes looking surprised. "I apologize," he said, his accented voice seemed deeper as a Holoform. "I just came to tell you something."

"Oh..." I said uncertainly. Drift and I were acquaintances, our respect for each other making up for most of it. "Uhm, what is it?"

"Optimus is on his way back."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE IS DECENT. NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE IS MINE, ONLY MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS UPDATE!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	205. Chapter 205

**204**

**Optimus POV**

The Prime had found a secure location for the Seed, but, unfortunately, he hadn't gathered _any_ information on the Creators. There were no traces of other life-forms he could question. He was beginning to wonder if Lockdown had just referenced the Creators as a way of bringing fear.

Since the Seed had found its secure location, there wasn't much Optimus could do in space. He thought, vaguely, that on his way back to earth he could find just the _tiniest_ bit of information on the Creators - their whereabouts, who they are, what their reasons are for hiring Lockdown were. Optimus kept his hopes at an all time low; he didn't expect to find anything useful.

In his time in space, he didn't find anything that had been Cyberformed, he couldn't find any kind of trace that other Cybertronian life-forms had inhabited any asteroid, meteor, or distant planet. His processors kept bringing up the possibilities of - _maybe_ - a surviving Transformer arriving on earth. If he couldn't find any kind of useful information in space, maybe any new Transformer refugees would have some sort of information during their encounters in space.

Drift had informed him that, as far as he knew, there hadn't been any signs of new Transformers arriving on earth. If there were, they'd have made contact with the Autobots.

A deep frown set on the Prime's face. He tried to clear his processors from overthinking all the worries and problems he was burdening. He tried to keep his processors on the one thing he found to be very important - being reunited with Desirée and his Sparklings.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I had been more than enthusiastic when Drift told me Optimus was returning. I was hoping he'd be coming back soon, it had been four months since he'd departed. Had he gotten any information on those Creators? Drift didn't tell me any more information, only that Optimus was coming back. When I thanked him, he gave me a firm nod and dismissed his Holoform.

I told the girls of what Drift told me, and they seemed genuinely thrilled of their father's return. Saoirse's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree; Eden looked as if she were about to explode from excitement.

Cade and Tessa had heard and congratulated us, saying his returning couldn't have happened at a better time, with the family reunion Sam and I were planning happening soon.

I had to agree with that.

* * *

><p>In the days that followed, Sam and I continued our calls, trying to find out which time would be the best time to have the reunion. Sam said that he was pretty busy with taking care of Daniel and Carly.<p>

It was starting to look like there wasn't going to be a reunion; but I tried keeping my faith a little elevated. Sam was a new father, he wanted to make sure everything was well with his new family before he had any kind of company at his house. I kept my patience in check and made sure to try and understand where Sam was coming from.

I hadn't heard back from the others in those following days - except from Mikaela, who had called pretty much twice a day. It was nice hearing from her again. I wasn't sure what had occurred in her life since I saw her last, but from what I heard, she seemed to be happy. She didn't go into detail about her personal life, only wanting to know what had happened to the girls and myself. I told her what I had told everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Optimus tried returning to earth as quickly as he could. He hadn't the slightest idea how long he'd been away from earth, but he had a feeling it was for a long time. The Prime didn't want Drift informing him of how long he'd been gone, and requested the length of his space travel be left untold. He wasn't ready to hear the length of his travel just yet.

What he wanted to know the most was the progression of his family while he was absent. Drift had said they were developing well. Saoirse had been going to a human "school", a word Optimus was familiar with. His firstborn Sparkling's birthday had come and passed, Eden's coming very soon.

Hearing that made Optimus's Spark ache. He had missed Saoirse's birthday, and he wasn't sure if he'd make it to Eden's.

_Certainly seeing you come back would be good, right?_ he thought nervously. _Though missing the celebration of their birth is one thing that will never be made up._

Optimus's frown deepened. He was trying so hard to be the best father he could be, trying to be the best leader he could be. Juggling two positions at once was difficult for certain.

* * *

><p><strong>Marli POV<strong>

Marli had been released from her custody only days ago. Since she had discovered that her captors had been taken down - none other than by Desirée and the Autobots (along with some new human companions) - Marli had felt a small percentage of gratitude for the Witwicky girl. Though Desirée hadn't been informed of her imprisonment and experimentation.

It wasn't until Marli was released that she discovered that Celia had been taken prisoner as well. She wasn't sure if Celia had undergone the same kind of torture as her, but she could see the hardened look on the woman's eyes, suggesting she had something similar occur to her.

The two women bonded over their similarities - they had been prisoners of KSI, of Cemetery Wind, for far too long. And finding out that both had been taken down by Desirée, the Autobots, and her newfound companions, it brought anger and relief to both of them. Desirée didn't know that they had been locked away and used as guinea pigs for the scientists.

As for the time being, Marli and Celia were working on adjusting to normal society. It was proving difficult.

Neither of them were accustomed to being outside of their prisons. Though it had been just years since their capture, it felt longer!

Marli pursed her lips. She looked at everyone with disdain. She didn't hide her obvious disgust for people, having been experimented on for years by humans. Marli didn't know if she'd ever trust another human being ever again.

Humans had taken her freedom, her trust, and the only being she had ever loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

_"I'd say two weeks from tomorrow,"_ Sam said over the phone. _"That's probably the best time to do this."_

"Did you tell the others?" I asked.

_"I have already."_ Sam said something on the other end, probably telling Carly something. _"I have to go. Carly needs help with Daniel."_

"OK. I'll see you in two weeks." Hanging up the phone, I sighed. Would Optimus be back in two weeks? I pinched the bridge of my nose. Sam and I tried scheduling the reunion on a day where Saoirse didn't have school. It would take a long time to travel from Texas to Washington DC, and I needed to be sure that I didn't have it scheduled during the weekend. Having it during a weekend that was longer than two days would work out the best.

"You look really stressed." Turning, I saw Ironhide strolling into the living area, a solemn expression on his face. The Holoform of the weapon specialist hadn't been used in so long, I had forgotten what it had looked like.

"I am," I said defeatedly.

Sitting across from me, the stout Holoform of Ironhide looked at me with a deep-set frown. I glanced at his eye, the scar that ran down his eye.

"How's the progression of the reunion with Sam going?"

I shrugged. "I don't know," I answered. "Sam's a new father, he's trying to find time in his schedule to make this happen..." I rubbed my face, feeling overwhelmed. "How have you been lately?" I gave Ironhide my best smile.

The weapon specialist's eyes studied me carefully before a nonchalant shrug became my answer. "I've been OK," he answered. "I've visited Mya, but I haven't seen much of you or the Sparklings lately."

I nodded. "That's nice of you," I murmured. "How's Mya doing?"

The way his eyes lit up at the mention of Mya's name let me know that he quite enjoyed the company of the green eyed woman.

"She's well," he said gruffly, trying to cloud his emotions.

"That's good." I smirked at him. "So, old man, how badly did you miss my company, exactly?"

Immediately, Ironhide's eyes lit up mischievously. His lips turned up in a playful sneer. "I've missed the _Sparklings_ more than I missed _you_," he shot back.

Placing my hand over my heart, feigning hurt, I gasped. "I thought we were friends, old man!" I exclaimed.

Ironhide scoffed, his eyes lighting up with playfulness. "We are," he replied gruffly, "but I haven't seen the Squishies in a long time, _human_! They're missing their favorite uncle."

"_Favorite_?" I chuckled.

Ironhide and I continued our playful, friendly banter for a few minutes. It was nice to have a moment like that. Seeing Saoirse and Eden interacting with Cade and Tessa in the background, after spending over an hour discussing their financial situation, I felt like, for the first time in a long time, there wasn't any kind of worries holding me back.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS DECENTLY WRITTEN. AS USUAL, JUST TELL ME IF THERE'S ANY CHANGES YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN.**

**AS USUAL, TRANSFORMERS IS NOT MINE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS, MY FILLERS, AND WHATNOT. THE FOUR OC'S ARE NOT MINE, EITHER. THE FOUR OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	206. Chapter 206

**205**

"How close is Optimus to earth?"

Drift had activated his Holoform, leaning casually against his alt. mode. His eyes closed as his lips pursed.

"He said he is close to entering the solar system," he informed, crossing his arms over his chest.

I nodded. "I just hope he's back in time to join us to visit Sam," I sighed. I chewed on my bottom lip.

Drift looked at me closely. Placing a hand on my forearm, I tensed slightly. Never in the time that Drift has used his Holoform around me, had he used any kind of physical contact, friendly or otherwise.

"I believe Optimus is trying his best," the Asian-looking Holoform said softly. "He's returning to you and the Sparklings."

I gave Drift a lopsided smile. "I'm positive he's coming back for you guys, too," I said. "Right?"

"Of course," Drift chuckled. He gently patted my shoulder, the Holoform deactivating afterward.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime, as usual, spent most of his time thinking. His processors were filled to the brim with possible conclusions on what would happen upon his arrival. Drift told him about Desirée's plans to have her family reunion. In Optimus's optics, the idea of bringing back old companions and family members for a small time together seemed like a brilliant idea.

Optimus hoped, if he made it back to earth in time, he'd be able to accompany Desirée in her reunion. It'd been a while since he saw any of his old human companions. Certainly they wouldn't mind, right? If Desirée and the others were going to visit Sam in DC, Optimus Prime would be able to join in, right?

Feeling a rumble rattle its way in Optimus's chest, he tried to shake off the uncertainties he felt. It was as if his processors were purposely filling him with unwanted emotions, and it was beyond frustrating.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Abby, Blossom, Rosalyn, and Mya had come by to visit. They had dropped by to help with the packing and to give the kids some time to spend together. The main problem for them was figuring out how to get the Autobots from Texas to DC. The idea of them driving all that way seemed a bit illogical, since we weren't staying in DC too long.

Drift wasn't much of a problem. Since he could transform into more than one vehicle, he could easily drop by DC in no time.

"How's everything been with you?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah! We haven't talked in a long time." Abby playfully nudged my shoulder.

Giving them a small smile, I chuckled. It had been a while since we were together and talking. It was quite some time since the children had gotten together and had just a good old time!

"Everything's fine," I said. "Just excited for the little trip."

"Is your shoulder OK?" Rosalyn asked.

During the past few months, when Ratchet wasn't helping Cade with his inventions, he was helping my shoulder heal properly. The bullet wounds ended up healing just fine, since Ratchet was able to find the right medications and bandages to use on the open wounds. Because of the medic Autobot's use of medicines, my shoulder ended up healing just fine. The skin healed up fine, the skin was a bit puckered from scarring, a bright pink in coloration as an after-affect. Scars aside, the only indication that I had been shot in the shoulder, was an occasional sharp pain that would shoot through my shoulder and arm.

"Better." I nodded slowly, trying to find the right words to explain. "Ratchet's done a good job at healing it."

A light pink glow lit up the Hispanic woman's cheeks. "That's good," she said, smiling shyly.

I refrained from smirking. Just _mentioning_ Ratchet's name sent Rosalyn into a blushing fury.

"Are things with you and Ratchet good?" I asked innocently. I hoped that Rosalyn wouldn't catch on to my suspicions. It was painfully obvious she had deep feelings for him. A blind person would be able to see the attraction she had for the Autobot.

"Fine," she answered sheepishly. "He's been spending some time with the kids and I."

I nodded slowly. "That's good," I responded. "Do the kids like him? I would hope that they would like him."

"The kids adore him," Rosalyn exclaimed. "He really cares about them."

A smile spread across my face. I wouldn't have guessed Ratchet would have been good with human children. He did such a good job at being the gruff medic that it was hard imagining him as the kind of Autobot who would have patience to deal with someone's children! I wanted to see that side of Ratchet, that softer side, but I knew that would be impossible to see.

"Are you two an item?" Blossom asked mischievously.

Rosalyn's cheeks lit up. The woman's eyes immediately went downward in embarrassment.

"No," she said softly. "He hasn't shown any kind of interest in me."

"I bet he likes you, he's just really bad at showing it," Abby exclaimed.

"He's always been a gruffy old Autobot," I said with a scoff. "Don't get your hopes low; Ratchet's a nice guy once you get to know him."

Rosalyn's eyes looked at me skeptically.

"Don't give me that look," I said, smirking. "Just give it some time or give him the signs! He can be kind of oblivious when it comes to _actual_ emotions."

"Let's leave her alone," Blossom said, chuckling lightly. "She's getting embarrassed."

"Mya, how's it going with you and Ironhide?" Abby exclaimed.

Mya's green eyes widened in shock. "Uhm, f-fine," she stammered. "Things have been good between Ironhide and I, so..."

"Hey!" I laughed. "Let's leave each other alone about our possible love life."

Rosalyn's and Mya's cheeks lit up bright red.

The continuation of the packing moment went on, all of us playfully teasing each other.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE'S THE UPDATE AND I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK THIS LONG TO GET THIS CH. UP. BUT, IT'S HERE AND I'M HOPING YOU LIKE IT!**

**THE REUNION CH.'S WILL SOON BE COMING TO AN END AND THEN THE ELITA-1 ARC SHALL BEGIN!**

**I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES AND WHATNOT, NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. THEIR OWNERS OWN THE OC'S...YOU GUYS KNOW THIS ALREADY, BUT I STILL TELL THE DISCLAIMERS.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	207. Chapter 207

**206**

"Just take it," Cade exclaimed.

"No!" I retorted, crossing my arms over my chest stubbornly. "It's _yours_, Cade. I can't just _take_ _it_! You can use it for Tessa."

"I'll get the money back, Desirée," Cade scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I spoke with Tessa about this. We'll meet up with you guys later. How long are you staying in DC?"

Scratching the back of my neck absentmindedly, I thought it over. "Sam and I agreed that about four or five days, maybe."

Cade nodded.

Before Cade could speak, I put a hand up. "Drift offered to give the girls and I a ride to DC," I said firmly. "I won't be using any airlines, so don't worry about offering me any money."

"But..."

"Cade, I'm serious," I said. "I don't need your money. Drift's nice enough to give us a ride, he'll be staying with us until you guys arrive. OK?"

Giving a defeated sigh, Cade nodded reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Bee POV<strong>

The scout Autobot felt anxiousness at the thought of Desirée leaving again. Sure, he'd be meeting up with her later, but that didn't mean he couldn't stop himself from worrying. Desirée was the closest thing to a sister he could have. He was the father of Desirée's nieces.

Abby had been trying to comfort the Autobot the best he could, but his processors were overflowing with uneasy emotions.

"She'll be fine," Abby said softly, placing a hand on the hood of the Camaro. "Don't worry so much."

_"But...She's, like...Sisterly to me!"_ the radio chirped, going back and forth between radio and movie clips.

Abby leaned against the Camaro, frowning slightly. "Cade's taking us to Sam's house not too long after Desirée's gone," she said. "We'll see her and the girls in no time at all."

Bee gave a chirping sound, revving the engine a little. Abby smirked. Desiree was family to him.

"Drift's taking them to DC tomorrow morning," she replied nonchalantly, "we'll be right behind them. Nothing bad will happen."

Bee wasn't so worried about how they'd be, pretty much, _right behind them_, he was worried on whether Optimus would be back in time to see Desirée and the Sparkling's departure.

Bee didn't say anything though. He wanted Abby to be happy. Seeing her look so concerned about him was the last thing he wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

The weapon specialist had enjoyed the time he spent with Desirée, going back to their usual sarcastic humor. It had been a while since they were able to joke around like that. It was nice to go back to the old sarcastic way of their friendship.

Not only was he able to enjoy some time with Desirée, he was able to enjoy some time with Mya as well. The green-eyed, black-haired human was very interesting. Ironhide found himself attracted to the human. After all the time he spent with her, how she was nice enough to save his life when Lockdown had injured him, had given the weapon specialist enough room in his hardened Spark to give the young human a chance.

There was no way Ironhide would be able to easily express the way he felt toward Mya, he wasn't good with words. His infinite knowledge of weaponry was what he was best at! And, while he wasn't one to brag, he knew a _lot_ on various types of weaponry.

It was obvious Mya wanted something more on the strained friendship he shared with her. He was trying to keep the friendship...well, _friendly_! He wasn't very good when it came to emotional situations. And asking for advice - especially from the Autobots who were more _experienced_ in human relationships - was something he would _never_ do! Ironhide knew for a _fact_ they would tease him and make snarky remarks.

Ironhide tried to figure out his feelings on his own, but he wasn't getting very far.

_What do human femmes typically like?!_ he thought irritably. He didn't think Mya was the type of femme who enjoyed _flowers_ or anything. It didn't seem like her to be given flowers or anything really romantic.

Ironhide could _not_, for the life of him, figure out what would please Mya Mae Summers.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

After Blossom and the others had dropped by to help me pack, and Drift had given me the wonderful news that he'd be transporting the girls and myself to Sam's residence, I scrunched my nose slightly. How would Saoirse and Eden react to their baby cousin? Well I'd hope.

Saoirse and Eden seemed excited about going to visit their 'uncle Sam', 'aunt Carly', and their baby cousin.

I had told the girls about everyone we'd meet at Sam's house. I had informed them on what Lennox and the others are. They seemed genuinely intrigued on them, becoming even more excited to meet everyone.

"Girls, are you guys ready to see everyone tomorrow?" I asked gently. We were in our bedroom, going to bed early for the morning ahead of us. Our luggage was filled with all the necessities we'd need for our stay at Sam's house.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed. I gave them a warm smile.

"That's good!" I gushed. "They've known you for a little bit before we left. Do you guys remember?"

I hugged the girls close to me, gently stroking their curly hair.

They murmured a 'no', which I wasn't surprised to hear. I didn't really expect them to remember a lot about our old friends.

"Well, they were very good friends of mine and of your father's," I said gently. "They were very supportive of us and absolutely _adored_ you both."

"When's Daddy coming back?" Saoirse asked softly.

"Daddy..." Eden murmured.

"He'll be coming by very soon." I kissed their foreheads. "I promise you both, he'll come back before we know it!"

"It's been a long time," Saoirse whined, looking almost disappointed. "I want Daddy back."

"Hey, listen to me." I got Saoirse to look at me, her big blue eyes looking disappointed. "Daddy's coming back. Very soon. Drift said he's closer than we both realize. Don't get upset and don't lose hope!"

Saoirse nodded solemnly, hugging me tightly. I hugged her and Eden just as tightly.

_Optimus, where are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime was so close to earth! He just needed to keep going...He'd be able to reach earth in, maybe, a few days if he kept the pace he was going!

He'd finally be able to be reunited with Desirée and his Sparklings, see how well the Autobots had been since he'd left. He wasn't sure how long he'd stay on earth, but he hoped he'd be able to stay for a long time. Maybe he would go occasionally to see if he could find any more information on the Creators.

But, for the time being, he'd stay with his family and try and help Desirée raise their Sparklings. He'd been gone for way too long.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS DECENTLY! THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE THE LAST OF THE REUNION CH.'S. NEXT WILL BE THE ELITA-1 ARC, WHICH I HAVE PUSHED BACK WAY TOO LONG.**

**I HAVE TRIED TO PUT IN THE POV'S OF THE OTHER AUTOBOTS, CHARACTERS, AND WHATNOT (AT THE REQUEST OF A KIND REVIEWER).**

**THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES AND WHATNOT ARE NOT MINE TO OWN! I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS! THE FOUR OC'S ARE NOT MINE, EITHER, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	208. Chapter 208

**207**

The girls and I had arrived at DC by seven that morning. Drift was nice enough to give us a ride over to DC (in his helicopter alt. mode) and even changed his alt. mode into his blue and black vehicle mode and drove us to Sam's residence by nine.

He had contacted the other Autobots and, from what he told me, and informed them of our safe arrival.

From the moment the girls and I walked in Sam's door, Drift's Holoform following behind us, Sam brought us to our old guest room and let us rest for a little while longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

By early afternoon, late morning, Optimus had landed on earth. He had landed somewhere in Texas, but he knew it was nowhere close to the Yeager residence. Though he had no idea where the Yeagers were currently residing...

He sent out a ComLink, asking the Autobots to help him find out where the Yeagers' residence was. Bumblebee had responded to his ComLink, giving him directions, but had said that he and the others were about ready to leave and join Desirée and the Sparklings DC. She had flown there with Drift earlier in the day, and they had promised to meet up with her before the everyone got together for the reunion.

Optimus found that just a little frustrating. He'd have to drive nonstop to be able to make to DC. He wasn't sure whether the Autobots were already on the road headed to where Desirée was, or if they were still finalizing their packing and whatnot and still on the Yeager property.

He had thanked Bumblebee for sharing the information before redirecting himself, heading nonstop where his Sparkmate and Sparklings were.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee POV<strong>

Bumblebee had finished packing with Abby by the time it was midafternoon. The woman had packed just about _everything_ for the stay over in DC. Bee had told Abby they'd be staying for, about, five days at the latest. But she insisted on bringing all of Alec's and Athena's clothing, all of their toys, all of their food - all of the necessities that she thought her babies would need.

Bee tried reasoning with her, saying they literally didn't need so much, but she only got frustrated at his attempts to do so.

If there was one thing the scout Autobot wasn't 100% clear on, it was why Abby thought bringing everything they needed for a five day trip to where Sam was would be necessary.

The Holoform is capable of wearing ordinary human clothes, but also capable of projecting clothes on themselves as well. But he didn't understand why Abby bought him a mountain of clothes for the trip. He made it clear he could make his own clothes! It was in the Holoform's programming! He had been told multiple times by Desirée that he should not, under _any circumstances_, argue with Abby on what she does. In her eyes, she's doing what's 'best for the family'. Bee found that hard to understand. Despite years of living amongst the humans and seeing how they interacted, he still couldn't comprehend human relationships.

"The only person I've ever been with is Optimus," Desirée had told him. "No human guy wanted to be my boyfriend. Optimus was the first to make a move, and I appreciate that! If it hadn't been for him, I'd be lonely and single."

Bee remembered the mischievous smirk that had been on Desirée's face when she said the last part. He knew she was only joking about being lonely and single. Certainly, Primus forbid, if Optimus hadn't made his attempt to court Desirée, she'd have found a human male to court with. But he knew that was impossible! It was almost as if Desirée and Optimus were destined to be together.

Bee felt his Spark rattle in his chest chamber. He found it difficult to imagine Optimus and Desirée without each other, Saoirse and Eden not having been born.

But instead of focusing on that, he intended to focus on the reunion that was in store. The one his human companions had worked hard on preparing!

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Mya felt uneasy about the idea of leaving Texas. Though she was forced to leave before under different circumstances, she felt comfortable in Texas! Going to a new place like DC (even though she had travelled all the way to China!) was what made her anxious. She had never been to that place before.

She also didn't understand why Desirée invited her to the 'family reunion' she had put together. She didn't know any of Desirée's other friends.

She'd probably end up hanging in the back, being a wallflower. Maybe she'd interact with Ironhide, but she had a feeling the weapon specialist had special connections to Desirée's other friends as well. Mya wasn't sure what to think about that.

The green eyed woman didn't really have much to pack. She knew the stay at DC wasn't a long one - Desirée said it would be a five day trip at least.

Ironhide had offered to give her a ride over. None of them felt safe taking airplanes or anything like that. A good old fashioned road trip was something they felt comfortable doing.

Looking at the apartment that Joshua Joyce was kind enough to rent out for her, even helping her with the monthly rent, the green eyed woman frowned slightly. Joshua was also attending the family reunion, even though none of Desirée's old friends knew of him. Well, _maybe_ they knew _of_ him, but not as well as she and the others did.

Sighing, Mya picked up the few bags of clothes and necessities she packed and went to the waiting Autobot outside.

* * *

><p><strong>Marli POV<strong>

Marli and Celia had adjusted somewhat to 'ordinary human life'. They were still _very_ cautious of others and trusted no one but each other. Celia and Marli understood each other's pain. They both were experimented on; humans had killed their Autobot significant other; none of their so-called 'friends' from before had rescued them from their pain.

They both decided they wanted to live in DC. They were able to...find a reasonable amount of money and find a nice house in the DC suburbs to live in. They lived decently as roommates, neither of them willing to find any kind of companionship in other human males. The day they found human boyfriends would be the day they stopped mourning over their loss.

Marli understood that, one day, she'd have to let go of the pain that had been inflicted on her, but she honestly found it difficult to do so. For more than five years, pain was all she knew.

She couldn't remember what it was like beforehand. It was as if KSI and Cemetery Wind had completely erased her ordinary life.

But Marli was planning on rebuilding her ordinary life. And she didn't care what she had to do to make that happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

It didn't take the Autobots that long to make it to DC. Since a lot of them were speed demons anyway, I was worried they might have run over a few people on their rampage to make it on time.

Since their arrival, only Lennox (with his family) and Epps (with his family) had made it. Sam said the others had called or emailed him saying they'd be arriving shortly.

Until they arrived, Sam, Lennox, and Epps got reintroduced to the Autobots, even getting to meet the new ones.

It was nice seeing them interact so normally. They looked like they were best friends, like they'd known each other their entire lives.

Out of the Autobots who made it, I couldn't see Optimus. I only suspected that he was still on his way to earth. He probably would miss some more important things in the girls' lives, and I'd have to make some more excuses as to why their father still hadn't popped up yet.

It was hard enough with not knowing exactly how far away Optimus was from earth, but having to deal with the fact that I would be the only one without my Autobot. Abby and the others had theirs, the father of their children. I tried not to let my jealousy overtake me, but it was a hard emotion to get rid of.

But as the day progressed, and more guests showed up, I started to feel myself getting distracted. Simmons and Dutch, Mikaela and Leo, Sam even invited Miles, after all these years. Ron and Judy showed up, naturally; all of our close friends and family.

Sam had planned out the five-day reunion to be a fun-filled one. We'd all get to catch up on the time we spent apart, reliving the glory days if we wanted to, or just enjoying the company of those who were dear to us. I had to admit, Sam did a wonderful job. He refused to let me help him in any way, saying that he wanted to do something spectacular.

The idea of having a newborn and a fiancée who had just begun recovering from childbirth didn't seem to cross his mind at all.

* * *

><p>"You haven't aged a day!" Mikaela exclaimed. "You still look the same. I'm jealous of you, Desiree."<p>

I chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," she laughed. "I'm so happy you're here! I was beginning to think I'd never see my best friend again." I smiled at that. "Oh! I forgot to mention this, but I'm getting married in a month!"

My smile widened. "Seriously?"

Mikaela nodded enthusiastically. "He's a really great guy," she said. She went on to explain her fiancée, what job he had, what kind of guy he was, how he treated her. From what she was telling me, he was a dream boat. "I want you to be my maid of honor," Mikaela exclaimed firmly. "You _have_ to be there."

"I'll be there," I agreed.

As Mikaela went to go and talk to the others, I went on and had long conversations with Lennox, talking about how everything was going, how we had been since NEST's shutdown. Lennox had found a great job to support his wife and daughter, who had grown significantly in the past couple years. He said he missed the Autobots, especially Ironhide since he was basically apart of the Lennox family. Though the conversation between Lennox and I didn't begin without getting a fierce hug and a stern earful by Lennox. I almost forgot that he had that big-brother role in my life. Though he also sounded like a father scolding a child whenever he did that.

But everyone's conversation slowly died down when we heard a firm knock on the front door.

We all watched as Sam went to answer the front door. I couldn't see who was on the other side, but I saw Sam's shoulders stiffen.

He looked back at me, pale faced and tight lipped.

Sam stepped aside and the Holoform of Optimus stood on the other end. Never in my life had I passed out over something like that.

* * *

><p>When I regained consciousness, I was lying on a bed. My mind was foggy and my throat felt dry. Rubbing my forehead with the back of my hand, I groaned in frustration.<p>

It felt like a dream, seeing Optimus's Holoform there. I was telling myself that he was still in space, flying his way back to earth.

Clearing my throat, trying to ease the burning dryness in my throat, I scowled.

When the door opened, my legs would have given out on my if I hadn't been lying down.

Optimus's Holoform stood on the other side, looking worried. Those vivid blue eyes looked at me warily, as if he were afraid to move or speak, like I'd pass out if he did one wrong move.

I had almost forgotten what the Prime's Holoform looked like. The bluish black stubble that covered his strong looking jaw...those vivid blue eyes and bluish black hair that swept in a way that looked adorable. His tall frame, graced with lean, perfectly sculpted muscles.

His clothes...designed in blues and reds and whites. The Autobots emblem stitched onto a leather jacket he wore.

"Y-You're a-actually here," I stammered. It had been years since my stuttering had resurfaced. I felt embarrassed. I made an unnecessary scene in front of my friends and family, and now I had begun stuttering in front of the Autobot I was in love with.

"Yes, I am," he rumbled.

I almost forgot how deep his voice was...

"It's late in the night, Desirée," he said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed. The Holoform's calloused hands covered mine, those blue eyes looking at me adoringly but also with concern. "You were unconscious for hours. The others left. They're worried about you."

"I thought you wouldn't be arriving until later," I whispered.

He shook his head, kissing the knuckles of my hands gently. "I'm here," he said. "I arrived not too long ago. Bumblebee and Drift informed me of the reunion you and Sam were putting together. A wonderful idea!"

"Where're the girls?" I said hoarsely.

Optimus nodded to where the girls were, nestled in some spare beds Sam managed to get into the room.

"We didn't want to disturb you," he rumbled.

I looked at him carefully, wanting to believe that Optimus was truly in front of me. I didn't want to find out I was having some dream where I thought he was there but he wasn't.

"You've missed so much," I said solemnly.

Optimus looked down, squeezing my hands gently. "I know," he said sadly. "What I've missed can never be made up, but I'm here now! And I promise you that I will be more involved with the girls. I'll be the father they deserve."

Smiling at Optimus, I nodded wordlessly.

Everything felt a lot lighter. Optimus kept the Holoform activated for a few more hours, at least until I fell asleep. I hadn't had a good night sleep like that in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IF THIS ENDING WAS STUPID, BUT IN THE NEXT UPDATE, THERE'LL BE A QUICK EXPLANATION ON HOW THE REST OF THE REUNION WENT. THERE'LL BE SOME FLASHBACKS, WHICH I RARELY USE IN THIS FANFIC, ON WHAT OCCURRED AFTER OPTIMUS SHOWED UP! YAY, OPTIMUS IS BACK!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CH., BECAUSE I AM VERY TIRED!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEWS ARE COOL, JUST LIKE YOU GUYS!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	209. Chapter 209

**208**

The whole reunion was a lot more festive once my initial surprise over Optimus's return slowly calmed down. Optimus and I had spent our entire time together, catching up on everything he missed and catching up with everyone else.

O.O.O.O

_"It's nice seeing you again, Prime," Lennox exclaimed, clapping the Holoform on the shoulder. Everyone had pretty much gathered around Optimus's Holoform, exclaiming their happiness over his safe return._

_His arm was wrapped around my waist, keeping me close to his side. I had almost forgotten how he felt. That familiar musky, metallic smell that clung to him filled my nose and made my head feel fuzzy. The girls basically clung to him, happy their father had returned from space for them._

_"I'm happy to be back," he rumbled softly. His arms gently tightened around my waist, bringing me a little closer to his side. "But I am so happy to be back with my family."_

_My heart fluttered at that, my cheeks lighting up a bright red. Ducking my head under the 'aww' of the women and the murmurs of the men, feeling slightly embarrassed by the attention they were giving, but feeling so giddy over what Optimus had said._

_"We've missed you, Daddy!" Saoirse exclaimed happily. "I missed you the most!"_

_Optimus had chuckled, kneeling down to look at his firstborn. His hand gently stroked his hair, a big smile on his face._

_"I missed you, too," he said gently, kissing Saoirse's forehead. "I missed all of you. Were you behaving for your mother?"_

_Saoirse nodded enthusiastically, trying to explain everything that happened since his departure. He just listened intently, smiling at his daughter. Eden clutched onto Optimus, babbling her own stories on what had occurred for her, as well._

_I briefly saw the looks everyone gave Optimus as he interacted with Saoirse and Eden. The women were smiling brightly, murmuring how adorable they looked. The men tried concealing their emotions, but their eyes showed the respect and other emotions._

_After a minute more of listening to his daughters tell their stories to him, Optimus kindly told them that they could finish later in the day, promising to spend time with them after he spent a little time with some old friends. The girls eagerly nodded, still clinging to their father as if their life depended on it! It made me smile that the girls had been reunited with their father._

O.O.O.O

I had awoken the next morning with the Holoform sound asleep next to me. Though, I knew the Holoform didn't actually _sleep_, it gave the illusion of sleeping. Optimus's arm was lazily wrapped around my waist; I felt his breath on the back of my neck; his chest pressed firmly against my back. I tried hiding my smile.

Optimus's usual metallic, musky smell that just radiated from his body when he was as a Holoform filled my nose and made me bite my lip to try and hide my smile.

I nestled into the embrace and gave a silent sigh. Feeling so relaxed was something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

Optimus's arm wrapped around my waist, tightening for a moment before loosening. He shifted behind me and slowly sat up. I rolled onto my back and watched as he blinked a few times before looking down at me. He smiled softly, giving me a kiss. I felt absolutely ecstatic!

"How are you feeling?" I asked softly, after the kiss.

Optimus brushed his lips against mine. "Tired," he murmured.

"Then dismiss the Holoform!" I sighed, cupping his stubbled cheek. "You've had it up these past couple days, I don't want you overworking yourself."

Optimus laid back down, resting his head on my shoulder. "Not yet."

It had been a few days since we had returned to Texas, and Optimus had been using his Holoform nonstop since his return to earth.

"You'll get sick if you keep doing this," I said, kissing his forehead.

"I don't get 'sick'," he replied. "I get system viruses."

"Then you'll get a virus," I said. "I don't want you getting a virus. I just got you back, I don't want you getting sick!"

Optimus chuckled, kissing my shoulder before rolling onto his back. His arm rested over his eyes as he took deep breaths, a smile still gracing his face. It made me happy to see him so relaxed.

"Everyone was happy to see you."

Optimus removed his arm from his face, looking at me with those sparkling blue eyes, a chuckle vibrating through his chest.

"I know," he murmured.

O.O.O.O

_I watched as Optimus spoke with the Autobots. Bright smiles lit up his soldiers' faces as they spoke with him. I had taken the girls and decided to give him some time with his soldiers, a couple minutes of alone time so he could tell him what he'd discovered and just get caught up on the usual stuff that happened on earth._

_"I've never seen you look so happy." Looking up, I saw Simmons standing beside me. He looked significantly older from the last time I had seen him. He still had that lively feeling about him, that natural interest in alien affairs. Simmons made sure to keep in contact with Sam during the whole five-years-of-trouble the rest of us had endured, giving him as much information as he could about everything that was occurring with KSI and Cemetery Wind._

_That was all Sam had told me, anyway._

_I chuckled. "I finally have Optimus back," I said. "I can't help but feel happy."_

_Simmons chuckled. "Last time I saw you look this happy," he drawled, "it was during the Egypt fight, after you brought the big man back to life."_

_I nodded wordlessly, the dull pain from being reminded of Optimus's death all those years ago being resurfaced. That was a time I didn't like to remember, but I knew having that experience, knowing what it was like with Optimus being dead, made me stronger. Every experience I had with the Autobots and Decepticons made me stronger._

_"That felt like such a long time ago," I murmured._

_"Now look at you, kid." I looked at Simmons. "You haven't aged a single day. I swear, being around those Autobots keeps you youthful."_

_I laughed. "Trust me, I should have some gray hairs by now," I joked._

_"I guess I shouldn't be calling you 'kid' anymore," Simmons said, smirking at me. "You're a mother now."_

_I scoffed. "That's what you've always called me," I said. "You don't have to stop!"_

_Simmons nodded. We looked back at Optimus, who was still smiling at the Autobots, talking amongst themselves quietly. His eyes found mine and they lit up like the sun. I felt my heart flutter._

_He gave me a smile, I smiled back._

_"Why don't you go talk to him?" Simmons suggested._

_I shook my head. "He needs to spend some time with the others," I said. "He and I can have some time together later. You wanna go talk to him?"_

_"I might," he replied. "It's been a while since I've seen him."_

_"Then go!" I exclaimed. "Pretty much everyone's killing each other to get some time in with him."_

_A laugh erupted from Simmons._

_"I've missed you, kid," he said, "I really have."_

O.O.O.O

Optimus and I continued talking as we got out of bed, Optimus watching me as I got dressed. Cade had taken the girls the night before, allowed Optimus and I a night to ourselves (despite the time we spent at Sam and Carly's house).

Even though the time Optimus and I spent together behind closed door left me feeling a little sore and tender, I started feeling a queasiness in the pit of my stomach. Just a really sensitive, really uncomfortable feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want to tell Optimus about it, I didn't want him to worry. I just wanted us to enjoy our time together.

Over the past few minutes, I realized Optimus had become quiet. Really quiet.

Looking back at him, I frowned. "Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

A stoic look came upon his face, as if he were concentrating really hard on something.

"I..." he trailed off. "I thought I received a transmission..."

"Transmission?" I gave him a wary look.

"Like a ComLink," he explained. "But it was scrambled...I-I couldn't get a good signal. Or, maybe they didn't have a good signal."

"Was it one of the Autobot's?" I asked, feeling frightened.

He shook his head. "I would have gotten a better understanding," he said firmly. "This one...This one was scrambled. I couldn't make out what was being said..."

I felt my heart beating painfully in my chest, my sensitive stomach flipping. Swallowing thickly, I turned away from Optimus.

Having sensed my discomfort, Optimus gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I tried to hold back a flinch.

"Don't worry," he rumbled, kissing my cheek. "I'll figure this out."

Forcing a smile, I looked up at him and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE'S THE LATEST UPDATE. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FLASHBACKS, AND THE BEGINNING OF THE ELITA-1 ARC. I PROMISE THAT IT'LL INTERESTING!**

**I THOROUGHLY ENJOY THE REVIEWS YOU ALL LEAVE FOR THIS STORY! IT GIVES ME MORE MOTIVATION TO KEEP UPDATING THIS FANFIC. AND NONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS THINGS ARE MINE, AND THE FOUR OC'S ARE NOT MINE EITHER. I ONLY OWN MY FILLERS AND CHARACTERS.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	210. Chapter 210

**209**

The past few days, Optimus had been going to Ratchet to see if he could help decipher the message he'd received. It was beginning to get a little frustrating, but I knew Optimus wanted the message figured out as soon as possible. If there was another Autobot survivor out there, then Optimus would want to reach them, tell them that there were other survivors, as well. But all they got was that the message was sent by a female survivor. I had felt a pang jealousy when I heard that, but pushed the nasty feeling down; I didn't need to be feeling something as insignificant as jealousy.

Other than that, my mind had been occupied on the restlessness of my stomach. It still felt queasy, jumping and fluttering all the time. It was worse in the morning, though I wouldn't throw up (even though I felt like I had to). I could barely eat anything without my stomach feeling worse; I would get a migraine sometimes. And it took Optimus almost a week to figure out I wasn't myself.

The Holoform had entered my room, where I had stayed in bed most of the day. I wasn't feeling well enough to get out of bed, and I wasn't in the mood to be dealing with the others. I wanted to spend time with the girls, but I had gotten so sick that Cade and Tessa were nice enough to play with them.

"Desirée?" Optimus said gently.

"What do you want?" I muttered bitterly. "I thought you'd be with Ratchet."

I felt the side of my bed dip, one of Optimus's hands gently stroking my back. I stiffened under his touch.

"There's nothing more he can do to help," he explained softly. "Cade told me of your condition. Maybe you should see Ratchet."

I shoved his hand off of me, pulling the covers over myself. "At least Cade had the decency to tell you," I snapped. "You wouldn't have noticed on your own!"

My stomach twisted and I felt bile rise in my throat. I pushed it down, trying not to overwork myself. I felt a pounding in my head, a migraine just beginning to spread.

"Desirée, I'm sorry," Optimus said. "I..."

"The girls haven't seen you in _months_ and the first thing you do once we leave Sam's is push them aside," I growled, trying to calm down my jumping stomach. "The least you could do was spend some time with them! Cade and Tessa have been doing most of the work since I'm sick. Where have you been?"

There was a heavy silence between Optimus and I.

Turning my head slightly, I saw a look on Optimus's face. It looked almost heartbroken. His eyes were looking down, his face set in a deep frown. I felt guilty for what I had said.

"You're right," he murmured. "I'm not spending time with them. I keep saying I will, that I'll be a better father, but I can't do that right."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, his thumb gently stroking it. I didn't shove his hand away or stiffen under his touch. I felt him gently kiss my cheek, his lips lingering for a moment before he stood up from the bed.

"First, I want to make sure you're OK," he said solemnly. "I'll get Ratchet in here."

He left without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

He felt like a slagging ass for not noticing Desirée's declining health sooner. Optimus had solely been thinking on the broken message he received. It was a femme's voice, that's all Ratchet had managed to figure out. The message was too broken to figure out.

Whoever sent the message must have known there were other survivors, and probably sent messages throughout the _galaxy_ to find someone who'd respond.

But, because of Optimus's failure to notice anything, he hadn't noticed Desirée getting sicker and sicker. If Cade hadn't told him, he would have remained oblivious to it. And to the fact that his own daughters were missing his company. His Spark felt as if it were heavier. Guilt wracked its way though his body.

Hopefully Ratchet would figure out what's wrong with Desirée, so that way Optimus could at least nurse her back to health. He could have the girls help, as well. And he'd have to thank the Yeagers for being so kind to his family.

When he reached the medic, who was in the barn, looking over some of Cade's designs, his medic's Holoform's eyes looked up at him briefly before glancing at the blueprints.

"I've told you, Optimus, I can't figure out the message."

"It's not about that," Optimus responded. "Desirée is sick. Could you find out what's wrong with her?"

"How sick?" Ratchet asked, not looking up from the blueprints. Optimus could hear the faintest sound of curiosity and worry in the medic's voice.

"She's been bed ridden all day," he answered. "Cade said she looked as if she were about to vomit most days, or pass out other days."

Gently placing the papers down, Ratchet looked at Optimus wearily. The medical officer sighed.

"I'll run a scan on her," he said defeatedly.

Optimus thanked Ratchet before returning to the home.

* * *

><p><strong>Cade POV<strong>

Cade felt sad for Saoirse and Eden. Desirée had gotten ill, Optimus was too distracted with other business. It was as if the girls' parents couldn't find the time with them. Well, Desirée had found the time to be with Saoirse and Eden, even with her declining health. It was Optimus that made Cade worry. He seemed too distracted with the other Autobots to find the time to be with his girls.

Saoirse and Eden were sweet, intelligent girls. They were lucky to have such strong, inspirational parents. It was just sad that their parents seemed divided on the time they spent with their children.

Cade saw Optimus's Holoform walk by, glancing at the girls, he slowed. Saoirse and Eden looked at him, hesitating on what they wanted to do. Cade motioned the girls over, whispering that they could spend time with their father if they wanted to. The older male looked at Tessa, who seemed worried about how Saoirse and Eden were hesitating around their father.

The two Yeagers watched as Optimus knelt down and hugged his daughters close. When Ratchet came up beside Optimus, the two of them, the girls included, walked to where Desirée was resting.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

When I heard the door open again, I refrained myself from groaning. I didn't want to be bothered. I felt the bed move and when I looked, I saw Saoirse and Eden beside me. They looked at me worriedly.

"Hey," I said, trying to sound happy. "Sorry I haven't played with you guys today!"

"Mama, you look sick!" Saoirse exclaimed.

"Mama _is_ sick," I said, brushing some of her hair out of her face. "But I'll get better. Pinkie promise." I held up my pinkie finger and gave them my best smile. Saoirse and Eden wrapped their pinkies around mine, a look of determination on their faces.

Ratchet walked up beside the bed, studying me closely. "I'll perform a scan to see if there's anything wrong," he informed me.

"Can the Holoform do that?" I asked tiredly.

He nodded. "The information will be processed and I'll tell you the results once it's finished."

Ratchet's eyes lit up and slowly scanned my body, Optimus made sure the girls were off the bed so they didn't interfere with the process.

When the scanning was done, Ratchet gave me a single nod and left the room. Optimus and the girls stayed. I allowed the girls to be on the bed, occasionally glancing at Optimus, who stood off to the side, looking almost painfully awkward and out of place.

"Why're you just standing there?" I asked.

Optimus flinched slightly at the question, his lips pursing into a thin line. "If you wish me to leave..."

"Get over here," I ordered. My stomach rumbled and flipped, my migraine worsening just a little. Optimus walked over, looking at me with a lost puppy expression. "We're going to spend time together - all of us. I don't want you standing there looking painfully awkward, I can't _stand_ you looking like that."

A somewhat relieved look came over Optimus's face. I motioned him to sit on the bed, trying to start up a conversation between him and the girls. The conversation went to how Saoirse was doing in school, to how Eden was excited to be starting school soon.

It almost felt like we were a normal family. And that was a feeling I didn't want to end.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

The femme Cybertronian had reached earth's galaxy, looking at the small planet with slight interest. Her message had reached something there, she felt it. She knew, down to her Spark, that there were survivors taking refuge on the dirt planet. The only thing left to do was investigate. She wasn't sure what inhabited the small planet, but she was certain to find out when she made her entrance.

Ever since Cybertron's destruction, she had been trying to find other survivors, trying to find a planet to take refuge on. In the early days of her wandering through space, she had companions. But they had perished. They believed they had found a planet they could live on, where there weren't any inhabitants. They were wrong.

She had chosen to keep searching, keep looking for other survivors! But there was one mech that was on her mind...one that she prayed was still alive.

This mech was going to Sparkbond with her before Megatron's betrayal, before she had become severely damaged during the war that was held over the All Spark. She had been repaired, thank Primus, and had regained enough energy to leave the ruins of Cybertron to find her potential Sparkmate.

Elita-1 knew that Optimus would wait for her! He always would.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE YOU GO, FRIENDS! LET ME KNOW IF THERE ARE ANY CHANGES YOU'D LIKE ME TO FIX. ELITA-1 IS ON HER WAY TO EARTH, DESIRÉE IS SICK, AND THERE IS A LOT OF DRAMA THAT'S HAPPENING AND ABOUT TO HAPPEN! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS UPDATE. AND I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY, THE WEBSITE WASN'T WORKING FOR ME.**

**ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE, BLAH BLAH BLAH...I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE FOUR OC'S, WHO WILL ALSO BE PLAYING A BIG ROLE IN THE ELITA-1 ARC. AS WILL SAOIRSE AND EDEN. AND, PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE WHO'S INVOVLED IN DESIRÉE'S AND OPTIMUS'S LIFE RIGHT NOW.**

**I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**THE ELITA-1 ARC WAS SUGGESTED BY A KIND REVIEWER. I'M ALWAYS OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT COULD BE ADDED TO THE STORY AND WHATNOT.**

**OH, AND DESIRÉE'S HEALTH WAS ALSO A SUGGESTION MADE BY ANOTHER KIND REVIEWER! SO, YOU GUYS WILL FIGURE OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER SOON.**

**WELL, I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN LEAVE SOME AWESOME REVIEWS! EVERY REVIEW I'VE GOTTEN FOR THIS STORY HAS BEEN WONDERFUL! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	211. Chapter 211

**210**

It had taken Ratchet only a few days to get the scan he had taken to get the proper information. He didn't tell me right away the news he had gathered, but told me that he would get Optimus and the girls before the information came out.

When everyone had gathered in my room, I glanced at Ratchet exhaustedly. My stomach hadn't changed much, despite some medication to help ease the unsettling nausea.

"So, what's wrong?" I muttered.

Ratchet crossed his arms over his chest, looking between Optimus and I with a look I couldn't quite understand. I felt myself becoming more uncomfortable.

"Ratchet...?" I started hesitantly.

"I thought the two of you would have learned a lesson," he exclaimed, almost in a scolding manner. I scrunched my nose in confusion, looking at Optimus hesitantly. He seemed just as confused as I was.

"Can you just get on with it, Ratchet," I whined. "I feel like shit, I'd like to know what's _wrong_ with me!"

Giving a deep sigh, Ratchet looked at me with an arched brow. It looked almost like he was holding back a smirk and that frustrated me. It frustrated me a _lot_.

"You're pregnant," he said, a small smirk gracing her lips.

* * *

><p>Optimus hadn't left my room since the moment Ratchet told us the...<em>big<em> news. I wasn't sure how to feel over the news. Excited? Scared? I wasn't sure. Optimus seemed truly happy, though feeling frightened that a _third_ child would be added to our dysfunctional family.

The girls had, rather loudly, told everyone of their new 'baby sibling' and everyone had voiced their congratulations to Optimus and I.

Cade had suggested calling the others and telling them the big news, but I told them I wanted to wait. I wasn't ready to tell them; at least, not yet.

"You don't seem excited," Optimus rumbled, gently stroking my lower back. I gave a silent sigh.

"I don't know how to feel," I said solemnly. "I honestly thought we were _done_ having children."

I felt a gentle kiss on the base of my shoulder, the Holoform's lips gently grazing up my shoulder and neck, before planting another kiss on my cheek.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I felt Optimus's hand go to my stomach, making me flinch slightly. My stomach was still feeling jumpy-fluttery, still kind of nauseas. I grimaced slightly.

"My stomach's still feeling really gross," I muttered. Placing my hand over his very gently. "I don't like this. This _sucks_!"

Optimus removed his hand after a minute, murmuring an apology.

"Stop apologizing," I muttered grouchily. A rumbling chuckle reverberated itself through Optimus's chest. I pouted slightly. Optimus, laying in front of me, kissed me gently on the lips, smiling at the pout I had.

"You've survived two pregnancies," Optimus said softly, cupping my face, his calloused thumb gently stroking my cheek. "I believe you can get through this one successfully, as well."

I huffed in response, though I did feel a little better hearing his supportive words.

"Is Cade still watching over the girls?" I asked, trying to stifle a yawn. Optimus nodded slightly. I scooted a little closer to him, curling up beside him. My stomach didn't like the careful movements I made, making my nausea intensify. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier," I said glumly.

"I understand why you did," he said gently. "I should be more supportive and observant of what goes on with my family."

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

Elita-1 was close to entering earth's hemisphere. It took long moments of hesitation before she finally convinced herself that it would be best if she continued. Optimus could be down there, and she needed to keep reminding herself that if - no, she _knew_ he was down there - he was down there, they'd finally be able to live their lives together!

They'd Sparkbond...maybe even have Sparklings.

A thought like that made Elita-1 giddy. When she knew him as Orion, he was always a kind, almost shy Cybertronian. The feelings couldn't be diminished just by a few years apart, right?

Shaking her head, Elita-1 kept telling herself that her returning to Optimus would be the best - for both of their sakes!

But, unknowingly to the femme Cybertronian, there were very powerful beings watching her from a great distance. These beings' patience was wearing _very_ thin. The slate hadn't been completely wiped clean, and if the clueless femme headed toward earth for her..._long-lost_ love, that could help them clean the slate, then that will be what they will truly need.

Though the Creators weren't certain if the blinded Cybertronian femme would be the best for their plans to kill Optimus. If she managed to bring the Prime back to the vastness of space, with his hybrid offspring as well, then maybe the femme would be more help than they gave her credit for.

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

The stout weapon specialist felt on edge. After finding out that Desirée was expecting her third Sparkling, after the first two had hurt her so badly, he felt worried and frightened for his human friend. Ironhide looked at Desirée as a sisterly figure, her Sparklings were wonderful creatures, who not only inherited their father's kind and gentle nature, but also Desirée's fierce protectiveness.

"Are you sure Desirée will be OK?" Ironhide asked Ratchet gruffly. They had been in their true forms, standing in the backyard of the Yeager residence.

"No," Ratchet responded grimly. "Her body endured two Cybertronian pregnancies and just barely scraped by. I predict this third one will be the worst her body will experience."

Ironhide's hands clenched and unclenched. He wondered if Optimus knew of the consequences of this unborn Sparkling.

"Will it kill her?" he growled. Ironhide was certain the other Autobots - even Crosshairs, the selfish bastard - felt just as concerned over Desirée's health as he felt.

Ratchet didn't answer immediately, which caused Ironhide to feel even more upset.

"Will it?" he snapped.

"The chances of her dying from this are high, yes," Ratchet answered. "I will have to keep a very close watch on her. She's already weak and the pregnancy is in its beginning stage."

"What about Prime? Does he know?"

Ratchet shook his head. "I'd rather him be happy he's expecting another Sparkling," he answered. "If he knew this Sparkling could kill her, he'd be Sparkbroken."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**THIS WHOLE ELITA-1 ARC THAT'S HAPPENING IS BECAUSE OF A KIND REVIEWER WHO SUGGESTED IT! AND TO THE KIND REVIEWER WHO SAID THAT ELITA-1 WAS IN THE SECOND TRANSFORMERS MOVIE ("REVENGE OF THE FALLEN"), I HONESTLY DIDN'T NOTICE! THANK YOU FOR TELLING ME, I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY. BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE THE WAY SHE'S BEING INTRODUCED INTO THE STORY.**

**ANYWHO, DESIRÉE IS, YET AGAIN, PREGNANT. THAT WAS ALSO SUGGESTED BY A KIND REVIEWER, AND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT AND I WOULD LIKE TO THANK THE KIND REVIEWERS WHO HAVE GIVEN SUCH KIND SUGGESTIONS TO MAKE THIS FANFIC MORE INTERESTING FOR YOU GUYS! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY THOUGHTS ON HOW TO THIS FANFIC COULD BE BETTER, JUST PM ME AND I'LL BE SURE TO ADD IT IN.**

**I LOVE HEARING THE THOUGHTS YOU GUYS HAVE FOR THIS FANFIC! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	212. Chapter 212

**211**

The past few days seemed to have passed by in a blur. My stomach had slowly gotten worse and I did end up vomiting as a result. Optimus made sure to help me and stay by my side constantly. The girls didn't see the worse of my progression, only seeing me whenever I wasn't puking my guts out or having the occasional nosebleed.

My stomach had become a bit swollen, not too noticeable, but if a hand were placed over my stomach, it'd be easy to tell there was a baby growing in there!

Ratchet couldn't confirm the baby's gender, saying the pregnancy was too early for the gender to be determined. I honestly could've cared less on what the gender could be; Optimus and I handled two daughters just fine, but I wondered if Optimus would be happy with a little boy.

He never mentioned wanting to have a son, he always seemed so happy to have Saoirse and Eden. But was it important for a Prime to have sons if they were having biological offspring? I was told on numerous occasions that, while Primes reproducing is extremely rare, having female offsprings of a Prime is nearly unheard of.

"Would you be happy if we had another girl or if we had a boy?" I asked tiredly. I was laying on my back, my hands gently resting on my swelling stomach. Optimus's Holoform laid beside me, looking deep in thought. Those vivid blue eyes sparkled for a moment at the mention of the baby.

"I would be happy with either one," he answered sincerely.

Scrunching my nose, I huffed. "Isn't it, I dunno, _important_ for Primes to have sons or whatever?"

Optimus looked at me with a lopsided smile. "Primes having offspring is something that doesn't occur often," he responded. "The title of Prime is normally passed down from one Prime to the next, without the two being related in some way. Whether I have sons or not isn't important."

"What about when you're done being Prime?" I exclaimed. "Saoirse or Eden could get it?"

Optimus gave a halfhearted shrug. "Possibly, if they are willing to take it," he said truthfully. "I won't force them to take something they don't want. They still have much to learn about Cybertronian culture."

I pursed my lips. Optimus had pushed off teaching Saoirse and Eden about their Cybertronian heritage for a while, with everything getting in the way and not having enough time, and he knew that once his position as Prime would come to an end, _someone_ will have to take his place.

_I guess they don't have to be Prime if they don't want to,_ I thought, slightly confused. _But it'd be nice to learn more about Cybertronian stuff. The girls could learn a lot from the Autobots._

"How are you feeling?" Optimus asked, looking at my stomach.

I shrugged. "Nothing's really changed," I sighed. "I still feel nauseas."

It sucked, feeling nauseas all the time. I couldn't eat certain foods, I had to drink certain liquids at certain times of the day, I had designated sleep schedules (with nap time in between, which I enjoyed) - just a whole list of things I would need to do to keep myself and the baby healthy. It was tiring, even with all of the extra sleep I was getting.

"Why don't we bring the girls in?" I suggested. "I've barely seen them. Cade doesn't have to keep watching over them."

Optimus nodded, slowly sitting up. Before he left, he leaned over and carefully kissed me on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

It had been over an hour since Saoirse and Eden had spent time with their mother. Optimus had made sure the two girls didn't cause too much movement on their mother's bed, to be extra careful because of Desirée's extra sensitive stomach and how easily she got migraines.

She was trying her hardest to spend as much time with Saoirse and Eden as possible, as was the Prime. He swore that he'd spend every moment he could with his daughters. Desirée and his girls were the highlight of his existence, and the unborn Sparkling that Desirée was carrying would be his entire world.

Optimus wasn't the kind of mech who'd show his emotions a lot. Around certain group of people, he'd express more emotions than he would around others. And after finding out that he would be fathering his third Sparkling, he had cried for a little bit. He was so happy to be experiencing the beauty of having a newborn Sparkling around; yes, he worried about Desirée's health, and made sure she didn't have to lift a _finger_ in her fragile state.

What made Optimus _really_ happy was that none of the Autobots heard a single word on what happened to Galvatron since his disappearance after China. The idea of him still being alive out there, hiding amongst the humans to build his new army, made Optimus stand on edge. Optimus Prime had friends and family that needed protecting. Despite humanity's attempts to wipe the last of Autobots and Decepticons from existence (on earth, anyway), Optimus still found something worth protecting on the dirt planet.

After the girls had spent time with Desirée, and went to go eat, thanks to Cade's help, Optimus had some time for himself to think.

His processors had been so filled with ways to keep Desirée satisfied and how to spend time with his daughters, he sometimes didn't have a lot of time to himself to just _think_.

As he thought, Optimus went back to that broken up message he had received. It still baffled him on how there was a surviving Cybertronian out there. Were they OK? Were they still alive?! Thoughts like that worried Optimus. He didn't need to be thinking about whether a possible Autobot had died on space or not. Though Optimus would have to think of all possible outcomes.

The possibility of whoever it was dying in space could still happen. He wasn't sure how close the survivor was, and that worried him the most.

_"O...Optimus..."_

The Prime's thoughts were quickly discarded as the crackling ComLink just barely made it through.

_"Who is this?"_ he answered quickly.

_"Oh thank Primus it's you!"_ she said, sounding relieved. _"I thought you had perished! I'm so happy you're alive."_

Confusion wracked through the Prime's body. The femme's voice sounded familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

_"Please, tell me who you are,"_ he asked firmly. _"It's critical I know!"_

There was a pause on the other end and a heaviness that weighed itself on Optimus's Spark.

_"I didn't think you'd forget that easily,"_ she replied softly. _"It's me, Optimus. Elita."_

Optimus's eyes widened. Elita? _Elita-1_? The very femme he thought perished on Cybertron?

He felt dizzy, unsteady. He felt an overload of emotions, but the emotions he could easily make out was fear. He had thought Elita-1 had died on Cybertron, along with a majority of the other innocent Cybertronians.

What Optimus feared most was how he was going to explain to Desirée that his once-thought-to-be-dead girlfriend was actually _alive_!

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**THERE, FRIENDS! I HAVE FINISHED THIS UPDATE, AND ELITA'S EXISTANCE HAS BEEN CONFIRMED BY OPTIMUS. HOW DO YOU GUYS THINK DESIRÉE WILL HANDLE THE NEWS OF ELITA'S EXISTANCE? PROBABLY NOT WELL, BUT MY OPINION DOESN'T MATTER IN THIS SITUATION, SO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**AS FOR THE GENDER OF THE SPARKLING, I WAS INFORMED OF ITS GENDER AND YOU ALL WILL KNOW SOON ENOUGH!**

**AND, REGARDING A COMMENT I RECEIVED FROM A KIND REVIEWER, Silent Shooter, I WILL MOST CERTAINLY ADD THAT LITTLE BIT IN THERE! I AGREE WITH YOU, IT'S ONLY FAIR THAT IT HAPPEN. HAVE A FANTASTIC BIRTHDAY, MY FRIEND, AND CELEBRATE VALENTINES DAY WONDERFULLY!**

**YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE FANTASTIC BIRTHDAYS, CELEBRATE VALENTINES DAY WITH THE ONE YOU LOVE AND JUST HAVE THE MOST FUN OUT OF IT!**

**THANK YOU FOR BEING SUCH KIND PEOPLE!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	213. Chapter 213

**212**

**Optimus POV**

The Prime had been so distracted, he didn't even notice the distress Desirée had gone under. Tessa had to get Optimus's attention, startling him out of his fears and anxiously looking at the young human femme standing tensely beside him.

"Desirée's throwing up," she said. "She's been calling you for ten minutes. What's wrong with you?"

Shuffling anxiously on his feet, Optimus gave a small nod, murmuring under his breath before rushing to Desirée's room.

* * *

><p>When he entered the bedroom, Desirée was hunched over a trash bin, dry heaving into the opening. Optimus noticed how deathly pale she looked, dark half-circles decorating under her eyes.<p>

By the time her dry heaving stopped, Desirée looked up and grimaced when she saw the Prime standing on the other side of the door. Brushing her damp, sweat-coated hair out of her face, she swallowed thickly.

"You know we're still Sparkbound, right?" she groaned hoarsely. "Your emotions were hitting me like a ton of bricks."

Optimus hurriedly sat beside his Sparkmate and gently rubbed her lower back, trying to ease the great discomfort she was feeling. She moaned, shuddering under the Prime's touch. He sighed, not really knowing what to do.

"What got you all jumpy?" she muttered, clutching the trash bin closer to her. I gently wrapped an arm over her shoulders, trying not to move her too much. She sniffled a few times, wiping her forehead of any sweat. She glanced at me, her mouth set in a disgusted grimace.

"I..." Optimus trailed off, not really knowing how to word his thoughts. He knew he'd have to tell Desirée eventually. If Elita showed up unannounced, certainly surprising everyone and maybe even angering the Prime's Sparkmate, there would be questions Optimus would have to answer and tensions he wasn't ready to settle.

"What?" Desirée looked concerned. "You look like you've seen a ghost. Is something bothering you?"

Swallowing thickly, Optimus looked down for a minute, trying to put his thoughts in order before answering Desirée's questions.

"I...Whoever sent the message earlier contacted me again," he murmured, feeling extremely vulnerable. He knew how Desirée's emotions could get the better of her sometimes, and that made him worry for her and the Sparkling. If she allowed her emotions to take over, it could be dangerous for her health and it was almost frightening - slightly frustrating, to say the least.

She stiffened under the Prime's touch, gripping the trash bin a little tighter. "The lady?" she asked quietly.

Optimus nodded. "The message was clearer this time," he said slowly. "I was able to figure out who she is."

"That's..._good_," she said hesitantly. "W-Who is she?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

The weapon specialist, as troubled as he was over the information of the Sparkling potentially killing Desirée, tried looking on the brighter side of things. He tried focusing on Desirée's health improving, he tried focusing on Mya.

Mya Summers was the human who tried repairing him after he had been injured; she stuck by his side when he was healing - she took up her valuable time, gave up her old life, to make sure he stayed alive. To her, he owed his life.

Despite everything the black haired human had done for Ironhide, the two of them still had difficulty admitting their feelings for one another. It was as if when it came to their attraction, they hit a road block. But Ironhide was tired of letting his stubborn pride get the best of him. If he didn't tell Mya how he felt, she'd be gone before he knew it.

Though he kept that tough-guy demeanor, the thought of losing Mya to some other human male terrified him. It hurt him. Ironhide couldn't imagine what would happen if the green-eyed woman wasn't in her life.

That's why he was going to tell her.

Ironhide was going to tell Mya Mae Summers how he truly felt about her.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

The young woman sat in her apartment, the quietness of it overwhelming her. Though she was one who enjoyed a peaceful silence from time to time, her apartment was _too_ quiet. And she didn't like that.

She would have gone and visited Desirée, but after finding out the woman was pregnant, she wanted to give the woman some space. In all honesty, Desirée didn't look too good. But she wasn't going to tell the young woman that - she probably had a faint idea on how her condition was.

_Maybe Abby or Blossom would want to spend some time with me,_ Mya thought hopefully. She shook the thought off. _They have their own children to take care of - their own families. What do I have?_ Mya looked around her apartment in disdain. She hoped, maybe, to start a family one day. Though her mind was so occupied with the loneliness she felt sometimes and her overwhelming affections for Ironhide, it sometimes blocked that deep desire to want children, a family.

A knock rasped on the young woman's front door.

"Ironhide?" She looked at him in confusion. He would visit from time to time, but he had visited her only the day before. It was unusual for the weapon specialist to show up at her apartment so soon after visiting her only the day before.

"Uhm, yeah," he said gruffly.

"Is something wrong? You visited yesterday." Mya's green eyes looked at the stout Holoform of Ironhide worriedly. "Is something wrong with Desirée?"

Ironhide shook his head sharply. "She's...fine," he said hesitantly. Mya's worry intensified. "But...I came to see you under different circumstances."

A fluttery feeling tickled Mya's stomach. Her heart felt like it skipped a beat. "_Different circumstances_?" she repeated.

"Am I allowed inside?"

Stepping out of the way, Mya watched as Ironhide walked into the apartment, his shoulders stiff. The former soldier inside of her had awoken, becoming almost hyper aware of the tension in Ironhide, the discomfort that was radiating off of him. She watched his movements, the expression on his face, the way his usually guarded blue eyes seemed almost vulnerable.

"Something's bothering you, Ironhide," she exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Do you like me?" he blurted, looking sheepish.

Mya was taken back by the straightforwardness of the question. She noticed a light blue coloration that dusted across his cheeks.

"Like...you?" She didn't know how to respond. He said it so abruptly, her brain didn't know how to process what he'd said. "You mean...like a friend?" she asked softly.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "The way Optimus and Desirée like each other."

"Love? Are you asking if I love you?" Mya felt a shimmer of hope light up in her. It seemed too good to be true. The real Ironhide wouldn't just bluntly exclaim the unspoken feelings between the two of them!

Ironhide looked away, an embarrassed scowl on his face.

"Yes." Ironhide looked at her, absolutely stunned. His mouth hung open, his eyes wide. In the time Mya had known Ironhide, he had _never_ been stunned into silence. He always had something sarcastic to say. Mya noticed his expression and immediately felt regret and fear from exposing her feelings so quickly. "Unless you don't feel the same way!" she exclaimed, taking a hesitant step back. "Then I just like you as a friend."

Ironhide walked up to her, regaining his composure and gripped her shoulders firmly. Never had he felt such relief in his life. Even taking down Decepticons didn't fill him with such happiness as he did at Mya's statement. She loved him. Truly loved him.

"You mean it?" he asked, looking her dead in the eyes. "Do you mean it?"

She nodded. "I mean it," she answered truthfully.

A smile spread across their faces. Between the two of them, it felt like the heaviest weight had been lifted off their shoulders! They had a lot to talk about.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I kept my eyes down. Optimus had explained everything. I tried my damned hardest to keep myself from exploding. He didn't know that. He had spent this whole time believing Elita-1 had been killed on Cybertron, and suddenly she's alive and looking for him.

Looking for him...

I swallowed thickly. I wanted to at least _try_ and get to know the one who had loved Optimus as much as I do.

Jumping to conclusions wouldn't be wise, and if I were to get to know Elita-1, then I'd at least get a better understanding of her. Optimus spoke of her very little, and when he did, he spoke of how she would have been a brave warrior of she had survived Cybertron's destruction. I tried pushing down the bitterness of jealousy that wrapped itself inside of me.

Jealousy was an ugly feeling. Unwelcomed, unwanted.

"So, she's coming here?" I asked softly, clutching my trash bin closer. My stomach was still flipping and my throat burned from vomiting so much.

"Yes," Optimus answered softly. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault," I said, trying to ease the burning in my throat.

I felt Optimus's eyes on me. "You're not upset?" he asked nervously.

Simply shrugging, I looked at Optimus solemnly. "I don't want to jump to any conclusions," I said. "I want to get to know her. Just to see what she's like. Is that OK?"

Optimus seemed taken aback by my calm demeanor. "You don't need my permission," he said slowly. "I'll explain to her the situation and maybe..."

I shook my head. "Could I explain it to her?"

"If you want to," Optimus said warily, "but I'd feel more comfortable if I told her."

We looked at each other in silence for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD. AND FOR Silent Shooter, FOR REVIEWING A DAY OR TWO AGO, LEFT A KIND REVIEW. I'D LIKE TO SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, MY FRIEND. I HOPE YOUR BIRTHDAY IS FANTASTIC AND I HOPE YOUR VALENTINES DAY IS EVEN BETTER! I'LL BE SURE TO ADD MORE OF MYA'S AND IRONHIDE'S RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT THE FURTHER THE FANFIC GOES!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THEIR NEWFOUND RELATIONSHIP? ABOUT TIME, RIGHT?**

**ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS STUFF. NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S (I'LL BE SURE TO HAVE MARLI AND CELIA SHOW UP LATER IN THE ELITA-1 ARC). YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**SO, I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE!**

**LIKE I SAID BEFORE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Silent Shooter! MAY YOUR BIRTHDAY BE SPECTACULAR. YOU DESERVE TO HAVE A GREAT DAY OF CELEBRATION!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	214. Chapter 214

**213**

The next week had gone by in a tense, but calm, silence. Optimus made sure to help me in any way he could and made sure he spent plenty of time with Saoirse and Eden. There were some days where using the Holoform constantly wore him out and he would rest for the day. It was understandable. Everyone was pretty helpful, and the girls were very careful when they were around me.

The entire time, I was anxious about the arrival of Elita. Optimus said that she had been given the coordinates of our location, and by now, should have arrived on earth.

Ratchet told me on numerous occasions that if I allowed myself to stay anxious and keep my stomach unsettled, it could cause a miscarriage. He said my body was already weak, and it was only in the early stages of the pregnancy.

I tried to keep myself calm, but it was difficult.

* * *

><p><strong>Elita POV<strong>

The femme had already landed on earth, and was having a hard time figuring out the earth cities. She didn't know if she was in - _what was it called?_ - Texas. She hoped she was. If it meant she could be with Optimus and just be with him...

Elita was confident she'd find Optimus! He seemed genuinely surprised that she was alive, almost terrified. Her Spark rattled in hurt and confusion at that. She thought he would have believed she was still alive. Well, at a few moments during her time in space, she had almost convinced herself that Optimus possibly perished. But once they were reunited, certainly they would be able to rekindle their romance.

_Hopefully he'll want to get back together with me,_ she thought worriedly. _But he sounded sincerely surprised I was alive...What if..._

Elita shook the thought from her mind. Optimus couldn't have moved on. The feelings they shared before Cybertron's destruction couldn't have dissolved so quickly! That made Elita-1 more determined to reunite with the Prime.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Ironhide and Mya had been spending plenty of time together. With their feelings finally being in the open, and their relationship still in the developing stage, they wanted to get to know each other over again. And since admitting their feelings, spending time with each other had become more enjoyable, there was no more awkward tension or uncomfortable silences that hung between them.

Mya also started to notice, now that she and Ironhide were together, there was more to him than the gruff weapon specialist. It surprised Mya that Ironhide could be so generous, so kind and caring.

It was almost frightening, seeing how he truly acted. She had gotten used to the gruff, tough-guy act he always put up around the others, and silently promised herself to never mention this side of the weapon specialist to anyone else, just in case they tried to make fun of him. Mya told herself that, hopefully, this kinder side of Ironhide was just for her.

Mya felt as if nothing in the world could ruin the little word the two of them seemed to live in when they were together.

* * *

><p><strong>Celia POV<strong>

Celia had been keeping up with any information she could find on Desirée and the others. Her and Marli. So far, the latest information she found was that the Autobots had been in China in some sort of battle. Desirée and a few other humans had been involved in that fight.

The new information Celia had managed to gather on Desirée's new companions, was that they resided in Texas. Marli, who had been in her apartment the past few hours while she gathered information, gave her a look.

"What'd you find?" Marli asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I think we should go to Texas," Celia responded. "That's where I believe Desirée's living at the moment."

"And we're just going there to talk," Marli reminded the other woman.

"I know."

"Good." Marli brushed some hair out of her face, frowning. "What part of Texas are they staying in?"

Celia took closer look at her laptop, pursing her lips. "I think they're in Paris, Texas," she answered. "That's where her friends are from."

Celia looked at Mari expectantly. The two of them planned on finding Desirée and talking to her, but Celia held some resentment toward the woman. Marli had been the voice of reason the entire time. Despite Desirée and the others failing to save them during their imprisonment, Marli viewed the Witwicky girl as a friend, in some way. The woman tried to understand Marli's thoughts, but it was difficult. Marli's time in her imprisonment had made her difficult to read.

But she knew the older woman had some reason for thinking of Desirée as some kind of friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime hadn't activated the Holoform all day. He was thoroughly exhausted. As far as he knew, Desirée was doing OK. Cade an the others were helping watch over his family.

Even Shane had come over to help, and the Prime hadn't seen much of him lately.

Optimus was grateful to have such honorable friends as the Yeagers. The Autobots, though spending time with their significant others, made sure to help whenever they could. Ratchet always made sure to keep the Prime up-to-date on Desirée's conditions. As far as Optimus knew, Desirée's body was weak. Having survived two previous pregnancies with half-Cybertronian Sparklings, her body was still in the process of recovering. It didn't matter how many years it took for a femme's body to recover from a human pregnancy, a Cybertronian-induced pregnancy was different.

Desirée's body was in the finishing stages of recovery when she found out about the recent pregnancy. After that, her body seemed to have gone downhill.

Optimus was still surprised on how much had changed between the Autobots and the humans over the years.

It made the Prime happy, and also sad, at the amount of changes the two species had undergone. Most of Optimus's old companions had been killed, and his old human companions had moved on in life.

Sam Witwicky, the awkward human he met all those years ago, had fathered a son and was expecting to marry soon.

Lennox, Simmons, and Epps had aged significantly from their last encounter. Lennox's and Epps' offspring had gown so much as well.

Simmons had kept in touch with Sam during the years of their absence. Surprisingly, the group who knew Seymour Simmons was shocked to find out that even Simmons had a family of his own.

Every human companion who helped the Autobots in the years before had gone on with their lives...

Optimus was happy about that. Everyone was doing what they thought was necessary. But Desirée...because of the Sparkbond, she wouldn't age at all. She would outlive her family and friends. She would see them age and eventually die. It was obviously a painful subject, a horrible thought, but a human-Cybertronian bonding was something neither species had experienced before.

Optimus had noticed that humans didn't believe in any kind of life force outside of their own planet. But the universe was bigger than the humans wanted to believe.

Despite the Prime's best efforts, he tried to keep his processors from thinking about the Creators. His processors filled him with unwanted worries - what if they followed Elita to earth? What if Elita was, in some way, working with the Creators and was coming to earth to bring destruction upon mankind? What if she was completely unaware of the Creators' existence?

Optimus's Spark rattled in frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I had been sleeping for most of the afternoon. My stomach had settled down a little, and thanks to Cade and Shane, Saoirse and Eden were occupied with some new toys they had bought.

The girls had, very excitedly, shown me the toys Cade and Shane had bought them and I made sure to thank the two men, silently telling myself to pay off the cost of the toys to the debt I already owed the Yeager family.

A feeling washed over me, causing me to slowly wake up. It wasn't nausea, but it was a feeling that took me a minute to remember the familiarity. It was an Energon Signature. One that didn't belong to any of the Autobots living on the Yeager property.

Rubbing the exhaustion out of my eyes, I tried to make sense of what was happening, then I put two-and-two together and dread slowly filled me.

_She certainly arrived quicker than I thought,_ I thought solemnly.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS OK. I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP, BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK.**

**ANYWHO, I HAVE A FOUR-DAY WEEKEND SO I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE FREQUENTLY THAN I WOULD ON A REGULAR SCHOOL WEEK.**

**I WON'T PUT UP A DISCLAIMER. YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I OWN AND WHAT I DON'T OWN. SO, I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHY I HAVE TO KEEP PUTTING IT UP!**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, EVERYONE! I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A WONDERFUL DAY WITH THEIR SIGNIFICANT OTHER.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	215. Chapter 215

**214**

Ratchet was doing another scan on the baby, writing down what information he gathered. I laid on my back, my shirt pulled up just below my chest, Optimus and the girls standing nearby. I had one arm slightly covering my eyes, my other one under my head. My stomach had gotten a tad bigger, firmer and more fluttery-feeling.

"The Sparkling's doing well," Ratchet said gruffly.

"That's good," I murmured.

Once Ratchet's scans had finished, he gave me a look before he finished the last bit of information he'd gathered. I gently pulled my shirt back over my stomach, grimacing slightly. My stomach still hadn't settled down, and I was getting frustrated.

"I'm guessing it's still too soon to find the gender?" I asked irritably.

"Your guess would be correct," Ratchet confirmed. "The Sparkling's still premature. The gender will be confirmed in a couple months, though."

I nodded.

Putting a gentle hand on my shoulder, Ratchet gave me a single nod, reminding me to be careful and to not overwork myself. Nodding in agreement, I gave the medical bot a gentle but tired smile, thanking him.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

_"Optimus...Optimus..."_

The Prime had been sitting beside Desirée, keeping her company until she fell asleep. Optimus held her hand, a frown settling on his face as he received Elita's message.

_"Elita, how far are you from...?"_

_"I'm close, Optimus,"_ she responded, sounding eager over the ComLink. Optimus's frown deepened. If she were as close as she said...Optimus closed his eyes and tried to calm down the nervous tension inside him. _"I can't wait to see you!"_ she exclaimed. _"It's been too long, Optimus."_

A heaviness settled on Optimus's Spark. He wasn't sure how he'd word what he wanted to tell Elita. It was important she know how he spent the past years - centuries - without her. How he grieved over her supposed death, how he found Desirée and how he had Sparklings...It would break her Spark for sure!

_"Listen to me carefully, Elita,"_ Optimus said in a firm tone, _"there is something very important I need to tell you. I don't want you to be upset with me, OK?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

Optimus hesitated before answering. _"It will have to wait until you arrive. Promise me you won't get upset."_

_"Of course, Optimus,"_ Elita answered worriedly.

When the ComLink ended, Optimus pinched the bridge of his nose. There was no telling how Elita would react to the news of Desirée and the Sparklings. On Cybertron, before the war, he had secretly planned on Sparkbonding with her. He hadn't told her yet because he was scared of how she'd react. The way she spoke, the way the love was still strong in her voice, it made Optimus's Spark wrench.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

The next morning, I awoke to someone knocking on my door. I saw Tessa stand against the partially opened door, cautiously poking her head through.

"Desirée? Are you awake?" she asked quietly.

I hummed in response. Rubbing my eyes carefully. I yawned, one hand carefully placed on my swelling stomach.

"I am now," I mumbled tiredly.

There was a look on Tessa's face, one of discomfort. I could hear voices, distant voices, and I felt myself getting nervous. Was she already here?

"Optimus said there's someone he wants you to meet," she said, wringing her hands nervously. "He's trying to tell her something, but she got angry. I'm not sure what to do."

"Let's just wait until everything's calmed down," I said, trying not to let the fear leak into my voice. "Where're the girls?"

"Dad took them out to get some food." I looked at Tessa. "Whoever she is, she doesn't know about Saoirse or Eden. I'd say that's a good thing!"

I nodded in agreement. "That was a good decision."

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Optimus had deactivated the Holoform, he waited patiently for Elita to arrive. Apparently, she was closer than he realized. Optimus noticed how Desirée would act oddly, but she wouldn't speak of it. He had a feeling that she probably caught Elita's Energon Signature.

When Optimus saw a motorcycle roll up, he felt the Energon Signature and knew it was Elita. His Spark rattled nervously.

_"Optimus! I'm so happy to see you!"_ Elita said over the ComLink.

_"Elita, there's a driveway leading to the back of the residence,"_ Optimus replied through the ComLink. _"Follow me and we'll talk."_

Elita followed wordlessly.

As they went to the back of the Yeager residence, Optimus felt himself getting anxious. He was trying to find the words to explain the situation.

As they parked, Optimus transformed and Elita followed suit. Before Optimus had time to react, Optimus was in Elita's embrace. He stood there stiffly, unsure on how to react.

"I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

"Elita, please," Optimus rumbled uncomfortably. "I need to tell you something. It's important."

Pulling away from the one-sided embrace, Elita looked at Optimus warily. Her facial plates pulled into a worried frown.

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly.

Optimus gently pried Elita's hands from his body, looking at her solemnly. He looked at her optics, filled with so many conflicting emotions. He felt a rumble go through his chest.

"Optimus?" Elita asked softly.

"I thought you had perished on Cybertron," Optimus started, "that you had died along with so many innocent lives."

"I didn't," she tried to interrupt.

"Stop." Optimus held up a hand, causing Elita to end the sentence she attempted to start. "When I thought you died on Cybertron, I mourned for you. I thought I wouldn't find another being to love as much as I loved you. Do you understand?" Elita nodded wordlessly. "When I came to earth, I was still grieving over you, but there was..._someone_ I met. A human."

"A human?" Elita asked, confused.

"Her name is Desirée," Optimus replied. "I have fought with Desirée and the human military many times. When I first saw Desirée fight the Decepticons, when I got to _know_ her, I saw something in her that was...indescribable. I saw strength in her, something that made me...fall for her."

Elita looked at Optimus in horror.

"You fell for a human?" Elita asked in horror.

"I did," he rumbled. "I got to know Desirée in a way I didn't expect. She showed me kindness, generosity, patience - she showed me love."

"_I_ showed you love, Optimus!" Elita exclaimed. "You couldn't have waited for me?!"

"I believed you to be dead," Optimus snapped. "How was I supposed to know if you survived Cybertron's destruction? I grieved for you, Elita - I grieved for _centuries_! There was pain in my Spark everyday, I tried to be a good leader for the Autobots and deal with the grief I felt for your supposed death. When I met Desirée, she helped me. She helped me come to terms with my grief."

Elita shook her head slowly. "I prayed to Primus that you'd wait for me," she said softly. "I was hoping that we'd be reunited and we could Sparkbond."

Optimus clenched his hands.

"Optimus?" Elita's optics narrowed slightly. "What happened between you and the human?"

The Prime's optics looked at Elita solemnly.

"Desirée and I Sparkbound," he replied softly.

"That's impossible," Elita exclaimed. "Only Cybertronians can Sparkbond! These..._fleshlings_ can't..."

"They can." Optimus looked at the femme with a stern expression. In a way, Elita was disrespecting Desirée, and that was getting him upset. "Humans are strong, in a way you wouldn't believe."

"I don't understand," Elita said. She shook her head, her optics looking at Optimus in disbelief. "Falling for a human; _Sparkbonding_ with a human! This is ridiculous, Optimus."

"I'm not finished," Optimus snapped. "Yes, I've Sparkbound with a human, I've fallen in love with a human! If I thought you to be dead, Elita, do you really think I would have been a good leader if I grieved forever?" Elita flinched slightly at Optimus's words. "No, I wouldn't have been. I moved on, yes, and to a human femme who showed me things I couldn't have understood on my own. There are things about humanity I still don't know. Desirée Witwicky, even my human companions, are my family. The Autobots are my family."

"What about me?" Elita asked softly.

"It's been so long, Elita," Optimus said. "There are so many things about us that we don't know about each other. I want you to meet Desirée. It's important for me that you meet her."

Elita didn't say anything.

"First, I'll have to ask Ratchet to install the Holoform program."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I'M SORRY IF THIS UPDATE IS SLOPPY. I TRIED TO MAKE IT AN INERESTING UPDATE. JUST LET ME KNOW IF THERE'S ANYTHING THAT NEEDS TO BE FIXED AND I'LL FIX IT!**

**I HOPE THE WHOLE REACTION ELITA HAD TO FINDING OUT ABOUT OPTIMUS'S RELATIONSHIP WITH DESIRÉE WAS GOOD. I'LL TRY TO HAVE A BETTER REACTION ON SAOIRSE AND EDEN IN THE NEXT UPDATE.**

**I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW (SADLY, I LOVED HAVING A 4-DAY WEEKEND!), JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW.**

**NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE, NEITHER ARE THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	216. Chapter 216

**215**

Tessa had been keeping me company for the majority of the day. When the voices outside had stopped, we only assumed it was Optimus and Elita coming to some sort of agreement over something. At least, we _hoped_ it was some kind of agreement.

After a few more minutes of Tess and I talking, trying to keep ourselves occupied, there was a soft knock on the door.

The door opened partially, Optimus's Holoform peaking through. He gazed at Tessa and I nervously before Tessa gave me a bright smile and scurried from the bedroom without another word.

Optimus walked in, his hands folded behind his back. He sat on the edge of the bed, his usually vivid blue eyes looking heavy with emotion. I frowned slightly.

"Looks like you've had a rough day," I said, trying to ease his down mood. He gently held one of my hands, the Holoform's calloused thumb gently stroking my knuckles. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Tell me about it," I said softly.

"Elita was..._unhappy_ to hear I moved on," he rumbled softly. His eyes were downcast, a frown on his face. "I want her to meet you, but I don't think that would be a wise decision."

I gently gave Optimus's hand another squeeze. "I want to meet her," I said. "She was your girlfriend before me. And she sounds important." Shrugging nonchalantly, I tried for my best smile. "I'll be on my best behavior."

"I just worry she'll be even angrier when she discovers the Sparklings." Optimus looked at me worriedly. His other hand gently covered my sensitive stomach, causing me to flinch very slightly under his touch. "What if she hurts you?"

"She won't hurt me," I assured him. "If you want to stay while we chat, you can. If you told her we're Sparkbound, she can't hurt me. Right?"

Optimus gently kissed my knuckles. "Even though we're Sparkbound, you're not invincible, Desirée," he murmured. "Sparkmates can die, whether they're a regular Cybertronian's or a Prime's."

I frowned. "Oh." I swallowed thickly. "Well, I think everything will turn out fine," I said, forcing myself to sound calm. Optimus looked at me carefully, as if he wasn't convinced. "Where is she now?"

"Ratchet is installing the Holoform program into her system," Optimus said. "It will take some time for the installment to be complete."

Smiling, I scooted over slightly to give Optimus more room. "That should be enough time for us to spend some time together."

* * *

><p>It took about an hour and a half for the Holoform installment to have been successfully added to Elita's system. After an hour and a half of talking, and Cade returning with the girls with a bunch of groceries, there was a firm knock on the bedroom door, causing Optimus and I to flinch.<p>

We silently looked at each other, dreading the situation but hoping for the best.

Optimus stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, a woman of average height, the same vivid blue eyes, pale skin, dark brown hair that ended a few inches below the elbows stood on the other side. In all honesty, even as an artificial human, Elita looked beautiful.

Optimus glanced back at me before he murmured something to Elita. She looked at him stoically, nodding when he finished talking. Optimus walked over and gently kissed me.

"I'll be right outside," he whispered, looking at me worriedly.

"You sure you don't wanna stay?" I asked, biting my bottom lip nervously.

He nodded. "If you need anything, just call." Giving me another kiss, he glanced between Elita and I before reluctantly leaving and closing the door.

* * *

><p>Elita stood there for a few minutes, studying my room carefully before she looked at me, her stoic expression unchanging.<p>

"It's, uhm, nice to meet you," I stammered, unsure on what to say. "Optimus spoke very highly of you."

Elita's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm surprised he spoke of me at _all_," she said.

The friendly smile I tried to put on faltered slightly. She spoke venomously. There was a look in her eyes that made me uncomfortable, especially when it was directed at me. I wasn't sure if she was aware of the girls just yet. Certainly she had walked past them when she came to the bedroom.

"Optimus says you're his _Sparkmate_." She spat the word, as if it were disgusting.

I set my jaw. "Yes," I said firmly.

She gave an almost sarcastic looking bow. "Congratulations, _Lady Prime_," she muttered bitterly. "Impressive for a _human_."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, but I don't know what I did to have you act like this," I said, trying to keep my temper in check.

Elita crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pursing.

I held my hand up. "You know what, don't answer," I snapped. "I'm not about to get into some petty argument with you. Optimus wanted us to meet because he _cares_ about us! He wouldn't want us fighting - _especially_ over him. It's a pointless battle, and I don't have the energy to fight you over him."

"I hoped and prayed that Optimus would have a life together," Elita spat, "but he didn't wait for me." What looked like tears filled Elita's eyes. "I just wanted him to wait!"

My gaze softened slightly. "Listen, I don't know what kind of relationship you had with Optimus, but I know he was really upset when he thought he lost you," I said awkwardly. "I'm sorry things didn't go the way you planned, but you can still be friends with him. There's nothing wrong with that, right?"

Elita didn't say anything, just looking down, trying to hide her emotions.

"There's no need to act so tough," I said. "I'm sorry that things changed, but you can still be friends with the others. I'd like to get to know you and to be your friend, if that's OK."

Elita's gaze went to me. I still felt slightly uncomfortable under her gaze, but I was giving her the benefit of the doubt. I wanted to believe that she could be a new friend. We both cared about Optimus - that was one thing we had in common.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime waited anxiously for some sort of sign that Desirée needed him. He couldn't stand not knowing what was happening between her and Elita. It was eating away at him and he _hated it_! The girls were playing with some of their toys beside him, occasionally getting his attention with something they wanted to say, and he'd interact with them as if everything were normal.

_What if she hurts the Sparkling?_ he thought worriedly. _Ratchet said Desirée's in a weakened state right now. She wouldn't be able to fight Elita off! Oh Primus, I should be in there! Something terrible could happen...oh Primus what am I doing out here?! Desirée could be in trouble._ Shaking his head, Optimus tried clearing his processors from all those negative thoughts.

"Having some trouble?" Optimus looked up and saw Cade looking at him, leaving the kitchen. Cade's eyes glanced to the closed bedroom door and back at the Prime.

Optimus shrugged halfheartedly, still distracted by his own thoughts.

"Desirée'll be fine," he assured Optimus. "She's a fighter. I'm sure whatever's going on will be just fine."

Optimus shook his head. "She's pregnant, I'm afraid of what will happen to the Sparkling and her."

The Prime saw a flash of worry go across Cade's face.

"I told Desirée that I'd only come in when she calls for me." Optimus wrung his hands nervously. "What if Elita tries something?"

"Daddy!" Optimus looked down at Saoirse and Eden. "Mama will be fine!" Saoirse exclaimed.

"Just fine!" Eden concluded.

He gave his Sparklings a small smile. Oh, if only he believed them.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS DECENT. THANK YOU GUYS FOR SUCH LOVELY REVIEWS ON THE PAST UPDATES! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME, KNOWING YOU GUYS ARE LEAVING REVIEWS LIKE THAT.**

**I'M NOT SURE HOW OFTEN I WILL BE UPDATING THIS WEEK. I HAVEN'T BEEN FEELING THAT WELL LATELY, SO I MIGHT BE UPDATING LESS FREQUENTLY. BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THESE CH.'S ANYWAY.**

**I BELIEVE I MENTIONED IN THE LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE THAT I WOULD HAVE ELITA REALIZE THAT OPTIMUS AND DESIRÉE ARE PARENTS, AND IF I DID MENTION THAT, I'M SORRY I DIDN'T ADD IT IN THIS UPDATE! BUT IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT UPDATES, I WON'T SAY WHICH ONE THOUGH.**

**ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE. YOU GUYS KNOW HOW THIS GOES.**

**BUT, I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A FANTASTIC WEEK SO FAR!**

**AND, SO FAR, I HAVE GOTTEN A FEW NAME SUGGESTIONS FOR THE UNBORN SPARKLING! IF THERE ARE ANY KINDS OF SUGGESTIONS YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE TO GIVE, OR IF THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED THE IDEA OF DESIRÉE AND OPTIMUS HAVING ANOTHER SPARKLING HAS A PARTICULAR NAME IN MIND, JUST LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME!**

**WELL, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS. HAD A LONG DAY AT SCHOOL AND ENJOYED GIVING YOU GUYS A NEW UPDATE.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	217. Chapter 217

**216**

**Optimus POV**

After Desirée and Elita spent a good two and a half hours together, Elita left his Sparkmate's room. Her face looked almost emotionless. When her eyes met Optimus's, a look flashed across her face. Optimus stiffened slightly, trying to block Elita's view of his Sparklings. But she seemed to have noticed his slight movement, looking at the two girls sitting behind the Prime, looking at the Holoform of their father's past love confusedly.

"Daddy?" Eden called. "Who's she?"

When Eden said that, Elita's lips pursed, her shoulders visibly stiffening. Her vivid blue eyes darkening slightly, causing the Prime to narrow his eyes slightly.

"Is there a problem, Elita?" he asked cautiously.

"You didn't tell me you had Sparklings," she said, trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

"I had a lot of things on my mind," he responded, eyeing her carefully. "How did your talk with Desirée go?"

The femme nodded, swallowing before answering. "Fine," she answered. "You're lucky to have a Sparkmate like her."

Optimus looked at her carefully, his eyes narrowing just slightly. Saoirse and Eden stood next to him, still looking at Elita confusedly. A tense silence hung between Elita and Optimus. The Prime silently thanked Cade for taking the girls away from the situation. Elita's eyes followed the girls as they left with Cade.

"I'm sorry for everything," Optimus said solemnly, "but I couldn't have grieved forever."

Elita looked at the Prime with an almost longing expression. She gave a silent nod before deactivating the Holoform.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Elita's departure caused me to let out a breath of relief. She seemed genuinely pissed off, even if she didn't show it that well. We tried talking, getting to know each other, but it was filled with more awkward, tense silence than the two of us talking. My stomach was flipping, making me grimace slightly.

I gently placed my hands over my stomach, trying to add slight pressure to ease the feeling. I sighed.

After a few minutes alone, Optimus walked into the bedroom with the girls. The girls came over and Optimus helped them onto the bed. With the sudden movement on the bed, my stomach became more restless and I felt nausea clutch my stomach ruthlessly.

"How did it go?" Optimus asked softly.

Shrugging, I swallowed the bile filling my throat. "It could've gone better," I murmured. "I don't know."

Optimus gently took my hands in his, squeezing my hands gently.

"I'm sorry this happened to us," Optimus said, his voice laced with regret.

Rolling my eyes, I gave Optimus a smile.

"Mama, your tummy doesn't look very big," Saoirse said. She was studying my stomach closely.

Gently cupping Saoirse's face, I smiled at her. "The baby's still pretty small," I said gently. "It won't be getting big for a while."

Saoirse nodded, her big blue eyes sparkling.

"Eden." The ashy-blonde girl looked at me with her big blue eyes. "Are you excited to be a big sissy?"

She gave a face, crossing her arms over her chest. I heard Optimus chuckle softly.

"It'll be just fine," I assured her. "Don't be upset."

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

The weapon specialist was fully aware of the growing tension growing in the Prime family. When news of Elita-1's arrival became known to the other Autobots, it was almost as if everything became a...a soap opera! (Is that what humans called it?)

But as tensions grew with certain families, Ironhide was focusing his attention to Mya for the time being. Their growing relationship was something he devoted himself to one-hundred percent! Mya deserved to be treated wonderfully, and the weapon specialist was determined to make sure the human femme felt as loved and as cared for as possible.

_I have an idea on what Mya likes. Would she appreciate it if I got her any of those items? Primus, I hope she does._

Ironhide found himself acting nicer, way more gentle, when he and Mya were alone together. While he kept his tough façade around the others, Mya was the only femme he would ever so his..._softer_ side to, and he noticed how Mya didn't say anything about it. She enjoyed his company even more when he was being gentle.

It had been a little bit since Ironhide and Mya spent time together, and he did miss the human's company greatly.

Ironhide felt his Spark rattle a bit. He didn't know how much he could care for a human, other than Desirée, but that was in a family sort of sense, as he did for Mya.

In a way, it felt nice. That sensation of being happy and being able to truly express himself was something Ironhide felt he lacked in being able to do sometimes, and Mya made it possible for him to open up to others on a more personal level.

That's what he truly appreciated about his relationship with Mya.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet POV<strong>

Ratchet had found himself becoming increasingly bothered by all the drama occurring around him. Not only was the dramatic outbursts causing Desirée's fragile health to deteriorate some, but it was also bothersome.

In all honesty, the medic would have found better use of his time helping Cade build some of his inventions, helping Desirée through her latest pregnancy, or just spending time with Rosalyn.

He and Rosalyn had grown closer, and he found himself becoming protective of the femme's Sparklings. In Ratchet's eyes, those human Sparklings were wonderful creatures. They were fully aware everything and had manners that would bring most humans to shame.

Ratchet enjoyed Rosalyn's company, he enjoyed getting to know the children more.

More often than not, Rosalyn would voice how she'd miss Emilia, saying she wished she could go visit her. Ratchet would say she could, but the woman didn't want to be separated from her new friends.

"I just want to know if Emilia's OK," Rosalyn said sadly. "It's been so long since I've spoken to her."

Rosalyn's children were all playing with each other, filling the apartment with the background noise.

"She's your family," Ratchet said firmly. "You should visit her if you wish."

Rosalyn looked at Ratchet solemnly. The two of them had a sort of unspoken language. They could have entire conversations just by looking at each other!

"But I don't know if I want to go back," she said with uncertainty. "I like being with you guys. I'm not sure if I could handle going back."

Ratchet placed a hand on Rosalyn's shoulder. "We will understand if you want to visit Emilia," he said gently.

Giving a small smile, the Hispanic woman nodded once. Ratchet smiled back, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED THE OTHER POV'S I ADDED, ESPECIALLY RATCHET'S. IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE WE'VE HAD RATCHET'S POV IN THIS STORY!**

**OH! AND I WOULD LOVE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR THE NAME SUGGESTIONS. THE NAME 'ORION', IN CASE THE SPARKLING'S A BOY, SEEMS TO BE A SEMI-POPULAR ONE; BUT I'VE ALSO RECEIVED OTHER BOY NAMES, WHICH ARE ALSO VERY NICE! EVEN THE GIRL NAMES WERE AMAZING! THANK YOU, EVERYONE, FOR THE WONDERFUL SUGGESTIONS, EVEN FROM THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED DESIRÉE'S LATEST PREGNANCY - THANK YOU GREATLY!**

**I ENJOY READING THE REVIEWS YOU ALL LEAVE. I'M TRYING NOT TO LET THE WHOLE ELITA-1 ARC BECOME TOO DRAMATIC, BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE THAT WOULD BE KIND OF TOO MUCH, BUT I'M TRYING TO ADD JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE THIS NEW LITTLE STORYLINE INTERESTING. ONCE THIS ARC HAS FINISHED, I HAVE GOTTEN A SUGGESTION FROM ANOTHER KIND REVIEWER ON SOME ACTION FOR THE AUTOBOTS!**

**ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NAME SUGGESTIONS! IT WAS WONDERFUL SEEING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	218. Chapter 218

**217**

In the past few days, my stomach had grown significantly bigger. I had gotten over the most of my nausea, but the restlessness in my stomach remained.

Things also hadn't been so easy with Elita staying. Everyone tried making her feel welcome, but it was hard. She kept brooding over how Optimus basically moved on.

Tessa, Cade, and pretty much everyone had become very helpful with taking care of Saoirse and Eden, which I appreciated greatly.

"You feeling better?" Shane had come by to visit, occasionally visiting Tessa when he found the time. With Tessa in college, she had a little more freedom when it came to her relationship with the Irishman. I had seen a _slight_ increase in trust between Cade and Shane, though I still saw that fatherly protectiveness when those two were together.

It made me smile, seeing Cade still hold that fatherly protectiveness.

"I'm getting better," I said with a smile.

Shane nodded. "That's good," he exclaimed. I chuckled. "I still can't believe you got pregnant."

"I honestly thought we were finished having children," I said with a slight humorless chuckle. "But things don't always turn out the way we think!"

"You two are wonderful parents, I can say that much." Shane gave a warm smile, a friendly glint in his eyes.

I smiled. "Thanks," I said softly. "After this pregnancy, though, I am _definitely_ done having babies." The last part ended with a laugh, Shane giving an airy chuckle.

"That's good, I suppose," he responded.

"Trust me, I have had three little alien babies," I said with a slight smirk. "Being pregnant is hard enough, being pregnant with _alien babies_ is tiring."

* * *

><p>After Shane left, I had some time to myself to think. While everyone was being very generous and kind, my mind was filled with worries and fears. One of those fears had to do with the family reunion at Sam's. Seeing everyone there...they had aged a lot in the past five years.<p>

Sam wasn't an awkward teen anymore, not even the boy I grew up with. Lennox looked older than I remember; Epps, as well.

Simmons, Ron, and Judy seemed to have aged the most.

All of my friends and family...they were getting older and living long, wholesome lives. And I wasn't aging at all. Being Sparkbound with Optimus had its perks, but the downside would be seeing everyone I care for grow old and die. I didn't want to see that happen.

Outliving my family, seeing the people I care about just go away in the blink of an eye - it was a touchy subject.

Optimus and I never really spoke of the consequences of being Sparkbound, we just silently took it a day at a time. I guess Optimus just assumed I was OK with being Sparkbound to him (and I, 100%, love the idea of giving him forever) and didn't really think that I'd want to see everyone else who's important to me die.

_Optimus gave me forever. That's more than I could have ever offered him._ I frowned.

Gently placing one of my hands on my stomach, I gently tapped the stretching skin with my index finger.

_If I'm going to live forever, I'll have to enjoy the time I have now,_ I thought sadly. Keep in contact with the Witwickys, Lennox, Epps, Simmons and Leo...

Closing my eyes, I tried to calm myself down.

* * *

><p>"How's the baby doing?" I asked. Ratchet was running another scan, his eyes darted to me for a second before he finished his evaluation.<p>

"Whatever stress you're putting on your body is adding a lot of pressure," Ratchet informed me. "You need to keep yourself calm, Desirée. All this unnecessary stress will cause a _lot_ of problems for your health."

"I'm really trying, Ratchet," I said, sighing in frustration. "But nothing's been going very smoothly."

The Holoform of the medic looked at me carefully. He pursed his lips, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"With Elita joining the group, I can see why you're getting stressed out." Ratchet looked at me with a stoic expression. "It was a surprise for all of us - findng out she's alive."

"It's not just that, I've got so much on my mind and it's driving me crazy." I frowned, feeling slightly embarrassed, admitting it to Ratchet. While Ratchet and I were very good friends, we never really discussed personal problems with each other. Didn't make much sense, since Ratchet helped Optimus and I with a lot of personal situations.

I briefly saw Ratchet shift almost uncomfortably on his feet.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I shouldn't be piling all of this on you."

"Don't apologize." Ratchet tried for a smile. "It's only natural to have worries and fears. Just be careful. This pregnancy is far more dangerous than the previous two. I just want you to be safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Grimlock POV<strong>

The leader of the Dinobots had been having a bit of a difficulty adjusting to earth. It was...strange, to say the least for Grimlock. The other Dinobots and himself had, since departing from the Autobots during that fight with the prototypes, been living in heavily jungled areas.

Grimlock made sure to keep them as far from the humans as possible. He didn't trust the little creatures just yet. He barely trusted the Autobots, except for Optimus. Though Grimlock relied mostly on power and strength in combat, he respected Optimus's leadership, his strength.

Optimus Prime was someone he'd gladly help if he were in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime was exhausted. He had used the Holoform so frequently, and having Elita back, causing so much stress on Desirée and himself, it wore him out quicker than he would admit.

He tried to be as involved as he could in his family's lives, but he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold up the Holoform as frequently he would want, and not being able to transform as often as he'd want was another problem.

There weren't any possible threats the Autobots could get involved in. Galvatron hadn't been heard from since the China attack; any surviving prototypes hadn't made themselves known either. Optimus kind of hoped he'd have some sort action to happen, but his processors were filled with other worries. And his Spark had picked up on the emotions Desirée had been feeling.

Optimus noticed she was filled with so much sadness.

He didn't bring it up. She would just deny it or get angry at him for worrying so much.

_Primus have mercy, that woman is so stubborn._ Optimus would've chuckled if he hadn't been so exhausted. Desirée's stubbornness and her occasional emotional outbursts were frustrating at times, but Optimus knew Desirée relied on her emotions. She was a very emotional human. That was one thing Optimus admired about her - how she wasn't afraid to express herself.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE GRIMLOCK POV. I HAD SOME KIND REVIEWERS ASK FOR A PART WHERE IT WAS SHOWN THROUGH GRIMLOCK'S PERSPECTIVE. HONESTLY, I DON'T THINK I DID THAT WELL CAUSE I'M NOT SURE HOW TO WRITE IN GRIMLOCK'S POV. BUT LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK ANYWAY!**

**I'VE GOTTEN SO MANY GOOD NAMES FOR THE SPARKLING! THE POPULAR ONES SEEM TO BE 'LUNA' FOR A GIRL AND 'ORION' FOR A BOY. I THINK ALL THE NAMES ARE WONDERFUL AND I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO GAVE NAME SUGGESTIONS!**

**ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE HAD A WONDERFUL WEEK. YOU ALL DESERVE UNLIMITED HAPPINESS AND GOOD HEALTH! YOU'RE ALL FANTASTIC PEOPLE AND I'M SO HAPPY TO HAVE HAD YOU GUYS READ MY STORY.**

**THE ONE THING I'M SO HAPPY FOR IS THAT I'VE HAD ALMOST 1,000 PEOPLE READ THIS STORY - WHICH, COMPARED TO THE OTHER STORIES I'VE WRITTEN, IS VERY INSPIRING!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	219. Chapter 219

**218**

**No One's POV**

They had waited patiently, waiting for the right kind of opportunity to attack. But they knew better than to just run in, guns blazing. The Creators wanted Optimus - they wanted their slates cleaned. Nothing to hold them back.

The femme - the one who thoughtlessly went to find the Prime she so _desperately_ longed for - had given the Creators something to watch. Seeing how everything unfolded between the mindless femme and the Creators' final setback was almost entertaining, borderline _pitiful_.

But the whole..._species mixing with species_, the Transformers weren't _built_ to mingle with other species. It wasn't in their programming. _Especially_ Optimus's. The Primes were built for a completely different reason - the space crusaders, the Knights...the moment they figured out they wanted to do things for _themselves_, the Creators grew frustrated.

Once Optimus Prime was properly taken care of, the Creators might get the Transformers back in their control, and, maybe, they could end the devastation that had fallen on those creations.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom POV<strong>

Blossom had been feeling a little restless lately. Musa had been acting up lately; Sideswipe had been helping as often as he could; and Blossom felt as though there was something..._big_ going to happen. She couldn't be for sure if her instincts were right, but it bothered her enough to try and confide in Sideswipe.

"What do you mean 'bad'?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Blossom shrugged, tucking some of her pink hair behind her ears. Her gold eyes looked down for a moment.

"I don't know," she answered anxiously. "You've gotten gut feelings, right? Where something just doesn't feel good?" Sideswipe thought for a moment, before nodding slowly. "That's what I'm feeling that," she said. "I can't understand it."

Sideswipe wrapped an arm around Blossom's shoulders, kissing her temple.

"Everything will be fine," he mumbled. "If anything happens, I'll protect you and Musa. Nothing will ever hurt us."

The pink haired woman looked down, not entirely convinced by Sideswipe's attempted reassurance.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

Bumblebee had come to visit, spending time with Alec and Athena before spending the remainder of the afternoon with Abby. It had been a while since Abby and Bee had spent any time together, and whenever the two of them were together, things always seemed calmer - the obvious tensions that were growing didn't seem as bothersome.

The tensions were still acknowledged from time to time, but it felt easier to just ignore it.

Bumblebee had told Abby about everything that's happened, and she tried to understand what Desirée and the others were going through. But it was hard to understand something she wasn't experiencing for herself. It felt too...dramatic.

Was it harsh, saying everything Desirée was going through was too dramatic? She felt bad for thinking that. After all, Desirée's still her sister. Everything seemed so complicated in her life, and Abby was trying to be as open minded as possible!

_Maybe things will work out well in the end,_ Abby thought reluctantly. _All this dramatic crap can't last forever! Everyone can finally relax and enjoy each other's company without all these problems and stressful situations popping up all the time! I just hope it isn't too much to ask for..._

Abby looked at her kids absentmindedly. They were playing with their father, obviously enjoying each other's company. She just sat back on the couch, her chin resting on the palm of her hand.

She wasn't sure why she was so concerned about everything lately, though. It seemed as though everything that she tried putting behind her came back at full-force, creating way too much anxiety for her. Not only that, it seemed like there was something that was going to happen, something she couldn't quite put a finger on. That bothered Abby the most, not knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Optimus was still resting. Ratchet said he had overworked himself and needed to rest. The scans Ratchet would perform had become more frequent, and it felt less enthusiastic without Optimus.

A soft knock on the door interrupted me from my thoughts.

Elita poked her head in, looking at me with a frown.

"Oh," I said in mild surprise. "Hey, Elita. Is something wrong?"

Closing the door behind her, Elita's Holoform leaned against the closed door with a frown on her face. She seemed to be studying me, and her analytical eyes made me so uncomfortable, it wasn't even funny.

"I just want to know a little bit about Optimus," she answered after a few minutes.

I frowned. "You've known him longer than I have," I said confusedly. "What is there you want to know?"

Elita stood at the foot of my bed, her hands folded behind her back. She tilted her head a little to the side, her frown deepening.

"He's different." She looked like she was looking off into space. "Being around you humans, it's changed him. I've never seen him act like this, not even when we were together." Elita's lips pursed. "He's more...compassionate, but distant in a way."

"What are you suggesting, Elita?" I asked, my voice laced in irritation.

She shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulder as she did so. "I'm not suggesting anything. I'm just wondering how humans could have changed him so significantly."

Shrugging, I watched her carefully. "We just helped the Autobots," I said.

"You've shown the Autobots love," Elita responded. "A lot of them, from what I can see, haven't experienced love before. Optimus has. He saw something inside of you that caused this whole..." She waved her hands in front of her face. "...strange relationship."

"I wouldn't call it 'strange'," I countered defensively. "I consider my feelings for Optimus normal, no matter what anyone else thinks."

"Humans wouldn't consider your relationship normal." Elita's eyes narrowed slightly. "And having Sparklings with Optimus, as well? That's something completely different."

I felt my shoulders tense. "It feels like you're threatening my girls, Elita," I warned. "Are you threatening my girls?"

She shook her head. "I'm just stating my observations. I'm still new to this whole thing, so I don't quite understand everything that's happening. I didn't mean to offend you."

Scowling, I didn't take my eyes off of Elita for a _minute_, not until her Holoform deactivate.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

It took some time, but figuring out how to get into the femme's personal system wasn't hard. They were able to make her talk, see what she sees.

When the femme went into the human's room, the Creators noticed there was something about her that wasn't quite normal. The Creators didn't know much about human life, nor did they _care_ to know anything about human life, but they had a brief understanding that what they felt in that human wasn't normal.

What they gathered from the human was that, not only did she possess a power they couldn't quite put a finger on yet, but she was _very_ protective of her abomination offspring and of Optimus.

It was almost like a silent agreement among the Creators, that when they got Optimus Prime, they would probably take the human and the abominations. It would start with Prime's filthy half-breed offspring, and the Creators would work from there, gathering the other abominations and taking them out one by one. Mixing species was one thing they did not like.

When they figured out that Optimus had taken down Lockdown, it was frustrating.

Lockdown was supposedly the 'best bounty hunter in the universe'. The Creators should have known better than to have entrusted him with the duty of hunting Prime. Though Lockdown had spent centuries gathering other prisoners from other bosses, retrieving a Prime was something he seemed incapable of doing. Even the 'Dinobots' - a ridiculous name, once they thought about it - had been sent free.

The Dinobots...Optimus Prime...the rebels, that's what they were considered. Rebels. They no longer did what the Creators built them to do. Figuring out they were able to think for themselves, act for themselves, it gave them a feeling of rebellion, and that would lead to their downfall.

The Creators were trying to keep the natural balance of things. Optimus and all those other rebels were creating a whole _mess_ of cosmic imbalance.

Balance would be restored, and anything that stood in their way would be annihilated.

* * *

><p><strong>Drift POV<strong>

The samurai looking Autobot had watched everything unfold patiently. Drift didn't use his Holoform very often, and he didn't really transform as much as he liked. Instead, he found himself just observing. He didn't feel the need to interfere with any of the commotion occurring in the Yeager home, if it wasn't too dangerous, he wouldn't get involved.

Drift would serve under Optimus's command no matter what.

As far as the samurai Autobot knew, everyone was safe.

The Decepticon-turned-Autobot noticed how a majority of the Autobots always had somewhere to be, and he knew it had to do with their human counterparts. In all honesty, Drift still didn't trust the humans that well. But Optimus still found something worth saving in them - whether it had to do with his mixed-species family, or he still had a soft spot in his Spark for them, Drift didn't know.

Whatever the Prime's reason is behind still fighting for humanity, Drift would do the same. He trusted Optimus's judgment, he trusted Optimus as a leader. But Drift couldn't help but wonder how such small, organic creatures could cause Optimus _Prime_ to become so fixated on them. He wanted to believe it went beyond his family, but he'd never know for sure.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

After Elita's strange behavior, I felt a little more uncomfortable. I felt...unsafe. I didn't bother telling anyone, I didn't want to cause any more problems!

"You look upset." Tessa stood in the doorway, looking at me sympathetically. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know," I said solemnly.

Tessa looked behind her for a minute.

"Is something wrong?" I asked worriedly. "How are Saoirse and Eden?"

"Fine, they're doing just fine." Tessa's lips pursed. "You have really sweet kids, Desiree."

"Honestly, I'm surprised," I said sadly. "After everything they've been through..."

Tessa leaned against the doorway. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. She looked lost in her thoughts, almost too distracted by her thoughts.

"Sometimes I wished dad would have found someone to remarry," Tessa admitted. "Ever since mom died, he refused to date anyone."

"Maybe he just couldn't forget her," I suggested. "It might have felt like betrayal."

Tessa crossed her arms over her chest. "I was too young to really remember her," Tessa said. "I wish she could've stayed."

I felt a pang of sympathy and sadness for Tessa. All she wanted was for her mother to be alive. That familiar motherly instinct flared and I wanted nothing more than to protect her and show her just how a mother could act.

"I'm sorry."

Tessa looked at me. "You're the closest thing I have to a motherly figure," she said sadly. "Since dad wouldn't date and mom died young, I couldn't really remember what it was like to have a mom."

I wasn't sure what to say. She had told me she thought of me as a mother figure, and I still couldn't figure out how it made me feel.

"Are you still wanting me to tell you what's bothering me?" I asked quietly.

Tessa shrugged. "If you want to. You just seemed really bothered by something." She turned and looked at me, going for a lazy half smile.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS DECENT. I'M GOING TO TRY AND MAKE MY UPDATES LONGER, AS REQUESTED BY A KIND REVIEWER! I'M ALSO TRYING TO ADD THE OTHER CHARACTER'S PERSPECTIVES INTO THE STORY, JUST TO SHOW HOW THEY'RE DOING.**

**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	220. Chapter 220

**219**

Tessa and I spent a majority of the rest of the day together. I told Tessa what was bothering me, and she listened silently. I didn't want to overwhelm her, and it felt like I was.

When I finished, Tessa just stood there; her eyes were looking down. I felt my heart drop, guilt clawing away inside me. I didn't really like telling people about what worried me too much; occasionally I'd tell Optimus, but with everything that's happened, shoving more problems on him would be unnecessary and selfish.

"That's a lot to worry about," she said softly. Her eyes looked at me almost sadly. "I don't know what to tell you. I never would've thought you'd have all that built up!"

I shrugged, not really sure how to react. "I feel bad for putting all of this on you," I said uncertainly.

Tessa shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "You're not putting anything on me," she responded. "If you felt like this, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want to start anymore problems." I rubbed over my face, wishing all the pointless drama and unnecessary stress would just vanish. "There's already too much to worry about and adding one more would be crossing a line."

"If this Elita lady is making you uncomfortable, then you should tell Optimus," Tessa exclaimed. "You shouldn't feel as if you're adding more stress or drama or _whatever_ on anyone! If she tries anything on Saoirse or Eden, everyone should know ahead of time."

I looked at Tessa. She looked back with a fierce expression.

* * *

><p>After I finished talking to Tessa, I just thought over what she had told me.<p>

_If I were to tell someone about how I feel about Elita, would they think I'm being overdramatic? They'd understand what I'm trying to say, wouldn't they? What Tessa said was right though - if Elita's making me uncomfortable, or I feel as though she's threatening Saoirse and Eden, I'd want everyone to know ahead of time what's going on before something actually happens._

I gently rubbed my stomach, chewing on the insides of my cheeks nervously. I wanted to get out of bed and go to Optimus, telling him how I felt. I _wanted_ to like Elita - I _wanted_ to have some sort of friendship with her, to show that I accepted the one person - Cybertronian - in Optimus's past who shared the kind of love I felt for him.

Would Optimus be upset if I told him? She made me uncomfortable, she made me feel _very_ unsafe. Optimus wouldn't be upset...would he?

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime awoke from his slumber. Desirée's emotions were filling him to the brim and it was getting difficult trying to stay in recharge. He hadn't used the Holoform in a long time, but he wasn't sure whether it would be appropriate.

But that didn't mean he was unwilling to try.

* * *

><p>Optimus entered the Yeager home, looking at everyone tiredly. They all greeted him; Saoirse and Eden hugging him excitedly. He embraced his daughters tightly, kissing them on the tops of their heads.<p>

"How's Desirée doing?" Optimus asked Cade, looking at him exhaustedly.

Cade gave a partial shrug. "Tessa said something's bothering her," he answered. "You'll probably have to ask her what's wrong."

Giving a single nod, Optimus embraced his daughters one last time before he went to find Cade's daughter.

* * *

><p>"She feels really uncomfortable around Elita," Tessa explained. "Desirée said that Elita said something that made her feel almost threatened; especially when she started talking about Saoirse and Eden."<p>

Optimus's eyes narrowed a bit. "Elita spoke about them?"

Tessa nodded. "She didn't go into great detail, but she said she thought Elita was threatening them."

Optimus's lips pursed. His Spark rattled angrily at the thought of Elita possibly threatening his Sparklings. It didn't matter what their history was, if she was truly threatening the lives of his family, then he'd have to have a _serious_ talk with her.

Optimus gave Tessa his thanks, and went to go to Desirée's room. His Spark rattled with anger and frustration. While he was grateful for the information Tessa had provided him, but he wanted to hear it from Desirée. If she truly felt threatened by Elita, then he needed to have it settled. And soon.

* * *

><p>When he entered Desirée's room, she was asleep. Not even the door opening awoke her from her slumber. Optimus's gaze softened when he saw the sleeping form of his Sparkmate - his <em>wife<em>.

He quietly walked over and sat on the foot of her bed, not wanting to wake her up. For once, she didn't look so exhausted, so worn out. The time Optimus had spent with her, he noticed she looked..._washed out_, was it called? Her skin was paler than usual; her eyes were surrounded with dark circles; her eyes were bloodshot. If Ratchet wasn't helping her medically, Optimus feared something terrible was happening.

Optimus would have to thank Ratchet for being such a great help for the Sparklings! If it weren't for the medical Autobot, then who knows what would have happened to Optimus's children.

Sighing, Optimus gently put a hand on Desirée's stomach. It felt firm, almost hard in a way. Desirée shifted under his touch, her face scrunching before she relaxed.

He didn't want to wake her up yet. She desperately needed her sleep.

Removing his hand from her stomach, Optimus stood up from his Sparkmate's bed. Before he had a chance to leave, he heard a sound come from Desiree. Turning, he saw her eyes flutter open, looking at Optimus.

"Optimus?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Yes," he responded quietly, going back to sit on her bed. She smiled at him, her arm lazily stroking the Holoform's stubbled cheek.

"What're you doing here?" she asked tiredly, yawning.

"I just want to talk to you," Optimus said, giving her a soft smile.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY THIS UPDATE WAS SO LATE...AND SLOPPY! JUST LET ME KNOW HOW TO FIX IT AND I'LL DO IT.**

**I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY, FRIENDS!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	221. Chapter 221

**220**

I looked away from Optimus, almost embarrassed. He explained what he learned to me. I felt his hand gently covered, him waiting for me to explain.

"I'm sorry," I said.

Optimus gave a deep kiss, almost taking my breath away. He pulled back, his forehead leaning against mine.

"Don't apologize," he murmured. "I want you to feel safe, and I wish you would've told me sooner."

I shrugged. "I just want to forget all of this, OK?"

Feeling Optimus's hand gently squeeze mine, almost reassuringly. I looked at Optimus, his vivid blue eyes watching me carefully. His lips set in a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Optimus gave Desirée one last kiss, telling her how much he loved her, before leaving her bedroom. They spent a little time talking, mainly Optimus trying to distract her from her obvious worries. It wasn't fair to her to be dealing with so much.

Though he was still tired from overusing the Holoform, Optimus Prime was going to settle the tensions that seemed to have built between his Sparkmate and Elita. In the Prime's optics, the drama that was unfolding between the two femmes had been going on _far_ too long.

When he found Elita in her alt. mode, he waited until she awoke from her recharge to speak to her.

_"Oh, Optimus!"_ she exclaimed through the ComLink. _"How are you? Primus, you look exhausted. When was the last time you recharged?"_

Optimus's eyes closed as he gave an audible sigh. "Please activate the Holoform," he said in a defeated tone.

When the electric blue sparks exploded, Elita's Holoform sat on the motorcycle, looking at Optimus almost sheepishly. Optimus knew there were some underlying feelings Elita had for him. He tried letting her know that he wasn't interested in her romantically anymore; he had a Sparkmate, Sparklings. She had always been insistent though.

"I need to speak to you about something," Optimus said, rubbing his hands over his face. He could feel Elita's eyes watching him the whole time.

"What is it?" she asked.

Optimus looked at the femme with a deep set frown. "It's about Desirée." He saw her eyes darken just a little. "She said that you went into her room and acted..._strangely_."

A confused set on the femme's Holoform's face. She tucked some of her brown hair behind her ears, looking at the Prime's Holoform as if he had grown three heads.

"_Strangely_?" she exclaimed. "I...don't understand. I've rarely spoken to her."

"I spoke to her," he went on to explain. "She said you were talking about how our relationship isn't 'normal'. How I've changed."

Elita frowned. "You _have_ changed," she admitted. "I can't put my finger on it, though."

Optimus held up a hand, stopping the femme from interrupting him any further.

"She also said that you started threatening the Sparklings."

Elita's eyes widened. "Optimus, I don't remember saying any of this," she exclaimed. "I swear to Primus, I don't know what she's talking about! I have rarely spoken to the human."

Optimus sighed.

"Are you saying I'm lying?" Elita looked almost pained.

"I'm not accusing you of lying or anything else," Optimus sighed. "I'm just telling you what I know. Don't take any offense to what I'm telling you; just try and understand that."

Optimus's Holoform dissipated, leaving Elita's Holoform there alone, thinking over what she'd been informed.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

After Optimus left, I scowled. I wanted this whole problem with Elita to just end. It was _completely_ unnecessary to be worrying over something like that. Sure, I found it a bit troubling, but the whole point of not wanting to tell someone was so that it wouldn't escalate into getting Optimus involved. He was already exhausted from overworking himself, using the Holoform nonstop.

Sighing, I looked at the ceiling. I just hoped something like that never happened again.

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

The Creators were getting beyond frustrated. Their patience was wearing thin. How were they going to successfully get Optimus?

**"Use the femme,"** one had suggested. **"Get into her system...dispose of the others, but bring the Prime back alive!"**

It seemed like the easiest solution, but they were getting a little suspicious, if not curious on why the femme's behavior had suddenly changed. But with Lockdown dead, and the Creators having no other way to bring the Prime back to their ship, using that femme seemed like a logical solution. With most of the Transformers' kind deceased, killing off the rest of the creations to get to Prime seemed effortless. But when it came to their families, that's when it would become difficult.

The Creators noticed how protective they got over their loved ones. They'd stop at _nothing_ to protect their _precious families_.

**"Kill the families first,"** another suggested. **"Getting the others out of the way will be more successful that way. Prime will be an easy target to acquire that way."**

With all the ways the Creators could get their hands on Prime, the thought of using the femme always lingered in the backs of their minds. Using her would be a backup plan.

Just in case the others didn't turn out as successful as they thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"Any news on Galvatron?" Ratchet had come in to do another scan. The Holoform glanced at me briefly before continuing his visit. He shook his head wordlessly, a simple grunt the only noise he made. "What's gotten you so upset?"

"I'm not upset," Ratchet said gruffly, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" I felt a bit of mischievous joy fill me. Was he finally acknowledging Rosalyn's feelings?!

"Why are you asking so many questions?" he grumbled irritably.

"Cause you're avoiding them." I arched a brow, giving the medical officer a slight smirk.

He gave me a look before sighing, still not answering my question.

"Well?" I dragged.

"Where I go on my free time should be of no concern of yours." Ratchet finished his scan and looked at me with slight irritation. "The Sparkling's developing at a healthy rate, and your body's stress levels have decreased."

I nodded appreciatively. "That's good!" I exclaimed. Pausing for a moment, I tried hiding a smirk from spreading across my face. "Do you know how Rosalyn's been lately? I haven't seen much of her or her kids."

I saw Ratchet's shoulders stiffen, his eyes looking a little distant. Trying so desperately, I tried hiding the full blown smile that wanted to spread across my face. Ratchet was noticing Rosalyn! But was he noticing her in a romantic way?

"I've seen her once or twice," he said slowly, as if he were thinking over his words.

"Is she OK?" I asked.

Ratchet's blue eyes met mine, and a sudden realization hit him. "Desirée, please," he scoffed. "If you think anything _romantic_ is going on between Rosalyn and I, you're mistaken."

Snorting, I gave Ratchet my best look. "Really? She's been crushing on you since the day you entered her life. Something's going on between the two of you and it isn't friendly."

Giving an audible sigh, Ratchet gave me a defeated look. While the relationship the medical officer and I shared was good, discussing personal matters was out of the question.

Occasionally, though, I'd give the poor Autobot a little teasing just to annoy him (and I honestly don't have anything else to do), but he knows I mean nothing behind it. Unless Rosalyn's involved. Then I mean _everything_ behind it!

"Desirée, Rosalyn is doing just fine," Ratchet exclaimed. "She's healthy; her Sparklings are healthy; everything is fine for her."

I nodded in appreciation. "That's good! The next time you drop by to visit her, tell her I said hi."

Ratchet frowned at me, but I gave him a slight smirk in response. When his Holoform dissipated, and I was alone with my thoughts, I let my smirk drop.

I missed everyone. Cade and the others helped watch over the girls, so I didn't get to see them as often as I would have wanted. Optimus was tired, so he didn't really use the Holoform as frequently. Everyone had their own lives to worry about...and I was pregnant, laying on a bed.

_Story of my life,_ I thought miserably.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

As the relationship progressed between the human woman and the Autobot, Mya found herself respecting Ironhide all that much more. He had shown great patience in their time together.

Mya had made it very clear that they weren't going to rush into anything too drastic; that if they were going to have an actual relationship, it had to be a steady one. The green eyed woman wasn't one to just jump into things she didn't truly understand. Being in a relationship with Ironhide was something she really didn't understand!

But she knew that they'd get everything figured out eventually. And that excited her.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS DECENT. I TRIED ADDING A LITTLE VOICE ACTION BETWEEN THE CREATORS, I DON'T KNOW IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE THAT OR NOT...**

**ANYWHO, I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GUYS LIKE ALL THE DIFFERENT POV'S IN THE STORY. DO YOU THINK I'M USING THAT TOO MUCH, OR DO YOU LIKE THE IDEA OF SEEING HOW THE OTHERS ARE PROGRESSING IN NORMAL LIFE NOW?**

**IF YOU GUYS THINK I'M USING TOO MANY POV'S, THEN LET ME KNOW. OR IF YOU WANT ME TO FOCUS ON JUST ONE CHARACTER FOR AN UPDATE OR TWO, THEN LET ME KNOW AND I'LL FOCUS ON THAT CHARACTER FOR AN UPDATE OR TWO. I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU GUYS ARE HAPPY IN THIS FANFIC!**

**WELL, YOU GUYS KNOW NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE AND THE FOUR OC'S ARE ALSO NOT MINE. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS. I THINK I MIGHT'VE MENTIONED OR ASKED THIS A WHILE BACK, BUT I THINK SOMEONE MENTIONED THAT THERE WOULD BE A FIFTH TRANSFORMERS MOVIE POSSIBLY BEING MADE SOME TIME IN THE FUTURE...?! I DON'T KNOW...I THOUGHT I HEARD THAT OR SAW THAT SOMEWHERE.**

**BUT, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS. NO ONE LIKES A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, ANYWAY! TAKES TOO MUCH TIME TO READ.**

**I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL DAY!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	222. Chapter 222

**221**

**Abby POV**

Abby leaned against Bee, distracted in her own thoughts. The twins had been put down for a nap, leaving the two to a serene silence. It had felt like forever since the two of them spent any quality time together. Abby had mentioned how she missed his company most days, and how the twins seemed to be missing his company as well.

The scout Autobot made sure he put in as much time as possible for his small, human family, and Abby appreciated the effort he was putting in. It seemed as though everyone was adjusting well to the ordinary life; and Abby noticed that Bee seemed more relaxed, he seemed happier. It made Abby feel great that he was so..._relaxed_.

"Something wrong?" Abby looked up at the scout Autobot's Holoform with a small smile. Bee smiled back at her.

"Everything's fine," Abby responded quietly. "I'm just distracted."

A slightly mischievous smirk graced Bee's face. "Do tell me what's causing this _distraction_," he asked, his blue eyes sparkling.

Abby rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'm not distracted by _you_, you arrogant Autobot," she laughed. Bee laughed at her, gently nudging her shoulder. Tucking some hair behind her ears, Abby gave an airy chuckle as the comfortable silence overwhelmed them.

"Something's really bothering you, isn't it?" Bee asked, on a more serious note.

Shrugging, trying to appear nonchalant.

"You don't have to be so overprotective," Abby exclaimed. "If I'm distracted, I'm distracted. You don't need to be asking me questions or anything."

Bee wrapped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle hug.

"I can't help but worry," Bee said. "I love you, Abby. I'll always worry for you."

Bee kissed Abby's temple, giving a small smile.

"I understand." Abby frowned. "I'm just thinking. You can't protect me from _thinking_."

A frown settling on Bee's face, he studied her closely before nodding. Abby looked at him, too. The two kept firm eye contact, trying to read each other's expressions, almost as if they were silently speaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Ironhide hadn't visited the green eyed woman in a while. And, while she deeply enjoyed the weapon specialist's visits, she needed a moment to herself.

She had visited the Yeager occasionally, not as frequently as she would have wanted, but enough to know that there were some tensions that didn't need to be there, obviously. But, during those less-than-frequent-visits with Desirée and the others, Mya noticed something she never really paid much attention to before. In some aspects, Desirée and Mya had similar features. The black haired woman wasn't sure if the Witwicky girl had taken any notice, but it took the green eyed woman too long to realize the little similarities.

They had the same shaped eyes; their mouths were almost the same in appearance.

It made Mya wonder if, possibly, she and Desirée were possibly related in some way. Mya grew up in a household as the only child. Her father never married anyone, and made it known that he didn't want any other children. Mya's father never spoke of her mother. It was against some sort of unspoken rule to bring her up.

Even now, in Mya's twenties, going into her thirties almost, not a single word was brought up about the woman who gave birth to her. Her father never mentioned what her mother looked like, if she was still alive, where she was living, if she was in prison. Mya Mae Summers had no idea who her mother could possibly be. Not even her grandparents, her aunts and uncles, even the cousins who were old enough to know who her mother could have been, told her. And that got Mya angry.

Occasionally, a vague hint of Mya's mother was thrown out there. In certain ways, Mya had her mother's hair; Mya was almost as tall as her mother. The hints didn't give the woman much to go by, but it gave her enough to just..._imagine_ what her mother could possibly look like.

And because of those vague descriptions, those little hints, Mya was able to imagine what it would have been like if her mother had stayed and helped her father rase her.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee POV<strong>

The scout Autobot had spent a lot of time with his femme and Sparklings lately. Abby had voiced her concerns on not seeing Bee enough, and how the Sparklings would want to see more of their father.

And Bee was happy to comply!

If it involved his family, he'd do anything for them.

One thing Bee wished he had done sooner was Sparkbond with Abby. Sparkbonding with her was on his list of things to do with her. They already had twin Sparklings; that was more than enough! While Bee would've been more than happy with _one_ Sparkling, two was an absolute gift!

But Sparkbonding with her was something he felt he needed to do. He wasn't really into the whole _marriage_ thing. While it seemed like a good idea to celebrate the human tradition, Bumblebee didn't really see the need to do it. If Sparkbonding worked on Desirée, and expanded her naturally-short human lifespan, than Sparkbonding with Abby would be more than enough! He didn't need a simple human tradition to show Abby how much he cared for her. If Sparkbonding would, indeed, expand her human life, than it would give them _forever_ to show their love to one another.

He just wasn't sure how she thought of the idea of Sparkbonding.

Abby seemed happy living her natural _human_ lifespan. If she chose to Sparkbond with him, how would she feel if she suddenly lost the ability to age? Wasn't that something all humans looked forward to - aging? Seeing how everything turned out once their lives came to an end? Abby would want to see their Sparklings grow up and maybe have Sparklings of their own.

A heaviness settled on Bee's Spark. He wanted to give Abby forever, but he wasn't sure if she wanted that. He knew he loved her - Alec and Athena wouldn't have existed if they _didn't_ - but he felt insecurities rattle his Spark so violently, it hurt. He loved her unconditionally, and he cursed himself every day for not proceeding with the Sparkbond sooner...then immediately drew back, trying not to beat himself up _too_ badly.

Abby loved him, that much was true. He could see it in her eyes every moment they spent together. In every little thing they did, Bee saw the love that was written all over her.

He just hoped she'd be willing to share that love forever.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! HERE'S THE LATEST UPDATE. SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY - WASN'T FEELING WELL. I'M STILL NOT FEELING TOO GOOD, BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO KEEP YOU GUYS WAITING. I BELIEVE I MENTIONED THIS IN THE LAST UPDATE, BUT I WANTED TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS FELT ABOUT HAVING A CH. OR TWO WHERE IT WAS IN THE OTHER CHARACTERS' POV'S. I GOT A KIND REVIEWER WHO SUGGESTED THE NEXT FEW UPDATES BE DONE IN THE FOUR OC'S POV AND THEIR RESPECTIVE AUTOBOT'S POV.**

**AND SO, I AM DOING JUST THAT.**

**NO WORRIES, ONCE I FINISH THESE, IT WILL BE BACK TO THE ELITA-1 ARC. I KNOW IT DOESN'T SEEM LIKE THERE'S A LOT OF DRAMA GOING ON BETWEEN DESIRÉE AND ELITA-1, BUT IT'S STILL IN THE (KINDA) BEGINNING STAGES. THE MORE INTENSE DRAMA WILL BE COMING SOON!**

**ANYWHO, I ALSO GOT SOME KIND REVIEWERS WHO TOLD ME THAT THERE WILL, INDEED, BE A FIFTH TRANSFORMERS MOVIE DONE IN, EITHER, 2016 OR 2017. I THINK I BROUGHT UP THE WHOLE 'FIFTH TRANSFORMERS' THING IN PREVIOUS UPDATES, BUT I MIGHT HAVE FORGOTTEN.**

**WELL, ENJOY THIS UPDATE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT!**

**THE FOUR OC'S ARE NOT MINE (THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS). THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES ARE ALSO NOT MINE. I ONLY OWN MY FILLERS AND MY CHARACTERS.**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	223. Chapter 223

**222**

**Ironhide POV**

The weapon specialist was in the back of the Yeager residence, transformed. It felt like eons in the Autobot's optics since he'd transformed, and feeling his body be out and open made him feel relieved. Ironhide considered visiting Mya, but the last time he visited her, she didn't seem all the way there. She seemed distant, and didn't seem to pay attention to a single word he'd said.

Ironhide decided he would give Mya some time to clear her head, and then, if she pleased, he'd come back to visit her.

The weapon specialist was deep in his thoughts, his processors flooding with thoughts. He wasn't really sure what was causing Mya's distant behavior, her overall strangeness.

A whirring noise, similar to someone taking an intake of breath, Ironhide felt his shoulders sagging. He hadn't felt such helplessness before. His Spark felt deeply for Mya, that much he was (reluctantly) certain. Mya was special to him, and he wanted to know what was causing her strange behavior.

Clenching and unclenching his hands, Ironhide's mouth settled into a thoughtful frown.

He'd have to wait and see.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom POV<strong>

The pink haired woman, in the midst of the time she was spending with Musa, Blossom found herself being deep in thought. Sideswipe had said he'd visit in a little bit, which made her smile. Sideswipe had been visiting as often as he could, which made Musa's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Blossom had always noticed how well Sideswipe took care of their daughter. He was always so loving and fun and caring; so energetic and willing to please his only child.

Blossom wanted to see her family grow. She wanted to see Musa understand that, even though she's not like other humans, she can still love being who she is and know she has a family who will always accept her.

The pink haired woman knew that Musa had the others who understood what she was most likely going to go through. Blossom knew that, as Musa got older, her daughter would be asked questions she didn't quite know the answers to yet. Why was Sideswipe staying the same age while Blossom aged? Why did Musa have such bright, blue eyes?

How was Blossom supposed to help Musa develop and grow, when she couldn't quite understand Musa's situation?

Sideswipe had always said that if people gave Musa a hard time, he'd beat their ass into the dirt. He wouldn't hesitate to show any disrespectful humans just how unnecessary their rude, terrible comments would be. Blossom said that violence wouldn't settle the problem, but she knew that the Autobot's fatherly instincts were flooding his processors.

Blossom knew she wouldn't hesitate to put someone in their place when it came to her family, but she was smart enough to know that violence wouldn't solve all the problems of what people don't understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Sideswipe POV<strong>

The Corvette Autobot was on his way to Blossom's apartment. He promised her he'd visit, and he was going to keep that promise no matter what.

After spending a few days with Cade and the others, he not only saw the progression of Desirée's pregnancy, but how everyone was dealing with their day-to-day lives.

Desirée had fallen ill to an infection that Ratchet was desperately trying to stop. From what the Corvette Autobot understood, Desirée's health wasn't the greatest, even before the infection, and having an infection during the pregnancy was borderline life threatening.

Naturally, Optimus was worried sick over his Sparkmate's health, and spent every waking moment he could to keep his family stable.

Sideswipe felt his Spark rattle worriedly. If Blossom found herself expecting another Sparkling, would her body be as weak as his friend's? He prayed to Primus she'd be healthy (only if they decided to give Musa a younger sibling).

Honestly, the two didn't want to have any other Sparklings. They were content having Musa. Their little ray of sunshine.

* * *

><p><strong>Bumblebee POV<strong>

The scout Autobot found himself worried sick. He'd found out that Desirée was plagued by a terrible infection - giving her a high fever, bouts of vomiting, and mild stomach cramps. Bumblebee wished his best friend the best of health, for her and the Sparkling.

What Bee seemed to notice lately that everyone seemed to be a little on edge.

He tried spending with Abby and the twins, and it seemed to be keeping himself occupied for the time being. Bee was certain that Abby noticed his change in behavior, and chose not to mention it. If she _hadn't_ noticed, he was very grateful. He didn't want to make Abby worry.

One thing that always seemed to bring joy to the scout Autobot's Spark was spending time with his Sparklings. Alec and Athena seemed a bit oblivious to how he seemed to be acting, which was something he didn't mind. As long as he could spend time with Abby and his Sparklings, that's all he could ask for.

_As long as everything remains in control for the time being, then I'll be happy with that. No dangers that we need to involve ourselves in; as long as Galvatron remains undetected for now, no one will have to worry. No one will be in big danger._

Bee knew that, when the others weren't with their human counterparts, the Autobots would try and pinpoint Galvatron's location. Since the reincarnated, man made Megatron was wandering around in disguise, and there was no Energon Signature to go by, it proved to be very difficult to find out his precise location. It made Bee feel uncomfortable, not knowing where the man made Transformer was.

But Bee wasn't going to focus on Galvatron or any other kinds of bothersome thoughts at the moment, he was going to focus on staying with his family. He wanted to make sure Alec and Athena had their father, Abby had her boyfriend.

And, hopefully, Bee would finally build up the nerve to ask Abby to be his Sparkmate.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

"How've you been?"

Ironhide had paid the woman a visit, one she greatly appreciated. She hadn't seen the weapon specialist in what felt like forever, but she knew was just a couple days.

The Holoform graced Mya with a small, but cheerful, smile.

"I've been well," he responded, his blue eyes twinkling.

One feature about the Holoform Mya found interesting was the scar that ran down Ironhide's right eye. She noticed the right eye looked a little clouded, as if he might have been blinded in that eye. Mya never bothered mentioning it, nor did she try to noticeably stare at it, but she sometimes found her eyes glancing over the Holoform's representation of a healed injury.

Sometimes Mya found herself pushing back the urge to ask _how_ he had received the scar. She had a feeling that if she asked Ironhide how he got it, he'd shell up and get upset with her.

That would happen sometimes.

Whenever Mya would ask a question about something Ironhide had done in the past, he'd get defensive, close up like a clam, and get angry at her.

Mya tried to tell herself that there were some things Ironhide wasn't comfortable telling her yet, and she hoped that he would get comfortable around her, hopefully when it came to discussing his personal life to some degree.

She wasn't expecting him to tell her _everything_, just a little bit about things he'd done before they had met.

Mya knew about as much about Ironhide as he allowed her to know. She knew he was stubborn, loved putting up a tough-guy façade, was protective of the people whom he considered friends, and seemed to have a slight obsession with cannons.

"That's good." Mya gave Ironhide a bright smile.

Ironhide's smile widened.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE. I'LL FINISH UP THE WHOLE DIFFERENT POV THING IN MY NEXT UPDATE.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THESE UPDATES! I ABSOLUTELY LOVE THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS LEAVE, IT GIVES ME THE MOTIVATION THE KEEP WRITING THIS FANFIC.**

**YOU GUYS ALREADY KNOW I DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S OR THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE. YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT I OWN AND WHAT I DON'T OWN.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE BEEN HAVING A WONDERFUL WEEK!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	224. Chapter 224

**223**

**Abby POV**

Abby and the twins came for a visit. She had been informed of Desirée's declining health. From what Bumblebee had told her, the infection that was plaguing her had shown no sign of going away. It had been almost a week since the woman's half-sister had received the possibly life threatening infection.

"She looks like death," Bee had said. "She's pale; sweaty; and thin."

Abigale felt her heart plummet. She knew that what Bee had informed her was terrible, but visiting the Yeager residence meant she'd see Desirée in person, see how terrible she'd look firsthand.

_"I'm warning you now, Abby,"_ Bee said as he drove Abby and the twins to the Yeager residence, _"she looks awful. Optimus is worried out of his processors. Pretty much everyone is worried about her."_

Abby held Alec and Athena a little closer, feeling dread build up inside her. Bee tried comforting Abby, saying that she'd recover as soon as possible, that her and the unborn Sparkling would be just fine! But Abby caught an undertone in Bee's voice...something that sounded doubtful...as if he didn't believe his own words. Abby tried to believe Bee's attempts of reassurance, but she found it difficult. If Desirée looked as bad as described, she wasn't sure if she would fully believe _any_ kind of reassurance.

* * *

><p>After Bee had dropped Abby off at the Yeager residence, and showing some hesitation on getting out of the Camaro, she and the twins got out with Bee's Holoform in tow.<p>

Bee kept an arm wrapped around her shoulders, his face stoic. He knew that the moment Abby saw how bad Desirée looked...certainly saying that Abby would be 'upset' would be an understatement.

_Oh God, please let her get better,_ Abby thought as they entered the home.

What frightened Abby the most about entering the home was how eerily quiet it was. A heaviness settled in the home, settling uncomfortably on Abby's shoulders. She looked at Bee worriedly. His baby blue eyes glanced down at her, a semi-frightened frown on the Holoform's face.

Bee gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"Come on," he murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

The weapon specialist had the Holoform activated. Everyone had come to the Yeager residence once they heard news of Desirée's health.

Mya, once she saw the poor bed ridden woman, was on the verge of tears. Ironhide held her close and tried comforting her the best he could. Ironhide knew that verbally trying to comfort her wouldn't work. He wasn't even sure if physically trying to comfort her was working either, but he did what he thought was necessary to make her feel better.

"Ratchet's doing all he can for her," Ironhide said softly, trying to keep his emotions in check. Mya's emotions were overwhelming, his Spark was rattling with so many emotions his processors couldn't handle it. "She'll be fine."

Mya pulled away from the weapon specialist's embrace, teary eyed, sniffling.

Ironhide looked at her with the most stoic face he could muster. "Ratchet's trying his best," he said, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Just try and calm yourself down."

"Ironhide, I..." She cut herself off before she could continue, causing the weapon specialist's Spark to rattle worriedly.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"If we ever have kids...is this what will happen?" Mya asked shakily, tears spilling over. "Will I get as sick as Desirée?"

A look of fearful shock spread across Ironhide's features. He pulled her back into an embrace, resting his chin atop her head.

Ironhide, in a way he hadn't realized before, desperately wanted to have Sparklings. Mya's fears over getting so ill while pregnant with any future Sparklings of Ironhide's caused him to feel guilty. He wanted _so badly_ to have Sparklings. Seeing his other companions start families of their own caused him to feel almost...jealous. Jealous and guilty.

He felt guilty for the jealousy that would occasionally bubble up in him.

"Nothing like that will happen," he promised. He wasn't sure if Mya even _wanted_ Sparklings with him. She seemed almost petrified, seeing how Desirée looked. Ironhide would keep his wants to himself. If Mya was content with just being with him, no Sparklings, then that would be a sacrifice he would be willing to make, much to his Spark's displeasure.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Mya was scared, worried, petrified...she couldn't even pinpoint an _exact_ emotion she was feeling. Ironhide had silently been holding her, one hand gently stroking her black hair, the other one holding her close to the Holoform. Mya tried fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall.

She tried to find some sort of comfort in Ironhide's embrace. Having him so close...it normally would have made her heart flutter, her trying to stifle a giggle (something she hardly does).

_If this is what will happen, getting pregnant, is that something I really want with Ironhide?_ she thought. It was evident in the weapon specialist's eyes that having children was something he wanted.

Did she want to take that one thing from him?

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime was holding Desirée's limp hand. She was deathly pale, dark circles surrounded her eyes. She would tremble, as if she were cold, but Ratchet said she was running a dangerously high fever.

Five days. That's how long she's been ill. Not even two months into her pregnancy (only a month and a half along), and already she was experiencing dangerous complications.

Vomiting, high fevers, chills, restlessness, stomach cramps, coughing fits, nosebleeds...Optimus couldn't comprehend how something like that could have hit her so hard.

Optimus gently brushed damp, ashy blonde hair from Desirée's face, her shallow breathing filling the tense silence in the bedroom.

The Prime made Cade promise to keep Saoirse and Eden as far from the bedroom as possible. He didn't want his Sparklings seeing their mother in such a condition.

A soft knock caused Optimus to flinch.

"Who's there?" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Bee."

The sound of the scout Autobot's voice caused Optimus to swallow thickly. If Bumblebee was waiting outside the bedroom door, there was no doubt in the Prime's processors that Abby was out there as well. Currently, everyone had knowledge of the Witwicky girl's condition, and, in some way, saw her frail body.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, who seemed unsure on what to do. The Prime simply shook his head.

"If you're coming to check on Desirée, you will have to wait," Ratchet called. "No one's allowed in this bedroom until her health has returned to normal."

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV <strong>

My throat burned from all the vomiting and coughing; my lungs hurt with every breath I took; my nose ached from the nosebleeds; even my head seemed tired from the ruthless migraines I received.

I'd go through different body temperatures like nobody's business. I'd be freezing my ass off, to feeling as if I were on fire, then I'd feel decent, then I'd go right back to cold and hot and cold and hot and neutral...like an endless cycle.

Ratchet said it was a very bad infection. He was trying his best to stop it. It was putting a lot of pressure and stress on my body, and he said that if the condition of the infection worsened, there was the possibility of a miscarriage. He said if I lost the baby, I'd probably be in an even _bigger_ life threatening situation. I could bleed to death, the loss of the baby could cause a serious imbalance in my body trying to find some stability...

All these scenarios running through my mind...it made me fearful.

Optimus, bless him, hadn't left my bedside since Ratchet confirmed my condition had gone downhill.

I vaguely felt him holding my hand; just as I vaguely heard them talking at this point. I was so exhausted, so unstable, that I couldn't focus hard enough on one thing to keep me occupied.

I felt something gently touch my forehead, causing me to flinch slightly.

"Desirée..." I blinked a few times. The voice sounded like Optimus's. "Desirée, my precious Desirée..."

_I feel so weak. I can't move anything...I can't understand anything...What's happening to me? Am I dying? Is this what it feels like to die?_ I felt tears fill my eyes.

A figure came into my vision.

"Optimu..." I tried, my voice too weak. I saw his vivid blue eyes...those eyes that were always so bright.

_He has such beautiful eyes. I wish he wouldn't look so heartbroken...that look doesn't suit him. He should be happy...we're having another baby! Why isn't he happy? Doesn't he want it?_

My delusional mind filled me with panic. I felt the hot tears run down my cold skin. Optimus's hand gently wiped the tears from my eyes; he looked like he was fighting back some tears as well. Could the Holoform even _produce_ tears?

"My beautiful Desirée," he whispered, squeezing the hand he held softly. "You'll get better, I promise."

I continued to look at him, too weak to even utter a noise.

Optimus leaned over and kissed me gently on the forehead.

Swallowing thickly, I tried to muster my best smile. Whatever I pulled up caused tears to run down Optimus's face. He looked so vulnerable. He never looked vulnerable before.

_He shouldn't be sad. Everyone will be just fine, right?! Optimus shouldn't cry. If he cries, then everyone will be sad and no one should be sad! It's a happy time! I'm pregnant again...I'm surrounded by people who mean the world to me. He shouldn't be crying when everything's so good._

I felt Optimus kiss the knuckles of my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HERE YOU GO! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS UPDATE. IT'S KIND OF HARD WRITING A NEW CH. WHILE WATCHING 'DOCTOR WHO'...**

**ANYWHO, I GOT THIS UPDATE FINISHED FOR YOU GUYS! I HOPE YOU FOUND IT ENJOYABLE TO READ!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY**

**~SMITHY**


	225. Chapter 225

**224**

**Optimus POV**

The Prime watched as Ratchet pulled a syringe out of Desirée's arm. Optimus's Sparkmate's eyes became heavier, until they finally closed and her originally shallow breathing kind of evened out

"I gave her a light sedative," Ratchet said. "It will help her rest easier, but I didn't give her a lot. She'll be able to rest for about two hours, at least."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Ratchet," he said softly. "Why don't you rest? You've been working hard."

With a little hesitation, Ratchet dismissed his Holoform, leaving Optimus alone with the sedated Desirée.

The Prime's vivid blue eyes looked at his Sparkmate. Guilt wracked is Spark ruthlessly. Her stomach was already swelling. His eyes stung from crying.

He noted that for the first time in a long time, Desirée looked peaceful. Optimus gently kissed her on the lips - just a brush. She looked so fragile. He prayed to Primus she made it out alive. Having Desirée and his unborn Sparkling perish wouldn't just break his Spark, it would shatter his Spark. He wasn't sure if he'd even function if something like that happened.

A soft knock caused the Prime's Holoform to stiffen.

"Who is it?" he called, his voice having a bitter edge to it.

The door opened slightly and Optimus saw Elita's Holoform poke her head in. His eyes narrowed at her. She seemed sheepish.

"What do you want?" Optimus looked away from her, looking at Desirée solemnly.

"I want to say I'm sorry," Elita said. "For..." She waved at Desirée's form, unsure on how to continue.

"You shouldn't be here," Optimus said gruffly. "It would be best if you left, Elita."

The femme looked down.

"If you need someone to talk to, you know you can talk to me, right?" The question came out softly, and the Prime stiffened even more so.

He looked at her sharply, tears in his eyes. His lips pursed into a thin line.

"I suggest you _leave_, Elita," he hissed. The femme's Holoform flinched at the sound of his voice. "My Sparkmate is ill, I'd like to be with her."

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Everything was black. Everything.

I faintly remembered Ratchet poking something into my arm; and then I got really tired. I felt something in my gut fluttering and it bothered me. I wanted to get out of the darkness and understand what that fluttery feeling was.

_If I could just wake up I could figure out what's wrong with my stomach...it feels a lot like...emotions! Are these emotions? I can't really make them out; are they Optimus's emotions? They'd have to be, right? Optimus and I are married._

**You're Sparkbound to Optimus. Of course you're feeling his emotions! Just try and calm down and...**

_Everything is so confusing. Optimus looks so sad. Why does he look so sad?_

**He's scared. So, so scared. And sad. You're sick and everyone's worried about you. Optimus wants you to be OK, he wants you to be alive and he wants the baby to be OK.**

The darkness was slowly starting to fade, and I was beginning to feel something holding my hand. Something warm and rough. It felt familiar. The darkness slowly started becoming lighter and my eyes opened to find Optimus kneeling over me, kissing my hand softly.

"Optimus?" I whispered hoarsely. Optimus's eyes looked at me in shock. "I..." I swallowed thickly, my throat dry and burning slightly.

Optimus immediately dismissed the Holoform, leaving me alone and slightly confused. When his Holoform came back, Ratchet was trailing behind him.

Ratchet performed a quick scan on me. I tried blinking back the bleariness in my vision.

"Her temperature has gone down," Ratchet replied. "Not by much, but enough to make a significant difference."

Optimus held my hand tightly, looking at me with a glimmer of hope in his blue eyes. "Thank Primus," he murmured, kissing my knuckles. "What about the Sparkling?"

Another scan happened before Ratchet answered. "The Sparkling seems to be under less stress than before. If an improvement like this keeps happening, they should be better in about two weeks."

"That's good," I whispered softly. My stomach churned, causing me to shift uncomfortably on my bed.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked worriedly.

I shook my head. "My throat's just dry, that's all." I tried for my best smile, causing the Prime's eyes to soften slightly. Getting up, he left the room to get some water.

"It's a good thing your temperature's gone down," Ratchet said, after Optimus left. He looked at me with a solemn look. "Prime was about to lose his processors if this infection got any worse."

I nodded wordlessly.

"I'll have to keep a closer eye on you now," Ratchet informed me. "If your temperature's been going down, then that must mean your immune system's strengthened some. That's a good improvement."

"Did you give me a sedative earlier?" I croaked.

Ratchet nodded. "It was the only thing I could do to actually let you get some rest."

I gave an airy chuckle, placing my had on my stomach. It felt warm under my palm, firm too.

When Optimus came back, holding a glass of water, I gave him a soft smile. Looking back at Ratchet, he turned away from Optimus and I.

"Thank you, Ratchet," I called hoarsely. Ratchet looked back at me for a moment before nodding wordlessly.

Optimus handed me the glass of water, helping me drink the water. When he took the glass of water from me, he gave a small smile and that glimmer of hope still shone brightly in his eyes. And it was that glimmer of hope in those vivid blue eyes of the Holoform that made my heart flutter. I returned his small smile.

Turning to where Ratchet stood, I noticed his Holoform had been dismissed.

"How long have you kept the Holoform up?" I asked softly.

"I haven't left your side," Optimus murmured. "I didn't want to leave your side."

Shaking my head, I gave a silent sigh. "Dismiss the Holoform," I murmured.

"Not now," Optimus replied. "I just want to stay here with you a little longer."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS UPDATE. PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I LOVE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	226. Chapter 226

**225**

I wasn't sure when, but I had fallen asleep. When I had awoken, Optimus's Holoform was gone. My mind felt like it was filled with cotton balls, and my eyes felt sandy and gritty.

Rubbing my eyes, I sighed.

Optimus deserved to rest, after keeping the Holoform up for so long.

Placing my hands, gently, on my stomach, I stared exhaustedly at the ceiling. I felt a little overheated and I felt an aching sensation in the back of my skull. I grimaced, the early stages of the migraine bothering me intensely.

I wasn't able to get out of bed, under Ratchet's orders, and I knew that I couldn't just call for him to come by and help me ease the slowly increasing pain in my head and the (possible) temperature that I was enduring.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime had rested for a little bit, before his processors woke him up. His mind whirled with worry and fear with how Desirée was doing. He was greatly bothered, but slightly reassured, about her condition. Ratchet had said she was improving, even if it meant her temperature had gone down even a little, but he was worried that her condition could suddenly worsen and he'd lose his Sparkmate and his unborn Sparkling.

Driving to the backyard of the Yeager home, he transformed, giving his true form an opportunity to stretch and move around. Using the Holoform so frequently was tiring and not transforming as much as he would like was also tiring.

"Optimus?" a voice called out.

Optimus turned around and saw Elita standing behind him, looking almost hesitantly. She wrung her hands in front of her, looking uncertain in what to do or say.

The Prime looked at the femme closely.

"Is something wrong, Elita?" he asked carefully.

"You look tired," she exclaimed, walking toward him. Her blue optics shone bright with worry, her hands at her sides, clenched into fists.

"I am tired." Optimus turned to face her fully, frowning slightly.

Elita's mouth set into an uncertain smile. "Why don't you recharge? You shouldn't be online if you're..."

"Desirée is sick," Optimus responded. "I've been worried out of my processors for her."

"Why is she so important?" The harshness in Elita's voice cause Optimus's shoulders to stiffen slightly. "She's a _human_. Why is she so important?"

Optimus looked at Elita with a slight, angered frown.

"She can't _possibly_ love you as much as I do!" she exclaimed. "I've loved you for _centuries_, Optimus! Before you even became Prime, I loved you! She can't understand you like I do! She didn't know you when you were Orion. _I_ loved you as Orion! As Optimus, too."

Optimus's blue optics lit up a fiery blue. He couldn't even comprehend what Elita, his former love, was telling him. Was she jealous of his relationship with Desirée? Or was she just trying to wedge her way into their relationship, to try and tear them apart? It angered him deeply - his Energon boiling in rage.

"Elita-1, you will listen to me _right now_," Optimus snarled. Elita flinched at his tone, her optics widening slightly. "What we shared in the past is in the past. I've moved on. I have three Sparklings. I have a _beautiful_ Sparkmate. There is nothing in this _entire universe_ that will cease my love for her. Desirée is a human, yes, but I see nothing wrong with that."

"You've bred outside of your species," Elita exclaimed, looking exasperated. "Those 'Sparklings'? They'll never be accepted anywhere!"

Optimus gave a fierce growl. "They'll be accepted _here_!" Elita tensed. "My Sparklings will always be surrounded by people who will accept their heritage. If there are humans who don't like my Sparklings, for whatever reason, I will handle them myself! I can handle my family and any problems that come our way!"

Elita looked at Optimus in a way that made the Prime _very_ uncomfortable. His Spark whirled in discomfort.

Nodding her head slowly, Elita transformed and went back to her usual spot in front of the house. Optimus stood there for a moment longer, still infuriated by her words. She doubted his parenting skills; she doubted how Desirée was as a Sparkmate and as the mother of their Sparklings. Elita's behavior was unacceptable. _Especially_ in Desirée's current condition, Elita talking down to her because of her being human was...

Optimus took an intake of air.

He wouldn't allow himself to get upset over Elita's pettiness. Optimus knew down to the very fiber of his being that he'd always love Desirée. Elita can be stuck over their past relationship all she wanted, but Desirée and his Sparklings would always be the first in his Spark.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

The migraine pulsed painfully in my head. It hurt to do just about anything.

I considered getting Cade or Tessa and asking them to get Ratchet, but he'd been working restlessly on figuring out how to get me to feel better and he deserved a rest. Certainly I'd be able to live with a little migraine, right?

Migraines were a common thing with me now! I couldn't let that sour my mood...no matter how _painful_ they were.

I grimaced a little.

Saoirse and Eden had been kept a good distance from me. I missed them a lot. I hoped they weren't being too much trouble for the others, it would make me feel awful if they weren't on their best behavior.

_Just distract yourself from the pain...it'll go away soon! Then you'll be able to rest and relax and finally get rid of this wretched infection. Hopefully the remainder of the pregnancy will be easier; I can't handle another of these infections! Being pregnant again is hard enough..._

It felt like my head was splitting in two. I couldn't handle the pain. It felt like with every little thought I had, the pain got worse. Every little movement, every time I breathed, every minute thing I tried to do seemed to have intensified the migraine and it felt _terrible_!

I didn't want to wake Optimus or Ratchet from their sleep. I would feel terrible to just wake them up to ask for some pain relievers. A little rest wouldn't be so bad, right? Just sleeping off the migraine from hell...

Closing my eyes, I tried my hardest to sleep off the pain in my skull.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET AN UPDATE FOR THIS STORY. TODAY WAS A SUPER BAD DAY! ESPECIALLY AT SCHOOL. SOMEONE DECIDED TO POST A "HIT LIST" OF A BUNCH OF FRESHMEN THAT THEY'D LIKE TO "KILL" ON SOCIAL MEDIA. IT WAS ACTUALLY A REALLY DISTURBING PRANK SET UP BY SOMEONE AT MY SCHOOL AND I AM VERY MUCH SO IN A BAD MOOD.**

**PRETTY MUCH EVERY STUDENT IN THE SCHOOL LEFT BECAUSE THEY FELT UNSAFE, AND THE POLICE AND SHERIFFS WERE ALL OVER THE SCHOOL, TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO DID IT.**

**ANYWHO, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS. I'M SORRY IF THIS UPDATE WASN'T GOOD. JUST TELL ME WHAT I CAN FIX AND I'LL DO JUST THAT.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	227. Chapter 227

**226**

**Ratchet POV**

When Ratchet went back to visit on Desirée, he noticed her squirming in her bed, almost uncomfortably. Her face was scrunched in pain, silently whimpering.

The medical officer's Holoform rushed over to her bedside, placing the back of his hand on Desirée's forehead. She was still running a fever.

Ratchet ran a scan on the woman's body, and her fever had gone up just a little, but what seemed to be bothering her the most was a migraine. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gently jostled her awake.

"Wha..." Her eyes opened and looked at the Holoform confusedly. She winced, gently placing hand on her forehead.

"You're suffering from a migraine, Desirée." Ratchet's eyes hardened as he looked at his companion.

Scowling, Desirée looked at Ratchet. "You don't say?" she spat out. Wincing, she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip in agony.

"You could have sent someone to get me if you were in pain," Ratchet scolded. He had a bag of medications in the bedroom, one he had just in case her condition had worsened. "Your fever has gone up, as well."

Desirée's eyes didn't open as Ratchet looked through his stash of medications. He looked at her briefly, his brow creasing in concern. Finding some medication that wouldn't cause any serious affects on her body, but strong enough to (hopefully) ease the pain in Desirée's head.

"Here, take this." He knelt down, gently turning his friend's face so he could give the medication easier. Her face scrunched up before she allowed herself to take the medicine Ratchet had. "There," he said. "It should ease the pain, but it isn't going to cause any kind of damage to your Sparkling. OK?"

She looked up at him, and Ratchet caught the thankfulness in her eyes.

"Just rest," Ratchet said gruffly. "You should be feeling better soon."

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Optimus stayed outside a little longer. He wanted to take a moment to cool himself down. Staying upset at what Elita said, at everything that had been going on, he'd be miserable.

He needed to be supportive of Desirée. Staying angry and frustrated and irritated would be illogical.

_Primus have mercy on me,_ Optimus prayed silently. Closing his optics, he took an intake cycle of air to try and calm the rattling the emotions inside him. He needed all the strength he could if he expected to get through Desirée's health conditions and Elita's troublesome behavior.

Optimus took a moment to observe the Yeager farmhouse he and his Autobots currently resided in. It was big enough for the Yeager family and his family to live in. Desirée had mentioned on occasion that she wanted to get a job while the Saoirse was at school, just her way of contributing to the Yeagers, for being so generous and allowing them to stay.

In the Prime's optics, the farmhouse looked like a nice place to reside.

An unsettling feeling resided in Optimus's Spark, making it seem heavier than it already felt. He frowned slightly. In the chaos of dealing with all the issues that arose, he had forgotten about the Seed. Optimus had told himself that he'd have to visit the Seed's hiding place, soon, to make sure it was still there and safe.

_When would be a good time to leave?_ Optimus thought worriedly. _Would Desirée and the others understand? If I do leave, I could gather some useful information on the Creators...and prevent any problems they may bring to earth._

He rubbed the bridge of his nose. A scowl deepened on his facial plates.

_...Would Desirée understand...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

When I awoke, my head wasn't hurting as _intensely_ as it was before. Placing my hands on my stomach, it felt a little bigger. And it still felt a little jumpy.

I was also alone.

Rubbing my eyes exhaustedly, I sighed. I wasn't sure what to expect from everything that was happening.

When the door opened, and Elita's face poked in, I felt a knot of dread form in my stomach.

"What are you doing here?" I asked flatly.

Elita walked in and closed the door behind her, the Holoform leaning against the door with a look on her face that made me feel a little uncomfortable. She tilted her head a little to the side.

"I'm not sure what he sees you," she said nonchalantly. "You're just a human. An _organic_. How could an _organic_ have captured Optimus's Spark so easily?"

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Where are you getting at, Elita?" I asked slowly. "I'm really not in the mood to be dealing with any drama right now."

Elita's mouth set in a thin line. "You're nothing but a human," she said. "A useless little human. There's no way a human can love a Cybertronian - humans don't possess the kind of emotions Cybertronians do." Her blue eyes twinkled in a way that made my stomach churn.

"I'd like to believe humans can feel just as intensely as a Cybertronian," I muttered bitterly.

Elita's eyes narrowed. "Can they?" she countered. "Humans are unpredictable. You may _think_ you love Optimus now, but your love for him will surely fade. All human affections fade over time."

Scoffing I rolled my eyes. "And what? You'll be waiting for Optimus when this happens?" I scrutinized her.

"Yes." The corners of Elita's lips set into a smug smirk. "Optimus knows I'll always be there for him. I was always his first choice."

"Listen, Elita," I said dismissively, "you're obviously not understanding what's happening around you. Optimus has moved on. He's Sparkbound to another person. I've had the procedure of Sparkbonding explained to me, OK? If something happens to a Cybertronian's Sparkmate, their Spark breaks and they can't love another."

"I understand the process of Sparkbonding," Elita said in a scolding manner. "I _am_ a Cybertronian - an _Autobot_."

Shaking my head, I gave her a defeated look. "I don't care if you're an Autobot," I spat. "If anything happens to me, Optimus will never love you. He'll be depressed forever. Isn't that right?" She scowled at me. "I love Optimus and nothing is going to change that. You're delusional if you think anything will get in the way of us. We have a family, friends. You can't let go of the past. If Optimus still wanted to be with you, don't you think he would've stayed true to you?"

Elita shook her head slowly. "You shut your mouth, human," she said in a low voice. I could tell I was getting to her. "Deep down, I _know_ Optimus still loves me."

"I'm sure there's a part of Optimus that might still care for you." I rubbed my forehead in frustration. "But can't you just let him go? You can't keep holding on to the past and hope it'll come back. Nothing stays the same forever."

Elita looked at me, wide-eyed and her mouth a thin line. She was stiffly leaning against the door. I could tell I struck some chord in her, and I was probably going to have to pay some sort of price as a result. But I didn't care. I tried my hardest to befriend Elita, but she was driven to the point of madness by her own delusions. Sure, there was a place in Optimus that still cared for Elita, one I couldn't fill. But he seemed to have moved on in a lot of ways, and she had to understand that he would have waited for her if he really wanted to stay faithful to her.

"Is that what you believe, human?" she asked softly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. "That's what I believe. That's what we've been telling you. Optimus moved on. Sometimes people and things change, and you can't always get back what's been lost. Are we finished here?"

Nodding slowly, Elita opened the door. "Yes, I do believe we are," she said bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THESE PAST FEW DAYS. I'VE BEEN VERY BUSY. BUT, I'VE GIVEN YOU GUYS A NEW UPDATE, AND I HOPE IT'S TO YOUR LIKING.**

**YOU GUYS ARE LOVELY PEOPLE!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	228. Chapter 228

**227**

After Elita left, I was left alone again. I was frustrated. There was too much drama going on, and I didn't want to keep getting involved in it. All I wanted was to enjoy my pregnancy, and Elita's sudden arrival and the infection that just appeared was making me frustrated, uncomfortable, and annoyed.

_The moment we get everything settled, that's the moment I'll be the happiest. None of this drama crap will help me get better! This stress is going to cause too much damage on the baby and it won't help me feel any better._

I scowled. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, feeling like there was a weight on my chest. One thing I hated about bed rest was not being able to get up and move around when I wanted.

But if bed rest was to help the baby stay alive and healthy, then I'd have to deal with it for just a few more months.

* * *

><p>After a few moments of peaceful silence, and me drifting in and out of sleep, I finally awoke to seeing Optimus's Holoform carefully step in, looking at me with a solemn expression.<p>

Saoirse and Eden trailed behind him, looking almost cautious. When their eyes met mine, they lit up, a smile decorating their faces.

"Hey, girls," I called out softly. Optimus helped them onto the bed, being careful not to jostle it too much. The girls laid down next to me, the brightness of their smiles still lighting up their faces. "Optimus, what's up with you?"

The Prime's Holoform looked at me with a small smile, his eyes twinkling softly.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you," he rumbled. "The girls missed you."

Reaching over to the girls, and kissing the tops of their heads, I smiled at all of them.

"Well, I missed the girls, too," I said. "I just didn't know Ratchet gave them permission over."

Optimus simply shrugged. "It took some convincing. Cade and Tessa have been working very hard to take care of the girls."

"You've helped some, too." I gave Optimus an apologetic smile.

"Not as frequently as I should have," he admitted.

"You're a busy Autobot," I said. "There's a lot of things for you to do."

Optimus looked down, almost shamefully. His blue eyes looked sad, and it made my heart clench. Optimus tried so hard to be the perfect father for his children, and I understood that sometimes being the leader of an alien race was difficult and time consuming, but he was trying to juggle being Optimus Prime and then being the father of our children.

"I'm not trying hard enough." His fists clenched beside him. "It isn't fair to Cade or Tessa. They shouldn't be stuck raising our Sparklings."

"Optimus..."

"No," he snarled. "I'm not doing a good job raising my Sparklings."

"Mama, why is Daddy upset?" Eden asked softly.

"Listen, Optimus, we can discuss this another time." I gave Optimus an almost pleading look. "I just want to enjoy some time with Saoirse and Eden without anyone causing a scene, OK? I just got over Elita's intrusion..."

"Elita was here?" Optimus's eyes widened a fraction.

"Yeah, just a few hours ago," I said slowly, suspiciously. "She was acting weird again. I got her to leave."

"Did she try and touch you at all?" Optimus asked, a sharp tone in his voice.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Why would she try and touch me?"

"She's unstable," Optimus answered, his voice low, almost sounding like a growl. "Elita-1 thinks that she can still..." He stopped himself midsentence. Saoirse and Eden were looking between us confusedly.

"Let's finish this another time." I gave Optimus a warning glance. He pursed his lips and nodded sharply.

* * *

><p>I ended up spending a wonderful afternoon with Saoirse and Eden. They told me about everything that was going on - what 'uncle Cade' and, occasionally, 'uncle Shane' would do. Sometimes even what 'auntie Tessa' would do.<p>

The Yeagers adored Saoirse and Eden. I could tell the girls had them wrapped around their little fingers.

Saoirse told me about how she was doing in school - how her friends were doing, what her teacher said about her, what she was doing in general. Eden was excited about the idea of starting school soon. She wanted to experience what Saoirse was. The idea of school, of a human education, excited Eden in a way I found admirable.

It only felt like minutes that we spent time together. Soon Cade poked his head in. I saw a smile on his face when he saw us interacting.

Occasionally they asked about the baby, how I was feeling. It was nice knowing I had such great family and friends.

"I made the girls some dinner," Cade said, giving us all a friendly smile. "If that's OK..."

"No, no it's fine!" I gave him a friendly smile in return. "Girls, be sure to thank Mr. Yeager, OK?" They nodded, climbing off the bed, not before telling me they loved me. "Thanks, Cade," I said.

He gave me a nod before closing the door behind him.

Looking at Optimus, his eyes looking at me with a whirlwind of emotions shooting in those blue orbs.

"Are you still worked up?" I asked softly.

"Yes," he rumbled darkly. "Elita is in an unstable state right now. She's still under the impression I will go back to her."

"I know." I pursed my lips. "She's making me even uncomfortable. I've tried being nice to her, but she keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Optimus walked over and sat at the foot of the bed, his face stern and his shoulders tense. "I'm sorry that she's making you uncomfortable," he said, "but nothing I say seems to get through to her."

I nodded. "Same with me," I said. "I think Elita is getting a little out of control, Optimus."

"She is." Optimus leaned down and gave me a gentle kiss on the lips. The kiss seemed to last what felt like forever. When it ended, his lips lingered over mine, gently brushing against mine before planting a firm kiss on my forehead. "I'll protect you, Desirée. The Sparklings as well."

Smiling, I gently cupped his cheek, stroking it with the pad of my thumb. "I know," I said softly. "You always do, you silly robot."

Returning my smile, Optimus cradled my hand against his stubbled cheek. "And I always will, you beautiful human."

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

After Optimus left Desirée's room, feeling a little lighter - as if a little weight had been lifted off his Spark - he found Bee's Holoform rushing toward him.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

"There was a report of a supposed Decepticon in Tennessee," Bee exclaimed. "One that looks similar to Galvatron.

Optimus's eyes widened just a fraction.

"He's attempting to build an army, Prime." Bee's baby blue eyes were a fiery blue in color.

"Are you sure?" Optimus asked.

Bee nodded.

If Galvatron was truly in Tennessee, and attempting to build a new army, it baffled Optimus on how he'd be able to do it. Galvatron didn't have any of the...proper materials for the building of a new army. But Optimus knew that Galvatron was Megatron reincarnated, and if there were any similarities between the them, it was that Galvatron would stop at _nothing_ to get to his goal.

Looking back at Desirée's bedroom, Optimus felt his Spark rattling worriedly. Galvatron was possibly in Tennessee, causing problems for the humans there. It was obvious the threat had to be dealt with.

Optimus didn't want all of his Autobots going over there. He wasn't sure if _he_ wanted to go over. The one thing that conflicted Optimus was whether or not he'd want Ratchet going over. There was the possibility of the Autobots getting harmed, and Ratchet being on scene would be able to help them as quickly as possible so they'd be able to continue their fight; but Desirée was still suffering from her infection...and if Ratchet wasn't available, then her condition would worsen.

"Do the others know of this?" Optimus asked.

Bee nodded.

Optimus nodded. "We'll discuss this in the backyard in just a few minutes."

Bumblebee looked a little hesitant. His baby blue eyes looked at Optimus worriedly before he reluctantly dismissed the Holoform.

Optimus Prime stood in the same spot for a moment longer, processing the information Bee had given him. If Galvatron was truly causing damage to a human town or city, it was the Autobots' responsibility to handle it. Though the Autobots hadn't dealt with a Decepticon in years, and Galvatron had disappeared without a trace for many, many months...it didn't halt the possibility of a Decepticon or Galvatron possibly showing up, trying to cause some kind of damage.

With a sigh, Optimus dismissed his Holoform.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS UPDATE. I'M SORRY IF THIS UPDATE WASN'T ANY GOOD. JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK AND I'LL REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**I BELIEVE THE SUGGESTION OF SOME ACTION GOING ON IN TENNESSEE WAS THE IDEA OF A KIND REVIEWER A LITTLE BIT BACK.**

**JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS UPDATE OR NOT.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	229. Chapter 229

**228**

I frowned slightly. Optimus had dropped by just a couple hours after he had left and explained the whole situation. He said that the others suspected Galvatron was somewhere in Tennessee - their best guest of his location would be Memphis, but they weren't certain.

Optimus had said that there were reports of a possible Decepticon causing destruction, but the way the "Decepticon" was described was a similar description to Galvatron's appearance.

The moment he left, leaving me feeling worried and slightly confused, I frowned deeply. He seemed almost apologetic during his explanation. Optimus said he'd go with the others, leaving Drift behind just in case something happened. While I was grateful of the idea of Optimus leaving one of his soldiers behind for protection, I wasn't very comfortable with Drift yet, despite the time he spent on earth. Crosshairs and Hound were the same - it didn't matter that we fought together against Cemetery Wind, I wasn't ready to fully trust them yet.

Optimus said that they'd leave early in the morning to inspect the possible Galvatron sighting.

A soft knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Drift." His voice made me stiffen slightly. I wanted to be able to enjoy Drift's company, really, I did, but he was so...stoic. Occasionally he would show some sort of emotion, but I wasn't really sure what to expect from him. At least he wasn't like Hound or Crosshairs - if I had been trapped with either of them, I would have gone crazy.

When Drift's Holoform entered, he stood at the doorway, his eyes glancing around quickly before focusing on me.

"Is something wrong?" I placed my hands on my swelling stomach.

Drift shook his head. "I just came to make sure you were OK," he said; his accented voice sounded deeper when he used the Holoform. When Drift used his Holoform, he wasn't bad looking. The way Ratchet designed Drift's Holoform was an Asian looking human. And, honestly, the features Ratchet used for him weren't too bad.

Drift was tall and lean; he had dark, well kept hair; he looked like he could be in his twenties, but more likely his mid-thirties. Honestly, if Drift were human, he'd be one of those men most women would swoon over. Pretty much every Autobot, if they were human, would attract _some_ attention from human women.

Giving him my best smile, I shook my head. "I'm fine, thanks though." Drift's eyes studied me carefully.

"I don't mean to cause any offense, but I don't entirely believe you." Drift's shoulders stiffened a little, looking as if he were expecting me to lash out at him or something.

While I tried to settle my suddenly out of control emotions (which had become even worse since I got pregnant), I didn't really find Drift's words offensive. He seemed genuinely worried.

"Optimus asked me to watch over you and his Sparklings during his absence," he quickly explained, before I could say anything. "Your safety is the one thing that is important to me."

"Drift, really, I'm fine." I put on my best face. It wasn't entirely a lie. I was feeling a little better. Ratchet said, during his last visit, that I was still running a dangerous fever, but it had gone down a little. I did spend a little bit of time vomiting, and Ratchet gave me some medication to help settle my stomach. Medication that, Ratchet swore, wouldn't cause any ill-doings onto the baby or myself.

"I know Optimus put you in charge of watching us," I said calmly, "and I'm not offended by what you said. You're just worrying. Ratchet did a check up on me not too long ago, Drift, and he said all I need to do is rest and I'll get better."

The Holoform's eyes watched me cautiously.

"Why don't you dismiss the Holoform," I suggested. "The others aren't leaving until early tomorrow morning. You can have some relaxation time until then."

Drift's shoulders were still stiff as he looked at me, looking unsure on whether or not he wanted to do such a thing. He gave a reluctant nod and dismissed the Holoform after a minute.

* * *

><p><strong>Drift POV<strong>

While he understood Optimus's worries over his Sparkmate's health and wellbeing, as well as the Sparkling's health, Drift didn't really understand it. Maybe it was because he hadn't Sparkbounded to any femmes before. He wasn't really one who took into romance - he spent most of his time bettering his skills...not to mention that, before he was an Autobot, he was a Decepticon. He was the enemy of his allies, centuries ago.

Once Drift switched sides, and reluctantly being accepted by the Autobots, Drift focused more on using his skills for good, helping the Autobots take down Decepticon threats, and proving his worth. He knew that when he first switched sides, the Autobots thought he was just lying - a Decepticon would never _voluntarily_ switch sides. Decepticons were built to create chaos, destruction, and misery.

But he had fought very few times under Optimus Prime's command. He respected the Prime as a leader and understood that Optimus meant well, but having a human Sparkmate and half-blood Sparklings were something he couldn't comprehend.

Did he just not understand the Prime's feelings towards his family?

He wasn't sure how he could. During his little stay on earth, most of it was spent getting hunted down. Humans were the backstabbers, the liars and cheats and cold-blooded murderers. Drift didn't want to be wasting any time having...romantic feelings over one of their kind. Drift didn't view himself as being hostile to the humans. He just didn't really understand, or trust, them entirely yet.

Though, there was something Drift saw in Desirée that he didn't entirely expect. Loyalty. Sure, Cade, Tessa, and Shane had proved to be loyal to their cause, but Drift had been told many times of Desirée's sacrifices. Stories of how she _could have_ packed up and left at any time, but she stayed.

"Desiree views us as her family," Sideswipe had said. "Her other family. She's got some spunk in her."

He didn't really understand what "spunk" meant, but it must have been good.

Even Ironhide, the usually gruff weapon specialist, had a few good words to put in about the human.

"She's a human to be trusted," he had explained. "But she should not be taken lightly. Desiree is more than just Optimus's Sparkmate; she is more than just a human. Let me just say, that if Jazz were still here, he'd be able to tell you a whole list on what he thinks of her."

Jazz. Optimus's first lieutenant. Jazz had perished at the hands of the humans when KSI was still operational. Since Joshua Joyce had seen the error of his ways and chose to alter his viewpoints of the Autobtos, KSI had gone out of business and Joshua was currently working on exposing KSI and Cemetery Wind to the people and to the government.

And once it was exposed, every little detail, then, and only then, would the Yeagers and everyone else move forward with their plans on putting the government on trial.

Drift felt himself feeling more conflicted, though. How would putting the entire government on trial help ease their situation? Certainly not all of the human government was aware of Cemetery Wind's affiliation with KSI...or that they lied to the human president of hunting down remaining Decepticons...and actually tried killing humans and killed some Autobots to make Transformers of their own...

The way Drift saw it, it didn't seem to matter to the others. The entire government was responsible. The _government_ formed Cemetery Wind. The _government_ had some, if not little, affiliation with KSI. There seemed to be enough evidence against the human government. And the humans under his protection, the ones who lived on the Yeager residence and beyond, seemed pleased with just that.

"You look like you're thinking too hard." Crosshairs' voice interrupted Drift's thoughts. Crosshairs was standing near the area where Drift was parked, smirking slightly. "Ease up, why don't you?"

Transforming, Drift looked at Crosshairs with a disapproving frown.

"I cannot just 'ease up'," he stated calmly. "Once you are gone, I will be responsible for what happens to Optimus's family. I cannot let anything happen to them."

"Well, for right now, calm your circuits." Crosshairs gave Drift a smack on the back. "We aren't leaving until tomorrow."

"Human nights are short," Drift reminded him. "It's not like Cybertronian nights, Crosshairs."

Throwing a hand in the air, Crosshairs scoffed. "I know that," he exclaimed. "You can't keep getting yourself all worked up over nothing. Prime's Sparkmate will be fine! His Sparklings will be fine."

"You can't be sure." Drift held his hands behind his back. "She is still suffering from that virus. It could increase in severity while you are all gone."

"Then get Prime on the ComLink and he'll be back faster than you can blink." Crosshairs' smirk turned more into a scowl.

Drift didn't say anything for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that if Desirée's condition worsened under his watch, he'd have to get Ratchet and Optimus. But he wasn't sure, since, in human terms, Tennessee was relatively far from Texas, if the two of them would be able to make it back to the home in time to help improve her condition.

It felt strange, feeling this worried over a human. Naturally, Drift was programmed, along with the other Autobots (well, Drift was rather reprogrammed), to protect the Sparkmate of a Prime. To serve the Sparkmate as well as the Prime.

Maybe Desirée was growing on him in a way he didn't realize.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS DECENT. I'M SORRY I'M UPDATING LESS AND LESS, I'VE HAD SCHOOLWORK I NEED TO CATCH UP ON AND, LATELY, I'VE BEEN FEELING REALLY UNDER THE WEATHER [NOT REALLY SICK, JUST NOT REALLY MOTIVATED TO DO MUCH]. BUT I WON'T KEEP YOU GUYS FROM READING MORE OF THIS FANFIC! IT'S NOT FAIR TO YOU GUYS TO BE WAITING FOR A NEW UPDATE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T BE UPSET.**

**THE WHOLE IDEA OF POSSIBLY GALVATRON BEING SPOTTED IN TENNESSEE, MOST LIKELY IN MEMPHIS, WAS THE IDEA OF A KIND REVIEWER! THANK YOU FOR THE SUGGESTION! I'VE ALSO HAD OTHER WONDERFUL SUGGESTIONS REGARDING THE SITUATION WITH ELITA-1 AND POSSIBLY WHAT COULD HAPPEN IN THE TENNESSEE ACTION MOMENT.**

**IF YOU WANT, STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT COUPLE UPDATES AND FIND OUT!**

**ANYWHO, THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO AMAZING! I'M HAPPY I HAVE SUCH AMAZING PEOPLE READING THIS STORY [AND ALSO HONORED! 1000+ HAVE READ THIS STORY! THAT'S THE MOST REVIEWS I'VE EVER GOTTEN IN A FANFIC]. I HOPE YOU ALL KEEP ENJOYING THIS STORY.**

**BEFORE I FINISH MY POINTLESS RANTING, I JUST HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK: SINCE DRIFT'S BEING LEFT TO WATCH OVER DESIRÉE WHILE THE OTHERS ARE AWAY, SHOULD THERE BE ANY BONDING TIME [FRIENDLY BONDING] BETWEEN HIM AND DESIRÉE? AND, IF ANY OF YOU FIND THS NECESSARY IN ANY WAY, SHOULD DRIFT HAVE TO PROTECT DESIRÉE FROM ELITA-1 IN ANY WAY?**

**TRUST ME WHEN I SAY THIS, I HAVE THE WHOLE ELITA-1 ARC PLANNED, I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**MY RAMBLINGS ARE OVER! THIS WAS A VERY LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, I'M SORRY!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	230. Chapter 230

**229**

The next morning, I awoke and felt like my head was in the beginning stages of a headache. I gave a slight scowl, feeling a little uncomfortable. On top of that, my stomach was feeling a little flippy and I felt a little warmer.

I knew the Autobots were probably long gone by now, and I felt a little helpless. Sure, I had the Yeagers and Drift to keep my company. I even had Saoirse and Eden with me, safe and sound and away from danger. Placing my hands on my stomach, I sighed. Ratchet was gone, and if I were to be in any kind of pain or discomfort, I wouldn't know which medications would be OK to take. Ratchet had a whole stash of medicines that would be appropriate for anything that was going on with me. None of them I was entirely familiar with, so if I took the wrong one, I could possibly cause irreversible damage to the baby and myself.

A soft knock on the bedroom door took me from my thoughts. I looked at the bedroom door with a slight frown.

Drift's Holoform poked his head in, looking almost hesitant.

"Morning, Drift," I murmured.

The Holoform hesitantly opened the door wider and stood by the doorway, studying the bedroom closely. His lips pursed as he gave me a firm look.

"Good morning." Drift gave a nod, his vivid blue eyes looking almost distant. "Are you feeling well?"

I shrugged. "I've had better days," I answered quietly.

Drift nodded slightly.

There was an awkward silence that hung between us, thick and _way_ too noticeable.

"Drift?" I shifted a little on my bed. "Is there something you need? Something that's...wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong," he answered, shaking his head.

"Then...?" I gave him an uncertain look. "I'm sorry, Drift, I'm just unsure on what's happening."

"I..." Drift gave a slight frown, as if he were struggling for his words. His fists clenched for a second as he gave a sigh. "I want to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Your relationship with Optimus." Drift's eyes widened just a fraction. I felt my heart skip a beat. My relationship with Optimus? Why was Drift suddenly so curious with my relationship with Optimus? I mean...I guess he'd have a right to be curious, but asking now of all times...

"My..._relationship_?" I looked at Drift, feeling more uncomfortable with his question than the beginning-headache and the flippiness of my stomach. "Care to elaborate, please?"

Drift sighed. "I want to understand your relationship with Optimus," he said. "It's...different, almost pure."

"Pure?"

Drift came in, making me sink deeper into my bed.

"The way he looks at you, the way he speaks of you...it's filled with the purest form of love. I see that with Bumblebee and the others."

"I wouldn't say our relationship is 'pure', Drift," I corrected. "Our relationship has been through a lot of crap. It's been through thick and thin, every little bump in the road. Optimus and I have fought, we have gone through so many difficulties, it's not even close to being 'pure'."

Those vivid blue eyes studied me carefully.

"I've seen differently," Drift said slowly. "Despite every little thing that has happened in your life, I have seen Optimus look at you. It's something I just don't understand."

"Love? Are you thinking that..._love_ is pure?" I looked at Drift carefully. "Sometimes, love can be considered pure. But, I suppose it depends on how one interprets it."

Drift looked conflicted. He sighed, shaking his head.

"Is there any reason you brought this up?" I asked softly.

The Holoform's eyes looked at me, almost as if he were unsure what to say.

"I won't get upset," I said, "I promise."

"Seeing Bumblebee and the others...with families of their own." Drift looked slightly embarrassed. "It makes me wonder...will I be able to do such a thing here?"

"Have a family?" I asked.

"Have what you all have," Drift exclaimed. "Something to fight for."

"Drift..." I looked at him, sympathetically. "I'm sorry. But here me out; you have us. If you really feel some sort of attraction to someone here, you shouldn't feel ashamed than to pursue those feelings."

The Holoform looked at me for a moment, his lips pursed in a thin line. I tried for my best smile, a reassuring smile. He sighed, gathering his composure before he dismissed the Holoform, an eruption of bright blue sparks scattering on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime and the Autobots were driving as quickly as they could to Memphis. The Prime cursed, wishing that (if it truly was) Galvatron had some kind of Energon Signature. It would easier if there was an Energon Signature!

One other thing that filled his processors was whether or not Desirée was doing well. It had only been a few hours since their departure, and he couldn't shake off the feeling that something would happen while he was gone and he wouldn't be able to make it back to her in time. And Ratchet was traveling with them.

Yes, Optimus trusted Drift to watch over Desirée while he was gone - even while Ratchet was gone - but Drift didn't have any medical experience. He was a warrior. An ex-Decepticon. The Prime didn't hold Drift's past over his head, but he found it nerve-wracking knowing that if something severe ever happened to his Sparkmate, then the only solution that could be put to mind is possibly a hospital. In Desirée's condition, a hospital was the last place she needed to be. The human doctors wouldn't be able to understand her condition.

The _last thing_ Optimus wanted was being separated from Desirée and his unborn Sparkling.

Optimus swore that he would protect his family from any kind of human rejection. But, in a way, those five years on the run was like an extreme form of human rejection.

Optimus realized that so many of the humans didn't want them; even the Creators, whoever they were, didn't want them.

That made Optimus's frame rattle in fear and frustration.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	231. Chapter 231

**230**

I laid in bed, deep in thought. After Drift's departure, I was left thinking intensely. He seemed so distraught, so conflicted. I almost felt bad for him! Drift was a great fighter; he knew how to handle himself perfectly.

I wanted to try and help him the best I could, but I wasn't sure how I could help Drift _romantically_...how was I supposed to aid him in something like that?!

Sighing, I frowned.

_Drift tries so hard to be the fighter Optimus wants,_ I thought. _He's always trying...he gives all he can, but the one thing he doesn't seem to have is what the others have. Does he really want a family...? That badly?_ I fidgeted in my bed. From what I could tell, Drift didn't seem to trust humanity as much as I would have guessed. Sure, it _looked_ like he was used to living on earth and being amongst humans, but it seemed he didn't seem to trust us.

I bit my bottom lip.

Groaning, I called out to Cade. He walked into the bedroom, looking somewhat concerned.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong!" I exclaimed, giving a small smile. "I was just wondering how the girls are doing."

Cade gave a small smile. "They're doing really well," he said. "Do you wanna see them?"

Without hesitation, I nodded. Cade went to go get them, leaving me feeling a little nervous. It felt like it was way too long since I had seen my daughters. When he returned with my girls, they both excitedly tried scrambling onto the bed, but Cade told them to calm down.

"Thank you for watching over my girls," I told him. "And, before you go, do you think you could ask Drift to come by my room in a few minutes?"

"Oh, uhm, sure." Cade seemed a little hesitant, then closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Mama, why don't you spend time with us anymore?" Saoirse asked. Cade had helped them onto the bed, asking them to be careful. I felt a little guilty, leaving my girls in Cade's care. It felt like I was failing as a parent, just dropping my girls off with a friend, leaving them to be raised for a few months.<p>

"I'm sorry," I said sadly. "I wish I could spend time with you guys, but I have to stay in bed until the baby comes. Ratchet says this baby is super delicate, and if I work too hard, I could really hurt the baby."

"How's the baby doing now?" Eden asked. She and Saoirse looked at my swelling hands.

"The baby's doing just fine." I smiled at them. "Are you guys behaving for Cade?"

Their eyes lit up.

"Yes!" Saoirse exclaimed. "Uncle Cade's been helping me with my homework!"

"Well that's good." I kissed them both on their foreheads. "Is school going well?"

Saoirse nodded excitedly. "I'm doing really good! I've gotta lot of friends, too."

Chuckling, I nodded. "Well, you're a very social person, Saoirse. How about you, Eden? Are you doing OK?"

"Yeah!" Eden's blue eyes were sparkling. "I can't wait until the baby's here!"

I laughed. "Really? You didn't seem so excited at first."

Eden shook her head. "I wanna see what the baby's like first," she said, crossing her arms over chest.

I laughed. "I hope you both understand why I can't get out of this bed," I said with utter seriousness.

"We understand, Mama," Saoirse responded.

"Where did Daddy go, though?" Eden asked.

"He had some business to take care of first," I answered. "Your father and the others should be returning...soon."

"Why did Drift stay behind?" Saoirse asked. "Why didn't he go with Daddy?"

"He..."

"...was asked by your father to watch your mother." I jumped when I heard Drift's voice. His Holoform stood in the doorway, looking at us with a stoic expression. I didn't hear him enter.

I looked at the girls, who looked at him at the Holoform with a slightly confused expression.

"Why don't you both go," I murmured to them. I kissed their foreheads. "Try and spend more time with your mother, OK?"

They nodded. Scurrying off the bed, they left the room, with a lingering look at Drift before they actually left.

"Hey, Drift." I tried for my best smile.

"Mr. Yeager said you wanted to see me," Drift said, almost in a questioning manner.

"I did," I said.

"Why?"

Giving Drift a small smile, I motioned him over. "I want to spend some time with you," I sad. "I want to get to _know_ you."

Drift seemed slightly uncomfortable.

"Drift, in all the time we've spent together, I never once got to know you." I crossed my arms, gently, over my chest. "All I know is that you're very skilled with swords and you can tell some mean haikus. I want to get to know one of Optimus's soldiers. So, please, let's get to know each other."

After a moment's hesitation, Drift carefully walked over, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"What do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>"So you used to be a Decepticon?" I asked.<p>

Drift nodded. "Eventually, I saw the error of my ways and became an Autobot."

"I once knew someone who was a Decepticon-turn-Autobot," I said.

Drift's shone with slight interest. "Really?"

I nodded. "He was a good friend, very old, though." I chuckled, remembering Jetfire. "He helped us a lot."

"Who was it?" Drift asked. "I might know him."

"Jetfire." I gave Drift a curious look, wondering if he was familiar with the name.

Looking deep in thought for a moment, before he looked at me.

"The name sound familiar," he said. "Jetfire...I believe I have heard of that name before. He was a Decepticon-turn-Autobot?"

I nodded. "He didn't like all the negativity the Decepticons had," I said.

From there, conversation seemed to flow freely between Drift and I. We both seemed to slowly get more comfortable around each other, which was something I was very happy about.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS UPDATE. I'VE TRIED PUTTING IN SOME BONDING TIME BETWEEN DRIFT AND DESIRÉE. NEXT FEW UPDATES, I'LL BE SURE TO ADD ON WHAT'S HAPPENING TO THE OTHER AUTOBOTS AND MEMPHIS.**

**ALSO, I'M CONSIDERING ENDING THIS FANFIC SOON. I'M NOT SURE WHEN, BUT 200+ CH.'S WITH 1000+ REVIEWS...THAT'S A LOT! BUT I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I'M CONSIDERING IT, SO I'M UNSURE IF OR WHEN I WILL.**

**BEFORE I FINISH MY RAMBLINGS, CELIA AND MARLI WILL BE SHOWING UP.**

**SO, MY RAMBLINGS ARE NOW DONE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FANFIC AND UNDERSTAND THAT THE FOUR OC'S ARE NOT MINE, NOR DO I OWN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES AND WHATNOT.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	232. Chapter 232

**231**

A soft knock on the door interrupted the conversation that had begun to comfortably flow between Drift and I. Cade's head poked in and he looked between the Holoform of Drift and I before a smile plastered on the man's face.

"Sorry to interrupt," Cade apologized, "but Sam's on the phone. He'd like to talk to Desirée."

I gave Drift a friendly smile, giving him a single nod. The Holoform dissipated, those electric blue sparks scattering on the floor. Cade walked over and handed me the phone. I gave him a thank you before answering the phone.

_"Hey, Desirée."_

"How're you doing? How's Carly and Daniel?" I asked.

_"They're doing good,"_ Sam responded. _"Carly's been asking about you a lot. She's been wanting you to visit - Daniel's getting so big, you'd not even recognize him!"_

I laughed. "Well, I'm happy for you both."

_"She's also been going on and on about the wedding."_ I felt my heart flutter a bit. I had completely forgotten about Carly's and Sam's wedding... Didn't Mikaela, when I went to visit Sam, say she was getting married soon, too?

"Really?" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady.

_"She's excited to have you there,"_ Sam said. _"Her and the other bridesmaids are planning on the dresses and Carly'll like you to come by."_

"Oh, well, uhm..." I started.

_"Is something wrong?"_ Sam's voice sounded suspicious, almost cautious.

"Well, I really want to go to the wedding but..." I fidgeted on the bed, glancing at my swelling stomach almost in shame. "I'm pregnant again."

The other side of the phone was quiet, and I was afraid that he might've hung up.

_"Oh, uhm...Carly's going to be surprised,"_ Sam said uncertainly. _"I don't know how I'm going to tell her this..."_

"I'm sorry, Sam." I frowned, feeling guilt weigh me down. "It wasn't a planned pregnancy. I can send a card or a present or something; but Ratchet's put me on bed rest, I can't have anything go wrong during this pregnancy."

_"It's fine, I understand."_ I heard Sam sigh on the other end. _"Don't go apologizing, Desirée, it's not your fault. I can send you a video of the wedding."_

I gave a small smile. "That would be appreciated," I said, still sounding a bit apologetic.

_"No problem."_ A light chuckle was heard from the other end. _"So...you're pregnant again! What is this, your fourth baby?"_

Giving a sarcastic laugh, I rolled my eyes. "My _third_ baby, smartass," I scoffed.

Sam gave a loud laugh, making me smile widely.

_"Do you know the gender yet?"_ he asked.

"I'm not far enough in to know yet," I answered. "I'm getting over a nasty infection. It sucks."

_"Sounds like it."_ A voice was heard from the other end. _"Gotta go, Desiree. It was nice talking to you; and congratulations on the baby."_

"Thanks," I said. "I'll talk to you later, OK?"

After I hung up, I placed the phone on the bedside table. I frowned. Carly really wanted me to go to her wedding. And if my memory was correct - hopefully - Mikaela would be having a wedding as well. They both wanted me to attend their big day, but I was pregnant...I couldn't just magically get better (no matter how badly I wanted to).

After the baby was born, and after Optimus and the others returned, I'd have a _long_ talk to Optimus. I was certain we'd both stop having children after Eden; but after a certain turn of events, with Optimus leaving and all, this little baby would be added to our dysfunctional lives.

I prayed that the pregnancy would be over soon, that way I could enjoy not feeling sick and crappy all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Only a couple hours, that's how long the Autobots had been on the road. It felt longer than that, and that bothered them. Most of them were worried about their families, left unprotected in their homes.

Optimus was especially worried. He wanted to be there for Desirée in her moment of need. She was only the teensiest over two months in her pregnancy, and even though Ratchet would say she made minimal improvement, it was still music to the Prime. His Sparkmate needed to get all the strength she could - the Sparkling's health and her health were his main concern. As well as Saoirse's and Eden's.

The thought of something happening to his family made his Spark. With Galvatron still on the lose, and the mysterious Creators still hovering above his head, Optimus wasn't sure what to expect anymore. It was going to be very difficult to pinpoint Galvatron's location in Memphis. He didn't have an Energon Signature anymore. The man made Transformer was more ruthless than he was as Megatron.

Before Galvatron's time, Megatron was ruthless in his own way, but also kind of sloppy. He had plans to dominate worlds, but they weren't thought out all too well. Now, reincarnated as Galvatron, he was more calculating and cold. Galvatron held a kind of intelligence that made Optimus shutter in his framework. It wasn't natural to create Transformers from scratch.

The humans might have learned their lesson so far, but it wouldn't mean they'd stop trying in the future.

In a way, humans were still not to be trusted. They were still unpredictable. If something occurred where they had to spend more valuable time on the run, hiding from human governments and militaries, Optimus was certain the Autobots would leave.

But he kept telling himself that humanity had, hopefully, learned _something_ out of the damage they had wrought upon themselves.

Hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I spent the rest of the day resting. Drift didn't come back to resume our conversation, and Cade was nice enough to give me something to munch on before letting the girls spend more time with me. I thanked Cade for his help and he just shook his head.

I'd still have to think of a way to repay the Yeager family for all their troubles.

But, I hadn't realized how badly I wanted to sleep until after I got off the phone with Sam. While I loved knowing what was going on around the house, it felt like forever since I actually got some sleep.

Getting a few hours of shut eye certainly wouldn't be a bad thing.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAVING A WONDERFUL BEGINNING OF THE WEEK! YOU GUYS DESERVE TO HAVE WONDERFUL DAYS! JUST LET ME KNOW HOW YOU FEEL ABOUT THIS UPDATE.**

**IF THE AUTOBOTS FIND GALVATRON IN MEMPHIS, HOW SHOULD THE BATTLE LAY OUT? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF DRIFT'S AND DESIRÉE'S FRIENDLY RELATIONSHIP SO FAR? IS IT TOO VAGUE, THE WAY I'M WRITING IT?!**

**JUST LET ME KNOW!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	233. Chapter 233

**232**

When Drift came back in, the Holoform studying me closely, I tried for my best smile. My headache had gotten a little worse, which made me very uncomfortable. Drift seemed to have immediately caught on to my discomfort.

"You're in pain, aren't you?" Drift asked, his blue eyes twinkling worriedly.

"It's just a headache." I grimaced slightly, pressing the back of my hand to my forehead. "I'll be OK if I get some water."

Drift's eyes brightened a little, the subtle look of worry on his face increasing.

"I'll get you water," he offered. He walked over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. Drift tried for a smile, though the way it looked was almost awkward.

Nodding slightly, I gave Drift a murmured thank you before he departed.

* * *

><p>I had taken tiny sips of the cool glass of water Drift was kind enough to retrieve for me. It helped ease my headache, just a little. Drift stayed for a little bit, keeping me company. I had slept through the rest of yesterday; the sleep helping me through the majority of my discomfort.<p>

"Are you feeling better?" Drift asked, looking at me with slight concern.

"A little." I took another small sip of my water. "Thanks for the water, Drift. It was nice of you to do that."

"I promised Optimus..." he started.

"I know, I know," I started, giving an airy chuckle. "It means a lot to me that you'd do this. I mean, I'm sure you didn't _have_ to do this."

Drift held a hand up, quieting me. "Optimus asked that I do this," he explained. "He thought I would be suitable to watch over you in his absence."

"You're doing a wonderful job," I complimented. "I owe you a lot for what you're doing. I appreciate everything that you're doing, Drift. Really, I do."

The Holoform nodded without a word.

I couldn't help but look at the Holoform. It startled me on how realistic Ratchet made the Holoforms look - how they could touch and feel and function like actual human beings. It made me wonder what it would have been like if the Autobots were actual people.

But it wasn't only that, in the past day and a half that Drift and I had gotten to know each other, I realized that Drift was more than just the stoic samurai-looking Autobot that I had gotten accustomed to.

In the time Drift and I were getting to know each other, he held a lot of guilt.

O.O.O.O

_"Spending centuries as a Decepticon made me realize that nothing in this universe is ever safe." Drift's eyes looked down ashamedly. "Even after I became an Autobot..." He shook his head, his hands clenching. He looked like he was in a battle with himself. "I believe in what the Autobots stand for - protecting the defenseless is something every being should strive to do," he said. "But the violence that goes on between the Autobots and Decepticons has been a war going on for centuries. It's not OK."_

_I nodded in silent agreement. I hadn't been fighting as long as Optimus and the others had. I wasn't fully aware of how violent the tensions were between the two factions; I only knew what I experienced with them. True, seeing and experiencing it firsthand was horrifying, but having to fight for centuries...it was like a never ending nightmare._

_"I will follow Optimus for as long as I can," Drift said solemnly. "He's an honorable warrior, and I trust him completely."_

_I gave a small smile._

_"But, even as an Autobot, we're, in some ways, no better than the Decepticons." Drift's voice was hard, almost emotionless._

_My heart dropped._

_"You really think that?" I asked softly._

_"You've experienced the violence that goes on between the Autobots and Decepticons," Drift said. "Violence upon violence upon violence. It's never ending."_

_"The Autobots defend the defenseless," I exclaimed. "The Decepticons...they kill for the sake of killing."_

_Drift nodded. "I know."_

_"You spent time as a Decepticon but changed your view." I gave him an almost pleading look. "Drift, you're a damn good Autobot. The Autobots and Decepticons are so different, there's no way they're similar."_

_"You're still young, Desirée," Drift said solemnly. "Experiencing the Decepticons' violence is terrifying, but you haven't fought for them or against them for countless centuries."_

_"Drift..."_

_He shook his head. "The lives of the innocent are on my hands. Desirée, you seem to be delusional on your thoughts of the Autobots. Yes, their ideals are very good, admirable even; but the way they'd use violence without a moment's hesitation..." He shook his head._

_I sat up a little, trying to hold back a grimace of displeasure._

_"I may be a bit delusional, but this is a war, Drift." I placed a comforting hand on the Holoform's forearm. "Violence is unavoidable when there's a war. What else could you guys do?"_

O.O.O.O

"Do you know how the others are doing?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I would imagine they would be using the element of surprise against their enemy."

If Galvatron was truly hiding out somewhere in Tennessee, then I prayed that Optimus and the others took him down quickly. Galvatron had caused too much damage the first time we encountered him, and possibly way too many civilian deaths. If he started up trouble, killing innocent human lives for his own sick pleasure, I would be infuriated.

But I shouldn't expect much from the prototype.

Galvatron would always be Megatron; no matter what form he took, no matter what name he was given.

"That's good, I suppose," I murmured. "I just...Abby and the others are probably getting really worried. Now they don't have anyone to help protect them."

"If they're hunting down Galvatron, then they are being protected."

"They're still family, though," I said quietly. "My sister's exposed. Her kids are exposed."

My heart clenched. The thought of Abby and her kids being in potential danger made me feel sick. The thought of any of them being in potential danger made me sick. They didn't have any kind of alien superpower, and the Autobots were gone on their Tennessee mission. Who knew when they'd get back!

"I can assure you that your family will be well protected." Drift looked at me with the utmost confidence. "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime felt like his Spark was even heavier than before. He could feel Desirée's emotions...her overwhelmingly powerful emotions. Pity and sympathy and discomfort and fear...all these feelings rattling through her body as she waited for her Sparkmate and friends to return.

Optimus desperately wanted to be there for Desirée, for his Sparklings. He wanted to support his family and be the father and husband they truly needed, but it felt as if he wasn't good enough. Optimus was still being hunted by the Creators. The Seed's location could have been compromised and be in the hands of an evil force.

He knew that, in order to put aside his fears and paranoia, Optimus would have to go back into space to make sure nothing had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>No One POV<strong>

"_This_ is the place?" Marli looked at the large property with large eyes, hidden behind sunglasses.

Looking over the directions in front of her, Celia confirmed Marli's amazement.

"Well...Desirée sure does have a good set of friends now, doesn't she?" Marli's gaze went to Celia, who was frowning slightly.

They both looked back at the Yeager property in silence, contemplating how to approach them. Neither of them saw the vehicle modes of the other Autobots, and assumed they probably all left the planet. It had been years since they had seen the others, it only seemed logical that they assumed the Autobots were long gone.

"So what now?" Marli asked.

"Now," Celia looked at Marli with a neutral expression, "we see our friend again."

* * *

><p><strong>Grimlock POV<strong>

The leader of the Dinobots felt something unusual. It was a feeling that made him feel even more defensive. Since his Dinobots were now living on a foreign planet, hiding in the planet's forestry, it was only natural they try and defend themselves somehow, in case of being attacked.

But this...this unusual feeling bubbled through Grimlock's Energon. It was almost similar in nature of when he and the Dinobots first encountered Lockdown.

Only this was intensified.

Grimlock was feeling anger and fear.

Something was coming, something very powerful.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED HAVING GRIMLOCK'S POV IN THE END. ALSO, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY MARLI AND CELIA BEING BACK TOO. I'LL HAVE MORE ELITA STUFF COMING UP.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVELY REVIEW! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING PEOPLE.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	234. Chapter 234

**233**

**Optimus POV**

It felt as if the Autobots had been driving forever. Occasionally they'd take a break, allowing themselves enough time to feel a bit more rested, then it was back on the road. They couldn't afford to waste too much time resting, or the enemy would cause more unnecessary damage. Optimus wouldn't allow that.

He was still protective of the human race.

* * *

><p><strong>No One POV<strong>

Marli and Celia stood at the doorway of the Yeager home. If Desirée was truly staying there...No, they needed to see her. They _had_ to see her. Desirée needed to know what happened to them. She needed to know...

The two women looked at each other, almost feeling the same thing. Was it fear? Anxiety? The two of them wouldn't openly admit how they were truly feeling, they had spent such a long time suppressing their feelings, it felt weird openly expressing it.

"Are you ready?" Celia asked.

Marli swallowed. Neither of them knew Desirée's current condition. Taking a deep breath, Marli nodded, hoping she didn't seem too bothered by the whole idea.

They didn't know exactly what they were getting themselves into, and it worried them to death.

"Well, let's go then," Celia said, swallowing thickly.

They looked at the front door for a moment in an anxious, tense silence. Neither of them dared to move to knock on the door; neither of them moved an inch. They were silently terrified - all those moments they felt like they were doing the right choice in approaching Desirée to talk...and they felt petrified. Was that a natural feeling - _petrified_?

"I'll knock," Marli murmured, almost in a way to reassure herself. Closing her eyes, she took another deep breath and lifted her fist to the door, lowering it slightly. She was hesitating. Chewing on her bottom lip, Marli felt her determination slowly plummet. But she needed to do this. Celia and Marli needed to do this.

And she knocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"There's someone here to see you." Tessa opened the door, looking behind her with a slightly confused and anxious. "Uhm,they say they know you."

"Oh..." My eyebrows furrowed. _They_ knew me?

"Should I...?" Tessa looked at me. I nodded. Tessa nodded, opening the door wider and two women who looked very familiar walked in. Tessa kept the door slightly ajar, just in case there was any intervention needed.

"Hey, Desirée." I looked between the two of them, trying to figure out who they were. They looked _so_ familiar...

"Uhm, hi," I responded slowly.

"Do you remember us?"

I looked between the two of them for a minute, trying to put a name with the familiarity.

"I...think so," I answered.

"Celia and Marli," one of them said, her voice sharp.

_Celia and Marli...?_ My eyes widened. The names hit me like a ton of bricks. Marli and Celia! They were seeing Dino and Jazz! _How could I have forgotten them?_ I thought, mentally screaming to myself.

I covered my mouth, surprise and fear bubbling up in me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"What happened?" Celia asked sharply. "You just abandoned us!"

Shaking my head, I felt tears filled my eyes.

"I didn't know what happened to you," I exclaimed defensively.

Marli put a hand on Celia's shoulder, giving her a look. Celia's eyes twinkled with an emotion I couldn't recognize. I swallowed thickly.

"Cemetery Wind took us." Marli looked at me solemnly. "We were imprisoned by them."

My eyes widened. "They imprisoned you?" I exclaimed.

"What else do you think they did?" Celia spat. "Do you think they let us go?"

"Celia," Marli hissed. "Listen, Desirée, we're not here to blame you for anything. You didn't know..."

"She _had_ to have known!" Celia exclaimed. "They wouldn't have let us run free if we were with them."

"Celia, I'm sorry, OK?" I stammered, trying to control the tears that were threatening to fall. "If I had known where you were being kept, I would have gone after you both. I'm sorry."

"Apologizing doesn't help, Desirée." Celia's cold-hearted look made me feel so guilty.

"Celia, please." Marli gave her friend a desperate look. "We agreed we weren't going to blame her for anything - come on, she's in tears right now."

The cold-hearted look on Celia's face stayed as she pursed her lips.

Marli looked at me with an almost pitying look.

"Celia and I have some mixed emotions on seeing you again," she explained. "Celia's a bit more hostile on the matter, but...I'd like to believe that you..." She shook her head, trying to find the words. "I want to believe that you were doing the right choice," she sighed. "There must've been a reason you didn't know where we were."

I chewed my bottom lip. I didn't dare say anything, it would seem like I was making excuses.

"We were hoping that, maybe, we could just talk." The gentleness in Marli's tone made my stomach do back flips. I felt scared. Celia looked infuriated. Why was Marli so calm?

"Why aren't you upset?" I whispered shakily.

Marli's eyes softened a bit. "I just..." She sighed, looking down for a moment. "I am upset with you," she admitted, "but it's not the kind of anger Celia's feeling."

I nodded.

"Talking about what happened these past few years was something I wanted us to do," Marli said softly. "It could help us better understand what happened."

"Yes, of course!" I exclaimed, wiping my eyes furiously.

Celia's eyes watched me carefully. She looked at Marli, the two of them having some sort of silent conversation. I felt my heart beating painfully in my chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Elita POV<strong>

The Autobot hadn't been using her Holoform or transforming much. She didn't feel the need to. Ever since she found herself staying with the humans and the other Autobots, she didn't feel any kind of relief or closure. She hoped that, when reunited with Optimus, things would have picked up where they left off. No.

Optimus had developed feelings for a human; the Autobots were darker than she remembered. The ones who were _alive_ anyway.

Whatever went on with the Autobots and the humans before Elita came to earth, it must have been something catastrophic.

But the femme's processors weren't on what happened between the humans and Autobots - despite how bad it might have been - her processors were on the Sparkmate of Optimus. She felt her Spark wrack with emotions every single time that human femme entered her processors.

In all of Elita's life, she had never experienced such frustration and - would that be the right term? - jealousy. Elita had never been a jealous femme before. But she had loved Optimus with all her Spark. And it felt like he couldn't see that.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**Hey-Yo! I hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry it took so long to get up. The interweb connection in my room isn't the best! I just hope you all enjoyed this update.**

**Your reviews are the heartbeat of this story! I love hearing what you guys have to say about the updates I put up! Honestly, this story is still going because of all of you.**

**Anywho, before I finish my ramblings, I probably won't be updating tomorrow. My band's having its second-to-last band concert tomorrow and I need to make sure I get everything in order for that!**

**It's been an honor being able to provide you guys with a story that I hope you still enjoy!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	235. Chapter 235

**234**

Marli had taken to sitting, very stiffly, at the foot of my bed. She looked anxious. Celia stood behind her, looking emotionless. I hadn't felt such discomfort before in my life.

We all kind of just sat, and stood, there in an awkward silence, unsure on what to do or what to say. I could see in Marli's eyes that she really wanted something to happen; but she was too anxious to really do anything about it. Celia seemed stone cold, distant and cautious. The look in Celia's eyes reminded me of an animal, a predator, ready to attack at any given moment. It worried me, seeing her look cold and closed off. But I didn't know what kind of torture they probably endured during their imprisonment.

"So, uhm..." I started anxiously, "...was there something you wanted to...uhm...start with?"

Marli shifted a little where she sat, wringing her hands on her lap. She opened her mouth, trying to say something, but quickly shut it, as if she were thinking about how to start.

"Yes," Marli said after a moment. "I-I wanted to know...what happened?"

"What happened?" I asked.

The anxiousness in Marli's eyes intensified a little, her mouth settling in a small frown. "Between when NEST shut down and now. What happened?"

"I went to go stay with my brother and his fiancée for a little bit, then Cemetery Wind started hunting us down." I frowned slightly. Celia and Marli shared a look, and the look on Celia's face was still borderline unreadable.

"They hunted you down?" Marli asked. "For five years?"

I nodded. "All the Autobots were being hunted," I said slowly. "I stayed with Optimus because I wanted us stay together."

"We know the Autobots were being hunted," Celia said in a harsh tone, interrupting Marli before she could say anything. "We endured the same kind of fear and pain as the others."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Celia gave me a pointed look.

"I don't want any interruptions. Understood?" I nodded wordlessly. "Do you know how long we were held captive in that godforsaken place? They experimented on us, Desirée. It felt like we were going to die. Can you imagine, Desirée? One moment you're seeing the one thing you love die before your eyes, then you're taken captive and experimented on for years at a time?" I swallowed thickly. "Let me answer! It's a _nightmare_! No, saying 'nightmare' would be putting it lightly! It was unbearable. I was hoping - _praying_ - they would kill me."

"Celia..." Marli murmured harshly.

"No! I'm tired of you thinking that she's innocent!" Celia's eyes filled with tears, her face contorting in rage. "She _had_ to have known! There was no way she _couldn't have_! What did you think would happen when Cemetery Wind captured their targets?! Let them run free like nothing happened? No! They locked their targets up and experimented on them."

Marli stood up, looking at her friend. I laid there, unable to comprehend the information they'd told me. Cemetery Wind experimented on them? I felt the backs of my eyes sting with unshed tears. My throat tightened, trying to contain the sobs that wanted to rip through my body.

"Desirée, we were treated like guinea pigs for so long," Marli said, the tone of her voice tired. "We want you to understand what we're trying to tell you. Our lives were in danger every single day we were locked up - every single day those scientists decided they wanted to try a newer experiment on us."

"I-I didn't know," I rasped. "I'm so, so sorry...I-If I'd known..."

"Yeah, 'if you had known'," Celia spat.

"Celia, that's enough." Marli gave Celia a look. Looking back at me, Marli seemed apologetic. "I think it would be best if we took a break for right now. Things are getting a little too intense, and we were told you're expecting another baby!"

I nodded wordlessly.

"Congratulations on the new addition," Marli said softly. "How about we finish this up tomorrow? Would that be OK?"

Nodding wordlessly, I watched as Marli put a comforting hand on Celia's forearm, leading her out of my bedroom without another word and without a glance my way.

* * *

><p><strong>Cade POV<strong>

Cade watched as those two women left his friend's room. One of the women - Marli, was her name? - shot him a look and a small smile. Her friend was frowning deeply, kind of hunched over, looking deep in thought. Marli led her friend out of the house without a word.

A knot of worry landed in Cade's stomach. Desirée was his friend, and he could hear the argument from the room - even though the door was closed. It made him worry a _lot_ for his pregnant friend. Even Drift was feeling a little worried, and it took Cade a long time to try and convince the Autobot that everything was in control.

"Is she OK?" Tessa asked.

Cade looked at his daughter, unsure on how to answer.

"We should check on her," Tessa said. "She might not be doing too well."

"You're right," Cade murmured. He told Tessa to watch over Saoirse and Eden, he'd check on his friend. Tessa nodded wordlessly, trying her best to keep Desirée's daughters occupied for the time being.

When Cade Yeager entered Desirée's room, he stood in the doorway in a moment of stunned silence. In the time Cade had known Desirée Witwicky, he had only seen her do this one time.

She was crying.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! SORRY IT'S SO SHORT. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW, TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THE DISCUSSION GOING ON BETWEEN MARLI, CELIA, AND DESIRÉE.**

**A HEAD'S UP, THE FOUR OC'S ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**JUST LIKE THE FOUR OC'S, THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE IS ALSO NOT MINE. JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	236. Chapter 236

**235**

"Desirée? Are you OK?"

I looked up, Cade stood in the doorway, looking almost horrified at my current state.

It was almost embarrassing, having Cade see me crying. I never liked people seeing me look weak and vulnerable. I felt powerless. Quickly wiping my eyes, I looked away from Cade, sniffling.

"I'm fine," I said hoarsely, grimacing slightly. "Don't worry about me."

"You're crying," he said.

I shook my head. "It's fine," I said. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Cade's mouth thinned, looking almost pained. "Something happened," Cade said. "Something that made you..."

I pursed my lips, embarrassment heating my cheeks. Having Cade worry over why I had been crying made me angry. Marli and Celia had a reason to know why I hadn't been there for them. But the intensity of their suffering...the feeling of me possibly abandoning them made me feel like the worst person in the universe. It wasn't fair to them. They didn't deserve to be suffering for so long.

"Cade, please..." I begged, feeling my eyes tear up again.

Before Cade could say anything else, Drift's Holoform entered, looking at me worriedly. I felt my heart sink. Drift didn't need to see me looking weak and vulnerable. It made me angrier, more embarrassed.

"Please...I'm fine," I begged. A few tears spilled down my cheeks, causing me to cover my mouth to stifle the sobs. "It's just hormones. I'm pregnant, remember?"

"This isn't pregnancy hormones," Cade said; shaking his head. "I remember seeing this with Tessa's mother. Her mother was pretty hormonal. This...This is something different. What did they say to you?"

"It's all my fault," I said, trying to steady my voice. "I let them get taken...a-and..."

I felt a comforting arm over my shoulders. The sobs wracked through me.

Through my tear-filled eyes, I saw Drift sitting next to me, trying his best to comfort me in my distressed state. I briefly saw a look on Cade's face that made me feel even worse. He looked almost guilty.

"Whatever happened to them isn't your fault," Drift said gently.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened to them." Cade's voice sounded so guilt-stricken.

"They were experimented on," I exclaimed. "I could've saved them. We had been in their headquarters in Chicago...remember? I could've saved them. I should've looked."

"Don't blame yourself, Desirée," Cade said. "None of us could have known what was going on with them. It's not your fault."

"I knew they left with Jazz and Dino," I cried, the tears flowing endlessly. "I should have been worried when they died. I should have wondered what happened to them or looked..."

Drift removed his arm from my shoulders and carefully wiped the tears from my face. I looked at him, slightly uncomfortable from the sudden contact. Drift wasn't one who would physically comfort someone in their moment of despair. He was kind of philosophical in a way, using haikus and other methods to try and justify certain situations.

And having Drift suddenly wipe tears from my eyes made me a little uncomfortable.

"Drift...?" I looked at him, trying to make sense of what he was doing.

"You should not blame yourself for what happened to your companions," Drift said. His blue eyes looked sad. "Seeing you look so distraught makes us worry for you."

"We don't see you cry often," Cade said softly.

Shaking my head, I sniffled. My stomach felt achy, my eyes burning and my throat scratchy.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I didn't mean to make you worry. It's just...I don't like this."

"Don't like what?" Drift asked.

"Feeling like this." I motioned to myself. "Vulnerable and unable to control my emotions. Marli and Celia have been experimented on by Cemetery Wind, they didn't deserve to be exposed to something like that. Celia was so angry at me...she blamed me for what happened to her and Marli. I think she's right."

"No," Cade said. "You can't believe what she says."

"I was aware that they both left with an Autobot," I said hoarsely. "Jazz and Dino are dead now. I had a hunch that if us, the humans, were caught by Cemetery Wind, we'd be taken into some kind of custody. If I had known they were going to be treating humans like guinea pigs...Celia and Marli were good friends of mine when we were in the military. Now they every reason in the world to hate me."

Cade and Drift shared a look.

"Listen, if Celia and Marli try and come back, we'll tell them to leave," Cade said.

I shook my head. "I want to finish this," I said. "Marli and Celia deserve to tell me what's been bothering them. It's unfair to them, having to keep their emotions bottled up for so long."

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

_"Prime, is something wrong?"_ Ironhide asked via ComLink.

Optimus had received a message from Drift, informing him of Desirée's condition. She was an emotional wreck at the moment. Optimus's Spark rattled angrily at the thought of his Sparkmate being in so much pain. Drift told him as much as he knew, though it wasn't much.

_"I'm fine,"_ Optimus lied. He didn't need to be putting his personal worries into the mission. They were getting close to Tennessee, and any worries and anxieties at the moment had to be pushed down so the mission could be done successfully.

_"Prime, you should know by now that we know when you're lying,"_ Ironhide scoffed. The weapon specialist had known Optimus for centuries, one of the few Autobots who knew the Prime well enough to tell what was truly worrying him.

_"What's bothering me at the moment has nothing to do with the mission, Ironhide."_ Optimus's voice had come off as sharp, almost frustrated. _"Our main focus is making sure that Galvatron doesn't inflict severe damage."_

Ironhide didn't respond. He knew better than to respond.

Optimus prayed to Primus that the mission would go by quickly so he could go back to Desirée.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS UPDATE. THE FOUR OC'S ARE NOT MINE, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SUCH WONDERFUL PEOPLE! I LOVE SEEING THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS LEAVE.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	237. Chapter 237

**236**

The next day seemed to have come quicker than I would have liked. I had told Cade and Drift to let Celia and Marli when they showed up, though they were hesitant to agree. Emotionally, I wasn't really prepared to deal with the two of them again. After what Celia had said, I didn't want to be bothered for the longest time.

But I couldn't back down. It would seem cowardly. Celia and Marli needed some kind of closure, and it wouldn't come from me being too terrified to even look them in the eye.

"Desirée, they're here," Cade called. Opening the bedroom door, Cade gave me a knowing look before letting Celia and Marli in. Marli gave Cade a thankful smile before the door shut silently behind them.

"Hey," I said softly, laying stiffly in my bed.

"Hey." Marli tried for a friendly smile, but I could see the pain in her eyes. It made me feel terrible. Celia didn't look at me, her arms crossed over her chest. "Did you have a nice rest?" she asked.

I have a slight shrug. "It could have been better," I said softly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Marli said, giving me an apologetic look. Shaking her head sharply, she sighed. "Wanna start?"

I nodded.

* * *

><p>Marli did most of the talking. Whatever happened between Marli and Celia after they left the first time, Celia kept her mouth shut and only asked questions when it was necessary. I wouldn't have minded hearing what Celia had to say, but I was scared that she'd say something that would cause another emotional episode. I wasn't really up for that.<p>

Marli mostly spoke of what happened after their capture. Hours of interrogation, the beginning trials of the experimentation, their reactions to what the scientists did to them.

I tried to comprehend what Marli was saying, how severe it sounded.

Injecting weird liquids into their system; forcing them to take weird pills; if their bodies reacted negatively to the medication, they would be forced to endure the reactions and pray their bodies didn't shut down.

Marli had said that the scientists were actually _asking_ if there would be any new subjects, being promised more human subjects the more Autobots were slaughtered. From what she overheard, Marli heard a man's voice talking to one of the scientists, saying they'd be given a "woman with bright blue eyes" as their next subject, they'd just have to be patient.

"Did you recognize his voice?" I asked softly.

"No." Marli shook her head, looking conflicted. "It sounded familiar, but I couldn't pinpoint it."

"They were promising you," Celia said flatly. "The scientists were promised you as their next test subject, they just needed to kill the right Autobot."

I felt my stomach lurch, and it wasn't from the baby.

Cemetery Wind was willing to turn over actual humans for experimentation, but only if the right Autobot was killed. It was nauseating. I wondered if they thought of us as humans _at all_!

_If they did look at us as humans, they wouldn't have been experimenting on Marli and Celia, right? They would have done something else...something less severe._

Unconsciously rubbing my swelling stomach, I frowned deeply.

"Well, we're working on putting them on trial," I said softly, borderline whispering. "Joshua Joyce is..."

"_Joshua Joyce_," Celia snapped. "You're friends with _Joshua Joyce_?!"

Shaking my head, I pursed my lips. I saw Marli put a comforting hand on Celia's forearm.

"I'm not friends with him," I said. "He's kind of...an ally." I grimaced at the word. _Ally_ didn't seem like the right word.

"How can he be your 'ally'?" Celia asked. She shook her head. "He was the one in charge of KSI! He was responsible..."

"I know he was responsible!" I exclaimed. "Celia, please, just stop getting upset with me and listen to what I have to say. I know Joshua Joyce was in charge of KSI and was helping Cemetery Wind kill the Autobots. But Joyce helped us in the end, he gave us a reason to give him the _tiniest_ bit of faith."

"What did he do?" Celia's eyes held a fury she was desperately trying to hold back.

"Joshua saved our lives," I said. "He saved our lives. There was a bomb that Cemetery Wind had given him. He was going to detonate it one of the biggest cities..." I held back the tears that were burning in the backs of my eyes. "Joshua Joyce hasn't made the best decisions. What he's done over the years are unforgivable. Because of him, the Autobots who were slaughtered will _never_ come back. But I am willing to look over his past and focus on what he's willing to do for us _now_."

"So, he's going to put them on trial?" Marli asked softly.

"The government, to be more accurate." I rubbed my stomach. It almost felt like the baby was moving, but it felt like it was too early for the baby to be moving so soon.

"The _government_?" Celia scoffed.

"Celia, just shut up." I looked at her tiredly. "Please, just shut up. I know you're angry at me. You have reasons to be angry at me. But, for once, just listen to what I have to say."

Celia seemed surprised by my outburst.

"We are all trying to adapt to normal society. I know what you endured is terrible, but having a bitter outlook on it won't make it any better." I felt anger boiling up in me, and I was trying to not to raise my voice, I didn't want to cause a scene in front of Cade and his family. "Joshua is gathering as much information as he can so we can put the ones responsible in charge on trial," I hissed. "We are working our asses off so we can get through this. Maybe having this can help put you in some sort of ease."

"What you're doing is brave," Marli responded, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "If it isn't too late, I'd like to help."

Nodding, I gave Marli a tight smile.

Marli gave Celia a pointed look. "Isn't what they're doing brave, Celia?" Marli asked sharply.

The way Marli spoke to Celia was that of a parent scolding a child. Celia looked down almost shamefully. I wanted to sympathize for her, but the woman I had been friends with when NEST was still operational was gone. A bitter woman had taken Celia's place.

"It is brave," Celia said in a low voice, "but it's also idiotic."

"How is it idiotic?" Marli asked defensively.

"What if you don't win? You're asking the guy who was in charge of KSI to handle the information for a case. He could manipulate it, make it seem like you guys were still the bad ones all along. He's a businessman, Desiree. A very powerful businessman. He will do anything to cover his tracks."

"I've seen goodness in Joshua," I said sharply. "I may not like him, but I've seen goodness in him."

"Just think about it."

With a defeated sigh, Marli and Celia left without a word. Marli had thrown an apologetic look my way, but left without a word. I didn't know if I'd ever see them again.

_Marli volunteered to help with putting the government on trial,_ I thought. _But who knows how long that's going to take! Maybe...Maybe not seeing each other for a while would be for the best._

I chewed on my bottom lip.

If, for now, that would be the last time I'd see Marli and Celia, that would be a good thing. One less thing for me to stress over.

But then I'd have to worry about Elita.

Elita and I didn't have the best relationship. I tried being friendly to her, but she seemed to reject me immediately. Once Marli and Celia were gone, how was I going to deal with Optimus's delusional ex-girlfriend?

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS UPDATE.**

**YOU KNOW NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE IS MINE, AND THE FOUR OC'S ARE NOT MINE EITHER.**

**I APOLOGIZE IF THESE FILLER CH.'S HAVE BEEN BORING, BUT WITH NO NEW TRANSFORMERS MOVIE TO HELP MAKE THE STORY INTERESTING, THIS IS ALL I CAN DO UNTIL ANOTHER ONE COMES UP. BUT THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING!**

**BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT THIS FANFIC WILL HAVE A SEQUAL! I MIGHT EVEN ATTEMPT TO MAKE THIS SOME SORT OF FANFIC TRILOGY, BUT I FEEL LIKE THAT WOULD BE PUSHING IT.**

**ANYWHO, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS (THOUGH I DO APOLOGIZE FOR HAVING THIS UPDATE GET UP SO LATE. I WAS WATCHING THE WALKING DEAD WHILE WRITING THIS...)! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE AND LEAVE REVIEWS ON WHAT YOU THINK! THEN, WE CAN FINISH THE ELITA-1 ARC AND DESIRÉE'S LATEST PREGNANCY.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	238. Chapter 238

**237**

**Optimus POV**

The Prime and the Autobots were even closer to Tennessee.

Optimus kept feeling those overwhelming feelings from Desirée, which made him more worried about her condition than the mission they were about to undergo. Optimus _desperately_ wanted to go back to Texas; he wanted to comfort his Sparkmate's condition, whatever was going on with her.

Desirée's emotions made his Spark rattle. He kept feeling fear and anger and regret...

_The quicker this mission is finished, the quicker I can go back to Desirée and help her out,_ Optimus thought. _I'll need all of my attention on handling Galvatron and stopping him from all of his destruction._

Working on calming himself down, Optimus tried to clear his processors. If he kept allowing himself to drown in his worries of Desirée's emotional state, he'd fail in the mission.

He couldn't allow that.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I absently rubbed my stomach. I took a deep breath.

_How's Optimus's mission going? I haven't heard from him from Drift..._ I shook my head. I didn't want to be filling my head with more worries. After hearing what Celia and Marli had to say...my mind was already trying to comprehend their information; then there was the possibility of Elita's unstable behavior causing more unwanted drama; then worrying about Optimus and the others on their mission to Tennessee. How would they deal with Galvatron? He was man made...it was easier taking him down as Megatron. Optimus had shown more than once that he could handle _Megatron_...

Pursing my lips, I started getting aggravated. My stomach started flipping, causing me to shift uncomfortably in my bed.

_Damn it...This is too much drama for someone to deal with. I'll be happy once everything's settled and everyone's calmed down some! I'll be able to enjoy having this baby and finally having the slightest bit of stability._

But would stability come easily? Telling Marli and Celia of our plans...with Joshua Joyce...that hung on all of our shoulders. I would see the tiredness in Cade's eyes sometimes. I knew there were times he'd talk to Joyce, with Darcy helping as well, over the phone for hours, trying to get as much useful information together. From what I'd gathered, they didn't hire any kind of lawyer yet. It made me wonder... Shaking my head again, I pressed my forehead with the back of my hand.

_They're doing the best they can to build a case for us. Stop being so bothered by everything._

_But...what if this isn't as successful as we think it'll be? We're so confident that we'll win this battle, but not everyone was aware of the situation. Would they believe us?_

_They'd have to! We have Joshua Joyce with us. He'll be our biggest help, right?_

_The former owner of KSI... The guy who created the Transformium out of the melted-down body parts of dead Transformers._

Shaking my head, I shut my eyes tightly, trying to clear my head.

I couldn't afford to have my mind clouded with all these internal battles.

A knock on my bedroom interrupted me (thank _God_) from my internal battles, and I saw Cade's and Tessa's head poke in. I saw their eyes glittering with worry.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, feigning a calm and even voice.

"We're just wondering if you're OK," Tessa said. "After what happened last time..."

"There's no need to worry," I assured them. "I'm perfectly fine! Celia, Marli, and I had a good discussion."

The two Yeagers nodded, looking at each other briefly.

"How're the girls?" I asked, slightly worried.

"They're good," Cade answered. I nodded.

"That's good." I continued to rub my stomach, frowning slightly. "Is Drift resting?"

Tessa nodded. "He stayed up worrying about you," she responded.

"He wasn't using the Holoform was he?" I furrowed my brows. I didn't want him using the Holoform if he was feeling so tired; it would make me feel terrible!

Cade gave a half-hearted shrug. "He'd have it on sometimes," he said. "Having those two here really had him worried."

I frowned. Marli and Celia had him worried...that's understandable. He didn't really know them. In Drift's eyes, Marli and Celia might have been the enemy. They could have tried causing more harm on me

"I'll have to apologize for that."

"But how are _you_ feeling?" Tessa asked. "You're still ill, remember?"

Shrugging, I tried to play it off as nothing big. I still had moments where I felt sick, but it wasn't as severe as it was before.

"I'm getting better, that's the important thing." I put on my best smile for them. I didn't need them worrying.

"You're sure?" Cade asked.

I nodded. "I'm positive, don't worry about me." I gave them my best smile. I knew that they didn't believe me. I tried to make myself sound believable. Deep down, I hoped that I was getting better; it was hard to tell if I was truly improving health-wise without Ratchet to confirm it or deny it.

As they left, I gave a silent sigh.

My stomach churned under my hands, making me feel uncomfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>Elita POV<strong>

Elita-1 knew that Drift was exhausted from how much time he'd spent caring for Desirée. She knew he'd be in recharge for a while. Elita had been contemplating entering the human residence to see the human Sparkmate of Optimus.

She wanted to understand what made the human so special. She still couldn't see it. What was so special about _Desirée Witwicky_? She was a human, an organic!

Elita tried to tell herself that the emotions rattling through her Spark wasn't jealousy, it was worry on Optimus's part. But the feelings were undeniable. She was _jealous_; _angry_; _confused_! Optimus didn't like it when she confronted him on the topic of Desirée or their Sparklings. He seemed...defensive. That was something Elita couldn't quite understand.

Maybe she'd never understand why.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I'M SO, SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THESE PAST FEW DAYS. I'VE GOTTEN REALLY SICK AND I'M STILL RECOVERING FROM IT. I ALSO HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOLWORK I'M TRYING TO CATCH UP ON, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN UNDERSTAND.**

**JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THIS UPDATE AND I'LL DO ANY ADJUSTMENTS YOU GUYS SEE FIT.**

**REVIEW, PLEASE.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	239. Chapter 239

**238**

After Cade and Tessa left, and I had a few hours of alone time to think, there was a soft knock on the door. I looked at the door expectantly, only feeling mildly surprised when I saw Elita's head pop in through the semi-opened door. Elita's Holoform looked at me with her best blank expression, her lips pursed into a thin line.

"Elita, I'm honestly not in the mood right now." I rubbed my hands over my face, feeling frustrated. Whatever her problem was this time...I couldn't handle what garbage she was going to utter out. "Just go away."

Elita opened the door wider, ignoring my request.

"I just want to talk to you," she deadpanned.

"If this is about my relationship with Optimus..." I started harshly.

"I just want to understand," she interrupted, her voice just as harsh. Her blue eyes flaring a blue I hadn't seen before. "Humans and Cybertronians are completely different in so many ways. How did you manage to get Optimus to love you?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. There was no getting through to her. Elita couldn't understand when someone didn't want to be bothered...

"I don't know," I snapped, grimacing slightly. I placed a hand on my stomach. "We just fell in love with each other, OK? There are some things people can't control!"

Elita's blue eyes twinkled with something I couldn't understand. She looked at me for a moment, and it made me wonder if what I'd said sunk in with her at all. I was hoping and praying that I could say _something_ that would get through her thick head and she could leave me alone!

"Is there anything _else_ I can help you with?" I exclaimed.

"I just..." Elita looked conflicted, as if she couldn't find the words to express herself properly. "I don't get it."

"Elita, please understand what I'm saying," I started slowly, "Optimus and I love each other. Sometimes, love doesn't need any kind of explanation, it just happens. Isn't that what happened between you and Optimus when the two of you were together all those years ago?"

I saw Elita's eyes look down for a moment, as if she were reminiscing the time when she had been Optimus's girlfriend. The look of love in her eyes, mixed with loneliness, filled her vibrant blue eyes.

"I knew why I loved him," she said softly. "It was so obvious."

"OK, so you know why you loved him, but that doesn't mean you have to bother me on why you can't comprehend why I love him." I felt a headache pulsing in my head, the starting stages of one. "Optimus and I are just trying to get through the days together. Can you just allow us a bit of normalcy?"

The look the female Holoform's face made my heart plummet. She looked..._lost_, almost confused. She was trying harder than I thought. I was still getting frustrated with her. It seemed like she was so stubborn, so hard-headed, that she didn't want to understand what I was saying, what Optimus was probably trying to say. I gave an audible sigh.

"Elita, why don't we just have a nice talk, OK?" I asked tiredly.

Her Holoform's blue eyes looked at me, borderline helplessly. I motioned her to sit at the foot of my bed. I was hoping to get this whole...whatever it was out of the way once and for all. If Elita-1 needed a more in-depth explanation about what Optimus and I were in our relationship, then I'd give her a more in-depth explanation on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Elita POV<strong>

The femme's Holoform seemed hesitant over Desirée's request. It didn't seem like Desirée Witwicky was in a good mood, and Elita felt her Spark weigh down in what felt like guilt. She didn't _want_ to feel guilty for the human, but the way she looked was almost pitiful.

But the look in Desirée's blue eyes, the eyes that didn't shine as brightly as an Autobots', but still had its own brightness - Desirée looked exhausted. Those two human femmes who had come by to visit the human had seemed to drain any liveliness from the young human femme's eyes. It made Elita wonder what had been said between the three of them.

_It doesn't matter what happened between them,_ Elita thought stubbornly.

Elita's Holoform continued to stand where it was for a moment, not really wanting to move from her spot by the door. She didn't really want to go near Desirée. The human was..._pregnant_, as the humans called it. _Pregnant_ with another one of Optimus's Sparklings; another one...three Sparklings...

"Elita, I don't have all day." Desirée's voice interrupted Elita from her thoughts. "C'mon; let's get this over with. I'd like to be able to rest, if that's not too much to ask."

After a moment, Elita, stiff from discomfort and her processors filled to the brim with emotions she was trying to understand, hesitantly walked over to the human woman's bed and uncomfortably sat down. Desirée's eyes watched her lazily, giving Elita the feeling that the human really didn't want the Holoform's presence at the moment.

"So you wanna understand?" Desirée started, her voice laced with light irritation.

Elita nodded hesitantly, her blue eyes not leaving the human's.

"You better listen _very_ carefully," Desirée snapped, "cause I'm _not_ repeating myself. I'm getting really tired of doing this, Elita. I'm tired of whatever dysfunctional relationship we have. Do you understand me?"

Another nod.

Desirée's eyes narrowed to a slight glare. Nodding slowly, Desirée pursed her lips and closed her eyes, a long, audible sigh coming from the human's mouth before she began.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I tried my hardest to explain to Elita the relationship I shared with Optimus. I tried to explain to her what it felt like to fall in love with the Autobot leader. I could tell she wanted to interrupt me in certain areas, but she held herself back.

In all honesty, I was irritated with Elita.

Continuously having to explain myself to her - feeling as if I was repeating myself _every single time_ she dropped by my room unexpectedly - it was tiring.

Elita's face looked deep in thought the more I explained.

I just hoped that what I was saying was at least getting through her, even the _tiniest_ bit of understanding would make me happy! I honestly didn't want to have to deal with her anymore.

I didn't want to deal with anything anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS GOOD. I HAVE HALF-DAYS AT SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK, SO I'LL BE COMING HOME AROUND 10:30 UNTIL FRIDAY, THEN I HAVE SPRING BREAK ALL NEXT WEEK! SO I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN.**

**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY THAT I'VE BEEN UPDATING LESS AND LESS. IT'S HARD TRYING TO FIND THE TIME WHEN I HAVE SO MUCH SCHOOLWORK TO DO! BUT ONCE IT'S SPRING BREAK, AND THANKS TO ALL THESE HALF-DAYS, I'LL BE ABLE TO GIVE ALL OF YOU MORE UPDATES TO READ! JUST LET ME KNOW IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO ADD TO THE STORY, OR IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE ME TO CHANGE, AND I'LL DO JUST THAT.**

**HAVE A WONDERFUL REST OF YOUR WEEK.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	240. Chapter 240

**239**

Elita sat uncomfortably at the foot of my bed.

I could tell that she didn't want to be really close to me. I didn't feel too comfortable with her at such close proximity, either. I told myself that if I wanted things cleared up between Elita and myself, and the best way to do it would be to have a discussion with her, to tell her why her behavior was unacceptable.

_Just please understand what I'm trying to tell you,_ I prayed silently.

"Elita, I want you to understand what I'm trying to tell you, OK?" I looked at the Holoform with a deep-set frown. She nodded hesitantly. "The relationship I have with Optimus is...I dunno, unique?" I rubbed my face with my hands.

"How is it unique?" Elita asked, her voice void of any emotion.

"You said it before - it's a human and a Cybertronian." I looked at Elita defeatedly. "Has anyone in your species _ever_ married or whatever someone from another species before you guys came to earth?"

Elita shook her head.

"Then, I'd like to say that the relationship I have with Optimus is special," I exclaimed. "I honestly didn't think Optimus had _any_ romantic feelings for me when I started liking him! I thought he was solely interested in being the leader and protecting the defenseless humans."

I saw the twinkle in Elita's eyes. She seemed to be processing my words, but I couldn't say for sure. Elita-1 was kinda unpredictable; I could never _really_ tell if what I said went through or not.

"Are you understanding what I'm saying, Elita?" I asked.

She nodded slowly.

"Optimus had just saved us from Megatron the first time," I said grouchily. "I _just_ started realizing I liked Optimus after that first time. He didn't seem to show any interest in me."

"I still don't..." she started.

"OK, I got off topic." I sighed. "Elita, Optimus is a strong leader. You know that more than I do. He's strong and selfless and courageous and a whole bunch of other things I don't have the patience to name off right now. But you know what he's like better than I do. You'll always know what Optimus was like before he was Optimus. I'll always know him as Optimus."

She nodded wordlessly.

"But I want you to understand that I love Optimus for everything he is. I know I'm a human and that might come off as confusing or weird, right?"

She nodded again.

"Please, then, understand that, the way I see it, love has no boundaries," I pleaded. "People fall in love all the time! And a lot of the time, this 'love' isn't what people are used to. It's 'not normal', to some people. Do you think the relationship I have with Optimus is 'not normal'?"

Elita hesitated. "In a sense, yes," she answered truthfully.

I pointed at her. "See? People don't like what they don't understand." I shook my head. "I feel like I'm not making any sense! I'm not making sense, am I?" I looked at Elita tiredly.

She shrugged.

"Optimus and I are happy. We're aware that we're two completely different species; we've overcome that obstacle and love each other for what it's worth. Love isn't about what the person looks like on the outside, it's what they see on the inside. You loved Optimus once upon a time; you should know that love isn't about what's on the outside. Right?"

Elita nodded wordlessly, her blue eyes sparkling with an emotion I couldn't pinpoint.

"I'm a human." I pointed to myself. "Optimus Prime is a Cybertronian." I rubbed the back of my hand against my forehead. "I'm getting close to thirty years old, Optimus is centuries old. There are endless things that are different about Optimus and I. He's lived longer than I have; I'm made of flesh; he can transform into human vehicles; I can eventually die of natural causes." I sighed. "We looked past that, Elita. We looked past the faults we have, the weaknesses and the things that make us polar opposites and made the best of what we could."

"You built your lives on your differences?" Elita asked softly.

I looked at her. "In a way, yes."

Elita thought over my words.

"Elita, when I first started dating Optimus, I was terrified." She looked at me. "He's a giant alien robot; I'm a tiny, squishy human. He lived a longer life than me; I was destined to die one day. I thought that the relationship I'd started with Optimus would've lasted for a couple years - why would he want to stay in a relationship with some wrinkled old woman in the future, right?"

Elita seemed slightly confused when I said that.

"Optimus told me he adored my humanity," I said. "He didn't care how old I got, how wrinkled my skin got, or how gray my hair became. He adored everything that made me human. He wasn't focusing on how my appearance would change in the future, he was focusing on how to make me happier. Optimus saw something in me that even I don't know."

Elita's form was still stiffly sitting at the foot of my bed, looking as if she were truly comprehending what I'd just told her. Her hair hung around her face as she looked down. I wanted to believe that she was understanding what I was telling her, but I couldn't say I knew for sure. I placed my hands on my stomach, feeling a little bigger than I remembered.

"Optimus...truly loves you," she murmured.

I nodded. "Yeah."

Elita-1 looked at me with an expression I couldn't quite place, but I guessed that she was looking at me with an expression of somewhat calmness mixed with slight understanding.

"I congratulate you, Desirée Witwicky," she said softly, "and apologize for the trouble I've caused."

Slightly taken aback by what she'd said, I watched confusedly as her Holoform dismissed.

She congratulated me...and apologized for her behavior...

Maybe... Maybe Elita was starting to change her views on Optimus and I...

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**JUST A HEAD'S UP, IN THE LATER DAYS OF THIS MONTH, MY SCHOOL'S JAZZ BAND AND WIND ENSEMBLE (I'M IN THE WIND ENSEMBLE) WILL BE GOING ON A TRIP TO CALIFORNIA FOR A FEW DAYS, GOING TO DISNEYLAND AND RECORDING MUSIC FOR DISNEY SO I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY NEW CH.'S AT THAT TIME.**

**I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN THE TRIP IS ONCE I KNOW WHEN. MY BAND TEACHER GAVE EVERYONE IN MY BAND CLASS INFORMATION ON IT, BUT I MISPLACED THAT INFORMATION, SO...**

**ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS UPDATE! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR OPINION (OR WHATEVER YOU'D LIKE TO LEAVE) ON THE TALK THAT WENT ON BETWEEN ELITA-1 AND DESIRÉE.**

**THE MEMPHIS, TENNESSEE, MISSION WILL BE CONCLUDED IN THE UPCOMING CH.'S!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	241. Chapter 241

**240**

**Optimus POV**

The Prime and the other Autobots finally reached their destination, and Optimus felt himself getting anxious. Desirée's emotions had been filling his processors since he'd left the Yeager residence. He desperately wanted to finish his mission so he could return to Desirée and be there for her, he wanted to know what was causing her such emotional turmoil.

She seemed calmer than before, but he still couldn't handle the bombardment of emotions he'd felt.

It was clouding his processors, and Optimus needed to keep himself focused on the mission in order for it to be successful. If Galvatron was attacking Memphis, he couldn't afford to keep himself distracted by his Sparkmate, despite his deep need to worry. He felt his Spark rattle with frustration - frustration with himself. His Spark, in a sense, was trying to get him to focus on Desirée's unsettling emotions, but his processors were trying to tell him to focus on the mission long enough to when Galvatron's taken down and _then_ he would allow himself to become fully focused on his Sparkmate.

Protecting the humans from the reincarnated Decepticon leader needed to be handled, and Optimus needed to keep telling himself that.

_"We will need to split up,"_ Optimus said, via ComLink. _"When you find Galvatron, report it immediately over the ComLink. Don't try to fight him on your own."_

The other Autobots agreed before splitting off to find Galvatron.

* * *

><p>Optimus had driven carefully around the streets of Memphis, keeping watch for the man made Transformer. He was quick to catch on to how there were parts of the location that seemed slightly damaged - cars that looked like they were severely wrecked, some buildings that looked a little damaged, but it didn't seem severe enough for <em>Galvatron<em>.

But Optimus couldn't just push that aside.

Optimus kept himself alert, checking his surroundings as thoroughly as he could. The task was difficult, since Galvatron didn't have an Energon Signature, and it was also very dangerous. Since Galvatron didn't have an Energon Signature it would be near impossible to accurately find him. Optimus remembered what Galvatron's vehicle form looked like, with great detail, but the one thing Optimus was wondering was if the man made Transformers could change their appearance just like the Cybertronian ones.

_No, they couldn't,_ Optimus thought gravely. _They were designed by humans to look that way. They couldn't change their appearance like us._

Optimus felt himself getting more frustrated.

He felt anger that he didn't take Galvatron down those times they fought before, when the Autobots were trying to take down KSI and hide the Seed. Optimus could've taken Galvatron down, but the humans had made so many changes to him...

Optimus's Energon sword was destroyed because of the hole in Galvatron's chest. Optimus knew that trying to take him down through the chest would be ineffective, so he would have to think up other solutions to eliminate him. Whatever the humans had done to Galvatron to make him stronger, it would definitely be difficult to eliminate him. He didn't fear anything, from what Optimus ad been told.

That frustrated Optimus even more.

_"Optimus, I think I've caught sight of Galvatron,"_ Crosshairs said through the ComLink.

Optimus immediately turned himself around and went to Crosshairs' location.

* * *

><p>When the Prime reached Crosshairs' location, the big, silvery truck form of Galvatron was speeding in front of them. Crosshairs had stayed on his trail for as long as he could.<p>

Optimus felt his earlier worries for Desirée disappear for a moment when he saw Galvatron.

His mission was in front of him and he was determined to finish what he started. Galvatron would be taken down, like he should have been long ago.

Luckily, if the minimal damage Optimus saw in Memphis was caused by the man made Transformer, Optimus thanked Primus that there wasn't too much damage. But if their battle was led back to Memphis, then there was going to be significant damage and human casualties.

Optimus felt his Spark rattle.

_"Has he tried anything yet?"_ Optimus asked over the ComLink.

_"No. He's just been driving. If he noticed me, he would have tried something by now."_

Optimus didn't respond for a moment.

They drove in silence for a little longer, keeping their sights on what was in front of them. Nothing happened, they just kept driving.

_"Contact the others,"_ Optimus told Crosshairs. _"Tell them to block any possible exits for him to try and go through. We can't afford to lose him."_

* * *

><p>Optimus was slowly starting to lose his patience. Whatever plan Galvatron had in store, it was obviously to try and get them to act out without thinking. That wasn't like the fight before. Galvatron acted out on his own, attacking defenseless humans without hesitation then attempting to take down Optimus.<p>

When they reached a point in the road, they all came to a slow stop when Bee and Hound were parked in the road up ahead.

After a moment of a deafening silence, the silvery truck in front of them suddenly erupted into smaller cubes, transforming into Galvatron.

Optimus and the other Autobots transformed, getting their weapons ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I sighed. After the talk with Elita, I started to feel a little worse. I'd get constant headaches, every once in a while I would throw up, and I would get hot flashes and cold flashes.

I tried brushing it off as the unwanted stress of having to deal with Elita and all the drama that was thrown in our direction.

But Cade and Tessa were quick to notice. Even Drift noticed.

Drift hadn't received any messages from Optimus or the others, so we didn't know if their Tennessee mission was successful or not, and that made me worry. What would happen if Optimus died fighting Galvatron? Optimus and I were Sparkbound, how would that affect me? I knew that if I died, it would break Optimus's Spark, but I didn't have a Spark...

Drift tried telling me that Optimus was probably handling the situation the best he could, and couldn't send out any messages at the moment. I tried to accept that, but it was getting difficult.

I didn't have Optimus with me; Drift hadn't received a single message from Optimus or the other Autobots; and I was starting to feel terrible.

I just hoped that the whole Tennessee fiasco finished soon, and Optimus and the others made it out alive.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG! I WAS GIVEN A LOT OF HOMEWORK OVER MY SPRING BREAK AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FINISH THAT UP.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND THE FILLERS I PUT IN. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**ANYWHO, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS! HERE'S THE LATEST UPDATE AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AD TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU GUYS THINK I SHOULD CHANGE, JUST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL DO JUST THAT.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	242. Chapter 242

**241**

**Optimus POV**

Seeing Galvatron before them, it created an anger that Optimus wouldn't be able to describe, even if he tried. The man made Transformer stood before them, looking at the Autobots with a look close to disgust. Optimus felt his hands clench into fists - it almost felt like Galvatron was _scrutinizing_ them.

"Here we are again, Prime," Galvatron hissed, his optics narrowing.

The humans had designed Galvatron to look almost humanlike in appearance, which Optimus found to be strange. But that was the least of his worries. The hardest problem him and his Autobots would have to face would be _killing_ Galvatron. The other prototypes were easier to take down - they were controlled by the humans, and the humans didn't know the Autobots' fighting skills at all. Even after the prototypes had been taken under Galvatron's command, the prototypes had been even easier, in a sense, to take down. They put up a fight, but they were able to take them down.

"Yes." Optimus's optics flared the brightest blue.

Galvatron's facial plates turned up into a sneer, his optics brightening in color as well.

"You honestly think you can _kill_ me?" Galvatron snarled. "You couldn't do it the first time, _Prime_! What makes you think you can do it now?"

Optimus felt anger surge in him, but before he had a chance to respond to Galvatron's taunting, Crosshairs put a hand on his shoulder. Optimus tried to calm down the burning anger in his Spark, the anger boiling in his Energon.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I kept my hands over my swelling stomach. A feeling of nausea had been sweeping over me, growing more intense, causing me a lot of discomfort. Drift had been keeping a close eye on me, helping the Yeagers with Saoirse and Eden when he could, and making sure to keep an eye on the property - pretty much making sure that the Yeager residence remained safe.

There were a few times I had thrown up, and I would go between feeling a bit overheated to feeling a bit chilly. It was really uncomfortable.

"You're still suffering from the infection," Drift had said, looking at me.

I shook my head. I wanted to believe that I had gotten over the infection - maybe a little bit of it remained, just small traces taking too long to leave my body - but I didn't want to believe I was still suffering from it.

"It's probably just the baby," I had muttered.

It felt like the baby was growing faster, way more developed in the early stages of the pregnancy than Saoirse and Eden were. That frightened me, I didn't want the baby to grow too fast. What if something happened?

Optimus and the others were still on their mission, and I only assumed they were - hopefully - dealing with Galvatron and getting close to coming back to Texas. I didn't want them to be gone too much longer.

I could tell Drift and the others were getting worried, and I didn't want them to get worried. And while they were getting worried over my health, I found myself worrying about Abby and the others, still living in their apartments with their significant other fighting a powerful man made Transformer.

_They'll be just fine,_ I thought dryly. _I know they can handle themselves. Blossom was a soldier before, she's strong and dependable. I know she can protect herself and Musa. Abby's pretty strong, too. She can handle her own, protecting Athena and Alec! I shouldn't be overthinking everything! Optimus and everyone else can take care of themselves._

I felt the baby move under my hands. While I had never experienced a natural human-with-human pregnancy, I knew it was a bit early for the baby to be moving. I wasn't too far into my pregnancy, and I knew Cybertronian babies developed faster than human babies, but I was still worried about how there was movement so early on. It wasn't anything like the baby kicking - it just felt like the baby was trying to find a comfortable position.

A little bit of wiggling.

"You haven't thrown up at all, have you?" Shane stood in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. The Irishman looked at me worriedly.

"Not for a while," I responded hoarsely. The times I _did_ throw up left my throat feeling raw and burning. "How're the girls? Are they OK?"

"They're both fine. They've been asking to see you lately. Cade told them you're not feeling well."

I gave Shane my best smile. "I'm never too sick for my girls," I said. "Saoirse and Eden can come here whenever they like. I haven't been spending enough time with them."

"It's not your fault." Shane frowned. "You're in a vulnerable position, it can't be helped."

Grimacing for a moment, at the movement of the baby, I gave a sigh.

"Honestly, Optimus and I agreed to have no more children after Eden," I said with a pout. "All three of them were surprises, and all three of them caused a lot of pain on my part."

Shane didn't say anything, I caught the worried look on his face.

"After this baby, I'm having a _long_ talk with Optimus," I murmured, shaking my head. "I'm done having children. Two was kind of pushing it, three is crossing the line."

Shane and I shared a glance. I tried for my best smile, trying not to look as miserable as I felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The fighting had started when Galvatron lunged at the Prime, almost tackling him to the ground. The Autobots' guns and swords and other weapons were immediately fired and thrown and exploded.

Optimus had his sword, the one he'd proudly taken from Lockdown's ship, clashing with Galvatron's weapons as they fought. The Autobots tried taking distracting Galvatron, laying hits on him so that Optimus could find an opening and end it. But, because of whatever the humans did with the Transformium, the melted bodies of the other Transformers they'd killed, made Galvatron's metal stable, in a sense, but made it impossible for any hits to be successfully landed.

The Autobots tried to be careful in not hitting Optimus, but Galvatron kept erupting into those little cubes and coming back together somewhere else.

After figuring out Galvatron's skills, the Autobots came to the conclusion that they shouldn't waste their ammunition on something that wasn't going to work, though that would be a little difficult for Hound, where most of is weaponry involved guns.

When Galvatron settled in his newer spot, after avoiding some missiles that came from Bumblebee, the man made Transformer scowled at Optimus, ignoring the others. The two stood there for a moment.

Optimus tried figuring out what he could do to land a fatal blow on Galvatron; but he wasn't sure how that could work. Any attacks that were thrown the Galvatron's way, he'd evade it easily. The area around them was surrounded with smoke and debris from the attacks they made.

The Prime felt his Spark rattle with anger and frustration.

Fighting Galvatron would certain be harder than he'd hoped.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE, I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. BUT I HOPE THIS UPDATE'S BEEN REALLY GOOD, AND JUST LEAVE A HELPFUL REVIEW ON WHAT I CAN CHANGE IF THERE IS ANYTHING I CAN CHANGE.**

**AND YOU GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE, AND YOU GUYS KNOW I DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S (WHO SHOULD HAVE A BIT OF A ROLE IN THOSE LITTLE MOMENTS I ADD DESIRÉE'S POV WHILE THE MEMPHIS FIGHTING IS HAPPENING).**

**I'M SORRY IF YOU THINK THE MEMPHIS ARC IS BORING, I'M TRYING TO MAKE IT AS ACTION PACKED AS I CAN! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD HAPPEN DURING THE MEMPHIS ARC? SINCE THE NEXT TRANSFORMERS MOVIE WON'T BE OUT FOR A LONG TIME, I WOULD ASSUME GALVATRON WOULD HAVE SOMEWHAT OF A ROLE IN THE NEW ONE. SO, HOW SHOULD THE FIGHT BETWEEN GALVATRON AND THE AUTOBOTS BE LIKE?**

**BEFORE I FINISH MY RAMBLINGS, I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AT ALL NEXT THURSDAY. MY SCHOOL'S BAND IS GOING TO CALIFORNIA FOR A DISNEYLAND TRIP (RECORDING DISNEY MUSIC, DOING A MASS BAND PERFORMANCE WITH ANY OTHER HIGH SCHOOL BANDS WHO ARE THERE, ETC.). I PROBABLY WON'T BE BACK UNTIL SUNDAY OR MONDAY OF THE FOLLOWING WEEK.**

**MY RAMBLINGS ARE DONE. I'M SORRY FOR MAKING THIS SO LONG, I KNOW THEY'RE PROBABLY BORING TO READ, I'M SORRY!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	243. Chapter 243

**242**

**Optimus POV**

The fighting continued longer than Optimus hoped. The Autobots tried landing, what they thought to be, accurate attacks. But the more attacks they thought would accurately cause damage on Galvatron, the more Galvatron proved them wrong. Erupting into those small cubes and rearranging himself into another location, firing missiles and shooting at the Autobots - but his main focus was on Optimus.

In a way, Optimus should have expected that.

No matter what body Megatron possessed, he'd always be Megatron and he would _always_ be Optimus's enemy.

"You're all so weak!" Galvatron snarled, firing more missiles at the Autobots.

Optimus's optics narrowed angrily, his sword grasped in his hand tightly. He glanced over at his Autobots, damaged from all the shots Galvatron had hit them with. The Prime wasn't sure how many attacks they could take before...

He shook the thought out of his head.

_There is no way Galvatron will defeat us,_ Optimus thought. He tried thinking of strategies on how to attack Galvatron when least expecting it, but it always seemed that he _expected_ it.

"I can't wait to _kill you_," Galvatron hissed, his optics wide and wild. "Then I'll find those _pathetic_ humans you call a family and _slaughter_ them, too!"

In that moment, all the anger and frustration and _rage_ exploded within the Autobots. Threatening the safety of innocent humans was one thing; but threatening their families was something personal.

"You slagging piece of scrap metal!" Sideswipe snarled, getting his weapons ready.

"Autobots, wait," Optimus commanded. The Autobots looked at him with wide-optics. _"Galvatron's trying to make you lose control. He's waiting for us to attack him so he can take us down. Don't give him that satisfaction,"_ Optimus said over the ComLink. There was an almost smug, satisfied look on Galvatron's face, hidden just beneath the look of evil in his optics.

The Autobots held back the anger boiling in their Energon.

"Tell me, Prime, how do you plan to end this?" Galvatron snarled, a sickening smirk coming on his facial plates. "I can no longer die. There is nothing you can do to _stop me_!"

"I'll do everything in my power to stop you." Optimus's voice was harsh and bitter, his sword raised, ready for any kind of attack. The fighting had left him weak; he wasn't the only one who was affected by Galvatron's attacks. Optimus tried not to make himself look so weak in front of his Autobots or Galvatron. He wanted to make himself look as strong as possible, so when the fighting finally ended, he'd be able to go back to Desirée in one piece, alive.

"Your attacks can't hit me," Galvatron hissed. "There is no way you can kill me, Prime. Your Autobots are weak, you're _pathetic_."

Optimus lunged at Galvatron, his sword going forward to hit Galvatron - not really aiming for any spot in particular, just hoping to hit him _somewhere_.

When the Prime lunged, Galvatron took out some more weapons and shot them at Optimus, which resulted in him getting hit and stumbling back a little. And when the other Autobots saw their leader getting attacked, they attacked as well.

Regaining his footing, Optimus saw his Autobots attacking Galvatron.

Sideswipe trying to use his speed to take down Galvatron; Hound and Ironhide using their various weapons to try and accurately hit Galvatron, when he wasn't rearranging himself all over the place - they were all risking their lives to help him take down the enemy. Optimus had to wonder what could possibly hit Galvatron.

The humans had recreated Megatron to be almost indestructible.

There was no Spark for any of them to hit and he wasn't like any of the Transformers Optimus knew. Galvatron's way of transforming was different. Optimus had heard from Joyce that the original Transformers' way of going from vehicle to bipedal mode was because of the Transformium's metal instability, that was why they were able to go from their very original forms into human vehicles. But when Joyce had helped build the protoforms, he made the Transformium more stable, in a sense. A quick transformation from vehicle to bipedal.

The Prime's Energon boiled with anger. The Autobots were getting hit and they were so damaged and their fighting was getting sloppy.

And Optimus knew better than to allow his soldiers fight the enemy on their own.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"You have a fever," Drift said. He had come into my room. He had a routine of checking on me daily, keeping me company for a little bit before he'd deactivate the Holoform and do a little bit of inspection of the property, just to make sure no threats came upon the property.

"I-It's probably just a little cold," I stammered, pulling the covers over me even more.

Drift's blue eyes studied me carefully, clearly not believing what I was telling him. In the time Drift and I had spent together, we had become good friends. I was happy I was able to befriend one of the new Autobots! Hound and Crosshairs and I only shared a mutual respect for each other, nothing going beyond that.

"Don't look at me l-like that." I didn't want to feel Drift's eyes on me, studying me like that. The nausea had been going off and on, making me feel like absolute crap.

"Your health is important to all of us," Drift said, his lips pursing into a thin line. "Optimus will worry about you deeply if he returns to find you like this."

"It's just nausea and a little fever," I muttered. "It'll be gone by the time he gets back. Don't worry so much, Drift."

"You are carrying a Sparkling, Desirée." Drift's voice held a firmness in it that I had heard many time before. He was a serious Autobot, never really breaking that stoic exterior when necessary. "This could go beyond 'nausea and a little fever'. If the infection is still lingering in your system, you and the Sparkling are in grave danger."

I swallowed thickly.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS UPDATE. I DIDN'T HAVE SCHOOL TODAY BECAUSE MY TEACHERS DECIDED TO GO ON STRIKE TODAY. AND, REGARDING A QUESTION A KIND REVIEWER ASKED, I LEAVE FOR DISNEYLAND TOMORROW, THE TWENTY-THIRD OF APRIL! I'LL ONLY BE IN CALIFORNIA UNTIL NEXT MONDAY, THEN IT'S BACK TO WASHINGTON.**

**ANYWHO, THIS WILL BE THE LAST UPDATE I WILL POST UNTIL NEXT WEEK. SO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**AND BEFORE I FINISH MY RAMBLINGS, THERE WAS ALSO A KIND REVIEWER WHO LEFT A VERY LONG, WONDERFUL REVIEW ABOUT WHAT THEY THOUGHT ABOUT MY STORY AND ALSO A BEAUTIFUL SUGGESTION! THANK YOU SO MUCH, FRIEND!**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU, KIND REVIEWERS, WHO HAVE STAYED WITH THIS STORY SINCE THE BEGINNING! THIS FANFIC WILL BE COMING TO A CLOSE SOON, JUST A HEAD'S UP! YOU GUYS WILL KNOW WHEN IT'S DONE, AND WHETHER OR NOT I WRITE A SEQUEL FOR THIS FANFIC SHALL BE UP TO YOU GUYS! I'M SURE I'VE MENTIONED POSSIBLY WRITING A SEQUEL BEFORE, BUT RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT I'M NOT TOO SURE. I'LL LEAVE IT UP TO YOU GUYS.**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS! THIS IS A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, I'M SORRY.**

**LEAVE A REVIEW, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF A SEQUEL, LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS UPDATE! YOU ALL ARE SUCH WONDERFUL PEOPLE AND I'M SO HAPPY THAT I'VE HAD YOU ALL READ AND HELP THIS STORY DEVELOP. BLESS YOU!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	244. Chapter 244

**243**

**Optimus POV**

Galvatron had transformed back into his trucked form and sped off, almost ramming into the Autobots that were trying to block his path. The Autobots immediately transformed and chased after Galvatron as fast as they could.

It was almost frustrating, the way Galvatron was messing with them. Optimus found his already bubbling anger getting ready to explode - his soldiers were wounded and tired, so was he. All he wanted to do was take Galvatron down and go back to the Yeager residence. He wanted to go back to Desirée and give the Autobots a chance to recover from what was supposed to be a quick and easy mission.

_I won't let this slagging copy get the best of us,_ Optimus thought irritably.

In the time the Autobots had spent in Tennessee, Optimus hadn't received a ComLink in weeks from Drift, informing him of Desirée's condition. Not only was worrying about Desirée starting to come up here and there, but worrying about whether or not they'd be able to take down Galvatron and come back _alive_ was starting to become a worry.

During their chase for Galvatron, Optimus hadn't realized how their surroundings changed. They had managed to find their way back into the more populated areas of Memphis. Optimus was happier when they were further away from the humans, where it wasn't a possibility that there'd be any human casualties because of their fighting.

_"Prime, we have to stop him,"_ Crosshairs said over the ComLink. _"If the fighting continues here, then the humans will be in danger."_

_"I know,"_ Optimus growled. _"Split up. Try and find a way to lead him in another direction, only fire when you need to."_

When the Autobots split up, leaving only Optimus and Galvatron in their vehicle forms to resume the chasing, and Optimus was determined that if he could find a way to get Galvatron off the roads of the more populated parts of Memphis, then maybe he'd be able to finish the battle on his own. His soldiers were weak and injured, Optimus could ask Ratchet to try and fix the injuries the others had and try and make it back to Cade's farm before any serious damage took place. Some of the Autobots had families to go back to, and that was more important.

Optimus took notice to how the humans were jumping and stumbling out of the way when the two Transformers were speeding past. The looks of confusion and fear on the faces of those humans gave Optimus enough strength to keep going. Even for Desirée, whom he knew desperately needed him back on the farm.

Before Optimus could even figure out a plan on how he'd be able to stop Galvatron, the man made Transformer suddenly transformed and had his missiles firing and his guns shooting at the Prime before he could even transform himself.

The screams and cries of the humans filled the air and the sounds of the explosions from the missiles and things breaking and shattering mixed in with the cries.

Optimus transformed quickly, trying to be careful and avoiding Galvatron's missiles and gunfire. The moment he finished transforming, he had his sword ready and started his attempts at blocking the enemy's firing and tried his best to find an opening.

"You can't take me, Prime!" Galvatron snarled, his red optics shining wildly. "I'm building a new army! Soon this wretched planet will be nothing!"

Optimus's facial plates turned up into a scowl, his blue optics shining with fury.

"You will leave this planet alone!" Optimus cried. "I've stopped you before you were Galvatron, I'll stop you now."

"How?" Galvatron hissed. "You're alone, you're weak - how can you possibly take me down, _Prime_? I'm strong now, stronger than even _you_."

The man made Transformer started firing again, Optimus trying desperately to avoid the missiles and gunfire. The screams of all the humans caught in the crossfire echoed throughout the area and Optimus found his Energon boiling even further with unexplainable anger and rage. He couldn't allow Galvatron to continue his onslaught.

"How do you plan on building a new army if you don't have anything to build it with?" Optimus exclaimed, swinging his sword at Galvatron.

Galvatron snarled.

"The only thing you should worry about is making sure your _pathetic_ soldiers stay alive and that _hideous_ human femme of yours doesn't die." A sickening smile came upon Galvatron's facial plates, enjoying the anger that showed on Optimus's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I tried clearing my throat. I'd been throwing up a lot lately and my throat was burning and felt as dry as sandpaper. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, not to mention that my stomach was churning and felt completely restless. I really hoped what Drift said about the infection possible still lingering in my body was wrong. I was hoping I was recovering.

I winced, rubbing my stomach, trying to calm down the restlessness. If the baby was, in a way, mature enough to start moving, despite how early in the pregnancy I am (even if a Cybertronian baby matures faster than a human baby), I was hoping that rubbing my stomach would at least calm the baby down a little. I couldn't really talk to the baby, my voice was hoarse and my throat burned even more when I tried.

Drift hadn't told me anything about what happened to Optimus and the others. I was starting to get worried. I had received calls from Abby and Blossom and Rosalyn, voicing their concerns over their respective Autobots.

When I asked Drift if he knew anything, he said that he hadn't received any ComLink from Optimus or the others.

_Please calm down, baby,_ I thought miserably. _Please, please calm down. I'm not feeling well. You're making me feel even worse. I just want this pregnancy to go by smoothly and it's getting more and more difficult._

I groaned when I felt another wave of nausea hit.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS UPDATE. I RETURNED FROM MY CALIFORNIA TRIP YESTERDAY AND IT WAS ACTUALLY PRETTY FUN. I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE AS FREQUENTLY AS I CAN TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME. AND I'M ALSO SORRY THAT I DON'T UPDATE AS OFTEN AS I USED TO.**

**LEAVE A HELPFUL REVIEW!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	245. Chapter 245

**244**

**Optimus POV**

The Prime and Galvatron fought ruthlessly. Optimus tried to stop all of Galvatron's attacks from hitting the humans, while the enemy was wildly firing his weapons wherever he pleased. It was obvious that Optimus was becoming tired - his fighting techniques had become a bit sloppy; he was becoming a bit slower to react. He had received some messages from the Autobots, exclaiming their concerns and saying they'd be on their way.

Optimus didn't want the Autobots to get themselves involved in the fight for a moment longer. They had been fighting long enough.

The one thing, though, that truly bothered Optimus about fighting Galvatron was the enemy's flawless evasion skills. Galvatron hadn't _once_ been hit by _any_ of the Autobots' attacks. It was frustrating, trying to fight an enemy who could possibly never be hit. But that didn't mean Optimus would give up.

"You can never hit me, _Prime_," Galvatron exclaimed. "You're weaker than before! I'll kill you again!"

Optimus's facial plates turned into a tired scowl. He wasn't about to be taken down by a replica of his old nemesis. He swore he'd take down Galvatron and return to Desirée - that was what he was going to do.

"I'll take you down," Optimus growled.

The two clashed again, firing their weapons, swinging their swords - doing just about everything to take each other down.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

Abby had been worried sick. Bee had been gone for so long and she hadn't heard a single word from him. Well, as far as Desirée was concerned, there was no news on him or the other Autobots. Abby could only hope that Bumblebee was still alive - how would she have to explain to Alec and Athena that their father had died trying to protect humanity? They hardly understood that they were half-human! Abby knew that Bee and the other Autobots would be strong enough to handle themselves on the battlefield, but that didn't mean she wouldn't worry about them. Especially Bee.

It was nerve-wracking, knowing that the one being that a person could ever love in the world could _die_ trying to protect an entirely different species.

If Abby had known her life would have led up to this exact point, she would've thought it was a big joke! But it wasn't. Abby had fallen in love with an alien robot, had twins with said alien robot, and now he was off with his companions trying to protect humanity, _again_, from a protoform of a reincarnated Decepticon.

It hardly seemed believable.

What made things even worse was that Abby hadn't heard from Desirée in a while, either. The sisters had promised each other that they'd call each other every day the Autobots were gone, Desirée would give any information she had, and they would both voice their concerns over their respective Autobot. It was draining - emotionally and mentally - having to wait for the Autobots return, hopefully alive and well.

_They'll be alive, but God knows if they'll be in good condition,_ Abby thought solemnly. _If Galvatron was truly in Memphis, then they'll get beat up pretty badly._

Abby's heart clenched.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Optimus, running out of ideas, had painfully transformed back into his alt. mode and drove in a direction that hopefully wasn't inhabited by so many humans. He couldn't really think of anywhere in particular, only a place with minimal human activity.

He was becoming desperate. The Autobots had said they'd be on their way to assist him, despite his arguing that he didn't need their help.

_"You're not doing this on your own,"_ Ironhide had exclaimed. _"Stop being so slagging stubborn and let us help you!"_

Optimus felt his Spark rattle painfully in his chest chamber. He wasn't sure how many more hits the Autobots would take before Galvatron would truly kill them. He wasn't sure how many more he could take.

No matter how many times he'd tell himself to keep fighting, keep going on, it was becoming harder and harder. Galvatron was ruthless, merciless. Whatever the humans did in Galvatron's programming, whatever they did to the old Megatron, it seemed that his ruthlessness had been amplified. He held nothing back. All his missiles would either be spot on and hit their target, or he would be so consumed by his hatred that it would miss them entirely and just cause damage to the human buildings around them.

Transforming had been Optimus's best choice to avoid any more damage. After what happened in China, the Autobots had done a very good job at keeping a low profile, and now that Galvatron had resurfaced and the Autobots were trying to take him down, it was kind of worrying on what the humans would do next. After Chicago, what felt like decades ago, the humans thought badly of the Autobots, despite the years they spent in fighting the Decepticons and fighting for humanity's freedom.

_What the humans think of me will be the least of my worries,_ Optimus thought wearily. _Just fight for a little longer. Get Galvatron away from the humans...he can't keep this going forever._

Optimus prayed to Primus that he would be able to _at least_ cause _some_ damage to the enemy.

For his sake and for the sake of everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom POV<strong>

Blossom felt a pang of anxious frustration build inside of her. Not knowing what was going on with Sideswipe or the others was killing her. She only spoke to Desirée once on the matter, and the Witwicky girl said she had no information on what was happening.

That was what worried Blossom the most.

The idea of Sideswipe and the other Autobots fighting Galvatron filled her with some worries, but it was the not knowing that was really doing its damage. She couldn't bare the idea that Sideswipe had possibly died in battle. What would she tell Musa?

_Come on, you speed demon,_ Blossom thought anxiously. _Don't die on us. Not now._

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HELLO! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE! IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION BY A KIND REVIEWER THAT MY UPDATES ARE GRADUALLY GETTING SHORTER AND SHORTER AND I APOLOGIZE. I DIDN'T REALIZE UNTIL IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT MY UPDATES WERE GETTING SO SHORT.**

**ALSO, I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW. I'M GOING TO PROM SO I MIGHT BE SPENDING MOST OF THE DAY PREPARING FOR THAT.**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND, PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	246. Chapter 246

**245**

**Bumblebee POV**

It was obvious that Prime was working himself hard, and all the Autobots could see that. Bumblebee could also see that the others were exceptionally worried about Optimus, as well. They'd been hunting Galvatron - _fighting_ Galvatron - for too long, and they were very weak. Galvatron was a master of evasion, and the Autobots had been trying for so long to land a hit on him, but it only resulted in _them_ getting hit.

Bumblebee was feeling his Spark rattling in frustration.

Optimus was so confident that they'd have a quick mission to find and kill Galvatron, but the reincarnated Decepticon proved too powerful for them to handle on their own.

_If Desirée hadn't gotten pregnant, she'd be able to take him down,_ Bee thought in irritation.

In a sense, Desirée _could_ take Galvatron down with the All Spark's power. Despite the former Decepticon leader being put into a newer body with a brand new name, he was still made of Transformium, and that can be disintegrated by the All Spark's energy.

* * *

><p>After Bumblebee had taken to cutting off an exit so Galvatron wouldn't escape, he received a ComLink from Ironhide, saying that Optimus was attempting to fight Galvatron all on his own.<p>

That rattled Bumblebee's Spark.

Had Optimus just told the Autobots to leave so he could fight Galvatron? By the sounds of it - the way Ironhide sounded over the ComLink - it seemed like Optimus did.

_Primus, what is he thinking?_ Bee thought worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Optimus had been driving as far away from the inhabited area of Memphis, trying so desperately to avoid any human casualties. It was bad enough the humans had revived Megatron in a different body with a new name, but making Galvatron seem almost indestructible was something that Optimus absolutely _loathed_. He _hated_ the idea of not being able to stop a threat, of not being able to keep the others safe, the humans safe.

The Prime was convinced that Galvatron had some kind of weak spot, but whenever the Autobots tried landing a shot, he'd go in another direction. It was getting harder to fight him when they were getting weaker.

_"Autobots, do not attempt to fight Galvatron,"_ Optimus said over the ComLink. _"I can finish this. Stay where you are."_

_"Not happening,"_ Crosshairs snapped. _"Do you honestly think you can handle fighting that slagger on your own?! You brought all of us to help!"_

_"You didn't bring us so we could play security, Prime,"_ Ratchet exclaimed. _"Stop thinking you can handle all the dirty work on your own. Let us help you."_

Optimus found himself getting frustrated. Yeah, he brought the Autobots along for help, but he couldn't stand the idea of seeing them get injured anymore, or killed.

As Optimus continued driving, he tried to keep his processors focused. Because of the damage he sustained while fighting Galvatron, it was becoming harder to focus, and he was cursing to himself for allowing the injuries to get so far. If he'd known that the fighting would have escalated so quickly, he wouldn't have even _considered_ going to Memphis in the first place. He would've just stayed in Texas, spending time with Saoirse and Eden, comforting Desirée through the rest of her pregnancy, just try and live in the shadows.

It was proving too difficult to do something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>Drift POV<strong>

There was a worrisome feeling hanging in the Yeager residence. It was heavy, thick. If Drift could remember correctly, there was a human term for something like that, some kind of metaphor. So thick...it could be cut with a...knife? He shook the thought out of his processors. Desirée's condition wasn't getting any better. She had gone downhill - vomiting after eating on some occasions, couldn't hold down water most of the time, dehydrated, pale...Drift wondered why Ratchet left with Optimus in the first place.

Drift had no medical experience; the Yeagers had no medical experience; Shane had no medical experience; Saoirse and Eden would have to sit back and watch their mother and unborn sibling endure all kinds of pain and agony until the others returned from the mission.

Drift didn't really know which medications would work to help ease Desirée's symptoms. Ratchet had left some for her while he was gone, but Drift wasn't too sure which ones would work.

They were running on fumes.

The samurai Autobot wondered how much longer Desirée could last with Ratchet and the others gone, until her condition completely collapsed and something horrible happened to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime led Galvatron as far as he could physically go. Optimus was tired, weak. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last in the fight before he passed out or died.

He wasn't going to die - that's what he kept trying to tell himself. But the more he tried, the less convinced he became.

Endlessly, Galvatron had been firing missiles and shooting his gun at Optimus. Sometimes, the bullets hit, sometimes the bullets and the missiles just grazed him. But not once did a single missile hit him.

Optimus thanked Primus for that.

When the two finally came to a stop, and Optimus transformed as quickly as he could, Galvatron had already finished his transformation and already started firing his weapons.

Optimus got one of his guns ready in one hand, his sword in the other.

"We finish this today," Galvatron spat.

With that, the two Transformers clashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Cade POV<strong>

"Her condition's not getting any better," Cade told Tessa. They had been watching over Saoirse and Eden for a majority of Desirée's pregnancy. The girls missed their mother, and visited her whenever Desirée was healthy enough for them to visit. But when Drift had told them that she'd worsened, it was almost as if nothing was working out for the Witwicky girl. "If Ratchet and the others don't come back soon, she's probably not going to make it," Cade murmured.

Saoirse and Eden were sitting just a few feet away from them. Saoirse was finishing up some schoolwork, Eden was working on some practice sheets Cade managed to find for her. If the youngest daughter of Optimus was going to school in the next year or two, she'd need some preparation.

"Don't say that," Tessa murmured, giving her father a cautious look. "She'll make it out."

"How? None of us have any medical experience." Cade looked desperate. "Desirée needs Ratchet."

Hearing her bedroom door open, Tessa and Cade saw Drift's Holoform walk out, looking solemn. Drift was almost a master at not letting his true emotions show, and that made the Yeagers worry even more. Having a little bit of emotion would help ease their worries. Or not...depending on her condition.

"Is she OK?" Tessa asked. She had gotten up and walked beside the Holoform, her stomach churning.

"Her condition hasn't changed," Drift murmured. "But she's strong. I believe Desirée can keep fighting for a little longer."

Tessa looked back at her father, wide-eyed.

Saoirse and Eden glanced at the adults and the Holoform confusedly.

"Is Mama gonna be OK?" Saoirse asked. "We haven't seen her in a long time."

Tessa looked down at the girls, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

Cade walked up to them, kneeling down with a forced smile - one he hoped they wouldn't notice.

"Your mother's not feeling well," he said.

"We know," Saoirse said.

"Not like a cold or anything," Cade continued, giving Saoirse a look before he continued talking. "The baby's weakening her, so it's causing her to get sick. There's nothing we can do to make her better."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS UPDATE. I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS UPDATES LONGER SO YOU GUYS HAVE SOMETHING MORE TO READ, AND I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THAT. BUT, IN A WAY, I'M KIND OF RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS AND WHAT TO WRITE. THAT'S WHY I APPRECIATE ALL THE SUGGESTIONS YOU GUYS GIVE.**

**I'M SORRY FOR THAT. IT'S UNFAIR TO YOU GUYS THAT I'M GETTING SLOPPY.**

**ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS STORY AND ANY SEQUELS I WRITE OF THIS FANFIC.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	247. Chapter 247

**246**

**Optimus POV**

The Prime was kneeling on one knee, he could just barely handle anymore fighting. Galvatron had caused so much damage...

Optimus looked up at Galvatron, who was sneering down at him. Optimus could see the arrogance, the downright _evil_ that overtook him, in Galvatron's optics. It made no sense on how something so evil could keep coming back in the world. The Autobots had managed to come back to join in on the fighting, but it was obvious they'd taken some hits from Galvatron as well.

"What are you going to do _now_, Prime?" Galvatron snarled. "Your soldiers are weak. _You're_ weak."

"I...won't let you harm these humans any further," Optimus tried.

He tried standing on both feet, but his legs gave way from beneath him, causing him to land on his hands and knees. Galvatron stepped closer to him, aiming a gun at the back of Optimus's head.

"This ends now," Galvatron spat.

* * *

><p><strong>Cade POV<strong>

"Uncle Cade, when can we visit Mama?" Saoirse asked.

The two girls looked up at Cade with their big, innocent eyes. They hadn't seen their mother in what felt like forever, and Cade and the others were making sure that Saoirse and Eden didn't have to see their mother in her current condition.

Desirée had gone deathly pale, her eyes colored with dark circles. Her ashy blonde hair had gone dull and limp, falling around her head in stringy pieces.

Cade knelt down to look at the girls at their eye level. They looked at the older Yeager with a frown on their faces, silently demanding an answer on why they couldn't see their mother.

"I told you," he said softly, "she's sick."

"But we never see her," Eden grumbled.

Cade looked at her with exhausted eyes. Eden was pretty quiet for the most part, only talking when she thought it was necessary or when she got comfortable with someone.

"Once your mother's better, you'll get to see her." Cade pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, girls, but your mother is seriously ill. Drift's going to contact your father, but if you go in there in her current condition, you'll make it worse."

"How?" Saoirse asked.

"Her infection will get worse," Cade explained. "And if this infection gets any worse, then your mother will probably not make it. Your brother or sister might not make it, either."

Cade saw Saoirse and Eden share a look, almost as if they were silently communicating with each other. They looked almost terrified, although they tried their best not to let that show. Cade knew that Saoirse and Eden were strong children, especially after everything they went through. The way he saw it, it wasn't fair that the girls had to endure something as terrible as seeing the Decepticons and the Autobots fighting firsthand.

Cade didn't think any of them deserved to endure that kind of torture.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

It seemed like everything moved in slow motion. Galvatron had the barrel of the gun pressed against the back of his head, and he was just waiting for the trigger to be pulled. They had been fighting the enemy for so long...at that point, Optimus didn't have the energy to try and continue.

_"Op..."_ Drift's voice came through the ComLink, but was drowned out by the sound of static. The Prime's optics widened just a fraction. _"Op...timus..."_

_"Drift,"_ he answered weakly. _"Galvatron's gotten stronger since we saw him last."_

There was a moment of silence before he caught onto what Drift was trying to say.

_"Desirée...she's...danger..."_

Though Optimus couldn't get the entire message, he understood what Drift was trying to say. Desirée was in danger. His _Sparkmate_ was in _danger_! He wanted to get up, to fight Galvatron a little longer, but the gun was pressed against him and the last time he tried getting up, he almost fell on his face.

Before Galvatron had the chance to pull the trigger, there was a loud boom and the gun Galvatron was holding fell out of his hand and clanked onto the ground. Optimus looked up and saw Bee standing on shaky legs, his cannon activated. Optimus turned and saw Galvatron stumbling away from him, looking at his damaged arm with a deep scowl.

That was when it sunk in.

Bee actually _hit_ Galvatron.

Optimus stood on his legs, stumbling for a moment, before regaining his footing.

"Ratchet," he said in a weak voice, "go back to the farm. Desirée needs your help."

"I can't leave you like this!" the medical officer exclaimed. "If something happens to you and I'm not here for it..."

"What happens to me doesn't matter." Optimus picked up his sword and held it firmly in his hand. If Bumblebee could manage a hit on Galvatron, then by Primus, so could he. "Desirée is in danger. She's having a Sparkling, remember?"

Ratchet hesitated at Optimus's order.

"Go!" Optimus barked.

_And this blasted fighting might just come to an end,_ he thought bitterly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet POV<strong>

It was painful, transforming back into his alt. mode, but Optimus made it obvious he needed to hurry. Ratchet didn't like the idea of leaving the Autobots to do the fighting without a medical officer nearby, but he had said Desirée was in some kind of danger, and the Sparkling was in some danger, too. Optimus had told Ratchet that he would have to contact Drift via ComLink when there was a clear opening for him to do so, that the message was all staticky when he received it from Drift.

Ratchet felt himself growing anxious.

It was something the medical officer never really experienced often. After centuries of fighting Decepticons and even spending a few years fighting off the humans, it seemed like Ratchet had become a bit desensitized. He was a soldier _and_ a medic - that was hard. He was expected to help the injured and the sick, but he was also expected to fight and kill.

It seemed almost ironic.

_"Drift, Prime told me Desirée's in some kind of danger,"_ Ratchet said over the ComLink, once he was a few miles away from the battleground. He could still faintly hear the gunfire and sounds of the fighting behind him. _"What's going on with her?"_

_"It seems the infection has returned,"_ Drift informed, _"and it has come back even worse than before."_

Ratchet cursed.

If he hadn't gone with the Autobots to fight Galvatron, then Desirée's infection would have been completely gone. He knew that Optimus would need someone with _some_ medical experience to assist them during their fights, and he was the only one who knew _anything_ on medicine. If he'd known that Desirée's condition would worsen during their leave, he wouldn't have left.

_You shouldn't have left in the first place,_ he thought bitterly.

_"How bad is it?"_ Ratchet asked.

_"It's very bad."_ Drift's voice sounded grim, which caused Ratchet's Spark to rattle warily. _"We are unsure on whether or not she will survive this pregnancy."_

Ratchet let out a curse.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THESE PAST FEW FILLER UPDATES! I HAVE AN IDEA ON HOW THE ENDING OF THE GALVATRON VS THE AUTBOTS FIGHT WILL GO, AND I ALSO KNOW HOW THE SPARKLING WILL BE BORN, AS WELL, SO DON'T WORRY!**

**SO, RATCHET'S ON HIS WAY BACK TO THE YEAGER RESIDENCE. I KNOW, HE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT DESIRÉE IN SUCH A WEAK CONDITION IN THE FIRST PLACE, BUT IF YOU'RE GOING OFF TO FIGHT SOME CRAZY REINCARNATED LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS, AND THE PROTOFORMS I SUPPOSE, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TO BRING SOMEONE WHO KNOWS SOMETHING ABOUT MEDICINE. SADLY, THE AUTOBOTS ONLY HAVE RATCHET.**

**AND DESIRÉE NEEDS RATCHET WHEN IT COMES TO HER HEALTH DURING THIS DIFFICULT PREGNANCY.**

**ANYWHO, RATCHET'S GOING BACK TO THE YEAGERS AND DESIRÉE; OPTIMUS SUDDENLY REALIZES THAT HE CAN TAKE DOWN GALVATRON, SINCE BUMBLEBEE MANAGED TO LAND A HIT; DESIRÉE'S HEALTH ISN'T IMPROVING ONE BIT; EVERYONE BACK AT THE YEAGER RESIDENCE, WHO ISN'T SAOIRSE OR EDEN, THINKS THAT SHE WON'T MAKE IT THROUGH THE PREGNANCY ALIVE; I KNOW THE SPARKLING'S GENDER AND ITS NAME; AND, SADLY, I KNOW HOW THIS FANFIC IS GOING TO END.**

**I HONESTLY DON'T WANT THIS FANFIC TO END. BUT I'VE GOT 200+ UPDATES AND 1,000+ REVIEWS.**

**HONESTLY, I DIDN'T THINK I'D GET SO MANY REVIEWS AND I ESPECIALLY DIDN'T THINK I'D GET OVER 200 UPDATES IN ONE FANFIC.**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS! A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE ISN'T FUN TO READ SO I'LL ALLOW YOU GUYS TO HAVE A WONDERFUL REST OF YOUR DAY! REMEMBER, YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL PEOPLE AND IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU GUYS THAT THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN SO FAR.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	248. Chapter 248

**247**

**Optimus POV**

_"Bumblebee, how did you manage to hit him?"_ Optimus asked through the ComLink. It baffled Optimus on how Bumblebee managed to hit Galvatron. Optimus kept his optics on Galvatron, holding his sword firmly in his hands.

_"He was distracted,"_ Bee answered. _"If he's really distracted, then you'll manage to hit him."_

Optimus felt himself tense a little. Everything hurt from the amount of damage he'd received from Galvatron's attacks, but if what Bumblebee said was true, then they'd have to do their best to keep Galvatron distracted so they could at least hit him.

_"Autobots, if Galvatron is kept distracted long enough, it will give us an opportunity to land a hit,"_ Optimus informed the others. _"At this point, it doesn't look like he's stable. Keep fighting."_

The Autobots got their weapons ready, waiting for Optimus's command.

Optimus prayed to Primus that the plan he had worked. If Galvatron could truly be distracted to an extent where the Autobots could land a hit on him, it was the _best_ chance they had.

And they weren't going to let that chance get away.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet POV<strong>

The medical officer drove as fast as he could, and avoided any main roads, so he could get back to Cade's farm and treat Desirée. Drift continuously contacted Ratchet on any new information, or if Ratchet wanted some kind of update on Desirée's condition. And as far as Ratchet knew, Desirée's condition was a steady downhill fall.

Ratchet knew that if he didn't reach Cade's farm immediately, there was a high possibility that Desirée would die before he'd even make it.

And Optimus finding out his Sparkmate and unborn Sparkling had perished was the last thing he needed to have on his shoulders.

_If I hadn't left with the others, Desirée's condition wouldn't have worsened,_ Ratchet thought bitterly. _But who else would've provided medical attention if they were injured?_

There was a frustration that rattled Ratchet's Spark. He knew that the Autobots would need _some_ kind of medical attention if need be, but he hadn't realized Desirée's condition would've gotten so bad. She seemed to have been improving when they left, and he had some medication he left in case she needed it. He hadn't been thinking it out all that well.

But the sooner he'd be able to make it to Cade's farm, the quicker he'd be able to cure Desirée of her sufferings.

* * *

><p><strong>Cade POV<strong>

For the past hour and a half, Cade had been on the phone with Sam. He'd called to check on Desirée, not having heard from her in a long time. Cade had to explain to Sam about his sister's condition, and Sam Witwicky wasn't pleased.

_"I'm coming over,"_ Sam exclaimed.

Cade pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew it wasn't going to be a good idea for Sam, or his family, to come to the farmhouse, but he couldn't argue with Sam. He was Desirée's brother, and he was concerned with his sister's safety.

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Cade sighed, sounding exhausted.

_"You said she's technically dying,"_ Sam exclaimed. _"I'm not leaving my sister there by herself."_

"She's not alone, Sam," Cade said. "She has us and her daughters."

_"I know she has you guys."_ Panicking anger laced in Sam's voice as he spoke. _"But she's my sister. I can't just let her stay there in pain."_

Cade closed his eyes. He knew it wasn't worth his time to argue with him. Sam Witwicky's relationship with his sister was strong. He wanted to see for himself that Desirée Witwicky would be taken care of.

"If you _do_ come to visit, you can't go into Desirée's room."

_"Why?"_ Sam demanded.

"Any person who comes in contact with her will make her condition worse. She's already sick enough, we can't risk it worsening."

There was a silence on the other end before Sam murmured an agreement. The two men hung up the phone, Cade putting his face in his hands. He was worried sick about Desirée's condition, too; he would've done _anything_ to make sure his friend was healthy, but he knew there was nothing he _could_ do. He just hoped that Ratchet could hurry and do what he needed to do before Sam arrived.

Cade didn't want Sam to see his sister in such a horrible condition.

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

It seemed that the longer the Autobots were gone, the more her anxieties seemed to intensify.

Abby had tried distracting herself while Bumblebee and the others were gone - like spending more time with Alec and Athena - but it seemed like the more she distracted herself, the more her mind kept trying to infiltrate and remind her of everything that worried her.

Without Bumblebee or the other Autobots, Abby was, in a sense, unable to leave her apartment. Bee had been her main source of transportation, and with him in Tennessee, she had no other way to leave. Cade's farm was a long way from where she lived, and there would be no way she could walk all the way over to the property and back.

Not only that, she hadn't heard word from Desirée in what felt like forever.

She knew that Desirée was still pregnant, and still having a little complication at that, but she had to wonder if Desirée was recovering from those complications or if they resurfaced.

Abby didn't know.

A deep, worried frown settled on Abby's face as she glanced at Alec and Athena.

They seemed almost blissfully unaware of their mother's concerns. Abby would've _loved_ if they remained that way, but they were bound to find out about everything that worried Abby in the future. It was unavoidable.

And that scared her the most.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Autobots had been fighting ruthlessly against Galvatron for who-knows-how-long. They used their fighting styles, their weapons, to distract Galvatron while another Autobot attempted to land a hit.

It didn't work.

The way Optimus saw it, _distracting_ Galvatron wasn't the reason Bumblebee landed a hit.

He just got lucky.

But Optimus Prime wasn't going to tell his soldiers that. They _believed_ that distracting Galvatron long enough for one of them to land a - hopefully - fatal blow was their only method.

If that was what they wanted to believe, Optimus would allow it to go on for a little longer.

He just hoped that they got lucky again so they could finally leave.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS UPDATE! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT SUCH WONDERFUL REVIEWS, YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC! AND I HOPE YOU GUYS STAY WITH ME IN FUTURE FANFICS I WRITE.**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL FOR THIS STORY, SO I DO HOPE TO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS WHEN I WRITE THAT. BUT, ONCE THIS FANFIC IS FINISHED, I WILL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING FOR A WHILE.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THIS STORY!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	249. Chapter 249

**248**

**Ratchet POV**

It felt like it was taking an eternity.

That's how it felt as Ratchet drove from Memphis to Texas. He wanted to believe he was driving fast enough that he'd make it to Desirée in time, before her condition worsened. But it felt like the more he was trying, the slower time seemed to move. His processors were filled to the brim with fear of the Autobots left fighting Galvatron, and Desirée and her condition.

It was overwhelming, the intensity of Ratchet's anxieties over the situation.

He tried keeping his processors cleared and focused, so he wouldn't come off as distracted when the time called for it, but it was proving to be difficult.

Speeding up just a little, Ratchet hoped he'd make it to the Yeager farm in record time.

Primus only knew how much longer Desirée could last without medical attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Everything seemed to move in slow motion.

The Autobots did everything they thought was necessary to distract Galvatron. The artificial Transformer was steadily starting to lose his grip on the fighting situation, and it was starting to become noticeable to the tired, injured Autobots. Optimus was trying to use Galvatron's slip to his advantage, but he wasn't sure where a good opening would be with the enemy moving all over the place and shooting wildly.

_The second he doesn't evade one of the Autobots' attacks, I'll attack him,_ Optimus thought warily.

Hound was using one of his machine guns against Galvatron, who was avoiding them easily, though it was becoming more and more sloppy.

Sideswipe was trying to use his speed against Galvatron; Crosshairs was trying to use his guns against the enemy; Ironhide even using his vast supply of cannons against the enemy.

Bumblebee was using his cannon to try and hit a vital opening, so _maybe_ someone could use a finishing blow.

_"Keep trying, Autobots,"_ Optimus said through the ComLink, his voice sounding strained. _"Don't give up. We can still defeat him."_

Optimus had his sword in one hand, having taken the gun Galvatron dropped on the ground in the other. His optics stayed on Galvatron's every move; not for one _second_ was the enemy out of Prime's sight. If he was going to be of any use during the ordeal, he was going to make sure that Galvatron had some _serious_ damage.

_"We're running out of ammo, Prime,"_ Hound exclaimed. _"Can't hold up much longer!"_

Silently cursing, Optimus took note of his limited time to attack.

The moment the Autobots ran out of ammo, they'd have to resort to physical confrontation, and that would be even _more_ difficult. Optimus couldn't hit Galvatron without causing harm to at least _one_ of his Autobots.

Scowling, Optimus kept a very close eye on Galvatron.

Hound was still using his machine gun on him, though Galvatron's evasion technique was slowing down and it was obvious that the injury Bumblebee had inflicted was starting to show itself. Galvatron would wince in pain, occasionally grabbing at the injured area, as if applying some kind of pressure to it would ease the pain he was probably feeling.

After avoiding more of Hound's bullets, Galvatron materialized a couple feet behind Hound. Raising a gun with his good arm, a sneer showed up on Galvatron's face.

Using that opportunity to his advantage, Optimus raised the gun he took from Galvatron and fired.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I gripped my stomach tightly in my hands. I'd been vomiting a lot lately, and it's been leaving my stomach cramping, my throat burning and feeling like it had been rubbed with sandpaper, and my lungs burning intensely. My eyes felt sandy and dry, and my entire body felt soar.

_I thought this was some kind of infection,_ I thought miserably. _It feels more like some demon cold or something._

The baby had started moving a little since the Autobots' absence, not enough to make some kind of difference, but I could just _barely_ feel it if I pressed my hands hard enough against my hard stomach.

"It's OK, baby," I murmured hoarsely. "Everything's going to be just fine."

There was a soft knock on my closed bedroom door. Frequently, almost routinely, there would be checkups by Drift and occasionally Cade and the others would talk to me from the other side of the closed door. I knew they meant well, they wanted to know if I was improving at all, even though I knew they had a feeling I wasn't.

"Who is it?" I called, my throat burning.

"It's Cade."

I swallowed thickly, trying to clear my throat before I continued talking.

"What's up?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Cade?" I called hesitantly.

"Sam's coming by to visit," he responded, sounding almost as hesitant.

My brows furrowed at that.

_Sam's coming to visit? What about Carly and Daniel? He's just going to leave them?_ I shook that thought out of my head. _He wouldn't just pack up and leave Carly and Daniel to visit me or anyone else - he'd take his family with him. He seems like he loves being a father too much to just leave whenever he wants._

"Why's he coming to visit?"

"I told him about you not feeling well and he got really worried," Cade responded. "But I told him he couldn't come in your room, or he'd make your condition even more serious."

I gave a small smile at that. Cade was worried about my health, my wellbeing.

_Of course he's worried,_ I thought warily. _He's a good friend. That's what good friends do - they worry about your health and wellbeing._

"Thank you," I called, before another wave of nausea hit.

At that point, I had vomited so much, it felt like there was nothing left to vomit. I was pretty much dry heaving. I couldn't really hold down any of the food or liquids I was given, and I was guessing I was probably severely dehydrated and _extremely_ hungry.

The stomach cramps kind of outweighed any other kinds of signs that I'd be hungry or dehydrated - the only thing my mind seemed to be focusing on was my severe discomfort and the pain I was feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Galvatron looked at Optimus with a wild look in his optics. The bullet had hit Galvatron's shoulder, taking out a lot. Galvatron's facial plates turned up into a wild sneer as he regarded the rest of the Autobots.

"This isn't over, Prime," he hissed. "I'll finish you - _all of you_ - with an army all of my own. Then after all of you have been _slaughtered_, I'll destroy this wretched planet once and for all."

Galvatron erupted into those all-too-familiar small cubes (though his transformation seemed to be a bit shaken up), and transformed back into his grey truck form. It seemed as though, even as a truck form, there was significant damage. It made Optimus wonder just how far he'd get with injuries like that, and how on earth he'd be able to find someone willing to repair him.

Dropping the now useless gun onto the floor, Optimus looked at the other Autobots, damaged and exhausted.

They had done all that they could with the threat of Galvatron, and in that moment, the only thing going through Optimus's processors was getting back to Desirée.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE ALL YOU MOTHERS OUT THERE HAD A WONDERFUL MOTHER'S DAY! AND I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS UPDATE.**

**OK, I NEED A LITTLE HELP FROM YOU GUYS. THIS MIGHT NOT SEEM IMPORTANT TO THE STORY, BUT I JUST NEEDED TO MAKE SURE I GOT THIS RIGHT FOR THE SEQUAL.**

**IN THE STORY RIGHT NOW, UP TO THE POINT WHERE THE AUTOBOTS WERE FIGHTING GALVATRON IN MEMPHIS, I WAS TRYING TO REMEMBER - OR DETERMINE - DESIRÉE'S AGE, SAOIRSE'S AGE, AND EDEN'S AGE.**

**I AM GUESSING THAT, UP TO THIS POINT, DESIRÉE HAS TO BE AT LEAST 29 YEARS OLD. IF SHE WERE TO STILL BE AGING, I WOULD ASSUME THAT WOULD BE HER AGE.**

**SAOIRSE WOULD PROBABLY BE 8 OR 9 YEARS OLD; WHICH WOULD MEAN THAT EDEN WOULD PROBABLY BE AROUND 6 OR 7.**

**PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS! FOR THE SEQUAL, I'D NEED TO KNOW THEIR AGES. SO IF ANYONE'S BEEN KEEPING TABS ON THEIR AGE UP UNTIL THIS POINT, WOULD YOU PLEASE LET ME KNOW?**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING, IT MAKES THIS STORY EVEN BETTER WHEN YOU GUYS DO THAT!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	250. Chapter 250

**249**

**Desirée POV**

I grimaced, my fingers tightening just a fraction on my swelling stomach. Those cramps were getting a little worse, and it was becoming unbearable. The frequent checkups by Drift started to get a bit spaced out, and it was making me wonder what was going on. He would tell me, every time he came in my room, that Ratchet was on his way, that he'd be there soon. But I was starting to wonder if that was _really_ going to happen.

It had taken the Autobots, as far as I could tell, a long time to get to Tennessee, and it had me wondering if Ratchet was going to get to me before my condition worsened in some way.

"Desirée? Are you OK?"

Tessa's voice called from the other side of the closed bedroom door, and I let out a shaky sigh.

"I'm doing better," I called, my throat still feeling like sandpaper was in it, that burning sensation flaring once I started talking.

"You haven't been throwing up lately, have you?" Tessa called.

"No." I grimaced at the horrid feeling in my throat. I had a feeling they were aware that I'd been dry heaving; I would have those flare ups occasionally. Swallowing thickly, I tried to ease the burning sensation in my throat the best I could - not being able to hold down foods or liquids was hard enough as it is.

When Tessa didn't say anything right away, I felt myself growing anxious. Was there something wrong?

"How far is Ratchet from the farm?" I exclaimed.

When Tessa _still_ didn't answer, I felt my anxieties grow.

"Tess?"

"I don't know," she answered after what felt like an _eternity_ of silence. "Drift hasn't told us much."

Swallowing thickly, I gave a shaky sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime looked at his Autobots for a moment, taking in the damage Galvatron had inflicted. It was obvious they were all in pain, it was a _miracle_ they made it out alive. Well, Galvatron surrendered, but still...

"We need to go," Optimus said warily, his metallic-laced voice sounding strained.

"Prime's right," Ironhide said gruffly. "If we stay here any longer, it will cause some conflicts with the humans."

Optimus's facial plates settled for a pained frown. After what had happened in the previous five years, what the humans thought of him didn't mean anything. But if they tried anything that caused any kind of pain to his family or his remaining soldiers, he'd not hesitate to handle the situation, however he saw fit. Optimus Prime had already killed humans, despite his old vow to never inflict harm onto human beings.

Though, in Optimus's optics, Attinger wasn't a human. He was a monster.

Taking a moment to painfully transform into their alt. mode, the Autobots wondered just how far they'd get with their injuries. Without Ratchet to check on them, it was going to be difficult to drive from Tennessee to Texas without giving in to their pains.

But Optimus was determined to make it back to Desirée and his Sparklings, no matter _what_ condition he happened to be in.

* * *

><p><strong>Drift POV<strong>

It was hard, seeing Desirée in pain. Drift knew she was a brave warrior, he'd seen it when they fought against KSI and the protoforms. But she was expecting her _third_ Sparkling, and it was proving to be more serious than any protoform they'd fought, more dangerous than KSI. Maybe even more dangerous than Cemetery Wind had been.

Drift felt despair weighing down on his Spark.

If Optimus Prime returned from Tennessee and saw his Sparkmate on the brink of death - though he could probably feel all the sickness Desirée was experiencing - _certainly_ Optimus would be in a fit.

A Cybertronian only Sparkbound _once_, and no matter what, if one Sparkmate dies - the list could be endless on the possible ways one of the Sparkmates could die - the survivor will never love another. Their Spark would break the moment their Sparkmate's died.

And Drift was certain that if Desirée died before Optimus returned, Primus forbid, it didn't take a genius to know that Optimus Prime would be filled with the utmost despair. His Sparkmate and unborn Sparkling...

Optimus would still have Saoirse and Eden, but it wouldn't be the same.

_Primus help them,_ Drift thought solemnly.

He'd seen too many good creatures perish under the intensity of despair because of the loss of a significant other - _especially_ on Cybertron, when the war first broke out.

Drift couldn't handle seeing Optimus Prime fall under that category.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet POV<strong>

_Slag it!_ Ratchet thought bitterly. It had taken too slagging long for the medical officer to have left Tennessee. He still had a lot of travelling to do before he'd even get _close_ to Texas. There were moments where Ratchet wished it didn't take so _slagging_ long to get from one place to another, that the humans weren't so unpredictable when it came to their driving.

Ratchet tried his hardest to avoid the main, crowded roads, but the more he tried, the more he'd find himself tangled in the clogged main roads of the human roads.

_I don't have time for this!_ he thought bitterly. _Someone's life is on the line, and these slagging fleshlings aren't moving any faster!_

In that moment, Ratchet wondered if transforming would help reduce the time it'd take to get to the Yeager farm. But he knew he couldn't draw too much attention to himself. The Autobots were still kind of in the lie-low stage of their stay on earth. Despite the months that followed after the KSI-Cemetery Wind attack in China, the Autobots were still wary of the humans and their unpredictability. They couldn't risk another government operation trying to hunt them down.

_If I can just figure out a reasonable route, I'd be able to get to Desirée in no time at all._

Ratchet tried to find an opening, but cursed when he didn't see one.

_Just my luck..._

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I was rubbing my stomach absentmindedly. It had gotten bigger in the time Optimus and the others were gone, and the baby's movements seemed to become more frequent. Even though I went through the whole Cybertronian-human pregnancy twice before, it still felt surreal. I couldn't believe that I had actually gotten pregnant by an alien robot. Looking at my swelling stomach, I frowned slightly. It had been at least half an hour since Tessa had checked on me last, and the baby's movements seemed to be less and less, and that worried me.

I always lived for those little movements.

It reassured me that the baby was OK, that I'd have something to look forward to at the end of nine months.

"You're probably just tired, aren't you?" I whispered hoarsely. I rubbed my hands over my stomach, hoping I would find a place where the baby would kick. When it didn't kick, I felt a little bit of panic rise in me. There was a possibility the baby was resting, but my mind was going to other possibilities.

_You're under a lot of stress, Desirée. What if you miscarried? Maybe that's why the baby isn't moving that much. It doesn't matter how early in the pregnancy you are, the baby can still not make it! And if the baby doesn't make it, doesn't that mean something happens to you?! That'd be terrible, wouldn't it? Optimus coming back, finding you and the baby...you know..._

I shook the thought from my mind.

I'd gone through two other pregnancies, almost similar to the one I was going through. I wasn't about to give up because of some stupid infection.

Giving a shaky sigh, I closed my eyes and kept rubbing my swollen stomach.

_You'll be just fine, baby,_ I thought, trying to reassure myself. _Just wait until Ratchet and the others make it, OK? You've still got plenty of time to grow and be born. You have two beautiful sisters waiting for you, a fantastic father who can't wait to see you, and a whole big family who's just as excited as I am to see you be born!_

I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes.

"Just move," I whispered shakily. "_Please_! Just move."

* * *

><p><strong>No One's POV<strong>

They'd been watching the events unfold in front of them with interest. The humans had slaughtered the Transformers that were taking refuge on earth, and made their own prototypes of the "perfect robot". It was almost laughable. The humans thought that they were able to determine what was considered "perfect", when they themselves were an imperfect species.

Humans always seemed to think that _they_ were the center of the universe - that every planet, star, and solar system revolved solely around _them_.

They couldn't have been more wrong.

And soon, when the time was right, the Creators would give that dirt planet what it deserved.

But they still had a little rogue Prime they needed to take care of.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS UPDATE! I BELIEVE A KIND REVIEWER SUGGESTED THAT THE CREATORS BE MENTIONED, SINCE THEY WERE KIND OF PUT OFF TO THE SIDE FOR A BIT. SO, I HOPE HAVING THE ENDING BE WHAT THE CREATORS ARE UP TO WAS A GOOD ONE!**

**OH, AND I'D LIKE TO THANK Retrokill FOR GIVING ME AN ESTIMATION ON DESIRÉE'S AGE IN THE STORY, AND TELLING ME WHAT SAOIRSE'S AND EDEN'S AGE WOULD BE UP UNTIL NOW.**

**FROM WHAT THIS KIND REVIEWER HAS TOLD ME, SAOIRSE WOULD BE SIX (SIX AND A HALF, MOST LIKELY) AND EDEN WOULD BE FOUR.**

**AS FOR THE ESTIMATION ON DESIRÉE'S AGE, I THINK SAYING SHE'S ABOUT TWENTY-NINE IS A LITTLE TOO OLD, SO I'M GOING DOWN TO TWENTY-SEVEN. IF I'M WRONG ON THAT, JUST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL CORRECT IT.**

**ANYWHO, I DON'T KNOW HOW FREQUENT MY UPDATES WILL BE. I'M LESS THAN A MONTH AWAY FROM GRADUATING HIGH SCHOOL AND THERE ARE A LOT OF THINGS I NEED TO FINISH BEFORE GRADUATION. OH, AND I PROBABLY WON'T UPDATE TOMORROW BECAUSE I HAVE MY FINAL BAND CONCERT.**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS!**

**ENJOY THE REMAINING UPDATES OF THIS STORY, FRIENDS! YOU GUYS HAVE MADE THIS STORY FANTASTIC, AND I THANK ALL OF YOU FOR BEING SUCH WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

**I PROMISE, I HAVE THE LAST FEW UPDATES OF THIS STORY FIGURED OUT, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL STICK WITH ME FOR A LITTLE LONGER! AND I EVEN KNOW HOW THE SEQUEL'S GOING TO START.**

**BEFORE I ACTUALLY FINISH RAMBLING, I'D LIKE TO TELL A KIND REVIEWER, thedragabot, THAT I'LL START ON A POKÉMON FANFIC AS SOON AS I CAN, JUST GIVE ME ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU HAVE IN MIND (DO YOU WANT IT TO BE A POKÉMON CHARACTER/OC FANFIC OR A POKÉ-CHARACTER/POKÉ-CHARACTER FANFIC? PM ME IF YOU HAVE AN IDEA!).**

**SO, I'VE GOT A SEQUEL TO AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR, A POKÉMON FANFIC, AND I BELIEVE A KIND REVIEWER SUGGESTED I DO A THOR FANFIC, AS WELL. SO THAT'S THREE FANFICS I NEED TO START!**

**HOLY BATMAN, I'M SO SORRY FOR THE RAMBLINGS! I'LL STOP NOW.**

**BUT SERIOUSLY, YOU GUYS ARE FANTASTIC. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	251. Chapter 251

**250**

**Ratchet POV**

If he had taken the time to actually remember he was disguised as a rescue vehicle, he would've used his sirens sooner. Ratchet cursed himself for forgetting that simple fact.

The humans knew the importance of a rescue vehicle, or some vehicle of some other importance, and when the sirens were blaring, they'd move out of the way.

Ratchet thanked Primus he chose the disguise of a rescue vehicle the day he came to earth. Being in the form of an ordinary human vehicle would have caused him to waste more time on trying to get to the Yeager farm than he would've liked.

Hopefully he'd get to the residence even quicker.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Drift had been paying me a visit. He knelt down beside my bed, the back of the Holoform's hand pressed against my forehead. I had been studying him for a while, and I noticed that his facial expressions never really went beyond solemn or somewhat neutral. It was like he as hiding his emotions from everyone.

"You're burning up," he stated. "I'll go get you a damp cloth."

As he was standing up, I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me in slight astonishment, not really expecting me to grab him.

"Have you heard from Optimus?" I asked, my voice weak from exhaustion.

Drift's bright blue eyes shone brightly for a moment before going back to its natural color. He thought over what I said for a moment before giving his head a slight shake.

I frowned.

"Don't lie to me," I stuttered. "They _have_ to be OK, right?"

The Holoform's eyes cast downward for a moment before his shoulders sagged ever-so-slightly.

I let go of his wrist and watched as he seemed to think over what he was going to say. I knew for certain that Optimus was still alive - the Sparkbond was still intact. I just wanted to know that he was OK.

"He was breaking up from where he was," Drift informed. "I couldn't get a proper signal."

"Have you tried again?"

He shook his head, his lips pursed in a thin line.

I placed my hands on my swelling stomach, hoping a little pressure could relieve some of the discomfort I felt.

"But he's fine, right?" I asked, a grimace on my face.

Drift simply shook his head.

"I don't know."

I felt numbing panic and anxiety bubble up inside of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Transforming back into their alt. modes was the most difficult, most _painful_, thing they had ever done. Fighting against Galvatron was something that proved to be very difficult and time consuming.

The one thing the Autobots were happy about was returning to their families and knowing they'd get repaired by Cade and Ratchet.

Optimus's processors, while he found himself being slightly reassured by the idea of being repaired, were filled to the brim with worry on what was happening with Desirée. From where the Autobots were, the signal for receiving a ComLink was terrible. He was barely able to receive Drift's message, and they needed to leave if Optimus were to send out a message to Drift.

He was going to demand a full story on what was going on with his Sparkmate. Not one detail would be left out.

But there was a part of Optimus that wondered if he was ready to hear about how his Sparkmate was doing. If Desirée happened to be as fragile as he imagined she'd be, he wasn't sure how well he'd take it.

Optimus's duty as Desirée's Sparkmate is to protect her and care for her, and with each Sparkling they have, her health goes down. They planned on stopping after Eden, but...their needs clouded their judgment.

Even in a weakened, beat-up condition, Optimus was determined to get his Autobots to safety before anything else seemed to pop up unexpectedly.

And he was determined to get back to Desirée before her condition seemed to go even further downhill.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I swallowed thickly.

Drift's Holoform had dissipated and I was, once again, left alone with my thoughts. The baby still wasn't moving and it was getting me even more concerned that I would have liked.

Without Ratchet, it would be impossible to tell if the baby was still alive or not.

I've been told on multiple occasions through my pregnancy with Saoirse and Eden, even with this baby, that if something happened to the baby - if I miscarried or if I had a stillborn - that I would either bleed to death or hemorrhage so violently I'd die like that.

And even though I was careful throughout my pregnancies with Saoirse and Eden, those reasons were probably the main concerns of Ratchet's when I went into labor.

I had been told that I couldn't naturally give birth to Saoirse or Eden, not only because of the immense stress and pressure the labor put my body through, but because if I went through with natural childbirth - with or without helpful medication - I would bleed out or hemorrhage.

Which was why I had a C-section for both of them.

But, God forbid, if I _did_ happen to miscarry this baby, wouldn't I be feeling a lot of pain? Wouldn't there be blood? A _lot_ of blood?

I prayed to whoever was up there that I didn't lose the baby. The last thing I wanted to have to think about was the baby that could have been.

Telling Saoirse and Eden that their possible brother or sister had gone back up to whatever was up there. Having to deal with the intense emotional and mental pain; everyone else trying to be the emotional support; the mourning...I didn't want that.

I wanted this baby to be safe! I want to see it grow with Saoirse and Eden, I want to see it go to school and learn about being half-Cybertronian and learn about being a Prime with its sisters.

I wanted this little dysfunctional family to be complete.

Closing my eyes, I felt hot tears run down my face.

I felt a burning sensation in my chest. It was an emotion I just couldn't describe, even if I tried.

I just wanted this dysfunctional little family to be complete.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS UPDATE. SORRY IF IT'S SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE, AND I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THESE PAST COUPE DAYS. I WAS GETTING BEHIND ON HOMEWORK AND I HAD A BAND CONCERT ON TUESDAY, SO I DIDN'T REALLY HAVE THE TIME TO UPDATE.**

**ANYWHO, I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS GOOD ENOUGH! I ALWAYS LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THE CH.'S I PUT UP, SO PLEASE LEAVE A HELPFUL REVIEW!**

**SO, WHAT I GATHERED SO FAR FROM THE REVIEWS IS THAT I HAVE A POKÉMON FANFIC, THOR FANFIC, POSSIBLY A MAXIMUM RIDE ONE, AND A SEQUEL FANFIC FOR AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR. I THINK I HAD ANOTHER ONE THAT I WAS GOING TO WRITE...I'M SORRY IF I'M FORGETTING ONE, MY BRAIN'S ALL JUMBLED FROM THIS WEEK.**

**A BUNCH OF MY SCHOOL'S SENIORS, A FEW SOPHOMORES, AND A COUPLE JUNIORS DECIDED TO HAVE A FOOD FIGHT ON WEDNESDAY AND COMPLETELY TRASH EVERYTHING! ANYONE INVOLVED IN THE FOOD FIGHT GOT SUSPENDED AND RUMORS STARTED UP THAT THE SENIORS INVOLVED WOULDN'T GRADUATE (GRADUATION'S IN TWO, MAYBE THREE, WEEKS) AND THEN THE FRIENDS OF THE KIDS WHO GOT SUSPENDED DID A PROTEST TO LESSEN THEIR FRIENDS' SUSPENSIONS.**

**JUST PEOPLE BEING ANNOYING THIS WEEK.**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS! HAVE A WONDERFUL REST OF YOUR DAY AND THE REST OF YOUR WEEK.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	252. Chapter 252

**251**

**Desirée POV**

"Ratchet says he is on his way," Drift said, his voice sounding soft. Drift stood by the foot of the bed, looking at me with an almost saddened expression. I knew I probably looked pitiful - and it made me feel terrible that it had become so obvious. I tried for my best smile, letting Drift know that I was truly feeling happy for Ratchet's arrival.

"How far?" I asked softly.

"His arrival should be soon," Drift answered calmly. "He is trying to make the trip back as quickly as possible."

I nodded tiredly.

Drift had been coming by my room as frequently as he could to check on me. And hearing him say that Ratchet was on his way, arriving soon I hope, made a little glimmer of hope rise in me. It felt like it was taking forever for Ratchet to come back - it felt like an eternity for the rest of the Autobots. Drift still hadn't heard word from the others, which made me worry even more. I wasn't sure if Optimus was severely injured or if he was on his way from Memphis. I didn't know if the other Autobots were alive or dead.

"How about the others?" I asked, clearing my throat.

Drift's blue eyes lowered a fraction, thinking over what he could possibly say.

I frowned.

"No word?" I asked.

"I would get fragmented messages from the others," he murmured, "but not from Optimus."

I felt my stomach lurch. I knew that Optimus was still alive, and that made me relieved, but I would be so happy to know if he was OK.

"Well, thank you." I gave the Holoform my best smile, trying to show him some appreciation for what he had done.

Drift gave a single nod before his Holoform dissipated.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Mya chewed on her bottom lip. She hadn't really heard from the others in what felt like forever. It was unnerving, not knowing what was going on with everyone. But Mya's thoughts were focusing a little more in Ironhide. She couldn't help but fear for his safety. Despite the tough front the weapon specialist put up, there was still a gentleness that lived underneath the surface.

Mya wanted to know that Ironhide was alive and well.

She knew worrying and keeping herself anxious over the weapon specialist wasn't going to do her any good - she just had to wait and see.

But the Autobots had been gone for so long that the waiting seemed to intensify her anxieties and worries and she absolutely _hated_ it.

_Quit worrying your ass off,_ she thought harshly. _You can't allow yourself to worry so much. Ironhide's a strong soldier, he doesn't need you worrying so much about him._

Though it was hard for her to do. Mya's concern over Ironhide's wellbeing would always be her first priority.

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

The weapon specialist was driving behind Optimus, feeling pain he hadn't experienced in centuries. If Ratchet hadn't left, there would've been the possibility of him and the other Autobots getting some repairs on their injuries.

_The sooner we can get back to the Yeagers, the sooner we can get repaired,_ Ironhide thought gravely.

While worrying about his injuries was one of the thoughts that went through Ironhide's processors, thoughts of Mya had occasionally gone through his processors during the trip to Tennessee.

Mya had become someone important to him, and if Ironhide didn't find himself worrying for the little human femme, he wasn't sure what else to do. Sure, he'd worry about the other Autobots, that was instinctual, but there was a definite connection between Mya and the weapon specialist that was held close to the heart and Spark of both of them. It was only natural, the way Ironhide saw it and despite how new the feeling felt, that the thought of Mya crossed his processors once in a while.

So, as he drove painfully down the roads of Tennessee with the other Autobots, back to the Yeager farm, Ironhide found that thinking of Mya in his time of pain and eagerness to return home, seemed to lessen the pain - in a psychological sense - and make the long, agonizing drive seem less of an effort.

The sooner he could get himself fixed up, the sooner he can present himself back to Mya and resume where they'd left off before Galvatron showed his ugly face.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet POV<strong>

Thanks to his sirens, Ratchet made significant progress in reaching the Yeager farm. He had managed to make it out of Tennessee in one piece, despite the pain and discomfort he was feeling, and knew that he was getting closer to Texas.

Ratchet had driven through the night, turning his sirens off once the sun was down. Once the sun was up and traffic seemed to be a significant trouble, he'd turn his sirens back on and the humans would move out of the way for him. Ratchet had to admit, being able to transform into human vehicles had its perks.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I had been going in and out of sleep for the past couple hours. I couldn't really relax long enough to be able to sleep or even _nap_, and it was starting to mentally and emotionally take a toll on me. Since I hadn't been given any medication for the infection, or anything to help me sleep, I was starting to not only get worse, but I was also starting to get really, _really_ angry.

Pregnancy hormones mixed with a lack of sleep, and I was a serving of disaster.

The baby still wasn't moving and that would get me really emotional - I would spend hours upon _hours_ crying my eyes out, convinced that I miscarried. Cade and Tessa, even Shane on occasions, had to tell me that I hadn't miscarried. Drift had to come in and try to comfort me but I got irritated at his attempts to ease the situation.

I knew that it was worrisome that I would suddenly have such mood swings, and I knew that they were trying to brush it off as ordinary pregnancy hormones. But it wasn't like a regular human pregnancy, it felt like everything was amplified, and with an infection, it felt like I had no control over my body. I wasn't sure how severe the infection had gotten, and I was scared that it was going to cause some kind of damage on my mentally and physically.

Not once did I experience something like that when I was pregnant with Saoirse and Eden. Yeah, I had a little infection when I was pregnant with Saoirse, but it was a weakened infection - my body healed relatively quickly. _This_ infection, however, was ravaging my body and leaving me in a state I didn't like whatsoever. I wasn't sure if I would be able to heal from it.

_I'm probably going to die,_ I thought. _The baby's probably dead...I haven't felt it move. Ratchet said if the baby dies, I'll die, so it only seems fair. I couldn't even keep this baby alive long enough to be born - what kind of mother am I?_

I started absentmindedly rubbing my stomach. It was still firm, and I closed my eyes.

I wasn't sure what to expect anymore. But whatever was up ahead, I was hoping it would be quick and painless.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I'M SORRY IF THIS UPDATE WAS LOWSY. BUT ONCE RATCHET REACHES THE YEAGER FARM AGAIN, EVERYTHING MIGHT TURN OUT OK, OR IT MIGHT NOT. I HAVE THE REST OF THIS STORY PLANNED OUT, AND WHEN THIS STORY COMES TO AN END (WHICH WILL BE A REALLY SAD DAY), I'LL BE TAKING A BIT OF A BREAK FROM WRITING FOR A LITTLE BIT. DON'T WORRY, I'LL START UP ON THE SEQUEL (AND THE OTHER STORIES YOU GUYS SUGGESTED) RIGHT AWAY.**

**OH! AND I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS SOONER, BUT THERE WAS A KIND REVIEWER WHO ASKED IF DESIRÉE COULD POSSIBLY REVIVE THE FALLEN AUTOBOTS - THE ONES WHO DIED FROM CEMETERY WIND. SINCE SHE HAS THE POWER OF THE ALL SPARK, DESIRÉE SHOULD BE ABLE TO REVIVE FALLEN AUTOBOTS. I THINK IT WAS MENTIONED IN THE REVIEW THAT, ONCE UPON A TIME, DESIRÉE REVIVED JAZZ WHEN HE DIED WHEN I WAS WRITING IN THE FIRST 'TRANSFORMERS' MOVIE. AND, SINCE THE FALLEN AUTOBOTS' BODIES HAD BEEN DESTROYED AND MELTED INTO NEWER, SLEEKER VERSIONS OF TRANSFORMERS, MAYBE THOSE COULD BE USED AS THE BODIES (IF THERE WERE SOME TO SPARE).**

**WHAT DO YOU GUYS SAY?**

**I THOUGHT THAT WAS AN INTERESTING IDEA!**

**LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**ANYWHO, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS! I DON'T KNOW HOW FREQUENTLY I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE. I'M GETTING CLOSER TO GRADUATION AND I HAVE A BIG PROJECT IN MY ENGLISH CLASS THAT I NEED TO FINISH SOON OR I'LL FAIL THE CLASS AND NOT GRADUATE WITH MY CLASS...I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, LIKE I'VE BEEN DOING LATELY (I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT), AND HOPEFULLY THAT'LL WORK OUT UNTIL MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL.**

**SO, I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS GOOD FOR YOU GUYS! IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU WANT ME TO FIX, LET ME KNOW AND I'LL DO JUST THAT.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TRANSFORMERS NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. THOSE WONDERFUL OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS AND I THANK YOU, RESPECTIVE OWNERS, FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR CHARACTERS! THEY'RE ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	253. Chapter 253

**252**

**Ratchet POV**

The time it was taking Ratchet to get back to the Yeager residence seemed to be longer than remembered. Ratchet found himself growing more frustrated and more agitated. Drift's communication on Desirée's condition was starting to become less frequent. Ratchet _needed_ to know Desirée's conditions, and if Drift stopped all communication, for whatever reason, Ratchet would only hope the human could hold on just a _little_ longer.

Using the sirens as a mean to get back to Texas faster was still the only useful option Ratchet had. The humans were still moving out of the way for him, and it was a relief he was able to make it as far as he did. But the one thing Ratchet just couldn't stand was the thought that he had to travel so far to assist the others on the Galvatron mission. Ratchet knew that the other Autobots would need his medical expertise if things got a little out of hand, but Desirée's condition was still critical. The human femme's life hung on a thin line.

Ratchet could only assume he was maybe two thirds of the way back to Texas. He wasn't keeping track. His only goal was to make sure he got back to the farm in one piece - he'd pay attention to his injuries from the Galvatron battle later - and focus more on making sure that Desirée's infection wasn't _too_ serious.

But from the way Drift had been explaining it, the blasted infection wasn't really going down without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

"I can't feel the baby," I told Drift. "I c-can't..." I took a deep, shaky breath. My hands were trembling as they rested on my stomach. Tears filled my eyes and I sniffled loudly. The Holoform was pacing around my room near the foot of my bed. Drift's blue eyes were occasionally darting at me then at the floor, then back at me. I couldn't help but wonder _what_ he was thinking of. It was the silence that was terrifying me. I was assuming Drift was communicating with Ratchet over the ComLink, but when Drift just flat out stopped talking for fifteen minutes, I started getting scared. "Drift?" I asked shakily, a few stray tears falling.

The Holoform's electric blue eyes glanced over at me, looking anxious, before looking back at the floor.

"Is something wrong?" I asked frantically. "Did something happen to Ratchet? What about Optimus and the others? Have you heard from them yet?"

Drift closed his eyes before taking a deep breath; it was almost like he was steadying himself for something.

"Nothing happened to Ratchet," he said calmly. "He's on his way. He'll be here shortly."

"But what about _Optimus_?" I stammered. "What about the others?!"

"I've been sending out messages to the others."

"And?"

Drift's eyes closed for a minute. "I've received a message from Ironhide. He said that they're fine - Galvatron severely damaged all of them, but they should live."

I nodded, feeling _some_ relief that they were all alive. Drift didn't say anything about what happened to Galvatron, and that caused my stomach to churn almost painfully.

"Did they kill Galvatron?" I asked, sniffling.

Drift shook his head.

Nodding, I rubbed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. Every little thing in my body felt like it was working on overdrive and it was driving my crazy. I wanted it all to stop. Trying to calm my overwhelming emotions and everything else, I looked at the Holoform with a small smile.

"At least they're coming home, right?" I asked, trying to sound hopeful. The only response I got from Drift's Holoform was a hum. "Drift?" I asked softly. "You heard me when I said I couldn't feel the baby right?"

He reluctantly nodded.

"Did you tell Ratchet?" Tears were starting to fill my eyes again and it was making me embarrassed.

He nodded again.

"Ratchet said if I miscarried, I'd probably die." I gave a humorless chuckle. "He said I could bleed out and maybe hemorrhage. Then I'd just die." I covered my eyes with my arm, letting out a noise that sounded like a mixture of a laugh and a sob. "I don't think I've started bleeding."

"There is still a chance the baby is alive," Drift said, trying to sound encouraging.

I gave a halfhearted shrug. "Sometimes I feel like I just rush right into things without thinking them through."

"What do you mean?"

"The _moment_ Optimus came back without that Seed, I go and have a little reunion with him," I said with a bitter laugh. "I thought I had learned my lesson with Eden and Saoirse. Then I get pregnant again and this one is even worse than the previous ones. I should've known better."

"That is not your fault," Drift said. "We were all happy to see Optimus again. You're his Sparkmate, you can celebrate his return however you want."

"I just didn't want to end up pregnant again," I moaned.

"But the moment this pregnancy is over, it will be worth it."

I looked at Drift. He was trying so hard to keep the hope alive, even though everything was steadily going to hell. I tried for another smile, but I knew it probably turned out to be a grimace.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom POV<strong>

The pink-haired woman was anxiously pacing through her apartment. She had kept herself busy with taking care of Musa and making sure the apartment was clean - then re-cleaning it multiple times - just so she'd know there was something she could do. But after what felt like the hundredth time of cleaning the apartment, Blossom couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to leave her apartment, she wanted to take Musa _anywhere_ but in the apartment! It felt like a prison, for crying out loud! But the only Autobot she knew that _didn't_ go on the trip to Memphis was Drift and he was assigned to keep an eye on Desirée until the others returned. That was frustrating. She couldn't leave her home.

_Wait just a little longer,_ Blossom thought worriedly. _The others will be back soon. Sideswipe will be back soon. Once the other Autobots are back, everything'll go back to being somewhat normal!_

Blossom kept that thought in high regards.

That would be the one thing keeping her grounded until Sideswipe and the others come back.

* * *

><p><strong>Ironhide POV<strong>

The trip back to Texas was grueling and it felt like it was going on forever. The weapon specialist was getting irritated. His injuries from the fight with Galvatron left him feeling, undoubtedly, frustrated, but the humans and their Primus awful driving skills were putting him over the edge. There'd be moments were Ironhide had to restrain himself from transforming and blowing all the vehicles in front of them away so they'd have easier access in getting back to Texas.

Ironhide wanted to get back to Mya. He felt like he'd been away from her for too long.

Optimus was determined to get back to Desirée, with very valid reasons to do so, Ironhide wanted to get back to Mya. He wanted to know she was still doing OK. Mya wasn't in any _severe medical crisis_ like Desirée was, but that didn't mean the weapon specialist couldn't _worry_ about her!

Ironhide kept that determination to get back to Mya close and kept restraining himself from wanting to destroy all of those humans who were preventing them from returning to Texas.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime was trying his hardest to keep himself under control. His Spark was rattling with the anxieties of going back to the farm. He'd finally get to see what Desirée's condition had resulted to. But he was terrified at the same time. Optimus's processors were filled to the brim with possible theories on what could've happened to Desirée between when they left and the slow, agonizing pace it was taking them to get home.

Optimus Prime was sure that by the time they were even _halfway_ to Texas, Desirée's condition would've skyrocketed.

Maybe even get better; Ratchet _did_ have a head start.

The one thing Optimus tried to keep in mind was that the Autobots looked severely beat up. That Galvatron attack was more brutal than they expected. In a sense, they were accustomed to battling _Megatron_, the Decepticon leader who couldn't properly fight and was always being defeated time and time again. They had underestimated Galvatron's fighting abilities.

The Autobots should've known that Galvatron would be harder to defeat after everything that had happened with KSI and the protoforms. But they brushed that aside for the time being, convincing themselves that they could take down the protoform without _any_ trouble!

Optimus swore the next time he'd face Galvatron, he wouldn't doubt the enemy's ability to fight.

He was certain the other Autobots wouldn't do that again, either.

They had learned their lesson. But that wouldn't mean they'd keep fighting, to ensure humanity's safety, they'd fight Galvatron for as long as they're able, which hopefully won't be long.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

After Drift's Holoform had dissipated, I swallowed thickly. I was alone. Cade and the others hadn't been able to come in my room to visit; they were afraid of making my condition worse. In all honesty, I wouldn't mind a little company, but Drift had said that it'd be in the best interest of me and the baby that I not have any company. The Holoform wasn't an actual _person_, so it supposedly made sense that it'd be allowed in my room. It was a holographic projection of what the Autobots would look if they were human.

I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach. My eyes were sgetting heavy. I was trying hard not to fall asleep; but I was exhausted from everything that was happening. If Ratchet was on his way to the farm, I would probably need all the sleep I could get, so getting enough sleep would be ideal.

_The sooner I can get myself feeling at least remotely better, the sooner Ratchet could help me get better,_ I thought. I chewed on my bottom lip. _Hopefully he'll be able to figure out what's wrong with me and the baby._

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING IN SO LONG. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH TRYING TO FINISH SCHOOL. THIS UPCOMING WEEK IS MY LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL; I'LL BE GRADUATING THIS FRIDAY AND I HAVE ONE FINAL PROJECT THAT I HAVE TO FINISH SO I DON'T KNOW HOW FREQUENT MY UPDATES WILL BE. I MEAN, I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING AS FREQUENTLY AS I SHOULD TO BEGIN WITH. I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THE STORY AT THIS POINT!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE OC'S. I OWN MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS!**

**I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS! I KNOW I'VE BEEN UPDATING SHORTER AND SHORTER CH.'S, AND YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN TELLING ME ABOUT THAT. SO, HOPEFULLY, THIS UPDATE WAS LONG ENOUGH.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	254. Chapter 254

**253**

**Desirée POV**

I swallowed a little bit of some water Drift had given me. It was cold and tasted almost a little metallic, but it was nice. I almost couldn't remember what it was like to _actually_ drink something and _actually_ hold it down. The glass of water was half empty and I still hadn't thrown up yet. I kept expecting to start vomiting the moment I swallowed my first drink, and when I didn't, it was a little encouraging. I steadily kept drinking until the water was halfway empty. Needless to say, the cold water eased my throat.

Rubbing my stomach absently, I leaned back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling solemnly. I wasn't sure what to do. It felt like I was starting to get better, but I wasn't sure. I would still feel ill, but it didn't feel _as_ intense. Frowning slightly, I closed my eyes and let out a silent sigh. My mind kept reeling on what was going on with Saoirse and Eden. How were they treating Cade and the others? Was Saoirse doing well in school? Cade said she was doing outstandingly, but I was starting to feel a little guilty. Cade and the others were doing most of the caring for Saoirse and Eden, it was making me feel like an inadequate mother.

What was I going to be able to do anyway? With the pregnancy being the way it is, it's not like I have many options. If I do too much, I'd miscarry. Ratchet was firm in his diagnosis of infection and that I had to be on bed rest. The third pregnancy was harsher than when I was pregnant with Saoirse and Eden. I was counting down the days - the _months_ - until the baby was born.

* * *

><p><strong>Ratchet POV<strong>

The Autobot had kept the same pace to get to the farm. During the day, he'd have his sirens on; during the night, he'd have it off. The one thing Ratchet liked during the night was that there seemed to be less humans on the road than during the day. It was the daytime where Ratchet considered, on multiple occasions, just transforming and running to the farm, just to save time. But he knew doing that was dangerous. He didn't really know how humans stood with the Autobots anymore - whatever negativity had been there before could've dissolved or evolved into something more.

Ratchet wasn't sure.

The one thing he _was_ sure on, was that he was tired. Ratchet was tired of the fighting and being on constant alert and not knowing whether or not a new threat would arise. Humans were still a bit unreliable in the medic's eyes. The Autobots were a bit uncertain on where they stood. As far as Ratchet was concerned, there were no more remaining Decepticons roaming the earth, so only Galvatron remained the enemy.

Any remaining Decepticons either perished in the Chicago battle or died at the hands of the humans to make those human-made Transformers.

Ratchet still couldn't get over that.

Humans, slaughtering Autobots and Decepticons alike to make sleeker, newer versions of the Transformers. It was like everything the Autobots did up until NEST's disbandment meant nothing. The way he saw it, it was an insult to do something like that. Ratchet wasn't sure if he'd ever forgive the humans for the damage they brought upon themselves.

As for the Creators, Ratchet wasn't sure with them. Optimus said he'd hidden the Seed where the Creators wouldn't be able to find it, but it could only be a matter of time before the Creators discovered what Optimus did.

Ratchet's Spark rattled in frustration. But his determination for Desirée's health wouldn't dim.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime was feeling anxiety filling his Spark. Desirée's emotions were filling him and that made him worry even more. He's been feeling his Sparkmate's overwhelming emotions ever since he left with the others to fight Galvatron.

Optimus had to wonder how close Ratchet was to the farm. The Prime's Spark rattled nervously. He wanted to know that Desirée was taken care of. If something happened to her and the Sparkling and he was gone...

Shaking the thought from his processors, Optimus tried to focus his attention on getting back to the farm and being there for his family.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I fiddled with my fingers, not really knowing what to do. Drift had been visiting when he had the chance. He'd been receiving ComLink messages from the other Autobots and had to take them in private. I understood and knew that it must've been very important.

I couldn't keep having Drift babysitting me.

Chewing on my bottom lip, I looked around the room, feeling a bit restless. An urge to just get up and walk around was starting to rise in me. I wanted to walk around, move my legs and get some exercise.

Sometimes I'd have some company from Cade and Tessa; even the girls or Shane on occasion. They couldn't enter the room anyway, and it was nice to have someone to talk to when Drift wasn't around. But it was still lonely. I wanted them in the room with me. I wanted to see Saoirse and Eden. I wanted to have some girl time with Tessa. I wanted to talk about cars or something with Shane.

I felt my heart clench.

I knew that the girls were in good hands when it came to Cade and Tessa and Shane.

If I could get up and leave the room; if I could find the strength to actually move my legs; I'd do that!

My heart pounded painfully in my chest. The room felt smaller; it felt harder for me to breathe. I wanted to leave, I wanted to move around and feel free. I knew the others wouldn't like that - they'd worry their asses off.

Taking a deep breath, I tried pushing down that overwhelming feeling and tried to focus my attention on something else. I had to stop getting so worked up.

I needed to make it a little longer.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HEY-YO! I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET THIS UPDATE UP. SORRY IF IT'S SHORT TOO. I HAD GRADUATION TODAY. I'M OFFICIALLY OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL!**

**ANYWHO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE. LET ME KNOW IF SOMETHING NEEDS TO BE CHANGED OR WHATEVER.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~ SMITHY**


	255. Chapter 255

**254**

**Desirée POV**

I had managed to fall asleep without any disturbances. It felt nice to finally get some _real_ sleep without worrying about any disturbances or discomfort. I wasn't sure how long I'd been asleep though, and it didn't really matter. A swift knock on the door jolted me from my sleep, causing me to gasp in surprise, my hands immediately grasping my stomach out of impulse. Swallowing thickly, my eyes sharply darted to the bedroom door as it opened. Drift's Holoform walked in with Ratchet's Holoform right behind him. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth when I saw the medical officer's Holoform walk in. My hands remained on my stomach as I watched the Holoforms approach me. Drift murmured something to Ratchet before the two of them knelt down and observed me carefully.

"Drift told me you can't feel the baby," Ratchet said firmly. I nodded hesitantly. Ratchet's hands gently removed mine from my stomach before he started inspecting my stomach.

"Is it a miscarriage?" I asked softly. A lump formed in my throat. Ratchet said that if I had a miscarriage, it'd be gory and life threatening. As far as I knew, I hadn't been bleeding and I hadn't experienced anything that could be considered _life threatening_. When Ratchet didn't answer, I felt like I could barely breathe. Closing my eyes, I tried taking a deep breath to clear my head.

"How are you feeling?" Ratchet asked, completely ignoring the question I asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't know," I said softly, my voice trembling.

Ratchet gently removed his hands and I looked at him worriedly. It felt like he was avoiding the question I asked. I didn't want that uncertainty to remain any longer.

"I'll need to do an exam," Ratchet said. He looked at me with his illuminated eyes, glittering with anxiety and uncertainty. The one thing I know about Ratchet is that if _he_ seems uncertain about something, it could more than likely be bad.

Glancing at Drift's Holoform, I chewed on my bottom lip. Drift caught on, after a moment's confusion, and dismissed his Holoform.

Ratchet got himself positioned and got me ready for the exam.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

Optimus had received a ComLink from Ratchet, saying how he had reached the farm safely and how he was going to start his checkup on Desirée. Optimus felt relieved, but an anxiety and worry still hung heavily on his Spark. He still wasn't there for his Sparkmate and his Sparklings. The Prime was genuinely upset with himself for not being there for Desirée. She needed support, she needed reassurance - she _needed_ him.

_Fighting Galvatron, leaving Desirée on her own without any kind of medical attention, what the slag was I thinking?_ Optimus thought angrily. He tried to keep his processors cleared enough so he could focus on getting back to the farm without any problems. It was becoming harder to keep himself focused when he kept distracting himself.

Desirée's emotions still overwhelmed him. Since Ratchet's arrival at the Yeager farm, his Sparkmate's emotions had skyrocketed and it made Optimus more on edge.

_"Prime, you're speeding,"_ Ironhide said via ComLink.

Optimus hadn't noticed that he'd been speeding until it was pointed out to him. The injuries he sustained from Galvatron still hurt and it was still slowing him down significantly, from the way he saw it, but he wouldn't have guessed he was speeding.

_"I need to get to Desirée,"_ Optimus responded.

_"She'll be fine,"_ Crosshairs exclaimed. _"You've said yourself she's tough as nails."_

_"Not like this."_

At that moment, Optimus could've cared less if he had been speeding or doing anything else. His concerns would always be on Desirée and his family first. _Especially_ when it came to her being pregnant.

The moments when Desirée had been pregnant with Saoirse and Eden, it was smooth. The risks were higher when she had been pregnant with Eden, but it wasn't as severe as with the current one.

_The sooner I can get to the farm, the sooner I can help Desirée and get this over with._

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom POV<strong>

Blossom was putting Musa down for a nap. It had been a long day. She had spent most of the day talking with Rosalyn over the phone. Rosalyn talked about arranging a trip back to Mexico to visit Emilia. Blossom knew that the young Hispanic woman missed her twin sister and wanted to know if she was well.

The one thing that made Blossom anxious was that neither her nor any of the other women in their group had heard word on how their Autobot counterpart was doing. In a sense, Desirée served as their main contact when they wanted to receive information on their significant other, but since Desirée wasn't available, they had to assume their significant other would be OK and hope they'd return alive.

"You know what I _really_ don't like about this?" Blossom said, looking down at Musa. The toddler was tiredly looking up at her mother. "I don't like the not knowing. It's the not knowing that's really getting me upset. I know your father's strong, but I don't want to be worrying about the possibility of him dying."

Blossom knew that Musa wasn't understanding her worries. It'd be obvious that, on occasion, Musa would wonder where her father had gone and why he wasn't there, and Blossom would have to explain that Sideswipe was on an important 'business trip' and would be returning as soon as he could. It seemed to work just fine for the time being, but Blossom had to wonder how much longer the same story would work. Musa was proving to be very intelligent, and would sooner or later start seeing through Blossom's little white lies.

"You're smart, Musa," Blossom sighed. Musa's eyes closed. "You're smart like your father. I just worry for the two of you."

_I'll always worry for the two of you,_ she thought.

Musa had fallen asleep and Blossom gently stroked Musa's hair out of her face. Frowning, Blossom pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam POV<strong>

The older Witwicky sibling was finishing the last minute packing for going over to Texas. Carly had packed plenty of supplies for Daniel and Sam made sure to contact his parents to let them know he'd be visiting Desirée in Texas for a little bit. They seemed to understand and pushed no further. Judy had pressed on what was going on with Desirée and how she was doing with her new group of friends in Texas, and Sam tried telling his parents as much as he knew.

"Sam, are we ready to go?" Carly asked. She was holding Daniel in her arms, bouncing a little where she stood so their son wouldn't start crying or anything.

Nodding, Sam got his luggage, with some of Carly's, and headed toward their car.

Sam _wanted_ to leave sooner, but things happened and he couldn't get an opening until about a few days ago.

"Yeah, go ahead and put Daniel in the car." Sam nodded at Carly. Nodding, the British woman went to go do so while Sam followed behind her. Sam had been devoted to going down to Texas to check on his sister. He hadn't called Cade or the others since he confirmed he was going to be checking in on Desirée; Sam _wanted_ to call in, have Cade or _someone_ check on his sister, but he'd been busy and couldn't find the time.

It was a relief he managed to find some time off of work to even go to Texas in the first place.

"Do you think Desirée's gotten better since you called last?" Carly asked.

Sam opened the back of the car and started loading some of the luggage there. Looking at his fiancée with a slight frown, Sam shrugged. It was possible that Desirée's health could've improved since the last time he spoke with Cade; but that still wouldn't stop him from visiting.

"There's a chance she might be doing better," Sam said.

"Sam, you can't just assume that she's not going to get better." Carly's voice sounded firm, pretty much scolding him for thinking like that.

Sam sighed, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. He knew that it wasn't right to think his sister possibly wouldn't get better, but he knew that there was a chance her condition could worsen. The way Sam saw it, he was looking at both sides of the situation.

"I never said she wasn't going to get better," Sam said defensively. "I'm just saying she can, but there's also the chance that she couldn't."

"Just try and have some faith in her."

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

After Ratchet had finished his exam, I felt like I was hyperventilating. My heart was pounding painfully in my chest and I wanted answers immediately. Since Ratchet had come into my room, it felt like he was avoiding my questions and it was making me panicky. In the current situation, having the sick pregnant woman get panicky probably wouldn't help her condition improve.

Swallowing thickly, I glanced at Ratchet half expectantly and half anxiously. I wasn't really in the mood for any of his evasion games and I _certainly_ was running low on patience.

"Just tell me what's going on with the baby," I hissed. My eyes were already tearing up because of the anticipation.

Ratchet sighed. "There doesn't seem to be any kind of damage. From what I could gather, the Sparkling is still alive."

I let out a strangled laugh.

"But why can't I feel it move?" I asked shakily.

"My best guess is because of the infection." Ratchet gave a halfhearted shrug. "The Sparkling is still alive, which is a relief. I would suggest getting more rest. The Sparkling may still be alive, but it's very weak; any other strains on it _will_ result in a miscarriage."

I nodded, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I'll watch over you, I'll give Drift a break." Ratchet closed his eyes and sighed. "Just rest and try to eat and drink more. You're looking weaker than before, Desirée. It's not healthy."

At that point, I was just _barely_ hearing what Ratchet had to say. The baby was alive, weak but alive. That was all I wanted to hear.

I wanted to know that my baby was still alive, even though I was starting to believe I could've miscarried. I wanted to know that everything would be OK, even if I was still feeling like absolute crap!

Despite still having the infection, I hadn't felt so much relief in my life.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS UPDATE. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT IT UP. JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT OF THIS UPDATE - IF THERE WAS ANYTHING YOU GUYS THINK COULD USE A LITTLE CHANGE, JUST LET ME KNOW AND I'LL DO THAT.**

**ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE 'TRANSFORMERS' MOVIEVERSE NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. THE FOUR OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	256. Chapter 256

**255**

**Optimus POV**

It had taken far too long for Optimus and the other Autobots to return to the Yeager farm. The trip from Memphis to Texas was painful and shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but they moved as quickly as they were able.

"The Sparkling is _barely_ hanging on," Ratchet had told Optimus. "Desirée is going to have to be very careful until it's born. Watch over her, make sure nothing serious happens - _make sure she's safe_."

For the most part, Ratchet had gone back and forth between checking on Desirée and fixing the Autobots. The Autobots had gathered in Cade's backyard and waited as patiently as they could for the medical officer to come back and check on them. Ratchet focused on as many of the Autobots as he could, since a lot of them wanted to go back to their families and let them know they were OK. Despite what Ratchet said about Optimus keeping a watch out for Desirée and making sure she'd be OK, Ratchet wouldn't let the Prime into the house yet - Optimus's injuries had to be tended to first.

So Optimus waited as patiently as possible in Cade's backyard. The other Autobots were starting to get a little anxious, and the anxiousness was starting to pour into Optimus.

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

Ratchet had finished doing another exam on me. He'd taken my blood pressure, he did another exam, he checked my heart and my lungs, he gave me some medication - I felt like Ratchet was doing everything in his power to make sure that I stayed healthy, but he was working _so hard_. I felt almost guilty for making him do this.

I didn't voice my thoughts, I didn't want Ratchet to think I was pitying him or having something _else_ thrown at him. Ratchet needed to concentrate, he didn't need to worry about how guilty I was feeling.

When Ratchet finished his exams and tests, he scribbled it down and quickly left the bedroom. During the past couple days, Ratchet seemed like he wasn't resting as frequently as he should've. His vibrant blue eyes looked dull and lifeless. I could see the slight frustration in his eyes and it made me wonder what could be going on.

Ratchet hadn't really been talking to me, only to tell me about any changes in my condition or how the baby was doing. As far as I was concerned, the baby was doing a little better and the infection was starting to be controlled.

I could only hope he'd tell me what was bothering him soon, because whenever I was going to ask what was going on, he'd dart out of the room the moment I was about to open my mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus POV<strong>

The Prime waited in the backyard anxiously. He couldn't wait any longer, he _wanted_ to go back in the house and see how Desirée was doing. Ratchet would fill him in on Desiree's condition whenever he could, but that wasn't enough. Optimus wanted to see his Sparkmate for himself.

"You'll see her soon enough, Prime," Ratchet sighed. "Just try and wait a little longer. Can you do that?"

Optimus felt the engine rumble in frustration. Ratchet had managed to fix the Autobots to the best of his ability, with whatever materials he had with him.

_"How much longer is that going to be?"_ Optimus asked through the grill.

Ratchet's Holoform stood beside Optimus, still in truck form, and the medical officer gently patted the Prime absently. In all honesty, Ratchet had _no idea_ how much longer the repairs were going to take. Ratchet would try and focus on getting Optimus fixed as soon as possible.

"I'll get you fixed as soon as I can," Ratchet sighed.

_"Please."_

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

After about two days, I got a knock on my bedroom door. I had been resting and holding my stomach carefully.

"Who is it?" I called.

"There's someone here who wants to see you," Ratchet's voice called from the other side of the door.

My brows furrowed at that. The only ones who'd _ever_ been in my room, for the most part, since I got my infection was Drift and Ratchet. I felt a bit defensive, cautious, that someone else wanted to come into the room.

The door opened and I felt my eyes widen. My fingers dug into my stomach a little, and that caused me to flinch slightly.

Optimus's Holoform stood at the entrance of the bedroom. The Holoform looked a little beat up, and I felt tears sting the backs of my eyes. Giving a small smile, Optimus glanced back at Ratchet before closing the bedroom door.

"You're back?" I croaked. My voice suddenly didn't want to work; my emotions went haywire.

"I've been on the farm for the past few days," Optimus said, sitting himself down at the foot of the bed. "Ratchet's been doing repairs when he wasn't working with you."

My eyes widened. Were the others back? Were they alive? My brain was filling up with too many questions, too many that I couldn't ask quick enough.

"The others are fine." Optimus reached over and gently pried my hands from my stomach, holding them gently in his. "Galvatron pushed us back; it was harder than we anticipated."

"I-I'm just h-happy you're alive," I stammered shakily. If I hadn't been such an emotional rollercoaster, I would've grimaced at the stutter. I laced my fingers between Optimus's, giving the Holoform's hands a tight squeeze. "Did you see the girls?" I asked, sniffling.

He nodded, giving a small smile. "They were ecstatic that I returned," he said with a rumbling chuckle.

I gave a tearful smile. "I'd imagine so."

"They miss you." Optimus gently kissed my knuckles. "They asked about you."

"I wish they could come in here." I pursed my lips, shaking my head. "Ratchet said that it could worsen the infection."

"Ratchet's trying to be as careful as possible. He doesn't want anything to happen." Optimus placed one of the Holoform's hands onto my swelling stomach. "You and the Sparkling will be taken care of."

"I just want this to be over."

"It will be. Soon."

I studied the Holoform carefully. Since the Holoforms represented what the Autobots would look like as humans, I could only imagine what kind of condition the _real_ Optimus looked like. I could see cuts on the Holoform's skin; bruises; a stiffness in the way Optimus walked. I could just barely feel the pain coming from the Sparkbond. Whatever happened between the Autobots and Galvatron was obviously more intense than they expected.

I had to wonder what kind of condition Galvatron was left in.

"Ratchet said the baby is still alive," I said softly.

Optimus nodded, his thumb gently stroking my stomach.

"He told me."

"I thought I had miscarried." I felt the tears fill my eyes to the brim. "I honestly thought I had miscarried because I couldn't feel the baby."

The Holoform's vivid blue eyes intensified in color. It amazed me on how the Holoform's eyes changed with whatever mood they were feeling.

"I was scared," I said shakily. "Ratchet said if I ever miscarried, I would die."

"You're not going to die," Optimus growled.

"I'm still human, Optimus, I'm still capable of dying." I saw the fierceness in Optimus's eyes. "The Sparkbond hasn't taken that away from me."

Optimus squeezed the hand he was holding and I saw his eyes glow a blue I'd never seen before.

It was almost blinding.

"I'll protect you with everything I have in me," Optimus growled.

Shaking my head, I gave Optimus a strained smile.

"If it comes down to choosing the baby's life over my own, which would you choose?" I asked.

Optimus's eyes widened.

"If it came to a point where you had to decide which life was more important, I want you to choose the baby's."

"Don't say that," Optimus said in that rumbling baritone.

"I want to know that if it came to that decision, the baby would have a chance at life," I said softly.

Optimus leaned over and pressed his lips to mine. The act was ferocious, hard, and caught me completely by surprise. Optimus's lips were practically thrown on mine and it was painful. I let out a pained gasp and tensed at the action.

"You will not die," Optimus growled, removing himself from the kiss. "I will not allow my Sparkmate to die. You and the Sparkling will make it out of this safely."

Watching Optimus carefully, I saw that fierce protectiveness in the Holoform's glowing blue eyes. Optimus was always true to his word. He'd protect those who mattered to him until he couldn't fight any longer.

Giving him a small smile, I nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IF IT FELT LIKE OPTIMUS AND THE OTHER AUTOBOTS RETURNING WAS A BIT RUSHED. SORRY IF THIS WHOLE UPDATE FELT A BIT RUSHED. I'LL TRY AND MAKE IT UP IN THE NEXT COUPLE UPDATES. OTHER THAN THAT, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED IN THE LAST COUPLE CH.'S I PUT UP. YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL PEOPLE!**

**UNFORTUNATELY, THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END SOON. AND ONCE THIS FANFIC ENDS, I'LL START UP A SEQUEL TO THIS (AFTER TAKING A BREAK FROM WRITING FANFICS FOR A WHILE). THEN ONCE I FINISH THE SEQUEL, I'LL START ALL THE SUGGESTED FANFICS YOU GUYS WANT ME TO DO.**

**ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIEVERSE, NOR DO I OWN THE FOUR OC'S. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	257. Chapter 257

**256**

**Desirée POV**

In the time that passed since the Autobots' return, it started to feel a little more normal in the house. It didn't feel so...empty. It was a good feeling. Ratchet managed to fix all the Autobots from the Galvatron mission and they went their separate ways, back to their families. Knowing that the Autobots were doing better and that they could bring reassurance to their families was something that warmed my heart, and it made me happy to know that the others would finally see for themselves how strong their significant other is.

"Have you been vomiting at all lately?" Ratchet asked. He was doing one of his frequent checkups on me - he'd already checked my blood pressure, my heart rate, just about _everything_. He said the baby was still in a delicate condition and that I still needed to be as careful as possible.

"Not as much as I used to," I said. I made sure to keep my hands off of my stomach. Whenever Ratchet came in to do his exams and checkups, he'd give me a look whenever I had my hands on my stomach.

"Your temperature's been gradually going down." Ratchet's Holoform studied his data carefully. He'd been writing down his data ever since he had come back to the farm.

"That's an improvement." I gave a small smile. Even though it seemed like I was getting better, I still felt weak and the nauseas feeling would come and go, but I didn't throw up. _That_ was a plus.

"Let's just hope you get better by the time the Sparkling's due," Ratchet said gravely. "I don't know _what_ could happen if you went into labor with the infection still in place."

Chewing on my bottom lip, I glanced at my stomach carefully. The whole pregnancy was just one big 'what-if'. _What if_ I went into labor without getting over the infection? _What if_ I had miscarried while the Autobots were fighting Galvatron? There were _too many_ things to worry about and I couldn't handle any of those worries. Ratchet kept saying that I shouldn't be worrying so much, that it could put more unwanted stress on the baby, but with everything that happened between when I got pregnant and up until the Autobots returning from Tennessee, I couldn't _stop_ worrying!

"Let's hope," I sighed.

When Ratchet finished his exams and tests, he put everything away and dismissed the Holoform with a curt nod.

* * *

><p>Not too long after Ratchet dismissed his Holoform, Optimus's Holoform came in. He said he'd been spending the last fifteen minutes with Saoirse and Eden. The girls were beyond thrilled that their father had returned safely to the Yeager residence. It was nice, knowing that the girls worried about their father so intensely.<p>

"I was thinking," Optimus said, glancing down almost nervously, "that maybe it would be good to teach the girls about their Cybertronian side."

I looked at Optimus with arched brows. I knew that one day the girls, even the baby one day, would have to learn about their alien side, but I wasn't sure when a good time for something like that would be.

"That's a good idea," I encouraged, nodding slightly. "The younger they learn it, the better understanding they'll have of it."

Optimus gave a nervous nod.

"Were you just thinking of teaching them about Cybertronian stuff in general or...?" I asked.

"They're the biological offspring of a Prime," Optimus explained. "Something like that has never happened in Cybertronian history. Having the offspring be _femmes_ is especially unheard of."

"So just teaching them to be a Prime?"

"A Prime in their _own_ sense." Optimus's vibrant blue eyes looked at me carefully. The Holoform's hand gently stoked my stomach. "Their half-human, and so they'll probably develop their own methods of being Prime."

"I thought only one Prime could be chosen at a time?" I frowned in confusion.

Optimus gave an airy chuckle. "I'd say we have, in a sense, broken some traditions." The Holoform's hand stopped stroking my stomach and gently held my hand. "A Prime was always chosen whenever the previous finished his duties, or if the previous died before a new Prime could be chosen. We've _made_ our own."

I giggled at that, feeling a blush creep up my cheeks. "I guess we did bend a few rules."

The Holoform let out a rumbling chuckle. Leaning over, Optimus planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and relaxed under the Holoform's touch. Even though it wasn't the real Optimus, I still found myself reacting the same way whenever I was with the Holoform and the real Optimus.

"What exactly would they be learning?" I murmured.

"If I were to teach them right now, just the basics." Optimus rested his forehead, gently, against mine. "Nothing too intense for them at this age. As they grow older, they'll learn the more advanced ways of being Prime."

"And being Cybertornian?"

Optimus nodded.

"Wouldn't they be confused?" I asked.

"How so?"

"Their father is an alien robot but their mother is a human." I frowned. "You can transform into a truck, but they look human. They might ask why _they_ can't transform into anything."

"It'll be explained when their older."

"What if they develop weird powers?" I asked.

Optimus chuckled, leaning back and sitting on the edge of the bed.

I scowled at him. "What's so funny?" I muttered.

"I don't mean to offend, but you have the All Spark's power inside you." Optimus continued chuckling. "If they develop 'weird powers', it'd probably be something you passed onto them."

It took me a minute to realize what he meant. My scowl softened slightly, but came back after a moment. If the girls or the baby developed weird powers, it _would_ be because of me. I'd have to teach them to control their powers just as the Autobots had helped me control the All Spark. I could only _imagine_ the time and patience it would take to help them out.

"Our family is weird," I sighed.

"It is." Optimus smiled down at me - that rare full smile that only came out for rare occasions. "But it's what makes us special."

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

The _moment_ Abby saw Bumblebee's Holoform step through the door of their apartment, Abby thought she was either dreaming or hallucinating. But she knew, in her heart, that it was really him.

Abby had run into the Holoform's arms and showered his face with kisses. The sound of Bee's laughs as Abby showered him with affection rang in Abby's ears and it was the greatest sound she'd heard in a long time.

Before Bee even had time to react, Abby climbed out of his arms and grabbed his hands firmly in hers. She led him to where Alec and Athena were and the twins were instantly excited at the sight of their father. They let out little happy shrieks at the sight of the Holoform and immediately went over to him.

Abby watched with the biggest smile on her face as Bee scooped up his babies and hugged them tightly to his chest. The Holoform had the biggest smile on its face, those vivid blue eyes looking even brighter than normal. It amazed Abby on how their eye color seemed to change with their emotions. Or, at least the _brightness_ of their eyes changed.

In that moment, Abby hadn't felt so happy about something in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalyn POV<strong>

Rosalyn watched her kids from the kitchen as she cooked them lunch. She had just started packing for their trip back to Mexico, and all she needed to do was get all the paperwork and passports in order.

Ratchet had helped her with getting passports and other things in order after the whole KSI and Cemetery Wind stuff had ended. Rosalyn was thankful for the medical officer's help, but she just needed to make sure it was all organized before she and the children left.

They wouldn't be staying long, only about five days. It was just to visit Emilia, see how she was doing.

A knock on the door caused Rosalyn to tense slightly before she made herself relax.

Wiping her hands on a towel, Rosalyn walked over to the door and opened it. When she saw Ratchet's Holoform, her eyes widened. Despite the long period of time Ratchet had spent at the Yeager residence, he hadn't found the free time to go and visit Rosalyn. He'd been busy with the Autobots and checking on Desiree.

"You're OK," she said softly.

Ratchet's vivid blue eyes seemed to soften at that. He nodded wordlessly.

Stepping aside, Rosalyn allowed Ratchet to walk in. Her eyes were wide as she watched the Holoform enter her home. She hadn't seen Ratchet in what felt like forever, and seeing him walk into her home, almost casually, made her wonder if seeing him was actually happening.

Whether she believed it at the moment or not, Rosalyn hadn't felt such happiness in such a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom POV<strong>

When Sideswipe's Holoform entered Blossom's apartment, it felt surreal. Blossom had to poke the Holoform - just _touch it_ - to make sure it was real. Blossom had been so worried about how Sideswipe and the other Autobots that when she finally got to see Sideswipe's Holoform for the first time in what felt like forever, she didn't want to believe it was real.

She thought it was a dream.

"How's Musa doing?" Sideswipe asked, looking at Blossom with a wide smile.

_He's enjoying this,_ Blossom thought. Smacking the Holoform's chest, Blossom gave him a playful pout before leading him to where their daughter was.

"I just can't believe you're here," Blossom said softly.

Sideswipe looked down at her, his mischievous smile becoming a more gentle one. He'd rarely see Blossom act the way she was acting at that moment.

"I'll have to leave more often," he said jokingly.

Blossom gave him a pointed look.

"I'm kidding." The Holoform raised its hands in surrender.

"Good." A smile spread across the pink-haired woman's face. "Because I never want to go through something like this again."

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

If there was one thing Mya knew, it was that she hadn't felt such relief in seeing Ironhide alive and safe in a long time. She had spent so much time _worrying_ about him, she almost forgot what it felt like to see him uninjured. She almost forgot what that relief felt like.

When Mya had seen Ironhide standing at the other end of her door, she swore she felt a ton lift off her shoulder. And completely out of impulse, Mya threw her arms around the weapon specialist's neck and gave him the biggest hug she could muster. All Ironhide did for the continuation of that hug was stand there frozen, unable to decide what would be appropriate.

"You big idiot," she murmured, "I thought something _terrible_ happened to you!"

Hearing that, Ironhide's stiff posture relaxed at hearing that. Mya was the kind of person who expressed her affections in a kind of 'tough-love' fashion. Ironhide knew that she wasn't really insulting him, that was how she expressed herself.

The weapon specialist settled for gently placing a hand on the small of her back, awkwardly returning her hug.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CH.! I HOPE THE REACTIONS OF THE FOUR OC'S WAS GOOD - LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE ISN'T MINE. THE FOUR OC'S AREN'T MINE, EITHER. THE ONLY THING I'LL EVER OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS AND MY FILLERS!**

**ANYWHO, I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS ENJOYABLE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	258. Chapter 258

**257**

**Desirée POV**

Soon, the days turned into weeks and the weeks turned into months. About four months, if I'm correct. Which would land me at being just a _little_ over seven months pregnant. Ratchet had done plenty of checkups on my condition and said that I was steadily getting better from the infection. He even said that the baby was developing nicely. It took a couple of weeks after I started to truly recover from the infection to start feeling the baby move again. It started as little movements, then started to develop into more pronounced movements as time went on.

Optimus had stayed with me the entire time. He kept the Holoform on as frequently as he could, making sure to divide his time equally between the girls, his soldiers, and me. The other Autobots made sure to keep their schedules as flexible as possible. With Galvatron still out there, there'd be no telling what could happen.

The one thing that really started to stick out to me was that I was getting closer and closer to my due date. Ratchet said that I'd have another C-section, which was good. Each time Ratchet delivered my babies, he hadn't left a single scar on the area he did the C-section. I trusted him to deliver baby-number-three safely.

"The baby's getting stronger each day," Ratchet said. He'd finished one of his exams and looked at me with a slight gleam in his vivid blue eyes.

I smiled at him.

"This little guy's got some kickass parents after all," I said, chuckling.

Ratchet didn't respond. Standing up, Ratchet's Holoform made sure everything was in its proper place.

"Hey, Ratchet?" The Holoform looked at me and I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously. "Do you think this baby will be a boy or a girl?"

It seemed like, with each pregnancy, I'd only had girls. I knew that Optimus loved his daughters regardless, he'd mentioned on more than one occasion that he didn't care if he had a son or a daughter. I had already given him two daughters. It only seemed fair that I could hopefully give him a son.

"I don't know."

"But if you could guess, what would it be?"

Ratchet shrugged his shoulders.

"Whether Prime has another femme or he gets a mech isn't up to me," he said simply. "I'd imagine Optimus would love this Sparkling either way."

* * *

><p>One thing I absolutely <em>loved<em> about not being as sick anymore was that I could get _actual_ visitors - not just the Holoforms. I loved that the Autobots would take the time to keep me company on occasion, but I desperately wanted to know what was going on with the others.

Cade had brought the girls in.

Saoirse and Eden were thrilled to be able to spend time with me. I felt my heart clench when I saw them run in - they looked bigger than I remembered. Taller. It could've been me just overreacting, but that was how I saw it. Cade had taken good care of them. Tessa, too. I knew that Shane would drop by and spend time with them as often as he could, but his visits were becoming a little less frequent.

"Were you being nice to Cade?" I asked, looking between Saoirse and Eden carefully.

"Uncle Cade's been helping me with my homework!" Saoirse exclaimed.

"I've been helping Tessie with cooking!" Eden exclaimed.

I chuckled at that. Eden had taken up calling Tessa 'Tessie', saying that it was the older girl's 'special nickname'. Tessa didn't mind being called that, and it was nice knowing she had such patience with my girls.

"When's Uncle Sam coming back to visit?" Saoirse asked, pouting slightly.

"Yeah!" Eden said. "What about Aunt Carly?"

Sam had brought Carly and Daniel to Texas to check on me when he caught word that I wasn't doing too well. The way _I_ saw it, he didn't really need to do that. Sure, he was worried, but he didn't need to drag his entire family down to _Texas_ just to make sure I was doing OK.

O.O.O.O

_"You're not doing fine, Desirée," Sam hissed. "You look horrible."_

_I snorted. "Thanks for the support." I winced, gripping my stomach. I made sure to be careful not to put too much pressure on my swollen stomach. Even though Ratchet confirmed that the baby was still alive, I had a little doubt. The baby was as still as death and it made me think that Ratchet only said the baby was alive so I didn't have to worry._

_But Ratchet never lied about anything if it involved medicine._

_"This isn't something to joke about," Sam snapped. I winced at that. I had gotten another migraine and Sam's harsh tone wasn't helping. "You're my sister and this is my niece or nephew! You're both important to me."_

_I sighed. "Sam, I understand your concerns. But Ratchet's been giving me plenty of medicine and I've been getting lots of rest."_

_"Can you just please promise me you'll call me when you're feeling better?" He looked tired, almost defeated. I knew that Sam would always worry about me - he'd always be my big brother._

_"The moment Ratchet gives me a clean bill of health, I'll let you know, OK?"_

_It didn't seem like the kind of answer he was looking for, but he nodded anyway._

O.O.O.O

"They'll come back soon," I said. "Once the baby's born, I'm sure they'll come back to Texas _as quickly as they can_!"

That seemed to cheer them up. Carly had been very kind when she had come into the room to see me. It had taken a lot of convincing for Ratchet to allow them into the bedroom, and he was _very_ unhappy when they went in.

O.O.O.O

_Carly had given Daniel to Sam as he left the room. The British woman sat at the foot of my bed, giving a small smile. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun._

_"You know we'll always worry about you, right?" she asked softly._

_I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose._

_"I know you and Sam mean well," I started, "but it really wasn't necessary for you guys to just pack up and come down here."_

_"You're family, Desirée." Carly arched a brow at my statement. "You're Daniel's aunt. He hasn't seen you in a long time. It was a miracle Ratchet let us come into this room, but he made it very clear that Daniel couldn't come in."_

_"I'll be able to see him once the baby's born."_

_Carly reached over and grabbed one of my hands, holding it firmly in hers._

_"You need to understand that whatever happens to you, it affects us." She gave a small smile. "If you're hurt, we'll be hurt. If you're sick, we'll worry. That's how family works."_

_"I know."_

_"Then let us worry," she chuckled. "Sometimes you're so stubborn! I almost feel sorry for Optimus."_

_I let out an airy chuckle at that. "Let's hope none of the kids get that."_

_"I know you'll get better, Desirée." Carly gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "You're a fighter. I know you are. Give us a call when the baby's born; we could drop by and see it."_

_I gave a single nod._

_"Be careful, OK?" Carly asked softly._

_"Of course."_

O.O.O.O

Saoirse and Eden were able to stay for a little longer before Tessa came in and told them it was time for bed. The girls carefully climbed off the bed and followed Tessa out of the room.

"Tessie, could you read us a story?!" Eden exclaimed excitedly.

Tessa shot a look my way for a moment, giving a small sheepish smile, before murmuring something to the girls. I knew that Tessa was just a naturally mature person in some aspects, and I suppose, helping her father take care of my girls was something that helped her mature even more.

"Good night," Tessa said before carefully closing the door.

"Good night, Mama!" the girls cried before I heard their footsteps fade off.

I smiled at that. I promised myself that the moment I was well enough, after the baby was delivered, that I'd spend time with Saoirse and Eden. I wouldn't be able to make up for the time I lost, but I would try my hardest to spend more time with them.

The pregnancy took away valuable time.

And when the pregnancy _finally_ would come to an end, I'd repay everyone who looked after the girls and I. For throwing aside their valuable time to make sure my family could feel as normal as possible while I was out and while Optimus was away dealing with Galvatron.

Smiling at the closed door, I placed my hands on my swollen stomach.

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I AM SORRY IF THE ENDING OF THIS UPDATE WAS WEAK! AND I'M SO, SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A WHILE. I'VE BEEN BUSY. I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW - I HAVE A PLACEMENT TEST FOR THE COMMUNITY COLLEGE I'M GOING TO TOMORROW, THEN I HAVE A GRAD PARTY I'M THROWING ON FRIDAY, A DENTIST APPOINTMENT ON WEDNESDAY, A FRIEND'S GRAD PARTY TO GO TO ON SATURDAY, THEN I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW TO GO TO SOMETIME THIS WEEK, SO...**

**I'M SORRY! I SHOULDN'T BE RAMBLING ON YOU GUYS. I HOPE THIS UPDATE WAS DECENT ENOUGH! AS FOR DESIRÉE BEING SEVEN MONTHS ALONG IN HER PREGNANCY, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I'M RIGHT OR NOT. HONESTLY, I SOMETIMES FORGET STUFF LIKE THIS, AND IT'S FRUSTRATING BECAUSE I TRY TO MAKE IT AS ACCURATE AS POSSIBLE, EVEN IF IT IS JUST A FILLER UPDATE.**

**ANYWHO, THE THIRD BABY WILL BE BORN SOON; YOU GUYS WILL KNOW THE GENDER AND THE NAME SOON; THE STORY WILL BE COMING TO AN END SOON - THINGS YOU GUYS ALL KNOW, I GUESS. AND I'LL BE REALLY SAD ONCE THIS STORY'S FINISHED! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WONDERFUL. I HOPE YOU GUYS STAY WITH ME IN FUTURE STORIES I WRITE.**

**BEFORE I FINISH MY RAMBLINGS, JUST A LITTLE HEAD'S UP, THE NEXT UPDATE WILL FOCUS A LITTLE MORE ON WHAT HAPPENED IN THE TIME SKIP OF THIS UPDATE - IN OTHER WORDS, IT'LL PROBABLY BE MOSTLY FLASHBACKS NEXT UPDATE.**

**OK, NOW MY RAMBLINGS ARE DONE.**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS; I DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S. I ONLY OWN WHAT BELONGS TO ME.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	259. Chapter 259

**258**

**Rosalyn POV**

Rosalyn sat beside Ratchet's Holoform, the two of them watching Rosalyn's children play. There was an ease between the two of them, one that just felt natural.

"Desirée's doing OK, right?" Rosalyn looked over at Ratchet, chewing her bottom lip anxiously.

Ratchet glanced over at her, looking at her with slight curiosity before giving a short nod. Ratchet had developed a great relationship with Rosalyn's children, the three kids viewing the Holoform as a fatherly figure. But the one thing that really developed was the Autobot's relationship with Rosalyn. Ratchet had always been - though it's not surprising - a bit oblivious when it came to the romantic advancements others made toward him. But, in what the others considered to be hilariously sad, it only took Ratchet about a month or so after the whole KSI and Cemetery Wind incident for Ratchet to figure out he had some feelings for the Hispanic human femme.

"That's good," Rosalyn sighed. A moment of silence hung in the air, the only noise filling the silence was Rosalyn's children enjoying themselves. "I wish you could've come back with me to Mexico," Rosalyn sighed.

Ratchet gave a slight scoff.

"You _know_ why I can't do that," he murmured.

"I was visiting Emilia." Rosalyn glanced up at the Holoform.

"She betrayed us."

"She was scared."

O.O.O.O

_"So you're living with them?" Emilia looked at her twin sister with a slight frown. The sisters shared a glance, they hadn't seen each other since Emilia called Cemetery Wind, since Rosalyn helped Desirée and her fugitive friends escape their home. The moment Emilia had found out that Rosalyn ran away with them, she'd been heartbroken. Even more so when she realized that Rosalyn's children had been taken with her. "Those...aliens up in America?"_

_Rosalyn looked at her sister with a slight frown._

_"They've given me a nice home," she said softly. "They've accepted me."_

_"What about here?" Emilia said, trying to keep her composure. Her nieces and nephew were only in the other room, looking through their old bedrooms. "Was this not good enough for you?"_

_"Emilia, you know how grateful I am for everything you've done..."_

_"Then why did you runaway with them?!" Emilia shot up from where she stood, looking at her twin sister with teary eyes. "I called them to protect you and the kids!"_

_"They were going to hurt my friends." Rosalyn tried to keep a calm composure. It was taking every fiber of her being not to explode. She knew Emilia meant well, but the way she was handling everything wasn't right._

_"They were fugitives," Emilia snapped. "They were harboring aliens!"_

_"That's behind us now." Rosalyn shot her sister a sharp look. "Desirée and her friends are no longer fugitives and her alien companions are no longer being hunted down. They're safe, they're alive, they're staying."_

_Emilia ran her fingers through her hair._

_"I can't believe this," Emilia muttered._

_"I can't believe you're still hung up over this."_

_"You're my sister!" A few stray tears rolled down Emilia's cheeks. "I was worried sick that they had done something to you! You just disappeared with the kids."_

_"I was offered protection."_

_"I was terrified for you, Rosalyn!" Emilia cried. "Not knowing what happened to you or the kids for so long was killing me!"_

_Rosalyn stood up, her hands clenching into fists at her sides. Emilia's behavior seemed almost erratic. Rosalyn went down to Mexico to visit her twin sister, maybe even work things out and ease any remaining tensions the sisters shared. Instead, Rosalyn was presented with Emilia's out-of-control behavior._

_"Don't you ever assume that they'd hurt me," Rosalyn said in an almost eerily calm voice. "I understand your worries, but I am fine. They've taken care of me. Please, Emilia, don't make this a bigger issue than it has to be."_

_The sisters looked at each other, trying to see something in the other's gaze._

_Quickly wiping her face, Emilia tried her best to calm herself down. Crossing her arms sheepishly over her chest, Emilia avoided Rosalyn's gaze._

_"Let's just try and put this aside, OK?" Rosalyn said quietly._

_Emilia nodded._

O.O.O.O

Ratchet looked down at Rosalyn with a look of disbelief. He found it hard to believe that Rosalyn's twin sister would attempt to turn them in because she was _afraid_.

"_We_ were afraid, but we never attempted to attack your family," Ratchet justified.

"I know that." Rosalyn gave the Holoform a strained smile. "Emilia wasn't thinking right - she thought she was protecting the kids and myself. I don't hold any ill feelings toward her."

"That doesn't mean I won't feel the same way."

"Your feelings are justified." Rosalyn gently placed a hand on the Holoform's shoulder. "But I still wish you'd come to Mexico with me, just to tell my sister your side of the story."

"Desirée's condition was steadily starting to improve. I had already wasted too much time with Galvatron, I couldn't waste anymore."

The two of them shared a look. If there was _one thing_ Rosalyn knew, it was how stubborn Ratchet could be sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>Mya POV<strong>

Things between Mya and Ironhide were doing just fine. The two of them spent a good amount of time together - spending time with friends and the other Autobots, then spending their down-time (sometimes even little nightly excursions) together. In all honesty, Mya was _not_ complaining. She absolutely loved the attention the weapon specialist was starting to show her. He wasn't very affectionate - well, he _could be_, in his own way - and he always put up the tough guy façade, but Mya knew him well enough to know how wonderful he could be.

O.O.O.O

_Mya was curled up on the sofa, watching some television. Ironhide's Holoform was sitting beside her, an arm lazily draped over the back of the sofa._

_"You've barely said a word all day," Mya said in a sing-song voice._

_Ironhide simply grunted._

_"What is it with you and grunts?" Mya laughed, glancing at Ironhide in the corner of her eye. "I swear, half of our conversations consists of you grunting."_

_"I don't have much to say."_

_A giggle erupted out of Mya's lips._

_"Something funny, human?" Ironhide looked over at her and quirked an eyebrow. 'Human' had become his nickname for her; she was happy he'd felt comfortable enough around her to give her a nickname, as silly as it sounded._

_"Nothing."_

_Ironhide removed his arm from the back of the sofa and gently nudged the human beside him. He had found himself feeling increasingly at ease around Mya. Not only that, but he found himself becoming increasingly aware of how his Spark reacted around her. It was almost like it was trying to claim her. Now, Ironhide would never openly admit something like that, but he'd just wait and see, just to get some kind of confirmation on what his Spark wanted to do._

_"Something's making you laugh." Ironhide studied Mya carefully. The human femme's smile was almost contagious, he had to restrain himself from smiling._

_"I just love hearing you talk; that's all."_

_Mya looked up at him with bright, sparkling eyes._

_"You love hearing me talk?"_

_Mya nodded. "Mhm."_

_"What's so special about how I talk?"_

_"Just the way it sounds," she replied. Scooting over, Mya leaned her head against the Holoform's shoulder. "It's like this weird combination of a British accent and an American accent; and it's all deep and gruff and it makes you sound all intimidating." Tucking her feet under her, Mya felt a small, sheepish smile come across her features. "And I think it's comforting."_

_"Comforting?"_

_"Yeah. Especially at night, when we're together. It lets me know you're safe and with me."_

_Ironhide's Spark hummed when Mya said that. It was sending warmth through the Holoform and through Ironhide's true form. The corners of the weapon specialist's mouth twitched as he looked down at the human at his side._

_He had a feeling he understood what his Spark was wanting._

* * *

><p><strong>Desirée POV<strong>

I looked at Saoirse and Eden, sitting at the foot of my bed, telling me stories of everything that happened to them before I got better. Their bright blue eyes gleamed with excitement and the smiles on their faces lit up their being. I couldn't help but smile as they told me stories of how Cade helped them with this, Tessa doing a thing with them, Shane sometimes taking them on adventures - it seemed like they were being well taken care of.

It was nice knowing that my girls had grown so used to feeling normal.

"Daddy said he was going to teach us some stuff," Saoirse said, bouncing a little on the bed. Her eyes sparkled excitedly. "What's he gonna teach us?"

"Yeah! What's he gonna teach us?!"

I giggled. "Try not to move the bed too much, OK?" They nodded and tried to sit still. "Your father's teaching you both some important things about where he came from."

"Where he came from?" Eden asked.

"Didn't he come from far, far away?" Saoirse asked.

"He did." I nodded. "He traveled very far to come here. Him and his friends."

"Why's he gonna teach it to us?" Saoirse exclaimed.

"Because your father comes from a line of very important people," I explained. "These important people are kind of like the leaders."

"That's what Daddy is, right?" Eden asked.

"That's _exactly_ what he is," I said. "And since you're his girls, and with this little one on the way, that means you guys are important, too."

I could see their excitement getting ready to explode within them. I chuckled at that. I knew that Optimus was, in a sense, _eager_ to teach the girls about their Cybertronian heritage and the responsibilities and importance of being a Prime's biological offspring. He even voiced how he couldn't wait to teach all three of his children how to be great Primes.

After that, Saoirse and Eden started exclaiming their excitement about how they were going to be learning about their father's background - his mysterious background. They could never understand as to why their father and his soldiers were always being attacked and hunted down, and their reactions as to why their father was so different - why _they_ were so different - was something that made me anxious.

_They're the daughters of a Prime,_ I thought. _They're natural-born fighters._

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**I'LL FINISH UP THE WHOLE FLASHBACK THING NEXT UPDATE! AND IN THE NEXT COUPLE UPDATES AFTER THAT, THE STORY WILL BE COMING TO ITS END. YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN ABSOLUTELY WONDERFUL - HELPING ME DEVELOP THIS STORY; ALLOWING ME TO USE YOUR CHARACTERS SO THIS STORY COULD GROW; PRODIVING WONDERFUL IDEAS SO THIS STORY COULD EXPAND! HONESTLY, YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST REVIEWERS I COULD HAVE ASKED FOR!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO'S REVIEWED THIS STORY, FAVORITED THIS STORY, ETC.! YOU'RE WHAT MADE THIS STORY BE WHAT IT IS NOW.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE FOUR OC'S, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**THANK YOU ALL IMMENSELY!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	260. Chapter 260

**259**

**Marli POV**

In the months since Marli and Celia had left the Yeager residence, they had been talking about the possibility of rejoining their group. They both agreed - Celia needed a little more convincing before agreeing - that they couldn't just blame the first person who came to mind when it came to the Cemetery Wind incident, and they knew that if Desirée had known about their predicament, she would've gone to save them in a heartbeat.

Marli still regarded the Witwicky girl with _some_ respect.

Desirée, in a sense, realized what was wrong. She was trying to be as respectful as possible to her old companions, trying to understand everything the best she could from their perspective. If she and Celia were able to convince the others to allow them to rejoin their group, then things could possibly become better.

The way Marli saw it, Celia _definitely_ needed to be surrounded by old friends. Celia was still holding _some_ ill feelings towards Desirée, and Marli tried to convince her friend that being angry and bitter towards her, for something she had no idea about, wasn't going to make what happened go away.

"I don't care," Celia had muttered.

"You'll have to." Marli gave Celia a pointed look. "We've agreed to talk them into taking us back with them. Let's just see how that turns out."

Marli could only hope it'd turn out nicely.

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom POV<strong>

Having Sideswipe back seemed to make everything lighter with Blossom and Musa. The silver Autobot made sure to put in as much time as he could with his family. Optimus made sure that the Autobots were able to spend time with their significant others before he decided to bring them back to the farm. Ratchet had already finished repairing the other Autobots, which had been a relief.

Musa seemed to enjoy her father's company; her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree whenever he was around. She always enjoyed the attention he gave her and practically glowed whenever she was given his undoubted attention.

Blossom would always smile when she saw the look of complete _happiness_ on Sideswipe's and Musa's faces.

She also found _herself_ feeling happier with the Autobot's return. When Sideswipe had told her about the Galvatron mission, Blossom was infuriated. She had expressed her deep beliefs that she should've been there to help the Autobots out; but Sideswipe had convinced her that he was glad she wasn't there, he needed something to come back to.

O.O.O.O

_"Don't go all mushy on me," Blossom snapped. "If I had been there, I swear to God, I would've kicked that jerk's ass!"_

_Sideswipe snorted. "I can see it now."_

_Blossom shot a dry look the Holoform's way. Sideswipe could be pretty sarcastic at the most unnecessary times. Blossom found that to be really annoying and he knew it._

_"I'm serious, Sideswipe." Blossom looked away from the Holoform, her lips pursing into a thin line. "That asshole could've killed you."_

_"Watch what you say around Musa." Sideswipe nodded at the child. "Wouldn't want her picking up on bad language at such a young age."_

_Blossom glared at Sideswipe._

_"Can you be serious for one minute?" she hissed._

_Sideswipe let out an audible sigh but nodded. He knew better than to try and argue with Blossom._

_"You don't like the idea of me going out there and fighting something as dangerous as Galvatron," Sideswipe said._

_"I just don't like you going out there to fight in general."_

_"It wasn't like I was out there fighting on my own. The others were there, too."_

_Blossom rolled her eyes. "I know the others were there. But the idea of you getting hurt or possibly killed doesn't help me sleep at night and it definitely doesn't help that I might have to tell our daughter if something happens to you."_

_Sideswipe glanced at Blossom._

_"Nothing happened to me. Nothing will ever happen to me. I'm still here."_

_Blossom looked over at the Holoform. She knew that what Sideswipe said was just a form of reassurance, he couldn't really promise that nothing bad would happen to him. They had no idea what was in store for them now. With Cemetery Wind and KSI having been taken down, and Joshua Joyce and his companions still helping them put together a trial to bring to court, it was uncertain on whether the humans could trust the Autobots again. It was uncertain on whether the humans would organize another Decepticon hunting group - though it seemed unlikely. As far as the Autobots were concerned, all the remaining Decepticons had been destroyed by Cemetery Wind, only to be rebuilt as the protoforms._

_"I just don't want you doing anything reckless," Blossom sighed. "Most of the time you get so caught up in what you're doing, you hardly pay attention to anything else."_

_Sideswipe wrapped an arm around Blossom's shoulders._

_"Not anymore."_

* * *

><p><strong>Abby POV<strong>

"I'll have to thank Ratchet for fixing you up." Abby glanced at the Holoform appreciatively. Though the Holoform wouldn't show any physical signs of damage, Abby was still happy that Bee was all fixed up and working properly. She had been bothered when Bee informed her of the condition he had been in after the Galvatron attack. Abby knew that it'd be best to not loose her temper over that. Ratchet managed to fix all the Autobots so that was something to be thankful for.

"He did a good job, didn't he?" Bee said, almost cockily.

Abby rolled her eyes and snorted. At least his sense of humor hadn't been damaged.

"The kids are asleep, right?" Bee asked.

Alec and Athena had worn themselves out when Bee had returned to the apartment. All they wanted to do was spend time with their father - playing and talking and doing everything they could possibly do. They had played so intensely and talked _so much_ that they had pretty much passed out from exhaustion. Abby had taken the twins and put them their bedroom.

"Out cold." Abby smiled at Bee.

"Then come over here! You're so far away."

Abby chuckled at the whiny tone Bee had used. She had been moving around the apartment, cleaning up. The apartment had gotten a tad filthy.

"Fine, fine."

Abby went over and sat across the table from Bee. He rested his chin against the palm of his hand, looking at Abby appreciatively.

"See something you like?" she joked.

Bee let out a sharp laugh, his blue eyes lighting up at the joke.

"I see a very gorgeous human sitting across from me," he stated simply.

"Well she must be a very lucky human." Abby smiled.

"Or I'm just very lucky to have her," Bee suggested.

"Maybe."

Abby and Bee looked at each other for a few minutes, goofy smiles on their faces.

Bee's baby blue eyes twinkled with hidden mischievousness and adoration of the woman in front of him; Abby's eyes sparkled with relief that Bee had come back safely.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**SORRY IF THE ENDING IS LAME! I JUST HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS UPDATE. I'M SORRY IT'S SHORT. I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE LAST FEW UPDATES AS LONG AS I CAN MAKE IT!**

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FLASHBACK UPDATES? DID YOU GUYS THINK IT WAS NICE? WHAT ABOUT THE IDEA OF MARLI AND CELIA COMING BACK TO THE GROUP? DO YOU GUYS THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA?**

**I DIDN'T WANT TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT CELIA AND MARLI; I KNOW THEY'RE STILL APART OF THE STORY, EVEN IF THEY HAVEN'T BEEN MENTIONED IN A WHILE.**

**ANYWHO, THE STORY WILL BE COMING TO A CLOSE IN THE NEXT ONE OR TWO UPDATES. I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE ENJOYED READING THIS STORY! YOU'RE ALL WONDERFUL, AMAZING, FANTASTIC PEOPLE! I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL STICK AROUND FOR THE SEQUEL!**

**AS FOR A REVIEW LEFT BY Transfan, YOU ASKED WHAT THE NAME OF THIS STORY'S SEQUEL WILL BE. WELL, I'M NOT SURE YET. I GOT THE NAME OF THIS STORY FROM A SONG (AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR BY RELIENT K). SO I MIGHT USE A SONG TITLE FOR THIS STORY'S SEQUEL, I'M NOT SURE YET. I THOUGHT THE RELIENT K SONG TITLE I CHOSE FOR THIS STORY KIND OF WENT WITH THE PLOT(S) OF THE STORY - I DON'T KNOW, IT MIGHT NOT WORK WITH THE STORY AT ALL!**

**BEFORE I FINISH MY RAMBLINGS, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS UPDATE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! IF YOU WANT, LEAVE SOME SUGGESTIONS ON WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IN THE SEQUEL! I BELIEVE IT WAS MENTIONED, ONCE UPON A TIME IN EARLIER UPDATES, THAT IF A SEQUEL WERE TO BE MADE, IT BE MOSTLY TOLD THROUGH THE POINT OF VIEW OF OPTIMUS'S CHILDREN. I'M GOING TO DO THAT, BUT THERE WILL BE SOME MOMENTS WHERE OTHER CHARACTERS WILL HAVE A MOMENT IN THE STORY.**

**SO, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS! NOBODY LIKES READING A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	261. Chapter 261

**260**

**Desirée POV**

I watched with mild curiosity as Ratchet got his medical supplies ready. In the steady two weeks that seemed to saunter on by, my condition had improved greatly. Ratchet did a final scan and informed Optimus and I that the infection was pretty much gone, and that the remainder of my pregnancy could go by quickly. That was a big relief for Optimus and I - we were anxious at the thought of the infection not going away entirely. But when Ratchet said that, it was like a weight had been lifted off our shoulders.

"What're you doing?" I asked blandly.

Ratchet's vivid blue eyes looked at me for a second before he focused on his medical supplies.

"I'm making sure I have everything prepared for your C-section."

I rolled my eyes. It was an unspoken agreement that I'd have to endure _another_ C-section. The one thing that worried me about the delivery was the idea of doing it in Cade's home. I didn't think it would be appropriate to deliver the baby in his home, on one of his guest beds.

"Are you sure it's safe to do it here?" I asked. "I'm not questioning your medical expertise, but this house is pretty far from a hospital."

"Can a hospital safely deliver an alien hybrid baby, Desirée?" Ratchet asked dryly.

"It just doesn't feel appropriate to deliver a _baby_ in Cade's home. It doesn't feel sanitary."

Optimus's Holoform sat beside me on the bed, a hand resting on my shoulder.

"I'll have a discussion with Cade on the matter," Optimus rumbled.

Ratchet sighed. "You had no problems delivering Saoirse or Eden back at NEST."

"Because there was a medbay," I pointed out. "This is someone's _house_."

"You don't have many options on where to deliver the Sparkling," Optimus rumbled softly. "Human hospitals wouldn't take too kindly to finding out you bore an alien's child, Desirée."

I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously, brushing some of my ashy blonde hair out of my face. "I know," I murmured. "I'm just a little worried."

Optimus leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'll talk to Cade."

* * *

><p>I rubbed my swollen belly, looking around the room exhaustedly. Ratchet had gone over the procedure with me, making sure I understood every little detail he told. I felt the baby shift a little, making me wince for a moment before I relaxed. Unlike Saoirse and Eden, baby-number-three seemed to like moving around more since the infection had passed. The baby kicked and kept adjusting itself and it hurt.<p>

But I knew that the baby was OK, so I felt reassured every time I felt it move.

Ratchet had said he'd perform the C-section by the end of the week - that would be my eight month mark. The baby would be premature by a month, but if Ratchet thought it was a good idea, then who was I to argue?

_I wonder what the baby's gender is?_ I thought solemnly. Ratchet's scans would probably tell Optimus and I the baby's gender, but with everything that happened, the last thing on my mind was thinking about the baby being a boy or a girl. It was brought up very rarely between Optimus and I, the talk of the baby's gender. Optimus said he'd be happy with a boy or a girl, I thought it would be appropriate to give him a son since he already had two daughters.

The one thing Optimus and I both agreed on was that we were not having anymore babies after baby-number-three was born.

A soft knock on the door jumped me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I called, a sigh underlying my tone.

Optimus's Holoform poked its head in carefully before he walked in, Saoirse and Eden right behind him.

"Did you talk to Cade?" I asked, giving a small, tired smile.

"I did." Optimus nodded. "He said he has no problems with the baby being delivered here; he said he wishes us the best of luck."

I winced a little at that. Cade had been so welcoming and open with us, but allowing us to use his home to deliver a _baby_? It seemed a little over the top.

"You're not happy?" Optimus said, arching a brow at my face.

"I am, it's just...Cade's done so much for us; it feels like we're just taking him for granted now."

I watched as Saoirse and Eden struggled to climb on the bed - they made sure not to make the bed move too much. Once they were on, they crawled over next to me, looking at my swollen stomach in wonder.

"We aren't taking them for granted," Optimus assured me. "He's being generous. He understands what we've been through."

"I know, but he has his own life - his _own family_."

Optimus walked over and knelt down by the bed, gently brushing some hair out of my face.

"I just feel guilty," I sighed. "I shouldn't be feeling this way."

"It's understandable to feel this way." Optimus gave a small smile.

"I'm going to have to thank Cade and the others big time for everything they've done," I murmured.

Optimus nodded, kissing me on the cheek.

"Mama, when's the baby gonna be born?" Eden asked.

I looked at her with a small, tired smile.

"By the end of the week," I said gently. "That's what Ratchet said."

"Are we having a brother or a sister?" Saoirse asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't _know_?" Saoirse exclaimed, looking at me with wide eyes.

"It's a surprise."

"_I_ hope it's a girl," Eden said matter-of-factly.

"You do?" I looked at her with a bigger smile. I could see Optimus's eyes gittering with excitement and happiness.

Eden nodded. "Boys are _gross_."

"What about your cousin Alec?" I asked. Eden crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Or Uncle Cade?"

That caused Eden's eyes to widen a fraction. "Uncle Cade's not gross," she quickly corrected.

"What about your father?" I asked jokingly.

Eden immediately shook her head, her eyes wide. "Not _all_ boys are gross, OK?" she exclaimed.

I chuckled at that.

"Mama, when do you think we can see Uncle Sam again?" Saoirse asked.

"Maybe a little bit after the baby's born," I said.

"What about Mikaela?" Eden asked. "And Mr. Simmons?"

"And Leo!" Saoirse exclaimed. "And Mr. Lennox and Mr. Epps..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I held a hand up. "You guys remember them?"

"Sort of," Saoirse said. "You and Daddy were friends with them, right?"

I looked at Optimus. He lowered his gaze for a moment before he gently got his daughters' attention.

"You have to remember that they all have lives of their own," Optimus said carefully. "We can't interrupt their lives so they can be involved in ours."

"Even Grandma and Grandpa?" Eden asked.

"They'd all love to see you when they get the chance," I said. "But remember, they're all busy doing grown-up things. They have families to take care of and jobs to go to."

Saoirse and Eden shared a look.

"Do you think they'd come to visit after the baby's born?" Eden asked.

Optimus and I shared a look.

"Uhm, maybe Uncle Sam and your grandparents," I sighed.

Saoirse's face seemed to lighten up at that. A smile came on Eden's face as well. I was a little surprised they remembered Lennox and the others - even just a little. I gave a small smile.

* * *

><p>"How're you feeling?" Abby asked.<p>

She, the twins, and Bee came to visit for the first time in what felt like forever. Alec and Athena had gotten so much bigger than I remembered; Abby seemed way more mature.

I gave a slightly strained smile.

"Fine, I guess," I said truthfully.

Abby nodded.

"The twins have gotten so big," I said, looking at them. They were playing with Saoirse and Eden.

"I know," Abby sighed, looking a little sad. "They're my babies - I don't want them to grow up too quickly."

I nodded.

"It must be hard, Saoirse being in school and all." Abby looked at me with a small smile.

"It is." I let out a sigh. "Soon Eden will be in school."

Abby nodded, letting out a sigh of her own.

"How's the baby?" she asked.

"Just fine. Kicking up a storm, that's for sure." I snorted. "Ratchet said I'll be getting a C-section by the end of the week."

Abb nodded with a slight hum. "You don't sound too happy."

"I am."

Abby wrapped an arm around my shoulders, shaking her head with a smile.

"At least try and act excited," she chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm excited, Abby." I gave a small smile. "I'm just a little scared about how the baby'll be delivered."

"A C-section, right?"

I nodded.

"You've had two before, what's so scary about that?"

"I don't know why I'm feeling so scared right now," I sighed. "I just don't like the idea of having the baby here, I guess."

Abby nodded.

"I guess that makes sense," she hummed.

I chewed on my bottom lip. I felt the baby shifting and kicking, it hurt but I tried my best to ignore it.

I put a hand on my stomach, shifting a little on the bed to get more comfortable.

"One thing's for sure, I'll be happy once I'm off bed rest," I said with a humorless chuckle.

Abby laughed.

"You think I'm kidding? I am so tired of being on this bed! If I could, I would never go near a bed for the rest of my life."

"I understand what you're feeling. I felt the same way after the twins were born."

"I'm finished with having babies after this one," I chuckled. "Two was pushing it, three's crossing the line."

Abby smiled and shook her head.

"Either way, though," I sighed, "after everything that's happened, I'm happy about how things turned out."

"It could've been worse, right?" Abby asked.

Shrugging, I leaned back on my pillows.

"Five years on the run was pretty bad," I said.

"Anything other than that."

"Maybe."

We just sat there after that, watching our kids interact. It was nice, knowing we were in a little bubble of peace. We had no idea what was in store for us in the future; we had no idea about anything, actually. We were going to enjoy what we had while we had it.

And no one was going to tell us otherwise.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**THIS THE SECOND TO LAST UPDATE FOR THIS STORY. SORRY IF IT WASN'T TO YOUR LIKING! JUST A HEAD'S UP, ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU GUYS HAD (OC'S FOR ONE OF THE SINGLE AUTOBOTS, POSSIBLE SIDE PLOTS, ETC.) I AM TRULY SORRY I DIDN'T PUT THEM INTO THIS STORY, BUT THOSE SUGGESTIONS WILL BE MOVED OVER INTO THE NEXT STORY.**

**THE BABY WILL BE BORN IN THE NEXT UPDATE AND THIS STORY WILL BE CONCLUDED!**

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY.**

**THE FOUR OC'S ARE NOT MINE. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE TRANSFORMERS FRANCHISE IS NOT MINE; THEY, TOO, BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THE ONLY THING I WILL EVER OWN ARE MY CHARACTERS.**

**I TRIED MAKING THIS UPDATE LONG ENOUGH FOR YOU GUYS, I HOPE IT WAS!**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SUCH AMAZING REVIEWERS. I HAVE ENJOYED EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE TO MAKE THIS STORY THE WAY IT IS.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	262. Chapter 262

**261**

**Epilogue**

I let out a shaky breath. Ratchet looked down at me with a firmness in his gaze. The bed had been prepared for the procedure, Ratchet's medical supplies were beside the bed. Optimus sat on the other side of the bed, holding one of my hands firmly in both of his. I had undergone two C-sections before, but I couldn't really understand why I suddenly felt so anxious.

"Are you ready?" Ratchet asked.

Looking at the medical officer's Holoform, I gave a strained smile and nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed. I looked over at Optimus, giving him a strained smile.

"The girls will be just fine," Optimus rumbled gently squeezing my hand.

I nodded.

Looking up, I swallowed thickly.

"Let's get this over with," I muttered.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes, feeling like my head had been stuffed with cotton and that my eyes had sand sprinkled on them. My abdomen felt numb and I felt really confused. My body felt heavier and my breathing sounded a lot louder than I remembered.<p>

Blinking a few times to clear my vision, I looked around the room lazily as I tried to recall why I felt so strange. When I saw Optimus's Holoform, holding something in his arms, I gave my head a sharp shake.

Looking over, Optimus looked at me with the brightest smile I had ever seen on him.

"B-Baby?" I let out. My voice sounded thick and tired.

"Healthy." Optimus's smile widened.

Swallowing thickly, I smiled. Ratchet must've given me a lot of medication, I felt completely out of it.

"How much m-medicine did Ratchet give me?" I murmured, draping an arm over my eyes.

Optimus carefully walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Just enough to numb the procedure and to knock you out." His words were softer, gentler. Moving slightly so I could see Optimus and the bundle in his arms, I let out an audible sigh. "Ratchet said that the procedure went well. It was quick. It was only a matter of waiting until you woke up and checking your vitals."

I nodded.

"C-Can I hold the baby?" I asked.

Optimus studied me for a moment before looking down at the baby. It was obvious he was debating on whether or not he'd let me hold our child. I was probably more doped up on medication than I realized.

"At least tell me the gender," I sighed. "Another girl?"

The corners of Optimus's mouth twitched. He adjusted the baby in his arms so I could see the face. Stretching a little so I could see, I saw a perfect little face. Two bright blue eyes darting around, a full head of bluish black hair, a gorgeous little nose, and a perfect mouth. The baby looked almost identical to Optimus, in a sense.

"A mech," Optimus murmured.

"Mech?" I asked. My brows furrowed a little.

"A boy."

My eyes widened. A boy... A perfect little boy. The son I wanted Optimus to have. He looked perfect. He looked _fantastic_! Before I could even say anything else, the bedroom door opened and Ratchet's Holoform came in.

"You're awake." It was more of a statement than a question. When Ratchet came over, his eyes grazed over the baby before looking at me. "A healthy mech."

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

The baby yawned, one of his little hands managing to get itself out of the blanket he was wrapped in. His hand curled into a fist.

I placed a hand over my mouth as I looked at the baby. I was so distracted, I didn't realize the tears rolling down my cheeks.

"He's healthy?" I whispered shakily.

"He came out crying," Ratchet informed. "He didn't stop crying until Optimus held him."

I let out a teary laugh. I could tell that Optimus and his son would have an amazing relationship. I felt Ratchet move the blankets covering my lower half; my abdomen was still numb, but I was able to faintly feel a little pressure from the inspection Ratchet was doing.

"Your wound should heal up without any problems," he concluded, covering my lower half again.

Looking at Ratchet, I gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you," I said. "I owe you so much."

I saw a look flash in Ratchet's eyes before he firmly shook his head, clasping his hands behind his back.

"You don't owe me anything," he said with the utmost seriousness. "I do what I think is necessary, and what I know is the right thing to do."

"Well, what _I_ think is the right thing to do is to give you _something_ for all the work you've done." I wiped my eyes and cleared my throat a little, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Knowing that you and the Sparkling are alive is the only thing I need," Ratchet said sincerely. "You're my friend, Desirée. Not only that, you're a Prime's Sparkmate. Your safety, and that of your Sparklings, will always be important."

I nodded, knowing that there would be no point in pushing the topic further.

* * *

><p>After the medication had worn off, Optimus let me hold our son. He was alert, which I was relieved for. He wiggled a little when Optimus gave him to me, giving little noises of protest, but calmed down a little after a few minutes. I gently stroked his baby fine hair, kissing his forehead.<p>

"Could you get the girls, please?" I asked softly.

Optimus nodded, looking at our son for a moment longer before leaving the room.

"You're such a handsome little guy," I cooed. "Just like your father."

When the door opened again, I saw Saoirse and Eden bolt over to the bed. Optimus instantly grabbed their hands before they could scramble onto the bed, murmuring something to them. I saw their excited faces dim a little but instantly come back when they saw the baby in my arms. Optimus helped Saoirse and Eden onto the bed, giving the girls a stern look before allowing them to come near us.

"This is your little brother," I said, moving a little so they could see his face better.

"He looks so squishy," Saoirse exclaimed.

"He's really tiny," Eden pointed out.

"Most babies are tiny," I said, "but you both were pretty squishy when you were babies."

"Can I hold him?" Saoirse asked excitedly, her blue eyes lighting up.

I looked at Optimus, he nodded.

"You have to be careful, OK?" I asked. "He's very delicate right now, anything could hurt him."

"I wanna hold him next," Eden whined.

"You'll both get the chance to hold him, OK?" I looked between Saoirse and Eden. They nodded. I helped Saoirse hold her brother, mostly just reminding her to support his head. When it was Eden's turn, I helped her out the most. She was a little unsteady when it came to holding her brother, but I knew she was trying her best. Once I got the baby back, Saoirse and Eden voiced their excitement on having a baby brother. "You guys will help me out, right?" I asked.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed.

The baby whined, moving a little in my arms.

"Not so loud," I hushed.

"You two will protect your brother, won't you?" Optimus asked. He looked at his daughters expectantly. Saoirse and Eden looked at their father for a moment before nodding. "You three will always look after each other."

"We know," Eden said.

"You've told us a bazillion times," Saoirse exclaimed.

Optimus had been teaching the girls bits and pieces on the importance of being Prime. They weren't old enough to learn any kind of fighting techniques - at least not _Cybertronian_ fighting techniques - but I did want them to take some kind of human-based fighting class so they didn't have to wait so long to learn how to fight the Cybertronian way. Optimus and I agreed on talking to them about taking basic self defense classes, but it was only a matter on _when_ to talk to them about it.

"And your father will _keep_ telling you a bazillion times," I said firmly. "It's important."

"We know," Eden groaned.

"Let's not focus on that right now," I said, looking at the three of them. "I think this little stinker over here could use a little attention."

* * *

><p>Cade, Tessa, and Shane had come into the room to see the baby. Optimus dismissed the Holoform, saying how he was going to recharge for a little bit. The girls stayed, still mesmerized by their little brother. I felt my heart warm at the sight of him, and how everyone just seemed to adore him the moment they saw him.<p>

"He almost looks like Optimus," Tessa said.

I smiled at that.

"Let's hope he grows up to be like Optimus," I laughed.

"Tessie, isn't he super tiny!" Saoirse exclaimed.

"He's not _super_ tiny, but he is small," Tessa laughed.

"Gonna be a lady-killer when he gets older," Shane murmured.

Eden's eyes widened at that. "Daddy says it's wrong to kill people!" she exclaimed.

"He's not _literally_ going to be killing people," I sighed. "He'll probably have a lot of girlfriends when he's older - heaven forbid." The last part came out as a mutter.

Eden seemed to calm down at that, but Cade and the others had to stifle some chuckles at her exclamation.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Cade asked.

"Optimus and I never really had a chance to talk about names." I frowned. Names were never really at the top of our list, we both were distracted by other things. "But I have a name in mind, I'm not sure if _he_ does."

"I'm sure he does," Tessa said.

I nodded.

"You should probably get some rest," Shane suggested.

The others murmured their agreements. I nodded. The baby was handed back to me. I wasn't really sure what I would do with him if I was going to rest. We didn't have a crib set up in the room yet, so the only option I'd have would be to place him beside me while I rested. Ratchet said that I shouldn't move around a lot, especially when sleeping, since I didn't want to reopen the wound.

So, reluctantly, I placed the baby beside me and made sure I had enough space between myself and the baby so I could sleep without possibly harming him.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip - Six Months Later<strong>

"Saoirse, don't be so rough with your sister," I called. I stood in the kitchen, watching Saoirse and Eden playing in the living room. Saoirse pouted for a minute before she went back to playing with her sister.

Orion was in his play-crib, happily playing with the little toys that were provided to him. He had grown a lot since he was born. His hair had darkened a little, but still had a bluish hue to it; his eyes were bright and lively; his smile was very contagious; he had become a little grumpy because of teething. Two little teeth were starting to push their way through his bottom gums, but he had plenty of things to chew on.

Deciding to name the baby something like _Orion_ was something I found to be appropriate. He was Optimus's only son, after all. Optimus had been a bit emotional when I suggested the idea.

O.O.O.O

_"I always thought that we could name him after something important in your past," I said. I looked at Optimus with an arched brow. The Holoform was holding the baby securely in his arms, gently bouncing on his feet as he walked around the bedroom. It was amazing at how quickly Optimus could adapt to having a newborn._

_"Like what?" he asked._

_"Uhm, I don't know...something that has to do with Cybertron."_

_Optimus looked down at his son with a thoughtful look in his eyes._

_"You have a name, don't you?" Optimus rumbled, a smile appearing on his face._

_"You know me too well." I smiled in return._

_"I am your Sparkmate, after all," Optimus said._

_I laughed._

_"I was thinking, maybe, we could name him Orion."_

_Optimus stopped for a moment before he continued walking around the room, acting as if the suggestion hadn't affected him in any way._

_"It seems like a good name for him," I went on. "He's your only son and I thought that naming him after you was...nice."_

_Optimus had his back to me so I couldn't really see his face._

_"Is that a good idea?" I asked, a little uncertain. "I mean, unless you have an idea, then I'm sure we can go with that."_

_"You would name our son after me?" Optimus's voice trembled a little, something I never heard from him before._

_I felt a little shocked. "I thought it'd be nice, ya know?" I said slowly. "He's your son, and sometimes it's traditional or whatever to name a son after his father."_

_When he turned around, Optimus's eyes were glistening. My eyes widened at that. I hardly ever saw Optimus get emotional over things - for him to truly get emotional, the situation would have to be very bad._

_"Bad idea?"_

_Optimus smiled and shook his head._

_"This tradition was never on Cybertron," he murmured, looking a little embarrassed. A blue tint came on his cheeks. "And after what Lockdown said, about me being built, I thought that maybe..."_

_"What Lockdown said doesn't matter anymore," I murmured. "He's dead. You're alive. However you were made doesn't matter because you're here."_

_Optimus looked at me with a small smile._

_"I want our son to be named Orion," I said. "Even if you don't go by that name anymore, it's still apart of you."_

_The smile on Optimus's face seemed to widen._

_"Orion it is," he murmured._

O.O.O.O

The day after Orion was born, I had called Sam, Ron, and Judy and told them they had another member of the Witwicky family. Ron and Judy were over the moon at having another grandchild; Sam was ecstatic as well. They all agreed to come visit soon - they had been too busy to visit immediately, but promised they'd all visit together when an opening came up. Sam had even called back and said he called Lennox and the others and convinced them to visit when the timing was right. I told him he'd have to be careful since Orion was teething and a little sensitive because of the pain. He understood completely.

"Girls, lunchtime," I called. Saoirse and Eden ran over to the kitchen and took their plates from the counter. I smiled as they ran over to the table and sat themselves down.

Cade and Tessa had gone over to Joshua Joyce's for the afternoon to discuss the situation of bringing everything that had been gathered to court. Optimus had gone with them, along with a few of the Autobots.

That meant I was alone with the kids. I wanted to go, but I knew I wouldn't have anyone to watch the kids.

Walking over to the play-crib, I picked up Orion, holding him at my hip.

"You've gotten so much bigger," I sighed. Orion looked up at me with those big blue eyes. Sitting with my back against the wall, I placed Orion between my legs. He was already a master crawler - he could crawl so quickly it was mind-blowing.

I watched as Orion crawled around. I glanced over at the girls as they ate their food. I rested my head against the wall, looking at nothing in particular for a moment.

It felt a little strange, not having any trouble for the Autobots to go rushing into. Galvatron hadn't been seen or heard from in months, and any news on the Creators had been paused. As for the Seed, Optimus said that it was important he go back and check on it as soon as he could. The one thing I was worried about was the possibility of other threats coming to earth to cause harm. Since there were no notable signs of Decepticons still being alive on earth, the Autobots seemed to have moved on from them and focus on doing what they could on the planet they were on.

I chewed on my bottom lip.

_Stop worrying so much,_ I thought bitterly. _You finally get some peace after so long, and you're too busy getting all nervous._

Looking over at Orion, he had crawled a great distance of the room. Pushing myself to my feet, I walked over to him and picked him up.

"Do you guys ever get that feeling that something isn't right?" I asked.

Saoirse and Eden looked at me, clearly confused.

"What do you mean?" Eden asked.

I shook my head.

"I don't know," I sighed. "Your mother's weird."

"You're not _weird_, Mama," Saoirse giggled.

I smiled at them. "I'm glad you think so."

Putting Orion back in his play-crib, I went back into the kitchen. I just wanted a moment where I could think. For the past six months, things had been running smoothly. Tessa was in college, Cade was making new inventions, the Autobots were doing better than they ever were - things were looking up for everyone.

But I couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen.

Something...maybe even the _Autobots_ couldn't stop.

And that worried me the most.

* * *

><p><strong>QUICKY AN:**

**HELLO, EVERYONE! THIS IS THE FINAL UPDATE OF 'AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR'. I AM ACTUALLY REALLY, REALLY SAD THIS FANFIC HAS COME TO AN END. THIS STORY WAS SOMETHING I GREATLY ENJOYED DOING! I HOPE THIS FINAL UPDATE WAS GOOD FOR YOU GUYS; DESIRÉE HAD A LITTLE BOY NAMED ORION. A LOT OF REVIEWERS SUGGESTED THAT SHE AND OPTIMUS HAVE A LITTLE BOY JUST TO MIX THINGS UP. I HOPE IT WAS OK TO HAVE THIS UPDATE ALL IN DESIRÉE'S POV; I KNOW THAT IN THE LAST UPDATES I'VE WRITTEN FOR THIS STORY, IT'S BEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE WITH DIFFERENT POV'S. BUT I HOPE THAT HAVING IT FOCUS ON A SINGLE POV WAS OK WITH YOU GUYS.**

**ANYWHO, I AM SO SAD THIS STORY HAS COME TO AN END. THIS STORY LASTED THROUGH MY ENTIRE SENIOR YEAR OF HIGH SCHOOL. AND HAVING IT BE OVER 200 CH.'S LONG IS SUPER SURPRISING FOR ME! MY PAST STORIES HAVE NEVER BEEN THIS LONG BEFORE! AND I'VE ALSO NEVER HAD A STORY THAT'S HAD OVER 1,000 REVIEWERS!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SUCH AMAZING REVIEWERS. THANK YOU ALL FOR STICKING WITH ME, EVEN WHEN IT SEEMED LIKE THIS STORY WAS KIND OF REPEATING ITSELF (IT WAS POINTED OUT BY A KIND REVIEWER, AND I'M SO SORRY FOR THAT!). I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS LAST UPDATE; I HOPE YOU GUYS STICK AROUND FOR THE SEQUEL. I ALSO HOPE THAT YOU GUYS DON'T MIND THAT I TAKE A LITTLE BREAK FROM WRITING FOR A WHILE.**

**OH, AND THE TITLE FOR THE SEQUEL WILL BE: BY YOUR SIDE.**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLINGS. I HOPE THIS FANFIC WAS A GOOD READ FOR YOU GUYS. I HOPE THIS FINAL CH. WAS A GOOD WAY TO END THE STORY. I HOPE YOU GUYS JUST ENJOYED YOURSELVES WITH THIS STORY!**

**YOU'RE ALL SO FANTASTIC! I CAN'T EVEN EXPRESS IT IN WORDS ON HOW MUCH YOU GUYS HAVE INFLUENCED ME TO MAKE THIS STORY BETTER.**

**THANK YOU CreativityIsWriting FOR LETTING ME USE ABIGALE IN THIS STORY.**

**THANK YOU Alice Gone Madd FOR LETTING ME USE BLOSSOM IN THIS STORY.**

**THANK YOU Jazz'z Favorite Human Girl FOR LETTING ME USE MARLI!**

**Sinister Dark, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR LETTING ME USE YOUR OC! I'M SORRY I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO USE YOUR OC IN THIS STORY, BUT I WILL USE HER IN THE NEXT STORY!**

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LET ME USE THEIR OC'S, WHO GAVE NAME SUGGESTIONS, WHO GAVE SUGGESTIONS ON SIDE PLOTS - I APPRECIATE EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR THIS STORY.**

**STAY SNAPPY.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**UNTIL I WRITE AGAIN,**

**~SMITHY**


End file.
